Shinji Steel
by MichaelCross
Summary: Shinji Ikari is taken in by Josh McGrath and becomes a new hero years afterward. However, he soon finds that he's to fight in a war that has a shadow of a long-gone foe lurking in the shadows. Can Shinji, his beloved and allies win the war for survival? Shinji/OC pairing, with lemons, multiple pairings and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Since I got such a good reception on 'After the Volcano', I figured I'd write a new crossover story. What if someone other than the teacher Gendo hired to 'watch' over Shinji picked him up? I hope you enjoy!

"Daddy! Come back!" As four year old Shinji Ikari cries out, his own Father stoically walks away from him before getting into a car. "Daddy! PLEASE!"

Shinji's cries are to no avail as Gendo's car drives away, with Gendo never looking back at his son. As Shinji cries out, he doesn't notice the time passing him by as he is so heartbroken.

Two hours later, Shinji, all cried out, is still sitting at the train station where Gendo had ditched him when he hears a male voice. One filled with compassion and tenderness.

"Hey, you okay, little guy?" Looking up at the voice's source, he sees a tall Caucasian man with blond hair. Wearing a blue polo shirt and blue jeans. The man looks around and frowns before looking back down at him. "Where're your folks?"

"My Daddy, he left me behind. Telling me another would be along to get me. But it was hours ago!"

"Well, that simply will not do. Why don't you come along with me? Berto and Kat would love to meet you."

Shinji, even though his Mother told him to be wary of strangers, decides it'd be better to go along with a stranger than be alone for too much longer. Giving the man a soft nod, Shinji bows at him.

"Shinji Ikari."

"Josh McGrath. Nice to meet you, Shinji."

With that, Josh extends his left hand and Shinji accepts it. Not knowing just how profound, and bizarre, an effect that decision will have on him. Josh handily lifts Shinji's suitcase and guides him to a red sports coupe and opens the trunk. Putting the suitcase in and closing the lid, he gives Shinji a soft smile before shaking his head.

"Kat's going to flip when she meets you. So will Berto for that matter."

"Are they nice?"

"Oh yeah. They love kids."

Guiding Shinji to the front passenger seat, he gently fastens Shinji in before closing the door and going around to the other side.

Getting in, he adds, "Just one thing up front, though. Berto's a bit of an odd bird." Shinji can't help but see Josh wince before chuckling.

"You okay, Mr McGrath?"

"I'm fine. And just call me Josh."

"Okay, Josh."

With that, Josh starts the coupe and pulls away from the train station.

Fifteen minutes later, a small black car pulls up and stops. A man exiting it before looking around and shrugging.

'Maybe Gendo changed his mind about Shinji.'

With that thought, he gets back into his car and goes back the way he came.

An hour later, in old Osaka, Josh's coupe pulls up to a building with the lettering 'N-Tek Industries'. A monogram of a thumb-up gesture on its side. Josh exits the car and quickly goes to the passenger side, allowing Shinji to exit. Going to the trunk and opening it, he glances back toward his young passenger and lightly chortles at the awe-struck look on the boy's face.

"Pretty cool, huh, Shinji?"

"It doesn't even begin to describe it, Josh."

Shinji's words get another chortle out of Josh as he reaches down for Shinji's hand. With Shinji holding his hand, Josh walks into the building, where an elderly watchman greets him.

"Evening, Mr McGrath."

"Evening, Joe. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Josh?"

"Numerous times, sir. The only time you'll hear your first name from my lips will be on my deathbed, sir." Getting a look at Josh's guest, Joe grins and asks, "And who would this be?"

"This is Shinji Ikari, Joe. He'll be staying with me, Berto and Kat from here on out."

"Young Mr Ikari." Joe clicks his heels audibly and Shinji tries returning it. Only with not much luck. At Shinji's scowl, Joe lightly grins and says, "Keep practicing, young Mr Ikari."

"I will. Just call me Shinji, Joe." Joe and Josh share a light chuckle with the latter nodding.

"We'll get you to say our first names before your deathbed, Joe. Count on it."

"When pigs fly, Mr McGrath. When pigs fly."

"Make up your mind, Joe. Is it your deathbed or when pigs fly?"

"Pigs will fly when I die, Mr McGrath."

"Hah!"

That cheerful retort done, Josh guides Shinji past a wall with portraits of the company's former Executive Directors. Shinji looks up at one and sees Josh's face on it. With Josh wearing a business suit. Right beside Josh's portrait is one of a slightly rotund and balding African-American man. Josh notices Shinji's examination and grins. Joining him in the examination.

"That's Jefferson Smith. He was Executive Director before me, Shinji."

"He looks nice."

"He was nice. He was also my adoptive Father after my parents died during a sailing trip." Looking down at Shinji, he adds, "If he'd lived, he'd have liked meeting you."

"What happened to him?"

"He died four years ago during Second Impact. He was in his office at the company's Del Oro Bay complex. No warning of any kind and he was just gone." Curious, he asks, "What about your Mother, Shinji?"

"She died."

Flashes of an accident flash through Shinji's mind, causing him to shake. Only Josh lightly pats his hand to sooth him.

"It's okay, Shinji. You don't have to say anything more."

Not a word more passes between the two as Josh and Shinji make their way to the elevators. When they get there, Josh places Shinji's suitcase down and places his hand to a panel under the control panel. When a green light flashes on, Josh speaks.

"Josh McGrath." With that, the elevator door opens and Josh picks Shinji's bag back up. Guiding Shinji in and stopping, he waits until the door closes and says, "Sublevel nine."

"_Confirmed. Sublevel nine."_ As the elevator begins moving, Shinji notices it's moving downward.

"Why're we going down? How far down does this go?"

"In that order, Shinji, it's where Berto's lab is. As for how far down, it goes down fifteen subs."

"He's a scientist?"

"Oh yeah. Brilliant, confined and nutty."

"_I heard that, _hermano_."_ The voice has a Hispanic accent, yet Shinji can tell the voice is intelligent and cultured.

"It's true, bro. Kat about?"

"_Yeah. She's here in the lab."_ The sound of keys clacking is audible before Berto asks, _"Who's your friend?"_

"I'll introduce you guys when we get there."

"_I look forward to it, _hermano_."_

"I do as well."

Five minutes later, the elevator reaches its destination and both exit before walking toward a pair of doors. Before Shinji can get a good look at the doorway, he sees the doors opening on their own. Without missing a step, Josh escorts Shinji into the room, allowing Shinji to see two people. One a Caucasian woman with close-cropped red hair with green highlights and a Hispanic man with slicked-back brown hair wearing glasses.

"Well, now, Josh." The woman smiles lightly at Shinji before kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "Who's this little cutie pie?"

"Kat Ryan, Berto Martinez, this is Shinji Ikari. He'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future." Josh grimaces before adding, "I found him alone at the train station in Tokyo-3."

Kat's shocked gasp gets the attention of all three before she wraps her arms around Shinji. Pressing his face into her bust. Along with depriving Shinji of all things important for life. Air.

"You poor little thing." Running her fingers along Shinji's scalp, she murmurs, "Don't worry, baby. Auntie Kat's here." Shinji's muffled pleas for air get her attention, prompting her to say, "Oops. Sorry, Shinji." But the combination of exhaustion and air deprivation knocked him out. Rendering him unable to respond. "I think I went a little too far, Josh."

"Nah. Not by much." Gently lifting Shinji into his arms, Josh lightly smiles at the innocent face before him. 'How hard can it be to watch over a little boy? Jefferson did it just fine with me. So it can't be that hard.' Next thing he knows, Berto clears his throat before speaking.

"Before we do anything else, Josh, we need to check on his family. See if he has any at least."

"When I picked him up, he said his Father had left him at the train station."

"Okay, _hermano_. Let me do a search on anyone with the Ikari name." Turning back to his computer, Berto types in the criteria and quickly finds a match. "One match, Josh. Yui Ikari. Scientist, classified as deceased in a freak accident. Husband's name is Gendo Rokubungi Ikari. One child, name of Shinji Ikari."

"Okay. I'll call Pete and see about getting Shinji placed officially into our care. If Gendo has a problem with it, that's his problem. Not ours."

_(Tokyo-3; two days later)_

As Gendo and Naoko Akagi exchange in a 'meeting', they soon find themselves interrupted when Gendo's intercom chimes. Irritated to no end at the interruption, Gendo presses the button before replying.

"What is it? I'm in a meeting." The feminine voice of his secretary flows out of his intercom as it replies.

"_Mr Ikari, there's an envelope from a law firm out of Okinawa with your name on it."_

His brows furrowing in confusion, he retorts, "I don't employ any law firms in Okinawa, Miss Okana. Go ahead and open it."

"_Yes sir."_ A minute later, Miss Okana replies, _"It's regarding your son, sir. He's been placed into the care of a sporting goods company named 'N-Tek Industries'. Whatever that is."_

"WHAT?" Gendo's fury is without bounds as he yells, "THAT'S NOT WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK HIM UP!" Naoko is so badly startled, she falls to the floor, naked, while Gendo keeps yelling. "GET ME IN TOUCH WITH THAT LAW FIRM RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!"

"_Yes sir!"_ The fright in Miss Okana's voice is palpable as Gendo seethes. A minute later, she says, _"Connected, sir."_

"_Costas, Lambert and Chen. Laura Chen speaking."_

"Ms Chen, this is Gendo Ikari in Tokyo-3. I demand to know why my son is in the custody of someone he's not supposed to be with."

"_Your son was found by our client, alone and miserable, two hours after you ditched him, Mr Ikari._" Laura's voice has a tinge of anger as she goes on. _"Far as our client and I are concerned, young Shinji's case is one of cruelly wanton abandonment by a parent."_

"This matter does not concern you or your client, Ms Chen. I expect him to be transferred over to the one he was supposed to be with by day's end."

"_Who was supposed to take care of him?"_

"Toshio Sakamiya." Gendo leans intently over the intercom and adds, "I encourage you to obey me."

"_I obey no asshole moron that's willing to leave his child alone for two hours. Nor am I required to. Now, should you wish to contest this further, we can do so in the World Courthouse."_ Laura's voice is silky, with steel wrapped within as she goes on._ "Given your willingness to commit abandonment of a child and past as a bar brawler, the odds of you getting your way are pretty slim."_

"Irrelevant. As the boy's surviving parent, I have final say in all matters regarding his care."

"_You lost that say when you abandoned him."_ The voice is not Laura's, but a man's voice as it goes on. _"I dare say that our clients are more than willing to care for him than you seem to be. Should you wish to communicate with him, you can do so through us."_

"Why not directly with N-Tek? And who are you?"

"_Pete Costas. It's within their rights to request that all correspondence flow through us before it gets to them. Cuts down on junk mail and what-not. Somewhat."_

"I'm not going to be able to change your stance on this, am I?"

"_Not one bit."_ Gendo grunts in irritation, running his fingers through his hair before replying.

"Very well. We'll do it your way, Mr Costas. May I ask for naming conditions regarding his care?"

"_You may not as you forfeited that option by ditching him without legal representation." _

"Now see here…"

"_We have nothing further to discuss. Good day, Mr Ikari."_ With that, the call ends and Gendo seethes angrily before composing himself.

'I can at least monitor him from a distance. Be sure he has no will or desire to live. And there's nothing they can do about it.' Snickering evilly, Gendo's soon brought back to Naoko's attention. Scaring her with his snickering.

'I don't think I like the sound of that snickering.'

_(Old Osaka; McGrath Manor)_

As the sun shines into the window, Shinji curls further into the bed before blearily opening his eyes. Blinking at the room before him, he plops back down and sighs.

"An unfamiliar ceiling."

"Well, now, good morning sleepyhead."

At the sound of Kat's voice, Shinji turns toward it and sees the woman leaning against the doorway. Hands behind her back. A warm smile on her face which prompts him to smile back.

"Good morning, Miss Ryan."

"Nah-ah-ah. Just call me Kat." Kat's gentle chiding gets a shy smile from Shinji and a chuckle from Kat before she goes on. "You were really tired."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. Josh was considering calling for a Doctor to check you, but Berto checked you and found you were exhausted." Kinking her head to the side, she asks, "What do you want to do today? Stay in bed or have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?"

"Hmm, let's see. You're a little young for bodysurfing, go-cart racing's probably out too." Giving him an estimating glance, she adds, "You're old enough to learn swimming."

"I guess I can try swimming."

"Good." Bringing her left hand out from behind her back, she tosses him a black pair of trunks and says, "I'll just leave you be while you change."

"Okay, Kat." Kat only smirks while closing the door, allowing Shinji his privacy.

Fifteen minutes later, Shinji's walking through the manor, following the signs directing him toward the pool area. When he gets there, he sees Kat wearing a blue-green one piece suit. Waiting patiently for him. When she sees him, she nods in approval.

"Black suits you, Shinji."

He can only smile back shyly as she gently takes his hand and they walk toward the pool's ramp at the shallow end. As they walk down the ramp, Kat gets in front of Shinji, turns around and gives him a reassuring smile as the water covers his chest. Slightly startling him until he starts floating. A smiling Kat giving him encouragement as they stop in place. From there, she begins teaching him to swim.

In the background, Josh and Berto watch as the lovely young woman teaches the young boy. Josh then turns to Berto and nods his head back the way they came. Berto nods in agreement and the two walk off. As they walk together, Berto considers the best way to ask and decides to ask flat out.

"Any news from Pete?"

"Yeah. Gendo called the office, pissed as Hell that Shinji's with us instead of the guy he'd left Shinji to be picked up by." Smirking, he adds, "Laura let him have it. Big time."

"Who'd have thought your ex would have such a soft side when you told her what had happened?"

"Certainly not me." Changing topics, he then asks, "What about your next gen of probes?"

"Just about ready, Josh. I've got the requirements for transphasic power figured out to make it last longer in them. Instead of a daily recharge like you're used to, it can now be a month before the next one."

"Wow. What about the issues between the old and new?"

"Slight hitch there, _hermano_. Grossly incompatible with each other. Your probes have been in you for so long, they may try fighting off the new ones. And lose. You'd be dead before the new ones can fully replace them." Shrugging, he adds, "Sorry, Josh, but I'm afraid you're stuck with 1.0."

"Oh well. Keep at it, bro. Maybe you'll get it figured out yet."

"Oh yeah." Before Berto can say anything more, his PDA beeps. Bringing it up, his eyebrows quirk up before he scowls as he looks at the screen. "A blast from the past, _hermano_. Psycho's on the move."

"Wow. Haven't seen 'Smiley' for a while. I was hoping it'd stay that way, too." With that, his appearance changes to a slightly older brunette man in his thirties before he asks, "Where is he?"

"Down Under."

"Okay. I'll take the Hawk and fly. When you find out…"

"Fill you in. Got it, Max." With that, Max Steel nods and presses a panel in the wall. Revealing a doorway before the two. As they walk through the doorway, Berto asks, "How're your T-juice levels?"

Max checks before nodding. "Still in the green. I just hope I'm not too rusty."

"Okay." Cautiously, he asks, "If Shinji asks, what do I tell him?"

"Just that an urgent company matter came up."

"Close enough to the truth without telling it. Just like the old days, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Reaching the hangar, he walks toward a small jet, asking, "Backup generator in place, just in case?"

"Yep."

"Good to know, bro. I should be back in time for dinner." Giving Berto a nod, he gets into the plane and closes the canopy, uttering, "Stealth mode."

As the Hawk blinks out of view, Berto can faintly feel heat coming and sees the hangar door opening. As the heat recedes, Berto nods silently.

"Be safe out there, _hermano_. You've got someone that needs you now."

Making his way back up to the pool area, he can't help but smile softly at the faint view of Shinji swimming toward Kat. Splashing wildly as Kat laughs. The splashes soon end as Kat wraps her arms around him, nestling him into her torso.

'Someone that needs you more than ever.'

_(Down Under; an hour later)_

"Smiley!" At the sound of the voice hailing, the recipient turns around, sadistic grin never receding from his robotic face as he sees the bane of his existence. "I could have done without hearing your name anymore, you know! Let alone coming across your psycho ass!"

"Steel!" The villainous cyborg Psycho unfolds his cybernetic arm into a claw and rushes toward Max, intent on crushing him once and for all. Only for Max to dodge and kick him in the back. "I could have done without hearing your voice again. But since I have, I now know that you're still alive!"

"Aw, I'm touched that you know I live."

"Not anymore!" Folding his arm back up, he points his wrist at Max, blasting a beam of light at him. Only to hear the words he's hated to hear ever since their first encounter.

"Going turbo!" As Max dodges the beam, he quickly punches Psycho in the torso then kicks him between the legs. As Psycho collapses to the ground, he glares balefully at Max.

"You've never done that before! Ever! Why?"

"Two reasons. One; I don't have much time to play with you. Two; I'm a Foster Dad now."

If Psycho's red eyes were able to, they'd have been bulging out at those words. Instead, he starts laughing madly.

"Max Steel, a Foster Dad? Oh, this is just too rich for words!" As Psycho laughs uproariously, he shakes his head and asks, "As if you didn't have enough on your plate, you have to tack on another chore?" Still laughing, he asks, "So who's the unlucky pup that got saddled with you?"

The only reply he gets is a fist that dents his face significantly.

"That is none of your concern, 'Smiley'."

As Psycho reels from the damaging punch, he quickly finds himself flat on the ground. Max standing over him in triumph. Ropes in hand before trussing him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Dragging his foe toward the Hawk, Max makes quick work of making the needed knots to attach the villainous cyborg to the Hawk.

"If you're going to take me to jail, it won't do you any good Steel. I'll just break out again and seek you out."

"I know, 'Smiley'. I've got someplace else in mind for you. Someplace I'd been figuring and hoping I wouldn't have to take you to keep you on ice. Literally." At those words, Psycho can't help but shake his head.

"No. Not there. Anywhere but there! Steel!" His yells are to no avail as Max gets back into the Hawk and closes the canopy. "Steel! This is so not funny! Steel! BUDDY?"

Max happily ignores Psycho's screams as he pilots the Hawk to the remnants of Antarctica. The flight there is another hour. Spotting a glacier surrounded by water, he moves the Hawk to just above it and releases the rope. Dropping Psycho onto it and snickers meanly as Psycho clambers to stay on. Not wanting to fall into the freezing waters. Turning on the external speakers, Max lets loose one last taunt.

"Stay out of trouble, now." Piloting the Hawk away, he can easily hear Psycho yelling.

"STEEEEEEELLLLLL!"

_(Old Osaka; two hours later)_

As Shinji intently watches Kat cooking, she notices him and smiles warmly. With Shinji returning it before finding himself curious.

"What are you making, Kat?"

"Just a mish-mash of pasta with barbecue sauce and Parmesan cheese. It's the only dish I'm safe enough to make."

"Will Josh be back in time for it?"

"You better believe I will be." Josh's voice gets their attention and Shinji smiles widely.

"How'd it go?"

"The problem's on ice. Nothing to worry about." Puzzled at the wording, Shinji shrugs. Not seeing Kat shudder in containing her laughter. Josh, however, sees her. "Uh, why don't you go wash up, Shinji? I got something to talk with Kat about."

"Okay." As Shinji scurries off, Josh gets in a hair ruffle on his head and soon hears Kat's laughter escaping in small bursts.

"You didn't. Not even you could be that mean to Psycho."

"I did. I was." Kat can't help it any longer and lets out a loud peal of laughter. "He'll be chilling for a while." Kat's laughter is soon contagious and Josh starts laughing madly as well. In the background, Berto can only shake his head before chortling.

"Mean. The man's just plain mean."

"What's so funny, Berto?" At the sound of Shinji's voice, a chortling Berto shakes his head.

"Just an old family joke, Shinji. Just an old family joke. Nothing to worry about."

_(Antarctica)_

Even though cyborgs like Psycho don't feel sensations like cold or heat, he can't help but clatter out through his teeth, "I really hate that guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji Steel 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Nine years later; Old Osaka; Kankino Junior High School)_

As a thirteen year old Shinji sits attentively in physics class, he thinks about how his life had gone since he'd been found by Josh. Along with how sparse contact had been with his biological Father. In fact, it was so sparse, Shinji was very close to forgetting Gendo was his natural Father and Josh was his Foster Father.

He'd even toyed with the idea of getting his last name changed to McGrath. The only things keeping him from doing so was Gendo being alive still and the obligatory birthday card every year. In fact, on his sixth birthday, Gendo had sent him Yui's cello, with instructions that Shinji learn to play. Of course, with Josh, Berto and Kat, it was an option for him.

That was the best thing with living with them. They never forced anything on him. If anything, he'd often coerced them into letting him do things himself or at least with their teaching him. Much to their surprise, Josh's in particular, he'd turned out to have a knack for sports. Whether they be normal or extreme.

Typing his notes into the school laptop, he almost misses the teacher's next words.

"Okay, class, during break, I want you to write about your families, guardians or anyone else you can think of that's had a profound effect on your life." Shinji puts up his hand and the teacher spots it. "Mr Ikari."

"Just out of curiosity, Mr Kasona, how would our families or guardians be relevant to physics?" The others in class share his question silently. Only for Mr Kasona to smile widely.

"Excellent question. Physics is more than what's being taught, Mr Ikari. Physics involves what moves you in doing what you do. Physics is passion. Physics is soul. Physics is what's within you." Looking over the class, he adds, "That is what physics is all about. Any other questions?" Finding none, he nods and says, "Class dismissed." With that, the Class Representative takes his cue.

"Stand." Once everyone's standing, he then says, "Bow."

"Good afternoon, Sensei!"

"Dismissed."

As everyone exits, the Class Rep glances at Shinji and nods, indicating they need to talk. With Shinji returning the nod.

Exiting the room side by side, he asks, "Why'd you ask Mr Kasona about the assignment, Shinji?"

"Just curious, Hoshi." Shrugging, he adds, "I never took him to be a philosopher. He should be teaching philosophy, not physics." Hoshi Takoan returns the shrug before replying.

"I guess that's why he's such a good teacher. He tries to relate in ways only he can understand." The two best friends share a chuckle as they exit the building. Going serious, he then asks, "So, how're you going to do your report, Shinji?"

With that, Shinji can only shrug, with a scowl.

"The flat-out truth. Was abandoned by my no-good varmint of a Father, was found by my Foster Father and have been better off for it with my Foster family since." Hoshi can only nod in agreement with a chortle. "See you after break?"

"You better believe it. What're you gonna do at the same time?"

"I'm thinking bodysurfing with Josh, scuba diving with Kat and some scientific research with Berto in Okinawa." Shrugging, he adds, "That kinda thing." Hoshi can only shake his head in sadness at those words. "Hoshi?"

"You can do better than that, buddy. Why not try finding a girlfriend to do those things with?" At Shinji's beet red face, Hoshi chuckles with, "Ah, you're still girl-shy as Hell, huh?"

"Yeah." Upon feeling Hoshi's hand thumping him on the back, Shinji smirks. "I'm probably doomed to be girl-shy for the rest of my life."

"I don't think so, man. Out there, somewhere, is a girl for you. It's only a matter of time before you find her. Preferably sooner than later."

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get me married off before you?"

"Me? I'd never… well, yeah, I would." Laughing at Shinji's expression, he bolts away, yelling, "Later, buddy!"

As Hoshi recedes away, Shinji can only shake his head at his best friend's antics. The two had been the best of friends since Shinji turned six. Only lately, their friendship has been getting even more strange, what with Hoshi trying to play matchmaker. Often without a relationship of his own. At least that Shinji knows of, anyway.

His musing soon ends upon hearing the beep of a car horn. Turning around, he smiles upon seeing Josh's red coupe. Kat behind the wheel. Getting in, wide smile on his face, he gives Kat a hug, with her returning it strongly.

"How was your day, Shinji?" Releasing him from the embrace, she watches as he straps in before he gives his reply.

"Pretty good. Hoshi's at it again, though."

"Trying to get you romantically entangled with a girl, huh?" At his nod, she smirks as she pulls the car away, saying, "It'd do you some good to have a romance, Shinji."

"Not you too!" Kat giggles while Shinji blushes before saying, "Sorry, Kat. But I don't think I'm cut out for romance. Like Hoshi says, I'm girl-shy."

"You don't have to be, you know." Shrugging, she asks, "Who knows? You may well overcome your shyness in Okinawa. Maybe to the point of finding a girlfriend to scuba dive with."

"You've been talking to Hoshi, haven't you?"

"Nope." At Shinji's sigh of relief, she adds, "Hoshi's Mom." Looking out the corner of her left eye, she giggles again at his dropped jaw and pallor.

'I thought Hoshi was bad enough, but his Mom's even worse!' Touching his fingertips to each other, he murmurs out, "Not like it'll happen for me."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Shinji."

"How do you mean, Kat?"

"If I was thirteen right now, I wouldn't mind having you as a boyfriend." At his beet red face, she giggles again and adds, "You're so cute!"

Shinji can only sink down into his seat, his face beet red still.

_(McGrath Manor; Berto's lab)_

"Okay, just a little more and… yes!" Moving away from his microscope's screen, Berto smiles in triumph, saying, "Max probe 2.0 complete."

"How's it going, Berto?" At the sound of Josh's voice, Berto turns around and smiles widely.

"Just finished 2.0. You?"

"Another day, another meeting. Thank goodness we'll be in Okinawa for break. You could use one too, bro."

"True. At least we don't have to worry about this version."

"Yeah." Remembering how he got the first version in the first place, Josh shrugs and says, "This time, with Psycho in Antarctica still, we won't have a repeat." Little do either man realize Josh's stone wrong.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ)_

"Sir! Unknown object approaching Japanese coast! Underwater, no less!"

'Strange. It's too early for an Angel to arrive.' Clearing his throat audibly, Gendo asks, "How far away is it, Lieutenant Aoba?"

"Twenty miles out, and closing."

"Can you get a definition on it yet?"

"No sir, not yet. But I'm starting to get a vague outline." A minute later, Aoba asks, "What the fuck?"

His eyebrows going up at Aoba's expletive, Gendo asks, "What is that supposed to mean, Lieutenant?"

"It seems to be a man, sir. With a metal arm." Gendo's eyebrows can't help but go up in curiosity before he poses his next question.

"Where is the 'man' heading toward?"

"It's coming here, sir."

"Send Section 2 to greet our guest and have them bring him in for coffee."

_(Tokyo-3's coastline)_

On any other day, the coastline would be tranquil. The picture of quiet beauty. Not today, though. For an uncommon sight is seen walking up onto the beach from the ocean. A cybernetic arm, crusted over with coral. Along with a face covered by a squid until the hand attached to the cybernetic arm roughly grabs the squid and rips it away. Killing the squid in the process.

Behind the now-removed squid a metal face. Permanently in an insane smile with red lights for eyes and a considerable dent. The form shakes its hand and growls.

"This is why I hate calamari. It's hard to detach from you once it gets hold of you." Looking around, he mutters, "Let's see where the Hell I am." Checking his position with the remaining GPS satellites, he finds out his position.

Beginning to laugh wildly, the form yells, "Hello, Tokyo-3! Psycho's here and he's going to kick some ass!"

With that, as Psycho starts walking again, he's aware of people scrambling away from him.

Shaking his head, he asks, "What the Hell's wrong with you? You're acting like you've never seen a man with a dented metal face before!" Pondering his statement, he then laughs again and adds, "Then again, you probably never have seen a man with a dented metal face before!"

It had taken him nine years to make his way to shore. Or rather, eight years and eleven months. One month to get free of the bindings and into the water. The remainder of the time trekking underwater at a sluggish pace in the frigid water until reaching shore.

"Now that I'm back on dry land, I can find N-Tek and Steel! Pay him back for my stay in Antarctica!" Before he can go any further, he sees two men wearing black suits walking toward him. "Now what?"

"You will come with us. Now." For reasons unknown to him, Psycho can't help but feel curious about these two men.

_(Two days later; Okinawa Beach)_

"Well, here we are, Shinji." Smiling at the boy, Kat asks, "Ready for your first dive?"

"Yeah, Kat. I'm ready." Feeling self-conscious in his trunks, Shinji can't help but gaze at Kat's red bikini before shaking his head. 'She's older than me! Bad Shinji! Bad!' Only Kat catches him and smirks.

"Would you feel any better if there was another girl diving with us? One that's your age or close enough to it?" Before Shinji can stammer out a negative reply, Kat looks over the beach and smiles upon seeing a girl Shinji's age. "Hey! Wanna dive with us?"

"Sure!" The girl, wearing a blue bikini, reaches down to her side and picks up a mask, snorkel and fins before heading their way. "But since I'm not scuba certified, I won't be able to go down far."

"No worries. You can use Shinji's spare regulator." Seeing Shinji's face sporting a bright red blush, Kat giggles and asks, "What's your name?"

"Ritsuko Takamiya."

"Well, then, Ritsuko Takamiya, I'm Kat Ryan and the cute boy beside me is Shinji Ikari."

"Nice to meet you, Shinji."

"You too, Ritsuko." Shinji's voice is so low and timid, Ritsuko can't help but giggle.

"So cute!" Composing herself, Ritsuko puts her mask and snorkel into place before wading into the water. Leaning on a stiffly standing Shinji for support, she puts her fins on. Smiling as Shinji shyly offers the spare regulator to her, she says, "Thank you, Shinji."

"Welcome."

Shinji's squeaked out reply gets one more giggle out of Ritsuko before they disappear into the waves. Shinji diving between the two femmes, either one of his hands in each.

_(That night; Okinawa McGrath Manor; dining room)_

"…And may Shinji's remaining break have a romance with Ritsuko in it."

Kat's wording during 'Grace' has Shinji blushing, Berto chuckling and Josh smiling widely.

"Kat, go easy on him."

"Can't do that, Josh. You know it's the 'Aunt's job to tease her 'nephew' to no end. And Ritsuko is pretty cute. Too bad she couldn't join us for supper even though Shinji at least gathered the guts to ask her."

"Well, at least go easy on him a bit, please." Josh looks worriedly at Shinji before adding, "Any redder and he may spontaneously combust at the table."

Shinji's blush is so intense, all three adults can literally feel the heat emitting from his face. Before anyone else can say anything more, Shinji takes his glass of water and flings it onto his face to try cooling it down. Succeeding in doing so, slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, please, I'm going out for some air."

"Sure. Go ahead pal."

Shinji nods at Josh and moves his chair away from the table before getting up. Once outside, the sound of the adults' laughter is audible and Shinji can't help but smile himself. A light chortle emitting from his mouth as he starts walking around the spacious back yard.

Back inside, the merriment over Shinji is tapered down somewhat as Josh looks over at Kat. In turn, Kat doesn't quite know what to make of their faces until Josh speaks.

"Thinking of summer romances, you can use one yourself, Kat."

"Me?" At Josh's nod, Kat looks over at Berto and asks, "Is he for real?"

"He is. You've been alone long enough, Kat."

"Berto's right, Kat. You have been alone long enough."

"I'm not alone, Josh. I've got you guys and Shinji. You're all I need." Glancing over at Berto, she adds, "If anything, you should talk to Berto. He could use a good woman to care for and be cared for by." Berto's face goes beet red, the same shade as Shinji's no less, before he stammers out.

"I'm just a lab guy, Kat. No woman would be interested in me at all."

"Oh, I don't know, Berto. Dragonelle seemed to like you."

"Josh! Dragonelle's evil! I'd sooner ask Kat out than her!"

At that declaration, Berto's eyes go wide and he clamps his hands over his mouth. His face beet red. Looking over at Kat, he sees her jaw's dropped down. Taking that opportunity to escape, he does so. Just in time as Kat's starting to come out of her shock at Berto's words. Kat blinks blearily at Josh before getting up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a punching bag to torture in the gym."

Walking out of the dining room, Kat is still slightly stunned to the point where her sense of sight misses a shadowy form prowling the grounds.

_(McGrath Manor; outside)_

"So this is where the new Executive Director lives during vacations. Swank. Chances are, he's got a lab for side projects here too. Just like the site in Del Oro did. I'll check after I demoralize the kid."

Doing a scan of the ground beneath his feet, Psycho nods in approval at the security set-up in place.

"Subterranean sensors, capable of detecting anything larger than a gopher digging. That route's out."

Looking around him, he soon sees a possible entry point. An above-ground furnace. Which begs the biggest question of all.

"Why does he have an above-ground furnace, anyway?"

Shrugging, Psycho makes his way to the furnace while recalling his meeting with what could be considered John Dread's Japanese brother.

"_It's nice to see you accepted my 'invitation', stranger. You are?"_

"_Psycho."_

"_Hmm. Simple and elegant. I am Gendo Ikari."_

"_Now that we know who the other is, why am I here?"_

"_I have a task for you." Sliding a photo over to Psycho, Gendo added, "The young boy in the picture is your mark."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. I may be an insanely homicidal cyborg, but I still have some scruples. I don't kill kids." Gendo's chortling threw Psycho for a loop before Gendo calmed himself back down._

"_Whoever said anything about a child being killed, Psycho?"_

"_You've a point there." Looking at the picture, he nodded and asked, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to demoralize him. Render him into a state of depression. If not scare him outright so badly, he'd shut himself away from the world."_

"_What'd this kid do?" Chortling, Psycho looked up at Gendo and asked, "Pee in your pool?"_

"_No. My son is vital to my plans."_

"_YOUR SON?" If Psycho's jaw was able to, it'd have dropped down onto and through the floor. Looking at the picture again and back at Gendo, Psycho can't help but notice the resemblance. Prompting his next response. "Okay. Is he in your home?"_

"_No. He is staying with another and has been since he was four. My sources tell me he is readying to go to Okinawa during break. If he was to be demoralized there, it'd be suitable to have him fit in my plans."_

"_Just what are your plans?"_

"_That is outside of your purpose, Psycho. However, if you do a good enough job, you may well have a spot in NERV."_

"_Okay. Who is he staying with?"_

"_Some hotshot executive with a company called 'N-Tek'. Name of Josh McGrath. That is all." Turning away from Psycho, he added, "You may leave now."_

_Psycho, knowing that Gendo meant they have nothing more to discuss for the time being, exited the office. Besides, he knew far well more than Gendo did about 'N-Tek', but decided to hold back on him to return the favor._

Snapping back to the present, Psycho opens the furnace and peers inward. Spying a long shaft going downward, he chortles and enters. Closing the entry point to a crack. Little does he realize Shinji is walking to the furnace. Bag of garbage in hand and not alone.

_(Shinji's walk)_

As he walks along the yard, Shinji stretches out his arms before sighing happily.

'Man, this breeze feels good! I can feel my blush dying down. Why is Kat pulling that nonsense, though? No girl like Ritsuko should want to be with me. She's a knockout. I'm just me.' His jovial mood now officially 'killed', he murmurs, "I just don't see what would be so appealing about me, anyway."

Looking around and stopping, Shinji sees Josh carrying a trash bag out of the house and makes his way over. Somehow gaining Josh's attention as he approaches.

"Hey, Shinji."

"Hey Josh. Need any help?" Josh ponders it and smiles.

"Sure, thanks." Kinking his head toward the furnace, he goes on. "Just taking the trash to the furnace for burning. Wanna carry the bag?"

"Okay." Shinji takes the bag into his hands and grunts at the weight. "Who'd have thought we'd have so much trash to burn?"

"Yeah. Light load. Usually we've had to burn three or four when we're on vacation here because we were teens. Since you're a teen now, we can look forward to more trash to burn."

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Josh lets out a chortle and Shinji snickers.

When they get there, Josh opens the door and Shinji chucks it in. A split second later, he could swear he heard a startled yelp coming from the furnace, but puts it out of his mind. Spotting the controls right at his left, he looks over at Josh and gives him an 'asking' glance. Much to his surprise, Josh nods and smiles. However, the smile on Josh's face has a hint of mean mischief.

Putting it out of his mind, Shinji fires up the furnace and sets the timer for the furnace to shut off in two minutes. As they both walk away, Shinji could swear he hears pained screaming coming from the furnace. Figuring he's hearing things, Shinji just puts it out of his mind. Josh, however…

'Welcome to "SMAIV", Shinji. I just wish I knew how "Smiley" found out about this place. Even more, what was he doing here? He's supposed to be freezing his ass off in Antarctica. Oh well.' Looking over at Shinji, he smiles fondly and ruffles the boy's hair as they reach the house.

"You up for some surfing tomorrow, pal?"

"You bet, Josh." As Shinji steps into the house, he turns back and notices Josh's looking toward the furnace. "Something wrong with the furnace, Josh?"

"Nah. Just wanting to be ready in case the timer doesn't shut off like it's supposed to." Glancing back at Shinji, he smiles widely and adds, "Go on and turn in, Shinji. I've got things in hand."

"Okay, Josh. Night."

"Night. Pleasant dreams of Ritsuko." As a blushing Shinji steps away toward his room, Josh turns back toward the furnace and scowls. 'What is your game, "Smiley"?'

_(Furnace)_

Coughing out the smoke, Psycho can't help but ask, in a weakly quipping manner, "Did you order 'original recipe' or 'extra crispy' Psycho?" Shaking his head to regain his bearings, he quickly does so. "Now I know what a damned K-F-C feels like. 'Cause I'm a damned O-F-P."

His human hand losing its grip on the ladder, Psycho plummets down to the bottom of the shaft. "Oh, and the hits just keep on coming." Shaking his head once more, he turns his head to the right and left before looking behind him. If he had eyebrows, they'd be arching for he sees a seam for a doorway.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Turning back to his front, he sees rungs for a ladder before chortling. "An emergency escape passage, no doubt." Turning back toward the seam, he cackles and says, "Let's see where it leads to." His cybernetic arm pushing the door, effortlessly, he can't help but sweat-drop at the sight of the passageway. Lined with laser-traps.

'Okay. This could take a while. Yeah.'

_(Two hours later; Shinji's room)_

Snapping awake, Shinji groans before laying back down onto the bed. The dream of Ritsuko was far too much for him to handle. Before he can chide himself, his stomach grumbles. With that, he gets out of bed. Intent on finishing his interrupted dinner with no disruptions this time.

'I still can't get over what Kat pulled. Both at the beach and dinner.'

As he makes his way to the dining room, Shinji catches a glimpse of Berto coming seemingly out of nowhere. Particularly a man-sized hole in the wall. His curiosity getting the better of him, Shinji goes to the spot and sees it's slightly open. Gently pushing it open, he soon sees a pathway leading to another doorway. Summoning up his courage, he steps through and closes the door back to the way he found it. Sure that Berto would be back soon, meaning he'd have to make what he has in mind quick.

'Just a quick peek. That's all.' Reaching the doorway, he tentatively grasps the doorknob and turns, expecting it to be locked. Only to find it's not. 'Okay. What kind of scientist leaves a door unlocked?'

As he opens the door, he hears a clatter from within the room. The door soon opens to reveal a lab-type room and a man with a mechanical arm gazing up at a glass tube. Looking around, he can clearly see a massive hole in the lab's farthest wall and finds himself angered. Secrets may have been kept from him, but that didn't mean any outsider could help themselves to them.

"Hey, fucknuts!" The man turns around and quickly sees Shinji. "I don't think you're… ah shit!" The man can't help but laugh in evil amusement.

"You don't think I'm shit? What do you think I am? A nightmare?"

"Nope. A very unpleasant sci-fi movie gone even worse."

"I'll show you worse, kid." His arm smashing the tube, the man cackles and says, "Your Dad says 'Hi' by the way, Shinji Ikari." Making his way out the hole he'd made, he gazes upon the boy as the liquid washes over him.

"SHINJI!"

The sound of voices hasten his escape. Just in time to hear them pleading for Shinji to hang in there.

Back in the lab, Josh, Berto and Kat try to keep a saturated Shinji conscious while the liquid makes its way into his body. Within seconds, the liquid is fully inside Shinji, the nano-probes within bonding with his innards. Before Shinji goes unconscious, he blinks tiredly and sees Josh, Berto and Kat.

"So… sorry."

"No, Shinji. You've nothing to be sorry for." Josh's face takes on a weak smile to reassure him before Josh adds, "Just relax, Shinji. It'll be over soon."

"What's happening to me? Am I dying?" Before Shinji can hear a reply, he goes unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji Steel 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

(One year later)

"_Sorry, but all phone lines are currently unavailable. Please try your call again later."_

A disgusted fourteen year old Shinji Ikari slams the receiver down into place before looking around. A scowl on his face as he takes in the sights of Tokyo-3.

"I'd rather be in Old Osaka than here. Or on a mission with Dad. Or at least in Okinawa with Ritsuko. Hell, wish Ritsuko was here with me right now. It'd be better to have a flirt here with me than me being alone."

"_Sorry, Shinji."_ The sound of Berto's voice soothes Shinji's anger. Somewhat._ "The note was very specific and for your eyes only. Josh feels the same way. Ritsuko called shortly after you left."_

"How's she holding up? She didn't exactly take my reason well."

"_She's doing fine and she understands. She's giving you a rain check good for when you get done down there."_

"Good to know, Berto." Smiling fondly at the thought of his girlfriend, Shinji looks around and soon his eyes pick up a blue-haired girl standing in the street.

Prompting his eyes to focus on her, he soon hears an explosion and looks away in time to see a JSDF aircraft about to fall onto him. Jumping away, he gets a look at a massive creature that looks like Birdman's older brother. Only uglier than Birdman. He then looks back to where the girl was standing, only to see she's nowhere in sight. Shinji can only sigh haplessly.

"It's going to be one of those days, isn't it? Just like all the others." Clenching his left hand, he makes ready to 'command' his switch when a blue car pulls up beside him. The driver, a very attractive woman with long purple hair, looks out at him.

"You Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"Get in, quick!" Once Shinji's done so, the driver goes on. "Nice to meet you, Shinji. Sorry I took so long to pick you up, but I wanted to look my best for you." Smirking, she asks, "What'd you think of my picture?"

"Sorry, but I didn't get much chance to see it. Kat burned it, saying I've already got a girlfriend." The sound of Berto's laughter is almost enough to make him burst out laughing himself.

"WHAT? WHO'S KAT?" At Shinji's wide eyes of her volume, the woman snorts before waving it off. "In any case, I'm sure you'll be surprised to see your Father again."

"Unless he's decided to wear a woman's bikini and sing opera off-key, not really." The woman can barely stifle a gagging giggle at the imagery. Neither can Berto for that matter.

"_Thanks for that thought, _hermano_. Now I'll never be able to sleep with the laughter that'll keep me up."_ Shinji shrugs before going on.

"You are?"

"Misato Katsuragi. You can just call me Misato."

"Nice to meet you, Misato." Next thing he knows, Berto's voice bursts in.

"_Look to your right, Shinji. The JSDF aircraft are bugging out. Mention it casually."_

"Strange. The aircraft are flying clear for some reason."

"_Casual enough."_ At the same time, Misato catches what Shinji said.

"Huh?" Misato turns and gasps. "Oh no! They're dropping an N-2! Get down!"

Lunging over Shinji to cover him, she inadvertently presses his face into her crotch just as the N-2 goes off. Within seconds, the blastwave washes over and Berto clears his throat.

"_While I'm sure she's nice, I'm sure that Misato shouldn't be in Ritsuko's position."_

At that, Shinji clears his throat.

"You can get up from me now, Misato."

"Okay." Misato's tone has a hint of disappointment as she goes on. "You're really shy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm also loyal."

"She must be a lucky girl." With that, she notices the car's on it's left side and grimaces. "Let's get this thing wheels down."

"Okay." Waiting until Misato's out of the car, he says, "Just a little T-juice should be enough."

"_Just a dab, _hermano_. It'll take a week to get the generator up and running. So watch your stunts."_

"Got it, Berto." Clambering up out of the window and onto the ground, he spots Misato cracking her knuckles in preparation. Shaking his head, Shinji starts pushing on the car already. Just in time too as Misato turns to push it, she sees it's back on its wheels already.

'How the…' Putting it out of her mind, she shrugs and gets back in to start the car. Only for it not to. 'No. Don't tell me…' Getting back out, she opens the hood and screams.

"DAMMIT! The battery's destroyed! How am I going to get you there now?"

"Maybe we can get a battery from that store over there." Misato looks over at Shinji and sees he's looking at a nearby car parts store. Closed and abandoned.

"_Good call, Shinji."_ Berto's voice has Shinji smiling softly. As does Misato's.

"You're handy to have around, Shinji. Thanks."

"Welcome." Five minutes later, a grimacing Shinji says, "When I said a battery, I didn't mean enough to open our own store with." Berto's laughter at Shinji's comment nearly gets a snicker from Shinji.

"It's okay. I'm a Military Officer and this is an emergency."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound quite right."

"_I'd buy that for a dollar."_ Shinji can't help but roll his eyes, with Berto tacking on, _"Don't roll your eyes, Shinji. It'll make me sick."_

"You're no fun." Playful mood coming up, Misato asks, "Why was my picture destroyed again?"

"Like I said, Kat told me I have a girlfriend already."

"Do you? Is it Kat?"

"Yes. No." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he goes on. "Her name's Ritsuko Takamiya. I met her last year during break in Okinawa." Scowling, he adds, "We were supposed to go on a date last night, but the asshole's letter said I had to come here."

"_Good description of him. Accurate to a T."_

"Not much caring toward your Father, huh?"

"Why should I be? That worthless sack of shit doesn't deserve the title of 'Father'. I'm just going to be here long enough to tell him he can go to Hell. Then I can go back to Old Osaka and go on with my life."

"_Looking forward to that, Shinji. I can't wait to see his face."_

"Where does Ritsuko live?"

"Kyoto-2."

"That's quite a ways away." Snapping her fingers, she asks, "Do you have that ID you were sent?"

"Yeah. But don't expect me to keep it. I'm just going to give it back to him and tell him to fuck off."

"_I'll make the popcorn and record it so you can watch it later on."_

'Yep. Definitely no love for his Father.' With that thought, she picks up her phone and calls in.

"This is Captain Katsuragi. I have the boy and am on the way. Yes, I understand. His safety is my priority. Ready the car train at Entrance Charlie. ETA ten minutes. Katsuragi out." Hanging up the phone, she reaches over and plops a folder onto his lap.

"What's this?"

"_Good question. But I seriously doubt either of us will like the answer."_

"Even though you don't intend to stay, this'll explain everything that Commander Ikari called you for."

"Hoping this'll get me to change my mind? Don't hope too much." His curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly looks over the paperwork before closing it back. "Nope. I'm still leaving."

"_You go, _hermano._ But keep your thoughts open. This may be bigger than your grudge against Gendo."_

"Fast reader, huh?"

"Yep. There was a speed-reading competition at my school six months back. Part of it was information retention. I took second place."

"Who took first?"

"Believe it or not, an autistic boy named Tokona Kotsu. Older than me by a year."

"_I still find that hard to believe."_

"Wow. You're right. I don't believe it. How'd he pull it off?"

"Mainly by playing word-sentence association games within his mind. He picks one word to correspond with a sentence and goes from there."

"_That was pretty cool too."_

"How'd it make you feel?"

"I was okay with it. As was my family."

"_We were more than okay, Shinji. We were damn proud of you."_

"Tokona's family must've been thrilled."

"He has no family. They ditched him when they found out he was autistic." Smiling fondly, he adds, "My best friend's family stepped in as Tokona's surrogate family and encouraged him. As did my family."

"I'd like to meet him and them sometime."

"I'm sure they'd like to… whoa! An actual Geofront!" For the first time, Berto doesn't speak.

"Yes. Our last known defense for the future of mankind is before you."

"I'm mildly impressed, but not enough to convince me."

"_I'm not liking where this is going."_

"What would convince you?"

"No one knows. Not even me." Ten minutes later, they're on an escalator and Shinji snickers.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not in a skirt." Berto's laughter rings out again.

"_Don't make me bust a gut! Please!"_

Misato swings her fist back, only for Shinji to catch it. Smile on his face.

"_Whoa. Nice reflexes."_

"How'd you do that? No one ever caught my fist."

"Kat gave me some martial arts and boxing lessons."

"Nice. But that's not what I meant."

"Oh that. I made a smartass comment." Shrugging, he asks, "Why else wouldn't you try slugging me?"

"_Just be glad Ritsuko isn't there with you, man. She'd do more than try slugging you."_

"I see. Well, let's move on, shall we?"

"Sure." With that, they 'make' their way through the building. Only Shinji can't help but feel something's wrong. As does Berto.

"_Either she doesn't know her way around or she's up to something. Take over. I'm accessing the structure's schematics now."_ A minute later, he says, _"I've got them. Follow my lead."_ Shinji softly nods and takes over.

"Let's try going this way, Misato."

"Don't push it, Shinji. I'm a Captain, after all."

"_Yeah. A Captain with a seemingly piss-poor sense of direction." _

"If you insist, Misato." Before Shinji or Berto can snicker, Misato sighs.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Bringing out a cell phone, she quietly utters a sentence. Only not quietly enough for Shinji's ears to avoid picking up. An approving Berto chimes up.

"_If in doubt, dial a friend."_ Shinji lightly snickers at that sage advice.

Three minutes later, an elevator door opens. Revealing an attractive blonde woman wearing a blue one-piece and a lab coat over it.

"What is this? A Military installation or a modeling agency?" Berto's wondering the same thing. Nonplussed and flattered, the blond smiles at Shinji before turning to Misato.

"Still getting lost I see, Misato."

"Come on, Ritsu. Cut me some slack. This place is big and I was distracted by this joker's smartass comments."

"So, this is the Third Child?"

"According to the Marduk report, he is."

Berto can't help but sputter out, _"Third Child? Marduk report? What inanity is this?"_ Shinji is equally perplexed and annoyed by this unexpected turn of events.

Clearing his throat, he says, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm no Third Child and I don't know anything about any Marduk report."

"_That makes two of us, _hermano_. I'm looking it up right now."_

"He sounds just like his Father, too." The blond woman's comment elicits a scowl from Shinji before he goes on.

"Ugh. Don't remind me of that deadbeat dork. The sooner I see him, the sooner I can tell him he can go fuck himself and I can leave."

"_Somehow, Shinji, I don't think it'll be that easy. So let's play it by ear."_ Wanting to know what Berto meant, but not wanting to tip his hand, Shinji can only nod silently.

The next five minutes are spent in silence as the blond leads Misato and Shinji to a doorway and guides them in. As they go in, Shinji spots a boat tethered in the room and grins lightly.

"On any other day, it might seem strange."

"How so, Shinji?"

"Well, let's see. A giant being with a bird-like face almost killing me. A girl appearing out of nowhere, only to vanish. Two women that could be supermodels with their looks. And now a boat tethered in a room." Misato gives him a radiant smile before she nods.

"You sound like you've gone through those things."

"You could say that."

"_And in spades, no less."_

Shinji doesn't say anything more as the boat makes its way across the room into darkness. It's so dark, he can't help but say, "If you're trying for the haunted house bit, you've done a good job so far." Next thing he knows, a light snaps on and a massive purple face comes into his view. One with a horn.

"This is what I'm here for? To see a horny robot?" Berto's laughter causes Shinji to smirk.

"This is what your Father's been working on, Shinji." At Misato's words, Shinji blinks incredulously before snickering. Berto's laughter finally getting to him.

"This is his work? A big, purple and horny robot?" Berto's laughter is still going strong while Shinji snickers.

"Correct and incorrect." The sound of Gendo's voice stirs Shinji's ire to no end. Along with Berto's. Causing Shinji to look up and see a bearded man wearing orange tinted glasses. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough. In fact, I could have done without hearing from you ever again."

"_True that."_

"Regardless, you're here now and I have a use for you."

"For what? I've got better things to do with my time than take your bullshit."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just long enough to give your ID card of me back to you and tell you to fuck off."

"_Remember what I said, _hermano_. Keep your mind open."_

"Is that your final answer?"

"Hell yeah, motherfucker." Shinji ignores the dropped jaws of both Misato and the blond woman. With Berto renewing his laughter. Up in the control bridge, Gendo seethes.

'Those incompetents. Very well then. I'll have to "persuade" the Third to cooperate.' Reaching down, he toggles a switch and says, "Fuyutsuki, wake Rei. She's needed. The spare is unusable."

"_She can barely move, Commander."_

"She's not dead yet." Ending contact, he waits five seconds before smirking and saying, "Very well. You may go."

"Gladly." Bringing up the ID card, Shinji says, "You can take the ID and use it as toilet paper. I'm gone." Tossing it over his shoulder and turning around, he adds, "Go fuck yourself, bearded asshole."

"_Nice way to keep yourself open, Shinji. But I think you've got incoming."_

"Noted." Shinji had spoken so softly, Berto had trouble picking it up.

As he makes his way to the doorway, Shinji soon sees it slam open. Along with a gurney with a girl on it. Wrapped in bandages. As the gurney draws close, he gasps at the likeness of the girl before him to the one he'd seen earlier. It rolls past him just enough until the floor shakes horrifically. Knocking the girl off of the gurney. Yet she doesn't hit the floor. As Shinji quickly moved to catch her.

Looking her over, he can't help but feel she's more familiar than what he and Berto had seen earlier. Pure white skin, blue hair and one red eye visible. With the other covered by bandages. Shinji can't help but feel it'd be a safe bet the other eye is red as well. As the girl turns toward him, she hisses and pants in pain.

"No, don't try to move. Stay still." Concern soon makes way for anger as he turns back to the 'man' that dared summon him. "Let me guess. I don't do what you want, she does and dies! Do I about have it?"

"Correct. You pilot and she gets to recover."

Before Shinji can reply, another violent rumble on the floor is felt. Along with sending scaffolding plummeting down toward them. Shinji knows full well it's moving far too fast for him to dodge and resolves to shield her with his body. Awaiting impact. Only to feel nothing. Unsurely looking up, he can see a large purple hand holding up the scaffolding.

"Doctor Akagi! The entry plug wasn't even in place!"

"I can see that, Maya! But how?"

Up in his perch, Gendo evilly grins in triumph. Only for the grin to falter. 'Clearly Psycho didn't do enough. No matter. A monkey-wrench was thrown into the works, but I can adapt.' Watching as Shinji puts the girl back down onto the gurney, he nods. 'He has your heart, Yui. There is no doubt about that.'

Back down in the cage area, as Shinji watches the gurney recede away, he sighs and thinks, 'Ritsuko's gonna kill me. I just know it.' Berto, somehow reading his mind, chimes in.

"_I think she'll understand, Shinji." _Shrugging his semi-agreement, Shinji turns back to Misato and sees a concerned expression on her face.

"Misato, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish you didn't have to go through what you're about to."

"Same here. But I think I can handle it." For some reason, Misato can't help liking the sound in Shinji's voice. Neither can Berto.

"_As of now, this is an N-Tek surveillance mission with possible actions involved. Good luck, Shinji." _

Ten minutes later, Shinji's seated in the plug, a pair of white clips on his head. The blond woman, identifying herself as Ritsuko Akagi, explained to him that all he needs to do is sit in the plug. Nothing more. Her name, however, has Shinji and Berto thinking of another Ritsuko.

'In a way, I'm glad she's not here right now. She'd be thinking of different ways to have fun in here. At the same time, I wish she was here. I could use some fun right about now.'

"_I'm just glad Ritsuko isn't there right now. I'm sure she'd be tearing Gendo a new one if she knew what he was doing to you."_

Next thing Shinji knows, orange fluid comes up at him.

"What the fuck? You jokers trying to drown me?"

"_Relax, Shinji. It's LCL."_ Misato's voice reassures Shinji somewhat, but not by much._ "In a nutshell, breathable liquid that'll cushion you against any and all shocks."_ The liquid gets above Shinji's head and he inhales. Feeling nauseated immediately.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"_Suck it up, Shinji! You're a boy, after all."_

"Me being a boy has nothing to do with me feeling like I'm gonna fucking barf! You try breathing this sludge sometime!"

"_Would if I could, but the only ones that can are Children. Sorry."_

Shinji can only roll his eyes at that apology. Berto can't help but feel queasy himself. At both the LCL and Shinji's eye-roll.

_(Command Bridge)_

"What's his sync at?"

"This can't be right!"

"What is it, Ritsu?"

"His sync's at 70! That can't be!"

From his position on the bridge, Gendo can't help but think the same thing.

"Get me Captain Chiron, Vice-Commander."

"Yes sir." A minute later, Fuyutsuki adds, "Connected."

"_Chiron here."_

"Captain Chiron, regarding that matter we discussed some time back. It seems a 'Plan B' may be in order."

"_Very well, Commander Ikari. A 'Plan B' will be figured out and submitted by day's end."_

"Excellent." Hanging up, he nods in satisfaction. 'Now to see what he can do.'

Back on the control floor, Misato nods and says, "Launch Evangelion Unit 01!" As the EVA rockets up to the surface, Misato keeps a cautious eye on the boy that'd been 'drafted' into the war. Once on the surface, Misato says, "Okay, Shinji. Just concentrate on walking."

In the plug, Shinji nods and replies, "Roger." Smirking, he mentally adds, 'I think I'll do more than that.' With that, he has the EVA jump into action. Catching the being before him and everyone back in the Geofront by surprise. Mentally commanding, 'Going turbo!'

Everyone in the Geofront can't help but be aghast at what Shinji's doing to the being, designated as the Third Angel. Having the Evangelion rip the being's beak off of its face to open before moving on to its arms. Ripping them off at the shoulders and throwing them away before hoisting it up and carrying it outside the city before punting it up into the air.

In the cockpit, Shinji grins savagely and says, "If you got artillery, go ahead and blast away!"

"_Nothing we have will penetrate!"_

"Now that's just wonderful. Oh well." Commanding the EVA to jump up toward the Angel and drop kicking it back to the ground. "Ryan's Barrage!" Once it's impacted with the ground, the Angel weakly gets back up and encircles the Evangelion in the remnants of its battered body. "Oh boy. This is gonna hurt!"

"_Yeah. It sure looks like it, Shinji."_

With those prophetic words from Berto, the Angel detonates, rendering a massive fireball outside the city.

Back on the Command Bridge, Misato and Ritsuko scramble to get the Evangelion and Shinji recovered. The explosion was bad enough, as was Shinji's charge. But his brutality toward the Angel caused one of the three bridge workers, Maya Ibuki, to lose her lunch.

Up in Gendo's position, his eyes are wide in shock at how quickly and brutally Shinji dealt with the being. 'A monkey-wrench wasn't thrown into the works. A damn volley of rocket-propelled grenades was launched into and destroyed them!' Leaning back into his seat, he rubs his temples.

"This was definitely not in the scenario."

Back in the Evangelion, Shinji is so weak, he can swear he feels fingers running through his hair. A comforting presence with him. Not wanting to say anything, he waits for Berto to speak.

"_You did good, _hermano_. You did good. But this is just the beginning. I'll brief you after I tell Josh and Kat about the situation so far. Along with what I found. About NERV, Marduk and Gendo."_

Berto ends contact, leaving Shinji to ponder it. Before he can, though, he goes unconscious. Thinking about how this all happened to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji Steel 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As Shinji sleeps in the recovery room after his battle, his mind is back to the night his life changed. Forever.

_Shinji blearily opened his eyes and saw the ceiling moving above him. Looking to his left side, he saw Kat before looking to his right and seeing Josh. The man had a very worried expression on his face and was talking ahead of him._

"_How's he looking, Berto?"_

"_The same thing the first version did with you, _hermano_. The probes integrated to his systems. They need transphasic energy to survive. They're literally starving to death."_

"_What about the backup generator?"_

"_Not powerful enough. Best bet is to take Shinji down into the transphasic reactor core and strap him in."_

"_Damn that 'Smiley'! If he was here right now, I'd bash his face in." Kat's angered voice got Shinji's attention as she went on. "With a 55 ton wrecking ball!"_

"_Now that'd be something to see, Kat." Shinji turned back to Josh and saw him smiling reassuringly. "You're going to be alright, pal. Don't worry about a thing."_

"_What's going on? Where are we going?"_

"_In a nutshell, you got heavily dosed with the next generation of nano-probes." Shinji's eyes can't help but go wide at Josh's words. "However, they'd been on minimal power since they were made, which is why you're weakening. They're sapping your energy."_

"_How can that be? You only find that in comic books, right?"_

"_Sometimes, _hermano_, comic books can be inspired by real life or so far-fetched, some nut finds a way to make them work in real life."_

"_Ah. So, where are we going?"_

"_A prototype transphasic reactor that we had built in Okinawa." Kat grinned wryly as she added, "Didn't expect to have to use it so soon, though."_

"_How was it supposed to go originally?" At that, Berto took the chance to reply._

"_Much like the first version, they were for the military/medical fields. Military for weapons that can reduce casualties on our and the other side by disabling soldiers' weapon arms. With no lethal effects at all. Medical for treating injuries too risky for standard surgeries like paralysis."_

"_And I ruined all that hard work." Shaking his head, Shinji said, "Please, stop. I'm not worth saving."_

"_Don't you dare say that, Shinji." Josh's voice got Shinji's attention as Josh went on. "If you hadn't gotten up and gone through that doorway, who knows what would've happened if Psycho got his mitts on the new probes?"_

"_You know that guy?"_

"_Oh yeah. Berto, Kat and I know 'Smiley' quite well."_

"_But, how though?"_

"_When we've given you a jump start, we can tell you then. Okay Shinji?"_

"_Okay Kat." Shinji then groaned and said, "I was kinda looking forward to seeing Ritsuko on the beach tomorrow too."_

"_If you mean today, not happening loverboy. You're in for some serious briefing by us. Then, if you're up to it still, you can go see your future wife."_

"_KAT!" _

_At that yell, Shinji went back unconscious. Only to wake up again, strapped to a chair within a dome with revolving rings. _

"_I'm going to go on a limb here and say I'm in a reactor. Transphasic, I believe you said."_

"_That you are, Shinji. Ready?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be, Josh."_

"_Okay, Berto. Fire it up."_

"_Right." Softly, he muttered, "Hang tough,_ hermano_." _

_Seconds later, Shinji could see the rings start rotating. With every rotation, he could feel the energy coursing into him. Permeating his very being and energizing it right down to the core. Ten seconds later, the rings started winding down to a stop. Shinji's eyes bolted open and he looked to his side, seeing Josh and Kat heading toward him._

"_How are you feeling, Shinji?" Josh's query was welcome in Shinji's opinion as it was a very good question. As Josh and Kat undid his bindings, Shinji gave his reply._

"_I'm actually feeling better than I was just a short while ago." Curious, he then asked, "How often do I have to go through it? Just so I know."_

"_Once a month without using the probes. Using them, weekly." Berto's voice got Shinji's attention as it went on. "I'm guessing you'd like an explanation that's long overdue."_

"_Oh yeah. Why was that weirdo in the house? Psycho was his name?"_

"_In that order, we have no idea. We were kinda hoping he mentioned something to you about why he was there because he didn't take anything. Just smashed the tube the probes were in." Josh's grimace told Shinji all he needed to know about Psycho's name. "And yes. Psycho is his name. The name fits him quite well, too."_

"_I'm in the dark myself. I don't… Father." At Shinji's utterance, Berto, Kat and Josh gave him their undivided attention. "He said my Father sends his regards." _

_His eyes dripping tears, Shinji let out a sob. Only to feel a pair of arms encircling him gently before moving him forward. The feel of Kat's torso against his, along with her hands rubbing his back, started to lull him to a restful state._

"_Shh, it's okay, Shinji. It's okay, baby." Giving him a tender kiss on his neck, she murmured, "That bastard's not going to hurt you anymore if you don't want him to."_

"_Which one?" Shinji's question got a slight chuckle out of Kat, Berto and Josh before he went on. "Just how do you guys know Psycho anyway?"_

"_We're enemies of his." Josh's blunt statement got Shinji's attention as Josh went on. "Psycho once worked for a man named John Dread. Dread was a criminal mastermind that had aspirations for goals less than admirable. Psycho, Vitriol, and Dragonelle worked for him."_

"_How bad was he?"_

"_He could have given your old man a run for his money. Or maybe even vice-versa. Dread died when our Del-Oro Bay complex suffered damage during a plot to destroy the UN offices."_

"_He died during Second Impact?"_

"_Nope. This was some time before that, _hermano_. At the time of the incident, N-Tek was a front for an anti-terror squad called 'N-Tek'." At Shinji's raised eyebrow, Berto nodded, saying, "Not much of a change, I know. But N-Tek's founder decided it'd be best to keep things simple, yet complicated at the same time."_

"_Isn't that a paradox or something?"_

"_Yeah. But what can I say? The founder loved paradoxes."_

"_So, what happened with Dread?"_

"_The Del-Oro transphasic generator was destroyed when Jefferson and I had to overload it. Dread went up with it. Only, the detonation wound up blowing our cover wide open for the Government." _

_Berto shook his head dismally, allowing Kat to take over._

"_Because we'd been blown by Dread's stunt, we were effectively barred from activities regarding saving the world. N-Tek's front was allowed to continue operations, but only as a sporting goods business. But that didn't mean we sat idle either. There were still cases going on. Those that local Police couldn't really handle."_

"_Okay. Let me get this straight. You're retired spies that dabble in the field every now and then."_

"_Semi-retired, but yeah." Sighing sadly, Josh added, "If we'd been active still, we could've stopped Second Impact as we had the equipment to stop a meteor. Maybe then, Jefferson would still be alive with us so he could meet you."_

_Shinji could only nod before hearing Josh's cell phone ring._

"_Josh McGrath." Josh's eyebrows went up and his mouth curled up into a grin. "Well, hello Ritsuko. Can you speak with Shinji? I don't see why not. Hold on." Smirking, Josh added, "It's for you, Shinji."_

"_Thanks, Josh." Shaking his head, Shinji said, "Hey, Rits. How're you doing today?"_

"I'm doing okay, Shinji. I swung by your home but no one's in. Where are you?"

"_I don't know. I just woke up under an unfamiliar ceiling. Maybe Josh can tell me so I can tell you."_

"No, no, it's okay. I was just wondering if you'd like to scuba dive with me tomorrow. I figured since you were learning as well, we could learn together. Just you and me, together alone in the ocean. What do you say?"

"_I'm in, Rits. See you tomorrow, say about noon?"_

"Perfect, Shinji. See you then. Bye-bye." _Once Ritsuko's call had ended, Shinji handed the phone back to Josh and sighed._

"_Something tells me life just got even more complicated." Not seeing Josh, Berto and Kat nodding, Shinji looked at his hands and asked, "Just what can I expect to do with these probes?"_

"_You can look forward to increased muscle strength. More endurance. Faster movement and more perception. This and that, mainly." _

_Berto's reply got an incredulous look from Shinji, prompting Josh to take over. But not in the way Shinji'd expected. Josh's features soon switch to a slightly older brunette man. Shinji's eyes can't help but go wide before he started stammering._

"_But… but… how… what…"_

"_As an Agent of N-Tek, I needed a side identity so I could fight people like 'Smiley' and still try having a normal life. Max Steel was my side identity." His face going serious, the man added, "It cost me a relationship with Laura Chen."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I freaked out during a mission that took me close to where my parents died. During my freak-out, I kissed a woman that wasn't Laura. I don't want that for you, Shinji."_

"_But, I want to help. I want to do what I can to stop people like 'Smiley' before innocent people can get hurt."_

"_He's got you there, Max." Knowing where this is going, Josh nodded._

"_Yeah, Kat, he does. But Shinji Ikari just can't go around, fighting criminals and still expect to lead a normal life."_

"_Shinji Ikari is out of the picture." All three turned toward Shinji and saw him changing his appearance to what Max would've looked like as a teenager. A seventeen year old Caucasian teen with brunette hair and blue eyes. "The name is Max Steel Jr."_

"_Looks like you lose, Steel Sr."_

"_So it would seem, Kat. Now I understand what Jefferson went through when I decided on my path." Sighing, Max added, "Sorry, Jr."_

"_I am too, Dad. But I won't let you down. Not anymore." At the sound of the word 'Dad' coming from the boy's lips, Max Steel Sr. can't help but grin._

"_Oh, if only Gendo could hear you calling me that. He'd probably die of heart failure."_

"_He'd need a heart for that first." At that burn toward Gendo, Shinji resumed his true form and asked, "When do we eat?"_

Shinji soon finds himself returning to the world of the awake in time to see Doctor Akagi making notations on a clipboard. Looking upward, he sighs.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling."

"Oh, good, you're awake, Third Child."

"I do have a name, you know."

"Nonetheless, you're now an employee of NERV. As such, anytime you're on duty, you are to be called 'Third Child' or 'Pilot Ikari'. That is by your fellow Pilots, the Bridge crew, myself, Captain Katsuragi and the Commanders. Is that clear, Third Child?"

"Very clear. But let me make something clear to you, Doctor Akagi. I don't appreciate being bushwhacked or blindsided. Do it again and I'll see if the big horny robot can eat people. Starting with you and my 'Father'. Is that clear, Doctor?"

For some strange reason, Doctor Akagi can't help but grimace in fear. Knowing full well that the young man before her meant what he said. Or, at least, it sounded like it. Making a face like she's not intimidated, and slightly slipping, she nods.

"In any case, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki wishes to meet with you before you get your quartering assignment." Bringing Shinji's clothes up, she puts them down in front of him. Without saying anything more, she exits the room. Allowing Shinji to get dressed.

_(NERV Lab; Level 10; ten minutes later)_

"Doctor Akagi, I've got something strange on my readout here about the Third Child's physiology during the battle."

"What is it, Maya?"

"I'm not really sure off-hand, but it's reading like bio-mechanical interaction."

"It's supposed to do that, Maya." Akagi rolls her eyes before going on. "You know that as well as I do. Just ignore it."

"Yes, Doctor." As a satisfied Akagi resumes her work, an unsure Maya pores over it. 'The strange part is it's coming from within him. And it flowed into the EVA. But, that can't be right. You can only find that stuff in comic books or sci-fi manga books. Oh great! I'm thinking like Hyuga now!'

_(On the way to Fuyutsuki's office; same time)_

"_So that's the situation, Shinji."_

Shinji can only shake his head, murmuring, "There are days, Berto, when it just doesn't pay to check the mail." Berto's laughter lightly cheers up Shinji before he goes serious. "How am I supposed to do this and date Ritsuko if I'm here and she's there?"

"_The Sparrow, Shinji. It's keyed to your bio-link. Thinking of, how's it holding up so far?"_

"If you're talking about the bio-link, no real problems aside from a slight itch every now and then."

"_Some anti-itch ointment should help on that front."_

"Yeah." Shinji looks down at his left hand, as if he could see the implant through his skin before asking, "Were you expecting what happened to the EVA when I 'went turbo' on that freak's ass?"

"_If you're talking about the added strength transmitted from you into the EVA through the LCL, not really. Then again, back in the day, Josh wasn't exactly piloting bio-mechanical monstrosities."_

Shinji lets out a light chuckle as he reaches the Vice-Commander's door.

"Yeah, that's a good point."

Before he knocks on it, Berto adds, _"We'll make it work somehow, Shinji."_

"Yeah." Knocking on the door, he's surprised to hear a male voice reply quickly.

"In." Lightly shrugging, Shinji opens the door and sees an elderly man with grey hair and a soft smile. Standing in the office is Misato. "Pilot Ikari, I trust you slept well?"

"Under the circumstances, sir, I suppose so." The man lightly chuckles before nodding.

"I am Kozo Fuyutsuki, NERV's Vice-Commander and your Father's Second-in-Command." Shinji's scowl tells Fuyutsuki all he needs to know. "Of course, if you prefer not mentioning him in the near future…"

"I would really prefer that, sir. Far as I'm concerned, he may have fertilized the egg, but he's no 'Father'. At all." Misato's wince of sympathy gets a mental eyebrow raise from Shinji before he mentally shrugs. "Lately, I've been giving serious thoughts to getting my last name changed to the one that raised me up best he can with his friends' help."

"Well, before you give those thoughts action, keep this in mind. Ikari was your Birth Mother's name. Not 'his'. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Blinking, and he's pretty sure Berto's blinking as well, he asks, "You knew my Mother, sir?"

"Oh yes. Yui Ikari was one of my best students. But, that's for another time. This is about your tenure here at NERV. Mainly terms, conditions, how much you'll be paid… etc, etc." Opening a folder on his desk, he goes on. "First of, as a Pilot of NERV, you are on call 24/7. We never know when the Angels will attack. Second of all, no one outside of NERV can know about what you do."

"_A little late for that advice."_ The corners of Shinji's lips twitch upwards, but Shinji catches on. As does Fuyutsuki. Putting it out of his mind, he goes on.

"Third, seeing as you are now in a war, it is not good policy to foster personal or intimate relationships. You could die at any time, or someone you know or care for can die."

"_I'm glad Ritsuko ain't there right now. She'd be screaming at him to no end."_ Shinji gives a barely perceptible nod. Only Misato catches it, but shrugs it off. Figuring that Shinji understood.

"Your terms of payment are as follows. 500,000 yen every other week, tax-free. With another 1,000,000 yen as hazard pay per survived mission. Meaning, if you survive this all, you can come out a relatively wealthy young man. Sound good?"

"I guess. It's only money, though." Shinji shrugs just before Misato yells.

"ONLY MONEY? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?"

Once Shinji's gotten the ringing out of his ears, and sure that Berto's still working on his, Shinji gives his reply.

"Just that. It's a tool mainly for making life a little easier."

"One thing about Captain Katsuragi you should really understand, Pilot Ikari, is that she lives vicariously. She doesn't think the same way you do."

"Vice-Commander!" As Fuyutsuki and Shinji share a chortle, Misato grunts haplessly before asking, "Where's he to live anyway, Vice-Commander?" Fuyutsuki pores over the paperwork before grimacing.

"Commander Ikari has him slated for D-block, building A, apartment 789."

"D-BLOCK? THAT'S THE SLUMS!" Reaching into her jacket and bringing out a gun, snarling as she does so, she adds, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go give a bearded asshole a 9mm enema!" Berto's laughter at Misato's tone brings a smile to Shinji's face before he grabs her arm to stop her.

"He's not worth it, Misato."

"Oh yes he is, Shinji!" Trying to shrug Shinji's grip off, she finds it rather difficult to do so. 'He's got a grip like a steel clamp!' Giving up, she re-holsters her gun and gives Shinji a soft smile before turning back to Fuyutsuki. "Sir, I'd like to propose an alternative arrangement for Shinji's housing."

"I'm listening."

_(Three minutes later)_

"_Are you crazy, Misato? You can't possibly watch over a fourteen year old boy. Not with the way you live."_

"I'm not crazy, Ritsu. Shinji deserves better than what the Commander had in mind for him."

"_Maybe in your book, but you know how he feels about those under him going over his head."_

"If he has a problem with that, he can just kill himself."

"_I think it'd be more along the lines of him killing you."_

"He's more than welcome to try. I just hope he's got his funeral plot picked out. Just to be on the safe side."

"_I'm not going to be able to dissuade you from this, am I?"_

"Nope." Misato's cheerful reply gets an exasperated sigh from Akagi before Akagi gives her reply.

"_I just hope you're not going to put the moves on him."_

"Not much use in doing that if he's got a girlfriend already."

"_Funny. That's never stopped you before."_

"I was in college, much like you were, Ritsu. Don't forget, you did your own move-making too from what I recall."

"_MISATO!"_ As Misato cackles, Akagi grumbles out, _"There are still days when I think you'll be death of me. Alright."_

"Thanks, Ritsu." Before Misato can hang up, Akagi's voice comes back.

"_Oh, be sure to get Shinji here bright and early tomorrow for fitting and training." _

"You got it, Ritsu. Later." Hanging up the phone, she turns and gives Shinji a wide smile. "Now seeing as that's cleared up, let's get some party supplies!"

"_Somehow, I don't think I like the sound of that."_ Shinji doesn't say anything, only silently following Misato. Strangely enough, the way out is easier than the way in. _"That could be part of the problem with her piss-poor sense of direction. She doesn't like being inside."_ Little does Berto realize how wrong he is.

For once they get into Misato's battered car and get up to the surface on the car train, she begins driving recklessly. Berto's startled yelp soon becomes a scream as the car starts leaping the hills. Shinji simply sits back and relaxes. Misato catches his relaxed demeanor while taking a sharp turn at high speed and smiles.

"You've been through this before, haven't you?"

"Kinda. Raced in a road race/demolition derby seven months ago."

"Second?"

"Nope. First."

"Where at?"

"Hokkaido." Misato scrunches up her face before realizing it.

"You're the guy that won the derby with that insane reverse and 360 flip after the collision, aren't you?"

"That I am." Berto's voice comes back, slightly weak.

"_Please, don't remind me. I still get nightmares from that."_ Snapping his fingers, Berto adds, _"By the way, Ritsuko called this morning. In a panic. She wants you to call her back."_ Giving a slight grunt of acknowledgement, Shinji smiles.

'Soon as I'm alone, I'll call her.' Fifteen minutes later, Shinji's jaw is dropped at how much beer Misato bought. Along with ramen, hot dogs, hamburger patties and steaks. "Do I even want to know what you have in mind for this stuff?"

"Sure you do. It's for the party of a new roomie!" At the sound of Misato's joyful shout, Shinji can't help but be amused. Remembering what Berto said about Ritsuko calling, he smiles bashfully.

"Can I borrow your phone, Misato? I need to call Ritsuko and let her know I'm okay."

"The Ritsuko here or the one in Kyoto-2?"

"Kyoto-2." Misato quietly hands him the phone and he says, "Thanks." Punching in her number, he waits until she picks up.

"_Takamiya house, Ritsuko Takamiya speaking."_

"Hey, Rits."

"_SHINJI! THANK KAMI YOU'VE CALLED!"_ Ritsuko's relief is without bounds as she goes on._ "I SAW THE NEWS ABOUT TOKYO-3! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN I REMEMBERED YOU HAD TO GO THERE TO SEE YOUR BIRTH FATHER!"_ Shinji smiles warmly while Misato loads the groceries into her car. Ritsuko calms down significantly before asking, _"When are you going back to Old Osaka? Or at least to Kyoto-2?"_

"Old Osaka, I know not. Kyoto-2, soon as I can. Depends on how well things go for me here."

"_It's one of those things you can't tell me about. Isn't it?"_

"Yeah." Ritsuko's voice is so dejected, Shinji can't help but feel bad. "In any case, I…"

"_You finish that and I'll give you a reason to be sorry, mister. Okay?"_

"Okay. I just wish I could…"

"_I know. But it's probably for the best I don't know. Less I know, safer I am."_

"Definitely." Ritsuko lets out a sniffle and a light giggle.

"_You just stay alive and come back to me. If things get too crazy, don't be brave. Just run."_

"Okay, Rits. Talk to you later when I get my own phone. I'm on my new guardian's phone."

"_Can you put me on, please?"_

"Sure." Holding the phone out to Misato, he adds, "For you."

"Thanks." Clearing her throat, she says, "Katsuragi here."

"_What's your first name?"_ The sound of the voice has ice within it and Misato can't help but smile.

"Misato."

"_Very well, then, Misato. I'm entrusting my darling boyfriend to your care. If one hair on his head is out of place, you will answer to me. Clear?"_ Before Misato can even reply, Ritsuko hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji Steel 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

After her 'chat' with Ritsuko, Misato looks at Shinji and grins.

"You've got a scary girlfriend."

"Nah. She just worries about me a lot."

"Well, in any case, I'd better do my best to keep your hair on your head in place." Checking her watch, she adds, "If we hurry, we can make it."

"Make what, Misato?" Misato's comment also rouses Berto's curiosity.

"You'll see."

Getting into her car, again, Shinji and Berto are treated to an extremely wild ride. The ride lasts five minutes before they reach an observation overlook facing Tokyo-3. Getting out, Shinji looks around and sees a tall tree over a patch of grass before smiling. Berto then chimes in, a smile evident in his voice.

"_This looks like it'd be a good place for a picnic for you and Ritsuko, Shinji. Should she ever go to Tokyo-3, that is."_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Misato's question gets a nod from Shinji before she goes on. "That's not the only thing you're here to see though. Have a look out over the city, Shinji." Shinji does and doesn't see much of anything. Neither does Berto. "Two more minutes."

Sure enough, two minutes later, sirens scream before buildings start rising from the ground. Shinji and Berto both are rendered awed by the sight.

"This is Tokyo-3. The city you're sworn to defend against the Angels, Shinji. It is a fortress city. Mankind's best chance for survival is you." Shinji can't help an eye-roll at Misato's casualness.

'Terrific. No pressure.' As they get back into Misato's car, he notices Misato's gaze on him. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing when you and Ritsuko met, anyway?" At that, Shinji lets off a soft smile before replying.

"I was about to go scuba diving with Kat when she got the bright idea to invite a girl my age to dive with us. She looked around the beach and yelled out after spotting a girl in a blue bikini. The girl turned out to be Ritsuko. Next thing I knew, we were under the waves together. Kat on my left, Ritsuko on my right." Shinji then lets out a chuckle. One that Misato can't help catching.

"What?"

"When we got back to Old Osaka from break, I found out that my best friend Hoshi had been dating a girl on the Kankino High chess team for the past six months."

"How'd that happen?"

"They were sharing a _bento_ when I found out. Hoshi was startled, but Hinata was calmly casual about it. As if she was happy they'd been found out. In order to save some of his shattered dignity, he asked me if I'd gotten over my shyness issues yet. I told him I had somewhat and showed him Ritsuko's picture."

"How'd he take it?" At that question, Shinji starts blushing.

"He asked when the wedding was. Along with how many kids we plan to have."

Misato's giggles join with Berto's laughter as a beet red Shinji sinks down into the seat. Almost wishing Psycho would show his crazy mug. Or even Birdman to show his beak in Tokyo-3. At least then it'd give him something to do other than feel mortified.

Five minutes later, they arrive at the apartment complex. Misato and Shinji both get out of the car and head for the trunk. While they get their haul out, Shinji keeps his ears and eyes working. Not quite sure if he should feel safe or unsafe as he currently is at the time. Misato, however, is still buzzed about having a roommate, prompting Shinji to follow her lead.

When they arrive at her apartment, however…

"It may be a bit messy, Shinji. I haven't had much chance to clean this place up. Besides, I just moved here myself."

"It's okay, Misato. I think I've seen worse before." When the door opens and he gets a look inside, he blinks and adds, "Then again…" Berto's silence indicates his agreement at the state of the apartment.

It is not a 'bit messy'. It is a war zone in the making! All that's needed to complete the look are craters, unexploded ordnance and dead bodies.

'Not even "Smiley" would want to be here! If he was here right now, he'd be so appalled, he'd take up interior design as a hobby! Just to clean this shithole up!' Shaking his head clear of the disturbingly amusing thought of Psycho as an interior designer, Shinji says, "It's a project."

"Huh?" Before Misato can get any answers from Shinji, he goes right to work.

An hour later, Shinji wipes a bead of sweat from his brow before looking at his work. He first started with the bathroom and kitchen, using cleaning chemicals so intense, it requires airing of the fumes. While those rooms aired out, he did the living area and the bedrooms.

'One good thing about messy rooms. They give cleaning chemicals a chance to do their work!' Grimacing at the trash he'd gathered together so far, he mutters, "Makes me glad we have a trash furnace at the Okinawa house."

"_You and me both, Shinji."_

As Shinji works, Misato can only watch stunned as Shinji makes short work of the accumulated trash. Beginning to feel guilty and like she's taking advantage of him, she joins in.

"Hey, save some for me, will ya?" Without giving him a chance to wave her off, she goes into the bathroom, adding, "Good idea you had, Shinji. Any time I use this stuff, I get nauseous. What's your trick?"

"Simple. I spray and let the fumes air out. Tried and true method."

"Oh. Okay." Misato soon starts humming happily, prompting Shinji to roll his eyes in amusement. Somehow, Shinji can sense Berto's doing the same thing.

"_Anyone that can find joy in something like that can't be all bad."_

"She's not bad at all, Berto. Just a 'bit messy', is all."

"_Don't make me come over there, Shinji. You won't like it if I do."_

"Oh, I'm so scared." While he enjoys bantering with Berto like this, Shinji misses bantering with him in-person. "Any chance you guys can come over to Tokyo-3?"

"_That bad, huh?"_

"Yeah. If I go too long without a familiar face, I think I'll go nuts."

"_Can't have that, can we? Worry not, _hermano_. Josh, Kat and I are working on a CARE package for you."_

"You guys. Say, where are Josh and Kat anyway?"

"_Board meeting. Kat's acting as his ADC for this one."_

"Oh, that's got to be hard on her. Want me to send her a CARE package?"

"_Smartass."_ Shinji and Berto both share a chortle before Berto adds, _"We miss you like crazy, Shinji."_

"I miss you guys too, Berto. I'll try coming soon if I can get away. But with these Angels coming at us, who knows how soon it'll be?"

"_Yeah."_ Berto's voice can't help but hold remembrance of Shinji's meeting with Fuyutsuki as he goes on. _"Who knows indeed? Plus there are those 'other' occasions you may be needed for."_ Shinji can't help but wryly smirk at Berto's words.

"If a person told you I was an ordinary average teenager, with no non-teen worries in the world, I've got a news flash for you. That person's a fuckin' liar." Berto's laughter joins with Shinji's snickers as he wraps up the clean-up. "And that, as they say, is that."

"Good. Now who's Berto?"

At the sound of Misato's voice, Shinji slowly turns around. Deeply wishing Psycho was there right now. As he faces her, he sees a concerned smile on her face.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Since you asked if you should send Kat a CARE package." Her normally smiling face switching to a frown, she asks, "You wouldn't really leave Tokyo-3 during a war, would you?"

"Not if I can help it, Misato. But I have other considerations before NERV and the Angels."

"What could be bigger than NERV and the Angels?" Before Shinji can answer, her phone rings. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Picking up the phone, she says, "Katsuragi speaking."

"_Ms Katsuragi, I'm Berto Martinez. I'm a friend of Shinji's and the one he was talking to just now."_

"How'd you get this number?" Misato's eyebrows can't help but arch as she whines out, "I don't even have it!" Berto's chuckles raise her hackles slightly and she snarls out, "Start talking or I'll hang up and use Shinji as a communication medium."

"_My friends and I have our ways, Ms Katsuragi. While using Shinji as a comm. medium would be a good idea, I still have yet to figure out a way to project voices out of his mouth."_

"You make it sound like he's a robot, Berto. I don't think I like that."

"_I know that, Ms Katsuragi. Shinji's human still, just with some mechanical augmentation."_

"What kind?"

"_Nano-probes." _Berto's voice has a hint of pleading as it goes on._ "Ms Katsuragi, please, you can't tell anyone about this. Not his 'Father', Doctor Akagi or Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki."_

"How do you… you've been monitoring him as well?"

"_Yeah. Shinji's like a nephew to me. Much like Kat views him a nephew."_

"Does his girlfriend know about these 'probes' inside him?"

"_No, she doesn't. Shinji wants to live as normal a life as possible."_

"Normal as in piloting a bio-mechanical monstrosity for the whims of a man that ditched him as a child?"

"_Not quite my definition of normal, but yeah."_ Misato's face takes on its radiant smile once more.

"I think we're going to get along fine just then, Berto."

"_I'd like that, Ms Katsuragi."_

"Please, just call me Misato. Calling me 'Ms' makes me feel old." Berto lets out a chuckle before giving his reply.

"_You've got it, _mi amiga_."_

Misato lets out a giggle with a sigh. Only Shinji catches it. As does Berto.

"What is it?"

"_What is it?"_ Their tandem query gives her a slight start, but she quickly recovers.

"Just that what happened out there yesterday makes sense. The car being back on its wheels before I could do anything. Shinji catching my fist when no one else ever had. Shinji's quickness in keeping Rei from falling onto the floor. EVA-01's unexplained strength and quickness in killing the Angel. It all makes sense." Glancing over at Shinji, she asks, "What kind of considerations do you have to deal with, anyway, Shinji?"

"People like Psycho, Birdman, Electrix, L'Etranger, Vitriol, Devilwoman, Bio-Con, Hammerhead." At those names, Misato can't help but arch her eyebrow before shaking her head.

"I may be curious, but I don't think I want to know what they're like. Those names you just spouted off are just too outlandish, Shinji."

"_Their names may be outlandish, Misato, but they are quite formidable."_

"They're that bad, Berto?"

"_Yeah. Over the past year, Shinji had to fight one of them at least every other week. Luckily enough, we haven't heard from Psycho in a while. Shinji's hoping it'll stay that way."_

"He doesn't like Psycho much, huh?"

"_Well, truth be told, he's actually quite torn."_

"Huh?"

"Psycho was responsible for me getting the probes in the first place. Even though I was wandering through the house to finish my dinner. On one hand, I want to pulverize him. On the other…"

"You want to thank him as you pulverize him. Right?" 

"_That about covers it, Misato."_ Suddenly, a beeping is heard on the phone. _"Bad news, _hermano_. Birdman's on the move in Germany."_

"On it, bro. Calling in the Sparrow."

Before Misato can even ask what's going on, she sees Shinji's appearance changing from a Japanese teen to a slightly-older Caucasian teen.

"Whoa."

"You got that right."

The young man then makes for the balcony and jumps. Now worried, Misato races over to where he'd jumped. Expecting to see a body lying on the ground. Only to see nothing on the ground or before her. Weakly, she brings the phone back up to her ear and clears her throat.

"So, what can you tell me about Birdman?"

"_Real name, Joseph Jones, an ornithologist. As the name he'd taken implies, he's devoted to birds. So much so, he had surgery done to attach wings to his back."_

"Oh great. A man with birds on the brain so bad, he decided to become one?"

"_Yep. Pretty much."_

_(German Airspace entry; twenty minutes later)_

"What's the 411, Berto?"

"_Birdman took a condor named Gustav from the Berlin Zoo and is on his way to the docks. Gustav is an extremely rare kind of condor, so you can't make a condor soufflé."_

"Got it. Anything else I should know?"

"_Yeah. Did you know NERV has more than one branch?"_

"That came out of nowhere. What's with the subject change?"

"_Not exactly a subject change, _hermano. _There's a NERV facility in Birdman's route. A big one."_

"Big enough to house an Evangelion, huh?" Nodding, he asks, "Why bring up NERV at all, though?"

"_Birdman's started ranting about NERV as of yesterday following your debut battle. It seems he wasn't exactly keen on you ripping the Third Angel's beak off."_

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly keen on that freak trying to kill humanity. So I'd say we're about even." Looking down onto the ground as they fly over the NERV facility, he focuses his eyes and quickly sees his foe. Condor on his left arm and blinded by its hood. "Found the birdbrain and falcon. Going in."

"_Got it."_

Leaping out of the invisible craft onto the ground, he utters, "Stealth mode." Waiting until Birdman strides up to him and making himself visible, he then says, "Hello, birdbrain."

"Max Steel Jr!" Swinging his right arm, the former ornithologist snarls as the young man stops his attack cold. "You dare stop me when I'm on the path to glory?"

"The only path I see is one that leads you back to the birdcage."

"Now that was uncalled for!" Swinging again, he misses hitting him. But not the wall behind him. "YEEOWW!"

Without thinking twice, he swings his left arm. Only for it to be stopped as well. Along with the condor being gently 'plucked' from his arm and perched onto Max's left shoulder.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting out here?"

The door before Birdman opens, revealing a red-haired girl. Clad in a form-fitting plug suit which highly illustrates her figure. Before she can say anything more, the man charges in, with Max giving chase after handing the condor off to her.

"Hold this, please. And be careful, okay?" As Max bolts after the man with wings, the girl sighs in a grunting manner.

"It's going to be one of those nights, isn't it?" Getting a look at the condor, the girl's eyes go wide. "Gustav! What're you doing out of your cage?"

"You'll never stop me, Steel Jr! I'll destroy this monstrosity seeing as I can't get to the one in Tokyo-3!"

"What makes you think I'll let that happen?"

"You claim you fight crimes! Yet what that purple monstrosity did was a crime in itself! It broke a beak right off a face!" Swinging his left fist onward, he spits out, "That I will never forgive!"

'I don't have time for this!' Sending his right fist onward, Max clenches his left fist. Yelling, "Going turbo!" Before striking Birdman's fist. Rendering a massive crunch in Birdman's fist.

"YEEOWW!"

At that point, NERV Security Agents arrive to take the injured man into custody. Along with Max. Only to stop when an unexpected advocate speaks up.

"Not him."

"Pilot Sohryu, this man penetrated security as well."

"True, but he had a good reason to do so. My Unit-02 was at risk. Even though it's totally invincible. Plus, Gustav was a hostage. The man that saved Unit-02 handed Gustav to me for safe-keeping while he dealt with… what the freakin' heck is that man supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm to be the next step in human evolution, murderess-to-be." Birdman's comment gets an eye-roll of annoyance from Max as the Agents take him away. Once he's clear, the girl blinks and shakes her head.

"What a weird night this was." Turning toward Max, she asks, "You are?"

"Max Steel Jr."

"I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Sohryu. Charmed, huh?"

"Somewhat, but I'm involved at the moment."

"Oh, I see." Closing her eyes, she suddenly bolts them back open yelling, "I wasn't…" When she doesn't see him, she looks around, asking, "Where the Hell did he go?" Upon hearing Gustav cry out, the girl sighs. "Okay, Gustav. Just hang on while I get changed and we'll get you back to the zoo."

_(Exiting German Airspace; same time)_

As the Sparrow flies out of Germany, Max sighs as he reverts back to Shinji.

"Can you believe her, Berto? Declaring her Evangelion invincible even though it has yet to see combat. She's the epitome of 'ego' personified."

"_What I want to know is what she was doing there at this time of night. She should be in bed. Just like you should be, Shinji."_

"I know. I know. It's on my list of things to do. Along with take a bath and get ready for the next day."

"_Better make the bath quick, then. You've got a long day ahead of you."_

"How so?"

"_Misato filled me in on the details. You're to be fitted for a plug-suit, given a physical and then begin training for two weeks before starting school."_

"Great. Though all things considered, I'd much rather be at Kankino." Slapping his forehead, he groans, "I can't believe I forgot to call Hoshi to let him know we won't be able to jam for a while."

"_Ah yes. The stylings of a cello and a saxophone together."_ Shinji can tell Berto's rolling his eyes as he goes on. _"Even though I can't wait to see how that would turn out, I think I'd be safer not knowing."_

"Come on! Where's your spirit of adventure, Berto?"

"_It's on vacation, _hermano_. Won't be back for a while."_ Shinji can only roll his eyes before recalling another detail.

"What all did you and Misato talk about?"

"_Well, she's now unofficially an 'N-Tek' observer in conjunction with you. Officially, she's your Commanding Officer for NERV."_

"Do Kat and Dad know?"

"_You better believe it, bucko."_

Josh's voice brings a smile to Shinji's face. The smile goes wider as Kat's voice comes up.

"_Nice job with birdbrain, by the way. I'm surprised you didn't try 'plucking' his feathers."_

"Nah. That'd be cruel and unusual. Gendo, on the other hand…" All four share a round of laughter just as the Sparrow enters Japanese airspace and makes its way to Tokyo-3. "Here's my stop. Talk to you guys later."

"_Later, Shinji."_

Their united reply brings a much needed smile onto Shinji's face as he steps out of the cloaked Sparrow and onto the balcony. As he walks in, he sees an awake Misato sitting in wait for him.

"Welcome home away from home, Shinji."

"I'm home away from home." Misato gives Shinji a smile before getting up.

"So, how was Germany?"

"Not too bad. Birdbrain busted his right fist on a wall and I busted his other fist inside the NERV Germany facility there." Misato can't help but blink incredulously at that.

"You were in the Third Branch and allowed to leave?"

"Yeah, though they didn't want to at first."

"What convinced them to let you go?"

"A girl named Asuka." Misato's eyebrows can't help but shoot up in shock.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

"Yeah. You know her or something?"

"Oh yeah. I watched over her for a time when I was at GEHIRN Germany before GEHIRN ultimately became NERV." Smiling widely now, Misato asks, "What'd you think of her?"

"Egomaniacal. If not craven in her worshipping of Unit-02." Misato blinks before nodding.

"Tell me everything that happened." Shinji nods and does so. When he's done, Misato shakes her head sadly. "Unfortunately, Shinji, this is why you can't tell anyone about what you do for NERV. What Birdman had in mind was bad, if not probable, enough."

"Meaning?"

"There are those that think we should be worshipping the Angels. Even though they're not really Angels. That was just a call-sign we hung on them for identification purposes."

"Didn't you try telling them that?"

"Oh yeah. NERV put out a statement stating, 'The beings designated as "Angels" have one objective and one objective alone. The total annihilation of the human race'. Take a guess how well that went."

"Not very well, huh?" At her nod, Shinji sighs and says, "This is going to be an interesting war to say the least." Stretching, he adds, "I'm going to go take a bath before turning in."

"Okay."

As Shinji goes into the bathroom, Misato can only sigh miserably before getting up and going to her beer fridge. Bringing a can of beer, she thinks about all that Berto told her and cracks it open.

"As if he has had it bad enough, the Commander just had to make things more complicated for him." Taking a drink of beer, she suddenly remembers one other detail and spits out her beer. "Oh shit! Shinji…"

"Yaagh!"

"Too late."

Next thing she knows, Shinji comes racing out of the bathroom. Stark naked. Behind him, a penguin exits and makes its way to a second refrigerator. As it goes in, Misato lightly giggles.

"Sorry about that, Shinji. But as you'd expect, things have been so crazy, it slipped my mind."

"You having a penguin that likes to take warm baths? Yeah. I can easily see that. I'm just glad Birdman's not here right now."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Penguins are aquatic birds, mainly swimming in cold water. He doesn't believe in sciences like genetics or engineering. If he knew about your penguin…"

"He'd try 'rescuing and rehabilitating' Pen-Pen, wouldn't he?"

"Yep, and I'll give you three guesses as to how that'd turn out. But you'll probably only need one." They both share a mutual shudder before Shinji goes back into the bathroom. As he goes back in, he adds, "I'm just glad Ritsuko's not here right now."

"Why's that?"

"She's very aggressive. What do you think she'd do if she saw me like this?"

"I'd say probably beat you to a pulp."

"Wrong kind of aggressive." With that, Shinji closes the door and Misato giggles. The thought of Ritsuko dragging Shinji to bed for sex is just too funny for words.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji Steel 6

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Kyoto-2)_

As Ritsuko lies in bed, she writhes in ecstasy as she imagines her boyfriend making love to her.

"Oh, Shinji. Yes. Oh, oh, oh! AAAAHHHH!"

Slumping down onto the bed exhausted, she groggily opens her eyes. Only for them to bolt open, causing her to curl herself into a ball. Intense blush on her face.

"How, how long…"

"Was I standing here?" Ritsuko's adoptive Mother Deidre Takamiya smiles softly as the beautiful Chinese woman walks into Ritsuko's bedroom. "Just enough to hear you cry out Shinji's name."

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Mom."

"No need to apologize, Ritsy. You're a girl and girls have needs too. Just as much as boys do. If not more." Ritsuko's face calms down, allowing her to smirk archly.

"Which one? Girls or boys?"

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Deidre flings a pillow backhanded at Ritsuko, the latter blocking it with her right hand. "Your reflexes are sharper than ever. Being crazy about Shinji's having a good effect on you."

"I'm more than crazy about him, Mom. Which is why I'm thinking about…"

"About what, Ritsy?"

"Going to Tokyo-3 to be with him. After all, you know what his 'Father' is like. Who knows what that dork will do to him?" Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, she adds, "If anything, just being around 'him' is grinding Shinji down."

"Tokyo-3 is a war-zone, Ritsy. What with those aliens attacking and that one Evangelion fighting back against the threat." Shaking her head, Deidre adds, "I can't approve, baby. And I seriously doubt Shinji wants you anywhere near there." As Ritsuko slumps back down, Deidre smiles sadly. "I'm not saying that to be mean, you know that. Right?"

"Yeah. I know. I just can't help feeling Shinji needs me with him." She reaches out her right hand to Deidre, adding, "Just like you need me, Mom."

Deidre can't help but smile softly at the girl as she takes it into her right hand.

"I still remember when I found you after Second Impact. You were so alone and your parents were just gone." Her eyes shedding tears, Deidre gently embraces the girl. "Somewhere in the South Pacific, you were orphaned. All because of a meteor. A lot of people died and/or lost their families in that disaster."

"Yeah." Starting to blush again, Ritsuko softly adds, "I'm legal now, Mom. I can see myself making a family with Shinji. Giving you and Shinji's adoptive family beautiful grandchildren to spoil rotten."

"Well, I don't know about them, but I'll relish spoiling them rotten." Deidre smiles wickedly before adding, "If I consent and you go, don't be afraid to come back with a bun or two in the oven."

"I won't be, Mom." Deidre gives Ritsuko a nod before turning her smile into a smirk.

"Truth be told, though, I'm surprised you haven't gotten knocked up yet. Then again, it's hard to get that way when condoms are used." Ritsuko's blush returns and intensified as she goes on. "Let's see, how many did I find in the trash last month?"

"MOM!" Deidre decides to show Ritsuko mercy and softly pecks her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Ritsy. I'll let you know tomorrow evening whether or not you can go."

"Okay, Mom. Night."

"Night, Ritsy. Sweet dreams of Shinji."

Deidre is unable to resist giggling at Ritsuko's blush as she closes the door to the girl's room. From there, she goes into her own room. Where dreams of her past wait to haunt her.

_(Tokyo-3; same night)_

After his bath, Shinji exits the bathroom wearing a pair of black shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt. The first thing he smells can only be described as 'foul beyond all belief'.

"Hey, you're just in time for dinner, Shinji. I hope you like my 'Katsuragi Special'. It'll stick to your ribs. Put some meat on those bones of yours." Misato smiles widely, adding, "Just look at Pen-Pen with his portion." Shinji does so and sees Pen-Pen taking a bite before falling sideways. "It's not that bad!"

"_I can tell it's that bad and I'm not even there."_ Berto's reply brings a slight smile to Shinji's face until Misato catches it.

"Berto just said something about my cooking, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Berto, if you're listening to or hearing me right now, you better hope I don't decide to invite you for dinner one night. Who knows what I'll put in there?"

"_I'd prefer if you didn't make dinner at all."_ Shinji's sweat-drop tells Misato all she needs to know.

"What did Berto just say this time, Shinji?"

"He'd prefer you didn't make dinner at all."

"Oh? And why is that, Berto?"

"_I'll put it to you like this. If my Geiger Counter can pick up your food, it'd be glowing in the most worrisome manner."_ After Shinji relays what Berto said, Misato angrily sniffs.

"Okay, then. Let's see if Shinji can do any better!"

"_I do believe that's your cue, _hermano_."_

"I do believe you're right, Berto."

With that, Shinji goes to work. Misato can only watch stunned as Shinji fades into a black and tan blur, followed by delicious smells she hadn't smelt before. If not a long time. Once he's done, Shinji bows beside the reset table. A definite grin on his face.

"Dinner is served."

A stunned Misato snaps out of it before seating herself at the table. At the sight of the food before her, she can't help salivating heavily. Wiping her mouth to avoid looking even more ridiculous than she already does, she looks up at Shinji.

"How… Did those probes of yours teach you to cook or something?"

"Nope. I learned to cook before I got the probes." Starting to smirk, he adds, "But since then, though, I've gotten to be a little more efficient at food preparation. Even though I actually prefer working slowly to ensure high quality."

"Are you kidding me?" Taking a deep sniff and moaning in ecstasy, Misato adds, "I haven't smelled food this good and made at high speed since my college days. If anything, I'd say your high speed improves the food."

"Maybe, but back when I first got them… well, things got a little 'hectically messy' for me."

"In what way?"

"There'd be food on the walls, appliances, cabinets and even the ceiling. Not a pretty sight. At all."

"_You were used to being before the probes, Shinji." _Berto's voice has a hint of humor is he adds, _"You were just wanting to see if you could be more efficient by moving quicker with the food prep. You remember what Josh and Kat were like when they saw the kitchen, don't you?"_

"Yeah. They were torn between laughing at the sight of me and the kitchen covered in food and skinning me alive from their facial expressions."

"_Actually, Shinji, it was taking everything in us to not start laughing ourselves silly."_ Kat's voice has a giggle to it as she adds, _"You looked so cute with a sheepishly hapless expression on your face. Your clothes all covered in food. I bet if Ritsuko had seen that mess, she'd have giggled and done a different kind of 'cooking' with you."_ Misato can tell from Shinji's blush that someone other than Berto's talking to him now.

"Who is it, Shinji?"

"Kat."

"Hello, Kat. I'm Misato Katsuragi." Shinji listens to Kat before nodding.

"Kat says hello, Misato. She also thanks you for not spilling the beans about me to 'Father' and the rest at NERV."

"No problem, Kat. I just wish I could do more to help Shinji. Especially with his family's history and all." At that, the phone rings, prompting Misato to sigh. "I guess talking through you is more trouble than I thought, Shinji."

"I guess, Misato." As Misato crosses to the phone, Shinji sighs heavily. "Thanks for the phone call, Kat. My jaw was getting kind of tired."

"_Um, Shinji, I'm not calling. Someone else is."_

"Gotcha." Looking toward Misato, Shinji says, "It's not Kat, Misato. It's someone else."

"Thanks, Shinji." Picking up the phone, she then says, "Katsuragi here."

"_Misato, it's Ritsuko. Just calling to remind you about the preparations for the Third Child."_

"I know, Ritsu. Thanks. By the way, you hungry?"

"_Um, Misato, the last time I ate your cooking, I had to go to the Hospital to get my stomach pumped. And that was just last week!"_

"Oh, it wasn't that bad and you know it, Ritsu." Sighing, Misato adds, "It's not my cooking, it's Shinji's."

"_The Third Child can cook? That wasn't in his dossier."_

"Then maybe it should be. So, what do you say?"

The next thing she hears is the 'disconnect' tone before her doorbell chimes. Blinking before hanging up the phone, she crosses to the door before opening it. A wide smirk on her face.

"What took you so long, Ritsu?"

"Well, you know me, Misato. I just had to look my best for dinner." Striding elegantly to the table, Akagi starts salivating at the sight of the food on the table before her. "I must say, Pilot Ikari, your culinary skills are undoubtedly without equal." Shinji can only scratch the back of his head, a small smile on his face.

"Um, thank you." With that, the three humans and a freshly-recovered Pen-Pen proceed to eat.

After dinner, Akagi hastily wipes off her mouth before sitting back in her seat. A contented smile on her face.

"I haven't eaten that good in years." Turning to Shinji, she adds, "You have got a talent, Pilot Ikari. You are truly a master of the kitchen." Checking her watch, she grimaces. "I better go. Got a big day ahead tomorrow. Pilot Ikari, I expect you there at 9am sharp. Be there or…"

"Be a square?" Akagi turns to Misato aghast as the latter laughs raucously. "I gotta admit, Ritsu, you did pull of the '50s expressions pretty good. So good, I can't help but spring it on you."

Giving Shinji a wink, she asks, "Need I go on about Donald Rininso at University, Ritsu?"

Misato blinks. Akagi's gone so fast, the only thing in her place is an Akagi-sized wisp of smoke. Looking over at Shinji, she sees he's struggling to keep from laughing.

"You don't suppose it was something I said, do you?" Shinji can't keep it in anymore and bursts out laughing.

After getting everything cleaned and put away, Shinji makes for the sitting room when Misato stops him. Her hands behind her back.

"I've got something for you, Shinji."

Shinji blinks perplexedly at her, causing her to smile softly before bringing them forward. In her hands a green 'N-Tek' symbol, with the lettering, 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' on it.

"Berto told me everything, remember. He also told me to do what I can to keep your spirits up." Shrugging, she adds, "I didn't quite know how to start, but…"

"It's nice, Misato." Shinji smiles before giving her a hug, adding, "Thanks." Misato grins before clamping her arms around him in a bear hug. "Ack! Misato! Air! Air!" Five minutes later, Shinji's in his new room, lying on his bed when he hears Misato's voice.

"You did something very brave and noble, Shinji. If not two things."

"If you're referring to the EVA and 'Birdman', you'd probably be right on the first and not so much on the second."

"Why's that?"

"The EVA because the human race is at stake. The second because 'Birdman' is a chronic nuisance. Dealt with him about ten times this year."

"Aren't you worried about him carrying out his threat, though?"

"Not really. His chirp's worse than his beaking."

"Meaning?"

"He's all bravado until time comes to act. The way he chooses to do so often brings him down easily."

"Ah. So he's kinda like clockwork then."

"Something like that. Only not in the way you'd expect. He goes, I show up, we banter, and he gets his ass kicked before going to a jail." Rolling his eyes, he murmurs, "Typical of him. So typical, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him." Misato can't help but feel confused by that.

"Why? He's one of your foes."

"True, but he wasn't always like that. At one time, he was a highly respected ornithologist. He'd compile facts and other things you'd wanted to know about a particular bird, but were afraid to ask. He took it in stride, all the inane questions, comments and the occasional innuendo."

"So, what happened to him?"

"He was researching a Gold Eagle in the wild when his rappelling harness snapped. He landed headfirst into the eagle's nest and accidentally destroyed one of the eggs. He was so horrified and disgusted by what he'd done, his mind simply went. Every time I saw him, he'd have a pair of Gold Eagle wings, as a tribute to his first victim."

"So, in a nutshell, he became 'Birdman' as a penance of some kind?"

"Yep. Sad, isn't it? All those years of hard work, flushed down the toilet because of a mishap that can happen to anyone."

"It is sad. Hasn't anyone tried helping him through it?"

"Oh yeah. His fellow ornithologists, foreign dignitaries. Even his ex-wife tried. All to no avail. They ultimately gave up on him, labeling him a 'hopeless case' and not worth listening to anymore."

"What was the first time you encountered him?"

"He'd gone to the bird sanctuary in Seattle Washington to seek solace with the American Bald Eagle. It all went downhill when he came across a poacher. He'd become so enraged, he started clawing at the poacher's face with his fingernails. Fingernails he'd sharpened to be talons. When I arrived on the scene after getting word of a poacher, the poacher was screaming bloody murder. Face torn almost to shreds."

"What happened then?"

"I stepped in to keep the strange-appearing man from going too far when I saw who it was. It was then he attacked me, calling me an 'enemy of birds'. I knocked him out cold in one punch and arranged for the poacher to get medical attention before jailing."

"What became of the poacher?"

"Considering he was poaching when he got attacked, the Judge figured he'd been punished enough. To this day, though, as far as I know anyway, the poor man wakes up screaming every night. Joseph, however…"

"He was declared a menace to society at large." Shinji's blink tells Misato she hit the nail right on the head. Along with a slight tear. "I'm afraid he's beyond trying to help, Shinji. Once NERV gets their hands on a hostile party, that one is not long for the world."

"That sucks." Misato can only nod in agreement. From there, the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment is silent.

_(Kyoto-2; four hours later)_

Deidre writhes in agony on her bed as her nightmare gets to be too graphic for her. She then screams out.

"RITSY! NO!"

Snapping awake, Deidre pants as she bolts up. Without bothering to put on a robe, she gets up and exits the room. Making her way to her cherished daughter's room. Hoping that Ritsuko was alright, not in the state in her nightmare. Opening the door, she then sags in relief upon seeing Ritsuko sleeping soundly. Alive and intact. Making her way to the side of Ritsuko's bed, she drops to her knees to take in the girl's facial features.

Lightly brushing her fingers through Ritsuko's hair, she can't help but smile softly.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Ritsy." Deidre's voice is so soft, she has trouble hearing herself. "If I lose you, I wouldn't want to live. As I'd have nothing left to live for."

_(Next morning; NERV HQ)_

"Oh, Pilot Ikari. I can still feel your food in my belly." Akagi can only rub her stomach before lightly burping. "I better watch myself around your food or I won't be able to fit in my wetsuit anymore."

"Meaning?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If you cook this good and everyone ate it, we'd be having sudden gains of weight around Tokyo-3. If not within NERV. In fact, I doubt very much your Father would be immune to it."

"Can we please not talk about that deadbeat varmint and get this underway? It's bad enough I'm in the same building as he is."

"Agreed." Hiking her thumb to the table, she says, "Strip down and get onto the table." At Shinji's beet red face, Akagi rolls her eyes and adds, "You haven't got anything I haven't seen before. So strip, Pilot Ikari." A still beet red Shinji nods before doing so.

'I'd rather be stripping down in front of Rits. Maybe if I picture her, it won't be too bad. Nah, better not. Just gotta close my eyes and hope she'll be professionally dignified about it.'

Some of the details of the physical exam are standard, prompting Shinji to relax. Other details, however, cause him to raise his guard. As those details are too personal for his taste. Then comes the fun part of the whole physical.

"Let's get a blood sample from you."

As Akagi prepares a blood-drawing syringe, Shinji grins inwardly. Recalling that the probes within him self-destruct if extracted from his body by dissolving into the extracted blood. Only for the grin to fade quickly away when he sees a wryly reassuring grin on her face.

'If that's trying to put me at ease, it's not. If anything, it's freaking me the fuck out!'

Nonetheless, he stays still as Akagi draws the blood sample from the vein in his left arm. Once she's done, she presses a piece of gauze onto the point and has him hold it in place. Once she's secured it with stretch-tape, Shinji allows the probes to move to the damaged site and begin repairs.

Looking at the site, he mentally adds, 'It should be done repairing by now, but I'll wait until after I leave before I take this off. Just to keep up appearances.' As Akagi works, Shinji then asks, "How's it looking, Doc?"

"So far, you seem to be in excellent health." Looking at the work-up on his blood, she adds, "You have an unusually high amount of iron in your blood." Giving him an amused smile, she then asks, "Have you been eating nails in your spare time, Pilot Ikari?"

"Nope. No nails. Just a lot of foods high in iron." Remembering the day he arrived, he asks, "What about the girl? How's she doing?"

"You mean the girl on the gurney?" At his nod, Akagi lightly frowns before replying, "Pilot Ayanami's doing fine. Why? You interested in her?"

"Nah. Just wondering. She did look like she went through a meat grinder and then a pottery kiln." Akagi can't help but snort at the imagery.

"She'd sustained some injuries during a sync test when Unit-00 went berserk. With her in it."

"Resulting in me being 'summoned' here."

"It is as you say, Pilot Ikari." Her frown becoming a little more pronounced, she asks, "You were joking with your comments toward the Commander, right?"

"Wrong, Doc."

"He is your Father, Pilot Ikari."

"Like I told Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, he may have fertilized the egg, but he's no 'Father'. At all."

"That's a little harsh. I mean, he had his reasons for…"

"What kind of reasons could possibly justify leaving a four-year-old child alone at a train station?" Shinji's retort has an effect on Akagi, causing her to sigh.

"We're done with this. Stay naked, though. You need to be fitted for your plug-suit."

"Okay. How?"

"Step over to behind the screen on the other side of the room." Shinji looks and quirks his eyebrows.

"A body scanner?" Akagi's left eyebrow can't help but rise in admiration.

"Wow, right on the first try, too. Yes, a body scanner. Ideal for detecting internal injuries and taking external measurements."

"So much for the old tape measure, huh?"

"Actually, I do have that here. But I only use it as a backup should something go wrong with the scanner."

'Great. I made a sarcastic remark and she took it seriously.' Mentally shaking his head, Shinji steps to the scanner and goes behind it. Once Akagi has turned it on, he asks, "Just how long is this supposed to take, anyway?"

"Not too long. Why? Got a hot date today?"

"Nah, though I wish I did."

Shinji's reply has Akagi snickering lightly as the scanner's sides collapse to surround him. Once the sides have collapsed, he can hear her speak.

"By the way, think of a pretty girl you'd like to see naked and have sex with."

At that, Shinji's mind goes right to Ritsuko Takamiya and into the gutter from there. As he'd seen her naked, and done quite a bit with her. As he imagines her, the sides emit a green laser grid. As the grid encompasses him, he hears Akagi murmuring about his sizes. Including one that's really none of her business. Though he was wondering why Akagi said for him to think of a pretty girl he'd like to see naked and have sex with.

"I don't see where that would be relevant to me fighting the Angels."

"On the contrary, Pilot Ikari. As a young man, you're undergoing puberty. As a Pilot, you'll be close to Pilots that are female and probably get an erection. That potential erection has to go somewhere. So I'm including space for it."

"Oh. Okay." Physically shrugging, he asks, "What's after this, Doc?"

"We start your training, Pilot Ikari." When the lit grid goes off, she adds, "It'll take ten minutes for your plug-suit to be made. So, if you need to relieve yourself…" Akagi needs to say no more, for Shinji is already making a bee-line for the washroom.

_(Kyoto-2)_

As she wakes up, Ritsuko's eyes pick up the outline of her Mother. Stone asleep, with dried marks on her face. Marks of tears. Lightly rising, she's suddenly startled by Deidre bolting upright. Panicked.

"Mom? You okay?" Deidre blinks wildly for a minute before glancing over Ritsuko. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Suddenly, she's wrapped in a frantic Deidre's arms. "Eep!" As Deidre shakes, Ritsuko gently runs her fingers through Deidre's hair. "It's okay, Mommy. It's okay."

Deidre lets out a sob/laugh before releasing Ritsuko from her frantic embrace. Wiping her eyes, she takes a minute to recompose herself. Once she's done so, she smiles widely at Ritsuko.

"If you're going to go, I'm going with you, Ritsy." Ritsuko's eyes go wide before she nods.

"Okay." Curious about earlier, she asks, "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I just had a bad dream is all." Pecking Ritsuko's forehead, she gets up, adding, "It may be a little late for breakfast, so we'll make it brunch instead. After brunch, we've got travel plans to make."

"When do we leave?"

"A week and a half. It'll take us that long to get housing, work and your education lined up. The remainder of the time will be on the road from here to Tokyo-3."

"Road trip?" The eagerness in Ritsuko's voice is contagious as Deidre gives her reply.

"Road trip. A bonding trip between Mother and daughter."

"Sounds good to me, Mom."

"Yeah. Me too, Ritsy." Giving Ritsuko a sly smirk, she adds, "Of course, you'll have to wait a bit longer before you can see Shinji again. Along with get him into your bed."

"I can handle it, Mom. But, how would I go about finding him?"

That, in Deidre's mind, is a very good question.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji Steel 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's Office)_

As Gendo pores over Chiron's 'Plan B', he nods his approval.

"Make it so, Captain Chiron." Smirking, he adds, "Psycho should be an excellent 'convincer' for the task I have in mind."

"Yes, Commander." Unsure, Chiron asks, "Why him though, sir? I mean, pardon the expression, but he does have a few screws loose."

"A few loose screws a bad Agent does not make."

"Even if the screws are big, sir?"

"Even if, Chiron. After all, the bigger the loose screws are, the better for us."

"Very well, sir. Any time frame in mind?"

"Yes. After the arrival and defeat of the Fourth Angel." Picking up a folder on his desk, he opens it and reads the paperwork within. As he reads, his eyebrows quirk up in consternation. "Captain Chiron, have you ever heard of an individual named 'Birdman'?"

"If it's supposed to be a comic book superhero, not really, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I have a report from the Third Branch stating that 'Birdman' had been apprehended at the Evangelion test site in Berlin. He'd stolen a condor named Gustav and was intercepted by… are you fucking kidding me?"

Chiron, knowing that his Commander is usually not one for swearing unless he has a reason, tentatively clears his throat.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"You better read this and tell me if there is something wrong, Captain." After Chiron takes hold of the folder, Gendo positions his hands before his face, asking, "Where do these people come up with these outlandishly absurd names?"

"Good question, sir. 'Max Steel Jr? Able to break a human fist in one punch? Vanishing into thin air after accosting the Second Child'?" Looking up, Chiron can't help but ask, "What are they smoking over there in Germany, sir?"

"I know not, Chiron. However, this does lead me to believe it's time for a random drug test at all NERV facilities. Including this one." His eyebrows furrowing, he adds, "We may also be dealing with a conspiracy of ill intent, Chiron." Scowling, he mentally adds, 'Especially one not of my design.'

"Orders, sir?"

"Pass the word that all NERV personnel are to subject themselves to blood tests for the presence of illicit substances."

"And if it's not narcotics, sir?"

"CAT scans and MRIs, Captain." As an afterthought, he adds, "See if you can arrange a 'meeting' between this 'Birdman' and myself as well, Captain."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Putting the folder back down, Chiron turns and exits the office. Leaving a stewing Gendo.

"Max Steel Jr, 'Birdman', Psycho." Bringing one hand up to his forehead and rubbing it, he groans, "You can't make stuff like this up." Bringing his hand back down to his desk, he picks up another folder. Opening it, he sighs at the sight of yet another requisition form for ammunition for Section 2.

'Another day, another Section 2 ammunition requisition form. This is the third one this week!' Shaking his head, he verbally asks, "What do they do, anyway? Get all liquored up and shoot anything that moves?"

_(Tokyo-3 Forest)_

A group of five Section 2 Agents are in the forest. A cooler of Yebisu beer with them, with one Agent carrying a CD player belting out a 'Weird Al' song. Zanily enough, the song is 'Trigger Happy'. All of them heavily intoxicated. One of them hiccups, can of Yebisu in hand, before finishing it off. Upon seeing a moving form, he aims his service weapon. Pulling the trigger once, he hears a man cry out, drunkenly, in pain.

"My… a… ass!"

_(Gendo's Office)_

"Nah. They wouldn't do that. At least not on duty hours, anyway."

_(Forest)_

The shot Agent drunkenly checks his watch before speaking. Hiccupping all through it.

"We've… a… got… a… whole… a… other… a… hour… a… before… a… shift… a… ends." His shooter, unsure and disoriented, nods at the voice.

"O… a… kay."

_(Office)_

"If they are drunk on duty, I will personally kill them."

_(Forest)_

All five of the drunk Agents then cheer drunkenly before shooting each other. Dead. Right when the song ends before replaying.

_(Office)_

Shrugging, Gendo signs off on the form, approving it. Along with adding a notation.

'Make the ammunition stretch this time! You are required to protect the Personnel, after all! You can't very well do that without ammunition for your weapons!'

Sitting back after closing the folder, Gendo shakes his head while rubbing his writing hand.

"Sometimes it isn't easy being me."

An hour later, Gendo is paged on his intercom.

"Yes, Ms Okisona?"

He can't help but feel his current secretary is a vast improvement of his last one. As the woman had sought to blackmail Gendo with a picture of him in a status unfitting of him.

"_Commander, Section 2 found five of their men in the Tokyo-3 Forest. All of them dead."_ Feeling a migraine coming up, Gendo rubs his head.

"What happened?"

"_Unclear, sir. But Captain Chiron reports the presence of a cooler filled with Yebisu beer. Along with a CD player playing a song named 'Trigger Happy', sir."_

"Oh for crying out loud!" Turning off his intercom, he yells out, "WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY INSANELY INCOMPETENT LUNATICS?"

With that, he starts bashing his head against his desk. Five bashes later and he's nursing a big bump on his head.

'There's got to be a better way to deal with the insane stupidity I'm surrounded by! Preferably less painful.'

_(NERV Medical Wing)_

As he walks along the halls of the Medical Wing, Shinji's eyes pick up and focus on a familiar form on a gurney. Walking to it, he smiles lightly at the sight of the bandaged girl on it.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I am recovering satisfactorily. The bandages are slated to come off in another month."

"_Jeez, she doesn't even sound alive. Let alone look it, Shinji."_ Shinji can only nod softly at Berto's voice before replying.

"That's good to hear." The girl's un-bandaged eye blinks before turning to him.

"Who are you?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"I am Rei Ayanami."

"Nice to meet you." Lightly grunting, he adds, "I guess we'll be working together for the remainder of this turkey shoot once you've recovered and gotten those bandages off."

"How are shooting birds with projectile weapons involved in a war against the Angels?"

"_Man, she doesn't even know about idioms or slang? Where's she been living? A cave?"_

"Turkey shoot's another way of saying 'war'."

"I believe I understand." Although the tone in her voice is flat, Shinji can tell she's unsure.

"If you like, I can tutor you in using expressions."

"I will consider it."

"_Oh, talk about a chilly reception. I think the temp around you just dropped thirty to fifty degrees, Shinji."_ Shinji doesn't say anything in reply to Berto. He just nods his head toward Ayanami.

"See you around, Ayanami." With that, he walks away. Not seeing Ayanami close her un-bandaged eye in thought.

'Pilot Ikari, you are quite perplexing.'

_(NERV EVA Training Bay; fifteen minutes later)_

"Okay, Shinji. Just remember these are simulations. No need to do any of what you did with the Third Angel in these. Okay?"

"Okay, Misato." Misato gives Shinji a smile with a nod as the entry plug slides down into the training body. Once it's in place and filled with LCL, Shinji says, "Trainer-01 ready."

"_Okay, Shinji. First up is shooting with the combat rifle. Center target, pull switch."_ At Misato's voice, Shinji nods.

"Roger."

Mouthing the words to himself, he listens to Berto track his vitals. Along with possible attack angles. As he trains, he thinks about the song on 'GI Joe; Rise of Cobra' during Duke and Ripcord's training. Somehow, Berto must've read his mind as Shinji soon hears the song 'Get it On'.

Up in the observation box, as she watches the screen, Misato can't help but smile as the simulated EVA fires on its opponents. In the background, Maya is introducing copies of the Third Angel as quickly as the EVA can destroy them. Three per minute.

After fifty are destroyed, she throws in a wildcard. No ammunition for the rifle. Much to her surprise, however, Shinji quickly adapts by taking it on hand-to-hand. Easily defeating it by snapping off its beak and plunging the point of the broken-off piece into the Angel's eye-hole. Maya can't help but wince, feeling her gorge rise. Misato, fortunately enough, notices Maya's distress.

"Let's see how you do with the prog knife, Shinji."

"_Roger."_

Maya recovers enough to activate the 'prog knife scenario'. Only for her recovery to recede upon seeing the simulated EVA ram the prog knife right up into the Angel's rectal area. Causing her to cry out.

"Now that is just disturbing!"

Suddenly clamping her hand over her mouth after her outburst, Maya quickly flees. Hoping to reach the women's wash room in time. She does, but barely.

Back in the observation box, Misato can only sigh.

"Shinji, we really need to tone down your aggressiveness quotient." Smiling widely now, she adds, "Just a tad, of course."

"_Roger."_ A second later, he asks, _"How bad was it?"_

"You inadvertently made Lieutenant Ibuki sick to her stomach."

"_Sorry about that. I guess I was over the top."_

"Just a tad, Shinji. Just a tad." Her laughter matches Shinji's as the two laugh themselves silly.

_(Gendo's Office; two hours later)_

"Commander, I bring you 'Birdman' for your meeting, sir."

"Very good, Chiron. I will let you know when you are needed." Chiron nods before exiting, leaving Gendo alone with 'Birdman'. Clearing his throat, he says, "I imagine you're wondering why you're before me, 'Birdman'."

"As an enabler of an enemy of birds, you seek to eliminate or at least silence me without violence."

"Neither. I had you brought here so you will tell me everything you know about Max Steel Jr." Taking note of the bandages on 'Birdman's hands, he adds, "I am certain you have a score to settle with him."

"I don't really know all that much about him. I do know, however, that he has an uncanny knack for showing up where he isn't wanted."

"All the more reason for you to tell me all that you do know." As 'Birdman' considers it, Gendo adds, "With my resources, Max Steel Jr will only be a faded memory." Nodding, as he finds that to his liking, 'Birdman' clears his throat.

"There is one thing I do know about him for certain."

"I'm listening."

"He has a soft spot for children. He can't stand the sight of children alone and/or scared."

"Very well." Touching a button on his desk, he adds, "Captain Chiron will escort you to a 'penthouse' suite to reside in while your injuries heal."

_(Kyoto-2; a week and a half later; four hours pre-sunrise)_

"All packed up, Ritsy?"

"All packed up, Mom."

Deidre gives her a nod before turning back to the house she and Ritsuko had resided in ever since Ritsuko was found by Deidre. The small modest house had some fading paint on the outside, but was structurally sound. That, in Deidre's opinion, was good enough for her. Turning toward and getting into their small van, Deidre starts the engine, with Ritsuko curling up into the seat beside her before going back to sleep.

Deidre looks toward under the passenger seat and can only smile faintly at the sight of the small black-gold gym bag. Said bag having been in place ever since Deidre bought the van shortly after taking Ritsuko in. As Deidre pulls the van away from their home, she thinks about her past and how much she'd changed over the years.

'I guess Motherhood, even if it's adoptive, does change any woman. Especially one with my past.' Glancing at a sleeping Ritsuko out of the corner of her left eye, Deidre smirks softly before mentally adding, 'In my case, the change was definitely for the better. Much, much better.'

Ritsuko lets out a light moan, murmuring, "Shinji." Which brings a somber look to Deidre's face.

'I don't know if I'm really ready to be a "Grandmother" just yet.' The thought of becoming a 'Grandmother' brings the smirk right back. 'But, if it does happen soon, I'm going to relish every minute of it.'

Reaching over and gently tousling Ritsuko's hair, she lightly chuckles at the memory of her 'talk' with Ritsuko. Strangely enough, it was the night after Ritsuko first met Shinji on the beach in Okinawa. Deidre sighs softly as she recalls that night.

_(Okinawa; one year ago)_

_As Deidre prepared dinner for the night, she heard the rented bungalow's door opening. Picking up and clutching a nearby knife in a combat grip, she made ready to attack. Only to relax upon hearing Ritsuko's voice._

"_I'm 'home', Mom." _

_The tone in her voice caused Deidre's left eyebrow to rise curiously. As Ritsuko sounded mildly dazed. Prompting her to poke her head out of the kitchen. The sight of a blush on Ritsuko's face, along with a soft smile, caused Deidre's eyebrow to arch even more._

"_You okay, Ritsy?"_

"_Yeah. I'm okay, Mom." Her blush not fading, Ritsuko lightly tapped her index fingers together before going on. "I met a boy on the beach today."_

"_Oh?" Her curiosity peaked, Deidre ducked back into the kitchen and put the knife back down before exiting the kitchen. "What happened, baby?"_

"_He and his 'Aunt', as he called her, were about to go scuba diving when she called out to me. I accepted, even though I'm not certified." Letting out a shy giggle, she added, "It was fun and we held hands while underwater. He was so shy."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Shinji Ikari, and he's cute." Her eyes starting to drip tears of happiness, the girl looked up at Deidre. "He asked me if I'd like to join them for dinner tonight."_

"_What'd you tell him?"_

"_I told him I couldn't as I was expected for dinner already here." Lightly gulping, she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, baby. No." Deidre smiled softly before wrapping Ritsuko into her arms. "But I'm afraid it's time for a 'woman-to-girl' talk." Letting out a chuckle, she added, "I just didn't figure I'd be doing it so soon."_

"_I was expecting it last year, Mom. But it's okay. You've had a lot on your mind. Taking care of me for the past thirteen years have been a strain on you. I didn't want to burden you any further."_

"_Oh, Ritsy. You were never a burden." Tightening her arms around Ritsuko, she added, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Ritsy. Never forget that. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Drying her eyes, she took a gulp and asked, "Shall we begin, Mom?"_

"_Yes. We shall." _

_That night was filled with the two talking over dinner._

Snapping back to the current, Deidre shakes her head at how happy Ritsuko has been ever since meeting Shinji. Checking her watch, she nods in approval.

'Barring complications in traffic or in the van, we should be in Tokyo-3 just about in time for school registration.'

Glancing over lightly at Ritsuko once more, she smiles softly at how relaxed the young woman is. Along with tired as she had awakened Ritsuko an hour before they left. Shaking her head in amusement, Deidre turns back to her driving, rolling the window down to a crack to feel the cool breeze as it flies into the van.

_(Tokyo-3; sunrise)_

As Shinji stretches while rising out of bed, he looks over at the CARE package Josh, Kat and Berto had sent him. His Mother's cello, his SDAT player, a group photo of him with them and a picture of Ritsuko. Now, to many other people, it may not be much. Shinji, on the other hand, is quite content with it. Turning toward his room's south wall, he sighs upon seeing the uniform of Tokyo-3 High School.

'First day in a new school. Should be quite a day for me.'

Quickly dressing, he exits the room and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch for both he and Misato. As he starts, Misato exits her room in her sleepwear, scratching her belly.

"Hmm, morning Shinji."

"Morning, Misato."

As the woman goes to the beer fridge, Shinji makes it a point to look away from her t-shirt and shorts. If only to keep Berto from whistling at her. Shuddering lightly at the first time Misato exited in such a state, he suddenly cringes upon hearing Misato shriek in joy. Misato, however, notices his cringe before smirking.

"Oh, the young 'Secret Agent' can't handle my little beer cheer?"

"I can handle it if you won't shriek it out so high."

"Oh, but it won't be as fun, though." Shinji can't help but roll his eyes mildly as Misato perches herself Indian-style onto the counter beside him. A piece of toast in her mouth. As she chews, she asks, "Looking forward to your first day of school?"

"I guess. It's just hard to be away from my friends and family, is all."

"You don't have to worry about them, Shinji." Swallowing her toast, she adds, "Think of it this way. You're protecting them under the auspices of the UN. Combine that with your 'N-Tek' work and you've got a lot to concentrate on. If anything, do it all for them. They're worth it, after all."

"Yeah. They are." Smiling fondly at the thought of Hoshi and Hinata, he adds, "I can hardly wait to see those two again."

"What about Ritsuko? Your 'future wife', I believe Berto described her as being."

"What do you think, Misato?"

"I don't have to think. I heard you call out Ritsuko's name in rapture." Shinji's blush gets Misato to titter merrily. "Looks like I found another 'chink' in your armor, Shinji. You really need to get over that if you're going to be any good against those nuts you fight."

"Yeah." Shinji then frowns before asking, "What would happen if 'Commander Deadbeat' was to find out about her, though? I mean, he's bound to have people watching this apartment at all times."

"You could always 'stealth' your way out of here. Like you did three days ago."

"Yeah, I could. But that does take energy, though. A small amount, but energy nonetheless."

"If it's a small amount, why worry about it?"

"Picture yourself in my situation, Misato. You go into 'stealth' mode and sneak out to do battle against someone, like say, Hammerhead. As you fight, you find yourself getting to be exhausted as Hammerhead is an experienced prizefighter." Misato's grimace is all he needs to nod. "Exactly. Had I exited regularly as myself before switching to my other self, it would've made a big difference."

"No wonder you came in looking like you got pounded by a meat tenderizer. You pretty much were."

"Yeah."

"How'd you survive his onslaught?"

"Well, it went a little like this." Minutes later, Misato and Shinji are laughing their heads off. As they laugh, Shinji smirks and says, "While he was eating the meat donuts, I snuck to in front of him, went 'turbo', and belted him right in the stomach. Causing him to spill his guts out onto the ground." Misato can't help but let out another peal of laughter at that image while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, that must have been so gross!"

"You have no idea, Misato. I wound up having to take ten showers just to get rid of the stench of his barf before coming back here."

"Do I even want to know how bad it was?"

"If it's bad enough to need gas masks to breathe, no, you don't."

"Ugh. Why'd you do that?" Shinji can only shrug, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're a mean one."

"You'll get used to it." Sighing, he adds, "Let no one tell you otherwise, Misato. Barf showers are not the wave of the future."

Misato can't help but let out another laugh with a grossed out grimace before checking her clock and shrieking.

"Shinji! You're running late!" Racing into her room to dress, she adds, "We better hurry to get you there for registration!"

"_This can't end well."_ Josh's voice gets a nod from Shinji. Five minutes later, Josh says, _"I don't know what's worse, Shinji. Just watching the world fly by through your eyes or picturing myself riding with her."_ As Misato turns the wheel to take a sharp turn, Josh adds, _"I'd go with picturing myself there. She took that turn on two wheels!"_

Shinji lets out a light chuckle as Misato's 'Blue Bullet' reaches the high school and power-slides to a stop. As they both exit the car, Misato checks the time and cheers.

"Yes! A new land speed time record! Two minutes and thirty seconds!" After Misato's cheer, Berto pipes up.

"_Two minutes and thirty seconds of having my hair standing straight up. Just from watching it on screen, no less."_ Letting out a chuckle, Berto then asks, _"Are you sure Misato didn't give birth to you?"_

"I'm sure, Berto. Why?"

"_Because you and she are pretty much cut from the same bolt of cloth!" _Shinji lets out a chuckle, causing Berto to add, _"You are!"_

"I'll let you tell Misato that, Berto. Tonight. I gotta go register."

"_Got it, _hermano_. Go get 'em."_ Shinji nods before turning to Misato, a small smile on his face. Only for the smile to get bigger upon seeing behind her. Berto's voice comes back with, _"Is that who I think it is?"_

"Yeah. It is."

"SHINJI!"

Misato's attention is drawn by the joyful cry and turns around in time to see a pretty girl Shinji's age run up and jump into his arms. Plastering his face with kisses.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Shinji can only hold her close while returning the kisses as best he can. Of course, with the girl kissing him endlessly…

"Right back at you, Rits!"


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji Steel 8

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As the girl kisses Shinji's face all over, Misato can't help but feel terminally amused. Turning around, she sees a Chinese woman walking up toward them. A soft smile on her face. The smile soon fades to a speculative frown directed toward Misato.

"Hello. I'm Deidre Takamiya. The girl kissing the boy is my daughter Ritsuko." Deidre smiles once more before adding, "Sorry, but as soon as Ritsuko saw Shinji, she just couldn't help herself."

"Hi. I'm Misato Katsuragi. It's okay. Quite frankly, I'm glad Shinji has a girlfriend."

Looking back over toward Shinji, she sees him lip-locking with the girl fervently while twirling her around. When the two separate, Misato can't help but notice something about Ritsuko. Not wanting to be rude, however, she clears her throat.

"Shinji, why don't you and Ritsuko go ahead and register? I'd like to have a chat with Deidre in private."

"Okay, Misato." Ritsuko gives a nod as well before the young couple goes into the school. Allowing Misato and Deidre a measure of privacy.

"How can she be your daughter? She's Japanese and you're Chinese." Deidre gives a smile as she's quite used to that question in particular.

"I adopted her. She was orphaned at sea during Second Impact." Giving off a visible shudder, she adds, "Hell on earth and innocent babies like Ritsy are orphaned."

"I hear that." Misato's voice has sadness within, getting Deidre's attention.

"You lost family as well?"

"Yeah." Her right hand coming up to clasp the cross pendant around her neck, she murmurs, "My Dad. He died saving my life."

"What about your Mother?"

"She died in the flooding of Tokyo." Looking back at Deidre, she asks, "How about you?"

"I was actually in a bad spot in my life. I didn't know if I wanted to live anymore or just outright die. But then I found a shattered yacht in the South Pacific just off what remains of Indonesia. Tethered to the yacht's bow was a small life-pod. Ritsy was in there. In her, I found a reason to live."

"That explains part of it. But how did you wind up with a Japanese name, though?"

"It was part of the adoption procedure where I'd registered to adopt Ritsy at. They were rather wary of a Chinese woman applying to adopt a Japanese infant. Let alone a Chinese woman that's single." Shrugging, she adds, "Nut-shelling, the Japanese last name was a condition for me to adopt her."

"I've never heard of a rule like that before. And I work with an agency of the UN."

"I'm afraid the place I was at didn't, and I still think they don't, recognize the authority of the UN."

"Sounds like Old Yokosuka. But they're also cooperative with the UN at times." Deidre gives a minute shrug before lobbing a question of her own.

"How did a single Japanese woman get guardianship of a fourteen year old boy? Aside from authorization from the UN, of course."

"I volunteered. Especially considering his Father's a colder-than-ice dick. He even wanted to house Shinji in the slums as a quartering assignment." Deidre's shout of outrage is audible through the school's windows.

"WHAT?"

_(Gendo's Office)_

"Say that again, Agent."

"The Third Child arrived at Tokyo-3 High School. Only to wind up having a young girl his age leap into his arms and plaster kisses all over his face, sir." The Agent's face is neutral, but yet the Agent's finding it difficult to hold as he wants to smile at the thought of it. 'Ah, young love.'

"I see, Agent. Get me everything you can about that girl and I want it yesterday."

"Yes sir. There's more, however, sir."

"Proceed."

"Captain Katsuragi is speaking with a Chinese woman the girl had arrived with, sir."

"So the girl is Chinese then."

"No sir. She's Japanese."

If Gendo's jaw had reason to drop, that'd be it right there. However, it stays in place on the outside. Inside, however, is another story.

"Yet the woman she arrived with was Chinese."

"Correct, sir."

"Very well. Carry out my order, Agent."

"Yes sir." With that, the Agent exits. Allowing Gendo to seethe.

'This was so not in the scenario!' Shaking his head to recompose himself, he verbally muses, "This girl's arrival could be just the thing I need to mold the Third Child to the way I intend for him to be. Miserable and ready to die."

_(Tokyo-3 High School; Shinji and Ritsuko's new classroom)_

"Hello, I'm Shinji Ikari and this is Ritsuko Takamiya." Blushing lightly, he adds, "She's my girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm Hikari Horaki. I'm the Class Rep." Looking over the open classroom, she sees two empty seats side-by-side. "You can take those two tandem seats over there." Just then, a tall young man wearing a black tracksuit enters. Causing Hikari to lightly scowl. "Suzuhara, you came close to being late today!"

"Chill, Class Rep. My little sister wanted to jump around in the puddles on the way to her school today." Giving off a scowl/smile, he adds, "The pilot of that thing cut it rather close with that Angel's arms that night!"

"True. But at least it was taken out of the city before things could get more out of control."

"Yeah, you're right." Looking around, he lightly frowns, asking, "You see Kensuke around?"

"Yeah. He was in the AV lab as of ten minutes ago. He'll be here shortly."

"What could he want with the AV lab?"

"He managed to sneak recordings of that battle two weeks ago."

"I see." Snorting, he adds, "There are times when I can't help but worry about him, Class Rep."

"You don't have to worry about me, Touji." The new voice gets the attention of both Hikari and the aforementioned Touji.

"I'm going to worry about you anyway, buddy. One of these days, your desire to see combat up close and personal is going to jump out of the bushes and kick you in the ass. Unless I beat it there first."

"Yeah, yeah." Smiling sharply, Kensuke adds, "By the way, I understand we have two new students here, Class Rep."

"Yes. Ikari and Takamiya. The boy and girl sitting together."

"Are they Pilots for Evangelion?" His mind goes awash in thoughts as he absently adds, "I'd give anything to be a Pilot like them."

In the seat, Ritsuko looks over at Shinji as if she's asking him what Kensuke's talking about.

Under his breath, he mutters, "Please, Rits, just follow me on what's more than likely going to happen. It'll be better that way." Ritsuko considers his pleading tone before reaching a decision.

"Okay." Her voice is equally like Shinji's as she goes on. "I'll back your play. But I want details once we're alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that, the teacher comes in and Hikari gives the commands. Once everyone's seated, the teacher starts talking about the world before Second Impact. As the teacher rambles on, Shinji and Ritsuko share an incredulous glance at the older person's flat deadpan tone.

"We covered the world pre-Second Impact one week last year at Kankino High. Mr Kasona may have been a flake, but at least he wasn't as dull as this guy is."

"Your History teacher was cool, huh." Shinji's sudden smirk gets her attention. "Shinji?"

"Mr Kasona was my physics teacher." At that, Ritsuko's eyebrows go up to her hairline.

"Physics? Why would a physics teacher talk about history?"

"I'm afraid I can't really tell you how Mr Kasona's mind works. The only one that can do that is Mr Kasona himself and that thought in itself is too scary beyond words."

"He can't have been that bad."

"Wanna bet?" At her nod, he nods back and says, "The time we first met, I was on break from school. During the break, I had to do a report on my family and how they influenced my life. Three guesses as to who dreamed that up, though you're only really going to need one."

"Mr Kasona." Shinji's nod gets a sigh from Ritsuko before both hear a chime on their laptops. Ritsuko looks at the screen and says, "Shinji, I think this message is for us."

'_Are either of you the Pilot of the purple Evangelion? Y or N'_

Remembering Fuyutsuki's words, Shinji presses 'N'. With Ritsuko following suit. Resulting in them hearing a dismayed groan four seats back to the right. Along with prompting them to share a hidden smirk before turning back to the lesson. Which is still being droned out even through the dismayed groan that repeats itself. Neither of them notice Touji Suzuhara looking at Shinji with an unsure look on his face.

_(Lunch Break)_

"Hey, new kid!" Shinji turns toward the voice, as does Ritsuko, barely in time to avoid the fist coming at him. "Stay still dammit!"

"What the Hell's your problem, you savage?"

"Stay out of this, sister. This don't concern you!" Touji lets loose another punch. Only for Shinji to dodge again. A concerned frown on his face. "Stay still so I can pound you!"

"I'd prefer not being pounded, if you don't mind." Avoiding another punch, Shinji groans out, "I was hoping to avoid this, but…" Sending a fist Touji's way, it makes contact with Touji's stomach. Knocking the wind out of the tall youth's lungs. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. Let's just talk about this like rational adults-to-be."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

_(Gendo's Office)_

As Gendo pores over his draft of his plans, his intercom buzzes.

"Yes, Ms Okisona?"

"_Commander, Captain Chiron is on the line. He sounds quite distressed over something, sir."_

"Very well." Hitting 'speaker', he says, "Make it fast, Captain Chiron."

"_It's Psycho, sir. He went ahead with his own plan."_

"In what way, Captain?"

_(Tokyo-3 High School)_

"Some crazy-ass guy with a metal arm came across me after I dropped off my little sister." At those words, Berto's voice chimes in.

"_Psycho! He's there in Tokyo-3?"_

Shinji gives a slight nod that Ritsuko catches. But she quickly puts it out of her mind. Thinking that Shinji sympathizes with him. Quite frankly, she doesn't blame Shinji for sympathizing with him.

"What happened?"

The tone in Shinji's question sounds like one from an experienced investigator. Getting Ritsuko's attention and making her warm inside.

"He showed me your picture and told me to beat you up." Trembling in anger, he adds, "He told me if I didn't, my little sister's days were as good as numbered. Especially if your old man had his way."

"What could you possibly mean by that, Suzuhara?"

"Oh, come on. Shinji Ikari, the only son of Gendo Ikari, the Commander of NERV. The Agency assigned to destroy the Angels. Ring any bells?"

"Gendo Ikari, yes. The rest, no."

"Fine. Play it your way. But, I still gotta pound ya."

"A guy that's willing to ensure his family's safety. Especially when the source of the threat is dubious at best." Shinji's summation of Touji gets a nod from Ritsuko. Along with a worried frown.

"Dubious or not, that guy was so unhinged, he could have come apart at any time."

"Even so, do you really want to surrender yourself to the whims of a madman?"

"No. But when it comes to my little sister, I ain't taking any chances!" Touji lets loose one more fist. Only to feel a hand encase his fist in a vice-like grip. Upon seeing Shinji's face, a concerned frown on his face, Touji ignores it. Intent on his fist. 'Good reflexes!'

"Ikari, we are needed." At the new voice, Shinji, Ritsuko and Touji turn. With Touji being the first to speak.

"Hey, Ayanami. How're you feeling?"

"My recovery is proceeding, Suzuhara." Getting a look at Ritsuko, she adds, "You are not of us, yet you are connected to Ikari." That in itself raises Ritsuko's hackles.

"I may not know what you mean by that, but you're right about me being connected to him. Shinji's my boyfriend." Tilting up to give Shinji a quick peck, she murmurs, "Watch yourself out there. Whatever it is you're doing, that is."

"I will, Rits. Get your Mother and yourself to a shelter and stay put. Please. So I won't have to worry about you being safe."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Ikari."

"Thanks." Looking toward Ayanami, he adds, "Let's get gone, Ayanami."

"Indeed." As the two head away, a worried Ritsuko glances toward him until Touji gets her attention.

"If he is a Pilot, then he is a dead duck."

"Why? You said it yourself. It was a close call and if it was Shinji, then Shinji did his best to avoid unnecessary collateral damage. Namely human casualties."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at it."

_(NERV HQ; Command Bridge; five minutes later)_

"Sorry I'm late, Ritsu!" Misato takes several deep breaths before going on. "I was just speaking with a new friend about watching over teenagers."

"I see. Well, in any case, we picked up the blue pattern twenty minutes ago."

"Okay. Let's see it." Once the image of the oncoming Angel is visible, Misato can't help but smirk. "If anyone is in the mood for calamari, they'll have a ten year supply as long as they keep the meat refrigerated." Akagi can only grin wryly as she had a different idea as to what the Fourth Angel looks like. Yet she can't help but partially agree with Misato's assessment.

'Calamari is one of my favorites. Maybe the Third Child can do something calamari for dinner tonight.' Checking her readouts, she asks, "Is Unit-01 ready for launch?"

"Ready, Dr Akagi!" Hyuga's voice brings a smirk to the fake blonde's face before going on. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shinji was looking forward to making calamari soufflé out of this Angel."

"That sounds interesting, though highly irrelevant, Lieutenant Hyuga."

The sound Gendo's voice brings a slight frown to Misato's face. As she remembers what the bearded asshole wanted to put Shinji into as far as quartering. Putting her feelings aside, Misato gives the command.

"Launch Unit-01 on Cat 9. Exit at Point 783."

"Roger." Maya's voice has determination within as she goes on. "Moving gantry to Cat 9." Three minutes later, she says, "Unit-01 in place and launching… now!" As the Evangelion shoots up along the catapult's rails, Misato has only one thought.

'Go get 'em, Shinji!'

_(Safety Shelter; twenty feet from Point 783)_

Sitting on the floor, her legs tucked inward, Ritsuko yawns before tilting over and impacting lightly with Deidre's shoulder. Deidre, in turn, smiles and gently runs her fingers through Ritsuko's hair.

"I guess you didn't get enough sleep, Ritsy. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Mom. I was just recalling that the teacher was talking about Second Impact. What the world was like before it happened in particular."

"I hope you're ready for a repeat performance. An everyday repeat performance, that is." At the sound of Touji's voice, Ritsuko looks up. Confusion in her eyes.

"Did you just say 'everyday'? As in he talks about the same friggin' thing every single day?"

"That I did. That he does."

"Good grief." Looking over toward Deidre, she then asks, "Why don't you give teaching a try, Mom?"

"If it'll spare you the tedium of hearing about Second Impact daily, I don't see why not. Big question is will I even be accepted as a teacher despite my inexperience?"

Before Touji can even ask Deidre why Ritsuko called her 'Mom' even though they look nothing alike, he sees Kensuke making his way to a nearby exit hatch. Ever present camcorder in hand. Prompting Touji to groan.

'What is that maniac up to now?' Worried about Kensuke's safety, he checks to ensure Hikari's not watching before slipping out the same exit hatch as Kensuke. Not noticing Ritsuko watching his exit.

"Mom, I think I…"

"Say no more, Ritsy. Go keep an eye on those two." Ritsuko gives a nod and exits behind Touji. Without Hikari noticing her.

Striding strongly to catch up to the other boy, Touji growls out, "Just where do you think you're going, 'Suke?" With that, he catches up to Kensuke and grabs his arm just shy of the hatch.

"Touji, let me go, man. This is a rare chance for me to record a real life Evangelion fighting an Angel in broad daylight."

"Yeah, well, it may be rare for you. But this hobby of yours gives you a chance to die every damned day! Do you really wanna take that chance?"

"If I can get footage of the Evangelion fighting the Angel, I can die happy."

"Then wait for the archives section to release the footage. They're bound to have their own recorders going as we speak."

"They'll just censor parts that shouldn't be censored."

"There's bound to be a reason that they'd… 'Suke!" Kensuke shrugs his way away from Touji, opens the exit hatch, and bolts out. Leaving a grumbling Touji behind. "That Angel ain't gonna get the chance to kill him. I'm going to do it first!"

With that, he exits behind Kensuke. Not noticing Ritsuko exiting behind him and following the two to within ten feet of the action. Just in time to see the Evangelion fly back toward them. Prompting Ritsuko to act.

"Fall back!" Grabbing the two by their shirt collars, she tugs them both back just as the Evangelion lands. It's left hand landing right where they just were.

"Oh this is so cool!" Kensuke's excited shout is soon accompanied by pained screaming. "My ear! Touji, let me go!"

"No way, 'Suke. Too dangerous out here." Turning to Ritsuko, he notices her looking up at the Evangelion. "Hey, new girl, we better split."

"Yeah. But first…" Ritsuko shakes her head and starts giggling. "A big horny robot! That's what's supposed to save humanity?"

Next thing she knows, she's being draped over Touji's shoulder and carried away. While Touji tugs on an unwilling Kensuke's ear. As she's carried away, she has one thought.

'If it's you in there Shinji, be careful. Please.'

_(Unit-01; Entry Plug)_

Shinji sighs in relief as his girlfriend is carried away and smirks at seeing Kensuke being tugged along by his ear. Both of which being done by Touji. His eyes soon catch a red countdown, causing him to grimace.

"_Shinji, the nearest plug port is thirty feet behind you! Fall back and plug in!"_

"No good. The civilians aren't clear of the zone yet, Misato."

"_Immaterial."_ The voice isn't Misato's, but Gendo's. _"You are to obey orders, Third Child. Fall back to the plug port and plug in for a long range attack. Civilian lives are not a high priority."_

"Long range attack won't work, you dumbass! I thought that smokescreen when I first fired the rifle would've clued you in on that!" Deploying his prog knife, he adds, "The best time to strike an iron is while it's still hot. This is an iron I'm going to strike… now!" Clenching his left fist, he thinks, 'Going turbo!'

_(NERV HQ; Command Bridge)_

Her eyes on the readouts, Maya can't help notice the sudden increase of sync between Shinji and Unit-01. Debating whether or not to tell Doctor Akagi, she soon decides not to. Electing to investigate this strange trend herself. She then looks up in time to see Unit-01 jump up into the air, aimed toward the Fourth Angel, prog knife in hand. For an instant, she can swear she sees an insanely gleeful grin on the purple EVA's face. It both amuses and disturbs her.

The Evangelion lunges its prog knife right into the top of the Angel, one of the points where it's AT field is weakest. The blade on it cuts through the Angel's flesh like a hot knife through butter. Causing the Angel to shriek and thrash about. Just as the blade reaches its core and starts cutting in.

For a slight instant, Maya can swear she hears Shinji humming casually. Appropriately enough, he's humming the 'Funeral Dirge'. Misato only nods her head in approval at the tune while Gendo seethes in his perch. Shinji calling him a 'dumbass' rankling him to no end. Just as the countdown ends and the power backup dies, the Angel dies. All is silent until Aoba breaks the silence.

"Blue pattern ceased. The Fourth Angel's dead."

"Retrieve Unit-01 and have the Third Child taken to the brig." Gendo's voice brooks no dissent as he goes on. "His stunt was foolishly suicidal and excessively reckless." With that, he recedes his station from the bridge.

'Or is it that you're pissed off that Shinji had you pegged for being a "dumbass", Commander?'

Misato doesn't say a thing though. As she knows Gendo had a point. Shinji was excessively reckless in his attack. Shinji had a point as well. Civilians were outside the shelter and Shinji falling back would surely have killed them.

'He did things the wrong way for a right reason.' Smirking, she mentally amends, 'No. He did things the "Max Steel Jr way".' Sighing, she gives the order upon ensuring Gendo isn't within earshot. "You heard 'Commander Dumbass'. Get Shinji out of there and into the brig. Much as he doesn't really belong in there."

"Um, Captain?" Maya's unsure voice gets Misato's attention.

"Yes, Lieutenant Ibuki?"

"Can we talk later, ma'am?"

"Sure, Lieutenant."

_(EVA cages)_

As Shinji opens the entry plug, he sees a five-man squad of Section-2 waiting for him. Guns in hand and aimed at him.

"Gentlemen, thank you for the lovely reception. Anyone in the mood for calamari?"

"Enough lip, Third Child. You're going to the brig." Shinji can tell the Agent addressing him is having a hard time keeping a straight face. "The Commander is most displeased with your actions today. Along with you showing him disrespect."

"He is a dumbass."

The Agent lets his face slip in amusement before going solid again. Yet with cracks. Oh yes, this Agent is going to laugh heartily and madly. Emphasis on madly.

"Let's go, kid." The Agent addressing him turns around, signaling the others to form a perimeter around Shinji as if he was a celebrity and they his bodyguards.

_(That evening)_

While Ritsuko is doing her homework, Deidre goes out grocery shopping. Her conversation with Misato had surprisingly enough started a friendship between the two women. They both had injured pasts, they care for their charges to no end and they agree Gendo is a dumbass. Deidre can't help but shake her head in amusement over the last as Misato told her about Shinji's comment toward Gendo.

"The man is a dumbass. Long range attack? What was he smoking?" Next thing she knows, she runs into a dark form. "Sorry about that. I…" Looking up, she soon sees a face she'd both wanted and never wanted to see again. "YOU!"


	9. Chapter 9

Shinji Steel 9

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV Brig; next morning)_

As Shinji lies on the cold metal cot, minus the standard mattress, in his brig cell, he sighs out loud.

"That could've gone a lot better."

"_Yeah. And it could've gone a lot worse too, Shinji. If you'd followed…"_ Kat's voice brings a slight smile to Shinji's face before he gives his reply.

"I know. I made the best possible decision and the Angel died with no serious injuries to the innocent bystanders." Letting out a snort, he adds, "I bet the fuckhead's pissed I called him a dumbass."

"_That'd be a safe enough bet right there."_ Josh lets out a chuckle as he adds, _"I just wish I could've seen his face."_

"You might get your chance yet. Sooner or later, he's going to want to confront me about my battle and calling him what he is."

"_What a dumbass."_

Berto's comment gets a cackle out of all four just as the cell door opens. Letting in highly bright light. Shinji closes his eyes to let the light filter through his eyelids before opening them back up. Standing in the doorway is the Section 2 Agent that had led Shinji's escort to the brig.

"On your feet, Third Child. The Commander wants a word with you."

"Does he now? Good, as I have a bone to pick with him myself." Getting up from the cot and stretching, Shinji asks, "Enjoy your laugh-fest?"

"Oh yeah." The Agent lightly chuckles before adding, "I gotta admit, kid, you took your brig stay far better than most others did in the past."

"Really? By how much?"

"You're still alive whereas those before you killed themselves." Nodding his head up to the ceiling before looking at the cot and then Shinji, he goes on. "Usually by hanging themselves by the sheets or suffocating themselves with the mattress."

"Ah. That explains the 'no mattress' on my cot."

"Correct." Shinji lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

"Would you please do me a favor and tell the concierge that I had better rests in a falling airplane that was aflame as it plummeted to the ground?"

The Agent doesn't answer as he's too busy laughing as he guides Shinji to Gendo's office. Five minutes later, as they arrive at the office door, the Agent's laughter tapers off. The Agent knocks on the door and they both hear Gendo's immediate reply.

"Enter."

The Agent opens the door and escorts Shinji into the office. Shinji can't help but feel annoyed at how big the office is. Neither can Josh.

"_For Gendo to have an office this big must mean he has a very small dick."_ Shinji's barely able to stifle a loud laugh, yet he does so. Resolving to laugh once he's out of the office and out of Gendo's earshot.

"Commander Ikari, the Third Child, sir."

"Leave us, Agent." Silently, the Agent turns and heads to the door. Once the Agent's exited and the door's closed, Gendo begins. "Do you know why you're before me right now?"

"I'd guess it's because I chose the quickest way to defeat the Angel before it could do any real damage. While limiting civilian casualties in the process."

"Not only that, you also used a derogatory word toward me."

"Well, let's see. If you wouldn't act like such a dumbass, there'd be no need for it."

"I can simply send you away, forget you even existed."

"True. But then who'd fight the next Angel? Ayanami's recovery has not yet been completed. Should you send me away with no pilot to do so until she's fully recovered, and an Angel attacks, you'll be caught with your pants down. And that's an image the world can most certainly do without." Josh, Kat, and Berto's disgusted laughter come through to Shinji loud and clear.

"I can simply find another pilot. I really do not need you as you were only the catalyst for activating the EVA." Glancing down onto his desk before looking back up, he adds, "As this is a war, you are to prepare yourself to cause collateral casualties. Your refusal to pull back shows you are weak."

"I disagree. If humanity is to be saved, shouldn't all people to be protected from harm? Valuing human life is not weakness."

"Three dead civilians outside the shelter are more acceptable than the world being destroyed."

"Maybe to you. Not to me. And look around you now. The world still exists and the Angel's dead."

"It would seem we are at an impasse, then. Two opposing views." Looking back down at his desk and looking back up, he asks, "Who was that girl that greeted you at school yesterday?"

"My girlfriend."

"I see." Nodding stiffly, he adds, "You are to sever your relationship with her."

"I don't think so."

"I do think so. And, if you don't sever it, well, there are other ways. Ways that are unpleasant and far more economical." At that, Shinji starts seeing red. As do Josh, Kat and Berto as they don't like what Gendo's saying.

"You even think of going near her, I will feed you to EVA-01."

"Threatening a superior Officer is a major crime, Third Child. I could always have you thrown back into the brig. Making your girlfriend an easy target."

"Anything happens to her, there is no telling how hard I will bring you down." Shinji's voice drops to a snarl as he goes on. "The remaining Angels won't mean shit to me. The war won't mean shit to me. The brig won't mean shit to me. You being the source of my genes won't mean shit to me. I will destroy you and all those involved. Is that clear, 'Dumbass'?"

It's barely perceptible, with the tinted lenses on Gendo's glasses, but Shinji can see Gendo's eyes go wide at his words. At that point, Shinji knows that he'd made his point. Gendo lets out a grunt before nodding.

"You may go now, Third Child. But remember what I said."

"You do the same."

Without any further word, Shinji turns around and heads for the door. Once he's out the door, he spots a restroom and goes in. The next three minutes are spent retching into the toilet. With Josh, Kat and Berto reassuring him over the link. Wishing that they were there to rub his back comfortingly.

Back in his office, Gendo is nowhere to be found. A door to the right of his desk then opens and a relieved Gendo walks out. Walking to his desk, he pulls open a drawer and brings out a bottle of water, a packet of Alka-Seltzer and a cup. Dropping two tablets into the cup, he then pours the water in and watches the tablets fizz into oblivion.

"My scenario will not be denied." Taking a gulp of the now-fizzy water, Gendo hits a number he assigned to a 'specialist' for matters like these.

"_Psycho here."_

"Psycho, I have a little errand for you to perform."

"_What kind?"_

_(New Takamiya house)_

Finishing tying the ribbon on her uniform, Ritsuko exits her room and heads to the kitchen. Strangely enough, she smells nothing cooking.

'Strange. It's not like her. Mom likes cooking breakfast. Maybe she's still asleep. Yeah.' Upon reaching the kitchen, she spots Deidre sitting in a daze. Eyes wide open.

"Mom!" Racing to her side, she checks for a pulse and finds one. 'Okay, she's alive.' She then shakes Deidre, yet she doesn't stir.

"Mommy! Wake up!"

Pressing her head to Deidre's chest in case the pulse was false, she soon feels a hand gently caressing her hair. Looking up, she sees Deidre smiling softly at her. Ritsuko smiles in relief before wrapping her arms around Deidre. With Deidre returning serve.

"I was so scared, Mommy! What happened?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I had some thoughts in my mind that took my consciousness from me."

"What were they?"

"Oh, just a former associate of mine from long ago."

"What happened? He ask you on a date?"

"NO!" At her shout, Deidre blushes lightly before calming herself down. "He and I just did some catching up, is all."

"No better way to catch up than on a date." Next thing Ritsuko knows, Deidre's tickling her ribs. Causing her to laugh wildly. "I give! I give!" The tickling ends, an amused Deidre smirking.

"That'll teach you, you little priss." Standing up to stretch, she then yawns and says, "Since I'm unable to make breakfast or lunch from being sleepy, you'll have to do it."

"Okay, Mom. I'll leave a lunch out for you for when you wake up again."

"Thanks, Ritsy."

Giving Ritsuko a small kiss on top of her head, she gets in one last tickle before going into her new bedroom. Without undressing, Deidre just plops herself down onto bed and nods off. Her mind recalling her encounter the previous night.

"_YOU!" The form pressed its hand against its face before recognizing her._

"'_Nelle?" Deidre rolled her eyes at the short-form name that only one person had dared to use on her in the past._

"_That's not me anymore, Psycho." The human-masked cyborg looked around to ensure no one was listening in._

"_Oh? Why do you say that?"_

"_I'm a Mother now."_

"_Dragonelle, a Mother?" Psycho gave her a measuring glance before shaking his head. "The world really did come to an end. First Max Steel becoming a Foster Dad. And you're a Mother?"_

"_Yep." Deidre beamed proudly, adding, "98 pounds of bouncing baby girl."_

"_That's a big baby." Psycho's comment got a loud laugh out of Deidre before Psycho asked, "What's so funny, Dragonelle?"_

"_She's adopted, you silly cyborg." Looking around, she then spotted an alleyway and grabbed his human arm. Dragging him into the alleyway, she asked, "What are you doing here in Tokyo-3?"_

"_I work here now." Peeling off the mask, revealing his eternal metal grin, Psycho went on. "For NERV's Section-2 under Captain Chiron. You?"_

"_Ritsy's starting to feel her maternal instincts kick in. So we drove down here so she can try getting knocked up by her boyfriend."_

"_Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Knocked up? Just how old is she anyway?"_

"_She's fifteen now." If Psycho's eyes were able to bulge out, they would've. But, since they couldn't, Psycho only shook his head in disbelief._

"_I've heard of your early starters, but this is ridiculous."_

"_I know. But, with a disaster like Second Impact happening, changes must be made to repopulate the planet."_

"_True." He then asked, "What's the name of her boyfriend?"_

"_Shinji Ikari."_

"_Oh, shit."_

"_What? What is it, Psycho?" The cyborg can only shake his head before replying._

"_If you didn't hate me before, you're going to hate me now."_

"_If you're talking about Shinji being in the brig, then don't worry about it."_

"_You already know about that?"_

"_Yes. Through his guardian Captain Katsuragi." At Psycho's groan, she asked, "Why would you think I'd hate you for that?"_

"_Because I was the one that escorted him to the brig after he exited Unit-01."_

"_Okay. That just begs a big old 'why' as to why he's in the brig instead of trying to impregnate Ritsy."_

"_His Father is the Commander of NERV. But I'm sure you already know that."_

"_I do. The man is a dumbass." Psycho lets out a chortle, prompting Deidre to cock an eyebrow. "Was that a laugh of agreement, Psycho?"_

"_You bet it was, 'Nelle."_

"_Dammit! Don't call me that or Dragonelle! Anymore! Got it?"_

"_Easy, easy." Sighing, Psycho nodded before replying, "Yeah. I got it. So who're you now?"_

"_Deidre Takamiya."_

"_Deidre." Psycho experimented with the name and found he liked the way it sounded. "It fits you."_

"_Thanks." Deidre then shook her head and asked, "Who'd have thought our lives would turn out like this after Dread died?" Psycho gave her a nod before snickering._

"_I know. You a Mother and me an Agent for a UN chartered outfit for planetary defense. I bet Dread's rolling over in his grave right about now." Deidre let out a slight snicker of agreement before sighing._

"_Do you keep in touch with Bio-Con or Vitriol?"_

"_Nah. Not anymore. My phone died while I was underwater about eight or nine years back." Deidre cocked an eyebrow before smirking in amusement._

"_You swam with your phone?"_

"_Not exactly. More like I was walking along the ocean's floor for about eight or nine years before reaching shore." Deidre can't help but burst out laughing. "Hey! You try walking along the ocean floor in frigid as Hell water for eight or nine years and see if your phone still works!" Examining what he'd just said, Psycho can't help but laugh wildly at how hilarious that had actually sounded._

_Three minutes later, Deidre and Psycho had calmed down enough to talk. Deidre grimaced as she pressed a hand to her stomach._

"_Laughter may be good for you, but too much can be very painful."_

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm okay." Deidre gave Psycho a slight smile until she noticed an expression she's too familiar with. A sheepish expression Psycho was able to conceal from everyone except her. "What'd you do, Psycho?"_

"_How long has your daughter known Shinji?"_

"_A year. Why?"_

"_Did she meet him last summer?"_

"_Yeah." Starting to get cross with him, she said, "This had better be going somewhere."_

"_Yeah." Psycho let out a grunt and asked, "You've by now heard about a guy named Birdman having been caught in Germany?"_

"_Yeah. I did. But that happened like, what, about two weeks ago?"_

"_It did. He was caught by Shinji Ikari." Next came the words that stunned her. "Also named Max Steel Jr."_

"_WHAT?" Calming her temper back down, Deidre said, "You've got three minutes to tell me everything."_

"_It was his Father's wishes that Shinji suffer a setback to render him weak-willed."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I infiltrated the head of 'N-Tek's Okinawa home and found a satellite lab. In that lab I found a newer version of what Dread had sent me after when Max Steel first showed up."_

"_The MAX probes?" At his nod, she then put it together. "You changed the plan, didn't you?"_

"_Yes. Instead of rendering Shinji weak-willed, I helped him get stronger. Inadvertently, of course."_

"_Of course." Her jaw dropping, she then said, "If Ritsy gets impregnated, what do you think the kids will be like if any of those probes got into them?"_

"_I dunno. But I think you're going to have a very interesting game of 'Hide and Seek' while they grow up."_

"_Don't you get started with me on that note, Psycho! The very idea of grandchildren able to go invisible and excel at sports is worrisome as it is." Shaking her head, Deidre then asked the biggest question of all. "Why did Commander Ikari want his son to be rendered weak-willed?"_

"_Not did. Does. Shinji's an ongoing 'project' with him. To what end, I have no fucking clue at all. But, I'll tell you this much. Shinji's gotten to be stronger emotionally because of the family that took him in."_

"_Josh McGrath, Kat Ryan and Berto Martinez." _

_Deidre can't help but smile fondly at the thought of Shinji growing up to be as much a hero-type as the ones that defeated her past self and Psycho so many times in the past._

"_Ritsy has good taste in men, it seems."_

"_Yeah. Oh, got any pictures of her?"_

"_But of course." Reaching into her handbag, she brings out the most recent picture. With Ritsuko and Shinji together in formal clothes. "This was taken five months ago at a social in Kyoto-2."_

"_She's beautiful." Smirking, he added, "Just like her adopted Mom." That in itself gets a smile from Deidre._

"_Are you trying to flirt with me, Psycho?"_

"_Depends. Wanna go make some trouble for old time's sake?"_

"_Love to, but I can't. Sorry. I have grocery shopping to do while Ritsy's doing her homework."_

"_Well, as an old friend of yours, I can't very well let you go about it alone." Putting his human-face back on, he asked, "Why don't I come along and help you with your bags?"_

"_Sure." _

_From there, the two went grocery shopping. After they got done, as he walked her home, Psycho told Deidre about his encounters with Shinji when the latter was Max. Deidre, in turn, told Psycho about how happy Ritsuko had been ever since she and Shinji met. She even told him about the numerous condoms she'd found in the trash in Ritsuko's room. The whole thing had Psycho laughing uproariously._

_When they got to the house, Psycho looked around, unsure about what came next. Only Deidre provided the answer. Gingerly extracting the bags from his hands, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on his left cheek._

"_Thanks for the help, Psycho."_

"_You're welcome, Deidre." She lightly nodded before Psycho gently pressed his lips to her cheek, adding, "I'll see you around, 'Nelle." Instead of berating him, Deidre only nodded before going into the house._

_Once inside, she put the groceries away in a daze. Once done, in a daze still, she sat down._

_(Three hours later)_

Deidre snaps awake and looks over at her mirror. Picturing herself as her previous form from before her life changed for the better.

'The former me wouldn't have given a shit about Ritsy. I'd have just gone on by and left her to die. The former me wouldn't have withstood her crying at all hours of the night. Let alone tolerated her 'Terrible Twos' or temper tantrums afterward.'

Sighing softly, she asks, "So why did I stop to begin with? What prompted me to begin caring about what happens to others?" Getting up to stretch, she groans as she cracks her neck muscles. "Did Second Impact make me soft?"

_(Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

Misato paces anxiously by the door to the apartment. She'd been pacing ever since she was called by a Section-2 Agent that Shinji had been released and was on his way back. Before she could ask him for more information, the call was ended. Annoying her to no end. Her pacing soon ends as Shinji opens the door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Shinji." Giving him a worried glance, she asks, "You okay? You don't look too good."

"Considering Rits' life was threatened by the dumbass, I think I've got the right to look like this."

"He threatened her?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to sever my relationship with her. Or else."

"How'd you respond?"

"A counter-threat. He even goes anywhere near her to hurt her and I will feed him to Unit-01." Misato's arms going around him prompt him to return serve. "I know Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki said I shouldn't foster a relationship, but I don't want to give it up, Misato."

"Then don't." Glancing down at him, she goes on. "You two are made for each other, Shinji. Don't let that dumbass wreck one of the good things you have going for you."

"I won't." Checking the clock, he nods and says, "I've just enough time to make the afternoon class. I just hope Rits will understand my delay. Along with my plans."

"What kind of plans, Shinji?"

"The kind to keep her safe, Misato."

_(Tokyo-3 High School; ten minutes later)_

A worried Ritsuko paces in the classroom during the remainder of lunch break, checking her watch.

"Where is he at? He should've been here at first bell."

Next thing she knows, she feels a pair of hands go over her face. Covering her eyes.

"Guess who." Ritsuko smiles softly at the voice of her beloved.

"Shinji." Once the hands are taken away, a still smiling Ritsuko turns around, saying, "You almost missed… you're not Shinji!" A panicked Ritsuko backs away from a man she'd never seen before. One with a metal arm attached to his right side.

"Indeed!" His metal arm then unfolds into a claw and clasps her firmly. Yet gently at the same time. As Ritsuko struggles to free herself, the man just laughs. "It'll do you no good to struggle! No mere human has ever escaped from Psycho!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing personal, girly. I got orders from your boyfriend's old man. He wants you disappeared. Yesterday. Before breakfast! Before eggs! Scrambled!"

"Shinji." Two tears drop from her eyes as Psycho carries her out of the classroom. Only to stop suddenly. "I hope this means you changed your mind about obeying the dumbass that abandoned his son." Next thing she knows, she hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Let the woman gently go, 'Smiley' and we can play."

"Ah, Max Steel Jr. How nice of you to come. Saves me the trouble of finding you."

"If this is your way of giving me a gift, it really needs practice."

Even though she's scared silly, Ritsuko can't help a giggle at the wisecrack. For some strange reason, she can't help but feel a shudder from Psycho. A shudder of genuine amusement.

'A bad guy with a sense of humor. What are the odds?'

Next thing she knows, Psycho gently puts her down, only to grab her roughly by the shoulder. Turning her around, he allows her to see a young man she'd never seen before.

"This is my practice, Steel."

In his position, Max sizes up the situation. With Berto including his input.

"_Psycho's not really trying, _hermano_. It's almost as if he was waiting for you to arrive before he grabbed Ritsuko. Like he was watching out for you."_ Max gives a minute nod that Ritsuko catches.

"What's your game, 'Smiley'? This really isn't like you."

"True. I don't really need the girl to get the better of you."

Ritsuko, understandably enough, is confused as Hell.

'Just a short time ago, he was talking about Shinji's dumbass old man. Now he's holding me as a bargaining chip? Psycho's right for him. He's nuts!'


	10. Chapter 10

Shinji Steel 10

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: I know I made it this far without doing an author's note, but I figured I might as well include one for this chapter. Any of you familiar with the 'HALO' spin-off 'Red-Vs-Blue' will undoubtedly notice a certain scenario. Only done a little differently. Along with a twist later on. Enjoy.

As he stands across from Psycho, Max gives Ritsuko a glance and can't help but shake in rage on the inside.

'That dumbass jackass has gone too far this time! Sending Psycho to a school.' Focusing his eyes on Psycho's mechanical arm, he can't help but snicker meanly. Psycho, however catches the snicker.

"What's with the snicker, Steel?" He doesn't reply as to why he's snickering. Instead, he yells the words Psycho's heard many times in the past. Both from Max Sr. and Jr.

"Going turbo!" Max suddenly bolts forward and punches the wrist joint where the claw and arm meet. Causing the casing to fall off of the arm, allowing Ritsuko to get free. "Go. Get out of here!"

"I'm gone!"

Ritsuko then bolts away, wanting to be clear of the fight zone. Yet she can't help but feel as if she'd seen that nod before somewhere. Putting it out of her mind, she concentrates on what Psycho had said about Gendo.

'He said Shinji's birth Father wanted me disappeared. Almost as if he doesn't want Shinji to be happy. At all!' Her face going feral, she thinks, 'I don't care what that dumbass old man says. Shinji's my boyfriend and I'm going to ensure he's happy. Even if that dumbass doesn't like it! Shinji deserves to be happy!'

Back in the fight zone, Psycho nods at Max before snarling.

"I guess all that time fighting me gave you a clue about my arm's weakest point. Took you long enough. Not even your Dad could figure it out."

"My Dad and his buddies kicked your tin ass back in the day. I've kicked it several times in the past year. If there's one thing you don't do, it's underestimate a Steel." Berto can't help but chime in.

"_Hey. That's actually pretty catchy."_

"I know. I made that mistake far too often. But, I also picked up a few tricks." Touching his right hand with his left, Psycho sprouts a pair of wings before blasting off through the roof. "Follow me if you can, Steel!"

Max can't help but roll his eyes as he summons the Sparrow with his bio-link. Jumping up through the hole Psycho made, he soon hears the Sparrow approaching and turns around. Once it's de-cloaked, Max gets in and takes the controls. Intent on following and subduing the cybernetic maniac.

"Can you track him, Berto?"

"_Already on it. He's landed at a machine-only construction site. What the heck?"_

"What is it, Berto?"

"_He's not doing a thing. He's just standing there. Tapping his foot. Looking as peeved as possible if his mask is any indication."_

"That's really fucking weird. In any case, I'm there now."

Leaping out of the Sparrow in mid-air, Max drops down onto Psycho's shoulders. The impact is so blunt, it brings Psycho down into the ground. Right where concrete is being poured into by the automated machinery there. Psycho shakes his head before rising to stand. His entire front, sans his face, covered in concrete. He then tries lifting his right foot to step out. Only to find out that the concrete is just now finishing drying. Prohibiting movement of his feet and legs.

"Aw, crap. You're kidding." Looking up at Max, he can see that Max is struggling to keep his composure. "You wouldn't leave me here, would you? You can't possibly be that mean. Right, buddy?"

"I dunno." Max gives a casual shrug before going on. "Dad left your ass in Antarctica ten years ago on a glacier. Here, I think this'll 'cement' your position in life." With that, Max bursts into laughter. Unable to contain it any further. Prompting Psycho to groan. While the Sparrow vertically lands behind Max.

"Aww, now that was a bad pun, Steel. If there was a law against it, you'd be guilty of criminally bad punning."

Max only gives Psycho a smirk before walking off to the Sparrow and getting in. Once the Sparrow's taken off and fades rapidly out of sight, Psycho chuckles.

"And people say my puns are bad. I sometimes wonder whose kid he really is. Gendo's or Max's. Gendo's evil mean and Max is good mean. Yet Gendo doesn't do puns of any kind while Max does. Oh well."

With that, he flexes his cybernetic arm's frame. Pleased that while it's without its shell, it's still strong enough to break free of the concrete. Bringing out his new NERV-issued phone, he punches in a number he'd been given. A minute later, he hears a voice he'd been hoping to hear.

"_Hello. This is Deidre."_ At the feminine voice, Psycho gives a smile.

"Deidre, it's Psycho. I…" He soon finds himself stopped as the voice continues.

"_Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave your name and number at the beep and I'll get back to you."_ At the beep, Psycho starts.

"Deidre, it's Psycho. I…" Next thing he knows, another interruption. Only it's not Deidre's voice.

"_You've reached the voicemail system."_

"Okay. Come on. Come on."

"_If you'd like to leave a message, you may do so after the beep."_

"I know how to leave a fucking message."

"_Once you've finished recording your message, you may either hang up or press 'pound' for more options."_

"Hang up? Really? No shit. I just thought I'd keep talking until she decides to check her voicemail."

"_For delivery options, press 5."_

"Just give me the damn beep!"

"_To leave a call-back number, press 8. To page this person, press 6."_

"Come on!"

"_To repeat this message, press 9."_

"I will fucking crush you, computer phone lady!"

"_To mark this message as urgent, press 11."_

"There is no 11, you fucking whore!"

"_To hear these options in Spanish, press 7."_

"I hate you!" Next thing he hears is the beep he'd been waiting for. "Deidre, it's Psycho. I'm…" Once again, another interruption. The same voice as before.

"_I'm sorry, but this person's voice-box is full."_

With that, the phone on the other end cuts off and a defeated Psycho slumps downward. Shaking his head in dismay.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna kill myself."

Three minutes later, his phone rings. Without looking, he accepts the call.

"This is Psycho."

"_Hey, it's Deidre. You call me?"_ Relieved to no end to hear her voice, Psycho can't help but have his mask smile widely.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"_If you're wanting to get together to make trouble, we can do it tonight."_

"Great. But that's not why I called."

"_Oh?"_ Deidre's voice has no small amount of curiosity as it goes on. _"Why did you call then?"_

"Any chance you can come down to the machine-operated construction site and pick me up?"

"_I don't see why not. But, why can't you leave the site on foot?"_

"It's actually a pretty funny story." Psycho lets out a sheepish chuckle before he goes on. "One you have to see to believe."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

With that, the call ends and Psycho waits patiently. Well, as patiently as possible for him, anyway. Forty minutes later, she calls back.

"_Which site are you at?"_

"The machine-operated one."

"_Which one, though?"_

"Huh?"

"_I've gone by at least six machine-operated sites so far, Psycho. That's why I need to know which site you're at."_

"Hold on a sec and let me see if I can see a sign or any landmarks nearby." Psycho then looks around and sees a sign with a Shelter number on it. "I'm at the site by Shelter number 30."

"_Shelter 30. Got it. I'm just three blocks away from you. Just sit tight."_

"I'm actually standing. But I know what you mean."

"_Huh?"_

Two minutes later, Psycho hears Deidre's van pull up. Along with her voice on the phone. With Deidre sounding immensely annoyed.

"_Where the Hell are you at? You're not in front of the site."_

"I'm in the site."

"_What do you mean by…"_ All of a sudden, her voice screeches through the air off the phone.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Psycho can only chuckle sheepishly as he ends the call and puts the phone back into place. As Deidre enters the site, she has a hard time controlling her urge to laugh. Yet Psycho doesn't blame her one bit. If he was in her shoes, he'd be laughing his head off already.

"Go ahead. Get it all out. I deserve it."

The sight of Psycho covered in concrete is just too funny for her to take. From his chest down all the way to his feet. Unable to control herself, she then bursts into giggles.

"I know you never really aspired to have a statue of yourself, Psycho, but why did you try to become one?" At that, she lets out a peal of laughter. Psycho can only release a partial shrug before giving his reply.

"It was an accident. Max landed on my shoulders and knocked me down into where the concrete-bot was pouring the foundation's concrete. It's a good thing none of it got onto my face." Laughing still, Deidre gives a nod before calming down to a light giggle.

"Indeed. It'd have made talking impossible for you."

"I don't know about impossible. Improbable, perhaps." Deidre can't help but accept that reply.

"Okay. Where did you meet him at?"

"Tokyo-3 High School."

"What were you doing there? Looking to become a teacher?"

"You know, now that you mention it, it actually does sound like an interesting career choice. But, no." Taking a deep breath as Deidre picks up a jackhammer attachment for the machinery, he says, "I was after Ritsuko on the orders of 'Commander Dumbass', believe it or not."

Freezing in place, Deidre turns toward him. Fire in her eyes. Putting down the jackhammer in the process.

"What did 'Dumbass' want with my Ritsy?"

"He wanted her disappeared. Apparently, a happy Shinji is not conducive to what Gendo had in mind for him."

"How far were you going to go?" Instead of picking up the jackhammer again, she picks up the rivet gun attachment for the machinery. "Your answer better be to my liking. If it isn't, old colleague or not, I'm going to find this to be quite riveting." Psycho can't help but let out a groan.

"You've been hanging around Max Jr. when he's Shinji, haven't you? You're making puns as bad as his!"

"Yep. That and Ritsy has a weakness for terrible yet slightly amusing puns. So it's not avoidable at all." If Psycho could roll his eyes, he would. Instead, he shakes his head.

"Oh, I can just imagine those kids that come from their love toward one another."

"So can I." Deidre gives a fond smirk at the thought. "Feisty kids that make terrible yet slightly amusing puns." Psycho can't help but gape at her in shock. "What?"

"You sound like you're actually looking forward to it."

"Well, I am. Ritsy's wanting to become a Mom after all. And while I'm not sure I'm ready to become a Grandmother just yet, I'm going to be happy for her. She deserves that much."

"I thought you were raising her. If anyone deserves something, it's you deserving peace and quiet."

"I was raising her. Yet, at the same time, she was raising me." Her eyes starting to drip tears now, she murmurs, "Oh, how can you possibly understand, Psycho? You don't know what it's like to raise up a child from infancy on. I had no idea either. Thus I had to learn as I went on."

"You're right." Psycho's voice is unusually soft for him as he goes on. "I don't know what it's like to raise a child. Nor do I think I'd be up to the task. You learning on the fly, however, means you're well suited to parenthood."

Deidre can't help but smile brilliantly before putting the rivet gun back down in favor of the jackhammer. Positioning it against the dried concrete around his feet.

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure. No bad puns though, okay?"

"Okay." Triggering the jackhammer and smiling as the end-piece hammers against the concrete, she goes on. "Earlier today, I was wondering why I'd saved Ritsy after Second Impact when I could've just gone on by."

"Sounds like a somewhat reasonable, if not dark, question."

"To say the least." Psycho gives Deidre a nod at her reply.

"What'd you find?" A shrug is Deidre's nonverbal reply before she verbally replies.

"Nothing. I couldn't find the reason. I don't know if I'll ever find out. But I won't trade it for my old life."

"You're sure about that? Even though the money on our side of the fence was good?"

"I am. That is for certain. Bringing up Ritsy has turned out to be more fulfilling than what I'd been doing beforehand." Giving off a light chuckle, she adds, "I may have come close to pulling out my hair on more than one occasion, but I can honestly say that she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Then that's all that matters." As Deidre makes significant progress in chipping away at the concrete, he can't help but, in an admiring tone, ask, "How'd you get to be so good with a jackhammer? Not even I'd have that kind of control with one. At least I don't think so, anyway." At that, she smiles fondly.

"Wait till you see me with the rivet gun. After I adopted Ritsy, I had to pay the bills somehow. So, I took a job at a rebuilding site in Kyoto-2. I was one of the riveters on-site. Of course, it did take some learning, but I got the hang of it. The money may not have been as much as I was making before, but it was good, clean and honest." Psycho can't help but snap his fingers.

"That's what you sound like right now. A modern day 'Rosie the Riveter and Jacker'. Why not use the funds from your time as Dragonelle, though? It'd have taken care of the both of you without any problems."

"True. Three reasons kept me from doing that, though."

"Now this I gotta hear."

"One, I wanted to distance myself from that life as far as possible. Far as the world's concerned, Dragonelle 'died' in Second Impact."

"That's understandable."

"Two, I wasn't really sure about using the money from those times."

"You're still cautious as ever."

"Three, and this is key, the accounts were frozen when Dragonelle 'died'. I had no access to them whatsoever."

Psycho can't help laughing in hilarity. To him, it was the funniest damned thing he'd ever heard.

"That must've pissed you off to no end!"

Deidre can't help but find his laughter contagious, as she starts laughing as well. Causing the jackhammer to lightly sway while she laughs.

"Yeah. But, at the same time, I actually felt good about them being frozen. I don't know why. Call me 'crazy' if you like." As the concrete around Psycho's feet vanishes, Deidre adds, "It was a chance for a new life. Ritsy was still a baby when we got shore-side and I had some currency on hand that I could use for adoption fees, housing, food and what-not."

"I don't think you're crazy." After a minute, he asks, "What about her birth parents?"

"They were declared missing, presumed dead, at first." Her eyes start to drip tears, though she puts it up to the concrete dust. "Three months later, they were declared dead when their bodies washed ashore. Shattered on the inside." Psycho can't help but close his mask's eyelids. Though he puts it up to the concrete dust flying up.

"How was identification done on them?"

"Their yacht was named 'Perseus', with it being in their name. When they washed up ashore, they had their wallets in their pockets." Deidre gives a visible shudder just as Psycho's feet appear. "I just thank God that Ritsy was too young to see their bodies, let alone understand what happened. No child should ever have to see their parents in that state."

"Did you ever tell her about why you look different from each other?"

"Yeah. She was five when she asked me why we looked so different from each other. I tried to break it gently to her, but she wound up crying anyway. I just held her close as she cried. It was all I felt I had the right to do at the time."

"Then you did the right thing, Deidre." At that, he looks down at his feet and sees they have concrete on them. Albeit in small amounts. "Now since that's done, might as well see if I can get this concrete 'cobbler' off of my legs so I can move them." Deidre lets off another giggle before nodding.

"Okay. Though it's time for the rivet gun. I may be strong with the jackhammer, but I'm not that strong."

At that, Deidre turns back toward the tools, puts the jackhammer down and picks the rivet gun back up. Turning back to Psycho, she then holds the rivet gun horizontally. Right at his waist area. Just above his crotch.

"Hold still. This may be a little unpleasant for you to feel." Psycho can't help but chuckle unsurely.

"You're joking with the 'hold still' thing, right? I can't even move!"

"You know what I mean." Pressing the rivet gun to his waist area, she pulls the trigger, allowing the end-piece to hammer against it. Quickly, it starts breaking up the concrete. "I've got some good news for you, Psycho. This won't take as long as your feet did."

When Psycho doesn't reply, she looks up at his face and sees he's trying to keep from laughing. The thing that gives it away is his clenched jaw, his mask-face in a goofy smile. Golf-ball sized eyes. Tears of barely-suppressed mirth running down his face.

It's enough to make Deidre almost burst out laughing again. She then looks back down in time to move downward along his right leg. Once she's at the bottom, she switches to his left and goes up. Once she's done, he bursts out laughing uproariously.

"That tickled, Deidre!" As Psycho laughs helplessly, an amused Deidre can only shake her head.

'I've never known Psycho to be ticklish. Not even in our service to Dread.' Looking over to the side of the site, her eyebrows then arch upon seeing a pressure washer marked 'Concrete dissolving agent within. Use only for workers and/or machinery covered in concrete'. 'I never noticed that! Oh well. If anything, it'll get the remaining concrete off of Psycho's chest.'

Once Psycho's gotten his laughter under control, Deidre tugs him out of the spot he'd been 'stuck' in and over to the washer she'd spotted. Upon closer inspection, she comes across a startling fact.

'Even if I had spotted it when I first arrived, it wouldn't have done any good. It's padlocked into place!' Shrugging, she then starts it up, saying, "When we're done here, you're getting a shower and your clothes laundered."

"Where and why?"

"At my house. As for why, concrete dissolver tends to stain clothes permanently unless washed off within two hours. Black especially. Trust me on this. It's not good for the color."

"I'll take your word for it. As to the offer, though, I'm afraid not. If you're wanting to distance yourself from your past, you can't very well do that if Ritsuko's there while I'm there. She'll ask questions that'll make you feel very uncomfortable."

"Good point." With that, she starts washing him off. Within five minutes, the remaining concrete's been dissolved. "Done. Now, remember what I said Psycho. You've got two hours before the dissolving agent sets and stains your suit."

"Got it, 'Nelle. Catch you tonight?"

"You better believe it." Unable to help herself, she gives Psycho a peck on his chin and bolts away before he can return the favor.

_(En-route to the apartment; forty minutes ago)_

As the Sparrow flies, under 'stealth', Max switches back to Shinji. He then thinks about how easy it was for him to bring down Psycho. For some strange reason, he can't help but feel it was too easy.

"_You're thinking it strange Psycho was defeated so easily, right, Shinji?"_

"Yeah, Kat. 'Smiley' usually puts up more of a fight. Even more, he never had that weakness on his arm before. At least that I know of. Dad, what's your take on this?"

"_In all the times I fought 'Smiley', he never once had that spot on his wrist. It's almost as if he had it put on recently."_

"Sure looked recent. Of course, I hadn't seen him in a while. Berto? Anything strange about how he was acting?"

"_You mean as in strange as usual or even stranger?"_

"The latter."

"_Well, he was waiting for you to arrive at the construction site. Psycho's not given to wait under any circumstances. That belongs in the latter column."_

"Which can only mean one of two things. One; Psycho's got a crazy scheme in mind. Two; he's getting sick and tired of being marginalized by Rokubungi."

"_All I guess we can do is hope for the latter, plan for the former as best we can."_

"I agree, Dad." Upon seeing the apartment building, he smirks and adds, "I'm arriving at the apartment now."

"_Okay. A word ahead, though."_

"Sure. Go ahead, Berto."

"_I found something interesting that you may like. I sent it to your inbox."_

"Cool."

Curious as to what it is, Shinji squelches it in time to maneuver the Sparrow to the balcony. Once in place, he puts the Sparrow on autopilot and hops out. As the Sparrow flies clear, Shinji crosses to his bed and brings out one other piece of his CARE package from under it. A laptop with the 'N-Tek' logo on the cover. Turning it on and ensuring the crypto is active, he logs in for a vid-con.

"I'm here, Berto. Opening inbox now."

"_Got it, _hermano_."_ As Shinji opens the inbox, a widely smiling Berto asks, _"You know how I've been searching high and low for pictures of your Mom ever since you came into our lives?"_

"Yeah. I do. And from what I recall, you haven't had much luck in that area."

"_Today,_ hermano_, that changed."_ As Shinji clicks on it, Berto beams happily until he sees Shinji's jaw drop in shock. _"Shinji? What is it?"_

"Do you have that image of Ayanami from that day I spoke with her?"

"_You bet I do, Shinji. Why?"_ In the background, Josh and Kat join Berto. Concerned for Shinji as well.

"Bring up a side-by-side frame if you please. Mother's face in one and Ayanami's in the other."

"_On it, Shinji."_ A minute later, Berto murmurs, _"Holy Mary Mother of God."_ Josh and Kat can only nod.

"Agreed. Shocking, isn't it? She's practically a dead ringer for my Mother."

"_I'm running a comparative scan now."_ A minute later, a clearly shaken Berto says, _"Comparison indicates a 75% match."_


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji Steel 11

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Warning: Lemon scene within!

"You're sure, Berto?"

"_Facial comparison software doesn't lie, _hermano_. Rei Ayanami's face is a 75% match for your Mother's."_

"How? How can that be possible?" A stunned Shinji can only shake his head before blinking. "So, what does that make her? My sister even though I'm an only child?"

"_It might, Shinji._" Kat's voice has reassurance within before she goes on. _"But you can't let on that you suspect her for right now. To Gendo, her or anyone else. Who knows how they'd react?"_

"I know, Kat." Shaking his head again, he adds, "This is getting to be more twisted than a carnival pretzel."

"_I agree, Shinji."_ Josh's words get a nod of agreement from Shinji before Shinji focuses on his Mother's face.

"Where did you find this, Berto?"

"_This was taken 15 years before you were born, _hermano_. Your Mother was one of the top scorers on her entrance exams. Due to her being brilliant, she was sponsored for bio-mechanics, psychology and astronomy."_

"She was that smart? Dang." Blinking, he asks, "You don't suppose she had anything to do with the Evangelion project, do you?"

"_It's a slight possibility." _Josh then changes the subject, saying, _"It's a good thing you heard Ritsuko scream as you entered the school. But you did cut it kinda close by switching out in the hallway even with no one nearby or in the hallway at the same time as you."_

"I know. Sorry about that, by the way. I heard Rits scream and I just reacted, you know?" Josh only gives him a smile of experienced reassurance.

"_Yeah. I know. You won't believe how many times I almost blew myself after reacting like that. But, I learned there's a time and place for something like that to happen right from the start. Of course, I did have some close calls too. Even if things did calm down. That's life, I suppose."_

"Yeah. Life." Next thing he knows, he hears Misato's voice.

"I'm home!" Followed by a face-palm. "Ugh. Shinji might not even be in yet."

"That's my cue, guys. Talk to you later."

"_Before you go, _hermano_, how're your T-juice levels?"_ Shinji checks via the HUD projected into his eyes and nodding.

"Still partially in the green, Berto. But that could change soon. I'll keep you posted."

"_Okay, Shinji. Later."_ In the background, Josh and Kat give him a nod before Berto ends the vid-con.

Shutting down the laptop, Shinji sighs before putting it back under his bed and exiting his room. Coming up behind an unsuspecting Misato, he smirks meanly and shakes his head. Exasperated with himself for doing what he's about to do.

"Hi Misato!"

"AAAHHH!"

Misato jumps up to the ceiling, her head almost going right through the panel. Turning around, she spots a smirking Shinji while gulping air down to calm herself back down.

"Good grief, Shinji, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nah. Just trying to keep you on your toes."

"One of these days, buster, I'm getting a bell and putting it around your neck." Misato then smirks before clamping her arms around him, pressing his face into her bust. "But I missed having you here!"

"I missed being here as well, Misato." Shinji's voice is muffled before he goes on. "I'd have been back here sooner with Rits, but 'Smiley' fucked up those plans. Which means I gotta go back out to let her know I'm out and about so we can go out tonight."

"Well, be sure to bring her on by so I can properly meet her." Releasing Shinji from her grip, she then chortles upon seeing his beet red face. "Ritsuko's a very lucky girl, Shinji. Never forget that."

"I won't, Misato." Heading to the door, he adds, "Later."

"Later, Shinji."

_(A secure room; same time)_

As the holographic glyphs come into view, Gendo assumes his pose. Wondering how best to word his answers to any questions the glyphs have for him. Numbering 1 through 12, SEELE's sponsors usually do have questions for him. Gendo's soon shaken from his musings as SEELE-01 speaks.

"_What news have you for us, Ikari?"_

"Two Angels have been defeated thus far, 01."

"_Aside from that news, impressive as it seems to be. I'm referring to the Third Child's state."_

"While the Third Child is not as we expected him to be, he has a weakness that can be exploited."

"_That weakness being?"_

"A girlfriend named Ritsuko Takamiya. However, I must tread lightly to ensure…"

"_Ensure what, Ikari? Simply eliminate the girl and make him the way we wish him to be."_

"It's not as simple as that, 03. The Third Child informed me in no uncertain terms that if anything untoward was to happen to her, he will bring those involved down. Ignoring him, I sent an Agent to make her 'disappear'. The Agent failed due to an unforeseen factor."

"_The factor being?"_

"Max Steel Jr, 01."

"_Did you just say Max Steel Jr, Ikari?"_

"Indeed I did." Curious, he then asks, "Do you know anything about him?"

"_I know of the man he's named after. A very formidable opponent from the reports before the events of Second Impact."_ For some reason, Gendo can't help but feel 01 is hiding something. Not wanting to address it at the moment, he nods.

"Any weaknesses we can exploit to neutralize him?"

"_If you're referring to Sr., I can tell you this much. Once he gets going, he's unstoppable. Jr, on the other hand, I know nothing about."_

"So, in a nutshell, there is no feasible way to stop Max Steel Jr."

"_Correct, Ikari. However, keep trying to 'encourage' Ritsuko Takamiya into ending their relationship. By any means needed. In the meantime, be ready for the Fifth Angel."_

"I will do so." At that, the glyphs fade, allowing Gendo to shudder.

'Those fools! The Third Child is scary enough when he promises harm against those that wishes to harm those he cares for. But to actually carry a promise out…' Gendo lets another shudder out.

"This was definitely not in the scenario."

_(Takamiya House; five minutes later)_

"I'm home, Mom!" Taking her shoes off in the doorway, Ritsuko waits to hear her Mother's voice welcoming her home. Only to arch an eyebrow when she doesn't. "Mom? Where are you?"

Looking down, she then slaps her forehead when she doesn't see her Mother's shoes. 'She must've gone out earlier. But, who can I talk to, though?'

When the doorbell chimes, Ritsuko arches her right eyebrow before opening the door to a crack. Only to throw it wide open upon seeing who it is. A wide smile on her face as she lunges to embrace Shinji.

"Hey! I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too. I was hoping to catch you at lunch, but when I got there, the school was cordoned off by Section 2 guys."

"Must've been because of that 'Psycho' guy." She can see Shinji's struggling to contain his amusement as she giggles. "Yeah, I know! Who in their right mind would call themselves that?"

"I'm thinking someone that's not in their right mind at all."

Ritsuko can't help but release a loud peal of laughter as she pulls Shinji into the house. Tugging off his shoes with her feet.

"At least I can always count on you to make me laugh!" Giving him a passionate French kiss, she murmurs, "But I need more than laughter right now." Reaching down to his trousers and undoing his zipper, she reaches in and huskily intones, "I need an orgasm, Shinji."

"Okay." Checking his pockets, Shinji's face falls before he adds, "I don't have any condoms on me." 

"No need to worry about that."

Kicking the door closed, she tugs Shinji toward her room. Undressing the both of them with each step. By the time they reach her room, they're both nude. With Ritsuko closing the door before descending onto her beloved. As she pumps herself on him, she feels Shinji caressing her small breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth.

As he suckles, Ritsuko holds his head to her chest while running her fingers through his hair. Biting her lower lip in ecstasy to keep from crying out. Even though Deidre had given her tacit approval, Ritsuko is not going to chance her Mother hearing her cry out. As she feels Shinji start pulling out, she wraps her legs around his hips. Keeping him inside.

"I'm… I'm… AAAHHH!"

That's all Shinji's able to say as he feels his member send his seed right into her. Ritsuko can't help but cry out, feeling the fluid rush into her.

"SHINJI!"

Unable to help herself, she kisses Shinji passionately as the waves of passion wash over the both of them. As Shinji holds her close, he kisses her just as passionately before remembering what had just happened.

"Rits."

His voice groggy, Shinji shakes himself to get his bearings back as he brushes her hair back over her ear. Upon seeing her smile warmly, he can't help but feel like he's been had.

Slightly amused, he asks, "What've you got in mind, Rits?"

"Just officially staking my claim in you, Shinji. That's all." Giving him a sensuous kiss, she smirks and asks, "And what better way for a girl to do that than trying to get impregnated by the boy she loves?" Much to her surprise, Shinji's jaw drops before he recovers and smiles warmly.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Aside from what happened earlier, yeah." Reaching up to stroke his face, she softly says, "I decided on my way home that I'm going to ensure you're happy. By any means." Her beautiful brown eyes start dripping tears of sadness for him. With Shinji kissing them away.

"Oh, Rits. You didn't have to…"

"I know, Shinji. But I wanted to. After all, you did have a happy life before we met. Any time we spoke, you were so happy, much like I was just being with you. Only it had some sadness within anytime you spoke of your birth Father. I may not know why that is, but I'm not going to let you be sad ever again, Shinji. You deserve to be happy. In fact, you'll be as good a Dad as Josh was. Much like he was better than your birth Father when it came to being a Father to you."

Next thing Ritsuko knows, Shinji kisses her passionately. Causing her to giggle as they go at it again. As he pumps into her, though, Shinji can't help but wonder about the probes. Particularly if they can be passed on through sex or not. In the past, any time they had sex, Shinji made sure to wear a condom. If only to keep her from suffering from the probes as he had as they entered his body. He then can't help but shudder inwardly.

'If this does result in a pregnancy, and the child does get the probes, it's going to be a fun time keeping track of them!' He then mentally smirks, adding, 'I bet Berto never took this in mind when he first created the probes!' All further thoughts end as Shinji sends another batch into Ritsuko's womb.

In her mind, Ritsuko can't help but smirk smugly inwardly. 'Oh yes, my darling Shinji. Knock me up. Show up that dumbass Gendo! Prove yourself the better man!' Examining her crowing, she can't help but feel curious.

"Shinji?" Her voice groggy from the orgasm, Ritsuko shakes her head before trying again. "Shinji?"

"Yeah, Rits?"

"Are you sure Gendo's your birth Father?"

"As far as I know. Yeah."

"You poor thing." Giving him a tender kiss on his lips, she murmurs, "What kind of jerk would leave such a nice sweet boy behind?"

"That's what Josh, Kat and Berto wonder at times." Shrugging, he adds, "Only thing I can figure is a jerk that wants to avoid his responsibilities to his own kid."

"That Gendo is. That's for sure." Giving him a passionate French kiss, she murmurs, "He'll never know his grandchildren. Much like they'll never know him. As far as they're concerned, Gendo Ikari never existed." Twirling her fingers on his chest, she adds, "Mr and Mrs Shinji McGrath. It has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

Shinji had told her he was toying with the idea the first time they'd been intimate. She, in turn, told him she needed to ponder it. Now, knowing what she knows about Gendo now, she likes the idea of Shinji changing his last name.

"Or we could just keep it Ikari." Ritsuko's puzzled blink tells him he needs to explain. "Ikari isn't 'his' true last name. It's my Mother's. He just tacked it onto his name when he married her."

"You know this for a fact?"

"Yes. Through a man that knew my Mother from before I was born."

"In what way?" Ritsuko's excitement is palpable as she smiles widely.

"He was a professor at a university when he came across her." His smile widens as he adds, "Berto found a picture of her just today." Inwardly, he thinks, 'If it wasn't for the fact that Ayanami resembles her by 75%, I'd be ecstatic!'

"Mr Martinez found a picture of her?" At his nod, she lets out a tear of happiness before hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy, sweetie!" Eager for more details, she asks, "Is she beautiful in the picture?"

"Yeah, she is." Giving her a French kiss, he adds, "Much like you are gorgeous."

"Oh, Shinji."

Little do either of them know that their conversation was overheard by a smiling Deidre. Standing out in the hallway outside Ritsuko's room, Shinji's clothes in hand. Only for the smile to be tempered by a sad thought.

'That young man's been hurt by 'Commander Dumbass' for too long!' The smile comes back, but wider as she thinks, 'Ritsy wanting to make Shinji happy should really fuck up 'Dumbass' day!' Glancing down at Shinji's clothing, she then shrugs.

'Seeing as he's going to be here for a good while, I might as well clean his and Ritsy's clothes. Shinji's because of his stay in the brig. Ritsy's because of Psycho handling her like that. What was he thinking?' Next thing she knows, the phone rings. Not wanting the young lovebirds to be disturbed, she hurries to answer it. Barely making it in time.

"Takamiya house, this is Deidre."

"_Hey, Deidre, it's Misato. Have you seen Shinji?"_

"No, but I do know he and Ritsy are together in her room. Buck naked." Misato's gasp brings a smile to Deidre's face as she goes on. "I found their clothes on the floor as I walked in. They sure didn't waste any time."

"_No, they sure didn't."_ Misato then giggles as she adds, _"Oh, I'm so going to tease him about this!"_

"Okay, but not too much, okay?"

"_Sure, Deidre."_ Misato's disappointed sigh brings a slight frown to Deidre before she smiles.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Misato?"

"_Love to, Deidre."_ Still smiling, Deidre recalls another item.

"Misato, what do you know about Shinji's Mother?"

"_Other than she was a student of Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's, not very much. Why?"_

"I overheard some of their conversation. I was kind of hoping you knew something about her."

"_Sorry. But if you like, I can arrange a conversation with him if you like. Hell, he'd probably be more amicable to talk to than 'Commander Dumbass' himself."_ Deidre and Misato can't help but share a titter of agreement.

"I have no doubt. I'd like that very much, Misato. But, how do I introduce myself though? You did tell me that he told Shinji to have no relationships while he's here."

"_All I can think of offhand is telling him that Shinji has a pre-existing relationship prior to his arriving here. It might help to have Ritsuko there as well so she can tell Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki her relationship to Shinji. If you like, he can be with us."_

"You'd be there too?"

"_But of course. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki may be amicable, but protocols dictate I be there as well."_

"Okay. Though I don't quite know what kind of protocols require that, I see nothing wrong with it. How soon can you arrange it?"

"_A day or two. Tops."_

"Okay. I'll await your call, Misato."

"_I'll await calling you back. Much like I'll be there this evening for dinner."_

Deidre and Misato share another titter before the call ends. Hanging up the phone, Deidre sighs before proceeding with what she was about to do. The laundry.

'Never let it be said that caring for teenagers is easier than caring for little ones! But, yet, it's worthwhile when they grow up right.' Fondly thinking back when Ritsuko was still in diapers up to this point in time, she lightly snickers. 'She sure grew up well. Mr and Mrs Takusona, Ritsy's been in good hands with me and another has her in his heart. If you'd lived, I'm sure you'd love Shinji.'

As the clothes are laundered, she then heads to the kitchen to see about making dinner for all four people. Checking what she has on hand, she settles on teriyaki stir-fry and soba noodles.

Humming to herself, she then allows her thoughts to wander to Psycho. Wondering what that maniacal cyborg was up to at that moment.

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's Office)_

As he looks over Psycho, Gendo notices his posture is not intimidated. Which annoys Gendo to no end. Psycho, easily telling that Gendo's annoyed, grins smugly on the inside.

"Do you know why you're before me, Psycho?"

"Because I failed to make Ritsuko Takamiya disappear, Commander."

"Correct. Can you tell me how that is possible?"

"She had a guardian angel in the form of Max Steel Jr, sir." Shrugging, he adds, "If anything, he's just like Max Steel Sr. Someone's in trouble, he takes them under his wing. Like Father, like son." Coldly, he thinks, 'And it's a very good thing Shinji's nothing like you, dumbass! What did his Mother even see in you?'

"So I see. Thinking of my son, do you remember last year when I sent you to Okinawa to break the spirit of the Third Child to-be?"

"Yes, sir. I do." At that, Gendo lets his irritation show freely.

"Then why is it instead of him being depressed and broken-spirited, he arrived here stronger than what he was supposed to be?"

"If I had to guess, sir, it's because he had a strong support in the man and his friends that took him in." Smirking inwardly, he thinks, 'Along with a very beautiful girl that fell in love with him!'

"In what way did you try to break his spirit?"

"I doused him with hazardous chemicals, sir." Mentally shrugging, he thinks, 'At least they're hazardous to people if the person that gets doused doesn't have a transphasic generator nearby!'

"Do you recall the name of the chemicals you doused him with?"

"No sir. Even more, it was something I couldn't even pronounce if my life depended on it." He then stands still, waiting for Gendo's next question. Only Gendo doesn't ask anything more. Just nods.

"Very well. I will accept your report, Psycho. But, I want you to keep attempting to get rid of Ritsuko Takamiya. At all costs. I want her gone. Either far away and alive or missing and dead." His lips curling into a cruel smirk, he adds, "Most preferably missing and dead." Sensing Psycho's about to object, he holds up his right hand.

"I don't care if you have qualms about killing children. She is an unacceptable factor in the equation. The sooner she is out of the Third Child's life, the better for my plans." Seeing Psycho sigh and bow his head in defeat, Gendo smiles evilly in triumph. 'This'll break you for certain, Third Child!'

Psycho on the other hand…

'This is getting sick! The ass-wipe has a plan that undoubtedly is not for the better of humanity! I just have to hope that Shinji comes up with a plan to keep her safe and alive! SOON!'

_(Takamiya house; that evening)_

A disheveled Shinji and Ritsuko exit her room. With Shinji wearing her robe, white in color, while Ritsuko wears a pair of blue shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt cropped at her stomach.

"I can't believe I didn't have my clothes in there with us."

"Oh, I don't know, Shinji. I liked the view." Reaching to his groin, barely covered by the robe, she sultrily smirks. "And I look forward to seeing that view many times in the future."

"What view is that, Ritsy?"

At the sound of Deidre's voice, Ritsuko blushes beet red. Shinji follows suit with his own blush as a smirking Deidre pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"You two hungry?"

Ritsuko quickly regains her composure, albeit with a pink face, before answering.

"We are, Mom. What time did you get home?"

"I got home about three, sweetie." Her smirk then fades to a soft smile. "How was your day, Shinji?"

"Other than that jerk trying to get me to end things between me and Ritsuko, not too bad." At those words, Deidre's face goes hard. Right to where she was before Ritsuko came into her life.

"Why would he want that, Shinji?"

"Who knows with him? But, I'm not going to comply." Sighing, he adds, "I just wish there was a way I'd be sure you were safe without worrying about you all the time."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Ritsuko gives him a soft peck on his cheek. She then asks, "How did he try, anyway?"

"He said that I could end it with you alive or…"

"He'd have it ended. Explains why Psycho was there." Deidre's eyebrow goes up, as if in curiosity.

"Psycho? Who'd name their kid Psycho?" Shinji can only offer up a hapless shrug.

"Who knows, Ms Takamiya?"

"Nah, ah-ah-ah. Deidre, not Ms Takamiya. The latter makes me feel old. Not to mention it's what strangers call me. If you're going to be Ritsy's husband one day, you gotta call me Deidre."

Shinji can't help but blush with Ritsuko's muffled giggles. Her eyes alit in mirth.

"Okay. Deidre." Deidre's nod of approval, with Ritsuko giggling still, gets a smile from Shinji. "Back to Psycho. Or maybe it's a nickname he tacked onto himself after something happened to make him psycho."

"I see." Shaking her head, Deidre adds, "I for one think, however, it'll be better to curtail this discussion and dig in before the food gets cold." Tapping her chin lightly, she muses, "But I can't help as if we're missing someone." Right at that point, the doorbell chimes. "Ritsy, could you get the door, please?"

"Sure Mom." Giving Shinji a quick peck, Ritsuko goes to the door and opens it to a crack. Upon seeing a woman with long purple hair, wearing a red flight jacket and an infectious grin, she says, "Hello."

"Hi. Is this the Takamiya house?"

"It is."

"Is Deidre or Shinji around?" Ritsuko's eyes go wide before she opens the door all the way. Having recognized the voice.

"You're Misato Katsuragi, aren't you?"

"That I am. I'm guessing you're Ritsuko. Shinji's girlfriend and future wife." Ritsuko can't help but blush rosily, along with smile happily at the thought of becoming Shinji's wife. "I'm hoping I'm in time for dinner."

"Mom invited you, huh?" At Misato's nod, Ritsuko gives a soft nod and says, "Come in, please. You are in time for dinner, Ms Katsuragi."

"Just Misato, please. Ms Katsuragi makes me feel old. And I am nowhere near old."

Ritsuko gives a nod and smile before she leads Misato to the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinji Steel 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As they eat dinner together, Shinji and Ritsuko are seated side-by-side with each other. Deidre and Misato exchanging a giggle at how cute they look seated by each other. Three of them not knowing about Deidre knowing about Shinji's other identity. Or even Deidre's dark past as Dragonelle.

As Deidre gazes fondly at Ritsuko, she can't help but pray fervently that Ritsuko never finds her secret. For she fears not only her daughter's reaction, but being forced away from her. Shinji catches her look and can't help but wonder why she looks so sad.

"Um, Deidre?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"You okay? You look a little down about something."

'Damn! He's as perceptive as Max Sr. is.' Shaking her head, she smiles and replies, "I'm okay, Shinji. I'm just thinking about…" Pausing briefly, she pictures Ritsuko in a wedding dress and smirks before going on. "Just how pretty Ritsy will look in her wedding dress. Especially since I feel like I'll lose my daughter to marriage when she marries you."

Shinji's blush ignites full force, as does Ritsuko's. While Misato guffaws.

"She's got you there, Shinji!" Looking over at Ritsuko, she adds, "I gotta admit, Shinji sure got lucky in meeting a pretty girl like you before Rei or even Asuka." Ritsuko can't help but blink in bewilderment.

"Who?"

"Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu. Of course, Asuka has yet to arrive in Tokyo-3."

"Where is Asuka at anyway and why is she coming here?"

"She's in Germany right now, awaiting transfer notification. Which brings me to my second answer. I'm sure you know by now that there is a war against an alien race designated 'Angels' by NERV."

"Misato, what about…"

"No need to worry, Shinji. I already informed Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki when I talked to him a couple of hours ago. He wants to meet Deidre and Ritsuko tomorrow morning."

"Sure. No problem." Glancing at Ritsuko, he then asks, "Would you like to meet with him, Rits? Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki is a nice guy. Far nicer than 'he' is, anyway."

"Yeah." Gently rubbing her belly, she asks, "If I am pregnant, what should we call him or her?"

"If it's a boy, James. If it's a girl, Molly." Seeing her question in her eyes, he goes on. "It was the names of Dad's birth parents. They died when he was little. The world lost a James and a Molly when James and Molly McGrath died. Maybe it could get new ones to carry their first names."

"_A fitting tribute, Shinji."_ Josh's voice gets a slight smile from Shinji. Which goes bigger as he goes on._ "Maybe later on down the road you can add a Jeff after Jefferson."_

"Yeah." Shinji spoke it so softly, Ritsuko thought he was daydreaming at the table. Squeezing his hand, she can't help but smirk. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I can tell. Now, since we heard your ideas, which are very touching, I've got two names picked out already."

"Let's hear 'em." At his enthusiastic tone, Ritsuko nods before smiling softly.

"If it's a boy, Ichigo. If it's a girl, Rukia."

"From 'Bleach', right?" Ritsuko's nod tells Shinji all he needs to know. "Ichigo and Rukia Ikari. James and Molly Ikari. What a predicament. They sound so good." Ritsuko lets out a dismal sigh before nodding.

"Yeah. They do." Deidre and Misato both nod their agreement with the names. For they like them as well. Shinji then smiles as if he's got the answer.

"How about using one of the names suggested as the middle name? It'd be the best of both worlds!"

"Ichigo James Ikari. Rukia Molly Ikari. I.J. and R.M. for short. James Ichigo Ikari. Molly Rukia Ikari. J.I. and M.R. for short." Nodding, she adds, "They do have nice rings to them. Now which one should we go with?"

"We've a base idea, Rits. We'll just build that bridge when we get to that point."

"Yeah. No need to rush." Her face takes on a grin as she wraps a hand on Shinji's and squeezes. Before she can say anything else, however, the cell phone rings. Causing Deidre to sigh haplessly.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another." Getting up from the table, she crosses to the phone and picks it up. "Takamiya house, Deidre Takamiya speaking."

"_Ms Takamiya, this is Doctor Satusami at Kyoto-2 General Hospital."_

"Why, hello, Doctor. I didn't expect to hear from you until it came time for Ritsy's next check-up."

"_I didn't expect to make this call myself. Did I call at a bad time?"_

"Kinda. We're in the middle of dinner right now."

"_In that case, I'll be brief. There's a satisfaction survey of birth control implants and Ritsuko's name is on the list of BCI recipients."_ Her jaw dropping in shock, Deidre recovers just in time to issue a retort.

"I didn't request one. Neither did Ritsy. When did this happen?"

"_About nine months ago, ma'am."_ Nonplussed by her tone, Satusami goes on. _"Have there been any complications or ill effects from the BCI?"_

"Not that I know of. Now who put it in her so I can wring his or her neck?"

"_According to the paperwork, it was Doctor Kyusuke Tokisona at Okinawa General. Is the something the matter? You sound quite displeased."_

"You're fucking right I'm displeased! I did not authorize my Ritsy to be implanted with a BCI!" Hearing Ritsuko gasp, and not blaming her, she adds, "She's wanting to become a Mother right now, dammit!"

"_I'm sorry. He sent the information about her implant to us. Along with the paperwork authorizing the implantation. Your signature on it."_

"I signed no such document! The only thing I signed was the release form for Ritsy's medical records!"

"_Oh dear."_

"You got that right. 'Oh-fucking-dear' indeed!" Snarling as she runs her fingers through her hair, she asks, "Can it be easily removed by Ritsy or would a real Doctor have to do it?"

"_A Doctor would have to take it out. Oh crap."_

"I'm not liking the sound of that 'Oh crap', Doc. What is it?"

"_The BCI inside your daughter is meant only for women in their twenties and thirties. What was he doing when he did it?"_

"That is a good question. Can I make an appointment for extraction of it?"

"Um, Mom?" Ritsuko's voice quickly gets Deidre's attention and she nods.

"Hold that a bit, Doc."

"_I will do so, Ms Takamiya."_ Turning back around, Deidre looks over Ritsuko and sees a concerned look on her face.

"What happened, Mom?"

"Apparently that quack Doctor in Okinawa implanted a birth control implant inside you. Without our consent or knowledge. Even more, he put the wrong kind inside of you."

"How long does it last?"

"I dunno. Let me find out." Turning back to the phone, she asks, "How long does the type inside Ritsy last?"

"_Five years, according to the paperwork."_

"I see." Turning back to Ritsuko, she says, "It lasts for five years."

"I'll be twenty by then." Her eyes shooting wide, she asks, "You don't suppose he's one of those 'dinosaurs', do you?"

"If you mean the kind that thinks a woman shouldn't start having kids until she's eighteen, or older, then it's a distinct possibility." Inhaling deeply, she asks, "Why do you ask, Ritsy. I thought you said you're ready for Motherhood."

"I am. But, at the same time, what if I'm not ready? What if I'm only telling myself that to increase Shinji's happiness?"

"Rits." At Shinji's gentle voice, Ritsuko turns and sees him smiling softly. "I wouldn't mind waiting. Much like I wouldn't mind becoming a Father now. Whatever you decide, I'll back it. 100%." Ritsuko gives him a nod and a smile before thinking it over. When she finishes, she gives her answer.

"I'm not ready to become a Mother yet. But when I turn twenty, the implant's coming out and I'm getting knocked up. The implant stays."

"Okay, Ritsy." Deidre turns back to the phone and says, "She's keeping the implant. With the express intent of getting impregnated once it comes out when she turns eighteen."

"_Okay. For the record, I'm sorry for what Doctor Tokisona did. It was highly unethical."_

"Yeah, well, he's going to find out it's not nice to be unethical when it comes to a woman's body. I'm calling a Lawyer to have a suit filed against him for medical malpractice, unauthorized procedure and who knows what else?"

"_Justifiable. More than that, in fact. If you like, I can advocate against him on your behalf at the next Ethics meeting."_

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Curious, she then asks, "Any chance you can send me a copy of the form authorizing the implantation?"

"_But of course. I'll send it to you via courier."_

"Thank you, Doctor Satusami. Good night."

"_Good night. Enjoy your dinner."_ That in itself gets a chuckle from Deidre.

"I will. Bye." Ending the call, she sighs before asking, "Shinji, does your family use any law firms? I need to borrow one."

"Matter of fact, they do. It's a firm out of Okinawa."

"The name?"

"It's 'Costas, Lambert and Chen'. They specialize mainly in family matters. I don't know if they dabble in medical cases though."

"Any chance you can find out?"

"Sure." Turning to Misato, he asks, "Misato, can I…"

"Sure." Bringing out her phone and handing it to him, she adds, "I just hope you get a phone of your own soon. You're murder on my phone bill even though it's paid for by NERV."

"Sorry." As he punches in the number for McGrath Manor, he adds, "I'll put 'get a prepaid phone' on my 'to-do' list."

"Smartass."

The laughter from everyone else is contagious and Misato can't help joining in. If only to try keeping Shinji's secret intact. Not noticing Deidre nodding her head in approval.

'He just wants to live an ordinary life. Only that "dumbass" doesn't want him to! And those probes aren't making things any easier for him, either.' Next thing she knows, Shinji's speaking.

"Hey, Kat, how's it going tonight?"

"_Hey, Shinji. It's going great here. I know why you're calling. Smooth move, bucko. Go ahead and ask. You're secure."_

"Great. Do you have the number for 'Costas, Lambert and Chen' on hand? Deidre Takamiya wants to ask them if they handle medical lawsuits."

"_Perfect. Put me on with her so I can give it to her. Oh, you'll be pleased to know that your time with Ritsuko was not monitored. Once she started undressing the both of you, Berto turned off the visual monitors. The auditory, he only left them on and put earmuffs over his ears to muffle out the sound. It was only when Josh and I came down to the control room and found him shaking his head two hours later."_

"I see. Here she is." Passing the phone over, he says, "Kat's giving you the number you can call. This time of night, though, may not be anyone there."

"Oh. Okay." Putting the phone to her ear, she then says, "Hello, Kat. It's been a while."

"_Oh yeah. Not since that picnic on the beach after Shinji and Ritsuko got together officially."_

"Don't I know it." Smiling happily at the thought of it, she soon goes serious as she asks, "Do you know if your firm handles medical lawsuits?"

"_I don't think they've ever tried one. But I'm betting they're willing to take a shot at dabbling in it. Couldn't hurt to ask."_

"No. It couldn't hurt at all. Number?" As Kat gives her the number, Deidre's smile goes to 'Dragonelle-style' at the thought of the Doctor being sued by a firm that's only dabbling in it. Once Kat's done, Deidre says, "Thank you, Kat. Why don't we have a picnic sometime next summer? All of us, together. Only with one or two more."

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah." Looking over at Misato, she adds, "I'm thinking of bringing Shinji's guardian and an old friend of mine."

"_Sure. The more the merrier. Can you put Shinji back on the phone, please? I need to ask him something important."_

"Yeah. Sure." Not sure what to make of Kat's question, but putting it out of her mind as she has a slight hint, she passes it back over to Shinji. "Kat wants to ask you something."

"I think I have a feeling of what it is, too." Not elaborating further, even though Ritsuko has the look of someone that doesn't like mysteries very much, he says, "I'm here, Kat."

"_You didn't go bare, did you?"_

"I did, Kat."

"_Oh man. Berto never took that into consideration when he made them to begin with. If they integrate…" _

"I took it into consideration too. If something happens, I'll take full and sole responsibility."

"No, Shinji. We'll take responsibility. Even though my 'implant' is in place to prevent pregnancies." Her eyes starting to drip tears, she murmurs, "Even though I do want to become a Mother."

"Rits." Before Shinji can say anything more, Kat's voice cuts in.

"_Put Ritsuko on, please, Shinji. I think it's time for a little 'girl talk' between us."_

"Sure." Handing the phone to Ritsuko, he adds, "Kat wants to talk to you." Her eyes dripping tears still, Ritsuko accepts the phone.

"Hi, Kat."

"_Hi, Ritsuko. First off, let me say this. If I was Shinji's birth Mother, I'd give my blessing for him to marry you. You know that, right?"_

"I do."

"_Good. You also know that Shinji cares for you to no end, right?"_

"He does." Reaching over to his hand, with him taking it into his, she murmurs, "Much like I care for him to no end."

"_Then you've got it made. There's no need to rush becoming a Mother. Even though you are of legal age. You can call me a 'dinosaur' if you like. You'd probably be right seeing as I'm old-fashioned."_

"No. No. You just want Shinji to find happiness. Much as I want to make him happy."

"_I want him to be more than happy. I want him to be successful in all he does. Happy, successful and kind. That's the most important thing right there. Kind. Shinji must take after his birth Mother."_ Ritsuko can't help but let out a giggle.

"Yeah. He told me Mr Martinez found a picture of her just today. One thing's bothering me though. What did his Mother ever see in 'that guy' anyway?"

"_I have no idea. Maybe she had bad taste in men or he was the first person brave enough to approach her. A woman desperate enough, she'd probably be eager to settle down with someone like Rokubungi."_

"I'm leaning toward the former."

"_Or it could easily be the latter. But, the bottom line is this. Do you love 'my' boy?"_

"I do." Smiling happily at Shinji, she adds, "Now and forever."

"_Then that's all that matters, Rit-chan."_

"Yeah. It is. Talk to you later, Kat?"

"_You better believe you will. I'm not done with you yet. Not by a long shot. But, that's for another time. Bye."_

"Bye, Kat. Oh, do you want me to put Shinji back on?"

"_Please."_ Wordlessly, she passes the phone back to Shinji. When she's done so, Kat asks, _"Has she shown any signs of integration? She didn't sound like you did when the probes first entered you."_

"No. She didn't, Kat." Noticing Ritsuko's look of irritation that she was seemingly being badmouthed, he hastily adds, "It was surprising, but in a good way."

"_Good cover. But that means I gotta plead my case to her. Or, you can always tell her about the probes."_

"And chance her looking at me like I'm nuts?" Looking at Ritsuko, he notices she's already doing it. Smirking, he adds, "Too late. She already is. But, I love her, Kat. Always will."

"_Okay. I'll let you go now. Don't want to bankrupt NERV even though it does sound like fun."_ Her laughter joins with Shinji's as he ends the call. Shaking his head in mirth.

"What was that about, Shinji?" At Ritsuko's question, Shinji calms down to a light chortle.

"She was wondering when I plan to propose to you." Shrugging, he adds, "We've got time yet. No need to rush things."

"Yeah. Time we have." Giving her belly another rub, she then pouts out, "I was so looking forward to seeing that line, too. But, yet, I guess I was scared at the same time. Does that make any sense at all?"

"It makes sense, Ritsuko." Misato's voice has a hint of sadness before she goes on. "It makes perfect sense." Not elaborating further, Misato resumes eating. The others following suit.

_(Gendo's Office)_

"Are you certain of this individual, Psycho?"

"Yes, Commander. Vitriol dislikes both Steels to no end whereas I hate them to no end. Working in tandem with each other, I expect to get Steel Jr. out of the way."

"Very well. I'll assign one of our freelance marksmen to target the Takamiya girl. A simple headshot. Quick and efficient. A peacefully violent death. Perfect to break his spirit and untraceable to NERV."

"Where and when do we strike, though?"

"That, Psycho, is a very good question." In his mind, Gendo thinks, 'A very good question indeed.' As Gendo ponders it, Psycho has other ideas.

'He'll want to be there to kill Max. As if that's even possible! He's hard to kill. Wait, doesn't Devilwoman… yeah. Perfect!' Chuckling gleefully, Psycho inadvertently attracts Gendo's attention.

"Did you come up with a usable venue, Psycho?" Gendo's question snaps him out of it. Even though he was just starting to enjoy himself.

'Damn his ass!' Nodding, Psycho replies, "As a matter of fact, Commander, yes." Crossing to the map of Tokyo-3, he asks, "Vice Commander Fuyutsuki frequents this diner on the map, right?"

"He does, yes. Why?"

"Say, for example, he was out for lunch, and they were with him when an unknown assailant fires on the Takamiya girl by 'mistake'. Only to be pursued by Steel into the alley here if he's in the area. Only Vitriol and I are waiting for him when he arrives at the other end of the alley. You then come along and shoot him. Easy as pie."

"A usable scenario. Implement it. I want the girl in a body bag by the end of tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Bringing out his phone, he mutters, "I just hope I remember his number."

"I thought you guys were friends."

"Nah. More like business associates that worked for the same guy. Only except it was a bitter rivalry. I try to pull one over on him, he tries to pull one over on me. It's a really vicious circle." Shrugging, he adds, "Besides, I haven't spoken to him in years. It'll be good to do a little catch up."

"So he's expendable then."

"I reckon so. Just don't let him hear you say that. His arm blasts will send you right through the wall. Into the Geofront. Through the trees. Through a bus. Through a pack of nuns. Get the picture, sir?"

"I do, Psycho. I do." Gendo suddenly blinks, asking, "Did you just say arm blasts?" But it's too late. Psycho's already out of earshot.

_(Next day; Fuyutsuki's Office)_

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, I present to you Deidre Takamiya and her daughter, Ritsuko." Misato's introduction has Fuyutsuki nodding.

"A pleasure to meet you both, ladies Takamiya." Looking over the two of them, he adds, "I can't help but notice you two look nothing alike." Deidre and Ritsuko let out a giggle while Shinji and Misato lightly snicker. Deidre, however, takes it in stride.

"It's because Ritsy's adopted, Vice-Commander."

"Ah." Looking over Ritsuko even more, he then asks, "Just how are you familiar with Pilot Ikari?"

"He's my boyfriend and hopefully, husband in the future, sir."

"Interesting. Even though I told him he is not to foster any relationships while he's here, he still does so. Pilot Ikari, would you be so kind as to explain yourself?"

"I don't really have to, but since you asked, it's like this, Vice-Commander. Our relationship is from before I was 'summoned' here. We were supposed to go out that night, but I instead had to split my time between reassuring Ritsuko I was being serious and packing a meager pack. I, after all, had no intention of staying here any longer than necessary."

"So I see. Miss Takamiya, how serious are you with your statement about Pilot Ikari?"

"Serious enough to not like you not using his given name, sir. He is Shinji, not a tool to pilot one of those behemoths you have." Deidre grabbing her arm to keep her from lunging at the man, she asks, "Just why is Shinji here instead of Old Osaka? Why is he fighting your stupid war when adults should be fighting?"

"I understand your viewpoints, valid as they are, Miss Takamiya. Shinji is not a tool to pilot one of the Evangelions. He is here to save humanity from annihilation. The reason he is fighting this 'stupid' war of ours is because adults cannot pilot the Evangelion."

"Then why has he never mentioned it before? You'd think that someone selected would know about it and be preparing for it. But was Shinji aware of it and prepared? NO!"

"Easy, Rits." The sound of Shinji's voice, along with his hand on her back, calms her temper back down. "No need to bite his head off. If anyone needs to be yelled at, it's 'Commander Dumbass'." Fuyutsuki can't help but give a snort at that.

"I'm only relieved 'he' isn't here to hear you say that." Ritsuko can't help but let out a snort herself.

"Well, I could always march up there and give him a piece of my mind." Smirking, she adds, "With Shinji holding my hand, I tell him I love Shinji and intend to become his wife someday. See if that causes him to have a heart attack."

"He'd need a heart for that first, Rits."

"You're right, Shinji." As the two chuckle, Fuyutsuki can only smile and roll his eyes before looking at the clock.

"It's time for lunch. Would you four care to join me?"

"Sure. Rits?"

"Love to. Mom? Misato?"

"Okay."

"You bet. They have a curry dish that's so delicious, it's to die for." Shinji's gasp before his falling back onto the floor prompts Misato to face-palm. While Ritsuko freaks out, she adds, "Let me rephrase that."

"Yes. Please do so, Captain Katsuragi." He may not show it, but Fuyutsuki's struggling to keep from laughing out loud.

"It's so good, you'll feel like you're in Heaven."

"You call that rephrasing, Captain?"

"Okay. It could be worse."

"Yeah. You could be cooking." A recovered Shinji, a giggling Ritsuko at his side, bolts away. Laughing maniacally with a still-giggling Ritsuko in hand. Misato growling before giving chase.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE!"

As Misato curses and the two teens laugh about it, Fuyutsuki can't help but shake his head.

"There are times I wonder about her true age, Ms Takamiya."

"How so, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki?" He doesn't say anything at all. Only exiting. Deidre in tow.


	13. Chapter 13

Shinji Steel 13

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Shinji and Ritsuko gaze at the Tokyo-3 Diner. Only the diner was more like a bistro with outdoor seating. Misato suddenly pounces on Shinji and starts tickling him.

"Misato! HAHAHA! I give! I give! HAHAHA!"

Misato only smirks before moving her fingers away from his rib cage. An amused Deidre and Fuyutsuki right behind. Along with a contingent of five Section 2 Agents. All of them loyal to Fuyutsuki and ready to protect those with him. Unaware that, across the street, Gendo is scowling at the presence of the Agents.

"This was not in the scenario, Psycho."

"Perhaps not, but it's still salvageable. Just gotta work around it, is all. Send the freelancer, sir, and half your problem will go away."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Fairly certain."

"Very well." Giving a nod to a man on foot diagonally across from him, he looks at the girl that had captured the 'Third Child's heart. "He has good taste, the Third Child. However, that will not keep him out of my scenario."

'Why can't you call your son by his first name? Are you ashamed of him or something?' Psycho can only shake his head, wondering why Gendo abandoned him to begin with. Only for his jaw to drop when he remembers his initial meeting with Gendo.

'He mentions his "scenario" as if it requires Shinji to be broken down! But why? I hope Devilwoman is in place by now! Vitriol's presence should be sufficient to get his attention.' It is then that all Hell breaks loose.

As the freelancer walks up to the bistro, he affixes a silencer to his gun and chambers a round. Sure that this would get him onto NERV's payroll for doing 'wetwork'. Taking aim at Ritsuko, he suddenly spots a Section 2 Agent spring to her side. Drawing a gun and aiming at him.

"GET DOWN!"

As the people at the tables get down, the other Section 2 Agents turn and open fire on the freelancer. But not before the freelancer gets a shot off on the Agent that spotted him. Running away from the scene, he's unaware of Shinji engaging in a foot pursuit.

But not before…

"Stay with him, Rits. Keep pressure on the wound." Pressing her hand onto the Agent's right shoulder, he adds, "It's not a kill shot, but it's still a bleeder."

"Okay, Shinji. But, what're you going to do?"

"I'm going after him."

"Not alone, Shinji! Take one of them with you!"

"Can't do that, Rits. One person running is less noticeable than two." Giving her a peck on her lips, he adds, "You just get to safety when he's picked up."

"I will." Giving him a deeper kiss, she yells, "You come back! You hear me? You come back!"

"I will." With that, he gives chase. With one of the other Agents calling in.

"Shots fired at the Tokyo-3 Diner. Third Child is in pursuit of gunman on foot. I say again. Third child is engaged in a foot pursuit. I need an R.A. unit for a GSW to the shoulder on an Agent. Civilian is giving aid." Looking down at the wounded Agent, he asks, "How're you feeling, Charlie?"

"Like I got fucking shot, Jack. How am I supposed to feel? Like a million fucking bucks?" Moving to get up, he finds he can't when Ritsuko pushes him back down. "Let me up, girl. I ain't crippled!"

"You want to be? Move again. I dare you." Yet, at the same time, she has a smile that would make Retsu Unohana on 'Bleach' proud. "A paralyzed patient is far easier to deal with than one that's mobile, after all."

"On second thought, I think I'll stay put." At Jack's snickers, Charlie retorts, "Just wait when it's your turn to be shot, Jack! Then you gotta to deal with her! If you're lucky enough!"

"If I'm in an Angel like hers' hands, then I'll be lucky. She's doing a good job of keeping you from bleeding out, so far." Looking over Ritsuko, he asks, "How're you holding up, kiddo?"

"Actually, considering I usually get sick at the sight of blood, not too bad. Must be the adrenaline from the earlier chaos."

"You'll be fine, kiddo. You'll be fine." Next thing he knows, he sees Gendo across the street with another Section 2 Agent. One with a cybernetic arm. 'Commander Ikari? Since when does he deign to come out into the open?' Just as they move out of his sight, away from the direction Shinji ran in, he can't help but scowl. 'Something's rotten in Tokyo-3. And it sure as Hell ain't my fuckin' shorts!'

_(Shinji)_

Getting the assailant in his sights, Shinji smirks when the lone gunman ducks into an alleyway. Following suit, he then switches over to his other form. Just as the gunman turns around, Max lobs a fist right into the man's face. Landing right on the right side of it. Sending the man flying out of the alley and into an open spot between buildings.

"You've got a lot of nerve pulling that stunt, asshole."

"I was only following orders."

"That's what the Nazis said at Nuremburg. Know what? It didn't do them one damn bit of good." Reaching down and clasping the gunman by the front of his shirt, he hoists him up and barks out, "What's your name?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle what?"

"Kyle White, man!" Max gazes over the man, examining him. African-American, with dreadlocks. Tall and thin. With a cocky smirk that fades when Max frowns. "What?"

"You're a patsy. A sacrifice."

"Correct, Steel!" At the gruff voice, Max can't help but smirk.

"Vitriol. When did you get out of jail?"

"About a month ago, Steel." Vitriol, his ever present green arms sparking with energy, smirks right back as he looks Max over. "You look taller. What've you been eating?"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. Been a little busy of late."

"Yes. Interfering with my plans for the Third Child kept you quite busy, I'm sure." That voice is one that Max had expected to hear eventually. Though he didn't want to. "I have an offer for you, Max Steel Jr. Leave Tokyo-3, now and forever, and I'll spare your life."

"Oh, gee, what a tough call. Fuck up your plans for the 'Third Child', whoever it be, or leave and live." Scaling his hands up and down, he ponders before replying, "I pick fucking up your plans, fuckhead."

"You're trapped in a cul-de-sac of buildings, Steel. That makes you the 'fuckhead'. Not me."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, really. You're outnumbered." Snapping his fingers, he smirks when twenty Section 2s come out of the shadows. Along with Chiron and Psycho. "Greatly outnumbered."

"Hmm." Looking at the gathering, he then smirks and retorts, "Nah. For me, this is a mild workout." Taking up an attack stance, he yells out, "I'll take you all on! Going turbo!"

With that, Max fades into a whirling dervish. Section 2 Agents flying out of the melee unconscious. Captain Chiron the first to fly out. Psycho eating popcorn while wearing 3-D glasses. A broad grin on his face.

'Go get 'em, kid!' At the sound of a man screaming in agony, he wonders why that is until the man, Kyle, flies out. One leg bent unnaturally. 'I don't think the leg's supposed to bend that way!'

Looking over at Gendo, he sees the man seething.

"I now see what you meant by him being formidable, Psycho. Dead then." Aiming his weapon at Vitriol, he adds, "He stopped Vitriol and his accomplice from hurting innocent lives. Only to be attacked by Section 2 during a case of mistaken identity. A shot rang out and…"

"Halt, my minions!" At the feminine voice, with a prominent Russian accent, a smirking Psycho nods. "That will be quite enough!" Max, on the other hand, comes to a stop. No traces of sweat at all. His eyes wide open.

"Vitriol, I know you don't like me, but could you please look and tell me it isn't who I think it is?"

"Sure." Vitriol looks and says, "I'd tell you want you want to hear, but I'd be lying, Steel. Devilwoman's here. And she's not alone."

"Let me guess. Electrix?"

"Yep." Max can only groan and shake his head.

"Oh man." At that, Vitriol can only smirk and chortle at his foe.

"Having all kinds of luck with women, ain't ya? They're just throwing themselves at ya."

"Shut it." Vitriol can't help but laugh in hilarity. To him, it's the damned funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh, Max, where've you been keeping yourself? Other than here, of course."

Next thing Gendo knows, a very beautiful woman jumps down and lands at a crouch in front of Max. Allowing Gendo a better look at her. Blonde hair, her skin covered with red latex paint and wearing a skimpy black bikini. Revealing her considerable bust. Red horns in her hair and black high heels on her feet. Right behind her, a brunette wearing a black bodysuit with lightning all across her abdomen. Silver streaks in her hair. The blonde, however, goes right to Max to give him a hug. Pulling his face into her bust. For a slight instant, Gendo can't help but feel envious.

'Lucky bastard!'

"Oh I missed you, Max!"

"I missed you too, Devilwoman! Um, I can't breathe."

"Oops! Sorry!" Giving off a cute giggle, she releases Max before smiling widely. "Now that I found you, I can torment you with carnal delights! Bring you over to the dark side. So you won't have to protect those goody-goodies anymore!"

"Um, excuse me?" At Gendo's voice, Devilwoman looks toward him. "Hi. I'm in the middle of killing Steel if you don't mind." Next thing he knows, an irate Devilwoman punches him in the face.

"Silence, insignificantly impudent worm!" As a stunned Gendo falls back from the punch, she snarls out, "You dare to intend to harm the next Prince of Darkness? I will have your head on a pike!" Turning to Electrix, she says, "Keep an eye on him, 'Trix. He moves, give him a shocking reminder of his place in life."

"You bet, 'Vil. And I will enjoy it to no end." Electrix then notices Psycho and Vitriol standing together. "What are you two doing here?"

"Me? I work here now. Vitriol's here to get rid of Max there."

"Bullshit! I'm here because he called me, Electrix! Ten years without a word from him and bam! Phone call out of the blue." Shaking his head, he mutters, "It was a peaceful ten years, too. Of course, I had Steel Jr there to contend with as of last year. But, it wasn't really all bad. I mean, if anything, he's a chip off the old block!" For an instant, Max could swear that Vitriol has a glimmer of pride in his voice.

"Oh? In what… oh for Pete's sake! Hold that thought, Vitriol!" Aiming her hand at a moving Gendo, she yells, "Learn your place, fool! You'll live longer!"

At that, a jolt of electricity hits Gendo, seizing him up until he falls down. Unconscious but alive.

"Honestly… 'Vil! Look out!" Chiron had recovered and is in the process of putting his weapon against Devilwoman's head.

"If you're not on Commander Ikari's side, you are against him." Chiron snickers before adding, "A shame, too. I'd have enjoyed getting some from you before you died. Oh well."

"You want some? Okay, fat boy! I'll give you some!"

Devilwoman sends her left high heel into Chiron's groin before ducking for Max to punch the perverted sexist in his face. Once Chiron had fallen to the ground, Devilwoman looks down upon him and spits.

"No one but the next Prince of Darkness is allowed into my divine body, you insolently foul beast!" Giving him one more kick, she soon finds herself going unconscious. 'Max!'

As Devilwoman slumps into his arms unconscious, Max shakes his head. As he puts the spent tranquilizer injector he'd used on Devilwoman away, he then looks over at Electrix.

"When did she get off her meds?" Electrix can only shrug.

"She's been off for two months now. She was holding steady until she thought of you, Steel. Then she started a shrine to you, calling you the next 'Prince of Darkness' and spouting off about how good you'd feel inside her." Smirking, Electrix adds, "You don't even want to know what she called your future children."

"Oh man. Save a part-time Satanist's life and this is what happens." Looking down at a now-tranquil Devilwoman's face, Max can only smile sadly. Passing her over to Electrix, he adds, "I'm giving you four a pass this time. For your sakes, please, leave Tokyo-3 and don't come back when 'he' is here."

Kicking a twitching Gendo's foot for good measure, Max walks away. As the three watch him walk away, a slumbering Devilwoman smiles before happily murmuring.

"Oh, Max. You were wonderful."

Sweatdropping, the three nod before leaving the scene. Only for Psycho to stop halfway out.

"Psycho? What gives? You heard what Steel said! We're supposed to get our asses out of here!"

"Vitriol's right, Psycho. You staying here will not benefit you one bit."

"No. You guys go ahead."

"Psycho…"

"I made it this far, Electrix. I'm going all the way. I've practically infiltrated Gendo's inner circle. He doesn't know I'm actually against him or his plans."

"I don't know, Psycho." Vitriol grimaces lightly before going on. "That 'man' does not strike me as stupid. Sooner or later, he'll figure you out and you're as good as dead!"

"Then that's a chance I have to take."

"You sure about this, Psycho?"

"I am, Electrix. I'm staying to finish the job. For once, I'm going to do the right thing."

"Why? You've been doing the wrong thing for years. Why the change, though?"

"I don't know, Vitriol." Psycho's answer is honest, for he himself truly doesn't know why. "But I'm going to find out."

"You'll be all alone, with no one to trust or be trusted by." Psycho gives a nod at Vitriol's words as the brute goes on. "You'll be about to die at a moment's notice." At that, Psycho gives a smirk. Causing Electrix and Vitriol to groan. For they know what's coming next.

"And loving it!"

The impression is barely passable, but Psycho did enjoy watching the classic 'Get Smart' series. Every time he'd watch it, he'd practice the lines. They should know. They'd watched it with him during their weekly television nights back in the old days. And who says villainy doesn't take a break?

"Okay, Psycho. But, if it gets too sick, don't hesitate to walk away."

"I won't hesitate, Electrix."

The electrical energy villainess gives a nod and snaps her fingers upward toward an airship above. A harness comes down, followed by a rope ladder with loops in it. Putting the harness onto Devilwoman, she signals for it to be hoisted up. As it is hoisted up, she climbs up onto the ladder and gets hold of a loop, with Vitriol following suit. Signaling again, they're jerked up on the rope ladder and away from Psycho.

Once they're out of earshot, he mutters, "It's not going to get too sick. It's not." Making his way back to a still unconscious Gendo, he can't help but smirk. 'You gotta admit you had those coming, you worthless son of a bitch.' Next thing he knows, Gendo comes to.

"Anyone get the license plate number of that sports car?" Groggily rising, with Psycho's help, Gendo looks at the gathered bodies and scowls upon not seeing the target. "I'm assuming he got away, Psycho?"

"He did, sir. As did Vitriol, Electrix and Devilwoman."

"Blast." Scowling at Psycho, he then asks, "Why weren't you fighting?"

"I fought him several times in the past already. I'm not exactly in the mood to get trounced when he 'goes turbo', thank you very much, sir."

"So you fought him in both regular speed and 'turbo' as it were, then?" That gets a nod from Psycho before Gendo gets up. "Consider yourself on report, Psycho. The next time Max Steel Jr. makes an appearance, you are to fight him. Even if he does 'go turbo'. I will not tolerate another failure like that."

"I understand, sir." Glancing down at the assailant for Ritsuko, he asks, "What about the freelancer, sir?" A gunshot into the assailant's head is his reply from Gendo.

"He attempted to assassinate the Vice-Commander of NERV, nearly shooting a civilian girl in the process. The girl's boyfriend pursued him and… where is the Third Child at? I could have sworn he was pursuing." Next thing they know, they hear Shinji panting.

"Oh… man… I'm… out… of… shape." Shinji blinks before seeing Gendo and a human-faced Psycho standing together. A dead body on the ground. "What… happened?"

"No need to concern yourself, Third Child." Putting his gun back into place, Gendo scowls down at his 'son' before saying, "You are long overdue for fitness exercises. Report to the Geofront in two days for the exercises. I will not tolerate a Pilot that cannot keep in shape. Is that understood?"

"Understood… Commander."

"See that it remains so, Third Child." With that, Gendo walks away, leaving Shinji and Psycho behind.

"Why can't he just say my name? It isn't that hard." Clenching his fist, he asks, "Why can't my own 'Father' just say my name?"

"I wish I could tell you, Shinji." Shinji looks up at the voice and 'recognizes' the hairstyle. Before he can say anything, Psycho waves him off. "Now's not a good time to talk, kid. You just go on back to your future wife. We'll talk later."

"Uh, okay." Walking away from Psycho, he can't help but think, 'It doesn't seem like he's playing games. It seems like he knows… oh crap! What if… no. No. If he did, I'd be on a dissection table right now. Doctor Akagi taking me apart bit by bit to get to the probes.' Next thing he knows, Kat's voice chimes in.

"_Was it just me or was that really fucking weird?"_

"It was really fucking weird, Kat. Psycho wearing a Section 2 uniform still. It took everything in me to not blow my secret in front of 'him'. Even weirder, Psycho went along with it."

"_If 'Smiley' is playing an angle, it's a very oblique one."_ Josh has a grin in his voice before he snaps his fingers._ "By the way, we recorded your 'Buttkick-o-rama' onto disk so you can watch it. That was pretty cool what you did with the assassin, too."_

"Yeah. I just wish that…"

"_I know, Shinji. But men like Rokubungi don't like leaving loose ends that could possibly lead back to him. That's to be expected from someone of 'his' ilk."_

"Yeah, Kat. But, still, the guy had a life ahead of him. I'm sure we could've done something for him. Offer him options for a better life or something. Better than what he'd gotten, at least."

"_Unfortunately, however, there are some people you just can't save, _hermano_. Be they strangers or those you care for. We know that all too well."_

"Jefferson."

"_Yeah."_

Curious, Shinji asks, "Where were you at when Second Impact struck anyway?"

"_We were on the way back to Del Oro Bay from a rally in the Sahara Desert."_ Kat's voice has a hint of fond remembrance as she goes on._ "Bio-Con happened to be there at the time of the rally, up to his usual nonsense. Max kicked his 'snakey' ass during a rescue of a desert biologist that was researching reptiles that live in the desert."_

"What happened with the biologist?"

"_She turned in her thesis in time at Cairo University. We kinda gave her a lift there so she can turn it in to the Dean in time."_ Josh's voice then goes grim as he goes on._ "We were on our way back when a massive shockwave shook the Behemoth plane we were using as our air transport. The pilot, Charles Marshack, reported a sudden increase in ocean size and we tried contacting the Del Oro Bay complex."_

"And when you got there, what made Del Oro what it was had become no more. Right?"

"_Correct."_ Berto's voice has a tremble to it as he goes on. _"The complex, the city, everything Del Oro was just gone. There were some survivors, but Jefferson wasn't among them."_

"How'd they survive if Del Oro was wiped out?"

"_Those that survived were either out pleasure boating or in flight."_ Kat's voice has a giggle to it as she adds,_ "Among the survivors were some old friends of Josh's. Jo Branson for one."_

"_Kat, I hadn't seen her in three years. I was surprised at how she grew."_

"_She grew alright. Like a sprout!"_ Berto's comment gets a chuckle from Kat while Josh groans. Bringing a smile to Shinji's face.

"Who were the other friends that survived?"

"_Pete Costas, Laura Chen, Tony Hawk."_

"The skateboard legend? That Tony Hawk?"

"_The one and only, buddy."_ Josh then chuckles as he adds, _"If you two were to go head to head on the boards, you'd give him a run for his money."_

"Please, stop, Dad. You'll embarrass me."

"_I'm serious, Shinji. When I tell Tony about you, he'll want to board against you for sure. You'll clean his clock, but go easy on him. Okay?"_

"That's if I even get the chance to board against him. He must be absurdly busy with who knows what."

"_You just leave that to me, Shinji."_ Josh's voice can't help but go serious. _"Honestly, though, what're you gonna do about 'him', Shinji?"_

"I have no idea, Josh. I didn't see him pull the trigger, but I heard his 'story' for the guy. Combine that with him being the Commander of NERV and you've got a big-ass cluster-fuck of a conspiracy."

"_That's true. However, I did find something interesting about Misato Katsuragi."_

"You did, Berto? What is it?"

"_She was at Antarctica when Second Impact happened. If she actually saw the meteor strike, she'd be able to tell us what it looked like so we can get a general idea of what had happened."_

"But we already know a meteor strike happened, Berto. Why put her through it?"

"_For a meteor to melt polar ice caps like that, it would take the explosive force of 1,500 nuclear warheads. Based on my projections, that amount of explosive force would be classified as a 'planet killer'. As in, Earth itself would've vanished from the solar system. And that was the best case scenario."_

"Somehow, I don't think I want to know what the worst case scenario is."

"_You're right, _hermano_. You don't want to know."_

As Shinji draws near to Tokyo-3 Diner, he sees Ritsuko standing with Misato and Deidre. Tapping her foot anxiously facing away from his direction. Giving a smirk, he silently creeps up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Giving her a start.

"AAHH!" Wheeling around to give the person a slap, she stays her hand before seeing who it is. "Shinji!"

"Hey, Rits. How'd it go?" Next thing he knows, Ritsuko wraps her arms around him, clutching him close. Her frame trembling in shock. "Rits?"

"Just hold me, dammit!" At the tone in her voice, he can only comply. Getting a sigh of relief from her. "Oh, I love how your arms feel around me!"

"Right back at you." Not wanting to let Ritsuko go, not like he had a choice in the matter, he looks around and asks, "Where's Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki at?"

"He went with the wounded Section 2 Agent to NERV Medical. How about your pursuit of the assassin?"

"When I got to him, Misato, he was dead. The Commander standing over his body. Gun in hand." Shinji can't help but give her a look that says he has more details not fit for their company. Thankfully enough, Misato nods in understanding.

"I see. At least you weren't hurt."

"Yeah." Ritsuko lightly pulls back from Shinji before scowling. "You ever do that again and I will kick your ass from here to Hokkaido! Clear?"

"Clear, Rits. Very clear."

"Good." Giving him a peck, she then happily says, "Now that that's done, who's ready to eat?"

"I know I am." Gazing at Ritsuko's hands, Deidre then frowns before adding, "Not until you get that blood off your hands, though." Ritsuko can only blush before she rushes into the Diner to clean up.


	14. Chapter 14

Shinji Steel 14

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

After Ritsuko cleaned her hands of the blood, the remaining four sat down to eat. Misato suddenly groans, getting Shinji's attention.

"What is it, Misato?"

"I just remembered you and I have to meet Ritsu at the site the Fourth Angel's at. She's in the process of analyzing it."

"Any idea as to when we're expected to meet with her?"

"It was supposed to be this morning. Let me call her right quick and let her know we're on our way."

"Alright. What about our lunch, though?"

"Take-out. Besides, I think it'll be better for your stomach to be empty for this."

"Right." Watching as Shinji orders two take-out trays, Ritsuko puts her hand up for one. Deidre following suit. "Rits? Deidre?"

"We're coming with you, Shinji." Deidre nods at Ritsuko's words as her daughter goes on. "I've been wondering what those things look like up close lately."

"Forget the look, think about the smell." Misato's words don't make sense to either of them until Shinji elaborates.

"Smell that stench? The one that smells like something took a big-ass dump and then died?" Deidre and Ritsuko both sniff before gagging. "That's the dead Angel. If you think that's bad, wait till you get up close to it. Then you'll want to hack off your nose with a chainsaw."

"Any way to counter it?"

"Yes. Matter of fact, Deidre, there is." Misato reaches into her handbag and brings out a small vial. "Peppermint ointment. It goes under your nose to ward off the stink. However, something that foul, peppermint might not be enough."

"Gas masks, then?"

"Has some potential, Ritsuko, and I mean some. But we are talking about a huge, stinking corpse. Best thing for you if you're intent is to squeeze your nose shut. Sure, you'll sound funny, but at least you won't smell a thing." Deidre and Ritsuko both look at each other before nodding. Deidre giving their collective reply.

"We'll go with the peppermint and nose squeezing."

"Or I could just use my nose plugs from when I was a little girl." Reaching into her pocket, Ritsuko grins, adding, "I'm such a packrat, I never know what I need until I need it."

"Good thinking, Ritsy. But seeing as I lost mine years ago, I'll go with the nose squeezing."

"Same here." Misato chimes in, adding, "Plus the peppermint." Deidre nods right back before replying.

"Yeah. Peppermint for me too." Next thing they know, Shinji speaks up.

"You have your plugs too?" At Ritsuko's nod, Shinji grins as he brings his out too. "I've had these ever since Kat taught me to swim. She figured I'd go under at some point. So, to keep water from going up my nose, she got me these."

"You too? Ugh, I hate getting water up my nose!"

"If you think getting water up your nose is bad, try breathing LCL. Then you'll know bad."

"How bad is it?"

"Just feeling it going down my windpipe and into my lungs is enough to make me wanna barf!"

"Ugh! That's a 'pretty' picture!"

From there, they exchange idle banter while the trays arrive. They even banter while putting the food into the trays. As the couple banters back and forth, Misato and Deidre bounce their heads back and forth between the two. Feeling like they're at Wimbledon. Misato then can't help but feel curious.

"Um, do they do this often?"

"Trade banter back and forth? Oh yeah." Smirking, Deidre adds, "In fact, any time they'd get together in public, it'd be 'banter time' for them."

"How long does 'banter time' last?"

"It all depends on what topic they have pop up in their minds during it. We could be going through 'banter time' on our way there for all we know."

"I think it'd be a hoot if the Commander was nearby during that time. I'd like to see him bust a blood vessel and get an aneurysm." At the word 'Commander', the couple goes into a banter about him. "They heard me?"

"Oh yeah. Just because they're bantering doesn't mean they're off into their own world. Have a listen."

"What I wanna know is just how 'he' became Commander to begin with."

"Who knows with that bearded asshole, Shinji? If you get him alone, what do you think should be done with him?"

"Bust a cap into his ass and throw in into a car trunk before dumping him into the ocean. No one will know about it."

"Even if I had one, it wouldn't be my car trunk."

"We can hear you two, you know." Misato's voice snaps them out of it, causing them to look her way. "No one's busting any caps into any asses unless I say so. Even if said asses deserve it. Clear?"

"Clear, Misato." Their united reply gets a grin from Misato and Deidre both, with the two teens asking, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you two speaking in stereo sounds so much like you're married already." Deidre nods in agreement with Misato's words before taking over.

"It does indeed." Her face taking on a playful frown, she then asks, "You two didn't elope any time in the past, did you?"

"No, Mom. We didn't." Ritsuko's solitary reply, combined with a blush, gets a smile from Deidre. "We don't want to exclude you or Shinji's family. It would've been just rude."

"Oh, so you're planning on getting married?" Misato's smile is bright, causing the two teens to smile back. Red blushes on their faces. "Big ceremony or small?"

"Small. We want to keep low key, Misato. What with Shinji's situation and all."

"Who's thinking of getting married?" The new voice gets everyone's attention. Causing them to look and see Suzuhara with Aida. Aida with a smile as he holds his camcorder and Suzuhara with a smirk on his face. "If it's Ikari and Takamiya, I can hardly wait."

"As a matter of fact, they're currently discussing it." Deidre smiles widely while Ritsuko blushes prettily. "But you know how wedding planning goes. It can take up to a year or even longer. Even though Ritsy's not fussy."

"Ritsy, huh? Cute nickname for a cute bride-to-be."

"Suzuhara!" Blushing furiously, Ritsuko murmurs out, "Mom's been calling me 'Ritsy' ever since I was in diapers." Before Aida can say anything, Rits adds, "Don't even think about asking, Aida."

"This is your Mom?" Looking Deidre over, Suzuhara bounces back over to Ritsuko and back to Deidre before turning back to Ritsuko. "But, you two…"

"Look nothing alike." Aida's finish gets a titter from Ritsuko and Deidre both. Prompting Aida to remark, "I'm guessing you get that a lot."

"That's correct, Mr Aida. I adopted Ritsy after I found her at sea."

"Second Impact orphan, huh?" At their nods, Suzuhara looks over at Shinji and remarks, "You're lucky, Ikari. Your Dad's still alive."

"If you're regarding Gendo, not so much. He hasn't been my 'Father' ever since he ditched me at the train station." Smiling fondly, he adds, "Josh McGrath, on the other hand, is more a Father to me than 'he' was."

"Josh McGrath? The retired extreme sports star? The Executive Director of 'N-Tek Industries'? That Josh McGrath?"

"Uh yeah, Aida. Why?"

"My old man followed his extreme sports career until he unexpectedly retired while he was a teenager. He always found it strange since he was so good. Any idea as to why?"

"My guess is because he felt like he was in a rut." Shinji gives a shrug before going on. "Bored with the monotony of the sports world."

"_Great cover, Shinji."_ Josh's voice gets a soft smile from Shinji. One that Misato catches. As do the others.

"What're you smiling about, Ikari?" Suzuhara's question gets a chuckle from Shinji.

"Just the thought of Dad coming here so you guys can meet him."

"You really think he'd come?" Aida's eyes have stars in them as he goes on. "Oh man, if he does, do you think he can give my Dad an autograph?"

"_You know, that does sound like a good idea, Shinji."_ Josh's tone has musing within as he goes on._ "A sports expo in Tokyo-3 to raise the morale of the people there. Maybe it'd stop Gendo from being such a sourpuss."_ The idea gets a smirk from Shinji as he considers it.

"I can just imagine the Commander on a skateboard. He'd either shred the ramp or get shredded on the ramp." Deidre, Misato and Ritsuko picture it and find it too funny for words. "I'll call Dad tonight and see what he says. I just hope he won't be too busy to do a sports expo as a morale booster here. Board meetings and all, you know?"

"_Too busy spending time with you? No way, Shinji. Oh, and can you imagine the board members being in the competition?"_ Josh's voice has a laugh within as he goes on. _"That'd really be a sight to see. A bunch of stuffy old men wearing sports gear."_

That idea itself gets a snicker from Shinji. Catching Ritsuko's attention.

"Shinji?"

"Just thinking about 'N-Tek's' board members taking part in it if it happens. Can't you just picture them wearing sports gear?" Ritsuko does so and then erupts into giggles.

"Oh my Kami!" As Ritsuko giggles, Deidre and Misato chortle as well before Misato examines his statement.

"What do you mean by 'if', Shinji? A sports expo here would be a great morale booster."

"Yeah, it would. But somehow I get the feeling the Commander won't sign off on it." Thinking on Shinji's words, Misato groans.

"I hadn't thought of that. The Commander's not exactly the kind to concern himself with the morale of others."

"_Let us handle that end if 'he' refuses, Shinji."_ Josh's voice brings a soft smile to Shinji's face as Josh goes on._ "We've got an 'in' of sorts from before your time."_ Before Shinji can say anything to anyone else, Misato shrugs.

"As fun as the picturing is, I'm afraid we gotta get going, guys. We've got matters to tend to."

"Oh, right." Turning to Suzuhara, Shinji says, "I'll see you around, Suzuhara."

"You can just call me Touji. Aida's Kensuke."

"Touji. Kensuke." Giving both a nod, Shinji stands and offers Ritsuko a hand up.

"Why thank you, Shinji." Giving him a tender peck on his cheek, she adds, "Anyone that says chivalry is dead doesn't know what they're talking about." Shinji only smiles softly before pecking Ritsuko's hand. With Ritsuko giggling out, "You're so gallant."

"You two really are meant for each other." Misato then gets up and says, "Let's go, guys. We're far too behind as it is."

"Yeah. See you two at school tomorrow?"

"You bet, Shin-man." Grabbing Kensuke by the scruff of his neck, he says, "Let's go, 'Suke. You can record them to your heart's content tomorrow."

"Bye Shinji! Bye Takamiya!"

"It's Ritsuko, you silly gander!" Ritsuko can't help but giggle before sighing. "Your life sure became interesting since you got here, Shinji."

"So did yours, Rits." As the four walk away from the diner, Shinji can't help but notice Deidre's eyes tearing up. "You okay, Deidre?"

"Yeah, Shinji. I'm just thinking of how much Ritsy's birth parents would've loved meeting you." Her lips smiling widely, she adds, "Along with them asking when they can expect grandchildren to spoil rotten."

"I'm sure we'd have enjoyed telling them, Deidre." Gently looping his right arm into Ritsuko's left, Shinji asks, "How does this feel?"

"Wonderful, Shinji." Ritsuko's happy sigh gets a soft smile from Deidre and Misato. Along with a gentle grin from Shinji. "Simply wonderful."

The walk to the scene of the Fourth Angel's demise is expected to be twenty minutes long. As all four were on foot as opposed to riding in Misato's Renault or Deidre's Toyota. Both of which were back at the Geofront. Meaning Misato and Deidre would probably have to catch a lift from Akagi to pick them up. As they walk, Misato dials up Akagi's phone and waits for her old college friend to pick up.

"_Akagi here."_

"Hey, Ritsu."

"_Misato? Where are you and the Third Child at?"_

"We're walking to the scene. Shinji's girlfriend and her Mother are walking with us."

"_You're not walking anymore. What street are you all on?"_

"Main, coming up on Chaos."

"_Funny. So am I."_ At the sound of a truck engine coming up behind them, all four turn around and see a frowning Akagi before she goes on. _"Why are two un-cleared civilians with you, anyway?"_

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki wanted to meet with them to discuss Shinji's life. We then went out for lunch when some joker tried whacking the Vice-Commander. Shinji took off on foot and…"

"_I know, Misato. I heard the radio call. Along with the update from Section 2 about the shooter turning up dead."_ At that, the truck pulls to a halt and Akagi looks over the extra passengers.

"It'll be a tight fit, but we can squeeze you two in."

"As long as I can cuddle up to Shinji, I don't really mind, ma'am." Ritsuko's reply gets an arched eyebrow from Akagi before the latter nods.

"Okay. But no hanky panky."

"Of course not." Ritsuko can't help but smile archly as she goes on. "Our hanky panky is for the bedroom." Akagi's jaw can't help but drop at the girl's audacity. Along with Shinji's blushing beet red. Deidre and Misato, on the other hand…

"You two were definitely meant for each other!" Misato howls with laughter as Deidre giggles out, "That's my Ritsy!"

"I can hardly wait for the story about how you and the Third Child met." Next thing she knows, Ritsuko opens up. Infuriated to no end at her beloved's current situation.

"Look, I'm getting sick and tired of Shinji being addressed in that fashion! No more of this 'Third Child' bullshit! Or any other nonsense you want to call him! His name's Shinji! Got it?" Akagi can only nod meekly at the fire in Ritsuko's brown eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Because the next person that refers to Shinji that way is going to have a really bad day." Clenching her right fist and holding it up, she adds, "I'm kinda torn between wanting to carry it through and not. So don't push it!"

'She reminds me of Asuka on her period!' Misato then genially smiles and says, "Ready to go when you are, Ritsu."

"Hop on in, Misato, Shinji, um…"

"Terribly sorry, Doctor Akagi." Shinji smiles sheepishly at his girlfriend's sharp tongue before going on. "My girlfriend, Ritsuko Takamiya and her Mother, Deidre." As Akagi notices and before she can go on, he quickly adds, "Deidre adopted her. That's why they look nothing alike."

"That explains it." Smirking now, she adds, "Of course, that wasn't the only thing I was going to comment on."

"Well, it'll have to wait." Misato's voice is filled with resolve as she goes on. "We have a big-ass corpse to examine."

With that, they squeeze into the truck, Ritsuko and Shinji cuddling together in the back. Only for them to get squeezed in tighter by Misato and Deidre both on either side of them. Not that they mind, of course, as they relish the extremely close contact with one another. Bringing a fond smile to Akagi's face.

"Just how close are you and Ritsuko, Shinji?"

"To the point of pre-planning our wedding, Doctor Akagi." Shinji's smile is with a pink blush, but Ritsuko has a blush as well. With a happy smile of her own.

"Wow. How long have you known each other?"

"A year, Doctor Akagi." Curious, Ritsuko then asks, "What exactly are you a Doctor of, anyway?"

"Bio-mechanics, human anatomy, medicine, physics. Odds and ends." Giving off a shrug, Akagi then grins as she adds, "It's not very often I meet a girl that shares my first name." Glancing back at Misato, she smirks. "No wonder you've been calling me Ritsu of late. To prevent confusion between the two of us."

"Pretty much. She's Rits and you're Ritsu. Easy as pie."

"I see. Just as long as you don't make the pie, Misato."

"Hey! I'm not that bad and you know it, Ritsu!"

"Misato, I wound up with a black and yellow face after I had my stomach pumped. If a face goes that color, then it is bad."

"RITSU!" This prompts a 'bicker-fest' between the two.

As the two bicker back and forth, Shinji, Rits and Deidre share a soft, yet audible, chortle with each other. Prompting the driver, Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba, to shake his head.

'I don't think I'll live to collect that pension at the rate those two are bickering!'

Five minutes later, they arrive at the site. Shinji and Rits both put their nose plugs on while Misato and Deidre smear peppermint ointment under their noses before Akagi opens the door. Gas mask in place. Aoba following suit with his mask as all six exit the truck. As the six approach the analysis site, they see Gendo standing there. No covering of any kind on his face or him holding his nose.

"_Good grief. Does that 'man' have no nose at all? How does he smell?"_

"_Probably awful, Berto."_ Josh's reply gets the both of them to laugh loudly and Shinji to snicker. With Kat muttering in the background.

"_Boys and their jokes." _Yet she's unable to resist a giggle herself._ "Though you might have a point. His behavior stinks, so it stands to reason he would physically as well!"_

That in itself gets a loud laugh from Shinji. Attracting even Gendo's attention. Only for him to turn away before looking back again, only toward the two women with Shinji and Misato.

"What are un-cleared personnel doing here, Captain Katsuragi?"

"They're here to see the Angel Shinji killed."

"Only NERV personnel are allowed here." Smirking, he then adds, "Then again, perhaps they should be in NERV." Only for his eyes to wide at the words that fly out of Rits' mouth.

"I fucking hope that's not a fucking job offer because I'll fucking turn it down fucking flatter than a fucking pancake, you fucking jackass!"

Impressed with the invective the girl spat out, yet unwilling to admit it, Gendo pushes his glasses up onto his face as they had slipped down during Rits' tirade.

"Captain, you have five seconds to tell me who they are."

"Commander Ikari, these are Deidre Takamiya and her daughter, Ritsuko." Misato smiles and adds, "Ritsuko's Shinji's girlfriend."

"Ah."

Without any further words, or interest at all, Gendo turns back to the corpse. Looking up and down at it. With Shinji noticing the gloves covering his hands. Rits as well.

"Doctor Akagi?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Why is he wearing gloves on his hands?" Thinking back, he adds, "I don't think I've ever seen him with his gloves off since I arrived here, for that matter."

"His hands were badly burned when he rescued Ayanami after her failed attempt to sync with Unit-00. She later wound up in an accident with Unit-01 when she tried syncing with it."

"Hence Shinji being 'summoned' here."

"That is correct, Rits." Turning to one of the techs, she then asks, "Maya, what do you have?"

"Analyzing now, Doctor Akagi." Seconds later, Maya gets a reply on the screen. "601, Doctor."

"Meaning?"

"It's code for 'can't be analyzed', Misato." Akagi's reply gets everyone's attention as she goes on. "Yet, it shares some commonalities with us. Answering questions. Along with raising new ones."

"What about the Angel's internal structure?"

"Well, aside from the core being destroyed by Shinji's attack, I can't say I'm dissatisfied, Misato." Giving Shinji a smile, she adds, "Because of you, Shinji, we're one step closer to understanding the Angels."

"But why are they coming, Doctor Akagi? It makes no sense whatsoever."

"To cause Third Impact, Shinji. That is NERV's mission. To stop the Angels before they can cause Third Impact." Seeing their confused faces gets a sigh from her. "Why don't I tell you guys tonight over dinner? Misato, Commander Ikari would like a word with you, if you please."

"Sure, Ritsu." Smiling at them, she looks at Deidre and asks, "Could you take them outside and wait for me please, Deidre? I don't expect I'll take long."

"Sure, Misato." Gently prodding the teens outside, she murmurs, "Something tells me this is not going to be pleasant."

"You're probably right, Deidre." Once they're gone, Gendo steps up to Misato. A scowl on his face. "Sir."

"Captain Katsuragi, you endangered security by bringing un-cleared civilians in here with yourself and the Third Child. One of them with an acerbic tongue, no less."

"That's Shinji's girlfriend for you. She cares for him deeply. Much like he does for her."

"So I gather." Misato pursing her lips in consternation causes Gendo to arch an eyebrow. "Captain?"

"Sir, would you object to an event being here in Tokyo-3 as a morale booster for the populace?"

"What kind of an event, who would be sponsoring and how would it benefit NERV?"

"A sports expo. Ranging from standard sports to extreme sports. Shinji suggested 'N-Tek Industries' as the sponsor. NERV would benefit greatly by seeing smiles on the people's faces."

"Approved, though I'm quite sure while the Third Child is confident, it's unwise for him to get his hopes up." Shrugging, he then adds, "Though the benefit is dubious, it would be a morale booster."

"Thank you, sir." Getting a nod from Gendo, Misato salutes and walks away. Gendo, on the other hand…

'This could be what I need to put the Third Child in his place. A little leaning the right way on Mr McGrath and his associates and the Third Child will be broken!' Gendo's lips then curl into an eerily evil smile. Causing Akagi, Maya and the others to cringe at the sight.

As Misato joins the others outside the area, she sees the teen couple standing facing each other. Before mashing their faces together in a kiss. Deidre in the background talking on her phone. Giving the two lovebirds a hidden grin, she walks to Deidre's side in time to hear Deidre speaking.

"Yes. That is correct, Mr Costas. A BCI was placed into my daughter without my knowledge or consent. I want that Doctor fined, his license and credentials revoked and his career ruined. I'm talking 'torpedoed', here." Deidre nods before smiling. "I thank you, Mr Costas. Oh? Okay. I'll make an appointment for that then. Thank you once more, Mr Costas. Good day." Ending the call, Deidre sighs both happily and sadly.

"What is it, Deidre?"

"The firm accepted the case. However, it seems the BCI has to be extracted as evidence of the quack's lack of ethics. Along with his incompetence in using the wrong one for Ritsy's age."

"Well, maybe this'll cheer you up. Commander Ikari approved of Shinji's idea. Tokyo-3's having a sports expo." Shrugging, she adds, "It's up to Shinji and the sponsors he has in mind now."


	15. Chapter 15

Shinji Steel 15

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This is the first of a two-parter. Enjoy!

The next week in Tokyo-3 flies by quickly. During the course of the week, Gendo sees an increase of incoming traffic from all over Japan. Along with all over the world. Unsure what to make of it, he sends Chiron out to find out what's going on. At the same time, Rei's bandages are being removed just in time for the sync test between herself and Unit-00.

As Gendo pores over his reports in his office, his receptionist beeps in.

"Yes, Ms Okisona?"

"_Sir, Captain Chiron has arrived. He says it's urgent."_

"Very well, Ms Okisona." Buzzing Chiron in, he waits until the man reaches his desk before speaking. "Report, Captain."

"Sir, during my investigation into the increase in traffic into Tokyo-3, I came across papers covering a small portion of walls and poles in Tokyo-3."

"What kind of papers, Captain?"

"These, sir." Bringing one of them forward, he adds, "It seems the Third Child's guardians found the idea to their liking and started sending in what they could find. Equipment, people to operate the equipment. Even a celebrity or two."

"It's actually being done?" His eyes suddenly going wide, he says, "Let me see that, Chiron."

"Yes sir." Handing the flier to Gendo, Chiron adds, "I didn't think it'd be done myself, but here we are."

At Chiron's words, Gendo reads over the flyer.

'Tokyo-3 Sports Expo. All ages welcome. Event sponsored by "N-Tek Industries" and UN Special Agency NERV. Something for hopefully everyone. Parachuting, bungee jumping, motorcycle stunts, etc, etc.'

"When they do something, they seem to go all out."

"I'd say so, sir."

"Are any of your men intending to participate, Chiron?"

"Well, one or two might, sir. Psycho being one of them, sir."

"Psycho's interested in this 'circus' to occur?"

"Yes sir." Curious, he then asks, "Interested, sir?" Gendo can only roll his eyes at the notion.

"As fascinating as that may be to see, I cannot. My work is too important. Ensure that the First Child is ready for her sync test when the Bakelite is removed from Unit-00."

"Yes sir." Turning to exit, he starts walking out before hearing Gendo speak again. "Sir?"

"Get me a list of all NERV personnel intent on participating. Be they lowly or high on the Command chain."

"I've already got a prelim workup done, sir. It's behind the flyer there, sir."

"Very good, Chiron. That is all."

"Sir." With that, Chiron exits as Gendo looks over the paper Chiron had included. He's just finished closing the door when he hears Gendo's bellow.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Deciding he doesn't even want to know, Chiron just walks on. Intent on carrying out Gendo's orders.

Inside his office, Gendo's shaking in shock upon seeing a name he's all too familiar with. Picking up the phone, he quickly punches in a number. When the other end picks up, he doesn't wait.

"Get to my office, now. We have an urgent matter to discuss." Before the one he called can even ask, Gendo slams the phone down. It takes three minutes for his receptionist to beep in again. Once again, before she can announce, he says, "Send my visitor in. Now."

"_Yes sir."_ With that, the door opens, admitting Gendo's visitor.

"You called, Commander?"

"Indeed." Holding up the paper, he asks, "Would you mind explaining this, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki?"

"Explaining what, Commander?" Fuyutsuki's tone is innocent. Only Gendo will have none of it.

"Why you signed up for the sports expo!"

"Oh that."

"I can't see how you can be that casual about it. I'm having a hard enough time swallowing it as it is."

"I wasn't always a scholar, Gendo. I had a wild streak like you wouldn't believe in my younger days." Shrugging, he adds, "Of course, you had to be there."

"But that was before I was even born! Are you even fit enough for that?"

"I may have gotten old, Gendo, but I don't think I'm that bad off." Smirking, he adds, "I dare you to try it, Gendo. Who knows? You might just like it."

"I don't think so." Shaking his head, he mutters, "I should never have agreed to this 'circus' as it's bound to become."

"It may become a 'circus', but at least it'll be fun."

"Maybe to you."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I have a general idea." Scowling, he adds, "No force on this Earth will compel me to take part in it."

"What if I told you about UN Secretary General Leeds being in attendance? Along with her views on people in command not taking part in events like these."

"She's coming here? To Tokyo-3?" At Fuyutsuki's nod, Gendo changes his scowl to a frown before sighing. "You'd use any means to get me to join in, wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would."

"Dirty pool, old man. I like it. You're getting to be like me the more you're around me."

"What a horrifying thought." Fuyutsuki then smirks as Gendo signs up. Only to frown when Gendo doesn't sign the same way he does. "Gendo?"

"I'll just stick with the normal version, thank you very much. Even though I've never done it before."

"Very well then, Gendo." Before Fuyutsuki turns to leave, he hears Gendo muttering. "What was that, Commander? I didn't get that."

"I was wondering if you still have 'it' after all these years."

"But of course. I've gotten very attached to 'Tzu'. Any time I'd leave Tokyo-3 or university in the past, I'd check on 'him'. See how well 'he' is holding up without me. And I gotta say, 'he' is holding through like a champion."

"I see. That is all."

"Yes sir." As Fuyutsuki exits the office, he hears a muted 'thud' emanate from Gendo's office. Said 'thud' soon being joined by more like it. Prompting him to smirk. "Ms Okisona?"

"Yes, Vice-Commander?"

"You might want to see about getting the Commander some Tylenol."

"Yes sir." As the receptionist scurries to carry out the order, Fuyutsuki snickers meanly. Making his way back to his office, he snaps his fingers.

"I gotta check on the oil in 'Tzu', be sure 'he' is okay. Along with the starter. Last time, it was a little off-kilter. May need a tune-up." From there, he makes a mental list.

At the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, Shinji's busy cooking when the doorbell rings. Before he can move, Misato does.

"I've got it, Shinji."

"Thanks, Misato. I'm just about done here." Misato smiles brightly before she gets to the door. When she opens it, her smile goes wider.

"Deidre, Rits, how're you two doing today?" Deidre smiles slightly before giving her reply.

"We're doing fine. Or, at least, I am. Ritsy's finally finished feeling the pain from the extraction and implantation today." Misato can't help but look toward the pretty young woman in concern.

"Was it that bad, Rits?"

"Yeah. I've finally gotten used to the new BCI that was put inside me. And the pain's gone. But, I swear, your Doctor Akagi has the bedside manner of a butcher! Hasn't she ever heard of this wonderful thing in medicine called 'local anesthetic'? Honestly…"

"Sorry about that. Ritsu's still doing a crash course on BCIs."

"She needs three years for the course to take effect. At least when that quack implanted, he used something to numb me up. Otherwise, I'd have known about it beforehand." Misato can't help but wince before smiling lightly.

"In any case, your future husband's cooking. Maybe seeing him will cheer you up and make you feel better."

"Not quite as good as sex with him, but it'll work." Putting on a smile for Shinji, she then goes into the kitchen and lightly embraces him from behind. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous." Putting the stove onto 'low' for the food to simmer, he turns back to Rits and pecks her lips. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Seeing as the pain finally subsided." Giving him a slight grin, she adds, "I might even be able to participate in the expo."

"That's good." At her nod, Shinji gently wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah." Giving him a kiss on the underside of his chin, she murmurs, "Sorry about what I said, but even though the extraction and implantation was two days ago, it just hurt like Hell."

"It's okay. You were in agony and I wasn't doing enough to give you comfort."

"You did what you could, sweetie. That's all a girl can ask of the boy she loves."

Gently holding her in his arms, Shinji starts to lightly sway. Getting a soft giggle from her.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Particularly the first time we danced. We were so badly uncoordinated, we stepped on each others' feet. Repeatedly." At his light chuckles, she lightly titters before adding, "Until you decided to simply sway with me in your arms."

"It was the best I could think of."

"It was good enough for me." Giving him a soft peck, she adds, "Sorry for calling you an idiot, saying you don't know what it's like for a woman."

"It's okay, Rits. You're right. I don't know. I was just…"

"Shh."

All Shinji's further attempts to talk are stifled by Rits' lips over his. Only for Shinji to start deepening the kiss into a passionate Frencher.

In the background, as Misato and Deidre watch the two swaying and kissing, Misato sighs softly. Deidre catching it.

"Something wrong, Misato?"

"Just a little sad Ritsu couldn't have been any gentler with Rits two days ago. That's all."

"She did her best. Though I do agree with Ritsy about her bedside manner." Watching as Shinji gently takes his girlfriend to the table, Deidre can only sigh. "He's been good for her. Much like she brought joy into his life."

"Yeah." Smiling lightly, she then asks, "Did the 'Doctor' being sued respond to the lawsuit yet?"

"Yes. As did his Lawyer."

"What'd they have to say?"

"They're wanting to settle. 20,000,000 yen."

"Cheapskate. Anything else?"

"Yeah. He understands that he'd put the wrong kind of BCI into Ritsy when confronted by Mr Lambert." Scoffing, she adds, "He even had the audacity to claim I'd authorized it even though I didn't sign the paperwork for it."

"Just how did that happen, anyway?"

"I don't know. But Mr Lambert is still looking into it. He's got a theory, though."

"What kind of theory?" That gets a shrug from Deidre before the woman verbally replies.

"Dunno. He didn't say. If anything, I guess he's wanting to wait until it's confirmed before he says anything."

"Well, seeing as there's nothing else to do, let's eat!"

"Sounds good to me, Misato." As three of the gathered four sit, Deidre smirks at Rits and asks, "Are you going to let your future husband do all the work, Ritsy?"

"He doesn't mind, Mom. Besides, he wants me to be nice and relaxed for the expo tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Frowning, Deidre then asks, "Are you sure about what Shinji has in mind, though? It seems highly risky."

"Well, I may be a virgin when it comes to what Shinji has in mind, but at least he'll do what he can to keep me safe. How about you and Misato, Mom?"

"Truth be told, I'm a little nervous. I've never done that kind of thing before either. So I'm a virgin like you."

"Two virgins about to lose their cherries. What are the odds?"

Misato's question gets a giggle out of both of them. Misato joining in while Shinji shakes his head at how Misato's mind works. Only for the headshake to stop when Berto pipes in.

"_I just hope Jo doesn't bring up your other name within hearing range of anyone, _hermano_. You'd never get any peace if she does."_

The very thought of his 'other name' being learned is enough to send chills running up and down Shinji's spine. This, of course, gets Rits' attention. Causing her to get up and go to Shinji's aid.

"You okay, baby?" Checking him over by placing a hand against his forehead, she murmurs, "No fever. You worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Fine time to mention it! Well, I'm not letting you chicken out of…" Her eyes closing in bliss as Shinji kisses her, Rits drapes her arms around Shinji. A smile on her face as Shinji ends the kiss. "Now that was a confidence booster."

"Yeah. As for tomorrow, it's not what you think, Rits. I have another name when it comes to this kind of thing." Both teens unaware of it, Deidre's eyes bulge out in shock. Misato, however, isn't.

'He's known as Max Steel Jr. when it comes to these things? That ain't good!'

'He better not have been Max Steel Jr. during the expos in the past!'

"Well, whatever it is, we'll deal with it together."

"Yeah. Together."

With that, Shinji serves the dinner. All too aware of the glares being directed toward him from Deidre and Misato. With Rits being blissfully unaware of the glares.

The next morning, Tokyo-3 is abuzz with activity as the sports expo kicks off. Starting with a joint announcement by Gendo Ikari and UN Secretary General Rachel Leeds.

"Hello, Tokyo-3. I am UN Secretary General Rachel Leeds and I welcome you to the first ever Sports Expo for Morale!" As the crowd cheers, the statuesque blond smiles before resuming her speech, her crisp British accent unwavering.

"Ever since Second Impact occurred, humanity has taken a tremendous hit. Overall morale is at an all-time low. Today, we intend to change that trend in the face of adversity. Yeah, sure, aliens designated as 'Angels' are attacking. But that doesn't mean we should act like we're all going to die!"

At that, the crowd laughs uneasily. Only for the laughter to die down before the woman goes on.

"I know my joke was bad, but I didn't think it'd be that bad. I really need to work on my delivery. While I do that, I'll turn this over to NERV Commander Gendo Ikari."

"Thank you, Madam Secretary General Leeds. She is right in one aspect. We should not go through life like we're going to die at the hands of our extraterrestrial enemies. This is our defiance to our foes, the Evangelions being an additional defiance. Telling them we will not let them break us or kill us. So, on that note, let's raise our morale!"

At that, the crowd cheers and the expo is under way. While the hustle and bustle of people goes in search of activities, Gendo notices Shinji standing with the people that mean the most to him. Before he can even think, Secretary General Leeds gets his attention.

"Yes, Madam Secretary General?"

"That was a rumbling speech, Commander Ikari."

"Thank you, ma'am." Turning to look back at Shinji, he then says, "I don't think you've met the Third Child yet, have you."

"Actually, I have." Before Gendo can even ask, the woman steps away from him and heads toward the gathered group. Another man joining her. "Oh, Jake. Isn't this exciting?"

"Very exciting, Rachel." Jake smiles as they near Shinji's group, saying, "There he is! 'Suicide'! How've you been?"

At that, Misato, Rits and Deidre's eyes go wide. Along with the laughter from Josh, Kat and Berto, Jake turns to Rachel and sees she's trying to keep from laughing.

"Um, I think I'll go get some drinks. Yeah. Be right back." Jake then bolts away before anyone can even ask. Rachel then screeches with laughter.

"Oh, Jake!" As she laughs, she notices Shinji smiling bashfully. "How've you been doing, Shinji?"

"I've been okay, Ms Leeds."

"No, Shinji. No. It's just Rachel today."

"Okay, Rachel."

"So, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?" At his shy nod, she smiles and asks, "Where is the lucky girl?" Shinji quietly clasps Ritsuko around her waist, with Rachel smiling widely at him. "Splendid."

Getting her senses back, Rits turns to Shinji. Her mouth opening to ask him what the man was talking about when another voice is heard.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Suicide'. How've you been doing, you nut?"

"Hi, Jo. I'm doing fine. Though I could've done without my nickname being known to my girlfriend, her Mother and my guardian here."

"Sorry, 'Suicide', but you know I can't resist the chance to see you squirm." The young brunette Caucasian woman grins as she cuffs Shinji around his neck. "You should've seen 'Suicide' on his first jump!"

"Um, Jo, is it?"

"That's right. Jo Branson. I run 'Skydiving Enterprises' in San Jose, California. I'm also the jump-mistress for the expo today."

"Ah. I'm Ritsuko Takamiya. Shinji's girlfriend. My Mother, Deidre. Shinji's guardian, Misato. Along with his surrogate family." Before Rits can go on, Jo chortles lightly.

"Them I know already. Hey, Madam Secretary General, Josh, Kat and Berto. How've you all been?"

"We've been fine, Jo." Josh smiles widely at his old friend before asking, "About ready?"

"Just about." Jo brings up a clipboard, frowning as she goes on. "I'm waiting for someone named 'Kamikaze Kawasaki' to show up, along with a couple others. But I can spare a little time for questions."

"Perfect. I've a question, Jo."

"Go ahead, Ritsuko."

"Why is 'Suicide' my boyfriend's name? That one guy said it before you even walked up."

"The reason he's called 'Suicide' is because of his first skydive." Jo can't help but break into chuckles.

"What happened?"

"We were cruising at 20,000 feet and Shinji was the first to jump. When he got to the start of the ramp, he undid his parachute straps. I thought he'd changed his mind when he suddenly chucked it out of the plane. I was about to tear into him for that when he jumped out after it!"

"WHAT?"

At that, their eyes go wide. Rachel, Josh, Kat and Berto howling madly in laughter. Shinji's blushing furiously. Jo then nods and laughs loudly.

"That's right! He jumped out after it. I was so incensed at him and frightened by what Josh would do to me if Shinji had died. So I started strapping on a chute. Intent on grabbing him. But, much to my surprise, by the time I'd jumped, he was already strapping the chute back on. When I reached him, he smirked before pulling his chute. I followed suit and when we landed, I tore right into him. Asking him if he was trying to commit suicide."

"How'd he reply?" Deidre's question is a very good one. As Misato and Rits would like to know as well.

"He replied like this. 'Uh, no. Not that I know of.' From there, I called him 'Suicide' and still do. Isn't that right, 'Suicide'?"

"Yeah." Smiling sheepishly, Shinji says, "Sorry. But that's my other identity."

"Okay." Clutching the front of his shirt in her right hand, Rits adds, "But if you try that chute chucking while we're linked, I will give you a reason to not do it again. Is that clear?"

"Clear, Rits. But you needn't worry about that."

"Why's that, 'Suicide' Shinji?"

"I'm tandem jumping with 'precious cargo'. I'm not that crazy to risk you, Rits."

Her face slightly red, she gives him a smile and moves to kiss him. Only to stop when a retired 1970's model Kawasaki Police Special motorcycle pulls up beside them. A rider wearing black leathers and a black helmet with dark visor astride it. Jo notices it and kinks her head.

"I'm guessing you're 'Kamikaze Kawasaki'. Correct?" A twin rev is heard as the figure twists the throttle. "You came very close to missing the plane." The figure slumps down, as if in shame, before Jo lightens up. "But, at least you made it, 'Kamikaze'. Looking forward to this?" At that, the figure repeatedly twists the throttle in excitement. Getting a laugh out of Jo.

"Okay, okay. Save it for the jump." Getting a nod from the figure, Jo looks back at her notes before a name catches her eyes. "Ikari, Gendo. Hey 'Suicide', is this Gendo related to you by any chance?"

"Yeah. My 'Father'. Such as he is."

"Well, then, where the Hell is he?"

"I'm right here."

At the voice behind her, Jo jumps and sees a man vaguely resembling Shinji. Only slightly older and with facial hair. Standing with him is Rei Ayanami.

"I had to wait for the First Child to arrive." Much to Gendo's surprise, Rei had seen the fliers as well and signed up. Without instructions from him to do so.

"Alright." Suddenly frowning, Jo then asks, "You're not going to do something crazy, are you?"

"I'm not aware of any such intent."

"How about you, Miss…"

"I am Rei Ayanami. First Child of NERV."

"Okay. Either of you know how to 'chute?"

"No, but we're willing to take a quick crash course." At Gendo's words, Jo gets irritated.

"Don't say that, dumbass! It's bad luck!"

"Say what?"

"That 'word'. If there's a word you should never say around a skydiver, it's that 'word'. Clear?"

"Yes."

However, Gendo is quite unsure about what Jo meant by her tirade. With that, the jump-mistress guides them to a surplus C-130 Hercules. Giving them a quick rundown on the parachutes in the process. As the group goes up into the plane, Gendo hears 'Kamikaze's motor revving. Excitedly.

"Am I going to need a medic for you?" A single rev is his reply. "Let me see if I got this straight. One rev is no." Two revs come up, getting an eye-roll from Gendo. "Two for yes and multiple revs for how excited you are." As the engine revs excitedly, Gendo can only shake his head. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'

"Are you well, Commander Ikari?"

"I am, Rei. I'm just finding this all too surreal, is all."

"Understood."


	16. Chapter 16

Shinji Steel 16

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; Part two of two-parter. Enjoy!

Twenty minutes later, the plane is flying over Tokyo-3, climbing to an altitude of 20,000 feet. Rei is looking around the interior of the plane while Gendo is quietly, and nervously, sitting. Wondering if he should just bow out. To him, jumping out of a perfectly good airplane is as natural as feeling concern for his own son. Rei's red eyes soon spot an object, causing her to kink her head to the right.

"Commander?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"What is that for?" Looking over toward where Rei is looking, he sees the object and scoffs.

"That, Rei, is for lunatics."

"Yes sir." Looking toward the others, she sees they're getting their parachutes on. Paying close attention to Shinji and Ritsuko, she sees Shinji's harnessing the both of them together. Ritsuko's back to his front. "Is that what lunatics do as well, Commander?" Gendo takes a look before scowling.

"Yes, Rei. That is what lunatics do as well."

"Very well."

With that, she gets up and crosses over to the item. Picking it up, she then goes to join the others. Attracting Gendo's attention.

"What are you doing, Rei?"

"I am readying myself to become a 'lunatic', Commander."

Quickly, she straps the chute onto herself, only to be double-checked by Jo. Jo soon finds herself impressed by Rei.

"Are you sure you've never jumped before?"

"I am sure as I have never been a 'lunatic' before. I merely observed the others and replicated their movements to achieve the results you have seen."

"Okay." Jo then shrugs and nods her head toward the ramp. Rei goes, followed by Jo who then helps Rei put the sky-board onto her feet. Securing the buckles onto her feet. "Good to go!"

Rei gives her a nod and slides the board down the ramp and out of the plane. Prompting Gendo's reaction. Highly freaked by what the blue-haired girl had done, Gendo gets up and bolts to a pile of parachutes before picking up one. Hurriedly, and clumsily, putting it on, he then goes to the ramp. Only to be stopped by Jo.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing, dumbass?"

"I'm jumping out of a perfectly good airplane after Rei! Who're you calling a 'dumbass', young lady?"

"The friggin' dumbass in a loose chute, that's who!"

Grabbing one of the cinching straps, she yanks on it before following suit on the others. Happily ignoring his pained gasps. Explaining the whole time.

"You did it wrong! If you go out there with a loose chute, you'll wind up as Earth Pizza! You sure as Hell don't want that! I sure as Hell don't want that! Even though it would rid the world of a dumbass!"

"Now see here! I am…"

"No! You see here! I don't care who you are or how 'important' you claim to be! I'm the jump-mistress! I'm the one in charge here! Not you! Is that understood?"

"It is!" With that, the cinching straps are all cinched and Gendo asks, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah! You can go! I better take you down to the ramp first to give you a reminder about the pull handles for the ripcords, though!"

"Very well!"

Gendo then makes his way to the ramp, Jo right behind him. When she has him stop, she has him turn around so his back is facing outward. The wind noise is horrendously loud. So loud, he can barely make out what she's saying. Jo, for her part, is trying her best to tell him what to do.

"You've got two chutes! They're opened by two different ripcord handles! Red and blue! Red is your backup and blue is your primary! Pull the blue ripcord and really hard!" Thinking she meant now, Gendo pulls on the blue. Causing her next remarks.

"NOT NOW! YOU'RE STILL ON THE PLANE, YOU DUMBASS!"

Before he can even reply, Gendo flies out of the plane. An irritated Jo sighing in exasperation.

"Aw fuck me running! That man is a walking 'Darwin Award' in the making!" Looking toward Shinji, she then asks, "Hey, 'Suicide', you sure that dumbass is your old man?"

"Yeah, he is! Unfortunately!" Smirking, he adds, "Of course, he hasn't been much of a 'Father' since I was four! Even worse, I got his genes!"

"You have my sincerest condolences! I just hope you won't turn out to be that stupid as you get older!"

"No need to worry, Jo! I'll make sure 'Suicide' doesn't become as stupid as 'Dumbass'! You've my word on it!"

"Good to know, Ritsuko! How're you feeling?"

"Excited and terrified at the same time, actually!" Jo can't help but give the girl a smile.

"It's natural to feel that way! After all, jumping out of a perfectly good airplane's not exactly natural! But soldiers had to do it anyway! These days, they still do! Along with adrenaline junkies!"

"Like 'Suicide' here?"

"Yep!" Jo quickly checks them over before nodding. "You're good to go, guys!"

"You heard her, Rits! Ready?"

"If I say 'no', are you going to jump us anyway?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Rits gives him a soft smile of 'thanks' before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. After a minute, she exhales and opens her eyes. Fire within them.

"BANZAI!"

Shinji can't help but smile at her grit before rushing them to the ramp and hurling the both of them into the air. Rits can't help but feel elated at the sensation of freefall. Shinji, in turn, verbally makes his elation known.

"YEE-HAA!" As they freefall, they come across a sour Gendo. With Rits unable to resist a chance to freak Gendo out.

"HEY, FUTURE 'FATHER-IN-LAW'! HAVING FUN YET?"

The couple can't help but chortle at the shocked look on Gendo's face as they plummet past him. Along with come across Rei as she discovers the joys of sky-boarding.

'So this is what it is like to be a "lunatic". I believe I shall enjoy it very much.'

Back up on the plane, an amused Jo turns toward 'Kamikaze Kawasaki' and looks the form over. Along with the motorcycle. Both have parachutes attached. Along with a strap Jo's all too familiar with. Pleased with the proficiency the rider has, she can't help but be concerned for both rider and machine.

"Are you sure you're up to this? It's been like four decades since you last jumped! And I wasn't even around then!" A twin rev is the reply she gets, prompting her to nod. "Okay! You're both cinched up and good to go!"

'Kamikaze' gives her a nod before opening up on the throttle and rolling the motorcycle out of the plane. Dismounting the machine in midair. Only tethered to it by a tow strap.

'Ah. This is the life! I'd almost forgotten how fun this was!'

Turning to Josh, Kat and Berto, she asks, "You and your group want to go next, Josh or wait until after Captain Katsuragi and Ms Takamiya jump?" Before Josh can reply, Misato does.

"You guys go on ahead! We're adding one more so it'd be a double-triple you're sending out, Jo!"

"Who is it?"

"That'd be me, Ms Branson!" At the sound of Rachel's voice, they turn and gawk at her blue jumpsuit. "I informed Jake that I'll be jumping with you, Captain Katsuragi! He'll be waiting for me on the ground!"

"Okay, ma'am!" Next thing she knows, Rachel looks over toward Josh, Kat and Berto.

"Go on ahead, guys!"

"We will, Rach! See you on the ground!" Rachel gives Josh a nod as he and Kat tug a nervous Berto toward the ramp. As they jump off, the others on the plane still can hear Berto screaming. Along with Kat and Josh.

"I'D RATHER BE IN MY LAB!"

"WHOO-HOO! FEEL IT, BERTO!"

"YEE-HAA!"

Shaking her head at the first trio's antics, Jo quickly checks over the newest trio. Once done and satisfied, she nods. Only to see Deidre trembling horrendously.

"You okay, Ms Takamiya?"

"NO! I'M NOT!" Tears dripping out from her eyes, she wails out, "I'M NOTHING LIKE RITSY!"

"Oh, I don't know about that! Like Mother, like daughter! Yeah sure, you adopted her, but you loved her just like a Mother should! And she was both excited and terrified before she jumped!"

"THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US, MS BRANSON! I'M JUST STONE TERRIFIED!"

"It's okay! You don't have to jump if you don't want to! You can just go back to the ground with Jake in the plane! I'll go with Misato and Rachel!"

"Okay! Thanks!" As Jo undoes Deidre's straps, a shamed Deidre looks toward Misato and Rachel. Expecting to see irritation. Instead, she sees understanding. "Guys?"

"It's okay, Deidre! Not everyone's cut out for this! I remember my first skydive!"

"What happened, Rachel?"

"I was scared so stiff, some wiseass joker cracked he could ride me down to the ground! But I showed him when I shoved him out of the plane and jumped out after him!"

"Who was it?"

"The guy flying the plane!"

"On second thought, Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but I think I'll jump after all! How far are you with my straps?"

"Just got them loose enough for you to simply wiggle out! Retightening is no real hassle for me, though! Changed your mind?"

"Hell yeah!" With that, Jo retightens the straps. When she's done, Deidre adds, "I ain't landing with a fucking pervert!" Before Jo can even ask, the trio of women race to the ramp and leap out. As they do so, Jo can hear Deidre screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?" Letting out a chortle, Jo closes the back doors before going up to the cockpit. Taking a seat beside the pilot, Jake Nez. Sighing before giggling. The giggle getting Jake's attention.

"What happened, Jo?"

"Just a little case of pre-jump jitters. Deidre Takamiya."

"It's understandable."

"Yeah." Smirking slyly, she then asks, "When are you and Rachel coming out into the open?"

"Huh?"

"When are you telling the world you two are hitched?"

"How… what… I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh yes you do. I saw the rings on chains you two wear around your necks. Any time you see Rachel, your face lights up like a Christmas tree. Much like 'Suicide' and his girlfriend." Jake and Jo share a chortle about that coupling before Jake sighs.

"Okay. You got me. Yes, we're hitched. Have been for fifteen years, going on sixteen."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." Jake then shrugs before going on. "Well, we discussed it last month and Rachel told me she wants to announce it right now while I told her I want to wait until after her tenure as SECGEN is over."

"Why wait?"

"Because then we won't have reporters hounding us at every turn. We want a quiet life, Jo. Can't have that with reporters with their flashbulbs going off any time they feel like it."

"You're wrong, Jake. They won't leave you alone if you do it like that. If anything, they'll get even more persistent. They might even call some skin rags to bombard you with offers." Jake can't help but grimace.

"Ugh." Shaking his head, he then asks, "If we come out today, they'll only 'feed' for a while?"

"Pretty sure. Just think. You come out today and they 'feed' up until another story gets their attention." Jake only makes a thoughtful sound as he points the C-130 toward the airfield.

On the ground, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari are watching the sky for the skydivers when Kensuke starts yelling excitedly.

"That skysurfer's getting some sick air!" Bringing up his digital camera to get a picture, he can't help but gasp in shock. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it, 'Suke?"

"It's Ayanami! She's skysurfing!"

"Ayanami and skysurfing? Get real, 'Suke. She wouldn't know how to skysurf if her life depended on it."

"Is that so?" Snapping a quick picture and turning the screen of the camera to his friend, he smirks and asks, "How many girls do you know have light blue hair?" At that, Touji's eyes go wide before he gets a closer look. Hikari doing the same.

Sure enough, the class' resident introvert is indeed skysurfing. In her school uniform. The skirt of the uniform pleated by the straps to prevent giving panty-shots to ground photographers.

"Wow. She doesn't miss a trick. She must know you're here, Aida." Hikari's remark gets a scowl from Kensuke and a chortle from Touji before she asks, "What're you doing, Suzuhara?"

"Here or for the expo?"

"The expo."

"I wanna see if I can get a basketball into a hoop while bungee jumping. You?" At her beet red face, Touji smirks before adding, "We're waiting, Class Rep."

"Bicycle ramp."

"You? On a bike? That'll be something to see!"

"Thinking of bikes, check out that motor tethered to the skydiver there!" Kensuke's excited voice gets even more excited as he goes on. "That's no ordinary motor or skydiver either! It's 'Kamikaze Kawasaki'! The craziest skydiver ever!"

"What makes that one crazy? Other than skydiving with a motorcycle, that is."

"Are you kidding me, Horaki? The guy's a legend! After rolling the motor out of the plane at 20,000, he dismounts, while tethered to the motor! At 10,000, he does 360 degree wheelies with the back wheel facing down in midair before switching to the front! Then he pulls the ripcords on both he and the motor to slow their descent before reaching 5,000 feet! Twenty feet off the ground, he severs the chute he's wearing and gets onto the motor's saddle and starts it! Five feet, he severs the motor's chute and lands on both wheels while the back wheel is spinning! He's awesome!"

"Why is it you know so much about him and I don't, Aida?"

"Well, he's been inactive for over forty years, Horaki. So it stands to reason."

"But none of us were around back then!"

"Oh that. I perused the archives in the library for a class project on famous people and where they are now a couple years back. I wasn't quite sure about who to do it on as I'd never come across a famous person before. But when I saw the article about him, I just knew I found him! I researched very carefully, examined his records of successes and failures, his ratios for same, what kind of motor it was. Everything."

"I don't remember that… why you little…! You spent all that time for a project that wasn't even an assignment for school!" Kensuke can only grin sheepishly as he looks back up.

"We've a tandem here! It's Ikari and Takamiya!" Blinking, he adds, "I think they should pull their chutes now. They're almost at TV."

"What does television have to do with skydiving, 'Suke?"

"Not TV as in television, Touji! I mean TV as in Terminal Velocity! If they don't open their chutes in the next two minutes, it'll be too late!"

"Why's that, Aida? They're wearing parachutes, right?"

"They are. But they're only effective when there's so much space between them and the ground. As you get closer to the ground, the space vanishes. The parachute slows your descent and, in conjunction with that space, allows you to land without breaking bones or dying."

Up in the air, Shinji checks his wrist altimeter before nodding.

"I'm about to pop the chute, Rits!"

"Okay! Shouldn't Rei pop hers as well?"

"Yeah, she should! We better tell her! It'll be close though!"

"Okay!" With that, Shinji points them toward Rei. As they get close, Rits gets her attention. "Ayanami! Pop your chute! It's time!"

"Very well. I will do so."

Rei's reply is so soft, neither Shinji nor Rits could hear it. Yet when they see Rei pop her chute, they feel relieved to no end. Shinji then pops their chute. Causing their descent to slow rapidly as the canopy fully opens. Causing Rits to scream out.

"WHAT A RUSH!" Shinji can only give her a rumbling chuckle before Rits smirks. Wishing he could see how sultry it is right now. Glad it's calm now, she says, "It's really too bad we can't fuck in midair, Shinji. Not like this. Especially with all those people down there and up here."

"I guess we'll have to fuck tonight, then."

"You're on, stud."

As 'Kamikaze Kawasaki' freefalls down, having done his stunts, he checks his altimeter and nods.

"It's time." He then reaches for the ripcord handle for the chute attached to the frame on the fuel tank. Before he can even get hold of it, however, his fingers stop.

"This damnable arthritis is flaring up on me!" Trying to force his fingers to move, he can't help but utter, "Shit!"

From their position, Josh, Kat and Berto see 'Kamikaze' is seemingly having trouble. Concerned for him, they go to his side.

"What's wrong, 'Kamikaze'?" At Josh's voice, 'Kamikaze' turns his head toward Josh.

"It's my arthritis!" The voice behind the visor gets their eyes to fly open. "It's flaring up on me! I can't pull my motor's ripcord!"

"Can you pull yours?"

"I can!"

"Okay! On the count of three, I pull your motor's chute while you pull yours!"

"Got it!"

"On three! One, two, three!" United in pulling the ripcords, Josh grins as 'Kamikaze' and his motor slows their descent. Nodding at Kat and Berto, he puts his right hand on the ripcord. The others following suit. "Now!" As their chutes deploy, they soon find themselves facing 'Kamikaze' and grin.

"Thanks for the help." Josh, Kat and Berto give him a collective nod before Berto speaks.

"No problem. Who all knows your secret anyway?"

"Not very many, actually. I haven't had this much fun in years. I was too busy with my work and whatnot."

"Are you going to try again?" Kat's question gets his attention before she goes on. "You've got the knack still."

"Sorry, dear girl, but this arthritis is why I hung it up to begin with as well. After I'd started my tenure, I found myself needing a way to blow off steam. Hoping I could resume parachuting, I had a checkup. Sadly, however, it was discovered I had a case of arthritis in my fingers. It was minor, but the Doctor that examined me was one of the panicky types. You know…"

"Over-reactive, huh?" At Josh's question, 'Kamikaze' nods before Josh goes on. "So what're you going to do?"

"Reveal myself to the world and retire from skydiving." Patting the motor's fuel tank, he adds, "Maybe even sell my motor as well, but I don't think I could even think of a price to ask for it."

"Why sell it? You could always donate it to the _Louvre_. That's where it really belongs." Berto's remark gets a wry chuckle from the others before he adds, "It does."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Maybe I'm just too attached to my motor."

"That's understandable."

Up with Misato, Deidre and Rachel, Deidre's enjoying freefall to no end. A wide smile on her face. Her initial apprehension after jumping out of the plane gave way to excitement.

'To think I missed out on so much working for Dread and his bunch! I only wish I knew what Psycho was doing right now! He should really be up here with me!' Looking over at Rachel, she can't help but mentally add, 'If she knew I was still alive, she'd have me in cuffs before the day's out! Let alone my association with Psycho!'

Next thing Deidre knows, a hiss of a beer can is heard. Deidre and Rachel both look and see Misato drinking a Yebisu. Deidre and Rachel can't help but feel three things at the sight. Amused that Misato brought a beer. Annoyed at her for drinking while freefalling. Thirsty as Hell. Both can't help but smile as Misato finishes the can before letting out her beer cheer.

"YEEAHH!"

"Misato?" Rachel's question gets Misato to look at her before Rachel goes on. "How many beers did you bring up with you, anyway?"

"Just one! Sorry! I only had room in my pocket for one. I figured skydiving would be a thirst-building activity! So I left the rest in a cooler in my Alpine!" Checking her altimeter, she nods and adds, "Chute time, ladies! Once we've popped, we'll land and pop the remaining brews!"

"Sounds good to me, Misato! How about you, Rachel?"

"No thanks! I'm not much of a drinker! I'll just wait until we get to the ground and get a Pepsi!"

With that, all three pop their chutes and slow their descent. Just in time to see a frowning Gendo.

"Hey, Commander Ikari." Gendo only grunts, getting a smirk from Deidre. "Why don't you loosen up? All that scowling is going to cause ulcers."

"I'll take it under advisement."

Back on the ground, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari are the first to greet Rei as the board makes contact with the ground and slides toward them. Touji arresting her movement with his left arm before she can go too far.

"That was wild, Ayanami! Great going!" Before Rei can acknowledge Kensuke, he adds, "Here come Shinji and Ritsuko!" Hikari this time is the one to greet them as Shinji touches the both of them down perfectly. A wide smile on Rits' flushed face.

"How was it, Takamiya?"

"With 'Suicide' at my back, it was as good as sex, Horaki!" Rits' reply gets a flaming blush from Hikari and loud laughter from Touji and Kensuke.

"STICK THE LANDING!" All heads turn toward the familiar sounding voice and see 'Kamikaze' sever his motorcycle's chute five feet off the ground. "AND ROLL ON TO A STOP!" Rits, Shinji and Rei glance at each other as 'Kamikaze' rolls to a stop by them. A chuckle emanating from his visor before he removes his helmet. Shocking three of them, awing one, perplexing another one and stunning one more.

"That wasn't so bad, 'Tzu'. Wouldn't you say?"

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki?" At Shinji, Rei and Rits' voices, Fuyutsuki grins before nodding.

"That is quite correct. Though my explanation will have to wait until everyone's back on the ground."

"That shouldn't be too much longer." Shinji's voice gets Fuyutsuki's attention as it goes on. "Josh, Kat and Berto are coming in for a landing now." Rits takes it from there, having spotted the last group. Plus a dumbass.

"Along with Misato, Mom, Ms Leeds and Commander 'Dumbass' Ikari." Shaking her head, she then asks, "Just how did a dumbass get to be your Commander to begin with anyway?"

"That, my dear girl, is the biggest mystery of them all. One, I believe, should not be solved as some things are better off unsolved."

"Ah, I got ya, I got ya." Rits gives Fuyutsuki a wink before watching Gendo land in a heap. Buried by his canopy. Looking back at Shinji, she can't help but ask, "You sure you got his genes, Shinji?"


	17. Chapter 17

Shinji Steel 17

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

After everyone's on the ground, they all gather together. Except for Gendo for he felt he'd suffered enough indignity for one day. Rits and Deidre wrap each other in their arms while Shinji, Kat, Berto and Josh catch up on things. Misato finally meeting the 'family' that means so much to Shinji. Rei, on the other hand, is speaking with Fuyutsuki about his past.

"I had never seen this side of you, Vice-Commander."

"It's because when you were born, Rei, I was long past that stage in my life. I simply stepped away from it. With honor and dignity. Even though I'd felt gypped because of the arthritis."

"So I see." Giving the board she was on during her jump a glance, she murmurs, "I think the Commander's displeased with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He didn't comment on my attempt to be a 'lunatic'. Did I do something wrong?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Rei. If anything, he's miffed at himself. He popped his chute on the plane without jumping first." Giving her a reassuring smile, Fuyutsuki adds, "Quite frankly, you handled yourself splendidly."

Before Rei can even reply, an excited Kensuke comes racing toward them. An incredulous Touji watching the exchange to come with Hikari slipping away into the background.

"I can't believe it! The legendary 'Kamikaze Kawasaki' has been under my nose the whole time! Literally!" An amused Fuyutsuki can't help but smile at the young man blubbering over him. "What made you decide to get back into the saddle? Are you looking to do a comeback tour?"

"Well, to answer your first question, two reasons. One; to see if I had the 'touch' still. Two; to show you all how I brought the 'pain' in my day." Sighing, he then adds, "As to your second question, I'm afraid not, my boy."

"But you still got it!"

"Only mostly. If it wasn't for this damnable arthritis in my fingers, then I would consider a comeback tour. But, it's not meant to be. Therefore, I'm announcing the permanent retirement of 'Kamikaze Kawasaki' from skydiving." Kensuke's shock is evident and he's about to ask about what he was before when Fuyutsuki resumes. Affectionately patting the motorcycle's fuel tank.

"I was only semi-retired before as I had contacts in the skydiving world. 'Tzu' here has been my trusty steed ever since I bought 'him' from a California Highway Patrol surplus yard twenty-five years ago."

"When was your first jump with 'Tzu', sir?"

"A week after I bought 'him'. I took off the saddlebags and replaced the front and rear shocks. Beefed up the frame using rudimentary knowledge I'd gleaned of motorcycle frames and metals. I then considered painting 'Tzu' a color of flat black. But then decided against it."

"How many jumps did this make for you, sir?"

"Oh I lost count after fifty. Let's call this my last jump and leave it at that."

"You got it, sir!" Tentatively holding his camera up, Kensuke then asks, "Would it be alright if I took a picture of you on 'Tzu', sir? For the archives, I mean."

"It's quite alright as long as you don't submit it until after I'm dead. That is my request. Will you honor it?"

"I will, sir." With that, Kensuke snaps a picture of a smiling Fuyutsuki on his motorcycle. "Now that you've officially retired from skydiving, what do you plan to do next?"

"See if I can get through the rest of the war without getting an ulcer."

Kensuke can't help but let out a chortle. Yet he can't help but feel bad as he chortles. One of the greatest men in the world is before him and he's chortling about his reply. Much to his surprise, Fuyutsuki is gently laughing as well.

"That is pretty funny, isn't it?" Fuyutsuki lets out a shrug and adds, "Oh well."

While Shinji catches up with his 'family', another voice cuts in.

"Have room for two more?" Shinji turns and sees Laura Chen and Pete Costas standing there. Laura grins and says, "The years have been good to you, Josh."

"Right back at you, Laura." Smiling softly at Laura as he looks his ex-girlfriend over, Josh adds, "You haven't changed a bit. You're still a lovely flower if ever one."

"And you're still charming as always, Josh. But you're not why I'm here."

"Oh? What brings the premier lawyer team of Okinawa to Tokyo-3?" Laura can't help but lightly giggle at Josh's question.

"Well, okay, you're partly the reason I'm here, Josh. Pete bushwhacked me into coming here so we can clear the air between us. I, however, am mainly here to speak with Ms and Miss Takamiya."

"Is it regarding the lawsuit?" Deidre's question gets Laura's attention before the latter silently nods. "What news do you have, Ms Chen?"

"Not here. At your home, Ms Takamiya. But I can tell you this much. Mr Lambert found out how your signature wound up on that implant authorization."

"What'd he find?"

"Doctor Tokisona cut the authorization form's signature line and super-imposed the form above the release form for your daughter's medical records. He more or less 'forged' your signature using a photocopy machine." A confused Shinji can't help but cut in.

"Wouldn't something like that leave lines, though?"

"Yes, it would. And it did." Pete's face takes on a grin as he adds, "They were faint, but Mr Lambert found them. A neat rectangle surrounding the signature. Using a specialized microscope, he found the forgery. So now Doctor Tokisona is facing an additional charge of forgery. Maybe multiple counts."

"Huh?" Deidre's confusion is compounded by Rits' own as Rits makes her way to Shinji. "You mean as in more than my Ritsy have suffered?"

"We'll answer it later, Ms Takamiya." Laura's reply carries a hint that it's best this way, getting a reluctant nod from Deidre. "Sorry, but I don't like the idea of discussing unpleasant circumstances in public very much."

"It's understandable. I feel the same way myself. Even if I want to know something right away just to get it out of the way." Blinking, Deidre then asks, "Just where is Mr Lambert at anyway?"

"Mr Lambert felt it best if someone stayed in Okinawa to mind the office while Laura and I were here in Tokyo-3." Winking conspiratorially, Pete adds, "He isn't much for sports anyway. Too much of a lab guy like Berto here."

"Hey! I can't help if I feel more comfortable in a lab!"

"Well, when it comes to comfort, you should stick to it, Mr Martinez." Rachel's voice gets their attention, along with Laura's in particular, as the woman goes on. "Of course, you did quite well in Hawaii during your trip with Josh. Josh even extolled at how well you windsurfed."

"Uh, well, um, that is…" Berto's stammering gets a light chuckle from everyone except Laura. Her eyes 'boring' holes into Rachel. Only Rachel catches it.

"Ms Chen, how nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Madam Secretary General." Laura's voice has a bite to it as it goes on. "Come to smooch with my ex-boyfriend some more?"

"Oh, so that's why you're 'boring' holes into me." Giving Laura a nod, Rachel looks at the others and says, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be having a conversation with Ms Chen here." Giving Laura a pointed look, she murmurs, "Please come with me."

"Okay."

Not sure what to make of it, Laura walks alongside Rachel. Three minutes later, they're staring each other in the eyes. Somewhat concealed from everyone in the park. Unable to help herself, Laura opens the first round.

"How was Josh's kiss with you?"

"I didn't do it out of affection, Ms Chen. I did it to calm him down."

"Calm him down? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you're aware of this, but Josh was orphaned as a little boy when his parents died in an accident at sea."

"Yeah. I know about that already. That doesn't explain his kissing you. Or you kissing him."

"I'm getting to that." Letting out a sigh, Rachel adds, "We were out field-testing a prototype pleasure cruiser in the ocean one day. As an 'N-Tek' representative, I had to be there to supervise Josh as he was the test pilot for it."

"Why was Josh the test pilot?"

"As he was a teenager, he had the mentality of a test pilot. Push everything to its limit and sometimes beyond. Jefferson signed off on it, advising me that Josh may be wild, but he's safe to work with. At first, Jefferson's words were valid. Although Josh was unexpectedly subdued. But when the sea started getting rough, Josh found himself beginning to relish the challenge."

"Sounds like Josh alright." Laura can't help but giggle while nodding. "I'm listening."

"A short time later, we wound up close to where Josh's parents died at sea. He started losing it as he'd apparently seen his parents die as a child. He was screaming in agony at the sheer proximity. In an effort to calm him down to bring him back to rational thought, I kissed him."

"So, Josh's kiss wasn't voluntary?"

"No. I only did what I could in order to calm him down to save both our lives. I regret that, but not why. If he'd kept his course of freaking out, we'd both be dead and both you and Mr Costas would be heartbroken at the loss of someone dear to you both for years."

"I broke up with Josh because he said you two had kissed, but I never asked the reason why." Right then and there, Laura can't help but feel Rachel's holding something back. "What's the other part of it, Rachel?"

"How do you mean, Laura?"

"You're hiding something from me. Something about Josh." Catching Laura's meaning, Rachel can only sigh.

"I can't tell you, Laura, as it's not really my place to say. It's Josh's. Only he can tell you."

"I guess I'll have to ask him at some point in the future then." Curious now about the story, Laura asks, "Why tell me after all these years, though?"

"I had some soul-searching and questioning to do. When Jake and I married in secret fifteen years ago, I told him what'd happened between us. I reassured him it was to help a friend in need. Josh was that friend in need of help." With that, Laura puts it together.

"Help I couldn't provide since I wasn't there." At Rachel's nod, Laura lets out a sigh before grimacing. "We could've been married with children by now. I can't believe I did something so stupid as to break up with him."

"No. Not stupid. You were slighted and hurt when Josh's lips were touched by another's." Catching Laura looking over to where Josh and the others are, Rachel suddenly grins. "There's still love there, I think."

"Yeah." Drilling her right shoe into the ground, Laura murmurs, "You wouldn't believe how many times Pete and even Paul told me to call Josh and patch things up. Every time I'd sigh when they're in range, they'd tell me to patch things up between us. Even if I was reluctant to. One time, Paul even picked up the phone and started to press in Josh's number."

"Ah." The grin becoming a sad smile, Rachel adds, "I'm sorry I screwed things up between you two as you did look like a lovely couple."

"When did you see us together?"

"The day of your brother's wedding. I was in the car that dropped him off at the temple."

"Oh yeah." Laura can't help but begin giggling once again. "Josh's Chinese was painful when he gave the toast for good fortune between my brother and his bride." After a trio more of giggles, she adds, "Of course, that's what attracted me to him to begin with. His willingness to try. No matter how painful it got."

"He mangled it?"

"Oh yeah. It took him six times before I stepped in, telling my brother what Josh was trying to say."

"How'd your brother react?"

"He accepted Josh's repeated attempts even though they were mangled and replied in kind to us both. Doing what Josh did!" With that, Laura and Rachel can't help but burst into laughter. "He'd said, '_Bowai gonalo'_, _'Bowai gonzola'_, _Bowai ganoila'_. The rest I can't say without cracking up!"

Rachel just roars in laughter, clutching her midsection at the thought of Josh and Laura being toasted in a ragged manner.

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer through that!"

"On the contrary, Madam Secretary General! It was the best night of my life!"

With that, the two make their way back to their friends. When they get there, Laura wraps her arms around Josh. Unsure what to make of it, Josh returns the hug.

As he does so, he hears her murmur, "I'm so sorry, Josh."

"Laura?" Next thing he knows, he feels her lips against his right cheek. Returning the favor, he replies, "I missed you."

"Right back at you."

Josh looks over at Pete and sees him grinning, giving them 'two thumbs up'. With Kat and Berto struggling to keep themselves contained. Next thing they know, Josh and Rachel give them a smirk. With Rachel opening up.

"Why haven't you and Berto gone out yet, Kat?"

"WHAT?" Her face going beet red, Kat looks over at Berto and sees he's beet red as well. Smirking suddenly, Kat asks, "What makes you think we haven't, Rachel?"

"HUH?"

Berto's confusion is amusing to everyone as Kat smirks before kissing him on the lips. His eyes suddenly closing, he relishes in the kiss. Right then, however, the kiss ends as suddenly as it started.

"Kat?"

Berto's dazed question gets a deep red blush from Kat before she bolts away. Laughing like a teenage girl. Blinking in confusion, Berto looks around and sees a grinning Josh.

"You animal."

"Did I miss something?" Rachel turns at the voice and smiles happily at seeing Jake. Along with a boy with blond hair just about Shinji's age. "Richie was getting bored with the games and felt he needed more of a thrill."

"Oh. So that's why you split off so suddenly."

"Sorry, Mother. But some of those games looked so interesting, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, don't worry, Richie. All that time in that Boy's Academy sure did enough to stifle your youthful abandon. But not by much."

"Rachel?" Misato's voice gets Rachel's attention before the latter smiles happily. "Why am I liking that smile on your face?" Instead of Rachel that replies, it's Jake.

"Captain Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, Josh McGrath, Berto Martinez and ladies Takamiya, I'd like you to meet our son. Richard Joshua Nez." Giving the young man a pat on his shoulders, Jake goes on. "Richie, these are some of the people your Mother and I have had the pleasure of knowing. Even some we've had yet to have met and are able to meet today."

"Hello. It is nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you, Richie." Shinji steps forward and says, "I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is my girlfriend, Ritsuko Takamiya."

"Shinji, Ritsuko." All of a sudden, Richard's eyes go wide at seeing a sight he'd never seen before. "What is going on there?" Shinji and Ritsuko both turn and their jaws drop at the sight of their prim and proper Class Rep riding the ramp like she was a natural.

At the bicycle ramp, Hikari is jumping the ramp on the bicycle when Touji comes to watch her. Kensuke in tow, his ever present camcorder right behind. Giving Touji a fond smile, she decides to finish it. Gathering up her speed, she executes a 540 turn at the top of the ramp before coming down to the ground and coasting to a stop by a flabbergasted Touji. Kensuke, however, is quite excited by it.

"That was great, Class Rep! Wasn't it great, Touji?"

"Uh, yeah. It was." His tone being strangely subdued causes Hikari to giggle.

"Thank you, Aida, Suzuhara." Taking off her helmet, she dismounts the bicycle before saying, "Next rider!" As another rider steps up, she smiles at Kensuke before asking, "How much did you get, Aida?" That smile sends cold chills up and down Kensuke's spine. Prompting his next reply.

"Just enough to catch your finish. That's all." Hikari, not believing him, holds out her hand for his tape. Grudgingly, he does so, griping out, "Censorship!"

"Give it up, 'Suke. Horaki's the kind to want to preserve her reputation. She can't do that if she's revealed to have a knack for bicycle stunts."

"But it's still censorship!"

"Consider it your punishment for your stunt in sneaking out during that Angel attack, Aida! You and Suzuhara are lucky that Evangelion didn't crush you!"

"Well, yeah. But it's because Takamiya kept us from getting crushed." Touji's voice brings Hikari's ire to him before the girl calms down.

"Yes. That is correct. Thinking of, did you two thank her yet?" Touji and Kensuke both look at each other before Kensuke sighs.

"Um, no, we haven't."

"Then do so, Aida and Suzuhara! She's right there! Thank her now!"

"Yes, Class Rep!" Touji and Kensuke both scramble over to an amused Shinji and Rits before bowing to her. "Thank you for saving us, Takamiya!"

"You're welcome, guys." Rits then gives them a scowl before adding, "I just hope you two won't sneak out so close to a combat zone anymore."

"We won't! We won't!" With that, they bolt away so Touji can try his bungee-basketball idea. Kensuke so he could record it. Rits can only giggle as she looks over at Hikari. The giggle gets more intense as the pig-tailed girl giggles as well.

"So how long are you going to hold that footage back, Hikari?"

"Not long, Ritsuko. I figure a day or two, Aida will be reunited with his tape. Albeit it being examined to ensure there's no inappropriate content on it. If need be, edited."

"Good plan."

"Why thank you."

At the bungee site five minutes later, Touji is 500 feet off the ground. Being given the once-over by a Section-2 Agent. One with a metal arm. A familiar-looking metal arm. Naturally, being around the Agent is giving Touji an understandable case of the 'heebie-jeebies'.

"So, did you do as I bid?"

"Yeah. Or at least I tried to. Ikari wouldn't let me hit him." The human-masked Psycho lets out a chuckle as he nods.

"I figured as much." Securing the bungee cord to his ankles, the Agent asks, "Have you started your friendship with him yet?"

"Kinda. I still have yet to figure you out, though. I mean, you threatened my little sister and now you're treating me like we're best buds or something. What gives?"

"Why bother yourself with inconsequential ideas when you've better things to do with your time? Shinji Ikari needs friends like you and your little buddy down there with the camera. Along with his girlfriend and 'family', it'll give him a reason to live and protect. They say the most dangerous opponent is one that has nothing to lose. Not in his case. The most dangerous one is the one that fights with all he's got to protect his friends and those he cares for."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I kinda am." Once Touji's set up, the Agent nods and says, "Good to go." Tossing a basketball to the youth, he smirks and adds, "The ball's in your court."

"Right."

Touji then takes a deep breath before dropping himself off the lip, screaming his head off. Just as the hoop comes into his sight. Throwing the basketball while upside-down has the result Touji was expecting. The ball going into the net.

"HAHA! Nothing but net!" At that, the bungee cord goes taut, bringing Touji back up. "WAA-HOO!"

Back up on the platform, a jubilant Psycho laughs as he calls out.

"WAY TO GO! HAHA!"

The rest of the day is filled with thrills, chills and bone-shuddering spills. Even Richard tries his hand at bungee-jumping. A wary Rachel watching tentatively. Much to her relief, and consternation, Richard comes through without injury. Although he did wind up having his hair sticking straight up. Resulting in him looking like a teenage 'Vash the Stampede'.

Rachel couldn't help but find it adorable, loudly wondering where she can find a red trenchcoat in Richard's size. Along with orange-tinted shades. Jake's laughter matches up with Josh's while Berto goes to find Kat. Unable to keep from worrying about his friend.

Looking everywhere he could think of, Berto then thinks of one place he's yet to check. The team's old 'Roadcruiser'. Walking to the blue-green RV, he sees the door's wide open and summons up his courage. Stepping into the RV, he closes the door and makes his way to the bedroom area. Sure enough, on her bed, lies Kat. Her eyes wide open as she stares up at the ceiling. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Kat? You okay?" Berto's voice gets Kat to jump in shock before turning toward him.

"Berto! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I was getting worried about you. I mean, you just bolted away after…"

"I kissed you. I know." Sighing, she asks, "We've got issues, don't we?"

"Yeah. Even our issues have issues." Kat can't help but giggle and nod in agreement with Berto's assessment. Taking a seat at her bedside, Berto offers her a soft smile. "Remember the night Shinji's life changed forever?"

"After he met Ritsuko or when Psycho flooded him with the new probes?"

"The latter. Though the former would've been plenty for us."

"I hear you on that, Berto."

"Remember what I said at the table that night? That I'd sooner ask you out than Dragonelle?" Kat's blush is all he needs to know to go on. "I meant it."

"Then why didn't you ask me out?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested. I mean, you're a globe-hopper and I'm just a lab guy."

"You're not just a lab guy, Berto. Don't forget, you've been out in the field too. Quite a few times when the A.T.S. for 'N-Tek' was active, in fact." Giving Berto a fond smile, she adds, "The first time I saw you, I gotta admit, I wasn't impressed. I mean, here was this gawky guy going through the jungle with a jock-type guy. But you handled yourself quite well there."

"Thanks. When we first met, I'd never known how you managed to make your way through your missions." Smiling wryly, he adds, "I was starting to think you were like a cat. Nine lives and all. All that you were missing was fur, a tail and cat's ears." Kat can't help but giggle at the imagery of herself as she wraps her arms around Berto. At the feeling of Berto returning serve, Kat can't help but smile.

"Why don't you try asking me out, Berto?"

"Okay." Easing away from the hug, Berto asks, "Would you like to go to a movie tonight?"

"Yes, I would." Suddenly shrieking in glee, Kat wraps her arms back around Berto. With him returning it. As the two are entwined, Kat murmurs, "We'll make it work, Berto."

"Yeah."

That night, Kat and Berto are at the Tokyo-3 Cinema. However, a serious matter is being discussed at the Takamiya house. Laura and Pete giving Deidre and Ritsuko the remaining details.

"To answer your earlier question, if others had suffered, it's yes. A current count is three hundred married couples, solid in their relationships and in their thirties. All childless." Laura gives a shocked Deidre and a stunned Ritsuko a soft nod before going on. "No matter how much they tried, none of them could conceive. When they read about your lawsuit against Doctor Tokisona the other day, they got themselves checked out by Doctors in the towns they were living in."

"They were implanted without knowledge or consent too, weren't they?" Rits' question gets a silent nod from both Laura and Pete. "I understand that me having an implant, even if I didn't know about it, since I'm fifteen. But why them? If anyone deserves to have children, it's them!" Pete gives her a nod before replying.

"I agree, Ritsuko. Because your Family Doctor called your home about the implant, and the resulting lawsuit, your Mother's lawsuit revealed a case of grossly unethical medical malpractice that goes back ten years." Laura nods in agreement with Pete's reply before adding her own.

"In any case, as of now the lawsuit has become a class-action suit. We're working in conjunction with their respective Lawyers. The hearing's in four months."


	18. Chapter 18

Shinji Steel 18

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

At the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, Doctor Akagi is enjoying dinner with Misato, Shinji and Josh. As she eats, Akagi looks over at Shinji and smiles widely.

"This is delightful, Pilot Ikari."

"Thank you, Doctor Akagi." Josh looks over at Shinji before Akagi and clears his throat.

"Doctor Akagi?"

"Yes, Mr McGrath?"

"Just why is it that Shinji was selected to be a Pilot for Evangelion to begin with? How, for that matter? I mean, none of us knew about what Shinji was in store for when he came back to Tokyo-3. Not even Shinji."

"His Father had the idea that if Pilot Ikari could sync with the EVA, he could get Unit-01 to activate. Even without training."

"Now that's just reckless."

"Much like you were, Mr McGrath?"

"That was back when I was a teen. I'm not so reckless anymore. At least then I had an excuse. But, your Commander, him I find unfathomable."

"I admit, Commander Ikari does have some flaws, but he's an excellent leader."

"Leader yes, Father no."

"Mr McGrath, please try to understand. Commander Ikari had important work to do. He couldn't do it and raise a child by himself."

"He had his responsibilities as a Father and shirked them. All just to do work that was 'so important' that he couldn't take time to watch over Shinji. When my parents died, my late adoptive Father was a busy man too. But he made time for me. Had he survived Second Impact and met Shinji when I took him home, he'd have had steam coming out of his ears. I bet he's rolling in his watery grave right now."

"Now I see where he gets the Commander-bashing from. It's you, Mr McGrath."

"Only partly. The remainder's all Shinji. The only thing of me that he got when it comes to bashing your 'Commander' is my disgust toward him for running away from his only child."

"I see." Giving Shinji a soft smile, she asks, "Did you mean what you asked when you'd enquired if it was a Military installation or a modeling agency?"

"But of course. Misato looks nice enough to be a model. Just as you do, Doctor Akagi."

"And what of your girlfriend?"

"No offense, Misato, but I'm afraid I'm biased by saying this much. She'd blow the both of you out of the water." Misato can only smile widely before nodding while Akagi slumps.

"It's true, Ritsu. Rits has you beat when it comes to Shinji's heart and eyes."

"I know, Misato." Suddenly snapping her fingers, Akagi adds, "By the way, Pilot Ikari, you and Ayanami have a sync test tomorrow."

"What Unit is she going to try syncing with?"

"Unit-00. The Bakelite's completely off and the plug's ready."

"Okay. Want me to tell her or is that on your 'to-do' list?"

"Good question! Matter of fact, I was wondering if you could take her new card to her tomorrow on your way to NERV." Reaching into her lab-coat's pocket, she brings out a laminated card with Ayanami's picture on it. "Be sure to tell her that her old card has to be destroyed as it's no longer valid."

"I will." Peering at the card, he notices her address and arches an eyebrow. "That's where she's living?" At Akagi's nod, Shinji sighs and remarks, "I better ask Rits if she'd like to come with me, then. She can give me an opinion on where a girl should live or not."

"Why your girlfriend?"

"I just can't help but feel Rits should see this for herself. If I told her without seeing for myself to confirm it, she'd give me a tongue-lashing before persuading Ayanami to move."

"She'd scold you?"

"Wrong kind of tongue-lashing." Josh and Misato are chortling while Akagi is stunned.

With that, a smirking Shinji gets up to take the dishes for cleaning. Josh getting up to help him. As the adoptive Father-son bonding begins, Misato can't help but smile before looking at her old college friend. Just looking at her tells Misato that Akagi is watching them intently. Josh in particular.

"Easy there, Ritsu."

"Misato?"

"Josh just rekindled his relationship with Ms Chen. You don't want to jeopardize that, do you?"

"No! No! I wasn't doing that, Misato!" Seeing Misato's unbelieving look, Akagi sighs before going on. "I'm just seeing how similar those two are. Even though they're of different nationalities and bloodlines. If it wasn't for those, they'd be truly Father and son."

"True. But like Shinji said to me last week, 'Bloodlines don't make a family. It's the heart in the family that makes a family'. At least that's the way he put it." Shrugging, she smiles and adds, "If that's the way it is, then I've no objections to being Shinji's family here in Tokyo-3. Albeit in a 'big sister' kind of way."

"Yes, you would be a 'big sister' to him even though you act like a 'mother hen' toward him."

"Well, what can I say? He brings out my maternal side. Much like he brings out Ms Ryan's. Oh yeah, Josh?"

"Yeah, Misato?"

"The attack Shinji used to tell the Third Angel it was defeated. He called it 'Ryan's Barrage'. Was Ms Ryan the one that taught him?"

"Oh yeah. Kat may not look it, but she's a well-skilled martial artist. She can take care of herself."

"What about Mr Martinez? He doesn't strike me as the physical kind. Let alone have an interest in athletics."

"That's because he really isn't and doesn't, Doc. Berto's the science whiz of us."

"I'll keep that in mind." Her eyes suddenly twinkling in mischief, she then asks, "Do you think he'd like to examine a top of the line computer system?"

"Ritsu? You're willing to give non-NERV personnel access to the MAGI?"

"I only asked if Mr Martinez would like to examine a top of the line computer system. Not that I mentioned giving him access to the MAGI in any way whatsoever, Misato."

"The MAGI is the only top of the line computer system for miles, Ritsu."

'That's what you think, Misato!' The smug thought of Shinji and Josh is echoed on their faces, prompting Misato to shake her head when she sees them. Akagi, however, can't help but be perplexed.

"Mr McGrath, what are you and Pilot Ikari smiling smugly about?"

"Oh, just that Berto created a new computer that's about to go operational. Next month, at that."

"That's around the time of the 'Jet Alone' demonstration, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Shinji and Josh both blink before turning to each other and then to Akagi. "What's 'Jet Alone', Doc?"

"Oh, it's a fancy tin-can that some company's developed to shame the EVAs and take their place." Misato cheerfully ignores Ritsu's waves for her to stop talking before she adds, "That's all I can tell you guys, really."

"Oh. Okay." Josh shrugs it off before checking his watch and sighing. "I gotta go turn in before we head back to Old Osaka. I just hope Berto and Kat are okay out there."

"I thought she can take care of the both of them."

"Something you gotta know about Kat, Doctor Akagi. Kat may know how to take care of both of them, but she has very low tolerance for stupidity. She could inadvertently wind up going too far."

_(Tokyo-3 Cinema; movie's end)_

As Kat and Berto exit the cinema, a giggling Kat leans against Berto. Trying to regain her breath.

"And, then, and then… HAHAHAHA!" A grinning Berto can only chuckle as he supports the laughing young woman as best he can. "I just can't believe where these screenplay writers and all get their ideas from!" With that, she howls in fresh laughter as she clutches Berto closer.

"Neither can I, Kat."

As the two walk along the sidewalk toward the 'Roadcruiser', they soon hear footsteps coming up behind them. Tilting his glasses to the side, he soon sees a reflection in the special coating in the lens.

"We've got a build-up of plaque and tartar coming up our six, Kat."

With that, Kat stops laughing hard, but still holds Berto close.

"Hey, cutie!" Those two words get the two to stop and Kat to scowl before the voice goes on. "Why don't you ditch the nerd and we can do a gang bang with me and my buds?"

"I don't think so. Even more, I'm not into shooting thugs unless they piss me off. So do the smart thing and don't piss me off."

"Not that kind of gang bang, bimbo!" The sight of Kat starting to shake in anger gets the lead thug to chortle. "Now you get the picture! Now, what say you ditch the loser so we can party?"

"The only loser here is the one that's making crude statements about my date and myself. I warn you, one more barb and I will hurt you."

"You, hurt me? Oh-hohoho! That's rich! I know hoes and you're not the kind of ho to hurt a hunk like me!" Kat lets out a sigh before releasing Berto from her grip and pecking his cheek.

"I won't be long, Berto."

"Have fun. Mind if I watch?"

"Nope. In fact, I believe you have some popcorn still."

"Yep. Want me to record so you can watch it later on?"

"Sure." With that, both turn around and see a terminally obese male wearing torn jeans and a t-shirt. One that's bursting at the seams from his body mass. "I hope you have a widescreen setting, Berto."

"I do. I'll be needing it too, won't I?"

"Most likely."

"Come on, are you going to ditch the wuss or not?"

"The only wuss here is the one that's fifteen seconds from being on the ground and bleeding heavily."

"We'll see about that!" With that, the thug charges to grab Kat's body. Only for Kat to sidestep him and kick him in his right kidney. "Stay still, you little slut!"

Next thing he knows, he feels a foot crash in between his legs. Causing his eyes to cross and him to groan. Collapsing onto the ground, he manages to wheeze out, albeit brokenly.

"I… thought… you… said… I'd… be… bleeding… heavily."

"You calling me a liar, fatso?" With that, Kat kicks him in the face, breaking his nose and upper jaw. "Fifteen seconds elapsed. Maybe less. I can never tell these days. Berto, what's my time?"

"Ten seconds, Kat. You've improved on your time."

"Why thank you." Giving him a tender kiss when she walks up to him, she murmurs, "Let's leave this waste of space behind."

"Sounds good to me, Kat." With that, the two walk off, not seeing three men in black suits walk up to the thug.

"What do we do with him?"

"Well, considering the Tokyo-3 '5-0' have been looking for this guy for multiple rape cases, I say we gift wrap him and leave him for 'em." Seeing the other two look at him strangely, he asks, "What?" Man number three looks at one before shrugging to number two.

"No one really says '5-0' around here, man. It's just 'Police' that's said."

"Ah. My bad." Shrugging, he adds, "Tell you guys what. You stick with your terms and I'll stick with mine."

"That's doable."

Once Kat and Berto reach the 'Roadcruiser', they go in and Berto gets into the driver's seat. Kat taking the passenger seat beside him. As Berto wheels the RV away, Kat sighs happily before scowling. Berto catching it.

"Something wrong, Kat?"

"Yeah. That thug's blood got onto my shoe. I guess I kicked him harder than I thought. I must be out of practice."

"You don't look it."

"Why, Mr Martinez, I do declare!" At his shy smile, Kat giggles before taking it easy on him. "Thanks for that, Berto."

"I mean it. And you're welcome." Stopping outside the apartment fifteen minutes later, Berto turns to Kat and says, "You can take the bed area. I'll just sleep up here."

"Nope. We'll just share my bed." At his face going beet red, Kat blushes as well, saying, "Mind out of the gutter. I mean fully-clothed, of course."

"Oh. Right." With that, the two head to the bedroom area of the RV. Berto allowing Kat on the bed first before joining her. Giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, he murmurs, "Night, Kat." Returning the peck, Kat lightly giggles as she snuggles Berto into her lithe body.

"Night, Berto." Upon hearing the sounds of light breathing from Berto, Kat can't help but smile softly. 'Sleeping like a baby.' Her eyes drooping closed, she lightly brushes her fingers through Berto's hair. Welcoming the dark embrace of sleep to await the next day.

The next day, at the Takamiya house, Ritsuko gets up, dresses and wanders to the kitchen upon smelling breakfast cooking. When she gets there, however, it's not Deidre that's cooking. It's Pete.

"Morning, Mr Costas." Ritsuko's surprised voice gets Pete to turn around and smile brightly at her.

"Oh, good morning, Ritsuko." Turning back to the stove, he asks, "Do you have any particular tastes for breakfast or are you okay with an American breakfast?"

"I'll take an American breakfast, if you please." Sitting down, she asks, "Where did you and Ms Chen sleep?"

"In the living room. Laura took the couch and I took the easy chair."

"Ah. I see." Curious, she then asks, "Just how exactly do you know Mr McGrath anyway?"

"Oh, we were best buds in college and Laura was his girlfriend."

"Until I acted heatedly and broke up with Josh over something he had no control over." Laura comes into the kitchen, wearing her business suit and smiling. "I hope you're ready to leave soon, Pete. I'm not sure how long Paul can hold out without us there."

"Already on it, Laura." Smirking widely, he then asks, "Are Paul and I going to hear anymore sad sighs from you when we get there?"

"I'll never tell you, Pete!" Laura can't help but burst into laughter before adding, "If I sigh sadly about anything, it's going to be because Josh isn't with me in Okinawa."

"He can still come visit you. So you have nothing to sigh sadly about."

"But it'd only be for business. Not personal."

"Personal time will come, Ms Chen." Deidre's voice gets everyone's attention as she goes on. "Sometimes it'd be in the guise of business and sometimes not. It's all a matter of perspective."

"You sound like one of us, Ms Takamiya." Laura gives Deidre a smirk before asking, "Ever done any law work?"

"Not as such. I was mainly a laborer. Particularly construction after I adopted Ritsy. It was good money, too."

"Ah." Checking the clock, Laura groans. "It's almost time for us to go. And for you to go to school, Ritsuko."

"Oh yeah. Okay. See you guys in four months." Next thing Ritsuko knows, a knock on the door is heard. "Who could that be?" Going to answer it, she opens it to a crack, peers out the crack and smiles widely. "Shinji!"

Opening the door all the way, she wraps her arms around him and gives him a massive Frencher. Just as quickly as the kiss starts, it ends. Much to their reluctance.

"Morning, Rits."

"Morning, Shin. Looking forward to school today?"

"Sorry. Can't today. I got a sync test today at NERV. As does Ayanami. Plus I gotta take her new ID card to her. Wanna come with until you get to school? It's on the way."

"Sure. I just wish I could see what you go through."

"No, you don't, Rits."

"Huh? What do you mean, Shin?"

"Any time I sync with it, I feel myself becoming one with the EVA. Anything it feels, I feel."

"Now that's nuts! Who's the nut that designed it?"

"According to Vi-Co Fuyutsuki, it was my Mother." Rits can't help but wince at her unintended insult to her boyfriend's Mother.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay. Now, if it'd been anyone else, I'd be with you on that 100%."

"Ah, well, shall we?"

"We shall. Later, Deidre!"

"Later, you two! Have a good day!"

As the door closes, Deidre gives a light shudder. As if feeling something bad is in the horizon.

As Shinji and Rits walk along Tokyo-3, the silence is palpable and quite disconcerting to Rits. So, she starts talking.

"Why does Ayanami need that new ID card, anyway?"

"Her old one's invalid. You can't gain access with an invalid card."

"How often are they replaced?"

"No idea. I'll have to ask Misato on that. If anyone should know, she probably would."

"Yeah." Five minutes later, Rits' face takes on a dark look as she asks, "Are you sure she's living here?"

"That's what the card says."

"But, this is a slum area!" Scowling, she asks, "Who's the dimwit that assigned her this block to begin with?"

"It's a guess, but I'd say it's the same dumbass that wanted me quartered here."

"Who would… your own 'Father', Shin?"

"Know of any other dumbasses in charge of fortress cities?" Rits can't help but let out a peal of laughter at Shinji accurately describing Gendo that way.

"No, I sure don't!" Her laughter soon fades as they take in the sight. The building's foundation has cracks in it. The cracks are so big, she can't help but worry about those that are living here. "How many people are living in this dump, anyway?"

"Good question. Let's find out." With that, they go in and soon come across cobwebs stretching diagonally from one corner of the hall to the other. As Rits dodges as best she could, Shinji remarks, "I guess 'Commander Dumbass' doesn't consider an apartment building being clean a high priority."

"To say the least. What apartment is Ayanami in anyway?"

"According to the card, 402."

"Fourth floor, then. I just hope the elevator's up to code at least." When they get to the elevator, Rits presses the button, but hears no reaction. Sighing gustily, she gripes, "This building so far is a 'no-go', Shin."

"Yeah. It would appear as if we need to take the stairs."

"Let's just hope they're intact, at least, then."

At that, they go up the stairs which are, much to Rits' relief, intact. However, a drunken transient smiles crookedly and reaches out to her leg. As his hand makes contact, he chortles dirtily.

"Why don't you show a dirty old man a good time, cutie?"

Instead of replying verbally, however, Rits kicks him in the face so hard, he flies down the steps. Landing with a sickening thud at the bottom of the first landing. His voice wafts weakly back up.

"Forget I asked."

"She is so moving out of here, Shin. This is clearly no place for a lady. No matter how odd she is." With that, she goes on in front of Shinji. Allowing him a deliberate look up her skirt.

"Where do you think she should live, Rits? While I'm sure Misato wouldn't mind it, I seriously doubt we have the room." Enjoying the view of his girlfriend's backside, Shinji can't help but feel himself going erect. 'No panties!'

"I guess she can move in with me and Mom. I'll have to ask today after school, though." Smirking, she then asks, "Like the view, Shin?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't like the view up my girlfriend's skirt? Said girlfriend being sans underwear, no less."

"A lousy kind. I'm surprised you haven't even jumped me yet since you can easily see I'm not wearing panties."

"I don't want to chance bringing the building down around us and getting us killed. To me, the building looks so bad, it may collapse at your first orgasmic scream."

"Good point." Three minutes later, they're both at Ayanami's door. Neither of them breaking a sweat. "You want to knock or shall I?"

"I'll knock." Rits gives him a smile and he does so. Only to see the door come open. "Door can't stay closed for shit. I'm thinking the lock's not working either."

"Yeah." Pushing the door open, Rits calls out, "Ayanami? It's Shinji and Ritsuko! We've a delivery for you!"

Upon not hearing a reply, yet the soft sound of water running, Rits looks back at Shinji and shrugs. Stepping in, with Shinji sticking close and watching their backs, Rits goes on.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this, but your door wasn't locked!"

Upon hearing no reply still, the young couple looks around the apartment. As they do so, they can't help but grimace. Trash everywhere, the walls a drab grey with a minimal amount of light coming through the window. Rits looks over at Shinji in horror and he nods back before turning to look at her dresser. Prescription bottles, empty beakers and a glasses case on top of it.

Curious about the case, they both walk toward the dresser and see the case is broken in half. A pair of slightly-melted glasses in the remaining half.

"They look just like the Commander's, Shin."

"Yeah."

"What do you think caused them to look like that?"

"From what Doctor Akagi said, the LCL in the plug was hot. So it's likely the LCL did the damage."

"What are you doing in here?" At Ayanami's soft voice, Rits smiles.

"Hi, Shinji and I are just here to bring you your new ID card." Turning around, she continues. "Your door was unlocked and… Gaaack!" Her jaw dropping in shock, she notices Shinji turning toward her.

"What is it, Rits?"

"Shinji, whatever you do, don't turn around."

"Okay. Why shouldn't I turn around?"

"Because Ayanami is standing behind you. Naked as a jaybird." Inwardly, she mentally adds, 'Blue can be a natural hair color after all. Learn something new every day.'

"Ah." Bringing the card out, Shinji adds, "Doctor Akagi wanted me to bring you your new ID card and remind you to destroy your old one."

"I understand. Why do you not turn to face me, Ikari, when Takamiya has done so?"

"Probably because you're naked, Ayanami. And, well, in any case, the only girl Shinji's ever going to see naked is me."

"Very well, Takamiya. If my nudity disturbs you, I shall dress."

"It doesn't really disturb me. More like we don't have time for you to relish being buck naked!"

"Very well." As she dresses, she moves at a cautious pace, asking, "When was the first time Pilot Ikari saw you naked?"

"Are you going to keep calling him that title, Ayanami?"

"I can adjust if you prefer."

"I prefer that you did. Shinji's not going to be a Pilot forever. Neither are you. I mean, the war has to end sometime. Right?"

"Correct. The war will end when all the 'Angels' have been eliminated."

"How many more are to come?"

"At last count, we have thirteen Angels to destroy remaining, Shinji."

"Well, since we know how many more you and Shinji have to fight against, I believe you were wondering about when Shinji first saw me naked."

"I was. But we can discuss that another time. For now, let us go."

"Good enough for me." Smiling brightly as she looks over at Shinji, Rits sees that he's beet red.

"You're so cute beet red, Shin!"

Giggling happily, Rits pecks his cheek while turning him around to face Ayanami. "Let's get going, Ayanami. You and my boyfriend have 'sync' tests to do at NERV and I gotta get my ass to school."

"You and Shinji may call me Rei, Takamiya."

"In that case, then, you can call me Ritsuko or just Rits."

"Very well, Rits. I will do so."

With that, the group of three makes its' way down to the ground floor and see only a red stain where the pervert that Rits' kick had sent to the ground floor had landed. Along with a bullet hole.

"Guess he propositioned a woman that was armed after you kicked him, Rits."

"Maybe. Oh well. If that's what happened, he had it coming." Shinji can't help but be shocked.

"That's a little dark, Rits. Even for you." Rits can't help but blush, abashed, at his words.

"Sorry, Shin. I guess I'm still peeved about that filthy pervert grabbing my leg like that." Smiling sultrily, Rits adds, "Besides, the only one that can touch me like that is you."

"It's okay. I'll keep that in mind." Blinking, he then asks, "But where's the body at?"


	19. Chapter 19

Shinji Steel 19

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As Shinji and Rits look around the ground floor of the dilapidated building, Rei watching passively, Rits frowns lightly.

"It can't have gone too far. Unless of course, one of the goons that 'Dumbass' has working for him came to take the body away in a vehicle none of us heard."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Focusing his eyes on the bullet hole, Shinji can't help but frown. "No sign of flesh associated with a non- to a fatal wound. No shell casing on the floor and no gunshot was heard."

"Yeah! That's right! Maybe whoever it was used a silencer." Next thing she knows, Shinji's sniffing the air. In amusement, Rits can't help but ask, "What are you? Part bloodhound?" For that, Shinji can only smirk.

"I can't deny the possibility, Rits. But, oh well. We got places to be and things to do. We can always ponder it later on."

"Yeah. Later." Shinji then turns to a still passively watching Rei.

"Rei, could you please not tell anyone about the scene here? I want to get a better look at it later on."

"But it would be a violation of orders from Commander Ikari to withhold that kind of information. Along with you investigating the scene here."

"It's not really an investigation, Rei. Just a gut feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. I just want to confirm it to be sure."

"Very well. Should your gut feeling prove accurate, am I to inform the Commander then?"

"If it comes to that, I won't stop you."

"Understood."

With that, the three exit, with Shinji thinking about what he'd smelled.

'I smelled three different things. A small explosive charge, like what'd be found in a squib. Gunpowder from a live round. And stage blood. But, that would mean it was a set scene. To what end, though?'

Three blocks away, the transient makes his way to a black sedan. As he draws near, the left rear door opens. He then ducks into the sedan and closes the door. Rubbing his jaw all the while. In the backseat, a fellow 'transient' looks over him with a concerned look on his face.

"The 'Third Child' hit you that hard, Harry?"

"It wasn't the 'Third Child', Marv! It was his girlfriend! And it was no hit, either! That hellcat's got a Hell of a kick, believe you me!"

"What'd you do to get kicked like that, Harry?"

"I grabbed her leg and propositioned her. Next thing I knew, pow! Right in the chompers! Oh, God! I think my fillings are coming out!" Turning toward the front of the sedan, Harry adds, "Captain Chiron, just what was my intent in the apartment building of the 'First Child', anyway?"

"You were to scare the 'Third Child', or at least rattle him, so badly, his psyche would be shattered. What made you deviate from the set plan?"

"Oh, come on! I saw a cute girl with him and figured that if I came onto her, he'd be scared out of his wits! Much to my surprise, though…"

"I see. Say no more. Did you use the 'package' I'd given you?"

"Yeah. And I picked up the casing too. Made it look like I was hauled away and the scene 'cleaned' as it were." Shrugging, Harry adds, "But somehow, this kid and his girl don't strike me as the kind to rattle easily."

"Then we should see about finding what would rattle him. Yes?" Instead of Harry responding, it's Marv.

"Um, yeah. But, where do we start?"

Chiron can't help but feel that Marv's question is a very good one as he's at a loss himself. Not that he'll tell either of them, of course. With that, he starts the sedan and heads for NERV's entrance.

"Let's see about getting your face checked out by Doctor Akagi, Agent Harry."

"Sounds good to me, Captain."

On the way to drop Rits at school, Shinji moves himself closer to Rits until he's almost pressed against her. Rits notices and smiles, holding back some until he makes physical contact with her from behind. It's then that she feels his hardness and smirks dirtily.

"I've got you hard still, don't I?"

"Yeah. That sight of you earlier I'm not going to let go of any time soon."

"I'm glad to hear it." Spotting an alley up ahead, Rits asks, "Rei, could you hold up a bit, please? Shin and I have something to take care of right quick."

"Yes, Rits."

Rei can't help but blink as Rits and Shinji duck into the alley before turning forward.

As she and her boyfriend head into the alley, Rits hikes up her skirt and turns around. Just in time to receive Shinji's tongue in her mouth. As the two kiss, Rits snakes her hand down to Shinji's trousers and feels his member. When their kiss ends, her dirty smirk gets even dirtier.

"We need to fuck. Now." Shinji only nods before unzipping his trousers and Rits can't help but giggle dirtily upon seeing within them. "You went 'commando', huh?"

"Yeah." With that, Rits puts her back to the wall and feels Shinji's member entering her. His lips pressing against hers as he starts pumping. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Back outside of the alley, Rei hears the sound of feminine moaning two minutes later and shrugs it off. Although she can't help but feel a sensation she'd never felt before. Both negative and understandable.

'What is this feeling?' Upon hearing Rits lightly cry out in rapture, the feeling compounds even more. 'It has to do with Ikari and Takamiya's activities in the alley right now. That much I am certain of.'

Back in the alley, Rits' legs are wrapped around Shinji's waist, with his hands supporting her by her ass. Just as her orgasm starts, Rits presses her lips to Shinji's, with Shinji returning serve before they cry out their lover's names.

"SHINJI!"

"RITSUKO!" Next thing they know, they feel Shinji's essence rushing into her, causing them both to cry out.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Back out, their shared cry can't help but bring a red flush to Rei's face. Along with a slightly throbbing vein on her forehead.

'This feeling is embarrassment. Combined with irritation over their sexual antics in public. Ikari did say we have places to be, yet Takamiya elected to handle an issue best suited for a later time. They are most perplexing.'

Back in the alley, as their passion ebbs, Rits' legs come down until her feet meet the ground. Shinji withdrawing from her as he releases his hold on her ass.

"How're you feeling, Rits?"

"Hmm, divine." Rits' reply has a tone of smugness in it as she goes on. "You enjoy our little quickie?"

"As long as you did." Rits can't help but give him a warm smile before bringing her skirt back down and sinking to her knees. "Rits?"

"I gotta clean you off, sweetie."

Wrapping her lips around his member, she bobs back and forth. As she does so, Shinji puts his hands on the wall in front of him so he wouldn't fall over. Three minutes later, Rits releases him from her mouth. A happy smile on her face.

"All clean, Shin."

"Thank you." Offering her a hand up, he smiles when she accepts it and gently hoists her up. Once she's back up, he zips his trousers back up, being careful to not damage himself. "We better go and get you to school, honey."

"Yeah and you and Rei got those sync tests today too." Upon seeing Shinji offering his right arm to her, she smiles widely and loops her left arm into his extended right arm. Her hand gently latching onto his. 'This is the way it should be for all time. My future husband and me.'

At the same time, Shinji thinks, 'This is the way it should be for all time. My future wife and me.' As they exit the alley, they see Rei facing away from the alley's entrance and Shinji says, "Sorry if we were too loud, Rei."

"There is no need to apologize, Shinji. You had no control over the issue. Neither of you did."

From there, they walk to the school in silence. Rits basking in the afterglow of a quick romp. Shinji worrying about the upcoming sync tests. Rei in contemplation. When they reach the school, Rits reluctantly releases her hold on Shinji's hand and gives him a tender kiss.

"Have a good day today, sweetie."

"I'll see if I can make it better than good, dear." Rits can't help but giggle at how corny Shinji sounded. Neither can Shinji. "Oh, man, did that sound corny or what?"

"It did. But, at the same time, it was sweet." Giving him one more kiss, she playfully shoves him away, saying, "You better get going or I'll be tempted to go with you. See if we can give 'Dumbass' a coronary, at least."

"You're more than welcome to." Rits gives a giggle before blowing him a kiss and bolting into the school. "I guess we'll have to see about giving 'Dumbass' a coronary some other time, then. Let's go, Rei."

"Very well, Shinji." Two blocks of walking later, she then asks, "You are Commander Ikari's son, correct?"

"Yeah, though I profoundly wish I wasn't reminded of it."

"Why would you wish that? Your Father is a great man." Under his breath, Shinji mutters a retort that Rei's ears can't pick up. "What was that, Pilot Ikari?" He finds himself with no choice but to speak up.

"I said that if he was so great, he wouldn't have ditched me at a train station when I was four." He then asks, "Just out of curiosity, who was the dumbass that put you in that dump to begin with?"

"I would thank you to not speak of Commander Ikari that way. Your own Father, no less."

"Oh, so he's the dumbass. I figured as much."

SLAP

Rei's red eyes are boring into Shinji as he smirks against the burning in his cheek.

"You can slap me all you like, Ayanami. It won't change my opinion of 'Commander Dumbass' one bit. He ditched me when I was a little boy, semi-ignored my existence for years and then, out of the blue, he mails me to come back here when I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Do you dislike the Commander that much?"

"I do."

"Then why did you not leave during the attack of the 'Third Angel' if you wanted to?"

"It's because of you, Ayanami. You were badly hurt still and 'Dumbass' wanted to put you into that thing to fight."

"I would have fought even if you had refused."

"Yeah and you'd have died for nothing and this city would be a hole in the ground. My family gave me my code. What I live by."

"Your code being?"

"Don't turn away from those in need. Even if they don't know they need you."

"Such a strange code."

"Yeah, well, it's a strange world."

"That is for certain, I am sure." As they enter the Geofront, Rei asks, "Those people you were conversing with during the expo? They are your family, correct?"

"Oh yeah." Smiling fondly, Shinji says, "Josh McGrath, Kat Ryan and Berto Martinez. They may not be a proper family by any context, but they're close enough." Next thing he knows, Josh's voice comes through. Wistfulness within.

"_Much like while you weren't exactly of our blood, you're the best thing that ever happened to us, Shinji."_ That reply in itself gets a soft smile onto Shinji's face. Confusing Rei to no end.

'What caused the smile to appear on Ikari's face? Thinking about his family, perhaps. Or is it something more?' Shinji notices her face examining him intently and decides to change topics.

"Aren't you nervous about today, Rei?"

"No, I am not, Ikari. Even more, while we are on duty, I recommend we regard each other by our title and surnames or just our surnames. Off duty, our first. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Yeah, sure. Which setting are we on now?"

"When we are within the Geofront, on duty. Not within, off duty."

"I can work with that, Ayanami."

"As can I, Ikari."

On the road outside Tokyo-3, the 'Roadcruiser' is rolling along on its way back to Old Osaka. Josh is behind the wheel when his eyes pick up a shape in the mirror. Curious about what it might be, he pulls the RV to the side of the road and stops before peering out the window to get a better look. His eyes focusing on the object before he yells out.

"Berto! Up and at 'em, bud!" Josh's yell wakes Berto and Kat both up. Berto blushing that last night had happened and Kat smiling at the time they had last night. Getting up from her bed, Berto walks up to Josh's side.

"What's going on, Josh?"

"Look out there, bro. 9 o'clock." Feeling to urge to be a wiseass, but deciding against it, Berto does so and his jaw drops. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It could very well be, _hermano_. It could very well be."

"The Fifth Angel." As the diamond-shaped being makes its way to Tokyo-3, Josh goes on. "See if you can get hold of Shinji and analyze it."

"I'll contact Shinji while Berto analyzes, Josh." Blinking, Kat asks, "What're you going to be doing?"

"A little recon." Switching over to his other form, Max Sr. adds, "If Shinji's going to defeat that thing, he'll need all the knowledge he can get."

Walking to the back of the RV, he opens a man-sized access hatch and steps in. Within the space is a dirt-bike with street tires, a full-face helmet on the handlebars. Putting the helmet onto his head and fastening the chin strap, he looks back at his friends.

"Keep in touch, guys."

"Be careful, _hermano_. You don't have an Evangelion to fight that thing, after all."

"I'm not going to fight it, Berto. I'm just going to gather some intel for Shinji. Mainly from that spot Captain Katsuragi took him to after his first battle."

"Good luck." Max gives Kat a nod before opening a hatch on the right outer edge outside of the RV. To say his exit was risky would be an understatement as cars are roaring past him. "Boy. When they open the gate, they open the gate."

"Yeah." Upon seeing an open spot approaching, he adds, "Looks like I'll have to wait… until… now!" Opening the throttle, Max launches the dirt-bike into the lull of traffic and quickly crosses to the opposite lane while Kat closes the outer hatch from her position.

"I don't know what's scarier. When he does that or how he does that."

"I'm the same way myself, Kat." His laptop analyzing the Angel for weaknesses or capabilities, he can't help but shake his head. "If Shinji's going to fight this thing, he'll need something that's powerful. I can't spot any weaknesses at all. I can't even find its offensive abilities!"

"A veritable fortress."

Back in NERV, after Rei had finished her sync test/activation of Unit-00, the Angel alert goes off.

"All hands! We've detected the 'Fifth Angel'! Ready for battle!"

From his perch, Gendo nods, saying, "Good job, Rei. You can relax now. The 'Third Child' in Unit-01 will sortie against the Angel." The image of Rei in her Unit's plug brings a slight smile to his face before her reply.

"_Understood."_ Once contact ends, Gendo turns to the bridge crew.

"Ready Unit-01 for launch!"

"Roger!" Turning to his colleagues on the bridge, Hyuga gets a sneaky smirk onto his face. "How much you wanna bet Shinji takes this one down faster and harder than the other two times?"

"Hyuga! We can't be betting on something so flippantly!"

"Relax, Maya. It's all in good fun." Aoba smirks back at Hyuga and replies, "Three weeks of all our reports are yours to do if he flubs it."

"Okay. Same to you if he doesn't flub it, Aoba. Maya?"

"Two months of coffee duty for you two if he doesn't make it."

"Fine. Same to you if he makes it." Maya gives him a nod before smirking herself.

"What's your bet, Hyuga?"

"The first read of the next manga I buy says he takes it down fast and hard."

"Can't you think of something better to bet, Hyuga?" Aoba can't help but roll his eyes at Maya's question while Hyuga shrugs.

"I can't really think of anything better than first reads of manga."

"Well, then we'll have to find something better for you then, won't we?"

"What could be better than reading manga?" Maya can't help but smirk at that one.

"Dating." Aoba rolls his eyes before offering his.

"Cooking." Misato's is next.

"Barhopping." All three roll their eyes at that one before the four hear Fuyutsuki's suggestion.

"Doing your jobs." With that, all four go back to work and Fuyutsuki lightly grins. 'That ended that little debacle. Now it all falls onto Shinji's shoulders.'

At his position, Max Sr. gets a better look at the Fifth Angel and grimaces.

"Berto, I'm at the point. I can't see any weaknesses of any kind at all."

"_Same here, _hermano_. What the? Oh shit! Shinji! I'm picking up a buildup of energy in the Angel! It seems to know you're coming! Release your stops!"_

"Berto?" Next thing Max knows, Unit-01 flies out of the ground. Leaping into the air into a forward flip just before the Angel blasts away. "Berto, are you talking to both of us at once?"

"_In a way, _hermano._ Kat's right beside me allowing Shinji to hear me."_ With that, Unit-01's foot slams down onto the Angel. Accompanied by a moan from Shinji. _"Shinji? What is it?"_

"_If you ever kick a Sherman tank with your foot, how would it feel?"_

On the bridge, Maya works feverishly as she tries to find out what caused the stops to release. When Shinji's question comes out of the speakers, she can't help but check his sync ratio. Along with see the amount of bio-mechanical activity.

"Pretty damned painful I'd say, Shinji. Why?"

"_Because this is an Angel-sized Sherman tank, Misato! Uh-oh!"_ Upon seeing the purple Evangelion scramble onto the top of the Angel, Misato can't help but smile in amusement. _"I'm going to try using my prog knife!"_ With that, the left shoulder pylon opens and a handle juts out. _"Let's play 'Operation', shall we?"_

In the plug, as he ignores the pain in his foot, Shinji works to find a weakness in the Angel's armor. Only to have no such luck as the prog knife can't even penetrate. Yet, he can't help but feel a sense of satisfaction upon seeing a dent the size of an Evangelion's foot in the Angel's armor.

'Okay, so I can't cut this fucker, but I can dent it. Something's really fucked up here.' Shaking his head, he says, "I need something more powerful. Like a gun. I can shoot this fucker at point-blank range and see if I can bust a cap in its ass."

"_Okay. Sending you the EVA magnum."_ Misato's voice brings a smile to Shinji's face just as Berto chimes in.

"_It's a good thing you heard us and deactivated your catapult's stops, Shinji. It was too close a call."_ Shinji can only nod in agreement as the building beside him opens and reveals an EVA-sized Desert Eagle. _"If this doesn't work, then you'll need more gun."_

"Here goes."

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

Those three shots have no effect, causing a grimace to rise on Shinji's face.

"The magnum's not having much luck. Let's try a rifle."

"_Shinji, look at your battery counter._" Misato's voice has grimness within as she goes on._ "You don't have time to try a rifle. Best thing you can do is make a tactical withdrawal until we can find a better option."_ Shinji looks and grimaces as well.

"I'm down to two minutes. How'd that happen?"

"_The Angel's blast destroyed your umbilical as you leapt, Pilot Ikari."_ The voice is not Misato's, but Gendo's. _"You should have remained in position until the stops were deactivated."_

"And if I'd done that, I'd be in a liquid barbecue, dumbass!"

"_Regardless, how did you know of the Angel's attack before we could tell you?"_

"Just a hunch, Vice-Commander." Smiling at Berto, Kat and Max Sr.'s cheers, Shinji adds, "Just a hunch."

At his position at the point, Max Sr. can't help but smile in relief. Only for the smile to fade upon hearing a familiar arm.

"Hello, 'Smiley'. You have a lot of nerve being here when I think about what you'd done to Shinji."

"Relax, Steel. I'm not here to fight you." As the Evangelion leaps into an open hatch and out of sight, Psycho adds, "That was a close call he had. Too close."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Dragonelle's alive and she's a Mother now."

"No way! I thought she'd died during Second Impact!"

"She didn't." His face taking a familiar smirk, he adds, "But that's not for now. What I'm here for however is."

"I'm listening." What Psycho has to say throws Max for a loop. When he's done, Max can't help but ask, "Why would Gendo want that for Shinji?"

"No idea at all, Steel. But I'll tell you this much. The end-result cannot be good if Gendo gets his way. So keep Shinji's morale up. As I already told Dragonelle about what Gendo has in mind."

"Where is she?"

"The last place you'd ever think to look." Walking away, Psycho adds, "I'll keep in touch as much as I can." Once Psycho's out of earshot, Max can't help but shake his head.

"Now I know I'm getting old. Psycho filling me in on what Gendo has in mind?" Looking around, he can't help but grimace. "No sign of the white rabbit. So I didn't fall into a rabbit hole."

"_That's reassuring."_ Kat's voice brings a smile to Max's face as he gets ready to leave. _"What do you think 'Smiley' was talking about?"_

"You heard what I heard. In any case, I think we should trust him. A little bit."

"_What's his angle, though? Psycho's always had an angle or an objective. He's not prone to working in this manner."_

"I know, Berto. It's weird."

"_Try really fucking weird, Max. We should keep our eyes out. Just in case."_

"I agree on that, Kat." Gazing back at the Angel, Max grimaces before adding, "I don't think we should be too far from Shinji if he needs us."

"_On that, Kat and I agree, _hermano_. If anything, this is getting twisted."_

Later that day, as Rits walks home from school after the day was out, she sees her Mother getting out of the van when she gets there.

"Hey, Mom!" Deidre looks toward Rits and smiles warmly.

"Hi, Ritsy! How was your day?"

"Oh, it was okay." Grimacing as she points her thumb over her shoulder, she adds, "Of course, leave it to an Angel to mess up an otherwise beautiful day." Deidre can only nod at Rits as she walks in, murmuring, "I just hope Shinji's okay down there."


	20. Chapter 20

Shinji Steel 20

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

All throughout the outskirts of Tokyo-3, machinery holding balloon duplicates of Unit-01 or rail-mortars are in operation. The purpose? To find just how defensible the 'Fifth Angel' is. On top of that, it had deployed a drill to drill down into the ground. As for Shinji, well…

"Explain yourself, Third Child. You had the option to stand fast before your opponent. Yet you did not do so."

"I don't fucking know about you, 'Commander Dumbass', but I'm not going to just fucking stand idly and fucking wait until a fucking Angel decides to fucking blast me! If you want to fucking see if it'll fucking blast you, be my fucking guest!"

"That's just it, though. How did you know it was going to blast you in the first place? I have the transcripts right here. Feel free to read them if you wish."

"No need. I remember." Shinji's mind goes back to when he heard Berto's warning. Along with Misato's attempt at warning him.

"_Shinji! I'm picking up a buildup of energy in the Angel! It seems to know you're coming! Release the stops!"_ Without debating it, Shinji did so. A split second later, Misato's panicked voice came in.

"_SHINJI!" _But it was too late for Shinji already know and prepared accordingly.

"Oh, but I insist." Gendo's voice intrudes on his recall as the 'dumbass' goes on. "I'm sure you'll find it most enlightening. Particularly the bridge communications and data tracks."

Shinji 'tentatively' leans over the indicated reports and reads the sections Gendo had mentioned. Sure enough, the bridge comms and data tracks include his actions.

_LT Aoba; I'm picking up a buildup of energy on the Angel._

_CPT Katsuragi; SHINJI!_

_Deactivation of catapult 5 top stops by Unit-01's command_

_LT Ibuki; Unit-01's deactivated the catapult stops!_

_Sync ratio for Pilot Ikari 98%_

_LT Hyuga; It's almost as if he's psychic!_

_Unit-01 executes forward flip and drop-kicks onto target._

_Pilot Ikari comments on target being 'An Angel-sized Sherman tank'_

_Pilot Ikari tries playing 'Operation' on target. Attempt failed._

_Pilot Ikari tries 'busting a cap' into target's 'ass'. Attempt failed._

_Pilot Ikari requests rifle…_

Having read enough, Shinji backs away and waits until Gendo speaks.

"So I ask you again, Third Child, how did you know what was going to happen?"

"It was a hunch, sir. No more, no less."

"You are not to rely on hunches, Third Child. They will only bring negative results. For you and NERV. That is all." Giving Gendo a curt nod, Shinji exits. Once he's exited, Gendo turns to Fuyutsuki and asks, "What do you make of it, Vice-Commander?"

"If anything, his hunch did save us time in making repairs by avoiding serious damage. It'll give us time to formulate a strategy. Captain Katsuragi is working on it as we speak."

As she watches on the monitor, Misato can only frown grimly as the Unit-01 shaped balloon is destroyed on the main thoroughfare. Up next, the rail-mounted mortar pops out from where the first two beams are facing away. Before it can even take aim, blast city.

'I gotta admit, Shinji's gambit did pay off. We now know it can attack at literally any corner. So our best bet is to attack from a spot with no corner. Or at least from concealment.' Out loud, she says, "Hyuga."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I need you to crunch some numbers for me through the MAGI."

"Yes, ma'am!" Three minutes later, Hyuga finishes. "Here are the crunched numbers, ma'am. But they don't look good."

"Let's have 'em." After he tells her, she asks, "That's as high as we'll get?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. Shall we run up the 'white flag' now?"

"Hell no! Let's party!" With that, she reports to 'Commander Dumbass' and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. "The best chance we have is 15% with a sniper attack using a high-powered positron rifle." Fuyutsuki can't help but be intrigued.

"The MAGI are in concurrence?"

"Yes sir."

"With the odds at 15%, it's a risky proposal at best, Captain."

"I know, Commander, but it's the best we have."

"Approved, Captain. Use any means necessary to ensure victory."

"Yes sir." Giving him a salute, she exits, thinking, 'Now all I need is a shower to get "dumbass" germs off of me! Just being around him makes me feel dumb!'

Back in the office, Fuyutsuki looks down at the younger man before clearing his throat.

"Do you think they'll pull it off, Commander?" Gendo's lips only curl into a cold sneer. Filled with malice.

In the EVA cages, Shinji looks up at Unit-01 until he hears footsteps. Looking toward them, he sees Rei in her plug-suit and gives her a grin.

"Hey, Ayanami. Looking forward to finally taking part in this turkey shoot?"

"I am not certain, Ikari." Looking up at his Unit before back to him, she then asks, "How did you know what the Angel was going to do?"

"It was a hunch, Ayanami. That's all."

"A hunch that prevented serious damage to Unit-01. If you had not deactivated your stops, you most likely would have either wound up in the Infirmary or…"

"The morgue, right?"

"Correct." Glancing at his Unit once more, this time without turning back, she asks, "What do you think Takamiya would have done if you had not survived?"

"I think she'd have fallen to pieces. Grieving a future that wouldn't have happened." With that, she turns back to him. Her visage impassive, yet he can see resolve in her blood red eyes.

"I see. I shall protect you, Ikari, to ensure your future comes to fruition." Her voice going so soft, Shinji has to strain his ears to hear her, she murmurs, "You and Takamiya both if need be."

"While you protect us, I'll protect you, Ayanami. No need to worry about that." Stunned that Shinji was able to hear her, Rei only puts it out of her mind before responding.

"There is no need to worry about me. If I die, I can be replaced." Before Shinji can even ask the enigmatic girl what she meant, Misato walks up to them. "Captain Katsuragi."

"Hey, Rei, Shinji." Giving Shinji a smirk, she asks, "Could you leave us be for a bit, please, Shinji? Rei and I have supplies to get."

"Sure, Misato. Supplies for what, though?"

"For 'Operation Yoshima', of course."

"Huh?" Shinji looks over at Rei and sees she's as perplexed as he is. 'At least I'm not alone in not understanding what Misato means. But, what did Rei mean by what she said? "If I die, I can be replaced." What kind of inanely insane nonsense is that?' With that, he moves away, allowing them to work.

"What kind of supplies are needed, Captain?"

"I'm thinking the JSDF prototype positron cannon for starters. Along with a shield for you to use."

"A shield, ma'am?"

"Yes, Rei. Shinji has the highest ratio and is best adept at the rifle. You're to be his protection during this operation."

"Understood."

As Shinji reaches the elevator, he sees the door opening. Allowing him to face Maya.

"Oh, Pilot Ikari. Hello."

"Hello, Lieutenant Ibuki."

"How're you feeling today?"

"Aside from a numb buzzing in my foot, not too bad."

"Oh right. That forward flip and drop kick against the Fifth Angel." Giving him a slight smile, she then asks, "Any chance you can tell me if you've seen Captain Katsuragi?"

"Yeah. She's with Ayanami. They're about to go and get some supplies."

"In that case then, I might as well talk with you."

"Me?" At her nod and cheerful smile, Shinji asks, "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"I'm trying to make sense of your sync ratios. Along with your bio-mechanical harmonics when it comes to the EVA." Shinji has one thought and one thought alone.

'Not good!'

At the Takamiya house, Rits is watching the television when a knock is heard at the door.

"Ritsy, could you get the door please? I've got my hands full here!"

"Okay, Mom!" Getting up from the seat she was sitting in, she walks to the door and opens it to a crack. Allowing her to see a thin reedy man wearing glasses and a blue business suit. "Yes?"

"Is this the Takamiya residence?"

"It is."

"Ah. Am I to understand you are Ritsuko Takamiya, adopted daughter of Deidre Takamiya?"

"You are."

"Most excellent. I hope I didn't come at a bad time. I'm Chadosako Ubatigona. A lawyer with the firm representing the interests of your deceased birth parents, Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona."

"Oh? Just a moment. I need to get my Mother right quick here." Closing the door, Rits walks to the kitchen and says, "It's some lawyer wanting to talk to me about my birth Mom and Dad, Mom."

"Okay. Let him in and have him sit. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Going back to the door, she opens it and nods him in. "Mom will join us shortly. Come on in and have a seat, Mr Ubatigona."

"Thank you. I will." As the man sits, he looks around the house and nods. "It's a nice place you have here."

"Thank you." Deidre's voice gets his attention, prompting him to start rising. Only for Deidre to say, "You don't have to stand on my account."

"Very good, Ms Takamiya." Once Deidre's seated, he begins. "As I'm sure Ritsuko has told you, I'm with the firm representing Mr and Mrs Takusona's interests."

"Ritsy only mentioned you're here about them, but she didn't go into detail."

"Then perhaps I can clarify. This has to do with her inheritance. The conditions of which are very iron-clad. It can only be released to her when she comes of age or an urgent matter comes up." Shrugging, he adds, "In this case, it's the latter."

"Oh?" Both ladies blink before turning to each other and back to him. Deidre taking it.

"In what way is the urgent matter justification for bringing this up?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, though, the contents of her inheritance are within this documentation here." Bringing his briefcase up, he opens it and brings out a folded document. "Your Parents' Will."

Tentatively, Rits accepts the document and opens it. Her brown eyes going over the wording carefully until they bolt open at the contents.

"My parents were rich?"

"Yes. Although they'd preferred keeping it quiet. You would not believe how many people came to your Father looking for loans or handouts. Your Mother was a social butterfly to be certain, yet she was also quite solitary at times."

"You knew them, Mr Ubatigona?"

"Oh yes. Your Father was an investment broker, yet he wanted to be absolutely sure about future investments before he'd invest for his clients. So, he'd ask me to look into them. Sometimes if they looked promising, I'd give him a nod. If not, I'd advise him against it. In turn, he'd advise them against it."

"That must've pissed some of them off."

"Not really. Your Father had an excellent reputation in the financial community." Smiling fondly, he adds, "He also had a hobby of restoring old boats. His pride and joy of them all was 'Perseus'. It was his thirtieth boat of restoration."

"When I found Ritsy, in that little life-pod, that was the name of the boat I'd seen on the bow. But it was separated from the rest." Curious, Deidre then asks, "Just how good was he at restoring them?"

"He was so dedicated to restoring them, he'd gone beyond the standards for safety. Every single one was painstakingly and meticulously brought up to beyond the standards. That's why I am stunned to hear about it having been found in that state from your lips, Ms Takamiya."

"So there's no possible way it could've shattered from a wave like one from Second Impact?"

"Indeed. At most, 'Perseus' would've just rolled over three or four times before coming upright again. Then again, he didn't exactly figure on an explosive force before Second Impact." His comment can't help but bring a sad smile to Rits' lips before he goes on. "In fact, before the ill-fated voyage for 'Perseus', he'd just gotten done restoring a small cabin cruiser. He named it 'Mihke', intending to leave it for his unborn child."

"Where is it at?"

"At your parents' home in Hokkaido. They lived in a big, yet modest, house on the beach. The boats he'd restored were often for business associates or old friends from his high school days. But, 'Perseus' and 'Mihke' he'd kept as they were abandoned wrecks when he found them." Deidre can't help but smile fondly before sighing.

"While this is all very fascinating, I'd really like to discuss the urgent matter that prompted your visit, Mr Ubatigona."

"Oh, right." Reaching into his briefcase again, he asks, "Are you familiar with the name Kyusuke Tokisona?"

"Yeah. He's the quack that implanted Ritsy with a BCI without authorization from me."

"He's also her Grandfather, Ms Takamiya."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You're telling us the guy we're suing is my Grandfather?"

"Correct, Miss Takamiya. Or should I address you as Miss Takusona?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We checked the records regarding your adoption of her, Ms Takamiya. Problem is, there are no records." The man has a smarmy smirk grow onto his face as he goes on. "As such, Ritsuko's Grandfather has filed a suit for sole custody of her. Although he did say if you would drop your lawsuit against him, he would withdraw his suit in light of you providing her with as happy a home-life as possible."

"Blackmail, huh?"

"Not 'blackmail', please. It's such a ghastly word. I like to think of it as more like friendly to semi-hostile persuasion."

"You can call it what you like. I'll call it as it is. And I don't take kindly to blackmail under any terms you tack onto it to cover it by."

"Oh? And just what're you going to do about it?" He soon wishes he hadn't asked that in light of the scary glint in her eyes.

"Ritsy, why don't you find something to occupy yourself?"

"How about if I clean the van's interior up? Will that do, Mom?"

"Sure, baby. It has been looking like a packrat's nest lately."

"Okay."

Making a beeline for the door, picking up a trash can along the way, Rits can clearly hear knuckles cracking. Deidre chuckling sinisterly just as the door closes behind her. As she walks toward the van, she can hear crashing and screams. Most of the screams coming from the Lawyer.

"NO!"

"STAY STILL DAMMIT!"

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

"NO! THE LEG DOES NOT BEND THAT WAY!"

"IT DOES NOW, JACKOFF!"

"AHH!"

With that, the door flies open and a clearly beaten man exits the house, screaming out loud.

"Start the car! Start it! Start it!" As he hobbles his way to the car parked on the curb, an angry Deidre steps into the doorway. Menace on her face.

"Tell your friends that if they come here, wanting us to drop our lawsuit, to be ready for what you got! And then some!"

By the time she'd gotten the last word out, the car's peeling away from the curb. Deidre then sighs before looking over at a frightened Ritsuko. In all the years she'd lived with her, Ritsuko had never seen Deidre so livid before.

"Mommy?" Rits' frightened query causes Deidre to snap out of her angered fugue. Causing her to sigh.

"Sorry you had to hear that, baby." Trying to give her a soft smile, but failing, Deidre adds, "I'm going to take a bath to calm myself back down. We'll talk later. Okay, Ritsy?"

"Okay, Mom." Rits sees Deidre succeed in smiling before smiling back to her. As the woman goes back into the house, Rits shudders and murmurs, "Note to self; Don't make Mom that angry!"

With that, she sets about to cleaning the detritus from the van. Starting with the back where most of the trash is. Lightly humming as she picks up the trash, Rits makes quick work of it as she makes her way to the front. When she reaches the front, however, and looks under the seats, she sees a small black and gold gym bag under the passenger seat.

'What could that be?' Gently tugging it out from under the seat, she opens the zipper and sees a gold headdress and a black and gold bodysuit. 'I hadn't seen Mom wear this before. Not even on Halloween!' Looking around to ensure no one's watching, she brings it out and places it against her form. 'Other than looking like it'll be a little big on me, it looks like it might fit me. No. Bad Ritsuko! Bad!'

Stuffing it back into the bag, along with the headdress, she decides to keep the discovery a secret from Deidre. As it's highly likely that Deidre doesn't know about it. Until she sees a newspaper clipping dangling down from the headdress.

"What's this here?" Reading the clipping, she murmurs, "'Industrial spy Dragonelle presumed dead after Second Impact'." When she looks at the picture, her fingers go numb in shock, yet they don't go loose. "Oh my God. Mom's Dragonelle?"

At the JSDF Research base, Misato is producing a document for the foreman of the cannon project.

"As a duly-appointed representative of NERV, I'm here to pick up your prototype cannon."

"But, Captain Katsuragi…"

"Look, I know it's the only one you have. NERV will make every attempt to return it the way it was when the operation's over."

"All right. As long as you try though."

"Thank you." At that, the roof lifts away, revealing an orange head with a solitary eye. "Okay, Rei! Take it away!" As the orange Evangelion hoists it up, Misato adds, "Be gentle with it! It's a fragile prototype after all!" With that, the EVA moves away, with Hyuga coming up behind her.

"Okay. We've got the prototype from the JSDF. But where are we going to get the juice to power it from?"

"Where do you think?" Misato can't help but smile playfully at the bespectacled Lieutenant. "All over Japan."

The next six hours are frenzied as the crews practically burn the midnight oil. Toiling to ready the weapon and shield for the EVAs. While this is going on, Shinji is in the EVA cages, hoping that Maya had bought his feeble explanation.

"_So, Shinji, just how did your harmonics mesh with Unit-01 so well, anyway?"_

"_Something Berto told me when it came to operating machinery. Be the machinery. Merge with it and you'll succeed in operating it."_

"_But your bio-mechanical sync was coming from you. No amount of 'that' would make it possible."_ Shinji could only shrug at that, frustrating Maya to no end.

'I hated telling her like that, but I couldn't just tell her about the probes! She'd likely tell Doctor Akagi and she'd tell "Commander Dumbass" about them! He'd then want them extracted, ignoring that they'd integrated with me and that they'd self-destruct if extracted forcefully!'

"Pilot Ikari." At Ayanami's soft voice, Shinji turns and sees the blue-haired girl. "A question, if I may."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"How did you and Takamiya meet?"

"We met on the beach last year during break." Smiling fondly, he recounts how shy he was when it came to her. Along with one other detail. "Some time later, we became official. I was her boyfriend and she was my girlfriend. We still are, too. Much to the point where I'm thinking about looking at rings."

"I understand the context, yet not the emotion between you two. Most perplexing."

"Yeah, well, that's the world for you. One big old cornucopia of perplexing things and concepts." Curious, he asks, "What'd you mean by what you said earlier? 'If I die, I can be replaced.'? What's that all about?"

"Simply that."

"I don't buy that one bit. Even if they clone you, it just wouldn't be the same. You are you. Nothing can take that away. Not this turkey shoot or any other thing. Never forget that, Ayanami. Please."

"I will consider it." Looking back at the cages before Shinji, she asks, "Do you think your 'code' as you called it applies to what we are doing, Ikari?"

"Yeah." Clenching his left fist, he murmurs, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

"In that case, then, I have the battle plan for 'Operation Yoshima' with me." Reading the timelines to him, along with seeing a nod of acknowledgement, she asks, "Any questions or other concerns to address?"

"Not really. But since it's almost time to head out, let's do so. I'll probably think of something to address with you while we're at it."

"Yes."

Fifteen minutes later, after the EVAs are in position, the sniper rifle completed ahead of schedule, Akagi fills Rei and Shinji in on the final details.

"We figure that with a solid charge of energy, Pilot Ikari can bring down the Fifth Angel for the count. The best place to target is any one of the corners you can get locked onto."

"Based on…"

"The beams the Angel fires out originates from them, Pilot Ikari. Thing is, if you have to take more than one shot, you have to let the rifle cool and recharge."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ayanami? Your role's still the same as planned. If that Angel fires, you're to shield Pilot Ikari until he can fire."

"Understood."

An hour later, Shinji and Rei are seated side-by-side as they look out over Tokyo-3. The Fifth Angel drilling steadily into the ground. Shinji then finds himself with a question.

"Ayanami, why do you pilot Evangelion?"

"It's my bond."

"With Evangelion?"

"To all people."

"You're very strong."

"As are you, Ikari, yet you choose not to show it unless you need to."

"Yeah, well, that's me for you, I guess."

"So it would seem. In any case, it is all I have."

"You shouldn't really believe that, Ayanami." Making like she didn't hear him, Rei stands up. Shinji following suit. "I meant what I said just now, Ayanami."

"It is time. Good-bye." With that, the pale girl gets into her entry plug, causing Shinji to shake his head.

"_Someone's thinking a little darkly tonight."_ Berto's voice gets a soft and sad smile from Shinji before going on. _"We're watching you from the sidelines, Shinji. We're also well clear of Mt Futago. Any info I can get, you'll be the next one to know."_ Shinji gives a slight nod before stretching out his arms.

"Let's do this." Getting into 01's entry plug and closing the hatch, he sees the LCL coming up to his face. Causing him to mutter, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"_I understand, Shinji."_ Misato's warm voice brings a smile to his face as she adds, _"But without LCL, you can't sync with the Evangelion."_

"_Enough with the pep talk."_ Kat's voice gets a bigger smile onto Shinji's face as she goes on._ "Go out there and whack that Angel, Shinji!"_

From her position in the command trailer, Akagi can't help but notice Shinji's smile.

'What's he smiling about?'

"Doctor Akagi!"

"What is it, Maya?"

"The Third's sync ratio is at 110%!"

'That can't be right! It's not even going "Berserker" on us!'

"Well, as long as he's got sync, that's the main thing. Shinji, we're entrusting Japan's electricity to you!"

"_Roger. Loading fuse now."_ Upon hearing Aoba confirm fuse loading, Misato nods.

"Squeeze out some high quality D/C!"

In his plug, Shinji summons the targeting hood, intent on ending the Fifth Angel's bid to start Third Impact. Thinking of those he cares for, those who care for him. Along with thoughts of one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, he can't help but grit his teeth.

'You're not touching any one of them, you filthy piece of shit.' Listening intently as the buildup of energy into the rifle is called out, Shinji can't help but feel gentle fingers going through his hair. 'This feels nice. Though I wish it's Rits doing it right now.' Upon feeling a hand gently cupping his cheek, he can't help but feel warm all over.

Back in the Command Trailer, Maya notices his sync rising up to 120% and calls out again.

"Doctor Akagi!" When the fake blond turns to her, Maya goes on. "Shinji's score just went up another ten percent!"

"Rifle's almost fully charged!" Hyuga's voice is calm, yet excited at the same time. "No sign of buildup from the Angel yet."

"Do you suppose it knows what's coming?"

"No chance in Hell, Aoba. If it did, it'd be building up as well." At the tone and green light, Hyuga adds, "Full power!" All of a sudden, his panel picks up a buildup from the Angel. "I've got buildup and firing from the target!"

"_Firing."_

As the rifle fires, they all see the beam fire right out toward the Angel and plow right through its beam. Which has an interesting effect on the Angel. Namely in melting its shaft before the final armor layer can be penetrated.

"Drill shaft destroyed!"

"Shinji! Hurry! Change the fuse!"

"_Roger!"_ Once the fuse is changed, the cool-down and recharge begins. Leaving very little time for Shinji to use. _"How's our charge time looking?"_

"Not good, Shinji. Two more minutes before recharge is complete. You've got one more shot at this before doom happens."

"_It ain't going to get us."_ Shinji's voice is so serene, yet strong, Misato can't help but smile softly.

'Do it, Shinji. Do it for Rits.'

Back in his plug, Shinji smirks as he says, "My girlfriend asked me to give you and your buddies something, 'Fifth Angel'. So, I'm giving you a case of death. How does that strike ya?" With that, the Angel starts building up again. Just as Rei's Unit steps in front of him, shuttle-shield in hand.

"_The Angel is about to fire, Pilot Ikari. I will shield you until you fire."_

With that, the Angel fires, its beam striking the shield. The escaping heat from around the edges of the shield beginning to melt the armor.

"Ayanami!" Upon seeing the charge is complete, Shinji snarls out, "Now you die!" Pulling the trigger, Shinji's snarl is still present. Along with a sinister smirk on his face. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!"

This time, the beam from the rifle bores right into one of the Angel's firing points and out the other side. As the Angel falls dead to the ground, Shinji ejects his plug after getting Misato to eject 00's plug. Running toward it, he can't help but yell out.

"Ayanami! Rei!" His hands making contact with the hatch handles, he ignores the burning sensation as best he can while prying the handles to the 'open' position. "Please be alright!" When he gets the hatch open, he's greeted by a flood of LCL but holds on tight. Once it's ebbed away, he calls out again.

"Ayanami!" Looking inside, he sees the girl awake and aware before going on. Ignoring the tears on his face. "Don't ever say good-bye before a mission! It's just too sad and not right! Much like you shouldn't say EVA is all you have! You have me and Rits too, after all!" Rei only sits up and takes in Shinji's visage before looking away and giving her reply.

"I am sorry. I do not know what is appropriate for something like this."

"Why don't you try smiling?" Rei looks back and sees Shinji with a soft expression on his face. One she'd seen on Gendo before when he'd saved her life. In return, she gives him a soft smile.

At their observation point, Josh, Kat and Berto share a massive sigh of relief.

"He did it."

"He sure did, _hermano_. He sure did." Watching Shinji as he helps Rei out of the slightly-melted plug, Berto adds, "Along with possibly saving a sibling's life."

"So you think the girl's Shinji's sister, Berto?"

"It's possible, Kat. But I need to check her genetic structure first. Then compare it with Shinji's. I mean, there has to be a reason Rei Ayanami looks like Shinji's Mom." The others give Berto a nod before they all get into the 'Roadcruiser'. Little do they realize they were not alone.

Up in the trees, a feminine figure clad in a black and gold outfit looks down at the scene and grimaces.

'Okay. No need to make a big deal of it. He was just checking to ensure she was safe. Much like I was checking to ensure he was safe.' Jumping down from the trees, she verbally says, "Despite me being a little small, it's actually a good fit."

"It's good to see you in your outfit again, 'Nelle." The sudden voice behind her causes her to turn around and come face-to-face with Psycho. Only for Psycho to add, "You're not 'Nelle." Blinking, he then asks, "Ritsy?" Ritsuko Takamiya has only one proper response for it. She faints dead away into Psycho's arms. Causing him to pick the unconscious girl up into his arms.

As he holds her close, he murmurs, "This ain't gonna end well. For her or me. 'Nelle is so going to bust a vein when she sees Ritsy in my arms. With Ritsy wearing her old outfit, no less."


	21. Chapter 21

Shinji Steel 21

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As Rits blearily opens her eyes, she feels a cool sensation on her forehead dissipate. Along with its source moving off of her head. Looking to the side, she catches a faint outline of what appears to be Deidre.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, baby." The sound of water in a bucket is heard as Deidre wrings out a cloth and puts it back onto Rits' head. "Your forehead was burning fiercely."

"That explains the bizarre dream I just had."

"Oh?" Deidre's voice has equal parts curiosity and amusement. "What happened?"

"Well, it started when some Lawyer with a weird-ass name showed up wanting to discuss my parents' estate. Feel free to laugh if I tell you they were rich, but they kept it quiet." Rits can't help but lightly giggle merrily, with Deidre chuckling slightly. Nonplussed, however, Rits goes on.

"Even more, the guy we're suing is actually my Grandfather and he's wanting custody of me. However, the dumbass Lawyer added Grandfather was willing to withdraw his petition if we dropped our lawsuit in light of you giving me a happy home-life. Isn't that a hoot?" Rits can't help but giggle again, Deidre chuckling and another laughter joins in. This one decidedly male, yet Rits puts it out of her mind before going on.

"You then had me go keep myself busy while you 'educated' the dumbass as to why it's a bad idea to blackmail people under other terms. As I was about to clean the van, the dumbass came out looking like he went toe-to-toe with Tatiana Ali and lost. You were so livid, you yelled his buddies in the firm will get what he did if they come knocking and blackmailing." Her giggles turn to chuckles while Deidre's chuckles turn to giggles and the male laughter rumbles on. Rits then goes serious with what's next.

"While I cleaned up the inside of the van, I found a black and gold gym bag under the passenger seat. Inside, I found an outfit that can be construed easily as a Halloween costume, yet I'd never seen you wear it. I placed it against me and found aside from it being a little big, it might fit on me. I then stuffed it back into the bag, shaking the idea off." No laughter this time, with Rits sighing.

"It was then I saw a newspaper clipping. It was about an industrial spy named Dragonelle having been declared dead in Second Impact. When I saw the picture, I saw your face. Isn't that messed up?"

"Yes. Messed up. Definitely messed up."

"But it doesn't end there. Hours later, I decided to try it on and see if it fits. Once I'd done so, I snuck out to watch Shinji's EVA blast the Angel with the backing of Japan's electrical grid. I perched myself up in a tree. He was masterful in destroying the Angel's drill. Even though it wasn't his target. He had to reload and the rifle recharge while the Angel got ready to blast again."

"This is getting exciting. What happened then?"

"The Angel blasted again, only Rei's EVA shielded Shinji's EVA. Her EVA then started melting under the blast's heat even while semi-protected by the shield. Shinji triggered again and the Angel was annihilated. I wanted to cheer out loud for him, but I couldn't because Shinji's adopted family was right below me. They were discussing Rei and her possibly being Shinji's sister before they left. They were discussing it after Shinji got Rei out of her EVA's entry plug."

"I'd have never seen that coming. What happened then?"

"After they left, I dropped down from the tree. I couldn't help but feel jealous, even though Rei kinda does look like Shinji. Explaining the idea she's his sister. I waved it off, adding that Shinji was just ensuring she was okay. I then heard mechanical whirring and a voice call me 'Nelle'. Saying it was good to see me in the outfit again. I'm guessing it was short for Dragonelle. I turned around and there stood the man that went to the school the night we found out about the implant."

"I see. What happened then?"

"He said I wasn't 'Nelle' before asking, 'Ritsy?'. Next thing I knew, darkness." Her eyes coming into focus now, she sees a grey sweat-suit wearing Deidre with a soft smile on her face. One tempered with concern and amusement.

"So, how'd the costume fit?"

"Well, aside from being a bit loose around my bust and hips, not too bad, actually. If I look down right now, I shouldn't even see it on me." Looking down at herself, her eyes suddenly go wide at seeing the outfit she'd described. "WUAAGH!" Bolting up from the bed, she can't help but scream, "I'M STILL DREAMING! I JUST GOTTA BE!" Deidre's arms go around her, with Rits thrashing around.

"Ritsy! Calm down, baby! You're not dreaming!"

"But I'm wearing it, Mom! I'm wearing it!" Rits wails out before a hiss of an injector is heard. Looking to the side, she sees Psycho with a seldom-seen expression. One of concern. "Psycho."

"Hiya, kid. Nice to actually finally meet ya." With that, Rits slumps unconscious into Deidre's arms, with Psycho muttering, "At least she took it well."

"I'm just glad you brought a tranquilizer injector in with you." With tears falling from her eyes, Deidre sighs out loud. "I thought I'd put my past as Dragonelle behind me. But now my precious little girl is caught up in my past."

"There are things in life we can never truly escape, 'Nelle. Our dark pasts being one of them. We can elude and hide all we like, but sooner or later, those we care for most will get caught up in them."

"Oh sure. This coming from a guy with very little background or personal life." Psycho can only sheepishly grin before Deidre sighs. "You have a good point, though. Psycho, what am I supposed to do?"

"Way I see it, we've two options. Option one; we get rid of your old outfit once and for all. Ritsy's young enough still, so she'll forget all about it. With a lot of therapy."

"And how likely is that to happen?"

"Exacto. Option two, and this is gonna sound really fucking funny to you; She becomes a hidden ally to Shinji and his allies. With our tutelage, she can become quite formidable."

"You're right." Deidre can't help but laugh, saying, "It's really fucking funny!"

"It is!" Both of them exchange mirthful laughter while Deidre lies Ritsuko back down onto her futon. As she brushes Ritsuko's hair back behind her ear, Deidre calms herself down. Unable to smile in both sadness and mirth.

"Option two, then. But what'll we call her in that guise? Dragonelle?"

"Nope." The smile on Psycho's face is both amusing and disconcerting to Deidre before he goes on. "Dragonette."

"A derivative of Dragonelle, huh?" At his nod, Deidre can't help but roll her eyes, a smile on her face. "You so need a hobby." Before Psycho can even tell her, she adds, "And I don't mean watching classic comedies like 'Get Smart', either."

"What do you think I should do for a hobby?"

"There's always cooking."

"Me in a kitchen? Are you high? Do you remember the last time I was in a kitchen?"

"Good point."

Shuddering at the thought of him destroying Dread's kitchen when he was ordered by the man to make him a snack before his encounter with Josh McGrath, Deidre then giggles.

"Okay. Cooking's out. Why don't you ask Shinji? He might have an idea or two."

"Maybe later. I'm not too keen on bantering while fighting him."

"Who says you have to fight him? You can always meet with him on neutral territory."

"What if there is no neutral territory?"

"Then you'll have to establish it."

"Wow. Who'd have thought that Motherhood would bring out a mature side of you?"

"I'll show you mature!" Deidre can't help but launch herself at Psycho, locking her lips to his. As a stunned Psycho succumbs to the kiss, Deidre smiles in triumph. Quickly ending the kiss, she murmurs, "You'll never know how much I've been wanting to do that."

"Likewise." As Deidre giggles, Psycho asks, "What's happening between us, 'Nelle?"

"I dunno." Her tone is innocent, yet the smirk on her face is smoldering. "Wanna find out?"

The only reply she gets is Psycho's lips against hers. Relishing in the kiss, she nudges Psycho out of Rits' room and closes the door. Leading him into her own room, she closes and locks the door. Lunging at herself at Psycho, she hurls them both onto her futon, Psycho underneath her. Plastering him with endless kisses, she grins.

"I've missed you so much, Psycho."

"I missed you too. All those years, alone and underwater, all I could think about was if you were truly dead or just in hiding."

Deidre only kisses him sultrily, placing his human hand onto her right breast. As he gives it a gentle squeeze, Deidre gives him a giggle.

"How does my tit feel, Psycho?"

"Soft and firm. You've kept yourself in excellent shape."

"I could say the same about you. Of course, walking underwater in cross-currents clearly gave your legs a workout." Bringing herself upright, she lifts off her sweat-suit's top, revealing a black sport bra. As an afterthought, she lifts off the sport bra, revealing her breasts to him.

'B-cup, huh? Nice.' Starting to lean upward, he's stopped when Deidre gently pushes back down on him. "'Nelle?"

"You can play later. For now, you will submit to me." For some reason, he can't help but feel she sounds like a dominatrix.

Reaching down to his trousers, she undoes his belt buckle before undoing his trousers. Lifting herself up slightly, she runs the trousers down Psycho's legs before bringing down her sweat-suit bottom. Revealing a pair of black thong panties. Skinning them off, she then lowers herself onto Psycho. Moaning in delight as she feels his member enter her.

"Oh, yes. Mmm." As she looks down upon his face, she sees that he's entranced by her as she starts pumping on him. "You're the first man I've ever had inside me. Be glad for your good fortune."

"But, I thought you had a thing for Dread."

"I did. But he was always too busy hatching plots. Much like I'd plot to impress him for him to notice my devotion to him. And you know how well those plots came out."

"Oh yeah." Psycho and Deidre both share a chortle before they speak in unison.

"We'd have gotten away with them too if it weren't for that pesky Team Steel!" They both share another chortle before Psycho sighs.

"I'd have had us add, 'And their dog too!' But they didn't even have a dog."

"No, they didn't. Though it would've been pretty fucking funny!" As Deidre and Psycho both laugh about it, she pumps up and down even faster on Psycho, with him gently holding her hips. Next thing she knows, she screams, "PSYCHO!" Her orgasm taking hold of her, she falls forward to kiss him. With Psycho accepting the kiss before putting her onto her back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think it's time I had some fun." Deidre only smirks before wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I don't mind at all, Psycho. Now, fuck me hard." With her tone of voice, Psycho does as he's bid. As he pumps into her, he feels his pressure growing.

"Um, 'Nelle?"

"Yes, Psycho?" Her voice has a playful lilt to it. Laced with maternal warmth as she goes on. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I'm about to let loose. Do you want me inside or outside?"

"With my legs around your hips, what do you think?"

With that, Psycho lets loose. Flooding Deidre's insides with his essence. Deidre placing her lips against his, they allow their tongues to duel one another as their passion ebbs. Ending their kiss, they look each other in the eyes. Or, rather, eyes to covered optical sensors, in their case.

"How was it, Psycho?"

"I had a good time. You?"

"Oh yes. I had a very good time." Running her fingers along his hairline, Deidre smirks. "Thank you for making my first time memorable, Psycho."

"Likewise." At her eyes shooting open, he nods and adds, "That's right. It seems being a homicidal cyborg doesn't exactly lead to a conducive or active sex life."

Deidre can't help but giggle out loud as she wraps her arms around Psycho's torso. Psycho can't help but laugh as well before kissing Deidre full on the mouth. Remembering what'd happened just now, he gently strokes Deidre's face.

"Looking after Ritsy brought out your maternal side, huh."

"Yeah. Though I'm not looking to giving birth any time soon." At his puzzled blink, she smirks and adds, "I'm on BC. But, someday, in the future, I can see myself getting knocked up if it's with you."

"Ah." Remembering what Deidre told him about Ritsuko's desire, he asks, "How goes Ritsuko's desire to get knocked up?"

"Slight snag there."

"What kind?"

From there, she tells him about the unauthorized BCI having been implanted into Ritsuko. The ensuing lawsuit and the blackmail attempt by Ritsuko's Grandfather. The very man that had implanted her to begin with. He seems to take it well.

"I will grind his bones to dust!" Or maybe not.

Deidre can only sweat-drop in amusement as Psycho rants and raves about what crimes are acceptable and not acceptable.

"Mass murder, not okay. Arson without death, okay. BCI implantation without actual approval by parent or guardian when it's a minor, fuck no!"

"Calm down, Psycho. That will be made clear at the hearing in Okinawa in about three months."

"You go, I go. I've got a bone to pick with that guy and his lawyers!"

"Psycho, no. Bad idea."

"Why's that?"

"Two of the lawyers I've retained are old friends of Josh McGrath's. If they see your arm, they'll probably recognize you and you'll likely be arrested. Hindering your intent to help Ritsy and Shinji."

"That's bad. Very bad." Looking at his mechanical arm, he mutters, "Maybe I can get by without it being on. If they don't see the arm, then maybe I won't be arrested."

"Are you sure it can even be removed? I mean, I know your arm's outer shell can come off, but what about the rest of it?"

"How did… oh right. When you saw me in that site, you only saw my arm's frame."

"Yes. Thinking of, just how did your arm's outer shell come off, anyway?"

"A little button on my wrist that I'd put on a week after Shinji got to Tokyo-3." Smiling widely, he adds, "I'd hoped he'd have seen it at some point. But never like that at the school."

"I see." At that murmur, Deidre pecks him on his lips before saying, "We better get some sleep. Ritsy's going to want a long-overdue explanation when she wakes up."

"Yeah." Tentatively, Psycho then asks, "What'll we tell her about Shinji? Or even if at all?"

"Nothing. We let her learn on her own. It's bad enough we're letting her get mixed up in this. I don't want her agonizing over whether or not she has a chance of making a life with Shinji. Be it in marriage or literally making a life."

"Yeah." Psycho then can't help but chuckle lightly, asking, "Who'd have thought those two would be the bridge between us?"

"When it comes to Shinji's family and his probes or Ritsy becoming Dragonette to aid him in secret?"

"Both." Gingerly putting his lips to hers, he murmurs, "I sure didn't."

"Me neither. But, it would make for an interesting family discussion."

"You got that right!" Psycho can't help but let out a peal of laughter while Deidre giggles in merriment before yawning. "Sorry I disturbed you bringing Ritsuko home."

"It's okay. I wasn't really asleep anyway. I just happened to be up thinking about Ritsy's suggestion after we moved here."

"Oh?"

"She suggested I be a teacher."

"Hmm, you as a teacher and me as a teacher. That'd be a step up for us."

"A big step up." Tightening her arms around him, she murmurs, "We'll discuss this at sunup. Night, Psycho."

"Night, 'Nelle." Falling to her side so he can avoid crushing her, he kisses her neck before falling asleep.

While Psycho descends into the realm of sleep, Deidre closes her eyes, expecting more nightmares to come. This night, however, the nightmares stay away.

At the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment that night, a different discussion is taking place.

"Why didn't you ask me if Rei can move in with us first? Let alone move out of that dump."

"Two reasons, Misato. One, I don't know how much room we have left. Two; Rei may or may not be my sibling. But I don't want to bring her into my world."

"You didn't have a problem with me entering your world."

"I didn't really bring you in. It's more like you stumbled onto it and Berto took a chance." Smiling softly, he adds, "A chance that ultimately paid off."

"So, why couldn't it pay off with Rei?"

"Who's been around her most of all? Who does she trust implicitly with everything she comes across?"

"Commander Ikari."

"Yeah." Running his fingers through his hair, he murmurs, "Sorry I didn't ask you, Misato."

"It's okay, Shinji." Wrapping her arms around him, she adds, "I guess we can move her into an apartment next door if Deidre can't take her in. After what you told me about that place, it'll be a palace compared to that dump."

"Spend much time in palaces, Misato?"

"Why you!" With that, Misato tickles Shinji fiercely. Causing him to laugh uproariously. Giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, she stops tickling him and holds him close to her. "I may not be Ritsuko, as she's your future wife, but I'll love you like a big sister would, Shinji."

"Right back at you, Misato. I'll love you like a little brother would." Misato can't help but smile softly at him.

"That's my cute little brother."

"Misato!" The woman can't help but giggle as she squeezes Shinji before letting him go.

"I've always wanted a little brother. And got one in you, Shinji." His shy smile gets another giggle from Misato before she adds, "Go ahead and turn in, Shinji. Your future wife will want to congratulate you when she sees you. And what better congratulation for her future husband than sex?" A beet red blushing Shinji can only smile in fond exasperation before responding.

"Good night, Misato."

"Good night, Shinji." As he heads into his room, she gets in one more tease. "You know, you still have yet to show Ritsuko your room. Why don't you bring her over after school tomorrow so she can finally be in your bed?" Although he now knows she's ruthless and he shouldn't rise to her bait, Shinji just can't help himself.

"Okay. But I gotta warn ya. Rits is a screamer."

"Silent or highly vocal?"

"The latter."

"I'll buy myself some ear plugs then." Giggling as he finally goes into his room, Misato sighs as his door slides closed. "If I was just fifteen years younger…" Turning in for the night, she looks up at her ceiling before sighing.

"Where are you at now? What are you doing with yourself? Are you even alive still?"

Surrendering herself to sleep, she smiles upon having completed her nightly ritual. One she'd done ever since graduating from college.

_(Germany; NERV Third Branch)_

"Asuka?"

"Yes, Kaji?"

"I just got word from _Herr_ Anhaust."

"And?" The excitement in Asuka's voice is palpable, causing Kaji to chuckle.

"Green light." As Asuka squeals in joy, Kaji adds, "Pack your bags, kiddo. You're going to war!"

"Yes! Now the world will see my greatness and the Third Child will just be on the sidelines as he's fought enough!"

"He won't be on the sidelines, Asuka. He'll be fighting at your side."

"Bah. I don't need anyone to fight at my side. I can fight just fine by myself."

"Maybe, maybe not. But keep in mind, Asuka, that as of now, the Third Child has seen more action than you have. Three Angel kills, with the most recent one being an assist by the First."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He's a veteran, so follow his cues. But I've also trained extensively. When do we leave?"

"Two days time. That'll give you time to get your affairs here in order, out-processed from the facility here and also…"

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, I'll just pass on that. Thank you very much."

"Asuka, he's your…"

"I know. But he wasn't much of one since I was selected. So what would be the point in it?" Curious, she then asks, "How're we getting there?"

"By sea. A super tanker under the name of 'Othello'. The manifest is listed as oil, but the true cargo is Unit-02. A UN Naval fleet is escorting us there and off-loading at New Yokosuka. The lead ship is the super-carrier 'Over the Rainbow'. The voyage will take two weeks."

"Two weeks?" At his nod of confirmation, Asuka shrugs and remarks, "Well, if I gotta wait two weeks to show the First and Third Children how it's really done, then I gotta wait."

"Yeah."

"Will I know anyone there already?"

"Oh yeah. Misato Katsuragi."

"Misato? Oh, it'll be so good to see her again!" Biting her lower lip gently, she asks, "Do you know anything about the Third Child? Just out of curiosity, of course."

"Just that he has a chip on his shoulder about his Father, the Commander. Has a tendency to call the man a 'dumbass' any time he feels the Commander makes a bad call." Asuka's jaw drops down in shock before she grins seductively.

"Maybe working with him won't be so bad if he has balls to do that. Especially to his own Father. I think I'll wear my yellow sundress. Without panties. I want to make sure he notices me and nobody else."

"Um, about that, Asuka…" But it's too late. For Asuka is already entertaining designs on the Third Child. 'Oh, this ain't gonna end well. I just feel it in my bones.' Shaking his head, he grins and says, "Rest up, Asuka. We've got a busy day tomorrow and the day after, we leave for Tokyo-3."

"Okay, Kaji. Night."

"Night, Asuka." Closing the door behind him, Kaji looks up to the ceiling and mutters, "God, I know what I'm doing isn't right. But I'm doing it for the right reasons. But I'm asking you to watch over Asuka. Be with her when she's in pain for she's in for some heartbreak on down the road. Amen."

Making his way to his quarters, he can't help but smile fondly at the thought of seeing Misato again.

'I'll be with you again soon, Katsuragi. I intend to put things right between us. I can only hope you'll be receptive to it.'

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

Shrieking, Misato bolts up on her futon before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. I'm never seeing Kaji again. No matter how many times I do it, I'm never seeing him again." Plopping herself back down, she murmurs, "Even if I miss him like Hell."

_(Next morning; Takamiya house)_

Getting up from her futon, Rits notices she's indeed wearing the outfit and realizes last night truly happened. Taking it off, she quickly puts on a t-shirt and shorts before exiting her room. Heading to the kitchen upon smelling a delicious scent waft through the household. When she gets there, however…


	22. Chapter 22

Shinji Steel 22

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

The sight before Ritsuko is startling to say the least. Disturbing to say the most. Psycho, wearing Deidre's red apron and a pair of 'Smiley'-face boxers on. She blinks once, twice and thrice before realizing that she is not hallucinating. By the time she's realized it, Psycho's turning around and smiling widely at her.

"Good morning, Ritsy. How would you like your sausages?"

"Cooked." Psycho's laughter is equal parts amusing and unnerving before she asks, "Why are you laughing?"

"I've an old recipe from a magazine I read once. It's called 'barbecued breakfast sausage' and I thought I'd try my hand at it. Just to see if I can avoid disaster."

"Are you any good at it?"

"Well, the kitchen ain't on fire. You tell me."

"I'd say you're doing a good job so far, then."

"Marvy! I finally got it right!"

"You mean you burned up a kitchen before?"

"Damn right I did!"Seeing a question on her face, he cuts her off, saying, "You don't want to know what happened. Trust me on that. I'll tell you this much, though. Dread wasn't too happy with me when he saw his kitchen."

Ritsuko can't help but giggle at his reply. Instantly, though, she can't help but feel bad. Along with a particular emotion.

"Okay. You win. I'm officially confused as Hell."

"About what?"

"Just a couple weeks ago, you came to my school, telling me Shinji's 'dumbass of a Father' wanted me disappeared. Yesterday, before breakfast, before eggs, scrambled." As he chuckles, she does as well before going on.

"And now, you're here in my Mother's kitchen, wearing a pair of boxers and my Mom's apron. Making breakfast and talking to me like a Father-figure would." Much to her surprise, Psycho smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, I see your point. If I was in your shoes, I'd be confused as Hell too. But, let's table the topic for now so you can eat breakfast."

"Okay. What about Mom, though?"

"I'll be giving her breakfast in bed today." Preparing a tray to do just that, he lightly grimaces before asking, "Should I go in without a flower in a vase or is it necessary?"

"Dunno. Off-hand though, it's not really important. Nice, but not important."

"Got it. Thanks." Giving her as gentle grin as possible, he adds, "Go get ready for school. Try to have fun today, too. For tomorrow, we begin."

"Begin what?"

"Your training." Before Ritsuko can even ask what he means, a knock on the door is heard. "Ah. Your cavalier has arrived to accompany you to school today, no doubt."

Ritsuko gives him a nod before going to the door and opening it to a crack. Much to her disappointment, however, it's not Shinji she's answering for. It's Hikari.

"Class Rep, good morning."

"Good morning, Ritsuko. I thought I'd come by here and walk with you to school today. Unless, of course, you'd rather wait for Shinji to get here." Hikari's face has a smirk on it so wicked, Ritsuko can't help but chuckle.

"Can you give me about ten minutes, please? I gotta get dressed and all. Hopefully, by that time, Shinji'll be here and we can walk together with you."

"Okay." Looking down at Ritsuko's hands, Hikari's eyebrows go up and her cheeks go red. "My, Ritsuko, that's an interesting Halloween costume you've got there."

"Huh?" Looking down at her hands, she goes beet red herself before grinning. "My bad. I was just looking over an old Halloween costume that belonged to Mom. I think it might fit me, albeit a bit loosely around…"

"Oh! I see!" Giving Ritsuko a cheeky grin, she then asks, "Any idea as to what Shinji'll dress up as?"

"Um, no. But if he wants to surprise me, I wouldn't mind it."

"You two are so made for each other! I can… oh. Hello."

"Hello." Psycho's voice behind Ritsuko causes her to jump before Psycho goes on. "Ritsy will be out soon, Miss…"

"Horaki. Hikari Horaki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Peter Sychola." Smiling wryly, he adds, "I'm an old friend of her Mom's."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Mr Sychola." Giving him an apologetic grin, she adds, "I must admit, I've never heard of a name like that before."

"Yeah, well, if you think that's something, wait'll you get a load of my nickname."

"Oh?" Before Hikari can even ask, Ritsuko cheerfully interrupts.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for Peter's nickname!" Herding Psycho back into the house, she goes on. "I gotta get ready for school! Be out in ten, Hikari!"

Closing the door sharply, Ritsuko takes three deep breaths to calm down. Before turning toward a grinning Psycho. Being sure to keep her voice low, so Hikari can't hear her, she begins.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Psycho?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dragonette." At the new moniker, Ritsuko's eyes go wide. Psycho nodding in agreement. "I know it's not what you expected, Ritsy, but your Mother and I agreed that we'll train you. Together."

"Train me to do what, Psycho? Hurt Shinji more than he's already been hurt?"

"No, Ritsy." The sound of Deidre's voice gets their attention as she goes on. "The total opposite." As Deidre walks into Ritsuko's view, she sees Ritsuko about to ask when she intercepts. "Not now, Ritsy. Tomorrow morning seeing as it's the weekend. Okay?" Curious as to what they mean, yet knowing she has to wait until the next day, Ritsuko nods in agreement.

"Okay, Mom. I'll just go get ready now."

Deidre gives her a nod as Rits goes past her. Intent on getting ready for the school day. Seven minutes later, Ritsuko comes back to the door and sees Deidre and Psycho standing together still.

"I'm off to school now, Mom. 'Peter'."

"Have a good day, kiddo. Oh, here's your breakfast and lunch." Psycho's reply is only nodded at as Ritsuko accepts the food, opens the door and exits before closing it. "Oh, man. She hates me. Doesn't she?"

"She just doesn't know what to make of you. Or me. Last night threw her a massive curveball that beaned her in the head. I can only hope she'll keep it quiet until after we've explained things." Looking down at his legs, and seeing his boxers, Deidre can't help but chuckle. "I can't believe you have those still. Where'd you get them from, anyway?"

"Well, I got them from Dread after being called 'Smiley' by Steel for the first time. The man thought it funny as Hell." Chortling lightly, he adds, "I guess I did too after a while. Not like I ever told him that, of course." Deidre can't help but giggle herself, finding the story too funny for words.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

As Shinji gets the day's breakfast and lunch ready, Misato comes out. Clad only in her sleepwear and scratching her belly. As her usual norm.

"Good morning, Shinji." The sleepy tone in her voice never fails to bring a soft smile to Shinji's face.

"Morning, Misato. Breakfast'll be ready soon. As will lunch."

"Okay." As his sleepy guardian opens her beer fridge, Shinji counts down until he hears her beer cheer. "YEE-AHH! Now that's the way to start a morning!"

"Sure, Misato. Whatever you say."

"Oh come on, now. Didn't you know a traditional Japanese breakfast consists of miso, rice and a little sake?"

"I'm not exactly traditional, you know." Misato can't help but chortle at Shinji's glib comment before he goes on. "By the way, I believe it's your turn to do the laundry."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it while you're at school today. Honestly, are you so fastidious when it comes to these things?"

"It's either that or we all traipse around naked. And, well, no offense, but the only woman I want to be seen naked by is Rits. Same with when it comes to seeing a naked woman."

"Well, I wouldn't really have a problem in traipsing around naked. I'm pretty sure Rits wouldn't either."

"I'm just glad she's not here to hear you say that. If she was, she'd happily strip down before dragging me to my room."

"I could always…"

"No, Misato. No. Please." At her uninhibited chortle, Shinji rolls his eyes and asks, "You have no inhibitions at all, do you?"

"You live with me. What do you think?"

"You need to get married."

"Are you proposing to me? What would Rits say?"

"MISATO!"

Fifteen minutes later, as Shinji walks toward the school, he smiles upon seeing Ritsuko and Hikari walking together ahead of him.

'At least she saved me the trip of heading to her house!' Running on, he calls out, "Morning, Rits! Class Rep!" Rits and Hikari look before Rits' face alights in a brilliant smile.

"Shinji! Good morning!" As Shinji catches up to them, Rits launches herself into his arms. Plastering his face with kisses. "Oh, my warrior!"

"My damsel." Rits can't help but giggle as she wraps her arms around him. Squeezing him tightly to her. Allowing him to feel her breasts against his chest. Grinning cheekily, he starts bringing his hands down to her ass before Hikari clears her throat.

"While it's nice you two are in love with each other, we don't really have time for you to engage in foreplay."

"Oops. Sorry, Class Rep." Their tandem reply gets a light chuckle out of Hikari before she nods.

"Good. Now let's get going, you two. Takamiya, it's pool day for us girls today. Ikari, you and the boys have track." Rits gives Shinji a slightly sad smile before sighing.

"Okay. Though I really wouldn't mind either being coed."

"You wouldn't, I know, but the school board might have a problem with it."

"Those fossils." Looping an arm into Shinji's, she murmurs, "I might as well relish the closeness as much as I can. Hopefully it'll tide me over until after school." Upon feeling Shinji leaning his head toward hers, Rits smiles happily. 'This feels so right!' As she watches the two, Hikari can't help but smile softly. Yet the smile has some sadness within.

'How do they do it? Make time to be so lovey-dovey with each other? I'm nowhere near that with… no. No. I've got important duties as Class Rep. But, yet…'

As they reach the school, they see Touji and Kensuke waiting for them. Kensuke's camcorder recording the young couple while the two lightly smile. Not afraid to show their status to anyone. When they get to Rei, however, they see an unsure look on her face.

"Hey, Rei. What's wrong?"

"Shinji, I regret to inform you that your gut feeling may not be able to be confirmed."

"Why's that, Rei?"

"Upon my arrival at my building last night, the blood stain and bullet hole were no longer there. I had told no one about them as you had requested."

"Okay. That's a minor setback. But oh well. Shit happens."

"Yeah. Maybe, if we're lucky, that pervert will be there again. If he's even alive still. Rei, did you see anyone wearing rags either last night or this morning?"

"No, Ritsuko. I did not." Giving Rits a smile, Rei adds, "It is likely the person you kicked had survived his gunshot wound and told his fellow transients what you had done to him. As such, they are likely avoiding the building in fear of you."

"Probably." Giving Rei a giggle, she then sighs before releasing Shinji's arm from hers. Shinji sighing as well. "I know, my love. Stay strong. I'll be back on your arm after school today."

"Right back at ya, Rits." She gives him a smile before Shinji asks, "Would you like to have 'lunch' with me today?" The tone in his voice is lost on all but Rits.

"I'd love to." Holding up a lunch box, she adds, "An old friend of my Mom's made it. He was so ecstatic at finally making breakfast and lunch without setting the kitchen on fire. He even gave me enough to feed two people."

"Well, golly gee. I made enough for two people too." Smirking, he asks, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Half at lunch and the other half for a picnic today?" At his nod, she squeals out, "Then yes!"

Unable to help herself, she lunges herself at Shinji and plants her lips against his. With Shinji returning the kiss with gusto. As the two kiss, Hikari blushes beet red before noticing they're attracting a crowd. Along with the state of Ritsuko's skirt.

"Okay! Move along, people! There's nothing to see here! Aida! If I catch you taking up-skirt shots, you will find your cassette from the expo destroyed! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Class Rep." Pointing his camcorder elsewhere, he adds, "You're very clear."

"Good! Now move your ass!" As Kensuke rushes away from the scene, Hikari turns to Touji before gulping. "Suzuhara, I'm wondering, would you like to…" The hammering of her heart is so loud, she can barely hear her thoughts. But not loud enough to drown out the next words.

"Class Rep Horaki!" The sound of a boy's voice is heard. "Come quick!" Sighing dismally, Hikari looks up at Touji before holding up her index finger for 'one minute'.

"What is it, Mr Kotuna?"

"It's Coach Haganika! He's ill today! We've no one to monitor us doing track today!" Keeping his tone as innocent as possible, he adds, "I think we may have to have a coed pool day today!"

"Oh really now? Coach Haganika is ill today, Mr Kotuna?" At Kotuna's nod, Hikari smiles evilly before saying, "That's really funny. As I see Coach Haganika right behind you right now. And he seems to be feeling just fine. Isn't that right, Coach?"

"Indeed I am, Class Rep Horaki." When Kotuna turns around, Coach Haganika sneers down at him. "So, you think you could get a coed day in the pool today, Kotuna?" The boy's so jittery now, he can only nod. Causing Coach Haganika to grin evilly at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not happening, slick. I'll be happy to tell you what you do get for today, though. 150 laps on the track. All consecutive."

"But Coach Haganika…"

"No buts, Mister! Get your running gear on and report to the track in five minutes!" When Kotuna doesn't move, the Coach adds, "That means move your ass now, Mister!" He blinks. Kotuna's vanishing into the locker room door 25 feet away. Unable to resist a smirk, he mutters, "Perverts. Gets 'em every time."

"Thank you, Coach Haganika."

"No thanks needed, Class Rep Horaki. I figured that nosey little pervert would've tried pulling something like that sooner or later." Upon seeing Shinji and Ritsuko kissing, he grins and asks, "How long have they been like that now?"

"They?"

"Ikari and Takamiya." Hikari turns back to them and her jaw drops. "If they're trying to get into the Guinness Book of Records, they'll need a lot of practice for the world's longest kiss."Haganika's comment gets a nod and a blush from Hikari. Taking everything in him to not start chortling, he then says, "Okay, Ikari and Takamiya. You can practice for the GBR on your own time. Not the school's."

With that, the two separate. Their faces beet red from both lack of air and embarrassment. Shinji, not caring if anyone's watching, gingerly strokes Rits' right cheek and smiles at her.

"Sounds like a good goal, doesn't it, Rits?"

"It does, Shinji." Stroking his cheek as well, she pecks her lips at him and smirks. "I just wish we were doing a coed day in the pool today. Or even on the track."

"I know. But Coach Haganika said it's not happening today."

"Yeah." Her eyes suddenly glowing with mischief, she leans up to his ear and whispers, "Watch for me at the pool, Shinji. I'll give you a show you won't forget."

Giving him a tender peck on his cheek, she steps away from him, turns around and gives him a sultry wink over her left shoulder. As she walks away, she puts a soft sway into her hips. Mesmerizing Shinji to no end. Once she's left his sight, a giggling Hikari waves her hand before his eyes.

"Yoo-hoo. Shinji. Wake up, loverboy. You gotta get ready for track still."

"Allow me, Class Rep Horaki." Coach Haganika may be a no-nonsense kind of guy, but he was also a young man in love once. So it pains him dearly to do the following.

"Ikari!" Haganika's bellow gets Shinji's attention as he goes on. "Get a move on, Mister, or you'll be doing 100 laps instead of the standard 50! I'm talking full steam ahead! I've seen you run, son, and I know you can do it! Move it, move it, move it!"

As Shinji rushes to the locker room, Haganika can't help but sigh.

"I hated to do that, but we don't have time for boyfriends fantasizing about their girlfriends. I imagine Coach Hunotagu's the same way when it comes to her pool time."

"I understand, Coach. I'm sure Ikari understands as well. Rei, shall we?"

"Yes, Class Rep Horaki." As the two girls walk away, a perplexed Haganika can't help but notice the change in the school's enigmatic albino.

'Ayanami changed recently, didn't she? She's a little more, I dunno, lively than usual.' Looking toward the boy's locker room before toward the girl's locker room, he smiles and verbally adds, "It's gotta be because of Ikari and Takamiya. They brought her to life."

Five minutes later, on the high school track, Shinji's running his laps when he passes a wheezing Kotuna. For the second time in five laps no less while Kotuna's on his second lap. Hearing faint cheering from the pool area, he looks up and sees his girlfriend. Wearing her blue and white school one-piece swimsuit. Giving her a smile and a nod, he returns his attention to the track. Intent on watching for her on his next pass.

Up in the pool area, Rits cheekily grins as she snakes her hand down to her crotch. Making sure to move it away if any boy besides Shinji was to see her. Just as Shinji gets into view range for her again, however…

"Takamiya! You're up! So stop whatever it is you're doing and get up onto the starting block!"

"Coming, Coach Hunotagu!"

Giving Shinji a sad smile and a shrug, she gets one back from him before going to the diving line. Getting into one of two lines, with Hikari having saved her spot, she thanks her. Though Hikari only smiles and waves it off.

"You're welcome, Ritsuko. I don't really mind it, though."

"I know. Though truth be told, I'd rather be coming with Shinji right now." At Hikari's beet red face, she perches herself onto the block, she hears snickering beside her. Looking toward the source of the snickering, she asks, "Something amusing to you, Satosanu?"

"Just your frustration, Takamiya. Though I don't really know what it is you see in Ikari anyway. I mean, he's a nobody. Yeah, sure it turned out he's an EVA Pilot, but that's all he's good for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before Satosanu can even reply, Coach Hunotagu cuts in.

"Gossip on your own time, ladies! Not mine! Now dive, dive, dive!"

With that, the two girls dive. As Rits strokes through the water, she ignores everything around her except for the end line before her. Satosanu, on the other hand, is finding herself hard-pressed in keeping up with Ritsuko's powerful strokes. When Ritsuko's hand touches the end line first, Satosanu grudgingly nods at her.

"You're good, Takamiya. Enjoy it while you can though for I will surpass you. Just you wait."

"We'll see."

Getting up out of the pool and walking away from Satosanu, she goes back to where she was before the sprint. Upon seeing Shinji coming around, and seeing no boys looking her way, she gets ready to make her move. However, as she gets ready, Rits soon catches sight of Kotuna. Looking pissed at Shinji and having hostile intent on his face. Namely an evil smile on his face as he bolts onward toward Shinji.

"SHINJI! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" At her yell, she sees Shinji do a 360 donut on the track. Thus avoiding Kotuna's attack and causing Kotuna to miss him. Kotuna doing a semi-elegant face-plant into the track. She can't help but wince, muttering, "Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark."

"I'd say so, Miss Takamiya." Coach Hunotagu's voice gets her attention as the svelte woman gives Ritsuko a smile before adding, "If it wasn't for you, Ikari most likely would've been pushed down and possibly trampled over by Kotuna." They both look down and see two boys carrying a stretcher out to Kotuna and put the boy onto it. Face down and unconscious.

"But why, though? What'd Shinji do to him?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Could be that Kotuna was jealous of the affection between you two. Or he can't stand the thought of Ikari out-running him. Or rather out-pacing him." Ritsuko can't help but smile as she considers it.

"I think it's the latter. Shinji must've passed that pervert a few more times while I did my sprint."

"He might have. Ayanami?"

"Yes, Coach Hunotagu?"

"Did Ikari pass Kotuna any more times during Miss Takamiya's sprint?"

"I am unsure as I was readying myself for the sprint. Class Representative Horaki, perhaps, has the answer you seek." Hunotagu and Ritsuko both look toward Hikari and get a nod from her.

"Yes. He did. He passed Kotuna one more time due to Kotuna's pitiful state. It seems Kotuna didn't like that very much." Ritsuko can't help but snort out.

"Well, then, that's Kotuna's problem. Not Shinji's." Gazing lovingly at her boyfriend, she then sees him signing to her.

'Crazy 'bout you.' Smiling radiantly, she returns it. Along with an extra message.

'Crazy 'bout you too. We so need to fuck as you made me hot with your donut.' Much to her glee, Shinji signs right back.

'How about during the picnic after school? I've a spot in mind.'

'Sounds like paradise, honey.' Blowing him a kiss to signal the end of the communication, she gets one back. Turning back toward Coach Hunotagu, she sees the woman examining her intently.

"Something wrong, Coach?"

"Yeah. You need some soap to wash your hands with. They're absolutely filthy!"

"You saw and understood that?" At the Coach's nod, Ritsuko can't help but smile archly with a blush. "Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

"I understand. Just one thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"When did you and Ikari find time to learn sign language?"

"When we first got together officially, we decided to learn an alternate language to communicate any matters not meant for people's ears. Given a lot of people are familiar with spoken languages, Shinji suggested sign language. We also learned a form of semaphore as a backup option. Just in case."

"Just in case of what?" At that, Ritsuko can only shrug.

"Dunno. Shinji didn't say."

"Ah. Does the form of semaphore you two learned have anything filthy in it?"

"Doesn't every language?" Ritsuko can't help but giggle as Coach Hunotagu nods in defeat.

"Point to you, Miss Takamiya." As Ritsuko turns toward the pool, she adds, "Although I do find it odd that Ikari suggested a backup form of communication without saying why."

"Well, that's Shinji for you. He may be mysterious at times, but at least it's a good kind of mystery."

The tone in her voice is unmistakable, causing the woman to roll her eyes. For she knows the tone all too well. At that, Coach Hunotagu looks back down at the track and gazes upon Coach Haganika before sighing.

"Something wrong, Coach?" Ritsuko's question gets the woman's attention before she replies.

"No, Miss Takamiya. Nothing's wrong at all." Nodding to the pool, she adds, "You're up."

"Yes, Coach!"


	23. Chapter 23

Shinji Steel 23

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's office)_

As he looks over the file on his desk, Gendo looks up at Akagi and, with an impassive face, addresses her.

"You know what to do, Doctor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. See that it is fully done and the company thoroughly humiliated." His eyes taking a glint that she can see behind the lenses of his glasses, he then adds, "I will not have some upstart, that doesn't even remotely have a chance of defeating the Angels, divert funds from NERV's coffers."

"I understand, sir." With that, Akagi exits the office. Glad, for once, to be away from him. Ever since Shinji's arrival, his mood's been getting progressively worse by the day.

Day in, day out, he'd be griping that his all-important Scenario was endangered by the Third Child's unwillingness to break. Under any circumstances. On top of that, his attempt to 'persuade' Max Steel Jr. to leave Tokyo-3 and meddle no further in NERV's affairs was a dismal failure.

The presence of Max Steel Jr's supposed enemies Devilwoman, Electrix and Vitriol was no help at all. In fact, if anything, it was almost as if they'd been rooting for the interloper in their own ways. For now, he could at least count on Psycho and Birdman.

The morale boosting sports expo? Everyone's morale but his was boosted. All in all, Gendo's morale and mood are getting to the lowest point possible. Namely where he's tempted to get into Evangelion Unit-01 and replicate what had happened to Yui. Or at least try to.

For some reason, Akagi can't help but smile broadly at Shinji's inner strength. Of course, his strength comes from different sources. A family consisting of three people, one of which she'd had the joy of meeting. The love of a girl he'd met the previous year, with pre-plans to marry said girl when they both get older. A guardian named Misato Katsuragi, whom even with her faults, proved to be a semi-good influence on the boy. But yet, she can't help but feel a twinge of something she can't name off-hand.

"I'm thinking too much on this. I better let Misato know about the demonstration being tomorrow. I'm sure Shinji would be glad to see a change in Misato for tomorrow."

_(Tokyo-3 High School; lunchtime)_

As Shinji picks up a piece of food with his chopsticks, Ritsuko does the same with hers. Extending their chopsticks to each other, they both smile at the 'intimate' act they're performing with each other. Eagerly opening their mouths, they put the food into each other's mouth before closing their lips around the chopsticks. Shinji's cooking, Ritsuko finds blissful. The food from Ritsuko, however…

"Hmm, pretty good, Rits. Where'd your Mom's friend learn to cook?"

"He's actually self-taught. Though his first time cooking didn't exactly go well."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Apparently he set fire to the kitchen he was cooking in." Shinji can't help but laugh uproariously while Rits giggles. "I know! That was my reaction too!"

As the two calm their laughing down, they continue to feed each other. While in the background, a smiling Hikari and Touji watch them both. Kensuke, with his ever present camcorder, recording them both.

"I know I'm a war nut, but this I gotta get!"

"How many times are you going to say that, 'Suke? You've said that about ten times already since lunch started five minutes ago!"

"So? Can't you imagine it, Touji? The school's hottest young couple even though they're new in town!"

"Even so, Aida, you shouldn't be so crude as to record them. Them walking arm in arm's one thing. But you're crossing the line!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, Aida, you are." At the sound of Rei's voice, Kensuke jumps in shock as the albino girl turns to Hikari. "Class Representative Horaki."

"Yes, Ayanami?"

"Coach Hunotagu asked me to remind you that the girls have track and the boys have pool on Monday."

"Thank you, Ayanami. I'll make a note of it."

"Very good, Class Representative. Good day."

"You too." Before Rei can leave, Touji's voice cuts in.

"Hey, Ayanami, you hungry? Horaki made teriyaki eel and chicken dumplings. They're damned good!"

"Suzuhara!" Hikari's yell is accented by a blush. Yes, he'd cursed mildly, yet complimented her cooking at the same time.

"I am not hungry, Suzuhara. Even more, I am not fond of eating meat. My apologies to you, Class Representative Horaki. I mean no offense to you."

"I'm not offended Ayanami. Wait. I think I've got something vegetarian here." Digging down into her satchel, Hikari sticks her tongue out the right side of her mouth as she murmurs, "Where'd I put that seaweed/cucumber salad at? I know I put… ah-hah! Here we are!"

Bringing out a clear-plastic container, Hikari smiles and says, "I'd been thinking about offering you food to eat lately, but never really got around to learning about your likes or dislikes." Smiling still, she looks over at Touji and says, "Thanks for doing the ground work, Suzuhara."

"Um, you're welcome, Class Rep." Giving Rei a grin, he adds, "Boney appetitty, Ayanami." Hikari can't help but giggle at Touji's wording. "Huh? I say something funny, Class Rep?"

"Only by accident, Suzuhara. It's _Bon Appétit_."

"Ah. My bad. I'm so damned stu…"

"Don't you finish that, Suzuhara. Don't you dare." Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she adds, "There are two kinds of smarts, Suzuhara. Book smarts and life smarts. You're the latter. So don't ever say that you're stupid. Okay?"

"Um, okay." Unbeknownst to Hikari or Touji, they're being observed by the school's resident transplant couple.

"You see what I see, Rits?"

"Oh yeah. But let's discuss that in a more private setting. Namely during our picnic."

"Works for me."

From there, the rest of their half-meal is eaten in silence. Both feeding the other. The rest of the school day is relatively silent, aside from an incident involving Kotuna at the end of the school day. Said incident stemming from the fact Shinji had evaded his attack because of Ritsuko's timely warning. It all begins when…

"Hey, Ikari!" Shinji turns around at the voice behind him in time to avoid a kick to his midsection. Kotuna's seething with rage as he yells out, "Stay still so I can kick your ass!" Kicking at Shinji once more, Kotuna snarls out, "You're supposed to let me kick your ass, loser!"

"By what reckoning, Kotuna?"

"The fact I'm smarter than you, for one thing."

"If you're so smart, then why are you acting like a dumbass?"

"I'll show you a dumbass!" Throwing another punch at Shinji, Kotuna growls when the latter dodges again. "Stay still!"

"What reason could you have for attacking me?"

"That little stunt you pulled when your 'girlfriend' warned you when she was supposed to keep her mouth shut!"

"Oh, you mean the 'Horizontal Immelman Turn' in a tight radius? That was a nice one. Not to mention my first time doing it. As for Rits' voice, I like hearing it. Along with any warning she can give me." Kotuna's dropped jaw gets a chuckle from Shinji before Kotuna snarls out.

"I don't care what you call it! I could care less that you like to hear her voice! I shall be avenged!"

"Now you're not making any sense at all, Screwy."

"You humiliated me in front of Shatosa Satosanu!"

"That's what that's all about? A girl?"

"Not just any girl, Ikari! She was the Goddess of Tokyo-3 High before you and Takamiya came here and started flaunting your relationship freely! Now she'll never notice me!" With that, he charges at Shinji again. Causing Shinji to groan out.

"Oh, for the love of Mike!"

Thrusting his right fist forward, he makes impact with Kotuna's face. Sending the young man down to the ground backwards. Conscious and landing onto the floor into a heap. Much to Shinji's incredulous surprise, Kotuna starts getting back up.

"If you value what's left of your dignity, stay down, Kotuna! I don't want to humiliate you any more than I already have!"

"You're not going to humiliate me! I'm going to humiliate you!"

"_Persistent little snot."_ Kat's comment gets a slight nod from Shinji before she goes on._ "I'll give him that much."_

Little does Shinji realize that Ritsuko saw the slight nod and is now thinking even more about when Psycho got to the school and she saw Max Steel Jr's nod. Combining with the slight nods she'd seen Shinji make in the past.

'Where'd I see… no. No way! Could it be? No. No. That'd be too strange!' Her eyes intent on watching, she then sees Coaches Haganika and Hunotagu making their way to the scene of the fracas. 'Please, hurry! I don't want Shinji to hurt Kotuna as much as Shinji doesn't want to!'

"Alright! Break it up!" His voice barking out, Coach Haganika goes on. "Kotuna! Ikari! Stand down now!" Kotuna snorts before retorting.

"Not until I knock his ass out, Coach!"

With that, he charges at Shinji. Only for Shinji to launch into a left roundhouse kick that impacts with his chest. Knocking the wind out of his lungs. Collapsing into a heap once more, Kotuna hacks as he tries to get back up. Only to fall back unconscious. As Shinji inhales and exhales to dispel the adrenaline, he feels a pair of hands gingerly go onto his shoulders. A very familiar pair of hands.

"You okay, Shinji?"

"No, Rits. I'm not. I've just…"

"Stopped a tense situation before it escalated even more." Coach Hunotagu's words get an agreeing nod from Coach Haganika as she goes on. "If anything, it's Kotuna's fault he's in that state right now. He could've just either stayed down or backed off once he learned you can protect yourself."

"She's right, Shinji." Ritsuko's voice is soothing to him as she goes on. "You were just protecting yourself. Kotuna's at fault. Not you."

"But, still, I feel like…"

"A common bully?" At Shinji's nod, Coach Haganika sighs in commiseration. "I understand, Ikari. But you do have the right to defend yourself. You're not at fault here." Looking over toward Ritsuko as she has her hands on his shoulders, he softly smiles.

"Takamiya, take him elsewhere so he can calm down. But I do need to speak with his parent or guardian. Whichever one is more convenient on Monday. In the staff office. I imagine Principal Otusano would like to discuss it as well."

"Yes, Coach." Gently tugging on him, she murmurs, "Come on, Shinji." As Shinji allows Ritsuko to move him along, he hears her whispering, "It's okay, baby. It's okay." Upon feeling his hands making contact with hers and gently squeezing them, she smiles.

"You okay now, honey?"

"I will be."

"Good. Now let's go do our picnic so we can put things in the right perspective."

"Okay."

With that, Ritsuko takes her hands off of his shoulders before nestling into his side. With Shinji softly wrapping his right arm around her torso. His hand just under her breast. In turn, Ritsuko wraps an arm around his trunk and leans up to peck him on his right cheek. Deep in her mind, she feels she's close to a decision. But first, she'd like to get Shinji's opinion on it. Albeit the purpose edited. Along with whom.

Fifteen minutes later, after having stopped at their lockers to get the rest of the food for their picnic, Shinji leads Ritsuko to the spot Misato had taken him after his arrival in Tokyo-3. To say Ritsuko was awed by the spot's beauty would be a severe understatement.

"What do you think, Rits?"

"I love it, Shin." Unable to resist the urge, she goes with it. "I can see my house from here!" Shinji can't help but erupt in laughter at his girlfriend's antics. Happy to hear his laughter, she grins and says, "Now you try, sweetie."

"Okay, honey." Looking out over Tokyo-3, he smiles widely and yells out, "I can see my apartment building from here!"

Ritsuko can't help but laugh at her boyfriend's antics. Still laughing, she wraps him into her arms from behind, smothering her laughter into his back. As she laughs, she unbuttons his school uniform shirt by two buttons and slips her hands in to feel his chest underneath his undershirt. In turn, she feels Shinji's arms go to behind him and his hands going for her crotch.

As his fingers probe her opening over her panties, Ritsuko can't help but giggle dirtily.

"Hmm, someone's feeling better now, I see." Gently taking her hands out of his shirt, she reaches down to his trousers and undoes his belt. "But 'Nurse Takamiya' needs to do a full 'checkup' on you to be sure, Mr Ikari." Even though he knows Ritsuko's not wearing a Nurse's outfit, he can't help but go along with it.

"Okay, 'Nurse Takamiya'. What do I do first?"

"Turn around for starters." As Shinji does so, she feels his fingers leaving her crotch and hears him sigh. "No need to worry, Mr Ikari. 'Nurse Takamiya' doesn't mind her crotch being groped. But it's much better when 'Nurse Takamiya' is facing her patient."

"As you say, 'Nurse Takamiya'." Turning around, he grins as he eyes her uniform top. "Need any help with your outfit, 'Nurse Takamiya'? It looks rather uncomfortable."

"It is, Mr Ikari. Could you please?"

"But of course." Gingerly undoing her uniform top, he smiles softly at the sight of her bra as it shows through the opening. Along with a frontal clasp. "Oh my, 'Nurse Takamiya'. I think I've gone too far in my desire to help you."

"Oh my, so it seems. It's quite okay, though, Mr Ikari. But, I'll tell you what. Why don't we finish undressing each other so I can 'examine' you and you can 'examine' me?"

"Alright." Finishing undoing her top and removing her bra, he gently takes hold of her breasts, murmuring, "I'm not really good with breast exams, but I'm guessing you're in good shape so far."

"Oh, that's a relief! I've read the statistics when it comes to breast cancer and I'm alarmed."

"For good reason." Gently rubbing her right nipple, he nods and says, "Maybe I should look into Medicine as a major in college. We can work together."

"I'd like that, Mr Ikari." Gently running down his zipper and snaking her hand inside, she murmurs, "But, for now, it's time for 'Nurse Takamiya' to 'examine' you in depth for a bit."

"Sure. Go ahead."

The feeling of his girlfriend stroking his member has him going hard. Causing him to break character by kissing her. The kiss, in turn, breaks Ritsuko out of character before she goes to her knees to take his member into her mouth. As she bobs back and forth, Shinji gently rubs the outer edges of her ears. Causing her to giggle.

"Oh, Rits." Next thing he knows, Ritsuko takes her mouth off of his member and looks up at him.

"We need to fuck. Now!"

Shinji gives her a nod before he sinks down to his knees before her. Ritsuko skins her panties off, hikes up her skirt and splays her legs open for him. At that, Shinji sinks into her welcoming folds and kisses her before starting to pump. As Shinji pumps into her, Ritsuko wraps her arms and legs around him. Even though knowing the BCI's within her, she can't help but picture herself pregnant with Shinji's babies. Along with deeply enjoying their practice sessions.

Within five minutes, she feels a spurting sensation from Shinji's member, triggering her orgasm.

"SHINJI!"

As she feels his essence flowing into her, she kisses him full on the mouth. With full tongue action. As his pumping tapers off, Shinji gazes down at his beloved's brown eyes with his blue before smiling against her lips. Upon feeling Ritsuko smiling back at him, he separates from her lips and moves his mouth down to her breasts. Taking her right nipple into his mouth while massaging her left breast.

With Ritsuko gingerly running her fingers through his hair, Shinji switches over to her other nipple while massaging her right breast. Once both nipples had been tended to, Shinji lifts himself back up over Ritsuko's face before pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues extending to each other to dance while their carnal dance begins anew.

Two hours later, Shinji and Ritsuko are both nude still when they begin their picnic. Sharing the remainder of their boxed lunches while nude proves to be so erotic for them, they can't help themselves. As Shinji starts pumping into her again, Ritsuko can't help but giggle.

"Some picnic this is turning out to be!" Shinji gives her a nod of agreement before lip-locking with her. Just as the lip-lock ends three minutes later, Ritsuko feels the familiar sensation of Shinji's essence flowing into her. "OH SHINJI!"

"RITSUKO!" As their passion ebbs, Shinji smiles softly at Ritsuko. Brushing her cheek softly, he asks, "You want to get married?" The question has the most unexpected side effect. Tears of happiness and a wide smile appear on Ritsuko's face before she giggles.

"Looking forward, are we?"

"Well, can you really blame me?"

"Nope." Gently pecking his lips, she murmurs, "Yes. But when we turn twenty so you can knock me up on our honeymoon."

"Sounds like a plan, Rits." Ritsuko can't help but giggle and squeal in joy before Shinji locks lips with her. As the two kiss, Shinji can't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. When the kiss ends, he murmurs, "I love you, Ritsuko Takamiya." With tears of joy falling from her eyes still, Ritsuko gives her reply.

"I love you too, Shinji Ikari."

Thirty minutes later, after both had gotten dressed to avoid having more sex, they begin their picnic. Again. As the two eat, they both chortle over the day's events. One of them in particular.

"So, Touji and Hikari." Giving Shinji a smirk, she whispers, "You want to play 'matchmaker' with them?"

"Yeah. But only indirectly. She's got a crush on him, no doubt. He, on the other hand, is so oblivious, it'd probably take her standing before him naked. Holding a sign reading, 'I want you, Touji Suzuhara!'. If that doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will."

"Oh yeah. That's certainly blunt and to the point. Perhaps a little too blunt, though." They both chortle, knowing that Shinji isn't too far off when it comes to Touji being oblivious. "How about a day together for the four of us? Provided, of course, no Angels attack any time in the near future."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Grimacing lightly, Shinji mutters, "What day would be suitable, though?"

"Good question." Seeing Shinji's nod, she then approaches a topic they'd danced around long enough as it is. Kotuna's attack against Shinji. "Shinji, you shouldn't feel bad about Kotuna being a dumbass. You told him in no uncertain terms to stay down. If only to preserve what dignity he had left over."

"I know. But, still, I gave him such a beating, I can't help but feel like a common bully."

"I know. Remember when Suzuhara tried hitting you, yet you wouldn't let him? When he persisted, you slugged him in his stomach?"

"Yeah. He did the same thing Kotuna did, but not for… the same reason. Kotuna attacked me because he saw me as a threat. I only fought back to show him I'm not going to take it. Much like with Touji. Only Touji's sister was supposedly in danger."

"You doubt him?"

"No. I don't doubt him. But without evidence otherwise, the report's highly dubious." Smiling softly, he then adds, "Now I know why some statements should or should not be taken at face value. Unless verified, they're either inaccurate or false. Touji doesn't strike me as the kind to be inaccurate or false. He truly believed his sister was in danger."

"So, in a nutshell, he took it at face value and sought to protect his younger sister from harm."

"Exacto." As Ritsuko giggles at his reply, Shinji smiles back before sighing. "Rits, I've something to tell you."

"Sure."

"The night after we met, I was unsure of myself."

"How do you mean, Shinji?"

"I wasn't sure what you saw in me. I mean, sure I'm not a spineless wimp. But I was plain and ordinary. Still am. While you're gorgeous enough to be a model."

"Oh, Shinji." Gently placing her right hand against his left cheek, she gently strokes it, saying, "I know how you feel, Shinji."

"Huh?"

"The day we met on the beach, I was insecure about my looks. I was so bad about it, I'd told myself every day no boy would find me attractive." Giving him a smile, she murmurs, "But when I was on the beach and heard a lady call out to me, I saw the cutest boy standing beside an attractive woman in a red bikini." Shinji just can't resist the setup he'd been presented with.

"The boy was wearing a red bikini? Must have had issues." Ritsuko can't help but laugh in hilarity as she pounces onto Shinji. Causing him to lie flat on his back. Giving her a wry grin, he asks, "Was it something I said?"

"Oh, Shinji." Leaning down to kiss him, she does so. As the two kiss, she feels Shinji smiling softly. Unable to resist smiling herself, she smiles against his lips until the kiss ends. "Never change, Shinji."

"I won't." He then can't help but see a question in her eyes. "What's on your mind, Rits?"

"How… never mind. I don't think I want to know." At Shinji's quiet snickers, Ritsuko softly asks, "How would you feel if I took some self-defense lessons so I can protect myself and those that can't protect themselves?"

"I wouldn't be against it. But, don't you already know some techniques?"

"It's just one punch I know. That I'm saving for anyone that marginalizes you by treating you like dirt beneath their shoes. Even you if I have to. Unless, of course, you have a little more self-confidence since that night."

"I do. No more self-deprecation for me."

"Good. Now give your _'fiancée'_ some sugar."

Their kiss lasts for five minutes before they end it. Shinji walking Rits home to ensure she'll get home safely. When they get there, Ritsuko smiles softly at Shinji before kissing him passionately. Fully aware that a pair of eyes and a pair of optical sensors are watching them both intently. When the kiss ends, she sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, Shinji, but I'm afraid my weekend's going to be kind of crowded. I don't think we'll have time to get together. Picnic on Monday after school to make up? Same place as today?"

"Sure." Giving her one more kiss, he murmurs, "Have a good weekend Rits. I'll see you Monday."

"I will. Right back at you."

Stepping away from Shinji, she puts the same sway into her hips as earlier that day as she walks away from him. Making sure to look over her left shoulder, wink and blow him a kiss. With him smiling and blowing her a kiss as well. Giggling affectionately, she opens the front door and steps in. Making sure to draw out closing the door so Shinji can see her eyes before the door closes.

"Have a nice day at school, Ritsy?" Deidre's question gets a nod from Ritsuko before the former goes on. "By the way, what's this I hear about Shinji clobbering a guy that attacked him?"

"Just that, Mom. Tusano Kotuna tried attacking Shinji on the track today. I warned Shinji and Shinji dodged the attack. Causing Kotuna to do a face plant onto the track."

"Ouch." Psycho's comment gets Ritsuko's attention before he goes on. "I may be a cyborg, but that had to hurt."

"It did, Psycho. After school, Kotuna tried again. Only for Shinji to kick his ass. Even though he gave that dumbass the opportunity to preserve his dignity by staying down, Kotuna just wouldn't have it."

"This Kotuna guy sounds a lot like 'Commander Dumbass' come to think about it."

"You don't even know the half of it, Psycho." Sighing, she adds, "I'm going to shower and turn in. It seems I've got a busy weekend ahead of me."

"Okay, Ritsy." Smiling softly, Deidre adds, "But you should've been home hours ago. What happened to you guys?" At Ritsuko's pink face, Deidre can't help but chortle lightly. Neither can Psycho. With Ritsuko speaking up.

"Shinji and I had a very romantic picnic after school. That's all." With that, Ritsuko goes upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Shinji Steel 24

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Upon his arrival at the apartment, Shinji says, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, 'War Machine'. Or should I just stick with Shinji?" Suffice it to say, Misato's comment confuses Shinji to no end.

"Huh? Misato, what're you talking about?"

"Shinji, I got a call from the school. Namely Principal Otusano expressing concerns that you'd used combat capability on a student."

"I figured I'd get called on sooner or later."

"What happened, Shinji?" From there, Shinji tells Misato everything that happened. When he gets done, Misato can't help but sigh in commiseration with him. "I see. Kotuna had attacked you for no good reason at all."

"Yes, Misato. I gave him the opportunity to preserve what was left of his dignity by staying down. But he wouldn't. He just made another attempt of an attack."

"Were your probes in use?"

"No, Misato. It was all me. My probes were not involved in any way. If they'd been, Kotuna would most likely have wound up in far worse shape."

"I see. In any case, I have a meeting with Principal Otusano and Kotuna's parents on Monday morning. At the meeting, I will offer the following explanation. As a NERV Agent, you're trained extensively in defensive arts and acted in self-defense. Kotuna had made a foolish mistake in attacking you even though he didn't know he was gravely outmatched. He made an even more foolish mistake in pressing his attack even though he learned he was gravely outmatched."

"Yes, Misato."

"If Principal Otusano is to ask you to verify it, what're you going to do?"

"I will verify it." Next thing he knows, Misato starts tittering. "Misato?"

"Sorry, Shinji. It's just that I wish I could've seen the look on that little dumbass' face when he found out he was defeated."

"Well, I can always ask Berto if he recorded the incident. Even though he's mostly averse to violence."

"Oh yeah. Thinking of which, you got a package from Berto today. I left it on the table for you as I wasn't sure if you wanted me in your room or not."

"Thanks, Misato." Misato can't help but smile at him before her smile becomes a wicked smirk.

"But why didn't you bring Ritsuko here with you today so she can be on your futon?"

"We had set out to have a picnic after school so we can put things in the right perspective. Only it became romantic before we can discuss it or even eat. Eventually, we ate."

"Ah, young love. How wonderful to see it happening." Shinji can't help but smile as he walks to the table and sees the package. "I wonder what Berto sent you, anyway."

"If my guess is right, it's something for you, Misato."

"For me?" At his nod, Misato can't help but ask, "Is it something I can use to keep in touch with you or the others if I have to?" Watching as Shinji opens the package, she then sees him smile and nod. When he turns her way, she sees a familiar-looking object. "A hearing aid?"

"Not a hearing aid, Misato. This is possibly Berto's smallest transceiver for field agents. Be they official or unofficial." Handing her the small flesh-colored item, he smiles softly and says, "Try it out."

"Okay." Putting it into her right ear and turning it on, she gets a feel for it before her eyes fly open. "But, what about… oh. Right. Your probes have their own transceiver built in. Right?"

"Nope. I have a master bio-link implanted into my left hand. It controls when I change, monitors my transphasic energy levels and handles my communications with Dad, Kat and Berto."

"But, Ritsu didn't pick up anything unusual during your physical."

"That's because the bio-link implant is made of a compound I can't even pronounce. It's also small. Making it virtually undetectable by modern medical equipment. Even by NERV's standards."

"Did you ever change your looks without using the bio-link?"

"Yeah. The first time I changed into Max Steel Jr, it was the morning after I'd been infused with the probes. Dad, Kat and Berto told me about what they'd faced off against. I, in turn, decided that I wanted in to keep people from getting hurt by people like 'Smiley'. Naturally, I was told no, with Dad saying that I couldn't fight criminals and expect to lead a normal life."

"Resulting in you becoming Max Steel Jr." At Shinji's nod, she smiles widely. Smiling still, she adds, "I just wish I could've seen your first change. But since I saw it the night you moved in, it more than makes up for it."

"_You're not kidding there, Misato."_ Berto's voice pipes into her ear as he goes on._ "By the way, I did record the incident, _hermano_. Kat was pretty pissed at Kotuna for what he did, too."_

"_Pretty pissed isn't the word, Berto. I was inflamed by what he'd tried to do! First he tried to push Shinji down onto the track. Only to be foiled when Ritsuko called out that warning when she did and Shinji doing his 'Horizontal Immelman Turn'. Kotuna's face plant, however, got me to damn near bust a gut laughing."_

Shinji and Misato can't help but share a chortle at that while Berto cackles as well.

"_I was laughing as well. I was laughing so intensely, I did an instant replay in slow motion. If you think normal speed's funny, you gotta see it in slow motion. It's hilarious!"_

"Any chance you can send me a copy, Berto? I gotta see it for myself!"

"_You got it, Misato."_

"Thanks." Stretching out her arms, she adds, "In any case, I've got a big day tomorrow, Shinji. So if you want to bring your future wife here for tomorrow, feel free to as you won't be disturbed."

"While I don't doubt that, Misato, I'm afraid Rits has plans for this weekend. Plans that'll keep her busy. But we do plan on having a picnic Monday after school. So it's not all bad."

"Okay. But with Rits being busy, what'll you do for fun?"

"I'm thinking a little skateboarding and rollerblading for the first part of the morning. For the afternoon, practice playing my cello to the cassette of the last jam session I had with Hoshi before I came here."

"Jam session? What instruments are involved?"

"My cello and Hoshi's saxophone."

"How does…" Next thing she knows, Berto cuts in.

"_Trust me, Misato. You don't want to know."_

"It's that bad?"

"_I'll put it to you like this. If it came down to listening to 'Commander Dumbass' singing opera off-key while wearing a women's bikini or listening to a cello and a saxophone in a duet, I'd pick 'Commander Dumbass' as I'm bound to get a few chuckles. Even though I'd probably wind up tossing my lunch in disgust."_

"It ain't that bad and you know it, Berto."

"_Are you kidding me, _hermano_? My eardrums cringe every time I think about that unholy mixture of sound."_

"_Oh, I don't know, Berto."_ Kat's voice gets a raised eyebrow from Shinji and Misato both before she goes on. _"They actually had a good rhythm at their last session and… what the fuck?"_

"What is it, Kat? What's wrong?"

"_Someone from my long-gone past has just escaped from Prison, Shinji."_

"_No way. Is it…"_

"_Yeah, Berto. It's Roxanne Hunter. I thought she'd died in Second Impact because last time I saw her, she was at the Prison in Del Oro Bay."_

"What was she in Prison for, Kat?"

"_She was involved in a bank robbery and decided to use me as an alibi, Misato. As a result, it caused a bit of a rift between me, Josh and Berto."_

"_That's putting it mildly. More like a chasm. All because Kat's former friend decided to use Kat as an alibi."_

"_Yeah. When I confronted Roxanne about it, I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her after what she'd done."_

"Sounds like you had a rocky life, Kat."

"_That's the best way to put it, Shinji. But, you know what? I dug myself out of that hole and my life's gotten better since."_

"What facility did she escape from?"

"_According to the APB, she escaped from the Women's Facility in California, Misato. Apparently, she was transferred there from Del Oro for 'good behavior' and upgraded to 'Medium Security' as she'd been a 'model' prisoner."_

"Do you think she remembers your last words to her?"

"_If she knows what's good for her, Shinji, she'd better."_

"_I'll make the popcorn. Just in case."_

"_Sure, Berto. Just be sure to save Josh some though."_

"Thinking of, Kat, where is Dad anyway?"

"_Board meeting concerning the expo the other week."_

"You don't suppose they'd enjoyed it so much, they're willing to sponsor more like it?"

"_With guys like them, Misato, I have no clue at all."_ Next thing Misato knows, Berto chimes back in.

"_Shinji, look further into the package."_

"Okay." Doing so, he sees an item he'd never seen before. "What's this, Berto? Looks like a plug."

"_That, Shinji, is a prototype computer relay unit. It's plugged into a computer for diagnostic purposes or information gathering. I made it with Misato in mind."_

"Me? Why me, Berto?"

"_As Director of Operations, you have access to places Shinji doesn't."_ Misato can't help but feel something strange is going on.

"What aren't you telling me, Berto?" While Berto tries to piece his answer together, Misato's eyes shoot open. "This has to do with NERV. Doesn't it?"

"_Yeah. Berto found some things when he probed the MAGI on the surface. About Gendo, NERV and the Angels."_

"How far did he get, Kat?"

"_Not far enough. I'd just gotten to the Angels when the firewall slammed down onto me. At first, I thought I was getting along well with the MAGI. But then I got cut off. But this is where it gets weird."_

"Weird? In what way?"

"_Before it severed contact, one of the MAGI computers said 'Sorry' and that was that, Misato."_

"You're right. That is weird. Of course, the MAGI computer was created by Ritsu's Mother."

"_I'd like to discuss it with her sometime."_

"Hope you've got a Ouija Board then, Berto. Doctor Naoko Akagi died when she inexplicably committed suicide some years back. Ritsu was hired to replace her." Looking at the plug in Shinji's hand, she purses her lips before asking, "Can it be used with any computer?"

"_But of course. I made the plug-in end with as many pins as I could fit."_

"To make it universal."

"_Yeah. Neat huh?"_

"Very." Gently lifting it out of Shinji's hand, she holds it up to her eyes as she turns it about. Black in color, with gold-colored pins. On the outer end of the plug, she notices a small nub. "What's the nub here for, Berto?"

"_That's the wireless transceiver's antenna. With it, I can communicate with the computer it's plugged into and vice-versa."_

"Cool tech you made, Berto. And you say it's a prototype?"

"_Yeah. I tested it with an old Toshiba laptop and it works okay. But I'm thinking it could probably use a field test to see what its limits are."_

"Hence the MAGI."

"_Yep."_ Berto's chirp can't help but get a smile from Misato.

"I'll just carry it in my purse and take it with me. Oh, thinking of, what're you going to be doing this weekend, Berto?"

"_He's taking me to dinner after the demonstration of his computer, Misato."_ Kat's reply is happy, with hint of playful warning. The warning saying, 'Back off, sister!' Misato, however, sees an opening for teasing.

"Oh? Are sparks flying between you two now, Kat?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well, if it becomes an inferno, don't let it burn out."

"_Well, gee, look at the time."_ Berto's voice has a slight squeak to it as he adds, _"I got a big day and night tomorrow. I better turn on in. Night Misato, Shinji."_

"Night Berto." At their tandem reply, they both can't help but chortle as Berto goes on.

"_Night Kat."_

"_Night Berto."_ Sighing slightly, Kat mutters, _"Now if only I can get him over his shyness issues like Rits did with Shinji."_

"Oh?" Looking over toward Shinji, expecting to see him blushing furiously, she sees him creeping toward his room. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To bed. I'll just leave you two to talk as I see no need for my presence. Night Kat. Night Misato."

"_Night Shinji. Sweet dreams of Rits."_

"Night Shinji. I hope you have dirty dreams of Rits." At hearing Kat's laughter, Misato can't help but feel as if she'd made another friend. Once Shinji's in his room, she asks, "So what was Shinji like when he met Rits, anyway?"

"_Oh, he was so shy, it was cute. Even Rits thought so. That night at dinner, his face was so red, Josh told me to ease up since it looked like Shinji might spontaneously combust at the table."_

"Was this before or after the probes?"

"_It was before the probes."_ Kat's voice loses its joviality before she goes on. _"Shinji was such a wreck when he remembered what 'Smiley' had said to him."_

"What was it?"

"_That Shinji's 'Father' said 'hi'. Normally, I'm not one for bloodshed, but if anyone deserves to bleed out, it's Gendo Rokubungi Ikari. He'd hurt Shinji far worse than when he'd left Shinji all alone at the train station when Josh found him."_

"Shinji." Misato's soft murmur is soon accompanied by a loud yawn. "I better do the same as Shinji and Berto, Kat."

"_Same here. Night Misato."_

"Night Kat." With that, they both turn in. Misato thinking about what she'd been told by Kat before scowling angrily. "If Kaji was here right now, he'd be appalled at how Shinji'd been treated by 'Commander Dumbass'. In fact, I think he and Josh would get along great. Good grief! What am I saying? I'm not ever seeing Kaji again."

At the same time, however, she can't help but do her 'ritual'. For down deep within her is a desire to see Kaji again.

_(At sea; Over the Rainbow)_

As he stands on his favorite perch on the aircraft carrier, cigarette in his mouth, Kaji can't help but smile upon hearing soft footsteps behind him. Waiting until the footsteps get close enough, he chuckles out.

"Hi, Asuka."

"GAAH!" At her startled cry, Kaji smirks as he marks another victory for him. Asuka quickly recovers and asks, "How did you hear me, Kaji? I was as quiet as a church mouse."

"Oh please, Asuka. Church mice are far quieter than you are."

"Now you're going to get it."

With that, she lunges for his trunk and starts tickling him. Or at least trying to. For Kaji caught her hands just shy of his trunk and grins wryly at the young redhead. Causing her to scoff.

"Just you wait, Kaji. I'm going to get a tickle in on you yet."

"Of that, I have no doubt. But you've got a ways still before you can get to me, though."

"I know." Blushing shyly, she asks, "Remember when I had that crush on you?"

"Oh yeah. Along with how you crashed down after I was told how pretty my 'daughter' was and how many hearts she'd break when she found herself a nice boy to settle down with."

"Oh boy, was I devastated." At his gentle chuckle, Asuka can't help but chuckle as well. "In a way, I'm actually glad that happened. Can you imagine how awkward it would've been if I had that crush raging still?"

"Yeah. But, at the same time, it would've been adorable." Giving her a gentle smile, he adds, "If I'd had a daughter, I wouldn't mind if she turned out like you, Asuka." In his mind, he hastily adds, 'Only without your ego.' Checking his watch, he nods and says, "I'd better turn in. You should do the same, Asuka."

"But it's not even dinnertime yet!"

"Sorry, but don't forget, Asuka, you're crossing into different time zones. Your body's internal clock needs to readjust itself so you'd be able to sleep when you're supposed to."

"Okay. But can I at least get something from the galley to eat in my quarters? I am getting hungry and thought I'd come ask you if you were the same way."

"Then your 'sneak-up' was your idea to see if you could quietly get behind me?"

"Yup!" Giggling gleefully, Asuka then grabs Kaji's hand and tugs him toward the hatch. Kaji chortling softly as he tosses his cigarette into the butt-bucket by the hatch.

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

As Shinji wakes up, he readies himself for Misato's daily 'performance'. Inured to her routine so well, he thoughtfully brings out a Yebisu can and puts it onto the table. With Pen-Pen eagerly waiting for Shinji to finish his salmon, Shinji mentally counts down until he hears the door to Misato's room open.

"Morning, Shinji."

Misato's voice has awareness within. A very rare sound for the morning. Shinji looks to the side and his jaw drops in shock. Misato dressed professionally in her uniform as opposed to her usual attire.

"Morning, Misato." As the beautiful woman smiles at him, he quickly looks around before grimacing. "That's odd."

"What's odd, Shinji?"

"I can't seem to find the White Rabbit." Misato then does the most unexpected thing. She chortles happily before calming down.

"I know this is a shock to you, Shinji. But even a woman with my lifestyle can be serious every now and then. Today is that kind of day for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The demonstration for 'Jet Alone' is today. Ritsu and I are the NERV delegation going to it. Which means, come tomorrow, I'll be my usual self." Unable to resist herself, she goes to Shinji's side and pecks his cheek. "Have fun today."

"I will." Noticing the computer relay unit's on her dresser, he asks, "Aren't you taking it with you?"

"The relay unit? Nah. I don't think I'll be needing it. I mean, it's not like 'Jet Alone' is going to run amok today."

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's Office)_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Startled at his sudden laughter, Gendo blinks before asking, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

_(apartment)_

"Okay. But just the same though, you may want to keep it handy. Just in case something comes up."

"You're not leaving anything to chance, are you?"

"Nope. Not at all. Quite frankly, I wouldn't put a thing past 'Commander Dumbass'. If he's willing to make people miserable, why not endanger their lives as well?"

Misato purses her lips before nodding and going back into her room. Picking the relay unit up from her dresser, she puts it into her purse and walks back out. An unsure smile on her face.

"Okay. I've got it in my purse now. Can I go now, Agent Ikari?" The question was delivered with a fond smile, prompting Shinji to return the favor.

"Yes, you can, Agent Katsuragi." Misato can't help it. She bursts out laughing as she walks to the door. As she exits, Shinji laughs as well. Little do either of them know what the day will bring.

_(Takamiya House)_

As she groggily opens her eyes, Ritsuko notices her t-shirt and shorts waiting for her on the chair. Quickly dressing after getting out of bed, she exits her room and goes to the kitchen. Only to find a small breakfast waiting for her.

"Huh?"

"For something like today's training, it's best to eat lightly, Ritsy." Deidre's voice gets Ritsuko's attention and she turns to see her Mother in her Dragonelle outfit. "If you eat heavily, and you take a hit in the stomach, well…"

"I barf. Got it, Mom."

"Not Mom, Ritsy. When I'm like this, it's Dragonelle. Much like I'll address you as trainee. Is that understood, trainee?"

"It is, Dragonelle."

"Good, trainee. Now, to the training room."

As Ritsuko follows Dragonelle, she finds them going into the living room. When they get there, Ritsuko sees the blinds are closed and the furniture's up against the wall. A grinning Psycho waiting for them both. As his optical sensors see Dragonelle, he can't help but smirk.

"How's it feel, 'Nelle?"

"A little tight, truth be told." Tugging her outfit's seat away from her ass, she grimaces as she goes on. "I must've grown a bit since I wore it last. It's riding up my crack." Looking over at Ritsuko, Dragonelle smirks wickedly and adds, "Lesson one when it comes to the suit, trainee. Be naked under the suit."

"Yes, Dragonelle. Naked under the suit." Smiling archly, Ritsuko adds, "Of course, when I looked inside, I saw a sport bra sewn inside it. Along with what seems to be a bikini bottom at the lower section. So it stands to reason." Dragonelle can't help but roll her eyes while Psycho's jaw drops.

"Smartass." With that, Dragonelle begins with a head on attack. With Ritsuko barely able to avoid the attack. "Good reflexes, trainee. But in order to defeat your opponent, you have to fight back. Avoidance of attacks is invaluable to no end. But at the same time, the willingness to fight is key."

"Was that your specialty, Dragonelle?"

"Actually, I'd preferred avoiding fighting when I can. Fighting's never good as someone always gets hurt."

"Like Kotuna did when he attacked Shinji." At Dragonelle's nod, Ritsuko pictures Kotuna's face before throwing a punch. With Dragonelle barely avoiding it. When Ritsuko swings her arm into a reverse attack, Dragonelle avoids again before speaking. Psycho watching intently.

"Don't let your emotions fully guide you. Keep a cool head, trainee, and you'll keep your concentration. If you lose your cool and concentration, you will die at your enemies' hands. Shinji'll be all alone. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Dragonelle. I don't want that." Calming down, Ritsuko asks, "What was it like for you and Psycho? Working for this 'Dread' guy, I mean."

"Want a list?" Psycho's sarcastic question gets Ritsuko's attention as the cyborg goes on. "Travel opportunities, chances to make mischief, meeting interesting people and getting our butts kicked by them."

"Ah." Frowning lightly, she softly asks, "Did either of you ever kill anyone?"

"No, trainee. Although there was a time or two when people could've died." Dragonelle's voice is filled with regret before she goes on. "But those plots were foiled and the best part is we have slightly clean slates. All thanks to our enemies, ironically enough."


	25. Chapter 25

Shinji Steel 25

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-2; 'Jet Alone' briefing/demonstration)_

"Thank you, everybody! And welcome to our company's unveiling of the replacement for the Evangelion series!" Misato can't help but roll her eyes at the man's words before muttering under her breath. All while he's still talking.

"Cocky little schmuck of a yakker, isn't he?"

"Now, now, Misato. Be nice." In the background, the man's voice is wrapping up.

"I will now take questions from the people in the audience."

"I will if he will." Ritsu can only smile fondly at her old friend before rising.

"If I may, I have some questions for you."

"Oh, the famous Doctor Ritsuko Akagi of NERV! I can't even begin to describe what a pleasure it is to have you with us today!"

"From my understanding, 'Jet Alone' is powered by an on-board nuclear reactor. Is that correct?"

"Indeed it is. One hundred and fifty guaranteed days of operation. Far better than those batteries you have for your Evangelions which last only for five minutes."

"Perhaps so, but isn't it risky to put a land-based nuclear reactor into a combat machine? If an Angel gets in a lucky strike, it could irradiate the operation area. Killing perhaps thousands of people."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! The reactor for 'Jet Alone' is protected by fortified armor plating."

"So you say. From your comments about the pilot chamber, you mean to say the whole machine is computerized?"

"That's right. 'Jet Alone' has no need for a human pilot. With our Master Control Panel, we can control every single move 'Jet Alone' makes. Far better than an unpredictable human pilot, who, by the way, is but a mere child."

"Unpredictability is an asset in battle. Not a hindrance. Much like combat is unpredictable itself. What about the Angels' AT Fields? 'Jet Alone' doesn't have the ability to generate, let alone counter, an AT-Field. The Evangelions, however, do. I've looked over the data and I can't help but conclude that 'Jet Alone' is good for only one thing."

"That being, Doctor Akagi?"

"Target practice for the Angels." At her words, the room erupts into an out-roar during which the man tries to restore order. Once he's done so, he issues a rebuke to Ritsu.

"That may be in your opinion, Doctor Akagi, but didn't your Evangelion take the Third Angel down without utilizing its AT-Field as well?"

"That is correct, but only because the Pilot assigned to it took the Third Angel completely by surprise. Can 'Jet Alone' do that?"

"I view 'Jet Alone' has no need to take any of the remaining Angels by surprise. It is superior in every way to the soon-to-be replaced Evangelions. NERV's day in the sun is over."

Five minutes later, a furious Misato's kicking a locker, yelling.

"HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT SHINJI LIKE THAT? I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!"

Meanwhile, a calm Ritsu burns the packet about 'Jet Alone' in the waste-basket. Getting up and stretching, Ritsu looks over at Misato before smiling.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, Misato. Want any?"

"Sure. Thanks." Ritsu gives Misato a nod before leaving. Only to not get the coffee.

'Insult NERV, Shinji and the Evangelions, will you? I don't think so, you little prick. Shinji may be a child, but he's not a mere child. He's special. Not to be underestimated at all.' Smirking outwardly, she mutters, "This… is going to be fun."

_(Old Osaka; Computer show)_

As Berto shows his computer, Kat can't help but sigh as all the other tech-heads shudder in orgasm. Josh hears her sigh and turns her way.

"You okay, Kat?"

"Yeah. It's just that I can't help but think Berto's the only normal tech-head here. I mean, didn't you…"

"Yeah. I saw 'em. Quite frankly, you're right. Berto's the only normal tech-head here."

"Now to show you all how well it does quadratic equations while playing jazz!"

"Well, semi-normal, anyway." Kat can't help but giggle at Josh's words while the computer does Berto's bidding.

_(Streets of Tokyo-3)_

As Shinji wheels his skateboard along Tokyo-3's streets, he comes across Touji walking with a small girl. Curious, he wheels to beside Touji. Startling the tall boy to no end.

"Hey, Shinji." Looking at his skateboard, he adds, "I never knew you boarded."

"You never asked." The small girl lets out a giggle of amusement while Touji chuckles at the shot.

"Yeah, you got a point there. In any case, this is my little sister, Yachiru. Yachiru, this is Shinji Ikari."

"Hi, Shinji!"

"Hello, Yachiru." As the little girl smiles happily at Shinji, he looks toward Touji and asks, "What're you up to today?"

"Oh, not much. By the way, good job in dealing with that idiot prick Kotuna yesterday."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Kensuke caught you on camera giving that idiot what for."

"Ah."

"I saw some boxing and karate in there, but I wasn't sure about some of the other fighting arts. What all do you completely know?"

"Not a lot, truth be told. Kat taught me some of her moves."

"Ah." Smiling broadly at Shinji, Touji shrugs, saying, "Well, like I said, good job on Kotuna yesterday. It's about time someone other than me brought him down."

"He went after you too?" At his grin and nod, Shinji asks, "Why would he be so deranged as to attack a guy bigger than he is?" To that, Touji can only shrug.

"Who knows with that doofus? Heck. I don't think even Kami knows what that twerp was thinking."

"I'd ask, but I don't think I wanna know."

"Yeah. You don't." Chuckling, Touji then looks and frowns upon not seeing Ritsuko. "Where's your other half at?"

"Rits said she had plans for this weekend she couldn't get out of. But we're going to have a picnic after school on Monday to make up for lost time."

"Sounds nice." Checking his watch, Touji then grimaces and says, "Gotta go, Shin-man. Ready to go, Yachiru?"

"Yep! Bye, Shinji!"

"Bye, Yachiru!" As the two walk away from him, Shinji notices his position and smiles at how close he is to the Takamiya home.

"Maybe a quick pop-by won't hurt." Kicking his skateboard along, he soon reaches the house and notices the curtains are closed.

"Huh. That's odd." Stopping his skateboard, he kicks it up into his hand and carries it to the front door. When he gets there, he knocks on it.

_(Inside Takamiya home)_

Rits is sweating heavily. For Dragonelle and Psycho are hard taskmasters. Dragonelle giving Rits a run for her money is one thing. Psycho, on the other hand, takes extreme training to whole new level. So when the front door's knocked on, she feels relief.

'A break! Just what I could use about now, too!' Upon seeing Dragonelle head for the door, Rits calls out, "I've got it, Mom." Dragonelle blinks bewilderedly until she feels her forehead.

"Shit!" Herding Psycho out of sight into the kitchen, Dragonelle removes her headpiece and covers her outfit with her sweat-suit. Becoming Deidre once again. "Okay, Ritsy." Rits smiles at her Mom before opening the door to a crack and her smile goes wider.

"Hi, Shinji!"

Deidre can't help but feel irritated slightly before waving it off. Much as she doesn't like interruptions, she does have a soft spot for Shinji after all. Plus, with her daughter seeing the reason for going through the training to begin with…

"Hi, Rits. Just thought I'd pop by since I was 'boarding nearby." Rits can't help but sigh at her beau's sweetness.

"Oh, you sweetheart." Opening the door fully, she asks, "Why don't you come in for some juice? You're bound to be thirsty from all that 'boarding."

"Ah. Thanks. I am feeling a mite bit thirsty." Upon seeing Deidre, Shinji nods and smiles, saying, "Hi, Deidre. Nice day today."

"It is, Shinji. A very nice day to be out and about." Giving him a concerned frown, she adds, "I got called by the school yesterday about what'd happened to that Kotuna boy. He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"He didn't even get the chance, Deidre. I mean, sure he tried to hurt me, but he didn't exactly expect me to fight back. Did he, Rits?"

"Nope." Curling her arm into Shinji's, she murmurs, "You should've seen him, Mom. He was fighting like in the first 'Batman' movie." Shinji can only blush and rub the back of his head while chuckling sheepishly. "Well you were, Shinji."

Deidre can't help but smile in amusement at the sight. Somehow, she can tell that even while concealed, neither can Psycho. She then sees Shinji looking around the living room and grinning wryly.

"Doing a little redecorating, are we?" Deidre, not quite getting his meaning, looks around before catching on. A slightly amused smile on her face.

"Oh, no. No. I just thought I'd free up the space for a makeshift dojo, is all." Going into the kitchen, she calls out, "Any particular kind of juice you like, Shinji?"

"Orange, if you got it, please."

"Orange we've got."

As she pours the juice, Deidre can't help but be thankful for the slight distraction. She was feeling a little thirsty as well. So, she pours two more glasses of juice before looking at Psycho. Asking with her eyes if he'd like a glass as well. Getting a nod back, she smiles softly as she pours him one too. When she's done, he slowly drinks it down. As he drinks, she takes the three into her arms, pressing them into her abdomen. Hoping none of them fall, break and spill. As she exits the kitchen, she moves slowly. Only to hear Shinji speaking.

"Need a hand, Deidre?"

"Thanks, Shinji." Smiling thankfully at him, Deidre retains one glass while Shinji gently picks up the other two from her arms and hands one to Rits. "Oh, it'll be so nice for Ritsy to have a man in the house when she marries you, Shinji." Shinji lightly twitches before looking at Rits.

"You told her?" Rits can't help but blush rosily. Garnering Deidre's interest.

"Told me what, Shinji?"

The teens can only chuckle nervously, making Deidre nervous herself. Psycho, in his position in the kitchen, on the other hand, is struggling to keep his laughter in check. For he's finding Shinji's visit to be most entertaining even though he wasn't quite expected that day. Back in the living room, an anxious Deidre feels her right eye twitching.

"Told me what, Shinji?" The teens look to each other before sighing. With Shinji giving the reply.

"That I'd proposed to Rits during our picnic yesterday, Ms Takamiya."

"You proposed?" At his nod, Deidre can make out barely stifled snickers coming from the kitchen before smiling. "How'd you answer, Ritsy?"

"Yes. But only when we turn twenty so we can get started on making our family during the honeymoon." Shrugging, she adds, "I guess you might say we're in the pre-planning stage, Mom."

"Well, then, I believe a toast is in order then." Raising her glass, Deidre adds, "May you reach twenty in good health, may you marry well and may you have many beautiful children together. Shinji, Ritsuko, cheers." With that, she tilts her glass bottoms up. For once wishing it was a fine wine in celebration.

"Cheers." Shinji and Rits do theirs differently. They loop their arms, glasses in hand, into each other before drinking together.

In the kitchen, a still-hidden, clearly touched and deeply amused Psycho lifts his glass and mouths, 'Cheers to you both, Shinji and Ritsuko.' Downing the rest of the glass, he softly exhales. 'Now that hit the spot!'

Back in the living room, after Shinji and Rits drained their glasses, Deidre gingerly takes the glasses from their hands. Kinking her head to the left, she then hopes she asks the question on her mind the right way without making it sound negative.

"Would you like to stay for lunch or do you have more things to do today, Shinji?"

"Actually, I've got plans today, Deidre. After I finish 'boarding, I'm gonna do some rollerblading. And after that, practice with my cello to a cassette recording." At that, three sets of eyebrows shoot up. One of them in the kitchen. With Deidre asking the question on their minds.

"What kind, Shinji?"

"Cello and saxophone." Deidre can't help but feel the corners of her mouth twitching upwards while Rits clamps her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Psycho, however…

'Oh man! If he doesn't leave soon, we're all blown and boned!' His body twitching in agony from holding back his laughter, he mentally adds, 'Must… resist… urge… to… laugh… loudly!'

Shinji sees the faces of his girlfriend and her Mother start losing the struggle to not laugh before scratching his head and shrugging.

"That's what I thought too when Hoshi suggested we jam to my cello and his saxophone. But when we tried it, well, it actually sounded good." Rits is the first to break.

"Oh… Shinji!" With that, she bursts into laughter, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. Deidre falling to the floor in giggles. "I… gotta… hear… that!" Deidre nods in agreement from her position on the floor while giggling.

"I'll bring it for our picnic on Monday, then." Giving a laughing Rits a tender kiss, he grins and says, "I hope your laughter's contagious 'cause I could use a good laugh as well." Rits can't help but kiss him back while laughing still before moving with him to the door. Giving her one more kiss, he murmurs, "See you later, honey." Rits calms her mirth down enough to reply to him levelly.

"You too, sweetie. Have a good day."

"I will if you will." Rits gives him a sultry smirk before replying.

"You better believe it, buster." Opening the door for him, she gives him one more kiss for the road and murmurs, "Be safe out there, Shinji. There are some crazy people out there."

"Ain't it the truth." Sneaking in a five second Frencher, he bolts away, yelling out, "Love ya, honey!"

"Love you too, sweetie!" Giggling merrily as her beloved rolls away on his skateboard, she closes the door and, with a giggle still, says, "Okay, Psycho. He's gone now."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_(Tokyo-2; 'Jet Alone' demonstration)_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the future of anti-Angel warfare. Behold 'Jet Alone'!" As the fanfare blares, the building splits to reveal a massive mechanoid that causes Misato to roll her eyes.

'Looks like a giant metal turkey.' As it powers up, Misato looks over toward Ritsu and sees her watching intently. "So, Ritsu, how do you think this is gonna turn out?"

"If 'Jet Alone' doesn't go haywire, we could at least get a supplement when it comes to fighting. Without the ability to generate an AT-Field, however, it's practically a gift-wrapped sitting duck."

"So the engineers that dreamed up this metal turkey are absolute corn flakes." Ritsu can't help it. Misato's summation of the engineers and 'Jet Alone' is just too uncanny to not laugh at.

"That has to be the most accurate description of them yet, Misato." With that, as they watch 'Jet Alone' move, Ritsu can't help but close her eyes in prayer. 'Kami, please, let no one die this day!' At that moment, all Hell breaks loose.

"Malfunction in the cooling system! It's overheating!"

"Activate the backups!"

"Already tried! They're not working!"

"Shut it down! Shut it down now!"

"It's refusing the shut-down codes!" A second later, the voice screams out, "It's coming this way!"

From there, the building is severely damaged when 'Jet Alone' walks through it. Injuring or wounding a number of people ranging from minor to serious. Misato growls angrily before turning to the man that had ridiculed NERV and Shinji.

"How do we stop it?"

"The remote system's failed. The only way possible is to put someone into it to shut it down. But that person would have to be insane to go in there to begin with."

"Then it's a good thing I'm fucking nuts! What's the code?"

"I can't just give you that! Protocol dictates…"

"Fine then! Follow your precious 'protocol' while I do some ground work and make some arrangements! As of now, NERV's in control here! I expect access to the information when everything's set! Is that understood?" The look in Misato's eyes tells the man that cooperation is best.

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, Misato strides away and he starts following the protocol. As Misato stalks toward NERV's assigned quarters, Ritsu struggles to keep pace. Trying to dissuade her dearest friend from her intended course of action.

"Misato, there's no way your plan will work!" When Misato goes into the room and starts stripping down, Ritsu asks, "Didn't you hear me? Misato!"

"Easy Ritsu, I heard you." Putting her clothes aside and reaching into her bag, she pulls out a radiation suit. Her eyebrows going up in consternation, she says, "Ritsu, my purse."

"What about it, Misato?" Smiling wryly, she asks, "Are you thinking of going for a spin on 'Jet Alone' with your purse?"

"Nope. There's something inside I may need." Wordlessly, Ritsu hands the purse to Misato and watches as Misato opens it and smiles widely. "Just in case." That said, she reaches in and brings out an item unfamiliar to Ritsu. Putting it down, she then brings out her cell phone and calls in.

"_NERV, Lt Hyuga speaking."_

"Hyuga, Katsuragi here. Listen closely as I only have time to say this once. Get Unit-01 ready for transport to Tokyo-2. Have someone find Shinji and tell him he's needed to bring down an out of control giant metal turkey. By now, he's bound to be out rollerblading. This is an Urgent Star Priority. You get me?"

"_Yes, Captain. I get you. I'll get Maya to track down Shinji and Aoba will fly the transport plane."_

"Good, but make it fast, Hyuga. The clock is ticking."

"_Roger!"_ With that, the call ends and Misato suits up. Ritsu, however, is eying the unusual device Misato had in her purse. Misato catching it.

"What's on your mind, Ritsu?"

"What's that thing you brought out of your purse, Misato?"

"It's a prototype Mr Martinez whipped up. And it's about to get its baptism 'under fire'. Sort of."

"What kind of prototype, Misato?"

"Nutshell version is a diagnostic relay unit for computers. Just in case the password fails or something more is wrong with it." In her mind, Ritsu can only think of one thing and one thing alone.

'There's more to Mr Martinez than meets the eye, it seems.'

_(Tokyo-3)_

As Shinji rollerblades along Tokyo-3's streets, he soon hears the beeping of a car horn behind him. Turning around, he sees a beat up Toyota Corolla and leans down. Only to be surprised to see Maya's face.

"Lt Ibuki?"

"Get in, Shinji! Quick!" Nodding, Shinji does so and Maya floors it. Heading them toward NERV. "An emergency's come up!"

"An Angel?"

"Nope! A giant metal turkey that's out of control in Tokyo-2!" At her words, Shinji ponders it as he says it.

"Tokyo-2? That's where Misato's gone." His eyes suddenly shoot open as he asks, "You mean 'Jet Alone' has gone bonkers?"

"That's the nutshell version of it, Shinji." Within two minutes, Maya's Corolla reaches the entrance for NERV's air field and is waved right through the gate.

"How long ago?"

"Not sure. You'll probably find out when you get to Captain Katsuragi, though."

"Right." Curious, he then asks, "Any idea as to what caused it to go bonkers?"

"Unknown at this time. Captain Katsuragi needs you and Unit-01 to help in neutralizing it. That's all I know, Shinji."

"Okay. Thanks, Lt Ibuki."

"No, Shinji. Thank you for being easy to find. Captain Katsuragi figured you'd be out rollerblading right about now."

Shinji can't help but feel there's something he's not being told. Along with figuring with Maya being mostly in the dark, he might as well ask Misato when he sees her. When the Corolla parks beside the EVA transport plane, he opens the door and gives Maya a nod.

"See you later, Lt Ibuki." Rollerblades on his feet still, Shinji wheels himself up into the plane. Only to be grabbed forcibly by Shigeru and pulled along to where his plug suit's waiting for him. "How long a flight time do we have, Lt Aoba?"

"About twenty minutes, Pilot Ikari. Change and strap in tight in five cause the ramjets on this bird are wild!"

For some reason, the glee in Aoba's voice worries Shinji to no end. Yet he doesn't say a thing. He only shrugs and changes. Strapping in just in time for the ramjets to fire up and hurtle the plane into the air.

'He wasn't kidding about the ramjets being wild. Hmm, I wonder if Unit-01 can sky-ski behind the transport? Certainly be quite a sight to see.'

_(Old Osaka)_

"Everyone! There's an emergency in Tokyo-2! We are to make ready for a triage facility for the wounded!" At the yell, pandemonium ensues. Perplexing Josh, Berto and Kat to no end. Kat turns toward Berto, a question in her eyes.

"I've no idea what's going on myself, Kat. Let me see if I can get hold of Shinji or Misato."

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'm going to help with the triage. Josh?"

"I'm gonna stick with Berto. Just in case."

"Right." Giving them a nod, Kat rushes over to where the volunteers are making space for the patients. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah. The more the merrier!" No more is said as Kat lends her muscle to the effort. One thought in her mind.

'Shinji, if you're responding, you can do it!'

_(Tokyo-2; 'Jet Alone' disaster site)_

"Okay. I'm ready and the transport's en route. What's the pass-code?"

"I'm kissing my pension 'good-bye' by telling you, but if it saves lives, then it's worth it. 'HOPE' is the pass-code."

"Thank you." With that, Misato exits the devastated building to await her pickup. As she waits, she hears Berto's voice.

"_Misato, can you hear me?"_

"Berto? Yeah I hear you! What's new?"

"_I'm hoping you can tell me."_

"Well, here's the situation in a nutshell. A gigantic metal turkey's on the rampage and heading for Atsugi City. Even more, its reactor's heading toward meltdown."

"_Meltdown? As in a nuclear meltdown?"_

"That's right. I called for Shinji and EVA-01 to help in stopping 'Jet Alone' by slowing it down at least."

"_I see. If you need additional support, you got it. Kat's helping with the triage. How bad is it?"_

"Pretty bad. Luckily, as of now, no fatalities. But some of them are hurt pretty badly."

"_Right."_ Josh's voice brings a smile to Misato's face as he adds, _"I'll tell her subtly."_

"Thanks. Wish me luck, guys."

"_Luck? Why? It's not like you're going in there."_

"Funny you should happen to put it that way, Berto."

"_Misato, please don't tell me you're going into that turkey."_

"I could, but it'd be a lie, Berto."

"_Oh damn. Okay, okay. I'll get you some computer support once you're in. Do you have the relay with you?"_

"Yeah. I almost didn't take it."

"_Shinji?"_

"Shinji."

"_Yeah, that's Shinji for you. Never knows what'll come in handy, which is why he prefers to be extensively ready as opposed to unready."_

"I'm beginning to realize that now."

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya home)_

Twenty minutes after Rits' initial training ends, she is sitting quietly while Dragonelle and Psycho tell her what she did both right and wrong. Much to her surprise, she did better than expected. Far better.

"That said, Ritsy, you're off to a good start." Checking the clock on the wall, Dragonelle murmurs, "Let's see what the news has to say today, shall we?" With that, she turns on the television in time for a breaking report.

"_Chaos in Tokyo-2! 'Jet Alone', a combat machine made by a private company intended to replace the Evangelions, has malfunctioned. Its destination has been identified as Atsugi City. As of now, NERV is working to resolve the situation."_ The reporter on the screen, a slightly unkempt man, turns to behind him before back to the camera.

"_Behind me, you can clearly see an EVA transport plane in the distance approaching the scene of the initial chaos. On the ground, a woman that has yet to be identified in a white and red radiation suit."_

On the screen, the white and red clad form lifts its right arm up and crooks it. Resulting in a harness falling from the transport. When the harness makes contact with the form, the form's pulled up into the air just as the shadow passes overhead of the reporter.

"_Yoshi, pan to the plane! I want you to get what happens no matter what!"_

"_You got it, Aktonasu!"_ As the cameraman pans toward the EVA plane, Rits sees the underside and gasps.

"SHINJI!"

"Ritsy?"

"That's his EVA under there, Mom!" Her eyes wide, her eyes start tearing up. 'Shinji, please, my darling, stay safe.'

The sight of the purple Evangelion within the transport plane's recess also causes a burst of pride in her heart for her boyfriend. Unaware that Dragonelle and Psycho both are quietly rooting for Shinji as well.

'Go, Shinji, go!'

_(EVA Transport plane; Approaching Atsugi City)_

"Are you nuts, Misato?"

"Probably, Shinji." Next thing Misato knows, Shinji grins wryly.

"I knew there was something about you I liked, but just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, Shinji? I'm just likable." Giving him a concerned grimace, she then asks, "How're your energy levels?" Shinji makes a quick check before lifting his eyebrows. "Why do I have a bad feeling about what you did with your eyebrows?"

"I'm in the mid-to-low yellow. After this is done, I gotta go to Old Osaka and get a T-juice charge. Provided, of course, I don't have to 'go turbo' long during this one."

"And if you do?"

"It'll be a miracle I can hold steady."

"I'll work as fast as I can, then. Berto, you get that?"

"_Loud and clear, Misato. I'll make the arrangements at the 'N-Tek' lab in Old Osaka. For Shinji and you both if need be. Shinji, you still have the Sparrow keyed to yourself still?"_

"I do, Berto."

"_Okay. Once it's over, you get in and it'll take you to the lab's emergency entrance chute."_

"Berto, how many people can the Sparrow carry?"

"_Two."_

"I'm going with Shinji to help him if he needs it."

"_Good to know, Misato. Shinji, I'm tracking 'Jet Alone' and your transport. You're coming up on it fast and hot."_ At the same time, Aoba's voice comes up.

"_Captain Katsuragi, we're coming up on 'Jet Alone' now."_

"Got it, Aoba." Sharing a quick grin with Shinji, Misato adds, "Let's do this, Shinji."

"Yeah." His eyes looking around the interior of the transport plane, Shinji then spots a long steel tether and smirks. "Misato, what's the weight of the EVA? Along with the weight rating of that tether?" Misato looks at it and shrugs.

"About thirty tons for the EVA. Twenty five for the tether. Why?" Misato soon wishes she hadn't asked that. For she's in Unit-01's right hand and the end of the tether's in the left hand. "Have you ever even done this before, Shinji?" His voice in her helmet is tinny, yet warm, as he gives his reply.

"_Sky-skiing? Yeah."_

"Ah. That explains it. How do you want to do this?" As Shinji tells her, she can't help but smile widely. "I don't know if being around me's a good influence on you after all." Next thing she knows, Berto's voice chimes in.

"_It's not you, Misato. Shinji's picked up a few ideas from Josh when it came to Josh being Max Steel Sr. on missions in the past. At times, he even used the same ideas to great effect. So, if anything, Josh's influence brought out Shinji's wild side."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Aoba."

"_Yes, Captain?"_

"Here's what I want you to do." As she tells Aoba, she can imagine his eyebrows arching incredulously and finishes with, "Got it?"

"_Yeah, I got it. Though, for the record, it's a crazy idea. It's not your usual thought patterns, that's for sure."_

"Of course not. It's Shinji's and his Dad's idea."

"_Okay. Dropping and turning, now!"_ With that, EVA-01 drops and the transport plane starts turning.


	26. Chapter 26

Shinji Steel 26

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As Unit-01 drops down, and the EVA transport plane turns, Shinji can't help but yell out.

"YEE-HAA!" Upon feeling the tether go taut, he then brings Unit-01 up to skiing position and says, "Okay, Aoba, as we drop down, keep turning until Misato and I hit the ground. Then sever it. I'll take care of the rest."

"_Copy, Pilot Ikari. Though I'm sure you realize I outrank you significantly."_

"Rank means very little to me. I'm just acknowledging you're a Lieutenant. That's all."

"_I'm beginning to understand that about you just now. Good luck, Shinji."_

"Thanks, Lieutenant. You too."

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about the way you said that?"_

Shinji doesn't answer. He only smiles wildly as the sky-skiing Unit-01 gets closer to the ground and the amok metal turkey. Once making contact with the ground, Shinji has Misato placed onto Unit-01's shoulder and calls out.

"We're down! Sever it!"

"_Severing."_ With that, the tether's severed and falls onto the Unit's outstretched arm. An awed Misato watching intently as Shinji quickly fashions it into a lariat.

"Time to hog-tie a giant metal turkey. Hang on tight, Misato!"

"_Okay, Shinji!"_

With that, Unit-01 runs intently toward 'Jet Alone' as it makes its way to Atsugi City. Without thinking twice about it, Shinji throws the loop he'd fashioned in the tether at 'Jet Alone'. Making contact with its foot.

'Going turbo!' Running around 'Jet Alone', he manages to tether the machine before rendering it taut and tying it rodeo-style. Going back to normal, he says, "That should hold you for a while, Hoss." Going to the back of 'Jet Alone', he then puts Misato onto its back and says, "You're up, Misato."

"_Thanks, Shinji."_ Misato opens the hatch and can't help but gripe, _"Boy, talk about a heated reception. I better make it fast. Shinji, you and I have to talk when we get done here. For now, though, kill the comms between us and NERV. I've already disabled my suit's comm. system so we can talk in private."_

"You got it, Misato." Misato gives him the 'peace' sign and ducks into the robot. "And now we wait." At the same time, he keeps vigilant watch on 'Jet Alone'. Ready to act if it even so much as twitches.

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya home; five minutes earlier)_

Rits, Deidre and Psycho can only watch stunned as Unit-01 engages in aerobatic insanity as it descends to the ground. Once it makes contact, it fashions the line it'd been insane with into a lariat loop after putting the white and red form onto its shoulder.

Once done, it starts running until it catches up to the robot and throws the loop at the robot's foot. It then proceeds to run around the robot at a high rate of speed until the line covers it from foot to trunk and ties it off.

"He's treating the crisis like a rodeo. A giant robot rodeo, at that."

Psycho's words can only get silent nods from Dragonelle and Rits as Unit-01 puts the white and red form onto the robot. Once the form's inside, Unit-01 maintains position. Ready to move to subdue the robot directly physically if need be.

'Oh my Kami! I think I just creamed myself just watching Shinji's EVA truss up the giant metal turkey!' Her eyes going dreamy, Rits then murmurs, "Shinji's magnificent." Psycho and Dragonelle can't help but share a soft smirk at her words.

_(Inside 'Jet Alone' computer compartment)_

"Okay. I'm at the computer and entering pass-code now." Typing in the code, Misato then hits 'Enter', only to get an 'invalid code' message. "What the fuck?"

"_What's wrong, Misato?"_

"It's rejecting the code, Shinji. I'm going to try it again before plugging in the relay so Berto can look at it." Typing in the code again, she gets the same message. "It's no good. I'm plugging in the unit now."

"_Okay. Berto, you get that?"_

"_Loud and clear, _hermano_. I'm ready here."_

"Good to know, Berto." Bringing out the unit, she murmurs, "Sorry about throwing you into the deep end like this, but lives are at stake." Locating the port for computer uplinks, she plugs it in, murmuring, "It's up to you now, Berto."

"_Got it. Accessing the schematics and programming protocols for 'Jet Alone' now."_

_(Old Osaka)_

His fingers flying over his keyboard, Berto soon hears frenzied voices and grimaces.

"Incoming wounded, Josh. You may want to help Kat out after all. If I need you, I'll call out."

"You got it, bro. Good luck."

"Thanks, _hermano_." As Josh ambles away, Berto murmurs, "I'm so going to need it."

His eyes poring over the incoming information, he then accesses the company's database. Comparing the information coming from 'Jet Alone' and the company, he finds nothing wrong with the programming.

"Okay, from what I can tell, Misato, the engineers were not at fault. We may be looking at sabotage by an unknown party."

"_Anything else you can tell me?"_

"I'm still looking and… hello. What've we here?"

"_What is it, Berto?"_

"It looks like a timer function. It seems to be tied in to the robot's cooling system. The overheating is a result of sabotage. Resulting in the robot running amok. But what I'm seeing is time until cooling system resets."

"_What's the time?"_

"Ten minutes."

"_Ten minutes? But this thing's so hot, it'll probably blow before then. Any way to speed it up?"_

"Let me see here." Opening another window, he works out a quick calculation before grinning. "Matter of fact, there is. But it'll be risky."

"_How bad?"_

"If it's not done right, it'll make Hiroshima and Nagasaki look like firecrackers."

"_Then let's get it done right."_

"Agreed. Shinji, you still with us?"

"_I'm here, Berto. What's the 411 for the 911?"_ Berto can't help but chuckle at Shinji's vernacular.

"You need to touch 'Jet Alone' and 'go turbo' for this to work."

"_Okay. How does 'going turbo' help what we're doing to work?"_

"The EVA's a living computer from what your probes told me that first time. I'm sending a speed-up program in two segments. One will go to 'Jet Alone' and the other segment will go to your probes."

"_Okay. Then what?"_

"You need to find the robot's external computer link-up, make contact and 'go turbo'. The segment I'm sending you will make contact with the segment I'm sending to 'Jet Alone' through the relay unit."

"_Okay. Sounds easy enough. What's the downside?"_

"According to your readouts, your T-juice levels are getting close to the red. You 'going turbo' will put you into the red. If not drain you completely."

"_If it saves Atsugi City, I can stand to be a little drained."_

"Shinji, when I say completely, I mean as in you'd die."

"_Ah. Can't have that, can we? Oh well. Here's to hoping."_ On the window he's watching, he sees Shinji's sight look over the robot before spotting an input umbilical attachment point. _"Found it. Going turbo!"_ With that, Berto sends the segments. Uttering a silent prayer at the same time.

'Please, God, let this work and Shinji survive.'

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya house)_

"What is he doing touching that turkey?" Rits can't help but feel nervous before going on. "I mean, it's nuclear, right? I mean, I saw the radioactive symbol on 'Jet Alone', so it's nuclear. Right?"

"Yes, Ritsy. Shinji's indeed touching it. But you need to have faith in what he's doing." Mentally, Dragonelle adds, 'And hope he makes it!' Psycho can only watch, deeply concerned, as Unit-01 gives off a faint glow that's familiar to him.

'He's "gone turbo". I hope that he's got enough juice for it!'

_(Inside 'Jet Alone' computer chamber)_

As she anxiously watches the screen, Misato calls in.

"Shinji, how're you holding up?"

"_Aside from starting to feel a little run-down, not too bad. How're things on your end?"_

"So far, so good. Berto?"

"_The speed-up's working. It's down to a minute now."_ When the minute has elapsed, the extended nuclear fuel rods retract into the walls as the coolant systems reactivate and the robot powers down. _"I'm registering the cooling systems activating and… huh?"_

"Berto? What is it?"

"_The relay unit. I just lost signal."_

"I'll look, Berto. Wait one." Misato looks at where she'd plugged the unit and grimaces. "I found the problem, Berto."

"_What happened?"_

"The nuclear energy 'nuked' it." Sighing as she unplugs it and puts it back into her suit's pocket, she adds, "I guess we now know what it's not suited for, at least. Berto, I'm so…"

"_No, Misato. No need to be sorry. It was an excellent field test for the prototype. Shinji, how're you feeling?"_

"_Tired as Hell, Berto."_ Shinji's reply is punctuated by a yawn as he adds, _"I went back to normal when I saw the external rods go back down and the visor on 'Jet Alone' go dim."_

"_Okay, Shinji. Call in the Sparrow and don your radiation suit when you get in. Misato, when you get here, you'll have to be decontaminated."_

"Roger." Starting to climb the ladder, she adds, "Just let me know when you're suited up, Shinji."

"_Okay, Misato." _Three minutes later, Shinji's voice comes back, albeit weakly, as he says, _"I'm suited up, Misato."_

"On my way, Shinji."

When she gets topside, she sees a small black aircraft opening its canopy for her. A small figure wearing a blue radiation suit in the pilot's seat. Taking a seat behind the figure, she straps in as the canopy closes and easily gets comfortable.

"Wow. Any chance you can get me one of these seats for my office?" Berto's mirthful chuckles come up over the transceiver before he replies.

"_I'll put it on your wish list, Misato. Shinji, you conscious enough to pilot or should I bring the Sparrow in?"_

Much to Misato's surprise, Shinji's voice comes through her earpiece. Leading her to suspect his radiation suit is completely sealed to the point anyone not equipped with a transceiver can't hear him speaking.

"_Bring it in, Berto. I'm a little too run down to pilot without crashing."_

"_Okay, _hermano_. Just relax and I'll bring you two in."_ With that, the Sparrow takes off like a shot, with Misato crying out in glee.

"WHOO-HOO!"

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya house)_

"Where are they going? I didn't know NERV had one of those."

"It must be a prototype retrieval vehicle they've been working on, Ritsy." Dragonelle then gently claps Rits on the shoulder and smiles softly. "But at least we now know that because of Shinji and Misato, the people of Atsugi City are safe."

"Yeah. The best part is no one died. Or at least I hope so. Shinji'd be devastated if anyone died on his watch."

"It happened before he got called in, Ritsuko." Psycho's voice gets Rits' attention as he goes on. "But I do understand how much you care for him. He's lucky he has such a caring girlfriend." Rits can only do one thing. Smile fondly at the closest thing she has to a Father.

_(Old Osaka; convention center)_

"Josh, situation's been resolved. How're things in the triage area?"

"_No fatalities, thankfully enough. Mainly scrapes, bumps and bruises."_ Josh's reply in his headset brings a smile to Berto's face before Josh asks, _"How's Shinji?"_

"He's a little run down and on the way to 'N-Tek' for recharge. Misato's with him so she can be decontaminated."

"_Got it. Once we're done loading patients into the ambulances here, all three of us are going to go greet our heroes."_

"Sounds good to me, Josh."

_(En route to Old Osaka 'N-Tek' building)_

"How're you holding up, Shinji?"

"_Aside from being sleepy, not too bad, Misato. You?"_

"Thankful that disaster didn't happen."

"_Same here. But what could've caused 'Jet Alone' to go nuts like that to begin with?"_

"Berto thinks it might've been sabotage. And I think he might be right." She then asks, "Do you think 'Commander Dumbass' orchestrated it?"

"_Like I said this morning, I wouldn't put it past him to do something that could get people killed."_

"I do the same thing with you and Rei. Asuka, too, when she gets here."

"_That's where you and 'Dumbass' differ. You do it because you know there's no other alternative. 'Dumbass', however, does it because he's a malicious duck-fucker that doesn't give a fuck about people."_

"What about 'Jet Alone' being timed? 'Commander Dumbass' must've ordered a timer put into the program."

"_Maybe, maybe not. Unless we found out who'd tampered with 'Jet Alone', however, 'Dumbass' is as trustworthy as a thoroughly rusted mop handle."_

"Not very trustworthy, then."

"_Yep."_ Shinji then yawns, saying, _"We're coming up on the building now, Misato."_

"Okay, Shinji." When she sees the building, she can't help but smile widely at the green 'thumbs-up' logo of the company. "Any time I see that logo, I can't help but feel reassured." Shinji can't help but give her a chuckle.

"_I know how you feel."_ As the Sparrow flies up to the roof, Shinji goes on. _"Misato, you can exit first. I'll need your help to exit."_

"You're badly drained, aren't you?" When he doesn't answer, Misato can't help but worry. "Shinji?"

At that, the Sparrow reaches the roof and Misato opens the canopy before springing out. Going to Shinji's side, she sees his eyes are closed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Shinji. Don't you dare!"

"_I'm not asleep, Misato. I'm trying to conserve what energy I have left."_

"Okay. Just hang on." Undoing his restraints, she gingerly lifts him into her arms and asks, "Where's the entrance at?"

"_The manhole cover here on the roof. It covers an emergency entrance chute for Agents in a hurry."_

"I'd say this qualifies then." Looking around, she spots the cover and rushes to it. When she gets to it, she sees a keypad. "What's the code?"

"_Everyone's codes are different. Mine is 'Junior', Misato."_

"Okay." Leaning down, she types in the code and the cover lifts slightly before sliding to the side. "Now that's cool and safe." Gingerly putting Shinji feet first into the chute, she asks, "Ready?"

"_Ready. Be sure to jump in quickly after me as the cover's timed to close one minute after the Agent's code is entered."_

"Got it." Letting Shinji drop down, she then jumps feet first into the chute. Just in time for the cover to close. "And who says manhole covers don't belong on roofs of buildings?"

Two minutes later, she feels her descent slowing down, allowing her to land without having to crouch. Once she's landed, she sees Shinji's radiation suit-clad form being wheeled away on a gurney by two people wearing radiation suits. Making to follow him, she's soon stopped by another figure in a radiation suit.

"Why're you stopping me? Shinji's my responsibility!"

"_Captain Katsuragi? Is that you?"_ The voice addressing her is feminine and quite familiar. Causing Misato blink until she sees who's behind the visor.

"Jo? What the heck you doing here? You're supposed to be back in California teaching people to sky-dive."

"_I do that as a hobby, though the money is good. I'm also a Decon Agent for 'N-Tek' here at Old Osaka."_ Jo gestures to Misato's right and says, _"Let's see about getting you decontaminated."_

"Sounds good to me. But what about Shinji?"

"_They're going to decon him along the way to the transphasic reactor. Now, before I decon you, do you have anything in your radiation suit I need to know about?"_

"Yeah." Reaching into her pocket, she brings out a melted piece of material and says, "Berto's prototype computer relay unit."

"_Jeez. Must've been super 'hot' in there for that kind of damage to happen."_ Jo turns toward a wheeled robot and says, _"671, take the item in Captain Katsuragi's hand and decon it."_

"_Roger."_ Its voice is male and flat, yet soothing to Misato, as 671 wheels toward them. A panel on its front opening. _"Put the item into the hatch you see."_ When Misato's done so, 671 closes the hatch and says, _"Decontamination commencing. Item identified. Prototype computer relay unit. Maker of unit, Dr Roberto 'Berto' Martinez. Damaged 87%. Not salvageable. Decontamination complete."_

"_Okay, 671. Seal it and have it transported to Dr Martinez's lab."_

"_Roger."_ Turning away from her, 671 wheels toward a wall, where a small panel opens. Only to close before 671 turns back toward Jo and Misato. _"Sealed and transportation commencing."_

"_Thank you, 671. You can resume your post."_

"_Roger." _As 671 wheels back to where it was before, Jo turns toward Misato and grins.

"_So, what'd you think of the robot for our 'hot room', Captain Katsuragi?"_

"Impressive, Jo." Smiling wryly, she asks, "So what's next?"

"_Follow me, Captain."_ As Misato follows Jo, the woman goes on. _"So what all has 'Suicide' done since I saw him last?"_

"Oh, not much. Avoided the Fifth Angel's attack, sniped the Fifth Angel, got into a fight at school, helped to stop a giant metal turkey. That kind of thing." Next thing she knows, Jo starts chortling.

"_Sounds like 'Suicide' alright. How about his girlfriend?"_

"She's doing okay. Though personally, I think I know why Shinji got home late last night."

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah. I think they took the chance for a little loving after school yesterday." From there, the two share sordid conversation until they reach a massive hallway. "I'm guessing this is where we part ways."

"_Yeah, but briefly. By the time you get done, 'Suicide' will be ready to go. I'll be flying you two under 'stealth' back home via remote."_ Misato gives Jo a nod before saying her piece.

"Thanks, Jo. Shinji could use the rest after the week he's had."

"_Oh, how true that is."_ From there, Misato steps into the hallway to begin her decontamination.

_(Transphasic Reactor)_

As a freshly decontaminated Shinji is put into place, Josh, Kat and Berto arrive at the control panel. Just in time to see a technician signal he's ready.

"Okay, Berto. Time to give Shinji a jump start."

"Got it, Josh. Activating reactor now." As the rings swing around Shinji, the energy starts flowing into him rapidly, causing Berto to sigh. "We cut it far too close this time, _hermano_. His energy intake's higher than normal. He was really down in the red."

"Yeah." Checking his watch, he asks, "How long do you think it'll be?"

"I'm thinking, at his level when he finally got here, four minutes."

"Yikes." Shaking his head, he mutters, "We need to put one closer to him."

"Or, we could use one of our satellites to beam the energy right into him."

"You mean kinda like when Dread tried to annihilate Sweden before he bought the farm, causing us to be blown?"

"Yep. Only the energy won't be as high."

"While I'd like to know how that'd work, it just might go over my head." Curious, Josh then asks, "How long do you think it'll take?"

"I figure two months. Tops. For now, though, he'll have to make his way here under 'stealth' and hope for the best. Particularly when he's just in the upper-to-mid-yellow."

"Yeah." Next thing they know, Shinji's jump start's finished and Shinji opens his eyes before smiling at them. "Hey, slugger. How you feeling?"

"_Better, Dad. Much better."_ Shinji then looks around before asking, _"Where's Misato at?"_

_(Decontamination; final stage)_

"No more nuclear emergencies for me! That's for sure!" Exiting the hallway, nude and worried for Shinji, Misato's greeted by a grinning Jo, wearing an 'N-Tek' jumpsuit before being handed a pair of 'N-Tek' coveralls. "Thanks, Jo. Shinji?"

"He's fine. He just finished his recharge. Though it took him four minutes as he was really down in the red."

"I'm glad to hear he's okay." Groaning, she gripes, "I can't believe I left my uniform in Tokyo-2!"

"We can swing you two by there to pick it up if you like."

"Thanks. Though I'm thinking Ritsu might've picked it up for me. Got a phone I can call her with?"

"Yeah. Over there." Jo nods to Misato's left, causing the woman to smile. "Just don't tell her much about where you're calling from."

"Right. Thanks, Jo." Picking up the phone, she dials in Ritsu's number and soon smiles at hearing her friend's voice.

"_Ritsuko Akagi."_

"Hey, Ritsu."

"_Misato? Where are you and Shinji at? Section 2's having a conniption fit that you and Shinji weren't waiting for them for retrieval."_

"Sorry, Ritsu, but some Good Samaritans gave us a lift to a decon site. I just got done with my decon and Shinji's about to wrap up his."

"_Good, good. I'm sure you know that Commander Ikari's not going to like how your 'decon' was done."_

"Yeah, well, I don't really care, Ritsu. If it's done, then it's done. It can't be changed."

"_Okay. Anything else?"_

"Yeah. Could you bring my uniform to my apartment this evening?"

"_Yeah. I even have it with me as we speak. How'd the prototype relay unit do?"_

"Aside from being 'nuked' in there, not too bad."

"_I see. Could you please give Mr Martinez my regrets for me? It mustn't have been easy for him when you told him what'd happened to it."_

"I will. Though he'll probably wave them off seeing as it was a field test and now knows what its limits are." Ritsu can't help but chortle lightly at that.

"_He's the kind to view things in a positive light, isn't he?"_

"Mostly. Though he does have his days."

"Who has whose days?" The sound of Kat's voice gets Misato's attention, causing Misato to turn around. "Oh, my bad. You're on the phone now."

"_Misato, who's that with you?"_

"One of the Good Samaritans, Ritsu. Gotta go now. Bye-bye." Before Ritsu can even ask anything more, Misato hangs up the phone and turns to Kat. "Shinji ready to go?"

"Yeah. But there's a slight issue about the outfit he was wearing underneath his radiation suit."

"What kind of issue?" Misato's question is answered two minutes later when she sees the tattered remains of the plug-suit. "It got destroyed? How?"

"Since Shinji wasn't conscious to tell the decon squad how to remove it, they wound up using laser cutters to cut it off piece by piece. Carefully, of course." Kat can't help but give an apologetic grin to Misato before adding, "There is a bright side, however."

"What kind?"

"Hold on. Shinji!" Misato sees Shinji entering the room she and Kat are in. Wearing an 'N-Tek' jumpsuit. "Show Misato your latest fashion."

"Okay, Kat."

With that, he triggers his chance. From toe to his shoulders, what was a jump-suit is now a reasonable duplicate of his old plug-suit. Misato's jaw can't help but drop before it recovers.

"How… how'd you do that?" Instead of Shinji that answers, it's Josh.

"It seems the probes in Shinji can also record clothing or other outfits like Shinji's old plug-suit."

"Wow." Misato then smirks, adding, "I guess that'll cut down on your change time, then."

"I guess, Misato." Turning to Jo, Shinji grins and says, "I guess we're ready to head home now, Jo."

"Okay, 'Suicide'. Just don't cut it so close though, okay?"

"I won't."

"You know, I can't help but wonder about something." Shinji turns toward Misato. As do the others before Shinji asks for them.

"What's that, Misato?"

"Just how long has Jo been with 'N-Tek' anyway?"

"Six months, actually. 'Suicide' got me out of a bad situation with Bio-Con before I joined."

"What happened?"

"That bastard of a snake had gone after athletes with connections to me. Jo was one of them." Josh gives Shinji a playful scowl before adding, "Shinji here didn't waste any time and went to the rescue. Armed with a liquid nitrogen gun, he went into the cave Bio-Con was in and froze the snake-man solid to buy them time to escape. However, Bio-Con was out in the desert. Leaving Shinji with very little time." From there, Jo speaks up.

"I was the next to last one on the way out when Bio-Con thawed. He came after me, only 'Suicide' stopped him cold by grabbing him, 'going turbo' and threw him back into the cave. He hustled me over to the Behemoth plane where the others were waiting. It was then I decided I owed him a life debt. Only he said it wasn't needed. But, he did say that if I wanted to, I could help those in need."

"Thus you becoming an 'N-Tek' operative." At Jo's nod, Misato smiles warmly at Shinji before asking, "Ready to head home? I'm sure Rits would be happy to hear you're safe. She must be worried about you."

"Ready." Switching to his usual outfit, Shinji adds, "Let's go home, Misato." Misato gives him a nod before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Squeezing him to her side.

_(Tokyo-3; thirty minutes later; en route to the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

As the Sparrow flies under 'stealth', Misato smiles softly at what's about to come.

"Shinji, how would you like to get out of Tokyo-3 for a time?"

"Sounds good to me, Misato. Where're we going?"

"Oh, just out to sea so you can meet someone. Rits can meet them as well if she likes."

"I don't see why not. Can we invite some friends to come out with us?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Once the Sparrow's reached the apartment, the canopy opens and Shinji exits. He then turns to offer Misato a hand-out, causing her to smile as she exits with his help. "Why thank you, Shinji."

"You're welcome, Misato." No other words are exchanged for the night.

In the morning, Shinji does his daily routine of making breakfast and lunch when Misato comes out of her room. Scratching her belly and clad in her usual sleep-wear.

"Morning, Shinji." Her sleepy voice brings a smile to Shinji's face. The smile only goes wider when Misato does her beer cheer. "YEEAHH! Now that's the way to start the morning!" From there, their morning is routine up until a knock's heard on the door.

"I'll get it, Misato." When he answers the door, he's suddenly grabbed into a massive hug. His face getting plastered with kisses all over his face. Delight in his voice, he says, "Hi, Rits."

"My hero!"

Kissing him feverishly still, Rits herds him into the apartment, an amused Deidre in tow, as she keeps kissing him. Amusingly enough, Rits is wearing a very skimpy Nurse's outfit. One that leaves very little to the imagination. Deidre's carrying an overcoat that Shinji can only guess was covering the outfit.

"I was so worried about you when we saw the news! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm uninjured, Rits."

"Oh, pooh." At the sultry sulk on her face, Shinji can't help but smile affectionately as she pouts out, "I'd wanted to tend to your wounds, if any, with you on your futon."

"Well, you could always look me over. Maybe you'll find something I missed, Rits. Just to be on the safe side."

"Oh yes. I better look you over, you silly. You might've indeed missed something." Wrapping her left arm around his trunk in a 'supporting' manner, she murmurs, "Just show 'Nurse Takamiya' to your room, Mr Ikari."

"Yes, 'Nurse Takamiya'. Right this way."

Deidre and Misato can only watch in amusement as the teen couple goes into Shinji's room and close the door for the 'examination' to happen. Unable to resist giggling, Misato does so. Deidre right behind her.

"I'm surprised you let her out in that get-up."

"Well, she wasn't exactly showing it off." Indicating the overcoat, Deidre smirks and adds, "That's what the overcoat was for." Next thing they know, Rits cries out. Clearly in orgasmic glee.

"SHINJI!" From there, Rits pants loudly before moaning and screaming even more. "SHINJI! SHINJI! SHINJI! AAAAHHHH!"

"She has a pair of lungs on her. That's for sure." Deidre smiles and nods at Misato's assessment before adding her bit.

"Shinji's definitely lit her up. No doubt about that." Misato can only nod before remembering what she and Shinji had talked about the previous night.

"Say, Deidre, would it be alright with you if Rits went out with me, Shinji and some friends of theirs?"

"I don't see why not. Where are you going?" After Misato tells her, Deidre asks, "When do you expect to leave?"

"Sometime in the next week. The ship's due to arrive at New Yokosuka, so you can pick Rits up there when we've returned." Deidre gives Misato a nod and smiles warmly. Both sure that Rits will be alright.


	27. Chapter 27

Shinji Steel 27

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(One week later)_

"Oh wow! A Mig-55D transport helicopter! I never thought I'd be flying in one of these beauties! Shinji, you're one of the best friends a guy like me could ever hope for!" As Kensuke records the area around him, Touji looks over at Shinji. Rits snuggled into Shinji's side.

"So why ask me along, Shin-man?" Instead of Shinji that answers, it's Rits.

"Just thought you guys would like to get out of town for a bit, is all, Touji." Looking toward the front, Rits then asks, "How far out are we now, Misato?"

"We're about two miles out, Rits. Be advised, however, that the deck of the boat we're going to can get windy. So, Rits, I hope you're wearing something substantial underneath your skirt."

"No need to worry about me, Misato. I've got a pair of bike shorts on. I'm just sad that Hikari couldn't come though. This excursion would've been good for her." At that, Touji gives her a light smirk.

"Something about Class Rep you gotta know, Ritsuko. Horaki's too much of a busybody. She doesn't take time for herself at all."

"That sucks. When we get done here, I'm taking her for a 'girl's day out' so she can let loose and be a girl for a change."

"Sounds good, Ritsuko." Smiling slightly, Touji asks, "Why don't you ask your Mom if she'd like to go along with you?"

"I might. Mom's been busy of late, though. So we'll have to wait and see." Before Touji can even ask, Misato pops her head into the back of the helo.

"Our destination's below us just now, you four." Shinji gives her a nod before replying.

"Okay, Misato." Shinji looks out the window, as does Rits beside him. Plus Kensuke with his camcorder. Kensuke can't help but blubber excitedly.

"Oh wow! Five frigates, two destroyers, an aircraft carrier and a super-tanker! Cool, cool, cool!" Shinji's eyes rove over the carrier, causing him to grimace. Unsure what the grimace means, Rits takes a guess.

"The carrier looks like it's ready to sink." Kensuke can only roll his eyes before retorting.

"It was made before Second Impact, Takamiya! The carrier 'Over the Rainbow'! It has a distinguished history and is of quality work!"

On the upper level of the carrier, Asuka Langley Sohryu watches as the helicopter lands. Her yellow sundress and red hair flapping in the rotor blades' wash before she makes her way to the deck.

'Now, "Third Child", you will be mine!'

When she gets to the deck, she sees Misato exiting the helo. Followed by a tall young man in a black tracksuit.

'Jock. Ugh. As if I hadn't seen enough of those apes.' Up next, a slightly shorter young man wearing a loud shirt in a floral pattern and with a camcorder.

'He just screams otaku. Loudly dressed at that.' She then sees a young man wearing a white shirt and black slacks helping a girl wearing a blue dress down from the helo. Getting a tenderly passionate kiss from her for his help.

'That eliminates him as it looks like he's with that girl.' Sighing, she mentally adds, 'So the "Third Child" is either the jock or the otaku. Just my luck.'

As she walks toward the party, she begins wishing she hadn't gone sans panties under her sundress. Along with deciding that if the otaku takes any video of her, he and the jock would both pay. The boyfriend too, if need be.

"Hello, Misato. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hi, Asuka. You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah. And I've filled out my curves too!" Misato gives the girl a smile before introducing her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the designated Pilot of Unit-02. 'The Second Child'. Asuka Langley Sohryu." At the same time, Berto's voice comes up into Shinji's ear.

"_Wind's picking up, Shinji. So unless you want a slap from Ritsuko, turn around."_ Silently, Shinji turns around. Confusing Rits until she sees why Shinji's turned around.

The wind picks up and blows Asuka's skirt right up. Revealing her lack of underwear.

"AHH! Filthy perverts!"

SLAP "OWW!"

SLAP "OWW!"

She then starts toward the boy that had turned around. Not caring that he had turned around before the unveiling of her crotch. Before she could grab his shoulder to mete out 'justice', however, the girlfriend stops her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, bitch?"

"I'm teaching your pervert boyfriend a lesson, _geisha_."

"Shinji didn't look as he turned around. Reason he turned around is because he's too honorable to look at a whore's crotch. Especially when the whore doesn't plan ahead for what can happen on an aircraft carrier's deck."

"You dare call me a whore? I'm the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"I don't care what you consider yourself to be. Your lack of planning appropriately caused your reaction. Kensuke and Touji there may have looked, sure, and maybe they had it coming. Shinji, however, desires to only see the crotch of one woman and one woman alone."

"That woman being?"

"This _geisha_, you red-headed twit." Asuka can't help but drop her jaw in shock before recovering it.

"Fine then. I won't attack Shinji since you vouched for him." At that point, an incensed Touji turns around and barks at Asuka.

"Just what was that all about?"

"That was the viewing fee." A smug Asuka turns around to face Touji. Not noticing the girl that had accosted her turning around. Having a hunch about where this is going. "Quite the bargain, _nicht_?"

"A little overpriced. But that's all right. Here's your change!" With that, Touji brings down his tracksuit pants and boxers, causing Asuka to shriek in revulsion.

"GAAAAK!"

SLAP

As Touji nurses another slap-mark, Asuka looks toward Misato and walks up to her.

"So, Misato, which one of these two is the famous 'Third Child' I've heard so much about?" Looking back at Touji, she grimaces and adds, "_Ach, nein._ Not him."

"No, Asuka. The boy facing away from you is him."

"Him? But, he's got a girlfriend!"

"No shit, Sherlock." The girl that had accosted her giggles out before turning the both of them around. "Asuka Langley Sohryu, my boyfriend, '_fiancé_' and Pilot of Unit-01, Shinji Ikari."

Asuka gets a close look at Shinji before grimacing.

"Hmm, not much to look at."

"Is that so? Oh, my. I had absolutely no idea that appearances were so intrinsic when it comes to piloting an EVA. Rits, did you?" The girl, now identified as 'Rits', can only give Shinji a giggle for his sarcastic remark.

"No idea at all, Shinji. If you like, I can give you a makeover of sorts. See if it'll make you look better. Though you're just fine the way you are."

"Thanks, honey." Rits can't help but giggle as she gives Shinji a passionate kiss. A steamed Asuka going beet red in irritation over the display.

"Of course appearances are important! We're EVA Pilots tasked to save the world! If you're going to be famous, you gotta look good for the public!"

"I'm not really interested in being famous. I just want to see the end of this war and settle down into a nice quiet life with Rits by my side as my wife." Smiling softly at Rits, he murmurs, "With her glowing in maternal warmth as our children get ready to come into the world."

"Oh, Shinji." Rits gives Shinji a soft smile before reaching for his face. Only to be stopped by Asuka's gasp. "What now, Sohryu?"

"Did you just say the 'Third' is your _fiancé_?" With that, Rits growls angrily. Asuka backs off, asking, "What's with your growling?" Instead of Rits that answers, it's Misato.

"That she did, Asuka. As to why she's growling, she doesn't like when people use Shinji's designation. To her, he's Shinji Ikari. No more, no less."

"But he's an EVA Pilot. He's supposed to be thrilled about being one. I know I am."

"Shinji doesn't do it to be thrilled." Rits' voice is filled with steel, yet velvet soft, as she goes on. "He only does it because of the code he lives by."

"That code being?"

"Never walk away from those in need. Especially if they don't know they need you."

"Now that's just stupid."

"Perhaps to you, Sohryu, but to Shinji it's what keeps him down to Earth."

"Are you going to do his talking for him or can he speak for himself?"

"I only speak when it's necessary." Smiling softly, Shinji adds, "Besides, Rits' voice is nicer to hear anyway." Rits can't help but blush rosily while smiling demurely.

"Charmer." Leaning up to his ear, she murmurs, "Keep it up and I just might drag you into one of the ship's cabins for a little 'us time' at sea." Upon feeling Shinji's lips nibbling at her earlobe, Rits can't help but giggle until she sees the grimace on Asuka's face.

"What now?"

"If you two are engaged, where are your rings at?"

"I don't want a ring just yet. We're in pre-engagement planning right now. But, when we turn eighteen, I expect Shinji to put a rock on my finger. Then we'll be engaged for real."

"So it's a simulation for you two then?"

"Yep. So far, it's going well." Without any further words, Rits hauls Shinji away, adding, "The sea air's making me horny, Shinji. We need to do a quickie fuck. Now."

"Okay." At that, the two walk away, steaming Asuka to no end before she turns toward Misato.

"Just who is she, Misato?"

"Her name's Ritsuko Takamiya. She and Shinji have been together for a little over a year now."

"My competition has a name. Exquisite." Misato can't help but groan at Asuka's tone.

"Asuka, whatever you're thinking, don't. It's a bad idea to get between those two. Let alone think about it." Asuka, however, doesn't hear her. Instead, she just walks off. Misato can only roll her eyes and mutter, "This isn't going to be pretty."

Twenty minutes later, a rumpled Shinji and Rits are with Misato, listening to the Admiral rant and rave. Touji and Asuka standing with Misato. Yet, they take it in stride while Misato sighs haplessly as he rants on.

"Not to mention, they were caught copulating by the Master-at-Arms in the Ready Room! They were so intent on disrupting activities here, some of the sailors were cheering the boy on! Even worse, they were even egging the girl on! Captain Katsuragi, I suggest you discipline the both of them this instant!"

"Yes, Admiral." Sighing again, Misato says, "Shinji, Ritsuko, if you two can keep your hormones in check for the duration of the journey, you won't be reprimanded."

"That's not what I mean, Captain Katsuragi!" The Admiral seethes before adding, "This is the way to discipline them!" Looking toward Shinji and Ritsuko, he snarls out, "If you two are caught in such a position again for the duration of this voyage on this ship, you both will be made to walk the plank!"

"Um, Admiral Teach, we have no plank for them to walk." The voice of the Executive Officer snaps him out of it.

"Oh, right. Okay then, the brig for you two. In separate cells!" Turning to the XO, he then asks, "We've got a brig, right, XO?"

"Yes, Admiral, we do have a brig."

"Good." Turning back to the teen couple, he asks, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Their tandem reply gets a nod of acceptance from the Admiral before he turns back to Misato.

"That, Captain Katsuragi, is how to discipline violators of such nature." Sighing in a long-suffering way, he adds, "Now, as to why you're here…"

"Yes, sir. I have the documentation for Unit-02 for you to sign. Along with a plug for emergencies should anything occur."

"Such nonsense. You wasted a trip for nothing as I have no intention of activating that toy while at sea. The 'Third Branch' in Germany entrusted us with it and we will be off-loading in New Yokosuka as planned."

"Very well, sir. But please keep in mind that in an emergency, NERV's authority overrides yours."

"Now that I wouldn't mind." The new voice gets Misato's attention, along with the Admiral's, while Asuka smiles happily. "You haven't changed a bit, Katsuragi."

"Mr Kaji, I will thank you to not invite yourself onto my bridge! Now remove yourself from here at once!" Upon seeing Kensuke going around the aircraft deck down below, he adds, "Corral that little pest before he winds up in the brig! Or going overboard!"

"I'll get 'Suke." Touji's voice gets the Admiral's attention before he goes on. "He doesn't get out of Tokyo-3 much. So he's naturally very excited about seeing this fleet."

"I need to know nothing more about him. Just get him under control or else!"

"I'm gone." Touji then splits. Intent on gathering Kensuke. Just in time to miss seeing Misato's explosion.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"I'm aboard escorting Asuka and Unit-02." Looking her up and down, Kaji grins and adds, "The years have been good to you."

"And you're still the same scruffy vagabond as ever! Haven't you ever heard of this wonderful invention called an electric razor?" Noticing his tie's undone, as his usual norm, Misato snarls before tightening it up. Right to his Adam's Apple. "When are you going to get your damn tie right?"

"I like being casual."

"I know that, but you sometimes took it too far! Ugh!" Scowling at him, she adds, "You're still taking it too far, too! Dammit! When are you going to grow up?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, though, let's talk in the galley. I'd like to get to know Shinji and his girlfriend in depth."

"Sure." Rits gives Kaji a slight wink before adding, "Not too in depth, though. There are some things better off unknown."

Three minutes later, they're all in the galley together when Kaji opens the first round.

"So, Shinji, I understand you're living with Katsuragi now."

"Yep. That I am."

"Is she still so… wild in bed?"

BWUAK

"Just what the Hell's that supposed to mean?" Everyone's eyes, except for Shinji's, are wide open in shock.

"I really wouldn't know." Shinji's tone is calm, yet irritated at the same time. "I haven't seen how Misato sleeps. Besides, I've a _fiancé_. We're going to get married when we turn twenty."

"Well, now, congratulations to you both." Kaji gives the couple a smile before looking back to Misato and sighing, "No, I guess she hasn't changed a bit."

"If you say so. But how do you know about me?"

"Why you're quite famous in the Defense Circles. The Pilot that defeated the 'Third Angel' efficiently and brutally with no prior training. A natural, you are."

"I was just lucky, is all. I had no idea what I was in for at all."

"Luck is only part of it. You're destined for greatness."

"Yeah, well, someone else can have the greatness. I'd rather live a nice quiet life than be hounded by reporters and what-not."

"I can understand that." Looking over toward Rits, he grins gently before asking, "Am I to understand you're the thief of the young hero's heart?"

"You are, indeed, Mr Kaji. I'm Ritsuko Takamiya. Shinji has no desire to be a hero, though. He only desires to help those in need. Even if they don't know they need help."

"Ah, humility. A fine trait for a hero to have." Next thing everyone knows, Asuka raises her hand. Causing Rits to arch an eyebrow before responding.

"Yes, Sohryu?"

"How'd you two meet, anyway?"

"We met on the beach in Okinawa last year. We were both on break from our respective schools." Rits smiles tenderly at Shinji before going on. "After about three months, we became serious. At that time, our schools were both doing a class trip to Okinawa. Just around the time when…" Her voice trailing off, Rits' eyes start shimmering with unshed tears before she says, "Please excuse me."

Rising from the table, she exits the galley. Much to Asuka's glee. To the redhead's surprise, though…

"Excuse me, please." Shinji rises as well before adding, "Rits needs me." With that, he exits. Intent on ensuring his beloved's alright. Once he's exited, Asuka blinks before turning to a frowning Misato.

"What's with her?"

"I'll tell you later, Asuka. But I'll tell you this much. Rits was tampered with in the most hideous way. Without the knowledge or consent of either her Mother or herself." Asuka can't help but feel a slight amount of pity for the other girl before her mind celebrates.

'If it means what I think it means, I can take over in the heart of the "Third"! Lucky!' Suddenly 'feeling' the need for some air, she asks, "Kaji, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, Asuka." Giving a frowning Misato a soft smile, he rises and exits. Asuka right on his heels. Leaving a bewildered Touji blinking before turning to Misato.

"What's got Ritsuko all bent out of shape, Misato?"

"It's a feminine issue, Touji. So unless you're interested in that kind of topic for your future, I suggest you zip it. Kensuke, that goes for you too."

"Yes, ma'am." The two boys' tandem reply gets a nod from Misato before she sighs.

As she walks along the corridor of the ship, Rits can hear Shinji moving to keep pace with her. Ordinarily, she'd be happy for his concern and company. But not today as Asuka's question was irrelevant and disrespectful. Still hearing his footsteps behind her, she can't help but smile fondly.

'He's sweetly devoted. I'll give him that much.' Taking a random turn, she waits until Shinji's joined her before pouncing onto his chest. Tears dripping from her eyes. "Gotcha!" Much to his credit, Shinji holds her close to him before kissing her tears away.

"It's okay, Rits. It's okay." Shinji's comforting murmurs break down her walls before she breaks down into wails.

"It's not okay, Shinji! My Grandfather invaded me to put that BCI in! It's as bad as rape!" His hold on her only gets stronger before she goes on. "Remember when I had the allergic reaction to the peanut surprise at dinner?"

"Yeah, I do." Giving a light shudder, he murmurs, "I remember being so worried about you, I carried you to the Hospital in my arms. Pleading for you to stay with me. I didn't even know you were allergic."

"Neither did I." She gives a light giggle within her sobs before she goes on. "You called my Mother at the hotel we were staying at and told her where we were. When she got there, she signed a Medical release form for emergencies and they found out about my allergy."

"I'm listening." Walking them over to a chair, he sits down and holds her close as she straddles him, folding her legs on either side of him. "Let it all out, honey."

"After I was treated, the Doctor we're suing gave me some kind of drug to knock me out and dull the sensation of being invaded. But I didn't know what it was for until…"

"The call from your family Doctor in Kyoto-2." At her nod, Shinji gently pecks her lips and murmurs, "It'll be alright, honey." Blinking, he then asks, "Your Grandfather is the one responsible?"

"Yeah." Sniffling, she then tells him about the visit from the Lawyer handling her deceased parents' affairs. Along with the attempt at blackmail. Needless to say, he doesn't take it well.

"Next time I'm in Unit-01, I'm paying your 'Grandfather' a little visit, Rits." She can't help but giggle at the thought of her beloved's Evangelion at the office of her 'Grandfather'. "His 'Lawyers' too, if need be." The giggles soon become raucous laughter before she kisses Shinji passionately. When their kiss ends, Rits can't help but shriek out loud while laughing.

"Oh my Kami, I can just imagine that!" The two share a laugh before Rits sighs contentedly before going serious. "Don't do it, Shinji. Please, baby? As fun as that would be to see, I'd prefer letting the courts handle it."

"Okay. But if they don't, EVA-01 will be paying him a little 'visit'. Along with his 'Lawyers'."

"Deal." With that, Rits seductively kisses Shinji and feels his hands caressing her breasts. "Mmm, if we wind up getting caught having sex again, we'll be doing 'brig time' apart until we reach shore."

"Good point." Settling for kissing her, he murmurs, "I'll just hold you until you're back together, then."

"That'll be nice, Shinji." Nestling down into him further, she happily murmurs, "Very nice." Shinji only smiles warmly as his _fiancée_ pecks him on his neck before giggling. "Thanks for coming after me, Shinji."

"You're welcome." With that, the young couple blissfully holds each other. Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship…

As Asuka kicks her legs up from her perch on the railing, she relishes in the feeling of the sea breeze flowing through her hair. By her side, Kaji's facing away to avoid blowing cigarette smoke into her face.

"So, Asuka, what do you want to discuss?"

"Mainly the 'Third Child' and his _fiancée_ as she claims herself to be."

"What do you think of them?"

"He's plain and boring. She can do a lot better than him. I don't even know how he managed to last this long anyway being an inferior Pilot, after all."

"He may be inferior to you, Asuka, but he did get a 70% sync ratio his first time out under battle conditions with no prior training. At all." At that, Asuka's eyes can't help but go wide in shock.

"_Mein Gott!"_ Switching back to Japanese, she says, "He's surpassed me right out of the gate!" Hopping backward from her perch, she rushes away, calling out, "Later, Kaji!" Kaji can only do one thing. Chuckle lightly at his ward and friend's antics.

Five minutes later, Shinji's holding Rits tightly from behind as they go up the ship's escalator. Giving her tender pecks on her cheeks. Rits trying, and succeeding, to return the affection. Affectionately smiling at him, Rits gets ready to give him another kiss when…

"Hey Ikari!" They both look up at the direction of Asuka's voice in time to see the redhead scowling down at them as she goes on. "You're coming with me!"

"With an invitation like that, how can we refuse? Rits?"

"Love to."

"Nuh-uh, Ikari." Asuka's chiding grates on both of them before she adds, "Just you."

"In that case, then, I decline your invitation."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because Rits and I are a package deal. She doesn't go, I don't go. Make sense?"

"Fine. Perhaps it'll be better for her to see this up close and personal." Glancing at Rits, she smirks and adds, "I hope you're ready to be impressed, Takamiya." Three minutes later, the three are on a skiff heading for the tanker 'Othello'. As she looks over at the couple, she snickers inwardly, thinking, 'She'll be so badly freaked, Ikari will break up with her. Leaving me access to swoop in to be at his side.'

Up on the deck of the 'Othello', a feminine figure is watching the approaching skiff. Scorn in her eyes. Ever since the spoiled redhead had loaded their 'precious cargo', she'd called every six hours. Wanting to know how her 'precious EVA' was doing. The Captain of the ship took it in stride. The woman, however…

"I can't stand that girl. She's annoying, bratty..."

"Tehurn, get back to work!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" As the woman gets back to work, her supervisor of the loading and unloading crew rails on her.

"Just because the Skipper gave you a pass despite no sea history, Tehurn, I'm not him! You've been on this ship for a week now ever since that helo dropped you off onto us! What have you learned so far?"

"Sir, I've learned knots, crew boarding/discharging and cargo loading/unloading safety protocols, sir!" Smirking inwardly, she mentally adds, 'And then some, you loathsome peon.'

"Not enough! If you expect to make the cut, you're to learn every single aspect when it comes to tanker work! You never know when an emergency situation will pop up that will require you to act wherever you are! Do you get me?"

"Sir, I get you, sir!"

"Then make ready for that redhead and her two new friends!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" With that, Tehurn makes her way to the gangway and lowers it. Scowling at the crew of two men manning it. "Look alive, boys! We've got a VIP, plus two, coming on board!"

"We're just waiting on you, Tehurn!" The woman rolls her eyes as the other man chuckles at the man that had spoken.

Once the gangway's been lowered, Tehurn sees the redhead come up the gangway. Followed by a young man and another young lady. From the looks on both their faces, it's evident they're not exactly there of their own free will.

'That spoiled, superficial, snotty, little airhead of a bitch! She must be wanting to show off our cargo to them!' When the redhead reaches the top of the gangway, Tehurn says, "Welcome aboard, Miss Sohryu."

"Thank you, Ms Tehurn. My guests Shinji Ikari and his _fiancée_ Ritsuko Takamiya."

"Ah. Welcome aboard, Mr Ikari and Miss Takamiya. Congratulations to you on your upcoming nuptials." Beaming inwardly, she mentally adds, 'This I mean! They're a cute couple!'

"Thanks, though it won't be until we turn twenty so we can get started on our family." Ritsuko's smile is wide and filled with joy as she adds, "If you like, we can include you on the guest list."

"Thank you, Miss Takamiya." Tehurn's face takes on a look of pure joy before she adds, "I look forward to it." Ritsuko gives her a nod before grasping Shinji's hand to keep her steady as the 'Othello' rocks slightly in the waves. "First time on a tanker, Miss Takamiya?"

"Yeah. I'm used to being on dry land. It seems I still haven't gotten my sea legs yet."

"Oh, I know that feeling all too well. Mr Ikari, you may want to stay close to her."

"I will, Miss Tehurn. I will." With that, they walk off, Asuka leading the way while Tehurn brings the gangway back up.

"Now those two. She can take a lesson in niceness from them." Once the gangway's back up, she looks out over the horizon and softly murmurs, "Where are you at now, old friend?"

Meanwhile, Asuka is showing her 'guests' to where the cargo is stowed. When they get there, they see a tan tarp covering it. Asuka lifts it up and smirks. Expecting Ritsuko to freak out. Instead…

"That's a really interesting color." Shinji's voice has a trace of boredom within as he adds, "I didn't know it was red. Rits, what do you think?"

"I like purple better." Rits' reply has a hint of dirtiness within as she adds, "Purple and horny, that is."

'Dammit! She's stronger than I'd expected. Okay then…' Clearing her throat, she says, "That's not all about it, Ikari and Takamiya." Nodding them in, she waits until they've gone in before going in herself. Upon seeing Ritsuko and Shinji starting to gag, she grins and says, "It's the coolant/LCL combo, Takamiya and Ikari."

"Good grief." Ritsuko reaches into her pocket and brings out her nose plugs. Putting them on, she says, "Shinji said LCL smells like blood, but mixed with coolant, it smells to me a lot like anal emissions." Shinji gives her a nod as he puts on his nose plugs.

"I'll have to go with Rits on this one. It does smell like farts." Asuka can't help but chortle at that.

"True. But there's a reason for this particular mixture. Unit-02's in stasis until we get to NERV. Well, unless something happens that requires my superior Piloting skills."

"If you're a superior Pilot, then why haven't you nailed any Angels yet?" Ritsuko's voice is smug before she adds, "Shinji's 3-0, with one being an assist."

"It's because Units-00 and -01 are the prototype and test models respectively. So it's no real surprise that they've synced with inferior Pilots. Once this Unit, however, reaches Tokyo-03, you can go back to your peaceful and quiet life. Your piece of scrap will be outdated as Unit-02 is the world's first true Evangelion!"

"_Boy."_ Berto's voice gets a slight smirk from Shinji before he goes on._ "Someone's got some screws loose."_

"That's a nice speech, Sohryu. Problem is, however, the Angels are unpredictable." Shinji's words strike a chord within her as the young man goes on. "We have to match them blow for blow to survive. That means outnumbering them as much as possible or necessary. Didn't they teach you anything at that facility you were at?"

"Rubbish! If an untrained newbie like you can do it, then I can do it easily without help!"

Next thing they know, 'Othello' is rocked by a sudden shockwave. Shinji grabs Ritsuko to keep her from falling into the mixture. Giving Shinji a nod she's okay, Rits looks back up at Asuka.

"What the fuck was that?"


	28. Chapter 28

Shinji Steel 28

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As the three make their way topside, Asuka bolts into the lead while yelling.

"Undersea shockwave! And it sounded close!"

Hefting up the tarp and exiting, she holds it up for Shinji and Ritsuko to exit. Once they've done so, they make their way to the port side of the ship. Just in time to see one of the frigates get destroyed.

"It's gotta be an Angel!" Shinji's voice cuts through like a hot knife through butter before he goes on. "We gotta get clearance from Misato for activation!" Only Asuka has other ideas.

"_Wunderbar."_ Grabbing Shinji's hand from Rits', she says, "Come on, Ikari. You're giving me a hand with this Angel!"

"Not without Rits!" Grabbing onto Ritsuko's hand, he tugs her along with them, adding, "If I don't try to keep her safe, her Mom's gonna wear my guts as garters!" Next thing he knows, Ritsuko erupts into amused giggles.

"Shinji, Mom would never do that to you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances! Far as I'm concerned, the safest place for you to be is where we're heading to!"

"You're so sweet!" Ritsuko lands a peck onto his cheek before being pulled away from him. "Eep!"

"Wait here, Ikari! We'll be out soon!" Tugging Ritsuko along, Asuka rolls her eyes at how lovey-dovey the two were being before speaking. "Okay, Takamiya. If you're going to be in the plug with us, some ground rules. Don't lose your lunch. Don't make me lose my lunch with your lovey-dovey behavior. Don't touch the controls. Don't doubt us. Clear?"

"Clear, Sohryu. Now for one rule for you. Shinji's mine. So stay back."

"As if I'd want him!" Starting to undress, she mentally adds, 'Which I do!'

Back at his position, Shinji can only sigh in amusement at Asuka's antics.

"She hasn't changed a bit."

"_I hear that, _hermano_. By the way, I got a vid-capture of the woman that greeted you three on the gangway."_ Shinji blinks in bewilderment before shaking his head.

"Ms Tehurn? Why?"

"_Ever since Roxanne Hunter escaped, she'd managed to elude an Interpol dragnet."_

"Right. How's Kat taking it so far?"

"_Kat's steamed to no end about it. Which is why I'm waiting for Kat to get back from grocery shopping. Only she knows what Roxanne looks like as there are no photos of her in the system anywhere. Anymore, anyway."_

"Anymore? As in they'd been erased?"

"_It sure seems like it, _hermano. _In the meantime, you've got work to do, I believe."_

"Yep." Triggering his changeover, his clothing switches to his plug-suit. Once it's done, he attaches his A-10 clips to his head. "Time to save the world once more."

"_Absolutely. I'll keep tabs on you from here."_

"As usual."

"_Smartass."_ The two share a chortle while Shinji waits patiently for the two young ladies.

Meanwhile, Asuka's down to her bra and Ritsuko's down to her bra and shorts. With Asuka sneaking glances at Ritsuko whenever she can. If only to ascertain what appeals her to Shinji so much. Needless to say, she's not impressed.

'Not much of a rack. She's got some… holy fucking shit!' At the sight of the other girl's toned abdominal walls, Asuka can't help but shake it off. 'So she's got some fitness going for her. It's not going to stop me from stealing Shinji from her!' With that, she brings out three red plug-suits. Handing one to Ritsuko. The girl blinks at it before looking at Asuka.

"What's this for?"

"If you're going to be in Unit-02, you need to wear the suit. Unless, of course, you'd rather be bare-ass naked in the plug with your _fiancé_. Engaging in more antics while I fight."

"Oh, gee. What a tough choice. Be bare-ass naked in the plug with Shinji or wear a plug-suit." Nodding, she adds, "Plug-suit it is. I'll get bare-ass naked with Shinji later on when we get back to shore." Glancing at the plug-suit, Rits nods before stepping into the suit.

Thinking, 'Almost like Mom's "Dragonelle" suit.' When she gets it to her shoulders, she grimaces. 'Only a bit bigger. How the fuck is this supposed to fit?'

Looking over toward Asuka, she sees the redhead flounce her long red hair out of the suit before grasping her left wrist. Causing the suit to conform to her body.

'Ah.' Following suit, Rits does the same and hears a hiss. Along with feels the suit conform to her body. She then hears Asuka murmuring.

"Let's go, Asuka." Asuka then turns back, expecting to see Ritsuko frustrated by a loose suit. Only to see it conforming to her body. Quite well. "How the… you were watching me?"

"Well, normally I'd prefer watching Shinji. But I felt it would freak you out to no end. So, I settled for watching you."

"Oh, right. How's it feel?"

"A little loose around my bust, but otherwise it's a good fit." Smirking wryly, she adds, "I bet Shinji'd get hard when he sees me in this."

"Good to know it fits you. Thinking of which, Ikari needs this third suit as well."

"Um, that's a girl's suit. Wouldn't that hurt him?" Asuka doesn't hear Ritsuko, however, as she's already on her way out to Shinji. "This isn't going to end well." Following after the redhead, she then hears Asuka shriek.

"How in the world did you get a plug-suit on already? You weren't even carrying one on board! And where are your clothes at?" Ritsuko peers over Asuka's shoulder and her jaw drops in shock before recovering it. A wide smile on her face.

"Shinji's just full of surprises, it seems." Looking him up and down, Ritsuko licks her lips lasciviously upon seeing his white-and-blue plug-suit. "Yummy!" Shinji can only grin sheepishly while scratching the back of his head while Ritsuko steps around Asuka. "I now know why girls love boys in uniforms."

With that, she locks her lips to his. Shinji wrapping his arms around her. Only to clutch her closer upon another shockwave. As the shockwave ebbs, they end their kiss and Ritsuko smiles softly.

"Wow. I felt the ocean move that time." She then lets out a giggle and says, "Let's go kill an Angel, baby."

"Right, honey. But, I don't think you should wear the clips either of us are wearing, though."

"Why, Shinji?"

"They're A-10 clips, Takamiya." Asuka's voice gets their attention before she goes on. "They allow us to feel what the EVA's going through. Ikari's got the right idea. You're not fighting, only observing. So follow his cues. Clear?"

"Clear." They then make their way to Unit-02. When they get there, Ritsuko asks, "Shouldn't we get clearance for this first though? Misato will want to know what we're doing."

"I'll get clearance after the fact." With those words, the plug extends out of Unit-02, its hatch opening. "Just be ready to be dazzled by superb Piloting, you two. And please try not to get in the way."

When all three are in the plug, its hatch closes and they all feel it going in. Once it's in position, Ritsuko looks down upon hearing the sound of bubbling and gulps. Recalling what Shinji had told her about LCL, she has only one thought.

'This is going to be so gross!' When it reaches her head, Ritsuko takes in a lungful and is quickly nauseated. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Blinking, she then asks, "How can I be talking? This is a liquid, isn't it?"

"It is. Only it's not a conventional liquid." Ritsuko looks over to Shinji before he goes on. "LCL oxygenates your blood directly. It's also thicker than conventional liquids. Allowing it to be oxygenated." Shinji's words get an approving nod from Asuka.

"Now that she knows what she needs to know, let's begin."

Asuka grins lightly before issuing commands in German. When she's done issuing commands, a red _FEHLER_ comes up. A confused Ritsuko blinks, as does Shinji, before Shinji makes a guess.

"A programming error?"

"No, _Dummkopf_! It's thought noise! You're thinking in Japanese! If you're going to think, do it in German!" Shinji can't help but roll his eyes.

"_For once I'm with you on the eye-roll, Shinji. How can she expect you to think in German if you're Japanese?" _Ritsuko, however, issues a rebuke to Asuka.

"How can he? He's Japanese, like me. Not German, like you. If you're going to work somewhere, it's best to use the language of the country you're going to be working in. Make sense?"

"Oh, fine." Asuka shrugs off the rebuke before commanding, "Switch language to Japanese." With that, the plug lights up and Asuka commands, "Evangelion Unit-02, go!"

_(Over the Rainbow; bridge)_

"Fire more torpedoes!" As Admiral Teach watches the torpedoes launch through his field glasses, he adds, "We've got to get a lucky hit in eventually!"

"Hello, NERV Deliveries! Would you like information on how to defeat the latest Angel?"

"Get off my bridge, Captain Katsuragi! We have things well in hand here!" Scowling, he orders, "Fire more torpedoes!" Misato can only roll her eyes at his stubbornness before sighing.

"It's pointless."

"Sir! Communication from 'Othello'! Evangelion Unit-02's activating!"

"What? Who authorized it? Give me that!" Snatching the transmitter from the Communications Officer, he barks out, "Unit-02, you are to stop at once!"

"_Bite me, old man! Your fleet's in danger of dying and I'm the only one with the tool to do the job!"_ Asuka's voice rattles the Admiral so badly, Misato's able to easily take the transmitter from him.

"Alright, Asuka!" Blinking, she then asks, "Have you seen Shinji and Ritsuko, by any chance?"

"_We're here, Misato."_ Shinji's calm voice brings a smile to Misato's face. Which gets tempered with sympathy when she hears Rits' voice next.

"_I feel like the bride of Dracula, Misato! This sludge smells like blood!"_

"I understand, Rits. I hope you're not there to fight."

"_Hell no! I'm just observing to see how well Shinji and Asuka do. We'll probably be needing the plug as well. We're on battery power, from the looks of the plug wall, anyway."_

"I'll get it readied for you all. Just stay safe and kill this Angel quickly."

"_No sweat, Misato. I'll keep my 'precious cargo' safe."_ Asuka's voice has solemn teasing within as she adds,_ "If anything happens to them, you and Takamiya's Mom will probably wear my guts as garters." _When contact ends, Misato looks over at Admiral Teach before speaking.

"I'm now taking over, Admiral. I want that plug ready ten minutes ago!"

"Very well. XO! Accommodate Captain Katsuragi as she now has tactical command!"

"Sir!"

_(Over the Rainbow; Kaji's cabin)_

"It's getting nuts out here."

"_I'd surmised as much. Which is why I sent a second Pilot out to you. Do you have the item?"_

"I do. I'll escape alone if I have to."

"_If that's what it takes, then so be it. Just so long as the item's with you when you arrive."_ With that, contact ends and Kaji makes ready for his departure. Hoping it won't be necessary to flee and leave everyone in the lurch.

_(Unit-02's plug)_

"So how do we get from here to there?" Shinji's question is good as Ritsuko is wondering that herself. "We're on battery power as it is." That itself gets a smirk from Asuka.

"Ever play 'Hopscotch' before?"

Before they can reply, Asuka has Unit-02 jump from 'Othello' over to a still intact frigate. Rendering it moderately damaged upon landing before leaping again. And again. And again until it reaches 'Over the Rainbow'. As it reaches it, Asuka crows out loud.

"Coming in for a landing!"

Shinji braces himself and Ritsuko follows suit as best she can. By putting their fronts to the back of Asuka's seat. When they land, they land hard. Right by the plug that'd been brought out by the flight deck crew of 'Over the Rainbow'. Asuka hurriedly, yet calmly, has the EVA attach the plug to its umbilical port. Bringing it off of battery power.

_('Othello'; deck)_

Tehurn scowls massively as she watches the red behemoth leap from ship to ship when she sees a massive form heading toward 'Othello' under the waves.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Calling out, she yells, "We've got incoming hostile underwater! Turn, turn, turn!" Just as the ship turns, the form turns away and heads toward 'Over the Rainbow'. Just as Unit-02 lands on the deck. "Shit! Someone get on the horn and tell 'Over the Rainbow' Unit-02's got incoming!"

_(Unit-02 plug)_

With a thought, Asuka deploys 02's prog knife and has the EVA hold it horizontally. Intent on gutting it in one shot. Shinji, however, sees where her mind's going and shakes his head.

"This is B-type equipment. If we fall in, we're in for an impromptu swimming lesson for Unit-02."

"Then we simply won't fall in." Upon seeing the Sixth Angel surface, its mouth wide open, she slightly reels back, asking, "Teeth?"

"It is an Angel, after all." Focusing his eyes into the Angel's mouth, he sees what they need to hit to kill it. Along with how fast it's going and its target. "Duck or we'll be missing a head!"

A split second later, Asuka ducks the EVA in time to avoid getting eaten by the Angel. As Unit-02 regains its bearings, Asuka turns to Shinji and snarls.

"We've could've gotten that Angel!"

"We may have, but we'd also be in the Angel's home turf. But that's not important. What is, however, is that we need to examine what we have going for us." Staring Asuka in the eye, he says, "So get a hold of yourself, dammit, and we can win this thing."

"Just how are we supposed to win? Huh? Our chance just got sunk." At the same time, Asuka calms down enough to deep a deep breath of LCL. "So, you want to know what we've got going for us? I'll be more than happy to tell you. Not one damned thing. That's what."

"What kind of weapons do you have on here right now?" His eyes spotting the Angel turning to come at them again, from 150' away under the waves, Shinji adds, "We don't have time for you to think, Sohryu. What kind of weapons do you have on Unit-02 right now?"

"Other than the prog knife in the left shoulder pylon and spike launcher in the right shoulder pylon, not very much."

Much as she hates to admit it, Shinji's calmness is calming her down. Ritsuko, however, is looking like she's on the verge of bursting. Shinji, however, nods before going on. Even as the Angel gets ever closer.

"Hmm." His face taking on malicious interest, he asks the needed questions. "How big are the spikes? Propulsion method? How many? Firing options? Sequence of firing?"

"100 feet. Rocket. Count of twelve. Options are total volley or single shot. Top to bottom."

"Good. Now, here's what we're gonna do."

_('OTR' Bridge; same time)_

As Misato scrambles to get her charges and Asuka support, she sees a Harrier jump jet arrive up onto the flight deck. Along with a familiar scruffy face within the aircraft. With a wide smile of joy, she plasters her face to the window.

"KAJI!" The smile soon fades when she hears his words.

"_If you'll excuse me, Katsuragi, I've a delivery to make."_ As the Harrier lifts off, he adds, _"I'll leave the rest to you, Captain!"_ With that, the Harrier flies away and Misato curses a streak so blue, it makes Admiral Teach blush. What happens next surprises everyone.

_(Unit-02 plug)_

"Ready, Sohryu?"

"Ready, Ikari. Takamiya?"

"Ready. Just wish I had gone to the bathroom first!"

Asuka and Shinji can only share an agreeing chuckle before Shinji's eyes lock onto the Angel as it surfaces and speeds toward them. Superimposing his eyes' crosshairs onto the target. The sights being by 02's targeting sights. Doing his role as a spotter.

"A little to the left, and down." As Asuka maneuvers 02 in the directions spoken, Shinji goes on. "A hair to the right." A slight nudge is all it takes for his next word. "It's a lock."

BAPH

At that, the spike flies right into the Angel's open mouth and right into the Angel's core. Rupturing it to the point the Angel sinks back down under the waves and explodes underwater. Massively.

As the sea spray washes over Unit-02, the machine powers down. Asuka having only one thought.

'Now I know I have to make him mine! Anyone that can defeat or aid in defeating Angels that quickly and brutally deserves to be by my side!'

Ejecting the plug, she opens the hatch. Allowing the LCL to spill out. As it spills out, all three exit the plug and expel the LCL from their lungs. Shinji and Asuka, having been used to the stuff by now, has very little difficulty. Ritsuko, however…

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta hit the toilet!" With that, Ritsuko rushes away and Asuka sighs haplessly.

"I'd better go along with her to show her how the plug-suit comes off. Wait here, Ikari."

Without waiting for a reply, she stalks away from Shinji. Shinji, on the other hand, makes his way to the men's showers. Along the way, he decides to try contacting Berto. For he couldn't chance being considered nuts for seemingly talking to himself.

"Berto, you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, _hermano_. Good to hear you speaking. I was getting kinda worried about you."_

"Sorry, but I couldn't talk or nod unexpectedly. That'd have been weird to them to no end."

Reaching the showers, he ducks in and turns on the water. Rinsing off the LCL from his body and the plug-suit. Once it's rinsed off, he removes his nerve clips and puts them into the plug-suit's pocket he'd adapted before switching over.

"I'm probably weird enough to them as it is."

"_Probably. But, just for the record, you're a good weird."_

"Thanks, Berto." Stripping off his wet clothes, he drapes them over a bench and says, "I'll just let them drip dry here for about fifteen minutes. They should be dry enough by then in time for Rits and Sohryu to come back."

"_Good plan."_

_(Ladies' Head)_

"Ugh." Stepping out of the stall, Ritsuko brings the plug-suit up to her midsection and goes to the sink to clean her hands. "If this is what you gotta go through, then I'm glad I passed on the offer 'Commander Dumbass' made!" Asuka can't help but find herself curious about what Ritsuko said.

"Isn't Commander Ikari Shinji's Father and your future Father-in-Law? If so, why are you talking about him like that?"

"It's because it's the way Shinji regards the dumbass. Quite frankly, Shinji's right. The man's a terminal dumbass. Jo Branson even said he's a walking 'Darwin Award' in the making!"

"Who's Jo Branson?"

"She was the jump-mistress for the sports expo before you got here. She even gave Shinji a cute, if not morbid, nickname. Long before we met, too."

"The nickname being?"

"It'll be better if Shinji tells you. It still sends crawls up and down my spine any time I think about it."

"Okay. I'll ask him about why he calls the Commander a 'dumbass' and his nickname." Bringing her plug-suit back up to cover herself, Asuka reseals it and grins when Ritsuko does the same. "You're a natural wearer. Why not become an actual Pilot?"

"Thank you, but no. I have no intention whatsoever in becoming an EVA Pilot. From the way Shinji describes it, it's not all that's cracked up to be." Giving Asuka a concerned smile, she murmurs, "But I love Shinji. I'm going to support him for the rest of the war. As will my Mother, Misato and his family back in Old Osaka."

"But… oh right. He doesn't consider the Commander to be family anymore. Does he?" Ten minutes later, she gets her answer.

"Hell fucking no! I'd have been happier back in Old Osaka instead of being here! Or at least with Rits in Kyoto-2! Anywhere but where 'Commander Dumbass' is!"

"But he made you an Evangelion Pilot! You should be honored and grateful for your good fortune!" Blinking, she then asks, "How'd you get changed back into your clothes? Are you some kind of magician?"

"As to your questions, it's a secret and in a way. As to your comments…" Shinji takes a deep breath before he unloads. "I don't consider this to be good fortune! So don't be telling me to be honored and grateful for being drafted in a war I had no idea was coming! You understand me, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Okay, okay. But if you don't want to be here, then why… oh. Right. Your code. Humanity's at stake and they need you to save them from the Angels."

"Bingo." Looking out over the fleet, Shinji nods and says, "Aside from one ship destroyed and four others moderately damaged before the Sixth Angel bought the farm, I'd say we about broke even. Though I'd have been a little more subtle."

"In what way, Shinji?"

Rits' question, however, is to remain unanswered as a joyous Misato rushes the three teens and grabs them up into a bear hug. It's so tight, it's unclear as to who says the next words.

"Misato! Air, please!"

In the background, Admiral Teach and his XO are watching the scene when the Admiral catches Kensuke filming it. Turning to Kensuke, he then clears his throat.

"Young man, how much footage of this did you get?"

"Are you kidding me? I got it all! Unit-02's activation, leaping from ship-to-ship, Mr Kaji's departure for parts unknown!" Kensuke takes the chance for breath before he goes on. "The Angel exploding while underwater would've been cool as Hell, but since I didn't get it, I at least have Unit-02's shooting while standing on deck and the scene before us right now!" Kensuke then hyperventilates furiously, causing Admiral Teach to roll his eyes.

"Breathe, son, before you pass out on my flight deck!" At that point, 'Othello' comes alongside, a grinning Tehurn in sight as she guides the crane over. "Look alive, boys! We've got off-loading assistance!" As the crew hooks Unit-02 onto the crane, Shinji looks over toward a grinning Tehurn and waves. With the woman returning the wave gladly. He then hears Kat's voice.

"_It's her, alright. Roxanne Hunter. Though her hair's a little longer and darker than the last time I saw her. Where are you guys heading to?"_ Instead of replying directly, given Asuka and Ritsuko are by his side, he turns to Misato and grins.

"Misato, how long until we reach New Yokosuka?" Misato returns the grin, having heard Kat's voice in her earpiece as well.

"About six hours."

"_New Yokosuka, six hours ETA. Got it. Thanks, Shinji, Misato." _

"Alright, thanks, Misato."

"You're welcome." Misato then grins as Ritsuko grabs Shinji and hauls him toward the gangway. A certain gleam in her eye. "Have fun aboard the 'Love Boat', you two!"

"We will, Misato! Whoa! Easy, Rits. We don't want to fall into the ocean."

"Sorry, sweetie, but I've got an itch for you to scratch right now." As the two cross over, Misato looks over at a steamed Asuka before smiling softly.

"Feeling jealousy pangs, Asuka?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Misato." Looking around, she then grimaces and asks, "Where's Kaji at?"

"He split during your battle. Said he had a delivery to make."

"Oh." Shrugging, she adds, "In any case, Kaji had been looking forward to seeing you again."

"I don't want to talk about him. What I do want to talk about, however, is what had happened in Unit-02's plug while we go get you showered and changed into your regular clothes."

"Sounds good to me, Misato." At that, the two cross over to 'Othello' and Misato greets Tehurn.

"Captain Katsuragi, NERV Japan. You are?"

"Anne Tehurn. Welcome aboard, Captain Katsuragi. It's a delight to have you onboard, ma'am." At that, a loud shriek is heard.

"OH SHINJI!" Ritsuko's loud cry of orgasm causes Asuka to go beet red. While Anne and Misato share a chortle.

"Shinji's _fiancée_ has a pair of lungs on her. That's for sure." Chortling still, Misato asks, "So where did that cry come from anyway, Ms Tehurn?"

"Off-hand, I'd say somewhere in the area below the cargo hold, Captain Katsuragi. The sound acoustics are something else, which makes it hard to pin down."

"Follow me, Misato." Asuka rolls her eyes and moves past the women, saying, "I think I know where to find Ikari and Takamiya." As Asuka keeps walking, Tehurn sighs in genuine sympathy.

"You have my condolences, Captain Katsuragi. Though I must admit it'll be a relief when that snotty little brat gets off in New Yokosuka."

"I'm sorry she gave you and the crew a hard time. How annoyed did she make the Captain?"

"Well, I'm guessing that he's so used to people like her, he built up a tolerance for it." Shrugging, she hastily adds, "Just guessing, of course."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I have charges to recover."

"Yes, ma'am." As Misato vanishes into the ship's bowels, Tehurn mutters, "Once we hit shore, I'll already be gone. I don't like the way Katsuragi was looking at me."

With that, she makes her way to her meager cabin after ensuring Unit-02's been re-secured in the cargo hold to pack what belongings she has. Along with altering her appearance.

_(Below deck; 'Othello')_

As Misato follows Asuka to where the latter felt their quarry was, she can't help but feel bad for her.

'She's in for a massive let-down when Shinji doesn't break up with Ritsuko.' Upon seeing Asuka come to a dead stop, she thinks, 'Why'd she suddenly stop?' Getting to Asuka's side, she looks at Asuka's face and sees it is so pale, it puts Ayanami's pallor to shame.

"Asuka?"

The redhead silently points ahead of her and Misato looks before tilting her head sideways while looking. The position Shinji has Ritsuko in while pumping into her can't help but cause Misato to be concerned.

"Doesn't that hurt, Ritsuko? I mean, that can't be comfortable at all. Having your legs back like that while on you're on your back while..." She's then interrupted when an aghast Asuka turns toward Misato.

"Misato! Don't encourage them!" Much to Asuka's horror, an archly smiling Ritsuko gives her reply.

"Not as much as I thought it would. As for comfort level, not really uncomfortable. I just love how deep Shinji can get into me like this." The smile soon becomes a slight frown. "However, I am worried about his comfort. I think he'd be more comfortable underneath me. So, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Ritsuko. Asuka and I'll leave you two be." With that, Misato tugs a horrified Asuka away from the scene, saying, "Let's get you changed and dressed, Asuka."

"Ikari… Takamiya… sex… painful." Asuka's broken speaking has Misato snickering.

'I do believe they crashed her brain! Maybe that'll make it clear to Asuka that Shinji's taken and off the market.' Asuka, however, only twitches as her brain boots back up.

'I can't believe it! How can he be satisfied with her? I wouldn't cause him to be in that much discomfort!' Her eyes going feral, she then mentally adds, 'You will be mine, "Third Child"! Count on it!'

_(New Yokosuka; six hours later)_

As the fleet's primary ships near the docks, a sated and grinning Ritsuko sighs happily upon feeling Shinji's arms wrap around her from behind. They'd spent the last five and a half hours making love aboard the 'Othello'. Having gotten dressed quickly fifteen minutes earlier, the two make their way to the top deck where they find Asuka and Misato sitting patiently. Or rather, Misato is patient while Asuka is visibly annoyed.

"Well, it's about time you two got done! We're coming up on New Yokosuka now! Just what were you trying for? A sex-a-thon?"

"Hmm, that actually sounds fun. Shin?"

"It's got my vote, Rits." Smiling widely still, Shinji says, "For someone that got off to a rocky start with us, you're alright, Sohryu."

"Um, thanks. I think." Smiling widely now, she adds, "When you're ready to have children, Takamiya, just point Ikari my way."

"Huh?" Two puzzled blinks greet Asuka before they turn from her to toward each other and back to her. "Why?"

"For me to be the surrogate Mother, of course. Duh."

"What makes you think we'll need a surrogate Mother, Sohryu?"

"It's because you don't have your 'special parts' anymore, Takamiya. Why else would a surrogate be needed?" The reaction she gets is not quite what she expected. Shinji and Ritsuko begin laughing. "Why are you two laughing? I'm being serious here!"

"You think I had… oh my God!" Ritsuko lets out another peal of laughter before shaking her head and going grimly serious. "Just to clarify things a bit, I didn't have any 'parts' removed. I had something put in without my knowledge or consent. Let alone my Mother's."

"WHAT?" At her rival's nod, along with the corroborating nod from the object of her desires, Asuka nods in understanding. All the while, she's thinking, 'Okay. A minor setback. But I can adapt. Just need another way into the bed of the "Third" is all. Then he'll be all mine!' Looking over toward the docks, she then sees four black and white UN Police cruisers pull up to the port the 'Othello' is docking at.

"_Polizei?"_ Blinking, she turns to the others and asks, "Did someone cause someone to die or something? Because we've got cops out here." Her question, however, remains unanswered until three Police Officers head for the gangway as it goes down. At the same time, the Captain of the 'Othello' greets them.

"Welcome aboard, Officers. I'm Captain Jack Ramsey of the 'Othello'. Is there a problem?"

"Thank you, Captain. I'm Inspector Hanfred Gavali. It's been brought to our attention you've an international fugitive on board."

"Impossible! If I'd had a fugitive onboard, I'd have had them cast overboard. From five days ago to date, I had no one cast overboard."

"While I don't doubt your remarks, all reports of fugitives must be investigated."

"Very well, then. Do you have a picture?"

"Indeed I do, Captain." Reaching toward an Officer behind him, Gavali feels a paper slapped into his hand and grins. "Here is the picture, Captain." As Ramsey looks at the picture, his eyes go wide. He then turns around and spots his XO heading toward them.

"Yung! Find Tehurn and bring her before me!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" As Yung goes to carry out the command, a clearly dismayed Ramsey bows his head.

"I'm not fit to be Captain. I'd unknowingly aided and abetted a wanted fugitive."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Captain Ramsey." Gavali's words get a nod from his two colleagues before he goes on. "Like you said, it was without your knowledge. Plus, we were only able to find her picture just today along with getting an anonymous tip from a separate source."

"But, how could her picture have just been found today?"

"That avenue is still being looked into. All I can tell you is one minute, Roxanne Hunter's picture was not in the system. Next minute, it was."

"So she used an anagram of sorts then. Tehurn. Another spelling for Hunter." Next thing they know, Yung comes back. Upset and out of breath. "What's wrong, Yung?"

"Captain, Tehurn was not in her quarters. I checked around the ship and found one of the lifeboats was missing, sir."

"Aww, dammit to Hell! She slipped away?"

"Yes, sir." Shaking his head dismally, Yung adds, "She was starting to show promise as well."

"While I agree on that, just how did she slip away to begin with? We had the Navy all around us, didn't we?"

"We did, sir. I had the radioman put in a call to the ships within line of sight of us. I expect a reply any…" Next thing he knows, his radio beeps. "Yung."

"_I've got a reply from the Cayuga. It reported a lifeboat breaking away from us fifty miles out. Its operator was too far away to be seen, but the spotter thinks it was Tehurn, sir."_

"Good man, Sparks. Yung out." Ending transmission on his end, Yung asks, "So what's the situation, Skipper?"

"Tehurn was a fugitive, Yung. Who knows where she is now?"

_(Shore of New Yokosuka; fifteen miles away)_

Abandoning her lifeboat, Roxanne Hunter elects to leave it intact for the crew of the ship she'd vacated to recover. As she walks away, she muses on her next identity until settling on one. With that, she walks on. Hitchhiking until she gets a ride from a matronly woman that engages her in conversation. Sort of.

"Do you know what you're here to do, Miss Hunter?"

"I do. My 'benefactor' made it quite clear to me in the joint."

"Don't forget that your benefactor and my people often work with each other. With that in mind, you'll be working with one of mine. Just to keep each other honest, of course."

"I understand. Do I know who it is?"

"Oh yes. In fact, you met him already. But don't let his charms sway you for he cares for another from his past."

"I won't." She then tells the woman her new alias and the woman pulls to a stop beside a small solitary sedan. "I guess I'll see you around." With that, she gets out and into the sedan.


	29. Chapter 29

Shinji Steel 29

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; The previous chapter came out a little late because some ding-a-ling DOC release knocked a cup of hot chocolate over and killed my laptop. Luckily, the GS was able to retrieve my docs and put them onto a port drive. So now, until I can get a new laptop, I'll be using the 'monster' here in the house. Enjoy!

_(Tokyo-3; NERV; Gendo's office)_

"My, my, that was quite exciting, wasn't it?"

"Only you'd feel that way, Agent Kaji." Looking down at the case, Gendo smirks at the Bakelite encased object. "Nonetheless, you brought Adam to me in pristine condition." Looking up at the man, he then asks, "Did you have much difficulty in transport?"

"Not really. All said, it was rather quiet." Before Gendo can ask anything more, his intercom chimes.

"Yes, Ms Okisona?"

"_Commander, there's a woman from the secretarial pool here. She says she's to be your new secretary."_

"I've no requirement for a new one. However, put her with Fuyutsuki all the same."

"_Yes sir."_ Outside Gendo's office, Ms Okisona sizes up the woman that had arrived before her before scoffing.

"I take it you heard about where you'll be stationed?"

"Someone named Fuyutsuki. That's all I got. Is he a big-wig here?"

"He's the Vice-Commander here. You do the math."

"Big-wig." Sighing gustily, the woman nods and bows. "Thank you. I'll be on my way then."

"Very good. Vice Commander Fuyutsuki's office is on the floor below us."

"Thank you kindly, Ms Okisona."

"If you really want to thank me, you can do me a solid by calling the pool and tell them to find another secretary for this cold-ass dickhead."

"He's that bad?"

'I'll put it to you like this. If it came down to between working for Commander Ikari here in NERV or Lucifer in Hell, I'd pick Lucifer. Because then it'd be a step up for me."

"Something tells me we'll get along then. I'm Anne Retnuh."

"Nemu Okisona."

Anne gives Nemu a soft nod before going on her way. Making her way to the elevator, she looks back at Nemu and nods before turning back to the elevator and pressing the 'down' button. Once the doors open, she steps into the elevator and presses the button for her desired floor. In an extremely short trip, she arrives and the doors open. Allowing her to see a Japanese man with long hair and a cynical look on his face. Prompting her to think only one thing.

'He's so cute!' Smiling slightly, she asks, "Can you please direct me to Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's office?"

"Oh, sure." Hiking his left thumb to the left, he replies, "It's just over there, ma'am."

"Why thank you." Extending her right hand to him, she adds, "Anne Retnuh." The man returns the favor before replying.

"Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba. I work on the bridge. Nice to meet you, Ms Retnuh." As the two shake hands, he can't help but ask, "Are you here to be Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's executive assistant?"

"If you're asking me if I'm here to be the Vice-Commander's secretary, then yes. I am." Grimacing, she then adds, "That is if he'll take me on."

"I don't think he'll turn you away, Ms Retnuh. He's actually a pretty cool guy for a former professor."

"Teacher, eh?" She then exits the elevator, grins and says, "I guess I'll be seeing you around, then."

"Looks like." With that, Aoba enters the still open elevator and turns back one more time to give her a shy wave, getting one back from her. Once the doors have closed, Retnuh heaves out a sigh.

"'I guess I'll be seeing you around'? Couldn't I have done a better parting line than that? I sounded like such a…"

"Like what, Miss?" The kindly voice behind her gives Retnuh a start, causing her to turn around. Just in time to see a distinguished older gentleman with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, sir. I more than likely had it coming." Kinking her head to the side, she asks, "You wouldn't happen to be Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki by any chance, would you?"

"Guilty as charged." Next thing he knows, Retnuh flinches. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just those three words hold some unpleasant memories for me, is all."

"Checkered past, eh?" At her quiet nod, he nods back and asks, "How far did you go?"

"I never hurt people. Just robbery and general hooliganism."

"Then you'll fit right in. I expect you're Miss Retnuh?" At her nod, Fuyutsuki adds, "Commander Ikari told me to expect you within minutes."

"Sir." Fuyutsuki gives her a genial nod, prompting her to ask, "What will I be doing to assist you, sir?"

"Just the usual. Filing reports through the Director of Operations, Captain Katsuragi. Including ammunition expenditures, compensation claim forms, damage assessments on all aspects of this war. This and that."

"Oh." Retnuh can't help but lightly grin at the way Fuyutsuki had put it. "This and that." Fuyutsuki can't help but lightly chuckle at the young woman's demeanor.

"Something tells me we'll get along just fine, Miss Retnuh."

"Something tells me you're right, sir."

In Tokyo-3, two days later, Shinji and Ritsuko are sitting with their friends in class. Watching Kensuke's recordings from two days back. Shinji can't help but feel Kensuke is a natural videographer. Nor can Ritsuko. Hikari, however…

"I can't believe you, Aida! Do you know how easily you could've been killed? If that Unit had landed wrong, you'd be dead!"

"But, still, you gotta admit the video quality's great! How can you vilify me for that?"

"Ugh! You're just impossible, Aida!" Running her hand through her hair in frustration, Hikari then sighs before turning toward Touji, asking, "So you had some fun without me, Suzuhara?"

"I wouldn't say that, Horaki. Especially since the new Pilot seems to be Satan's daughter."

"She can't be that bad and you know it, Suzuhara." She then sighs again and adds, "In any case, we're getting two new students here."

"Long as 'Satan's daughter' ain't one of them, I don't mind. It's bad enough Shin-man has to deal with her at NERV. But the thought of that devil girl being here…" He lets out a body-shake to show her unnerved he is by the thought of it. Hikari, in turn, can only roll her eyes.

"_I'm just glad Devilwoman's not there right now. Otherwise Touji would be in for a world of hurt."_ Berto's voice gets a slight nod from Shinji as he watches Hikari's reaction.

"Suzuhara!" Before he can even go on, she turns around at the sound of footsteps. "Here they come now." Before anyone can say anything more, the door slides open and Touji gets a look at the doorway and starts freaking out.

"It's her! Satan's daughter herself!"

Much to his horrified shock, the redheaded German ignores his freak-out and calmly writes her name, in _kanji_, onto the board. When she's done, she turns around and smiles widely.

"Hello. I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. Charmed, huh?" Touji can't help but feel a chill going up and down his spine at her smile.

'Oh crap. We're all in Hell!' Much to his surprise, however, Asuka goes on.

"I'm not here to waste my time on you girlfriendless bozos that think you can charm me with your ways. I'm only here for two things. One being to show you who the best EVA Pilot here is. The second thing is a private matter which has no relation to any of you. So if it has nothing to do with any of you, don't bother asking me about it."

With that, she goes to take a seat and winds up sitting in the seat in front of Shinji's. A stunned Shinji and Ritsuko looking on as Asuka flounces her hair and looks back right at Shinji. Without acknowledging Ritsuko at all. A perplexed Shinji can only give her a nod of greeting before turning back toward his girlfriend. Who's currently in the process of seething.

'The very nerve of that red-haired floozy!' Any further mental ranting is halted when a shy, yet familiar voice cuts through.

"Um, hello. I'm Richard Nez. It's very nice to meet you." Ritsuko turns toward the voice and smiles upon seeing the young boy that'd recently been in Tokyo-3.

"Hey, Richard. How've you been?"

"Ritsuko?" Richard looks toward the voice and sees Ritsuko sitting beside Shinji. "Shinji! You're in my class too?"

"It would appear so, pal. But what brings you back here?"

"Well, Mom and Dad thought I could do well to see life outside the boy's school I was attending. So, I transferred to here." Shinji can't help but let out a snort.

"Uh-huh. Right. And I have some land on the moon I'd like to sell ya."

"Okay, it's partially true. The main reason is my hair." Pointing upwards, Richard gets a chortle from Shinji and a giggle from Ritsuko. As he still looks like 'Vash'.

"It seems that alternate hair stylings are not acceptable in the dress code there, then."

"That's right, Ritsuko. So they gave me two options. I can either A; lose the style or B; go somewhere else. So, I told them, 'bye-bye', packed my shit and here I be with y'all."

"Well, that said, it's good to see you again and to have you with us." Shinji's words of welcome are echoed by all. Except for Asuka as she tuned out Richard's arrival when Shinji looked back towards Ritsuko.

'That's right, Takamiya. Our little contest isn't over yet. Not by a long shot.' Next thing she knows, she hears a shy male voice.

"Excuse me. Is this seat in front of you taken?"

"Hell if I know. I just got here myself."

"Guess I'll have to ask someone else, then." Richard turns and sees a girl with hair in pigtails. "Excuse me, is this seat here taken?"

"I'm afraid so. It's Ayanami's seat. But the seat next to it is open."

"Ah. Thank you kindly." Extending his hand, he adds, "Richard Nez."

"Hikari Horaki. I'm the Class Rep for this class." Getting a look at his hair, she then snaps her fingers and says, "Now I know where I saw you from. You were at the expo some time back when you bungee-jumped. With your hair looking like 'Vash the Stampede' afterwards." Asuka can't help but let out a snort at that.

"Oh please. That's just not possible." Looking at Richard's hair, she then smirks and asks, "How about that? So, 'Vash', where're your coat, shades and gun at?" Without missing a beat, Richard gives his reply.

"Still have yet to unpack them." Asuka can't help but let out a giggle of amusement as Richard takes a seat diagonally from hers.

"_Well, Shinji, looks like you've got more company than you can shake a stick at."_ Shinji can't help but roll his eyes as he opens his laptop's word processor and types in his reply.

'It would appear so, Berto.'

"_Oh, thinking of silent communications, I've got something I've been dying to find out."_

'What might that be?'

"_If I've got it figured right, with your brain-located probes you can think your communications to my computer here and the computer translates them into voice format. Though the voice would be synthesized and not your own."_

'What could it hurt? Let it rip, buddy.'

"_Ripping."_ Shinji can't help but feel a slight tingle in his skull that fades away as rapidly as it started. _"Done, Shinji. Try it out."_ Without further ado, Shinji does so.

'_You reading me, Berto?'_

"_Like a book, _hermano_. Like a book."_

'_Good. This'll come in real handy in the field. But, where'd you get the idea from?'_

"_Oh just from watching 'Ghost in the Shell'. I figured if I could program the probes for communications like that, it'd be like outfitting you with a cyberbrain. Only not as messy as the procedure itself."_

'_Well, your method is a lot cleaner, that's for sure.'_ While Berto laughs at that, Shinji cracks a grin himself. _'Anything else I should know about?'_

"_Yeah. Josh and Kat are on their way to Tokyo-3 now. We all figured with all the N-Tek missions and Angel battles you've been fighting in, you'd have forgotten to look at a calendar."_ Shinji can't help but blink before he opens his laptop's calendar and stifles a snicker. 

'_Typical. I've been so damned busy, I plum forgot my birthday.'_

"_It happens to the best of us, Shinji."_

'_Yeah. Does he want me to meet him anywhere in particular?'_

"_Yeah. The Tokyo-3 Park after school lets out. Just look for the Roadcruiser."_

'_Got it. Talk to you later.'_ Ending communication, Shinji closes out his word processor. Unaware that Ritsuko is watching him with a concerned expression on her face.

'Most peculiar. He opens a word processor and types a bit before stopping. Then he closes it out without saving. Oh! He must be thinking of stories to write and is having a hard time of it. But why did he do the writing he did so strangely? It's almost as if someone was talking to him without being audible.' Next thing she knows, she feels a familiar twinge in her abdomen. 'Not now!'

The rest of the day goes by normally and when school lets out, Shinji stretches his limbs.

"Oh, man, what a day." Looking behind, he sees Ritsuko walking up to beside him. A slight grimace on her face as she has her right hand on her lower belly. "You okay, Rits?"

"Yeah. It's starting to be that 'time' for me for this month."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Can you take notes for me as I won't be in for the next two days?"

"Sure. I'll even bring you lunch in the mornings on my way to school and drop off the notes after school."

"You're so sweet." Giving him a soft peck on his lips, she sighs and asks, "What do you want to do today since sex is out for now?"

"Hmm, how about a walk in the park and a light picnic? I've still got some lunch left over." Ritsuko can't help but let out a delighted sigh.

"Sounds perfect." Looping her arm into Shinji's, Ritsuko's face beams out in a wide, happy smile even though her 'time' is making her feel miserable on the inside. 'Can't let him see my pain. He'd burn himself out trying to help me. Which would be so sweet of him.'

With that, the young couple leaves the school grounds. Fully aware that they're being followed by Touji, Kensuke, Hikari and Asuka.

_(UN Hospital; Paraguay; Coma Ward)_

Within the ward lies a solitary bed, a slightly rotund figure on top of it. The form had been there ever since the aftermath of Second Impact when it was found at sea by a fisherman. The Nurse assigned to the floor enters the ward and does a cursory check just in time to hear the machines monitoring vital statistics start to beep wildly. The Nurse looks toward the form's face and sees rapid eye movement under the eyelids.

'He's awakening!' Reaching over his head to call it in, the man opens his eyes and grabs her hand.

"Where… am… I?"

"Coma Ward in Paraguay, sir."

"How long?"

"Fifteen years."

"That's a long time. Josh must be getting pretty worried about me."

"Josh?"

"My adopted son. Josh McGrath."

"Okay, sir. I'll look him up and see if I can locate him."

"He's not in Del Oro Bay?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. Del Oro Bay is no more." Curious, she then asks, "What is your name, sir? I imagine me calling you 'sir' all the time's going to drive you nuts." The man can't help but smile slightly before replying.

"Jefferson Smith. Executive Director of N-Tek Corporation. Although given the circumstances, I've probably been replaced by now."

"I will check upon making contact, Mr. Smith." Before he can ask her name, the Nurse walks out of the room and right to the Nurse's station's intercom. "Dr. Rossini to Coma Ward. Dr. Rossini to Coma Ward." Two minutes later, the Doctor walks up.

"Yes, Bernice?"

"The patient in Room 212 woke up, Doctor, as I was doing my daily check."

"I see. How was he?"

"He was lucid and coherent. I'm in the process of looking up his adopted son right now to inform him."

"Very well, Bernice. While you're doing that, I'll check on him. Did he give his name?"

"Yes. He identified himself as Jefferson Smith."

"Alright." Going into the room, the Doctor lets out a slight grin upon seeing Jefferson trying to lift himself out of bed. "Now, now, Mr. Smith. You just woke up. Your muscles have atrophied and need to be rebuilt before you can even move."

"It would seem so. Along with me being at your mercy, Doctor…"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Doctor Humberto Rossini of the UN Medical Division."

"But the UN doesn't have a Medical Division. Unless it took on one after…"

"Ah yes. Second Impact. The world lost many souls that day." Taking a seat at Jefferson's side, he asks, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in my office when I heard a rumble of water out in the distance. I looked out and saw a tidal wave coming right at us. I then exited my office and called out for everyone to evacuate as there was a tidal wave coming right at us. Just about then I go dark and then I woke up here."

"I see. In any case, you, sir, are quite lucky. Right now, Bernice, your Nurse, is looking up your adopted son so she can notify him about you."

_(Tokyo-3 Park)_

As the teens enter the park, Shinji smiles widely upon seeing the Roadcruiser. His smile goes even wider upon seeing a car trailer behind it. Before Ritsuko can even ask him, Josh and Kat call out.

"Happy Birthday, Shinji!"

"You guys!" Shinji then gets a kiss on his cheek from a giggling Ritsuko while Touji and Kensuke clap his shoulders. Asuka, however, lets out a sigh.

'Why can't I be as lucky as the "Third" to have someone remember my special days when I forget them?' Next thing she knows, Ritsuko playfully slugs Shinji's shoulder.

"How dare you forget your birthday, Shinji?"

"Sorry, Rits, but with all that's been going on, I plum forgot my birthday."

"No excuses, buster." Giving him a smirk, she whispers, "Happy Birthday, Shinji."

Upon feeling his lips upon hers, she grins happily as the smooch becomes even more pronounced. In the background, Hikari's face is bright red as she looks over at Touji. Before she can say anything, however, Kat lets out a shrill whistle. As Shinji and the others work to get the ringing out of their ears, Kat sheepishly grins.

"Sorry about that, you guys, but Josh and I are kind of on a tight timetable. So while we'd like to stay and watch Shinji and Ritsuko smooch each other silly…"

"KAT!" Shinji and Ritsuko's united blush and yell gets a giggle out of her while Josh chortles.

"In any case, Shinji, you're fifteen now and I was about your age when I learned to drive. So, on that note…" Crossing to the car trailer, Josh brings down the door-ramp, revealing a black and grey off-road spec car. "Berto rebuilt this baby after its first race and gave it a new color."

"Nice." Shinji then blinks and asks, "Is that a winch I see on there? Behind the bumper/push bar housing?"

"Yep. That it is. 10,000 lb breakaway. Ideal for pulling cars out of ditches or at least keeping them from going over a cliff while rescues are going on." Dangling a key-fob in front of Shinji, he then grins and asks, "Care to take a spin?"

"Sure. Let's fire it up." With that, the two walk up into the trailer and Josh passes Shinji the key-fob. Prompting Shinji to ask, "Where are the keys at?"

"It doesn't use keys, pal. It's a push-button start system. The key-fob there is a transponder of sorts."

"Oh I get it. Anyone not having this can't drive the car, right?"

"Yep. It works on a proximity circuit. Though Berto did want to go a little further than that when it comes to security."

"How so?"

"350,000 volts of electricity piped up into the driver's seat."

"A mobile electric chair. What a concept. How'd you manage to talk him out of it?"

"Kat actually did the talking. In her own unique way."

"I see. Say no more." Getting into the driver's seat, Shinji can't help but notice grooves cut into the dash paneling. "What're these for?"

"Another idea of Berto's. Depending on where you drive, you gotta blend into your surroundings. Now, if you were in North America and you were driving a car with the steering wheel on the right-hand side, you'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"So a transplantable driver section, then." At Josh's nod and buckling in, Shinji does the same, starts the car and hears a loud roar. "V-8 engine?" Looking for the gearing control and spotting it, he grins and adds, "Automatic."

"Yep. This guy's got off-road suspension, off-road tires and yet handles like an on-road car on the road. Berto figures if you're going to go for a drive, why not go all out?"

Shinji grins as he presses in the brake pedal and brings the floor-mounted lever to 'D'. Gently pressing in the accelerator, Shinji wheels out the car and sees Kensuke snapping pictures with his camera. Along with Touji nodding at it, Hikari's jaw dropped down, Asuka giggling gaily and Ritsuko smiling widely.

"Let's see what this guy can do, Dad." Pressing in the accelerator even more, he roars the car out of the park. "Whoa, it's got a lot of go."

"Yep. Ideal for chase situations."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to go on a mission?"

"What gives you that feeling, Shinji?"

"The way you said 'chase situations'. Something's either come up or is about to." Josh only chortles before nodding and turning on a monitor in the middle console. The picture shows a middle-aged man that's in good health, yet weary. "Who's he?"

"Professor Shintaro Kirishima, one of the creators of the N2 mines. Lately he's been working on a new version of the N2. One that's more compact, yet has the same punch."

"Does the UN know about it?"

"Yep. They even gave him tacit approval as long as he doesn't go beyond notations."

"But he did, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He made a pair of live prototypes. Both with settable yields and the size of suitcases."

"What's the official party line?"

"Professor Kirishima crossed the line and has to be sanctioned. Unofficially, they're concerned for his well-being. As is his daughter, Mana."

"What's her take on this?"

"The Kirishima family had been hit some hard times ever since Mana's Mother died three months ago from ovarian cancer. Before she died, the Professor had no interest in making the N2 smaller. When she died, however, he threw himself into the work. Trying in his own way to cope with the loss."

"If the UN didn't approve of the project, then who did?"

"Mana caught some of their conversation the other night. She recognized her Father's voice, but not the other one. Though she's fairly certain the voice had a French accent to it."

"L'Etranger."

"Seems like. Though I gotta admit, it's really not his style."

"Maybe he's changing a little bit, make you think it's not him."

"It's possible." Bringing up a map, Josh goes on. "The Professor is expected in Chicago Illinois for a symposium on non-nuclear weapons tomorrow. It's likely they'll try grabbing him at O'Hare Airport or en route. Your mission, Shinji, should you choose to accept it, is to shadow the Professor and his daughter. Along with ensuring the prototypes don't fall into the wrong hands."

"When do I need to head out?"

"ASAP. Like Kat said, we're short on time here. The Behemoth is at an airfield just outside of Tokyo-3."

"Alright. I'll drive you back to the Roadcruiser, drive Rits home and head for the rendezvous point. Does Misato know about this yet?"

"Yeah. Kat called her while we were on our way to see you. She even asked if you could pick up a Chicago deep dish for her."

"Can do." As the car makes its way back to the park, he sees Ritsuko and Asuka waiting for them to return. Pulling up alongside, Shinji asks, "Where're Touji, Kensuke and Hikari, Rits?"

"They went on home. Miss Sohryu and I talked with Kat while you two were going for a spin."

"Cool. Care for a ride home, Rits?"

"Sure."

"How about you, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Sure. Just drop me off at NERV. I'll be staying in the guest quarters until they get my quartering arrangements finished." With that, Josh gets out of the car and Asuka clambers into the back seat, with Ritsuko sitting in the front seat and buckling in. When the car doesn't move, Asuka whines out, "Why aren't we moving, Third?"

"Seat belts or this car's not going anywhere, Second."

"But it's a short drive. Nothing could possibly happen during a short drive."

"Oh really now?" Jamming down the accelerator, Shinji hears Asuka yelp out as she falls back into the seat and then hears an 'oof' as he takes a turn at high speed. "Are you gonna buckle up now, or what?"

"Buckling, buckling."

Back at the park, Josh goes into the Roadcruiser and sees Kat. Her hands over her face.

"Kat? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from a UN Hospital in Paraguay." Moving her hands away, Josh can see tear streaks running down her face. "It's Jefferson. He's alive."

"But how? Wait, Paraguay? That's just down the way from Del Oro, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He'd been in a coma for the past fifteen years and he woke up almost half an hour ago."

"Okay. Let's make some travel arrangements. We're going over there to verify it's him. If it is, we're bringing him to Japan."

"If it's not?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Josh, when he'd been declared dead, without a body present no less, you were crushed. Can you handle that again?"

"As long as I've got you, Berto and Shinji, I'll be fine." Mentally, he adds, 'I hope.'

As the car wheels along the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji looks over at the remainder of the lunch and snickers.

"We never did have that picnic today, did we?"

"Nope. But we can always have a picnic when I get back to school after my 'time' fades."

"Now that's something to look forward to." Pulling up to the Takamiya house, he sheepishly grins and says, "I'll see you later, Rits."

"Later."

Giving him a quick peck on his lips, she exits the car and ambles to the door. Clutching her lower belly the whole way. Going into the house, she gives him a soft wave with her fingers before closing the door.

"So, you two are serious about each other?"

"That we are." Noticing Asuka's voice being right beside him, he turns to the left and sees a grinning Asuka. "How'd you do that? There's not much space between seats here, you know."

"I'm limber enough to go over the backs of the seats in front of me and plop myself down into the seat. You've got a lot of headroom in here. Had to make use of it somehow."

"Ah. Well, next stop, NERV." Mentally, he adds, 'And after that, Chicago.'

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But here it is. Later you all!


	30. Chapter 30

Shinji Steel 30

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Chicago; O'Hare Airport; 1950 hrs CT)_

"Daddy." The soft voice doesn't rouse the sleeping man from his slumber. Snickering slightly, the voice tries again. "Daddy, I need to talk to you."

"About what, Mana?" The man's groggy voice gets Mana to smile widely before her reply.

"I'm pregnant and I need your advice."

"PREGNANT?" The harried man's eyes bolt open and he starts looking around the cabin of the Boeing 747 they'd flown in. "Where is he? Where is the boy that knocked up my little girl?" Next thing he knows, Mana is laughing her head off. "Mana?"

"Sorry, Daddy, but no grandchildren yet."

"Then why tell me you're pregnant?"

"Doy, you wouldn't wake up. So I had to resort to drastic measures. Now come on. We're in Chicago now, so we gotta get our butts off the plane."

"Okay, pumpkin." Getting up and stretching his limbs, Shintaro Kirishima looks out the window and lightly grimaces. "I just hope the luggage handlers are able to read the 'Handle Cautiously' stickers on the suitcases that have them." With that, he exits the plane behind Mana.

On the ground below, as the baggage crew unloads the bags, one of them spots a suitcase with a 'Handle Cautiously' sticker on it. Along with a sticker in _kanji_.

"Hey, Frank!"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"I've got two stickers on a bag here! One's in English and I think the other's in Martian!"

"What's the English one say?"

"It says 'Handle Cautiously'! It don't say why, though!"

"Our job isn't to know why, but to do as the bags say! If it says 'Handle Cautiously', then you handle it cautiously!"

"Got it!" Pulling the bag out, Joe spots another the same way. "Got another one, Frank!"

"A twofer, huh? How exhilarating. Just put them on the front cart and get back to work! The refueling crew should be here soon and we need to be gone when they get here!"

"Got it!" With that, Joe carries the two suitcases, a slight grimace on his face. "Ugh, these things have got some heft to them! What the heck could be in them?"

"It's none of our concern, Joe! Just let it go!"

"Right!" Huffing and puffing as he hefts the bags onto the cart, he looks at them one more time and muses, "Those Martians have got to be pretty strong to carry them."

"That's not Martian." At the voice behind him, Joe turns around and sees a grinning Caucasian man in a black suit. "It's Japanese. I'll be taking custody of those bags."

"By what authority?"

"How about this?" The man reaches into his jacket and brings out a UN Police badge. "That authority enough for you?"

"Um, yes sir. But what about the people with their bags?"

"I'll pick them up after we get their luggage. Name of Kirishima. The two bags you just lumped belong to the people so named."

"Yes, sir!" With that, Joe goes back to work and the Officer hefts up the two suitcases and carries them to a black off-road car. Once he's got them loaded, he turns back toward the plane, waiting for more luggage.

'_Suitcase N2s secured, Berto.'_

"_Good to hear, Max. According to the manifest, they've got a total of four bags, counting the suitcase N2s. But I don't think the UN SECGEN will appreciate you changing the parameters of the mission on the fly. Remember, Mana contacted the UN SECGEN and the UN SECGEN contacted us to see if we could help out a bit."_

'_This way's better. If I were to tail and lose them, it'd be bad for all involved.'_

"_But doing it this way gives you a modicum of control of sorts. Brilliant."_

'_Thank you. Thank you very much!'_ At that point, the luggage handler he'd been speaking to comes back with two more bags. Giving the man a nod, Max Steel Jr. accepts the bags and loads them up. All while Berto's laughing.

"_Alright, 'Elvis'. But one thing I gotta know."_

'_Shoot.'_ Getting into the car, Max starts it and heads for the passenger pick-up area.

"_How did you come up with that idea during the Behemoth's supersonic flight?"_

'_I just slept on the logistics a little bit and made some adjustments. How's it going on your end?'_

"_Josh and Kat are on their way to Paraguay right now to check something out. They took some equipment with them, so they'll be alright."_

'_What're they checking out?'_

"_A coma patient that just woke up is claiming to be Jefferson Smith."_ Pulling into place, Max grimaces before bringing up a name-slate and writing 'Kirishima' on it. Exiting the car, he walks into the terminal and holds up his name-slate.

'_Damn. All these years of Dad thinking Jefferson's dead, only for Jefferson to seemingly turn up alive must have thrown Dad for a loop.'_

"_That it did, Max. That it did."_ Max's attention is then gained by a man that's slightly scowling at him.

"Are you with the limo company?" The strong stench of alcohol invades Max's nostrils. Barely unable to keep his expression neutral, Max smiles lightly at him.

"Are you Professor Kirishima?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not with the limo company."

"I'll pay you double if you just drive me and forget this 'Kirishima' guy."

"No can do, sir. I may be for hire, but I don't take ride jumpers. If I'm here for someone, that someone rides. No one else."

"You'll be singing a different tune when I'm through with you. Where's your name plate at?"

"My company's policy requires employee anonymity." Smirking upon seeing his party, he adds, "Besides, I'm not even driving a limo." Holding the name slate up, he quickly catches the attention of the girl with the Professor. With the girl tugging excitedly at the Professor's sleeve. When they get to him, Max asks, "Professor Kirishima?"

"Yep, that I am. This is my daughter, Mana. I understand from the Airport staff you've got our luggage already."

"You understand correctly, sir. If you'll follow me, we'll get underway." Just as they walk away, the obnoxious man yells out.

"I'll triple it if you'll take me as well!" Max can't help but roll his eyes before looking back.

"Alright. Just be ready for a tight ride, though. Any luggage?"

"Nah. I'm just here overnight before I head on to Germany."

"Alright. Let's go."

Exiting the terminal, Mana, the Professor and the unexpected passenger gasp upon seeing the car that they're to ride in. Mana and the Professor in amusement and the unexpected passenger in dismay. With the latter breaking the silence.

"Now I see what you meant by a tight ride."

"I think it's cute. A small limo, but cute." Max turns back toward the girl and lightly grins.

"What can I say, Miss Kirishima? My company decided a low key approach would work best in your Father's case." The unexpected passenger, however, scoffs.

"Bah. My company believes in going all out. But, no matter. I can adapt."

With that, they get into the car and buckle in. Unaware of a Lincoln Town Car idling just two cars back from them. The driver, feminine in form and wearing a mask, looks toward the back and gets a nod from the ones with her. Without waiting for further prompting, the driver begins following the off-road car.

_(Paraguay; UN Hospital)_

"I'm Josh McGrath, this is Kat Ryan. We understand you've a patient here named Jefferson Smith."

"Correct, Mr. McGrath." The Director of the Hospital, a reedy man, gives the both of them a nod. "He's getting a massage right now to wake his muscles back up. But you're more than welcome to speak to him while the masseuse is doing so."

"That'll be just fine." Kat's words get a nod from Josh as she adds, "Once we confirm who it is, we can make arrangements from there."

"Splendid." With that, the Director guides them to the Recovery Wing, speaking as he does so. "Once the coma patients awake, if they do, that is, they're transferred out of the Ward and brought here to the Recovery Wing. It's where all the massages are done. It's also where it's determined how much solid food can be given safely to them until their discharge."

"Meaning you had been feeding him liquid meals for the past fifteen years." At the Director's nod, Josh goes on. "But isn't it standard procedure to terminate life support when it comes to anonymous patients?"

"In the past, yes. But after Second Impact, the Hospital's board of Directors decided to keep any survivors found on life support. No matter the cost or circumstances. Terminations of life support hardly happened here, though. Most of the time, they simply expire without regaining consciousness. The man you're here to see is the longest surviving coma patient here."

"I don't know if that's impressive or morbid." Kat's uneasy words get a nod from Josh as they reach the room. Once they get there, they hear Jefferson's voice quite clearly.

"Thanks for the massage, it feels nice. But I'm not worth the trouble."

"Oh but you are. As the sole survivor of the Coma Ward here, you deserve a little treat."

"Rigutna! This man's got guests!"

"Yes Mr. Kortunisa. I'm just about finished here anyway."

"Very good. I'll leave your patient and his guests with you." With that, the Director walks away, leaving Josh and Kat alone with the man on the massage table and the masseuse.

"Dad?"

"Josh? Is that you?" Jefferson looks up as best he can and smiles. "Kat? How's Berto doing?"

"Yeah, it's us. Berto's doing fine. We missed you, Dad. We thought you were dead. What happened?"

"I missed you all too, Josh. When I saw that wave coming at me, I thought I was a goner." Looking back toward the masseuse, he asks, "Is it safe for me to get up or will I have to wait a bit longer? Talking to my son and his friend like this is cricking my neck a bit."

"Sure, you can get up. Need some help?"

"Please." While the masseuse is helping Jefferson, he looks back toward Josh and smiles. "You've gotten taller, I see. You're probably taller than me by now."

"I'd say so, Dad. Shinji's going to flip when he meets you."

"Shinji? Who's Shinji?"

"Like you did when Josh's parents died, Josh adopted Shinji as a son. Only his Father's still alive and not particularly interested in Shinji's well-being."

"I see. Tell me everything and where is Shinji right now?"

"Well, Shinji's in Chicago right now, tending to a matter that just came up." Sighing, Josh then adds, "But for now, we gotta do some verifying. DNA, fingerprints, facial recognition. The whole nine yards."

"I understand, Josh." Jefferson smiles lightly and extends his arm before looking toward the masseuse. "You might want to leave, bud. You look like you're about to toss."

"I'm gone." With that, the masseuse exits the room and Kat assembles a sampler syringe.

"Just try to relax, Jefferson. This won't hurt a bit."

"Maybe not you, but I dislike needles still." Much to his surprise, Kat giggles.

"You and Berto both." Swabbing the area with alcohol, she then proceeds.

_(Chicago)_

As he drives the car along, Max catches sight of a pair of headlights just behind him. Mana and the unexpected passenger are sleeping while the Professor is looking around at Chicago at night. Next thing Max knows, the car behind speeds up and rams them. The impact jostles Mana and the unexpected passenger awake and prompts Max to speed up.

'Damn, they moved faster than expected!' Looking over toward the Professor and then back towards Mana and their unexpected passenger, he grits out, "Hang on tight, you three. We're gonna try to shake these jokers." When they pass up under a street light, Max can easily see a mask belonging to a particular group. 'Oh great. L'Etranger sent his "Bimbo Brigade" after my precious cargo.'

"Why aren't you stopping and swapping insurance information? It's the law." The unexpected passenger's voice gets an incredulous glare from Max, Mana and the Professor. "Well it is."

"Tell you what. Why don't you ask them to stop chasing us and then I'll consider stopping? Until then, though, that ram was intentional and I'm not inclined to stop for a bunch of bimbos wearing armor and masks." That itself gets the Professor's attention.

"You know about them?"

"Did a couple rounds against the guy they work for. He's a merc with a fondness for bimbos. Fancies himself as a playboy when he's really quite pathetic. Probably lousy in bed, too." As he speeds along the streets of Chicago, Max then spots a parking garage five miles away. Surrounded by high-rise buildings. 'If I can make it…' Activating his mental communications capability, he transmits.

'_Berto, you read me?'_

"_Loud and clear, Max. What do you got?"_

'_The "Bimbo Brigade" knocking on my back door for one thing. Any chance you can get the Behemoth to meet me?'_

"_Sure. Where at?"_

'_I'm heading toward a parking garage right now that's surrounded by buildings. Key it on my transmitting signal.'_

"_Why? What're you going to do?"_

'_Gonna see just how good the shocks are.'_ Next thing he knows, Professor Kirishima is tugging on his sleeve. "Yeah, Professor?"

"Just where are we going?"

"To see some friends of mine." Professor Kirishima nods before releasing Max's sleeve and turning back to the front.

"Oh, good. Step on it." That itself gets a grin from Max.

"Not a problem." With that, Max does so. When he gets close to the parking garage, he smirks and says, "Let's see how good the shocks on here are. Professor, before we do anything else, you have anything sensitive to rough landings?" At that, the Professor looks at Max with a scrutinizing eye.

"If you're talking about the prototypes, they're both surrounded by foam inlays in the suitcases. Though I am quite curious about how much they can handle. Along with you."

"We'll discuss me later. But, for now, there's only one way to find out." Turning the wheel sharply to the right, he hears a startled yelp from the unexpected passenger and a wild cackled cheer from Mana.

"WHEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then the car goes into the garage entrance. Paraphrasing slightly from an old Bond movie, Max smirks.

"I just love a nighttime drive in one of the city's parking garages. Don't you?" That itself gets Mana laughing again. Even the Professor's joining in. The unexpected passenger, however, is not amused in the slightest.

Inside the Town Car, the driver snarls out as she duplicates the move the car they'd been chasing had done. Only she winds up smashing into one of the supports, recovers and speeds up to behind it. Within minutes, they reach the top level and the driver can't help but be stunned at what she sees next. The car they'd been chasing is still going strong and flies off the roof and over to another one.

"Alright, two can play!" Jamming down on the accelerator, the driver laughs wildly as the Lincoln goes off the roof and begins giving chase. Just as they get a call on their communicators.

"_Where are you four at?"_

"Where are we? Where are we? We're on the fucking roof, Master! Gail's behind the wheel and she's chasing the car the marks got into! Oh no! Another one! OOF!" With every jostle the cars take, their effects start to build up.

In the off-road car, the Professor, Mana and Max are having the time of their lives. The unexpected passenger, however, is starting to regret demanding a ride. The regret soon turns to nausea.

'I shouldn't have drunk that tequila and bourbon blend six times running!'

In the Lincoln, one of the back seat passengers drawls out, "Anyone mind if I drive?" Seeing her chance to stop the insanely inane chase before they get killed, she leans out, only to shout out, "Oh shit!"

Quickly ducking back in just as the Lincoln reaches a rooftop billboard and goes through it off of the roof and onto the next one. Only for the next one to be the last one. A grin quickly spreads across her face.

"We've got him now." Just then, she hears a familiar-sounding group of turbine engines. "Then again, maybe not."

Back inside the off-road car, Max hears Berto's voice.

"_Okay, Max. The Behemoth is just in front of you and is about to pop up. You've only got one chance at this. Along with a tail-hook in the chassis. Deploy it to catch the three-wire."_

'_Got it.'_ Smirking wildly, Max asks, "Ever wonder what a carrier landing feels like?" Before anyone can answer, Max stomps down on the accelerator and builds up speed. Just in time to see the Behemoth plane rise up to show an open cargo bay door. Dropping his tail-hook, and wishing he had a horn that plays 'Dixie', Max calls out, "YEE-HAA!"

The car smashes through the roof barrier and flies right into the plane's cargo bay. The tail-hook catching the wire, bringing the car to a slamming halt. That slamming halt does it for the nauseated man who then clambers toward the door as the others exit it, finds an empty bucket and vomits into it. Max, however, waves to the Lincoln and gestures for them to come after him. A mischievous smile on his face.

Back in the Lincoln, the driver's so incensed, she takes the bait. "You bet your ass I'm coming after you!"

"Gail, don't! He's just toying with you!"

"Maybe so, Mary, but we can make it!" Jamming her foot down onto the accelerator, Gail yells out, "We're gonna make it!"

"No we're not." Mary's quiet voice is filled with fear as she crosses herself.

"We're gonna make it!" Mary then begins praying to every deity she can think of. Crossing herself the entire way.

'Oh whoever made the universe we're in, please forgive my demented friend for she knows not what she does. And please, forgive the silly son of a bitch that may well result in our downfall this night for he was only doing his duty and did it well. Amen.'

Right at that point, when the Lincoln reaches the point of where there is no braking safely at the current speed, the plane lifts away. A smirking Max waving and mouthing 'bye-bye'. At the sight of the plane lifting away and the wave, Mary closes her eyes behind her mask and smiles serenely.

'If I die, I shall do so with only one regret. That I failed our Master.'

At that point, the Lincoln goes off the roof and onto the street below. Landing engine first before coming to rest on its roof. Opening her eyes, Mary looks around and grins upon seeing Gail moving. The grin goes wider when she hears Gail speak. Her tone dazed.

"Missed it by that much." Gail even inches her thumb and index finger apart by a quarter of an inch. "But man, I've got brain freeze like you wouldn't believe." Testing her limbs, Mary's surprised they're all functional still. Extricating herself from the car, she looks back toward the dazed driver and snarls out.

"This is international terror, bitch. What the Hell's wrong with you? Next time, I'll drive."

"Cool." Gail then snaps herself back to sensibility and clambers out of the car. Her mask's lenses blink lightly to indicate a wince as she examines the car. "Somehow, Mary, I get the feeling the insurance company isn't going to believe this. Let alone the Master."

"Somehow, Gail, I get that feeling too." Unable to control herself, Mary slugs Gail on top of her head, snarling out, "Which is why you're filling out the fucking paperwork!"

"Nuh-uh. Better to die, I think." Looking down into the wreckage, she then says, "We'd better get Helga and Marge out of there before Chicago PD shows up."

"Good thinking." Working together, the two femmes get their cohorts out of the totaled car and make their way elsewhere. With Mary deriding Gail the entire way. "Now if only we can do something about you crashing every single car you drive into oblivion! Just what is it with you and moving vehicles, anyway? Are you so crazed as to smash every single car you drive? Who taught you to drive anyway, you damned lunatic?"

"The Master taught me, believe it or not. In fact, the first time I drove, he said I did a smashing job."

"Emphasis on 'smashing', of course."

Back on the Behemoth, Professor Kirishima and Mana both are looking over the prototypes to ensure they'd sustained no damage. Much to their shared relief, the prototypes are still intact. Once that'd been established, Professor Kirishima turns to face Max.

"Thanks to you, my young friend, the prototypes are safe. Yet I can't help but wonder who'd sent you, why and how they knew about my itinerary."

"I called for him, Daddy. Or at least for someone to keep us safe." Mana's quiet voice gets his attention before she goes on. "The other night, I overheard your discussion, along with how the prototypes were ready for testing before the various Defense Departments around the world. How it would be done and where. I even heard his objection. You may not have heard it, but I did. The guy was furious. I didn't want anything to happen to you, Daddy."

"Why would he be furious, Professor Kirishima?" The unexpected passenger pipes up before adding, "If it's a business opportunity, I'd like to invest in…" He suddenly goes unconscious, Max putting an injector away.

"That guy's talking was driving me nuts. We'll drop him off at a hotel close to the airport. You two, however, are going to a safe-house here in town." Professor Kirishima gives a nod before deciding he wants to know for himself.

"What group are you with? UN? NERV? NSA? FBI? CIA? DoD? US Marshals? Mafia?" That last gets Max to smile.

"We're a bunch that doesn't like to advertise our existence since, officially, we don't exist."

"But who called you in?"

"Why wonder about inconsequential matters? You're both alive and your prototypes are out of evil hands. All is right in the world." With that, he walks up to the cockpit and says, "Safe-house 595-A, Chuck. We'll lower them and their bags down to the Agents on-site upon arrival."

"Got it, Max." With that, Max walks away from the cockpit and back to his charges.

"Okay, folks, once we're at the safe-house, I'll lower you two and your luggage to the Agents on-site. From there, I'll take that guy to the hotel nearest to the airport and go on from there."

"So, where do you go when you're not engaging in rooftop hijinks?" Max only gives her a gentle smile and shakes his head. Crestfallen, she asks, "It's one of those things I can't know about, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid that's the case, Miss Kirishima. But you and your Father both are going to be in good hands, regardless."

"Yeah." Bringing out a slip of paper, she hurriedly writes on it and presses it into his hand. "If you're ever in Old Yokohama, look me up." Before he can say anything else, she lunges up and presses her lips to his. The quick kiss ends, with Mana blushing beet red before walking to her Father's side.

Max can't help but think, 'Why me? I've already got a fiancée, for crying out loud! Hmm… I wonder.' He then smirks and verbally says, "It was nice, but my fiancée's got you beat hands down."

"Oh? Pity. Why are all the heroic types taken already?"

"I'm hardly the heroic type, Miss Kirishima. I just do my job the best I can." With that, Chuck's voice comes up over the intercom.

"_Coming up on the safe-house now, Max."_

"Okay, Chuck." Unloading the other suitcases, Max then carries them over to a panel on the floor and puts them down. "Okay, Professor and Miss Kirishima, if you'll step over here and put the prototypes down, we'll get you two lowered."

Once they've done so, his right foot taps a button on the floor. Causing rails to come up around them, along with handholds rising to their sides.

"Hands onto the handholds, if you please, and hold on tight." Waiting until they've done so, he snickers and says, "Going down, folks."

His right foot shifting slightly, he taps another button. Causing the floor panel to start going down. As they go down, Mana and the Professor soon see mountains in the distance, along with a distinct lack of significant landmarks. In short, they're in an isolated, yet seemingly beautiful, area.

"Breathtaking sight, isn't it? Though this time of night, not much of anything to see. The sunrise, however…"

Leaving it open-ended, Max grins as the safe-house's roof comes into view. A two story cabin, with five dark-suited men standing around the perimeter. FN P90s at the ready. As the platform hits the ground, one of the Agents walks up and Max greets him.

"Tom Malloy, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Steel. How's your Dad doing?"

"He's doing alright. He's in Paraguay right now on a different matter."

"That's good." Looking over Mana and the Professor, Malloy then asks, "These the ones we're babysitting?"

"That they are. The symposium's tomorrow afternoon, so you'll have to leave at first light to beat the traffic." Malloy only smirks and shakes his head.

"This ain't my first rodeo, Steel. But thanks for the heads-up all the same." Snapping his fingers, he yells out, "Jones! Broyson! Grab their shit and get it inside! Move it, move it, move it!" While the called men carry out the order, Malloy turns to his charges and nods, "If you'll follow me, please, we'll let Agent Steel get underway."

"Okay." Turning toward Max, Professor Kirishima says, "My daughter and I thank you for your help, Agent Steel. We wish you good fortune regarding your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll need all the good fortune I can get."

Mana can't help but giggle at Max's words as she steps off the platform. Professor Kirishima right behind her. As Malloy guides them into the cabin, the platform rises back up into the Behemoth's belly. Once secured, the Behemoth flies away from the area. Exhausted beyond all belief, Max fights the urge to revert back to Shinji and looks over at the unconscious man.

"Chuck, when we get to the airport area, let me know so I can get our guest off the plane. I'm gonna check the car right quick to be sure the shocks are alright."

"_You got it, Max."_

_(Paraguay; UN Hospital)_

"Sorry for the intense scrutiny, Dad, but I just had to be sure."

"Understandable, Josh. Now that we know for sure now, how about you get me out of here and take me to meet Shinji?"

"You got it, Dad." Unable to help himself, Josh wraps his arms around Jefferson and adds, "It's good to have you back, Dad." Returning serve, Jefferson pats Josh's back.

"It's good to be back, Josh." Ending the hug, Jefferson then grins and asks, "Got a suit, by any chance? I highly doubt Shinji would be keen on meeting a guy wearing a paper Hospital gown."

Josh and Kat can't help but laugh. With Jefferson joining in. Kat brings up a folded garment bag and puts it beside Jefferson before exiting the room. Josh in tow. Running the zipper down, Jefferson smiles upon seeing his favorite suit. Brown with thin grey striping running downward.

Five minutes later, the door opens and a slightly grimacing Jefferson is standing in the doorway. He'd slightly outgrown his suit as evidenced by his wrists, part of his forearms, ankles and loafers showing. About the only things that fit him still are the socks and loafers.

"Josh, before I meet Shinji, we need to make a stop at a suit store so we can get this suit resized."

"That we can do, Dad." With that, the three walk toward the discharge area so Jefferson can sign out. As he does so, Jefferson smiles widely. Once he's done so, his smile is still wide as they walk out of the Hospital and to a waiting limousine. Upon Josh rolling up the privacy barrier, Jefferson's smile fades.

"Is it true what the Doctor said? Del Oro's no more?"

"It is. Del Oro was wiped out completely. There were survivors out there because they were at sea at the time. But for some of them it wasn't enough."

"Pete Costas and Laura Chen?"

"Alive. As is Jo Branson."

"Ah, the girl that was your biggest fan, right?"

"The very same." Sighing, Josh goes on. "But here's where it gets crazy. Berto did some calculations already and he found that if it was an asteroid that hit Earth, this planet wouldn't even be in existence."

"Are we talking a nuclear device?"

"No. Angels." Jefferson blinks at that before looking at Kat.

"Is he serious, Kat?"

"As a heart attack, Jefferson. As a heart attack. Here's the crazy part. The Angels that are showing up aren't the biblical Angels, either. It was a designation given them by the UN Agency NERV."

"NERV? Never heard of it."

"That's because they weren't around before Second Impact. They showed up afterward."

"I see." Sighing, he adds, "I've got some catching up to do, it seems." Josh and Kat can only nod.


	31. Chapter 31

Shinji Steel 31

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Thirty minutes later; Chicago)_

As he opens the door of the economy hotel close to O'Hare, Max sees a young woman working the reception desk. Of Asian descent and very lovely. When he finishes lugging a sleeping man inside, she smiles softly before greeting.

"Hi! Welcome to 'Sleep N Fly'. I'm Destiny. How many?"

"Hello, Destiny. Just one for the gentleman here." Max gives her a soft smirk and adds, "He's got an early flight to Germany in the morning. Any chance you can give him a wake-up call? Or at least leave a note for the next shift?"

"But of course." Bringing up her register book, she goes on. "Your friend's in luck, too. Business has been kind of slow of late. We've even got a two-for-one deal. Two rooms for the price of one."

"Wow. That's quite a deal. How long does it last?"

"Till the next beginning of my shift." When he shakes his head softly, soft smile on his face, her face loses some of its luster. "You're already taken, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so, Destiny. Sorry."

"No need. She's a very lucky gal."

"Funny. From my viewpoint, I'm the lucky one." Rolling his eyes, he adds, "Even though she tells me I shouldn't be so hard on myself."

"Here's a rule of thumb. 'The woman is always right. So don't bother arguing about it'."

"I'll keep that in mind, Destiny." Shaking his head, he then asks, "What room is he going in and how much?"

"Oops! Silly me!" Destiny lets out a giggle as she brings up a key. "Room 124. It's just around the corner. The room is $48.00."

"Thank you." Bringing up a crisp $100 dollar bill from his pocket, he hands it to Destiny and adds, "Keep the change and get something to eat. You look about half-starved."

As he lugs Destiny's newest guest to his quarters, Destiny peers around her workstation and slumps back down. Putting the money into the drawer, she brings up the change and does a count.

"All things considered, given I only got five people in here, I broke even." Sighing dismally, she asks herself, "Where's my nice guy at?" Five minutes later, Max comes back around and Destiny smiles widely at him. "Have a nice night, sir. Come again with your wife."

"Oh, I'm not married yet. But you can bet we'll be coming here when we do tie the knot."

"I look forward to it." As the Max exits, Destiny, sits back down and sighs gustily while closing her eyes. "Oh, where is my dream guy at?"

"Desty? Is that you?"

Destiny's eyes suddenly fly open at the voice she knows all too well. The only male she'd ever tolerate the shortened version of her name from. One that she hadn't seen in years. Sure enough, it's him. Caucasian, slightly taller than her, unruly brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of narrow glasses.

"Johnny? Johnny Malloy?" Looking him right in the face, Destiny can't help but squeal in delight as she bolts around the counter and wraps him into her arms. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Missed you too, Desty." Wrapping his arms around her, he breathes in the scent of her hair and grins. "I love that smell, Desty. Cherry blossoms and cinnamon." Destiny can't help but giggle before looking up at him.

"Where have you been, Johnny?"

"Just doing my part, Desty. Just doing my part." Confused, Destiny steps back and looks at his uniform. UN Army blue dress uniform with ribbons of different colorations and insignia on it.

"So that's what happened to you after we left high school." Pulling him behind the counter, she says, "Tell me everything you can about what you've been doing."

_(Paraguay; same time)_

As the 'N-Tek' plane flies out of the air field, Jefferson turns back toward Josh and Kat after looking out the window briefly. Wondering how to word his next comment. Deciding on the best way possible, he does so.

"Tell me what you've gathered so far, Josh. Particularly about Shinji, what's going on with these 'Angels' and his role in Chicago at the moment?"

"Okay, Dad." As Josh tells Jefferson, Kat notices the man's face turn different emotions. By the time Josh's done, Jefferson is seething.

"Gendo had better hope we don't meet under any circumstances. Abandoning his only son after his wife died is reprehensible enough. But to actually embroil him into a conflict he had no idea was coming goes far beyond the pale!"

"Then I guess I'm due for an ass chew as well, then."

"Why do you say that, Josh?"

"Because Shinji's one of us now." Kat's reply gets Jefferson's attention as he turns her way and his eyebrows go up in an unasked question. One that Josh and Kat know all too well. "That's right. Shinji's an 'N-Tek' operative now."

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?"

"Because, like I was, Shinji was infused with the latest probes that Berto made." Smiling sheepishly, "And like you, I didn't want him involved with it. Yet I knew he wouldn't be dissuaded."

"What's his 'N-Tek' codename?"

"Max Steel Jr."

"Fitting." A beaming grin appears onto Jefferson's face before he lightly scowls. "But our covert operation was shut down after Dread's stunt. How did we get up and running again?"

"The UN SECGEN called Josh after she was selected."

"It's someone I know, isn't it?"

"Rachel Leeds, Dad."

"Oh-ho! Heavens to Betsy!" Unable to resist a guffaw, he lets one fly. Calming himself down, he asks, "How'd it happen exactly?"

"Well…"

_(Flashback)_

"Ms Leeds, Josh McGrath to see you, ma'am."

"_Very well, Hank. Send him in."_

"Yes, ma'am." With that, the receptionist assigned to Rachel's office nodded at Josh. "You can go on in, sir."

"Thanks." Josh then opened the door to Rachel Leeds' office, revealing a sight that Josh hadn't seen in years. Not since 'N-Tek' had been forced to discontinue their covert anti-terrorist operations.

"Josh, so good to see you again." Once she's wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he grinned widely upon returning it. Ending the greeting hug, he then stepped back and nodded. Rachel returning it before she asked, "How long's it been?"

"Too long for my taste, Rachel."

"Likewise. Kat and Berto?"

"They're doing fine."

"Good." Biting her lower lip gently, she then took a deep breath and asked, "How have you been holding up since the memorial service for Jefferson?"

"As well as I possibly can, I guess." Yet he knew full well his eyes showed sadness within them. "I never even got the chance to tell him the rally and rescue went well."

"I know." Crossing over to her desk, she picked up a file folder and handed it to Josh, saying, "Open and read the contents, Josh."

"Okay." Once Josh's done so, his eyes bulged out in shock. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing that the covert unit's been reactivated, under my personal jurisdiction, then yes. You are seeing what you think you're seeing." Stepping to behind her desk and sitting down, she motioned for Josh to do the same at the opposite side. Once he'd done so, she began.

"I'm going to get to the nitty-gritty, Josh. Second Impact was a tragedy of epic proportions. One that vicious outlaws like Psycho and others of his ilk would love to capitalize on. There may even be conspiracies looming up during this trying time."

"So it'd be the same as before, then. Only with the authority of the UN?"

"Not quite. You're under my jurisdiction, but you'd be under the radar still. As in using organizational aliases depending on the situations. Should anything go wrong on any situation, and the ATS is revealed, your unit's actions will be disavowed. Any further questions?"

"Just one." Grinning slightly, he asked, "You want to come visit every now and then and not be such a stranger?" Much to his surprise, Rachel returned the grin.

"Not only do I want to, I intend to any chance I get!" Getting up from behind her desk, with Josh following suit, she walked around it. Once in front of Josh, she wrapped her arms around him again, with him returning it. "Be sure to show Kat and Berto the folder. Once you've done so, put it in a secure location only you three know about."

"Right." Ending the hug, Josh smiled lightly at one of his oldest friends. "Once you're done with your term as SECGEN, why don't you come back to us?" Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement. Wry smile on her face.

"Don't tempt me, Josh. I might just do that. Because then it'd be far better than listening to dipshit diplomats squabbling over every little thing."

"That bad, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. In fact, just yesterday, the Russian representative asked the council if his suit made his butt stand out. You don't want to know what happened after that."

"You're right. I don't want to know." With that, Josh exited the office and murmured, "I so don't want to know."

_(Flashback ends)_

Josh, Kat and Jefferson all burst into laughter at the end of Josh's tale. Once they've done so, Jefferson makes a decision.

"I want to know what happened after that."

"Okay. Just be ready for a dropped jaw of shock from her, Dad." Keying up the comm. panel, he waits until Rachel's visage comes up. The woman is looking utterly exhausted, causing Josh to wince. "Am I calling at a bad time, Rachel?"

"_Somewhat, but if it's you, it's always a good time for a call. What's going on, Josh?"_

"Got someone that wants to talk to you, Rachel." Stepping to the side as Rachel closes her eyes briefly to dispel the tiredness from her eyes, he quietly counts down.

"_By the way, I heard about Shinji's escapades in Chicago." _ With that, she begins opening her eyes, only to suddenly stop when she sees a face she hadn't seen in years. _"What made him… Holy Mary, Mother of God. Jefferson?"_

"Hi, Rachel. It's good to see you've moved up in the world." When Rachel doesn't respond, Jefferson finds himself concerned. "You okay, Rachel?" Next thing he knows, Rachel begins screaming.

"_JAKE! COME QUICK! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"_ In the background, Jefferson can easily hear Jake's yell of reply.

"_WHAT IS IT, BABE?"_

"_IT'S JEFFERSON! HE'S ALIVE!" _

"_NO WAY!"_

"_WAY!" _Her face beet red in irritation, Rachel begins laying into Jefferson, tears building up in her eyes. _"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE CALLED US TO LET US KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT JOSH, KAT AND BERTO WERE WHEN YOU'D SUPPOSEDLY DIED? DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIZED JAKE AND I WERE?" _

"I've a fairly good idea, Rachel. But, in my defense, I was in a coma in Paraguay and only just woke up." Just then, Jake comes up to behind Rachel. Upon seeing Jefferson alive and well for himself, Jake's jaw just drops. Getting Jefferson to smile. "Hey, Jake. It's…"

"_GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY WE SHOULDN'T GO OVER TO KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"Okay. I deserve that."

"_DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" _Mulling it over, Jake's eyes, along with Rachel's, start tearing up as he adds, _"OH HELL! WE'LL GO OVER AND KICK YOUR ASS ANYWAYS! THEN WE'LL CELEBRATE YOU BEING WITH US STILL! WE'LL GET SO FUCKING WASTED, WE'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT WHY YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED!"_

"Oddly enough, I'm looking forward to it, Jake. We've much to talk about." Jake and Rachel quickly regain their composure, calming down in the process. Once they've fully calmed, Rachel smiles fondly at him. Jake wearing the same smile.

"_You bet your ass we do, Jefferson. Jake and I'll be on the next flight out."_ Her eyes dripping tears of joy, Rachel adds, _"I'm just so glad you're with us still."_ Behind her, Jake nods his agreement.

"I'm glad to be here still, Rachel, Jake." Curious, he then asks, "When did you two get back together, anyway?"

"_Well, officially, we've been public knowledge since the sports expo in Tokyo-3 some time back."_ Taking Jake's hand into hers, Rachel softly adds, _"Unofficially, it was a week before Second Impact. We'd gotten married in a small and quick private ceremony."_

"Why all the secrecy, though?" Turning back toward Josh and Kat, he's surprised to see their jaws dropped down in shock. "Judging from your expressions, you didn't know about it, either."

"You got that right, Dad. But I think I have a feeling as to why they got hitched in secret. Richie."

"Who?" It's not Josh that answers, but Kat.

"Their son, Jefferson."

"_Josh and Kat are quite correct, Jefferson."_ Rachel's voice gets their attention before she goes on. _"Richard was the primary reason why we'd gotten married in secret. Of course, back then, I wasn't expecting to become SECGEN of the UN at the time either."_

"I sure didn't see it coming as you'd never shown an interest in politics before."

"_Neither did I, Jefferson. Nor was I expecting a worldwide calamity that wiped out half of Earth's population."_ Letting out an incredulous snort, she adds, _"There are times when I wonder I should be pleased the ones that caused our ATS to be shut down died in Second Impact or saddened by it. I can't help but feel so very torn, you know?"_

"I can sympathize with you, Rachel. I really can." Stretching his limbs, he then asks, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, just what exactly did you send Shinji to do for you?"

"_Oh, not much. Protect one of the creators of the N2 mine, his daughter and his newest prototype for a suitcase N2 mine. Of which there were two, according to Shinji's initial report when he picked them up."_

"N2?" Understandably confused by that, as he'd never heard of it before, he asks, "What's that?"

"Non-nuclear, Jefferson." Kat's voice gets his attention before she goes on. "All the explosive power of a conventional nuke. Yet none of the hazardous fallout associated with a nuke."

"Ah. So, what happened on that?" Rachel can't help but bite her lower lip gently to keep from smiling before replying.

"_I'm still awaiting Shinji's report to be sent to me through Berto." _ Jake's eyes suddenly drift to the left on their end, causing him to tap on her shoulder. When she looks over, she then says, _"Hold one."_

As Jake moves over to her left side, his hand doesn't leave her shoulder at all. Coming back into view with a printout, he hands it to Rachel and sits beside her. Waiting patiently until she finishes reading it. Once she's done so, she nods in approval and smiles.

"_I couldn't have done it better myself. Josh, I must admit, Shinji may not be genetically related to you, but he's certainly a chip off the old block."_

"What happened?" Jefferson's question is shared by both Josh and Kat. Causing Rachel and Jake to smile wryly.

"_L'Etranger had sent his, in Shinji's words mind you, 'Bimbo Brigade' to steal the prototypes and possibly take Professor and Mana Kirishima captive. Shinji, however, wouldn't have it. So, he toyed with them a little bit. Long story short, they went over the edge of a roof when they tried to duplicate the jump Shinji did into the Behemoth."_

"He egged them on, didn't he?"

"_He did, Josh."_ Jake can't help but chortle as he adds, _"I wish I could have been there to see the looks on their faces when they realized they'd been had! It must've been priceless!"_

"Of that I have no doubt. What happened then?" Rachel looks over the notes briefly before giving her reply.

"_According to Shinji's report as of five minutes ago, he'd dropped off an unexpected passenger before picking up a deep dish pizza for Misato. He's currently flying back to Japan. He'll likely sleep en route so he'd be slightly rested for school."_

"Will the unexpected passenger create complications?"

"_Unlikely, Josh. Shinji used an experimental serum that erases up to twenty minutes of memory. Even when the recipient of the serum is unconscious."_

"That's good. Though I can't help but wonder what the 'Bimbo Brigade' that Shinji humiliated is doing right now."

_(Off the coast of California; 3,000 feet below the ocean; 3 hours later)_

Inside the submarine that L'Etranger calls home, Mary is still berating Gail heavily. In a physical manner, no less. Mary executes a spinning kick that makes contact with Gail's hind end. Resulting in Gail falling face down onto the sub's gym floor.

"That hurt, bitch!"

"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass kicking."

"Now, ladies, what have you to report to me?" The suave voice behind Mary gets their attention. Causing them to turn around in time to see the masked visage of L'Etranger as he enters the gym. "What happened in Chicago?"

"We failed, Master. The marks were accompanied by an unknown man and Max Steel Jr."

"Ah, Maxie. I've been wondering how he's been faring. Did he look well?"

"He looked like he's been holding up well."

"Splendid. It wouldn't be right if he wasn't."

"I suppose not. But, isn't he an enemy, Master?"

"Something you must learn to get ahead in our business, Mary. Just because someone doesn't work on the same side of you doesn't mean you can't look forward to fighting them again. I, for my part, look forward to our next bout."

"I see." Mary looks at Gail before scowling beneath her mask and goes on. "In any case, Steel Jr. was alerted to our presence when Gail rammed the back of his car. Why she did that, I don't know."

"I see. What happened then?"

"He led us onto the roof of a parking garage. And kept on going over onto another roof. Gail followed, intent on not losing him."

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?"

"He led us on a merry chase from rooftop to rooftop until landing right inside a Behemoth. He then got out and taunted Gail into going after him. She took the bait and the car is now another random wreckage." Sighing, she then finishes with, "If anything, he keeps the insurance companies in the red." Next thing she knows, L'Etranger is laughing his head off.

"The apple sure didn't fall far from the tree. That's for sure."

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; next morning)_

"Say that again, Captain Chiron."

"Yes, Commander. Yesterday afternoon, the Second and Third Child, along with their classmates, went to Tokyo-3 park. Upon arrival, the Third Child was given a car, black in color, with an off-road chassis." Pausing briefly to look over the notes, he goes on.

"After the Third Child engaged in a test drive with Mr. McGrath, he proceeded to drive the Second Child and Ritsuko Takamiya to their respective destinations."

"And then?"

"And then we lost him, sir." Gendo can't help but roll his eyes in irritation before scrunching up his face in thought.

"Captain Chiron, it is my understanding you have a car thief in your ranks."

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Instruct your man that he is to steal the Third Child's car and take it to a scrap yard for destruction."

"Yes sir." As Chiron leaves Gendo's office, Gendo smirks in victory.

'This will break you for certain, Third Child.'

_(Thirty minutes later; Ikari/Katsuragi apartment)_

As Shinji cooks breakfast and the lunches for himself, Misato and Ritsuko, he's conversing with the person he'd never expected to communicate with.

'_So, Jefferson, how's it feel to be up and about again?'_

"_Not too bad, Shinji. I understand you were given the car Josh, Kat and Berto had taken for the desert rally from long before Second impact struck."_

'_Yep. Oh, by the way, Dad said it was a rebuild. What all happened to it, anyway?'_

"_Bomb damage, along with falling off a cliff."_

'_Ouch. No wonder I smelt smoke in there. I thought that someone had been lighting up Cuban cigars in there while Berto was working on it.'_ Jefferson's laughter gets a grin out of Shinji as Misato comes out of her room. Clad in only her sleepwear and scratching her belly.

"Morning, Shinji."

"Morning, Misato." Counting down, he's not disappointed when he hears Misato's beer cheer. _'Yep. Right on schedule.'_

"_Does she do that every day?"_ Jefferson's query has a hint of amusement, which brings a smile to Shinji's face.

'_She mostly does it every day. But on rare occasions like Jet Alone, she's stone sober.'_

"_Ah."_ Jefferson then has a smirk in his voice when he asks, _"So when can I expect 'great-grandchildren' to spoil when you and Ritsuko wed?"_

'_Well first we gotta get married and then we start our family. So, I'd say about nine months after we tie the knot once we turn twenty.'_

"_Now that I'm looking forward to. By the way, Berto's finished designing a variation of the 'Zapper' system to place into the car. Lower voltage, but enough to get the point across. If it doesn't though, it builds up until they either surrender or are rendered 'extra-crispy'."_

'_Cool. How soon can he get it done?'_

"_Well, actually…"_

_(Parking garage)_

A slender man sidles into the garage and smirks upon seeing the target that Captain Chiron had sent him after. Making his way to the car, he quickly sticks a 'Slim Jim' down the window and quickly pops the lock. Bolting inside, the man eyes the start button and eagerly presses it, thinking this to be the easiest heist he'd been on yet. Only…

_ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP_

The voltage is low at first until it gets to the point where he swears his skeleton is visible through his flesh. At about which time he starts screaming.

"WWWWAAAAGGGGHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Convulsing in agony as he releases the button, he then bolts out of the car. The would-have-been thief can't help but smell smoke coming from him as the freshly-remote-installed 'Zapper' system had come close to frying him 'extra-crispy'.

_(Apartment)_

"_So hopefully you won't have to contend with a dead battery or a dead thief when you get down there this morning."_

'_Yeah, hopefully I won't have to. Otherwise there'd be questions.'_ Finding himself curious, he then sends, _'Just how did he do it from there, anyway?'_

"_Much like most of Berto's work, it was done remotely using the various subsystems in the car. That's the nutshell version."_

'_Ah. Okay.'_ Finishing what he's doing, Shinji packs the lunches and leaves Misato's for her upon seeing she's returned to her room to get dressed. "I'm heading out now, Misato!"

"Later, Shinji! Have a good day at school! Say hi to Ritsuko and Deidre for me!"

"I will!" Exiting the apartment, Shinji goes down to the garage and lightly scowls upon seeing his door ajar. _'Looks like someone tried to go for a joyride. Only to get a shocking experience in the process.'_

"_Sure looks like it. At least you know it works, though."_

'_True.'_ Getting into the car to ensure no one lurking around, Shinji closes the door and buckles in before starting the V-8 engine. Wheeling the car out the garage, he catches sight of a thin man walking away from the apartment building. A significant twitch in his step. _'He's either got problems or he's the one that tried to go for a joyride.'_

"_Quite frankly, Shinji, anyone that would steal a car, let alone try to, is bound to have problems."_

Jefferson's words get a chortle from Shinji as he drives his car toward the Takamiya house. Once parked, he shuts off the engine and exits the car. Locking the door once it's closed, he walks up to the front door and knocks on the door. When it opens, revealing Deidre, Jefferson can't help but muse out loud.

"_I can't help but feel as if I know her from somewhere."_

'_Yeah. I know what you mean. Dad, Kat and Berto said the same thing when we met her. Of course, she just waved it off and grinned haplessly.'_

"_Then it's probably nothing big."_

"Morning, Shinji. Ritsy told me you got a car yesterday when she walked in giddy." Giving him a smirk, she adds, "She also told me you forgot your birthday."

"Heh-heh. Yeah." Passing the lunch forward to Deidre, he says, "Here's her lunch for the day. I'll be back this afternoon with her homework assignment."

"Okay." Giving him a slight frown, she adds, "Ritsy also told me that you've been burning the candle at both ends with school and piloting the Evangelion. She's worried about you."

"I know." Giving his future Mother-in-Law a sheepish grin, he then goes serious as he asks, "Would it be possible for me to come in to see her right quick before I head out?"

"I don't see why not. But you'll have to hurry so you won't be late for school."

"Okay." Following Deidre to his unofficial _fiancée's _room, he softly knocks on the door and hears a muffled voice.

"Come in." Opening the door, he smiles softly upon seeing his intended facing the doorway. Blanket draped over her up to her bare shoulders. A soft smile spreading onto her face as well. "Hey there."

"Hey." Walking into her room, he kneels at her bedside and tenderly kisses her forehead. "Can't stay long, so I thought I'd quickly touch base with you before I go on to school."

"I'm glad you did." His left hand gently grazing her right cheek, she closes her eyes alluringly. Opening them again, Shinji can't help but be entranced by her brown eyes. She then giggles and says, "As much as I'm enjoying your hand on my cheek, you need to get going so you don't incur the 'Wrath of Horaki'."

"Yeah." Intent on sneaking a quick kiss on her lips, he grins when she deepens it. With Ritsuko grinning as well. Ending the kiss, albeit reluctantly, Shinji says, "I'll see you this afternoon. Barring an Angel attack, of course."

"If an Angel does attack, be sure to tell it that interrupting a couple's plans is very rude. Even if you have to be a pain in the ass about it."

"You got it." Sneaking a quick peck on her lips once more and ducking back before she can deepen it, he grins and says, "I'm heading out now."

"Have a good day, dear."

"I'll have better than good, honey. It'll be great." Ritsuko's laughter rings out as Shinji makes his way back out of the house and to his car. Starting the engine, he proceeds onto school.

Back in her room, Ritsuko sighs as Deidre, in her Dragonelle garb, steps into the doorway. A soft smile on her face.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. He just now pulled away." Pushing the covers away from herself, revealing that she's only wearing shorts, Ritsuko lightly winces at the cramp in her lower belly as she tilts upward. "I just wish that…"

"Training didn't have to go on during your period?" At Ritsuko's nod, Dragonelle gives her a nod of understanding. "I feel the same way, Ritsy. But this is the only way to get you ready in the time allotted. Of course, you've shown yourself to be a quick study, so it's really up to you whether or not we proceed during your period."

"As tempting as that sounds, Mom, that's not an option." Removing her shorts and grimacing at the blood, Ritsuko adds, "The sooner I get done, the sooner I can start helping Shinji. But where do I start, though?"

"I'll be helping you on that front. After all, I'm well-versed in infiltration and exfiltration techniques."

"Great." Putting a pad into the crotch of a body-suit patterned after Dragonelle's, only different, Ritsuko then gets herself into the bodysuit and pulls up the rear zipper. "Because I'll need all the knowledge I can get. It's crunch time and we're most likely running out of time."

_(Tokyo-3 High School)_

"Can you believe it? All they talk about is Asuka, Asuka, Asuka."

"I hear you, 'Suke. It's really too bad the pictures you took of her don't show her personality."

"Hey, guys." Shinji's soft voice gets Touji and Kensuke's attention as he goes on. "Just what're you guys doing right now, anyway?"

"Selling pictures of the new girl, of course." Kensuke's tone is smarmy as he goes on. "With her looks, we're practically a mint."

"Oh for love of… wait, wait, wait. You're selling pictures of her and none of Ritsuko?" At their nods, Shinji shakes his head and says, "I don't know whether to be pleased or dismayed by this revelation."

"It's a rule of 'Suke's here. 'No pictures or requests for same will be made of girls in a verified relationship'."

"Oh? How long has that rule been in place?"

"Since last year. 'Suke here got a picture of the Swim Team Captain for last year's class and her boyfriend went on a rampage. When he tracked down 'Suke, 'Suke here made a proposal in exchange for not getting his lights punched out. The guy agreed and that's that."

"Ah." Shrugging, Shinji then says, "I guess I'll never know how I feel. But thanks all the same, guys."

"You're welcome, Shinji." Their unified reply gets a chuckle from Shinji as he walks away. Only to hear another voice.

"_Hallo! Good morning, Shinji!"_ Turning around at Asuka's voice, Shinji can't help but smile widely.

"_Good morning, Asuka."_ Upon seeing her jaw drop in shock, Shinji goes on._ "How're you feeling today?"_ Asuka recovers her jaw in time to smile widely at him.

"_I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking."_ Blinking at his German, she then switches to Japanese and asks, "Just how fluent are you?" Much to her surprise, Shinji gives his reply in German.

"_Oh, just enough to ask you if you'd like to be a bridesmaid at our wedding when Ritsuko and I get married upon turning twenty."_ Returning serve with German, she gives her reply.

"_Nothing would please me more."_ Switching back to Japanese, she then asks, "Any chance we can talk in Japanese so I can get my practice?"

"Sure."

"Great!" As the two ponder what to talk about, Asuka picks the safest topic she could think of. "Your German's pretty good considering…"

"Our time during the Sixth Angel?" At her nod, Shinji grins. "Yeah, that's kinda my fault. I was curious about German and decided to learn it."

"How long did it take you?"

"Overnight. Just after I dropped you off yesterday."

"OVERNIGHT? YESTERDAY? BUT HOW?"

"I'm just a fast learner. That's all."

"I gotta admit, you're a very surprising individual, Shinji Ikari."

"I have my days." Letting out a sigh and his smile fading slightly, Shinji shrugs. "I have my days."

"Hey, why so gloomy? You're in the presence of the most popular girl in school. So be glad for your good fortune." Giving him a flick of a finger against his forehead, she can't help but be surprised at him taking it in stride. Giving it no thought, she then asks, "So where's the other one at?"

"Other one?"

"What are you, stupid? I'm talking about the First Child!"

"Oh, Ayanami? She's down over there." Shinji points over down to the schoolyard where Asuka can see the blue-haired girl reading.

"Thanks. See you in class." Without any further word, Asuka bolts away from Shinji. As she bolts away, Shinji leans over the railing, eager to see how Asuka fares with the enigmatic girl.

'_This should be good.'_ Kat's voice in the background nearly causes him to sport a broad grin with her words.

"_Good indeed. Ayanami is about as subtle as a lead pipe. Which is why Berto's making the popcorn and I'm recording it."_

'_Yeah, well, in any case, I just hope Ayanami doesn't rattle Asuka too badly.'_

"_Same here."_

As she reads her book on biomechanics, Rei soon sees a shadow obscuring her view. Moving to the side, she tries to ignore it. Only for the shadow to come back into place. Looking up to see the source of the shadow, she can't help but see a redhead with a massive grin.

"Hello. You must be Rei Ayanami, the Pilot of the prototype. I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Sohryu. Let's be good friends."

"Whatever for?" The bluntness of Rei's query gives Asuka a start, but she doesn't let it slow her down much.

"Cause, it'll be… convenient. You know! After all, you, me and Ikari are Pilots. So it's only natural."

Unsure as to Asuka's statement, Rei thinks about her friendship with Shinji and Ritsuko. They may not have stated their reason for establishing a friendship with her, but it most certainly wasn't for convenience. So, on that note, she falls back to before their friendship started.

"As soon as I'm ordered to, I will." Rising and putting her book away, she bows and says, "If you'll excuse me, Pilot Sohryu. Class is about to commence." With that, Rei walks away. Leaving a flabbergasted Asuka in her wake.

'Jeepers. That girl is JAFO and sure takes the strudel when it comes to being JAFO.' Looking back up toward Shinji, she can't help but feel that he's deeply amused by what had happened. Even though he's out of earshot.

From his perch, Shinji's having a hard time keeping his snickers down from being audible. Kat and Berto, however…

"_Ouch! Talk about your blunt replies!"_

"_You said it, Berto!"_ Walking away from his perch now, Shinji can't help but let a slight snicker escape him. _"What do you think about what had happened, Shinji?"_

'_Much as I'd prefer to be nice, I can't help but feel that Asuka getting blown off like that served her right. Chances are that Rei will ask me why Rits and I established a friendship with her.'_

"_You're probably right, Shinji."_ Berto's voice gets a smirk from Shinji which quickly fades as he enters the school building._ "You're probably right."_

_(NERV HQ; Lab)_

As Akagi is looking through the lens of a microscope, she can't help but hear a familiar voice from behind her.

"Well, now, Ritsuko Akagi, you're looking as attractive as ever." Unable to resist a grin, the faux blond looks up and sees Kaji standing there. He then proceeds to cup her face tenderly and comments, "But alas, a woman with a mark on her chin is destined to be alone and unhappy."

"Much like the way she's glaring at you, I expect." Indicating a scowling Misato as she huffs against a large window for the lab. As Misato makes her way to the entrance, Ritsuko adds, "It's been a long time, Kaji."

"Yes. Much too long. We've got to go out for drinks sometime. Just like the old days in college." At that point, Misato stomps up to Kaji and snarls out.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were only escorting Asuka here." Eying his tie, she then grabs it, adding, "One of these days you'll get your tie right even if it kills you!"

"I've been reassigned to NERV Central, of course. As for my tie, I like it loose." Before Misato can say anything more, the base's Angel alerts blare. "Looks like we've got business."


	32. Chapter 32

Shinji Steel 32

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Outskirts of Tokyo-3; 20 minutes later)_

As NERV gets its support and command equipment into place, the two black Evangelion transport planes prepare to drop their precious cargo. While they're doing that, Shinji talks with Asuka.

"I don't know about you, Asuka, but I'll be glad when this war's over with."

"_I'm with you on that, Shinji."_ Curious, she then asks, _"How many kids are you and Takamiya wanting to have, anyway?"_

"As many as she wants."

"_That's not an answer."_

"Sorry, Asuka, but it'll have to do." Misato's voice cuts Asuka off before the highly vocal redhead can say anything more.

"_While this does sound interesting, it'll have to wait until later as you're both near the drop zone." _

"Roger!"

"_Roger!"_

"_So, on that note, three, two, one. Drop!"_

Shinji feels the Evangelion slide away from the plane's frame until he feels the sensation of plummeting down to the ground in freefall. Feeling the urge to do some mid-air hijinks, he does so. Much to Misato and Asuka's amusement, along with briefly. Once he's down on the ground, he can't help but see Misato and Asuka holding up score cards. Both of them a '9'.How Asuka managed to get a score card in the plug with her, he doesn't know. Nor does he want to.

'I must've been bending my knees the wrong way. Oh well.' Turning his attention to the Angel before them, he asks, "What do we know about this one?"

"_Other than it's a sitting duck, there's nothing to know."_ Asuka's face has a scowl to it as she adds, _"I can't see why we need two EVAs for a single Angel. My debut battle here, no less. It's practically gift-wrapped for me."_

"Maybe so, Asuka, but it's SOP. Debut? This ain't a movie, you nut. Besides, there's something about this Angel that's off-kilter. So stay aware and you may survive this."

"_Oh? And where's your daredevil side at today?"_

"It's taking a backseat this time around. It's feeling like there's more to this Angel than it appears."

"_Aww, poor thing. Don't worry. 'Mommy' Asuka will kill that Angel and then nurse your daredevil side back to bold health."_ Giving him a smirk and a wink, Asuka blinks off before grabbing a spear from a weapons transport nearest to her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"_Probably because I'm getting a bad feeling as well, Shinji. Asuka's always been headstrong, but not like this. She's almost… playful towards you."_

"Now that's just prime." Reaching toward a weapons transport and picking up a pallet rifle, he's suddenly shocked when Asuka comes back up. "Now what?"

"_Cover my back, Shinji. I'm attacking… NOW!"_

Shinji can only watch stupefied as the red Evangelion bounds toward the Angel.

"_She's completely out of her mind!"_

'_You got that right, Berto.'_

Leaping onto a building's roof, the red titan then jumps from that roof onto another until reaching the Angel. With a war cry, the EVA neatly slices the Angel in half from top to crotch area. Asuka's victorious and smug voice then flows out of his speakers.

"_See? A battle should be clean and elegant. Without waste."_ Asuka's eyes are closed now. Pleased that she'd shown off before Shinji and killed the Angel at the same time. Giving him yet another smirk, she asks, _"Did that get your blood going?"_ Berto's voice suddenly comes back through to him.

"_Shinji! I'm getting signs from that Angel Unit-02 just bisected! It's still alive!"_

"Asuka! Pull back!" Pulling the trigger on his pallet rifle as he sees the Angel splitting up, he yells out, "Pull back now, dammit!" Asuka's eyes are still closed, yet she starts opening them in annoyance of him.

"_Huh? Why are you shooting, Third? The Angel's dead. It's over."_ Much to her surprise, Misato's voice comes through loud and clear.

"_Now that's just bullshit!"_ With that, the sound of crushing before static is heard from Misato's end. Asuka then opens her eyes fully and sees instead of one dead Angel, two live Angels.

"Aw crap." Next thing she knows, Unit-01 bounds to in front of her and opens fire. Hitting both Angels sporadically. "Shinji?"

"_Don't just stand there, 'ape'! Get a grip and start attacking!"_ Incensed at what Shinji just said, Asuka can't help but snarl.

"Who're you calling an 'ape', Third?"

"_The redheaded 'ape' that has her EVA just standing around, looking like a ragbag!"_ His face taking on a snarl of its own, Shinji then asks, _"Come on, you 'ape', you wanna live forever?"_

"Why you! I'll show you who's an 'ape' and who's not!" Yelling out, she shoves her spear toward Unit-01. Only for it to dodge the oncoming spear, allowing it to hit the Angel's core. "That'll work. But I'm going to have to kick your ass, Third!"

"_Get in line, Second!"_ Shinji fires another volley toward the other Angel. Hitting its core. Getting Asuka to snort.

"The line starts here, _baka_!" Stabbing the Angel's core repeatedly, she asks, "Why isn't this fucker dead yet?"

"_Given these two are the same Angel, we'll have to destroy both cores at the same time."_

Shoving her spear into the Angel's crotch area, getting a sound of agony in the process, she grins maliciously as she asks, "How do we go about doing that?"

"_I guess I'll have to be a pain in their asses."_ Unit-01 holds out its left hand and Shinji says, _"Your prog knife, if you please."_

"Sure." Opening her left shoulder pylon, Asuka brings out the knife and asks, "How're you going to pull that off?"

"_Good question."_ The answer comes in form of Misato yelling out.

"_Pull back, you two! JSSDF's dropping an N-2 on the Angels!"_

"_And yon from above, a beautiful messenger heralds with a message."_

Shinji's voice quickly gets Asuka's attention. Causing Asuka to look over at Shinji and see him smirking. He then waggles his eyebrows, getting Asuka to snort in amusement. Unit-01 suddenly kicks the Angel it was fighting in its side, causing it to tumble toward its other half.

"_Shinji!" _ Misato's voice has a tinge of concern to it as she adds, _"What are you doing? You and Asuka are supposed to bug out!"_

"_I know, Misato. Just getting these two ready to die!"_ Looking toward Asuka, he then says, _"Let's get going, Asuka. Don't want to be near them when that N2 blows."_

"Roger." As the two leap away, Asuka turns toward her compatriot and asks, "So just how are you going to be a pain in their asses, anyway?" When he's done telling her, she's laughing her head off. Holding her sides in mirth, she hears Misato laughing as well. "You're meaner than a rattlesnake."

"_Who says we have to be nice to Angels?"_ At that point, the N2 blows and Shinji yells out, _"Time to finish!"_ Unit-01 then tosses its pallet rifle to Unit-02 before leaping into action.

"Roger!" As she watches the purple Unit make its way to the Angels, she sees they're hunched over, side by side. 'He's as crazy as I am at times.' Her grin goes wide as she murmurs, "I love that in a man."

Inside his entry plug, Shinji deploys his other prog knife into his right hand and smirks. Positioning Unit-01 behind the Angels, he 'clears' his throat.

"Okay, Mr. Seventh Angel and sibling, I'm Shinji Ikari and I'll be your proctologist today. We've even got a two for one special going on. Here goes." With that, he shoves the vibrating blades into the twin Angels' hind ends. With that, they bolt upright and roar, causing Shinji to yell out. "Take the shot, Red!"

"_Roger!"_

As Unit-02 opens fire on the Angels' shared core at the same time, Unit-01 leaps to safety. Just in the nick of time too, as the rounds from the rifles quickly break the shared core. Causing both Angels to blow up in a spectacular fireball. Both Evangelions weather the shockwave as best they can and manage to stay upright. Once the shockwave has ebbed by, the view from Asuka's plug comes up into Shinji's.

"_I don't know about you, Third, but it was fun toasting that Angel."_

"Yeah. Nice job on those groupings, Second."

"_Why thank you, Third."_

Inside the Mobile Command Unit, Misato sighs wearily before grinning.

"Well, at least they got it done without getting tangled up."

"I take it you were worried about that happening, Misato?"

"I was, Ritsu. Why, I don't know." Yet Akagi could tell Misato's not exactly pleased. Misato catches her friend's expression and her grin fades. "Yet the way they treated this one was almost like… I don't know. But we need a way to synchronize one with the other because it was just a little too loose for my tastes."

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, you and Kaji favored 'Twister' done to music to get things focused."

"Ugh! Could you please not mention 'him'? It's bad enough he's here in Tokyo-3. I don't need to be reminded of it all the time." Yet in the recesses of her mind, Misato can't help but look fondly at those old memories. With Akagi catching the soft expression on Misato's face and thinking only one thing.

'Gotcha, Misato!'

_(NERV HQ; one hour later; debriefing room)_

As Shinji and Asuka are debriefed and watch the footage of the battle, Asuka has a triumphant grin on her face while Shinji's face is serious. Considering they'd won, they'd also caused excessive damage to the surrounding area.

Fortunately, however, there were casualties or fatalities other than the Angel. Fuyutsuki, however, is not quite thrilled with the end results.

"That's another time we have to redo the maps. Another lake we simply 'couldn't live without'. If our future wasn't so dependant on you Children, you'd be living normal lives. Pilot Ikari, I know full well, wouldn't mind living a normal life." Giving Shinji a soft smile before going serious, Fuyutsuki then turns his attention to Asuka.

"Pilot Sohryu, I also know full well, was brought up in the care of NERV. As was Pilot Ayanami. Yet her Evangelion's re-armoring has yet to be finished. Which means you two are the only active Pilots we have. And I must say I'm appalled at your definition of teamwork." Scowling down at Asuka, he then asks, "Just what is your job, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Piloting EVA."

"Wrong! Your job is to protect humanity from annihilation against our alien foes. Your showboating came close to getting your Evangelion heavily damaged."

"Shinji did it as well."

"That's only because he took advantage of an opportunity while the Angel was injured by the blast. Of course, we were fortunate the Angel's AT-Field hadn't yet materialized at the time." Taking a deep breath, he goes on. "NERV doesn't exist to make a spectacle of itself. Even though the end was the desired result, the means left something to be desired."

"So, where do we go from here, Vice-Commander?"

"I'll leave that up to Captain Katsuragi, Pilot Ikari." His face going soft, he then adds, "But you two, along with Pilot Ayanami, showed courage and tenacity I hadn't seen in years. Hone your cooperation and we may survive this war." With that, he recesses his podium. Causing Asuka to look over at Shinji.

"Did he just reprimand and praise us at the same time, Third?"

"He did, Second."

"I enjoyed the latter, but why'd he do the former?"

"Well, you gotta admit, we did wreak a massive amount of havoc at the scene."

"What's all this 'we' stuff? You ruined my debut battle!"

"Oh for the… why won't you get off your high horse and get that the world isn't a stage of performances to feed your ego? If you'd kept on standing there after I told you to get your butt in gear, who knows how you'd have ended up?"

"I'd have wound up in better shape than you, that's for damn sure!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's hope we never learn for certain, okay." Looking down at himself and scowling, he mutters, "I gotta shower and get this gunk off of me. Then I'll go see my lovely _fiancée_ to be before going back to the apartment. It's been a Hell of a day!" Getting up, he strides out of the debriefing room. Leaving a stunned Asuka in his wake.

'I can't believe it. He's still intent on wedding Takamiya when I'm wanting him.' Looking around the room, she then smiles softly upon seeing Kaji. "Not exactly the way I'd expected things to go."

"Hardly anything goes the way we expect it to, kiddo." Smiling softly before shrugging, Kaji adds, "In any case, we've got your quartering settled. Katsuragi's finishing up the paperwork for it before she gets started on the compensation paperwork."

"Oh. Okay. Any idea as to where I'll be living?"

_(Two hours later; Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)_

"I'm home."

A weary Shinji trudges into the apartment. Intent on getting into his futon and taking a light nap before making dinner for himself and Misato. His visit with Ritsuko, while brief, was also a much needed balm for his nerves.

Even though Ritsuko was going through her 'visitor', she was more than happy to have Shinji with her. Especially with his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Deidre watching them both from the doorway of the family room and smiling softly.

The visit lasted for an hour and when it came time for Shinji to head out, Ritsuko summoned her courage and placed Shinji's hands onto her belly. Shinji didn't miss her light wince and gave her a concerned glance. Causing her to smile maternally.

"_Someday, there'll be a reason for you to put your hands on my belly. My hands on top of yours."_ Her eyes shimmered with soft tears, prompting Shinji to softly kiss her lips and stroke her tears away.

"_I look forward to it, Rits."_

Shinji snaps out of it in time to see a massive row of boxes. His brow furrowing as he shakes his head 'no', as if telling where this is going, he goes to his room and opens the door. His jaw dropping in shock. The room is 'soaked' in femininity, with only a scant sign of masculinity in there. Namely his cello and CARE package in their respective places. Except for one article.

"Where's Rits' picture at?"

"Oh, that old thing?" Asuka's voice to his side gets his attention as she adds, "I put it in the trash."

"You did what?" Striding toward the trash can, he smiles softly upon seeing the picture in there before extracting it and frowning. Turning back toward Asuka, he asks, "Why'd you do that?"

"Hmm, she's been dumped for the new model. She just doesn't know it yet." Not noticing Shinji's right fist shaking in rage, Asuka goes on. "It's only natural, since you'll be living with me in our new room. Though I wouldn't be against the idea of living alone with you." Her expression goes dreamy as she pictures them living together. She then starts playing with the door, griping the whole time.

"Why are Japanese houses so small, anyway? I couldn't get all my stuff in here. Which is why some of it's still in the hallway."

"Of all the asinine, arrogant, presumptuous stunts, this takes the veal stroganoff!" Startled at Shinji's yell, Asuka can only blink as Shinji breathes in and out.

"_If you feel like slapping her, go right ahead, Shinji."_ Kat's voice has anger within as she goes on. _"Even though we brought you up to never hit a girl, we understand."_

'_As tempting as that sounds, no, Kat.'_ His breathing leveling out, he then hears Berto's voice.

"_That's the way, Shinji."_ All of a sudden, a beep is heard. _"Got trouble, Shinji. Hammerhead's on the move in Australia."_

'_Got it. I'm calling in the Sparrow and will link up to it just before the roof.'_ With that, he strides into the room and puts the picture back down. He then goes past Asuka and says, "I'm going out for some air. We'll discuss this breach of etiquette later."

Once out of the apartment, Shinji makes his way to the elevator and hits the floor below the roof. Once there, he spots a shimmering outside an open window and switches over.

"Stealth Mode." Leaping out the window feet first, he slides into the pilot's seat and closes the canopy.

"_That was some jump, Max."_

"Thanks, Kat. So Berto, what's Hammerhead up to now?"

"_Believe it or not, he's stealing a piano."_

"A piano?" Max can't help but feel incredulous before shaking his head. "Okay, that's got to be the strangest thing he's done yet."

"_Yeah, but I think you'll understand why when you hear about it."_

"A piano's a piano, right?"

"_Under conventional circumstances, yes. But this is no ordinary piano."_

"Oh? What does it do? Transform into an eighty foot tall cyborg?" Berto and Kat's mirthful laughter gets Max to chuckle as well before Berto gives his reply.

"_Nope. If you look at it from the top, it looks like the body of a Hammerhead shark."_

"Outstanding." His sarcastic remark, accompanied by an eye-roll, prompts him to ask, "Whatever happened to being inconspicuous? I mean, a piano like that is bound to stick out like a sore thumb. For that matter, his head doesn't even look like the head of a Hammerhead."

"_Who knows, Max? Who knows?"_

_(Australian roadway; twenty minutes later)_

"C'mon, c'mon, get out of my way, you dumbasses!"

Grinning as he drives the stolen Kenworth K104 rig, Hammerhead blows the truck's air horns and waves the people coming toward him out of his way. Yep, you guessed it. Hammerhead is driving headlong into oncoming traffic.

"Jeez, with how the people drive on the wrong side of the road over here, it's amazing there aren't any wrecks over here. Along with the steering wheel being on the wrong side, no less." Next thing he knows, he gets a call on his stolen rig's radio.

"_Breaker, breaker for the wrong way driver on Australian Highway 5. You've got trouble coming your way."_ Snickering, Hammerhead picks up the radio mike and hits the button.

"Which one? There's hundreds! All driving on the right-hand side of the road coming at me!"

"_Oh, Hammerhead, didn't you know? Down here in Australia, oncoming traffic is the right-hand lane while thru traffic is the left-hand lane."_ Hammerhead's eyes can't help go wide at that revelation, along with the voice on the radio. _"Why can't you stay locked in your tank for once?"_

"Steel, how nice to hear your voice again. Where are you now? Watching me drive like a maniac on the television, stating how you've always wanted to do this?"

"_Nope."_ Steel's voice is full of cheer as he goes on. _"Look to your 9 o'clock."_ Hammerhead looks to his right and doesn't see anything. _"Not that way, dumbass! Your left! Look to your left!"_ Reversing his gaze, Hammerhead sees a white aircraft he's quite familiar with.

"Steel." Mashing down on the button again, he snarls out, "That wasn't very nice, Steel."

"I know." At the sudden voice behind his gaze, Hammerhead snaps back to and is greeted by Max's fist in his face. As the man goes unconscious, Max, a smirk on his face, shakes his head. "Oh, what a gullible breed."

Shutting the truck's engine down, Max steers the wheel to the edge of the road. Once it's stopped, he engages the parking brake. Only for Hammerhead to regain consciousness and fling him out of the rig. Keys in Max's hand. Max tucks himself into a roll and tumbles to a standing halt as Hammerhead jumps out after him. Up above, without either man's knowledge, News Helicopters are catching the action.

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

"Misato, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing a man whose head is shaped like the head of a ball-peen hammer, the answer's yes, Asuka."

"I was afraid of such." Blinking, Asuka adds, "I know that other guy from somewhere."

"Where, Asuka?"

"Berlin. Some time ago." Her eyes suddenly shoot open before she cries out, "That's Max Steel Jr.!"

"That an actual name, Asuka?"

"Yeah, much like Birdman is."

"Birdman?"

"I know, Misato." From there, she tells Misato about Birdman entering the NERV facility in Berlin, Max Jr. in pursuit. She doesn't miss Misato's wince when she hears about Birdman's fist being crushed by Max's. "And that was that. The world is strange, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, Asuka. It is indeed." Grinning inwardly, Misato looks toward Asuka. She'd arrived five minutes after Shinji headed out. A stunned redhead simply standing there. Checking her watch, Misato casually remarks, "I just hope Shinji doesn't take too long in getting back home."

"_Not to worry, Misato."_ Kat's voice is reassuring to her as Kat goes on. _"Shinji's pretty well figured out Hammerhead's moves. If anything, he's consistent. No variation at all."_

Right then, both Misato and Asuka see Max Steel Jr. giving the odd-looking man a left-roundhouse kick right in the torso. Following up with an uppercut that knocks the odd-looking man right down to the ground. Along with out for the count. Kat's voice is filled with mirth and proud glee as she comes up into Misato's ear.

"_And the winner by decisive knockout, Max Steel Jr!"_ Right then and there, as Max makes to walk away, the Australian Federal Police forces arrive to take Hammerhead into custody. Only for him to snap back awake. _"Oh, we have some post-fight excitement going on, folks!"_

As Hammerhead starts flinging the Officers away from him, he seemingly forgets that Max is still there and is now wielding a sledgehammer. Misato and Asuka can't help but go into stitches at the sight.

_(Australia)_

"Hey, Hammerhead, you ever been 'hammered' before?" As Hammerhead turns toward Max Steel Jr, he catches a glimpse of a sledgehammer in his enemy's hand. And gulps fearfully. "Now we can do this one of two ways. One, you go peacefully without further incident. Two, you learn that 'hammered' can apply to literally being 'hammered'. What'll it be, bud?" Hammerhead doesn't even take time to think.

"One."

"Good boy."

Slumping down in defeat, Hammerhead submits to arrest. Knowing full well that while his head is shaped like a hammer, his skull is still comprised of bone. As he feels his limbs being shackled, he snarls out to Max Jr.

"I'll get you yet, Max Steel Jr! I'll find a way to make my skull so hard, not even a sledgehammer can bust it! Then I'll show you how to be 'hammered'! The right way!"

"I can hardly wait." Hefting the sledgehammer onto his shoulder, Max grins and adds, "We'll make a party of it. You, me, your skull, my sledgehammer. It'll be great!" Hammerhead can't help but guffaw as he's led to an Australian Police box truck. As the doors are closed, Max sighs out while shaking his head, bemused. "That guy's had one operation too many. Not all his wires are soldered right."

"_It would seem not, _hermano_. In any case, Misato and Miss Sohryu saw the fight between you and Hammerhead. As did Rachel."_

"Oh dear." Walking to the Sparrow as it lands in front of him, he asks, "We're blown, aren't we?"

"_Not necessarily. Your cover is that of a UN Special Agent that specializes in cases like these." _Rachel's voice gets his attention as she goes on. _"It's the end of the world plots we're covertly working to stop."_ Getting in and closing the canopy, Max activates the tint that darkens the outer window before flying away. Switching over and becoming Shinji in the process.

"Oh so we're good, then."

"_Yes, we are."_ Rachel's voice has glee within it as she goes on. _"I especially liked the way you went toward Hammerhead with a sledgehammer to convince him to stand down."_

"It was the best I can think of at the time." Glancing down at the sledgehammer at his feet, he grins and asks, "Hey, any chance you can put in a compartment for the sledgehammer, Berto? It could come in handy."

"_You mean on the Sparrow?"_

"Yep."

"_I don't see why not. Where would you like it to go?"_

"I dunno. Maybe somewhere along the belly area."

"_I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, Misato's wanting to talk to you."_

"Okay." A minute later, he hears Misato's voice.

"_That was some fight, Shinji. Asuka particularly enjoyed the sledgehammer bit."_

"She isn't within earshot, is she?"

"_No, she's working on her room right now. Oddly enough, she was carrying her boxes out of your room. Did something happen?"_

"Yeah. I didn't take her invasion of my room and her treatment of one of my things well."

"_Which one?"_

"My picture of Rits. She even proclaimed herself to be my new girlfriend. Can you believe her nerve?"

"_I should've seen this coming. If you want to move out and into an adjacent apartment, I'll support you. Later on, that is."_

"Thanks, Misato. Wait." Blinking rapidly, he then asks "What do you mean by 'later on', Misato?"

"_I'll put it to you like this. It's the best way possible to improve your teamwork with Asuka."_

"What's the gag? I'm waiting for the punch-line."

"_You'll see when you get here, Shinji. Misato out."_

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Shinji can't help but drop his jaw in shock when he sees a DDR set-up in the living room of the apartment. Misato grinning madly, a blue dancer's outfit in hand. With Asuka hovering between a grimace and a wide grin on her face. Grimace because of the pink outfit she's wearing. Wide grin because Shinji will be doing the training with her.

'This can't be good.' Clearing his throat, he then asks, "So what's going on, Misato? I'm waiting for the punch-line."

"Easy. You and Asuka are to undergo sync training to improve your cooperation with each other."

"But the Angel's already dead."

"While that is true, the next Angel attack depends on your ability to work with one another. So, for three hours each day, you will sync your movements with one another."

"Long as we don't have to miss school and I can still take Rits' lunch to her."

"Oh, so you're worried about your future wife?" Grinning still, Misato adds, "I've already informed Deidre of the set-up, so that way Ritsuko'll be in the loop. Who knows? She might want to try it for herself." Sighing gustily, Shinji nods before accepting the outfit and goes to put it on.

'Yes, indeedy. Some days, it just doesn't pay to check the fuckin' mail!' Within minutes, he's put the outfit on and stepping into the living room. Seeing Asuka's eyes on him, he says, "Might as well get started on this then."


	33. Chapter 33

Shinji Steel 33

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Three days later; Tokyo-3 High School; afternoon)_

"If that is all, class is dismissed."

The elderly teacher bows to the class as Hikari dismisses them. As they file out, Hikari notices Richard walking alongside Rei. Intent on escorting the blue-haired girl home. The two may not have had much in common, but they quickly established a rapport when Richard finally met the school's resident enigma. Along with Shinji and Ritsuko walking out, Asuka in tow. Looking down at her hands, Hikari suddenly groans when she realizes their paperwork for the upcoming school trip is with her still.

'I better catch up with them before they leave. Suzuhara and Aida too!' Running out of the classroom, she then groans upon realizing that they'd already left the grounds while she stood there. "I guess I'll have to go there then."

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; forty minutes later)_

The past three days had gone by in a blur for Shinji and Asuka. True to Misato's word, both teens did DDR for three hours a day in an attempt to sync. Today is no exception. However…

"Dammit! How am I supposed to sync with you if you won't hammer down, Third?"

"First off, Second, don't call me that. I'm not thrilled to be here and you know it. Second of all, if I was to 'hammer down', as you say, you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"You mean you were going easy on me?"

"Yep. That I was."

"Then don't hold back anymore, Ikari."

"You got it, Sohryu." Before they can do anything else, however, the doorbell chimes. "Now what?"

"Good question." Smirking widely, she softly says, "Let's fuck with their minds a bit." Catching on, Shinji smirks right back and gives his reply.

"Alright." In unison, they give their reply.

"Coming!" With Asuka right behind him, Shinji goes to the door and opens it. Revealing a stunned Hikari, Touji and Kensuke. Touji's the first to respond. Stammering.

"What gives, Shin-man? You and the Devil dressing alike now?" In unison, Shinji and Asuka give their reply.

"No, this is part of our sync training. We have to work, eat, bathe and sleep together."

"That's horrible!" Hikari's face is beet red as she cries out, "You're living in sin!"

"No, it's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it like?"

"Come on in and I'll tell you all everything." Misato's voice gets the attention of all three and they turn to face her. Only to see not only Misato, but also Rei, Richard, Rits and Deidre.

"Oh, Captain Katsuragi."

"No need for that, Hikari. Just call me Misato when I'm not on duty."

"Oh, okay."

Following Misato into the apartment while Shinji and Asuka move back from the doorway, she's aware of Rei, Richard, Ritsuko and Deidre coming in. With Touji and Kensuke trailing right behind. When they get to the living room, Hikari can't help but squeal upon seeing Pen-Pen.

"So cute!"

Going right to the warm water penguin, Hikari picks him right up. Getting a soft 'wark' in reply. As she sits down, she nestles Pen-Pen into her lap, holding him snugly to her. Listening intently as Misato tells them what's been going on the past three days. With Shinji and Asuka in the background, moving to the music. When Misato's done, Hikari, Touji, Richard and Kensuke are chortling. Rits, however, is watching her beloved moving to match Asuka move for move. Only for Asuka to screech in anger upon hearing the error buzzer.

"_Shiesse!"_ Running her fingers through her hair in exasperation, Asuka declares, "I swear, Ikari, you're either moving too fast or too slow for me! There's no way anyone can sync with you!"

"Is that so, Asuka?" Misato's question gets a snort from the redhead before she gives her reply.

"That's right, Misato. I'd like to see anyone try syncing with him."

"Okay then. Rei?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Ever the soft-spoken one, Rei kinks her head toward Misato, as if knowing where this is going.

"Give it a try."

"Yes, ma'am." Accepting Asuka's spot beside Shinji, she cues the music. Much to Asuka's surprise, she matches Shinji move for move. When every note's done, Rei and Shinji both have 100% on their score. "Is that satisfactory, Captain Katsuragi?"

"Quite, Rei. But you know you don't have to be so formal like that when we're not on duty."

"Understood, Captain Katsuragi." Misato can only palm her face in exasperation before looking over toward Rits and sees an eager look on her face.

"Why don't you give it a try, Rits?"

"Sure, Misato." As she relieves Rei, she goes on. A sultry smirk on her face. "But you all may want to be ready to exit in a hurry." Misato and Deidre both can't help but giggle. Causing no end of confusion from Richard, Asuka, Hikari, Touji or Kensuke. Rei only watches bemusedly as Touji clears his throat.

"Why do you say that, Ritsuko?" Instead of Rits answering, it's Shinji.

"Last time we moved in sync, what was it, Rits, about a month ago?" Getting a nod from her, he goes on. "We got carnal with each other."

That revelation gets Misato and Deidre to guffaw madly while Asuka and Hikari blush furiously. Touji, Richard and Kensuke can only blink stupidly while Rei's eyes just bulge out in shock. Without any further ado, Rits starts the music. As the two teens move in sync to the music, getting ever closer to each other, Asuka gapes in horror as the two go through the music.

Note for note, move for move, without fail. Along with no sign of getting carnal with each other. Asuka can't take it anymore and exits the apartment, tears starting in her eyes. Hikari sees the redhead's distress and growls out. Infuriated at how well they complement each other and not Asuka.

"Ikari, Takamiya!" Getting their attention, along with Deidre's, Hikari yells out, "You made her cry! Take some responsibility!" Shinji and Rits both nod before Deidre stops them cold.

"Shinji, you stay. Ritsy, you go talk to her. I think the topic is something only girls can discuss."

"Okay, Mom." Giving Shinji a soft peck, Rits murmurs, "I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Okay." Watching as Rits exits the apartment, Shinji turns to the others and sheepishly grins while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyone hungry? I've got enough ingredients for a recipe I've been dying to try out. Serves ten people." Deidre can't help but beam at her future son-in-law.

"That'd be lovely, Shinji. Misato?"

"Sure. Rei?"

"As long as it's without meat or you can isolate it from mine, I have no objections."

"Sure." Shinji gives the girl a nod, adding, "I think I've get a recipe that's without meat."

"Class Rep Horaki, Mr Nez, Mr Aida, Mr Suzuhara?" Deidre's question rounds off the rest.

"Sure. I'll even help."

"Okay."

"You bet!"

"If Shin-man's cooking, I'm eating." Looking down toward the penguin down in Hikari's arms, Touji then asks, "What about the penguin?"

"I've already got some salmon marinating in barbecue sauce. Should be done in twenty minutes." He then gets a pleased 'WARK' from Pen-Pen and grins. "I just hope Rits is able to talk Asuka into coming back."

_(Tokyo-3 General Store)_

Following a fuming redhead was not how Rits imagined her day turning out. However, she also knows full well that she and Asuka have something in common. Something that can cause problems if not straightened out promptly. Watching quietly as Asuka peruses the refrigerator, she wonders how best to start. Much to her surprise, Asuka starts.

"I know what you're thinking, Takamiya. So don't even start with that."

"Too bad, Sohryu. Because we're going to discuss our situation right here, right now."

"What situation is that?"

"Shinji." Asuka's jolt of shock gets a smirk from Rits before she says, "We've both got feelings for the same guy. Only you're miffed I got to him first."

"I'm more than miffed." Bringing out a can of orange soda, she then brings out a can of Coca-Cola and heads for the sandwich rack. "The reason I'm this way is because as an EVA Pilot, Shinji's supposed to be with me. It's a matter of pride for me." Rits can't help but roll her eyes at that.

"How shallow can you be? Shinji doesn't like the situation as much as you do. Hell, he didn't even know about being a Pilot until after that dumbass of a Commander summoned him here. Said dumbass being his own birth 'Father', no less."

"I know, Takamiya, I know." Sighing gustily as she brings out two bologna sandwiches and taking them to the register, she goes on. "You and Shinji have something going on and I can't help but want in on it." With that, she's finishing paying for the goods and both exit the store. Heading back to the apartment.

"A warm, caring relationship or hot, passionate sex between us?"

"A lot of both actually, Takamiya."

Asuka's face can't help but go beet red at that admission, causing Rits to giggle with mirth. Stunned at the girl's audacity, Asuka turns back toward her. Only to start giggling as well.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yep. That you did. But I'm sorry to say you're just a tad too late."

"Yeah, you're right." Her face going wicked, she adds, "But if you do something stupid like break up with him, I'm going after him. After all, he deserves to be happy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And he does deserve to be happy. But I don't foresee myself breaking up with Shinji. We're going to marry and have lots of children."

"How many?"

"I'm leaning toward five, maybe six."

"You're both going to be very busy. That's for sure." Giving Rits a grin, she then asks, "What were your first thoughts when you saw Shinji?"

"I was thinking, 'What a cute boy!'. 'He's so shy, it's cute!'. Need I go on? Kat, the woman with him that day, oh, what a goddess. Of all the women I've known, my Mom included, she's in the running."

"Kat? The woman that was in the park when Shinji got his car?"

"Yep."

"She dating anyone?"

"Yeah. Berto."

"Berto?" Blinking perplexedly, Asuka shakes her head as she adds, "I don't think I've ever met him."

"That's because you haven't yet. I can only hope he comes to Tokyo-3 for another visit. Be it for an expo or for a visit with Shinji. Kat and Josh as well."

"I'm guessing they're more family to Shinji than Commander Ikari is."

"Yep. For that matter, any man that walks away from his child is not a Father at all." Rits' face takes on a sharp scowl as she adds, "Josh McGrath has proven himself to be more worthy of that title than Gendo Ikari ever has."

"Sounds like you're miffed at him like Shinji is." Wanting to change the subject, she asks, "How old are you now, anyway?"

"I just turned fifteen about six months before Shinji did."

"Then you were born before Second Impact, then."

"Uh-huh." Smiling sadly, Rits murmurs, "I know that even though Mom's done a great job with me, I still can't help but wonder what if my birth parents had lived through that time. Would've I met Shinji, all that jazz?"

"Does Shinji know you're older than him by six months?"

"Yep. And he's cool with it." Grinning now, she adds, "From his figuring, it's if one of us is to be the mature one, it might as well be me." Asuka can't help but giggle at that.

"Funny. For a guy that's wanting to defer maturity to you, he's surprisingly mature himself."

"In his words, 'he has his days' when it comes to being mature and immature."

"I guess so. Although him calling me 'ape' is not what I'd call mature." Next thing Asuka knows, Rits is tittering in amusement. "What's so funny, Takamiya?"

"You mean you've never seen the series 'Roughnecks; Starship Troopers Chronicles'?"

"Can't say as I have. Why?"

"It's sort of a term of endearment a soldier uses for a fellow soldier. Even if the soldier that uses it is a reluctant one."

"Much like Shinji is." At Rits' nod, Asuka sighs gustily. "I guess I can put up with it if it's just Shinji. Or maybe you seeing as I now know how it came to be." Her face taking on a salacious grin, she then asks, "What's he like in bed?"

Rits and Asuka trade banter back and forth from there. Their 'Shinji' issue semi-settled. When they get back to the apartment, both girls smell a feast awaiting them and can't help but salivate heavily. Asuka looks to her side and sees Rits smiling hungrily.

"The sooner you marry him, the better, Takamiya. Otherwise I just might steal him from you. A man that can cook that good shouldn't stay single all through his life. It'd be criminal for that to happen."

"True that."

When they reach the dining area, they see Shinji and Hikari cooking in tandem. Shinji currently working on a vegetarian meal for Rei while Hikari puts the finishing touches on the meat portion. Baby back ribs, barbecue chicken and even barbecue burgers. With a side order of creamed corn and mashed potatoes.

"Wow, for a guy and girl born in Japan, you two do pretty good on Western meals."

"Thanks, Asuka. But it's mostly Shinji's work."

"Nah, it's all Hikari."

"Don't say that, Shinji." Asuka and Rits both giggle at Shinji's blush and Hikari chides him. "No need to feel embarrassed, Shinji. Your strong suit is cooking. You should feel proud and open an eatery."

"Probably when the war's over and Rits and I get hitched." Shrugging, he adds, "I've time yet still."

"Yeah. Oh, speaking of time, the main reason I came is to give you the paperwork for the class trip."

"Oh? Where are we going, Hikari?" Asuka's question is echoed by Richard, Rits, Touji and Kensuke. With Shinji and Rei silent, knowing full well how it's going to go.

"Okinawa. We'll be scuba diving down there." Upon seeing Shinji and Rits share a smile, Hikari smiles as well. "That's where you two first met too, isn't it?"

"It is, Hikari. It'll be great to go there." Rits' smile quickly fades as she adds, "The hearing's going to be down there as well. Which means I'll have to buy two round trip tickets if they're spaced far apart." Hikari turns to Deidre, hoping to help her friend.

"When's the hearing supposed to be, Ms Takamiya?"

"The first week of next month, Class Rep Horaki. When's the trip?"

"The same time frame." Slyly smiling as she turns back to Rits, Hikari adds, "Which means that you only need one round trip ticket, Rits."

"I guess I'll have to get an open ended ticket then as there's no telling how long it'll take to get it all settled."

Deidre nods in agreement with Rits while Asuka looks over at Shinji and Rei, wondering why they're not so enthused by the idea of the trip. Misato watching her intently, knowing what she's thinking and electing to let her find out for herself.

_(Two weeks later)_

Asuka and Rits are both eagerly tugging Shinji's arms through the small strip mall in Tokyo-3. Rei and Richard trailing behind them silently, knowing full well how the day's going to turn out. Once they reach their destination, they both tug an uneasy Shinji into the swimsuit store. Rei and Richard silently walk in, eager to see Shinji's face when Rits and Asuka model in front of him.

While the two had agreed Shinji is with Rits, Asuka can't help but want to tease him. Rits, much to Asuka's surprise and delight, agreed that some teasing was in order. So, with that in mind, they both flock to the bikini racks. Intent on finding the smallest, most snug-fitting swimsuit to put Shinji into hormone meltdown. The first thing they do is have Shinji sit down

Asuka finds a red and white striped bikini with a zippered tank top while Rits finds a pink string/thong bikini. Both suits are so small, they barely fit their bodies. Much to Asuka's consternation, Shinji's eyes are only on Rits' body as the girl models before him. Rits then bows down toward him, showing her slight, yet definite cleavage to him. Leaning down into his ear, Rits softly murmurs into his ear.

"Can you imagine fucking me under the waves, Shinji? Our lovemaking will be so hot, it'll cause steam to come out of the water."

'Rits, you're going to be the death of me! You know that?' Glad that Kat and Berto aren't listening in, same with Josh and Jefferson, Shinji can only mutely nod at his bikini-clad goddess.

Rits titters sultrily as she pecks his lips. Making like she's about to straddle him, Rits hovers slightly over him before kissing his cheek and moving away from him. A sultry sway in her hips before going back into the booth she'd changed in. Looking back toward him, she then blows him a kiss before covering the booth's entrance.

'You've got a will to be loyal of steel, Ikari. I'll give you that much.' Grinning, Asuka muses, 'But this is just too good for me to pass up!' Reaching for the zipper on the suit, Asuka winks before hearing a man's voice behind her.

"You're going to be the end of him, Asuka." Asuka turns toward the voice and smiles upon seeing Kaji.

"Hey, Kaji. Takamiya and I are just teasing him. How's it going today?"

"So you're both teasing him. It's going well."

"It's all in good fun, Kaji. That's good." Noticing Shinji's gaze is toward the changing booth Rits went into, she sees a hand sticking up. Its index finger curling in a 'come hither' manner. "Looks like you're needed, Shinji."

"Uh-huh." Shinji's reply is so soft, Asuka can't help but giggle mirthfully as he eases himself up from the chair and walks toward the booth.

"Go get her, tiger." Once he's inside the booth, Asuka sighs gustily. "There they go again."

"That bad, Asuka?"

"Not exactly good for my nerves when they get all amoral like that." Upon hearing Rits' combined moans and giggles, Asuka rolls her eyes. "Next stop we make, I'm getting a pair of ear plugs! Any time they're close to each other, at times no less, they go at it like rabbits!"

"In a way, they kinda remind me of myself and Katsuragi in college."

"I'm now mentally scarred for life." Kaji's chortles can't help but get a weary grin from Asuka before she notices Rei and Richard simply standing there. "Why are you two just standing there? Go get your swimsuits already!"

"I already have a swimsuit, Pilot Sohryu. As does Mr Nez."

"I'm not going to get my first name out of you anytime soon, am I, Rei?"

"Not for the foreseeable future, Mr Nez."

Richard can only shake his head in exasperation while Rei lightly smirks. Kaji and Asuka share a chortle just as a slightly-disheveled Shinji comes out of the booth. A glowing Rits right behind him. Pink bikini in hand.

"I'll go ahead and buy this one for our private time with each other. Which means I'll have to buy a swimsuit that meets the school's guidelines for decorum. Something like what you're wearing, Asuka. Any in blue?"

"Um, yeah, I think so, Rits."

"Great. I'll be right back, Shinji."

"Okay, Rits." Sneaking a peck on her lips, Shinji sits back down. Only to see Asuka scowling down at him. "Something wrong, Asuka?"

"Yeah, Shinji. There's something wrong. You still haven't gotten your swimsuit yet. You and Richard go right now!" Asuka's tone is that of 'Do as I say or you'll get it!'.

"Let's go, Rich. Maybe we can find some trunks that are to our liking."

"Right with you, Shinji." As the two walk away from an irritated Asuka, Rits comes back to Asuka, Kaji and Rei. Blue bikini in hand.

"Found one." Seeing Shinji and Richard moving toward the men's racks, Rits frowns and asks, "Where're they going?"

"Shinji and Richard are seeking out swim trunks to wear as per Pilot Sohryu's decree." Rei's soft voice startles Rits before she adds, "Although it's only for the sake of appearances."

"What's that supposed to mean, First?"

Asuka doesn't get her answer straight away. As Shinji and Richard come back with a pair each of black trunks in their hands. They're cut down to the knees and quite warm-looking.

"Those look like trunks the Navy divers wore during training." Kaji's musing gets their attention as he goes on. "If not a similar cut, at least."

"It may be true, but it's not what I had in mind. Why didn't you guys get Speedos?"

"I'm not quite comfortable with the idea of wearing a Speedo. And I don't think Richard is, either." Shinji's reply gets a nod of agreement from Richard and a soft smile from Rits and Rei both. Asuka, however, snorts.

"How can you guys not be comfortable with the idea of wearing Speedos?" Instead of Shinji that answers, it's Richard.

"We're just not sure we're Speedo material, Asuka. That's all there is to it."

"But, but…"

"Now, now, Asuka. Shinji and Richard make a good point. Some guys are comfortable with the idea of wearing a suit like a Speedo, some aren't."

"Alright, fine." With that, Asuka's stomach grumbles, getting the redhead to blush. "Anyone other than me hungry?" Kaji flashes his happy-go-lucky smirk before replying.

"Yeah, I think we can all do with something. My treat. So go on and pay for your suits, guys."

Fifteen minutes later, all six are seated at a table in the mall's dining area and Asuka gushes about the upcoming trip. The redhead is so excited, she misses the subdued expressions on Shinji and Rei's faces. Kaji, Rits and Richard, however, don't. To keep the mood upbeat, Kaji gives a grin before remarking.

"I haven't been to Okinawa in years." Asuka smiles widely before going on.

"We're even going to go scuba diving!"

"Ah, I remember when we were supposed to go scuba diving for our class trip. But we never got the chance."

"Why not?"

"Oh, just a little something called Second Impact."

"Was it really that bad, Mr. Kaji?"

"It was, Shinji. It was. Every day afterward was a fight for survival. Half managed to survive while the other half wasn't so fortunate." A somber look appears on his face as he thinks, 'And to think I survived by betraying my brother and friends. I should've died, not them!' Clenching his fists, he's unaware of Shinji observing his demeanor.

'_Kaji looks irritated about something, Dad.'_

"_I'm with you on that, Shinji. Do you think his actions from here on out merit our scrutiny?"_

'_That's the first time you asked me that, you know.'_

"_I know. But seeing as you're walking point on this case, you're best suited to make the call. What'll it be?"_

'_Let's keep an eye on him from the shadows from here on out. There's something about him that seems to be more than what's on the surface.'_

"_I copy that. I'm affixing N-Tek spy satellite 4485 to Mr. Kaji with an Agent and a manned Sparrow ready to move in for assistance and transport if needed."_

'_Roger.'_ Returning his attention to Kaji, Shinji looks around the table and elects to lighten the mood a bit. "So what do you think will be there?"

"I'm hoping we'll find a sunken pirate ship or maybe some of the buildings that was in Tokyo before the waves hit." Rits smiles widely as she adds, "I've got a new camera I've been dying to try out."

"I don't mind as long as I can dive with you and Rits, Shinji. After all, as much as I hate to admit it, you're both more experienced than I am." Grinning widely, Asuka adds, "Let's make it a threesome for the dive." Shinji and Rits are so stunned at how brazen Asuka is, they can't answer.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; that night)_

"WHAT? WE CAN'T GO?" Asuka's yell is so loud, half of Tokyo-3 can't help but hear it. Yet it doesn't stop the redhead from expressing her displeasure. "What kind of idiot decided that?"

"This one, Asuka." Misato's nonplussed as she takes a swig of Yebisu before going on. "As an EVA Pilot, you're on call 24/7. Wasn't that made clear to you when you became a pilot?"

"It was, but we just nailed an Angel the other week." Looking over toward Shinji, she yells out, "Shinji, tell her how we deserve to go on the trip with the others!"

"In all actuality, I figured we wouldn't be able to go."

"You mean you're buying this inanity?"

"It's not inanity if it's Operations Protocol." Shrugging, he adds, "Besides, we can always go to Okinawa after the war's over with."

"Shinji's got a good point, Asuka. Besides, we never know when an Angel will strike."

"Then why not attack the Angels outright? Any good military operation dictates a strong offensive against an enemy."

"That may be true if we can find them, Asuka." Finishing off the Yebisu, Misato adds, "Besides, this'll give you a chance to pick up your grades, Asuka."

"What about Shinji's grades?"

"Actually, his grades are pretty good." Bringing up a data-chip with the kanji for Asuka's name on it, Misato shakes her head dismally, "You're a bright girl, Asuka, but your kanji is pretty weak."

"It's not like I'll need to know it in and out. I've a college degree already."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. It's the rule of the world, Asuka." Giving the girl a soft smile, "If it's any consolation, you can dive in the pool at NERV."

"I guess it'll have to do. So Shinji, seeing as we'll be stuck here on stand-by, would you like to be my diving partner?"

"I don't see why not." Shinji taps his chin as he murmurs, "I can tutor you on the kanji to help you get a leg up." That in itself gets a wide smile from Asuka.

"That'd be great, Shinji." Getting up from the table and picking up her shopping back, she adds, "Just remember, Misato, you owe us a vacation on NERV's dime when this war's over with." Without any further word, Asuka goes into her room and Misato sighs heavily. Shinji catches the sigh and gives her a soft smile.

"At least she took it well." Misato gives him a giggle in reply before stretching back.

"Yeah, I guess your agreement to be her dive partner and kanji tutor brightened her mood a bit." Her smile returning gives Shinji goosebumps before she asks, "How do you think Rits would feel about sharing you with Asuka?"

"I, um, I, that is…"

"You're so cute when you're flustered, Shinji!" Misato titters madly before getting up from the table and going into her room. "Night, Shinji."

"Night, Misato." As he cleans up the apartment, he sighs gustily. _'Kat, any idea as to why Asuka's like that?'_

"_No idea at all, Shinji. After all, I may have been Asuka's age once, but it was before Second impact and I was constantly getting into trouble with the authorities."_ Kat's voice then takes on a teasing lilt as she adds, _"But I can guess. Asuka's lonely as Hell and her heart's crying out for someone to love her. She's wanting that someone to be you."_

'_Even though I'm with Rits?'_

"_Even though you're with Rits."_

'_I see. No offense, Kat, but I don't think I'll ever understand girls. Even though I'm in a relationship with her, there are times when I feel there's a big divide between us.'_

"_No offense taken, Shinji. As I feel the same way about boys. Berto in particular."_

'_What happened?'_

"_Well, he's trying to make the mood romantic for our dates when we go out on them. Thing is, though, is that they're always awkward between us. I mean, he waxes poetic about the beauty of silicon chips and how my movements dazzle him at the same time."_

'_I guess we've got our fair shakes of perplexing relationships.'_

"_To say the least. But, on the plus side, Berto's really sweet in his own unique way."_

'_Yeah.' _Smiling softly, Shinji verbally says, "I guess we can only do our best for those we care for." Finishing up his cleaning, he turns in. Unaware of the blue eyes that are watching him warily.

_(Tokyo-3 Airport; three days later)_

As Shinji and Rits exchange a tender kiss, a happily sighing Deidre watches them before checking her watch. Her eyes go wide before she gets their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we need to board up Ritsy." The two end the kiss, yet put their foreheads together.

"Okay, Mom." Looking into Shinji's blue eyes with her brown, Rits smiles softly. "I hope no Angels attack while I'm gone."

"Likewise, but any do, Rei, Asuka and I'll tell them you said 'hello' and 'good-bye'." Rits can't help but giggle, with Shinji chortling softly.

"Thank you, Shinji." Sneaking one more kiss, she quickly ends it and strides away from him. An unsteady gait in her walk. Deidre shakes her head before enveloping Shinji into her arms.

"You do what you can to stay alive, okay. I don't want Ritsy to be brokenhearted."

"I will. I don't want that for her either." Looking up into Deidre's eyes, he adds, "Good luck in nailing that jerk's ass to the wall."

"Thanks, Shinji." In the background, a still-grousing Asuka is standing with Hikari as the pig-tailed girl gives her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'll bring you back something nice." Touji's up next to board as he tugs Richard along by his arm. Laughing all the way.

"Don't worry. Rich and I'll have enough fun for the both of you! Come on, bud!"

"Touji, my neck!" Up last is Kensuke, his camcorder pointed right at them as he chortles.

"Ha-ha! So long, suckers!" Asuka doesn't let her fury show up until the plane takes off. Thing is, she and Shinji are both in his car when her fury erupts.

"Oh, the nerve of that little stooge! Next time I see him, I'm going to wring his little otaku neck!" Noticing that Shinji's silent as he drives, she then asks, "You okay, Shinji?"

"Yeah. It's just that I wish this war wasn't happening so I could be Rits' rock for the hearing."

"I'm sure she shares that sentiment. I don't even want to think about if it was me in that situation. The very thought of a dirty old man like that doing that to my body is enough to make me feel ill."

"Yeah, well, in any case, all we can do is hope the 'dirty old man', as you so elegantly put it, gets his just desserts in the courtroom." From there, the drive and ride passes in silence.


	34. Chapter 34

Shinji Steel 34

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Okinawa; that afternoon)_

As she steps out into the terminal of Okinawa Airport, Rits can't help but smile widely. That wide smile also has sadness within for Shinji's unable to be with her this trip. The sadness soon turns to anger toward Gendo for selecting Shinji to be a Pilot to begin with. If Shinji wasn't a Pilot, then he'd be having a normal life. One that Gendo is so cruelly intent on denying him.

'Damn his ass! Why can't he just leave Shinji alone? Same with Asuka and Rei?' All of a sudden, she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Easy, Ritsy. Your rage is starting to show."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that…"

"Shinji, Asuka and Rei got a raw deal in having to stay behind."

"More like they got a raw deal in general. I mean, why are children the only ones that can Pilot those things?"

"Misato gave me the nutshell version. That the Evangelions will only work for those born after Second Impact."

"Making me exempt." Letting out a bemused snort, she muses, "I don't know whether I should feel glad or ashamed because of that."

"Glad I can understand, but why ashamed?"

"Because I want to show my support for them. They do so much for us and I can't help but feel useless."

"Now, Ritsy, you know full well that when you're done with your education, you won't be useless."

"Done with what education, Ms Takamiya?" Kensuke's eager voice from behind startles both Deidre and Rits before he goes on. "Is Rits learning to be a spy?"

"Me? A spy? Are you inhaling computer cleaning gas, Aida?" Rits lets out an amused giggle as she adds, "I'd make the worst spy ever."

"Oh, I don't know. You might be able to pull it off." Before Rits can even reply, Hikari's voice cuts through to the otaku.

"Aida! Go get your baggage and stop bothering Ms and Miss Takamiya!"

"Yes, Class Rep Horaki!" As Kensuke scurries to claim his baggage, Hikari sighs gustily.

"How Touji puts up with him, I have no idea at all." Next thing she knows, Touji comes up to her. Richard in tow and strangely enthused. Causing Hikari to blink before smiling. "Well, now, Mr. Nez, you're looking like you're looking forward to this."

"Well, I am, Miss Horaki. I've never been to Okinawa before. At all." Touji can only blink incredulously before asking.

"Never, Richo?"

"Never, Touji. Of course, I've heard of how nice it is here, as Mom and Dad told me about how it was from before they got married."

"Oh? And how does your Mother and Father feel about you being here, relatively unsupervised?"

"I'm not relatively unsupervised. We've got you as one of the chaperones, Ms Takamiya. What kind of trouble can we get into if you're around?"

"Richard, you really shouldn't ask that." With that, Hikari strides away, tugging Touji behind her. "Let's go, Suzuhara."

"But, my new little buddy!"

"He'll be alright." As the two walk away, a mildly blushing Deidre smiles softly at Richard.

"Gee, Richard, I'm flattered you think so highly of me. Really, I am. But I'm not exactly the best role model. After all, I'm a single Mother to an adopted girl. What does that say about me?"

"That you've a bigger heart than Shinji's stiff-assed dumbass bastard of a Father." Deidre's jaw can't help but drop at Richard cursing so casually. Perplexed, Richard asks, "Something wrong, Ms Takamiya?"

"Yeah. Do your parents know you talk that way?"

"Who do you think told me about Shinji's old man being a stiff-assed dumbass bastard?" Rits can't help but chortle while Deidre can only shake her head.

"Right, right. I keep forgetting your folks met Shinji from my chats with Mr. McGrath from when Shinji and Ritsy got together." Sighing, she adds, "I can't fault you for that view in particular, Richard. Gendo Ikari is exactly as you say he is. And then some."

"How so, Ms Takamiya?"

"I'll put it to you like this, Richard. If your parents were to be here right now, we'd be having a swear-off about 'Commander Dumbass'. And let no one tell you differently about your parents being colorful when it comes to him."

"Any chance I can get in on it?"

"Maybe you should ask your parents next time you talk to them." Looking over toward the class as it congregates apart from them, Deidre adds, "For now, though, we better get ourselves over there so we can get to the hotel, our rooming assignments and ready for the evening pre-dive lesson."

"Okay, Ms Takamiya."

With that, the three walk over in time to hear that Richard will be rooming with Touji and Kensuke. Deidre, Rits and Hikari are in a room above them together. Thirty minutes later, they arrive at one of Okinawa's hotels and get their key cards. When they get into their room, they see two twin beds, causing one thought to float through Hikari and Rits' heads.

'How're we going to do this with the three of us?' Next thing they know, Deidre spies a couch and plops herself right down onto it.

"I'll take the couch, girls. That way you won't have to worry about awkward goings on."

"You sure, Mom? That couch doesn't look comfortable at all." Deidre can't help but smile warmly at Rits.

"I'll be fine, Ritsy. I've slept on worse things before you came into my life. Compared to them, this is a step up. May not be my futon, but it'll do in a pinch." Upon hearing the room's phone ring, Deidre grimaces and gets up. "Just when I was getting nice and drowsy, too." Picking up the phone, she says, "Takamiya. Uh-huh. Right. Thank you." Upon hanging up, she turns back to Rits and Hikari.

"What's up, Mom?"

"They moved up the pre-dive lecture to tomorrow. So let's go and turn in, girls." As they do so, Hikari gives Deidre a quizzical look.

"Any idea as to why they pushed it back, Ms Takamiya?"

"No idea, but at least it'll give Ritsy and I a chance to go over our testimonies at the hearing the day after tomorrow."

"Which means you can dive tomorrow post lecture. But are you certified, ma'am?"

"But of course. I've always loved swimming growing up. I was even on my school's diving team. When the opportunity to get scuba certified came up, I went for it."

"How was it?"

"It was a lot of fun. Then shortly after Ritsy met Shinji, they went together for their certifications."

"How shortly after?"

"The day after." Deidre's reply can't help but get a giggle from Hikari as she goes on. "Matter of fact, when she first met him, they were sharing his tank. Ms Ryan supervising them."

"Ms Ryan's certified as well?" At Deidre's nod, Hikari can only shake her head and muse, "Now if only she could've been one of the chaperones. But sadly enough, school rules say any time a trip happens, any chaperone has to live within the school's radius."

"Which leaves myself and the decrepit old fossil as chaperones." Glancing over at Rits, she sees that she's bringing out her laptop. "Letting Shinji know we got here safely, Ritsy?"

"Yeah. I at least should let him know. Otherwise he can't concentrate if he goes into battle." Turning on her laptop, she quickly activates the vid-con capability and selects 'Shinji'. When it goes through, Rits smiles widely. Her smile goes wider upon seeing him.

"_Hey, Rits. How was the flight there?"_

"It was okay. We all made it safe and sound. We even had a colorful discussion of 'you-know-who' if you catch my drift. Richard more than Mom, of course."

"_Of course."_ Rits can't help but find herself curious and decides she wants to know.

"Were you expecting a call from me, Shinji?"

"_Well, I regret to inform you I wasn't. Though it might have helped a bit seeing as I was about to start working on the Basic Physics primer at the time you called."_

"Oh? What portion?"

"_Thermal expansion."_ Rits can't help but get a sultry smirk on her face and wink at him.

"I remember that time we covered that shortly after we got together. Which was when we had our first sex too, if I remember correctly."

"_That you do, Rits. I also remember our experiment."_

"Me too. While the experiment failed, it was also quite pleasurable."

"_Yep. I know I enjoyed hearing the delicious moans coming out of your mouth while I massaged your breasts."_ Rits can't help but blush rosily at the sight of Hikari's dropped jaw and Deidre's grin. Shaking herself out of it, Rits quickly changes the subject.

"So what'll you do after you work on the primer some?"

"_Well, I was about to start dinner for Asuka, Misato and myself before I started the primer. Then go over the recording of the duet with Hoshi yet again. I'm not exactly sure I'm happy with it." _Rits can't help but blink perplexedly at that.

"Huh? Why? It sounded fine the last time I heard it." Shinji can only shrug haplessly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"_I can't help but feel I'm missing something. Of course, it's probably just me and I'm being ridiculous."_ Shinji's sheepish grin gets Rits to giggle at him before she gives her reply.

"I have every confidence you'll figure it out, silly Shinji. So, where's Misato at?"

"_Misato had to step out a couple hours ago. Seems NERV got word from a research facility at a volcano that something was detected in the magma."_

"Well, hopefully, they're just being paranoid."

"_Yeah, hopefully."_ Shinji's expression is positive, yet guarded as he goes on. _"I was thinking that when this war's over, we can celebrate by going to Okinawa and have our own private vacation on one of the outer islands."_

"Mmm, that sounds like paradise." Rits' voice can't help but take that same sultry tone as she traces Shinji's face on her monitor. "Just you, me and our passions."

"_Yeah. We can even try sex underwater with a creampie ending below the waves."_

"You know the way right to me, Shinji." She then murmurs, "I just wish you could be here with me right now." Her wide smile goes warm when he makes like he's cupping her cheek.

"_Same here. But I'm afraid this will have to do until you all get back to Tokyo-3."_

"Yeah. But I think we can mug our way through it." Shinji's smile gets Rits to widen hers up until Asuka can be heard bellowing.

"_THIRD! GET YOUR SILLY ASS AWAY FROM THAT COMPUTER AND MAKE ME SUPPER! _SCHNELL_!"_ Shinji can't help but roll his eyes at her bellowing.

"_It's time for me to feed Asuka, it seems. Honestly, she's like a partially grown baby. All she needs is a bib and high chair."_ Rits can't help but giggle again at the thought of Shinji feeding Asuka as if she was a baby._ "I'll talk to you later, Rits."_

"Later, Shinji." At that, Shinji ends the vid-con and Rits sighs. "Too short a time, but at least he'll be able to concentrate better."

"That's good, Ritsy." Deidre turns back toward Hikari and sees the pig-tailed brunette blushing furiously still. "Something wrong, Hikari?"

"Sorry, but I'm not used to that kind of talk even though we're of age." Yet Deidre can't help but hear more in her statement.

"Who's your crush, Hikari?" The girl's blush deepens, getting Deidre and Rits to grin. "Ah, it's more than a crush, isn't it?" Hikari can only clasp her face by her cheeks before sighing. Unclasping her face, she grins over at Deidre.

"How about yourself, Ms Takamiya? I think Mr. Sychola has taken a shine to you. And you him."

"Yeah, he did. And I did." Deidre can't help but smile fondly as she murmurs, "Psycho can be charming in his own way." Hikari's jaw can't help but drop at the moniker.

"Did you just say 'Psycho', Ms Takamiya?"

"Yeah. It's Peter's nickname."

"Some nickname." Hikari can only giggle before looking over at Rits. "Does Shinji have a nickname, Rits?"

"Yeah. It's 'Suicide' for Shinji." Deidre can't help but burst out laughing while Hikari's jaw drops.

"How'd that come about?"

With that, Rits tells Hikari all about it. Deidre starting to hold her sides in raucous mirth while a stunned Hikari can only shake her head. Precursors to giggles starting to rise from her. When Rits' done, Hikari's laughing wildly, Rits right behind her.

"Oh, man! I don't know what's zanier! Peter's nickname or Shinji's!" The three can only laugh for three minutes more before the merriment tapers off. Sighing once it's out of her system, Hikari looks over at Deidre and asks, "Do you wish 'Psycho' was able to come with us?"

"Yeah, I do. But as a member of Section 2, and thus a part of NERV, Peter had to stay behind."

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; Psycho's quarters)_

Writhing in his bed, Psycho can't help but groan out in agony.

"No, what are you doing? Get away from me with that! No, don't put that over my face! No! No! NO!" Snapping awake, Psycho bolts upward, breathing heavily. "What the fuck was that?"

Getting up from his bed, Psycho rubs his head groggily as he goes into his bathroom. Turning on the light, he looks at himself in the mirror. If he was able to scowl without the mask, he would. Instead, he only shakes his head.

"Could that be how it happened? How I got this whacked-out face and arm? Along with becoming psychotic?" Looking at his arm, he asks, "What could all this mean?" Exiting the bathroom, he gets back into the bed and closes his eyes. Hoping that the dream doesn't come back, along with hoping it would for more researchable material.

_(Okinawa; next morning; post lecture dive trip)_

As the retrofitted cabin cruiser cuts along the waves, Rits looks around at the size of the group. Twenty-three students, all eager and holding onto their dive rigs. Rits looks down onto the one in her hands and notes the differences in that one from what she's used to.

A full-face mask with communications capability. The mask is attached by tether to a torso-plate, blue in color, that covers both the front and back of the upper torso. The front plate has a large compartment for underwater cameras and the back plate holds a medium-sized air tank, red in color. All further musing ends when the dive-mistress gets their attention.

"Okay, everyone, get your rigs on. Just like you were shown. If you need help, let myself or my associates know." Rits slips her rig up onto her torso easily, getting the lady's attention. "I take it you've used this kind of gear before."

"Nope. First time. I'm used to the older generation."

"I know how you feel. Yet the older generation gear didn't have transponders like the current generation does." Smiling, she adds, "I still can't believe you're here again, Miss Takamiya. Certified through my shop, no less. But I can't understand why Mr Ikari can't be here as well."

"Like I said Yumiko, Shinji had to stay behind in Tokyo-3. All because his old man's a prick. His birth one, that is."

"Ah." As the boat comes to a stop, Yumiko Hagarashi adds, "Well, this will be your first time being this far from shore. So keep track of your bearings as much as you can."

"Okay." Slipping the mask into place, Rits tightens the straps before speaking. Her voice sounding somewhat digitized on the outside. _"Sound check okay?"_

"Good to go." Turning to Deidre, Yumiko asks, "You all set, Ms Takamiya?"

"_I'm ready to dive. Kensuke and the others are still setting up, though. Ritsy, you wanna dive with me?"_

"_You bet, Mom."_

Deidre gives Rits a nod before they take their fins into their hands and amble their way to the dive platform. Once there, they lean on each other, one at a time, to put their fins on. Once on, they step off and into the warm waters below them. As they kick along, they descend to twenty feet before leveling off. Rits' brown eyes can't help but go wide at what she sees.

"_Wow! Look at all the fish! I don't think Shinji and I saw this much fish when we got certified!"_

"_True, yet you two weren't this far out when you got certified."_ Deidre's voice has a soft chiding to it, along with a hint of humor. _"So, you wanna take pictures to show Shinji when we get home? So he'd have something to look forward to when the war's over with."_

"_Oh, do I ever!" _Opening the compartment, Rits gleefully brings out the u/w digital camera and starts snapping pictures. _"Smile for the guppy!"_ Taking five pictures with different kinds of fish, Rits looks over at Deidre and shrugs. _"You never know when you'll come across something interesting."_

"_Oh how true that is."_ Kensuke's voice behind them gets their attention, causing them to turn back in time to see the youth's glasses behind his mask lens. Touji, Hikari and Richard alongside him. Rits can only blink before asking the first question in her mind.

"_How the heck are you able to wear your glasses under that thing?"_

"_I took off the side-stalks and then positioned the main piece into place. I've got my side-stalks in my pocket."_

"_Yeah, that's Kensuke for you."_ Touji's voice gets a giggle from Deidre, Rits and Hikari before going on. _"Believe it or not, Kensuke made the release for the stalks on his glasses as a proto-something."_

"_It's 'prototype', Touji." _Kensuke's voice is filled with exasperation before he goes on. _"In any case, the field test is a resounding success! No leaks and no complications in visual acuity."_

"_That's great, Aida!" _Hikari's voice gets his attention as she asks, _"Are you going to submit it?"_

"_Yep. At the next inventor's convention. Far as I know, no one's done this yet. Well, aside from lenses permanently mounted into the mask. This, however, can work in any mask and can go from one mask to another."_ At that, Richard chimes in.

"_Wow, you'll make a killing, Kensuke! With how many people that wear glasses in the world and like diving, this is great news indeed."_ With that, they resume their movement. Softly kicking along as they move forward, their conversation ongoing.

"_Thanks, Richard. Like I said though, it's only a prototype and while it's an idea whose time has come…"_

"_You think some glasses manufacturers will find it ridiculous, right?"_ Deidre's question gets a light nod from Kensuke before she goes on. _"You know that Josh McGrath is in charge of the N-Tek Corporation, right?"_

"_Yeah. My Dad even has the autograph that Shinji had managed to get from him. Why?"_

"_I'm thinking that if you submit it to N-Tek, you'll get a far better deal. After all, N-Tek is a sporting goods company and your prototype falls well within the category of diving applications, along with optometry."_

"_Alright."_ All further talk ends when Rits screams.

"_AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_ The scream is filled with agony. An emotion quite foreign to Rits. _"NNNNOOOO!"_ They all look toward her and see the remnants of a yacht on its side. A hole in the hull below its waterline. Deidre looks at the side of the vessel and has only one thing to say.

"_Oh dammit to Hell!"_ Looking over toward Hikari and Richard, she says, _"Get Ritsy up there, slowly, and stay with her." _

"_Okay. Come on, Rits."_ Rits doesn't say a thing for she's in shock. Her lack of response makes it easy for Hikari and Richard to get her to the surface.

"_Aida, Suzuhara, you're with me."_

Without waiting for them to reply, Deidre moves over toward the vessel that had caused Rits' distress. While she doesn't like to see her daughter suffering or in distress, she holds no ill will toward the vessel.

'So the remainder of "Perseus" has been here all this time.' When she gets close enough to 'Perseus', she examines the hole and figures it to be 30 inches in diameter. 'No wave did this. That's for sure.'

"_Ms Takamiya, do you know why Rits flipped out like that?" _Touji's voice gets Deidre's attention, causing her to look back at him and Kensuke before giving her reply.

"_This is 'Perseus', her late birth parents' yacht."_ Looking over at Kensuke, she asks, _"You have your camera handy, Kensuke?"_

"_Yeah."_ His tone is serious, as opposed to his usual demeanor, as he goes on. _"I feel like a CSI, yet I'm not feeling excited at this at all."_

"_If you were excited, I wouldn't be worried. You are who you are."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_ Making his way to the yacht's side, he whistles. _"Whatever hit the hull did a number on it. I'm thinking bomb."_

"_A bomb? You mean…"_

"_Yeah. We may have a double murder on our hands here. Of course, it's just speculation and…"_

"_What is it, 'Suke?" _Kensuke pays no mind to Touji as he moves closer to 'Perseus' and reaches his left hand down. Only to bring it back up two seconds later holding a large orange object. _"What've you got there, 'Suke?"_

"_A 'black box'. It seems to have been adapted for maritime usage."_

"_But how can it be called a black box if it's orange?"_

"_It's just something they called the data recorders on airplanes. Evidently, Rits' birth Father wanted to see if a 'black box' can be used on seafaring vessels."_

"_Is it any good?"_ Deidre's question gets Kensuke to look over at her before replying.

"_As long as its seals are intact, the information should be intact still. I won't know, however, until we get back to shore."_ Peering into the hole, he looks down and adds, _"But we can most certainly rule out accident."_

That gets Touji's attention while causing Deidre to silently clench her fist. Yet Touji doesn't notice it as he shrugs before asking.

"_How so?"_

"_The blast point's in one of the storage bins in the galley. With the proximity to the hull, right about where the waterline would be, any explosion within non-explosive items would result in the damage we're seeing here."_

"_So my baby's birth parents were assassinated?"_ Deidre's voice is level, yet Touji and Kensuke can easily hear fury in the woman's voice.

"_It's not a slam dunk, but that's what it looks like. I'll find out more when we get back to the hotel."_

"_Then let's get back so you can get started."_

"_Right."_

With that, they start their ascent. Within ten minutes, they reach the surface. Along with Hikari, Richard and a recovering Rits. All without their masks on. Deidre peels off her mask, goes to Rits' side and takes the girl into her arms.

"It's okay, Ritsy. I'm here, baby. I'm here." Rits can't help but break down into sobs in her Mom's arms.

"WHY? WHY ARE THEY DEAD AND AM I ALIVE?" Deidre has no answer for the girl. She only holds her close to her form. Just as the cabin cruiser pulls up to them, Rits looks up at Deidre and asks, "They were murdered, weren't they?"

"It looks that way, Ritsy. Kensuke found a 'black box' at the wreckage. He intends to start on it when we get back to the hotel."

"Then we'll turn it over to Ms Leeds when we get the information. She undoubtedly has contacts in the L.E. community. All I want is five minutes alone with the responsible party." Deidre can only smile indulgently at her as the dive platform stops five feet from them.

"We'll see if Ms Leeds can arrange something for you on that."

Rits gives Deidre a nod as Kensuke quickly clambers up onto the cruiser. Intent on getting the 'black box' into his bag. However, this doesn't go unnoticed by Yumiko who stays silent. Yet, at the same time, she wonders how best to word her report.

As the cruiser makes its way back to shore, Deidre holds Rits close as the latter trembles in fresh grief. Her eyes dripping tears as well, Deidre can't help but wonder what had happened to Mr and Mrs Takusona. Along with why.

Author's Notes; How's that for a twist? Sorry I took so long, but things happen. Later!


	35. Chapter 35

Shinji Steel 35

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; Thought I'd try a variation of the pool scene between Shinji and Asuka. Also Rits will receive a priceless gift while in mourning.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; Pool 5)_

As Rei swims under the pool's cool waters, Shinji's putting the finishing touches on his Physics work. Just as a bathing suit clad Asuka walks up, no less.

"What are you doing, Shinji?" Without looking up at the redhead, Shinji shrugs as he brings up his S-DAT.

"Just now finished wrapping up my Physics primer, actually."

"Really? What segment?"

"Regarding thermal expansion." Asuka gives him a sultry smirk before leaning over him.

"Care to do an experiment to see if my breasts get bigger or smaller by heating them up?"

"Been there, done that with Rits. The results were disappointing, yet the experiment was quite fun for us."

"You perverts." Shinji only gives her a wry chuckle and shrugs. "No wonder your scores are good. You're such a good student."

"What can I say? Berto brought it out of me. He felt that if I'm anything like my Mother, I'd have her smarts too."

"You had a happy home-life. I'm so incredibly jealous of you."

"How so?"

"Are you stupid? Your surrogate family's more supportive than your own Father while… no. Never mind." Asuka's expression is sad, prompting Shinji's next question.

"Ready to start on your _kanji_ or do you want to do it back at the apartment?"

"Back at the apartment. We're here to have fun, not concentrate on something I'm not fully fluent in."

"Okay. But first…"

Reaching into his bag, Shinji brings out a cassette marked 'jam session'. Sliding the cassette into place, he brings out his headphones. Getting Asuka's full attention.

"What are you doing now?"

"The cassette of my last jam session with Hoshi. I have to take a listen and see if I'm indeed missing something."

"Oh? Mind if I have a listen? I'm something of a musician myself."

"Have at." Passing her the headphones, he adds, "Maybe you can tell better than I can."

"Why of course I can. I'm German after all." With that, she puts the headphones on and presses 'play'. The soft sounds of a cello are soon audible to her ears, causing her to smile. "I can hear a cello. Who's playing it?"

"That's me. Hoshi's next."

"Ah. What's he play?" Just then, the cello stops and another instrument takes its place. As the instrument doles out its tones, Asuka scrunches up her face in confusion. "Why am I hearing a saxophone?" Shinji doesn't answer, yet she can easily hear Shinji's recorded voice counting down.

"_Three, two, one, now."_ Next thing she hears is the unholiest racket ever to assault her ears. Her eyes go wide before she strips the headphones from her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Looking over at Shinji, she asks, "What the fuck was that racket, Third?"

"The duet with Hoshi. Was something missing?"

"DUET? DUET? THAT WAS NO DUET, THIRD! THAT WAS A SEMI-ELEGANT HEAD-ON TRAIN WRECK WITHOUT THE TRAINS' HORNS BLARING!"

"Hmm." Asuka's eyes bulge in shock at Shinji musing about it.

"Don't you dare think it, Third!"

"Huh? What?" Next thing he knows, the hot-headed German's got her right arm around his neck from behind and she starts squeezing.

"Get rid of any ideas you have of putting train horns in that cacophony of noise! I have no doubt that Mozart's rolling in his grave right now!"

"Mozart played piano, not cello or saxophone." Shinji's reply is slightly choked out, causing Asuka to growl before tightening her arm's grip.

"I mean as in his sense as a musician, idiot!" All further attempts to strangle Shinji end when the vid-con window opens. Heading under 'Rits'. "Saved by your future wife, Third."

Unclasping her arm from around his neck, she puts her left hand onto his left shoulder. Shinji gives Asuka a nod before accepting the connection. When he sees Rits, he smiles widely before greeting her.

"Hey, Rits. How's it going?" Rits only gives him a faint smile, with unshed tears shimmering in her brown eyes. Giving Shinji the impression something's wrong. "Rits, what happened?"

"_Shinji…"_ She suddenly bolts away, sobs escaping from her.

"Rits! What happened? Rits?" Next thing he knows, a distraught Hikari comes into view. "Hikari, what's going on?"

"_During our first dive trip, Rits found her late parents' yacht. It had a big hole in the hull."_ Hikari looks to her side before sighing sadly and looking back toward him. _"From the looks of it, Aida's considering it a double murder."_ Asuka can't help but snort incredulously at the notion of Aida considering it.

"Oh like that stooge knows a murder from a freak accident."

"_Don't be so sure of that, Asuka. I've known Aida far longer than you have, as has Suzuhara."_

"So you're buying his absurd theory?"

"_It's the only feasible one. Especially given the damage to the hull. Even more, Aida found a 'black box' that was adapted for maritime usage."_

"I take it he's working on it right now?"

"_He is, Shinji. Oh, here comes Rits."_ With that, Hikari clears the monitor, allowing Rits to be seen.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

"_Just barely, truth be told."_ Rits takes a deep breath before smiling fondly at him. _"So have you gone over your tape yet?"_ Instead of Shinji that answers, it's Asuka.

"I don't know where he got the idea, but that racket is not music."

"_It sounds like music."_

"GAAAAK! You're as JAFO as Wondergirl is!"

"What does that mean, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei's soft voice gets Asuka to jump slightly, and Rits to giggle. "I trust your trip is going well, Takamiya."

"_Not so much, I'm afraid. Especially since it seems my parents were murdered."_

"I am sorry to hear that. When will you know for sure and what do you plan to do?"

"_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_

"Where is the bridge for… oh. You are using a metaphorical expression."

"_Yep. I see Shinji's been teaching you what he can when he can."_

"Yes. Pilot Ikari has been quite helpful in that regard." Rits' smile fades slightly, but returns when she remembers that Shinji had told her about how they'd regard each other whether within the Geofront or not.

"_That's good."_ Wanting to change topics, she does so. _"So any word from Misato yet?"_

_(Mt Asuma Volcanic Research Facility)_

Misato watches the display of the facility's only probe blink right into static as the probe implodes from the pressure. Looking over toward Hyuga, she waits for him to utter the words she'd been both dreading and anticipating.

"Pattern Blue."

"This facility is now under the Jurisdiction of NERV. All files regarding this are now classified. Hyuga, hold the fort down."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Misato steps out, bringing her NERV-issue phone out.

"This is Captain Katsuragi. Aoba, get me in touch with Commander Ikari."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ A second later, Gendo's voice comes through.

"_Ikari here. What is it, Captain Katsuragi?"_

"Commander, I'm requesting an A-17 declaration to capture an Angel."

"_Very well. I'll set things in motion on my end, Captain."_ With that, Gendo hangs up. Causing Misato to roll her eyes.

"Good-bye to you too, prick." Looking around and seeing no one, she softly asks, "You get all that, Berto?"

"_Loud and clear, Misato. What kind of things 'Commander Dumbass' has in mind, I have no idea. It's almost as if he's predicting when these 'Angels' show up."_

"I know. If only I knew where Kaji was. I'm sure he'd be chomping at the bit for this."

"_You're that sure about him? He's pretty cagey about what he's doing there."_

"Are you kidding me, Berto? He lives for this shit. By the way, where is he now?"

"_He's currently on his way to a spot famous for cable-cars."_

_(NERV HQ; Meeting Room 8)_

"An A-17? This is madness, Ikari! Have you forgotten what had happened the last time we tried capturing an Angel for study?" The members of the 'Human Instrumentality Committee' are all aghast at Gendo's intent.

"I recognize that fact. However, we cannot let an opportunity to capture a live specimen for study to pass us by."

"Your words had better ring true, Ikari." Chairman Lorenz Kiel dismisses the other members, yet stays behind to speak with Gendo further. "How goes your project to prepare the Third Child for his role?"

"It's a dismal failure so far, Chairman Kiel. But I'm still working on it."

"I see. What about the Agent you had specially assigned to this project?"

"Agent Psycho is doing all he can to carry out his instructions. However, the Third Child has proven himself to be so resilient, it's annoying."

"Did you say Psycho?"

"Yes, I did." Upon seeing Kiel's face scrunch up in thought, Gendo asks, "Is there something wrong, Chairman?"

"No. Any chance you can arrange a meeting between the two of us?

"I don't see why not. Might I ask as to why, though?"

"I'm afraid not, Ikari. In time perhaps. But, for now, make no mention of this to Psycho. Only tell him that someone wishes to meet with him. That is all."

"Very well." Perplexed to no end, Gendo ends communication with Kiel and switches the meager lighting in his office back on. Yet two questions flow through his mind. 'How does Kiel know Psycho, anyway? Were they enemies or allies?'

_(Cable-car; fifteen minutes later)_

"An A-17's been declared. Which means access to all files from NERV have been cut off until after it ends."

"Well, no one said this job would be easy. Nothing worthwhile ever is."

"I'd thank you to keep your glib comments to yourself, Ryoji. Even more, the Japanese Ministry of Intelligence sent me a report of an unknown faction."

"Oh? What is the faction doing?"

"They're mainly sticking to the shadows, yet they've managed to so far keep the world from deteriorating further than it already has."

"Shadow warriors, huh. Sure like to meet 'em."

"I don't think they're warriors per se. I think they're mainly interested in intelligence work. If need for action arises, they step in. I trust you are familiar with the 'Kirishima Incident' a few weeks back."

"Yeah. He created a pair of prototype compact N2s."

"Correct. He got as far as Chicago before he showed up a day later at the conference."

"Then why is the Ministry so concerned with these guys if they did such a good job?"

"They view these characters in particular as the lowest form of life. They'd interfered with a Japanese affair either knowingly or unknowingly. The Ministry Head did not enjoy getting egg on his face."

"Well, if he'd been just a little more proactive…"

"I won't tell him you said that. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, Ryoji."

"Right." Kaji then looks around and lightly grimaces. His contact notices it and arches her eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Ryoji?"

"Dunno. Can't help but feel I'm being watched. Yet there's no one around." He then shrugs before chortling. "Maybe it's the 'shadow faction' that you were just talking about."

Outside the cable car, a cloaked Sparrow trails it. With the pilot snickering at Kaji's comment.

"Hey, that's catchy."

_(NERV HQ; Briefing Room)_

"Is that an Angel in there?"

"It is, Shinji."

"But that's a fucking volcano!"

"We're aware of that, Asuka. Right now it seems to be in its embryonic stage. A big embryo, which means that an Evangelion in Type-D equipment is to go into the hot depths."

"Oh, pick me, I love diving!"

"Well, actually, the Type-D equipment is compatible with Unit-02 only. Unit-01 will be on-site as backup. Rei's to remain behind on reserve."

"Aww, poor Wondergirl. She doesn't get to have any fun this time."

"Shut it, Asuka, or I'll play the cassette during the mission." Asuka can't help but give a horrified gasp.

"You wouldn't dare! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"So?" Asuka looks right at Shinji and sees that he's stone serious. She lightly shudders as she has one thought.

'Mean. The boy's just plain mean.' Sighing, she asks, "When do we head out?"

"Within the hour. So move!"

"Roger!"

_(Thirty minutes later)_

As Asuka seals her specialized plug-suit, she doesn't notice any severe differences in the one she normally wears.

"So what's so special about this one, Dr Akagi? It doesn't look or feel any different. I could have worn one of the other ones."

"Not in this case, Asuka. Push the button on your left wrist." Akagi's words are so oblique, yet Asuka knows full well that the scientist is quite busy looking over her clipboard. Pressing the button, Asuka soon feels her suit expanding around her.

"W-W-What's going on?"

"The suit's insulated in this manner. Allowing you to survive extreme environments like a volcano or deep underwater. We've already gotten Unit-02 prepared."

"_WAS?"_ Agitated, Asuka bolts out of the room and heads right for the cages. Rei and Shinji gazing up at it. "What have you done to my Unit-02?"

At her query, Shinji and Rei turn around and see a very rotund Asuka standing in the doorway. Berto can't help but burst out laughing so loudly, it's taking everything Shinji has to not laugh as well.

'Mustn't laugh. She'll kill me slowly and painfully.' He then communicates with Berto. _'You're so lucky you're there and not here. Otherwise Asuka would so kill you for laughing at how she looks!'_

"_I know, _hermano_. But that sight is just too funny to not laugh at."_

'_I know. I'll laugh later on when I'm alone.'_ Next thing he knows, Asuka's voice cuts through the mirth-filled tedium.

"Why not use Shinji, then? He'd make an excellent stuntman!"

"We don't have a suit like that for him. Plus, the Type-D equipment is made only for Unit-02." Rei then raises her hand before speaking.

"If necessary, I will pilot."

"Like Hell you will!" Asuka bolts over with surprising speed and declares, "If anyone's going to go in there, it's going to be me!" Looking up at Unit-02's visage, she then whines out, "Forgive me. They made me do it."

_(Okinawa; hotel; boy's room; that afternoon)_

As he eagerly removes the casing from the data recorder, Kensuke peers inside before smiling widely.

"It's even got a voice recorder!"

"Gonna make a recording of yourself talking, 'Suke?"

"Would if I could, but once these things power down, they only thing they can do is playback."

"Meaning the voices of Takamiya's birth parents are on there! She can hear their voices if she wants to! Right?"

"That's right, Touji. But first…" Connecting the V/R to his laptop, he adds, "I'll make a duplicate onto a flash drive for Rits' ears only. Then I'll concentrate on the voyage data."

"Shouldn't you hear it first to ensure it's not fucked up or anything?"

"Like I said down there, Touji, as long as the seals were intact underwater, the data should still be intact. I didn't see any sign of rupture on the seals."

Instructing his laptop to copy the recording onto a flash drive after inserting the drive, Kensuke watches the progress bar. When it's complete, he removes the flash drive and hands it to Richard.

"Richard, could you take this to Rits, please? I need to get to work on the voyage data."

"Sure, Kensuke. Leave it to me." Exiting the room, he makes his way to the elevator and presses the button for the next floor up. Once the door's opened, even though the doors along the corridor are closed, he calls out, "Male on the floor!" Making his way to the Takamiya/Horaki room, he knocks on the door. When it opens, he sees Hikari's face.

"Mr. Nez? What is it?"

"I have a delivery for Miss Takamiya, Miss Horaki." Richard then notices Hikari grinning mischievously and quickly adds, "Rits."

"Oh? Come on in, then." Once Richard has entered, he sees Deidre and Rits sitting together. Rits huddled into Deidre's embrace. "Rits? Richard's here." Rits turns around and gives Richard a soft smile.

"Hey. You're being pretty brave coming up here into 'No Man's Land', Richard."

"Yeah, well, I've something for you. Remember that data recorder Kensuke found, Ms Takamiya?"

"I do, Richard. He come up with anything helpful?"

"Partly." Bringing up the flash drive, Richard goes on. "Kensuke found a voice recording unit in the data recorder. He made a recording without listening to it. Ritsuko Takamiya, will you accept this, even under the circumstances?"

"I will, Richard Nez. Thank you." Richard hands Rits the flash drive and makes to leave. "Richard?"

"My objective is complete, Rits. I'm going back to our room."

"Oh. Okay. See you later, then."

"Yeah. Later." With that, Richard exits the room, Hikari closing the door after him. Deidre looks over at Rits and sees the girl's eyes watering again.

"Ritsy?"

"I've never heard my parents' voices that I know of. Now that I have a chance to, I don't know if I should take it or not. Mom, what do I do?"

"Ritsy, I never knew my parents either. I was found abandoned as an infant in China. I was raised in the system until I came of age. I always wondered why my parents ditched me. It's likely they're long dead by now. You have an opportunity I've never had. Take it, Ritsy."

"Okay." Bringing up her laptop, Rits plugs the flash drive into the USB port. Upon seeing an icon wishing to know if she wants to open it, she clicks 'yes'. Right then, a woman's voice is heard.

"_Hoshio. Did you get Ritsuko into her pod?"_

"_Yeah, Yuriko. I also checked the IV system. If in case of a disaster, and we die, the pod's IV system activates after twenty-four hours and injects her nutrients. She'd have a month's worth of IV nutrition."_

"_Well, here's to hoping it's not needed at all, Hoshio. I've no intention of leaving our baby all alone in the world if no one comes along before the month's out."_ Yuriko then giggles on the recording and adds, _"Only you'd be so crass as to put our little girl's name on the top of the pod."_

"_Hey, at least they'll know what her name is. Better than Muffy or some other whacked out name there is out there for a girl."_ Yuriko giggles again before kissing is heard on the recording. When the kissing ends, Yuriko contentedly sighs.

"_I've known girls with names other than Ritsuko and none of them were whacked out."_

"_You know what I mean, Yuriko."_

"_I do."_ Another kiss is audible before Yuriko sighs. _"Are you sure it was a good idea to ask Mr. Kiel to pass along what we heard to the UN Secretary General? About some shadowy bunch wanting to destroy the world."_

"_It was the best idea I could think of. He has more pull than either of us, 'Ko. You know that as well as I do."_

"_I do, 'Io. But I just can't help but feel as if there's something about that guy I don't like."_ Yuriko snorts incredulously before muttering, _"I don't know. It's probably my dumb intuition."_

"_Nah. You've just been so overprotective of Ritsuko for the past two weeks ever since we brought her home from the Hospital."_ Hoshio then chuckles as he adds, _"In any case, Dad's going to flip when he sees her when we get to Okinawa."_

"_Oh yeah. When should we arrive there, anyway?"_

"_We should be coming up on the coastline shortly."_ All of a sudden, a semi-muffled sound is audible. _"What the heck? I'm gonna check below."_

"_Alright."_ Two minutes later, Yuriko cries out. _"Hoshio! We're sinking!"_

"_I'll say! We're taking on water fast! Jettison the pod! We'll stay with it!"_

"_Roger!"_ An audible thump is heard and Yuriko's voice comes back. _"Pod jettisoned. Should I split the bow from the rest of the boat?"_

"_Yeah, go ahead. We've got a month's supply in… Yuriko! Tidal wave!"_

A sudden rush of water and the voices of Rits' birth parents are silenced. A stunned Deidre looks over at Rits and sees her fighting back tears. Hikari right behind her. Rits then lets out a wail of agony.

"Mom! Dad! Why?" Deidre can only hold Rits and Hikari close. Tears shimmering in her eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ritsy."

"It's okay, Mom. At least I know my folks loved me as much as you do." Letting out a sniffle, she adds, "At least I now know how you knew what to call me." Deidre can only hold the two girls close and glare at the innocent computer. Thinking vile thoughts toward the responsible parties. Whoever they are.

'You'd better hope I never find you. Because if I do, I will do such things to you that would have had Dread cringing in fear if he'd have survived at N-Tek's Del Oro facility!'

_(Boy's room)_

As Kensuke accesses the data for the ill-fated voyage of 'Perseus', Richard and Touji wait semi-patiently. Kensuke then shouts triumphantly.

"I've got the data!" Richard and Touji go right to his side as Kensuke goes on. "Okay, according to the data from the GPS transponder, 'Perseus' left out from Hokkaido en route to Okinawa. The trip lasted for roughly three hours. But that's not the bad part."

"What is the bad part, 'Suke?"

"The transmitting signal terminated at about the same time Second Impact struck."

"But if it was a bomb, then the timing would have had to be downright uncanny. Wouldn't it?"

"Indeed, Richard. Whoever set of this bomb knew that Second Impact was going to happen and sought to kill any innocents to make it look like they died in Second Impact."

"But why? For that matter, who did it?"

"Those, Touji, are very good questions." Next thing Kensuke knows, a knock is heard on the door. "Richard, could you get that please?"

"Sure, Kensuke." Richard goes to the door and opens it. Once it's opened, he sees a tall Caucasian man with dark hair and an infectious grin. "Hello."

"Hello. Is this the Aida/Suzuhara/Nez room?"

"It is."

"Excellent." The man brings up a badge and says, "I'm with the UN Special Investigations Unit. We understand you came across an item called a 'black box' during a dive trip."

"Yeah. At least Kensuke did, anyway."

"Alright. I've come to take custody of the 'black box' and transport it to our lab for analysis." Kensuke's voice chimes up, catching the man's attention.

"If you'd like to come in, I can tell you what I'd found so far."

"You mean you've accessed it already?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I did some legwork already and found its course of travel. From Hokkaido all the way to just outside of Okinawa. From there, the GPS just stopped working. But I can tell you this much." Before Kensuke can say anything, Touji does.

"We all saw a big-ass honking hole in the hull just below the waterline. It was a bomb that killed Ritsuko Takamiya's birth parents. Some cowardly low-life shit-bag bombed our friend's parents." Slamming his fist into his palm, Touji grinds it menacingly as he snarls out, "When you find them, please let me know so I can grind their bones into dust!"

"You got it." Kensuke hands the Agent the 'black box' and the Agent asks, "Did you do anything to alter it or make any duplicates of any information?"

"No alterations and the only duplicate I made was of the voice recorder. Ritsuko had never heard her parent's voices once that she knew of."

"That's normally a breach in the Evidence chain. But you did it for the right reason. Just wait next time until you get clearance to do something like that, anyway. Okay?"

"You got it." With that, the man exits and Kensuke sighs. "Man, they work fast. Wait a minute. How did they know about it anyway?" Kensuke bolts toward the door and opens it. Intent on asking the 'Agent' about that. Much to his surprise, the man's nowhere in sight. Touji comes up behind him and asks the most sensible question he could.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

As the Sparrow flies away, Max Steel Sr reverts back to Josh and grins.

"Got the precious cargo, bro. Thank goodness for Yumiko's report."

"_I'll say. It's too bad we couldn't get to it before he made a duplicate of the voice recording."_

"It's alright. Besides, Ritsuko did deserve the chance to hear her parent's voices. Oh, how's Dad doing in getting back to being in charge?"

"_It's like he'd never stopped. Aside from spending fifteen years in a coma, that is."_ Josh lets out a chortle before sighing.

"I wonder what Shinji's doing right now."

_(Mt Asuma)_

The situation at the volcano had quickly gone to Hell in a handbasket. At first, everything went semi-smoothly. Asuka got the Eighth Angel into the electromagnetic cage without difficulty and was starting her ascent. Then the Angel woke up and started thrashing around. Shinji had just now thrown down his Unit's prog knife. Only to hear Asuka swearing voraciously.

'She's got quite a mouth on her. That's for sure. She's certainly expanded… that's it!' Turning on his communications, Shinji yells out, "Asuka, thermal expansion! Cool this fucker's heels!"

"_Roger!"_ A minute later, Asuka calls out, _"Route all coolant into line five!"_

"_Of course." _Akagi's voice is audible while line five surges with coolant. _"The rapid change in temperature will make it vulnerable."_

"_Now die, motherfucker!"_ A minute later, Asuka says, _"The Angel's dead. So am I. All the fighting compromised the lift lines."_

"No. Asuka, hang on!" Next thing he knows, Gendo speaks up.

"_Stand down, Pilot Ikari. Unit-02 is lost."_

"Like Hell, dumbass assface!" With that, Shinji hurtles Unit-01 right into the volcano. Ignoring the searing heat surrounding Unit-01. He quickly gets Unit-02 in his sights in time to hear what she'd consider her final words.

"_That's it. I'm done for."_ Unit-01 makes a successful grab for the end of the lift line. Bringing Unit-02's death descent to a halt. _"Huh? Shinji?"_ A second later, she murmurs, relief evident in her tone, _"You idiot. Showoff."_

"Me? You're the one that can't keep out of trouble for ten minutes."

"_What was that, Third?"_

"You heard me, Second. We can't take you anywhere without you getting into trouble."

"_You've got a point." _With that, Shinji erupts into laughter while maintaining his grip before calling out.

"I've got our precious cargo, Misato. Bring us up."

"_Got it, Shinji. Don't lose your grip."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, Misato." The next voice he hears is Gendo's. Much as he'd prefer not to.

"_Pilot Ikari, you are to release Unit-02 at once."_

"Go fuck yourself, Commander Dumbass!"

"_You are inviting censure upon yourself."_

"Do I sound like I give a fuck about what you say, dumbass?"

"_I am your Commanding Officer and Father, Pilot Ikari. Release Unit-02 this instant!"_

"You are not my Father, dumbass. You may have fertilized the egg, but you were no Father at all." At that point, he 'feels' the ground below him and grins. 'Feet dry.'

"_Captain Katsuragi, you are to sever the drum."_

"_Too late, Commander Ikari. Rescue complete and recovery has just been commenced."_

"_Very well then. I expect Pilot Ikari to be in my office upon your return to Tokyo-3."_

"_Yes, Commander."_ With that, Gendo's signal terminates and Misato sighs. _"Sorry, Shinji."_

"Don't worry, Misato. It's the story of my life here." Smirking, he asks, "Who knows? I might even make a book deal on my experiences as a boy that was abandoned by a no good sack of shit and raised up by a cool guy and his friends." Misato can only laugh at that right there. Asuka right behind her.

"_Oh man! I can just see that now, Misato! It'd even make best-seller for five years, I bet!"_ Asuka then sighs and says, _"I owe you one, Third."_

"Don't worry about it. Just, please, please try to stay out of trouble." Asuka only snickers. "Aw dang." Misato can't help but snicker as well, amused at the unique situation. "Not you too, Misato!"


	36. Chapter 36

Shinji Steel 36

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This chapter involves a variation of the famous hot springs scenario and the first portion of the hearing for Ritsuko's Grandfather. Also a shocking revelation comes to light. Here we go!

_(Sekihara Hot Springs; two hours later)_

"Hello! Anyone from NERV here?" The door opens, allowing the deliveryman to see a Japanese boy, fifteen years of age.

"Yes?"

"I've got a delivery for Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu. It's from a Mr. Kaji."

"I'm Ikari."

"Great. Sign here, please."

"Sure." As he signs the paperwork, he softly muses, "How did Kaji know we'd be here?"

"Hell if I know. But this box has been acting pretty weird ever since I picked it up."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It sounds like there's a live animal in there."

"Pen-Pen." Shaking his head, Shinji opens the box and grins when the warm-water penguin bolts upward and flaps its wings before looking around. "Looks like you're hanging out with me, pal. Misato and Asuka are already getting ready."

"Wark!" With that, Pen-Pen waddles away and Shinji turns back to the deliveryman. He can't help but notice the man's pallor.

"You okay, sir?"

"Yeah. Just wondering if I quit drinking too soon, is all." The man walks away, shaking his head. Shinji can't help but lightly snicker as he closes the door.

_(Ten minutes later)_

"Ahhh. I sure missed this. A nice hot bath in a relaxed setting." Watching Pen-Pen as the penguin swims, Shinji shrugs as he closes his eyes. 'All I need for this to be complete is Ritsuko to be here.'

"Hey Shinji!" Asuka's voice cuts through his relaxed state of mind, prompting him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Asuka?"

"Could you toss over your body shampoo? We ran out of ours."

"Okay." Picking up the bottle, he wades over to the wall. "Ready?"

"Roger."

"Okay. Incoming." Shinji tosses it up underhand and over the wall. He then hears Asuka yelp in pain.

"Ouch! Idiot! Watch where you're throwing things!"

"How can I if there's a wall, you ding-a-ling?"

"Why you!" Asuka then whines out, "Oh, he hit me in my most private part!"

"Let me see, Asuka." Misato's voice is playful as the lovely woman goes on. "Oh your skin's nice and soft, Asuka!"

"So is yours, Misato!" Asuka then playfully asks, "Do you think Shinji should join us, Misato?"

"I dunno, Asuka. He is pretty loyal to Ritsuko Takamiya. Though I don't think she'd mind us putting him into hormone meltdown."

"I don't think she'd mind us doing that, either!" Shinji can't help but sigh and shake his head as he goes back to what he was doing before. Namely relaxing. Up until Asuka speaks again. A slight giggle in her tone. "Shinji?"

"Yeah, Asuka?"

"At the volcano, you were willing to disobey orders. Why?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of someone like me dying in an undignified manner."

"But I was ready to die. You know the risks we take, Shinji."

"Yeah, well, I may know the risks. But that doesn't mean I have to accept Pilots or civilians dying."

"I see. _Arigato_."

"You're welcome." He then closes his eyes and relaxes in the water as Berto pipes in.

"_You've got balls, Shinji. That's for sure."_

'_Like I told Asuka, I couldn't stand the thought of her dying. If it upsets "Commander Dumbass", then I'm all for it.'_

"_Same here. It's almost as if he considers you all expendable pawns in his twisted mind."_

'_No arguments here. Any luck getting into the MAGI?'_

"_Not really. The MAGI's got one Hell of a firewall. Which is why I'm making another computer relay unit for Misato. This one will be made of stronger materials."_

'_So the relay can act like a back door into the MAGI?'_

"_Yep. That was the original intent and still is. If anything, Jet Alone did reveal the relay's weak points."_

'_You mean it melting in extreme heat wasn't enough?'_

"_That's right. Not only was the casing melted, some of the internal soldering for the wireless transmitter came undone."_

'_Yikes.'_

"_I'll say. Subject change. Josh has already picked up the 'black box' for 'Perseus' and is en route with it. Kat's on her way to Okinawa right now to dive the wreckage to see if Kensuke had missed anything."_

'_Roger that.'_ With that, communication ends and Shinji looks up at the sky. 'Sure is beautiful this time of evening.' Sighing, he says, "Ritsuko, if only you could be here right now."

_(Okinawa Justice Building; Next day)_

"All rise! The Okinawa Justice Office is now in session! The Honorable Judge Hirogiko presides!"

"Thank you, Ginrei." Looking over the paperwork on his desk, he goes on. "I understand we have a family on family today. Along with three hundred plus on the same docket."

"Correct, your Honor." Hirogiko nods before looking toward where the prosecution normally would be and sees representatives from at least fifty different law firms sitting in the gallery. Along with one hundred and fifty couples. Looking down at the docket, the man then clears his throat.

"Who's to be the prosecuting attorney for this hearing?" An attorney from one of Japan's better known firms rises to speak.

"Your Honor, after much deliberation, and considering they're the ones that filed the original suit, it's been decided that the firm of Costas, Lambert and Chen will take point. Given their inexperience with a case of this magnitude, however, I've agreed to be on hand to advise them should the need arise."

"Thank you, Mr. Katsuda. That's most gracious of you. Defense counsel?"

"The firm of Ubatigona and Reiseroina for the Defense your Honor. I'd also like to point out that our client has filed a custody suit for one of the prosecution's clients."

"No wonder it's a family on family. Prosecution, select your speaker and make your opening remarks."

"Yes, your Honor. Laura Chen speaking."

"Very well, Ms Chen. You may proceed." Laura rises from her seat and starts pacing the courtroom.

"Three hundred and seventy five couples. Three hundred and seventy four of which are grown adults and childless. The one stand out is a 15 year old girl named Ritsuko Takamiya and a 15 year old boy named Shinji Ikari. Shinji, however, can't be here today. But they all have one thing in common. The ladies had been implanted with a birth control implant without knowledge or consent." Laura takes a brief pause before going on.

"As you all know, after Second Impact happened, the age of consent was lowered to encourage repopulation of the planet. However, Ritsuko did not know that she'd been implanted with a BCI. Nor did her Mother, Deidre. Neither of them had consented to the procedure. Even more, the type that was implanted into her was for women in their twenties and thirties. None of the other couples knew about being implanted either." Laura sighs and takes a sip of water before going on.

"The husbands thought themselves to be sterile while the wives thought themselves to be infertile. But when they found out about the lawsuit and had themselves checked, oh boy. They were ticked off. Their lives had been emptied briefly of new lives to mold and craft. Since then, they had their implants removed and are now excited to have children in development." She gazes over at the Defense table and scowls lightly.

"The Defense counsel will undoubtedly say, of course, that the couples had known about the implants and consented to the procedure. That is the farthest thing from the truth. The consent and implantation authorization forms had been forged. If you wish to do your part, you, the jury, are to find the defendant guilty of all charges and dismiss his custody suit." Looking over toward Deidre and Ritsuko, Laura turns back to the jury and finishes.

"Deidre Takamiya is a good woman that raised up a lovely young girl by herself. That same girl found someone she wishes to make a family with. So please, for future generations, do not let his heinous transgressions go unpunished." With that, Laura takes her seat while a fully-recovered Ubatigona makes his remarks.

"Three hundred and seventy five couples. One of which a pair of horny teenagers that know nothing about life yet. But feel they can handle what comes with it? While it's true the other couples had been implanted, it was with their knowledge and consent. The accusations from the firm Costas, Lambert and Chen that my client had forged the paperwork are absurd fantasies at best. Deranged delusions driven by greed at worst." Ubatigona shakes his head in pity before looking at the Prosecution's table and gulps upon seeing a seething Deidre. He quickly recovers and goes on.

"The custody suit my firm's client filed is based on the fact that Ritsuko Takusona is my client's granddaughter. Her last name may be Takamiya to her, but it is truly Takusona. So, if you have any compassion for a gentleman like Doctor Kyusuke Tokisona, dismiss these spurious charges against him and grant him custody of Ritsuko."

He then takes his seat beside a kindly-appearing man in his seventies and waits for the Judge to give the go ahead.

"Ms Chen, any further comments?"

"None, your Honor."

"Very well, call your first witness."

"Yes, your Honor. I call Ritsuko Takamiya to the stand." Ubatigona slams his hands down onto the table before rising and yelling.

"Objection! Takamiya is not the girl's last name!" Laura scowls lightly before issuing her rebuttal.

"Your Honor, it's the only name she's known ever since she was in diapers. She was informed by Ms Takamiya as to her familial birth name when she was old enough to ask about her deceased birth parents. As far as Ritsuko's concerned, Takamiya is her last name."

"Objection overruled. Ms Chen, you may proceed."

"Thank you, your Honor." Once Ritsuko has seated, Laura begins. "Hello, Ritsuko. How are you today?"

"I'm doing alright, considering the circumstances."

"I see. I'll try not to be too long then. You look like you've been wrung through a wringer before going through the spin cycle." Ritsuko gives a slight smirk before nodding.

"That's one way to put it."

"Okay, Ritsuko, tell us about yourself and what you want for your future."

"I just turned fifteen some time before I moved to Tokyo-3 with my Mother."

"Why did you move to Tokyo-3, Ritsuko?"

"To be closer to my boyfriend. To ensure he was not driven to misery because of his Father."

"How did you intend to do that?"

"Bearing his children. I figured if he had a reason to live, he'd want to live. So, I sought to give him a reason."

"Did you tell him about your intent?" Ritsuko can't help but blush rosily while smiling softly.

"I actually blindsided him after we engaged in relations without any kind of countermeasures." Deidre lets out a slight snicker. Getting Laura to smile herself.

"What did your boyfriend have to say about that?"

"He told me I didn't have to do that. I told him I wanted him to be happy and was willing to do anything to ensure his happiness. We then went at it again. He loves me, and I love him."

"I see. When you found out about the implant, how did you feel?"

"I was disappointed. I was truly looking forward to seeing that blue line. I still am." Looking over toward her 'grandfather', she adds, "I wish I could ask him why he'd implanted me when I didn't give him permission to do so."

"I see. Nothing further, your Honor."

"Cross examine, Mr. Ubatigona?"

"Yes, your Honor." Stepping up to Ritsuko, Ubatigona asks, "In your testimony, you said you moved to Tokyo-3 to be closer to your boyfriend?"

"Correct." Ritsuko's tone is curt and to the point. Yet Ubatigona pays it no mind as he goes on.

"Is he here with you in Okinawa right now?"

"No. Shinji's back in Tokyo-3."

"Oh? Did he get into trouble with the authorities there?"

"No. He couldn't get away from work."

"What kind of work does Shinji do and how old is he?"

"He's a Pilot. He just turned fifteen last month."

"Pilot of what?"

"The Evangelion. Where have you been? Mars?" A smattering of laughter is audible in the gallery while Ubatigona's jaw drops. He quickly recovers it and goes on.

"Which one does he Pilot?"

"The purple one."

"So he's the one that recklessly saved Atsugi City from the rampage of the 'Jet Alone' robot."

"I don't know about recklessly, but he did what he could under the circumstances. Could you have done any better?"

"I'd like to think I'd have used a more subtle means."

"Oh? What would you have done in that situation? Negotiate with 'Jet Alone'? Oh wait, I got it. You'd have threatened to sue it for damages unless it ceased and desisted its actions!"

At that, the whole room erupts in laughter. Even Ritsuko's Grandfather is laughing lightly. Ritsuko can't help but laugh uproariously. Holding her sides in mirth while Ubatigona stews.

"That is quite enough, Miss Takamiya. I'd appreciate you taking this more seriously."

"Okay." Letting out one more snicker, Ritsuko sighs happily. "I think I know what your problem is. You have no sense of humor whatsoever."

"Think what you want all you like." Giving Ritsuko a slight scowl, he asks, "Are you certain you or your Mother did not request a BCI?"

"Quite certain. Only thing I was supposed to be treated for was a sudden food allergy. No more, no less."

"Nothing further, your Honor."

"You may step down now, Miss Takamiya."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Ms Chen, your next witness, please." As Laura does so, Doctor Tokisona looks over at his granddaughter as she takes her seat next to the woman that had raised her up.

Ever since his son and daughter-in-law died, he'd been despondent. When their bodies washed up on shore some time after Second Impact, he'd wanted to know about their infant daughter. Upon being informed they were the only bodies, in his anguish, he threw himself into his work. Including implanting BCIs into women that reportedly wished them. Along with communicating mainly with his one other surviving child.

Fourteen years later, late one evening, he saw a girl being carried in a boy's arms. Suffering from anaphylactic shock. Watching as one of his colleagues quickly rushed to her aid, he'd mentally gasped at the sight of her face. For she looked much like her birth Mother as a girl.

Putting it out of his mind, he watched as his colleague treated her reaction and got her stabilized. When her adoptive Mother showed up to sign the Medical Records request, they got to talking. It was then that he found out his granddaughter had actually survived Second Impact and was being looked after well.

Tokisona snaps back to the present in time to see that fifty couples had gone by already. Before he can talk to Ubatigona as the lawyer walks back to him, however, Judge Hirogiko speaks.

"I'm adjourning the court for a two hour recess. At the end of that time, we'll have time to hear fifty more testimonies. We'll hear what's left of them, look at the affidavits of those unable to be here and possibly hear the Defense's case tomorrow. Adjourned."

With that, the gallery quietly empties out. Soon leaving only Ritsuko, Deidre, Laura, Ubatigona and Tokisona. With no words exchanged from either side, they leave as well.

_(Underwater; 'Perseus' wreckage)_

Kat's rebreather apparatus sends a fresh breath of air into her lungs as she goes over the wreckage. She'd been on site for five minutes and she's already finding signs that Kensuke's right on the mark.

'The hull's got outward edges around the hole. Meaning a bomb of some type. Probably C-9 from the looks of the residue on the edges. Let's find out for sure.'

Reaching into her right pouch, Kat brings out a scraping knife and sets to work on getting a sample of the stained hull. Reaching into her left pouch, Kat brings out a small clear tube and pops its lid release open. Putting the tube just below the sample site, she carefully scrapes off an inch long sliver that's three quarters of an inch wide. Putting it into the tube, she closes the lid right back one handed and puts the items back into their respective pouches.

Finning her way back to the mini-sub, Kat takes one more look at the wreckage. If she was able to scowl beneath her mask, she would. Instead, she only narrows her eyes before going into the mini-sub's air-lock. Once she's got it sealed, she begins the drainage/equalization protocols. Once the air-lock's drained/equalized, she takes off her mask and removes her mouthpiece.

"What a day. I hope Berto and Josh got something out of that 'black box' Kensuke found." Stripping off her wetsuit, leaving her in her red bikini, she smirks slightly as she muses, "Next time I go diving, I'm bringing Berto with me. I'd just love to see how well he does underwater."

_(Okinawa Justice Building; four hours later)_

The mood in the courtroom is so tense after all the testimonies he and the jury had heard, Judge Hirogiko is sorely tempted to crack a joke to lighten up the mood. But, alas, propriety is needed. Clearing his throat, he begins.

"As I said before I adjourned for recess, we'll hear the remainder of the testimonies from the people present, go over the affidavits from those unable to be here and possibly hear the Defense's case tomorrow. Court dismissed." As the room empties out, Ubatigona looks over at Dr Tokisona and sees him with a worried expression.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"It's not looking good for me, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. Their testimonies that they did not request implantation of a BCI largely contradict your claims they had. Unless we can find some evidence that absolves you of wrongdoing, I'm afraid…"

"I'm as good as convicted." At Ubatigona's nod, Tokisona sighs. "I see. I will see you tomorrow. Seeing as I'm likely to be convicted, I must let Shizuka know her services won't be needed anymore."

"Oh, your assistant?" At Tokisona's nod, Ubatigona strokes his chin in thought before asking, "Just what all does she do for you, anyway?"

"She handles the day-to-day paperwork." Smiling widely, he adds, "She's a godsend from Mr. Kiel. Without her, who knows what I might have wound up doing in my grief?"

"Does that include the implantation paperwork?"

"Yes, of course." Tokisona's face suddenly goes red in rage before he hisses out, "Don't you dare suspect her of forgery! Let alone think of implicating her!"

"But, Doctor, it makes perfect sense!"

"We will not discuss your buying into this fantasy. Let alone one that you're concocting if you wish to continue to be my lawyer. Do you understand me?" Ubatigona sighs before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now seeing as that's settled, I must let Shizuka know of the situation as it stands." Without waiting for assent from Ubatigona, Tokisona exits the courtroom. Ubatigona sighing dismally.

'It's the only logical explanation. Shizuka Uramishi has been forging the paperwork. But why and to what end? Of course, it's only speculation.' With that thought, he exits the courtroom.

_(Okinawa Hotel; gym area; twenty minutes later)_

As Ritsuko kicks the bag in the hotel gym, Deidre winces at each strong kick and punch her daughter gives the bag. Kensuke, Hikari, Touji and Richard walk in just time to hear Ritsuko scream out. While throwing a vicious left roundhouse kick right into the bag's midsection.

"EEEEYYYYAAAAHHHH!" As the bag rocks back and forth, Ritsuko breathes heavily while glaring at the bag.

"Hey, Ritsuko, want to get something to eat?"

"Not right now, Hikari. I've got a few more kicks and punches left in me. Just gotta catch my wind first. When I'm done giving this bag an ass-whooping, we can eat then."

"That's one Hell of an ass-whooping, Takamiya. I take it that it didn't go well?"

"It's not that, Touji. It's just that Grandfather sat there like he did nothing wrong at all while I and the other couples said he did." Snorting, she starts back up again as she grits out, "I can't stand people that pull that kind of crap." Kensuke adjusts his glasses before grinning lightly.

"You mean like Shinji's birth Father?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on that lowlife SOB, Aida!" Launching another left roundhouse kick, she grits out, "That douche-bag makes Grandfather look like a priest that's squeaky clean!"

"If you don't like him, then why are you referring to him as your Grandfather, Ritsuko?" At that, Ritsuko stops and looks over at Richard before sighing.

"I dunno, Richard. I want to hate him, but something within me is telling me he doesn't deserve my hatred." Turning back to the bag, she adds, "At the hearing, I glanced over several times without him noticing. He appeared shocked at the testimonies of the other couples. His shock would double any time they'd say they had no idea they'd been implanted and did not authorize it."

"So what does that mean, Ritsy?"

"Dunno, Mom. Whatever it is, though, it can't be for anything good."

_(Okinawa General Hospital; Dr Tokisona's office; same time)_

As Tokisona enters his office, he grumbles at the thought of his assistant doing the things that she's suspected of.

'No way Shizuka could be forging the documents for implantation!' He then notices the receiver for the cordless phone is off its charging base. 'Strange. Why would the phone be off the charging base when she's not here?' Next thing he knows, he hears a soft feminine voice behind a closed door in the office.

"I understand, sir. No, no one suspects me. Yes, a pity the Takamiya girl's Mother caught onto the BCI scheme you had when it had slipped through the notice of others. Yes. What about Doctor Tokisona? Understood. Good night, sir."

Tokisona quickly steps back out of the office just in time for his assistant to come out. Cordless phone receiver in hand. Gathering his nerves, Tokisona enters the office once more and greets her.

"Hello, Shizuka."

"Hello, Doctor Tokisona. How'd the hearing go?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about." Sighing, he says, "Given the vast amounts of testimony against myself and my practice, I'm here to inform you that your services will no longer be required from myself." Giving her a light grin, he adds, "After all, I can't exactly be in practice behind bars." Shizuka can't help but let out a slightly amused snort.

"I'd guess not, Doctor." Checking her watch, she winces at the time. "Oh my. It's past my clock-out time!"

"No need to worry, Shizuka. I'll include the extra time you put in on your severance package."

"Oh! Thank you, Doctor!" Gleefully, she exits the office, saying, "Have a good night, Doctor Tokisona!"

"You too, Shizuka." Once she's out of the office, Tokisona gently closes the door before exploding in rage. "That little wretch!" Half tempted to toss his office around, Tokisona quickly calms down and eyes the phone on her desk.

"If I hit the redial, I can find out who she'd called last. I'll also check the Caller ID in case it was an incoming call." Checking the Caller ID first, he notices a number and the time of its reception.

'That was just five minutes ago. And that number… it can't be!' Shaken to his core, Tokisona quickly regains his bearings before looking at her desk. 'I've always wondered about her paperwork habits.'

Going over to his desk, he opens a drawer and brings out a pair of latex gloves. Putting them onto his hands, he goes back to Shizuka's desk and opens the main drawer.

'This may be an invasion of privacy, but I can't simply ignore the facts before me!' Upon seeing her list of phone numbers for the offices of the other Doctors, he shakes his head at her organization skills. 'For a backstabber, she's very well organized.' Looking toward the back of the drawer, his eyes suddenly go wide. 'What've we here?'

Creeping up into under the desk and posturing himself like a mechanic would when under a car, he reaches for what he'd seen. Grabbing hold of it, he brings it out and sees it is a clear plastic sheet. Within it an implantation authorization form. With its signature space cut out.

"So Ubatigona was right to suspect her. She'd been playing me for a fool!"

Clambering out from under the desk, he tucks it into his coat pocket, crosses to the door and exits his office. Striding to the elevator, he's about to press the button when the door opens. Revealing Shizuka.

"Oh! Doctor Tokisona!"

"Shizuka, you forget something?"

"Yes, silly me. I forgot my supplies in the office!"

'Yeah. I can imagine what "supplies" you forgot about!' Shrugging, he remarks, "It happens. It's part of being human, after all." Giving her a nod, he remarks, "Well, I'm off! Going to go home and make my arrangements."

"Sure." Giving him a cheerful smile, she adds, "Good night, Doctor."

"You too, Shizuka." As she walks out of the elevator, Tokisona goes in and hits the button for the ground floor. Intent on going not to his home, but somewhere else.

As Shizuka enters the office, she repeatedly slaps herself on her forehead.

'How can I forget the form so I can dispose of it? Corn dog. I'm such a stupid corn dog.' Crossing over to her desk, she clambers up under it and reaches for the tube. Only to frown when she doesn't feel it. "Huh?" Looking toward where she'd stashed it, her eyes suddenly go wide when she doesn't see it. "No way." Shizuka's scream is audible throughout and outside of the Hospital. Getting a wry grin from a walking Tokisona as he heads to his destination.

"NNNNOOOO!"

_(Okinawa Hotel; thirty minutes later; Takamiya/Horaki room)_

Deidre and Ritsuko are unwinding after a trying day while Hikari goes over the schedule for the day after the next. Hikari was glad that Ritsuko could take time away from her class trip for the hearing. Yet, at the same time, she'd been told by their teacher that Ritsuko has to be in attendance the day after the next for her class credits. Hikari then sighs before she hears a knocking at the door. Deidre makes to get up, yet Hikari stops her.

"I've got it, Ms Takamiya. It's probably the teacher. You and Ritsuko just relax."

"Okay, Hikari." Deidre sits back down as Hikari goes to the door. Only to bolt back onto her feet when she sees the visitor.

"YOU!" Storming over toward the door, she sneers out, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Mr. Ubatigona!"

"Please, Ms Takamiya. We come in peace." Deidre can't help but blink at the 'we' in Ubatigona's statement until he moves to the side. Revealing Doctor Tokisona. "Might we enter?"

"Okay. But one warning. Ritsy's in a bad mood and she has no time for bullshit."

"Agreed. My grandbaby's been through enough bullshit. As have I." Deidre and Hikari glance at each other at the pain in his voice. Once he's inside, he says, "Hello, Ritsuko."

"Grandfather." As he and Ubatigona sit across from her, Deidre and Hikari sit at her side. With Ritsuko asking the first question. "Shouldn't we be doing this with Ms Chen present, Mr. Ubatigona?"

"Yes. I've already called her and asked to do a meeting with you ASAP. She should be here in a few minutes." At that, another knock at the door. "That's probably her right now." This time, it's Deidre that opens the door. Upon its opening, she sees Laura with her hair wet.

"Sorry for my appearance, but I was washing my hair when Mr. Ubatigona called."

"I've had days like that too, Ms Chen." Once Laura's seated and listening intently, Deidre asks, "So what brings you here this time of day, Doc?"

"When I got to my office after the hearing, I heard my assistant on the phone. She was secluded in a small closet that's normally used for storage of office supplies. She made mention of a scheme involving BCI implants and how you'd caught onto it when it slipped everyone's notice. Especially mine."

Shakily, he reaches into his coat pocket and brings out a clear plastic sheet. Within it a form that's quite familiar to Deidre, Ritsuko and Laura.

"An implantation authorization form?" Laura's question gets a nod from Dr Tokisona before he clears his throat.

"I noticed the signature portion had been cut out. This is how those forms had been forged as your allegations justifiably say, Ms Chen." Laura looks the form over and smiles widely.

"Paul was right. Any time a patient's signature would be acquired for feminine care, the forger would superimpose the form over the one the patient had actually signed."

"And poor Grandfather would be conned into implanting." Ritsuko's eyes start dripping tears. Only for them to be stopped by Kyusuke.

"No tears now, Ritsuko. After all this, if anyone should be shedding tears, it's myself."

"But, you were conned, Grandfather. In the most vicious way possible, no less."

"I know, but the burden is mine. Not yours." Giving her a sad smile, he adds, "You look so much like Yuriko, yet you have Hoshio's heart."

"How well did you know them?"

"I'd known Hoshio ever since he was born. He was my son. Two years before you were born, he met Yuriko. They hit it right off." His sad smile soon turns to one of pride as he adds, "When you were born, Hoshio called me to tell me I have a beautiful granddaughter. That he'd be fighting off the boys with a sharpened katana if any were to try courting you. I couldn't help but laugh heartily at that one bit. I had felt the same way about your Aunt Mariko when she was your age."

"I've an Aunt?"

"Oh yes." Sighing happily, he then shakes his head before scowling. "But we can discuss your remaining family another time. As we have another matter to contend with."

"Oh yeah. That bitch Shizuka Uramishi." Ritsuko clenches her fist angrily until she feels Deidre's hand upon her clenched fist.

"She will get hers, the right way, Ritsy." Looking over at Laura, Deidre then asks, "How easy would it be to get a subpoena for Ms Uramishi to appear?"

"A courtroom ambush? Fairly easy. Unless of course…"

"She knows that it's gone by now." Kyusuke grins sinisterly as he adds, "I heard her scream from my position on the ground. It was exquisite."

"Okay. But, for now, Ubatigona, I'm going to need you to ask Judge Hirogiko to arrange for a subpoena for Ms Uramishi to appear." Laura looks right over at Ubatigona to make her point clear. "On behalf of the Defense."

"Right." Rubbing his hands together at the chance for some skullduggery and payback for his client, he grins, "It'll be my pleasure."


	37. Chapter 37

Shinji Steel 37

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This chapter deals with the aftermath of Shinji's actions at Mt Asuma, a surprise and the remainder of the hearing for Ritsuko's Grandfather. Only this time he's not the one in R-D-D-D. The time for reconciliation and healing is at hand. Both in Okinawa and Tokyo-3. Here we go!

_(En route back to Tokyo-3; Shinji's car)_

"Ah, that was nice and relaxing, wasn't it, Shinji?" Sitting in the rear passenger seat behind Shinji, Asuka stretches out along the seat. Only to get an annoyed 'WARK' when she inadvertently makes contact with Pen-Pen. "Don't 'Wark' me, you overgrown feather duster."

"It was, Asuka. Sure makes one appreciate the finer things in life." Asuka can't help but snort incredulously at that.

"Are you kidding me? It lets you know that you're worth it! Don't tell me you've never gone to a hot spring before!"

"Actually, I have. With Dad, Kat and Berto." After a month or so of living with Shinji and Misato, Asuka knows full well who Shinji's referring to as 'Dad'.

"Was it as nice as the one we were just at?"

"It was a little more rustic, but the scenery was beautiful. Especially in the sunset."

Shinji's fond smile gets a soft smile from both Asuka and Misato, who'd been sitting in the front passenger seat. The latter had not spoken up lately, yet she's intending to rectify that right that minute.

"Was that before or after you met the future Mrs. Ikari?" Misato was expecting Shinji to blush furiously, but is instead disappointed when Shinji merely grins.

"It was about a couple years before we met, Misato."

"Ah." Her smile going wicked, she asks, "What about Kat? Did she tease you like I do at times?"

"Yeah, and she still does. But it's all in good fun." His grin turning into a fond smile, he adds, "The night after Ritsuko and I first met, Kat did the dinner blessing. She added the bit of a romance between Ritsuko and I. Boy I was blushing redder than a fire truck."

"I know." Misato can't help but laugh at that. "Kat told me about that night! I just wish I could have seen it!" Asuka can't help but giggle as well before Misato asks, "So any word on when they plan to do another expo?"

"It's tentative, but they plan to do another one in two months. Provided, of course…"

"Commander 'Dumbass' signs off on it." Shinji's soft nod gets Misato to sigh. "But given the humiliation he'd suffered that one time, he may not be so willing to allow it."

"How bad was it, Misato?" As Misato tells her, Asuka can't help but shake her head in disbelief before turning toward Shinji. "You poor thing. Having a potential candidate for a Darwin Award as a birth Father." Her voice is dripping with true sympathy, yet Shinji just shrugs.

"It's okay. If anything, it's serving its purpose."

"That being?"

"How not to live my life."

Misato and Asuka have only one reply to that. They start giggling while Pen-Pen lets out a tone of amusement. Shinji chortling right behind them. Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the apartment. An unmanned and cloaked Sparrow positioning itself right at the building.

_(Tokyo-3; Next day; NERV HQ; Gendo's office)_

"Pilot Ikari, you were ordered to halt your rescue attempt and disobeyed. You were ordered to release Unit-02 and disobeyed. The only reason Captain Katsuragi is not facing charges herself is because your rescue of Pilot Sohryu had been completed by the time I got around to her." Positioning his hands before his face, Gendo goes on.

"You were warned before when it comes to combat operations, yet you disregarded my orders for the benefit of those of minor consequence. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't do a thing for you and you're of minor consequence as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't see how that would be possible. I am the Commander of NERV, after all."

"Yeah, and your dumbass orders are going to get people killed for no good reason." Shaking his head, Shinji adds, "Seeing as you're in charge, I have one thing more to say and it ain't pretty."

"I'm indulging you on this, Pilot Ikari. What is it you have to say?"

"The world is in deep shit with you in charge of an organization assigned to protect it from annihilation." Gendo lightly growls before waving his hand away.

"Get him out of my sight at once. I don't care where he goes as long as he does not leave Tokyo-3 under any circumstances. After all, he's the only one that can pilot Unit-01. For now."

"Yes, Commander." Lightly jerking Shinji's arm, the Section-2 Agent grits out, "Let's go, Third Child." Shinji, much to the Agent's surprise, gives the man no resistance.

Just like when he'd been picked up from the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment. Captain Katsuragi was even unusually cooperative. The Second Child, however…

_(flashback)_

"What the fuck's going on? Where are you taking Shinji?"

"None of your concern, Second Child. Commander Ikari wants a discussion with the Third Child. By the time the Commander's done with him, he'll either be back here, in a cell, or gone from Tokyo-3 altogether." Lowering his dark shades, the man growled out, "Is that clear, Second Child?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just have Shinji back here in time to make brunch."

"We'll see." With that, the man ambled away. The Second Child cursing him to his back.

The ride to NERV wasn't any better. If anything, it was rather un-NERV-ing (Get it?) for the Third Child to be so still and quiet when he's normally talkative. Even the First Child was seemingly stunned by his demeanor. Yet she didn't try to initiate conversation as any time they'd converse, the Third Child would initiate the conversation.

_(flashback ends)_

The Agent visibly shudders at the thought of the First and Third Child being so silent, they might as well be corpses. When they reach the entryway, the Agent roughly shoves Shinji forward.

"Get out of here and go back to Katsuragi's apartment, Third. You're giving me the creeps."

"Yes, sir." With that, Shinji starts walking away as the Agent ducks back down into the entry hatch. However, he doesn't go to the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment. Instead…

_(Tokyo-3 park)_

"So the LMD's in case I have a mission and need an alibi of sorts." Shinji shakes his head before watching the LMD of himself power down inside its transport case. Which disturbingly looks like a casket. "Just where did you get the idea from, anyway? Sounds like you got it from a comic book." He then hears Berto's voice, with a tinge of sheepish pride to it.

"_I actually got the idea from a pre-Second Impact movie called 'Nick Fury; Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Pretty cool flick, truth be told."_

"I'll have to check it out sometime. But, for now, any chance of changing the transport case? I don't exactly want to be seen lugging a frickin' casket around. That, in itself, would raise questions."

"_I could make the LMD fold down around itself, _hermano_. But you'd still be lugging something along."_ Shinji then hears a slapping sound and then Berto chortling. _"Oh silly me! I plum forgot about one thing about the LMD in the movie."_

"Yeah? What's that?"

"_The LMD in the movie was supposedly easy to dismantle for easy and discrete transport. If I can figure out the key points on its assembly, I can do the same thing here. If not guess outright."_

"Go for it, Berto."

He can't help watching as the drone-Sparrow that had transported the LMD to the apartment the previous night auto-load the casket into its chassis. Shinji checks then his watch before wincing.

"I better go, Berto. Judging from what I saw from the LMD's onboard surveillance feeds, Asuka's bound to be annoyed by now."

"_I'll say. Later, _hermano_."_

"Later, Berto."

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; same time frame)_

Pacing as she checks her watch, ignoring a seemingly amused Misato, Asuka can't help but growl out loud.

"Where the Hell is he?"

"You heard the Agent, Asuka. Commander Ikari wants to speak with him."

"I know, Misato, but…"

"But what, Asuka?"

"I dunno. Something's not right here."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Misato. It doesn't become you."

"Just what is that supposed to mean, Asuka?"

"Just this, Misato. Whoever it was may have looked like him, but that was not Shinji at all."

"Oh, you're just imagining things."

"Am I? The Sixth Angel, I saw no sign of a garment bag with Shinji. Yet he was wearing a plug suit already when I got back out to him to offer my suit for him to wear. Same incident, his uncanny aim when Unit-02 launched a spike right into that monster's gullet. No one is that lucky, Misato. Even more, his weird behavior of late, talking to himself as if someone's talking to him. No, Shinji's got something to hide and I intend to find out what!" Giving Misato a wide smirk she pauses before finishing.

"You're involved too. In what way, I know not." With that, Asuka walks away and into her room. Leaving Misato to sigh heavily.

"That girl's going to give me grey hairs, Jefferson."

"_I know how you feel. When Josh's best friend Pete found out about Josh's double life, it was by accident."_

"What happened?"

"_Dread abducted Pete and the ransom was the MAX probes that Josh was infused with."_

"Same as Shinji's, then."

"_Yeah, only Josh's was the original version. But, long story short, Pete found out that Josh was Max Steel and swore to keep his secret safe. Even though things had been rocky between them."_

"Because of Laura, right?"

"_Yeah. Pete was furious with Josh when what had happened between Josh and Rachel ended Josh and Laura's relationship."_

"Sounds an awful like Kaji and myself in both happier times and those of the other variety."

"_Well, maybe not quite, but a fairly good example."_ Chortling lightly, Jefferson adds, _"Of course, some time after that incident, Pete smuggled himself inside a Hawk because he wanted to go on a 'spy' adventure."_ Misato can't help but burst out laughing.

"No way! You can't be serious, Jefferson!"

"_I am, crazily enough, quite serious Misato."_

"That must've been a debacle and a half."

"_Not really. Pete acquitted himself quite well in the field. However, he decided that it'll be better for him to leave the 'spy' adventures to Josh."_ Chortling once more, Jefferson adds, _"Of course, he could've just been so disappointed when there were no exploding sunglasses, hot sunny locales and gorgeous women, it convinced him to leave the field work to us when the case was done."_

"Good grief. Sounds like that'd be right up Kaji's alley."

"_I'd like to meet him sometime. Sounds like he'd make a fine 'N-Tek' operative."_

"If you extend him the offer, and he accepts, be sure to warn the women in whatever office he's assigned to."

"_A lady-killer, huh?"_

"That man is the most outrageously shameless flirt I've ever known. Lady-killer would be putting it mildly." Little do Misato and Jefferson know that a nosy redhead had overheard Misato speaking.

'Let's see. Shinji. Laura. Someone named Jefferson. An as yet unnamed person involved in a debacle and a half. Kaji possibly getting an offer and women being warned about him.' Writing the items down in a diary she'd brought over with her from Germany, she quickly locks it back and lies down on her bed.

"What could it all mean?" All further musing ends when she hears Shinji's voice.

"I'm home!" Smiling widely, Asuka exits her room and rushes to embrace him like a girl would the one she cares for. "Asuka?"

"Welcome home, Shinji." Giving him a light peck on his cheek, she rushes away from him and snarls out, "Now get in there and start brunch, Third!" Shinji can only and shake his head while chortling.

"Nice to see a near-death experience doesn't keep you down, Asuka."

"Of course it doesn't!" Giving him a beaming smile, she adds, "Not when I have you as my 'Guardian Angel', Shinji." He can't help but blush at that while Asuka gives him another peck. This time on his other cheek. "You'll never let me down, will you?"

"There may be times I can't be around to bail you out, Asuka. So please stay out of trouble when I'm not around. Okay?"

"I can't promise that, Shinji."

"Why's that?"

"Two reasons. One, trouble always seems to know where I am. Two, I like getting into trouble." Shinji suddenly gives her an amused smirk. She can't help but giggle out, "What?"

"You're reminding me of one movie I saw once with Kat about four years back."

"Oh? What was it called?"

"It was 'The Trouble with Angels'. It was a classic movie done in 1966."

"Kat's a classic movie buff?"

"Not by choice, or my story to tell. I can only tell you that much. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, right." Allowing Shinji to go into the kitchen, she goes back into her room.

_(Okinawa Justice Building; one hour later)_

"All rise! Court is now in session! The Honorable Judge Hirogiko presides!"

"Thank you, Ginrei." Looking over both sides, he sees that there is one more on the side of the Defense. A young woman that's purportedly Dr Tokisona's assistant. 'I still don't understand why Mr. Ubatigona wanted a subpoena for her. Oh well.' Putting it out of his mind, he turns his attention toward Laura.

"Ms Chen, I understand that the Prosecution feels it has established its case against the accused and is ready to rest?"

"That is correct, your Honor." Laura struggles mightily to keep from grinning, but barely manages it. By her side, a perplexed Pete watches warily for he can tell when she has something up her sleeve. "The Defense is ready to call its first witness."

"Very well, Mr. Ubatigona, you may proceed."

"Thank you, your Honor. I call Doctor Kyusuke Tokisona to the stand."

Barely hushed murmurs rush through the courtroom as Tokisona takes the stand. His demeanor all business. Yet it's everything in him to not burst out laughing at the punch-line to come. His demeanor calm, Ubatigona opens up.

"If you will, sir, please state your name for the record."

"Doctor Kyusuke Tokisona."

"Okay, Doctor Tokisona, do you know why we're all here today?"

"Yes. A terrible fuss over birth control implants that I'd allegedly put into women without their knowledge or consent."

"Including your own granddaughter, Doctor?"

"Correct."

"Yet you had consent to do the implantations."

"That's what the implantation authorization forms told me." Shrugging, he adds, "I never handled the forms personally as I'd often be busy doing General Practice. So my assistant would get the signatures from them." Angry murmurs start to flow throughout the Courtroom and Tokisona looks over at Shizuka and sees that she's calm. 'Yeah, you just keep thinking that you're getting away with it, you little bitch!'

"So why do you think the women present and not are suing you for a procedure they stated they didn't want in their testimonies and affidavits?"

"I have no idea at all." Ubatigona nods before looking levelly at him.

"What are the odds of the forms having been forged by someone with intimate knowledge of procedure protocols?"

"Next to none. All personnel are carefully vetted to ensure no shadiness in their pasts."

"What about their financial status? Do you look at that as well?"

"Oh yes. Very carefully." Eying Shizuka once more, he sees that she's fully relaxed.

"Okay. Nothing further, your Honor."

"Alright, Ms Chen, you may cross examine."

"Yes, your Honor." Striding to in front of Doctor Tokisona, she asks, "How long have you been in Medicine, Doctor?"

"48 years."

"That's quite a career. What exactly is it that you do at the Hospital, Doctor?"

"I'm a certified OB/GYN and General practitioner."

"This may seem like an impertinent question, but indulge me. What kind of security measures are in place when it comes to implants and the paperwork for them?"

"Very scant. Anyone with access and a key can obtain them. The forms are easily more obtainable than the implants, however."

"So there's no central inventory system the Hospital goes by?"

"Sadly enough, no. But we have every confidence in our measures as they are."

"So you're saying the procedures you'd performed are legitimate?"

"I am, Ms Chen."

"Even though the evidence against you is saying otherwise?"

"The only evidence you have is their word against the paperwork with their signatures." Looking once more at Shizuka, he sees that she's leaning forward intently. 'Now it's time to finish this!'

"Nothing further, your Honor."

"Very well, Doctor Tokisona, you may step down." Giving the Judge a nod, Tokisona does so and heads for the Defense table. Where Shizuka meekly greets him.

"I see what you meant last night by it not looking good, Doctor."

"Mr. Ubatigona, call your next witness."

"Yes, your Honor. I call Shizuka Uramishi to the stand." Shizuka's face goes the color of spoiled milk before she points at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Shizuka." Tokisona gently pats her hand before going on. "If anyone can get me out of this mess, it's you."

"Okay, Doctor." With that, Shizuka walks toward the witness stand. Not seeing Ubatigona or Tokisona exchanging a fist bump of sorts. Judge Hirogiko, however, does. But he puts it out of his mind as Ubatigona walks up.

"Will you please state your name and occupation for the record?"

"Shizuka Uramishi. I'm an assistant to Doctor Tokisona." Scratching her head, she adds, "Given the way things are going, however, it might be more appropriate to change it to 'soon-to-be-former' assistant to that."

"That's a little dark, don't you think?"

"It's a dark world with not a lot of light in it."

"Ah. You're a philosopher of sorts, then."

"Yeah, but I didn't like going philosophical one bit before. Nowadays, though…"

"I understand." Clearing his throat, he asks, "Could you please explain your responsibilities to the court?"

"Yes. I'm primarily to handle Dr Tokisona's paperwork when he's doing his general practice."

"By handle, you mean…"

"Strictly filing or getting signatures from patients he'd treated before their discharge."

"What about admittance?"

"If I'm required to provide assistance to that department, then yes."

"Okay." Clearing his throat slightly, he quickly says, "Excuse me. I have a frog in my throat today." Smiling widely, he adds, "Gribbit!" Getting a light giggle from Shizuka before going on.

"We all heard what Dr Tokisona would consider the odds of someone forging the paperwork for implantation. Now we'd like to hear what you think."

"The odds are very remote, Mr. Ubatigona. As Doctor Tokisona had stated, our measures are scant, yet effective enough to thwart forging the paperwork."

"So the procedures he'd performed were truly legitimate?"

"They were."

"Nothing further, your Honor."

"Very well. Ms Chen, you may cross examine."

"Yes, your Honor." Laura strides right up to Shizuka and begins. "If I may be allowed to speculate a scenario, your Honor?"

"Proceed, but keep it within the realm of reality."

"Yes, your Honor." Looking right at Shizuka. "Here's the scenario. 'An assistant to a Doctor has unfettered access to paperwork. Said assistant has nefarious plans for that paperwork. Those plans will foul up the lives of people if misused. The assistant, however, doesn't care. Not about the lives it'll foul up, or the Doctor's reputation.' What is your take on that kind of scenario, Miss Uramishi?"

"That person would have to be sneaky and underhanded. Perhaps even cruel and callous." Shizuka's right hand trembles as she looks down. Her voice is soft as she adds, "Or she was being blackmailed for something and had no choice but to obey."

"No gender was mentioned, Miss Uramishi." Looking right at her, Laura asks, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I forged the documents." Gasps throughout the courtroom erupt as Shizuka goes on. "It was good working for Doctor Tokisona in the wake of Second Impact. He was a good man to work for. I never wanted it to end. But one night, I was in a DUI accident. I killed an unborn baby!" Shizuka starts weeping as she screams out, "I killed my unborn baby!"

"Your Honor, I'd like to request a recess so Miss Uramishi can calm down." Before Judge Hirogiko can agree with Laura, Shizuka shakes her head.

"I can do this, your Honor. I have no need for a break." Steeling her nerves, Shizuka looks right at Laura before going on. "My boyfriend at the time was an Okinawa Police Officer. We'd bantered back and forth about marriage before the accident."

"Was he…"

"The baby's Father? Yes, he was." Wiping her eyes, she goes on. "He was the first one at the scene. At first, he was upset I'd been drinking and driving. Let alone drinking while pregnant. But he got me treated and admitted to a rehab facility that he knew for discretion regarding patients." She then smiles fondly and adds, "I haven't touched a drop of booze since."

"Okay, so you were in a DUI and your dead unborn baby's Father got you help. So why did you forge the forms?"

"During my rehab, there was an attempted rape against me. Using a judo throw my boyfriend taught me, I threw the assailant against the wall. Or rather through it."

"You must've been a strong girl." Shizuka can't help but giggle at that.

"Not so much. The wall was reed thin, making it easy for someone to literally go through a wall." Shuddering, she adds, "The one that tried to rape me was a resident at the facility. He died that night. It was ruled self-defense on my part and no charges were filed. That was the end of it, or so I thought."

"What happened?"

"A month after that, I was abducted from our home, as my boyfriend and I were living together at the time. I awoke to a bright light and a man in the shadows. He told me he knew of my drinking problem and DUI incident which had killed my unborn baby. I told him I'd put the former behind me and was still working through my guilt on the latter. He then brought up my self-defense killing of a rapist and told me that my boyfriend will die if I don't follow his commands."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I don't think I should." Shizuka can't help but blush while smiling sheepishly. "This is a courtroom, after all."

"It's alright." Shizuka looks up at Judge Hirogiko as he goes on. "I'll allow it as I'm finding this quite interesting."

"Okay." Looking back at Laura, Shizuka says, "I told him to go fuck an alligator." All in the gallery can't help but laugh uproariously. Even Judge Hirogiko is laughing. "He didn't find it quite that funny. So, to prove he had no sense of humor at all…" Laura's attention is drawn by the agonized tone in her voice.

"What happened, Miss Uramishi?"

"He had another light come on." Her eyes dripping tears, Shizuka goes on. "I saw my boyfriend tied up, a gun being held to his head by another person in the shadows. No further words were said. They just shot him in cold blood." Her eyes narrowing, she adds, "They said my prints were on the gun that killed him. They were going to phone in a tip to his Police Precinct and tell them I'd shot him in cold blood unless I did as he bid."

"That's how they blackmailed you? A flimsy claim that they had your fingerprints on the gun?"

"Not so flimsy, actually. It was a gun I'd fired on a date we had once to a shooting range." Her face going slightly pink, she murmurs, "The day of the date was when he'd proposed to me. I asked him if I could tell him that night as I wanted to make a special dinner for that night."

"But the dinner never happened, did it?"

"No. I was abducted that night and I became a widow without getting married." Looking down at her hand, she murmurs, "My answer would've been 'yes' if they hadn't come along."

"Okay, now that we'd established the 'why', let's talk about the 'how'. Did they select it or did you?"

"They selected it. For some reason, they wanted birth rates to plummet somewhat but not by much."

"I take it you protested it."

"I was going to protest, but they said they can either call in the location of the gun or it can go away. With my boyfriend becoming the victim of a crazed cop killer that likes to throw guns away after firing them." Snorting, Shizuka adds, "Chances are the guy that killed him was a crazed cop killer that likes to throw guns away after firing them."

Looking over toward Ritsuko and the other women she'd victimized, she takes a deep breath.

"I'd been hoping someone would find out sooner than later. But since it was found out, I can blab all you want without fear."

"We'll save that for another time."

Laura's tone is one with sympathy. For both Kyusuke Tokisona and Shizuka Uramishi. For they'd been victimized as much as the ones that Kyusuke and Shizuka had victimized. Turning to Judge Hirogiko, she clears her throat. Before she can say anything, however, Ubatigona does.

"Your Honor, given the present situation, and in light of the testimony from Miss Uramishi, I'd like to request the case against my client dismissed. In exchange, Doctor Tokisona will gladly contribute half of his monthly pay in an account for each of the unborn children and any grandchildren Miss Takamiya bears in the future. Also, I'd like to request that he and Miss Uramishi be entered in a Witness Protection Program."

"Does the Prosecution agree, Ms Chen?" Laura notices Pete rising and exiting the Courtroom. Digging at his side where his phone would be. "Ms Chen?"

"Allow me a moment to confer with my co-counsel and our respective clients, your Honor."

"I'll make it fifteen minutes. Fifteen minute recess." At the sound of the gavel, Laura waves for the other attorneys present to hold on. Exiting the courtroom, she's just in time to hear Pete on his phone.

"C'mon, man! This is right up your alley! Protecting people, of course! I know it's not the same thing, Josh! Great. Fabulous. Later, man." Hanging up the phone, he turns back in time to see a scowling Laura. "Oh crap."

"Pete Costas, you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Laura."

"Me? What're you talking about?"

"I heard your voice and saw your face. You were losing the struggle to keep from smiling wildly. You always smile wildly when you've got something up your sleeve!"

"I can't talk about it here. Now for Josh. Why're you calling him for protection for Doctor Tokisona and Miss Uramishi?" Stepping closer to him, she asks, "What is the 'it' you were referring to?"

Pete sighs and replies, "It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask Josh about that." Laura sighs as well before motioning for his phone. "Laura."

"Give me the phone, Pete. I'm going to call Josh and arrange a meeting just for the three of us." Giving him a snide smirk, she adds, "It'll be like old times. 'The Three Musketeers' as we were once."

"Okay." Passing over his phone, he thinks, 'Sorry, Josh. I wasn't watching my six.' He then listens as Laura speaks.

"Hi, Josh. Here's the deal. You, me and Pete. Tonight, your Okinawa residence. That's right. Just the three of us. We've got things to hash out, Mr. McGrath and we're going to hash them out post-haste! Got that? Good. See you tonight." Ending the call, Laura hands the phone back to him and makes for the doorway.

"Let's go back in, Pete. We've got discussions to make with co-counsel and our clients."

"But, what about…"

"We'll deal with it tonight."

Opening the door, Laura steps through the doorway. A sheepish Pete in tow. Walking toward the other attorneys, they're able to quickly reach an agreement. Twelve minutes later, court's back in session.

"Ms Chen, has an agreement been established amongst yourselves?"

"We've reached an agreement, your Honor. We accept the terms proposed, but would like to reserve the charges for the ones responsible should they be found."

"You're talking about a potential cold case, Ms Chen."

"True, but it's better to have a potential cold case than cause further suffering to those that have suffered as well themselves." She makes it a point to look over at Doctor Tokisona and Shizuka as she goes on. "If anything, they're victims as well."

"I agree. Very well. The case is dismissed without prejudice. Upon locating the responsible parties, whenever that may be, the charges will be levied against them. Court's dismissed!"

At the sound of the gavel, cheers erupt from both the Prosecution and Defense tables. However, the jubilation is somewhat tamped down by Shizuka's mood. Tokisona notices it and gently takes her hand.

"What is wrong, Shizuka?"

"I'm a dead woman walking, Doctor." Shizuka starts sobbing. "That call's going to be made and…"

"Shh, shh." Holding her close, he murmurs, "It'll be alright. You'll see."

"He's right, you know." At the sound of Pete's voice, they turn toward him. With Laura right behind him. "Laura and I, well, we know a guy that knows a guy that does protection work. Sort of."

Turning back to Laura, he winks and mouths, 'Trust me'. Upon getting a nod from Laura, he turns back to them and goes on.

"You'll be meeting him tonight. For the time being, though, you'll be staying with us until he arrives to pick you up for transport to a safe location." Shizuka smiles widely at that before nodding. For the first time in years since her boyfriend was murdered in front of her, she feels hope for the future.

"Thank you, Mr. Costas." She then gleefully grabs up Doctor Tokisona in a hug. Much like a daughter would her Father. With tears falling, she murmurs, "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"It's alright, Shizuka. It's alright." Softly rocking her like he did Mariko when she was a little girl, he murmurs, "We'll get through this." Smiling over at Ritsuko, he adds, "In any case, it might do you some good to talk to Ritsuko for a time."

"Um, I don't think so, Doctor. What if she hates my guts? After all, she should given the crap I put her through."

"I don't hate your guts, Shizuka." Shizuka suddenly bolts upward at the sound of Ritsuko's voice behind her. "I don't like what you had conned Grandfather into doing, but I can sympathize with you. If my life and freedom were on the line, I'd agree in a heartbeat. But only to take the bastards responsible down in time." Leaning down into Shizuka's face, Ritsuko purrs out, "That time will come soon. So are you going to fight back or what?"

"I believe the best way I can put it is like this. 'No retreat, no surrender'. I want those thugs' heads on my wall as a trophy. Mainly the one that killed my boyfriend." Ritsuko can only giggle at that.

"We'll see what we can do for you on that."

_(That night; McGrath Okinawa House)_

"Okay, you two, spill right now." Laura's tone is 'no-nonsense', causing Josh and Pete to gulp in unison. "I'm waiting." Josh gives Pete a slight glare before standing up.

"I think this'll explain everything, Laura." With that, his appearance changes from a Caucasian man with blond hair to one with brown hair. Causing Laura to gasp. "Remember this face?"

"M-M-Max Steel?" At his nod, Laura's eyes tear up before she asks, "This is your secret, Josh? You were saving the world and living a normal life at the same time?"

"Yep." Next thing he knows, Laura slaps him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Slamming her fists into his chest, she cries out, "Didn't you think I could handle it? Or were you thinking someone would come after me if they found out about you?"

"I'm sorry, Laura. But your safety was more important to me." Laura sighs before putting her head against his chest.

"So even though we broke up, you still saved the world, just to keep myself and others safe?"

"Yeah. Though some time after our break-up, I'd considered staying Max Steel on a permanent basis. Be Josh McGrath no more." That in itself stuns Laura and Pete both. With Pete taking it.

"You mean you'd have simply vanished from my life? After all we'd been through?" At his nod, Pete then asks, "Was that before or after we went on that mission in the arctic against the guy with the two weird arms?"

"After." Laura looks perplexedly at both of them before growling at them.

"You two went on a mission together? No, wait, big question is how long have you known, Pete?"

"Since about a month after your break-up." Pete gives Max a scowl before going on. "Some whack job that Josh fights as Max abducted me. For what reason, I don't know. But long story short, I was rescued by Josh, the bad guy was defeated and we went home. Oh, and Josh needed a jump start."

"A jump start? He's a person, not a car." Laura can't help but shake her head before remembering one other detail. "How the Hell did you change your appearance, anyway?"

"During our break one summer, I was infused with nano-probes. They'd integrated with my body and were weakening me. They were literally starving to death. Pete's comment about 'jump start' was crude, yet apt. Every so often, I'd have to be strapped into a transphasic reactor to recharge the probes."

"While I'd like to hear how you getting the probes happened, this takes more precedence. Who else knows?"

"Kat, Berto, Dad and Shinji. Along with Psycho, Bio-con and the late John Dread."

"Huh? How would Shinji know?" Her eyes suddenly go wide as she asks, "He got 'probed' as well?"

"Yeah. Last year." Before Laura can ask, Max says, "C'mon. We can discuss this more later on. For now, though, let's get the Doctor and his assistant into my version of the 'Witness Protection Program' before I come back to my senses."

"What senses, man? You live for this shit, after all." Pete's comment gets a chortle from all three of them. With that, they go into a room two doors down from them and Pete makes the introductions. "This is UN Special Agent Max Steel. He'll be handling your protection. Agent Steel, these are Doctor Kyusuke Tokisona and his assistant Shizuka Uramishi."

"Agent." Doctor Tokisona looks around before asking, "Where's Mr. McGrath at?"

"He had to step out for a time." Laura leans in conspiratorially as she adds, "After all, what he doesn't know, he can't tell anyone. Can he?"

"Ah, we got you." Shizuka gives a nod before asking, "So where do we go from here?"

"Do you like the wilderness?"

_(Tokyo-3; two days later)_

"Shinji!" Ritsuko giggles in delight as she feels Shinji's arms wrap around her. "Mmm, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Rits." Seeing Deidre grinning, he grins right back and asks, "How was Okinawa, Deidre?"

"Oh, it was the same as it had always been. Beautiful. Nary a cloud in the sky at all." Giving Ritsuko a soft gaze, she adds, "There was also some much needed reconciliation and healing. But I think Ritsuko could use a little more healing that only you can provide, Shinji."

"Huh?" Upon feeling a slight tremble from Ritsuko, he gets the idea. "I'll see what I can do." Leading Ritsuko out to his car, he asks, "Anywhere in particular, Rits?"

"Our Tokyo-3 spot, Shinji. Please."

"Got it." Opening the door for her, he helps her in and gets a teary smile in return. 'She's barely holding on.'

Upon closing the door, he hustles to the other side and gets into his seat. Seeing that Ritsuko is already belted in, he belts up as well and starts the car. As he drives at away from the airport, he feels Ritsuko reaching for his hand. Accepting her hand into his, he feels her calming down slightly. Within five minutes, they arrive at their spot. They both exit at the same time and Ritsuko goes right to Shinji's side.

Walking toward the knoll they'd made love on the day Shinji 'proposed' to her, they slowly sink down to the ground. Shinji gives Ritsuko a soft squeeze from the side and she leans against him.

"Shinji, hold me?" He doesn't say anything. He just wraps his other arm around her. Once she feels both arms around her, his chest against her head, she lets go. "My parents, Shinji! Some shit-bag murdered my parents for no good reason!" Shinji doesn't say anything, he just holds his beloved as she cries. "The shit-bag used a bomb, but they survived it! They died when the wave washed over them!" She gulps for breath before going on.

"And my poor Grandfather was conned into implanting me and all those other women! His assistant may have conned him into it, but she was a victim too!" Her tone then turns pleading. "Shinji, please tell me this world will make sense! That everything will be alright! Even if it's just a lie, I need to hear it!"

"It'll make sense, Ritsuko. Everything will be alright. That's my truth. Let it be your truth, too." Ritsuko doesn't say anything. She just listens to his heartbeat and is lulled to sleep by it.


	38. Chapter 38

Shinji Steel 38

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Ritsuko smiles softly as she opens her eyes. Being in Shinji's arms while she dozed proved to be so delightful, she wants to do it again. Only in his and her respective beds any time they're at their respective homes. Noticing the sun going down over the horizon, she can't help but sigh happily.

"So romantic." When Shinji doesn't say anything, she looks up at him and refrains from giggling. For he'd fallen asleep while holding the young woman he'd fallen for.

'My, how things quickly change. I come to keep him from going miserable, yet he does the same for me when I'm still broken up about my birth Mom and Dad.' Reaching up to brush his hair away from his face, she mentally adds, 'He's even cute while asleep!' Once her fingertips make contact, however, Shinji snaps his eyes open and smiles down at her.

"Hey, how're you feeling, Rits?"

"Better now, Shinji." Leaning up to kiss him, she's delighted that he's meeting her halfway. As the two kiss, Ritsuko snakes her hand down to his trousers and rubs his crotch. When their kiss ends, Ritsuko murmurs, "Now that I'm feeling better, I'm horny all of a sudden. I don't know why." She then feels Shinji's right hand encasing her left covered breast and grins.

"I'm feeling the same way, Ritsuko."

Without any further word, Ritsuko undoes his trousers and snakes her hand inside to feel his member hardening. Bringing it out, she then engulfs him in her mouth and starts bobbing up and down. Shinji, on the other hand, undoes her shirt's buttons and snakes his right hand into her shirt. Upon feeling her braless breast, he starts massaging it. Feeling the nipple harden and hearing Ritsuko moan sensually. She looks up at him before releasing him from her oral prison.

"We need to fuck. Now." Shinji gives her a nod as she runs her hands up under her skirt and brings her panties down. Lowering herself down to his member, she looks right into his eyes and says, "I love you, Shinji."

"I love you too, Ritsuko."

With that, she impales herself onto his shaft and feels Shinji's hands on her hips as she moves up and down on him. Only to be surprised when Shinji puts her onto her back while inside her still.

"You've been through so much this week. Let me lighten your load."

Ritsuko doesn't say anything. She just brings him down for a bliss-filled kiss while he pumps into her. Upon feeling her bra being moved away from her breasts, she grins against his mouth and feels him grinning as well before he starts massaging them. He then ends the kiss and mouths her left nipple. Causing her to hold his head in place while he suckles. He suckles for two minutes before moving to her right nipple. Upon both nipples being erect, Shinji stops suckling and looks her right in the eye.

"How soon do you want to get married?" Ritsuko only smiles warmly before cupping his cheek.

"Oh, Shinji, if we could get married right this minute, I'll be the happiest woman on the planet."

"Then I guess this'll do until we make it official." Ritsuko's eyes can't help but go wide at his next words. "I, Shinji Ikari, wish to become your husband. Do you accept?"

"I do." Her eyes dripping tears of joy, Ritsuko says, "I, Ritsuko Takamiya, wish to become your wife. Do you accept?"

"I do."

They both kiss just as Shinji's member sends his essence right into her womb. Triggering her orgasm. They both relish in the waves of passion that wash over them. Once the waves have ebbed away, their kiss ends and Ritsuko smiles happily at him.

"We're married in our hearts now, Shinji."

"Yes. Once we turn eighteen, we'll make it official and start work on our family."

"Mmm, I can hardly wait."

Unable to help herself, Ritsuko lunges up and kisses him again. Shinji returning the kiss with gusto as he brings them both upward. Only to start pumping in her again. Getting Ritsuko to giggle out loud.

She then murmurs, "Hmm, you keep fucking me like that and I'll get the BCI removed before we turn eighteen. Getting us started on our family sooner than expected."

"Would that really be so bad, Rits?" Ritsuko smirks dirtily at him.

"No chance in Hell, Shinji. The world needs to be repopulated after all." Wrapping his lips in hers, she moans as their tongues probe each other as they make love. When their kiss ends, she murmurs, "I can make an appointment with Dr Akagi to see about getting the BCI out. Once it's done, I'll have to wait two months before you can try knocking me up. Just say the word and it's done, my love."

"Let's see how the next couple of Angels go before the extraction. For now, let's just get used to being 'married' before we do anything else." At Ritsuko's pout, Shinji can't help but grin. "You really want to become a Mommy now, don't you?"

"I do, Shinji. Much like you want to become a Daddy and will be far better than 'Commander Dumbass' was in that regard. You'll be as good as Mr. McGrath is when it comes to our children."

All further words are halted when Shinji sends a fresh batch of baby-making serum into the womb of his 'wife'. Ritsuko arches backward as she screams in rapture.

"SHINJI!" As he holds her hips steady, Shinji sees Ritsuko panting heavily before leaning back toward him. A maternal smile on her face. As she gets her breathing under control, she asks, "So can I make the appointment for ASAP?"

"Yes." Holding her close, he murmurs, "We'll make it work, Rits. We'll make it work."

"Yes, we will, Shin. We will." With that, they exchange one more kiss. Not having noticed the sun setting during their love-making.

_(Takamiya house; that night)_

"I'll see you at school, Rits."

"Yeah, at school, Shin." Ritsuko gives him a large kiss before saying, "Sweet dreams, dear."

"You as well, darling." They both lightly chortle at how they sounded. Once their merriment ends, Shinji says, "Good night, 'Mrs.' Ikari." Ritsuko's smile widens at that before she gives her reply.

"Good night, 'Mr.' Ikari." With that, Ritsuko goes into the house and slows in closing the door. Giving the two precious seconds in seeing each other before the barrier conceals both. Once the door's closed, Ritsuko sighs happily before rubbing her lower belly.

"Soon, I'll have your baby in my belly, Shinji. All that I gotta do is get the BCI Dr Akagi implanted into me out and two months later we'll get started."

Ritsuko turns to her left and sees the mirror that's by the door. Turning to give herself a side profile, she pictures herself carrying Shinji's children. And liking what she's seeing. She's so heavily engrossed in her maternal fantasy, she doesn't notice Deidre coming up behind her until she feels a hand clamp down onto her shoulder. Giving Ritsuko a start before she turns around and sees a smirking Deidre.

"Fantasizing about carrying Shinji's children again, I take it."

"Yeah, Mom." Smiling radiantly, she then blushes and softly adds, "Since we're now unofficially 'wed' and all."

"Unofficially? You mean…" At Ritsuko's nod, Deidre can only chuckle in exasperation. "Oh, Ritsy. You're unofficially a beautiful 'bride' and are going to make such a beautiful bride when you and Shinji make it official." Her chuckles fade when she adds, "But that BCI Dr Akagi put into you is staying put until you turn eighteen. Isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure anymore, Mom." Ritsuko's soft voice has Deidre stunned. "Or maybe it was in the heat of passion when I decided to not wait any longer. Oh, I'm so confused, Mom!" Ritsuko's distressed tone causes Deidre to wrap her arms around her. As Ritsuko collapses into her embrace, Deidre whispers in soothing tones to her.

"Remember what I said back in Kyoto-2, Ritsy? Don't be afraid to come home with a bun in the oven." When Ritsuko looks up at her, Deidre smiles warmly before nodding. "Any way you decide, I'm with you. I may not have given birth at all, but one good Mother knows a potential good Mother when she sees one. And you'll make a wonderful Mother, Ritsy."

"Much like you're a wonderful Mother to me, Mom."

Deidre only clenches Ritsuko into her frame before both go into the kitchen. Ritsuko takes a seat while Deidre brings out two tubs of ice cream. Both mint chocolate chip flavor. Upon opening their tubs, they dig in and Ritsuko asks the biggest question that's just now floating through her mind.

"Did I just go through all that training for nothing if I'm going to get knocked up sooner than expected?"

"I wouldn't say that, Ritsy. After all, it was in heated emotions when you decided for the BCI's removal sooner than expected. So let's think about what brought that about."

"I'd guess it was during Miss Uramishi's testimony. Along with Laura's opening remarks about the other women having had their implants removed and are now expecting. It made me want to become one of you. A Mother." Snorting, Ritsuko says, "I was foolish and riding high in the feeling of possibly creating new life while being temporarily unable to do so."

"No, Ritsy. You weren't being foolish. It's the Mother within you. Your maternal clock's starting to tick even more now."

"So I should stick with the original plan then." A horrifying thought occurs to her all of a sudden. "What if Shinji dies during the war? Not like I think that, that is. I mean…"

"Shh, it's okay, Ritsy. I understand." Deidre sighs before going on. "Long ago, before I became Dragonelle, I was in love with a boy. He was Chinese like me and came from the poor side of our village. We'd met once a week for my tutoring him and 'other' activities. But we didn't go as far as full intercourse."

"What happened, Mom?"

"Two Chinese soldiers caught us one day. With his dick in my mouth."

"You mean…"

"Yep. I was giving him a blowjob and enjoying it. One of them called him a 'rapist' and shot him dead before I could even say anything. It was then when I became Dragonelle. I developed a severe dislike for anything resembling authority right on the spot."

Clenching her fist, she snarls out, "I was so incensed, I'd charged them and grabbed the weapon from the one that shot him and started beating him with it." Rubbing the back of her head, she winces lightly.

"The other soldier introduced the butt of his weapon's stock to the back of my head. Knocked me out, but not before I beat the one soldier's head to a pulp."

"What happened then?"

"I was charged with assault on a Chinese soldier and prostitution since I told them it was consensual after I regained consciousness. The soldier wound up brain damaged. The damage was so severe, the only thing he could do was stare off toward nothing. But I didn't care. I'd punished the one that killed the boy I loved dearly."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. It mustn't have been easy for you."

"It wasn't. I was about your age too when it happened." Deidre then smiles fondly as she adds, "I was looking forward to when I'd give my virginity to him, too. Along with our child."

"Don't you mean children, Mom?"

"Typically, yes, but back before Second Impact, the government controls were strict. One child per family in urban communities while those that lived in the countryside were allowed two. Even more, the women of China were expected to bear sons instead of daughters."

"But without daughters, how did China expect offspring back then? Didn't they ever think of that?"

"Who knows, Ritsy?" Giving her a warm smile, she remarks, "Now you've heard my tale. What'll Shinji think if you wish to become a Mother now?"

"He really wouldn't mind it, yet he asked if I could wait until after the next two Angel battles before we do anything else. Just to see where we stand and also give us a chance to get used to 'married' life." She then giggles and adds, "It's really quite ironic, come to think of it."

"What is, Ritsy?"

"We moved here so I could be closer to Shinji and ensure he wasn't miserable because of 'Commander Dumbass'. When I broke down in his arms today, he comforted me. What's that tell you?"

"Neither of you like to see the other in pain. When one is miserable, the other does anything to cheer the one up. Or at least give the one comfort when it's needed." Giving Ritsuko a dirty smirk, Deidre adds, "If all else fails, sex may be a band-aid of sorts, but it's a pleasurable one." Ritsuko can't help but giggle as she looks down onto her belly.

"Okay, so I'm not quite ready for the BCI to be removed yet. But at least Shinji and I can still practice making a baby until the time comes." Deidre gives Ritsuko a nod before grinning.

"Fair enough. But I expect to be the third one to know about your precious cargo, okay?"

"Okay, but who'll be the first two to know?" At Deidre's meaningful glance, Ritsuko blushes a dainty pink and says, "Oh. Me and Shinji. Silly me."

"Not silly, Ritsy." Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Deidre smirks and adds, "Well, maybe a little silly." They both have a good laugh at that before turning in for the night.

_(Two weeks later)_

"And class, remember to tell your parents that I'd like to confer with them about your prospects for the future. Mr. Ikari, that means your birth Father, not the surrogate one. Is that understood?"

"It is, Mr. Kobayashi, but I seriously doubt 'Commander Dipstick' would be interested."

"Why wouldn't he be interested, Mr. Ikari? He's your birth Father, after all."

"I realize that, but he certainly did not act it one bit." Kobayashi can't help but sigh in defeat.

"Very well, Mr. Ikari. You can call your surrogate Father if you prefer." Shinji nods at that as Hikari barks out their dismissal. Once the students have exited, Kobayashi snidely smirks. "Because I'll call your Father myself as I see you have a problem with him. One that has to be rectified." Picking up his phone, he presses a programmed number.

"_NERV HQ, Miss Retnuh speaking. How can I direct your call?"_

"Commander Ikari, please."

"_Yes sir. Just a moment."_ Sure enough, one minute later, Gendo's voice comes through.

"_What is it? I'm busy."_

"Commander Ikari, this is Tatsu Kobayashi at Tokyo-3 High School. I'm calling to inform you about the parent-teacher conference."

"_And this means what to me, exactly?"_

"Sir, I'm talking about Shinji's future."

"_I've relegated such matters to Captain Katsuragi. Do not bother me with this nonsense again. Out."_ With that, Gendo ends the call, getting Kobayashi to sigh.

"No wonder Shinji said the guy didn't seem interested in his future."

_(Tokyo-3 Laundromat)_

"Man, all this technology for washing clothes leaves much to be desired."

"Don't say that, Shigeru. I think it's neat!"

"Of course you would, Maya. After all, you're devoted to tech more than I am."

"What about your guitar? It's made with tech. As are the MAGI."

"Those are at my limit when it comes to tech." Looking over toward Akagi, he asks, "How about you, Doctor Akagi? How far are you devoted to tech?"

"I worship tech for all the possibilities it possesses." Looking down at her wrapped and washed clothing, she smirks and adds, "I understand Lt Hyuga had to pick up Misato's clothing for her."

"Poor Makoto. She's currently pursued by Mr. Kaji. He should set his sights on a more realistic girl."

"Who would that be, Maya? You?" At Maya's stunned expression and pink cheeks, Shigeru chortles as the rail-car comes up. "Yes, indeedy, I think you two are made for each other." Akagi can't help but be amused by how Shigeru's talking.

"You're a fine one to talk, Lt Aoba. I saw you with Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's assistant last week." Akagi's voice can't help but be smug while Shigeru sputters and Maya giggles. "What was her name again? Retnuh?" With that, she boards the rail-car and sees the Vice-Commander reading his daily newspaper. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Afternoon, Dr Akagi." Right behind her, a blushing Shigeru and tittering Maya come in.

"Good afternoon, sir!"

"Afternoon, Lieutenants." Looking up from his paper, he sees Maya with an amused expression and Shigeru with a bright red blush. "Am I missing something or is it just me?"

"It seems that Shigeru here has a girlfriend of sorts." Maya can't help but giggle at the increase of Shigeru's blush. Fuyutsuki in turn chortles as well.

"Ah, you're referring to Miss Retnuh, correct Lt Ibuki?"

"I am, sir. I take it you've witnessed them as well." Much to Maya's surprise, Fuyutsuki chortles in amusement.

"Sort of." Looking right at Shigeru, he comments, "Just yesterday, I caught Miss Retnuh writing down 'Mrs. Aoba' on pieces of scrap paper." Chortling, he adds, "She'd even do the same thing at the top of the form's I'd have to sign." Shigeru's blush goes so red, Fuyutsuki can't help but decide to ease up on him. Somewhat. "She's a very beautiful young lady, Lt Aoba. I expect you to do right for her."

"Understood, sir." Sheepishly grinning, he then asks, "Are you giving your blessing, sir?"

"If I was her Father, I'd give it in a heartbeat. But since I'm not, all I can do is wish you both the best of luck." Sighing, he then remarks, "In any case, Commander Ikari has me doing the city council elections."

"That's next week, isn't it?"

"It is, Lt Aoba." Snorting, he adds, "Though there's really no point to it since the MAGI run the city since they're not corruptible."

"Sounds like you're not too happy about that, sir."

"Give me human politicians any day, Lt Ibuki. After all, a little corruption breaks up the tedium every now and then."

"Welcome to 'Tehnologistan' where people can often feel needlessly redundant." Aoba's comment gets Akagi to scowl and Maya to shake her head. Fuyutsuki, however, can't help but chuckle in amusement at the man's narcissist nature.

_(Streets of Tokyo-3; ten minutes later)_

As they walk along the sidewalk, Shinji, Ritsuko and Rei are subjected to non-stop complaints from Asuka. Particularly regarding Shinji's car.

"Your 'Dad' sure picked a fine time to give your car a tune-up, Shinji. It was running just fine, too."

"I agree with Pilot Sohryu, Shinji." Rei's voice gets their attention as she goes on. "What was Mr. McGrath's reason for the tune-up?"

"Just regular PMCS. You know, oil change, check the air filter, checking the suspension. All that good stuff."

"But since when does it take a full day, Shinji? I mean, most garages usually do that in an hour. Tops!"

"Maybe so, Asuka, but the garage Dad uses isn't like other garages at all. Every nut and bolt is gone over. In a nutshell, that is."

"Boy, talk about dedicated to their work." Asuka then notices Ritsuko hadn't said a thing at all. "You okay there, Takamiya?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Asuka. Just thinking about that recording of my parents' voices." Upon feeling Shinji's hand encircling hers, Ritsuko gives him a smile. "Thanks, sweetie."

"You're welcome, honey." Next thing they know, Rei's giggling while Asuka…

"Ugh, could you two be any sicker? All the sweetness is going to give me cavities and a bad stomachache to boot."

"What do you expect, Asuka? Shinji and I are in love. It's what people in love do." Grinning archly, she adds, "Besides, we're 'married' in our hearts and souls now. This makes good practice for us."

When Asuka doesn't say anything, Shinji and Ritsuko turn around and see Asuka with her jaw dropped down to the ground. With Rei's eyes bulging out in shock. Shinji and Ritsuko look at each other before chuckling.

"I think we crashed their brains, Rits."

"Same here, Shin." Ritsuko looks over and sees a pair of pay phones three feet from them. "C'mon. Let's take this chance to call our folks and let them know about the conference."

"Right." As the two leave the 'brain-crashed' girls standing on the sidewalk, they make their way to the phones. On the way, however, Shinji notices the lights in the buildings around them going dark. "That can't be good."

"Shinji?"

"The lights in those buildings have just gone dark, Rits."

"Maybe since it's a nice sunny day today, they turned them off to let the sunlight provide the lighting."

"I guess that makes sense." Shrugging, he adds, "It's probably just me." Ritsuko smiles and gives him an understanding nod before picking up the phone. Her smile soon becomes a frown as she presses down on the plunger repeatedly. "Something wrong, Rits?"

"No dial tone at all." Passing Shinji the receiver, she asks, "Hear what I mean?"

"Yeah." Looking around, Shinji grimaces and says, "Something's not right here. Tokyo-3 has a series of emergency generators intended to power the city in case something like this happened. They should have activated by now."

_(NERV HQ; Elevator 9; nine minutes ago)_

"Hey! Hold the elevator!"

Kaji's voice cuts through to Misato as the unshaven man bolts to the elevator. Misato grimaces at the thought of being in the elevator with him until eying the 'door close' button. Giving him a grin as the doors begin closing, said grin fades when Kaji makes it into the elevator.

"Whew! I'm out of shape!" At that time, the elevator starts going downward.

"Chasing skirts doesn't give you enough of a workout?"

"You wound me, Katsuragi."

"Oh, you have no idea as to how much I'd like to wound you."

"You may say you want to wound me, but I can tell otherwise." Stepping close to her, he inhales of her long purple hair. "Hmm, my favorite fragrance of shampoo. Lavender and mint." Misato can't help but roll her brown eyes before chuckling.

"You haven't changed one bit since you got here, Kaji."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I think it is." Eying Kaji's still-undone tie, Misato snarls as she fixes it. "Am I going to have to tighten your tie for you any time we come across each other?"

"If you want to, you can." Next thing they know, the elevator stops. Misato can't help but be dismayed when the lights go out.

"Aw shit."

"It's not so bad, Katsuragi."

"How do you figure that, Kaji?"

"Well, think about it, a semi-dark elevator can be romantic if in the right circumstances." His grin evident in his voice, Kaji murmurs, "You can't get any more right than these circumstances."

"Kaji!"

Next thing Misato knows, Kaji has his lips against hers. Unconsciously, she responds whole-heartedly and returns the kiss with gusto before remembering who she's with. Ending the kiss, both reluctantly and angrily, Misato snarls out her next words.

"You just stand over there, buster!" Kaji then chuckles before commenting.

"Anything you say, brown eyed beauty I know." Misato rolls her eyes again before going all business.

"So what do you think happened, anyway?"

"Maybe Akagi hit the wrong switch or something."

_(NERV Lab 10; five minutes ago)_

"Okay, the MAGI are fully within normal operation parameters." Akagi's voice is filled with triumph as she goes on. "Now for a general systems check." Next thing she knows, the power goes out. "It's okay. The backups should be powering up soon." When they don't, however, Akagi feels eyes on her. "Hey, don't look at me like that!"

_(Topside; present time)_

By this time, Rei and Asuka have recovered their thought processes and are back underway to an entry point for the Geofront. "Uh-oh. We'd better tell them about the blackout, Rits."

"Right, Shin." By the time they get to the other two girls, however, Asuka is already sliding her card into the reader. Only to get no reaction.

"_Shiesse!"_ Asuka turns around and glares at Shinji. "What're you waiting for, Ikari? Fix this stupid thing!"

"Asuka, I'm a Pilot, not a technician. Even more, it's not the reader."

"What is it, then?"

"Ikari is likely referring to a possible blackout. Which should be impossible under normal circumstances."

"Wondergirl, since when is anything in this world normal?" Without waiting for a reply, Asuka hoists herself over the turnstile and goes toward the entry hatch. Intent on finding a manual opening mechanism. Only to not find one. _"Shiesse!"_

"This sucks." Shinji can only nod in agreement with Ritsuko. Rei then reaches into her handbag and brings out a snap-card. Curious, Ritsuko asks, "What're you doing, Rei?"

"Emergency protocols, Takamiya." Breaking the card in half, she reads it and goes on. "We are to access the Geofront through corridor 3-E in case of power loss." Asuka then cheerily bolts back over to them.

"Now that we know what to do, I propose myself as the leader for the expedition."

"Um, Asuka, you haven't been here long enough. Rei, on the other hand, knows this place inside and out. She should lead."

"Silence, Third!" Asuka catches sight of Ritsuko scowling and ignores it before addressing Ritsuko directly. "Even though you're not part of NERV, you cast the deciding vote, Takamiya."

"I vote Rei. Shinji's right. She knows this place and you don't."

"Alright then. I can at least show you to the way for 3-E. Let's move, people!" Asuka then starts away, only for Rei to call her back.

"You are heading the wrong way, Pilot Sohryu."

"Oh?" While Rei doesn't roll her eyes, Shinji and Ritsuko roll theirs. With that, they follow Rei, leaving Asuka by herself. "Oh hey! Wait up!" She quickly catches up to them and takes the lead. Glancing at Ritsuko from the side, she then asks, "So why are you in here with us, anyway?"

"I figure I'm safer in here with Shinji than out there by myself until I get home." Giving Asuka a playful smile, she adds, "Besides, I've always wanted to be fucked inside NERV. Can't get a better opportunity like this later on that I know of."

"Sex fiends, the both of you." Shinji and Ritsuko only give Asuka a chuckle as they come across a door with a turn-wheel release. "I guess this is your department, Shinji. So get to it."

Shinji can't help but roll his eyes as he goes to the turn-wheel. Taking hold of its turn-bar, he feels it straining against him until he discretely 'goes turbo'. Aiding him greatly in moving the wheel. As he turns it, he hears Berto's voice.

"_Shinji, your T-juice levels just dipped down into yellow. What's going on?"_

'_I'm working to open what seems to be a blast door of some kind. It seems the maintenance personnel don't believe in using lubricants at all. Well, that or this door is made of very dense materials.'_

"_What about Tokyo-3 being the city of the future, Shinji?"_

'_It would appear as if the future isn't all that's cracked up to be.'_ Berto can't help but laugh in agreement on that. In five minutes, he's done. Going discretely back to normal, he remarks, "I don't know about you, but that was a good workout."

"Sure looked like it, Shinji." Ritsuko then giggles as she kisses him heavily. Once again, Asuka feels nauseated.

"Can you two please at least wait until I'm not with you before you start making out? Or more?" Without waiting for them to reply, Asuka goes in after Rei. Only to hear them stepping along behind them. Next thing they know, they come across a blockage in the corridor. "Nice going, Wondergirl, you got us trapped down here."

"No. I got us as far as one of the waypoints in here." Turning to her right, she reaches toward a grating and quickly undoes what appear to be bolts. Pulling out the grating, she reveals a small vent shaft. "This is a path to the Geofront from here. Follow me, if you please." Rei then clambers into the vent, Asuka right behind her.

Shinji and Ritsuko share a dirty smirk before Ritsuko clambers into it. Shinji right behind her and admiring her bare butt. Unable to help himself, Shinji moves up behind her and plants a kiss onto her ass.

Ritsuko only giggles dirtily at the affectionate gesture before stopping and slightly spreading her legs apart. Before Shinji can do anything more though, Rei's voice cuts through to them.

"We have no time for sexual adventures, Ikari and Takamiya. Please keep moving."

"Yeah. You heard Wondergirl. You can do your carnal explorations here after we get out of the vent and away from you two sex fiends."

"Pilot Sohryu."

"Yeah, Wondergirl?"

"Do not encourage them as we are likely to be busy shortly."

"Huh?" Asuka's query goes unanswered while Shinji hears Berto speaking again.

"_She's right, Shinji. You'll be very busy shortly."_

'_What's the 411, Berto?'_

"_I'd adapted a sensory array on one of our satellites to detect the 'blue patterns' Angels emit." _

'_You mean…"_

"_Yep. You've got an incoming Angel, Shinji. Arriving in Tokyo-3 now. JSSDF has just dispatched a plane with a loudspeaker to let NERV know. Whatever's affecting NERV has caused the JSSDF to be unable to communicate by regular means."_

'_Got it, Berto. Thanks.'_ Giving Ritsuko one more kiss on her ass, Shinji says, "Ayanami's right, Rits. But we can have sex after we kill the Angel."

"I'll hold you to that, Shinji."

_(Topside)_

As he walks along with Misato's laundry, Makoto grumbles lightly until he hears an airplane motor flying overhead. Looking upward, he sees a JSSDF airplane. Next thing he knows, he hears a voice speaking from it.

"_Attention! Attention! If anyone with NERV can hear this, an Angel has been spotted and is entering Tokyo-3 now! All civilians get to the nearest shelters. Attention! Attention! If anyone with NERV can hear this, an Angel's been spotted and is entering Tokyo-3 now! All civilians get to the nearest shelters!"_

As the message repeats itself, Hyuga quickly looks around until he sees a van promoting a candidate for city council. Quickly waving it down, he smiles when it stops and goes to the passenger side door.

"I'm with NERV and am commanding you to drive me into the Geofront post-haste! Now move!"

"Yes sir!" With undisguised glee, the driver allows Makoto into the van. Once the man's seated, the man says, "Let's see how fast this son of a bitch can go!" With that, he hammers down. Within one minute, they reach the gate and he starts slowing down.

"Just ram through the gate, man! No time for being nice! So haul ass!"

"Music to my ears! You got it, sir!" With that, the van rams right through the gate.

_(NERV Command Deck; three minutes later)_

"An Angel's incoming! The JSSDF spotted it!" Hyuga's words get Gendo's immediate attention.

"Fuyutsuki, take over."

"What will you be doing, sir?"

"Getting the Evangelions ready."

"Without power?"

"We have diesel generators and ample manpower. We can do it."

With that, Gendo descends a nearby ladder and starts rallying the cage workers to the call. While Gendo is doing that, Fuyutsuki can't help but sweat-drop slightly.

'I meant without the Pilots.' Upon hearing the generators roaring, he nods and mutters, "All we need now are the Pilots." Suddenly, the vent above him starts creaking violently. "Eh? What the devil?"

Looking upward, his eyes suddenly go wide as he ducks himself out of the way in time to avoid being used as a landing pad. Shinji, Ritsuko and Asuka land in a semi-undignified heap. Rei, however, comes down from the ceiling and lands on her feet.

"So nice of you to join us, Pilots Ikari, Sohryu, Ayanami and Miss Takamiya."

Shinji gets up and offers Ritsuko and Asuka both a hand up. Which they both graciously accept. Well, Ritsuko more than Asuka anyway.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to drop in like this if Ikari and Takamiya didn't let their hormones get out of control!" Asuka can't help but visibly shudder, adding, "You don't even want to know what I heard!"

"I'll take your word for it, Pilot Sohryu. For now, though, get to your entry plugs. There's an Angel inbound, so you won't have time for your plug-suits."

"What about the power, Vice-Commander?" Shinji's question is shared by Rei and Asuka before Akagi answers.

"Commander Ikari felt you three would arrive shortly, so he started getting things ready."

"That right?" Shinji looks over and quirks an eyebrow upon seeing Gendo working with the cage workers in getting the purple war machine ready. "If that don't beat all." Shrugging, he turns back toward Fuyutsuki and Akagi before asking, "Any chance Rits can wait here with you until we get back from whacking the Angel?"

"But of course. I'd like to hear how her life's been so far." Fuyutsuki's words get a nod from Ritsuko before she gives Shinji a massive kiss. When the kiss ends, Ritsuko smiles proudly at Shinji.

"Go get it, tiger." Shinji gives her a nod before heading for the cages and his entry plug. Barely acknowledging Gendo, Shinji hops into the partially-loaded entry plug. As she watches the plug's hatch close, she murmurs, "Watch yourself out there, my darling."

"He'll be alright, Miss Takamiya." Akagi's voice gets her attention as she turns to the bottle blond. "After all, Shinji's a natural Pilot."

"He didn't know about it until after he got here, so I think I'm right to worry about him." She then hears Gendo's voice loud and clear.

"Sever the main hydraulic lines!" Upon hearing fluid splash down, Ritsuko hears one more command from him. "All Evangelions push the gantries away by force!"

Ritsuko then sees her beloved's Evangelion clearing the gantry away from itself before turning to face her. Unable to resist the urge to call out, she does so.

"Live forever, ape!" Much to her surprise, he replies.

"**Ho!"**

With that, Unit-01 leads the other Evangelions to a nearby EVA-sized tunnel. Only to offer Units-00 and 02 to go first before giving her one more glance. With that, Unit-01 walks into the tunnel behind the other Units. Ritsuko places her right hand between her breasts, her left hand over it, before murmuring.

"May you all come back safely." Little does she realize that Gendo had observed her from below and is eying her intently.

_(En route to the Angel's expected location; Unit-02's plug)_

"This sucks! We look so ridiculous crawling like this!" Asuka's whining is so annoying, Shinji can't help but turn on his comm. window.

"_We're deep underground, Asuka. I think we're safe from prying eyes."_

"I know that, Third! I'm just saying that we look ridiculous crawling our Evangelions like babies!" That in itself gets a snicker from Shinji. Prompting her to remark, "I don't think I want to know what you're snickering about."

"_I wish to know, Ikari."_

"_Okay. I was just thinking how funny it'd be for our Evangelions to be wearing diapers."_ Asuka can't help but groan at that before snickering herself.

"Yeah, that is pretty funny. But I seriously doubt they make 'Huggies' or 'Pampers' in Evangelion size." Shinji's snickers taper off slightly and Asuka sighs contentedly. "By the way, that was a pretty cool send-off Takamiya did for you."

"_By the way, Pilot Ikari, why did Takamiya call you 'ape'? You are not within the primate family."_

"_It's a term of endearment for soldiers. Much like 'dog-face' and 'gropo' are."_

"_It seems I have much to learn still, then."_

"I'll say, Wondergirl. In any case, we're coming up on our destination now. So get ready for glory, you two."

Before they can say anything more, Asuka has Unit-02 punch the grating away from their exit point. Just as she lunges out, she shrieks upon feeling burning on her arm and right shoulder. Looking at the affected areas, she sees the armor plating melting slowly.

"It's acid! Fall back!" Once they'd done so, Asuka checks her damage. _"Shiesse!"_ Going back to Japanese, she says, "My backup batteries are scrapped." Mentally commanding Unit-02 to drop the backup power source, she asks, "How about you two?"

"_My batteries are depleted." _Rei's voice is level as always as she releases her batteries. _"Ikari?"_

"_Same here. Even more, our rifles are at the bottom of the shaft."_ His Unit dropping the batteries, he adds, _"I've heard of being given the shaft, but this is just ridiculous!"_

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll give the Angel the shaft. Here's the plan. Three positions. Offense, Defense and Backup. Shinji's on offense."

"_I will take Defense."_

"No you won't, Wondergirl. You're Backup. You're to go down to the bottom of the shaft and throw a pallet rifle up to Shinji. I'm the Defense."

"_But, you'll get hurt, Asuka!"_ Asuka only gives him a wry grin for his concern.

"Nice of you to be worried, Shinji. But I have to pay you back for Mt Asuma." Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Asuka yells out, "EVA charge!"

Unit-02 lunges back out into the acid rain falling from the street above. Upon feeling the burning of the acid through her synch ratio, she just grits her teeth and closes her eyes. Silently pleading for Ayanami to hurry so Shinji can kill this latest monster.

_(Unit-00)_

As her Unit nears the bottom of the shaft, Rei activates the retro rockets built into Unit-00's legs. Picking up the first rifle she comes across and seeing it's not damaged, she turns her attention upward.

"Ikari, incoming weapon." Upon seeing Unit-01 reach down below its form, Rei tosses it upward. 'It's all up to you now, Shinji.'

_(Unit-01)_

Bracing Unit-01 against the walls of the shaft, Shinji can't help but wince at Asuka's escaping gasps of pain. All of a sudden, he hears Ayanami's voice.

"_Ikari, incoming weapon."_ Directing Unit-01 to reach down below, he quickly feels the pallet rifle fly up into his hands.

"Asuka, get clear!"

"_Roger!"_ Once Unit-02's clear of the line of fire, Shinji pulls the trigger.

"Now die you miserable sack of Angel shit!" Fifty rounds fly out of the rifle in seconds, perforating the Angel to death. Next thing he knows, Unit-02 lands face up onto Unit-01.

"_I guess that makes us even now, Third Child!"_

"If you insist, but like I said that day, you don't have to."

"_Ugh. That's the trouble with you. You don't consider yourself a hero even though you are!"_

"I'm just doing this to do what I can for humanity to survive. That's all."

"_Yeah, well, I bet Takamiya's getting ready for you right now. So what say we get these beasts out of here before we wind up getting stuck in here?"_

"_I find that to be agreeable, Pilot Sohryu."_

Rei's voice gets a grin from Shinji as he hefts Unit-02 upright so it could descend into the shaft before orienting Unit-01 the same way. Once on the ground, he ejects his plug. Upon opening the hatch, he expels the LCL from his lungs before exiting Unit-01. Looking around the shaft, his eyes see Rei climbing up the shaft's ladder.

"What're you looking around for, Third? Let's get out of here so we can get a bath."

"Sounds good to me, Asuka." With that, Shinji starts climbing up the ladder. Not seeing Asuka watching him intently as she follows suit.

'He's in tremendous shape even though his frame suggests otherwise. The way he handled that blast door is proof of that.' Glancing upward, she thinks about the car Shinji had gotten and its purported 'maintenance' schedule. 'No way that car's in for "maintenance"! Something else is going on!'

_(Elevator 9; twenty minutes later)_

"Someone please hurry and get us out of here before I have an accident!"

Kaji had managed to get the doors open by force, allowing them to see that they're just a fraction away from the external doors. So having Misato get onto his shoulders, he lets her pound onto them while calling out loud. Misato then looks back down at him and scowls.

"You'd better not be looking up my skirt, Kaji!"

"I'm not, Katsuragi. I may not look it, but I do have some class."

"Yeah right. That'll be the day." Next thing she knows, the door opens, allowing her to see Akagi. "Ritsu! How good it is to see you!"

"I could say the same thing, Misato. Need a hand up?"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." As Akagi gives her a hand up, she sees Maya grinning at her. "Maya?"

"You and Mr. Kaji are so madly in love still!" Her grin turns to a scowl before she adds, "Sex fiends."

"It's not like that at all, Maya." Once Misato's clear of the elevator, she runs for the nearest washroom and goes in. Kaji, on the other hand, clambers out of the elevator and grins.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do elsewhere. Please tell Misato I'll see her around, Ritsu."

"I'll pass the message, Kaji." As he strides away, Akagi can't help but chortle. "Those two are like kerosene and matches."

"Which is which, though?" Akagi can't help but chortle at her protégé's question.

"That, Maya, is a good question."

_(Tokyo-3; that evening)_

As a freshly-showered Shinji holds Ritsuko close to him, Asuka glances over at them and can't help but be envious of her. Ayanami's voice suddenly shocks her.

"Mankind uses light to chase away the darkness. The same is true between Ikari and Takamiya, Pilot Sohryu."

"How's that, Wondergirl?"

"They're the light in each other's lives. Without one, the other would dim until it goes completely out."

"Huh. Never took you to be a philosopher, Wondergirl. Give me artificial lights any day though." With that, the lights in tokyo-3 suddenly come back on. "That's more like it."

"So it would seem."

"Seems like you're enjoying the lights as well, Wondergirl." Grinning, Asuka adds, "Seems there's more to you than there appears to be."

"Much is the same for Ikari." Looking over at him, Rei murmurs, "I'm not entirely sure of it myself, but I can't help but feel Ikari is worth scrutinizing further." Asuka can't help but scowl at that.

"Are those orders from the Commander? Because if they are…" Asuka's comment is cut off as Rei speaks up.

"They are not, for lately Ikari and Takamiya have led me to question the Commander's directives." Asuka can't help but blink incredulously at that.

"That's a first. The Commander's favorite questioning him."

"I am not Commander Ikari's favorite. My designated living quarters are beginning to show me that much."

"Sounds to me like you're coming out of your shell, Wondergirl." Asuka smirks as she looks over at Shinji and Ritsuko once more. "I'd think they're having a hand in it more than I am." Rei doesn't reply. She just gazes over Tokyo-3. Causing Asuka to shrug.

'Oh well.' Giving Shinji and Ritsuko one more look, she notices one more thing. Shinji and Rei share a slight resemblance to each other. "Say, Wondergirl, have you ever noticed how you and Shinji look somewhat alike?"

"I can't say as I have, Pilot Sohryu."

"Well, you do." Shinji and Ritsuko, however, are having their own discussion.

"So I don't know if I want to wait or go ahead and start making babies, Shinji. I mean, what I said two weeks ago was in the heat of passion." Shinji's lips against her temple gets a sigh from her.

"It's okay, Rits. We have plenty of time still." Holding her close, he murmurs, "But I can tell you this right now. You're a beautiful 'wife' and will make a beautiful Mother when our time comes."

"Hmm, say it again, Shinji." Shinji can't help but smile softly as he knows what 'it' is.

"My beautiful 'wife' and future Mother-to-be for our children."

"My darling 'husband', I love you." Shinji tilts her head upward and the two lock lips with each other. Upon ending the kiss, she sighs before looking over toward the lake before them. Curious, she asks, "Any idea as to how deep the lake is?"

"The lake is fifteen feet deep, Takamiya." Rei's voice cuts through to them both. "Though swimming is not generally recommended as the water is too cold for survival."

"Aw nuts. I was hoping to do some skinny dipping with Shinji." Asuka's jaw can't help but drop before the redhead shakes her head.

"Don't you think of anything besides sex with Shinji?"

"Hmm, not really." Holding Shinji close, she adds, "Well, other than ensuring 'Commander Dumbass' doesn't drive him to misery, that is."

_(Tokyo-3 Diner; same time)_

"Table for two, please." The woman manning the front table gives him a nod as Aoba turns to Retnuh. "I hope you like what they have here, Anne."

"I'm sure I will, Shigeru." When they're seated, she adds, "But please, just call me Roxy."

"You got it, Roxy." Giving her a sheepish smile, Shigeru toasts her with a water glass. "Our first date." Roxy returns serve as well. Wide smile on her face.

"Our first date." Clinking their glasses together, Roxy adds, "Hopefully with many more to come."


	39. Chapter 39

Shinji Steel 39

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Three nights after the 9__th__ Angel; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

"Third!" Asuka slams the bathroom door open, incensed. "There's no more hot water!" Shinji stops his cooking to look over toward a towel-clad Asuka.

"That so?" Turning on the faucet's 'hot' valve, Shinji runs his fingers under the water before frowning. "Water heater must be shot or the pilot light is out."

"Don't give me any 'must be' or any 'or' excuses, Third! Fix it!"

"Do I look like a plumber to you, Second?" Looking down at his butt, he asks, "Do you see my butt-crack showing at the top of my pants?"

"No, but still…"

"Asuka, I'll call the 'super' in the morning to see about getting the water heater replaced." Misato takes a drink of Yebisu before going on. "Shinji can't be expected to do all the upkeep around here."

"Why not? He takes care of a lot around here. What's another issue for him to tackle?" Snorting, Asuka adds, "Besides, that 'super' will just turn you down anyway. If anyone's more responsible, it's the 'Invincible Shinji' that puts people like the 'super' to shame!"

"I'm flattered, Asuka, really."

"Good. Because I don't do it very often. So be thankful for your good fortune!" Stomping toward her bedroom, Asuka snarls out, "I expect that hot water heater to be fixed by morning!" Slamming her door closed, Asuka ends the discussion. Shinji can't help but sigh.

"Just when I think I've got her pegged…"

"I know, Shinji. But Asuka's not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"You got that right." Putting the stove on 'low', he says, "I'll go take a look and see if I can find the problem."

"Okay. Good luck, Shinji."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it, I plum reckon."

Misato can't help but giggle at that as Shinji takes off his apron and exits the apartment. Two minutes later, a sundress-wearing Asuka sneaks out of the apartment without a sound. Managing to avoid Misato's sight.

'Let's go, Asuka.'

Following Shinji down into the basement of the apartment building, she manages to keep quiet as he nears the building's sole water heater.

Eying the water heater, Shinji's eyes pick up remnants of a large puddle before he groans.

"I hate being right." Leaning down toward the heater, he asks, "How old do you think the heater is, Berto?"

Asuka's eyes can't help but go wide at the sight of Shinji talking to himself once again. She then wishes that she can hear what Shinji hears.

"_Dunno, Shinji. From the looks of things, though, I'd say it's about thirty years old."_

"Well past its operations life, then."

"_Yeah."_ Berto then adds, _"By the way, Shinji, Asuka's right behind you."_

"Then I guess we should take care of it, Berto." Meaning both the water heater and Asuka.

Only Asuka thinks he means the water heater and nothing more. Sure that she hadn't been noticed, Asuka silently goes back up into the apartment. Sneaking back in under Misato's nose, the redhead goes to her bedroom and slides the door in time for Misato to notice her door closing once more. Shinji entering the apartment and giving Misato a nod.

_(September 2000; Antarctica)_

"It's out of control! Evac! Evac!" Doctor Hiroshio Katsuragi carried his fourteen-year-old daughter along to the escape pods. "Hurry! Before it blows!"

Next thing he knew, a building exploded, sending shrapnel into his midsection. Said shrapnel going right through him and into his daughter's chest. Knowing his damage was fatal, while hers was serious, Hiroshio mustered his remaining strength and got her into the first pod he got to. His daughter looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

"I love you, Misato." Misato's eyes went wide as he removed his cross and draped it over her neck. "Have a good life, my daughter. I wish we had more time together. You, your Mother and I." Misato reached up toward him, whimpering.

"Daddy…"

Next thing she knew, the pod closed, concealing her Father's face from her ever more. Next thing Misato knew, she felt an explosion rock the escape pod she was in. A brief sensation of flight and the next thing she felt was gentle bobbing up and down. Opening the hatch, she looked outward and saw the sight that would horrify her into mute catatonia for years to come.

Large orange wings. A tall figure looking hatefully at her before emitting a loud hateful roar. Damning humanity to destruction. Misato couldn't help but clench her Father's cross to her. With her blood exiting her slowly through her parka.

_(Present day; Tokyo-3; one month after the 9__th__ Angel)_

Misato bolts up in her bed, breathing heavily. Putting her right hand over the scar between her breasts, she calms down. That is before allowing her tears to fall. Quickly drying her eyes, Misato sets about getting dressed. Putting her bra on, she gazes at the scar that had resulted from the shrapnel that had fatally wounded her Father.

"Eight more Angels remain. Then humanity will never be threatened again." Putting her clothes on, she then palms her late Father's cross before adding, "Once they're gone, you can rest knowing you've been avenged, Mother and Father. Maybe then I can move on as well." Upon smelling the delicious smells of breakfast, Misato can't help but smile warmly.

"Good old Shinji. Always ensuring we're eating good."

"_Yeah, that's Shinji for you."_ Kat's voice gets a smile from Misato before she adds, _"Sounded pretty bad from your end, Misato."_

"It was, Kat." Sighing, she adds, "I was remembering Second Impact and how my Dad saved my life. Even when he was dying."

"_Sounds like there's some resentment there."_

"Yeah. Dad hardly ever had time for Mom and me. He was always busy with his lab work and what not." Curious, she then asks, "Did you ever have complications when it came to your folks?"

"_Never really knew my folks, actually. I was a ward of the State and fell in with a bad crowd. That's when I met Roxanne Hunter. I thought she had all the answers to life. But one day, we were caught mugging a pair of tourists and sent to Juvenile Hall. I got my act straightened out and became an 'N-Tek' field operative a couple years later. Roxanne, however…"_

"Stayed a troublemaker."

"_You got it."_ Kat sighs at that before adding, _"All that time, though, she was the closest thing I had to a sister. You know, Misato?"_

"I know. Much like Shinji's the little brother I never got to have."

"_I know. I heard you tell him that."_ Misato can't help but be curious.

"What was it like, being an 'N-Tek' field operative?"

"_Long hours, saving a world that doesn't know it's being saved."_ Sheepishly, she then adds, _"Of course, that's when we were still active. But when Dread pulled his stunt and caused the ATS to be shut down, we couldn't do a thing to stop Second Impact when it happened."_

"It's okay, Kat. I don't blame you. I blame the idiots that shut you guys' unit down." She then grins, sensing the chance to change the topic and for some mischief.

"Any chance you and Berto are thinking about having children of your own?"

"_Later on down the road, but who knows?"_ Kat then has a blush in her voice as she cries out, _"MISATO!"_ Kat then asks, _"How about you and Mr. Kaji? I heard your voice during that blackout last month and I heard longing in your tone."_

"You're hearing things that aren't there, Kat."

"_If you say so."_ Kat's sing-song tone is accompanied by a snicker while Misato rolls her eyes.

"While it's true we were involved, it was long ago and I got wise. That's all there is. No more, no less."

"_Yeah, and I have beachfront property in Del Oro I'd like to sell you."_

"Isn't Del Oro underwater?" Kat's cackles can't help but cause Misato to groan. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"_That you did, Misato. That you did. Now go eat some breakfast otherwise Shinji will worry about you."_

"Yeah, yeah." Unable to resist smiling at the banter she'd just exchanged with Kat, she opens the door. Only to be shocked when Asuka falls sideways into her room. Quickly recovering, she asks, "You mind telling me what you were just doing, Asuka?"

"Nothing at all, Misato." Checking her watch, she adds, "Gotta go! Later!" Before Misato can grab hold of her, the redhead bolts away and grabs her lunch. "See you at school, Third!" As they hear Asuka's footsteps recede, Misato sighs dismally.

"Why do I get the feeling that nosy redhead heard everything on my end?"

"I can check if you like, Misato."

"Please?" Shinji gives her a nod before going to her room's door. Focusing his eyes on the door, he quickly sees an oil-spot that resembles an ear.

"Yeah, she heard everything you said, Misato."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Shinji. I may have just gotten us blown."

"_Maybe not, Misato. I think it's time for a little chat with Pilot Sohryu to find out where she stands."_

"You mean…"

"_I'll put it to you like this. She's going to get an offer she can't refuse. Not if she wants to keep Piloting EVA, that is."_ Kat's words get Shinji and Misato to chortle helplessly. Next thing they know, there's a knock on the door. Shinji goes to answer it and smiles upon seeing Ritsuko.

"Good morning, stud."

"Good morning, sexy." Giving her a kiss, he says, "I'm guessing you'd like to leave out with me in my car from here today."

"Hmm, you got that right."

"Okay." Turning to a grinning Misato, he then says, "I made your lunch already, Misato. Later."

"Later. Have a good day, you two."

"We will, Misato." Ritsuko's reply gets Misato to grin as they exit.

_(Street level)_

As she runs along the sidewalks of Tokyo-3, Asuka can't help but think about what she'd overheard. 'Kat was a spy? Like Kaji is an international man of mystery? Misato is working with them? Is Shinji a spy too?' At that last thought, Asuka can't help but snicker.

"Oh man. I can just see it now. 'Ikari. Shinji Ikari'. 'License to cook'. Too much!"

"Is something amusing, Pilot Sohryu?" At the sound of Rei's soft voice, Asuka can't help but sigh.

"Just thinking a very amusing thought. Shinji as a spy."

"In what way would that be amusing?"

"Are you kidding me? He'd make delicious meals that encourage people to blab their plans!" Asuka can't help but laugh even more while Rei lightly giggles.

"I see your point, Pilot Sohryu. But by what rationale are you thinking?" Asuka can only shrug while her laughter tapers off.

"Dunno. Like I said, just a very amusing thought is all."

Ten minutes later, they hear Shinji's car roll up beside them. Shinji behind the wheel and Ritsuko in the passenger seat.

"Need a lift, ladies?" Ritsuko can't help but give him a playful jab to his side.

"Thank you, but no, Shinji. I'll just keep walking. Wondergirl?"

"I accept, Ikari."

At Asuka's dropped jaw, Rei gets into the car and fastens in when Ritsuko gets out and moves the seat forward. Ritsuko then looks back at Asuka to see if the redhead will change her mind. Sure enough…

"Then again, a ride does sound good. Thank you, Shinji."

"You're welcome, Asuka." As the redhead gets in and buckles up, Shinji watches Ritsuko get back in after putting the seat back into place and buckling back in. "All set, sweetheart?"

"We are, honey."

"Let's get going, then." With that, Shinji moves the car onward. Keeping an eye on Asuka to ensure the redhead doesn't show any signs of blabbing.

_(NERV HQ; three hours later; Gendo's office)_

"Captain Katsuragi reporting as ordered, sir." Giving Gendo a salute, she then hears him speak.

"Stand at ease, Captain." Once Misato's done so, Gendo goes on. "So far, you've successfully commanded six engagements against our extraterrestrial foes. Even though one Pilot has yet to fully obey my orders, I can't say I'm entirely dissatisfied."

"Sir."

"To that effect, I'm promoting you to Major. As such, your next paycheck will reflect your new rank."

"Sir." With that, Gendo hands her new rank to her, allowing Misato to remove her Captain's badge to put the new badge into place.

"Now seeing as that's done, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and I are leaving Tokyo-3 to go to what remains of Antarctica. Leaving Tokyo-3 and the rest of the world in your hands." His gaze going cold, he intones, "A responsibility like this can be a career booster or terminator. I expect good results upon my return, Major."

"Sir."

"Dismissed, Major Katsuragi."

"Sir." Giving him one more salute, she sees him return it and turns around before making to exit the cavernous office. Only to hear Gendo speak once more.

"Major Katsuragi, how are the Second and Third Children adjusting to their living arrangements?" Misato turns around to face him before giving her reply.

"All things considered, they're adjusting quite well, Commander."

"No serious complications or other various issues?"

"There was a bit of disorder when Pilot Sohryu moved in, but they quickly came to a mutual agreement of sorts."

"I see. That is all, Major."

"Sir." Turning around once more, she rolls her eyes before exiting. Once she's gone, Gendo turns to Fuyutsuki.

"Are you sure it was wise for Katsuragi to be promoted? Her performance may have been exemplary, but her loyalty is suspect."

"Katsuragi's loyalty is to the human race. That much is certain. But it would be suspicious if she was kept a Captain. With the additional responsibilities, she'll be too busy to work on anything else."

"If you say so, Fuyutsuki." Looking over his notes regarding Shinji, his scowl deepens. "The Third Child, however, presents a conundrum. While his piloting is excellent, he's far from what we need for the scenario to work. If only there was a way to get him to fall to within acceptable parameters."

"I don't see how that'll be possible. He's much more resilient than even I expected. Anything done now may just fall to the wayside."

"Agreed. He'd been given obscenely tremendous amounts of support by Mr. McGrath, McGrath's cohorts and Miss Takamiya." Slamming his fist down onto the desk, he grits out, "That is unacceptable!"

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I do not know yet. However, it does involve the Takamiya girl. Psycho's proven to be unreliable, which means this must be done by Captain Chiron." Scowling, he adds, "I should've gone with Chiron right from the start."

"How so, sir?"

"Psycho's been showing signs of compassion toward people of late. How that's been brought about, I know not. I do, however, know that I do not like it." Nodding slightly to himself, he picks up the phone receiver.

"Captain Chiron, I want you to handle the project regarding the Third Child personally from here on out. Psycho's proven to be unreliable. No, he still has a use. Pilot Ikari has a car and is but a novice still. Yes, her demise would certainly break his spirit and heart in one blow. That is all." Ending the call, he curls his upper lip into an evil smirk. 'Your end is nigh, girl!'

_(Outside Gendo's office; same time)_

Upon stepping outside, Misato sees Kaji's grinning face waiting for her.

"Ugh, I don't have time for nonsense, Kaji."

"Oh, don't be like that, beautiful. I just came to congratulate you on your promotion."

"You already know I'm a Major?"

"You bet. Which means I have to be Major-ly nice to you." Misato can't help but groan.

"Only you would be so tacky to use a terrible pun like that."

"At least you know it's me."

"True, though I'm beginning to wonder if it's a good thing."

_(Akagi's lab; one hour later)_

"Um, Doctor Akagi?" The voice behind the fake blond gets her attention, causing her to turn around with a start. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all, Agent Psycho." Motioning to a chair, she adds, "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Psycho does so and pauses for a minute before speaking. "Lately, I've been having dreams and was wondering if you can tell me anything about them."

"I'm not exactly an expert on dreams, but I'm willing to listen." Smiling wryly, she adds, "Besides, I've been wondering if it's possible for cyborgs to dream." Psycho's mask can't help but give a sheepish grin before he takes it off. Revealing his eternally-evil grin.

"Lately, my dreams have been of me getting this evilly fucked up grin." Bringing his cybernetic arm up, he adds, "Along with this arm."

"What do you see in your dreams?"

"Men in the shadows, bringing up implements of a surgical nature. Hold on." Reaching into his right outer jacket pocket, he brings out a small binder. "I wrote down what I can remember. Including…"

"Including what, Psycho?"

"My face being smashed in by a metal bar. Repeatedly." Looking downward, he murmurs, "It could be how I became psychotic to begin with."

"If I can do an MRI, I can see if I can find bone fragments in your brain. However, since your skull is composed of metal, it'll more than likely kill you than tell me anything useful."

"So my guess may be spot on and can't be verified for certain."

"I'm afraid so, Psycho. Sorry."

"No, no need to apologize." Sighing, he adds, "I also remember seeing my reflection in a mirror. From long before what had happened to me."

"What was it you saw?"

"A US Marine uniform. Dress blues, gloves, saber, the whole nine yards. I also saw a reflection of a nameplate."

"What was the name on the nameplate?" At his head tilting up toward her, she quickly adds, "Even though the records of half of the world's population have been wiped out in Second Impact, I'm sure I can do a general search by name."

"It's Sychola. That's the name on the plate. Ironic really."

"How so?"

"I introduced myself as Peter Sychola."

"Well, Psycho, off-hand, I'd say you're having flashes of memory from long ago." Turning toward her computer, she adds, "I'll do a search right now to see if I can find a match."

"Okay. Mind if I stick around?"

"Not at all." Typing in the search parameters, she then grins wryly and adds, "The MAGI has access to every remaining database on the planet. If there are any matches to Sychola and US Marines, it'll probably find it."

"Yeah. Seeing as, like you said, the records of half the world's population were wiped out in Second Impact." Before she can reply, a hit pops up. "We've got something already?"

"I dunno. Let me see here." On the screen, she sees a newspaper article.

"_Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola was found beaten at the scene of a mugging in Seattle Washington on April 19, 1997. _

_The intended victim stated that a trio of men had approached her and demanding money. GS Sychola happened upon the scene and fought off the attackers. Allowing the victim to go for help. _

_However, one of them was armed with a crowbar and started beating on GS Sychola. When Seattle Police arrived, his life signs were faint. He was then pronounced dead on arrival at Seattle Memorial Hospital by Dr John D Readson. _

_Funeral arrangements are pending. USMC Spokesman Staff Sergeant Tom Kukerson says that GS Sychola will be buried with Full Military Honors rendered."_

Right at the top of the article is a man that vaguely resembles Psycho's human-mask.

"The cheekbones are a little deeper than yours, and the forehead is not as narrow." Turning around, she sees that Psycho's eying the screen intently. "Psycho, please."

"Oh, right." Looking back at her, his left fist starts to tremble with rage. "Does it list the injuries incurred?"

"I'll have to see about accessing the Medical records Dr Readson had for GS Sychola. Let me make a call." Picking up her phone, she hits an extension. "This is Dr Akagi of NERV. I'd like access to a medical file done by Dr John D Readson. Yes, for a Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola. United States Marine Corps. Seattle Memorial Hospital. Listed injuries and ToD. That's right. Time of Death for GS Sychola. Oh? Okay, thank you." Akagi ends the call before looking at Psycho. Which concerns him.

"No file?"

"There's a file, but the name is pronounced differently." Looking back at the monitor, she smiles widely and goes on. "Skull destroyed, right arm's socket severed at the shoulder, right shoulder destroyed to the collarbone region, five destroyed ribs. If it's you, you suffered some ugly damage."

Psycho can't help but shudder at her words before finding himself curious.

"Whatever happened to Dr Readson?"

"Let me check." Entering the parameters once more, her eyebrows scrunch upward. "Interesting."

"Why am I not liking the way you said that?"

"According to the search, Dr Readson died in a car crash a month after GS Sychola did."

"Any pictures of the Doctor?" At her headshake of 'no', Psycho murmurs, "Meaning square one." His tone downtrodden as he looks down, he feels Akagi's hand on his left shoulder. Looking back up, he sees her face wearing compassion. "Doc?"

"I think I know a way to find out for sure. Follow me." Curious, Psycho does so and soon sees a full body scanner. "Step behind the scanner if you please. I'll set it to detect metal and it won't be hazardous to you."

"You got it." Stepping behind the scanner, he then sees its sides folding around him while one side remains stationary. "A tri-folder, huh?"

"Yep. Shinji went through the same thing. As had Rei and Asuka when they became active Pilots." Upon seeing a grid around his body, Psycho tries to relax. On the outside, Akagi whistles. Highly impressed by what she's seeing.

"The front of your skull is comprised of metal. With what appears to be a breathing device implanted into your right lung. Your right side, from the ribs up, is metal all the way to your collarbone. Hello."

"Doc? What is it?"

"I'm seeing bone fragments in your frontal lobe. They're pretty much visible from the back of your head. The frontal lobes control your emotional state. Including…"

"The impulse for psychosis." At that, the sides move away from him and Psycho has one thing to say. "GS Sychola didn't die. He was remade as a monster."

"Even monsters can be redeemed if they wish it."

"If you say so, Doc. But, one thing's bugging me. If I'm a guy that's supposed to be dead, then how did I stop being psychotic?" Akagi ponders thoughtfully before finding a suitable question.

"Were you in any kind of extreme temperatures for an extended period of time?" Psycho shrugs before giving his reply.

"Not really. Aside from…" His voice trails off before he palms his forehead with his left hand. "My nearly nine-year underwater walk from Antarctica to Tokyo-3! It's gotta be! That and my exposure to…" His voice trailing off once more worries Akagi to no end.

"Gunny? You okay?" He then plasters his human face back on before making for the doorway.

"I am. I gotta go, Doc. Thanks!" Just before he exits the room, however, he turns around and sheepishly asks, "Any chance we can keep this between us, Doc?"

"I believe that 'Doctor-Patient Confidentiality' applies in your case, Gunny." He gives her a wide smile and nods in thanks before exiting. Once he's gone, Ritsuko seals the file she'd just established. 'May not be enough, but he does deserve some measure of privacy.'

_(That afternoon; outside Tokyo-3 High School)_

Behind the wheel of a yellow sedan, stolen earlier by himself to avoid Section-2 being identified, Captain Hitoshi Chiron watches as the First, Second and Third Children come out of the building. Followed by the Third Child's girlfriend. Upon them getting into the Third Child's car, Chiron starts his car and grins.

'May be a nice car, but like Commander Ikari said, the Third Child's a novice still. He undoubtedly won't be pleased I'd endangered the First Child, but at least it'll show her that the Third Child doesn't have my skills.' Watching as the car pulls away from the school, Chiron pulls after them.

As Shinji drives the car, Ritsuko at his side with Asuka and Rei in the back seat, Shinji thinks about how best to deliver Asuka to Kat for interrogation. Next thing he knows, he's looking in his rearview mirror and sees a yellow sedan. The same make and model that Section-2 is notorious for using. Focusing his eyes into the reflection, he sees the ubiquitous black shades and suit worn by the Agents. The Agent in the reflection's unfamiliar to him, but Shinji can easily see the car speeding up. Activating his internal comm., he transmits.

'_MX2 to any N-Tek asset around Tokyo-3. Am under attack and have precious cargo with me.'_

"_MX1 to MX2. I read you loud and clear, Shinji."_

'_Hey, Dad. Where are ya?'_

"_I'm across town, having just been relieved on Kaji watch by Agent Granger. How soon do you need me with you?"_

'_As soon as you can get here. I can handle myself alright, but I don't want to expose myself unless I have to.'_

"_I copy, Shinji. I'm en route to you now. Just do what you can to keep your precious cargo and yourself safe."_

'_Roger.'_ Ending transmission, Shinji verbally speaks up.

"Eyes out, eyes out!" Startling the girls with his words, Shinji goes on. "Hang on tight, ladies." Pressing down on the gas, Shinji barely escapes getting bumped from behind by the yellow sedan.

"Shinji, what's going on?"

"Dunno Rits, but off-hand I'd say we're under attack."

"Why?" Asuka's query is quickly joined by another. "Who?"

"Good questions. Let's find out." Rei's the next to speak.

"How do you intend to find out, Ikari?"

"Oh, just a little something I picked up at a demolition derby in Yokohama last year." Upon seeing the yellow sedan draw near again, Shinji eyes a stationary earth mover and aims toward it. Increasing his speed as he does so. Asuka can't help but notice before gulping.

"Um, Shinji, you do realize that's an earth mover we're heading toward. Right?"

"Yep."

Inside the sedan, Chiron shakes his head and says, "You're making it too easy for me to crush you, Third." Hammering down on his throttle as well, he gets close enough to the blue coupe in time to see Shinji stick his left middle finger up. "Huh?" The car suddenly turns away from the earth mover, with it looming close to him. Chiron swerves in the opposite direction.

Only to wind up hitting a pile of soil and flipping the car over into a barrel roll. When the car hits the road again, it's on its roof and Chiron's eyes are spinning dizzily. Getting his bearings back quickly, however, he sees four sets of feet coming toward him and tries extricating himself from the car. Only to wind up halfway out when the three EVA Pilots and his target arrive.

"Well, well, well. What've we here? A Section-2 goober." Shinji leans down close to him and asks, "What's your name, goober?" Upon getting no reply, Shinji turns toward Rei. "Do you know this schmuck, Rei?"

"He is Captain Chiron of Section-2. He's the one that handles dirty work under Commander Ikari's behest."

"So 'Dumbass' sent him then." Nodding, Shinji turns back to Chiron and asks, "I'm going to ask this just once. Why were you trying to ram me?"

"I don't got to tell you nothing, Third." Smiling triumphantly while Shinji scowls, he suddenly feels worried when Shinji sniffs the air.

"Rei, is that gasoline I smell?" Rei sniffs the air as well before going to the back of the upside down car.

"You are correct, Ikari. Gasoline is pouring from a minor gash in the fuel tank."

"Then let's do our Section-2 Captain a favor. Asuka, in the trunk of my car you'll find a miniature welding torch. Would you please be so kind as to bring it over here so we can seal up this leak?" Asuka can't help but smirk at that.

"You got it, Shinji." As the redhead walks over to the car, Chiron snarls angrily.

"You don't have the balls, Third Child!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Captain Chiron." Ritsuko glares evenly at him before going on. "His balls are bigger than yours are. That's for damned sure."

"I've got the torch, Shinji!"

"How steady is your hand, Asuka?"

"Fairly steady."

"That'll work. If you'll do the honors?"

"Sure." Asuka's happy chirp gets Chiron to gulp loudly as the redhead goes to where Rei's standing. "You might want to stand back, Wondergirl. You might melt if it goes hot."

"I think I can take the heat, Pilot Sohryu." Asuka only shrugs before igniting the torch. As she brings it near the gash, Chiron screams out.

"No, don't do it!" His yell slightly startles Asuka, causing her to slightly 'fumble' the torch and 'trying to get it back' into her hands.

"Oh, this is getting very hot, Shinji!"

"Then you better drop it!"

"No, no, no! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Chiron glares balefully at Ritsuko before turning back to Shinji, snarling, "Commander Ikari wanted your nerves rattled so badly, you'd be ideal for what he has in mind."

"What would that be, Chiron?"

"I don't know." Shinji shakes his head to Chiron before looking up and nodding to Asuka. The redhead gleefully takes the torch back toward the gash. Causing Chiron to cry out, "I really don't know! I swear!" Shinji then sighs out before looking toward Rei.

"I think he's telling the truth. Rei?"

"Captain Chiron is indeed being truthful, Ikari." Looking back down at Chiron, she then asks, "What will be done with Captain Chiron, though?"

"Can't leave him for the vultures seeing as there are none around here." Glaring down at Chiron, Shinji adds, "Even if there were, they'd likely die from poisoning."

"I'll take custody of him." At the voice, all four turn around and see a grinning Caucasian man with brown hair. "UN Special Agent Max Steel." Stepping close to Chiron, he adds, "I'd been observing the goings on in Tokyo-3 for the past four months. You four are lucky I happened along before you went too far."

"Aw, we just wanted to scare the porker, Agent Steel." Curious, Asuka then asks, "Are you by any chance related to Max Steel Jr.?"

"Yes. He's my son." Grabbing up Chiron and securing his wrists with fast-cuffs, he adds, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking this guy in for interrogation."

"Okay, Agent Steel." Shinji then asks, "You need any kind of statements from us?"

"I'll get back to you on that. But, for now, make no mention of Captain Chiron being in UN custody. Deal?" All four teens look toward each other before nodding and turning back to Agent Steel.

"Deal!"

Agent Steel nods and grins before tugging Chiron along to a waiting two-seater aircraft with UN markings. Upon getting him secured into the seat, Agent Steel looks back toward them and nods before getting into the aircraft's pilot seat and closing the canopy. As the aircraft lifts away from the ground before flying away, Asuka lightly chortles.

"I'd sure hate to be in that fat pig's shoes when Agent Steel's people get their hands on him."

'Yes, you certainly would, Asuka. But somehow I think you'll get a better deal than him.' Shrugging, Shinji remarks, "I think we all would, Asuka." Offering Ritsuko his arm, Shinji gets a grin from her in return as she accepts and they walk arm-in-arm to his car. Rei and Asuka giggling lightly at each other. With Asuka noticing something different about Rei.

"You're acting more like a regular girl now, Wondergirl."

"Is that bad, Pilot Sohryu?"

"No, not at all. It's a good change for you." Curious, she then asks, "How'd that come about?"

"I stopped taking the medications Dr Akagi had me on." Rei's reply can't help but get Shinji's attention. Causing he and Ritsuko to stop and turn around.

"Medications? What kind?" Shinji's question is mentally shared by Ritsuko as she lightly squeezes his hand.

"Correct. Mainly emotional and neural inhibitors." Reaching into her purse and bringing out a pill bottle, she adds, "I stopped taking them three weeks ago, but am unsure as to disposal procedures."

"Flush 'em. Simple as that." Asuka's comment is nodded at by Shinji and Ritsuko before Rei finds herself curious.

"Is there a ceremony involved or is simply flushing enough?" Asuka's retort of a question is cut short before she goes on.

"Why would a…"

"You know, a ceremony of general silliness might actually be good." Shinji's reply gets their attention before he goes on.

"We act as if we're cultists, offering the pills as a sacrifice to the 'God of Sewage'. It'll be great!" Next thing they know, rain starts falling. "Let's get to the apartment. We'll do the ceremony there before I take you home, Rei." The blue-haired girl can't help but smile softly at him.

"Thank you, Shinji." Shinji gives her a nod before they pile back into the car.

_(Classified location; ten minutes later)_

Chiron's led blindfolded into a room with only a reflective window and a door that locks from the outside. Feeling himself being forced to sit down, he does so. Confident that NERV will get him out of the UN's custody. Feeling restraints being locked onto his body, he then feels the blindfold move away from his face. Upon seeing nothing but darkness, he can't help but feel snide.

"Oh, the dark. I'm so scared." Next thing he knows, a bright white light shines down upon him. "Are you trying to blind me?"

"We'll ask the questions, Section-2 Captain Hitoshi Chiron." Agent Steel's voice is filled with iron before it goes on. "What was your purpose in attacking the Evangelion Pilots, along with the girlfriend of one of said Pilots?"

"I just wanted to put a scare into the Third Child. No harm, no foul."

"Funny. Looked to me like you were intending to do harm most foul."

"Look, buddy, let's cut to the chase here, huh? I'm with NERV. You, as the UN, can't touch anyone with NERV as we're immune from your legal processes."

"We're not with the UN." Chiron's face can't help but go pale as Agent Steel goes on. "We only told the children that to ensure they don't know about our freelance status." Stepping closer to Chiron, Agent Steel adds, "In short, we're a 'Black Squad' of sorts. If needed, we can make you vanish without explanation. No one but us will know, and even then, at times we generally forget about where your ass goes when we're done with you." Getting a nervous gulp from Chiron, Agent Steel exits the room.

"Where're you going?"

"Just to get some 'tools' for your interrogation. That's all you need to know." With that, he closes the door. Subjecting Chiron to the blinding white light. Going to Jefferson's side, he nods. "How long should we leave him alone in there, Dad?"

"I figure an hour and a half before you go back in. Chiron should be ready to try negotiating by then."

"Right." Looking at the restrained figure through the window, he then asks, "When do you want Sohryu brought here?"

"Tonight. Kat's arranging the logistics with Shinji."

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; two hours later)_

"Oh man, to think we missed the party for disposing of Ayanami's medications." Kensuke can't help but chortle as he goes on. "I'd have loved to have seen her dumping them into the toilet. That must've been a sight to see!"

"I'm sure it was, 'Suke." Grimacing as he drips onto the carpet, Touji adds, "Thanks a heap, Shin-man."

"You're welcome, Touji." Shinji then goes to get two of his male friends towels so they can dry off. "Just try not to be so loud, okay?"

"Why, what's up?"

"Misato's home and she's exhausted."

"What are they doing here, Third?" Asuka's voice gets their attention before she goes on. "I'm waiting!"

"They just came to get out of the rain."

"Okay, but they'd better not disturb Misato."

"It's okay, Asuka." Misato's voice gets the redhead's attention. "I just took a slight nap when I got home." When the purple-haired woman comes out of her room, Kensuke can't help but notice her rank.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Major Katsuragi." Shinji and Asuka blink before turning to each other.

"Did you know?" Their united question gets Kensuke and Touji both to shudder. Shinji and Asuka, however, smile sheepishly. Amusing Misato to no end.

"I see that sync training's more effective than I thought." Kensuke recovers his wits before turning to Touji.

"We should celebrate her promotion, Touji. And I've got the idea."

"Promotion party, with Shinji and Red Devil's guardian as the guest of honor? Sure!"

"You guys don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, Major. After all the work you put in, you deserve a party." Kensuke turns toward Shinji and asks, "Shinji, could you see if Ms Takamiya and Ritsuko would like to come?"

"Okay, but I really…" Kensuke suddenly turns to Asuka before scowling.

"Why don't you invite the Class Rep while Touji and I invite Richard and Ayanami?"

"Hmm, alright. But the party better be tasteful, Stooge."

"Oh it will. It will." At that point, Shinji knows just when to take Asuka to 'N-Tek' in Old Osaka. After Misato's promotion party.

_(Takamiya home; same time)_

Knocking on the door, Psycho feels greatly uneasy with what he's wanting to say. Upon seeing Deidre's face, he smiles softly before greeting her.

"Hey, 'Nelle."

"Hey, Psycho." Checking her watch, she lightly grimaces before adding, "A little late for a visit and Ritsy's asleep."

"I know, but I need to talk to you." The tone in his voice gets her attention, getting her to nod.

"C'mon in." Opening the door fully, she lets him in and shows him to a seat. Once he's comfortable, she asks, "So what's going on, Psycho?"

"'Nelle, I think I'm a man that's supposed to have been dead since '97. Doctor Akagi thinks so too."

"How so?"

"I'd been having what seem to be flashes of memory. Memories that are not supposed to be mine, but at the same time feels like they are." Deidre only gives him a reassuring smile and clasps his hand.


	40. Chapter 40

Shinji Steel 40

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This chapter will have a scene you're quite familiar with and undoubtedly missing sorely. Along with a lemon in the scene. Enjoy!

_(That night; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

"Gee, guys, thank you for this." Misato looks over at Kensuke before smiling. "When you said you'd do a party, you do a party, Kensuke." Excited more than ever, Kensuke bolts up to his feet.

"That's right! Any time you want a party, call on Aida! Kensuke Aida!" To his side, Touji can only groan in exasperation.

"Here's to Major Katsuragi!" Misato can't help but blush wildly at Richard's toast. For a young man that has his hair sticking right up still, he knows how to keep things simple.

"Not bad for a starter, Nez, but you gotta put more fire into it. You know?"

"What do you mean by 'starter', Sohryu? I'd given toasts before I moved here." Hikari then giggles at that before turning to Asuka.

"Oh, _ja_, we believe you, Richard. Isn't that right, Asuka?" In unison, the two girls grin before replying.

"_Ja!"_ Richard can't help but sigh before looking toward Rei.

"How're you enjoying the party, Rei?"

"I am finding it interesting. Yet, at the same time, a bit uncomfortable."

"Not much for parties, huh?"

"More like not much for crowds of people. Of course, it could be because I'm used to being isolated."

"It's okay, Rei." Misato's voice gets her attention before she goes on. "Some people are meant for big crowds, some aren't."

"Understood, Major Katsuragi."

"Rei, you're not on duty, you know." Rei can only give Misato a sheepish grin before Misato sighs. "I give up." Curious, she then asks, "I don't suppose any of you had seen Captain Chiron around lately?"

"Um, nope. Not since after school today." Shinji looks over at Rei before asking, "Rei?"

"No, Ikari. Sohryu?"

"Nope." Grinning, she asks, "Why? Something important come up that needs his attention?"

"Yes. Lately there's been an uptick in threats against you three. Captain Chiron had stated earlier today that he would trail you to ensure you were safe." Rolling her eyes, she adds, "Of course, he told me that in writing instead of in person. The chauvinist porker!"

"He probably fell behind somewhere behind Shinji then." Ritsuko's reply can't help but get a groan from Misato. Prompting her to add, "It's not Shinji's fault Chiron can't keep up with him."

"I know, Ritsuko. But, all the same though, I really wish Shinji wouldn't elude Section-2 so much."

"Well, gee Misato, if they wouldn't be so easy to lose to begin with, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Would we?"

Shinji's question tells Misato all she needs to know. Chiron had gotten caught misbehaving earlier in the day and was now in 'N-Tek' custody. Giving him a shrug, she's about to speak on when the doorbell chimes. Asuka gets up to answer the door. When she opens it, she smiles widely.

"Hey, you made it, Kaji!" Seeing Dr Akagi with him, her smile goes wider. "Same with you, Doc!"

'Well, I simply couldn't let the chance to attend a party pass me by. I haven't even been to one since college."

"Well, hopefully this party will be more memorable than those you'd been to before."

"Of that I have no doubt, Pilot Sohryu." As she sits, Akagi turns toward Deidre and says, "It's nice to see you could make it, Ms Takamiya."

"Likewise." Looking over toward Ritsuko as she drapes herself onto Shinji's side, she asks, "If Ritsy were to have the implant removed, how long would she have to wait before being impregnated by Shinji?"

"Two, maybe three months. Why do you ask?"

"Ritsy's feeling the pangs of 'wanna-be-Motherhood' even more now." Shrugging, she adds, "She feels they're ready and I'm backing her on it."

"Okay. I'll make the appointment for next week." Noticing Shinji appearing uneasy with all the people around, she sees him give Rits a kiss on her temple before exiting. "Looks like Shinji doesn't like crowds very much."

"I agree. He and Rei are the same way, eerily enough." Upon seeing Misato head out after him, she adds, "I'd never known Misato to shy away from a party as well, though."

"I think she thinks that she and Shinji have to talk." Kaji gives a shrug before adding, "It'll be good for them to do so."

_(Building rooftop; three minutes later)_

Shinji looks out over the city from where he stands on the roof. Upon hearing Misato's footsteps, he smiles widely.

"Sorry, Misato, but I don't do well with crowds, it seems."

"I understand, Shinji." Grinning gently, Misato adds, "I'm not exactly thrilled with being promoted myself."

"Then why take it?"

"Are you kidding me? You and Asuka both are voracious eaters even though you don't look like it! I gotta be able to pay for the food somehow!" Shinji can't help but lightly snicker. Misato right behind him as she gently wraps her arms around him from behind. "But I wouldn't trade you and Asuka for anything in the world!"

"Right back at you, Misato." Curious, he then asks, "Why do you do it anyway, Misato? Command us in battle, I mean."

"It's because of my Father." Reaching down for her cross, she gently grips it in her hand before going on. "Our relationship was as fucked up as the one between you and the Commander."

"Now I find that really hard to believe." Looking upward at her, he smiles gently and adds, "After all, you're more normal than I am." Misato can't help but smile gently as well.

"Normal's all a matter of perspective. Sure, you've got nano-probes in your body, but at least you retained your ability to speak throughout it all." Her smile fading somewhat, she adds, "I was mute for four years in a facility after Second Impact." Shaking it off, she goes on.

"In any case, my Father was a scientist/adventurer. He was always either in his lab or out in the field. Mother and I hardly ever saw him as he would always bury himself in his work. Mother finally had it and filed for divorce. When Father found out about it, he broke. It was so amusing for me to see him in agony, I actually laughed at him. I felt he was getting what he deserved. After all, he'd abandoned us in favor of work and discoveries." Her eyes starting to tear up, she shakes it off before looking back at Shinji.

"I almost didn't go, you know. But Father successfully pleaded with Mother to let me go with him. Saying it'll be an 'educational experience I won't forget'. He got one part of it right. It was an experience I won't forget. At all."

"What happened?"

"Second Impact." Her voice shuddering, she steels herself and moves onward. "They'd discovered the 1st Angel, Adam, in Antarctica. I don't know the specifics offhand, but everything just went to Hell in a handbasket in an instant." Putting her right hand between her breasts, she adds, "A piece of shrapnel went through my Father and cut into my chest. Even though he was dying, he got me to an escape pod."

Shinji doesn't say a thing. He just turns around and wraps his arms around Misato. Offering her his comfort. Graciously accepting it, Misato trembles as her sobs come upward. Little do either realize that Rits had followed behind Misato and can see Shinji giving Misato comfort. Much to the girl's surprise, she doesn't mind one bit. For she knows full well that Shinji is the comforting kind.

Going back down to the party, Rits comes across Ritsu and nods.

"It's like you figured, Doctor Akagi. Misato's being comforted by Shinji." Wrapping her arms around herself, she murmurs, "I know how Misato feels. My parents were murdered for no good reason." Snorting, she adds, "I know they died when a tidal washed over them, but a bomb is the true culprit."

"If you were to encounter the one that set the bomb, what would you ask them?"

"Why did they set the bomb and what did my parents do to them to warrant it? Those are the main questions I'd ask them." Curious, she then asks, "Is the name Kiel familiar to you at all, Doctor Akagi?"

"The only Kiel I know of is the one that sits on NERV's committee. Why?"

"If he's the one that they were talking about, then he can tell me who'd want my parents dead."

"I wish you luck on that endeavor. But Mr. Kiel's a recluse. He only comes to Tokyo-3 every now and then. And even then only for short conferences with Commander Ikari."

"That so?"

Back on the rooftop, Misato's recovered enough to go on.

"My Father gave his life to save mine because, when it came down to it, he loved me. Even though I'd treated him like shit until that day." Looking outward, she adds, "So that's why I'm involved in a war with the Angels. Both to settle the score with the monsters that killed my parents and let my past demons about my Father rest. Maybe then he can find eternal rest."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and 'Commander Dumbass' will do humanity a favor and just fuckin' die." Misato can't help but giggle while nuzzling Shinji.

"Yeah, it'd be a real boon for humanity." Grinning, she then asks, "So what happened with Chiron anyway?"

"It seems 'Commander Dumbass' wanted Chiron to rattle me so badly, I'd break down. So, he sought to create a hazardous traffic situation of sorts. Only to get the tables turned on him." Misato's giggles join with Shinji's chuckles before he goes on. "After an interrogation involving a welding torch, a leaky gas tank and a trapped Chiron, that's how we found out."

"What happened then?"

"Dad showed up as his alter-ego and took Chiron to an 'N-Tek' facility for interrogation purposes." Sighing, he adds, "I'll have to take Asuka out of here tonight so Kat can make the offer. Want to come with?"

"Typically, I would, but I've got to rest after the party. But can you please ask Kat to not rough Asuka up too much? She may act tough, but it's really a façade as she's actually pretty fragile inside."

"I'll mention it to Kat upon arrival at the Old Osaka facility."

"Why there?"

"It's closer to Tokyo-3. Also Chiron is at the interrogation facility. It's so secretive, not even I know where it is." Shrugging, he adds, "Dad figures it's best that way."

_(N-Tek interrogation facility; location classified; one hour later)_

"Hey! Can I talk to someone in authority here? Hello!" Chiron grumbles as he struggles against his restraints until he sees Agent Steel walk in. A chainsaw in hand. Gulping audibly, Chiron, in a stammering manner, asks, "W-W-What's the chainsaw for?"

"Seeing as my superiors feel you're not very useful information-wise, orders came down for you to be disposed of."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Much to Chiron's horror, Agent Steel smirks evilly.

"You forget who we are, Captain Chiron. We're a 'Black Squad'. Meaning we have free reign to do what is needed to accomplish our mission."

"That mission being?"

"Protecting mankind from evil without them even knowing about it." Hefting the chainsaw, he adds, "Now we can do it with knockout gas or without. Your choice."

"If I go with the knockout gas, will I feel it?"

"Doubtful. If you go without, then oh yeah. You'll feel it for certain." Steeling himself, Chiron makes his choice.

"I'll take the gas."

Agent Steel nods before putting on a gas mask and sealing it. He then clenches his fist as a signal to let the gas flow. As it flows, Chiron starts breathing in heavily, eager to fall unconscious quicker. Within minutes, he's unconscious and a chuckling Max walks out.

"That was more fun and disconcerting than should be allowed." Jefferson gives a nod and grin of approval.

"So what do we do with him?"

"Only thing I could think of offhand would be take him to a funny farm and have him put into a straitjacket while asleep. That way, when he wakes up, he'll start screaming about why he's not dead and what-not."

"Giving us time to investigate what's going on in Tokyo-3." At his nod, Jefferson nods in approval. "I like it."

"Same here, Dad." Checking his watch, Max adds, "It should be just about time for Shinji to prep Miss Sohryu for her trip to Old Osaka."

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment same time frame)_

Shinji's post party clean-up had just been finished. Kensuke, Rei, Touji Hikari and Richard had already left with Kaji and Doctor Akagi an hour previously. Deidre and Ritsuko had wanted to help, and Shinji accepted it. Of course, Ritsuko's idea of 'help' had been dragging Shinji into his room for sex while Misato and Deidre cleaned up. In Ritsuko's view, Shinji had been working too hard for too long without any kind of relaxation.

Ritsuko had wanted to stay with Shinji overnight, but Deidre vetoed that idea, stating that they had plans for that weekend. Sheepishly, Ritsuko blushed before giving Shinji a massive kiss and giggling.

"_Next time, sweetie."_

"_Yeah. Next time, honey."_

Upon seeing Ritsuko and Deidre out the door, he looks over at Misato and nods. Misato nods back as Shinji switches over to Max Steel Jr. and goes invisible. Opening the door in case Asuka was awake for the redhead to see Misato checking on her, Misato can easily see that Asuka is fast asleep.

"Okay, go."

At Misato's soft voice, Max silently enters the vocal redhead's bedroom and, upon hearing the door close behind him, goes right to her bed. Reaching into his field kit, he brings out a tranquilizer patch and gently puts it onto her arm. As the tranquilizer concoction is being absorbed into her skin, Asuka positions herself facing upward. Allowing Max to pick her up easily after opening her window. Cloaked Sparrow uncloaking before putting her into the back seat.

Fastening her into place, he gets onto the ledge and closes the window right back to a crack before getting into the cockpit and closing the canopy. Disengaging the auto-pilot, he then flies the Sparrow toward Old Osaka. Within twenty minutes, he sees the Old Osaka building and grins.

"MX2 to Home Plate, I have the package."

"_Copy, MX2. Proceed to Hatch Golf. Repeat, proceed to Hatch Golf."_

"Roger. Proceeding to Hatch Golf."

Descending the Sparrow to ground level, he sees Hatch Golf opening. What may appear to be part of the building's foundation is anything but that. The entryway slides upward and into the building allowing the Sparrow entry. Once it's touched down, the entryway slides back into place as the Sparrow's jets wind down. Upon seeing Kat, he grins and opens the canopy.

"Great to see you, Kat."

"Likewise." Watching as he lugs Asuka out of the seat behind him, she asks, "Any trouble?"

"Nah. She sleeps like a baby with tranquilizers in her bloodstream."

"That's good. I was worried she'd wake up during the flight and kill you."

"Well, the night's still young. Chiron?"

"Got word from Jefferson. He's being transported to a funny farm cut off from almost all contact."

"One less item to worry about, then. Now for this one."

"Yep."

_(Tokyo-3; same time frame; Ayanami apartment)_

Looking up at the building Rei lives in, Richard can't help but shake his head in dismay.

"A beautiful flower like you shouldn't have to live in a dump like this." Rei's face can't help but go slightly red as she smiles softly and Richard grins. "You'd never been called a 'beautiful flower' before, have you?"

"I have not. You are the first one to refer to me in that manner."

"Then it pleases me to be the first." Rei can't help but giggle while Richard's grin goes sheepish. "Quite frankly, you're the first girl I called a 'beautiful flower', Miss Ayanami."

"Then it pleases me to be the first one you called a 'beautiful flower', Mr. Nez." Rei then notices Richard about to leave. "Before you go, there is something I would like to try."

"Okay."

Next thing Richard knows, Rei's lips tap his in a light kiss. Both teens blushing now, Richard returns the favor. Only extended. Rei feels his tongue tapping her lips and slightly opens them to grant it entry. Upon feeling his tongue probing, Rei probes with her tongue as well. All of a sudden, the need to breathe gets both teens' attention. Ending the kiss, reluctantly, they breathe heavily while looking at each other.

"That was…"

"Interesting." Rei's rejoinder gets a smile from Richard before he nods.

"Yeah. It was." He then casts one more look at the dilapidated building before asking, "You sure you'll be okay in this dump? I've got an extra room at my current lodging."

"Would your Mother and Father approve?"

"Not only would they approve, they'd say it's a step up from this dump." Rei thinks briefly before nodding.

"I thank you, Richard. Would you like to assist me in packing my belongings?"

"Sure."

Rei leads Richard up the staircase. Allowing him to notice two things. The staircase is in slightly worse shape than the building. Rei's undergarments. Blushing heavily, Richard tries to look anywhere but upward. Rei, on the other hand, smiles warmly.

"I would not be offended if you wish to look, Richard."

"I'll keep that in mind, Rei. Maybe later, when our lives aren't in danger?" Richard can't help but nervously chuckle, adding, "This staircase is creaking like it's about to fall apart." Rei considers it before nodding.

"I find your proposal acceptable."

"Marvy." When they get up to her floor, Richard looks around before asking, "How many people are living in this dump, anyway?"

"I am the only tenant. Commander Ikari ensured that." Suddenly smirking, she adds, "I can see now why Shinji refers to him in that manner."

"You mean 'Commander Dumbass' is what Shinji calls him?" At her nod, Richard nods back and replies, "Well, he is a dumbass. After all, what kind of Father ditches his kid and puts a beautiful girl inside a deathtrap?"

"The kind that is a 'dumbass' through and through." When they get to her apartment, Rei adds, "It might be a bit messy, but I do not expect us to be here long."

"Great." Rei opens the unlocked door, allowing Richard to see the state of the apartment. "Doesn't look too bad. Just drab and lifeless, is all."

"I took the opportunity to clean it up some, but wasn't sure I did a good enough job of it." Crossing to her closet, she opens it, revealing only four sets of school uniforms. "Inside my dresser's drawers, you will find spare sets of undergarments and socks. Along with a medium-sized duffel bag."

"Okay." Going to her dresser, he notices a half-broken glasses case. A pair of half-melted glasses within. Curious, he asks, "What about the glasses case and the glasses?" Rei doesn't hesitate in answering.

"They go into the trash as the items remind me of 'Commander Dumbass' just by being here."

"Got it." Giving the glasses case one more look, he picks it up and flings it straight down right into the trash can. Breaking the damaged glasses. "They're permanently trashed."

Rei can't help but like the way he said that. Just then, another thought occurs to her. But she decides to wait until they get to where Richard's living before she does anything else. Within three minutes, they've gotten her stuff packed up and Rei looks around the apartment she'd once called 'home' one last time. Nodding slightly, she and Richard exit and close the door.

_(Thirty minutes later; Nez Tokyo-3 residence)_

Rei can't help but gaze at the small one-story house. Externally brick construction, but with a wrought-iron fence around the property.

"Your parents live here?"

"Not really. Mom's still the SECGEN of the UN and Dad's working with her. But when I elected to move here after I told off the instructors at the boarding school, they wanted me to have a home of my own and be able to feel safe." Giving her a grin, he asks, "What do you think?"

"I think I am home." Rei then follows Richard in through the opening of the gate and watches as he locks it back. "You're well versed in security procedures. Yet if your Mother's the Secretary General of the United Nations, shouldn't you have bodyguards?" Richard can't help but chortle.

"Mom and Dad taught me a few Hand-to-Hand combat moves for self-defense. If anyone was to attack, they'd be on the ground in pain in seconds." Rei can't help but feel confused by that.

"I was not aware that members of the United Nations or their spouses were capable of Hand-to-Hand combat."

"Most aren't. Of course, Mom and Dad weren't always with the UN."

"What did they do before?" Much to her surprise, Richard only shrugs.

"Dunno. But I can easily tell they'd seen some hairy shit."

"Fecal matter has hair?" While chortling lightly, Richard can't but wonder if Rei has a literal sense of humor that she's not aware of. "Oh, you're speaking in metaphor. My apologies."

"It's cool." Grinning, he adds, "Though it would be funny to actually see shit with hair. Oh wait, we do see shit with hair. 'Commander Dumbass' is a hairy piece of shit!" Rei and Richard can't help but laugh in hilarity as they go in.

_(Two hours later; Old Osaka)_

Yawning out loud, Asuka smacks her lips. Feeling her mouth dry, she tries reaching for her glass of water. Only to find her arm can't move. Opening her eyes, she sees her arms are restrained by metal clamps. Looking downward as much as possible, she sees clamps on her shins.

"_What the fuck?"_ Continuing in German, she goes on. _"Hello! Anyone listening to me?"_

"**We hear you, Miss Sohryu."** The voice is male and distorted, yet the words are clear to her. **"We understand that you had overheard two of our field operatives speaking. Correct?"**

"I don't know about 'operatives', but I overheard my guardian and roommate talking when they think they're alone."

"**They are the operatives."** The voice pauses briefly before going on. **"You've presented a grave security risk, Miss Sohryu."** Asuka can't help but fall back to the seat and gulp nervously before the voice goes on. **"You're in luck this night, however, as we're willing to offer you a deal."** Intrigued, Asuka leans forward again.

"I'm listening."

"**We understand you're an Evangelion Pilot with UN Agency NERV. Correct?"**

"Yes."

"**We have two good field operatives, but they're often busy tending to other matters not pertinent by much to NERV. That's where you come in."**

"I'm an augmentation for them?"

"**In a nutshell, yes."** The voice doesn't say anything further, as if it's waiting for her to reply.

"If I refuse?"

"**You'll simply vanish off the face of the Earth. A story will be established to explain your disappearance."** Asuka can't help but gulp nervously again.

"What kind of disappearance?"

"**Which one would you like? 'Running away from NERV when they decide to "terminate" your contract'. 'Finding a boy to elope with when you realize EVA isn't all that's cracked up to be'."** Liking the latter scenario, she can't help but be curious.

"Any other pleasant scenarios?"

"**Those are the pleasant ones as far as scenarios go. We also have not-so pleasant ones. Are you familiar with Captain Chiron?"**

"He's the Head of Section-2, currently missing." Blinking, she then asks, "That's you guys?" Much to her surprise, and relief, the voice lightly chortles.

"**In a roundabout way. Right about now, Captain Chiron is en route to a Mental Hospital. Primarily for suicidal tendencies."**

"Couldn't happen to a nicer goon." Kinking her head to the side, she asks, "Do you generate scenarios for everyone or do you take suggestions?"

"**We take suggestions every now and then."**

"I've got a suggestion for Shinji's birth Father. The rest of his life subjected to the travesty Shinji calls a duet with his friend from Old Osaka." A brief pause answers Asuka before the voice comes back.

"**That sounds interesting and doable. In fact, it can work in conjunction with what we already have in mind for Commander Ikari."**

"In that case, I'm in. Where do I sign?"

"**No signatures needed with a verbal agreement. But…"** Asuka gulps once more at the 'But' for to her, 'Buts' are never good. **"You cannot let our Agents know you're working with them as they will already know when we take you back to Tokyo-3. Nor can you tell anyone else. Also, you may be required to do an operation with one of them in the future. If that happens, either they or your contact 'Boris' will notify you via your codename."**

"Natasha?" The voice chortles in amusement once more, getting Asuka to grin sheepishly. 'Knew I shouldn't have watched "Rocky and Bullwinkle" so damned much!'

"**I believe your classmates Suzuhara and Aida are fond of the reference they'd given you. 'Red Devil' will be your codename. But keep in mind that Suzuhara and Aida are not with us as they call you that out of anger. When we call you that, it's because you're needed. Is that understood, Miss Sohryu?"**

"It is."

"**Excellent. Also, should you have questions about how we operate, ask Agents Katsuragi and Ikari so they can bring you up to speed." **One more pause before the voice adds, **"Oh, and if we find out you'd been blabbing, the deal's off and you'll get one of the not-so-pleasant scenarios. Clear?"**

Asuka can't help but squeak out, "Yes."

"**Very good. Good night, Miss Sohryu."** With that, Asuka hears gas hissing and the voice says, **"Do not worry as it is an anesthetic. You'll sleep quite soundly and wake up refreshed. Although it does leave you with a parched sensation upon awakening."**

"No wonder my mouth felt dry."

"**In any case, we're still trying to get it figured out."** Asuka can't help but give a weak grin of amusement before falling back asleep.

_(On the other side of the glass)_

Shinji and Berto watch Asuka as she sleeps from the anesthetic gas. Shinji then turns to Berto.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It is, Shinji. Sorry. But some instruments just aren't meant to be done at the same time."

"But it sounded fine to us."

"I guess your ears are different from ours." Shinji nods at that before a thought occurs to him.

"Could the probes have something to do with it?" Berto's eyebrows arch upward before going back down in consternation.

"That is a very good question, _hermano_. Oh, I also did a little more research into why the probes seemingly didn't integrate with Ritsuko when…" Berto's voice can't help but trail off, giving Shinji the idea of what he's talking about.

"I get your meaning, Berto. What'd you find?"

"It's a 'standalone' system. It may be connected to the body, but that's where it ends."

"So, no babies with MAX abilities?"

"Looks that way, Shinji. The children you make with Ritsuko will be normal." Waving his hands comically, he adds, "Not like you're abnormal or anything, I mean!" Shinji can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah." Watching as Kat enters the room, gas mask on, Shinji asks, "When do you plan on popping the question?" Berto goes beet red before softly murmuring. "I didn't get that."

"I was going to propose last night at dinner, but we got so busy preparing I never got up to bat."

"Hmm, I know a way to help you out. C'mon." Rising and grabbing Berto's arm, Shinji grins as he drags a feebly-protesting Berto toward Kat as she exits the room. Asuka in her arms. "Kat, I'll take Asuka. Berto's got something he wants to talk to you about."

"Berto?" His beet red face gets Kat to giggle before she asks, "Why's Berto all red, Shinji?" Leaning down into Berto's ear, Shinji whispers.

"You don't propose to her tonight, I swear I will play that tape nonstop until you do. Anywhere you go, that music will follow you. Got it?" Berto looks at Shinji before hissing out.

"You wouldn't! It's impossible to do that!" Shinji only gives him an evil smirk.

"Wanna bet? Who do you think taught me about the technology you use?"

Berto can't help but sigh before nodding his assent. Shinji then takes Asuka out of Kat's arms. Before Kat can ask what's going on, Berto goes to the floor, bent knee and looking up at her. Nervous grin on his face. Kat can't help but gasp at what Berto says.

"Kat, we've known each other for a good while now. Even though we've only just started dating, I know only this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Berto…" Kat's eyes start dripping tears of joy as she realizes what he's saying.

"Katherine Ryan, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Kat's soft reply gets Berto's face to take on a wide smile before she hefts him up onto his feet and plants a massive kiss on his lips. When the kiss ends, Berto brings out a small velvet pouch and brings out a diamond ring. Sliding it onto her left ring finger, he's suddenly surprised when Kat starts dragging him along.

"Kat?"

"Relax, Berto, it's going to be our way of celebrating our engagement." Looking back at Shinji, she adds, "We'll talk to you later, Shinji. Be careful going back to Tokyo-3."

"I will." Watching as Kat tugs Berto along, Shinji can't help but chortle wickedly. "Nothing like the power of music to get a proposal done." Carrying the sleeping Asuka in his arms to the hangar bay, he looks down at her and softly asks, "Where is your match, Asuka?"

_(Tokyo-3; Nez/Ayanami residence; same time)_

Rei smiles as she exits the bathroom.

'Who would have thought a hot shower could feel so good?'

Upon hearing a series of soft 'thuds', Rei follows the sound until she sees Richard kicking a man-shaped dummy in the head before punching it in the chest. Followed up by a kick to the groin and a punch to the head. Unable to help herself, Rei starts clapping. At the sound, Richard turns around and goes beet red before turning back around. Perplexed, Rei blinks before kinking her head to the side.

"Is something wrong, Richard?"

"Nothing, per se. It's just that you're buck naked!"

"Yes. I usually wander around without clothing on when not in public." Looking down at herself, she asks, "Is my body unattractive after all?"

"No, Rei, it isn't. Your body's very attractive. But I don't have your permission to look at you like that."

"In that case, I give you permission."

Richard can't help but gasp at how close Rei's voice is. Looking to his side, he sees the beautiful and naked blue-haired girl smiling at him. She then gently grips his shoulder and tugs for him to face her. Only it knocks them both off balance. Causing them to fall to the floor. Richard on top of Rei and with his right hand on her left breast. Richard goes beet red and Rei only smiles up at him.

"I do not know why, but I like what I feel." Rei's words snap Richard out of it and he tries taking his hand off of her breast. Only for her to hold it in place. "It is alright as I'd intended for this to happen." She then stuns Richard by snaking her hand down to his crotch. "Do you wish to become one with me?"

"In time, but yes." Upon feeling Rei rubbing his crotch, Richard gulps. "I guess those meds you were on did more than suppress your emotions."

"Your guess is correct." Rei gives Richard a soft peck before going on. "However, I intend to only show my emotions for you and our friends. If I show an emotionless state, it is only because 'Commander Dumbass' is nearby." Running his zipper down, Rei adds, "For now, though, shall we become one?" Richard's mouth over hers is his answer as he gently enters her. Feeling her inner walls stretching to accommodate him, Rei softly moans.

'Is this what Takamiya feels any time Ikari enters her? I must inquire next time I see her. This is most pleasurable.'

As Richard softly begins pumping, Rei reaches her arms up and wraps them around Richard. Next thing she knows, she feels a wave of euphoria wash over her. Along with pressure starting to build up in Richard's member. Electing she wants his ejaculate inside her, she wraps her legs around him.

"Rei? I gotta pull out or you'll get knocked up."

"You needn't worry about impregnation."

"Huh?"

Rei's lips against his cut of his next words as he feels his seed flowing into her womb. Their kiss ends as their passion ebbs over. Looking at the blue-haired goddess beneath him, Richard can't help but feel breathless. Her face glowing, with a radiant smile that's both smug and happy. In awe, Richard shakes it off before giving Rei a kiss. Which she gleefully returns. When the kiss ends, Richard begins.

"Rei, what did you mean by I needn't worry about knocking you up?"

"As I am a Pilot, I have a BCI much like the one inside Takamiya. In my case, however, it was with my knowledge and consent. Doctor Akagi performed the procedure on me when I became an active pilot after my recovery."

"I guess that's one way of avoiding complications until later on in life."

"It would appear so." Undoing his shirt buttons now, she adds, "But for now, as you've seen me, I wish to see you."

"Okay." Slowly extracting himself from her passage, he takes off his shirt while she runs his pants down. Once he's fully nude, he asks, "So what now?"

"Now we shower together. The shower appears big enough for two people."

Taking gentle hold of his member, she leads him into the bathroom before turning the shower on once more. Feeling the water go warm, she smiles as they enter the shower together before turning around.

"I wish to feel you inside me one more time for the night before bed. Do you wish it as well?" Richard's lips against hers as his member enters her again gets Rei to smile as she wraps one slender leg around him. Upon ending the kiss, Richard sees the water falling onto Rei's head and smiles softly.

"You are so beautiful, my flower." Rei smiles softly right back at him as the two mate in the shower.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; same time)_

As Shinji gently places a still-sleeping Asuka back onto her bed, he smiles as he shakes his head.

'Another time, different circumstances, if I hadn't met Ritsuko… we'd probably have gotten together.' Exiting her room, he comes across Misato and nods. "She took the deal. She's one of us now."

"I was hoping she would. But big question is just how can she help us? There are places in NERV not even I have access to."

"I know, but this was the best way I could think of to keep her quiet." Pondering lightly, he adds, "Well, sort of quiet, anyway." Misato can't help but giggle at that before nodding. "Even more, it finally happened." Perplexed, Misato blinks.

"What finally happened?"

"Berto proposed to Kat." Misato's jaw drops, only for it to drop even lower at his next words. "And Kat accepted." Misato recovers her jaw before smiling widely.

"Then it's a call for celebration."

"Indeed. All that's left now are…"

"Don't you dare finish that." Cracking her knuckles, Misato adds, "You may have probes that make you stronger than me when you're Max Steel Jr., but I know your biggest weakness when you're you." Shinji can't help but gulp while grinning sheepishly.

'I hate being very ticklish! It's so troublesome!'

Author's Notes; The long awaited fall scene has finally happened! I hope you enjoyed it and the lemon!


	41. Chapter 41

Shinji Steel 41

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Early morning; Nez/Ayanami residence)_

Rei slowly opens her red eyes before smiling softly.

'It wasn't a dream. I did become a woman.' Looking down toward where her womb would be, she mentally adds, 'Sort of, anyway. The S-2 organ implanted inside me is like a birth control implant. Only it renders me totally barren.' Sighing in shame, she slumps downward. 'I lied to him.'

"Breakfast, Rei!"

Richard's call alerts her that Richard is not beside her, but is instead making breakfast from the smell of the air. Hearing her stomach grumble, Rei gets up and, nude still, walks into the kitchen. Finding Richard dressed in his school uniform. When he sees Rei, Richard can't help but chuckle lightly.

"Oh, if Mother was to be here right now, the first thing she'd ask is 'When are the grandchildren coming?'. Followed by 'Why is Rei Ayanami standing in the kitchen naked?'. Those would be the main questions she'd ask right off the bat."

"What about your Father?"

"He wouldn't say anything. He'd just hoist Mom up into his arms and carry her into the nearest bedroom." Rei can't help but giggle as Richard goes on. "I don't know a lot of vegetarian breakfasts, so I went with a salad for you." Rei's face can't help but beam as she smiles at him.

"A salad is sufficient, Richard. Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that, they both sit down to eat. With Richard sneaking glances at Rei's nude body as they eat. Rei notices his glances and can't help but titter in amusement.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much so." Richard's frank admission has Rei smiling warmly before he goes on. "So, to recap, you'll put on an ice cold façade when in public. Your true persona is saved only for myself and our friends?"

"Correct." Rei can't help but scowl softly as she adds, "Lately, the actions of 'Commander Dumbass' has caused me to question him."

"In what way?"

"When Shinji arrived in Tokyo-3, I was used to 'persuade' Shinji to Pilot to success." Her words can't help but get a grimace from Richard.

"Cheeky asshole, isn't he?"

"He is indeed. As of this moment, he and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki are en route to the remnants of Antarctica."

"Why there?" Richard's question is so soft, Rei can barely hear him. "What could possibly be there for them to make the journey?" Knowing she's about to tell a lie once more, while knowing it's better he doesn't know the truth, Rei gives her reply.

"I know not. The only thing 'Commander Dumbass' would tell me is that it is said to be a weapon that can be used against the remaining Angels."

"Unless they built a manufacturing facility there in the past few years, I'd say it's a wasted trip." Rolling his eyes, Richard adds, "Just what is 'Commander Dumbass' smoking when no one's looking? Pot soaked in Drano? Or did he slip on one banana peel too many? Thus knocking him stupid as Hell." Rei can't help but giggle at Richard's ideas.

"Those, I admit, are very good questions." Finishing her salad, she gets up and heads for the bedroom. "I believe there is school today and will get dressed. So during school we should talk to our friends Ikari and Takamiya about our current status. After school, we shall return here and engage in more intercourse until I have to go into NERV. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Sure." Grinning perversely, he asks, "Need any help?" Noting his tone, and liking it, she slightly turns back. Looking over her shoulder toward him. Her red eyes smoldering.

"Only in taking my clothes off after school upon arrival here."

With that, she enters the bedroom. Leaving the door open so Richard can see her getting dressed. Slowly, methodically, sensually and torturously. Richard only has one thought.

'She may have the appearance of a biblical Angel, but she's got a bit of a Devil in her!'

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; same time; Asuka's room)_

Opening her blue eyes, Asuka smacks her lips together and grimaces.

"The voice wasn't kidding about the parched sensation." Looking to her right side, she sees three glasses of water and smiles softly. "At least I can count on Shinji to be his kind self. Well, when he's not being meaner than a rattlesnake at times." Having a smirk on her face at that last part, she then proceeds to drink the water down. Her thirst now sated, she gets up and sniffs the air.

'Breakfast.' Smiling as she gets dressed for school, Asuka thinks about what she wants to ask Misato and Shinji. Mainly Shinji. 'He's the key to all of this. I just know it!' Once she's finished dressing, she exits her room and heads into the kitchen. Sure enough, she finds Shinji making a Western breakfast.

"I've died and gone to Heaven." Shinji turns at her voice before chuckling. Asuka chuckling as well.

"Just be glad it's not Misato cooking." Shinji gives a light shudder before adding, "Because if she did, then you really would die and wind up in Heaven. Or maybe Hell depending on how you live your life from here on out."

"Oh, believe me, I am glad she isn't." Looking around, she then frowns. "Where is Misato at, anyway?"

"She left out about an hour ago. After all, with 'Commander Dumbass' and Vi-Co Fuyutsuki out of town, she's expected to be in early in the daytime and out late at night."

"Ah." Watching as Shinji lays eggs, toast, bacon and sausage down onto a plate, Asuka asks, "How did you get mixed up into your external outfit? Were you offered a deal like I was?"

"To your second question, no. To your first, I decided my path last year." Putting one of the plates down before her, he goes on. "I might have been influenced by my desire to help people that don't know they need help."

"Hence the code you live by." At his nod, Asuka smiles softly at that before frowning. "There's more, isn't there?"

"There was also something else that happened." Asuka's attention can't help but be grabbed at that.

"What was the something else that happened?" Without saying anything, Shinji switches forms to one that Asuka recognizes instantly. "You're Max Steel Jr.?"

"It's my alternate identity so I can live as normal a life as possible." Becoming Shinji again, he grins and adds, "Or at least what passes for normal." Asuka can't help but giggle at that before becoming curious.

"Was it before or after you met the future Mrs. Ikari?"

"After. As Rits had said, we met on the beach and went diving together with Kat."

"So she doesn't know then?"

"No, she doesn't as far as I know. Nor is she involved in any investigation in progress. But…"

"But what?"

"I can't help feeling that she'll get involved in one way or another in the investigation into NERV." That gets Asuka's to bulge out.

"NERV's being investigated?" At his nod, Asuka asks, "Why?"

"There are too many questions about NERV's practices. Also 'Commander Dumbass' sent Chiron to attack Rits. Even when she'd been through a lot of bullshit already since she and Deidre moved here. Well, aside from what'd happened to her birth parents."

"How's that?"

"You know that Kensuke had made a recording of her parents' voices, right?"

"I'm still stunned by that too." Shinji gives her a nod before she asks, "What was found?"

"There was residue for an explosive known as C-9 around the hole on 'Perseus'. Nasty stuff."

"How nasty?"

"It makes C-4 look like 'Play-Doh'. As I said, nasty stuff."

"I'll take your word for it. So just how is Takamiya involved in it?"

"Remember the lawsuit against her Grandfather? Only for it to turn out to be part of a scheme to slow down the repopulation of the planet by an unknown group?"

"Oh, do I ever. It's still being talked about, to boot." Blinking, she asks, "You can't mean…?"

"I do. This bunch is pissed off at Rits, Deidre, Doctor Tokisona and Miss Uramishi because they'd disrupted a well-laid plan."

"And with the Doctor and his assistant in Witness Protection, that leaves the Takamiyas unguarded. In their viewpoint, anyway."

"Exactly. There's a spy-sat tacked onto them 24/7 as of last month. With five operatives stationed in Tokyo-3's outskirts. And of course Rits is wanting to go out for blood. I can't say I blame her, either."

"I know what you mean. If someone killed my parents for no good reason at all, I'd be out for their blood too." Grinning wickedly, she asks, "How about you, Shinji?"

"If anyone wants to do harm to those I care for, I'll do anything necessary to protect them. But beyond that, it's a crap shoot."

"Not quite what I had in mind, but it'll do in a pinch. What if it happened before…"

"The probes?" At her nod, Shinji shrugs, "I'm afraid it'll be the same. Dad and his friends have been there for me since 'Commander Dumbass' ditched me. There may have also been attempts by 'him' to keep me from having a normal life." Before Asuka can even ask, Shinji gets an incoming transmission.

"_Shinji, it's Jefferson." _

'_Hey, Jefferson.'_ Going verbal, he says, "Jefferson's calling."

"Who's Jefferson?"

"Dad's adoptive Father."

"Ah."

"_How's it going?'_

"_It's going well. How's our latest 'recruit' doing?"_

'_She's doing well. I'm briefing her as we speak. Should I go verbal until we get her comm. set up?'_

"_Nah, but her comm., along with a new relay for Katsuragi, are on the way and should be there when you get back to the apartment."_

'_Got it. But why do I get the feeling there's more for you to tell me?'_

"_Joe passed away this morning."_ Shinji can't help but go verbal at that.

"Damn." Asuka's attention can't help but be grabbed by Shinji's sudden up-speak. "What happened?"

"_He died in his sleep, so no need to worry about anything sinister happening. Nancy called this morning to tell Josh. Since he wasn't in, she told me."_

"He was one of the nicest guys a kid like me would ever want to meet."

"_Yeah, well, I'm afraid that Joe died without ever uttering your name or Josh's. It was always Mr. McGrath or Mr. Ikari any time he spoke of you. Same with the other executives as they'd expected him to before he'd retired."_ Shinji can't help but grin while rolling his eyes.

"Not even retirement could break him of that habit. Even though you, Dad and I are informal, majority rules, huh?"

"_Yeah. Disgusting, isn't it?"_

"That it is, Jefferson. Can you please give my regards to Nancy at the funeral?" Asuka's eyes can't help but go wide at the word 'funeral'. "I have a feeling I won't be able to make it there."

"_If you're unable to attend, I will. In any case, the funeral's day after tomorrow."_

"Got it." With that, communication ends and Shinji sighs. Asuka gives him a concerned frown and reaches over to his hand.

"Who died?"

"Joe Grigson. He was the watchman at the 'N-Tek' building the day Dad picked me up." Grinning fondly, he adds, "He was always proper as was expected of him by the Board of Directors. Dad, however, sought repeatedly to change that."

"Didn't go too well, huh?" At his headshake of 'no', Asuka smiles softly before saying, "I think I'd have liked to have met him."

"I think so too. Joe was a good man. The world needs more good men like he, Jefferson and Dad."

"How about you, Shinji? You're a good man too. Don't leave yourself out of it. Got that, Third?"

"I got it, Second." Checking the time, he grimaces and says, "We'd better get moving. We'll talk more about what you'd like later on when we're alone."

"Right." With that, they depart for school.

_(Remnants of Antarctica; same time; NERV fleet)_

As he gazes over the remnants of Antarctica, Gendo feels anticipation building up within him.

'Soon, the "Lance of Longinus" will be in hand, bringing Instrumentality one step closer to fruition.' Next thing he knows, Fuyutsuki walks up to him. Scowl on his face. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I got word from Section-2. Captain Chiron has vanished from Tokyo-3." Gendo's eyes can't help but go wide behind his glasses.

"How?"

"It seems that in the process of following your orders, he'd gotten caught."

"Damn!" Slamming his fist down, Gendo barks out, "Who's next on the Section-2 command chain?"

"Lieutenant Ishiragi, sir." Gendo can't help but sigh in dismay.

"I have no choice, then. Send a communiqué right back. 'Effective immediately, until our return, Psycho's in charge of Section-2'. That is all." Fuyutsuki nods as Gendo looks back out over the desolate surroundings. "Area of Death is an apt description of this place. Humanity's sins washed away in Second Impact."

"I'd prefer sins to mass death any day, myself. It's human nature, after all."

"No need to worry, Fuyutsuki. Instrumentality will succeed and humanity will become one. And Yui will be returned to us."

"If she were to be returned, what do you think she'll feel about what you have in mind for Shinji?"

"She'll understand. She always has." He then grimaces, adding, "Of course, unless we can get the Third Child to follow his role in our plan, all will be for naught. He's much too strong-willed for our purposes."

"His surrogate family undoubtedly had a hand in that."

"Indeed. I had tried tampering with his surroundings, but the people there were either stubborn or unafraid. As if they're being guarded by an unforeseen entity."

"If it's the latter?"

"We find and eliminate them. Nothing is to hinder the Scenario any further than it already has been."

"I expect they'll fight back if that's indeed the case." Gendo only scoffs at that.

"Do not be absurd, Fuyutsuki. No minor inconveniences can stand against NERV, SEELE or the Scenario."

Little does either man realize that they'd been overheard by one of a series of 'N-Tek' spy satellites. Having been created by Berto Martinez, the satellites have AI capability. Allowing them to transmit the conversation. Right into the mainframe at the 'N-Tek' office in Old Osaka for analysts to go over.

Disguised as pieces of space debris, the satellites orbit is as if they are drifting. When, in actuality, small puffs of compressed air adjust their courses when they're tasked to a specific region or 'target'.

One satellite in particular picks up a large mass approaching the outer edge of the solar system. Transmitting the find, it's programmed to avoid the mass, yet observe. It also notes the presence of a satellite with NERV markings on it.

Returning its attention to the mass, the cameras mounted on it notices the mass' trajectory and rapidly calculates. Transmitting the data, it includes the calculations that the mass is heading right for the NERV satellite. Estimated time of arrival at the satellite is seven hours.

_(Tokyo-3 High School; Lunchtime)_

As Shinji and Ritsuko get ready for lunch, Rei silently approaches them. Richard right behind her.

"Takamiya." Rei's soft voice gets Ritsuko to look her way before going on. "Might we speak in private?"

"Sure, Rei." Turning to Shinji, she's about to ask if they can picnic after school. Only Shinji nods before she can say anything. Smiling widely at him, she turns back to Rei and says, "Let's go, Rei." The blue-haired girl nods as Ritsuko strides out before following. Leaving Shinji and Richard.

"I'm guessing you'd like to talk to me as well." Shinji's words get a silent nod from Richard before he nods right back. "I know a spot. Let's go." Richard follows Shinji as Asuka blinks in confusion.

"Now what?"

"I think I know what's going on." Hikari's voice gets Asuka to turn around. "Or at least a pretty good idea, anyway. Unless you've been through it, you can't take part."

"Why am I getting a feeling about the 'it' you're talking about?"

"My elder sister told me to not discuss 'it' unless 'it' happened as well."

"You mean…" Hikari's nod is with a red face as Asuka goes on. "Wondergirl and Nez?"

"Seems to look that way." Asuka can't help but blush before chuckling.

"I don't know whether to be happy for her or jealous as Hell."

"I know how you feel, Asuka." Looking over toward Touji, catching Asuka's eye, Hikari goes on. "Much like Ikari and Takamiya with their relationship."

"Ugh, can we please not talk about the 'Invincible Shinji' right now?"

"Oh, Asuka, you can't possibly still be jealous of Takamiya getting to him before you. Can you?"

"A little bit." Smiling softly, she adds, "But they do make a lovely couple. They deserve happiness together." Mentally, she adds, 'Even if "Commander Dumbass" doesn't like it.'

"Wow. That's surprisingly mature of you, Asuka." The redhead can only shrug before grinning.

"Another lifetime, different circumstances, who knows? Shinji's a nice guy and he'll never hurt Takamiya on purpose." Her grin going gleeful, she adds, "Quite frankly, if she's to feel pain, it's during the glory of childbirth." Hikari giggles as she nods before looking over at Touji again.

"I agree." Asuka then grabs her arm, dragging Hikari out of the room. "Asuka?"

"You've been looking at Suzuhara quite often, Hikari. If anything, we're talking about that."

"What do you mean by that, Asuka?" When Asuka doesn't reply, Hikari can't help but gulp. "Asuka?"

_(Rei and Ritsuko; shaded knoll; same time)_

As Rei and Ritsuko eat, the blue-haired girl tries to determine how best to ask. Finally deciding to be as blunt as possibly needed, she does so.

"What was your entry into 'womanhood' like, Takamiya?" Ritsuko can't help but gulp before looking right at Rei. Much to her surprise, Rei's face is beet red. Getting Ritsuko to grin.

"You lost your virginity, huh?" At Rei's nod, Ritsuko asks, "Richard?"

"Correct." Her face beet red, Rei clasps her face between her hands and smiles. "He's the first boy, aside from Shinji, that makes me feel special. Not even Commander Ikari made me feel that way." Looking over toward Ritsuko, she sees her grinning still. In amusement, no less.

"Shinji makes you feel special, huh?" At Rei's nod, Ritsuko then asks, "In what way?"

"In a way, Shinji is like the brother I never had." Smiling softly now, she says, "I can honestly say I like the idea of Shinji being like a brother to me."

"I think that if you were to tell him that, he'd like the idea of you being the sister he never had." Shrugging, she adds, "Well, aside from Misato being like a big sister to you both."

"The Major as a sister? I am not sure how to ponder that. My apologies."

"It's okay. But at least we know that Misato cares for you guys like a big sister would."

"That is true."

_(Shinji and Richard; five minutes ago; rooftop)_

"Hey, Shinji, how'd you know Ritsuko was the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Richard's question stuns Shinji before the latter smiles.

"Well, truth be told, I wasn't sure any girl would want to spend the rest of her life with me. That had been my mindset for three years before Ritsuko and I met. I mean, like Asuka said the day of the 6th Angel, I'm not much to look at. But Ritsuko convinced me, in her own special way, that I'm good enough for her."

"When did that happen?"

"It was several months after we met. After she had been revealed to be allergic to peanut-based items, I sat at her bedside in the Hospital. I told her I didn't think I deserved a beautiful girl like her. I thought she was asleep still until I saw her smiling softly as her eyes opened. It was then she told me that I am good enough for her as I was the first boy to blush furiously, and look 'cute', upon meeting her for the first time." Richard can't help but chortle lightly, Shinji right behind him.

"Didn't quite see yourself as a lady-killer, huh?"

"Yeah. Of course, Kat had teased me often before Rits and I even met. She and Misato have that in common as far as I know."

"_And I'd still be doing it if Ritsuko hadn't accepted, Shinji. Never forget that."_

'_I won't, Kat. Oh, how's Berto doing today?'_

"_He's sleeping right now. Our celebration took quite a bit from him."_ Kat then chortles as she adds, _"I'd never known Berto could have such a good singing voice."_

'_Huh?'_

"_Yeah. We did karaoke in the lounge until he fell asleep. He went for five songs before finally dozing off."_ Shinji can't help but chortle lightly. Getting Richard's attention. Kat, however…_ "Keep laughing, stud, and next time I see Ritsuko I'll tell her about your first wet dream about her."_ Shinji stops his chortling, getting Kat to snicker.

'_I thought we'd never talk about that again.'_

"_That was before you threatened Berto with the duet and laughed just now. So watch it."_

'_I will.'_

"_Good boy."_ With that, Kat signs off. Getting Shinji to sigh.

"What were you laughing about?"

"Just an idea for a joke is all. No need for concern, Richard."

"If you say so." Doubtful of Shinji's statement, Richard shrugs before asking, "Before I say anything else, how do you view Rei?"

"She's like a subtle sister. Much like Misato is the not-so-subtle sister." Richard can't help but laugh at that. Shinji right behind him.

"Now that I believe!" As the two laugh, Richard sighs before asking, "So, if you're in the shoes of a brother, do I have permission to court Rei?"

"In the shoes of a brother, I grant you permission. But…" At that, Richard gulps. "If you do anything to cause her to cry in a negative manner, I will rip your spine out and mount it on my wall as a trophy." Shinji's words were spoken in such deadpan, Richard can't help but feel fearful. Up until he sees Shinji's struggles to not laugh.

"You're mean, man!" The two share a laugh as Shinji loses the fight to not laugh. "You dog!"

"Sorry, but you did ask me to speak like a brother probably would." Richard can't help but nod while chortling. "Seriously, though, treat her right. That's all I ask of you."

"I will."

_(Asuka and Hikari; schoolyard bench; six minutes ago)_

"Okay, Asuka, why'd you drag me here?"

"It's about missed chances, Hikari." Looking directly at the pig-tailed girl, Asuka goes on. "I know I'll sound like a bitch when I say you can do better. But if you want Suzuhara, you have to tell him instead of looking at him all the time. I mean, look at me. I hadn't met Shinji until the time of the 6th Angel and knew I wanted him for myself. Then I found out about he and Takamiya being together. You tracking okay so far?"

"Yes, and I see where you're going with it. But how is it a missed chance?"

"That's because that's exactly what it is. A missed chance." Getting right up into her face, Asuka says, "If you don't tell Suzuhara how you feel about him, you'll miss out on a chance to see if there's something worthwhile to him after all. Leaving some other unlucky girl to snatch him up. I don't think you want that. Do you?" The tone in Asuka's voice gets Hikari's attention.

"No, I don't." Patting Asuka's hand, she adds, "You'll find someone for yourself someday, Asuka. Wait and see."

"I will, Hikari." Bringing up her lunch, Asuka grins and says, "Let's eat. I'm starving." Hikari can't help but giggle while nodding in agreement.

_(NERV HQ; one hour later; Misato's office)_

Misato's going over her paperwork when Kaji walks right in. Grin on his face. Which causes her to groan.

"Just when I think my day can't get any worse, it does."

"Relax, Katsuragi, for I gotta go out on an errand. Just came to give you a heads up."

"What kind?"

"As I'm sure you're already aware, Captain Chiron has vanished unexpectedly."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Her eyebrows then slam down before she groans. "Lieutenant Ishiragi is in charge of Section-2 now, isn't he?"

"Nope. According to the communiqué from Commander Ikari, a man named 'Psycho' is." Misato's eyebrows can't help but arch upward.

"An Agent named 'Psycho' is in charge of Section-2 right now?" At his nod, Misato can't help but snort. "That's some nickname."

"I'll say." Bringing out the communiqué, he goes on. "In any case, it's just until Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki return to settle on a permanent replacement."

"Does 'Psycho' know yet?"

"No. After all, the one that's to inform of Command changes any time during the absences is…"

"The Director of Operations. Me." At his nod, Misato sighs and asks, "Where can I find 'Psycho' at this time so I can inform him?"

"Dunno. But you can have him paged via intercom to save time." Giving Misato a wave, Kaji exits, saying, "If you'll excuse me…"

"Go on and get out of here." Kaji nods and is nearly out the door when she says, "Thanks for telling me, Kaji. You have no idea what this means to me." Perplexedly, Kaji nods and finishes his exit. Closing the door after himself.

"No idea whatsoever." Picking up her phone and hitting the 'intercom', she says, "Section-2 Agent 'Psycho' report to the office of the Director of Operations." Three minutes later, a knock is heard on her door.

"Come in." The door opens and in steps a man with a metal fist extending from his right jacket sleeve. The man gives her a salute before speaking.

"Section-2 Agent 'Psycho' reporting as ordered."

"Close the door, if you please, Agent." As of now, Misato's fighting a certain urge. 'Must… resist… urge… to… kill!'

"Yes, ma'am." Once Psycho's done so, he waits for Misato to speak.

"I'll keep this as simple as possible, Agent. I'm Major Misato Katsuragi. You are to refer to me as Major or ma'am. Is that clear?"

"It is, Major." Misato motions for him to sit down. Once he's done so, she goes on.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Section-2 is tasked with protecting the Evangelion Pilots and other NERV personnel."

"Ma'am."

"I'm also sure you're aware that your predecessor, Captain Chiron, has vanished without a trace."

"I am, ma'am." Misato gives him a nod before proceeding.

"As of now, you are acting Captain of Section-2 pending the return of Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. From there, a further decision will be made as to a permanent replacement. Any questions, Acting Captain?"

"Two, ma'am."

"Proceed."

"Isn't Lieutenant Ishiragi the next in line in Captain ranks?"

"He was, but Commander Ikari elected to bypass him for you upon being informed of Captain Chiron's disappearance." Psycho gives her a nod before his next and final question.

"How am I qualified to be Captain, ma'am?"

"Two reasons I can think of offhand. One, you seem to be more competent than your predecessor and the man you'd leapfrogged over by the Commander's authority combined." She and Psycho can't help but share a chortle before she goes serious again.

"Two, I can tell you'd done some dark things in your past just from looking at you. In my personal opinion, if anything, this is a chance for you to redeem yourself. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Misato nods before rummaging through her desk, grinning and rising. Psycho rising as well as Misato walks around her desk. Handing Psycho an opened box, he can see a Captain badge within. "I won't let you down, ma'am. Well, at least until an official Captain is named, anyway."

"I'm sure you won't, Acting Captain." Watching as he affixes the Captain badge to his jacket, she says, "Believe it or not, that's my old Captain badge. It has great sentimental value to me. Clear?"

"Crystal, Major." Giving her a soft smile, with her returning it, he adds, "I'll take good care of it for the time-being."

"Excellent." Her smile fading slightly, she goes serious again. "I want you to personally protect Pilot Ikari's girlfriend Ritsuko Takamiya as well any time she's near him."

"With my life and what's left of my honor, I will, Major."

"Dismissed, Captain."

"Ma'am." Giving her one more salute, she returns it and he opens her door before leaving her office and closing the door after himself. Unable to repress a wide grin, he lets it out. 'Might as well enjoy myself while I get Section-2 into shape.'

Back in her office, however, Misato sighs.

"Did you get all that, Josh?"

"_I did, Misato. I gotta admit, you handled 'Smiley' quite well."_

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly thrilled with him being so close to Shinji as a bodyguard. You won't believe how many times I'd wanted to pull my 9mm out and try giving his head a ventilation system while he was in front of me. Especially with what he'd done to Shinji before he came to Tokyo-3." Sighing, she says, "I'm gonna have to tell him I met 'Smiley' and that I named him Acting Captain of Section-2 until 'Commander Dumbass' returns."

"_What do you think his reaction's going to be?"_

"He's going to go ape-shit when I tell him. I can feel it in my gut." Sighing again, she mutters, "I need a beer."

_(Section-2 barracks; ten minutes later)_

As he walks into the barracks, Psycho can't help but be dismayed at what he sees. Thirty-five men drinking beer and another fifteen playing card games for money. With another twenty-five reading porn magazines and another twenty watching porn videos. But what really gets his attention is a group of fifteen men passing a vintage-appearing revolver amongst themselves. Deciding the revolver to be the biggest threat at present, he strides over and yanks it out of the next Agent's hand by the barrel.

"Just what the Hell are you doing, Agent?" The Agent looks up at Psycho, allowing him to see the Agent's blood-shot eyes. "You're drunk as a fucking skunk!"

"What's it to you, Psycho?"

"It's Captain Psycho to you. Thinking of…" Taking a deep breath, he bellows out, "Alright you lot, fall in!" At the sound of Psycho's bellow, the Agents have no choice but to drop what they're doing and fall in. Once they'd fallen in, he begins.

"As of ten minutes ago, I'd been designated as Acting Captain until the return of Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki as to the selection of a permanent replacement for Captain Chiron. If any of you have a problem with that, the door's right behind me." Upon seeing no takers for the moment, Psycho goes on.

"Pending appointment of a permanent replacement, I have a series of rules. First, 'No drinking alcoholic beverages while on duty'." Upon hearing incredulous murmuring, Psycho nods. "That's right. As of now, this is a dry unit. If you want to drink, wait until after you're off duty. Second, 'No porn of any kind while on duty'. It works the same as alcohol. Third, no games of chance while on duty. I needn't expand, do I?"

"No sir!"

"Good. Fourth, 'Russian Roulette' is not a game. It's a method of committing suicide'. I catch any of you doing 'that', you will be submitted for psychological treatment. If that fails, you'll be discharged from Section-2 immediately. We have no need of suicidal Agents as far as I'm concerned. Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" Psycho gives a nod of approval until he sees Lieutenant Ishiragi with his hand up. Incidentally enough, Ishiragi was the one Psycho had stopped from playing 'Russian Roulette' just moments ago.

"How did you get bumped up ahead of me, Captain?" Ishiragi's words are slurred as he goes on. "I have more experience and am better qualified to be Captain than you."

"I asked Major Katsuragi the same thing and she told me it was under Commander Ikari's orders." Shrugging, he adds, "Personally, I think he and she feel the same way I do. That you're a fucking idiot." Ishiragi lets out a snort before looking right at Psycho.

"That so? I'll have you know I served proudly and with distinction under Captain Chiron. You've only been with us for one year and six months."

"Oh, sure, and your own Captain couldn't keep up with the Third Child while the Third's driving his car. Are your driving skills as shitty as his?"

"Hey, it's not our fault! The Third cheats when he drives! He's had specialized driving training that none of us ever had!"

"Which makes you sub-par in the Commander's book. I mean, if the Third Child can outdrive you, then what good are you if he comes under attack by those who want to kill him?" As Ishiragi attempts to come up with an answer, Psycho looks over the other Agents and sees he has their attention still.

"Now here's the way it's going to go. Until further notice, you'll all undergo an extensive retrain after you get the alcohol out of your systems. I'm talking driving O/D, marksmanship with your assigned weapons, surveillance techniques. The whole nine yards." He then sneers at them.

"I'll be back here in two hours time. I'd better be seeing Agents ready for training. If you're not ready, then you might as well go on home as I do not have time to waste on those that would rather be lazy-asses as opposed to learning to protect those they're supposed to protect." With that, he exits. Unaware that Ishiragi's recovered his voice and is snarling.

"I'll show him." Little does Ishiragi realize that the other Agents are cleaning up the barracks until he turns around. "Just what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the 'Racks, Lieutenant. Things have gotten a little too lax here, anyway. Captain Psycho's right."

"You're taking his side? What about Captain Chiron?"

"I gotta admit, life under his command was nice, but at the same time, most of us weren't doing our duties the way they're supposed to be done. About the only group of us that were is the group charged with the protection of Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. The rest of us were following Chiron's lead and having drinking parties all the time."

"You watch yourself, Yakamoto. Let's not forget that Captain Chiron plucked you from the streets of Tokyo-3 and gave you a job with us."

"I know that, and I am glad he did. At the same time, however, I'd rather work for Major Katsuragi. She's at least easier to work with than Chiron is."

"That idiotically worthless whore? The only reason she made Major is because she's watching over Commander Ikari's son!"

"Even though he's not being acknowledged as a 'Father' by the Third Child? Not likely."

"It's just because they'd been apart for years."

"Then why is it that Commander Ikari has never once used his own son's name ever since he got here?"

"He doesn't have time to be a Father right now. Then when the war's over, they can restart."

"What kind of booze have you been drinking? Commander Ikari doesn't give a damn about the Third Child."

_(Takamiya house; twenty minutes later)_

Deidre sighs as she wipes her brow before looking at the item she'd just lugged into the house. It'd taken her a while, but she'd managed to, through a black market vendor in New Shinjuku, obtain a roll of Dragon-Skin armor material to make Ritsuko's 'Dragonette' suit.

"Next item I need is a strong sewing machine then I can get started on Ritsy's outfit. Once I get it done, I can get started on her helmet. And that's going to be a party and a half."

The hardest part, as far as she could tell, was obtaining the materials and technology to make the 'Dragonette' helmet. Complete with infrared, thermographic and night vision capabilities. Along with a comm. unit to allow Ritsuko to communicate with her on the way out of wherever she enters.

'All I need now is for Ritsy to get home without bringing Shinji in with her to practice making babies.' That in itself gets Deidre to chortle in evil amusement. 'Though it would be interesting for Max Jr. to see Dragonette with a baby bump to throw off suspicion of Ritsy.' All further musing ends when there's a knock on her door.

"Who can that be?" Ensuring the roll's out of sight, she opens the door and smiles upon seeing Psycho. "Hey, you're here early."

"I know." Psycho gives her a smirk before asking, "Notice anything different, 'Nelle?" Deidre can't help but shake her head in exasperation before looking Psycho over.

Section-2 issue black suit. Check.

Section-2 shades. Check.

Captain badge… huh?

Deidre can't help but blink at the badge on Psycho's jacket before looking up at him.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Until 'Commander Dumbass' and Vi-Co Fuyutsuki return, I'm Acting Captain of Section-2."

"Oh yeah. Chiron's great disappearing act from Tokyo-3." At his nod, Deidre smiles widely at him. "Did it pain 'Commander Dumbass' to say those words?"

"He didn't say them to me personally. He had a communiqué sent, with the message that until a permanent replacement for Chiron was found, I'm in charge."

"That's great. Who told you about the communiqué?"

"Major Katsuragi." Deidre's eyes can't help but go wide.

"As in Major Misato Katsuragi?"

"Yeah. Why?" As she tells him, Psycho can't help but gulp nervously. "I'd better avoid the mistakes Chiron made then. She may be the fun-loving type, but she's also like a lioness with her cubs." Deidre can only nod and grin at him. "You're like her too, for that matter." For that, she laughs.

_(Site of Shannon Bio-Pharmaceuticals Inc; three hours later)_

Kaji can't help but grimace at the state of the building he's in. For a building reportedly connected to the Marduk Institute, it certainly does not look like it one bit. What was supposed to be intact and functional, he finds only dilapidation and cockroaches.

"Another dead-end." Upon hearing a rustle outside, he palms his holstered pistol under his left shoulder before going to the door. Upon seeing his contact seated, he relaxes slightly. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to hear you're still alive." The elderly woman's smirk is evident as she goes on. "This is Shannon Bio-Pharmaceuticals Inc, one of the places listed for the Marduk Institute." Holding up a magazine, she reveals a file paper-clipped to it. "As you can see, this is one of seventeen corporations listed under the Marduk Institute." Kaji looks and notices two names he recognizes right off the bat.

"Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki are on there, huh?"

"They are indeed. Ostensibly for the purpose of finding Pilots." Throwing down pieces of meat for the kittens gathered around her, she goes on. "Incidentally, our American counterpart infiltrated NERV successfully, with nothing new to report. Although a sort of relationship had been established."

"Who with?" Upon being told, Kaji can't help but chortle in amusement. "Sure didn't see that coming." The woman can't help but chortle herself.

"Neither did I. Surprisingly enough, it looks like it'll endure if they gut it out."

"I sure hope so. What about the 'shadow faction'? Anything new on them?"

"It's possible they were involved with the disappearance of Section-2 Captain Chiron." Kaji's light chuckles can't help but get her attention. "Something amusing, Ryoji?"

"I just wish I could tell Katsuragi just to see the look on her face! She'd probably want to buy them a series of beers to thank them. Paycheck be damned." The woman can't help but sigh in exasperation.

"I'm delighted you can find humor in this kind of situation, but I am being serious. The 'shadow faction' may inadvertently hinder the investigation."

"What if they're working on the same thing we are, though?"

"If that is the case, they are to work under us, not independently. After all, this is Japanese soil. We take care of our own messes. If they wish to assist, they are to take orders from us. Not issue their own." Rising to her feet, she says, "I'll meet with you later on, Kaji. Make sure you don't die before I see you or where we meet again."

"Don't worry. When I die, you won't even be around." Silence greets him, causing him to sigh. "She's as silent as those kittens she feeds." Looking at the building once more, Kaji shakes his head in disgust. "I'd feel a lot better if one of the 'shadows' will at least make contact with me." Unknown to himself, a hovering 'N-Tek' Sparrow under cloak is hovering right over him. Its pilot can't help but grin.

"Command, this is Beta-7. I just overheard our Japanese friend wishing we'd make contact with him. Do I have clearance to do so?"

"_Negative, Beta-7. Maintain cover unless he is verified to be at risk."_

"Beta-7, roger. I just hope we won't be too late."

"_I understand, Beta-7. Command out."_ With that, contact ends and the Agent sighs.

"Just a little longer, man, and we'll meet."

_(NERV HQ; Command Bridge; two hours later)_

"An Angel? Are you sure, Maya?"

"I am, Major." Maya brings up the image from the satellite NERV had just lost. "It's not pretty, ma'am."

"Since when are Angels pretty?" Misato's quip can't help but have Maya giggling before remembering another item.

"Before the satellite's destruction, I noticed something unusual."

"What is it, Maya?" Wordlessly, Maya brings the image back up. Only to crop an edge of it in for a close-up. "Looks like a piece of space junk, Maya."

"True, but since when does a piece of space junk have surveillance capabilities?"

"Are you sure?" Maya nods before bringing up one more close-up. Revealing a lens for a camera. "How'd you spot this?"

"It was entirely by accident, actually. I was going over the footage when I noticed it. I thought it odd that a piece of space junk would be positioned like that. Simply observing."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, Major. I decided to tell you first."

"Good. Tell no one else about this, Maya. Not even Ritsu. Okay?" When Maya looks back at her, Misato gives her an even stare. "I mean it, Lieutenant Ibuki. No one but the two of us can know about it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maya punches in a command and the images Maya had cropped for close-up are no more. "It'll have to do for starters, ma'am."

"It's an excellent start, Maya. When this is over, though, we need to chat. Okay?"

"Okay." Misato gives Maya a soft smile before bringing out her phone.

"This is Major Katsuragi. I need to declare a D-17 evac order for Tokyo-3. Also, the Pilots are to be mustered here post-haste. Move it!" Ending the call, she says, "All we need now are a big load of guts and a lot of luck." Maya can only nod in agreement as she and Misato head for the briefing room.

Author's Notes; How's that for a twist? Psycho's Acting Captain of Section-2 and the 10th is arriving.


	42. Chapter 42

Shinji Steel 42

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-3 streets; ten minutes later)_

As Shinji's car races toward NERV under a two-car Section-2 escort, he glances toward Asuka in his passenger seat before Rei in the backseat before grimacing. They have the same look as he. Concern for their friends and loved ones. Without warning, Rei opens up.

"Do you think Richard and Ritsuko will be alright?"

"They should be. A D-17 evac order applies to all civilians and non-essential personnel within a 50k radius of Tokyo-3. Even if they are significant others." Asuka can't help but snort in amusement.

"For a guy that doesn't much like being here, you're well-versed in NERV procedures, Third." Shinji can't help but grin at the redhead's method of giving out praise.

"Thanks, Second. Even though I'd rather be elsewhere, if we don't fight them, who will?"

"Agreed. Failure or second guessing ourselves is not an option." Rei's voice is determined as she goes on. "With the three of us, humanity may well have a chance to survive."

"Are you kidding me, Wondergirl? With the 'Invincible Shinji' and the 'Great Asuka Langley Sohryu' with you in humanity's corner, we're unbeatable!" Next thing Shinji knows, Josh's voice comes through.

"_Man, is she absurdly confident or what?"_

'_I hear what you mean, Dad. But I still can't believe one thing, though.'_

"_If you're talking about 'Smiley' being Captain of Section-2 until 'Commander Dumbass' returns, neither can any of us. It's almost as if we'd wound up inside some type of whacked-out parallel world."_

'_You got the whacked out part right. What do you think, Berto?'_

"_I think he may be legit now. He's not as psychotic as he was before. If anything, he's more human nowadays."_

'_Yeah. What do you suppose brought that about?'_

"_Your guess is as good as ours, Shinji."_ Kat's voice is unsure, yet hopeful as she goes on. _"But if he is indeed going nice, it's a good change for him."_

'_We can only hope so, Kat.'_ Upon seeing an entrance for the Geofront up ahead, Shinji sends, _'Coming up on NERV now. I'll keep transmitting so you can get an idea as to what's going on against this latest Angel.'_

"_Got it, Shinji."_ With that, contact ends and the three car convoy enters the car train. Within five minutes, they arrive at the Geofront.

_(Ten minutes later; briefing room)_

"That's a really ugly motherfucker right there. Kinda reminds me of 'Dumbass'." Shinji's words get a chuckle from Misato before she goes serious.

"Only 'Commander Dumbass' doesn't drop bombs from his own body like the Angel does." Giving Maya a nod, the picture below their feet changes. "One of them hit the ocean just before you got here. The resultant wave wiped out Australia. We're only lucky that region was abandoned last year due to excessive heat killing off the remaining vegetation." Rei and Asuka look over at Shinji and see he's clenching his fist.

"So it's a living bomb then." When Misato silently nods, Shinji asks, "What's the plan for this one?"

"Given it's descending rapidly, and making its way here, the plan is for you three to catch it." She looks right at Shinji as she adds, "I know you'd never used it before, Shinji, but you do know about it from the training you'd undergone." At Shinji's nod of agreement, Asuka can't help but blink in bewilderment.

"Are you talking about using our EVAs' AT-Fields? To catch a bomb?" When Misato nods, Asuka looks back over at Shinji and asks, "You mean you haven't even used your AT-Field once since you got here?"

"That's right." Upon seeing Asuka's glaring, he shrugs and goes on. "Never really saw much call for using it in the past as the element of surprise worked well. So it just rested idle in my mind in case the need for it came along."

"Then you better get it ready, Third, because the need for it's just arrived!" Asuka huffs at him before turning to Rei. "Given what we now know of him, what do you think our chances are, Wondergirl?"

"Given his not having used the AT-Field up to this point, I can only postulate this will be an interesting battle."

"Interesting? INTERESTING? WE'RE GONNA GET CREAMED, WONDERGIRL!"

"Asuka, calm down." The sound of Misato's voice gets Asuka to look back at her and sees a sheepish grin on her face. "It's not really Shinji's fault he hasn't used the AT-Field before. He'd attacked the first two targets by surprise when their pants were down. The 5th Angel was interesting because Shinji leapt right out of the Cat shaft before drop-kicking it. Only to use a sniper tactic for it later that night. You were there for the 6th Angel. The 7th Angel. The 8th Angel. And the 'recently' deceased 9th Angel. What do those tell you?" Asuka ponders it before her eyes go wide.

"Their AT-Fields weren't even up when they attacked?"

"Not that we could detect at all." Maya's voice gets their attention before she goes on. "We always had our scanners waiting to pick up an AT-Field, but not once did it register. Shinji's surprise attacks were the reason for it." Shinji gives an understanding nod.

"It gave us an edge for a time, but the element of surprise can only last so long." Looking back at Misato, he asks, "So how're we doing this?"

"Your EVAs are to be positioned at the sites on the screen." Once their attentions are on the screen, she goes on. "Sniping it will be impossible, given its velocity and the Earth's rotation."

"Leaving catching it with our EVAs." Shinji's words get a gulp from Asuka before he goes on. "It's our best bet alright." Misato gives a nod before he asks, "Just how did you figure the positions, anyway?"

"Just a little women's intuition." Her reply was all too cheerful for Asuka's taste.

"What happens if we miss?"

"Then we all die." Still too cheerful. Getting Asuka to groan.

"I need to call my lawyer." Thinking about it more, she adds, "Nah. Forget my lawyer." Misato nods before bringing up a folder.

"Regulations state that you need to write a Will should you not survive this mission."

"I have no need to write a Will. I don't even intend to die without having been kissed first!"

"I see no reason to write a Will as I do not feel we will die."

"I'm feeling pretty good about our lives here and elsewhere." Grinning upon hearing Josh, Kat and Berto cheering him on, Shinji adds, "That Angel ain't gonna wreck or end 'em when those that came before it couldn't."

"Alright. When this is over, I'll treat you three to a dinner." Seeing that their attention had been gained, Misato then says, "Get to your EVAs, you three."

"Roger!" With that unified reply, all three Pilots turn to exit. Shinji steps out ahead and grins at the two girls before turning around.

"C'mon, you apes! You wanna live forever?"

The two girls grin before shaking their heads at his upbeat personality. As the three exit, they can hear Misato and Maya chortling. Chortling as well, they head for the EVA cages and for their respective Units.

"Just remember, Third. You need to use your EVA's AT-Field too. This Angel we don't want making contact with the ground."

"Yeah. An Angel's wanting to do the world's deadliest belly flop from the ultimate high dive position and we gotta catch it. How nuts." Rei and Asuka can't help but giggle at the description of the 10th Angel. "Still, at least we can finally use our AT-Fields. I've always wondered about its effectiveness."

"I suspect we're about to learn, Ikari." With that, Rei breaks off from Shinji and Asuka, heading for Unit-00. Asuka can't help but roll her eyes at Rei's parting comment.

"Talk about being as subtle as a chainsaw."

"No, Asuka, that's you." Asuka can't help but grumble before coming to a decision. As they reach Unit-01's gantry, she leans over and pecks Shinji on his cheek. "Asuka?"

"Takamiya's a lucky girl, Third. I hope I'll be as lucky as she is to find someone." Playfully shoving him onto his gantry, she adds, "But, like I told her during the break in sync training that day, if she does something stupid like break up with you, I'm gonna come after you to make you mine. So don't you dare die on either one of us." With that, she strides away. A wide smirk on her face. A stunned Shinji, however…

'_Okay. What was that about?'_

"_Offhand, Shinji, I'd say you just gotten entangled in a love triangle without intending to."_ Kat's voice has a measure of mirth before she goes on. As Shinji gets into his entry plug, no less. _"I'd say you're lucky to have two girls caring for you that way. Oh, you lady-killer."_

'_I'm happy with Ritsuko. I am. Asuka's probably just trying to rattle my cage.'_

"_She's doing a good job of it too, _hermano_. But look at it this way. Ritsuko may not be the only girl to consider you good enough for her after all."_

'_Very funny, Berto. Oh, by the way, how soon you and Kat planning to get hitched?'_ Before Berto can even reply, Kat does. A sultry purr to her voice.

"_Here's the deal, lover-boy. All three of you survive this and the wedding's right after the war ends. Josh as Berto's Best Man, Laura as the Maid of Honor, Jefferson to give me away at the wedding. You, Richard and Touji as the groomsmen with Ritsuko, Rei and Hikari as the bridesmaids." _

'_Yeah, and if Asuka had a guy of her own…'_

"_Exactly. Sorry, but I'm afraid she's only going to be a guest. Misato and Kaji, however… "_ Shinji gives a barely perceptible nod as his attention is demanded by the comm. console.

"Ikari here."

"_We're ready for you three to get into position, Shinji."_ Misato's voice is stern, yet warm, as she goes on. _"So stop daydreaming about weddings. Especially the ones unlikely to happen."_

"Right." Giving Misato a wry grin, as he knows that Misato was listening to Kat as well and found the idea unthinkable. Kat, on the other hand…

"_I still think she's still in love with him."_

'_I think you're right.'_ Without further warning, Unit-01's catapulted to the surface and Shinji grits out, _'We just had to goad her further, didn't we?'_

"_It's all in good fun."_ Kat can't help but giggle at Misato's groan, easily audible to Shinji via his probes. _"Of course, after we get married, you and Ritsuko can get hitched."_

'_I like the sound of that.'_ Next thing he knows, he sees an orange glow in the distant horizon. Starting Unit-01 off at a run, he calls out. "Angel spotted! Moving to projected intercept point!"

"_Unit-00 responding."_

"_Unit-02 en route! Hang in there!"_

"Roger!"

As Unit-01 thunders toward the intercept point, Shinji could swear he feels an encouraging pair of hands on his shoulders. Along with hearing a soft voice whispering softly to him subconsciously. Without thinking about it, he transmits.

'_Berto, can you pick up anything in the entry plug via the probes?'_

"_I can try. You'll have to 'go turbo' when the Angel hits your AT-Field though so I can see if I can find anything."_

'_Copy. I'll "go turbo" at the intercept point.'_

"_I'll be ready, _hermano_."_ When Unit-01 arrives, Shinji activates his AT-Field. Just as the 10th Angel makes contact, he 'goes turbo'. _"Searching for any anomalies now."_

As the Angel struggles to get past Unit-01's field, the presence in the plug is confused by what's going on with Shinji until allowing its presence to be known. As the presence is really quite curious about that first battle Shinji had been in to begin with.

'Damn, this fucker's heavy and I'm dipping into the yellow now.' Spotting Asuka and Rei's Units coming up on him, he grins out, "Hey, you're just in time to help me give this Angel a proper good-bye."

"_Are you kidding, Third? No way we're going to miss this send-off!"_

"_Agreed. I'm expanding my AT-Field."_ Rei's AT-Field is expanded, allowing Shinji's 'shoulders' some measure of relief.

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek Lab; sublevel nine)_

As Berto feverishly works to find out the source of Shinji's curiosity, he hears a feminine voice. What it's saying, however, is being lost by Shinji's T-juice fluctuations.

"_Hello… hear me? I'm trapped… get out."_

"I can hear you, ma'am. I'm boosting the signal right now." As he boosts the signal, the voice comes in clearly.

"_Thank God! I haven't spoken to anybody in years! Who are you and what's going on with my baby?"_

"I'm Roberto Martinez, Berto to my friends. As for your baby, you can't possibly mean…"

"_I do. Shinji."_

"You're Yui Ikari? But, you're listed as being deceased in a freak accident!"

"_I am. We'll get back to my accident another time. But what's going on with Shinji?"_

"It's something of a long story, Ms. Ikari."

"_I'd say so if my baby's able to do the things he did with Angels. And it's Yui. Ms Ikari is for door-to-door salespeople."_ Yui then has a chuckle to her voice and adds, _"This fight is done now. But before we lose contact, I want you to help me tell my baby I love him."_

"Okay. I'll see if I can patch you into the comm. set-up I have for him… and there! You're live!"

_(Battle zone; same time)_

As Asuka draws near in Unit-02, her prog knife deploys. With a feral grin on her face, she stabs the prog knife into the Angel's AT-Field. While this is going on, Shinji hears a feminine voice that, to his knowledge, he hadn't heard before. For an instant, he could swear he hears sobbing.

"_Oh, my baby. What's happened to you?" _The voice then sniffles and says, _"I love you, my precious little boy."_

At that point, Asuka's Unit-02 stabs the Angel. Resulting in the Angel draping over the EVAs before detonating. The resultant fireball knocks out communications between the Evangelions and NERV. Yet it allows for the next to happen in private.

"Mother?" Upon hearing no reply, Shinji stops 'turbo' and asks, "Get anything, Berto?"

"_I did, Shinji. There's no easy way to say this, but Yui's in there."_

"But, how? She died in a freak accident."

"_I told her that too. She said she'd get back to her accident another time though."_

"So let me get this straight. My Mother's been inside Unit-01 all this time and I happened to have 'picked her presence up' when my probes were active?"

"_It's not a slam dunk, but it seems that way."_ Shinji silently nods before looking over at Units 00 and 02.

"If my Mother's inside Unit-01, what about Asuka and Rei's Mothers?"

"_Only way to find out would be for NERV to put you into the entry plugs."_

"And there's not much chance in that, is there?"

"_Seems like it, _hermano_."_ Shinji and Berto can't help but sigh at that. Right about then, communications between the Evangelions and NERV are restored.

"_Shinji! Asuka! Rei! Any one of you respond if you can hear me!"_ Misato's voice is justifiably anxious as she pleads, _"Please, if you can hear me, say something!"_ Deciding it's too good a chance to pass up, Shinji answers her.

"Something." Misato can then be heard giggling and sobbing at the same time as she talks.

"_Only you can crack a joke like that, Shinji. Rei and Asuka?"_

"_I was about to reply, but I thought I'd let Shinji answer first."_ Asuka then giggles as she adds, _"I gotta admit, Misato, you walked right into that one."_

"_I agree, Major Katsuragi."_ Rei's soft voice gets Shinji to grin. _"When are you going to learn to not say things people might take literally?"_

"_Oh, like you're a fine example, Wondergirl. You tend to take things people say far too literally at times."_ Shinji can't help but laugh in relief his friends survived. _"Oh-ho! The Third is capable of laughter after killing an Angel after all."_

"Nah. I'm laughing at your bantering with Rei. Damn good to hear your voices."

"_Likewise to hear your voice, Ikari."_

"_I'm with Wondergirl on that."_ Shinji can't help but smile warmly before sighing.

"So when can you come pick us up for dinner, Misato?"

"_Section-2 Acting Captain Psycho's on his way to pick you three up."_

"_Psycho? What kind of name is that?"_ An audible sigh from Misato is heard before her reply.

"_I honestly have no idea, Asuka. That's something you'll have to ask him about."_

"_Oh, believe me, I will."_ Asuka's words can't help but get a chill to run up and down Shinji's spine.

'No good can come of her asking "Smiley" about his name!'

Ejecting his entry plug and opening the hatch, he expels the LCL before poking his head out to look around. Upon seeing the plug for Unit-02 pop outward, Shinji sees his best chance to 'persuade' Asuka to not ask about how 'Psycho' came to be named that way. Making a beeline right to Asuka's plug, he quickly notices Unit-00's plug popping out as well.

'Better hurry!' Before he can get any closer, he hears Rei gasping out in pain. His eyes going wide, he changes course and heads for her plug. "Rei!" Leaping up to the plug, he sees it's already open and Rei's holding her left arm. The very sight of it tells him that it came out of its shoulder socket. "You okay?"

"I feel my arm is dislocated. I must have landed the wrong way when the Angel detonated."

"Okay." Going into the plug, he gently takes hold of the injured limb with his right hand and brings out a small tube made of leather with his left. "Bite down onto this. It'll keep you from biting your tongue."

"Understood." Accepting the proffered item into her mouth, Rei nods her readiness. Shinji nods back and switches from his right arm to his left for better position. He then looks right at her before speaking.

"It's gonna hurt like Hell, but it'll quickly pass. Okay?" Upon getting a nod, he nods back and says, "On three. One, two, three!"

Right on 'three', he pushes the arm back into its socket. Getting a brief and muffled scream of pain from her. Quickly taking its place are pants coming in and out of the tube. Gently extracting the tube from the blue-haired girl's mouth, he hears her breathing stabilize.

"Sorry about that, Rei, but I did say on three."

"I understand, Ikari. But I thought that it was 'three', then reinsert into socket."

"If I'd done it like that, you'd be tense. I wanted you relaxed and unsuspecting." Rei can't help but blink before giggling.

"I believe you succeeded, then." Shinji gives her a grin as he gently hoists her up from her seat. "I am capable of moving."

"I know. Just wanna be sure you're steady enough on your feet." Rei gives him a smile at that as they exit her plug. Shinji stepping out first before turning back to help her out. Upon seeing a slight wince from Rei, he adds, "You may want to ask Dr Akagi about some anti-inflammatory for the pain if it gets bad."

"I will be fine. The pain isn't as bad as it was prior to reinsertion of the joint into the socket."

"Got it." Looking for Asuka, he quickly sees her standing with Psycho. Talking to him. 'Aw crap.'

_(Three minutes ago)_

Upon stepping out of her entry plug, Asuka looks around for Shinji and doesn't see him. But she does see the plugs for Units 00 and 01 are open. Before she can head to either one, however, a black sedan that she's quite familiar with pulls up behind her. Its driver steps out, revealing a metal hand exiting from the right sleeve.

"Pilot Sohryu, I don't believe we ever met."

"Um, nope. Can't say as we have." The man nods before speaking again.

"I am Section-2 Acting Captain Psycho. But you can just call me Psycho."

"Yeah, I can see why. All that is a mouthful."

"You ain't kidding, Pilot Sohryu." Looking around, Psycho asks, "Where are Pilots Ikari and Ayanami?" Next thing they hear is a slightly-muffled scream coming from Unit-00's plug. Which quickly gets Asuka's attention.

"Wondergirl!" Before she can go, Psycho grabs her arm. "Let me go, Psycho! I gotta check on Wondergirl!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about Pilot Ayanami. Pilot Ikari is well-adept at resocketing joints." Asuka's eyebrow can't help but arch upward.

"How can you tell that's what it was?"

"I'd been through a few dislocations. Even did a few resocketings, too. She'll be alright as she's in good hands." He then sees Shinji helping Rei out of her plug and grins. "There they are. Safe and sound." Asuka doesn't say anything. She just watches Shinji aiding Rei in getting down from Unit-00. Psycho then moves to them. "Report, Pilot Ikari?"

"Ayanami suffered a dislocation of her left arm. I resocketed on the spot before assisting her out, Acting Captain."

"Very well. I'll mention your assistance toward Pilot Ayanami in my report to Commander Ikari." Shinji only shrugs before looking over at Rei. Psycho following suit. He then can't help but snicker. "You two look kinda alike. You know that?"

"That had been brought to our attention previously, Acting Captain. But until permission to state so, all conjecture is not allowed."

"Got it." He then glances over at Shinji and sees a minute nod from him. Returning the nod, he says, "Let's get you three back to the Geofront. Major Katsuragi and the others are waiting for you upon arrival."

"Roger."

Their unified reply gets Psycho to grin as they pile into the back seat of his car. In the front passenger seat, Lieutenant Ishiragi is still stewing over being passed over. Psycho notices it and sighs.

"Am I gonna have to get rid of you if you won't stop moping? I said earlier it's just until a permanent replacement is found."

"I'm not moping." The tone in Ishiragi's voice says otherwise and Asuka can't help but call him on it.

"You are moping!"

"Shut it, Second!"

"Ishiragi, technically, she outranks you as she's important to the survival of the human race." Looking at the three in the rearview mirror as he pulls the car away, he quickly adds, "They all are important to the survival of the human race." Redirecting his attention to the road ahead of him, he smirks. "You, on the other hand…"

"Yeah, but they can't breed just yet. I'm of breeding age."

"Where the Hell have you been living? A cave?" Psycho's query gets Ishiragi's attention as he goes on. "The laws after Second impact were changed. If humanity's to have a future, it's the current generation that's to make the future. In more ways than one." Ishiragi only rolls his eyes, getting Psycho to chuckle. Asuka then sees her chance.

"How did you get the nickname 'Psycho' anyway?" Upon hearing Shinji gulp, Asuka puts it out of her mind. Psycho, however, shrugs.

"Don't really know offhand. Woke up one day with a metal arm, a metal face-plate under a mask, and a psychotic disposition. With absolutely no memory of what had happened at all." Shrugging again, he thinks, 'It's kinda close enough to the truth. Until I find out more about Sychola, if it is who I was beforehand, that's the way it'll have to be.'

"I hope you find out, Psycho. If anyone deserves to know, it's you." Asuka's words can't help but get a grin from him.

"Thank you, Pilot Sohryu."

In five minutes, they arrive at the Geofront. Where Misato's waiting to drape her arms over Shinji and Asuka in a fierce hug before releasing them and turning to Rei. Only for Psycho to stop her.

"Sorry Major, but Pilot Ayanami had her left arm dislocated. Pilot Ikari resocketed it before aiding her out of the plug." Misato's eyes can't help but go wide before looking at Rei's plug-suit covered arm. Sure enough, she can see some slight swelling.

"Okay, Rei, when we get done here, you're to go to the medical ward to see Dr Akagi."

"Yes, ma'am." Before Shinji can even ask, Misato speaks further.

"We're getting a transmission from Commander Ikari right now. Which is why I said what I said." next thing they know, Gendo speaks.

"_The Angel interfered with our communication signals, so I was unable to communicate just now. Major Katsuragi, given the way you handled the situation, you're to be commended."_

"Thank you, sir."

"_I also understand that Acting Captain Psycho's actually improved the proficiency of Section-2 his first few hours."_ For once, Psycho's glad his metal face-plate doesn't let him blush. Yet it doesn't stop his human-mask from sheepishly grinning.

"I didn't really do all that much, sir. The credit belongs with the men I took over Command of. Captain Chiron may have had a hand in their lax behaviors, but deep down within them is a valuable Agent."

"_What of your opinion regarding Lieutenant Ishiragi?"_

"If he'd stop whining about me being promoted and get his cranium out of his rectum, he'd make a partially-acceptable Agent."

"_Very well. I shall take it under advisement. Is Pilot Ikari there, by any chance."_ Before Shinji can even acknowledge, Asuka speaks up.

"He's right here, sir. He's just a little run down from that Angel we just took down."

"_I will make this brief, then. Good work, Shinji."_ At the use of his given name, Shinji bows his head before replying, with a slight yawn.

"Thank you, Commander." With that, contact ends and Shinji looks over at Asuka. "You mind telling me what that's all about?"

"I had to help move things along. Who knows what you'd have said if left to your own devices?"

"_She's got a point there, Shinji."_ Kat's voice gets Shinji to smile softly. _"Also, I can't help but feel not liking the way he said your name."_

'_Same here, Kat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to rattle my cage. Berto about?'_

"_Right here, _hermano_. What's on your mind?"_

'_Did you get a chance to record Mother's voice?'_

"_I did. Are you wanting me to run an auditory comparison to Rei to go with the facial comparison?"_

'_That I am, if you please. The fact that Rei has 75% of Mother's general appearance is enough to raise a red flag. If the voices match by any measure, then serious ethical boundaries have been crossed.'_

"_Are you thinking human cloning, Shinji?"_

'_I am, Dad.'_ Glancing at Rei from the corner of his left eye, Shinji adds, _'I certainly am. I mean, think about it. She and I look quite alike and I knew I was an only child from when you picked me up. She's the same age as I am and an Evangelion Pilot.'_

"_Very good points. But what if your Mother was told she'd died at birth and raised separately from you?"_

'_That's possible, but not really likely. I mean, the remainder of those injuries she had when I first arrived here can't be healed from in just about two months. They take longer in normal humans. What do you think, Berto?'_

"_I think you both make good points, but unless we have more information, there's no point in debating."_ Shinji lets out a slight sigh as Josh does before Berto goes on. _"As far as I can tell, the best way to get information is to infiltrate NERV when no one's watching the security feeds."_

'_How would that have to come about?'_

"_Maybe something like that blackout when you three went up against the 9__th__. Or some other chaotic event maybe."_

'_Any chance we can arrange a chaotic event of our own here? Like say, maybe, another sports expo?'_

"_It'd be a good time, and your LMD can stand in as you."_ Josh's voice is musing as it goes on. _"Plus you would be able to be in two places at once since the LMD's ready."_

'_Yeah. But since "Dumbass" was humiliated so badly…'_

"_We'll let Rachel deal with him. She'll just bring up the good time that Tokyo-3 had during that expo. I'm quite sure he'd sign off on it as long as he figures he won't have to do any kind of sports."_

Shinji can't help but give a minute nod. One that Maya notices easily before looking toward Misato. When she sees the woman nod as well, she scrunches her eyebrows in consternation. Just then, Retnuh comes into the room.

"We've finished establishing the damage reports from the latest battle, Major."

"How bad was it?"

"Given the area was in the Hakone slum area, and totally abandoned, not really good. There's a big crater right there. A square mile was destroyed in the shockwave. Pilot Ayanami's apartment, being within that square mile, was one of the casualties."

"Oh darn. What's Rei going to do for shelter?" Shinji's question is answered by a blushing blue-haired girl.

"I had already moved out and acquired a new residence under my own volition, Ikari." Grinning widely at him, she adds, "It's in a good part of Tokyo-3 and has a working lock."

"That's great."

"Indeed. You needn't worry about my safety any further, Ikari. Mr. Nez is a respectful host and a…" That trail-off in itself gets Misato's left eyebrow to arch and Psycho to grin. "If you'll excuse me, I must report to Dr Akagi now." Before Misato can even grill her, Rei exits the room. Shinji gaping and Asuka snickering.

"For once, I don't blame Wondergirl for wanting to keep something quiet. Even though it's probably too late already. She let blood get into the water and Misato's like a shark." Misato can't help but smirk at that while Psycho hums the tune from 'Jaws'. Shinji looks right at Asuka, getting her to snort. "What?"

"You just had to say Misato's like a shark, didn't you?" Asuka thinks about it and her jaw drops. Recovering it, she only has one thing to say.

"_Shiesse!"_

_(Takamiya house; that night)_

As Deidre feverishly starts work on Ritsuko's 'Dragonette' suit, she can't help but grumble at the time lost for evacuation.

'This is going to take about two weeks if I don't cut corners. Damn that Angel for coming along just as I was about to start making Ritsy's suit!' Sighing, she verbally says, "I can hardly wait for this fucking war to end."

"Mom?" Ritsuko's voice behind Deidre gets her attention as Ritsuko goes on. "Any way I can help?" At her question, Deidre can't help but smile warmly.

"Sure, Ritsy." Waving the girl to the table, Deidre goes on. "This is a roll of 'Dragon-skin' body armor. I got it from a black market. I'm using the material to make your bodysuit. I'm also making a helmet so you can conceal your identity."

"What will the helmet cover?"

"Only the upper portion and the sides of your head." Passing a sketch-book over to her, she adds, "I did a rough sketch of what it'll look like." Upon hearing Ritsuko's gasp of awe, Deidre can't help but grin. "You like that, huh?"

"I do. But, why would I be wearing an armored bodysuit?" The look in Deidre's eyes is cold and concerned, getting Ritsuko to gulp. "You mean…"

"That's right, Ritsy. Not everyone you come across will be nice. The ones that aren't nice will most assuredly kill you. That's why this suit is being made with 'Dragon-skin' armor." Grinning wryly now, she adds, "If this had been around in my time as Dragonelle, I wouldn't have worried about being shot to death." That in itself gets Ritsuko to gulp.

"Let's just hope we never have to find out how good it is." Deidre can only nod as the two get to work.


	43. Chapter 43

Shinji Steel 43

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; Fair warning ahead of time. This chapter has death of an OC within. Hint; who haven't we seen in chapters?

_(Three weeks after the 10__th__ Angel; NERV HQ)_

"What? You want all three of us to be naked for this?"

"_That's right, Asuka."_ Misato's voice is nonplussed as she goes on. _"The area you're going into is an ultra-clean environment. So just showering won't be enough. Which is why you'll go through seventeen stages of cleaning."_

"Okay, but why do we have to be naked?"

"_We're trying to determine the amount of interference from the lack of plug-suits, Pilot Sohryu. Once we've established that, we can design the next generation of plug-suits."_ When Akagi stops speaking, however, Misato steps in. A teasing lilt to her voice.

"_I thought you'd be eager for the chance to be naked with Shinji and for him to be naked with you."_

"MISATO!" Asuka's face is beet red as the redhead goes on. "I was hopelessly infatuated with a really cute guy that's already taken!" Yet it doesn't stop Misato one bit.

"_You could always have a _ménage a trois_ with Shinji and Rits. And let me tell you, it was a Hell of a time with Ritsu, Kaji and me."_ Shinji's face is beet red as well while a still-blushing Asuka seemingly considers it.

"I'll discuss it with Takamiya when I see her again. But, for now, can we please get this underway. I wanna check out the goods on Shinji."

"Gwak!" Shinji's stunned expression only gets the brazen redhead to giggle. 'No good can possibly come from "that" idea.' All further thoughts are ended when the cleaning commences. Fifteen minutes later, when all the stages had passed, Shinji can't help a jab.

"So, Misato, where's the wax?"

"_What wax, Shinji?"_

"The wax for us, of course. I mean, you sent the three of us through a virtual 'car wash'. But you forgot the frickin' wax!" That in itself gets Rei and Asuka to titter in merriment and Shinji to guffaw. Misato, however, can't help but sigh in exasperation before chuckling herself.

"_I guess I did. Next time, you three. Now get to your plugs and prepare for the experiment."_

"Roger!" As the three head for the bay where the simulation bodies are, Shinji notices Asuka peering at him over the top of the frosted privacy glass.

"Asuka?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I hope you were kidding about asking Rits." When Asuka doesn't say anything, but just smiles sultrily, he gulps and asks, "You were kidding, weren't you?"

"Well, truth of the matter is…" Asuka's sultry smile changes to a mischievous smirk as she adds, "I was." She then giggles as she says, "I'm not dumb enough to forget you're a one woman man. Besides, I seriously doubt Takamiya would want to share you. She owns you lock, stock and barrel."

_(Takamiya house; same time; Ritsuko's room)_

As she puts the freshly-completed bodysuit on, Ritsuko lightly brushes her fingers over the 'baby bump' Deidre had put into place. What appears to be a baby bump is actually an extra layer of armor to protect Ritsuko's womb from getting stabbed or otherwise damaged from the outside. Of course, Deidre said she did it so no one would know it's Ritsuko in the black-gold bodysuit.

She then glances over the dragon-styled helmet. Gold in color, with the upper body of the helmet molded to resemble a dragon's face. Snout extended over her face with a dark visor attached downward to it. She tried it on earlier and found it deepened her voice slightly. But just enough to keep her from being positively identified. At least from what Psycho said, anyway.

Upon hearing a knock at the door, Ritsuko hurriedly grabs the zipper's tether and pulls it upward. Feeling the material meld itself to her nude body, she can't help but grin at the thought of Shinji seeing her in the suit without her helmet. Along with the thought of him wanting to see her out of it, with her being only too happy to do so.

"Ritsy?" Deidre's query is the equivalent to ice water being splashed over her. Ritsuko can't help but blush and smile sheepishly. Even if Deidre can't see her due to the closed door.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just daydreaming about…"

"What Shinji would think if he saw you like that?"

"Yeah." Crossing to the door and opening it, she spreads out her arms in a modeling pose and grins. "What do you think?"

"I think once you get that helmet on, 'Dragonette' is finally born." Deidre then smiles before putting her hands onto the 'bump'. "Of course, with 'Dragonette' appearing to be expecting…"

"Mom!" Deidre can't help but chortle at Ritsuko's 'whine', with Ritsuko snickering herself. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Sorry, baby, but a future Grandmother's gotta protect her future grandbabies any way she can." Giving Ritsuko a tender peck on her forehead, she adds, "Let's go show Psycho how you look."

"Right." Picking up her helmet, she puts it on and secures the chin strap before grinning. In effect becoming 'Dragonette'. "I can't wait to see his face." Deidre can't help but giggle lightly before leading her daughter to the family room. Upon arrival, she sees Psycho sitting still, yet his foot tapping anxiously.

"You look like a Father-to-be waiting for his kid to be born, Psycho." When Psycho looks up at the voice, he can't help but smile warmly at her. The smile goes even bigger upon seeing her midsection.

"You look like a Mother-to-be about to go out for one more job before stopping." 'Dragonette' can't help but smirk as she turns to the side and puts her right hand onto the 'baby bump'.

"What can I say? The 'Father' of my 'baby' is in a bad fix and I intend to help him any way I can." Psycho gives 'Dragonette' a nod before getting up.

"Let's go. NERV's doing some kind of experiment. I found a blind spot in the surveillance system today and figured we can use it to our advantage."

"How far does it go?"

"All the way to Terminal Dogma." Handing her a map, he adds, "I took the precaution of looping the surveillance feeds along the corridor marked on the map there. But the loop can only last so long." Dragonette gives a nod.

"How long?"

"You've a window of three hours, so keep it basic. Infiltrate via the blind spot, follow the looped route in and out, and exfiltrate via the blind spot." Dragonette nods before biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

"What do you think I'll find?"

"Hopefully some answers. Maybe more questions. Dunno, really. Never been down there myself. Pilot Ayanami, however, was about a week after the return of 'Commander Dumbass' and Vi-Co Fuyutsuki." Dragonette's attention is grabbed by that as Psycho goes on. "Her Evangelion was walking down into the bowels of NERV. A long lance in hand."

"So I find the lance and its location before going from there."

"Yep. That's the general idea. But you may want to be ready to adapt."

"I will." Grabbing Deidre up into a hug, Dragonette feels her Mother return the embrace. "I'll see you later, Mom."

"I'll see you later, Ritsy." As the two exit, Deidre can't help but feel a sense of dread for her little girl. 'Please, Mr. and Mrs. Takusona, watch over Ritsy and bless her mission.'

_(NERV HQ; simulation body lab; ten minutes later)_

As he sits in the simulation plug, Shinji finds himself getting bored just sitting around. So, he calls Misato.

"So, Misato, just how long is this supposed to take anyway?"

"_No need to worry about that, Shinji. We'll let you know when we're done."_ Before Shinji can even nod, the Base's alert blares. _"No way! An Angel? Evac the lab and simulation plugs from the bodies! Go, go, go!"_ Before Shinji can even ask, he feels his plug launched upward.

_(Outside NERV; blind spot)_

"What the fuck?" Dragonette can't help but feel anxious upon seeing three plugs fly upward. "Are those entry plugs?"

"They are." When Dragonette starts heading toward their trajectory, Psycho stops her. "That's not your objective tonight. They'll be recovered later on tonight once whatever's going on has been resolved."

"But why didn't they launch the Evangelions if it's an Angel?" At those words, the three bio-mechanical titans come up from the ground. Getting her to roll her eyes. "Great. But how're they going to pilot them if they're not in there?"

"That's gonna have to wait, I'm afraid." Kinking his head to the side, he indicates the vent and says, "Now go."

"Right." Shimmying herself into the vent, Dragonette can't help but part with a gripe. "I can't help but feel like a feminine version of 'John McClane'. Crawling my ass into a vent just to get answers." Psycho can't help but chuckle at that 'Die Hard' reference. Putting the vent cover haphazardly back into place, he looks back over to where the plugs had landed.

'If I was in Shinji's shoes, I'd pick this to be the best time to infiltrate as Max Steel Jr.'

_(Shinji's plug; same time)_

'Well, with nothing better to do with my time, and NERV in disarray of sorts…'

Switching over to Max Steel Jr., he opens the entry plug, watching the LCL splash out, and expels the LCL from his lungs. Hopping out of the plug into the water, nude no less, he begins stroking his way to shore. Upon making contact with the shore, he makes his way to a stash he'd hidden. Five of which total. Opening the stash, he quickly 'dresses' into his 'N-Tek' bodysuit, secures the stash to his person and starts running at a sprint. Contacting the others as he does so.

'_This is MX2. I'm on my way into NERV now.'_

"_I didn't give clearance for action, MX2. What's going on?"_

'_NERV's in disarray, Jefferson. All three plugs were jettisoned, but not before I heard the Angel Alert blare.'_ At that, Berto voices up.

"_That can't be right! I didn't pick up anything on my patch-in to the Alert systems. Whoa, hold one."_ Keys could be heard clacking on Berto's end before he speaks again. _"Okay. I'm getting a real-time transmission from Misato. Asuka, you with us?"_

"_Loud and clear, Mr. Martinez. Need me for anything?"_ Max Jr. can't help but feel that she's chomping at the bit for something to do. Quite frankly, he doesn't blame her one bit.

"_Not for right now. Just be ready to become an alibi of sorts."_

"_Oh, shoot. Maybe next time?"_ Asuka's voice is hopeful, getting Max Jr. to grin.

'_Maybe if we feel you can handle it. For now, though, just stay safe.'_

"_Roger. So, what's Misato saying?"_

"_Patching you in right now."_ A second later, they both hear Misato's voice.

"_Requesting permission to use C-6 on the MAGI."_ Immediately, they hear Akagi's voice.

"_Destroy the MAGI? Are you mad, Major Katsuragi? Without the MAGI, Tokyo-3 can't function."_

"_And if the MAGI blow us to Kingdom Come, there won't be a Tokyo-3 and Third Impact will most assuredly happen when the next Angel arrives."_ Next thing they know, Gendo speaks up. His tone cold.

"_Enough bickering. Doctor Akagi, you are to find a way to excise the 11__th__ from the MAGI. If not find a way for it to coexist with the MAGI."_

"_Yes, Commander."_ Berto ends the patch in before sighing disgustedly.

"_How can he be related to you? I mean, you're nothing alike."_

'_I know what you mean. Best I can figure is lousy luck.'_ Upon nearing NERV, he sees a partially open vent and kinks an eyebrow in interest. _'Looks like someone had the same idea as I did.'_

"_Looks like it, _hermano. _Be careful."_

'_I will. Going in.'_ Making his way into the vent, he doesn't notice a gleefully-grinning Psycho watching from around the corner.

'Ah, right on schedule.' Grinning still, Psycho brings up a comm. headset and sets it to Deidre's frequency. "This is 'Gunny' to 'Dragon Den'. 'Hatchling' and 'Knight' are both in."

"_Acknowledged, 'Gunny'. Do either of them know they're both inside?"_

"Negative on that. 'Knight' noticed entry, but doesn't know it's 'Hatchling' that preceded him. Ironic, come to think about it."

"_How so?"_

"I mean, think about it. This is either the 'first time' they'll meet or even knowing of the other existing as their other selves! Who knows? They might even start flirting!" Deidre can't help but snicker softly while Psycho lightly guffaws.

"_Yeah, I see what you mean, 'Gunny'. 'Dragon Den' out."_ Upon ending contact, Psycho puts his comm. away and chortles.

"I'll give them a thirty minute head-start before I start 'doing my job'. Should give them enough time to snoop around." Walking away from the corner, Psycho chortles once more before looking up at the ceiling of the Geofront. "All we need now is a big-ass moon-roof up overhead. The sky must look so beautiful tonight."

_(Inside NERV; bridge)_

As Akagi clambers up into a fully-raised 'Caspar', Misato reaches down into her pocket before looking over at Maya. Wishing they'd had a chance to talk about the events surrounding the 10th Angel. But, as luck would have it, Akagi's project for the Dummy Plug System rendered the tech too busy to talk. Rather than focus on being unable to talk, Misato clambers up into 'Caspar' behind Akagi. Upon seeing notations scribbled onto pieces of paper, she can't help but snicker at seeing one that tickles her funnybone.

'_Ikari, you jerk!'_

"I wonder who's responsible for that one?" Akagi looks back at Misato. Upon seeing Misato point, she looks and sighs.

"My Mother. It's her handwriting."

"Ah." Upon seeing an input port, Misato grins as she brings out the new relay Berto had sent her and plugs it in. Making sure to cover it as best she can, she goes on. "You know, it's really too bad Berto couldn't send me a new relay. I'm sure he'd love a chance to help in this one."

"I'm sure he would've, Misato. But, since he couldn't, not much use in talking about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She then grins upon hearing Berto's voice.

"_You did good, Misato. I'm tapping into 'Caspar' now. I'll see if I can 'convince' the Angel to come my way."_ Misato gives a nod. All the while hoping Shinji's having better luck than she is.

_(En route to Terminal Dogma; Dragonette)_

'Okay, this place is so giving me the creeps. It's almost like a friggin' tomb in here!' Dragonette tentatively peers around and gulps before heading onward. 'But I can't let myself be crept out by it. Shinji's depending on me so we can get past what "Dumbass" has in mind for him and move on with our lives.'

Upon coming across a massive cavern, Dragonette peers downward when she gets to a fence. The sight below can't help but make her stomach churn horrendously.

"Holy shitballs." Tapping the right side of her helmet, Dragonette snaps a picture of the sight below her. Tapping one on her helmet's left side, she begins dictating. "I seem to have found an EVA graveyard of sorts. Six skeletons, all looking as if they'd been here for years. Really macabre, the sight is." Next thing she knows, she feels what seems to be a barrel of a weapon against her back.

"Well, now, what've we here? A cute girly in a hot outfit."

The voice is male and quite perverse. Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, she feels the hand yank her around. Allowing her to come face-to-face with a male Section-2 Agent. The man grins as he looks her up and down. When his eyes happen upon her 'baby bump', his grin goes even more perverse.

"A preggo, too. How far along are ya?"

"None of your concern." The man's grin fades to a scowl before he balls up his right fist. Pulling it back, he sees Dragonette brace herself.

"So you're not afraid I'll beat the little bastard out of you, huh? That suits me just fine." Just as he starts throwing the punch, he feels his momentum stopped. "Huh?"

"Come now, old bean." The voice is new, male, caring and out of thin air. Getting Dragonette to heave a sigh of relief. "Don't you know it's bad manners to try assaulting expectant women?"

_(En route to Terminal Dogma; Max Steel Jr.; three minutes ago)_

As he goes along the blinded hallway, Max soon sees a figure in a black-and-gold bodysuit. The figure is distinctly feminine and slender.

'_Berto, you see what I see?'_

"_Sure do, _hermano_. In a way, the outfit reminds me of Dragonelle."_ Max hears a chiming on Berto's end as Berto adds, _"Misato plugged in the new relay."_

'_Good to know. Good luck on your end. Stealth mode.'_

As his body goes invisible, Max makes his way to about three feet from the figure. As they come across a cavern, Max can't help but feel curious himself. Looking over, his eyes can't help but go wide at the sight of the massive skeletons down on the cavern floor.

'Skeletons of failed Evangelions, perhaps?' Upon hearing a gurgle from the figure beside him, he looks to his left and sees the figure's having a hard time keeping herself from vomiting. 'Can't say I blame you.' He then hears her speaking in a dictating fashion and realizes she's making notes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a black-suited man coming up to behind the figure. Assault rifle in an attack stance. He then sees the man jab his rifle's barrel into her back and hears him speak. His tone perverse.

"Well, now, what've we here? A cute girly in a hot outfit." Upon seeing the Section-2 man yank the figure around, he sees a distinct baby bump on the figure's abdomen. The man's resultant grin and tone goes even more perverse as he goes on. "A preggo, too. How far along are you?"

"None of your business."

The figure's tone is flat, yet sharp. Giving Max the idea that she's sure she'll survive anything thrown at her. At the same time, he decides to assist when the Agent balls up his right fist.

"So you're not afraid I'll beat the little bastard out of you, huh?" Bringing his fist back, he snarls out, "That suits me just fine." Sending his fist forward prompts Max to react. Grabbing the Agent's wrist, he hears the man. "Huh?"

"Come now, old bean." Smirk to his voice as he stays invisible, and hearing the figure sigh in relief, he asks, "Don't you know it's bad manners to try assaulting expectant women?"

The Agent snarls out as he blindly swings his left fist toward the voice. Only for the woman in front of him to stop his swing and kick him between his legs. As the man collapses in agony, the figure glares down at him.

"Don't you know it's bad manners to try attacking a Good Samaritan? Especially one you can't even see?" Giving him one more kick, she adds, "Idiot." Looking to where her rescuer's voice came from, the figure smiles and says, "Thanks, but I could've handled it."

"I could see that. But I was more worried about your precious cargo." Much to his surprise, the smile goes warmer as she puts her left hand over her baby bump. Gently rubbing it, she softly murmurs.

"My baby's strong. It'll handle anything that asshole can dish out." The smile doesn't fade as she adds, "But I thank you for your gallantry."

"You're welcome." Fading into visibility, he says, "Max Steel Jr."

"I am Dragonette." Max smiles at Dragonette before they both look at the Agent they'd just taken down. "So, what do we do about this jerk?"

Max looks at the railing and over at the wall nearest to them. Upon seeing a rope, he looks back and Dragonette and waggles his eyebrows. Getting the idea, Dragonette can't help but giggle out. Her voice thoroughly amused at the meanness.

"You're terrible!"

"He deserves it for even thinking of trying to hurt your baby." Going to the wall and grabbing hold of the rope, he brings it over and ties up the Agent. "Now that he's 'all tied up', he can go 'over the edge' of the fence." Dragonette can't help but chortle at his bad puns as he hoists the Agent over the edge of the fence.

"So what's gonna happen to him now?"

"Oh, he'll just 'hang around' until someone comes looking for him." Dragonette and Max share a chortle as they walk along. As they walk, Max then asks, "So what're you doing in a dump like this?"

"Looking for answers." Playing her cover to the hilt, Dragonette can't help but be pleased with the lessons she'd been given. 'Answer, but not by much.'

"Ah." Looking over Dragonette's suit, his eyebrows can't help but arch upward. "Is that Dragon-skin body armor?"

"It is. How can you tell?"

"Its appearance is of scales on a dragon. Hence…"

"The 'Dragon-skin' name." At Max's nod, Dragonette can't help but comment, "You're well-educated, Max Jr." Max can't help but shrug at that.

"I try to be. Of course, it's not exactly easy with all those 587s out there." Dragonette can't help but find herself curious.

"What's a 587?"

"All the naked people walking around." Dragonette can't help but let out a peal of laughter.

"Yeah. I can see how getting an education would be hard with a bunch of naked people walking around." As she laughs, she lightly shoves Max playfully before moving ahead of him. "So how about you? What's a nice guy like you doing down here?"

"I'm part of an investigation into the activities of NERV. There're too many questions about what they're doing." Dragonette can't help but gasp out in shock.

"My God. We're working on the same thing."

"How so?"

"I know some people that are in the middle of this mess. If I can find proof positive, they've a good chance at surviving."

"Agreed." With that, the two walk further along until they come across a familiar sight. _'Berto, is it just me, or does this place look eerily familiar?'_

"_It looks like Rei's old apartment."_ Unknown to Max, Dragonette lets out a shudder.

"Let's go on further. This place here is making my skin crawl."

"Right."

Leading his newest cohort further on, they soon come across a door marked 'LCL Plant 05'. As the two look around, they see doors marked similarly, yet numerically different. What sets it apart from the other doors is the first thing Max sees.

"Interesting. Of all the 'LCL Plant' doors, this is the only one with a keycard lock."

"Can you hack it?"

"I think so." Opening a pouch on his kit, he brings out a cord and plugs it in. Reaching into his kit again, he brings out a palmtop computer and powers it up. "I think it'll take a minute. Watch my back, okay?"

"You got it."

_(Command Bridge; same time)_

"Ready on this end, Doctor Akagi!"

"Good work, Maya!" Turning to Misato, she nods and asks, "Ready, Misato?"

"As I'll ever be, Ritsu. Let it rip." Akagi nods as she and Maya tap in codes in dead sync while Misato listens to Berto on his end.

"_Okay, here's the situation with Max Jr. He made contact with a girl calling herself 'Dragonette' a short time ago. A Section-2 Agent was about to hit her when Max interceded. They're now collaborating of sorts. To what end, I have no idea and… Mother of God."_ For some reason, Misato can't help not liking what Berto said.

_(Terminal Dogma; one minute ago)_

Casting her gaze over Max's back, Dragonette can't help but think, 'Yummy! All I gotta do is imagine Shinji with a back like that. Even though he's fine the way he is, of course. But he could still use a little more meat on his bones.' True to Max's word, the door opens a minute later. A giggling Dragonette pecks Max on his cheek as he waves her on in.

"Why thank you."

They don't too far in, however, when Dragonette sees a sight that ultimately causes her to vomit. Without warning, she violently retches onto the floor. Max rubbing her back gently as she catches her breath.

"My God. What is that?"

The sight of the massive tank is one thing. But the contents of it caused her to vomit. She can then hear giggling through the glass, causing her ire to stir toward the duplicates of Rei Ayanami.

"You think that's funny, do you?"

"Easy, Dragonette." Max's calming voice gets her attention as he goes on. "It's not their fault they're giggling nonsensically." Gulping, he sends, _'You seeing what I'm seeing?'_

"_You bet, _hermano_. Even Kat lost her lunch at the sight of the Rei clones."_

'_No wonder Rei said what she said the night we took down the 5__th__ Angel.'_

"_Sorry, Jr. I should've kept a more open mind than that."_ Josh's voice can't help but cause Max to shake his head gently.

'_It's okay, Dad. Heck, if I was in your shoes, I'd have found it too far-fetched as well! But at least we now know for sure that Rei's not quite as initially believed.'_

Dragonette's gasp of shock gets his attention. Looking toward her, he sees that she's looking at a solitary tube. An extensively-modified version of Rei Ayanami within.

'_My God. Berto, you getting this still?'_

"_Better believe I am, _hermano_. Ethical boundaries have most definitely been crossed and… Max, are those fingers on the clone's hands familiar to you by any chance? Along with those wings?"_ Max looks at them and his eyes go wide in horror.

'_Birdman. Her fingers and wings look like Birdman's!'_ Looking around frantically, he sees another tube. Fifteen feet from the other tube and the tank. Its contents a familiar form that's nude.

"My God. Birdman."

Making his way to the tube, not noticing Dragonette behind him, he looks up at the man's unconscious form. LCL flowing around it, with Birdman seemingly asleep.

"What've they done to you?" Clenching his right fist, he calls out, "Going turbo!"

Sending his fist into the tube, he shatters it. Allowing the LCL to flow away from Birdman's face. As Birdman slumps down into Max's arms, he slightly stirs.

"Whuh? Where am I?" Vaguely aware of being set down onto a cold floor, he blearily opens his eyes and smiles softly. "Now I know I'm in Hell if the one I wake up to is Max Steel Jr."

"Not by a long shot, Birdman." Max then looks over at Dragonette and asks, "Can you please see if you can find a robe of some kind to cover him up with?" Dragonette gives Max a nod as Max turns back to his long-absent foe. "I was wondering about where you were."

"Nice to see you care for those that hate your guts, Steel." Birdman lets out a snide chuckle before asking, "Just where is here, anyway?"

"Tokyo-3 NERV branch." Birdman nods his understanding before Max asks, "What's the last thing you remember?" Birdman thinks back to his last memory.

_(Flashback)_

As Birdman was led along by Captain Chiron, he tried to make idle chatter. However…

"Shut your mouth, freak. You may be Commander Ikari's 'special guest', but that doesn't mean we'll get to know one another all that well."

Chiron's stone silence after that rattled Birdman's nerves somewhat, but the man rallied himself back together. Five minutes later, Chiron grinned evilly as he turned back toward Birdman.

"Here we are, Mr. Birdman. Your 'suite' for the time you're with us for recovery."

Birdman barely had a chance to notice the tank that has naked girls within when he felt a blunt impact to the back of his head. As he went unconscious, he vaguely saw a woman with shoulder-length blond hair walking up to him before going into the darkness.

_(End Flashback)_

"That's the last thing I remember, Steel." Max gives Birdman a nod as Dragonette steps forward with a robe for him to cover himself with. As he puts it on, Birdman murmurs, "Why thank you, young lady."

"You're welcome." Dragonette turns to Max and asks, "When was the last time you saw this guy?"

"About six, maybe seven months. Tops."

Max can't help but shrug before he looks back over toward the modified Rei-clone. Unaware that Birdman's doing the same thing. Next thing he knows, Birdman's shrieking in outrage.

"How dare they!" Getting up from the floor, he screams out. "They tampered with an innocent little girl! Those heartless fiends!" Striding toward the tube, he picks up a stool and wields it like a club. "They used my self-work to turn her into a feminine mockery of me!"

_(NERV Command Bridge; same time)_

"Okay, Maya, one more string of code."

"Okay, Doctor Akagi!"

As the two enter their respective codes, Maya can't help but notice the 11th Angel being attracted to something within the MAGI, yet not. Putting it out of her mind, somewhat, she enters the last of her code. As she readies to hit 'Enter', the MAGI suddenly clear up.

The red areas signifying Angelic presence changing colors to blue signifying clear. The next voice she hears is music to her ears. Though she'd have preferred knowing that they'd actually done it.

"**Attention. Self-destruct of the MAGI has been deactivated by a time of one second. All peripherals are returning to normal."**

_(Terminal Dogma; one minute ago)_

Swinging the stool toward the tube, he feels the stool ricocheting against the tube. Along with the vibrations from the impact reverberating against his hands. Dropping the stool, he winces as the reverberations fade from his hands.

"Note to self; Never do that again!" Looking over at Max, he asks, "Any chance you can punch through the tube there?"

"I can try. But something tells me that tube's made of thicker materials." Max then grits out, "Going turbo!" Slamming his fist against the tube, he notices that it's undamaged still. "Crap. If my punch can't get through, then what will?" At that point, Dragonette speaks up.

"High explosives, perhaps?" The others with her look toward her before pondering. Before either can answer, though, a synthesized voice speaks up.

"**Attention. Self-destruct of the MAGI has been deactivated by a time of one second. All peripherals are returning to normal."** Max and Dragonette can't help but feel unnerved by that.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Dragonette nods while Birdman looks back toward the tube.

"What about that poor girl they'd tampered with?" Dragonette steps right up to him and grabs the front of the robe she'd just given him.

"We'll contend with that later on. For now though, we'd better get ourselves and you out of here. Let's go!" Yanking him onward, Dragonette strides out. Birdman and Max following her at a steady run. Birdman, however, can't help but feel a slight pain in his back as they run.

"Man, I think all this time of not using my wings has had a detrimental effect on my body." As the pain fades somewhat, Birdman shakes it off and adds, "But I've come too far to give up now."

"That's the idea, Birdman. Just work your way through. Once we're clear of here, you can relax."

"Oh, I'll be more than clear, my boy. Once I'm away from you, I'm leaving Tokyo-3 to fly to Tibet. Maybe I can get some peace over what'd happened to me in that nest."

"You're still upset over that? Birdman, it was an accident that you couldn't have expected. You gotta lay your burden down, man."

"Oh, like you'd know about burdens, Steel." Dragonette can't help but roll her eyes behind her visor about their bickering back and forth.

"Do I have to give you two a time-out?" Her words get their bickering to stop as she turns around before going on. Her voice a cold hiss.

"Max is right, Birdman! It was a freak accident that can happen to anyone! Forgive yourself already! Max, you may have burdens of your own! But you should take your own advice than just dish it out! Clear?" Upon seeing them nod silently, Dragonette nods back and says, "Now, since that's settled, let's get our asses out of here!"

With that, she turns around and strides ahead. Two chagrined males following behind and silent. Well, semi-silent, anyway.

"She sure knows how to take control, doesn't she?"

"That she does, Birdman. That she does." Smirking, he adds, "Of course, it could be due to the baby bump she's sporting." Birdman only grunts his agreement. Dragonette can't help but roll her eyes from hearing Max's comment. Tenderly putting her hands onto the 'bump', she smiles softly.

'I wish it was that simple.' When they get outside the Geofront, Birdman grins as he takes flight.

"I don't know about you two, but it's good to be able to spread my wings again! Till next time, Steel!" Cackling as he flies away, Birdman does a loop and barrel roll, adding, "Take care of that baby, Dragonette!"

"You better believe I will!" Dragonette and Max both watch Birdman fly away. She then softly murmurs, "We saved a life and set a soul free the same night, Max."

"That we did, Dragonette. That we did."

The moment, however, isn't meant to last. As Birdman suddenly explodes in mid-air. Their eyes can't help but go wide in horror as the former ornithologist plummets to the ground. In disbelief, Max races forward. Dragonette behind him.

"Birdman!" Max easily beats Dragonette to where Birdman had fallen to. Upon arrival, he finds Birdman panting in agony. Going right to the man's side, Max drops to his knees. "My god! Hang in there, Birdman!" Wordlessly, Birdman takes hold of Max's hand and smiles softly through his agony before speaking.

"I don't seem to have long, my boy. So allow me the honor of your company just once. Not as an enemy, but as one needing comfort." Max gives Birdman a nod as he goes on. "It's been quite a ride for us, hasn't it, my boy? I go make trouble, you show up, we share banter and you kick my ass into the birdcage." Realizing this is the end for Birdman, Max nods. Using his given name, Max goes on.

"It has, Joseph. It has." Joseph smiles softly as Max feels his heartbeat slowing.

"It's been a privilege to have been one of your foes, Max Steel Jr." Aware of Dragonette arriving behind Max, Joseph's smile widens as he says, "Dragonette, I want you to do something for me."

"I will, Birdman." Joseph gives her a soft nod before his face contorts into pain. Forcing himself to smile through the pain once more, he speaks again.

"I want you to keep this smart-ass on the straight and narrow." His heartbeat slowing to nothing, Joseph whispers, "I'm glad I got to fly just one last time. Good…" His voice trailing off, Joseph dies. His eyes soon glaze over, prompting Max to brush them closed.

"Good-bye, Birdman." Max is soon aware of Dragonette hefting him upward and shoving him forward.

"Hurry, Max. Section-2's coming up. They must've heard the blast."

"Right."

With that, the two race through the forest surrounding the Geofront before turning back. Max's eyes focus on where Joseph's corpse is resting. A freshly-arrived Psycho leaning beside the body and checking his watch. A younger Agent at his side. Focusing his ears, he listens to Psycho and the Agent speaking.

"_I'm calling it. 2100 hours Tokyo-3 time."_

"_Who do you think he was, Captain?"_

"_I think his alias was 'Birdman'. Given name, Joseph Jones."_

"_I heard of him, sir. World-renowned ornithologist. I was a big fan of his works in high school."_ The Section-2 Agent that admired him adds, _"I don't think he ever got over what'd happened to him. But, a couple of things are bothering me."_

"_What're they, kid?"_

"_How the Hell did he get into the Geofront? Even more, what the Hell happened for him to be blown out of the air like that?"_

"_Very good questions, kid."_ Psycho then rises after covering Birdman's corpse with a blanket the Agent quickly hands to him. _"Questions, I'm afraid, will never be answered."_

"_I don't buy that, sir."_ Psycho looks up at the Agent and lightly chortles.

"_I think you're in the wrong line of work, kid. You should've been an investigator."_

"_Actually, I am working through college to get my Degree in Criminal Justice."_ The Agent's sheepish tone gets Psycho to chuckle some more.

"_Keep at it and you'll go far, kid. Just like some people I'd known from before your time."_ Smirk evident in his voice, Psycho adds, _"You might even wind up with them some day."_

"_I will, sir."_

Max ends listening in as Dragonette moves away from him. Her footsteps unsteady. Making his way to her side, he gently puts his right hand onto her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I wish I was. I'd never seen anyone die before. Not even in a horrible fashion like that." Putting her hand over Max's, she murmurs, "I'm more worried about you, though. I mean, you've clearly known him longer somewhat."

"I've got support from my friends and family. I'll be okay."

Upon Dragonette letting his hand go, he silently steps away. Missing her turning to face him. Upon not seeing him, however, she looks around.

"Max?" Lightly scowling, she mutters, "He's as bad as Shinji with that crap."

With that, she begins making her way to her prearranged exit point. In five minutes, she arrives and sees Psycho's sedan coming toward her. When its rear passenger door draws even to her, she opens it and gets in. Huddling herself down onto the floor, she starts shaking in sorrow as Psycho drives. The next two minutes are silent until Psycho breaks it.

"How're you holding up?"

"I've been better." Her tears start coming to the front as she starts sobbing. "I failed."

"How?"

"A man died my first fucking time out, Psycho! That's how I failed!"

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me what happened." Nodding, Dragonette does so. When she's finished, Psycho muses thoughtfully before responding. "You did not fail in any way, 'Nette. There was no way you or Max could've known about what would happen if Birdman tried leaving."

"Meaning…"

"He had a charge implanted into his body. Likely with a proximity trigger. Outside a radius of so much distance, boom."

"Who could be so callous as to do that?" Her tone is snide, as she already has a fairly good idea. Shaking her head free of violent thoughts, she then asks, "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do is withdraw and lay low until another time to strike comes up." Shaking his head, he adds, "What had happened was quite unexpected and unfortunate."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. In all the missions Max Steel Sr. and Jr. both had taken on before tonight, nobody died. On any side."

"So he's likely hurting as well." Groaning in frustration, Dragonette takes off her helmet. Revealing tear-filled eyes. "I just wish I could comfort him. That way we can comfort each other."

'Oh, I have a good feeling you'll do that when you see each other as yourselves.'

Shrugging, Psycho only drives on silently. Upon reaching the surface ten minutes later, Psycho drives right for the Takamiya house. Upon pulling up outside the house, they see an anxious Deidre waiting outside for them. Unsteadily, Ritsuko exits the car and goes into Deidre's arms.

As Mother and daughter go into the house, Psycho wheels the car away from the house. Intent on generating a spin to tell Gendo regarding the 'breach' in Security he'd 'missed' spotting. As he generates, he clenches his mechanical hand into a fist.

'You may not have been a friend, Birdman, but one way or another, you will be avenged. I swear it.' After making that vow, he can't help but wonder how Shinji's holding up. All the while thinking one thing. 'Knowing the secret identities of people that are supposed to be enemies can be a real pain in the ass!'

_(Geofront lake; same time)_

Having changed back into Shinji, put his stash back and swimming back to the plug naked, the young man closes the hatch on the plug. Ensuring to soak himself in the remainder of the LCL. Hoping that someone would buy the 'I purged all the LCL I could when I heard you approaching' story. While he waits, however, he can't help but tap his fist onto the command chair in a gesture of contained fury.

'How could I have missed something like that? "Commander Dumbass" is just about evil enough to have a fuckin' bomb put into someone like Birdman! A guy that didn't even want to hurt anyone. Just make his point across regarding avian life! He was an okay guy that didn't deserve what happened!' In his fury, he hears his 'N-Tek' comm. chiming.

'_I'm here.'_

"_You okay, Shinji?"_ Kat's voice is gentle as she goes on. _"We saw the whole thing. Right up to when Birdman died."_

'_I'll be fine with time and a lot of therapy, Kat. Does "N-Tek" have counselors for this kind of thing?'_

"_We do. On call, 24/7. You think you may need one soon?"_

'_I don't think it, Kat. I know it.'_ Sighing sullenly, Shinji goes on. _'Enough about me, though. How're things on your end?'_

"_Berto has the 11__th__ Angel contained in the biggest mainframe. He baited it with some obscure information that it somehow found intriguing. Once it had fully entered the mainframe, he cut off all access to the outside world. Wireless, land-line and electrical supplies. Right now he's got it on a generator."_

'_What'll he do with it?'_

"_He'll negotiate with it in exchange for its existence."_

'_What'll he exchange, though?'_

"_Information as to why the Angels are attacking."_ Berto's voice is a welcome sound to Shinji's ears as he goes on. _"So far, though, I've been getting the silent treatment. If it doesn't accept the deal, I'll just let the generator's fuel run out. Trapping for keeps or possibly killing the Angel inside the mainframe."_

'_Agreed. The Angels have to be stopped, or at least understood further. How're you communicating with it, anyway?'_

"_Oh, just a simple keyboard to communicate with the Angel and a simple monitor to read the Angel's replies. If any."_

'_Yeah, well watch yourself, pal. These Angels are quite unpredictable. You never know what they're gonna do.'_

"_Yeah. In some respects, they are like us, too. Humanity can be quite unpredictable as well, after all."_

'_That is too true, Berto.' _Shinji's eyes dripping tears for a fallen foe, he adds, _'That is too true.'_

Inside her plug, Asuka can't help but hear the exchange among Shinji, Kat and Berto. Her blue eyes dripping tears for a man she'd never met before, she can't help but weep.

'How can Shinji's dumbass old man have that done to a guy like Birdman?' Upon hearing a boat motor coming toward her, she quickly dries her eyes. Not wanting any of the recovery personnel to see her tears. 'I may not have been a field operative of sorts long, but I know a raw deal when I hear one! And Birdman got a raw fucking deal!' When her plug's hatch opens, the LCL spilling out, she smiles upon seeing Maya.

"Boy am I glad to see a woman instead of a man!" Maya can't help but chuckle as the redhead clambers up out of the plug. Wrapping herself into a towel Maya hands her, Asuka asks, "So what happened, anyway?"

"An Angel, Asuka." Her eyes going wide in 'shock', Asuka can't help but shrilly scream out.

"AN ANGEL ATTACKED AND WE MISSED THE CHANCE TO KILL IT?" As a wincing Maya nods, Asuka huffs in annoyance. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

"Well, I don't know if it's any consolation, but the Angel's not dead." Asuka's eyebrows can't help but arch upward intrigued.

"Then what happened to it?"

"I wish I knew."

"Meaning?"

"One minute, we're about to stop the Angel before it could completely overpower 'Caspar'. The next, it just vanishes before we could do it in." Asuka gives Maya a convincing blink of befuddlement before snorting in annoyance.

"Where could it have disappeared to?"

"Dunno." Maya then shrugs as she adds, "In any case, Doctor Akagi is meeting with Commander Ikari regarding what had happened to the Angel." Asuka nods, half-relieved and half-disappointed Maya didn't bring up Birdman and his fate.

"Then I guess all three of us are heading ashore." Maya gives her a nod before replying.

"That's right. Once we pick up Shinji and Rei, all three of you will head ashore for your showers so you can go home."

"Works for me, Maya." Asuka gives the Lieutenant a nod as the boat heads for the next plug.

Upon arrival, Maya activates the external release for the hatch. Resulting in LCL washing out into the water. Upon seeing a blue mop of hair, Asuka can't help but smile that Rei's safe. After the nude blue-haired girl wraps herself into a towel, she goes to sit by Asuka. Upon nearing Asuka, Rei looks at the redhead's face and kinks her head to the side.

"Are you well, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Just fine, Wondergirl. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to have saline residue on your face." Kinking her head again, she adds, "Most perplexing." Asuka only shrugs haplessly, causing Rei to nod in acceptance. Yet as Rei sits by Asuka, she studies the redhead's face intently.

'Pilot Sohryu is concealing something that happened. Something tragic and recent. Will Pilot Ikari as well?' As the boat pulls up to the last plug, Rei looks over at Asuka and sees the redhead's eyes has unshed tears shimmering. Asuka notices Rei's scrutiny and wipes her eyes free of the unshed tears.

"You need a hobby, Wondergirl."

"I do have a hobby, Pilot Sohryu. It's called 'observing human behavior' in order to better understand humanity and all that entails being human."

"Then I guess you're in for a long study, Wondergirl. Because humanity is one big mess. Always has been, always will be."

"I understand." As Shinji exits the plug, Rei can't help but notice something amiss. 'The LCL in Shinji's plug didn't splash out like it did my plug or Pilot Sohryu's.' As Shinji makes his way to the two girls, his nude form wrapped in a towel like them. Sitting down beside them, he tilts his head back.

"It's been one Hell of a night. Hasn't it?"

"You said it, Third. An Angel attacked and we never even got up to bat!"

"I, too, am most disappointed." Asuka sighs in relief, thankful that Rei hadn't taken what she said literally. Only… "Now it seems I will have to wait until the next Angel comes along before I use an EVA-sized baseball bat." Asuka can't help but groan before snorting in amusement.

"And to think I thought you didn't have a sense of humor, Wondergirl."

"So I did well?"

"You did okay. A literal punch-line is a good start."

"Does a punch-line involve punching people?" Asuka warily looks over at Rei to see if she's smiling at all. Upon seeing Rei's face being devoid of humor, Asuka can't help but gulp. Rei, however, loses her composure before bursting out in laughter. "It seems I can do deadpan humor as well."

Shinji can't help but snicker at how Asuka got played. In three seconds, Asuka begins laughing as well. Maya, on the other hand, only giggles lightly. Her mind thinking about the 11th Angel's disappearance.

'No way it could've just left on its own without a trace!'

_(Gendo's office; two hours later)_

"You are certain of this, Akagi?"

"I am, Commander. The 11th Angel just up and vanished from the MAGI like it wasn't even there." Gendo lightly grimaces before looking down at the scrolls before him.

"There was nothing in the scrolls at all about the 11th Angel vanishing. That's the problem right there, Akagi." The blond woman only nods before Gendo speaks again. "How did Birdman regain consciousness and attempt to leave the Geofront? You yourself said that he'd remain unconscious until we were finished with him. Rendering him expendable."

"I don't know, Commander. But I did notice the tube he was in had been punched with great force and thusly shattered from the outside."

"So we have an interloper among us." Nodding once, Gendo comes to a decision. "Have Birdman buried in a pauper's grave. No mention of his existence or death is to be mentioned. Not by Captain Psycho or the Agent that was with him."

"But, sir, Birdman was only what he called himself. He was once a world-renowned ornithologist."

"It matters not to me whether he studied birds or insignificant insects. The man had more or less outlived his usefulness anyway." His lips going into a cruel sneer, he adds, "I just wish I could have seen his face when the proximity charge blew. The implantation of the charge to his back was genius, Akagi."

"Sir." Waiting for Gendo to either say something more or dismiss her, she finds him about to speak again.

"The Scenario has taken a setback, but a minor one. The loss of the information from Birdman is inconvenient, but I believe we have what we need from him."

"Yes, sir." Looking over her notes, she adds, "The tube containing the 'Custom Model' did have a pair of impact marks on it, but no sign of rupture." Glancing over them again, she grimaces. Only for Gendo to catch it.

"Something more, Akagi?"

"Yes sir. On the floor, there was a puddle of vomit." A tense moment of silence passes before Gendo speaks again.

"Learn anything of note, Akagi?"

"As a matter of fact, sir, yes. Do you remember the Section-2 Agent that we found hanging around, literally, in the EVA dumping ground?"

"Quite well. He'd claimed he'd accosted a woman dressed in a Halloween costume." His eyes narrowing, he adds, "Said woman appeared to be pregnant according to his report."

"There was no sign of the hormone consistent with pregnancy in the preliminary analysis of the vomit."

"So it was either extra padding to protect an empty womb or she was somewhat chubby."

"Correct, sir. But the Agent did report that she was in athletic condition. Leaving the former possibility in the running." Gendo visibly scowls, causing Akagi to nervously gulp.

"There are one too many unknown factors interfering with the Scenario, Doctor. Unless we can find the interlopers, all we can do is wait for them to interfere once more." Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, Gendo sneers out, "And that is not allowable under any circumstances. Is that clear, Doctor?"

"It is, sir." Looking over her notes once more, she then asks, "What do we do with the 'Custom Model', seeing as we lost the one we're sourcing it from?"

"We proceed as planned, Doctor. Implant Adam into it at your next opportunity. When the time for Third Impact comes along, not even the Third Child will be able to stand against it." His lips going flat again, he adds, "No matter how strong he becomes from here on out, he's only a mere boy." Akagi gives a nod and exits.

Little do both realize that the relay Misato had, unknown to Akagi during the crisis, plugged into 'Caspar' is also a bugging device. One that which works through a building's electrical system. Making any outlet within the building a microphone and transmitter. At the end of transmission, it awaits more.


	44. Chapter 44

Shinji Steel 44

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(That night; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

Misato and Asuka watch Shinji warily as he sits in the living room. Typing away at his 'N-Tek' laptop, muttering dark curses with every key tap. Glancing at Misato and getting a nod, Asuka steps toward him.

"What are you doing, Shinji?"

"Looking into the activities that happened while 'Dumbass' was either here or elsewhere." Bringing up his first Angel battle, Shinji says, "Tell me what you see wrong with this picture."

Asuka watches intently as she watches 'Dumbass' give an unheard order. Only to see a heavily-bandaged Rei being wheeled in on a gurney. When the view jumps, Asuka can't help but gape at him.

"You're holding the video-camera?" Shinji lightly chortles before Asuka gets the idea. "You're the video-camera?" At his nod, Asuka grins and says, "Nice crisp focus your eyes have."

"Thanks. Now, what do you see wrong with this picture?"

"Other than 'Dumbass' coercing you to fight instead of a clearly-injured Wondergirl, not really."

"Exactly. As I was facing away from it, intending to shield Rei from the falling debris…" Shinji trails off as Misato picks up on it.

"Unit-01's hand moved on its own and kept the debris from falling onto them both." Shuddering, she adds, "The entry plug wasn't even in place when it happened." Shinji only nods while Asuka gapes in shock. Recovering, she shakes her head.

"Let me get this straight. You think a big-ass robot saved your lives because it wanted to?"

"It's more than a big-ass robot, Asuka." Bringing up a sound file, he plays it for her.

"_Oh, my baby. What's happened to you? I love you, my precious little boy."_ When the file stops, Shinji looks back at Asuka and sees her jaw dropped in horror. Recovering her jaw, she shakes her head in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that… wait. Just one fuckin' minute there." Her mind reeling with what she'd just heard, Asuka looks back up at him and asks, "Where did this come from?"

"Berto checked through my probes. It came from within Unit-01's core." His eyes dripping tears, Shinji murmurs, "My Mother didn't die in a freak lab accident. She's trapped inside Unit-01's core. Has been that way since I was four." Bringing up another sound file, Shinji adds, "What you're about to hear won't be pleasant." Hitting 'play', he, Misato and Asuka listen to 'Dumbass' and Fuyutsuki speaking.

"_Is something the matter, Professor?"_

"_I got word from Section-2. Captain Chiron has vanished from Tokyo-3."_

"_How?"_

"_It seems that in the process of following your orders, he'd gotten caught."_

"_Damn!"_ The sound of a fist slamming down can be heard before 'Dumbass' resumes speaking. _"Who's next on the Section-2 command chain?"_

"_Lieutenant Ishiragi, sir."_ The sound of 'Dumbass' sighing in dismay is music to all three pairs of ears before he speaks again.

"_I have no choice, then. Send a communiqué right back. 'Effective immediately, until our return, Agent Psycho's in charge of Section-2'. That is all."_ A brief pause ensues until 'Dumbass' speaks again. _"Area of Death is an apt description of this place. Humanity's sins washed away in Second Impact."_

"_I'd prefer sins to mass death any day. It's human nature, after all."_

"_No need to worry, Fuyutsuki. Instrumentality will succeed and humanity will become one. And Yui will be returned to us."_

"_If she were to be returned, what do you think she'll feel about what you have in mind for Shinji?"_

"_She'll understand. She always has. Of course, unless we can get the Third Child to follow his role in our plan, all will be for naught. He's much too strong-willed for our purposes."_

"_His surrogate family undoubtedly had a hand in that."_

"_Indeed. I had tried tampering with his surroundings, but the people there were either stubborn or unafraid. As if they're being guarded by an unforeseen entity."_

"_If it's the latter?"_

"_We find and eliminate them. Nothing is to hinder the Scenario any further than it already has been."_

"_I expect they'll fight back if that's indeed the case."_ They hear 'Dumbass' emit a scoff before speaking once more.

"_Do not be absurd, Fuyutsuki. No minor inconveniences can stand against NERV, SEELE or the Scenario."_ With that, the voice file ends. A clearly shaken Misato and a pale Asuka look toward the one young man they'd come to care for. Tentatively, Asuka drapes her arms around Shinji.

"I may not be Ritsuko, but you can lower your burdens, Shinji." Nodding, Shinji does so. Tears falling from the redhead's eyes as well, she asks, "Why would he want that for you?"

"I don't know, Asuka." His face rising and turning to hers, Asuka can easily see fire within his blue eyes. "But he ain't gonna get what he's expecting. Dad, we need to make plans based on what we've heard."

"_What've you got in mind, Shinji?"_ Josh's voice in both Misato and Asuka's ears can't help but make them eager.

"I think we should make a 'Scenario' of our own. Although I think it's already underway given the way 'Dumbass' is talking." Josh's chortles of agreement get Misato and Asuka to cackle as well.

"_I'd say so. We're already fucking things up for him and this SEELE bunch. Berto tried looking it up, but they seem to be in the shadows. Much like Dread's bunch back in the day."_ Misato chews her lower lip tentatively before speaking up.

"Josh, do you think we should bring Kaji into the fold? He lives for this kind of thing."

"_Actually, as per Shinji's suggestion, there's an 'N-Tek' spy-sat tasked to him 24/7, with a cloaked and manned Sparrow hovering overhead in case it's needed."_ Misato's eyes can't help but go wide before she looks over at Shinji.

"When did that become effective?"

"Before the class trip, after Asuka and Rits bought their swimsuits." Upon feeling Misato's arms around him as well, Shinji returns the gesture as best he can.

"Thank you, Shinji." Before he can even reply, the apartment phone rings. "Hold that thought." Getting up, Misato strides to the phone and picks it up. "Katsuragi."

"_Major, it's Lieutenant Ibuki. Can I come over to talk with you?"_

"Sure, Maya. C'mon over. Shinji's about to start dinner, matter of fact. You're more than welcome to join us if you like."

"_I'm on my way now, Major."_

"Okay, Maya. We'll see you when you get here."

"_Thanks, Major."_ With that, Maya's call ends and Misato hangs up the phone before sighing.

"Maya's coming over to talk. About what, I have no idea."

"I guess we're going to find out then." Setting his laptop aside, Shinji then asks, "Dad, any chance you can make an appointment for me to speak with a counselor?"

"_You got it, Shinji."_ A series of key clacks later and Josh says, _"You've an appointment with Dr Hanson in Tokyo-2 tomorrow morning at nine. I take it you'll be the 'other' you."_

"Yep. Unless, of course…"

"_No counselors 'N-Tek' has on retainer know about the MAX probes project. They only know of the operatives."_

"Got it." Opening the cupboard, Shinji hums thoughtfully until he grins. "I wonder if Maya likes barbecued beef."

"I don't think she'd ever had it, Shinji. We can ask her when she gets here." Right on cue, there's a knock on the door. "I guess she's really needing to talk." Opening the door, she sees a harried Maya on the other side of the door. "Good grief, Maya. What happened to you?"

"I found something odd when I went over the data for and during the procedure, Major. Both the way it was supposed to go and the way it did go." Bringing up a flash drive, she asks, "There a computer I can show this to you on?"

"Yeah. Shinji? Can Maya put her flash drive into your laptop's port?"

"Sure. Have at, Maya." Said woman nods while Shinji transmits through his comm. _'Looks like Maya found your smuggling of the 11__th__, Berto.'_

"_I guess I'll have to set up a meet for her."_ Berto then chortles as he asks, _"Just how many people are you going to have invited to our little party, anyway?"_

'_Don't know yet.'_ Berto's snickers meet up with Shinji's as he starts dinner. "I hope you like barbecue beef, Lieutenant Ibuki."

"I've never had it, but Doctor Akagi told me about how good a cook you are."

"Good cook? Shinji's more than a good cook, Lieutenant Ibuki." Asuka's voice is filled with praise as she adds, "Shinji's the Lord of the Kitchen." Shinji can't help but blush at the redhead's wanton praise. "Why're you blushing, Third Child? Never had anyone say that about you before?"

"Not that I know of." Next thing he knows, Asuka gently pecks his cheek before wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Asuka?"

"Don't worry, _baka_. I'm not poaching Takamiya's 'love turf' at all." Giving his midsection a light squeeze, she murmurs, "Just showing you I'm sincere with my words about your 'Lordship' of the kitchen." Shinji can't help but feel his blush recede before replying.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Whispering softly, she adds, "Also that you have me, Misato, your wife and family to care about you. Who gives a fuck what 'Dumbass' has in mind for you? You shouldn't. Fuck that fucker's precious 'Scenario', get hitched to Takamiya for real after nailing his ass to the wall and have lots of babies." Shinji can't help but grin at one of the things Asuka said.

"Nailing his ass to the wall, huh? I like that idea. I'll have to get a nail gun to do so." Shinji can't help but chortle while Asuka groans. Only for Asuka to wind up snickering herself.

"I see Wondergirl's literal sense of humor seems to be contagious. Well, that or you're the source of her sense of humor. After all, you're practically brother and sister since you two look somewhat alike." Pecking his cheek again, she moves away and gently swats his back. "Now get to cooking. We're hungry as Hell!" Shinji can't help but lightly chuckle while Asuka flounces away.

"I'm on it." As he cooks, he listens to Maya as she speaks.

"Okay, here's the projection of how it was supposed to go." Executing the simulation, the laptop shows the Angel's presence fading outward from 'Caspar', 'Melchior' and 'Balthazar'. When it's done, Maya says, "But here's how it really happened." Executing the incident the way it happened, she watches the faces of Misato and Asuka both. The 11th Angel's presence flows out from 'Melchior' and 'Balthazar' into 'Caspar' before vanishing altogether.

"So it got drawn out from the other two into 'Caspar'. What's the big deal, Maya?"

"What's the big deal? Major, I ran the simulation five times after the crisis ended! Every time, it came up with the MAGI either causing Tokyo-3 to go 'ka-boom' or merging with the MAGI in a coexistent harmony. There is no way that 'Caspar' could've drawn the Angel in like that at all! Especially while drawing it out of 'Melchior' and 'Balthazar'. It's just not possible!"

Frenzied, Maya grabs the top of her head and starts pulling on her short-cut hair. In the background, Shinji sighs softly as he pours Maya a glass of water. Dosing it with a water-soluble anesthetic.

'_Maya's pulling her hair out over our little stunt, Berto. We'll have to "convince" her to forget tonight.'_

"_I copy, _hermano_. Josh will be outside your balcony in ten minutes."_

'_Copy. I'll get Maya unconscious and ready for transport.'_

"_Okay."_ Berto signs off as Shinji walks toward Maya, water glass in hand as the frenzied tech groans.

"Here, Maya. Some water should help settle your nerves a bit before dinner."

Maya smiles gratefully at him as she accepts the glass and drinks down the water. Once she's done, she hands it back to Shinji before her eyes close. Slumping backward, Misato putting a pillow below her head, Maya snoozes peacefully. Shinji can't help but sigh as he shakes his head.

"Another person getting mixed up in our mess."

"Hey, it can't be helped. Maya nosed through what had happened." Misato gazes fondly at her before going on. "If anything, I admire her tenacity. In fact, she reminds me of Asuka."

"In what way, Misato?" Asuka can't help but feel wary at her guardian's smile.

"Neither of you never know when to back down. You always have to know everything."

'Hey, it's not my fault you two are so easy to overhear."

"No, it's because of your nosing around that you were offered the deal." Shinji turns to face Asuka before going on. "I only arranged for that because I didn't want you eventually shooting your mouth off over something that's none of your fucking business!" Before Asuka can even speak up, Shinji goes on.

"If you were to shoot your mouth off, unpleasant people that myself and others on our group fight against will torture you in unpleasant ways to learn what you'd overheard. And when they've heard what you know, it's when you die." Asuka can't help but smile smugly.

"You're exaggerating. I'm an Evangelion Pilot. Certainly they'd know I'm important enough to keep alive." Upon seeing Shinji shaking his head 'no', Asuka asks, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Here's a hypothetical scenario for you. Say you're to blab all that you know about us. An Angel-worshipping cult hears about it and does a search on any website fanatic lunatics like them use. Upon making contact, they propose a deal. Information on field operatives for support on their campaign against us. Upon agreement, they meet and torture you for information. What do you think they'll do once they'd gotten all they can from you?"

Asuka's face goes horrendously pale before she covers her mouth and bolts for the bathroom. As the sound of violent retching can be heard, Misato looks over at Shinji and sees his hands are clenched and shaking furiously. Gently putting her hands onto Shinji's shoulders, she nuzzles her face against his from behind.

"It happened, didn't it?"

"Sort of and nearly." Sighing, Shinji goes on. "It was a year ago now. 'N-Tek' had gotten word that a nuclear facility they'd collaborated with in the past had been working on a new power source. One that can safely power a large city for years and be the size of a car battery had done it."

"No more pollution, huh? Quite a concept." Shinji gives a nod before replying.

"That it was. An idea either ahead of its time or one that's time has come. I've yet to decide. In any case, the lead researcher, on a drinking binge after the success, blabbed about it all. 'N-Tek', previous collaborations, the works. An unknown bunch had someone overhearing and decided they wanted it so they can reverse-engineer it, change its operating parameters around and introduce a different version as its own. One that's not as eco-friendly. Along with discredit the work 'N-Tek' does. But, in order to do that…"

"They went after the researcher?" Shinji gives a nod and Misato asks, "What happened?"

"He realized that people with ill intent were interested in the work and called us in. I was the Agent assigned to the case. A wet-behind-the-ears rookie, no less." Grinning ruefully, he shrugs and adds, "I was so excited over the prospect of a safer source of power and protecting it and one of its creators I nearly blew it."

"How so?" Shinji lets out a groan as he ruffles the back of his head.

"I'm still trying to figure out where I went wrong. I was discreet when I met with him. I followed the protocols for personal protection. I did everything by the book as I'd expected I'd have to." Shuddering, he goes on. "One night, they came at us. There were fifteen men, all armed with automatic weapons. I was quickly overwhelmed after having fought off seven of them and we were taken prisoner."

"I'm listening, Shinji." Unknown to either of them, Asuka is as well.

"I was so down and hard on myself during the ride, the researcher told me that there are times I'd have to think outside the box. It's how he'd come up with the power source to begin with. He also told me the man I'd named myself after never failed to keep him safe when he was subject to the whims of a madman himself. He expressed his faith that I'd find us a way out."

"So what'd you do?" Asuka's query gets their attention as she goes on. "We're listening, Shinji."

"We hastily set up an escape plan of sorts. When we arrived at our destination, I was lurking by the door. When it opened, I attacked. Grabbing one of the rifles from one of the goons that had grabbed us, I opened suppressive fire. Causing them to duck down into cover to avoid getting hit by the 'Great White Hunter' as one of them had called me in a scream." Misato and Asuka can't help but giggle as Shinji goes on.

"At the same time, the researcher made his way to the vehicle's driver seat and got the truck started. See, the brain donors thought that since they were on their turf, they had the home field advantage. Boy, were they ever wrong as they left the keys in the fucking ignition!" Misato and Asuka can't help but howl in raucous laughter. Just as Max Sr. arrives and is listening intently before speaking up.

"When Shinji and the researcher got to safety, he expressed his regret he had gotten himself and the researcher abducted. Along with having to take up lethal firepower to effect their escape. After an extensive review of his actions, they found that, as a new Agent, he'd been overmatched and couldn't avoid his capture. His usage of lethal firepower in a non-lethal manner was also justified as no injuries were incurred onto the enemy from what Shinji could see." Asuka's laughter calms before she asks the question on both her and Misato's minds.

"Did you ever find the place they'd been taken to?"

"Yeah, but it was heavily destroyed. Evidently, they scuttled the place after Shinji and the researcher escaped. Even more, as far as I can tell, that group's still out there. Wanting payback for the black eye that 'Shinji Steel' over there gave them." Upon seeing Shinji's blush, Max Sr. chortles and adds, "In fact, for a time of two months, that's what we'd call him instead of 'Max Steel Jr.'. It sure is quite catchy."

"It sure sounds like it. So why don't you call him that more often?"

"Oh, we do, Miss Sohryu, but only when those of us that know are around." Going to Maya's side, Max Sr. gingerly picks up the tech and carries her to the balcony. "I'll bring her back before sun-up, Misato."

"Thanks, Max." As the man nods, she sees Shinji heading for his room. Asuka right behind him. "Asuka?"

"Don't worry, Misato. I owe him an apology." Shinji can't help but turn around, shocked, at her words. Her face shamefaced, she murmurs, "I owe the both of you one."

"There's no need, Asuka. You are who you are. I shouldn't have…"

"No, Shinji. You had every right to tell me what you had. It's because it's the type of guy you are. You've such a big heart, you can't stand to see anyone in danger. You were also right. I was poking my nose in where it doesn't belong and needed that brought to my attention. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome." As he makes to walk away, he feels Asuka's hand on his arm. "Asuka?"

"I'd like to come along, Shinji. I need someone I can talk to. It's not about 'N-Tek', but something else."

Shinji gives Asuka a nod and they both go into their respective rooms.

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' facility; two hours later)_

As Maya stirs, she makes to scratch her belly. Only to find her hands can't move. Blinking, she notices that she's bound. Unable to help nervously gulping, she trembles. The trembling gets worse when she sees a one-way mirror in front of her.

"**Good evening, Lt Ibuki."** The voice is distorted, yet gentle. Putting Maya's mind slightly at ease.

"Good evening, whoever you are." The voice lightly chortles, getting Maya to lightly giggle herself.

"**By now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."** Maya gives a nod, not quite trusting her mouth fully. **"No need to worry about being harmed. That's usually not the way we work."** Maya, for some reason, doesn't quite like the sound of the word, 'usually'.

"Then how do you work?" The voice chortles again before replying.

"**We'll get to that later. For now, we'll discuss the why."** Maya nods again and the voice goes on. **"You were working on figuring out where the 11****th**** Angel had vanished to. You successfully traced where it had gone. You then sought to inform Major Katsuragi about what had happened."**

"If I'm here, then why…" Her eyes go wide, Maya asks, "She's one of yours?"

"**Unofficially, she is. But she's got the makings of a fine field Agent according to our point-man in Tokyo-3."** Maya can't help but be confused as the voice goes on. **"Consider this a piece of helpful advice. Forget what you'd found and just accept the 11****th**** Angel was defeated. After all, isn't that what NERV is all about?"**

"It is. But, still…"

"**I know. Katsuragi's got you pegged as a pit-bull when it comes to things like that. But, please, for your own safety, forget everything you'd done."**

"My flash-drive. It's got the work I'd done on it."

"**Not to worry. We've already handled it. It's totally wiped clean with no data whatsoever."** The voice chortles again before adding, **"Well, aside from your thoughts regarding Doctor Akagi and Lieutenant Hyuga."** Maya's face goes beet red as the voice goes on. **"We didn't access those files on there. We only deleted the work you'd done."** Maya breathes a sigh of relief before finding herself curious.

"But, who are you guys?"

"**We're just a figment of your exhausted imagination."** A flash of light later and Maya goes back unconscious. The voice then chuckles as it says, **"I've always wanted to say and do that. Or something like that, anyway."**

_(Tokyo-2; morning; ten minutes to nine)_

As Max and Asuka sit waiting, she looks over at Max and sees him clenching his left fist. Reaching with her right hand, she gently takes hold of it and squeezes. Getting a soft squeeze back, Asuka smiles before speaking.

"You'll be okay, Max." Before he can reply, Dr Hanson's door opens and a Caucasian man with grey-tinted glasses pokes his head out.

"Agent Steel, I presume." At the nod, Hanson nods back and says, "Come on in. But leave your friend out here."

"Okay. But first…" Glancing at Asuka, he says, "Your comm., please."

"Oh, right." Taking the comm. out of her right ear, Asuka wraps it in tissue before handing it to him. As he accepts it, she asks, "Dr Hanson, any chance I can talk with you after you get done with Agent Steel?"

"I don't see why not. Are you…"

"Oh, no. No." Asuka chuckles ruefully as she adds, "I'm on something like 'probation' with them."

"Ah. Well, I always have room for one more. But, for now…"

Max nods before following Hanson into his office. As he enters, he sees a picture with a very familiar face. Only with a different color of hair. Hanson can't help but notice the scrutiny. Putting it out of his mind, he goes on.

"Oh, we should at least be cordial. You can call me Matt, Max."

Extending his right hand, Matt notices Max eying his proffered hand intently before smirking and pulling off an item both men are familiar with.

"A joy buzzer, huh?" Matt can only smile sheepishly as Max rolls his eyes. "How high school of you, Matt."

Giving Max a shrug, Matt offers a seat. Upon noticing another item he's familiar with, Max can't help but grin.

"You're a fan of clichéd pranks, aren't you?" As Max reaches down and brings up a whoopee cushion, Matt's smile goes wry.

"I don't really call them 'clichéd' per se. More like classic. They're always good for breaking the ice."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sighing, he goes on. "Recently, there was an incident in which somebody died. In a violently brutal manner, no less."

"How well did you know this person?"

"Fought him a few times. Not really much of a fighter, though he did try."

"Tell me about the incident." As Max does so, Matt listens intently. When he's done, Matt asks, "How did Dragonette react to what had happened to Birdman?"

"I could tell she didn't take it well. But what could I say? I'm not qualified to offer words of comfort or advice." Matt nods before replying.

"In the field, often offering words of comfort, even if you're not certified to, can still help. As does seeking out help for your troubles. You followed your gut instinct as much as you can."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Giving him a small grin, he adds, "Quite frankly, however, you did everything right. You comforted a foe as he lay on the ground dying. You sought to comfort a perfect stranger when she saw the same thing you did. She sought to comfort you. You sought advice which I'm now ready to give you."

"Okay, Doc."

"Find those responsible and shut them down before they can bring harm to anyone else." At the surprised look from Max, Matt shrugs and adds, "I was the son of a field Agent myself once, Max. Of course, it was before Second Impact and before the ATS was shut down because of that stunt Dread pulled."

"How bad was he? Really? I mean, Dad and the others told me, but I'd like your opinion on him."

"I'll put it to you like this. If I had to choose between making a deal with the Devil or John Dread, I'd pick the Devil because at least he's more upfront than Dread was."

"No way!"

"Way. Dread would always have schemes hidden within schemes within schemes."

"So he always had a plan for everything? No spontaneity at all?"

"I wouldn't go that far. He planned as much as possible for every possible occurrence. If anything got in the way or hindered, he'd go with another plan he'd concocted to cover it. Other times, he'd improvise. He was slippery, cunning and ruthless. Downright evil to the core." Max can only nod silently before Matt asks, "Any other items you want to discuss?"

"Not that I can think of, Matt. Thanks."

"You can thank me by following my advice." Matt smiles as Max extends his hand. And, without looking, takes it.

BZZZT

"Oh, sweet Mother!" Matt looks at Max's hand and grins upon seeing the joy buzzer. "Knew there was a prankster inside you somewhere, Max." Max can only shrug before replying and removing the buzzer.

"I guess it was buried." Matt gives a nod as Max hands it back to him and exits, saying, "You're up, Miss Sohryu."

"Thanks." As Asuka steps into the office, she smiles nervously. "Hello." She then spots the same picture Max had and thinks, 'I know her from somewhere.' Hanson notices her scrutiny is much like Max's. But puts it out of his mind to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Hello, Miss Sohryu." Switching to German, he asks, _"Any chance we can converse in German?"_

"_I don't see why not."_

"_Great! I tend to find myself getting rusty if I don't speak in German for extended periods of time."_

"_Ah, I got you."_ Asuka's smile goes wide as she sits down, only to hear a particular sound.

BRRRT

Her face beet red, Asuka jumps back out of the seat, looks and shakes her head at what she sees.

"_A whoopee cushion, huh?"_ Hanson chortles as she takes it out of the seat and sits down.

"_I'm a sucker for the classics. But, Max out there, not so much it seems."_

"_He's had a few rough months lately. From one situation to another."_

"_It's typical. Some Agents do their missions so well, it makes them think they're invincible. But then something drastic happens and they go to pieces. That's where my profession comes in."_ Asuka gives a nod before Hanson says, _"Tell me what's on your mind, please."_

"_Okay."_ From there, she tells him all that's happened to her since she was little. When she gets done, she asks, _"How bad off am I, Doctor?"_ Hanson gives her a sympathetic glance before replying.

"_Where do I even begin? Your Mother going through her horrendous experience, with you suffering the most? Your Mother dying with you finding her body? Your vow to not cry or need anyone ever again? Your subsequent disregarding those vows once you'd gotten embroiled into both your world and ours?"_

"_I'm in bad shape, huh?"_ Hanson lightly scoffs at her before taking off his glasses.

"_That doesn't even begin to cover it, Miss Sohryu. You've the precursors to PTSD that are quickly becoming a strong case of it. Frankly, I'm surprised you made it this long without snapping before finding a release valve of sorts."_

"_As in crying?"_

"_It's one example. Another example is your pursuit of a young man that's already quite taken by a young woman that he intends to wed."_ Asuka can't help but blush furiously, causing Hanson to chuckle before asking, _"Do either of them know of your feelings regarding him?"_

"_Both of them know. But, the agreement I have with her is just to flirt with him to keep him on his toes. I wasn't going to make it serious."_ Hanson gives her a nod before asking the biggest question.

"_How did it make you feel when you pursued him?"_

"_I felt euphoric, like I have a reason to go on living past Evangelion."_ Smiling ruefully, Asuka murmurs, _"Of course, once they get hitched, I won't be able to do it anymore."_

"_I'm afraid that's the way life is, Miss Sohryu."_ Switching back to English, he smiles and says, "I thank you for conversing with me in German, Miss Sohryu."

"It was my pleasure, Doctor. But, how'd you know I'm German?" At an arched eyebrow from Hanson, Asuka can only chuckle sheepishly. "Oh. My Berlin dialect when I first spoke."

"Yep." Giving her a gentle chuckle, he asks, "Any other concerns I can help you with?"

"None that come to mind." With that, she rises and says, "Thank you for your time, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Miss Sohryu." With that, Asuka exits the office, causing Hanson to sigh. "If I was just fifteen years younger." Putting it out of his mind, he turns the framed picture Max had seen.

_(Outside Hanson's office)_

As the two walk away, Asuka can't help but feel she'd seen the woman in the picture before. Matching his stride, she clears her throat.

"Is it just me, or did the woman in that picture look familiar to you as well?"

"It's not just you, Asuka. We both know her. As do Misato, Mr. Kaji and Rei." Asuka's jaw can't help but drop.

"You mean…"

"The hair's a different color, but yes. The woman is…"

_(Back inside Hanson's Office)_

"Where are you, Ritsuko Akagi? What are you doing right now? Are you well?"

_(Sparrow; ten minutes later)_

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her. She looked so different from how she looks now." Max only gives Asuka a light chuckle before shrugging.

"With a little training, Asuka, you'll be able to identify one person just from looking at their face."

"Oh, sure, easy for you to say. You've got probes that give you back up for identification purposes!"

"Oh yeah. But first though, I have to see a registered face before searching at random."

"Registered meaning as in a registered scumbag?"

"Yep." Asuka can't help but grin at that.

"I wonder if 'Commander Dumbass' is listed as a scumbag?"

"One way to find out. Feeling up to it?" Asuka ponders it before giving her reply.

"Nah. Not today at least." Curious, she then asks, "Are all 'N-Tek' Agents trained to pilot one of these?"

"Yep. Interested?"

"Oh, you bet!" Yawning suddenly, however, she murmurs, "Another time though. I woke up too early for your appointment. I'm going to take a nap during the flight. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. Go ahead." Two seconds later, he hears Asuka snoring softly. Unable to resist a soft grin, he thinks, 'Man, when she's wiped out, she's wiped out!' Unable to resist a yawn himself, he puts the Sparrow on autopilot after setting course for Tokyo-3. Hoping that Maya's alright.

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; same time)_

Maya blearily opens her eyes before noticing that she's not in her apartment, but Misato's. Rising up from the couch she was lying on, she tries remembering why she was there.

"Good morning, Maya!" At Misato's cheerful voice, Maya turns around in time to see the Major bring out a can of Yebisu. Cracking the tab and slamming it down, she calls out, "YEE-AHH!"

Maya can't help but smile uneasily before scrunching her eyebrows in thought.

"Um, Major Katsuragi?"

"Oh, please Maya, we're not on the clock right now. Just call me Misato. It's too early in the morning for rank and file, anyway."

"Okay." Blinking as Misato plunks a can of Yebisu into her right hand, Maya can't help but chuckle uneasily. "Um, Misato, I'm not much of a drinker." Misato only shrugs as Maya puts it down onto the table and stretches out. "What all did I come here for, Misato? My mind's a little fuzzy."

"Oh that. Shinji was cooking when I commented you hadn't been eating well lately from all the work Ritsu had been putting you through." Grinning, she adds, "I then called you and asked if you'd like to eat at _'Chez Ikari'_ for the night."

"And I accepted. Okay." At the sound of her stomach rumbling, Maya meekly grins and asks, "I don't suppose that he made any extra?" Misato can't help but snort at that.

"He made enough to feed a small army, Maya!" Watching as Maya goes to help herself to the barbecue beef, Misato sighs softly. 'Sorry, Maya, but we can't afford for anything to happen to you. You're too important to NERV.' Maya, however, is lost in thought as she gathers a generous portion of the meal from last night.

'That can't be right. Major Katsuragi usually doesn't call me for dinner.' Bringing out her cell phone to check it, she notices that she had indeed received a call from Misato. Curious, she asks, "What time did you call, Misato?"

"Hmm, I think I called you about 21:00. Somewhere in that area."

Maya checks the phone's readout again and sees the call was received at 20:50 the previous night. Sighing, Maya puts the phone back into place and shrugs.

"I must've been totally tired from all that craziness last night with the 11th Angel."

"I'd say so. You didn't even get a chance to eat as you dozed right off on the couch." Maya can't help but wince.

"Shinji must've been so worried about me if I did that!" Misato just waves it off and grins again.

"He was concerned, but he also felt you'd be alright. With a good night's rest and putting something into your stomach once you woke up." Maya can only smile softly at Shinji's thoughtfulness as she eats.


	45. Chapter 45

Shinji Steel 45

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Two days later; Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

As Misato fixes her makeup, she thinks about the wedding she'll be going to with Ritsu and Kaji. Her friendship with Ritsu of late had become tenuous within the past day. Mainly because of the recorded conversation between the fake blond and the dumbass that had somehow been named 'Commander' of NERV. Kaji, on the other hand…

"You look great without makeup, Misato. So why put it on?" Shinji's voice behind her gets her to turn around without a start. Her calm demeanor gets Shinji to grin softly as he says, "I see you've become immune to my sneaking up behind you."

"What can I say? I've gotten used to having a roommate that's actually quiet as a field mouse." Grinning playfully, she adds, "Cute as one, too." Shinji can't help but sheepishly grin while Misato giggles, admiring his blue suit. "So when's the wedding between Berto and Kat again?"

"They're planning on two months after the war ends. Berto's handling the catering and flower arrangements while Kat's doing the seating arrangements and guest list. Dad and Jefferson are helping with the finances since Berto and Kat have no actual family to speak of." Misato clasps her late Father's cross and closes her eyes before opening them back up.

"They do have family, Shinji. You, Josh, Jefferson, each other and all the others at 'N-Tek'. They'd been through both good and bad times together. They may have hit rough spots, but they never abandoned each other intentionally."

"Yeah." Next thing he knows, Misato steps forward and tightens his tie a little bit. A playful grimace on her face.

"One Kaji that seems to be an adult is bad enough. The world doesn't need a younger version of him, even though this one seems to shave himself baby smooth." Shinji can't help but blush furiously while Misato giggles. "So when's the official day for you and Rits?"

"Definitely after the war, but about a year after Berto and Kat get hitched. By that time though, Rits and I will have about two or three children."

"Oh, you've been discussing having children early intensely, have you?" Shinji only smirks before shrugging.

"It's the only thing we feel safe enough talking about between Angels. Just to give us something to look forward to."

"Well, don't forget that their 'Auntie Misato' would love to spoil them rotten."

"I won't." Giving her a concerned glance, he then asks, "How about you? How're you holding up when it comes to Dr Akagi?"

"Admittedly enough, not so well. Ritsu was one of the first people to get me talking again. Kaji right with her." Her eyes starting to drip tears, she feels Shinji's arms wrapping gently around her. Returning it, she holds him gently, yet tightly, to her. "Oh, just how'd she get mixed up in what 'Dumbass' is doing?"

"It would appear as if we have to ask her. Our way." Misato can't help but lightly chuckle at that thought.

"What'll happen then?"

"It'll be up to her. I'm hoping she'll be willing to work against him." Blinking, Misato gently moves back from him.

"You think Ritsu might be a victim?"

"I do, just as you do." Misato can only nod as Asuka comes walking up in her green dress. Shinji turns around and says, "Nice outfit, Asuka. Does the 'Berlin Circus' know you took one of their tents to make it for your blind date?" Asuka looks down at it and snickers.

"It kinda does look like tent material, doesn't it?" Looking at Shinji in his suit, she remarks, "Nice suit. Does 'N-Tek' know of your 'James Bond' fantasies so well, they let you dress like him when you feel like it?" Shinji only smirks, getting Asuka to roll her eyes. "I just had to ask, didn't I?"

"Ikari. Shinji Ikari." Misato and Asuka can't help but giggle as Shinji adds, "Maybe I need a Walther P99 to go with it." Both females consider it before giving their reply.

"Nah!"

They all share a soft laugh as Shinji, Asuka and Misato exit the apartment. Shinji and Misato head for their respective vehicles, with Asuka getting a ride with Shinji to Hikari's. As that is where she'll be meeting her blind date. Upon arrival, Shinji looks over toward Asuka.

"If you need help, an 'N-Tek' Sparrow's up overhead under cloak, keyed to your earpiece. A field Agent inside the cockpit."

"Is it your Dad?"

"Not likely. He has a date with Laura today." Asuka can't help but grin at that.

"Hey, all right!"

"You got that right." Grinning mildly, he adds, "Jefferson and I kinda pushed him into it. After all, he's been working his ass off in both the office and the field lately. He deserves a chance to relax." Asuka gives him a grin and a nod before exiting the car and turning to face him.

"Good luck with 'Dumbass' today. I just wish I could see his face when you tell him what you did through Ms Chen. Oh, and tell the 'Mrs.' I said hi." Shinji gives a grin right back to her before replying.

"I'll see if I can get a picture for you. I will relay your greeting." Asuka can only giggle mirthfully as she closes the door and watches the car drive off.

'You'd better get a picture, Third! Because I want to see that face in my scrapbook and laugh my ass off any time I'm down in the dumps!' Turning toward the Horaki house, she looks upward to see if she could spot the Sparrow before slapping her forehead. 'Idiot! How can you spot something that's invisible?'

Walking up to the front door, she presses the buzzer. When the door opens, she sees Hikari poking her head into the crack. Only to start smiling widely upon seeing her.

"Hey, Asuka." Ducking down behind the door to grant Asuka entry, she says, "Come on in."

"Why thank you." As she strides into the Horaki house, Asuka can't help but think, 'Why's Hikari ducking down behind the door?'

"Your blind date's already here, Asuka." Noticing her dress, Hikari adds, "That's a nice dress."

"Thanks, Hikari." Smirking, she adds, "I stole a tent from the 'Berlin Circus' to make it." Unseen by Asuka, Hikari's eyes can't help but go wide before she giggles. Asuka right behind her, adding, "That's not what happened. When he saw it, Shinji asked me if the 'Berlin Circus' knew I took one of their tents to make it." Their giggles go raucous as Asuka walks in. Hikari in tow.

She's then stunned to see Touji, wearing casual blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Quite frankly a first for him in anything but a track suit. He's talking with a boy she'd never seen before. Touji and the boy both look over and the boy's jaw drops. Touji, however, grimaces lightly.

"Kenoju, this is Asuka Langley Sohryu, aka the Red Devil. Devil, this is my cousin, Kenoju Suzuhara. But we usually call him 'Ken' for short." Asuka looks Kenoju over. Fit like Touji, yet not as tall. Wearing glasses, yet able to appear distinguished. The casual jeans and shirt, however…

Shaking it off, Asuka smiles and bows, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Kenoju." Rising unsteadily from his seat, Kenoju returns the bow.

"Likewise, Asuka. Ken, please." Kenoju's voice is shy, yet Asuka can't blame him. She's feeling shy herself.

"Okay." Giving him a soft smile, she asks, "Um, so, where are we going, Ken?"

"You ever shoot a paintball marker?"

"Not lately, but you've got my curiosity peaked. Let's go." Ken gives her a nod as they exit. "I'll take good care of Ken, Touji."

"Oh, I know you will, Devil." Asuka's eyebrows can't help but rise as she turns to face him.

"Just what is that supposed to mean, Stooge?"

"What do you see Hikari wearing, since you saw what 'Ken' and I are wearing?" Asuka looks them all over and finally notices that Hikari is wearing the same thing Touji and Ken are.

"You mean…"

"That's right, Asuka." Hikari's voice gets her attention as the pig-tailed girl goes on. "We're going on a double date of paintball!" Asuka can't help but notice the gleeful tone in Hikari's voice.

"You seem to be thrilled with it." Hikari gives her a wide smirk.

"But of course. We'll have to get you into something more appropriate, though. You'll stick out like a sore thumb in that." Looking back down at herself, Asuka only has one thought.

'Oh… boy. She's… right! I'm… gonna… die!' She then ponders it further, grins cockily and says, "I think I'll stick with what I have on. Who knows? It might even improve the look a bit if I take a few paintballs."

"Asuka! That's a nice dress! I'd hate to see it get ruined!"

"So? I got it from the bitch my Father got remarried to when my Mother died. I'm not really concerned about it getting trashed. And like I said, it might improve the looks if I take a few paintballs."

"Okay. If you say so, Asuka."

_(Takamiya house; same time)_

As Rits fixes her makeup in her room, she hears Deidre coming up behind her and grins softly.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Ritsy." Leaning up against the doorframe, Deidre sighs. "I won't be able to go with you to Kyoto-2 today."

"Oh?" Turning to Deidre and seeing regret on her Mother's face, Rits asks, "What's up?"

"I gotta look for a job. Making your 'Dragonette' suit proved to be more expensive than I expected." Rits can't help but wince.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I'll come with you. Maybe we can get a job together." Much to her surprise, Deidre smiles softly and thankfully.

"Nah. You're proceeding with our plans for today."

"Huh?" Deidre only points out the window, prompting Ritsuko to look. Upon seeing the reason stopped in front of her window, Rits smiles softly.

_(Tokyo-3 Memorial Yard; thirty minutes later)_

As Shinji and Rits step toward their destination, Shinji notices Gendo's presence. Unable to resist a snarl, he soon feels Rits' hand softly squeeze his. Calming him down somewhat. Glancing toward her and nodding his thanks, he gets a bright smile and nod from her before she speaks.

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need long with you by my side, Rits." Her smile quickly goes demure and she nods.

"I'll be by your side, Shin." Getting a nod of 'thanks' from him again, she steps forward with him. Only to draw Gendo's ire.

"What is she doing here, Pilot Ikari?"

"As his 'wife', I'm here to stand by the side of my 'husband'. If only to give him strength to endure your presence." Rits' tone of strength gets Gendo to growl.

"You watch yourself, girl."

"No, dumbass." Shinji's tone quickly gets Gendo's attention as he goes on. "You watch yourself. You're before Mother's marker. I don't think she'd take kindly to you treating family in such a manner." Gendo snorts incredulously at that.

"You have no idea what family is or isn't, Pilot Ikari."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I've a fairly good idea of what it is or isn't. I'll start with what isn't family. Family isn't leaving offspring alone at a train station for someone to pick up, only for the offspring to wait for who knows how fuckin' long! Family isn't involving offspring in a war they know nothing about until the last fuckin' minute! Family isn't referring to offspring as 'Pilot' or 'Whatever number Child'! If you think family is all that, then you're wrong!" Shinji seethes, with Rits watching serenely and with approval, before going on.

"Now for what family is. Family is staying together through good times and bad. Family is nurturing. Family is celebrating the lives of those you lost and those you still have. You failed miserably as a Father, Gendo Rokubungi!" Gendo's blink of confusion tells Shinji all he needs to know.

"You mean… oh ho-ho-ho!"

As he gets his chortling under control, Shinji hears Rits giggling right behind him as he'd told her what he had done while they were en route. Gendo clearing his throat quickly ends their merriment. Briefly.

"My last name is Ikari, Third Child."

"Not anymore. As of now, there's a court order to have you severed from the Ikari name." Gendo's eyes bolt open in shock as Shinji nods. "That's right, Gendo Rokubungi." Rits takes it from there.

"Your days as an Ikari are effectively over, 'Commander Dumbass'. Any time you call yourself 'Ikari', you are in contempt. Any attempt to declare yourself as a relative to an Ikari, you are in contempt." Gendo, faced with the prospect that he'd no longer be associated in any way to the Ikari name, finds himself with only one recourse.

"You little whelp!"

An infuriated Gendo throws a roundhouse punch at Shinji, enraged at how Shinji and Rits spoke to him. Only to find the young man had maneuvered around the punch. Seeing Rits, he grins evilly and charges toward her. Only for Shinji to intercept Gendo before he could get to her and bury his left leg right into Gendo's belly.

Resulting in Gendo collapsing to the ground. Barely able to keep his stomach contents in place, Gendo glares up at Shinji. While the young man stands in front of a proudly-beaming Rits in a protective manner, no less. Only to get a glare right back from Shinji.

"As I said, you failed miserably as a 'Father', Rokubungi."

Gendo rises up from the ground after recovering his wind. Somehow knowing that when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, he's sorely outmatched by Shinji. For a slight instant, he feels three things. Brief, yet immense, pride in Shinji's ability to stand strong. Brief, yet utter, fear of Shinji's battle prowess in both Evangelion and everyday situations. Total outrage toward Shinji and his unwillingness to break under any circumstances.

"Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't. Time will tell, Third Child."

Ignoring Rits' growl, he makes a hand signal. With that, a NERV V-TOL touches down behind Gendo. Allowing Shinji to see that Gendo had flown to the memorial garden alone. Gendo finds himself having to yell over the jet engines.

"I'm leaving now!"

"I hope you crash and die!"

Gendo only pushes his glasses back up his nose before turning away from Shinji. Not caring to dignify what Shinji had said with a response. Getting into the V-TOL, he closes the door before looking up toward the pilot.

"Take off now!"

"Yes sir!" With that, the V-TOL lifts off, leaving the memorial garden behind. As the V-TOL flies, Gendo notices an information brief on the comm. console.

"How long ago did the transmission come through?"

"Five minutes, sir. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki had indicated it as a Priority-One."

"Did he describe the nature of it?"

"No sir."

"Very well."

Looking over the packet, he sees another threat against NERV and the Evangelion Pilots. One of many that NERV gets on a weekly basis. This one, in particular, is from a group called 'The Order of the Light of Divinity'. Usually considering them a general nuisance in the past, Gendo paid them no mind. But, today, that changes. For he notices a number they'd thoughtfully included in hopes of gaining 'converts' willing to repudiate NERV and its personnel.

'Okay, Third Child. Since you've done so well to disrupt the Scenario by not breaking, let's see how you handle cultists.' Dialing the number on his phone, he waits until he hears a lofty male voice.

"_Thank you for calling 'The Order of the Light of Divinity'. This is the High Apostle."_

"Greetings, High Apostle. I call with information you may find most useful."

"_Information, huh?"_ The High Apostle's voice is filled with intrigue as he goes on. _"I can always use information. What is the information you are wishing to impart?"_

"The Third Child of NERV." The man's joy-filled gasp gets Gendo to smile evilly.

"_Oh, we've been awaiting a chance to attack one of the Children of NERV. You have blessed us indeed, Brother."_ That in itself gets Gendo to roll his eyes. _"Do you know where the Third Child is?"_

"He was last seen at the Tokyo-3 Memorial Garden. He was also in the company of a young lady."

"_A boy, eh? With a girl?"_

"Yes. Quite shocking, isn't it? A girl that cannot see the boy she's enamored with, and is enamored with her, is a cold-blooded killer. Although it is likely she supports him in his desire to kill the Angels."

"_Then they shall both be punished."_

"Indeed. Also, the Third Child drives a car. A blue coupe on what seems to be an off-road chassis. He also has a contingent of two Section-2 Agents shadowing him. Although he finds great sport in eluding them with absurd ease. It seems he feels safer without them around. Oh, hold one moment. I'm getting another call in."

"_Of course, Brother."_ Rolling his eyes again, Gendo muffles his phone. Picking up a headset, he calls in to Section-2 and gets Psycho. (Quite frankly, he's already psycho!)

"Captain Psycho, the Third Child has once again eluded his detail. I expect better performance."

"_Oh, he didn't elude them, sir."_ Psycho's reply gets his eyebrows to arch before Psycho goes on. _"Once he'd dropped off the Second Child, he noticed one of our sedans following him. Deciding that he's had enough, he stopped, got out and made a deal with them."_

"What kind of deal?"

"_They give him space of at least 1,000 yards for today and he'll let them keep him under observation. They checked with me and I figured it'd be easier to make a deal for a day. Just to see how well it goes. It goes well enough, it'll be a new policy for Agents so we can protect them. Without sticking out like sore thumbs in the process."_

"I see, Captain Psycho. It may well merit further scrutiny. Out." Ending communication, Gendo turns back to his earlier call. Electing to omit what Psycho had told him. "High Apostle, I implore you. End the designs of the Third Child and his accomplice."

"_The Third Child and the girl will feel our divine wrath this day."_

"I see no real problem with that." Ending the call before being called 'Brother' once more, Gendo sneers cruelly. "Your 'Court Order' has just been revoked, Third Child. As your spirit will be broken at having lost your 'beloved' as I had lost mine."

Little does he realize that, once again, an 'N-Tek' satellite had accessed both sides of both his calls and is sending a Priority Flash to a phone. This phone belonging to an Agent that cares very much for Shinji as a son. As he reads the short message, his date notices him stiffening and frowns.

"What is it, Josh?"

"Rokubungi called a cult. Particularly one that wants to harm Evangelion Pilots." Laura gasps in shock as Josh nods. "My thoughts exactly. Shinji and Ritsuko are in danger, Laura."

"He means to willingly let Shinji and Ritsuko come to harm?"

"It's not going to go that far. Shinji can fend them off just enough for me to get to him."

"Then you'd better go." Laura smiles softly as she asks, "Rain check?"

"Even better." Rising up from the table in the Okinawa McGrath house, Josh switches over to Max Sr. and asks, "Want to have some fun?" Laura gets a wide smirk on her face as she nods.

"I'm game."

_(Five minutes ago; Memorial Garden)_

As they watch the V-TOL lift-off, Shinji and Rits cover their faces to ensure dust doesn't fly into their eyes from the sudden uptick in power to the fans. Once it's cleared, Shinji and Rits turn to the marker they'd come to see.

'Yui Ikari'

'1977-2004'

Watching as Shinji lays a bouquet of flowers down before the marker, Rits can't help but notice the scarcity of space around the markers.

"What's with the marking arrangements?"

"The grave's empty. Much like all the others are. If anything, they're only memorials for surviving relatives and their loved ones to find the name connected to them." Looking back to her, he adds, "In a way, you're lucky, Rits."

"How so, Shin?"

"When your parents died, you still had something to bury at least. When Mother died, there was nothing left of her." Rits' eyes can't help but go wide in horror.

"You mean she just faded from existence?"

"Yeah." Shuddering, he murmurs, "I'm starting to get the memory of that day back lately. Rokubungi and Mother had taken me to a place that's all too familiar to me for my tastes."

"NERV." At his nod, Rits murmurs, "You don't have to say if it hurts you too much or if you're not ready."

"I'll be okay. But thanks, Rits."

From there, he tells her about how Yui had faded into the LCL inside Unit-01. Her agonized screams as she vanished. How he'd cried when she didn't come back. When he gets to the train station portion, Rits is holding him close. Murmuring softly into his ear as she gazes at the marker.

'Hello, "Mother-in-Law". I wish we could have met before we wed so I could meet your approval. But know this. I love your son and will ensure he stays happy. Even if I have to show up in front of him in my "Dragonette" outfit before stripping it off so we can make hot passionate love. After all the shit Rokubungi put him through, he's owed nothing but happiness.' Upon feeling Shinji looking toward her, Rits smiles warmly.

"Feeling better, sweetie?"

"Yeah. Getting there, anyway."

"Good." She then listens as Shinji makes the introductions.

"Mother, this is my 'wife', Ritsuko 'Ikari'. Ritsuko, this is my Mother." Rits' face can't help but go warm, yet pleasantly, at the 'unofficial' surname.

"Hello, 'Mother-in-Law'. Shinji's turned out to be a wonderful man. I will take very good care of him and our children." Smiling softly, she adds, "Once we've wed officially, we'll begin our family. Of course, we're not adverse to starting it early." The two then stand silently in contemplation until Rits remembers the first time they had sex without a condom.

"Shinji, didn't you say Mr. Martinez found a picture of your Mother?"

"That I did. That he did."

"Any chance I can see it?"

"Sure. Is now a good time?"

"No. I'd like to go to Kyoto-2 to my parents' grave before seeing her picture."

"We can do that." Rits smiles thankfully at Shinji as he looks back to the markers and says, "We'll return, Mother, with your first grandchild." With that, they turn away from the marker and walk back toward Shinji's car. When Rits sees him waving toward the Section-2 sedan, she can't help but shake her head.

"I still can't believe you made a deal with them."

"It's just for today. Tomorrow, however…" Rits can't help but giggle while Shinji chortles evilly. "Kyoto-2, here we come." With that, the two car convoy exits the memorial yard. Shinji's car in the lead while the Section-2 sedan cruises behind at 1,000 yards.

_(Nez/Ayanami apartment; same time)_

As Richard pumps into Rei from behind in the shower, the water falling gently onto them, he gently cups her breasts. Feeling the nipple harden, he leans forward and plants a kiss onto her neck. Getting a soft moan from the blue-haired beauty as she smiles.

"This must be what Takamiya feels any time she and Ikari are together."

"What's that, 'Angel'?" At the nickname Richard had given her the previous night, Rei's smile goes warm.

"The feeling of bliss any time…" Her voice trailing off as she orgasms, Rei feels the sensation of Richard's sperm flooding into her. She then can't help but scream, "RICHARD!"

"REI!" As they relish in the afterglow of sex, they feel the still-falling water hitting their bodies. Much to Richard's surprise, however, Rei turns herself around. With Richard still inside her, no less, and smiles sultrily.

Richard returns the smile and says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get knocked up even though the implant won't let you."

"It seems I need lots of practice for the time when you can knock me up, Richard." Pumping her form onto him, Rei murmurs, "I'll consult with Dr Akagi on the removal of the implant as I have an appointment with her anyway tomorrow."

"What kind of appointment?"

"Just a general health examination. I seem to be slightly past due for one and must rectify it."

"Need any company?" Rei only smiles at him before shaking her head.

"That's sweet of you, Richard. But some aspects of the examination are very private."

"Ah, I got ya. I got ya." Giving her a kiss as they copulate, Richard feels Rei's tongue probing for his. Letting his tongue meet hers, he feels them dancing together. Ending the kiss to breathe, he gives her a smile. "It's cool."

"Thank you, Richard." Her smile in place still, she murmurs, "They're so private, 'Vash', not even I can understand them." Richard then snaps his fingers as he remembers something.

"There's a cosplay convention next month. Wanna check it out?"

"What happens at one?"

"Oh, people dress up like their favorite characters from their favorite anime series." Pointing at his hairdo, he adds, "I'm going as 'Vash the Stampede' from 'Trigun'. I think you'd make a good 'Meryl Stryfe', Rei."

"Is she on 'Trigun' as well?"

"Yep. In fact, I even have the series with me. Wanna check it out and see what you think?"

"I'd be interested to see it." Her red eyes going smoldering all of a sudden, she adds, "But, for now, fuck me until I can't walk straight." Richard's only too happy to oblige her.

_(Deidre's job hunt/interview; same time)_

Deidre sits before the head of the corporation that operates the machine-operated construction sites. The slender sandy-haired man is looking over her resume and quirking his eyebrows every so often. Nodding in approval, he puts her resume down and smiles gently.

"I must admit, Ms Takamiya, you are uniquely qualified for the position you're applying for. But our sites are machine-operated. It's not discrimination, mind you, but a matter of safety for what human personnel we have."

"Oh, I understand." Her tone is downtrodden, yet the man doesn't stop smiling as he resumes speaking.

"How are you when it comes to repairing equipment when it breaks down?" Deidre only shrugs before giving her reply.

"I've only done 'meatball' procedures on-site to get them working again. Nothing really long-lasting. Just quick, basic and dirty."

"How about a demonstration of 'meatball' procedures, Ms Takamiya?" Deidre blinks before catching on.

"Okay." The man nods as they both rise and exit his office. Deidre asking, "Where to, Mr. Treadwell?"

"Oh, to a site that just had a jackhammer jam yesterday, Ms Takamiya."

"Oh, I've dealt with a couple of those. What caused the jam?"

"A piece of rebar flew out of control and slammed against the jackhammer's hydraulic connection point, damaging it. Which is where you come in."

"A human hand, having more dexterity, makes it more suitable for on-site repairs."

"Oh yes. It makes more sense to have a human repair worker than trying to have a machine do it." Grinning wryly, the man asks, "You didn't expect to become a repair technician of sorts, did you, Ms Takamiya?"

"Not really. I expected to actually do construction work. But being a repair technician should prove interesting." Grinning sheepishly, she adds, "Even though I'm not certified for the job."

"Here's the way I see things. 'If you know enough from on-the-job-training, then you don't need certification'. You've got what it takes, Ms Takamiya. Don't let the lack of certification drive you down."

"I won't." Unable to resist giggling, she says, "I just can't wait to see Ritsy's face when I tell her about my new job. If I make the cut, that is."

"Oh, I suspect you'll do well enough to be hired on." Pausing briefly, he then asks, "Who's Ritsy?"

"My adopted daughter."

"Ah. Where is she at right now?"

"She's with her future husband, going to their respective parents' burial sites." Deidre sees his glance and sighs out, "It's a long story."

"I don't doubt that. Next time you see them, please pass on my regards to them." Seeing her glance, he adds, "I tend to be a bit forgetful at times. So I said it just in case I forget."

"I'll pass them on, Mr. Treadwell."

_(Paintball Field; same time)_

Asuka can't help but grin at the thought of pelting her opponents with paintballs. She even finds herself looking forward to being pelted with paintballs. Hikari gently nudges her, getting the redhead's attention.

"Ready, Asuka?"

"As I'll ever be. How do we do this?"

"Okay, first it's 'Girls against Boys'." Getting a nod of agreement from Asuka, she adds, "Then it's 'Couple against Couple'." As Asuka nods again, she suddenly catches herself upon catching what Hikari had said. She then blushes beet red, causing Hikari to giggle. "Got you, Asuka."

"You just wait until it's the latter and I get you and Touji in my sights." Asuka's lethal purr only gets Hikari to snicker before yawning.

"I'll wait, alright. But it'll be the other way around." As the two walk alongside each other to their zones, Asuka mentally grins evilly.

'I just hope that Agent's ready to come to my aid.' Sadly, however, the Agent in the Sparrow is watching the goings on intently. A wide grin on his face.

"This is going to be good!" He then hits the 'record' button just as the teens 'open fire' on each other.

_(Deidre's 'meatball' demonstration site; same time)_

As Deidre looks around the site, she can't help but notice it was where Psycho had wound up looking partially like a statue.

'That was the damned funniest thing I'd ever seen, too!'

Upon seeing Mr. Treadwell walk up to her, 'patient' in hand, she sees the extent of the damage. The joiner hadn't just been damaged. It'd been rendered jagged by the rebar.

"Might as well get started. I'm going to need a wrench and leather gloves."

"They never gave you your own tools to do emergency repair work with?"

"That's right, Mr. Treadwell. Any tools I used were company property."

"Alright. E! Tool chest!" At the sound of the letter, Deidre looks over and sees a slender red-haired woman come up to them. Tool chest with her. "Ms Takamiya needs to borrow our tools for this."

"Okay." E glances at Deidre and grins. "Good luck, Ms Takamiya."

"Thanks. I'm probably gonna need it." Opening the tool chest, she smiles upon seeing the needed items right at the top. "Got the replacement joiner handy?"

"Right here, Ms Takamiya." Upon seeing it in Mr. Treadwell's hand, Deidre gets to work. As she works, Treadwell turns to E and grins. "What do you think, E?"

"She has what it takes, Sam." Upon Deidre finishing, E checks the time and whistles. "That was the fastest repair I'd seen yet."

"Repair? I thought it'd be a 'meatball' I'm doing."

"It's about to come up, Ms Takamiya. There will also come times when you have to do regular repairs." Treadwell grins lightly as he adds, "I didn't say the jackhammer was the 'meatball', Ms Takamiya. I only told you a jackhammer had jammed." Deidre can't help but chuckle in exasperation.

"I thought the jackhammer was too easy to be for the 'meatball' repair." At their gentle chuckles, Deidre rubs her hands together and asks, "So where's the true 'meatball' I'm to work on?" Treadwell only points over toward an elevator before verbally replying.

"One of the machines inadvertently severed the electrical line for the motor as it came up level to the machine. Four stories off the ground, you'd have to have nerves of steel."

"I skydived from a higher distance a few months back. I can handle it."

"Alright." As Deidre strides toward the elevator, Treadwell exchanges a grin with a smirking E. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I should've been more upfront with her." E only gives him a snicker in reply.

_(Kyoto-2 Memorial Yard; two hours later)_

As Shinji walks alongside Rits, he notices her trembling in sadness. Clasping her right hand with his left, he gets her attention.

"You were there for me when I needed you most. I'm returning the favor to a beautiful damsel in distress." Rits can't help but roll her eyes at his corniness while smiling softly.

"I enjoyed being there for a man in distress. It made me feel warm." As they reach her parents' grave, her smile fades slightly. "I don't even know what to say, Shinji. Where do I even start?"

"When was the last time you were here?"

"A week before we first met. It's been so long…" Her voice trailing off as Shinji's lips make contact with hers, Rits sends her tongue to greet his. As the two kiss, Rits comes to a final decision. 'The implant's coming out next week and Shinji's baby will be in my womb two months afterward.' When their kiss ends, Rits smiles widely. Knowing exactly what she wants to say, she turns around. Shinji by her side.

"Hello, Mother and Father. A lot's happened since the last time I was here with 'Mom'. I met the boy that's now the love of my life and found out that he's become a hero."

Glancing at him proudly and seeing him blushing somewhat, she adds, "Albeit a reluctant hero, but a hero nonetheless." She then lightly giggles and blows him a kiss before saying, "His family may not be of the conventional kind, but at least it's far better than what he'd been ditched by. Mother, Father, this is Shinji Ikari. Shinji, my parents."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Takusona. I only wish you could be here to see how well Rits' grown up under Deidre's care." Going to behind her, he gently wraps his arms around her and holds her close, whispering, "You should tell them about what you'd found. If anything, they deserve to know."

"You're right." Rits' gentle whisper back prompts Shinji to gently kiss her neck before unwrapping his arms from around her. Once he's back at her side, she goes on. "I found out something horrible, though. You were murdered for no apparent reason. Rendering me an orphan and attributed to Second Impact. Grandfather and his assistant were pretty much bullied into implanting BCIs into unsuspecting women without their knowledge or consent." Gently rubbing her lower belly, she sighs.

"With me being one of them. Some dark bunch of dorks wants humanity to die out it seems. They ain't getting what they want, though. When the war with the Angels is over, Shinji and I will be together, have children and celebrate our lives together. If those dorks don't like it, then it's their problem. Not ours." Feeling her ire rise toward those responsible for the deaths of her parents and the dorks hiding themselves, Rits comes to a decision.

"I've so much to tell you, but for right now I want to go to our spot in Tokyo-3 before seeing a picture of Shinji's Mother." Smiling softly, she murmurs, "After Second Impact, the world changed. Next time we come, you'll see how it changed when your first grandchild is with us." Turning to Shinji with tears falling from her eyes, Rits asks, "Can we go, please? I don't want them to see me like this."

"Yeah." Gently draping an arm onto Rits' shoulders, he looks at their marker and thinks, 'I'll take care of her, Mr. and Mrs. Takusona. Even if I have to become "Max Steel Jr." in front of her, I'll protect her.' As the two walk away, Shinji looks around and nods upon seeing their detail's sedan. But he can't quite quell the niggling feeling that something is wrong.

_(Same place; three minutes earlier)_

As the High Apostle of 'The Order of the Light of Divinity' looks toward the couple at a marker, two members of his flock in Kyoto-2 are busy silencing the Section-2 Agents in a brutal manner. Ever since the call from an unidentified man that told him, the High Apostle had made strides in tracking down one of the Children NERV uses to kill the Almighty's emissaries.

He feels highly confident that the Third Child feels frightened instead of safe without their presence as the one that called him had stated. To that end, he plans to get close enough to attack and dispense divine retribution for the Angels that had died. Looking back toward his flock members, he shakes his head at the ill-fitting suits they'd 'acquired' from the two Agents they'd killed. The two members are woefully undersized. Making them look absolutely ridiculous with the sleeves over their hands.

'Can't be helped now. We've come too far to turn back from this opportunity to strike back against the Devil known as "NERV". Who knows when a chance like this will come again?' Turning to his companions, he asks, "Are you ready, my Brothers, to strike fear into 'NERV' for killing those sent by the Almighty?"

"We are somewhat ready, High Apostle." The reply from both men at tandem gets the High Apostle to nod in approval.

"Then let us go." As they get into the sedan, the High Apostle notices the two teens getting into the car. "Once they exit the memorial grounds, get close, to give them the impression they're both safe before we attack." The cultist behind the wheel nods before pulling out behind the Third Child's car.

_(Shinji's car; three minutes later)_

As he drives along, Shinji looks into the mirror before scowling and focusing his eyes on the reflection he's seeing.

'It's bad enough that they're ignoring the deal after accepting it, but they seem to have… a guy wearing a big-ass hat? No.' His eyes going wide, he hisses out, "Cultists!"

"Huh?" Rits' query gets Shinji to look over at her. "Did you just say cultists, Shinji?"

"That I did, Rits."

"How can you tell?" Looking out the rear window inconspicuously, she sees one person extra in there. "What do we do?"

"Only thing we can do for now is try to evade them." Lightly pressing down on the accelerator, Shinji thinks, 'Let's see how you handle my driving, bozos!'

_(Section-2 sedan; same time)_

"Dammit! He made us! But how?" Without waiting for an answer, the High Apostle grits out, "Punch it! They must not get away!" The driver nods before slamming down onto the accelerator. Swerving around the cars, barely missing them, he listens as the High Apostle cackles madly.

"You're ours now, Third Child! Both you and your little bitch!"

_(Shinji's car; same time)_

Noticing the Section-2 car increasing speed even more, Shinji sighs dismally.

"It seems they want to play 'Bumper Cars', Rits." Reaching for another portion of his seat's harness, he gets it into place. "You may want to strap down some more. If they want us so badly, they'll have to work for it."

"Right." Her voice calm, yet her nerves firing all at once, Rits brings another harness into place. "Ready."

"Okay." Punching down onto the accelerator, he smirks and says, "Let's just see what Section-2 has got under the hood anyway." As the car pulls away, he sing-songs out, "Bye-bye, baby." Rits can't help but giggle at that.

As he drives, he makes certain to include ample space between his car and the others being endangered by the cultists' desires. Next thing he knows, Berto's voice pipes up.

"_Shinji, my sensors picked up a sharp increase in speed. What's going on?"_

'_Rits and I are attack by cultists. Which bunch of nuts, I've no idea at all.'_

"_Okay. I'm notifying the UN Police and telling them NERV personnel in distress. In the meantime, try contacting the cultists and see if you can find out what they want."_

'_How? Do they have a central cultists' number they call? "1-800-CULTIST"?'_ That can't help but get a snicker from Shinji and a laugh from Berto before they calm down slightly. Rits eying him intently.

"_Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the CB in there."_ Shinji's eyebrows can't help but arch upward. Drawing Rits' attention even more.

'_I've a CB?'_

"_Yeah. Ask Rits to open the glove box."_

'_Okay.'_ Shinji asks, "Can you open the glove box and see if you can find something so we can get the word out?"

"Sure." Doing so, Rits smiles upon seeing the CB before frowning. Shinji sharing the same thing she comments. "I don't think they have one, though."

'_I don't think they have one, though.'_

"_No need to worry, _hermano_. All Section-2 sedans have been equipped with CB radios as per Section-2 Captain Psycho's instructions."_ Upon Shinji relaying what he'd 'remembered', Rits can't help but roll her eyes, keeping up her act.

"I still find it hard to believe 'Dumbass' made him a Captain."

"I guess it just goes to show how dumb 'Dumbass' can really be." Berto and Rits chortle some more before Shinji picks up the microphone. "Let's see the plate number." Focusing his eyes onto the plate, he sees the number and calls it in.

"Attention, lunatic crapheads in Section-2 sedan Golf-98, this is the Third Child of NERV. You are unlawfully operating NERV property."

Berto and Rits both can't help but guffaw at what he'd called the people inside G-98. He then gets a reply.

"_Attention, Third Child and accomplice, I, the High Apostle of 'The Order of the Light of Divinity', decree that you are to surrender yourselves so that you may submit yourselves to divine punishment."_ Shinji's eyebrow can't help but arch upward in amusement. Rits sharing the same reaction as he.

"Did you just say you're 'a high asshole' of 'ornery light diving'? Cool." Rits can't help but giggle at that, wrapping her arms around her midsection in mirth, as he goes on. "It must be some really whacked shit you're on if you're talking like that."

"_It's High Apostle of 'The Order of the Light of Divinity'!" _Shinji and Rits both share an eye-roll as the man goes on. "_Now see here, Third Child of NERV, you have killed your last Holy emissary when the 10__th__ emissary died. Now surrender and take your punishment. Your whore will watch before she joins you in Hell."_

"Whore, am I?" Rits snarls into the microphone as Shinji's still holding it. "If anyone's going to Hell, it's you! What happened to the Agents assigned to that vehicle?"

"_They were sacrificed for the glory of the Almighty's remaining Holy emissaries."_ Rits can't help but shake her head before muttering, her finger pressing down onto the button deliberately.

"This guy's a loon, honey." Shinji smirks at her as she releases the button. Just in time to hear the man screaming gibberish. Quirking her eyebrows, she presses the button again and asks, "Did you get any of that, dear? I can't seem to make heads or tails out of it." Shinji smirks as he scratches his head before replying.

"It could be Martian with marble-in-mouth dialect. Maybe even a touch of cotton-balls-up-the-nostrils if I'm hearing him right. I'll have to check my 'Martian Language Guide' when we get home, though." Rits' laughter gets so out of control, she doesn't let go of the button until after her laughter abates.

"_Now you die!"_ As the Section-2 sedan speeds up to ram them, the High Apostle transmits, _"Burn in Hell!"_ Shinji jukes the car to the right just as the sedan nears him, only to swerve right into the lane. _"Pathetic fools! There's no escape from the Almighty's divine wrath!"_

"Oh, I don't think so." Shinji then smirks as he asks, "Remember that tune-up the car had to go in for?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Watch this." Opening the center console behind the gear selector, Shinji presses a button marked 'oil slick'. "What say we give this bozo a bit of a slip?"

Rits giggles again as he presses the button. They both then hear hissing from the back of the car and see the sedan losing control. The oil and the sedan's high speed being the main factors for the car crashing right into a guardrail before flipping over.

But it doesn't stop there as its roof grinds along the pavement onto grass. It then slides along the slick grass until coming to a slow sliding stop at the edge of a cliff. Both teens can't help but wince.

"Sure didn't expect that. Hang on." Putting the car into 'reverse', Shinji pulls back to the upside down sedan and pulls up to behind it. Exiting the car, he says, "Call it in. I'll try and keep it from going over the edge."

"Okay." Keying the microphone, Rits says, "Mayday, mayday. Upside-down vehicle on edge of cliff. Said vehicle was aggressor in hostile acts. My 'husband' is rendering whatever aid he can."

"_Attention, mayday caller, this is UN Agent Steel. I hear your distress call, am keying in on your signal and I'm en route. ETA, two minutes. Until I arrive, though, tell me what your husband is doing to render aid."_

"I copy, Agent Steel." As Shinji proceeds, she gives the play-by-play. "He's gotten hold of his car's winch cable and is taking it to the car, moving at a gentle pace. Oh, I'm so nervous from what happened."

"_You're doing fine, ma'am. Keep going."_ Agent Steel's calm voice eases her nerves enough for her to do so.

"Okay. He's arrived at the car and is now securing it to the rear cross-member of the car's frame. He's now moving away gently towards his car. He's now arriving and having the winch take up the slack. Line is taut and car is stable. But for how long, no idea."

"_No need to worry, ma'am. Am arriving onsite now with a UN Police V-TOL."_ Rits looks up and smiles upon seeing a familiar aircraft. Her smile goes wider when she hears, _"How many times do I have to see this car before getting tired of it?"_ The question is asked with a hint of humor, so Rits answers with humor as well.

"I guess we'll have to find out, Agent Steel."

Agent Steel chortles, and Rits could swear she hears a feminine chortle as well. Putting it out of her mind, she watches the two aircraft touch down onto the ground. As a squad of four UN Police Officers with 'Rescue' designated on them exit the V-TOL, she makes her way to Shinji. Wrapping her arms around him, she feels his arms around her and luxuriates in the embrace.

"Mr. Ikari." At the sound of Agent Steel's voice, they both turn around and see him and a feminine associate wearing a UN Police helmet. "Would you care to make a statement right quick?"

"You bet I would, Agent." Scowling toward the alive, yet dazed, 'men' being pulled out of the wreckage, he proceeds. "After we left the Memorial Yard in Kyoto-2, I noticed that Section-2 sedan violating an agreement I had for the day with the Agents assigned to the sedan."

"Okay." Writing it down, Agent Steel nods. "Go on, please."

"Right. As it drew near, I noticed that instead of two people in it, as per Section-2 operation regulations, it had three. I drew my wife's attention to it and we both agreed we'd make angles between ourselves and them."

"Alright. Mrs. Ikari, anything to add before Mr. Ikari goes on?"

"No, Agent Steel. He may proceed."

"Very well. Mr. Ikari?"

"Right. In any case, during the course of attempting to evade, my wife found a CB radio in the glove box when a friend of ours found out our plight via vid-phone. He told us he'd put a CB in there. I initiated contact with them and the one in the weird-looking hat answered. He told us that we were to surrender ourselves for death by their hands." Grinning meanly, he adds, "Ritsuko and I played with them a little bit by insulting them. We may have gone a little further than we were supposed to, though."

"In what way?" Instead of Shinji answering, it's Rits. A rosy red blush on her face.

"We made fun of his incomprehensible gibberish by calling it 'Martian' with a couple of dialects, Agent Steel." Before Ritsuko can go on, though, a man wearing a yellow robe with white trim strides right up to them. Officers reaching toward him.

"I demand they be given to me so I may kill them, Agent!"

"You'll be killing no one today, you whacko. Matter of fact, Officers." Getting the Officers' attention, he adds, "Take him into custody, if you please."

"Yes sir!" As they grab hold of the man, he starts screaming.

"I AM THE HIGH APOSTLE OF 'THE ORDER OF THE DIVINE LIGHT'! I IDEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" He keeps on screaming as they manhandle he and his cohorts into the V-TOL.

'Oh, so that's what he said. I thought he said he was the 'high asshole' of 'ornery light diving'. I really hate when they don't enunciate. Don't you?" Shinji can't help but chuckle as Rits giggles while wrapping her arms around him snugly.

"Yeah. It's a real pain in the ass when they don't enunciate, Mr. Ikari." Agent Steel nods before adding, "I think I can declare this a case of self-defense. But I'd sure like to know how that sedan lost control, though."

"Cooking oil." At Shinji's reply, they look back at him. Causing him to shrug. "What can I say? I'm just trying to do my part to be eco-friendly while having defensive measures on my car. Nothing wrong with that. Far as I can tell, anyway."

"Nope. Nothing wrong with it at all, Mr. Ikari. Mrs. Ikari?"

"Yes, Agent Steel?" Rits can't help but think, 'Oh how I want that to be my last name for real!'

"You did a superb job of relaying your husband's actions as he did them."

"Thanks. Though I was nervous that they'd try something while upside down."

"It's understandable." The feminine voice is slightly familiar to Rits, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "If Max was in Mr. Ikari's shoes and I in yours, I'd be nervous as well. But being jittery during such situations can be the biggest obstacle to encounter and overcome. You did both today. Please remember it, Mrs. Ikari."

"I will, Officer…"

"Chanzo." The Officer replies, "Officer Lauren Chanzo. I'm a new Officer assigned to Agent Steel as an Observer."

"Ah. Well, I hope you had a good time observing."

"I wouldn't say good, but I would put it as interesting."

"Let's go with that, then." Officer Chanzo gives Rits a chuckle as she and Agent Steel return to their aircraft. Officer Chanzo, however, can't resist one more line before parting.

"Have a nice day, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari." With that, the canopy closes and both of the aircraft take off.

Once the aircraft are clear, Shinji looks over at his 'wife' and grins. Rits returns the grin and they both get to work. Rits slackens the winch cable while Shinji unhooks it from the cross-member. Within minutes, the winch cable's secure and they pull away from the annihilated sedan. Just barely missing its semi-elegant swan dive into the gorge below the cliff.

As they drive along, Shinji looks over at Rits' legs. He then goes up to the thighs covered by her short red skirt before seeing her belly as she pulls up the white shirt she's wearing. Having noticed his scrutiny, no less, she can't help but feel a certain urge.

"Do you think we have time to make it to 'our place', Shinji?"

"Doubtful. Which place is closer?"

"Yours."

"Then we'll go there. Think your Mom would mind you staying overnight?"

"I don't think she'd mind much. Mom's out job-hunting today."

"It's always good to have some way to occupy the time." Rits can't help but chuckle mirthfully in agreement.

"Oh yeah. Especially with the way we 'occupy' the time." They both share a chortle as they drive on.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; thirty minutes later)_

As Shinji and Rits go into his room, Rits traps his lips into a smoldering kiss before ending the kiss so he can take her shirt off. Softly cupping her braless breasts as they come out, Shinji kisses her again. Rits then pushes him further through the doorway before closing his door. Descending upon him after running his zipper down and bringing out his member, she can't help but smile seductively.

"I love you, Shinji Ikari."

"I love you too, Ritsuko Ikari." At that, she kisses him senseless while pumping. Ending the kiss, she hears him say, "We'll make it official soon, Rits."

"Hmm, I can hardly wait." Trapping his lips again, she thinks, 'I want to be with him. Forever!' When she feels her back make contact with his futon, Rits smiles as she wraps her legs around him. "Mmm, oh yes. Make like you're knocking me up, my darling."

"Mmm, I'd love to get you pregnant for real so we can be good parents." With that, Shinji's sperm floods into Rits' womb. As the two kiss, he murmurs, "It's only a matter of time, Rits."

_(Wedding; Misato, Kaji and Akagi; same time)_

"Oh, Misato! How nice to see you again!"

"You too, Ena." Wrapping her friend in a gentle hug, Misato adds, "You look different somehow, but I can't put my finger on it." The newly-married Ena Higarashi giggles as she turns to the side. Knowing that Misato's playing around. "Oh, you've got precious cargo!" Ena gives a happy smile and nod before turning it into a grin. "What?"

"When are you and Kaji going to do your part, Misato?"

"Me and that joker? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Ena giggles before sighing sadly. "For a time, Misato, I thought you and Kaji would be at the end of the aisle first and then have beautiful children. What happened?"

"I got real. There's no way I can possibly love and be loved when I'm damaged goods."

"Bullshit." Ena's retort can't help but have Misato drop her jaw in shock. "That's right, Misato. You ended things because you got scared of losing something precious if it happened. But you did lose something precious for a time until you and Kaji saw each other again." Ena takes Misato's hand and puts it onto her 6-month belly.

"You were lucky to have Kaji in college. He was willing to move Heaven and Earth if he could to see your every desire satisfied. I didn't meet Diasuke until two years ago. By that time, I thought I was worthless. He showed me otherwise." Ena then winces as Misato feels the baby kick against her hand.

"I may not know what it is yet, but I want to wait until after it's born. Surprises can either be wonderful or terrible. I don't mind. After all, meeting Diasuke was a wonderful surprise for me."

"I'll keep it in mind, Ena." Awed at what she'd felt, Misato looks back over at Kaji and sees him looking at her. Flashing his carefree grin and wearing his tie loose again. "You'll never change, will you?"

"Nope. I'm like this until you tame me, Katsuragi."

Misato snorts at that and deftly snatches his tie. Causing Kaji to gulp nervously. Only to be surprised when Misato gently tightens it without the choke-point.

Smiling wryly, Kaji says, "You're still soft and strong as ever, Misato."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ryoji." Noticing Akagi walking into the restroom, she murmurs, "I'll be right back, Ryoji."

"Oh, okay Misato." Watching as she follows Ritsu into the restroom, he scratches the stubble of his chin and thinks, 'I hope they can resolve what's between them. The tension is stifling.'

Inside the restroom, Misato sneaks out a needleless injector and moves up to behind Ritsu. Placing it between her fingers, she 'gooses' Ritsu and injects a serum that causes continuous nausea for five hours. With the serum working best with low amounts of alcohol in the body, no less. Ritsu, on the other hand, jumps in shock of what Misato did before grinning.

"You hadn't done that in a while, Misato." The purple haired woman only grins as she tosses the injector away. Glad that the fake blond hadn't turned around when she got 'goosed'.

"Yeah, well, things have been so tense between us of late, I felt a little reminder of the old days would be in order." Ritsu can only sigh in exasperation before shaking her head.

"They have been tense, haven't they?" At Misato's nod, she sighs before asking, "When did it get to this point, though?"

'You should know, bitch! Birdman died because of something you put inside him under the orders of "Dumbass"! Along with raiding his body for material to put into that "Custom Model" of Rei!' Misato shrugs before sighing. "Wish I knew, Ritsu. Maybe it was when I suggested destroying the MAGI to keep the 11th Angel from destroying the Angel."

"Maybe. Or maybe it was when I started commenting about how you and Kaji have been getting along romantically just like old times." Misato can only shrug while rolling her eyes.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; three hours later)_

The soft notes of a cello emanate throughout the apartment as a dressed Shinji serenades a dressed Rits. The warm smile on her face, combined with her sexual afterglow, helps the cello liven both their spirits after the day they'd had.

Unaware to both of them, Asuka enters the apartment smiling happily. Upon hearing the cello and seeing Rits' smile, her smile goes wider. All too soon for her, however, the music ends. Yet she can't help but applaud.

"You're pretty good, Shinji. You should be on the orchestra." Teasingly, she then asks, "What? No duet cassette?"

"Thanks, Asuka. Nope. The duet cassette's just me and Hoshi messing around." He then starts turning to face her. "How was… the… date?" Curious as to why Shinji's question was broken up, Rits looks toward Asuka and her jaw drops in shock.

With Shinji asking, "What the heck happened to you? Did the 'Berlin Circus' come after you with a bunch of electric paint sprayers when they finally found you and the remnants of their tent?" Asuka giggles as she shakes her head. Paint flecks flying softly off of her.

"Nope, but that would've been entertaining too." Looking down at her, she nods approvingly at the numerous red and blue blotches on her green dress. "That should liven up this dress just right. Shinji?"

"Yeah, Asuka?"

"Know of any cleaning agents that don't strip off water-based acrylic paints?"

"Not right offhand, but I can do a search."

"Marvy! I'm going to my room, take this dress off and hang it up until you find something satisfactory."

"Okay. But you're covered head-to-toe in paint too!"

"Oh?" At Shinji's nod, she looks in a nearby mirror and grins. "Best day ever!" As she goes into her room, she closes the door and calls out, "Oh, you should have seen Hikari, Touji and Ken! They're worse off than I am!" Asuka can't help but cackle at that.

"Who's Ken?"

"My blind date! And that Stooge Touji's cousin!"

Meanwhile, Rits recovers her thought processes and turns to Shinji.

"Did Asuka just walk in here covered head-to-toe in paint?"

"That she did." Looking at the floor, he can't help but chuckle. "At least she had a good time today as well." Rits can only nod as Asuka comes out of her room, wrapped in her towel, and goes right into the bathroom.

"A very good time." Sighing, Rits asks, "Any chance I can see her picture now, Shinji? Please?"

"Okay." As he carries his cello into his room, he calls out, "But you'll likely find something quite disconcerting when you see it, though!"

"I'll be the judge of that, sweetie." Seeing Shinji come out of his room with his laptop opened and an uneasy grin on his face, Rits can't help but feel worried for him. "What'll I find disconcerting, Shin?" Silently, Shinji sits beside her, puts the laptop down onto the table and turns it toward Rits. She then can't help but gasp, "Holy shit. She's…"

"I know. A dead ringer for Rei. Or at least by 75% according to a facial comparison Berto did when I asked him."

"Why keep it from me till now, though?"

"I didn't want you to know until I found proof positive."

"Of what?"

"Rei Ayanami is biologically my twin sister." Rits doesn't say anything. She just holds Shinji close and smiles.

"Now we know you're not the only one 'Dumbass' toyed with. Does Rei know?"

"I think she's starting to suspect at least. Next time I talk to her, I'll ease into the topic." Rits gives him a nod before snuggling up against him. Wrapping an arm around her, he asks, "Wanna talk about something fun to distract us?"

"Sounds heavenly."

Rits' happy murmur as she dozes off can't help but bring a soft smile to Shinji's face. When a freshly-cleaned Asuka comes back out, ready to talk, Shinji looks up toward her and puts his finger to his lips. Asuka nods and smirks.

"She's had a rough day, huh?" Her soft-spoken question gets a nod from Shinji before she asks, "How'd 'Commander Dumbass' take it?"

"Like expected. Not too well. Not like he has much choice in the matter." Smirking, he adds, "He'll probably keep calling himself by 'Ikari' just to spite the Court Order barring him from doing so."

"What happens then?"

Looking at his sleeping 'wife', Shinji gently lays her down onto her back. With Asuka getting the idea and putting a pillow below Rits' head. With Shinji putting one into her arms. Watching as Rits gently squeezes the pillow to herself, Shinji softly kisses her lips. Only to get a soft kiss right back with a sleepily happy murmur.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have our babies, Shinji. You'll make a wonderful Daddy."

Shinji hears Asuka snickering softly and kinks his head toward the kitchen. The redhead nods in agreement and both go into the kitchen. When they're both there, Shinji brings out ingredients and starts making dinner as he usually does. Speaking all the while.

"Well, if he does spite the Court Order, it can be used against him when he's brought to trial."


	46. Chapter 46

Shinji Steel 46

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This chapter has the return of a long-thought dead foe. You won't believe who it is and in what guise. Here we go!

_(Women's restroom; Tokyo-3 Bar; same time)_

As Akagi retches into the toilet once again, making it two times in the last three hours, Misato grimaces as she holds the fake blonde's hair back.

"Geez, Ritsu, how many times you going to get sick tonight?"

"I don't know, Misato." Ritsu's weak voice can't help but get Misato to feel a twinge of guilt before she shakes it off. "I know I'd avoided drinking to excess unlike you. How can you not be sick before me?"

"I dunno." When Ritsu looks back at her to glare, Misato softly smiles. "But I think I handle it a lot better than you do." That, in itself, gets Ritsu to snort in amusement.

"That you do, Misato. That you do." Sighing as she unsteadily rises, Misato helping her, Ritsu groans. "I think I'll call in sick tomorrow. There's no way I'll be able to work around LCL without feeling nauseous."

"Need a ride?" Aghast, Ritsu looks toward Misato and sees she's not kidding. "I won't drive insanely like I usually do. I don't want to clean up vomit in my car, after all."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Misato." Striding to the sink to rinse out her mouth, she grins and asks, "How about you and Kaji? You two seem to be getting along better. Especially since after Ena got married. I still can't believe Ena's going to be a Mother. I always thought that…"

"Please, Ritsu, don't go there. Not just yet, okay?"

"Okay." Giving a wry smile, she adds, "If anything, I wish I'd met you before college."

"Why's that?"

"I could've used a friend to help me through my breakup with my high school boyfriend." Misato's eyes can't help but fly wide as she goes on. "It was amicable, at least. So we stayed in touch as much as possible. Then communication was cut off suddenly with no warning or explanation. He sent me a letter dated before the cut-off, telling me that 'He found something that appealed to him and he hoped I found the same'. I tried writing back, but it was returned unopened. Almost as if he'd never existed."

"What was his name?"

"Matt Hanson." Misato's eyes go even wider at that name.

'That was the name of the counselor Shinji and Asuka went to see! They even said they saw a picture of her in his office. But I thought they were joking!' Her lips curling into a devious smile, she concocts a plan before making her face slightly humorous. Just in time for Ritsu to turn back to her.

"He was from America on an Exchange Program." Her cheeks going pink, she murmurs, "There were also times that we'd be called 'Mr. and Mrs. Hanson' during that time. Matt thought it funny as Hell while I found it cute." Her eyes dripping tears, she turns away from Misato. Only for Misato to put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you."

"I do, Misato." Grinning softly, she thinks, 'At least Matt knew how to treat a lady!' Washing her face free of tears, Ritsu sighs. "Enough about my 'love life' from the past. Let's talk about your present love life." Misato's eyes can't help but narrow menacingly, yet playfully, at her.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Akagi."

"I have nothing to lose, Katsuragi. All I have are my cats."

'We'll just see about that. Won't we?' Misato snickers internally as the two exit the restroom. Only to see Kaji sitting by himself. Ritsu notices it and smirks.

"On second thought, Misato, I think I'll catch a cab. I'll leave you two lovebirds to catch up with each other."

"Ritsu!" As the woman walks away, Misato mutters below her voice. "She's heading out now. Ready on your end?"

"_We are. Akagi's stepping out now and is hailing us. We'll take good care of her."_

"Thank you." With that, contact ends and Misato turns to Kaji before yawning. "I think I'll call it a night too. Walk me home, Kaji? I'm not feeling up to driving tonight."

"Sure." Misato gives him a thankful smile as they exit the bar. Misato pleased with how things are turning out. Kaji unaware that Ritsu is now as good as in 'N-Tek' hands.

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's Office; same time)_

Upon reading the report of the cultists attempting to harm the rebellious Third Child and the girl with him, Gendo can't help but shake his head in disgust.

'Another utter failure.' Upon hearing a knock on his office door, he grits out, "Enter." When the door opens, he sees Psycho walking in with an envelope.

"Captain Psycho, I presume it is more 'junk mail' you're bringing me."

"A little bit, and also one piece from the World Courthouse, sir." Gendo's eyes can't help but fly wide open as Psycho puts it down onto his desk. "If I'm needed for anything else, sir?"

Gendo's about to dismiss him when he sees a light familiar to him flashing on his desk. SEELE beckons for him.

"As a matter of fact, Captain, there is someone that's been anxious to meet you. Since you're here and I'm about to meet with them, it'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"Meet me, sir?" At Gendo's nod, Psycho can't help but be befuddled. "Who'd want to meet me, though? I'm not noteworthy enough to be met by anyone important." Gendo can't help but smirk at that.

"What gives you the impression they're important, Captain?"

"If they're meeting an important man like you, sir, they're important. Me, I'm nobody."

"Nonsense, Captain. I see from your past reports ever since you took over where Chiron left off and I can't help but be impressed. Far as I can tell, Captain Psycho, you are noteworthy." Psycho's sheepish grin can't help but get Gendo to lightly snicker as the cyborg nods.

"If you insist, sir." Gendo nods at that before leading him into a darkened room. Psycho can't help but ask, "Is this a haunted house ritual or something?" He then hears chortling from a spot within the shadows.

"Not quite." The new voice gets Psycho's attention as it goes on. "Ikari, what is this nonsense we hear about you being 'severed' from the Ikari name?"

"It's something the Third Child concocted in a fit of vindictiveness against me, Chairman Kiel. I'm working to get it set aside, however."

"Keep at it, Ikari." Noticing the new presence with Gendo, Kiel asks, "Who is this man with you, Ikari?"

"This is Psycho, Chairman Kiel. Recently made Captain of Section-2, even though I had misgivings about him. However, I am now glad my misgivings were unjustified as he has drastically improved the performance of Section-2." If Psycho's face could go beet red, it would. Instead, he only sheepishly grins while scratching the back of his head.

'Now I feel even more mortified!' Thinking about Kiel's voice, he can't help but mentally ask, 'Where have I heard that voice before?' Unaware that Gendo is looking around for the others until Gendo speaks up.

"Where is the rest of the committee, Chairman?"

"I figured it'd be best for a one-on-one conference today. How go the efforts on the Third Child?"

"He's proven to be even more resilient with each passing day. But he's still being worked on."

"Very well, Ikari. Keep at it." Looking toward Psycho now, his form comes into view. Allowing Psycho to see a rotund Caucasian man with a white visor obstructing his eyes. Kiel then grins and says, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak with the Captain for a time."

"Of course, Chairman." Exiting the area, Gendo thinks, 'I wonder what that's all about.'

As Psycho sizes up Kiel, he can't help but feel he knows him from somewhere. Next thing he knows, Kiel smiles softly before speaking.

"It's been a long time, Psycho." Psycho can't help but be confused as he can't remember meeting the man before him.

"Did we meet before, sir? Sorry, but I can't really place you." Kiel can't help but chortle before replying.

"I see you're totally be-fucked, Psycho. Quite understandable." Removing his visor, Kiel remarks, "Maybe this'll help you." With Kiel's eyes now visible to Psycho, he relishes his gasp of shock and next words.

"Dread? Is that really you?" At the nod, Psycho can't help but shake his head. "It can't be possible, though. You're dead."

"Am I? I'm here before you now and breathing still. So I can't be dead."

"But, the transphasic reactor at N-Tek's Del Oro Bay complex exploded! Nobody could've survived that! You should be ashes!"

"I did, but barely." Rising to stretch, he allows Psycho to see an exo-skeleton on his lower section before going on. "The explosion severed my spine and shocked my hair white." Chuckling mirthlessly, he adds, "Of course, it was an excellent beginning for what I had in mind once 'N-Tek' had been forced from foiling any more of my plans." Psycho's jaw can't help but drop before he recovers it.

"You mean, 'Second Impact'? You were behind it?"

"But of course, Psycho. After all, humanity was stagnating at that point in time when I'd happened upon the discovery of a lifetime." Dread gives Psycho a scowl before commenting, "But I can't believe that you'd be here, of all places, and of all things, protecting people from my machinations."

"Things change, scumsucker." Much to Psycho's shock, at what he'd just said no less, Dread chortles mirthlessly.

"So it would seem. Of course, the insufferable Marine in you had initially enabled you to fight against my will. But I have a way we can fix that easily enough."

"How do you propose to do that?" Dread's words about Psycho having been a Marine suddenly get through to him. "I was actually a Marine?"

"Oh yes, Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola. I know you all too well as I'd had you declared DOA that night." Psycho can't help but have a sneaking suspicion. Which is confirmed with Dread's next words.

"I wasn't always John Dread, you see. I had another name. A noted Doctor that 'died' a month after you had." Those words can't help but have Psycho thinking what he'd never expected to.

'This isn't happening! It's a nightmare!'

"Doctor… John… D… Readson." Reaching into his side pocket, Dread smirks as he asks, "Before I adjust your personality, have you told Ikari or anyone else anything about our 'N-Tek' enemies?"

"No, I haven't."

"Excellent. I will inform Ikari of them myself in due time. What of Dragonelle?" Seeing his chance to protect the woman he'd come to care for, he gives his reply.

"She was declared dead in Second Impact."

"Pity. I'd had hoped she'd want to aid our plans for 'Third Impact'. Oh well. On to your attitude adjustment."

The next thing Psycho feels is searing agony coursing through his head. All the while, Dread is speaking.

"You will return to the way I'd made you to be! There will be no more 'honor-bound Marine'! You are a rampaging psychopath! You care nothing about human life! Is that clear?"

"YES!" Upon feeling the ending of the agony, Psycho thinks fast as he feels the evil side of him return. 'If I hurry, I can get 'Nelle to get me help!'

"These are your orders, Psycho. You will seek out the Takamiya girl and eliminate her once and for all. Her adoptive Mother as well, should she interfere. Their actions recently have warranted their deaths by my decree. Such a result will indeed get the Third Child back in line. Is that clear?"

"It is." Ensuring his voice is as psychotic as possible, he waits for Dread to dismiss him. He's not disappointed.

"Go, and carry out your instructions!"

"Yes, Mr. Dread." His voice sounding flat and psychotic enough, Psycho exits. His form twitching from the rampant shocks his body had just taken. Upon exiting, he sees Gendo working at his desk. Psycho's exit, in turn, gets Gendo's attention.

"How was the meeting, Captain?"

"It was interesting, Commander."

"Very good." Noticing Psycho's twitching, he arches an eyebrow before asking, "Is all well with you, Captain?"

"Yes, Commander. I'm about to go and kill Ritsuko Takamiya to break the Third Child. If her Mother tries interfering, she'll die too."

"Ah. Carry on, then." Upon Psycho's nod and exit, Gendo sneers evilly. 'It's about fuckin' time something went my way!'

_(Misato and Kaji's walk; same time)_

Misato gingerly holds her head, grinning ruefully at herself as she remembers her tolerance of alcohol has its limits as well.

"Thanks for holding my hair back, Ryoji."

"You're welcome, Misato." Glancing at her from the corner of his right eye, he asks, "Do you ever wonder about us from before we broke up?"

"Yeah. I do." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, lest she vomit again, she adds, "I also remember what had happened to cause it."

"Well, I've got a news flash for you. I have no idea as to what happened. One day, we're nuts about each other. The next, boom! Break up city." Giving Misato a soft glare, he asks, "So what happened to us?"

"I'm damaged goods, Ryoji!" Kaji can't help but be taken aback at Misato's declaration. "I was only with you so I can taint the memories of my Father with disgrace! He didn't have to save my life, but he did! You reminded me so much of him, I took the chance! But then…"

"But then what?"

"I fell in love with you. For real. It was then I realized you're too good to deserve that." Tears falling from her brown eyes, Misato sniffles out, "I'm not good enough for you, Ryoji."

"Let me be the judge of that, Misato." Tenderly putting his right hand onto her chin, he moves his lips close to hers until she stops him. "Misato?"

"Kaji, you're about to kiss a woman that vomited from all the booze she drank on her lips. Can you really handle that?" Kaji can't help but chuckle softly as he kisses Misato's forehead. In turn, Misato chuckles, "I thought…"

Her words are cut off as Kaji presses his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around him, Misato holds him close before they escalate the kiss into a passionate Frencher. When the kiss ends, Kaji gives her a cockily wry smirk.

"I think I can handle it. Can you?" Misato chuckles back as she unwraps her arms before lightly slapping his chest.

"I guess we'll see. Won't we?" Kaji only nods as he nestles Misato into his side. Holding her close protectively as they walk along. Misato asking, "How do you think Shinji and Asuka will take it?"

"Quite frankly, I think they've been hoping this would happen. Just like I was." Misato lightly giggles before sighing.

"I missed you. So much."

"I missed you too." No further words are exchanged as the two walk along.

_(Takamiya house; thirty minutes later)_

"Ritsy! I'm home!" As Deidre walks into the house, she has a wide smile on her face. "Ritsy!"

Upon not hearing a reply, she looks down and grins upon not seeing her shoes.

"She must be with Shinji still." Shrugging, she heads on further into the house when she hears metal being crushed and a car alarm going off. "What the heck?" Going back to the door and opening it, she hears another car alarm going off and turns her head toward the noise. Only for her jaw to drop in horror.

'PSYCHO!' Upon seeing the man she'd come to care for stirring up mayhem, she can only watch horrified as a woman exits the house diagonally across from hers. A frying pan in hand. 'What's going on, Psycho?' What happens next shocks her.

As Psycho smashes every single car with his face repeatedly, he relishes in the method he'd selected of getting aid.

'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will!' Upon seeing an elderly woman exit a house, frying pan in hand, he waits for her to get close to him before speaking.

"Ah. Just what I need!"

Grabbing the frying pan forcefully away from the understandably freaked out woman, he smacks his mask's lips and proceeds. Holding it bottom-facing his face, he slams it against his face. Repeatedly and with great force.

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM

With every WHAM Psycho does, Deidre can't help but feel herself getting sick before getting angry.

'What the Hell happened to you?' Gritting her teeth, Deidre storms out of the house and goes right to his side. Stopping his human arm from moving.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Psycho can't help but twitch as he brokenly speaks.

"Need… help. Dread's… alive… still. Did… some… thing… to… my… face. Ritsuko… in… danger… as… are… you… 'Nelle. You… and… she… did… some… thing… to… up… set… him... recently."

With that, he slams the frying pan against his face one more time. Succeeding in both knocking him out and leaving a permanent imprint of Psycho's face in the frying pan. As he falls to the ground unconscious, Deidre barely manages to catch him. Settling him down onto the ground and holding him, Deidre begins shaking before looking around.

"GET HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" Tears starting to fall from her eyes, Deidre cries out, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" In the background, she hears soft voices speaking.

"Isn't that a member of Section-2?"

"Do we call NERV?"

"How'd he do that without splattering his brains all over the place?"

"Is that metal showing through his face? Freaky." The voices go on until Deidre sneers in disgust.

"If all you're going to do is stand around and not get help, then all of you can just fuck off!" Hoisting herself and him up, she grits out, "You people disgust me!"

With that, she lugs his unconscious form to her van and opens the sliding door. Lowering him as gently as possible into the van, she gazes fondly upon him before sliding the door closed. Striding to the driver's side, she sees one neighbor come up to her, scowl on his face.

"What're you doing, Takamiya? This man disturbed our neighborhood!"

"I realize that, Takashi! But something's wrong with him and even though you don't give a shit about him, I do! So, on that note, fuck you, asshole!" Opening her door and getting in, she hears Takashi speaking again.

"Your actions and words won't reflect well on you at the next neighborhood meeting, Takamiya. You and your daughter may well be forced out of your home."

"Quite frankly, if you snobs consider yourselves true neighbors, then that's fine by me! At least then it'd be a step up!" With that, she pulls the van out of the driveway and murmurs, "Don't worry, Psycho. You'll be alright." As the van exits Tokyo-3 ten minutes later, Deidre checks on the cyborg before grimacing.

'What happened to you, Psycho? What'd you mean by Dread's alive and that he did something to your face?'

Eying her van's phone, she nods and hits a preset number. As it rings, she wonders how best to word it before the other end is picked up.

"_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment. Asuka Langley Sohryu speaking."_

"Asuka, it's Deidre Takamiya."

"_Oh hi, Ms Takamiya! If you're calling about Ritsuko, she's asleep against Shinji in the living room."_

"Can you wake her please? I need to talk to her right quick."

"_Um, sure. Just a moment."_ A minute later and Deidre hears a groggy Rits' voice.

"_Hey, Mom. How'd the job hunting go?"_

"I got a job, though not quite the one I'd been expecting. But is related to construction in a way."

"_Hey, it's great news. So, what's up?"_

"It's Section-2 Captain Psycho. He had a mishap." Rits' shock is evident in her voice with her next question.

"_What kind of mishap, Mom? Is he okay?"_

"I wish I could tell you, baby. But I can only tell you this much. Unless you've school, which you do tomorrow, by the way, don't go home until I either get back or give you the 'all clear'. Okay, baby?"

"_Okay. I guess I'll 'crash' with Shinji in his room."_ Rits' giggling erupts as she adds, _"I think he likes the idea of me 'crashing' with him quite a bit."_

"That's good to hear, Ritsy. At least I know you'll be safest with him than away from him."

"_Huh? What do you mean, Mom?"_

"I'll explain later, Ritsy. I'll call you when I get further word on Captain Psycho."

"_But, he's NERV personnel. Why can't they help him?"_

"Because I think someone associated with NERV in some way is the one that did this to him. Talk to you later, Ritsy."

"_Um, okay, Mom. Talk to you later."_ With that, Deidre ends the call and wipes away a tear that's falling from one of her eyes.

'I hate I can't tell you everything, Ritsy. But some things I have to keep concealed from you so you can discover them for yourself.' Hitting another button on the phone, she calls on a person she'd never expected to talk to again.

"Doctor Roilson? You may not remember me, but I was a patient of yours long ago."

"_Dragonelle?"_ The man saying her old name brings a smile to Deidre's face as he goes on. _"It's been so long. How've you been?"_

"It has and I've been well. I'm a Mother now and my little girl's about to marry."

"_Wonderful! Is she with you right now?"_

"No. She's with her husband-to-be for her own safety."

"_Bad news, huh?"_

"To say the least. Reason I'm calling is for that favor you owe me. I have a patient for you."

"_Is the patient conscious?"_

"No. He knocked himself out by slamming his head against cars and with a cast-iron frying pan."

"_Jeepers. I've heard of people having hard heads, but this is somewhat out there."_ Deidre can't help but giggle while nodding.

"Yeah, well, Psycho's a unique patient. One I believe falls within your specialty, no less."

"_I see. Can't wait to treat him. Where are you now?"_

"I'm just now leaving Tokyo-3, heading toward Hokkaido. Deidre Takamiya is my current name."

"_Okay. I'll meet you at the Hokkaido Airport. You'll be cleared for entry onto the tarmac at the gate. Look for a blue B-2 'Spirit', Deidre."_

"Got it. Thanks, Doc." Deidre's voice breaking can't help but get Roilson's attention.

"_You care for him, don't you?"_

"I do, Doc. I'll fill you in upon arrival." Ending the call, she smiles softly and murmurs, "I do care for him." Her smile turns to a scowl before asking, "What did you mean by Ritsy and I upset Dread, Psycho? What'd we do to him? We all thought he was dead." The drive passes by in silence as Deidre ponders it.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; same time)_

As Rits holds the phone, she begins trembling until she feels Shinji's hands on her shoulders.

"You okay, Rits?"

"It's Captain Psycho. Something's happened to him." As Shinji sits by her side, she goes on. "He apparently walked into our neighborhood and wrought some havoc. Mom took him to get help, but not to NERV." Shinji only holds her close as she asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure Deidre will get him to the help he needs. What else did she say?"

"That I'm to 'crash' with you until I hear from her again."

"Then I guess we'll be getting practice on living together, at least." Rits can't help but giggle before sighing.

"Even worse is I have no spare clothes with me. My uniform and extra underwear is at our house. Unless we've school, Mom said for me not to go home, only stay with you so I'd keep safe." Shrugging, she adds, "I guess she figured since you and Asuka are Evangelion Pilots, you'd have a protective detail at all times. Even though you tend to give them the slip with ease." Shinji can only chuckle sheepishly while Asuka snickers.

"Yeah, that's Shinji for you." Next thing they know, the apartment's door opens. Revealing Misato and Kaji. Misato dangling somewhat from Kaji's side. Wincing at Misato's ragged appearance, Asuka asks, "Need any help getting her in, Kaji?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." As Shinji goes to help, with Asuka in tow, Kaji smiles softly at Rits. "Well, now, if it isn't the future 'Mrs. Ikari' before me." Rits can't help but giggle, her cheeks a soft pink. "How are you doing this night?"

"I'm alright, Mr. Kaji. Mom's out of town right now, seeing to Captain Psycho." Kaji's eyebrows can't help but go up intrigued. "So, until she gets back, I'm 'crashing' with Shinji. But seeing as we've school tomorrow, I'll have to see if Shinji can drive me to the house so I can get what I need."

"But of course." Shinji's voice gets Rits to look back at him. A wide smile on her face. "After all, what kind of 'husband' would I be if my 'wife' had to traipse around naked? Even though it'd make school interesting by having a sexy '587' in class." Rits' eyes can't help but go wide before she lowers her eyelids in a sultry manner.

"What's a '587', Shinji?"

"A naked person walking around." Crossing to her, he gently pecks her lips, adding, "And you'd be the sexiest '587', if not the only one." Rits only titters as she pecks his lips right back.

"You charmer." Leading him out, Rits can't help but think, 'Is "587" a common term that people use?'

_(Takamiya house; ten minutes later)_

Shinji and Rits can only gape in horror at the scene around them. Cars dented massively, a frying pan with a definite impression of Psycho's face on it and an irate Head of the Neighborhood Association. As Hidoriko Takashi makes his way toward the two teens, they can easily see he's infuriated.

"Miss Takamiya, I intend to inform you that your Mother will be held responsible for all that's happened here!"

"How is Ms Takamiya responsible for what happened?" Shinji's voice only stirs Takashi's ire even more.

"This does not concern you, young man!"

"Oh, yes it does!" Rits' voice gets Takashi scowling at her as she goes on. "Shinji's my future husband! As such, any family matter concerns him! If Mother's involved, then he is!"

"Very well, then! Not only will Ms Takamiya be held responsible, I intend to file a grievance with NERV's Commander when it comes to having mentally-unbalanced people in their ranks!" Shinji snorts at that, getting Takashi to glare at him. "You find something amusing, boy?"

"Yeah. The Commander of NERV is mentally-unbalanced himself." Rits can't help but giggle at the burn toward Gendo. "So I really don't think you'll get anywhere with him."

"How do you know him?" Shinji doesn't reply. He and Rits only walk away from Takashi as he sputters angrily. "How do you know him?" Getting no reply still, Takashi snorts incredulously. "Fine, then. I'll find out myself."

As they get inside the house, Rits sighs before shaking her head. Shinji noticing it.

"You okay, honey?"

"I am, baby." Smiling softly, Rits murmurs, "At least we stopped blushing beet red finally."

"Yeah." Giving her a soft kiss, Shinji asks, "Need any help?"

"That'd be great. But…" Rits smirks and adds, "No fucky till we get back to your room."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rits nods and turns around. Just before Shinji pinches her ass. Rits can't help but giggle as she leads him into her room. Shinji sees her uniform hanging on the wall and grabs hold of its hanger. Rits, in the meantime, grabs her small duffel bag and starts putting her socks and underwear into the bag. Looking around her room, her eyes can't help but go wide upon seeing her 'Dragonette' suit and helmet under her futon. Shinji looks at her and blinks.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Rits lightly giggles before she sees her clarinet's case and grins. "Just thinking my clarinet might be what you need for your cassette."

"Couldn't hurt." Shinji picks up the clarinet case and asks, "You need anything else offhand?"

"Not that I can think of." Shinji gives her a nod as she leads the way out of her room.

_(Classified location; two hours later)_

"Ugh. Note to self. 'No more drinking with Misato when she can clearly still out-drink you'."

"**Good evening, Doctor Akagi."** At the distorted voice, Ritsu blearily opens her eyes, only to squint them tight at the soft light. **"You seem to be having a bad night, Doctor."**

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it. Where am I?"

"**You needn't worry about that since you won't be here too long."**

"Meaning?"

"**You are in deep trouble, Doctor Akagi. We have enough on you to have you put away for five life terms. At least."** Ritsu can't help but smile smugly.

"I'm with the UN Agency NERV. Legally, you can't touch me."

"**That is true, for the moment. However, NERV's activities of late have made both the UN and the Japanese Government nervous. It's only a matter of time until your status is revoked. Thus making it 'Open Season' both you and Commander Rokubungi."** Ritsu can't help but chortle now.

"Now I know you're joking. The Commander's last name is Ikari!" Her chortles getting out of control, she goes on. "Now I know who put you up to this. Very funny, Misato!" Looking around while chortling, she asks, "Where's the camera at?"

"**There's no camera and this is no joke, Doctor Akagi."** Ritsu's chortles taper off slowly at those words until they stop. **"Now that you know we're serious, let's talk."**

"Don't I get a Lawyer?"

"**Not if you are willing to talk and work with us against Rokubungi."** Upon seeing her blink perplexedly, the voice adds, **"As of today, Gendo Rokubungi has been severed from the 'Ikari' family name. He's received the paperwork by now. But there are some that suspect that he'll defy that ruling. If he does defy it, then it'll be another charge against him."**

"Okay, now as that's cleared up, I'm listening."

"**Excellent. First off, what do you know of the 'Scenario' that Rokubungi and a group named 'SEELE' have planned?"**

"There are two different versions of it, yet they'll go the same way. Rokubungi's version is intended for him to be reunited with his wife Yui. While all of humanity dies." Snorting, she adds, "I still can't see how Shinji can be even remotely related to him. They're nothing alike!"

"**I'll take your word on that. 'SEELE's version?"**

"Humanity united into one being, with 'SEELE' posting themselves as Gods over it." Upon feeling her fingers starting to twitch, she mutters, "Fine time for a nicotine fit." Opening her eyes and keeping them open this time, she asks, "Any chance I can get a smoke in?"

"**I think we can tolerate it once. The vent above you expels any smoke overhead."**

"Thank you!" Eagerly digging into her purse, Ritsu brings out her pack of cigarettes and lighter. Popping a 'cancer stick' into her mouth, she lights up and breathes in. 'Much better.' Nodding toward the light, she says, "Thanks."

"**You're welcome. Now, let's talk about the individual known as Birdman and what had been done to him."** Ritsu can't help but choke on an inhale. As she coughs to get the smoke out, she glares nastily at the mirror.

"How can you possibly know about Birdman?"

"**We've had a few dealings with him. More of a hoot than a bother, but basically harmless. If you were to attack birds, though…"**

"His feathers get ruffled?" Silence greets her weak joke, getting her to gulp before going on. "My apologies. I was just trying to describe his mood swings as accurately as I can. Even with the limited information I have on him." The voice speaks again, its tone soft, yet cold.

"**In the future, Doctor Akagi, you'd do well to remember that while some people are outlandish, they're still people. Is that clear?"**

"It is." Sighing, she goes on. "I found Birdman to be a fascinating individual. Had he been conscious, I'm sure we could've come to an arrangement. Captain Chiron, however, knocked him unconscious before I could even speak."

"**What happened after Chiron rendered him unconscious?"** Ritsu shudders as she relays what'd happened.

_(Flashback)_

"There was no need for that, Chiron!" Kneeling at the odd-appearing man's side, she checked for and found a pulse. "He's still alive. Thank goodness."

"I'll do what I have to in order to ensure the safety of NERV and its personnel, Akagi."

"He wasn't even close to attacking me! He was just looking at the Rei-quarium!"

"Funny. That's not what I saw. Birdman was about to attack and I took the proper measures to be sure he wouldn't." Scowling as Akagi checked over Birdman even more, he gritted out, "Why are you checking him further?"

"I have to be sure his brain isn't coming out of his head." Bringing her hand back and seeing it covered in blood, Akagi growled out, "You fractured his skull! Now I have to put him into a medically-induced coma so I can repair what damage I can. Then once I'm satisfied that he's in no further danger, I will proceed."

"Whatever, bed warmer." Chiron started walking away, smirk on his face, commenting, "I think you're wasting your time with him, quite frankly. You know how Commander Ikari is."

"I do. 'Once a person stops being useful, they're not worth keeping around any further'. That's his way of seeing people." Chiron snorted at that while walking.

"That is not a person. That is a mistake that shouldn't exist." Once Chiron's gone, Ritsu slumped down. Tears falling from her eyes.

'The things I can learn if he was conscious!' Disgusted, she got up and got her tools together.

Electing to repair Birdman's damage where he lay, she did so. Within minutes, she'd gotten a bone-like resin composite patch onto his skull. Wrapping the injury with a bandage, she hefted him up and onto a nearby gurney.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Two days later, his head wound had healed up enough for me to put him in suspended animation in a tube filled with a specialized kind of LCL."

"**What had happened to cause his death?"**

"Rokubungi had me put a proximity sensitive explosive device inside him. If he'd ventured even fifty feet past the walls of the Geofront, the explosive would detonate. I was against it, but Rokubungi told me I was in as deep as he was. He even said that if he went down, he'd make damned sure to take me down as well."

"**So you dislike Rokubungi?"**

"I've been wanting a chance to go against him! What he's doing will kill everybody!" Starting to sob, she gets out, "You won't believe how many times I'd come close to putting a blade to my wrist! Just to deny him the chance to bring me down!"

"**What stopped you?"**

"Thoughts of Matt Hanson, my ex-boyfriend from high school." Looking down at her wrist, she sees a faint scar from that time as she goes on. "He saved my life once. I was ostracized by the others because I was smart and attractive. The others were so intimidated, they kept their distance."

"**Was that when Matt arrived?"**

"Yes. I'd gone behind the bleachers at school, a razor with me. I'd just started cutting when I felt a hand stopping the cut." Smiling softly, she adds, "He didn't say anything. He only staunched the bleeding with one hand and walked me toward the infirmary. My life was saved by a stranger that later on became a friend and more."

"**Do you miss him?"**

"I do. But I don't know how to go about trying to find him." Sighing, she goes on. "But enough about Matt. What do I do?"

"**You're wanting to derail Rokubungi and 'SEELE's plans?"**

"Damn right."

"**Very well. From here on out, anything pertinent to Rokubungi, or Rei Ayanami, you are not to tell him unless we tell you otherwise. We have Agents in place already and will be discrete if they express our desire to contact you. Is that understood?"**

"It is." Blinking, she asks, "What does Rei have to do with this?"

"**One of our Agents, along with a potential ally, found the Rei-quarium the night Birdman died."** Ritsu can only blink before chortling again.

"Your Agent's very strong, then. I'd like to meet him sometime."

"**You already have."** Ritsu can't help but be confused as she hears the hissing of anesthetic gas. **"No need to worry, Doctor Akagi. It's only a harmless anesthetic. You'll sleep soundly and awake refreshed with a slight hangover. But it won't impede you from doing your job at NERV."** Ritsu has so much to ask, yet she can't for she falls soundly asleep.

_(Hokkaido Airport; same time)_

As Deidre pulls up to the Hokkaido Airport, she sees a massive blue airplane touching down onto the tarmac. Grinning, she drives right to the gate and is 'greeted' by a Security Officer.

"Sorry, ma'am. No authorized vehicles past this point without Authorization."

"I'm Deidre Takamiya. I'm here to meet with that aircraft that just touched down."

"Alright, I'll check in." Bringing up his radio, he says, "This is Guard 48 at the west gate. I've a Deidre Takamiya claiming entry. Can I get verification on that?"

"_Guard 48, wait one."_ A minute later, the radio squawks again. _"Guard 48, entry of Deidre Takamiya Authorized."_

"Roger that." Opening the gate, he grins sheepishly and says, "My apologies, Ms Takamiya."

"None needed. You're just following protocol. Keep up the good work." With that, she drives in.

Driving along the tarmac, she soon finds her van is dwarfed by the massive aircraft that had just landed. Pulling up to the underbelly, she sees it opening downward into a ramp and drives right up into it. As the hatch closes, she sees a kindly, slender and elderly man of African descent and grins. Exiting the van, she soon wraps the man in a hug. The man returns the hug and they both share a chortle.

"Oh, the prodigal child returns!" Deidre can't help but blush before ending the hug and looking back at him. His face wrinkled, yet still young-looking.

"What've you been eating, Greg Roilson? You're still fit as ever!" Roilson chortles lightly before going serious.

"I could say the same for you, Dragonelle. For a time, I refused to believe you'd perished in Second Impact. I now see I was well-justified in believing you still live."

"Yeah, well, I think 'Dragonelle' did die when she became a Mother." Her face wistful, Roilson can't help but snap his fingers before her face. "Oops. Sorry."

"No need, Deidre. You can tell me all about your little girl while I examine Psycho." Deidre gives Roilson a nod as he calls out in Swahili to three orderlies in scrubs. _"Gurney, quick!"_

"_Okay!"_

As the orderlies bring a gurney forward, Deidre opens the sliding door to aid the orderlies as much as she can. As they heft Psycho out, one of them can't gripe out softly. So low, only Roilson can hear him. Upon Roilson shaking his head and chortling, Deidre turns to him, a question in her eyes.

"He said, 'Good grief! This guy weighs a ton!'."

"How long has he been with you?"

"Six months now. He's used to these things. Yet it's always interesting for him to find out that not everybody is as they seem."

"I'd imagine so." Following Roilson as he follows the orderlies, she can't help but be awed at all the medical technology in the plane. "I see you've moved up in the world since I saw you last. Even though you're an 'Underground Doctor', no less."

"I may have been an 'Underground doctor', but I still took the 'Doctor's Oath'. Anyone that needs help, be they lawman or outlaw, gets it."

"Nice to see you're as neutral as possible still." Roilson chuckles again as Psycho is positioned at what appears to be a specially-made machine. "What's that for?"

"It's for patients with any kind of metal in or on their bodies in any location. Judging from the damage to his face, he's got a lot of metal there."

"He does. The area beneath his face is his actual face. What's covering it is a mask."

"Okay. Let's see what we got here." Calling out in Swahili again, he says, _"Okay, get clear!"_ Once they get clear, he escorts Deidre to a protective barrier and activates the machine. Sure enough, he can easily see the face is made of metal. Only it can't penetrate fully.

"It seems Psycho has a lead lining inside the inner part of his face."

"Meaning?"

"I can take it off, but we run the risk of him dying."

"How bad is it?" Deidre's eyes can't help but fly open at Psycho's voice. "Deidre? Where are we?"

"You're with an old friend of mine, Psycho. He's a Doctor I helped every now and then in between jobs for Dread."

"Ah. What's up, Doc?" Deidre and Roilson can't help but chuckle at that.

"Seeing as I don't know the extent of your face's construction, pretty bad. But I may have a way to keep you alive under suspended animation while your face is off."

"Then let's go for it." Deidre's jaw can't help but drop before she strides to his side. Incredulous.

"Are you sure, Psycho? What if it kills you?"

"Then at least I won't have harmed you or Ritsuko." Giving her a nod, he adds, "It'll be okay, 'Nelle." Deidre suddenly kisses his tattered mask, only to end it when Roilson clears his throat.

"Okay, seeing as a decision's been reached, anything you want me to do with the face under the mask?"

"Yeah. Can you make it not look so psychotic, Doc? The guy that did it's got some screws loose."

"I think I can do something on that. Dragonelle, seeing as…"

"I'm staying to help."

"What about Ritsuko, though?"

"She'll be fine with Shinji, Psycho."

"I'm 'Psycho' no more, Deidre." Before she can say anything more, he adds, "I am Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola. United States Marine Corps. Dread verified it before he pulled that stunt in the darkened spot within 'Dumbass' office."

"In that case then, Gunny, _Semper Fi_." The long-thought-dead Gunnery Sergeant smiles as best he could with one thought on his mind before going unconscious.

'Dread, this Marine's coming back to give you trouble! With Shinji, his family, Dragonelle and 'Nette!'


	47. Chapter 47

Shinji Steel 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

As Deidre and Roilson set to work on the man Deidre had known for so long as Psycho, she can't help but wonder how the procedure will go. Deciding she wants to know, she turns to a grinning Roilson.

"So, how're we going to do this?"

"Well, first off, we take off the remnants of the mask." Peeling off the mask from the eternally-evil-appearing metal face, Roilson gasps in awe at the dent on the man's face. "I can tell there's a story there."

"How so?"

"For metal to be dented like that, especially in the form of a face, the one responsible would have to have the punching power of 25,000 pounds per square inch. At least." Bringing up a metal detector wand, he goes on.

"By searching for where metal and biological meet, we can find the proper place to remove the front of the skull as per GS Sychola's wishes."

Panning the wand along one side of Peter's head, he gets a constant red light indicating metal. The red light lasts until he gets to where the ears are. At which point, the red light goes off. Repeating the process for the other side, he gets to the ear when the light goes off.

"Whatever happened to him was extensive to be certain. Perhaps even planned by this 'Dread' character." Deidre's gasp of shock gets a nod from Roilson as he nods. "I agree. GS Sychola had indeed been brutalized to the extremes."

"To what end, though? Even more, why?"

"Very good questions. But, for now, gotta see how far up the frontal skull goes before going down." Panning it upward, he smiles when the red light turns off ¼ into the hairline. Panning back down, he gets all the way to the bottom of the lower jaw-line. "It's not often I'm impressed, but I am. The one that put this thing together made a partial, yet fully-functional, skull." Turning to his aides again, he speaks in Swahili.

"_Get the spreading claw and position it at the back of the head."_ As the aides move to carry out his instruction, Roilson turns back to Deidre and grimaces. "You'll likely not like what we're about to do to GS Sychola next."

"Probably not, but I'd like to be informed anyway."

"Very well. I've created a device that spreads flesh apart from any part of the body. With GS Sychola being my first cyborg, this gives me an opportunity to see how well it does on a person's head."

"I'm so glad I could contribute to your dream of being a rough copy of 'Doc Frankenstein'." Deidre's sarcasm can't help but get Roilson to lightly chuckle. Causing Deidre to roll her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, once you've gotten the flesh spread, what then?"

"Then we see about removing the faceplate. If you wish, you can turn away if at any time you feel uncomfortable or nauseous."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on it if I have to."

Roilson gives his aides a nod and they start spreading the flesh apart. Deidre then decides she's seen enough and turns away, not fighting the urge to vomit as it's already forcing its way up out of her. Vomiting into a nearby sink, Deidre can't help but shudder in shame.

'Some former villainess I turned out to be! I can't even see someone dear to me go through a grisly procedure without puking my guts out!'

At the sound of excited chattering in Swahili, Deidre only shakes her head again. Upon feeling a hand rubbing between her shoulders, she sees Roilson smiling kindly toward her.

"Let's step out of the theater. My aides are monitoring GS Sychola and rinsing out the frontal piece."

"Sounds good to me. Is he…"

"He's still unconscious. The serum I'd given him is strong enough to knock out an elephant." Deidre's about tempted to look at Peter until Roilson says, "I really don't think looking at him is such a good idea, if your vomiting just now is any indication."

"Right." As he gently moves her out of the theater, she's glad for the privacy screen one of the aides runs along their pathway. Once they're out of the theater, Deidre can't help but shudder. "You must be pretty disgusted with me. When it comes to Ritsy and her blood, I can relate because I go through the same thing. Peter, on the other hand, all that…"

"Say no more. I understand. You're starting to look green in the gills there. Again."

Deidre can't help but chuckle mirthlessly before one of Roilson's aides comes up. Peter's partial-skull cleaned and in hand. Even though the aide's chattering in Swahili, Deidre can tell from the aide's inflections that he's quite disgusted by what he'd found during the rinse-out.

The aide then hands Roilson the piece before walking away, seemingly speaking 'colorfully'. From what Deidre could tell, anyway. Roilson turns the piece around in his hands, examining it intently. Deidre looking it over as well.

"What was that all about?"

"Henri, the one that was just here, said he'd found what appears to be electrodes on the inner-side of the skull."

"Electrodes? Like as in electrical electrodes?" At Roilson's nod, Deidre asks, "But how?"

"Upon removal, Henri found small pieces of bone protruding from the brain tissue. But they're at the frontal lobe. Which is where this comes in." He shows her the inner-side of the skull, relieved that she hasn't vomited due to the lack of blood in the skull this time. He then goes on to point up toward the forehead region of the skull, getting Deidre's notice.

"The electrodes send bolts of electricity into the brain, resulting in what had happened to him."

"Exactly. The human brain is very complex. But what had happened to GS Sychola was both equally brilliant and evil to the core." Deidre can't help but find herself curious.

"How did he see? I seriously doubt a human eyeball can fit inside the lenses."

"See these stalks, leading back from where the eyes would be?"

"Yes." Deidre can't help but suddenly feel uneasy as if she could tell where this is going. "You mean…"

"Correct. GS Sychola's eyeballs were removed, leaving only the optic nerves for the stalks to feed images of anything seen into the brain." Grimacing, Roilson adds, "Whoever did this had clearly planned extensively and worked methodically to ensure success."

"How long would something like that take?"

"Offhand, now I'm just guessing, mind you, but a case like this would take six months if done on the fly. But, if the planning had started beforehand…"

"The time's drastically reduced." Roilson nods as Deidre looks back to the room where Peter's lying in. "I can't say for sure when 'Psycho' first showed up. I may have to blow myself to get Dread's attention so I can ask him."

"I strongly advise against it." At Roilson's admonition, Deidre looks right back at him and sees him frowning sternly. "If you blow yourself, you risk revealing to the world that Dragonelle is alive and well. How do you think Ritsy would feel if the Mother she knew was actually Dragonelle?" Deidre can't help but chortle before it becomes a guffaw.

"She already knows!" As she laughs, she tells Roilson all about what had happened ever since she adopted Ritsuko. Upon getting to when Ritsuko entered NERV as Dragonelle and met Max Steel Jr., leaving out the part of Shinji being Max Jr. at all times, Roilson can only shake his head in bemusement.

"Your life's certainly become more interesting since the last time I saw you." Deidre can only titter in agreement. His face then turns away from hers, lost in thought, before he says, "Ritsuko's birth parents, the Takusonas, were killed, I believe you said."

"That it has. That they were and that I did. With a bomb made with C-9. Though they actually died when the wave hit and washed over them. Why?"

"I think that she might have been targeted for death as an infant as well." Deidre's shocked gasp gets him to nod. "Whoever it was that made and placed the bomb did a shitty job of it. C-9 is a powerful explosive alright, but it's mainly used for mining applications. If even a small amount is used, the most you'll get is a thirty-foot diameter hole in the hull if it's a big yacht or even a battleship. But a small pleasure boat…"

"Wouldn't even have a chance." At Roilson's nod, she asks, "What about placement of the bomb?"

"Below the waterline is an appropriate location. But in order for a yacht like 'Perseus' to be destroyed, you'd need at least three charges of C-9. Placed strategically and carefully at the aft and amidships. Not in a cabinet with non-combustibles. The bomber was clearly an amateur when it comes to using explosive ordnance." Deidre nods in agreement until she remembers hearing one of the words he'd used.

"Why carefully?"

"C-9 is not only powerful, it's also quite sensitive. If the one holding so much as sneezed…"

"They go ka-boom." At his nod, Deidre groans and mutters, "Why couldn't the bomber have sneezed before getting to 'Perseus' at least? It'd have solved everyone's problems. Ritsy would have had her parents still and I'd have been able to sleep soundly." Roilson can't help but chortle, with Deidre right behind him.

"I wish I could tell you, but in a way, I see it as a blessing. Ritsy may have lost her parents, but she still survived a bomber's stupidity and you were blessed with a cute little baby girl."

"I guess that's the best way of looking at it." Upon Roilson nodding, Deidre changes the subject. "Is there any way possible that extreme temperatures such as cold and hot could reset the victim's brain? Mainly their thought processes and reasoning."

"You mean like a sudden blast of arctic air against a computer to wipe out a logic bomb?" Getting a nod, Roilson replies, "It's possible. Why?"

"Because Peter spent almost nine years, walking underwater in extremely cold water before arriving on shore."

"If what you're saying is correct, though I have no reason to doubt you, then after a considerable delay after leaving such exposure would result in the person's behavior going back to normal."

"Okay. But what about repeated impacts to the frontal lobe? Would that help delay the return of something you don't want coming back?"

"It would depend on the severity of the impacts and how dire the situation is."

"The impacts were so severe, he dented several cars and rendered a cast iron frying pan into abstract art. And the situation was quite dire with his evil side making a break for the surface."

"Then yes. It would delay, but only for a short time."

"How short?"

"Five hours. How long ago did GS Sychola do the impacts?"

"Two and a half hours. Maybe three."

"Let's go with three and say you're lucky you got him to me in time." Getting up, skull plate in hand, he adds, "I'm going to go remove the bone fragments from his frontal lobe. They're what conducted the electrical impulses from the electrodes. Also…"

"Also what?"

"Judging from the way they were positioned, in relation to location of the electrodes, they were placed there." Deidre's eyes can't help but fly wide in shock as Roilson goes back in.

'They were… positioned there?'

Thoroughly horrified by what Peter had been put through, Deidre can't help but want to find Dread, drag him out from whatever rock he's hiding under, and have Shinji 'Go turbo' on Dread's ass. Grinning wryly, she can easily imagine how well that'd go.

'Deidre Takamiya, alias Dragonelle, you are under arrest for numerous charges of corporate and international espionage. You're also being charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor, along with aiding and abetting an international criminal.' Unable to resist a yawn, she lets one out.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Her eyes sliding closed, Deidre soon slips into the realm of slumber.

An hour later, Roilson exits the operating theater smiling widely. Upon seeing Deidre sleeping while sitting up, he shakes his head before summoning Henri by snapping his fingers. Henri walks up to him before speaking.

"_Yes, Doctor?"_

"_Bring our guest a pillow so she can get a better rest."_

"_Right away."_ As Henri readies to carry out his instructions, he hears Roilson speaking but can't make it out. _"Something more, Doctor?"_

"_How goes the reconstruction of the face-plate?"_

"_Maurice and Jamal are making excellent progress, Doctor. They expect to have it done by dawn. Only without the cruel implements that was controlling him."_

"_Excellent. And the making of the mask to conceal it?"_

"_I've got it undergoing completion as we speak, Doctor. How is Gunnery Sergeant Sychola faring?"_

"_He'll recover. I got the fragments out of his frontal lobe. I'd heard rumors of an experiment into seeing about making bone a conductor to electricity for the purpose of behavior modification."_

"_What was your opinion of it, Doctor?"_

"_I found it to be needlessly cruel and the one that dreamed it up to be a sadistic monster."_

"_Any idea as to who dreamed it up?"_

"_No. As I said, they were only rumors. Yet now I see that rumor's been proven to be fact. Whoever dreamed this up was an authentically sadistic whacko."_

_(Elsewhere; same time)_

"AHH-CHOO! AHH-CHOO! AHH-CHOO!" Dread can't help but grumble before blowing his nose. "I hate sneezing. When Instrumentality happens, however, I won't have to worry about sneezing ever again."

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's office; same time)_

Gendo can't help but glare at the audacity of the man before him. He'd just walked right into his office, ignoring Ms Okisona's words that he couldn't go in there without an appointment or being summoned by the Commander. Knowing full well that there was nothing Okisona can do, Gendo decides to ease her fears.

"It's alright, Ms Okisona. Continue your duties while…"

"Mr. Takashi."

"Mr. Takashi and I speak about why he's before me."

"Yes, sir." Once Ms Okisona's closed the door, Gendo cleats his throat.

"I hope you have a good reason for barging, uninvited, into my office, Mr. Takashi."

"I've come to register a formal complaint regarding your Section-2 Captain."

"Oh? What has Captain Psycho done for the complaint to be registered?"

"He came into the neighborhood and started slamming his face against cars parked in the driveways! Repeatedly! Ms Shigahiru came out of her house, with a frying pan, during the commotion! Captain Psycho then said, and I quote, 'Ah! Just what I need!'! End of quote! He then proceeded to slam the frying pan against his face repeatedly! It was then when Ms Takamiya came out of her house!"

'May not have been the girl, but her death will be a good start.' Nonplussed, Gendo asks, "What happened then, Mr. Takashi?"

"She yelled out, quoting again here, 'JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'! End of quote! What he said next, I couldn't hear! But then he slammed the frying pan once more!"

'Yes, yes. Do say it was slammed into Takamiya!' As neutral as possible, Gendo asks, "What did he slam it against?"

"HIS FACE! KNOCKING HIMSELF OUT INTO MS TAKAMIYA'S ARMS!" Gendo's eyes can't help but fly open as Takashi goes on to ask, "Is everyone you boneheads in Government hire mentally unbalanced? Or am I asking another mentally-unbalanced person?"

"I beg your pardon!" At the bark in Gendo's voice, Takashi steps back before regaining his ground as Gendo asks, "Where did you get such a ridiculous notion?"

"The young man with Ritsuko Takamiya. When I told him I'd be speaking to you, he told me it wouldn't do any good."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about where this is going?' Uninterestedly as possible, Gendo asks, "Did he say why?"

"He said you're, quoting once more here, 'Mentally unbalanced yourself'. End of quote."

"Did the young man, by any chance, drive a blue coupe with an off-road chassis, have brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"I do. All too well. The Third Child."

"THE THIRD CHILD?" At Gendo's nod, Takashi asks, "Why would he say such a thing about you?"

"The Third Child and I have been at odds ever since his arrival in Tokyo-3. He has his way of seeing things, I have mine."

"I guess it explains how the boy could say that." Shrugging, Takashi brings up a form and goes on. "You'll find a list of all the damages Captain Psycho had incurred. As the Commander of his employer, you're responsible for all that had happened." Gendo quickly looks over the list and his eyebrows arch upward before he chokes upon seeing the bottom line.

Six sedans and three sports cars' hoods with large numerous dents, one heavily-abused frying pan and two metal lampposts. Coming to a total of 1,000,000,000 yen for repair costs. Getting his choking under control, Gendo scoffs before ripping the form in half.

"NERV is in no way obligated to repair property damaged or destroyed during an employee's mental breakdown. Such matters are to be handled by your respective insurance companies."

"They've already been notified. You can look forward to getting calls from them soon. Along with our attorneys." Shaking his head in disgust, Takashi exits. Once the office door is closed, Gendo lets out a yell of fury.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!" Picking up his phone, he grits out, "Get Lieutenant Ishiragi before me NOW!" Two minutes later, Ishiragi steps into the office and right into Gendo's glare. "I imagine you are wondering why you are before me, Lieutenant."

"I am, Commander."

"I'm going to be blunt, Lieutenant. Captain Psycho has gone, well, psycho. He damaged a lot of property today and attacked the Mother of the Third Child's girlfriend. Ms Takamiya, fortunately, however, was able to subdue Psycho and get him into custody outside of NERV. So until this debacle is settled, you are posted as Captain of Section-2."

"Sir." Gendo gives Ishiragi a nod before going on.

"Feel free to continue or discontinue any policies you deem inappropriate for Section-2 to have." Reaching down to his desk, he brings out a Captain badge and slides it over to Ishiragi. As he affixes it to his uniform, Gendo finishes with, "Do your duties to the utmost performance, Captain Ishiragi."

"Yes sir!" With that, Ishiragi turns around and exits. Ideas already rolling through his mind as to the first things to go. 'The "no drinking on duty" definitely goes. As do the ones about porn, gambling and fun games. Especially games like "Russian Roulette". How can he think it's a method of committing suicide?' Making his way to the Section-2 barracks, he sees the men hard at work compiling information and/or readying their weaponry to raise up against any threats to NERV personnel.

"Alright, you mugs, stop what you're doing and form up!" All of them stop and look toward Ishiragi. Upon seeing the Captain badge on his jacket, two words sum it up for most of them.

"Aw shit!" Ishiragi, however, pays it no mind as he strides confidently into the barracks.

"As of now, I'm replacing 'Captain' Psycho as Captain because he went psycho! Meaning the changes he made are now null and void! Any of you have a problem with that, the doorway's right there!" Ishiragi closes his eyes and smiles smugly, thinking they'll accept his leadership. Upon opening them back up, however, he sees only 75 Agents remaining.

"W-W-Where are the rest of them?"

"They just left while you had your eyes closed." The Agent that spoke checks his watch and winces. "Ooh, shift change. I'd better go relieve Oshuka on Fuyutsuki watch. I'll inform him of the Command change so he can decide whether or not to stay."

"But why did the others leave? I'm good leader material! I was trained by Chiron personally!"

"No, you're not good leader material. See, when Chiron vanished, we made an arrangement."

"What kind?"

"If you'd been made Captain right off the bat, we'd leave. At least with Psycho having been in charge, we could get our work done. But, seeing you with a Captain badge, if any of us stay, it's not for you. But it's because we're needed for the Pilots, Major Katsuragi and Vi-Co Fuyutsuki. No more, no less."

"But, but…" As the Agent strides out of the room, Ishiragi scoffs and says, "Fine. One less dissenter." Rubbing his hands together, he then reaches down, brings up a can of Yebisu, and asks, "Who's for a game of 'Russian Roulette', guys?"

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' facility; sublevel nine; three minutes later)_

"Berto?" Josh's soft voice stirs Berto slightly before Berto goes back to sleep. "Man, he's really tired."

"I'll say. He's been working on that 'Kiel' character Mr. and Mrs. Takusona was talking about on the recording." Kat walks up to behind her _fiancé_ and drapes a blanket over his form as he lies over the keyboard. "On top of that, he'd been trying to get the 11th Angel to communicate with him, but to no avail." Josh nods as he looks at the isolated computer, a generator running right by its side, and grimaces.

"I guess it does have a death wish or just wants to be left alone in there. How much fuel remaining?"

"Another thirty minutes before the generator runs out of fuel and the computer shuts down." Josh nods at Kat's words as she sits by Berto's side. "I still can't believe Berto proposed to me after Shinji threatened him with the cassette of the duet with Hoshi." Josh can only chuckle until the feed from the relay registers a loud BLAM. Which jostles Berto awake and wide-eyed.

"Oh, that was loud!" Checking his monitor, he grumbles, "I can't believe I fell asleep like that."

"Hey, you were tired, bro." Josh puts his hand onto Berto's back while Kat pecks him on his left cheek.

"Josh is right, Berto. You'd been working non-stop ever since I got back from Okinawa with that piece of the hull from 'Perseus'. Thinking of, find anything?"

"Yeah. C-9 was registered as an explosive most ideal for mining. So I cross-referenced all mining companies that use C-9 in their operations against those in Japan. I then went over their inventory lists for that particular time frame and everything would have seemed to be in order until I came across a mining company that I saw was connected to a dummy corporation. Care to guess what that dummy corporation was linked to?"

"The Marduk Institute?" Kat and Josh's united query gets a nod from Berto before he goes on.

"The Shukimaro Mining Company in Hokkaido. Which also happens to have a man named Lorenz Kiel on its board of directors."

"Could it be…"

"The same one Mr. and Mrs. Takusona were talking about? Could be. I contacted Rachel before I nodded off. She said she'd look into it and give me a call back."

"She did, Berto." Jefferson's voice behind them gets their attention as the man walks in. "She called an hour ago and said she'd found a link for Kiel to the UN that predates her. That same link is still active, too."

"Then I guess I'm going to meet with the 'missing link' for Kiel." Jefferson gives Josh a nod before Josh turns back to Berto. "You may want to go over the data you'd 'found' while asleep." Berto can only chuckle sheepishly before Josh asks, "You get Doctor Akagi back home okay, Kat?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, she'll be feeling so good, she won't mind a surprise Misato and I had arranged for her on the fly." Kat then looks back at the monitor and grimaces. "Looks like Misato's got something."

_(NERV HQ; Terminal Dogma; same time)_

'Alright." Kaji grins wryly up at the door before going on. "Now to see what's behind door number one."

KA-CLICK

Kaji sniffs the air and grins.

"I just love when you smell like lavender and mint, Katsuragi."

"Just my way of giving you a heads up, Kaji."

"Ah. So when can I expect a group of Section-2 hatchet men?"

"They're a little busy right now. Lieutenant Ishiragi got promoted to Captain after Captain Psycho's mental breakdown. During the celebration, he was drunk and playing 'Russian Roulette' by himself. You probably didn't hear the shot." Kaji can't help but snort at that.

"I guess when it comes to 'Russian Roulette', the only winning move is not to play at all."

"Which is what you're kinda doing!" Breathing heavily, Misato grits out, "I'm only saying this once, Kaji, if you go too far, I'll have to give an order I don't really want to. If you care for me or yourself at all, you'll stop."

"I guess we're too different, then. I'm searching for the truth while you have no idea what the truth about NERV is yet." With a sleight of hand, he whips out a card and runs it down into the reader. As the door opens, Kaji mutters, "No idea of the truth whatsoever." Once the door's opened all the way, Misato clasps her cross.

"Is… is that Adam?"

"No. It's Lilith. The Second Angel. Ikari has Adam." Kaji then feels Misato yanking him back away from the door and sees her pressing the button for closing the door. She then glares right at him.

"We're gonna talk right now, Mister!" Pushing him along, she finds herself thinking, 'What I wouldn't give to be able to "think" my communications like Shinji does! I just hope "N-Tek" got it all!'

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' facility; same time)_

"I've heard of keeping obscure things in your basement, but 'Commander Dumbass' is taking things too far." Jefferson gives Kat a nod as she says, "Maybe we'll get a lead if we listen in."

"Berto?"

"On it." Turning up the gain, he cleans up the conversation as it happens.

"_Okay, Kaji, just what did you mean by it being Lilith down in Terminal Dogma? Along with Rokubungi having Adam?"_

"_Why aren't you referring to him by 'Ikari', Misato? Are you starting to question him, along with disrespect him?"_

"_I'll tell you this much. As of today, Gendo Rokubungi had been severed from the 'Ikari' family name as per Shinji's wishes that it be so."_

"_I'm guessing it's not going to go over well for the Commander, then."_

"_I'd say not. What about Adam being with Rokubungi?"_ Even though Misato had heard what Gendo had in mind for Adam and the 'Custom Model' Max Jr. and Dragonette found, she still wants to hear it from Kaji.

"_He's planning on using Adam for Instrumentality. Though it's really hinging on Shinji."_

"_How so?"_ Misato query has menace within. But not toward Kaji as Kaji's come to care for the young man. No, her menace is toward one person in particular. _"What does Rokubungi want with Shinji? Hasn't he suffered enough in this mess? He deserves a better life than this!"_

"_You'll get no argument from me."_ Sighing, Kaji goes on. _"According to the scant times when I could glance at the 'Dead Sea Scrolls' any time Rokubungi would have them out, I'd get to the point where it says, 'The sole male of the Earth's Champions must be of ideal condition for Instrumentality to occur'. In short, Shinji's…"_

"_Intended to be a sacrificial lamb."_ Josh, Kat, Berto and Jefferson's eyes can't help but fly open in horror at the revelation. The sorrow in Misato's voice quickly turns to anger as she grits out, _"I don't care if Shinji says it's not worth killing Rokubungi! That bastard's wanting to use him… oh my God!"_ Misato can then be heard retching violently. Kat finds herself unable to resist vomiting herself and runs out into the hallway.

"Mother of God. Do you think Shinji even knew what 'Dumbass' had in mind for him, Berto?"

"I don't think he did, _hermano_. All he knew was that Rokubungi was trying to ensure he was miserable. To what extent, I don't think he even knew."

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"At the very least, yeah. Oh, Misato's speaking again."

"_Oh, Shinji. How could 'he' even want to do that to you? His own flesh and blood, no less?"_ Misato can't help but break down into sobs. With Kaji murmuring soothing words.

"_Shinji's pretty strong. He won't let that prick win."_

"_I know, Kaji. Rits does, as do Rits' Mother, Asuka, Rei, his friends and his family. But I can't help but wonder if their support will be enough."_

"_All he needs is his strong heart as it's filled with compassion for all. Well, except for maybe Rokubungi."_ Misato can't help but titter at that as Kat comes walking back into the room. Her face pale, yet regaining its usual color.

"Just how can Shinji even be related to that… that… monster?" Starting to seethe, Kat snarls out, "I'd never heard anything so evil! Not since before that asshole Dread died! If anything, Rokubungi and Dread are cut from the same bolt of cloth! Just on opposite sides of time and the planet, is all!" As Berto gets up, Kat stops him.

"Kat?"

"I'm going to go abuse a punching bag, Berto. I don't want you in any path my fists and feet go in." With that, Kat stalks out of the room, causing Berto to sigh.

"I'd better place an order for a new punching bag, I guess." Josh and Jefferson can only chuckle as he does so. Berto chuckling as well seconds later until he shrugs and adds, "Might as well find out what that gunshot was about, anyway." As he listens, he can't help but shake his head.

"Good grief. 'Smiley' was right about 'Russian Roulette'. 'Commander Dumbass' ain't gonna be happy with what happened. Thinking of, I wonder what happened to 'Smiley' anyway." He then proceeds to go over the recordings of the past four hours. What he finds only has him shaking his head.

'Oh, "Smiley", what happened to you?'

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's Office; ten minutes later)_

"You're sure of it, Agent?"

"I am, Commander. During the party celebrating his promotion, deceased Captain Ishiragi was so drunk, he spun the cylinder and stopped it one chamber shy of the loaded chamber."

Gendo can't help but think, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about where this is going?'

"His final words were as follows, 'It doesn't get any better than this, eh guys?'. He then pulled the trigger and the gun went off. Blowing what little amount of brains he had onto the wall beside him." Sighing, Gendo looks down before shaking his head. Looking back up, he looks right at the Agent.

"Very well. Until Captain Psycho returns, pending a full mental evaluation before he returns to duty, you are Acting Captain of Section-2, Hisnokasu."

"I understand, sir. I just hope Captain Psycho will be alright."

"As do I, Acting Captain. As do I." Mentally, he adds, 'He's proven to be stronger when it comes to Kiel's influence. This could prove to be troublesome.'

_(Hokkaido Airport; Roilson's B-2; three AM)_

"Ugh. My head." Blinking blearily, Peter Sychola groans out, "Will someone please tell the little jackass with the jackhammer in my skull to give it a rest?" Next thing he knows, a feminine voice filled with poorly-concealed mirth speaks.

"Hey, little jackass with the jackhammer in Peter's skull. Give it a rest, will ya." Deidre's face above his gets Peter to smile widely.

"Now there's proof I've an Angel with me." Deidre can't help but giggle while giving Peter a peck on his lips. Reaching up with his human hand, he gently runs his fingers through her long black hair before asking, "How long have I been out?"

"Since about eight, yesterday evening. You didn't even stir once during the procedure. According to Doctor Roilson, anyway."

"I see you're feeling better, 'Gunny', if you're doing that." Roilson's amused voice gets their attention, along with them to blush while grinning, as he goes on. "You're one of my toughest cases to deal with, yet I'm quite pleased that you made it through."

"Thanks, Doc." Peter gives a smile, only to notice something amiss. "Deidre, did my cheeks just move?" A stunned Deidre can only nod stupefied as Roilson quietly celebrates before yelling out loud in joy.

"Yes! I've got the most amazing staff… in the world!" Finishing off with a mad scientist-style cackle, he notices Deidre and Peter looking at him like he's nuts. Sheepishly grinning, he asks, "Would you care to see both your new outer and inner faces?"

"I would." As a still-sheepishly grinning Roilson brings the mirror over, Peter can easily see the outer face is similar to the one from before. But only not such… a harsh appearance. It's gentle, yet strong. Much like the picture Doctor Akagi had shown him that one night. "How…"

"I looked your records up while you were out like a light, 'Gunny'. Henri did the mask work after I showed him what you looked like before you were attacked."

"He did good work." Pointing toward his 'face', he asks, "Is it safe for me to take it off or does it need more time to settle?"

"I think it's settled enough." Peter nods before taking off the face, revealing the faceplate underneath. Upon hearing Deidre's gasp of shock, Peter lightly frowns.

"It didn't…" Frowns? Putting his fingers to the faceplate, he makes a smile and feels the metal moving. "I'm actually smiling! How?"

"It's a new type of metal I'd been toying with when it comes to medical usage. I'd bore you with the details if I told you. But if…"

"I'm good." Deidre can't help but giggle at Peter's words before he chuckles as well. "I am good, aren't I?"

"You're that and more, Peter." Without hesitation, Deidre plants a kiss onto Peter's metal lips. Metal lips? Peter looks back at the mirror and grins. For the faceplate is the brace for the outer facial features. Shaking his head in bemusement, he looks back up at an amused Roilson.

"I've so much to say, but I can only sum it up like this. Thanks, Doc." Looking toward his mechanical arm, he grimaces, adding, "If I'd known how good your results are, I'd have asked you to do something to this arm."

"Well, actually, I was a little bored after the procedure and I happened to have noticed your arm. It's a folding-claw type, correct? With a basic, yet strong frame acting as the 'bone structure' when the claw forms the arm."

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because, 'Gunny', I created the designs for that arm." Deidre's eyes can't help but go wide while Peter's jaw drops. Before Peter can even recover his jaw, Roilson goes on. "About seven years before Second Impact, I was working for a company that designed prosthetic limbs. I'd submitted a design for an arm that expands into a claw for the purpose of Emergency personnel that previously had lost an arm to use to aid in extricating those in bad situations."

"So if they had an arm like Peter's, they'd be able to do their jobs still." At Roilson's nod, Deidre exclaims, "That's brilliant!"

"At least you think the same I did when I submitted it."

"Let me guess. They laughed at you, told you it was ridiculous."

"Well, that and it looked scary enough when folded, 'Gunny'. If it was to unfold before someone going into shock, and they were terrified enough, it'd scare them to death. Even though it wasn't meant to appear that way. It even had a powerful laser in case cutting was needed."

"Okay. Now that I know who to thank for the arm that got me into and out of trouble, how'd Dread wind up with it?"

"Dread?" Deidre's voice gets Peter to look at her before she asks, "What did you mean when you spoke about Dread, anyway? He's dead."

"He's not, 'Nelle." Taking a deep breath, he goes on. "I'd gone to deliver mail from the World Courthouse to 'Commander Dumbass' in his office when he told me someone wanted to meet with me. Now, you know how I feel any time people want to meet me, right? Especially important people."

"Right. Wary and bashful as Hell." At Peter's nod, she asks, "Is that when…"

"Yeah. Only 'Dumbass' doesn't know it's Dread. He only knows Dread as Kiel." Deidre's gasp at that gets his attention. "What is it, 'Nelle?"

"Kiel was the name Ritsy's birth Mother uttered on the recording Aida made for Ritsy. Just before…"

"Second Impact." Deidre's face can't help but fill with horror as Peter nods. "That's right, 'Nelle. Dread faked his death at Del Oro so he could get 'N-Tek' out of anti-terrorist activities in order to pull off the biggest mass murder in history."

"That… that bastard! It's bad enough Ritsy's parents' yacht was partially blown up, only for them to die when the wave washed over them! But for him to have a hand in it? What's next? He had… oh my God!" Deidre collapses onto the floor, Peter kneeling down beside her as she weeps.

"It'd be just his style! That heartless bastard! Any time he'd have a plan, he'd always anticipate people getting hurt or worse! Even more, he'd be demanding it! Now I know for sure I'm glad 'N-Tek' foiled that shitbag's plans every single time!"

"You mean… the BCIs that were implanted in the wake of Second Impact?" At Deidre's nod, Peter softly grins and murmurs, "At least now we know why he's pissed at you and Ritsy. You and she set about something that disrupted a well-laid plan." Deidre can't help but softly chuckle as she nods again.

"I'm glad we could shove his 'well-laid plan' up his possibly 'not-so-well-laid' ass." Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she asks, "Do you suppose that's why he dreamed up all those plots in the first place? Because he'd probably never gotten laid?" A guffawing Peter can't help but kiss Deidre passionately, getting her to giggle.

"Probably!" The two share a laugh while holding each other close. As the merriment tapers off, Peter remembers where they'd left off at before getting off topic. "By the way, Doc, I believe you said you did something while bored?"

"I did, indeed." Striding to a table adjacent to the gurney Peter was lying on, he pulls back a sheet. Revealing a two-piece flesh-like sleeve and a flesh-like glove, all of which are of Peter's skin tone. "They were part of the redesign to make it more reassuring to people that saw the arm unfolded."

"Let me guess. They laughed again."

"You are correct, 'Gunny'. But after they laughed at me, I'd gone drinking late that night. I don't really know what happened because the next day, I got to the office and found the designs had been stolen."

"Everything pertaining to the arm?" At Roilson's nod, Peter gives him a soft grin and asks, "So what do you think of your design, Doc? Is it everything you'd expected?"

"It is, and more, 'Gunny'. Now that I know where it wound up, I can finally finish my work."

Peter gives Roilson a nod as the man affixes the coverings to the arm and hand. First, he has Peter open the arm into the claw to get the sleeve portions onto their respective halves. Upon the claw closing, he nods at the coverings remaining intact before picking up the glove.

Only for Deidre to stop him. Glancing toward her, he sees pleading in her eyes. Giving her a nod of understanding, he allows her to slide the glove onto the metal hand. Once it's in place, the only metal showing is Peter's shoulder before he puts the black blazer back on. Gazing at his hand as he clenches it into a fist, Peter can only be awed at how 'human' a mechanical hand can appear with the right covering or shading.

"And now, for the final piece." Deidre's voice beside him gets Peter to look and see the mask in her hands. Unable to resist grinning wryly, Deidre says, "Can't have you showing up for work with a metal face, Peter."

"True. Though it would be interesting to see how Lieutenant Ishiragi reacts to seeing it upon my return." Deidre gives a giggle as Peter extends his mechanical hand to Roilson, saying, "Thank you, Doctor Roilson. For everything."

"You can thank me by taking good care of this little street rat." Hugging Deidre close, he murmurs, "It was good seeing you again, Dragonelle."

"You too, Greg." Giving him a peck on his cheek, she murmurs, "I'll send you an official invitation to Ritsy's wedding to Shinji when the time comes."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Smirking, he adds, "Peter, I hope you're planning to make Dragonelle an 'honest' woman. Raising a little girl into a version of herself is not 'honest' in any way."

"Maybe not, but she's doing it to protect her beloved. Even as he works to protect humanity."

Roilson gives them a nod as they get into her van. When the hatch opens downward, Deidre backs the van down until its wheels touch down onto the tarmac. Within a minute, they're going through an open gate, another guard in place. Just as the B-2 takes off, destination unknown.

"Next stop, Tokyo-3. Hopefully your absence hasn't cost you your position."

"Yeah, hopefully. By the way, just how do you know the Doc, anyway?"

"I saved his life one time when I was in between jobs for Dread. I was bored and skulking around when I saw a group of six teenage KKK-loser wannabes hassling a man for no reason other than the color of his skin. I got so pissed off, I just charged in without thinking twice. Soon as I calmed down, I saw they were all unconscious but alive. And the first thing he said to me was that he owed me a favor now. He gave me a card with his name and number on it, saying if I needed anything, to give him a call."

"How long ago was that?"

"Hmm, I'd say about a year before Dread faked his death. About two before Second Impact. Which Dread was responsible for, no less."

"That's not all, 'Nelle. It gets crazier."

"In what way?"

"He was the Doctor that had me pronounced DOA in Seattle, WA." Deidre's eyes can't help but go wide in shock.

"He's Readson?"

"Yep. Before he tried frying my brains extra crispy, he told me everything. About myself, about how humanity was stagnating before Second Impact. All that insane loon bullshit."

"We need to tell Shinji without blowing our cover as strangers. Far as I can tell, they don't know about us being intimate with each other. Well, except for Ritsy, anyway."

"I'll see if I can point him and 'N-Tek' in the right direction without being too direct on my end. Ritsy should be recovered enough to snoop around the databases a little bit. See if she could find the source of the explosives or at least the shitbag that killed Mr. and Mrs. Takusona. I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on the varmint." Peter's words can't help but get a smirk from Deidre.

"I'll talk to her, see how she feels about it." Peter smirks and nods right back.

"I'd say we've a plan of sorts then, 'Nelle."

"That we do, 'Gunny' honey. That we do." Peter and Deidre share a raucous laugh all the way into five minutes before tapering off.

_(Tokyo-3; Ritsu's walk to NERV; 8 AM)_

For the first time ever since getting embroiled into Gendo's machinations, Ritsu awoke with a feeling of hope. Gazing up at the sky and smiling at the abundant light flowing down, Ritsu can't help but feel the urge to giggle giddily. As she's about to give in to the urge, she literally bumps into a person in her path.

"Well, mercy me!" The voice is male as it goes on. "You alright?"

"I am. I'm so terribly sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The man resumes his protests, causing Ritsu to think, 'How do I know that voice?'

"Nah, it was my… Akagi?" The man blinks at Ritsu before asking, "Ritsuko Akagi?" Ritsu looks at the man's face and her jaw drops as she gasps. After ten years of not seeing him, he's there in Tokyo-3 before her.

"Matt? Matt Hanson?" At his nod, Ritsu joyfully cries out, "Oh I missed you!" Wrapping her arms around him, she traps him in an embrace. Only to feel his arms wrapping around her in the same manner. Luxuriating in the embrace, Ritsu can't help but let out a sob that Matt catches.

"You okay, 'Suko?" At the short-form of her name, which she'd only tolerated from Matt, Ritsu can only sigh before unwrapping her arms. Matt following suit with his. "What is it, 'Suko? You look upset."

"I'm just remembering what I told myself I'd do if I ever saw you again."

"I think I've a pretty good idea, so go ahead. If anything, I deserve it." Ritsu can only sigh before nodding.

"Yes, you do." With that, she gives Matt a hard slap to his right cheek. "That's for cutting off all contact when you up and vanished!"

Pressing her lips to his and tapping her tongue against them, she grins when his lips open and his tongue greets hers. As the two French each other silly, they pay no mind to the looks of disgust the people around are giving them. Within two minutes, the urge to breathe brings them back to their senses. Ending the lip-lock, Ritsu puts her forehead to Matt's and smiles.

"That's for coming back into my life."

"I should vanish and reappear more often." Matt's wiseacre comment gets Ritsu to giggle before sighing.

"I'd really prefer you didn't, Matt. I may have met good friends when we parted ways, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too, 'Suko." Kinking his head to the side, he then asks, "Just what are you doing in a place under attack by whacked out aliens, anyway?"

"I'm chief scientist and a Medical Doctor at NERV, the Agency tasked with destroying the 'whacked out aliens' as you called them. How about you?"

"Oh, found myself curious about Tokyo-3 and thought I'd come by here and see if anyone with problems from PTSD are here so I can help them through their trauma."

"Oh, you're a counselor?" At his nod, Ritsu thinks it over before smiling. "People say my bedside manner needs work and I don't understand their mental states. They're probably right."

"If you're offering me the chance to work with you, and maybe to also pick up…" Ritsu can't help but giggle again.

"You are a rat!" Giggling still as Matt takes her into his arms, she murmurs, "But yes. I am offering you the chance to work with me, and to also pick up where we left off. I haven't gotten off in years, Matt. Even when I administer to myself, nothing at all."

"Then I guess we've some catching up to do." Ritsu nods before giggling and tugging Matt along. Matt thinking, 'Phase-1 underway. Reunion complete. She hasn't changed much, aside from her hair, that is.' Looking at her face, he grins softly and mentally adds, 'The reports from Smith were accurate, but it also looks like she's set her burdens down. I guess that meeting did her a world of good.' Ritsu, however, notices his scrutinizing her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how lovely you look with your hair blond and down to just above your shoulders." Ritsu can't help but blush before giggling.

"You charmer! I'm beginning to think you know Kaji already!"

"Kaji? Who's that?"

"Ryoji Kaji. He's an old friend of mine from college. He and Misato Katsuragi are on the verge of getting back together. I think."

"Ah, college sweethearts, huh?"

"Yep. Much like we were high school sweethearts of sorts." Matt gives a chuckle before sheepishly grinning.

"Yeah. All the kids that saw us together called us 'Mr. and Mrs. Hanson' all the time." Ritsu gives him a nod before adding a comment of her own.

"Some of the girls were even looking forward to seeing what our children would look like should we make it to the altar." Matt's chuckle is a soft rumble which gets Ritsu to smile softly. "Is that a 'I'd like to find out' chuckle or a 'Oh damn we're doomed' chuckle? It's been so long, I forgot which is which."

"The former." Ritsu's gasp gets Matt to turn toward her before asking, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Her cheeks going pink, she murmurs, "I'm undergoing my cycle right now and you're here. You expressed a desire to find out and I'm not on birth control."

"You want to make a baby?" At her nod, Matt nods back and asks, "Your place or the workplace?" Ritsu snaps her face up to him before she starts thinking. In a minute, a mischievous grin crosses her face. "A workplace conception, huh?"

"Yep. Guaranteed to annoy Commander Rokubungi to no end. Plus something Pilot Ikari's girlfriend told me during the time of the 9th Angel."

"Oh? What'd she tell you?"

"That she'd always wondered what it'd feel like to fornicate in NERV. While the vents were private, they weren't stable or spacious enough."

"You mean…" At Ritsu's nod, Matt chuckles. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Well, you'll likely meet Pilot Ikari, as well as Pilots Ayanami and Sohryu. Pilot Ikari's girlfriend, however, is another matter. Given that she's not NERV personnel, she's hardly ever here unless Pilot Ikari feels she'd be safest down here or she has... wait a minute. You might get to meet her today. Let me check right quick." Bringing out a PDA, she glances at it and nods.

"Yep. She has an appointment to get her replacement BCI extracted today. Then, two months later…"

"She'll have Pilot Ikari's child in her womb."

"Yep. At least that's the way she's got it planned out." Sighing, she adds, "I hope things go according to plan for them. They've all been through so much in this war."

"I don't doubt that. Anything else happening today, other than us seeing about making a baby?"

"Um, yeah, as a matter of fact, there's a cross-sync experiment for the Pilots in each others' Evangelions." Her eyebrow going up in amusement, she adds, "Pilot Sohryu is even being uncharacteristically generous when it comes to Unit-02. Well, maybe not generous, but perhaps more like adamant. She wants Pilots Ayanami and Ikari both to see if they can sync with her Unit while she sees about syncing with theirs."

"Is she always like that? Adamant about people doing what she wants them to?"

"Oh yes. Always." As they enter the express personnel train, Ritsu looks him over before adding, "The years have been kind to you. Yet it looks like you lost some weight. Haven't you been eating?"

"In that order, right back to you, I did lose some of it and yes."

"Well, tonight, 'afterward', come over with me. Pilot Ikari's cooking is to die for."

"I think I'll pass on the 'dying', and just concentrate on the eating, thank you very much." Ritsu can't help but laugh in mirth as the Geofront comes into Matt's view. "Holy… an underground fortress!" Matt's yelp can't help but bring a wide smile to Ritsu's face.

"It's called the Geofront. This is where mankind has based its fight for survival as the Angels are coming here to fight. And ultimately dying."

"I must admit, 'Suko, I never expected you to be working here." Ritsu only gives Matt a grin.


	48. Chapter 48

Shinji Steel 48

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; Shinji's 'and Ritsuko's' Lovely Suite; same time)_

Opening her eyes, Rits smiles dreamily at the appearance of Shinji examining her intently. As he kisses her forehead, she giggles as he gently strokes her uncovered breasts. Feeling semi-playful herself, she reaches down to his member and gently encircles it with her left hand.

"Shinji, you know I have that appointment with Dr Akagi today. And one of the things she told me was…"

"No sex on the day the removal's scheduled for prior to removal and after removal for no less than a month." At her nod, Shinji sighs before grinning. "I know, babe. But at least we're getting another step closer to becoming parents, Rits."

Rits' smile goes even wider at the thought of finally becoming a Mother and Shinji becoming a loving Father. Much like Josh was toward Shinji.

"If he and Laura get married, do you think they'd like us to babysit for them? Kat and Berto, too, when it comes to their kids?"

"We can always ask them. Quite frankly, though, I think they'd be delighted to have us watching over them." Rits can't help but give Shinji a grin before sighing. "What's on your mind, Rits?"

"It's about the car."

"It's too small, isn't it?" Rits can't help but giggle at a perplexed Shinji before kissing him.

"It's big enough, baby. It's the color. I'm not a fan of 'blue' as the color."

"What color do you like?"

"I like it 'black'. As it was the color it was the same day you got it for your birthday."

"I'll put in a work order with the shop for a repaint. Any other items to go on the work order?"

"A child seat for the back seat. Mainly for newborns." Shinji can't help but admire how much thought Rits had put into it right then and there. "I'm not too crazy with the idea of carrying a newborn baby in my arms when we get home from the Hospital. Who knows what can happen out there?"

"Oh how true that is. Misato may be reckless, but at least she somehow manages to avoid hitting other cars." Rits can't help but snort at that. Eying Shinji's hardened member, she smirks before wrapping her lips around it. "Rits… I thought…" Rits unwraps her lips before giving Shinji a sly smirk.

"She was talking about regular sex. She said nothing about me not giving the man I love a blowjob." Stroking him softly, she adds, "I'll just keep giving you hot blowjobs for until after I've recovered."

With that, she resumes sucking on him. Shinji collapsing back onto his bed and softly running his fingers through Rits' hair. As she sucks on him, he smiles softly before speaking up.

"I've been looking at houses…" Rits suddenly bolts upward, all thoughts of oral fun curtailed for the time being. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I could have sworn you just said you've been looking at houses."

"That I did. That I've been. On what's left of the 'net, anyway." Shinji's suddenly surprised when Rits resumes sucking him. Only in a slowly torturous, yet sultry, manner. "Rits… I…" She quickly stops sucking before removing her mouth.

"Silence." The tone in Rits' voice quickly gets his attention as she goes on. Speaking in a slightly cheesy, yet adorable, Russian accent. It's so adorable, Shinji can barely keep from chuckling.

"I'm to interrogate you, Comrade Beloved Ikari. Is that clear?" Keeping his face and voice as 'timid' as possible, he gives his reply.

"It is."

"Excellent. We may get along far better with just you and me than if it was Mikhail and Yuri doing the interrogation. Do you feel the same?"

"I do."

"Then we shall begin!" Shuddering in ill-concealed mirth, Rits asks, "So, you've been looking at houses, have you?" It's taking everything in Shinji to not laugh himself silly. Rits' Russian accent may be cheesy, but it makes her sound so cute to him.

"I have nothing further to say on that. I'd wanted it to be a surprise originally, but I figured if I'd give you a heads up…"

"You figured wrong, Comrade Beloved Ikari." Giving him a sly smirk, she adds, "I have ways of making you talk! We can either use pleasurable means…"

With that, she wraps her lips back around his member, teasing his tip with her tongue. Sucking briefly, she ends it before looking back up at him. A grumpy scowl that's threatening to become a happy smile, from what Shinji could see anyway.

"Or we can… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rits can't take anymore and collapses onto Shinji. A totally helpless giggling wreck. Upon feeling Shinji wrap his arms around her, Rits can't help but giggle into his right shoulder.

"Oh man! How can those interrogators speak with such a straight face? It's just not possible!"

"I'm afraid it's one of those questions that are doomed to remain unanswered." Shinji's words can't help but get Rits to nod before Shinji adds, "I gotta tell you, though. Your Russian accent was too cute to not want to do this." Upon feeling Shinji putting his lips to hers, Rits taps his lips with her tongue.

Just as they're about to kiss, however…

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari, you've appointments today you don't want to be late for."

Misato's voice is too clear for the door to be closed. Warily looking toward it, they see Misato with an impish smile on her face. A beet red Asuka smiling just as impishly behind her. Yet Shinji could easily tell their impish smiles are forced in order to conceal their shared sadness and anger. Before he could say anything, a naked and agitated Rits gets up and sighs.

"We know. We were just discussing what we're going to do after the war ends. You know, kids, car, house. The works."

"That's a good discussion to have." Misato grins before turning back to a beet red Asuka. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"So good. Must go for hours." Rits notices where Asuka's looking and smirks.

"Like what you see, Asuka?" Rits' question snaps Asuka out of her trance of staring at Shinji, causing her to go even redder.

"Uh, gotta go!"

They blink. Asuka's gone so fast, there's only an Asuka-shaped puff of smoke in her place before it dissipates. Even more, for a brief instant, they could swear the puff is smiling lecherously even as it dissipates. Misato can't help but lightly chuckle at the redhead's antics.

"It would appear as if she's not over her crush on you just yet, Shinji. Heck, Kaji even told me about when Asuka had the biggest crush on him. Only for her to find out that he sees her more like a 'daughter' than a potential spouse."

"How'd she take it?"

Looking down at himself, Shinji can't help but blush furiously as he ducks up under the covers. Upon hearing Rits and Misato giggling, Shinji can't help but feel sheepish. Rits, however, decides to have mercy on him and closes the door. Much to Misato's protests and Shinji's relief. However, it's short-lived as Rits crosses back over to him. Sultry sway to her hips and a seductively evil smirk on her face.

"Now, where were we, Comrade Beloved Ikari?" The return of Rits' cheesy and adorable Russian accent has Shinji thinking only one thought.

'How'd I get to be so lucky?'

_(Asuka's room; same time)_

As she pumps her fingers in and out, Asuka imagines herself doing what Shinji and Rits were doing. Only with Ken on the bed. Feeling her orgasm wash over her, Asuka closes her eyes and throws her head back in rapture before crying out.

"SHINJI!" Her eyes suddenly bolting open in horror, Asuka shakes her head. 'No, no, no! He's taken and marrying Rits! Bad Asuka! Bad Asuka!' Curling herself into a ball, Asuka whimpers as she slumps to the side.

"I'm so fucked up." Upon hearing her door open, she looks and sees Misato giving her a kind smile. With tears starting to come forward, she asks, "Why couldn't I have met him before she did?"

"It's part of life, Asuka. Sometimes you get lucky enough to find a guy you can make a family with and stay with him. Other times you do something monumentally stupid even though you landed the one for you by letting them go. Only for them to either wait for you or leave you in the past. Or sometimes another girl will just beat you to him before you can even meet him."

"So it's all a matter of shitty timing that results in an enduring situation, then."

"I'm afraid so, Asuka." Sitting beside the redhead, Misato adds, "If it's any consolation, Touji told me Ken would like to see you again."

"It is." Her face brightening, she says, "Maybe Shinji and Rits would like to do a double date with Ken and I."

"So you and Rits can hash things out between you? Okay. But you do need to discuss what you'd just said with her as I'm quite sure she and Shinji heard you." Asuka can't help but gulp while blushing furiously.

"I wasn't even thinking of him, though! I was thinking of Ken when Shinji's name flew out!" Sighing dismally, she looks back down and adds, "I'm so badly fucked up, it's not even funny."

"You're not fucked up." Misato' voice gets her to look back up at her. "You're a beautiful young lady that wants a man to call her own. Even if said man's already taken."

"But, I…"

"It's alright, Asuka." Misato gives Asuka a grin before wrapping the redhead in a hug. The grin goes playful as she whispers into Asuka's ear. "Or you and Rits could do a _ménage a trois_ with Shinji." Asuka's face can't help but go beet red again with her next words. "You could always ask her if she'd be interested in sharing Shinji's love."

"I really don't think she'd be interested, Misato." Curious, she then asks, "How're things between you and Kaji, though?"

"Things are starting up again. But I'm sure you heard the same thing the others did about 'Dumbass' plans for Shinji."

Asuka's beet red blush fades to a pale white before going to a furious red. As she speaks, her voice is low and at a hiss.

"You bet your ass I did. How can Shinji even be related to someone that… evil? I mean, 'Dumbass' makes 'Shithead' Hitler look like a nice guy. And Hitler was evil to the core, too." Tears falling from her eyes, she asks, "Just why does he want Shinji to be willing to die?"

"You heard the same thing Shinji and I did the night Maya was picked up. He's doing it to get Shinji's Mother back out of Unit-01. Even if it kills the rest of humanity and Shinji."

"Does Shinji know yet?"

"They're trying to figure out a way to break it to him. Gently." Sniffing the air, Misato hears her stomach rumbling and smiles. Asuka sharing the same smile for she knows the smell all too well. Breakfast. "But at least one thing's for sure. Shinji's a far better man than 'Dumbass' is."

"Yep. I'm guessing his family's responsible for it. And it's up to all of us to be sure he stays the kind, upbeat person he is." Smirking widely, she adds, "Even if 'Dumbass' doesn't like it."

"On that, I agree. Oh, subject change. You looking forward to the cross sync today?"

"You better believe it. Shinji and Wondergirl's Units should be interesting." Her smile fading slightly, she murmurs, "But I can't help but wonder if Shinji's probes can find anything in Unit-02 when they found his Mama in Unit-01."

"If there's anything there, Berto will find it. If he does find anything though, don't speak at all. Just listen through the bridge from Shinji's probes to your comm. that Berto figured up."

"Right." Getting up from her bed, Asuka stretches before smiling widely. "I don't know about you, Misato, but I think it's going to be a great day today!" Grinning now, she asks, "Who knows? I might even put my crush on Shinji to rest today!"

"You'll never fully put a crush to rest, Asuka." At Misato's words, Asuka listens intently. "No matter how much time goes by, you'll always wonder 'Why couldn't I have met him first?'. That will follow you for all time, yet you'll always hope you'll finally stop asking yourself. Never stop hoping, Asuka."

"Will it ever stop hurting like it does me right now?"

"Not fully, but you'll eventually feel it being like a warm coat being draped over your shoulders. Knowing full well that you at least have kind friends that'll stick by you. Do you get my meaning, Asuka?"

"I do, Misato." Misato gives Asuka a nod before exiting her room. Allowing the redhead to dress in private. Putting her right hand between her breasts, she smiles softly before murmuring.

"Shinji and Rits are better for each other. She'll always love him as a spouse while my affection for him is of a friend." Looking at herself in the mirror, she sees her smile go wider. "That's right. Let's go, Asuka."

_(Dining area; ten minutes later)_

As they eat, Shinji looks over at Misato and Asuka before looking over at Rits. The three femmes are sharing a soft smile, causing Shinji to mildly gulp before clearing his throat.

"So, Asuka, you looking forward to seeing about syncing with Units-00 and 01 today?"

"I am. Though I can't help but worry I won't be able to sync with either of them. I mean, the only Unit I've ever synced with is Unit-02. So they'll be an interesting change of venue. How do you feel?"

"Well, if it comes down to it, if any of us are incapacitated, at least we know we can cross-sync if we have to." Misato gives a grave nod before speaking.

"That may be true, Shinji. But if the Dummy Plug System works like Ritsu expects, though, the three of you might not have to fight anymore. You can all live normal lives like you're meant to." Tears falling from her brown eyes, Misato murmurs, "You all may have gotten stronger, but you'd been put through so much."

"I understand, Misato." Shinji's voice gets Misato to look toward him before he goes on. An unsure tone in his voice. "However, I'm not exactly sure I'm fond of the idea of an autonomous system guiding the Evangelions' actions. I mean, that's new unproven ground we're talking about here!"

"I know. But Ritsu designed it and expects to have a prototype before too much longer." Scowling lightly, she adds, "I'm not too fond of the idea either, but if it allows you to stay safe…"

"Then it'd be worth it. Right." Shinji sighs as Rits takes his hand into hers. Getting him to smile softly. "I guess we'll see about how it does before judgment is passed on it, then. But, if there's any sign a Pilot's life is in danger, there at least should be an override of sorts to allow for a rescue operation."

"What kind of sign?" Misato's question only gets an unsure shrug from Shinji, getting her to frown slightly. "That's not like you, Shinji."

"Misato's right. You usually have an answer of some kind." Asuka's voice has worry within as she asks, "What gives?"

"No idea. But I can't help feeling something's going to happen." Snorting, Shinji remarks, "For all I know, it's probably just a hunch."

"That may be true, but a hunch did save your life when the 5th Angel arrived." Misato's words get Asuka to pick up where the woman leaves off.

"Your brainpower and uncommon valor saved my life in the volcano during the failed operation to capture the 8th Angel." Rits nods before speaking up.

"And let's not forget your humanity and compassion when the 4th Angel attacked. You could have fallen back as Misato and 'Dumbass' had instructed, but you elected to stand your ground and attacked. Even though 'Dumbass' was more than willing to see innocent people die. I bet Misato even wanted to pin a medal on you a time or two." Misato snorts at that before retorting.

"Try every single time you faced off against an Angel. All three of you deserve medals for your valor as far as I'm concerned. If 'Dumbass' wasn't in charge of NERV, but Fuyutsuki was, you can bet your asses you'd all be on that podium to be decorated." Shinji's blushing furiously while Asuka grins.

"So don't be so down on yourself, Shinji." Rits' voice brings a grin to his face as she adds, "Because if you get decorated, I'm going to be there so I can cheer my man on. If not pin that medal on you myself."

"I think we can arrange something for you on that, if it's Fuyutsuki, that is. 'Dumbass', however…"

"Is another story altogether." Rits can't help but snarl out, "I hope he buys the farm in the next Angel attack! If not the next few hours!"

"Yeah, it'd be nice." Asuka's sighed reply is shared by the others before she checks her watch and her eyes go wide. "Oh _shiesse_! We'd better go, guys! We're losing minutes!" Bolting up from the table, all four of them run down the staircase down to the parking garage.

"To the 'Shinji-mobile'! It'll be safer than the 'Misato-mobile' is!"

"Asuka! I'm not that bad!"

"Then let's have a little race. Shinji's car against your blue-bullet of damnation." Pointing toward Rits and herself, she adds, "Takamiya with you and me with Shinji. Besides, I don't think she'd ever ridden with you before. So it'll be like a rite of passage of sorts."

"I'm game for it." Locking Shinji's lips to hers, Rits grins and says, "See you at NERV, baby."

"You too, honey." With that, they get into the cars, with Shinji glancing at Asuka. "Just what exactly are you doing anyway, Asuka?"

"If you're going to marry that girl, she'll have to pass the 'Misato' test. A test devised by myself just now. Besides, this'll give us a chance to talk without your 'wife' overhearing." At a silent signal, the race starts.

"As in the cross-sync experiment?"

"Yeah." Shaking lightly, she asks, "Just what is it like for you to have all those probes inside you?"

"I'll put it to you like this. Even if I hadn't had the probes, I'd still be me. Just not as capable as I am with them. Why do you ask?"

"Berto told me your Mama made contact with you through the probes. Misato even told me he'd…"

"Figured out a way for your Mother to hear you. If she's indeed in there."

"I'm sure she is. I mean, a person's sanity or soul doesn't just up and leave their body without anywhere to go." Tears falling from her eyes, she murmurs, "I know I haven't the right…"

"You've every right to know for certain, Asuka. Our Mothers, Rits' birth Mother included, were all victims. Of NERV and the lowlife that murdered her birth parents."

_(Misato-mobile; same time)_

As they race along Tokyo-3's streets, Rits can't help but feel exhilarated until she sees a sharp turn coming up. Gulping lightly, she braces herself as best she can as Misato drifts along the turn. Not having decelerated once. As the Renault comes out of the drift, Rits can't help but whoop out.

"Now this is driving!"

"Glad to hear that." Grinning wryly, Misato asks, "So what do you think so far of the 'Katsuragi Express', Rits?"

"It's certainly expedient and… GWAK!" Misato barely misses a Yebisu truck, causing Rits' heart to nearly skip a beat. 'Talk about your close shaves! I don't think I had such a close shave as "Dragonette" that night!'

_(Shinji-mobile; same time)_

"What about Wondergirl's birth Mother? I mean, I know she's got clones down there, but she's got to have a birth Mother."

"Far as I'm concerned, my Mother's the same as hers. We were both victimized by 'Dumbass' for who knows what reason." Just before Asuka can say anything else, Shinji smiles upon seeing a familiar sight. "There's my 'Mother-in-Law's van pulling up to the entrance for the Geofront. What say we go say 'hi' to her?"

"Sure." Shinji pulling up to the right side of Deidre's van and stopping, Asuka gets out and calls out to her. "Morning, Ms Takamiya!" Deidre turns at Asuka's voice before smiling widely.

"Morning, Asuka. Where's Ritsy?"

"She's riding with 'Kamikaze Katsuragi' today as a rite of passage of sorts. Ah, here comes her Renault right now. 9 o'clock." Deidre looks to her left side, revealing a face Asuka hadn't seen lately as the form steps out. "Morning, Captain Psycho!"

"Morning, Pilot Sohryu! How're you feeling today?"

"Oh, just fine and a little anxious about today."

"Why anxious?"

"Because she'll be syncing with Unit-01 today, Captain." At Misato's voice, the man turns around and sees a freshly-exited Misato scowling. "I heard about your breakdown yesterday, Captain. I hope we won't have a repeat." A slightly-shaken Rits gets to her side and smiles as Shinji goes to her. Murmuring to each other quietly, they don't notice Asuka grinning in approval.

'You are indeed worthy of becoming an Ikari, Ritsuko Takamiya. Shinji is officially yours. But you'd better take good care of him or you will answer to me!'

"Oh, no Major. I'm feeling a lot better now. I just hope that Ishiragi didn't fuck up too badly while I was out of town." Following Misato as she leads them down into the Geofront, he can clearly hear a snort of disgust.

"Strange you should happen to mention him."

"How so?" The look on her face gets him to groan. "What'd that dipshit do to Section-2?"

"It's more like what he did to himself."

_(Five minutes later; Gendo's Office)_

"Good morning, Captain Psycho. I understand you had a breakdown of sorts after our meeting yesterday?" Ever the diplomat, Gendo conceals his face from view. Making it hard for the cyborg before him to read him. At least so he thinks. "After all, you did comment you're on your way to kill the Third Child's future wife. I was under the impression you were joking, so I merely played along. I'm hoping you're feeling better."

"I did, Commander. I'm feeling a lot better now. No more need to worry about me having psychotic episodes, Commander." Mentally, he adds, 'If I was joking, then you have a lousy sense of humor!'

"Nonetheless, however, it is cause for concern. So, pending further evaluation, you are relieved of duty, at the same rank."

"Sir." Gendo gives a nod before finding himself 'curious'.

"How was this miracle of sorts accomplished, Captain?"

"Wish I could tell you, sir, but all I know is that Ms Takamiya had taken me, while unconscious, to a facility outside of NERV's jurisdiction."

"I see. Ms Takamiya?"

"Yes, Commander."

"On behalf of NERV, I wish to extend my gratitude to you for seeing to the health of one of our employees. Captain Psycho has proven himself an adept leader in our protection force." Said man's face can't help but go bright red at that. Catching Gendo's attention, causing Gendo to smirk.

"I do believe that's the first time I've seen you blush, Captain Psycho." He can only shrug while Deidre snickers until Gendo goes serious.

"In any case, Ms Takamiya, I wish to apologize to you in regards of your daughter being in a relationship with the Third Child. I thought it would impede his will to fight, but I see I was wrong. Her presence has greatly aided Pilot Ikari in deciding that all life must be held sacred."

"It's not me you should apologize to, Commander, but Ritsuko. She's the one that had been greatly offended by you in regards to her relationship with Shinji."

"I understand that. In fact, upon learning of their relationship, I sought to encourage Pilot Ikari to sever the relationship. If only to spare her the heartache of losing a loved one in this war. But I never expected their bond to be so strong."

"That's what love is all about, Commander. It can overcome all obstacles whether it be distance or fear of death."

"So it would seem, Ms Takamiya. Captain Psycho?"

"Sir."

"In my haste during your crisis, I'd appointed Lieutenant Ishiragi to act as interim Captain until your return to duty. During his celebration, he was so heavily intoxicated, he'd inadvertently shot himself in the head while playing a 'game' I'm sure you're familiar with." The cyborg can't help but groan and palm his face with his human hand.

"That idiot! I told them, my first day as Captain, that 'Russian Roulette' is not a game, but another way of committing suicide!" Shaking his head, he asks, "Who's taken over for the time being, sir?"

"Agent Hisnokasu."

"Ah. He's one of our best men, sir. If it'd be alright, I'd like to appoint him as my Second-in-Command, sir."

"I see no harm in appointing an adjunct." Gendo nods his approval and adds, "I expect you'll tell Agent Hisnokasu upon leaving here before submitting yourself for evaluation."

"Yes sir."

"Very good, Captain Psycho. Anything of note before you're dismissed?"

"Yes sir. One other item."

"I'm listening."

"When I went 'psycho', I started having memories flashing back to me. During that time, I learned who I once was."

"Oh? Who were you?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola, USMC, sir!"

"Very well then, Captain Sychola. Your next pay slip will reflect your true name."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed, Captain." Peter salutes Gendo and turns around to exit. Deidre's about to exit too when she hears Gendo speak again. "Ms Takamiya, a moment of your time, if you please."

"But of course." Giving Peter a nod, she gets one right back before hearing the door close. Once they're alone, Gendo speaks.

"I'm under the impression you do not like me very much, Ms Takamiya."

"Could you really blame me, Commander? You abandoned Shinji at an early age after his own Mother vanished. Only to call him back to fight in a war he had no idea he was to fight in until after he got back here."

"No, I suppose I cannot, Ms Takamiya. Mr. McGrath and his friends have undoubtedly benefited Pilot Ikari immensely, with Pilot Ikari having been blessed with meeting your daughter. In fact, I understand she has an appointment with Dr Akagi today."

"Yes, to have the replacement BCI Dr Akagi put into her extracted so she and Shinji can start work on their family early."

"Very well, but after her appointment, I'd like to invite her to observe the cross-sync experiment the Pilots are undergoing today."

"I think she may find it interesting. I'll discuss it with her."

"But of course. Also, I'm wondering if she'll satisfy my curiosity by syncing with the Evangelions herself."

"Um, sir, not for nothing, but Ritsy was born about two weeks before Second Impact. Wouldn't she be exempt from it?"

"Under ordinary circumstances, yes. However, as I've said, it's mainly curiosity on my part." Deidre gently bites down on her lower lip before giving her reply.

"I'll ask her about it. But if she says no, that's the end of it. Deal?"

"It is a deal, Ms Takamiya." Deidre gives Gendo a nod and gets one right back, letting her know she can go now. Once she's exited and the door's closed, Gendo lets out a bated breath. He then mutters under his breath, "It's getting harder and harder to keep a straight face when I'm lying my ass off!"

Grinning slightly, and with a malicious undertone, he adds, "Although I do admit a slight curiosity whether or not the Third Child's 'future wife' can be a Pilot. Even though she was born prior to Second Impact. It should be quite fascinating should she accept."

_(Outside Gendo's office; same time)_

"I'd never thought 'Commander Dumbass' would be a rough copy of Dread, Peter."

"Oh yeah. Few people could lie like Dread, yet 'Dumbass' in there can definitely give him a run for his money."

"So what do we do?"

"Only thing we can do is play along and not let him know we're onto him. You might want to talk to Ritsy about the offer from 'Dumbass' in front of Shinji. See how he reacts to the thought of seeing her in a plug suit." Deidre can't help but shake her head while snickering.

"You're a mess, 'Gunny'. That's for sure."

"Damn proud of it too."

After stopping off at the Section-2 barracks, Sychola tells Agent Hisnokasu that upon returning to duty, he'll be appointing Hisnokasu as his adjunct. At that, the man accepts and expresses his hopes that Sychola would return to duty soon. After leaving the barracks, they go right to the Medical Wing. Upon arrival, they see Rits talking with Ritsu and a man neither had seen before. But can instantly tell what he is just from the way he carries himself.

'N-Tek!' They both share a grin, feeling that the odds on the 'Humanity Team' just went up. Clearing his throat, Peter gets the attention of both Rits and Ritsu, along with the man.

"Hey, Doc. What's going on?"

"Which one?" The man's question gets Peter's eyebrows to arch upward. "I'm here to work with Dr Akagi when it comes to people with problems consistent with PTSD." Bringing up a card, he adds, "Dr Matt Hanson."

"Nice to have you with us, Doc. Does the Commander know you're here?"

"Oh yes. I'd made his acquaintance when 'Suko here showed me in." Their eyes can't help but go wide before they look at Ritsu. Echoing what Matt just said.

"'Suko?" Ritsu can only go beet red before playfully swatting Matt on his shoulder.

"It was something he called me by in High School. In fact, he was the only one I'd allowed to do that." Ritsu's smile going wide, she then asks, "Are you ready for your evaluation, Captain…"

"Sychola, please, Doc. I'm trying to leave that other name behind now."

"Very well then." Nodding that he'd gotten it figured out, she goes on. "In any case, seeing as I'm not qualified per se when it comes to cases like yours, Dr Hanson is more than ideal." Now it's Matt's turn to blush, getting Rits, Deidre and Peter to chuckle softly. Peter nods before giving his reply.

"Ready when you are, Doc." Matt gives Peter a nod and guides Peter to a nearby room that Ritsu designated as his office. Upon Matt closing the door, Peter sighs. "I know that you know what I am. I also know that you know I know what you are." Matt gives a nod before frowning slightly.

"Psycho, formerly of the 'Dread Criminal Syndicate'. Never expected to find you here at NERV, working as a protector for those protecting humanity." Peter can only shrug while chortling lightly.

"I never expected it myself, truth be told, 'N-Tek'. Yet here I am, before you."

"So I see. If you'll have a seat, we can get started."

"Works for me." Sitting down, Peter opens up with, "Just so you know, my change is indeed on the up and up."

"I see. But I hope you'll understand my skepticism, Mr. Sychola. But I can tell from what you said earlier that you meant what you said by 'leaving that other name behind you now'. Care to expand on that?"

"I'll do what I can. But I found something that you gotta get word to 'N-Tek' on. Okay?"

"I'll pass it on. So, if you will…"

"Oh, right." Grinning sheepishly, Peter goes on. "I don't really know when it happened or how, but I've been finding myself being drawn to the idea of humanity being saved. Especially from men like 'Dread' and 'Dumbass', along with others of their ilk."

"How can Dread be a factor? He died long ago." Peter's headshake can't help but get Matt to hiss out. "Are you certain?"

"Quite certain. 'Dumbass' is in cahoots with Dread and he doesn't even know it! Even more, it gets worse." Matt's eyes go wide as he shakes his head 'no' in disbelief. Peter, however, won't have it. "He confessed to me, before he tried frying my brain, that he was responsible for 'Second Impact'. Which happened sometime after your ATS was shut down."

"Mother of God. Did he say why?"

"He said that humanity was stagnating when he made a discovery. Back when he was Readson, no less."

"Readson? As in Doctor John D Readson, the Doctor that died after… holy fucking shit."

"You got that right." Peter can only smile and nod in agreement when they both hear Rits yelp out.

"HE INVITED ME TO DO WHAT? IS HE HIGH?" Both men can't help but blink before Peter scratches his head.

"Wonder what that's about."

_(Five minutes ago)_

Upon Matt and Peter go into Matt's 'office', Ritsu has Rits get up onto the table and put her legs into the stirrups. Unsure about the blonde's bedside manner, the woman only grins before speaking.

"Not to worry this time, Miss Takamiya. Misato told me that I'd forgotten an anesthetic when I'd implanted you with the BCI now within you. This time, an anesthetic will be used and all you'll feel is a slight pinch."

"I'd prefer not feeling a thing, but a pinch is better than the feeling of my guts being ripped apart." Ritsu can only grin sheepishly and Deidre can only give Rits a slight chuckle as Ritsu puts an air-operated injector right at Rits' opening. Upon hearing the hiss, Rits uneasily chuckles out, "That wasn't too bad, I guess." Ritsu only gives her a nod.

"It'll take effect in just about three minutes." Rits gives her a nod while Deidre gently runs her fingers through Rits' hair. Eager to distract her thoughts from the procedure, she begins.

"The Commander wishes to invite you to watch the cross-sync experiment that Shinji, Rei and Asuka are going through today. Just so you'd see what all is involved with it, I'm guessing."

"I might take him up on it. Shinji, Asuka and Rei will need all the support we can give them." Deidre nods before dropping her bombshell.

"He even invited you to take part in it." At the same time, Ritsu's carrying out the procedure as Rits gulps.

"In what am I being invited to take part in?"

"Syncing with an Evangelion."

"HE INVITED ME TO DO WHAT? IS HE HIGH?"

"I told him I'd ask you about it." Smirking widely, Deidre adds, "I really wouldn't be surprised if he was, Ritsy." Rits can only snort before thinking of the biggest questions she could think of.

"Why would he invite me to try syncing with the Evangelions? Aren't I even off consideration?"

"He said that he was curious enough to see how an individual born just weeks before…" Upon seeing understanding in Rits' eyes, she adds, "Yeah. You guessed it."

"Second Impact." Shuddering, she then blinks and says, "He seems to think that even though I was born two weeks before Second Impact, it's just enough for me to be considered?"

"It would seem so." Ritsu's voice gets Rits and Deidre's attention as she comes back up, covered item in hand. "The BCI's out and in two months time…"

"Our baby will be in the process of forming inside my womb." Her fingers lightly grazing her belly, she can't help but smile maternally. Shrugging, she then remarks, "I guess it couldn't hurt trying to sync. I mean, what are the odds I'll even be able to sync with any of them, anyway?"

_(Ten minutes later; EVA sync test lab)_

"Ex-squeeze me? Wanna run that by me again?" Rits can't help but lightly giggle at Shinji's queries before sighing and going serious.

"It's just to satisfy his curiosity. I mean, what're the odds I'll even be able to sync anyway?"

"Hopefully next to nil, Rits." Glancing at her form in one of Asuka's spare plug-suits, he waggles his eyebrows and adds, "But at least you look stunning in that." Rits can only giggle before Shinji sighs and nods. "Okay. But you may want to watch the cross-sync first just so you know what all's involved. Okay?"

"Okay." Giving him a soft peck on his lips, she murmurs, "Good luck in there."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it. Unit-00's the one that tossed Rei like a salad. Then I gotta deal with 02."

Rits can't help but give him a giggle as he, Asuka and Rei exit the briefing room. Just as Gendo enters, no less. Rits can't resist the urge to let a shudder run up and down her spine, knowing full well just how Gendo views her. Giving him a curt nod, she gets one right back as he moves to stand at her side. They both look out the window, allowing Rits to see a blue, purple and red Evangelion. Upon seeing Shinji head toward the blue Evangelion, Rits can't help but comment.

"Blue may not fit Shinji's car well, but at least it looks good on that one."

"Yes, although Unit-00's color was orange until after the defeat of the 5th Angel." Gendo looks down toward Rits before adding, "Pilots Ikari and Ayanami successfully destroyed it, even though it took two shots to do it. The hunch Pilot Ikari had regarding it the first time around saved NERV significant dollars in regards to repairs."

"Yeah, well that's Shinji for you." Rits then stops speaking in time to hear communications between the sync lab and the Evangelions.

"Okay, you three, you're all in each others' EVA Units." Ritsu's voice is collected as she asks, "Any of you have anything to comment on before we commence?"

"_It's strange, being inside Shinji's Unit-01 instead of my Unit-02."_

"_I, too, feel odd inside Unit-02 instead of Unit-00."_ A minute later, Shinji's voice pipes in.

"_It smells like Rei in here."_

"_You smell Wondergirl in there? Pervert! I bet Takamiya's not happy with you on that."_

"_Is my smell unpleasant, Ikari?"_

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, Asuka. Rei, no." _Sighing, Shinji says,_ "I guess the longer a Pilot's in their plug, the more likely a trace of them will remain behind. Can any of you feel anything?"_

"_Matter of fact, yeah. I feel frickin' annoyed now!"_ Asuka's gripe gets an eye-roll from Rits, Ritsu and Misato before Asuka asks, _"Can we please go ahead and get this over with?"_

"Initiating nerve connections now."

_(Entry plugs 00, 01 and 02; same time)_

As Shinji, Asuka and Rei feel the plugs activating, they all feel something different. Shinji feels a seemingly cold presence recognizing him before beginning an 'analysis' of sorts on him. Asuka feels a warm presence cupping her cheeks. Rei can subconsciously hear soft humming. They're all wondering the same thing.

'What is happening here?'

_(Sync test lab; same time)_

At her station, Maya watches the monitor intently as the sync ratios progress for each Unit.

"Nearing borderline on Pilot Sohryu with Unit-01. Three, two, one. Mark!" A minute later, Maya muses, "Fascinating."

"_Don't go 'Spock' on us, Maya! What am I showing in regards to Shinji's Unit?"_

"You're showing 65% sync even though you'd never been inside Unit-01 before."

"_Huh, that is fascinating. How about Wondergirl?"_

"She's showing a sync of 70%."

"_WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?"_ Asuka's shrill voice causes Maya to cringe from the feedback as she goes on. _"IT'S INCOMPREHENSIBLY INSANE!"_

"I'm sorry, Pilot Sohryu, but the graph's not lying. Pilot Ayanami's sync with Unit-02 is at 70%."

_(Inside Unit-01's plug; same time)_

Sighing as she 'exhales' into the LCL, Asuka nods before winking off the vid-con.

'It's all coming together. In some weird-assed way.' Upon feeling the sensation of fingers going through her hair before arms encircling her in a hug, Asuka can't help but smile softly.

'I may not have probes like Shinji, but I can feel a presence… but with his probes, he can establish contact of sorts! I wonder how he's doing!' Turning the vid-con back on, her jaw can't help but drop at what she's seeing.

_(Two minutes ago; Unit-00's plug)_

Shinji sits patiently in the plug as he 'goes turbo'. Just before the EVA goes nuts.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Upon feeling like he's inside a bucking bronco, he grins and yells out, "Hoo, boy! This is feeling like a rodeo, Hoss! Hee-haw!"

As the EVA bashes its fist against the glass, he sees Rits standing there and snarls out, angrily.

"You're not touching my wife!" Exuding his influence through the probes, he then grits out, "I knew I should've brought my Stetson!" Shaking his head, he then transmits to Berto.

'_What're you getting, Berto?'_

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but you gotta hear it for yourself, Shinji. I'm piping it in to you now."_

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! GENDO! YOU ROTTEN RAT BASTARD! HOW MANY CHILDREN ARE YOU GOING TO VICTIMIZE OR HAVE ME KILL?"_ The voice is feminine and filled with intense hatred, getting Shinji to arch an eyebrow as it goes on._ "YOU SENT LITTLE REI TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'D SAID ABOUT ME! HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS JUST A BABY!"_ The voice lets out a wail of agony just before Shinji pipes in.

'_Hello. I'm Shinji Ikari.'_

"_Shinji? Yui's baby boy? Is that really you?"_

'_It is. What happened?'_

"_THAT MONSTER THAT CALLS HIMSELF YOUR 'FATHER' SENT REI AYANAMI TO TAUNT ME. HER INNATE HONESTY CAUSED ME TO… TO KILL HER!"_ At another agonized wail, the voice goes on. _"EVEN MORE, MY RITSUKO! MY RITSUKO GOT ENTANGLED IN THIS MESS WITH GENDO!"_

'_Doctor Naoko Akagi?'_

"_Yes."_ The voice is softer, with sobbing within, as it goes on. _"When Unit-00 went berserk on Rei when she tried syncing with it, I sought to release her from Gendo's grasp so she can rest in peace."_ Somehow, Shinji can tell that Naoko's blinking as she asks, _"How can I even be talking to you, though? It's impossible!"_

'_It's something of a long story, Doctor Akagi. But I can tell you this much. Gendo's not getting away with what he's got in mind. So, will you please work with Rei as she is now? Along with anyone else?'_

"_I don't doubt it's a long story. Shinji, I hope you give that bastard what for. Yes, I will."_ Naoko can't help but giggle as she adds,_ "I can tell from the last few times she'd synced with Unit-00 that she's coming out of her shell." _

'_Yep.'_ Gazing toward Unit-02, where his 'sister' is waiting anxiously, he adds, _'She sure is.' _Naoko pauses briefly and sighs before speaking.

"_Shinji, I'm so sorry. About everything."_

'_It's alright. But if anyone should be sorry, it's "Commander Dumbass".'_ Naoko's resultant chuckle gets a smirk from Shinji as Unit-00 slowly stops thrashing around. As the external power plug had been jettisoned while the EVA was going nuts.

"_I like that. 'Commander Dumbass'. It fits him quite well. Shinji, please, protect my Ritsuko!"_ With that, contact is lost and Shinji cuts power just shy of the 'yellow' mark.

'Talk about your close shaves.' Sighing softly, he mentally adds, 'Don't worry, Dr Akagi. Your Ritsuko will be protected by one of ours.'

"_Shinji! You alright, baby?"_ The sound of Rits' voice gets Shinji to grin before replying.

"I'm okay, Rits." Chuckling slightly, he adds, "This here 'bronco' can buck with the best of them! I haven't been tossed around like that in two years!" Rits can't help but giggle while Shinji can't help but notice Gendo scowling. Deciding to twist the knife deeper, he comments, "Maybe we can make an attraction of this. 'Bucking Evangelion Broncos'. It'd be a big hit."

"_I'll consider it, Pilot Ikari. How're you feeling after such a harrowing experience?"_ Shinji's unable to resist a smirk at that query.

"Any chance I can do it again?"

Upon hearing Rits and Rei giggling, with Asuka and Misato guffawing, Shinji can't help but grin. Ritsu and Maya snickering as well, Shinji relishes the look of shock on 'Dumbass' face.

'_Did you get the shot, Berto?'_

"_You bet I did, Shinji. I also recorded Dr Akagi's voice on there for the other Dr Akagi should she desire to hear it again."_

'_Good to know.' _Ejecting the plug after the LCL drains, Shinji expels it from his lungs before opening the hatch. _'Next stop, Unit-02.'_

"_Got it. But be careful this time, Shinji. After this one, you'll have to take it easy until you can get away from there."_

'_No need to worry as I already have an alibi in mind.'_

"_Oh, right, the car's paint job. Brilliant."_

Shinji gives a minute nod as he, Asuka and Rei switch places. When Asuka gets to him, he gives her a minute nod and gets one in return. Getting Rits' attention, yet she puts it out of her mind.

'He's just wishing her luck, with her accepting and returning serve.' Upon seeing Shinji give Rei a slight nod, she relaxes fully. 'Nothing to worry about.' Gulping, she then verbally muses, "Then it'll be my turn."

"Indeed. With all three Units." Gendo's voice can't help but send chills up and down Rits' spine as she watches Shinji enter Unit-02. "I must admit, however, that Pilot Ikari's previous experiences prior to here have helped him in their own way. Even if I don't know what he'd done prior to coming here. Pilot Ikari's worth further scrutiny." Rits can't help but sigh in exasperation before glaring at Gendo.

"Look, I know how you're just being the Commander and all, but why couldn't you just say Shinji's name just once before the Court Order, Rokubungi? It ain't that hard."

"I've no time for such sentimentality." Giving her an equal glare right back, he adds, "Don't expect the Court Order to last, Miss Takamiya. It will be set aside and I will resume calling Pilot Ikari my 'son'. Even if you, he or his surrogate family don't like it." Rits can't help but snort at that.

"I sometimes wonder what his Mother ever saw in you. You and Shinji are nothing alike!"

"He takes after Yui, as he has her heart." His gaze 'softening', he adds, "Had Yui not died, I'm sure she'd have liked meeting you." With that, he turns back to Unit-02, missing Rits' scowl.

'I've no doubt about that at all. But if you think being "friendly-like" is going to get you any favors, you're sorely mistaken!' Shrugging, Rits replies, "She must've been a classy lady."

"She was. Had she lived and have met your Mother, I've no doubt they'd have gotten along famously." Rits only shrugs before remarking.

"Well, since some shitbag bombed my birth Mom and Dad, I can't really say for sure. My adoptive Mother, however…" Gendo can't help but blink in confusion before interrupting her.

"They were bombed? I thought they died in Second Impact."

"Both happened to them, actually. A bomb went off, but they survived up until the wave washed over them." Wrapping her arms around her midsection, she murmurs, "All this time, I thought they'd died when the wave washed over them. It was partially true, but I will blame the bomb that was placed to kill them."

"I see." Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he thinks, 'I must consult with Kiel on this development. If it's revealed there was another survivor that wishes to stand against us, then the "Scenario" will truly be endangered.' He then watches Rits' face as she watches Unit-02 intensely.

_(Unit-02 plug)_

As the connections are established, Shinji discretely 'goes turbo' and Berto starts searching until he hears a soft voice murmuring in German.

"'_Where is my little girl at? Who is… Shinji? Oh, Yui, your little boy's so adorable!'"_ The voice titters softly, getting Shinji to grin softly before 'replying' in German.

'"_Hello, Ms Sohryu."'_

"'_Shinji? How can we… what is this I'm sensing in you?'"_

'"_I wish I could tell you, ma'am. Until we have more time, though, I have to make this quick. If you'd like to speak to Asuka, Berto can pipe you through to her. But if she doesn't reply, don't worry. All she'll do is listen."'_

"'_Berto? Who's Berto?'"_ At that, Berto's voice pipes in.

"'_That'd be me, Ms Sohryu. Roberto Martinez, but my friends just call me 'Berto'. And I'd be glad to consider you a friend.'"_

"'_Ah. Okay. For a non-German, your German's pretty good, Berto.'"_

"'_Thank you. Patching you through to Asuka now.'"_

_(Unit-00 plug)_

Asuka can't help but feel relieved that she hadn't been subjected to a wild ride like Shinji had. Smirking inwardly, she can't help but shake her head in amusement.

'If anyone can "negotiate" with an EVA to not go bonkers with anyone else, it's Shinji.'

"'_Asuka, my precious little girl. You've grown too fast for your own good.'"_

Asuka's eyes can't help but barely avoid flying open in shock over the soft feminine voice speaking in German floating into her 'N-Tek' comm. earpiece. While thinking three things.

'It works! _Mein Gott,_ it works! Berto, you are the man! When we meet, I'm kissing your cheek!'

"'_Oh, my baby. What's happened to you? I told your idiot Father I didn't want you involved with the fight for humanity's survival.'"_ The voice sniffles lightly before going on.

"'_I see you finally met Yui's son. But I can easily see that someone had beaten you into his heart. Plus another boy starting to worm his way in there. So listen very carefully. Do not let go if it's meant to last. Until I can see you again, my daughter. Be well.'"_ With that, her Mother's voice fades out and Asuka smiles softly.

'I miss you, Mama.' Closing her eyes, she mentally adds, 'Thank you, Shinji.'

_(Unit-01 plug)_

As she sits in the seat, Rei can't help but feel a warm feeling washing over her. Along with the sensation of arms clasping over her in a protective manner. As she examines the feelings, she makes a mental note to ask Shinji if he feels anything in his Unit anytime he's in there. Along with a reminder to consult with Dr Akagi during her post-test examination regarding her 'implant'.

_(Unit-02 plug)_

Shinji mentally grins as he ceases 'going turbo' and mentally nods that he was still in the 'yellow' in regards to his probes. He then looks up toward Rits and grins.

"You sure about this, Rits?"

"_You better believe I am, Shin."_ Shrugging, Rits asks, _"Like I asked earlier, what are the odds I'll be able to sync at all?"_

"Yeah. You're probably right. I just can't help but worry about you. You know?"

"_You sweetheart."_ Rits blows him a kiss just as the plug drains the LCL before ejecting.

_(Five minutes later; Unit-00 plug)_

Rits can't help but feel tentative at the feeling of being inside the plug that had violently thrashed with her beloved in there. Yet not do the same with Asuka. Gulping lightly, ignoring the nauseous feeling associated from the gulp, she 'clears' her throat.

"I'm ready here."

"_Acknowledged. Be ready for some mild discomfort."_

"Compared to the extraction, I think I can stand some mild discomfort, Dr Akagi." Ritsu doesn't say anything else, yet Rits can see the LCL fading until she sees the area all around her. "Boy, talk about your 'out of body' experiences."

"_It's understandable as you weren't wearing the A-10 clips in your hair the time of the 6__th__ Angel, Rits."_ Shinji's voice brings an amused smirk to Rits' face as he goes on. _"Other than feeling like you're outside your body, as it were, how do you rate it?"_ At that, Rits can't help but snort in amusement before speaking.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't choose being an EVA Pilot over being your 'wife' any day of the week, Shin." Grinning, she then says, "Thinking of, I'm thinking of going with a white kimono for the wedding. Unless, of course, you wanna try something new for the wedding."

"_White kimono sounds good, but I like the latter idea better."_ Rits gives a smirk before Shinji adds, _"In any case, Rits, you're scoring a 25% sync. That's barely operational and not really a bad thing in my book."_

"Same here, Shin. I can't see how you stand to breathe this sludge in anyway. Much like that time when you, me and Asuka were in Unit-02 together."

"_I know what you mean. But once this war's done, we're so outta here."_

"I'm so with you on that. Draining the plug now." As the plug drains, Rits expels the LCL from her lungs and groans out. "One down, two to go."

_(Unit-01 entry plug; five minutes later)_

"I said it once and I'll gladly say it as many times as needed. I really don't see how you, Asuka and Rei breathe this stuff in, Shin!" Rits shifts uncomfortably as she adds, "I'm really looking forward to that shower once we get these sync tests out of the way."

"_It's okay, Rits. If you like, I can help you wash it off of you."_

"Hmm, I love the sound of that, Shin. But remember…"

"_I know, honey. No practicing making babies for two months."_ A minute later, Shinji adds, _"Rits, your sync score for Unit-01 is at 55%."_ Rits can't help but smirk sheepishly at that.

"Maybe it was the talk of 'baby-making' between us that resulted in it."

"_Maybe."_ With that, the LCL drains and Rits expels it from her lungs. All the while thinking one thing.

'It was just a coincidence. That's all. Shin told me some time back that happy or positive thoughts result in such scores.' Nodding, she verbally muses, "Nothing serious to go by at all."

_(Unit-02 plug; five minutes later)_

"Thank goodness this experiment's almost over with! Honestly, if I have to inhale LCL one more time today, I'm gonna throw somebody in here when I get back out!" Shinji, Asuka, Misato and Rei give Rits a chuckle before she adds, "I really hope I don't score as well as I did on this one, Asuka."

"_Don't worry, Takamiya. What happened with Unit-01's just a fluke. What're the odds your results will be as good with 02 as they were with 01?"_ A minute later, Asuka can't help but groan out. _"Your score's 55%, Takamiya. I really need to shut my big mouth, don't I?"_

"It's not your fault, Asuka. Besides, here's the way I see it. Just because I can sync doesn't really mean I have to Pilot at all. It was only curiosity, anyway. And now that I know for sure, I'm still refusing the offer to Pilot."

"_Roger that, Rits."_ Shinji's voice brings a smile to her face as he goes on. _"I'll help you with your shower."_ As the LCL drains out, Rits expels it from her lungs once more before sighing in relief.

"Sounds heavenly, Shin. Be with you in a few." With that, the plug ejects and Rits exits once more. Glad she doesn't have to go into any entry plug ever again.

_(Gendo's office; ten minutes later)_

"So the girl scored 55% on both Units-01 and 02, Akagi?"

"Correct, sir."

"How is this possible, though? She was born two weeks before Second Impact. Or so she stated, anyway."

"She was. I checked for certification of her birth. She was indeed born two weeks before Second Impact to Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona."

"Then how was she able to sync?"

"I can only guess, but I'd say she was shielded in some way that kept her from being marked as 'prohibited' when it comes to Piloting Evangelion."

"Is that so?" Gendo muses on it before asking, "She absolutely, steadfastly refuses to become a Pilot?"

"Yes, Commander." Gendo's eyes take on a look of cunning before it fades.

"Very well, then. You're dismissed, Akagi."

"Yes, sir." With that, she exits the office and closes the door. Unable to resist a cold chill running up and down her spine. 'I hope an Agent of the bunch that grabbed me contacts me soon! I've got a bad feeling about all that!'

Back in his office, Gendo sneers coldly before making his plot in his mind.

'Yes, Ritsuko Takamiya. You and Yui will get along so well while trapped inside Unit-01! Making the Third Child ideal for the "Scenario" in one blow!' Grimacing, he mentally asks, 'But how do I do it, though?'

_(Medical Wing; five minutes later)_

As Ritsu enters the room for examinations, she sees a certain blue-haired girl. Unable to resist a slight grimace, she shakes it off before clearing her throat.

"It's good to see you're on time for your appointment, Pilot Ayanami."

"Yes, ma'am." Ritsu can't help but roll her eyes just before Rei asks, "Might I ask you a favor, Dr Akagi?" Her eyebrows arching upward, Ritsu looks right at Rei and sees the pale girl blushing furiously.

"Sure Ayanami. What is it?"

"When the time comes, I wish for the S-2 to not be implanted." At Ritsu's dropped jaw, Rei goes on. "I wish to be a full woman. Able to bear children of myself and Richard when our time comes." A stunned Ritsu can only nod, getting a big smile from Rei in the process.


	49. Chapter 49

Shinji Steel 49

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Terminal Dogma; isolated section; ten minutes later)_

Watching Rei as she floats in the tube in the isolated section, Ritsu can't help but remember what Rei had asked of her. Rei Ayanami, the most enigmatic girl that had been created through genetic engineering, asked her what she'd never imagined Rei ever asking.

To not implant the S-2 organ into her for when the next incarnation of Rei Ayanami is brought to life. All for the purpose of being able to bear children from the union of herself and Richard Nez. As she watches, Ritsu can't help but ponder the deal.

'If Ayanami is pertinent to Rokubungi, then do I tell him or not? After all, he's intending to use her to control… nah. Don't tell him. It'll derail Instrumentality, just as the deal I'd accepted entails! Plus it would be interesting to see what children come from a union between a human-Angel hybrid and a full human. Although without the S-2 organ, the hybrid wouldn't be a hybrid, but a full human being.' Frustrated to no end, Ritsu grips the front of her head. Getting Rei's attention.

"_Is all well, Dr Akagi?"_

"I'm fine, Ayanami. I'm still coming to grips with your request." Slightly scowling, to indicate displeasure when she's actually pleased, she asks, "What about your purpose that the Commander has in mind for you?" Even as Rei floats in the tube as she backs up her collective, Ritsu can clearly see the blue-haired girl frowning.

"_I'm finding myself disagreeing with my intended purpose. My exposure to Rits, Shinji, Asuka, Richard and the others have shown me quite a bit about the world surrounding us. The Commander's intent has no benefit for humanity and is doomed to utterly dismal failure."_ Ritsu's eyebrow can't help but quirk upwards in consternation. That's the most she'd ever heard Rei say.

"I must admit, Ayanami, that you're coming out of your shell now more often."

"_I was not… ah. You're speaking metaphorically."_ Ritsu can't help but chuckle haplessly at Rei's sheepish grin.

"You're in need of more socializing, but you're off to a good start." Her eyes glinting mischievously, she asks, "So how do you know Richard Nez is the one for you?" At that, she sees an unsure frown on her face.

"_I don't really know. I'm following what I feel down in my stomach. I wish to know more about what it's like to be human."_

"Well, Rei, you do realize we can always do the transfer right now if you're feeling up to it. With your current vessel unable to be used any further."

"_Would I still be able to Pilot? In order to continue fighting by Shinji and Asuka's sides? Along with remember Richard and how I feel toward him?"_

"Yes, seeing as you're uploading your latest memories, you would." At the sight of Rei's smile, Ritsu can't help but beam and nod as she says, "But you won't be able to use your AT-Field as a regular human unless you're inside Unit-00. Can you really live with those repercussions?"

"_Yes, I can."_

"What about 'no getting knocked-up until after the Angels are all gone'? Can you really hold out that long?" The only reply she gets is a smirk from Rei before she speaks.

"_You needn't go any further, Dr Akagi."_ With that, Rei makes her decision.

_(Shinji's coupe; en route to Old Osaka 'N-Tek' facility; thirty minutes later)_

As Shinji drives, Misato in the passenger seat and Asuka in the backseat, the redhead can't help but sigh grumpily.

"I just don't see why we can't fly in a 'Sparrow' instead of taking a road trip to Old Osaka!"

"I already told you, Asuka. The car's part of the alibi for me to get a recharge of T-juice. Believe it or not, syncing with Units-00 and 02 really took it out of me. Along with serving as a comm. medium for your Mother to speak to you. By the time we got done, I was close to being in the 'red'. Still am, too."

"Is that bad? Going into the 'red', I mean."

"Think 'Jet Alone' and tell me what you think." Asuka ponders it before her eyes go wide in horror.

"How far down into the 'red' did you go?"

"I think I was about down to 1/8th power if it's any indication. So I gotta get topped off in case I get any other missions." Grinning wryly, Shinji remarks, "Besides, if you're going to be coming here while on 'probation'…"

"I'd need an official 'N-Tek' operative with me if I'm going onto 'N-Tek' grounds. Got it. What about Misato, though? If she's unofficial and an observer, then shouldn't she be back in Tokyo-3? 'Observing' what NERV and 'Dumbass' are doing?"

"Not necessarily. The relay Misato plugged into the MAGI that night is also a bug that works through the wiring of any structure it's plugged in. Making any electrical outlet a microphone/transmitter."

"Hence the tension between me and Ritsu, Asuka. Hearing what she and 'Dumbass' were discussing couldn't help but cause me to question our friendship."

"I can see how that'd cause a rift. I mean, you, she and Kaji were all buddies of sorts in college. 'Dumbass' sure got his hooks into her really deep." Misato gives a grunt of affirmation before speaking again.

"That is until Shinji brought up the possibility of Ritsu being a victim as well. But her Mother being a victim too? I'd have never seen that coming if it wasn't for Shinji's probes."

"Yeah, if anyone's been victimized by 'Dumbass' like anyone else, it'd be the Drs Akagi, alright." The redhead nods her understanding while Misato turns toward Shinji.

"How're you holding up, though? It can't have been easy for you."

"I'm hanging in there." Shrugging, he changes the subject, saying, "Dad and Jefferson have been going over your reports in conjunction with Rachel, Misato. They made their decision." Misato's attention can't help but be grabbed at that. Nor can Asuka's.

"Decision?" At Shinji's nod, Misato asks, "What decision, Shinji?" When Shinji doesn't say anything, but grins, Misato can't help but grin herself. Asuka bearing the same grin. "You can't mean…"

"Oh, but I do. You've the makings of a good field Agent, Misato. Your calm demeanor during the crises we'd faced, along with your slyness in planting that relay in the MAGI."

"Calm demeanor? Shinji, I freaked out when the 11th Angel infiltrated!"

"That's not the way I heard it. You called out the orders at battlefield volume to get everyone clear of the danger zone."

"Shinji's right, Misato. You used the right volume at the right time." Grinning, Asuka adds, "If anyone deserves Field Agent status, it's you. If I make it off of 'probation', I can hardly wait to get in, snoop around and fly out the window if the shit hits the fan." Shinji can't help but lightly chortle at that.

"That's usually not how it goes, Asuka. You've been watching too many clichéd spy movies. Much like a guy Dad knows."

"Then how does it usually go? Wait, you mean that happens at times, too?"

"Oh yeah. There are times when missions where subtlety succeeds and others where we gotta go 'balls-to-the-wall' all out." Asuka can't help but whine out when she speaks again.

"I wanna go 'balls-to-the-wall' all out, too." Shinji and Misato can't help but give Asuka a sympathetic grin as the off-road coupe drives along.

_(One mile behind)_

Even though he's 'off-duty' pending evaluation results, Sychola's intent on showing the rookie Agent that is currently behind the wheel the ropes. The same rookie Agent that was with him the night Birdman died, no less. Upon realizing where the coupe is going, he lightly smirks.

"Agent Dyson, is it me or is the car feeling sluggish?" Dyson frowns lightly before pressing down onto the accelerator and feeling the car pick up the pace.

"Feels normal, sir."

"Exactly. Normal is sluggish." Dyson looks to his side and sees Sychola grinning meaningfully. "Get the picture, slick?" It takes only five seconds for Dyson to understand what he means.

"Oh, right! Yes, it does feel a mite sluggish. I'm pulling to the side right now, sir." As Dyson does so, Sychola chortles slightly before he asks, "But aren't we supposed to protect Major Katsuragi and the Second and Third Children?"

"We are, yes. But they'll be alright. The Third's more than capable of handling himself. As is Major Katsuragi."

"What about the Second Child, sir?" At that, Sychola can't help but snicker.

"Somehow, I don't think even Satan would dare trying for her soul lest he get a really bad tongue lashing before a kick to his balls. If he has any, that is." Dyson snickers lightly as well while nodding before sighing.

"But doesn't that make us redundant, sir, if they can hold their own in a fight?"

"Maybe a little bit. But until we're told we are…" Dyson gives a nod before Sychola goes on. "Now, seeing as the car's 'sluggish performance' caused us to lose the Third Child's car, let's turn around and go on back." Dyson nods as he wheels the car back onto the roadway toward Tokyo-3 and Sychola grins.

"See? This car's 'sluggish' as Hell and that's the way it'll go in the report to 'Dumbass' through Hisnokasu." Dyson indicates his understanding by repeating what Sychola said. Only differently.

"We lost them when our car developed a case of sluggish performance. What an old and decrepit piece of shit." Sychola nods his approval before adding one more item.

"Our discussion also doesn't leave this car. Got it?"

"Got it, sir." Dyson sees Sychola nod in approval before finding himself curious. "Sir, since the discussion we just had doesn't leave the car, can I ask you where you went with Ms Takamiya?"

"As long as it doesn't leave this car…"

"Scout's honor, sir." Sychola can't help but snort in a scoffing, yet gentle, manner.

"I'd take 'Marine Honor' any day, but 'Scout's Honor' is just as good. Ms Takamiya took me to be treated by an old friend of hers from the days beforehand." Clenching his right hand into a fist, catching Dyson's notice, he grits out, "It was where I found out how my psychotic side started making a break for the surface. Along with how my arm came into being."

"Sounds pretty rough, sir." Sychola can't help but give Dyson a mirthless chortle.

"Kid, you don't even know the half of it." Opening his fist before clenching it again, he mutters, "It was far more than rough. My brains nearly got fried extra crispy in a room 'Dumbass' has in his office."

"What happened in there, sir?"

"I found out someone I thought was dead for a long time was playing the world for chumps."

"That sounds pretty evil, sir."

"Kid, this guy's evil incarnate. He caused me to become 'Psycho' and he caused the ATS I'd often faced off against to be shut down. All so he can conduct a global genocide." Dyson can't help but gasp in shock before back to the side of the road and slamming on the brakes.

"You mean that 'Second Impact' was caused by a lowlife son of a bitch?"

"Yep, and that's the most dead-on description I'd heard of that guy yet."

"The same guy that tried to annihilate the UN in Sweden?"

"The very…" Sychola's voice trails off before he asks, "How do you even know about that? That information's classified! By the American FBI, no less!" Dyson can't help but give a sheepish smirk before replying.

"My Dad was in the Bureau." Biting his upper lip thoughtfully, he adds, "He told me, when I was five, that the Government had shut down an Anti-Terror Squad that worked out of a sporting goods company named 'N-Tek' because it bypassed them and took care of matters."

"How'd he feel about it?"

"He felt the ATS had gotten a raw deal. I mean, they may have bypassed them, but…"

"But?"

"They saved lives, sir." Resuming the drive, Dyson goes on. "Dad made copies of every single piece of information regarding the 'N-Tek' ATS and the reason for its being shut down. We both listened to all the tapes of the interrogations of the personnel and examined the reports of the incident."

"And then?"

"We both concluded that when it came to being able to act quickly when everyone else is in the dark, 'N-Tek' was far more than capable. We also concluded the Feds that shut them down were just plain jealous that 'N-Tek' was getting the glory without even trying for it." Sychola has only one response.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he laughs heartily, Sychola can easily hear Dyson snickering as well. As he calms his laughter down, he gets out, "I'd love to meet your Dad, slick! Where's he living at?" At Dyson's snickers tapering off, Sychola can't help but feel sad vibes coming from him. "What happened?"

"He got shot during the chaos of the aftermath of 'Second Impact'. He didn't make it. The Bureau was quickly overwhelmed as lawlessness ran rampant." Gently wiping a tear from his left eye as he drives, he adds, "If those morons Dad worked with didn't shut down the ATS, 'Second Impact' may not have happened and Dad would've been around for you to meet him."

"I don't doubt that, but you gotta remember, kid, that I was still a bad guy back then. Now that I know what I know, though, an old saying comes to mind. 'The only reason bad things happen is to give you something good to hope for'. Your Dad was an honorable man, I'm sure. So never forget that."

"Yeah." Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he asks, "What can you tell me about the guy that caused 'Second Impact' and Dad to die?"

"He's under an alias. Kiel, I believe 'Dumbass' said." Dyson can't help but furrow his brow in thought.

"The only 'Kiel' I've ever heard of is a man named Lorenz Kiel. A reputedly reclusive philanthropist of sorts." Sychola can't help but feel intrigued at that.

"Would extensive body work result in a person becoming a 'reputedly reclusive philanthropist' of sorts?"

"How extensive are we talking, sir?"

"Visor over the eyes, exo-skeleton over the lower region of the body. That's as far as I could see, though. Sorry I couldn't help you more on that."

"No, no need to worry, sir. It's a good start." Chewing his lower lip thoughtfully now, he nods before speaking. "Yeah, it would result in that in certain situations."

"What kind of situations?" Instead of an answer, he gets a question in return.

"Did he appear proud of his appearance or ashamed?"

"Well, I don't know about proud, but he did say it helped in… holy fuck! Dread is calling himself Lorenz Kiel these days!"

"Yep. It makes sense. I mean, why would a man that claimed it helped hide his identity not be out in the open? Those proud of their appearance or fugitives confident in their new appearance desire to show themselves off to the world. Those proud do it to say, 'Hey! Look at me! I'm happy!' while the fugitives say, 'Ha-ha! Fooled you! Now I'm going to do a massacre and you can't even do shit to stop me!'. Mentally, of course." Sychola gives him a nod of understanding before speaking again.

"Of course. Whereas those that hide themselves away do so because they're ashamed of themselves. Hiding himself from the public eye is going to be his downfall." As they see the skyline of Tokyo-3 up ahead, Sychola grins and says, "If you were with the ATS for 'N-Tek' right now, I know the score you'd be getting right fucking on the fucking spot."

"Sir?"

"A+, kid. Fucking A+." Glancing over at Dyson, he adds, "When we get there, look like you're pissed at the car now."

"Not much trouble there, sir. This car's a POS." Sychola's statement about 'N-Tek' can't help but get him to blink. "But, the ATS is shut down. Isn't it?"

"Nope. It seems that it was 'reactivated' under the nose of the UN. And I have a pretty good feeling that it was done with support of sorts."

"But who could have that kind of authority?" Sychola doesn't say anything in reply. He only smirks. Getting Dyson to groan, "I guess I'll have to puzzle it out for myself, then."

"Uh-huh. I mean, you did pretty good in breaking Dread's cover as Kiel pretty damned good. So this should be a cake walk for you, young Padawan." Dyson can't help but chuckle while Sychola chortles.

"Never figured you to be a 'Star Wars' buff, sir." Sychola only shrugs and his chortles become guffaws.

As they enter Tokyo-3, they head right for the entrance to the Geofront. Both with pissed expressions on their faces as the car pulls up in front of the Section-2 motor pool. Dyson then opens the door and begins.

"Aw, dammit to Hell!" Dyson slightly startles Sychola as he exits the four-door sedan and slams the door. "Harlan! Get your butt out here!" As Dyson berates a freshly-arrived Harlan as the Section-2 mechanic walks up, Sychola can't help but resist the urge to guffaw.

'You missed your calling, kid. You deserve at least an Oscar for your performance right now!' Keeping his pissed expression on his face, he exits the sedan and joins in the berating. "Harlan, the car you gave us is too old and sluggish!"

"I realize that, Captain Sychola. But while NERV's budget is being infused with money in light of the battle prowess of the Evangelion Pilots, only to be deducted for compensation claims…" Harlan glares right at Sychola before the grossly-undersized mechanic goes on. "There's simply no money in the budget NERV has regarding Section-2 for better cars for Section-2 to use."

"Well, can't you find some way to make these old cars faster, then?"

"The only way possible would have to be dropping a turbocharger in there, Captain. And these old engines are grossly incompatible with the turbochargers available now."

"How grossly incompatible?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If you're to put a current gen turbocharger in there and start the engine, ka-boom."

"Ouch. That's grossly incompatible, alright." Getting a nod from Harlan, Sychola asks, "What about older turbocharger models?"

"If you could find 'em, yeah, it'd be possible. But the older models are quite rare and thus, horribly expensive." Sychola gives a wince, knowing how well Harlan's statement is accurate.

"What about dropping a newer model engine with a current turbocharger in there?" Harlan scrunches his face into contemplation before giving his reply.

"I'd have to look at the engine bay and the engine's specs both for size comparison. Other than that, there's really nothing I can do, Captain." Harlan lets out a sigh and adds, "If only G-98 hadn't been destroyed when it had been used by those crazy cultists to attack the Third Child and Miss Takamiya." Sychola's eyebrow rises intrigued before voicing his intrigue.

"Why's that, Harlan?"

"G-98 was the only car with an older-model turbocharger on it. If the turbocharger was intact, I could take it off the engine and put it on there. But since it was destroyed, there's not much chance it'd be any good."

"Only one way to find out for sure if it is destroyed, though. Dyson, Harlan, let's take a drive." Looking toward another Agent, one which Sychola has yet to know the name of, he adds, "Tell Acting Captain Hisnokasu that I took Agent Dyson and Mechanic Harlan on a recovery operation."

"Yes sir!" With that, Sychola wraps his mechanical arm around Harlan's shoulders and walks him toward the wrecker Harlan has in the motor pool. Dyson in tow. While the Agent asks, "But at this time of night, sir?" Sychola turns back and smirks widely.

"What better time to do a recovery operation than at night?" With that, they get into Harlan's wrecker, black and white in color, and head out of Tokyo-3.

_(Old Osaka; 'N-Tek' building; same time)_

As they enter the building from the underground parking garage, Shinji, Misato and Asuka go through the first layer of Security. Only to see a grinning Kat.

"Hey, Shinji."

"Hey, Kat. Everything all set at the reactor?"

"Yeah. Berto's been getting worried about you ever since after that Evangelion bucked like a bronco." Asuka can't help but snicker, getting Kat's attention. "I'm so glad you find the idea of Shinji having a wild ride amusing, Miss Sohryu. But I can't help but worry about Shinji here."

"I was worried about him too. Up until I heard him yelling like a lunatic. Then I knew he was alright."

"Alright. Shinji, Berto's already waiting for you. And afterward, we've something to tell you." Glancing at Misato and Asuka, she adds, "All of us."

"Okay." As Kat wraps her arms around him in a hug, he adds, "I missed you too." He doesn't notice Kat's tears of sadness, yet Misato and Asuka do. In her mind, Kat is infuriated.

'Gendo "Dumbass" Rokubungi, you will pay for wanting to make Shinji so miserable, he'd want to die!' Ending the hug, she wipes her eyes as she turns back from Shinji and says, "Let's get you charged up, Shinji."

"Right." As they follow the lovely woman, Shinji can't help but notice droplets on the floor. 'Tears?' Mentally shrugging, he adds, 'It's probably tears of joy that she and Berto are getting hitched. Yeah.' As they near the reactor room, Kat turns toward Misato and Asuka before speaking.

"The door next to us leads to the isolation chamber. It allows us to stay safe as the transphasic energy flows into the probes in Shinji's body. Josh already got his probes done, Shinji, so you can go on in."

"Okay, Kat." Kat opens the heavy metal door with the aid of hydraulics and waits for Shinji to enter. Once he's entered, she closes the door back and locks it down tight. She then escorts Misato and Asuka into the control room and makes the introductions.

"Jefferson Smith, Roberto Martinez, I'd like you to meet Asuka Langley Sohryu. Misato, this is Josh's adoptive Dad, Jefferson Smith."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Misato can't help but give Jefferson a salute. Getting the man to chuckle lightly before replying.

"Likewise, Major Katsuragi. Josh, Rachel and I've been looking over the reports Shinji had submitted to us through his probes and Berto here." Asuka can't help but give Berto a grin.

"Oh, so you're Berto, huh?" At his nod, Asuka adds, "Sorry, Ms Ryan, but I've something to give your _fiancé_." Kat has a fairly good idea and can't help but smirk.

"Okay. But remember that he's my man and that Kenoju's quite taken with you." Asuka nods before leaning down to Berto's left cheek and pecks it softly.

"Thank you, _Herr_ Martinez."

"You're welcome, _Fraulein_ Sohryu." Grinning, he then asks, "So when're you and Kenoju going to tie the knot?"

"I just met him, that's all." Her smile fading to a scowl, she adds, "By the way, that Agent you had watching over me either left or he had no orders to help me during that game of paintball Hikari and Touji introduced me to Kenoju through."

"He had no orders to help, and he didn't leave. Yet he did record both matches." Berto nods toward Shinji as he walks toward the chair within the reactor. "But we'll get into that later on." Upon seeing Shinji secure himself in the chair, he asks, "Ready, Shinji?"

"_Ready when you are, Berto."_

"Here we go, _hermano_. Hang tough."

With that, he hits the 'power' button, causing the transphasic energy to flow into Shinji's body. Misato and Asuka can't help but feel their hearts go out even more to Shinji as green waves of energy permeate his core. Within seconds, the charge cycle ends and Berto powers the sequence down.

"How're you feeling, Shinji?"

"_Not as badly drained as I was the time of 'Jet Alone'. That's for sure."_

"Good to hear. We'll be waiting for you in Meeting Room 5."

"_Meeting Room 5. Got it."_ With that, Shinji undoes the restraints and walks toward the exit. Berto can't help but sigh heavily.

"No matter how gently we try to break it to him, he's still going to take it hard." Kat can't help but sigh sadly as she softly hugs Berto.

"I know. But he's got us all, Misato, Asuka, Deidre and Rits still."

"Yeah. But will it be enough? I mean, this is heavy what we're about to tell him. So heavy, I can't help but wonder if it'll be enough." Misato gives a sigh before she speaks.

"I'd known Shinji for a short time, I know. But I also know that he's the kind that'll rise to the challenge. If only to show 'Dumbass' that his shenanigans won't be tolerated."

"That's what we're worried about." At their confused blinks, Jefferson speaks up.

"Judging from what Josh told me earlier while we were debating how best to break it to Shinji, I can't help but feel Shinji will go on the warpath." Asuka can't help but gulp at that word.

"The warpath? As in he'd go hunting?" Jefferson gives a nod, yet Kat speaks next.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who he goes after, but you'll only really need one." Misato and Asuka's eyes can't help but fly open in horror. Misato taking the opening.

"He'd go after 'Dumbass' for all the bullshit he's got in mind for Shinji and had put Shinji through so far!"

"Indeed." Berto gives them a nod before adding, "I wouldn't even be surprised if he did his version of that one scene from 'The Shining'. Only with a sledgehammer and his name." They all imagine that scene and can't decide if they should laugh about it or be scared out of their wits.

_(Imagined Scene)_

Shinji smacks his lips before smashing Gendo's office door with a sledgehammer, resulting in a massive hole. He then peers through the hole, showing Gendo an eerily psychotic smile. One that would put even 'Smiley' to shame. He then cackles insanely and, in a maniacally malicious tone of voice, yells out.

"HERE'S SHINJI!" After he forces his way in, he advances toward Gendo. Getting to him, he smirks and says, "YOU WON'T BE CAUSING HUMANITY ANY MORE PROBLEMS, YOU BASTARD!" Before Gendo can even retort, Shinji smashes the sledgehammer into Gendo's skull. Repeatedly. Laughing all the while.

_(Scene end)_

They all shudder before Kat looks over at Berto.

"You have that tranquilizer ready, just in case?"

"Yeah. But will it work on Shinji, though?"

"One way to find out." Kat takes a deep breath before adding, "Let's go break the bad news to Shinji." They all nod and exit the isolation room. As they walk, Kat looks over toward Asuka and Misato.

"We'll need to sit close to Shinji to hold him close. If he breaks loose, Berto will use the tranquilizer on him." They both nod in agreement with her. With all hoping it won't be needed.

When they get there, they see Shinji and Josh sitting together and smiling widely. Finding it a good start, Jefferson clears his throat and smiles as well.

"Looks like you two are in a good mood."

"I just told Shinji I proposed to Laura. She accepted and we're getting married."

"Hey, all right, _hermano_!" Berto's cheer is accompanied by Misato and Asuka both.

"Congratulations!" Jefferson's the next to congratulate them.

"It's about time for you two!" Kat can't help but be overly-enthusiastic with hers.

"Let's make it a double wedding, Berto!" Berto's shy chuckle gets Kat to giggle before sighing. "Now that we've heard the happy news, I'm afraid it's time we got serious."

The room can't help but be filled with tension instantly. Kat, Misato and Asuka flank Shinji and hold him close while Jefferson, Josh and Berto sit across from him. Injector in Berto's hand. Giving Shinji the impression they're ready and willing to use a tranquilizer on him if need be. He can't help but nod.

"What's going on?" At Shinji's question, Josh begins.

"Shinji, we've been trying to find a way to break what we have to say to you gently. You'd already suffered so much and compensated for it by fighting the good fights. We're damned proud of you, son. Never forget that." Kat holds him close to her. Misato mirroring the hold while Asuka can only pat his leg gently as Josh goes on. "But every single time you hear 'his' voice has you in masked and agonized anger. Which is more than justifiable, given what we'd learned through Misato's chat with Mr. Kaji."

"How bad is it, Dad? Please, don't sugarcoat it. Just give it to me straight out. Please?" Instead of Josh, it's Misato that answers him.

"Shinji, the reason 'Dumbass' has been pulling what stunts he could is so you'd be so depressed and self-loathing…"

"I'd be eager to die. But to what end, Misato?"

"For something called 'Instrumentality'. But you standing up for yourself like that is really fucking things up for him." Shinji can't help but smirk wryly at that.

"I'm not sorry for fucking up his plans. I'll keep it up if only to see how pissed off he gets." Shinji's words, while his voice is starting to quake, have steel resolve within. Getting them to grin gently at him. "But how do you know about 'Instrumentality', Misato?"

"Kaji connected it with a prophecy dictating 'Third Impact' on something called the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'. Any time he'd see them in view, he'd get a glimpse. The passage regarding you, however…" Misato's voice trails off as she feels herself choking up. Shinji picking up where she left off.

"Deems me as the sacrifice for 'Third Impact'. Which is what we're supposed to be working to avoid."

Misato's body can't help but wrack in sobs as she holds Shinji to her. Kat right behind her as she nestles Shinji's head into her neck. Asuka tentatively looks up into Shinji's face, hoping to see no sign of fury. She's sorely disappointed.

"Um, Berto, you'd better get ready! 'Typhoon Shinji' is approaching the coast!"

For she sees not only fury, but lethal fury. With Shinji struggling to gently break free of the hold they have on him so he can go on a 'Berserker' rage toward 'Dumbass'. Leaving them all glad he's not using the probes to try breaking free for he knows it's not their fault and doesn't want to risk hurting them.

Berto nods as he bolts right up to Shinji and they all hear the hiss of the injector as it dispenses the tranquilizer into his body. As he succumbs to the effects of the tranquilizer, Asuka takes him into her arms as Misato and Kat let him slump forward. As she holds him, she gently runs her fingers through his hair before softly kissing his cheek.

'Why do you want Shinji a broken, fucked-up mess, Rokubungi? It's bad enough you abandoned him, but you wanted him to be in such a state to be willing and eager to die? What the fuck's wrong with you, _arschloch_?' Unbidden, tears start falling from Asuka's eyes and run down her cheeks as she starts praying. Rocking him gently in her arms the whole time.

'Lord, please grant Shinji strength to keep defying the "Dumbass" that was responsible for him being born and yet wants him to want to die! He deserves to live with Rits in peace and happiness with lots of beautiful children!' Pecking his cheek again, she ends with, 'Amen!' Looking up at the ones he'd come to call family, she can only ask one question in German. Her voice clearly breaking in sorrow.

"_Wa…rum Shin…ji?"_ The answer isn't available from anyone as they don't know themselves.

_(Two hours later; recovery site for G-98)_

"Okay, Dyson. You've got the controls figured out, right?"

"I do, Harlan. No need to worry. I worked for a towing/recovery company for a short time after I graduated from high school."

"Okay, good. Captain Sychola, I'm counting on your mechanical arm to pull the hood off when we get G-98 upright again."

"You got it, Harlan." Sychola can't help but grin in irony. 'When it comes to commanding personnel of Section-2, I'm "in charge". But Harlan's in charge of the motor pool and when it comes to cars, he's the boss! Oh the sweet irony!' Unable to resist a chortle, he looks over at Dyson and nods. "Let's do it, kid."

"Yes, sir. Going down! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Sychola and Harlan both can't help but cackle at his 'Daffy Duck' impression as they're both lowered. In his amusement, Harlan turns to Sychola.

"Do you think he does impressions just to lighten things up?"

"Probably. I gotta say, though, his impression of 'Daffy Duck' is quite impressive. It's a wonder he's still single. Any girl would be the luckiest girl in the world." His mind then thinks of one woman that might like a guy with a sense of humor. Prompting him to grin. Harlan catching the grin, no less.

"You've got someone in mind, don't you?"

"You better believe it. But problem's gonna be convincing her to let go of the crush she already has."

"Does the subject of the crush know?"

"Oh yeah. He saved her life once and she then developed a monster-ass sized crush on him. Poor guy can't help but break out into a cold dry sweat any time she's near!"

"How can sweat be cold or dry? It doesn't make any sense!" Sychola shrugs as he looks down to the ground and grins.

"It's a long story, Harlan, that'll have to wait. Coming down to the ground now." Once their feet touch down onto the ground, they both turn around. Harlan can't help but groan in dismay while Sychola only arches an eyebrow while tilting his head to the side.

"I've never seen a car land quite like that before. The undercarriage facing ya while on one of its front fenders. Most perplexingly fascinating."

_(Topside; same time)_

As he waits for word from Captain Sychola, Dyson peers intently to the bottom of the gorge. Only to hear the sound of a pistol hammer being pulled back. He then hears a smarmy voice.

"Good evening to you, my son. Do not reach for your service weapon as I'm sure you're trained to."

"I ain't your son, scum-bucket, and you sure as Hell ain't my old man! God rest his soul." The smarmy voice's source jabs him in the back, only to cause him to roll his eyes. "So this is the extent of your intimidation? Threatening to shoot someone in the back? How truly sad and pathetic you are."

"You, young heathen, are the truly sad and pathetic one. Now, how many are down there?"

"Two. Section-2 Captain Sychola and Mechanic Harlan."

"What is their purpose here?"

"Recovery of a turbocharger that is on the engine in G-98."

"Ah. That's the car myself and my associates had obtained after slaughtering your heathen brethren." Dyson's eyes can't help but go wide until he hears Sychola calling for him. Desiring to call in a warning, the voice hisses out, "Do not tell him anything. Only obey his orders. No signals of any kind."

"Alright. Quick question, though."

"You may proceed."

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, just long enough for your cohorts to get to the ground below them." Jabbing Dyson's back with the gun, he hisses out, "So answer! Now! And keep your voice normal."

"Not a problem, ass-munch cultist." With that, he acknowledges. Waiting for the best time to fight back.

_(Gorge floor; two minutes earlier)_

"To you, perhaps. I just hope the turbocharger can be salvaged!" Undoing the connection to his harness, Harlan quickly and carefully connects it to the front cross-member. "You might wanna stand back."

"Got it." As they both move back, Harlan gives the nod and Sychola gives the word. "Go for it, Dyson. But be gentle." After a slight delay, they get a reply from him.

"_Roger."_ With that, the sedan starts leveling vertically until it's completely off the ground. _"How's it looking down there?"_

"Perfect, kid. Now bring it down nice and gentle."

"_10-4."_ With that, the rear end of the sedan touches down onto the ground. Harlan prompting Sychola to position himself at the roof of the sedan to 'convince' the front end to come down facing Harlan wheels down. _"How's it looking now, sir?"_

"Beautiful, kid. Just beautiful. Keep it coming until you hear me say stop."

"_Roger."_ A minute later, the front end lands facing Harlan and Sychola grins.

"You can stop now, Dyson."

"_Stopping."_ When the line stops cold, Dyson calls in with, _"Now that was fun."_ Sychola can't help but smirk as he takes hold of the hood with his mechanical arm and easily hefts it off. Harlan can't help but be impressed.

"You're handy to have around, Captain. Any chance I can call on you to help me with stubborn doors, trunk lids and hoods on the cars?"

"Alright, but don't blame when I render those pieces ill-fitting on the cars."

Harlan can only chuckle haplessly while Sychola snickers and shines the light onto the engine. Upon hearing Harlan gasp, he can't help but worry.

"Was it a wasted trip?"

"On the contrary. The engine's trashed, alright. But the turbocharger appears intact! Ha-ha!" Examining it intently, he can't help but grin widely. "Perfect. I can remove it via the engine components it's attached to. I'd have to re-flash the computer on the car it'll be going into, though. But that'll be a snap!"

"How long will it take?"

"We gotta get it back to the motor pool first so I can fully evaluate turbocharger's condition. Plus the condition of the sedan it's going into."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Grinning gleefully, Sychola calls in. "We're about ready to come up, kid."

_(Topside; same time)_

Upon hearing Sychola's voice, Dyson grins as he knows the best way to signal something's wrong. Sneakily sliding his hand toward his cross-draw mounted hip holster and weapon, he smoothly brings it out before replying.

_(Gorge floor; same time)_

"_Roger. Just let me know when you're ready, sir."_

"Copy that." As he and Harlan get themselves and their precious cargo attached to the line, he can't help but grin. 'It's as good an alibi as any! I just hope Shinji's doing alright!' Shaking it off, he calls in again. "We're ready, slick!"

"_Roger. Going up!"_ Sychola can't help but feel something's wrong as the line starts upward. Neither can Harlan.

"It's not like him to not do something funny. Especially in a situation like this where humor can be useful right about now."

Harlan can only nod in agreement. Just then, the two men hear gunshots and then Dyson's 'Daffy' laugh. Resulting in a relieved grin from both men. When they get to the top, however, they see Dyson holding his weapon on a man dressed in a white robe with yellow trim on it and wearing a big hat. With the man bleeding from his left shoulder. Sychola draws his weapon as he goes to Dyson's side, Harlan moving to the side away from the oncoming conflict.

"What happened, slick?"

"This no-good varmint here's one of the jackasses that killed Charlie and Dave, sir!"

"He is, is he?" At Dyson's nod, Sychola looks at him and sees a graze on his right arm. "Good God, you're hit!" Dyson merely grins before replying.

"I'm fine, sir. Just a minor flesh wound I can treat with a line of gunpowder and a flame."

"Good to know. Harlan?"

"Right here, Captain."

"Get on into the wrecker. It's time for this 'germ' before us to be reunited with the car our colleagues were assigned to when they were murdered by him and his thugs."

"Murdered is such a ghastly term. I much prefer sacrifice."

"If that's the way you want it, then." His mechanical hand seizing the man by the front of his robe, he barks out, "How'd you get away from the UN Police, anyway?"

"They let me go, seeing as I had no blood on my hands. My two flock members, however, were not as fortunate."

"Well, I really don't think I take kindly to those that like to attack people under my charge or supervision." Bringing him up close and personal, he whispers, "In a way, I'm glad the Third Child gave you what he felt you'd deserved." With that, he carries the man over to the gorge and sneers menacingly at the 'man' in his hand.

"Because he's so weak, he can't do a thing without your protection or influence?"

"Wrong! He's got a strength that's beyond the likes of you! He has a strong heart that's filled with kindness and is about the nicest kid you'd ever want to meet! Even though his birth Father's a brain-dead deadbeat, he still has a good heart! But you wanna know the best thing about him?"

"If it isn't about his weaknesses, not really!"

"The best thing about his heart is it allows me to do this!"

His hand letting the 'man' drop down into the gorge, he relishes in hearing the scream. Right up until impact with the sedan is heard.

"I was a Marine and a good man. But some aspects of being a homicidal cyborg still stay with me. Am I still a man or really a monster?"

"Far as I'm concerned, sir, you were too lenient on him." At Dyson's words, Sychola's eyebrows can't help but arch upward.

"What would you have done?" Dyson only smirks before opening a storage compartment on the wrecker and bringing out a flare. "Oh, I know where this is going."

Dyson gives a chuckle as he walks to the edge of the cliff and lights the flare before dropping it into the gorge. As he walks away from the edge, he sees Sychola grinning his approval just as G-98 explodes.

"Now that is an ending to an evil person."

"Wasn't really evil, to be exact. More like so badly misguided, he was willing to kill anyone that didn't buy his crap, sir." Sychola's eyebrows can't help but go up in consternation before slamming back down.

"You mean those loonies tried recruiting you?" At his nod, he asks, "When?"

"About two weeks after Dad died. I was on my way home from school when a guy dressed like that cultist _a la flambé_ down there told me that 'Second Impact' and Dad's death were God's way of punishing the human race. I told him to fuck off and leave me alone. He then grabbed my arm when I tried walking away and I told him to let go."

"I'm guessing he refused."

"Yes sir. Upon his refusal, I sighed and said, 'So it's to be this way, then'. I heard the guy snickering as if he thought he'd won. But, boy, he was surprised when I brought out the .38 snub-nose Dad bought me two days before he died and then kneecapped him. In both kneecaps, no less." Sychola can't help but guffaw as Harlan snickers.

"I can just imagine the look on his face when he saw the gun and heard the shots!" Both turn to Harlan as he adds, "It must've been priceless! You must've been meaner than a rattlesnake! How old were you?"

"I was only seven, actually."

"SEVEN?" At Dyson's nod, Sychola can't help but find himself curious. "Why'd your Dad buy you a gun at that age?"

"It was after 'Second Impact'. Children were being mugged or killed every day. Dad felt that I needed to be able to protect myself. He told me to never let myself or others near me become a victim." Bringing up his weapon, he allows Sychola to see it's a snub-nosed .38 revolver.

"This may be considered a backup gun in most circles and probably not necessary in Section-2, but I've been carrying it with me anyway." Sychola can't help but grin proudly as he claps Dyson on his left shoulder.

"I'm sure betting my ass your old man's proud as Hell of you." Dyson can only nod as he puts the .38 away in the hip holster at his side. Breathing in the night air after closing his eyes, Dyson opens them back up.

"Yes sir." With that, the three men get the cable back into place before making their way back to Tokyo-3.

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' facility; two hours later)_

As he groggily opens his eyes, Shinji can't help but groan in shame over his reaction.

"I let my emotions get the best of me."

"No, Shinji." At the sound of Josh's voice, Shinji looks up toward him. "You reacted appropriately given the circumstances that 'Dumbass' tried pushing onto you. I mean, he abandoned you, tried tampering with your surroundings when he learned you're living as normal a life as possible and he didn't like it one bit."

"Then sometime after I turned thirteen, he sent 'Smiley' to give me his 'regards' as they were." At Josh's nod, Shinji asks, "Misato and Asuka?"

"They're taking a rest right now. Kat's… a little preoccupied with Berto right now."

"Do I guess or is what they're doing clean?" Before Josh can even reply, an euphoric scream can be heard in Kat's voice.

"BERTO!" At the sound of her scream, they both shake their heads and chortle before Shinji sighs.

"So what now, Dad? Do we tell Mrs. Nez what we found?"

"I already put in a call to Rachel. And believe you me she is livid with 'Dumbass'. So livid, she's making arrangements to have a crack UN Infiltration Team positioning itself inside Tokyo-3. Poised to invade the Geofront and in effect NERV to effect Rokubungi's arrest for after the final Angel's defeated. But until then, however, we're on our own." Shinji can't help but sigh. Josh echoing that sigh.

"Too bad it can't be sooner."

"Yeah. Of course, we could always have an LMD posing as him. But I get the feeling that he's only part of the conspiracy. Plus the LMD has to be programmed with his voice and reflex actions."

"Much like mine is." His eyes suddenly going playful, Shinji says, "If he wants a 'weak me', let's give him a 'weak me'. Now that we know what kind of game he's playing, we can play our own."

"Okay. What about Rits, though? How will she know the LMD's not you?"

"Good question. AARRGGHH!" Sighing, Shinji mutters, "So much for that idea."

"It was a good thought, anyway. So don't feel too bad about it."

"Yeah." Rising and stretching, Shinji mutters, "I guess we'll have to play it by ear, then. Not cluing 'Dumbass' in on the fact we're onto him now should be quite interesting."

"Indeed, Shinji." At the sound of Jefferson's voice, they both turn to see the man grinning in a feral manner. "It's good to see you're awake."

"It's good to be awake, Jefferson." The man nods before speaking.

"In any case, I've got a little something for you to sink your teeth into. I'd considered sending Sohryu or Katsuragi with you but decided you could use a distraction of sorts."

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Bio-con. He's in Russia and has aligned himself with a key member of one of the _mafiya_ families there. No idea as to which as contact with our Moscow office was cut off one hour ago."

"I haven't seen him in a while. It'll be good to cut loose on him a bit." Switching over, he quickly becomes Max Steel Jr. All men unaware of the nosy redhead eavesdropping on them. "Okay. I'll take 'Sparrow-9' as it has Russia's topography set in so I can fly NOE. Is it…"

"Yes. Natalya Uramov's office." Smirking, Jefferson adds, "I almost pity Bio-con. Almost."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to save some of it for 'Dumbass'. Bio-con just made my night a little more 'pleasantly' interesting is all." Little does he realize just how interesting this night will become.

_(Thirty minutes later; en route to Moscow; Sparrow-9)_

As he flies, Max could swear he hears teeth chattering. Knowing it's not him, he can't help but groan.

"Okay, Asuka. I know you're in here."

A thin blanket over the seat falls away to reveal her yellow sundress-clad form. The poor girl's lips are blue with cold and Max can't help but feel bad for her. Turning on the heat, he chuckles lightly.

"It'll be a few minutes until it's warm in here."

"T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-you." As Asuka feels the heat seep in, the chattering in her teeth lessens significantly. Making her easier to understand three minutes later. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." Getting a nod of approval from her, he then asks, "You mind telling me what the Hell you're doing here when you haven't even been given a mission yet? Under your code name, no less."

"I dunno, really. Just felt that you could use the company to be sure you don't go too far."

"You really think I'll go too far with Bio-con and the _mafiya_ higher-up?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, you've got a lot of rage in you. I just want to be sure you don't go too far unintentionally." Max can't help but sigh while chuckling and coming to a decision.

"Well, seeing as we're past the point of no return… Red Devil." Upon hearing her 'code name', Asuka grins and goes serious at the same time.

"Yes."

"You'll enter the subsidiary office 'N-Tek' has with me and stay close. Upon evidence of hostile actions, you are cleared to do what you can to survive while incurring minimal damage to the enemy or the building."

"Understood." She then sees a compartment below her feet open. A blue, folded garment within. Bringing it out, leaving it folded, she asks, "What's this, Max?"

"That is an 'N-Tek' jumpsuit. It may be a little big on you, but hopefully your body heat will help compensate as it rises. Oh, while it's just the two of us, you can just call me Shinji." Getting a grunt of affirmation from her, he adds, "And be sure to take your clips out of your hair."

"Oh, right. To conceal my being an Evangelion Pilot, right?"

"Exacto." Pressing a button, he grins when an opaque screen rises between the gaps in the seat. "I put up a privacy barrier for you. Just in case."

"Thanks." Hearing the sound of her shucking her sundress, Shinji turns down his ears' sensitivity level until he can't hear a thing.

After removing her hair clips, she puts them atop her folded sundress before worming her way into the jumpsuit. Still in her undergarments as she worms her way in while seated, Asuka can't help but grin at the auditory 'show' she's giving Shinji. Shucking off her dress was only the beginning of her fun. Now she's being playful, delighting in the feeling of being nearly naked under the jumpsuit. Whereas when she, Shinji and Rei are naked when inside their plug suits.

"So, Shinji, have you and Rits decided what she'll wear to the wedding?" Upon not getting a reply, her smile fades slightly before she addresses him questioningly. "Shinji?" She's now truly grumpy that Shinji is seemingly ignoring her. "Dammit, Shinji! Answer me!" Now at the point of being pissed off, she positions her right leg to kick the back of Shinji's seat. "Shinji, you idiot! Answer me, dammit!" A second later, she hears his voice.

"What is it, Asuka? You done?"

"Yes, I'm done. Why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you and Rits had decided what she'd be wearing at your wedding?"

"Oh, I had my ears' sensitivity turned down until I couldn't hear a thing." Asuka blinks once, twice, thrice before chuckling in exasperation.

"The more I learn about you, the more I envy you, Third."

"Yeah, well, there are times when I can't help but feel me having these probes isn't exactly all that's cracked up to be."

"But you get to live a cool life and do meaningful things for the good of mankind when they don't even know it." Shinji gives a grunt of affirmation before she goes on. "I admit my jealousy given what I know now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll put it to you like this. When this war and case is all over, I'm gonna celebrate by flinging 'Dumbass' right into orbit with Mama's big hand. If not crush him outright with her big fist. After you use a nail gun on his ass, of course. Now that would be something to see!" Shinji and Asuka can't help but share a chuckle before Shinji sighs.

"You know what the trouble with you is?"

"No. What?"

"You're too violent." Asuka's eyes can't help but fly open in shock at his audacity.

"Me? How? You're more violent than I am! How can I be too violent?"

"It's all that sugar you're eating when you think I'm not watching your diet."

"That's bullshit!" Grinning as she brings out a miniature 'Hershey' bar from one of the pockets on her folded sundress, she goes on while silently unwrapping it. "You're imagining things!"

"If I'm imagining, then the 'Sparrow' we're in smells very tasty right now." Asuka can't help but snicker, knowing full well that she got caught. Shinji joining her in the snickering. As the snickering ends, Shinji asks, "How does it feel?" Asuka can't help but blink before remembering the jumpsuit she's now wearing. Looking down at herself, she can't help but notice that her curves are now showing.

"It looks and feels much like a plug-suit. Only without the compressed air sealing system." Shinji brings down the privacy screen and sees Asuka grinning impishly. "So what's the deal with this 'Bio-con' bozo, anyway?"

"His real name's Dr Jerry Klimo. I'm patching his dossier back to you now." Once Asuka has Klimo's dossier before her, minus a picture, he goes on. "He was once an 'N-Tek' scientist that babysat the children of 'N-Tek' operatives at times. Dad was one of them."

"Josh's birth Dad was an 'N-Tek' operative?" At his nod, Asuka mutters, "I've heard of getting into the 'family business', but this is too much." Shinji can't help but chuckle at that, getting Asuka to snicker.

"Yeah, but at least this business is more rewarding."

"So true! Of course, the family you'd gotten after 'Dumbass' ditched you is a family like no other."

"Oh, how true that is." As Asuka reads on, he adds, "He was involved in a freak accident after he lost his job with 'N-Tek'. The accident literally made him a cold-blooded snake."

"As in with scales, hissing, the whole nine yards?" At his nod again, Asuka can't help but roll her eyes. "Any other outlandish enemies you have, Third?"

"Well, there's Devilwoman, Hammerhead, Vitriol, L'Etranger and Electrix."

"Let's go with Hammerhead."

"That'll have to wait as we're coming up on our destination now. From here on out, it's Max. Okay?"

Asuka gives a grunt of affirmation as her eyes go over the dossier once more for good measure before closing the screen. Once the 'Sparrow' touches down onto the roof of a building, they exit and Asuka follows Max to the roof entrance. Max types in the override code for Security and gains access. As the door opens, they silently enter and softly close the door. Following Max's lead, Asuka is as silent as possible. Which is really quite foreign to her. So, in an attempt to speak softly, she breaks silence.

"So, this Klimo guy we're after is fuckin' smart, huh?"

"Yep. He's also deadly." Asuka can't help but gasp in shock at that.

"You mean…"

"It was a near thing before I was even born. Kat got bitten by him and Dad sent her to Del Oro via 'Sparrow' while he went after Klimo to get a sample of his venom for Berto to make an antidote to the venom." Asuka can't help but feel a flash of anger toward the snake before getting it under control.

"So why does he have such a beef with 'N-Tek' anyway?"

"He was canned by 'N-Tek' for doing unlawful experiments and… hello. Look who we have here." Up ahead of them, in front of an elevator, Max can't help but grin at seeing two familiar faces. "Hairy. Eyeball. When did you two get out of Jail?" One of them, both Caucasian men, Asuka's unsure of which, can't help but scowl before speaking. With a heavy Russian accent.

"You're not supposed to be here, Max Steel Jr."

"Oh. Says who?" This time, it's the other one who speaks. With the same accent, no less.

"Lady Kamenev." Max gives a nod and a grin at that name.

"Oh, so you're working for that whore-bitch now. So tell me something, guys…" The two men named 'Hairy' and 'Eyeball' both grit their teeth as Max smirks and asks, "Do your checks actually clear?"

Asuka can't help but snicker as they try attacking Max. Only to find themselves meeting head to head when Max dodges their attack before slamming their heads together. As the two 'men' slump down to the floor, Asuka follows Max into the elevator with a wide smirk on her face and turns around as the two 'men' get up and face the redhead. Her smirk goes mean as she gives them both the 'one-finger' salute as the door closes. Max can't help but notice her finger return from being extended before sighing.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Which one? Where they met head-to-head or when you told them what you thought of the Kamenev bitch?"

"Well, those too. But I was mainly referring to you giving the 'bird' to 'Hairy' and 'Eyeball' as the elevator door closed."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Oh, I just gotta know. How do you tell 'Hairy' and 'Eyeball' apart anyway?"

"Easy. One's bald and the other's wearing an eye-patch."

Asuka can't help but burst out into gut busting laughter. It's just too funny for her to not laugh at. Max is lightly snickering as Asuka calms down enough to talk coherently.

"Okay. What about this Kamenev bitch?"

"Her name's Anastasia Kamenev, only offspring of Kamenev Family Head Dmitri Kamenev. She may be a Daddy's girl, but she's also equal parts cunning businesswoman and sadistic killer. Reputedly, of course, seeing as bodies of her victims have always vanished upon death."

"Of course. What about the 'N-Tek' facility here? What's Kamenev and Bio-con want with it?"

"On the second, no idea yet. As to the first, officially, it's where nutritional supplements are researched and made for athletics. It's actually being done here too in order to aid the cover better."

"Ah, I got ya, I got ya. Unofficially?"

"Unofficially, it's where counteragents for nasty viruses are formulated and dispensed to the other offices in case of an epidemic." Asuka nods her approval before a disturbing thought crosses her mind.

"What about testing for the counteragents? Are animals being used in any way?"

"Nope. The facility's practices are so strictly humane, not even pets are brought in. All combinations are researched via computer program that projects success/failure ratios. If one looks promising, they research it further with two more tests. If not, however, it goes back to the drawing board."

"Cool. What about this Natalya Uramov?"

"She's the 'N-Tek' Agent in charge of the Moscow Office and…" His voice trailing off worries Asuka to no end before he adds, "She's in trouble."

Moving at a slight sprint, he hears Asuka keeping pace with him easily as they near the office door. Although it's closed, the voices coming through are so loud, even Asuka can hear them easily.

"Come now, Dr Uramov. It will do you no good to hide the PS-S-S-S-S-SA-598 s-s-s-s-serum's-s-s-s-s location." The voice was clearly male with a definite hiss.

"Forget it, you slimy snake!" That voice was feminine and with a Russian accent. Only for the next voice to be feminine with a Russian accent as well.

"Forget that worthless serum, Dr Klimo. Concentrate on convincing Miss Uramov to include our product into the counteragents she makes. A fortune can be made quite easily." Asuka can't help but be impressed by Uramov's next words. Neither can Max.

"FORGET IT, YOU FUCKING WHORE! I WILL NOT PUT POISON INTO SOMETHING THAT IS MEANT TO SAVE HUMAN LIVES! ALL FOR FILTHY MONEY, NO LESS!"

_(Inside Uramov's Office)_

"Even if it would save your own?" Kamenev's query can't help but get a scoff from Uramov.

"I'd rather die with my principles and soul intact than compromise them and then live my remaining days with my soul tainted by knowingly causing tragedies the world over! Hell, I'd sooner slit my wrists than agree to a deal with a dealer of murder like you!"

"I don't deal murder. I deal with a pleasing escape from a boring everyday life. It's not my fault some people can't handle what happens to them upon taking part of it." Next thing they know, the closed door crashes open.

"Oh yes it is, Kamenev."

At the sound of Max's voice, Natalya Uramov turns toward him and smiles softly. Allowing him to see that she's heavily bruised. If not for the bruises on the slender brunette's face, she'd be quite attractive.

"Comrade Max, so good to see you again."

"Likewise, Natalya." Looking right at Bio-con and a platinum blond Kamenev both, with ice in his eyes, Max says, "Red Devil."

"Yes, Agent Steel?" In her mind, Asuka can't help but think, 'Shinji wasn't kidding about Klimo one bit!'

"Show Miss Kamenev what happens to people when they try bullying other people into doing what they want." The young woman Max had called 'Red Devil' gives off a wicked smirk as she cracks her knuckles and steps toward Kamenev.

"With extreme pleasure. After all, when it comes to bitches, it takes a bitch to fight a bitch. Especially one that doesn't look like she's been getting laid lately. In fact, I don't think she'd ever been kissed, let alone fucked. Not like anyone would want to do either with her, for that matter."

"You… little… tart!" Seeing red to no end, Kamenev screams at 'Red Devil' and charges her.

Only for her target to step to the side and lob a kick right into Kamenev's left kidney. Kamenev gasps in pain just as 'Red Devil' lobs a punch right into her jaw. Knocking out three of her lower teeth and her onto her backside. Kamenev then screams in rage as she darts her right hand down to her right thigh and brings up a 9mm Makarov pistol.

"Now you die and go back to Hell, demon!" Just as Kamenev pulls the trigger, 'Red Devil' avoids the round and kicks the Makarov out of Kamenev's hand. The Makarov flies away and lands on the floor. Kamenev tries reaching for it, only 'Red Devil' kicks it to under a nearby cabinet.

"What say we leave your little cap pistol out of our little bitch fight, _nicht_?"

"You're German? What's a German slut doing in Mother Russia?" 'Red Devil' can't help but give Kamenev a cruel smirk.

"Probably being sure a Russian whore that probably can't even get laid isn't trying to kill society." With that, the fight begins anew.

_(Bio-con/Steel Jr.)_

"S-S-S-So, S-S-S-Steel Jr., we meet again. How has-s-s-s-s your old man been faring? Does he miss-s-s-s-s-s his-s-s-s-s-s 'Uncle' Jerry?"

"He misses the man you were once. But he also knows that you're too far over the line, Snake-man. It's time to put you into a glass box."

"S-S-S-Someone will be going into a box, alright. But it won't be me and certainly not glass-s-s-s-s!"

Bio-con flings his right arm forward, sending a pair of snakes from his body toward Max. Only for Max to catch them both by their heads and smash them together. Knocking them both out. Bio-con can't help but gulp in fear at how he'd knocked them out.

"Now, now, S-S-S-Steel. I'm s-s-s-sure we can make a deal of s-s-s-some kind!" As Max steps toward him, Bio-con smiles sheepishly. "You're a Boy S-S-S-S-Scout, S-S-S-Steel! This-s-s-s-s is-s-s-s-sn't you!"

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Bio-con can't help but gulp again at the menace in his voice. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you too badly. I'll just rough you up a bit then call it a night."

"You are far too kind, S-S-S-Steel." Bio-con then smirks as he yells out, "But that will be your downfall!" Lunging toward Max, his mouth is wide open. Only for his lunge to be halted when Max shoves a stool with a leather seat into his mouth.

"Know what I really like and dislike about you, Snake-ass?" At his weak headshake of 'no', Max says, "Your being a bigmouth with a willingness to bite first and never ask questions, I like. You reminding me of a cruel, heartless bastard, I dislike. He's as much a snake as you are. Only not as literally. Although it does make me wonder if he was part of your experiments. He's certainly cold-blooded enough."

'He's really pissed off!' Bio-con's eyes can't help but narrow at Max as he tugs the stool toward an isolated room in the office. Bio-con following suit unwillingly as he tries removing his mouth from it.

"Natalya, how narrow are the air holes in that lab?"

"Down to 1/8th of an inch in diameter. More than enough to allow him to breathe and to keep him in place until a more permanent place can be found for his incarceration."

"Good to know." Shoving Bio-con into the room, he forcefully tugs the stool out of Bio-con's mouth. Getting a yelp of pain from him, Max then smirks and closes the door, locking it. Turning back to his Russian friend and freeing her from her bonds, he asks, "How's 'Red Devil' doing so far?" Natalya gives Max a smirk before wincing and points toward behind her. Allowing Max to see the feisty young redhead holding her own against the Russian mobster.

"She's a bit raw still, but a talented fighter all the same. Almost as if she'd been raised to wage warfare from an early age." Max gives Natalya a nod as she asks, "So where'd you find her, Comrade Max?"

"It's a long story, Nat, that'll have to wait until my current case is over with."

"Oh, right, your investigation into Tokyo-3, _da_?" At his nod, Natalya asks, "How does it fare?"

"I'll put it to you like this. Failure's not an option. We fail in this, the whole world dies."

"The whole world?" At his nod, Natalya can't help but grimace. "A grave crisis from the way you're putting things, Comrade Max."

"Oh yeah."

Just then, 'Red Devil' buries her fist into Kamenev's stomach, causing the Russian mobster to tilt forward before backhanding the woman in the face. The impact knocks the woman down onto her back, with her head making contact with the floor. Knocking the mobster out cold, getting Max and Natalya to wince before Natalya speaks.

"She's certainly a fearsome fighter. Yet I can easily see that she's got some anger bottled up judging from those strikes." Glancing at Max, she murmurs, "Much as you did in your fight with Klimo."

"I used a small amount of anger on him. But I'm saving it for the biggest 'snake' to ever dare set foot onto the planet." Natalya can't help but give him a soft snort in amusement.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for that 'snake' or look forward to seeing the end results." Max can only give her a shrug as 'Red Devil' steps forward. Grin on her face. "Most impressive, 'Red Devil'. You're a tremendous asset to 'N-Tek' already."

"Oh, I'm not 'official' yet. I just came along to be sure Max doesn't go too far."

"Then I'm pleased you had. Comrade Max has a good heart, yet he also carries pain within it without even realizing it."

"Actually, I realized it during the investigation, Nat." He then shrugs before looking her bruises over, asking, "Who hit you, anyway?"

"Kamenev. They stormed into my office, Klimo yelling that I surrender serum PSA-598 and Kamenev 'trying' to make a transaction. The kind involving lethal narcotics inside the medications we make to save lives. That happened an hour before you two got here. They were being quite annoyingly persistent. Each and every time, I'd refuse." Max gives her a nod and 'Red Devil' can't help but feel curious.

"What's PSA-598 do, anyway?"

Natalya looks toward Max before blushing and motioning for 'Red Devil' to come close to her. As she does so, Natalya gently takes her head, turns it for her left ear to face her and whispers into her ear. The rapid whispers can't help but get the redhead to blush furiously until they end and she moves away from Natalya.

"_Mein Gott!"_

"I know, 'Red Devil'. If Klimo had gotten his hands on it…" Natalya and 'Red Devil' both share a shudder while Max decides he doesn't even want to know.

"Then it's a good thing it's still safe, Dr Uramov." Glancing at Max before smirking softly, 'Red Devil' then asks, "You gonna be alright alone until backup arrives?"

"I'll be fine." Smirking as well, she asks, "Aren't you the least bit curious about it, Comrade Max?"

"If it makes two of the toughest ladies I know blush furiously, I don't even want to know." At the words 'toughest ladies', they both can't help but blush rosily as they hold their cheeks. "I'll wait for you on the roof, 'Red Devil'. If you're still blushing in the 'Sparrow', it may well spontaneously combust in mid-air." Much to his relief, 'Red Devil' giggles softly.

"Oh, right. I'll be with you in five, Max." Max gives her a nod before exiting, getting her to giggle softly even more. Turning to Natalya, she murmurs, "Oh, I can't believe…" Natalya cuts her off, her voice low.

"I know. Neither can I. I wasn't even expecting to come across…"

_(Rooftop; five minutes later)_

As Max waits for Asuka on the rooftop, he hears her footsteps approaching timidly behind him. Grinning lightly, he turns around and sees her cheeks are still bright pink. Lightly amused, he can't help but smirk outright before speaking.

"Do I need to take a fire hose to your face, Asuka?"

"No. I just need to get back to Old Osaka and then Tokyo-3 so I can take Kenoju up on that second date." Smirking herself, she adds, "I also need to talk to Rits so we can make arrangements for a double date for all four of us." Max gives her a nod just as an 'N-Tek Hawk' touches down beside the 'Sparrow'.


	50. Chapter 50

Shinji Steel 50

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Inuboy86 asked me what an item I mentioned in the previous chapter is. Inu, the answer's within this segment. I hope you enjoy, bud!

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' office; one hour later)_

"…and, so help me, if you ever pull such a stunt again, I don't care that you are an Evangelion Pilot, you will be penalized to the fullest extent myself or Mr. Smith authorize! Is that clear, Pilot/'Probationary Agent' Sohryu?"

"It is, Madam Secretary General Nez."

Asuka can't help but look down toward her feet before the livid form of UN SECGEN Rachel Nez. She'd always wanted to meet Richard's Mother, but she certainly didn't expect to meet her like this. In a place like 'N-Tek', no less. Rachel then turns toward Shinji before gritting out, as calmly as possible.

"I accept your report that 'Probationary Agent' Sohryu stowed away inside an 'N-Tek' aircraft, in her understandable eagerness to see action. I also accept that she was quite helpful and adept in dealing with Anastasia Kamenev." Pausing briefly to let it sink in, she then scowls before going on. Full, yet indoor, volume.

"I, however, do not accept you proceeding to take her into Russian airspace upon discovery of her presence instead of turning around and bringing her back here as per her 'probationary' status!" Getting right up into his face, approving of his eyes not wavering once, she hisses out, "So why did you not bring her back here upon discovery, Agent Ikari?"

"Ma'am, I was already past the point of no return when I noticed her presence, ma'am."

"By how far, Agent Ikari?"

"Ma'am, I was within Russian airspace when I heard her teeth chattering from the cold, ma'am." Shinji's reply gets a growl from Asuka, only for it to stop when Rachel glares at her. Turning back to Shinji, her face softens slightly before she smirks.

"I can't help but remember when Mr. Costas stowed away on a mission in Josh's time." Turning to Asuka, she says, "If you're to meet Mr. Costas, 'Probationary Agent' Sohryu, you will both more than likely get along quite well. For you both share something in common."

"That being, ma'am?"

"Your willingness to stand your ground against all odds while being an impromptu partner. Mr. Costas, however, only went on that one mission, electing to leave them to Josh, Kat and Berto. When it comes to you, however, I can't help but feel you won't be that way. Now why do you think I feel that?"

Asuka can only sheepishly grin and rub the back of her head while Rachel smirks.

"I'm just not the kind to back down from anything, it seems, ma'am."

"Indeed. Yet, your little stunt demands penance of some kind. Jefferson, I believe you'd be best suited to decide her penalty."

"I believe I've just the penalty in mind for 'Probationary Agent' Sohryu, Madam Secretary General."

"Splendid. Now onto other, happier matters." Looking over toward Kat and Berto, Rachel smiles warmly and says, "Congratulations to you both on your upcoming nuptials, Roberto and Katherine." Turning to Josh and Shinji, she adds, "Josh, you and Shinji are owed congratulations as well on your upcoming nuptials as well. Laura and Ritsuko are very lucky young women."

"Thank you, Madam Secretary General." Their united reply gets Rachel to shake her head before chortling.

"Okay, okay. I deserve that reminder. But I'm not speaking as the SECGEN now. I'm speaking as Rachel Nez, wife to former astronaut Jake Nez and Mother to Richard Nez. Who's currently sharing a home with Pilot Rei Ayanami, I believe."

"That's right, Rachel." Shinji clenches his right fist as he thinks about what he'd seen that night. Rachel notices it before giving him a soft maternal glare of concern.

"I know, Shinji. Berto showed me the recording of what you and the person identifying herself as 'Dragonette' had seen. Those sights sent horrid chills up and down my spine. A tank filled with multiple bodies that look like Rei Ayanami and a separate tank holding a Rei Ayanami that's been heavily-engineered on a genetic level. Even more chilling was…"

"Birdman having been down there all this time." Shinji can't help but shake his head before he remarks, "The sooner we can get 'Dumbass' out of his office and behind bars, the better." From there, the SECGEN comes back out. Only with a Motherly tone in her voice.

"I understand as I feel the same way, Shinji. I cannot even fathom how you could have come from his genes and not be a common thug."

"I can't either, ma'am. I'll have to ask my Mother next time I 'go turbo' inside the plug." Misato, Kat and Asuka go to his sides as Rachel nods.

"I still can't believe it myself, either. Drs Yui Ikari, Kyoko Sohryu and Naoko Akagi all having been trapped inside those behemoth cyborgs for all this time. Once the war's over, we'll see what we can do about getting them out of the Evangelions. But I can't guarantee we'll get results."

"But how's that going to work for my Mama?" Asuka's question gets them to look at her as she goes on. "Her body's been buried for years." Her comment can't help but get Shinji's mind working rapidly. Within seconds, he gives his answer.

"The same way 'Dumbass' made Rei. But I'll need a sample of her DNA to confirm what I'm thinking." Shinji's words can't help but get a nod from Rachel.

"A Nurse that just came onto the UN's payroll will pay the school a visit for physicals. But what are you thinking, Shinji?"

"I'm getting the feeling 'Dumbass' used Mother's DNA to create Rei after modifying it slightly to only give her a resemblance of sorts to Mother." Curious, he then asks, "How're things with Dr Ritsu Akagi going anyway?"

"Our Agent made contact with her today. By now, they're bound to be catching up." Misato gives Rachel a nod before turning to Asuka and Shinji both.

"That's good news, Rachel. But now it's my turn for these two." Shinji and Asuka can't help but gulp.

_(Tokyo-3; Matt Hanson's hotel room; same time)_

"Matt, Matt, MATT!" As she feels euphoria wash over her, Ritsu can't help but grin softly. "Oh, how I've missed your hands, Matt."

"I missed having them on you, 'Suko." Matt then frowns as he adds, "You've been pushing yourself so hard, it's given you knots in your back. What have you done to yourself?" Ritsu can only groan before sighing.

"I'd tell you, but you'd never believe me." Upon feeling Matt's lips on her bare back, Ritsu can't help but giggle. "If you keep that up, I'm going to come upward so we can get 'caught up' for the rest of the night."

"Would that really be so bad?" As he keeps kissing her back, Ritsu grins as she tilts herself upward. Allowing Matt to cup her breasts from behind. "Hmm, I've missed these for certain." Ritsu can't help but moan before giving her reply.

"I've missed having your hands on my tits from behind, too."

Tilting her head back, she feels Matt's lips against hers and grins as their tongues duel fiercely. As they French each other silly, Ritsu moves her hand back toward Matt's crotch. When it gets there, she gently rubs it and giggles when she feels his fingers tweaking her nipples.

Upon ending the kiss, she murmurs, "Much like I've missed having you inside me."

"I missed being inside you, too." Softly pecking her nose, he adds, "I'm sorry I cut off contact with you, 'Suko."

"I've been wondering about that, now that you mention it."

Softly prying his hands off of her breasts, she turns around so she can look him right in the eyes. Paying no mind whatsoever that she's topless and yet wearing her skirt still.

"What did you find appealing so much it was worth cutting off all contact with me for all those years, anyway?"

"Being able to make a difference in my own way." Before she can even ask, he gently presses his finger to her lips before going on. "I made the decision freely, even though I knew I'd miss you horribly." Taking his finger off of Ritsu's, lips, he allows her to finish.

"Meaning you had to sever all ties to those you know and care for." When Matt nods, Ritsu can't help but smile softly. "I may not like the way you did things, but I can somehow tell you did it for my own good."

"I did." Pausing briefly, he adds, "I heard about what had happened to your Mother after she died. It must've been a terrible accident."

"I really wouldn't know. The Commander told me she'd died in a crash. But I'll never forget the one time she scolded me after our breakup."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me I should find you, get married and have children for her to spoil rotten." They both chortle softly before Ritsu puts her hand onto her belly. "I, of course, told her that I had no idea where you'd gone. She told me to find you regardless because she wanted grandchildren. That was the last time I talked to her, too."

"She died that night, didn't she?"

At Ritsu's nod, Matt takes her into his arms, only for her to straddle his lap. Chuckling softly, Matt undoes her skirt's zipper and runs it up along her body. Only to grin when he sees that she's sans panties.

"You've been looking forward to tonight, haven't you?" At Ritsu's nod, Matt kisses her softly and murmurs, "I've something else to tell you before we commence."

"Yeah?"

"The day before I cut off contact, I'd been pondering going to your college to propose to you." Ritsu's eyes can't help but bolt open in shock as Matt goes on. "I weighed all the pros and cons and came to my decision. But something happened."

"What happened?"

"An accident at a construction site on campus. Without hesitating, I went to assist. After getting the endangered people to safety, I found what had appealed to me."

"It'd seem so." Ritsu doesn't say anything more. She just opens his trousers and brings out his member. Holding her hips as she impales herself onto him, Matt grins softly. With her returning the grin.

"I'm guessing you've been looking forward to doing this." Ritsu's grin becomes a sultry smirk before she murmurs in a tone he hadn't heard in a long time.

"You'd better believe it." Grinning as he pumps into her, he feels a familiar pressure building up already. With Ritsu smiling maternally.

"Ritsuko Akagi, I know this may be the most awkward time, but would you like to get hitched?" As she feels her orgasm approaching, she lets her mouth fall open as she speaks brokenly.

"Yes… I… would… Matt… Hanson!" Upon feeling him splash into her, Ritsu falls forward and smiles happily. Before he can say anything in reply, she kisses him passionately. After their kiss ends, she murmurs, "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, 'Suko."

_(Tokyo-3; next morning; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)_

As he makes breakfast, an amused Shinji can't help but shake his head while thinking about the lambasting Asuka had been subjected to. By Rachel, of all people, no less! Kat and Misato got their turns. Shinji, Josh, Berto and Jefferson, however, were somewhat gentler on the redhead. 'Somewhat' being the operative word. For Jefferson thought of the perfect punishment for the feisty redhead.

As a penalty for her little stunt, Asuka now has to report once a week, during the weekend, to the 'N-Tek' Training Facility in China, beginning the next weekend. The only time when she's exempt is for Angel attacks. Even more, Josh or Shinji as Max Steel Sr. or Jr. would be there supervising and grading her. Needless to say, she's both looking forward to and dreading it at the same time.

"Mmm, morning, Shinji." Asuka's voice from behind him gets Shinji to grin as she walks into the dining area. "You have pleasant dreams?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yep and nope. Yep because of the training I'm to be subjected to. Nope because of the training I'm to be subjected to." Shinji can't help but lightly snicker at her, getting Asuka to huff in an annoyed manner. "I can't believe you, Berto and Mr. McGrath supported Mr. Smith on that!"

"Sorry, Asuka, but you gotta admit you had it coming when you stowed away inside a 'Sparrow'. I mean, Misato was understandably worried when she couldn't find you while we were helping Natalya."

"I know." She can't help but shudder upon remembering Misato's words when Rachel finished with them once they arrived back in Old Osaka last night.

"_You ever do that again and, I don't care that you're not my daughter, I'll put you across my lap for a spanking!"_

"She was really livid with me, wasn't she? But I'm surprised she didn't launch into you as well."

"Oh, she did. She sure did." Shinji adds a shudder of his own as he remembers what Misato said to him.

"_You're too lax in your own surroundings! If Asuka ever gets hurt or worse, I will spank you so hard, your unborn children will feel it while inside Rits' womb! Whether she be pregnant or not!"_

"I guess we should be lucky our guardian cares so much about us." Shinji's words get a nod from Asuka before she smirks.

"I can just imagine the children she and Kaji will have should they finally tie the knot." Shinji and Asuka both trade a smirk before Asuka snaps her fingers. "I've been meaning to ask you. What's the deal with this 'LMD' bit I overheard, anyway?"

"It's short for 'Life Model Decoy'. It's an idea Berto had gotten from a pre-Second Impact movie once. It's basically a robotic body double ideal for Agents."

"Agents? Like Kaji, you and the others with 'N-Tek'? Those kinds of Agents?" At his nod, Asuka sees where he's going with it before frowning. "Okay, but what good would the 'LMD' be?"

"Remember when I went willingly with the Section-2 Agent to NERV for 'Commander Dumbass' to ask me why I didn't let you die in the volcano?" At her nod, he smirks and replies, "It wasn't me. It was an 'LMD' that looked like me." At his reply, Asuka can't help but crack up laughing.

"I'd have loved to have seen that! Next time I go into the field, maybe?"

"Love to see what maybe next time, Asuka?" Misato's sleepy voice gets their attention as she walks into the dining area. Clad in her usual sleepwear and scratching her belly. "Eager for more field work? Even after your little stunt that got you a taste of it?"

"Uh-huh. That's exactly right, Misato. More field work."

"Not happening until after you're fully-trained, Asuka. It may be your penance for your little stunt, which took you off of 'probation' with 'N-Tek' in light of you helping Shinji even after you stowed away. But you're now on a different kind of 'probation' with me." Asuka nods at that before Misato looks toward Shinji.

"How about the car's paint job? Did you get it changed alright?"

"Yeah. I told Berto about Rits liking it black and he told me the paint changes color via electric current. So before you and Asuka woke up this morning, I went down to change the color on the car." Misato can't help but nod.

"Cool." A tense silence passes between them before Misato sighs. "Look, I was a little over the top when we were in Old Osaka last night and may have been a bit out of line in saying I'd spank you both if…"

"No, Misato. It's okay." Asuka's voice gets her attention before she goes on. "You're looking out for us because you care about us. Much like we care about you."

Misato can't help but grin softly at the redhead as the young girl wraps her arms around her in a hug. With Misato accepting the hug, a soft smile on her face. The smile then fades before she sighs.

"I hope you two realize you have sync tests today. So I want you both to focus on defeating 'Commander Dumbass' and the remaining Angels. Shinji, that'll be your payback for all the bullshit you'd been put through by 'him' while you were growing into a good man and during your time here."

"Oh, believe me, Misato, I'm going to enjoy literally nailing his ass to the wall. Or maybe I should just settle for literally nailing his ass. Matter of fact, I still need to get a nail gun." Misato and Asuka can't help but snicker meanly at the thought of Shinji using a nail gun on Gendo's ass.

"Well, when you do nail his ass, I expect you to record it so I can show it to my kids!" Asuka suddenly blanches and blushes while whining out. "Oh man…"

"It's starting to hit you hard too, huh? Your clock beginning to tick, I mean." Misato's query can't help but get a nod from the redhead before she sighs.

"Alright. Let's go talk to Ritsu when we get to the Geofront. Shinji, I want you to take it easy on her on the way down. There're a few things I wanna hash out with you about last night during the drive, too."

"Okay, Misato."

_(En route to the Geofront; twenty minutes later)_

Misato's laughing in hilarity upon Shinji and Asuka both telling her about their encounters with 'Hairy', 'Eyeball', Kamenev and Bio-con. Asuka giggling softly while Shinji snickers as he talks.

"Asuka and Dr Uramov then got to talking what seemed to be 'girl-talk'. So I decided to remove myself from it, knowing full well I still don't understand a thing."

"You made the right move, Shinji." Misato has a grin on her face as she adds, "After all, 'girl-talk' isn't really meant for guys' ears."

"I know. Oh, yeah, Asuka, what'd you think of Dr Uramov?"

"I really liked her. I just find it hard to believe she's not privy to 'you' at all. Why is that, anyway?"

"Berto's research into the MAX probes is so cutting edge, it has to be classified even from the other aspects 'N-Tek' has. The only people that know about Dad and I are…"

"I got it. 'ATS' personnel only." At Shinji's nod, Asuka grunts in understanding before her eyes go wide. "Misato and I aren't 'ATS' personnel, though! Neither is SECGEN Nez!" Next thing Asuka knows, Shinji's snickering. Misato right behind him. "What're you and Misato snickering about, Third?"

"Asuka, Rachel was 'ATS' for 'N-Tek' before she got kicked upstairs. When the 'ATS' was shut down after Dread pulled his stunt with Sweden, she'd been hoping for a chance to bring it back up to operational status under her 'authority'. Bottom line is if you know about us, then you're 'ATS' personnel. Get the picture?" Shinji's reply has Misato nodding and Asuka pondering it before smirking.

"Now that I think about it, the 'ATS' 'N-Tek' has works like NERV in a way. Only the one in charge isn't an evil as Hell dumbass." Shinji and Misato can't help but crack a grin and nod at the truth of Asuka's statement. With that, they arrive at the entrance to the Geofront.

_(Thirty minutes later; sync plugs)_

Watching as Shinji, Rei and Asuka go through their sync tests, Misato's gaze turns toward the sync screen and her eyes can't help but go wide in surprise.

"How accurate is the data, Makoto?"

"Plus or minus three points, Major. Why?"

"Patch a comm. to all three plugs, if you please." Makoto gives her a nod and opens the channel. Once she sees it's open, she grins widely and says, "I don't know how you three did it, but you're all matched score to score." Shinji, Rei and Asuka all look up at her before Asuka grins widely.

"_How so, Misato?"_

"80%, Asuka."

"_A three-way tie, huh? Let me see if I can increase it to push ahead of them. Hey Shinji, wanna see who can get the highest score?"_

"_Pass. 80%'s a respectable number. It doesn't really matter, anyway."_

"_Doesn't really matter? How can you speak such… such utter blasphemy?"_

"_It's not blasphemy if it's true. To me, anyway."_ Asuka can't help but give Shinji a shrug with a smirk.

"_Have it your way, then."_

Next thing they know, Misato's cell phone rings.

"Katsuragi." Her brown eyes can't help but go wide before she says, "Repeat your last." Her pupils shrink down to the size of dots before she adds, "Acknowledged. Have Dr Akagi meet me and the Children in the briefing room. Katsuragi out." Misato ends the call before grinning haplessly. "Shinji, can you please tell me why we took the job with NERV?"

"_Sure. According to Dad's viewpoint, we work really odd hours for too little pay. The work's dangerous as Hell but also rewarding when no one gets badly hurt."_ Makoto takes over for him from there. As he has an idea as to where Shinji's going with it.

"You then go through it for about so many years before you retire. If you make it that far, anyway. At which time you get a shitty pension and a cheap gold watch." Misato's grin becomes a smirk while Shinji, Rei and Asuka find themselves enjoying their banter before Misato gives her reply.

"Cool."

Rei and Shinji merely chuckle while Asuka loses it and bursts out into laughter. Holding her sides when they start to hurt, she just laughs until she recovers from her chaotic laughing fit and turns to Misato.

"_What happened, Misato?"_

_(Gendo's office; same time)_

Managing to keep his composure behind a mask of fury, Gendo gives Laura and Josh a sharp glare. Upon seeing the UN SECGEN with them, he resists the urge to gulp as he can tell she's quite infuriated with him. Even if she doesn't show it. Clearing his throat, he begins speaking.

"I understand that Pilot Ikari had the Court Order against myself done through your office, Ms Chen. I wish to understand why he'd done such a rash action."

"It wasn't rash, Commander Rokubungi." Laura's retort is soft, yet strong. Much like that one time he'd spoken to her on the phone years ago. "He was quite coherent and adamant that you no longer be allowed to abuse the 'Ikari' family name."

"I blame the fact that Pilot Ikari had been raised up by Mr. McGrath and his friends for the intent purpose of brainwashing my son into thinking I do not care for him." Laura can't help but smirk at that before replying.

"Commander Rokubungi, I'm now referring to your lapse in judgment in regards to claiming Shinji Ikari as your son. It will be noted and held against you at the hearing regarding the Court Order." Gendo's eyes narrow behind his lenses as the woman goes on.

"I believe you were even advised by Shinji Ikari and Ritsuko Takamiya both about the Court Order against you. They even reported in an affidavit that you'd gone after both of them at the Tokyo-3 Memorial Garden. With purely hostile intent and to a decisive defeat." Josh nods at that before taking over.

"We also found out that a trio of cultists had gone after Shinji and Ritsuko following their departure from the Kyoto-2 Memorial Garden. Their Section-2 security detail was later found dead. Would you care to explain that?"

"Gladly. The Agents were found dead because of a deal proposed by Pilot Ikari."

"So you're willing to blame him for something he couldn't have expected?"

"Mr. McGrath, had they been closer than 1,000 yards to him, they'd still be alive. Even more, both Pilot Ikari and Miss Takamiya wouldn't have been attacked."

Pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, he adds, "Ordinarily, I'd ask Captain Sychola to speak, but he had a minor episode of psychosis. I expect that he'll be cleared to return to duty within the day. Acting Captain Hisnokasu, on the other hand, has compiled a report based on what Captain Sychola had found. I can page him for you if you like." Josh gives him a nod before speaking again.

"By all means, please." Gendo gives a nod before summoning Hisnokasu on the intercom. Two minutes later, a knock is heard on the door and Gendo replies.

"Enter." Once Hisnokasu has entered and saluted, Gendo says, "Acting Captain Hisnokasu, I'd like you to meet Josh McGrath, Pilot Ikari's caretaker and 'Father' figure."

"It's nice to finally meet a sports legend such as yourself, Mr. McGrath." Gendo's eyes can't help but go wide before he shakes it off and goes on.

"His Lawyer, from the firm 'Costas, Lambert and Chen', Laura Chen." Before Hisnokasu can reply, Laura smirks before speaking as well.

"I'm also Josh's _fiancée_. Though I'm not as noteworthy as Josh is."

"If you're marrying him, then you're noteworthy, Ms Chen." Laura can't help but smile warmly at his words as Gendo lightly growls and goes on.

"I'm sure you remember the esteemed Secretary General of the UN, Rachel Nez."

"Madam Secretary General, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Hitoshi. It's been quite a few years since we parted ways." Hitoshi gives her a nod before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, how's Mr. Nez been?" Gendo's eyes can't help but narrow at the amount of uncertain tension surrounding him now.

"Jake's been doing fine. I'll give him your regards."

"I appreciate it, ma'am." The man reaches into his jacket and brings out a folded piece of paper. "I was just on my way to bring you the report anyway, Commander."

'Finally. Maybe something can finally go my way!' With aloofness and interest, he says, "Proceed, Acting Captain."

"Yes, sir." Looking over the paper, he reads on.

"The report states that Agents Charles Garvey and David Darvin were both killed from behind with multiple stab wounds. At which time, their assigned sedan Golf-98 was, in an unauthorized manner, commandeered by three members of a cult."

"What was the name of the cult, Acting Captain Hisnokasu? They could very well find themselves facing a lawsuit for their actions." Hisnokasu can't help but give a smirk before replying.

"It was named 'The Order of the Light of Divinity', Ms Chen. Two members of the Kyoto-2 congregation were arrested and charged with murdering UN Government employees. The third man, identifying himself as the 'High Apostle', was not charged as he had not killed anyone, yet he was cited for creating a traffic hazard during the pursuit of Pilot Ikari's car." Gendo's lips curl into a smirk before he speaks up.

"Is it good practice to give a minor such as Pilot Ikari access to a car, Mr. McGrath? If anything, I'd say you give him far too much credit." Much to Gendo's surprise, Josh's lips curl up into a smirk themselves.

"Shinji learned to drive one year ago after our return from break at Okinawa. He was educated in all aspects of driving. Both defensively and offensively. Along with precision and stunt driving. His instructor, Mr. Saitoyama of the driving school I'd asked to teach him, considered him a natural driver right from the bat. He was proven to be quite correct when Shinji completed the course in just three hours."

"Three hours? That can't be possible! He's only a teenager!" Josh can't help but snort at Gendo's naïve comment before going on.

"A teenager that's a natural behind the wheel, Commander Rokubungi. Mr. Saitoyama then suggested that Shinji learn emergency rescue techniques should he come across an accident. Whether the accident be caused by himself or others. Shinji accepted on the spot. Once again, Shinji proved himself adept." Josh then shakes his head before saying, "But we're off topic now, no thanks to you." Gendo audibly snarls before Rachel clears her throat to speak.

"Mr. McGrath is quite correct, Commander Rokubungi. You did divert us from the subject. Acting Captain, would you be so kind as to go on?"

"Yes, Madam Secretary General."

From there, Hisnokasu resumes. Leaving Gendo with the feeling that things won't be going his way this day. That feeling is soon confirmed eight minutes later with Hisnokasu finishing.

"After gaining access to the phone records for the office of 'The Order of the Light of Divinity', we'd found the 'High Apostle' received a call from a NERV-issued cell phone the day of the attack against Pilot Ikari and Miss Takamiya. The number of said phone was concealed from the records, however." Gendo's eyes can't help but narrow before he finds himself curious.

"If the number of said phone was concealed, then how was it identified as a NERV-issued cell phone, Acting Captain?"

"The phone signal was backed by the MAGI, which is generally NERV property, sir. Also, the records recorded the incoming call as coming from a NERV-issued phone under the designation of 'NERV'. That helped it narrow it down somewhat."

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' Keeping his facial expressions under control, he grits out, "Do you suspect a traitor to NERV and possibly the human race, Acting Captain?"

"It's too soon to tell for certain, sir. It's doubtful the phone was stolen from a NERV office or employee somewhere as the phones are security coded as per regulations. With Captain Sychola's backing and desire to find out for certain, he had me make the call to all Section-2 offices in a mass conference call to have all NERV phones inventoried and their call logs checked." Gendo's eyes can't help but go wide at that realization.

'Dammit! If they check my call logs…' Gendo mutely nods before replying. "Very well. I give Section-2 clearance to do everything to ascertain the identity of the miscreant that used NERV communications to orchestrate an attack on one of our own and his intended."

"It will be done, sir." Gendo nods and dismisses Hisnokasu before turning back to his visitors. Once the Acting Captain's exited, Gendo proceeds.

"I'm absolutely appalled at what had nearly happened in regards to the attack. As I'm sure you and Ms Chen are, Mr. McGrath."

"We are, Commander Rokubungi. Shinji and Rits were just wrapping up visiting the grave of her late parents when those crazy cultists went after them." Laura nods at Josh's words as he goes on. "But I can't help but wonder what Captain Sychola thinks."

"Are you wishing to speak with him?"

"Very much so, Commander."

Gendo gives a nod and uses the intercom once more. Unnoticed by Gendo, however, Josh feels Laura's hand encase his with hers, reassuring him that it'll be alright. On the other side of Josh, however, Rachel can't help the sensation of sitting on pins and needles. A minute later, a knock on the door is heard.

"Enter." Once the door opens, all three resist the urge to look back. Not wanting to take their eyes off Gendo once. They then hear him say, "Section-2 Captain Sychola, there are some people here to make your acquaintance."

"Yes sir." Sychola turns to the side and can't help but feel the irony of the situation. "Peter Sychola, Section-2 Captain and former Gunnery Sergeant of the USMC."

"Josh McGrath. Executive Director of 'N-Tek' Corporation."

"Laura Chen. Lawyer and Josh's _fiancée_."

"UN Secretary General Rachel Leeds Nez. It's a privilege, Captain Sychola."

"Likewise. But, it's alright if you folks call me 'Smiley' if you like."

"We'll do that, 'Smiley'. Gotta admit though, that's a heck of a nickname."

"Yeah, well, it was hung on me by a smart-ass do-gooder back in my days as 'Psycho'. Of course, all things considered, I like 'Smiley' best. Not as menacingly sounding, you know?"

"Oh, absolutely." Josh gives a soft grin, with 'Smiley' returning the grin. "What was the smart-ass like, anyway?"

"Oh, I'll put it to you like this. Once he sets out to do something, he doesn't stop. Much like the young pup he's raised up. A regular chip off the old block. I imagine he's quite proud of him."

"He sounds interesting, but we'd like to hear your take on things regarding that day."

"Section-2 lost two good men not because of the deal, as you'd undoubtedly been told by the Commander. But because while their skills had improved, they're still behind. Which is why I'm instituting a remedial session for all Agents. In fact, I've got a rookie that I think you might want to take from Section-2, Madam Secretary General."

"He's that good?"

"I'll put it to you like this, ma'am. If I could find more men like Brian Dyson, the Geofront would be much more defensible." Rachel gives a nod before finding herself curious.

"Where is Agent Dyson at, anyway?"

"He's at the motor pool with Harlan, the main mechanic. He's actually pretty handy with vehicles, too."

"Dyson or Harlan?"

"Dyson is. Put him at an engine and he'll have it running good as new. Harlan's even thinking of taking him on as an apprentice of sorts."

"Anything else about him?"

"He's also a bit of an investigator of sorts. He's the one that gave Hisnokasu the report."

"I take it you saw the Acting Captain at some point then, Captain Sychola."

"Yes, Commander. Just about a minute before you called for me, sir." Gendo's eyebrows can't help but arch upward before he speaks again.

"I gather you were on your way here already, then."

"Yes, sir. Dr Akagi's friend, Dr Hanson, finished evaluating me. He gave me a clean bill of health. He also recommended I take a break every other month so I don't burn out or go 'Psycho' again."

"Agreed. Very well. As of now, Captain Sychola, you're back on Active Duty. You're to inform your adjunct that you're retaking command."

"Yes, Commander." Giving the three visitors a nod, he exits the office. 'Now that was a close one!'

_(Briefing Room 9; same time)_

"NERV Nevada has vanished." Misato's words get Shinji and Asuka's eyes both to go wide, while Rei gulps as she goes on. "No warning of any kind and it just vanished. 400 people and fifteen buildings. Gone without a trace."

"_Mein Gott!"_ Shinji can't help but nod with Asuka's summation of the situation before voicing up as well.

"Any idea as to what they were doing in Nevada?" The next voice they hear isn't Misato's, but Ritsu's.

"They were testing an S-2 organ on Evangelion Unit-04 as an alternate to the batteries. Evidently, the S-2 organ did NERV Nevada in." Ritsu sighs before adding, "I know your morale is bound to be down with these news, but please try to keep your spirits up as much as you can." Two stunned teens and their equally-stunned guardian blink before looking around and scowling. Getting Ritsu's attention.

"What were you three looking for?" Before Misato or Asuka can say anything, Shinji does.

"We were looking for 'Commander Dumbass' wearing a women's bikini and singing opera off-key." Ritsu can't help but giggle at that while Rei giggles as well. Misato and Asuka, however, can't help but guffaw with disgusted looks mixed with amusement.

"Now that'd be a sight to see. Although I can't tell if it'd be amusing or repugnant." Misato can't help but smirk at the fake blond.

"A little of both, perhaps. Amusingly repugnant. Or maybe repugnantly amusing." Ritsu can only shrug as Misato goes on. "Okay, you three go ahead and scram. Ritsu and I have to have a little chat."

Shinji and Asuka both nod while Rei looks toward Ritsu. Only to get a nod from the woman. Nodding back, she follows the other two. Allowing the two college friends their privacy. They both stare each other down until Ritsu opens up.

"What do you want to chat about, Misato?"

"Your little pep talk just now after telling us about morale taking a big hit with NERV Nevada vanishing. You wanna tell me what that's all about?" Ritsu sighs roughly before looking around.

"Not here, Misato. My apartment, this evening, come alone. Matt and Kaji can watch over Shinji and Asuka."

"Matt? You can't mean Matt Hanson, can you?" At Ritsu's nod and smile, Misato can't help but grin as well. "When did he arrive?"

"Yesterday. I wasn't really expecting him to show up, though."

"Well, that's the world for you. Always telling you to expect the unexpected." Ritsu gives Misato a nod as the purple-haired woman notices a glow she's all too familiar with. "You finally got some, huh?"

"After about ten years of being without a decent, complete fuck, oh yeah."

"That good, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Grinning right back at her, Ritsu asks, "When are you and Kaji going to start boning again? That way I won't feel so lonely with no one to talk to with about my sex life." Misato gives Ritsu a heated glare which tells her that she's not amused. Only for the glare to melt away into an expression of mirth.

"Kaji and I have a date in mind for tonight. Why don't we make it a double date? Shinji and Rits are likely to be in his room playing together unless Asuka can get Kenoju to do a double date with them."

"Interesting. Oh, do you know about Ayanami yet?"

"What do you mean by 'Do I know about her yet?', Ritsu?" Ritsu glances around before whispering into Misato's ear. Getting her friend's eyes to pop wide open. "No way! She's feeling her maternal clock ticking and she wants Richard to set the alarm?"

"That's right." Pleased that she can stop lying to her friend, and start lying to 'Dumbass', Ritsu goes on. "Rei expressed her desire to become a Mother after the war's over with. I guess she picked up on the desire after Ritsuko Takamiya mentioned her desire to have Shinji's children."

_(Gendo's office; same time)_

"Well, if there's nothing else for discussion." Rachel looks over at Josh and Laura and sees them shaking their heads 'no'. Turning back to Gendo, she adds, "We'll be heading out now, Commander Rokubungi."

"Actually, Madam Secretary General, there's one item I'd like to discuss with you in private. At great length, if at all possible."

"I see no harm in that. Mr. McGrath, Miss Chen, if you'll both wait for me outside the office."

"You got it, ma'am." Laura gives a nod of agreement with Josh's words. Both having a feeling as to what 'Dumbass' wants to discuss with Rachel. Once they exit, Rachel speaks up.

"You may proceed, Commander."

"As I'm sure you're aware, the First Child has started living with and began an intimate relationship with Richard Nez. Your son, if I remember correctly."

"You do, Commander. Rei's a very lucky girl."

"While I do not doubt the validity of your statement, I am unsure it is wise for them to proceed unimpeded. Especially in such a manner that would shame yourself and your husband." Glaring at Rachel coldly, he adds, "It could very well erupt into a scandal should things sour between them. A scandal that would most certainly cost you your job." Rachel's reaction is not what he expected. At all.

"If you think, for one minute, you can intimidate me with such measures, then I have a news flash for you. I never expected to be named SECGEN of the UN. I was a lot happier working in an office in a managerial role. I don't intend on being SECGEN for much longer anyway as my term's about to end. So your words have no real bearing on myself. Is that clear, Commander Rokubungi?"

"It is, Madam Secretary General." Rachel gives him a nod while scowling before he asks, "Just off the top of your head, what are your thoughts regarding the First Child?"

"She's a very lovely young lady and Richard's quite taken with her. And she with him. I may have had doubts at first, but they were minor. They also proved myself to be a loving Mother that only wanted to be sure her son was happy. Richard's happy with Rei and he intends to be sure she's happy. Rei's happy with Richard as well and she intends to be sure he's happy as well. For he'd given her a reason to see the end of the war." Gendo gives Rachel a grunt, conceding defeat.

"Very well. Seeing as you have no objections, I don't see why I should have any, Madam Secretary General Nez."

"Then I believe our business is concluded, Commander Rokubungi." Gendo gives Rachel a nod and she starts toward the door. Only to stop and look at him over her left shoulder. "By the way, Commander, your lack of concern in the welfare of those that are fighting against the Angels is most distressing."

"In what way, Madam Secretary General?"

"I looked over your reports for the past battles and I noticed one instance where you'd deemed Evangelion Unit-02 to be lost. When Unit-01 was about to launch a rescue operation, you told Pilot Ikari to stand down. He disobeyed and, at great risk to himself, grabbed hold of the severed lift line that was connected to Unit-02. Need I go on?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very good. If I see one more report like that, I will have you relieved of duty, reprimanded and possibly charged in connection with violations of the 'Articles of War'. One of them being 'Treatment of Those Fighting for Humanity's Survival'. Is that clear, Commander?"

"It is, Madam Secretary General Nez." Rachel gives him a curt nod before exiting his office. Upon her closing his office door, he snarls out, "Damn that bitch! How dare she…"

_(Outside Gendo's office; same time)_

Rachel gives Josh and Laura a smirk before they walk further away from the door hosting the 'Dumbass' Commander. They all heard what he'd snarled out courtesy of the bug in the MAGI. Which sends his words right into the ear buds in Rachel and Laura's ears. While his snarl was sent into Josh's auditory through Josh's probes. Once they've reached the elevator, they all sigh.

"He sounds pissed at you, Rachel." Laura can't help but nod at Josh's words. With Rachel shrugging in return.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty pissed at him myself. So it all evens out." Laura and Josh can't help but chuckle before Rachel asks, "How'd it feel, being near the man responsible for getting your probes to begin with, Josh? With no violence on either part of yourself or Psycho, no less?"

"I dunno, really. But I can't help but think it was needed. Call me crazy if you like."

"You're not crazy." Laura's eyes can't help but go wide before she mutters, "But 'Dumbass' sure is. Have a listen, guys." Intrigued at Laura's words, they both listen in and can't help but feel enraged horror.

_(That night; double date 1; Ritsu-Matt & Misato-Kaji)_

"So, you're the guy that dropped off the face of the Earth for ten years, huh? Ritsu was pretty heartbroken over you."

"I know. Much like you're the guy that Misato swore would never grow up at all. Yet here you are, somewhat grown up."

Matt and Kaji glare at each other before breaking into raucous laughter and clapping each other on their backs. Ritsu and Misato, however, roll their eyes at how their guys are acting like goofballs before tittering.

"At least Matt and Kaji are getting along okay." Ritsu nods at Misato's words before softly putting a hand to her lower belly. "You okay, Ritsu?"

"Yeah. I'm just hoping…" Her voice trailing off, she looks toward Misato and sees her friend's jaw dropped down.

"You hope you have a passenger?" At Ritsu's nod, Misato grins and asks, "Matt know about your hopes of becoming a Mommy?"

"I do." Matt's voice gives Misato a slight start as he goes on. "I also told her my intent beforehand. An intent I intend to follow through on." Ritsu's eyes can't help but shine in unshed tears of joy. Misato's eyes have the same kind of tears before she looks over at Kaji.

"What do you say, Kaji? Wanna make it a double wedding?"

"I'm game if you are."

"You'd better believe it, buster. But, one condition."

"That condition being?"

"You don't dare die on me since you just accepted." Leaning close to his face, she murmurs, "Because if I have to, I will not only persuade UN SECGEN Nez to have you put into protective custody until the wedding, I will arrange for your 'death' to be faked." Kaji can't help but grin cockily, yet fascinated by her words.

"Now I'd like to see how that'd happen." Misato only gives him a maliciously playful grin. "Misato?"

Matt and Ritsu, however, can't help but howl in laughter. Matt's laughter, however, has a semblance of curiosity within. Ritsu picks up on it before putting it out of her mind. Misato had always been an item of curiosity for her back in college and remains so to this day.

_(Double date 2; Shinji-Rits & Kenoju-Asuka)_

"So you're the 'Invincible Shinji' Asuka spoke of." Kenoju's words can't help but get a sheepish grin from Shinji while Rits gives Asuka a sharp glare.

"It may be better than referring to Shinji as 'Third'. But don't you think you're laying things on a little too thick?" Asuka's reply is cheerful with no sign of scorn or ridicule at all.

"Nope. I mean, nothing fazes or stops him! Hence, he's worthy of the 'Invincible' title!" Grinning fiercely, she adds, "He sure didn't become the 'Invincible Shinji' by being around 'Dumbass'! Because 'Dumbass' is too much of a coward to even be considered a man."

Rits and Shinji consider her words and nod their assent. Bringing up Asuka's next question.

"So, Shinji, any idea as to how our sync scores matched each other score for score?" Shinji ponders it before shrugging haplessly.

"It's only a guess, but I'd say it's because we found something outside of Evangelion."

"Something outside… you can't mean?"

"It's the best I can think of, Asuka. I don't know what you think of in there, but I think about protecting those I hold in my heart, soul and mind." Rits can't help but sigh at his words. "Matter of fact, I think that's the way I did my report to Mr. Kasona at Kankino High last year."

Rits can't hold back the urge anymore and just plants a kiss on his lips. As the two kiss, Asuka can't help but chuckle before looking at Kenoju. At that point in time, her face goes beet red before she clasps the sides of her face with her hands.

"Asuka?" Kenoju's query gets her to look at him before he asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ken. It's just I was thinking when I felt my face go hot." Ken gulps and is about to ask when Asuka puts her index finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it. I just have to wrap my mind around it first."

In her mind, she can't help but think, 'To think that a pheromone strengthening/attractant enhancing serum had been created entirely by accident! Of course, only "N-Tek" could try helping repopulate the world by accident! But, oh well! As long as it gets done, that's the main thing!'

_(Nez/Ayanami apartment; same time)_

Rei's bowled over in laughter as she and Richard watch 'Trigun'. Thoroughly enjoying the antics of 'Vash the Stampede' as he goes through all kinds of situations. Situations that often border on the absurdly surreal, but yet don't diminish their humor. Upon her seeing 'Nicholas Wolfwood' interacting with 'Millie Thompson' and 'Meryl Stryfe', she can't help but think one thing.

'Shinji's much like "Nicholas Wolfwood" whereas Rits is like "Millie Thompson". Perhaps they'd like to come to the cosplay convention as well.' Considering herself dressed as 'Meryl', she adds, 'I believe I can pull off her look as well. Only minus the multitude of Derringers.' Looking toward Richard, she can't help but sigh. Richard can't help but hear her sigh and turns toward her.

"You okay, 'Insurance Girl'?" Rei gives him a smirk before giving a verbal retort.

"I'm fine, 'Broom-head'." Richard can't help but guffaw at that. Rei giggling right behind before sighing in contentment. "Do you think it'll happen the way it's supposed to, Richard?"

"Finding 'Love and Peace'? You bet!" Smiling softly, he gently runs his fingers through her hair before adding, "I'm still not believing how your lovely hair can be natural. Even after…" Rei gives him a giggle before snuggling into his side.

"I wish I could tell you. Really, I do. But I like being mysterious and…"

"And what, Rei?"

'I fear you fearing the one I was beforehand.' Shrugging, Rei smiles softly before murmuring, "I also like to keep you guessing. I find it quite stimulating intellectually." Richard can't help but chuckle while giving Rei a kiss on her neck.

"I'm guessing you'll be the brains in this relationship, then." Moving his lips to her left temple, he adds, "Beauty and brains. Nice combo." Rei can't help but giggle as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm more than willing to share what requires intellect with you." Looking him right in his blue eyes with her red, she adds, "I hope I've established my point."

"You have."

Moving his hand down to her belly, he gently places his palm onto it and gently rubs. Only for Rei to giggle before putting her hand onto his.

"I like the feeling of your hand on my belly, Richard." Linking his fingers with hers somewhat, Richard takes a whiff of her hair and sighs contentedly.

"How many more Angels are expected, anyway?"

"We're down to five now." Giving him a tender kiss, she adds, "Then we can leave Tokyo-3, find a place to call our own and start our family."

"Can hardly wait." Giving her a kiss right back, he asks, "Any place or somewhere specific in mind?" Rei ponders it before whispering softly into his ear. Getting him to grin. "Perfect. I think there's even a place where we can swim sans clothes if we were so inclined." Bringing his hands up, with Rei's hand on one still, he moves them up to her breasts and kneads them. Getting Rei to moan softly.

"Oh, Richard." Rei grins softly before murmuring, "No fucking until after I've healed from the procedure. And even then you'll have to pull out on my fertile days lest there be an impregnation."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to tolerate you, Shinji and Asuka being in danger every time you face off against an Angel. If knocking you up gets you out of danger, then…" Rei's fingertip to his lips results in his words being stilled. Rei's face has amusement and adoration for him within. Along with a touch of sadness.

"I know, and I understand how you feel. For the longest time, I thought Piloting Evangelion was all that I was meant for. But that was before I met Shinji, Rits, Asuka and you." Rei takes her fingertip off of his lips before going on. "I've just found someone I can make a life with in you, but it'll take time for it to fully sink in with me."

"Who caused that mindset in you before I came along?" Richard's query has concern for her within. Along with anger toward the one responsible for her previous mindset.

"It was the same dumbass that put me into that dump." Pulling Rei into a hug from behind, his hands still on her breasts, Richard softly kisses the back of her neck. Rei fully enjoying the feelings welling up within her. "I greatly anticipate our departure from here once the war's over with, too."

"Any chance we can leave right after the 17th Angel buys the farm?" By now, Rei's so familiar with metaphors, idioms and slang, she knows not to take some statements literally. But yet she can't resist.

"That would be quite interesting."

"Huh?"

"The last Angel buying a farm and becoming a farmer. It would be quite interesting." The only answer Rei gets is chortling from Richard before she starts giggling as well. "I'm sorry, but I simply couldn't resist one more literal joke."

"No need to resist them, 'Angel'. If you want to take something seriously, go right ahead. It's what I love about you." Rei can't help but giggle at that before sighing happily.

"I love that you allow me to be myself even though it makes me appear odd."

"I don't think you appear odd." Kissing her neck, he adds, "At least it shows you've a sense of humor. Even if others get exasperated, I don't mind. If anything, you make life interesting."

"As do you." Tilting her head back, she then sleepily murmurs, "Let's sleep out here in the living room, Richard." Not taking his hands off of her breasts, Richard kisses Rei on her neck again.

"Sounds good, Rei." When he doesn't hear her reply, he looks at her chest and grins softly. 'You just zonk right out, don't you? Of course, you were tired as Hell from the past couple days.' Next thing Richard knows, he hears a key enter the door lock and inwardly curses.

'Aw damn!' Upon seeing the door open and hearing a gasp of shock, he can't help but grin sheepishly.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Richie." Rachel can't help but smirk softly at the blue-haired girl nestled in his arms. Along with where his hands are. "Just how far have you and Miss Ayanami gone, Richie?" At his red blush, Rachel can't help but smirk. "So how soon can your Dad and I expect grandchildren?"

"After the war and we leave Tokyo-3, we'll get started." Gazing softly at the 'Angel' in his arms, he can't help but smile softly. "If you look at her in soft light, you can almost see a cracked halo above her head." Curious, he then asks, "Where's Dad at, anyway?"

"Oh, he's gone out with Jefferson, Pete, Paul and Josh to throw Josh a sort of bachelor's party." Richard and Rachel can't help but share a soft chuckle before Rachel sighs. "But I'm afraid I've something to ask of you, sweetie."

"Okay, Mom. Go ahead."

"Richie, whatever you do, do not believe everything you hear or see when it comes to me."

"Huh?" Rachel can't help but sigh before she crosses to him and runs her fingers through his hair before doing the same to Rei's. "Mom?"

"Richie, as I'm sure you already know, as the SECGEN of the UN, I've enemies the world over that would love for me to die. Heck, I think there are even some in the UN that would love to see me get greased. But I want you to always remember this one thing. 'Not everything is as it appears'. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, Mom." Rachel gives him a nod before kissing his forehead and yawning. "Why don't you take the bedroom, Mom? You can crash here for the night and go on back to work in the morning."

"Thank you, Richie." Rachel smiles softly at him and goes into the bedroom. Upon closing the door, she shudders before murmuring, "I hate that this is the easiest way. But…" Opening the window, she signals to thin air and grins. 'But hot damn I've missed this!'


	51. Chapter 51

Shinji Steel 51

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Double Date 1; two hours later; chat time; Kaji-Matt, Misato-Ritsu)_

"So, Matt, what exactly is it that you're doing with yourself?"

"I help people that had seen horrible traumas in the course of their everyday lives." Matt looks right into Kaji's eyes and adds, "Much like you had, Ryoji." His eyes shooting wide, Kaji can't help but step back before his playful demeanor fades to be replaced by a somber one.

"How?"

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. The eyes, however, are also windows into the psyche. Be they soldiers, law enforcement, ordinary people, if they'd seen horrible traumas, they need someone to talk to." Giving him a compassionate smile, Matt adds, "If you want to lay your burden down, you can come talk when you're ready to do so." Kaji only has one question.

"Is now a good time?" Matt gives Kaji a nod as the two men look toward the women in their lives. "They're something else, aren't they?"

"They are." Looking back toward Kaji, Matt asks, "What say we find someplace we can talk unimpeded or overheard at least?"

"I know of a spot." Kaji looks toward Misato and Ritsu before saying, "Matt and I'll be back in a bit, ladies. Got something to show Matt." They both nod back at him, before Misato smirks.

"It better be decent, Kaji!"

"It will be, Katsuragi!" As the two walk on, Kaji rolls his eyes and says, "I don't think I'll ever have her figured out."

"I'm of the same opinion myself. 'Suko and I may be back on good terms with each other, but I can't help but feel that she'll always be a conundrum." Snorting in mirth, Matt rolls his eyes and adds, "Much like I think all women are that way."

"Too true. But, without women, there'd be no civilization at all." His playful demeanor returning, he adds, "Plus life does get lonely."

"Yes, it does." Two minutes later, Matt can't help but grin wryly. "Alright, watermelons."

"Yep. Found this little spot here sometime after I came here from Germany with Asuka."

For a brief instant, Matt's tempted to fling a query about the girl's status emotion-wise. Instead, he settles for arching his eyebrows, getting Kaji to grin.

"She's one of the Evangelion Pilots. Hellcat and a sweet kid at the same time. But she's got issues that are unhealthy, you know." Tapping his nose's left side, he adds, "But I think I smell some hint of someone giving her a helping hand at times."

"Must've been before I arrived."

"Must have, but where did she go for help?" Kaji can't help but sigh, adding, "Before you got here, Matt, there were no counselors at all. Every single Angel battle those three had faced off against had to have taken a toll on them. 'Commander Dumbass' won't even consider having counselors on hand for the Bridge Bunnies and they're not even combatants!" Next thing he knows, Matt's chuckling in amusement.

"So, you refer the Commander as 'Commander Dumbass'? Is it behind his back or to his face?"

"Well, I do it behind his back. Shinji, however, he does it right to his face, over an open comm. It doesn't matter where. Shinji will always refer to 'Commander Dumbass' as such openly. I don't know how the others refer to him, or if at all."

"Shinji sounds like an interesting individual for me to speak with. I'll have to see if I can get a meet with him." Nodding to Kaji, he adds, "But now, if you're ready…"

"Right." Kaji takes a deep breath and begins. "Well, it all started after Second Impact…"

_(Misato-Ritsu)_

"So, how soon can I look forward to seeing a bun in your oven, Ritsu?"

"Well, first I've to make sure I've a bun in the oven, Misato." Giving Misato a fond smirk, she asks, "How about you when it comes to a bun in your oven?"

"Ritsu, we just got back together, for crying out loud. Besides, I've got two teenagers living with me already. Until they move out, I'm not going to be thinking about babies."

"If you say so." Ritsu's sing-song reply can't help but get an exasperated grin from Misato before the fake blond puts a hand to her belly. "But I know I'm looking forward to becoming a Mother. I mean, seeing Ena glowing maternally…"

"Right." Her demeanor going serious, Misato adds, "I believe there's something you'd been wanting to get off your chest lately. And it better not be your shirt. Yet." Both women can't help but snicker at that one before Ritsu nods.

"Misato, the time of 'Jet Alone'. I've something to confess to you before I go any further."

"Go ahead."

Ritsu can't help but shudder in shame until she feels Misato's hand on her shoulder. Looking toward her, she sees Misato with a compassionate smile on her face.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ritsu's eyes can't help but tear up as she closes them, expecting to be slapped and yelled at. Instead, Misato asks, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Preparing myself to be lambasted for almost getting you killed."

"For crying out loud, open your damn eyes, Ritsu." When she's done so, Misato nods and asks, "Why?"

"It was the Commander's directive that 'Jet Alone' be sabotaged in a horrific manner. He didn't care that people would die if the reactor melted down. So, in the programming, I embedded a timing code in there without his knowledge or permission. But…"

"You didn't expect the reactor to go hot so quickly, did you?" Ritsu mutely shakes her head sadly before replying.

"No. I didn't. I thought I'd set it for just before the standard meltdown point for reactors. But I forgot that the reactor in 'Jet Alone' was far from standard." Misato can't help but give Ritsu a mirthless snort before Ritsu asks, "Did that plug-in relay Dr Martinez sent you help to speed things up?"

"Oh yes. It was quite instrumental in stopping that crisis. Even though it got burned out from the intense heat, it proved itself." Ritsu gives her a nod before a thought occurs to her.

"Just how did Dr Martinez know to send a relay, Misato?" When Misato doesn't reply, Ritsu's eyes go wide. "You mean, you're with…"

"If you're thinking about the deal you were offered, I can only reply with 'yes'. But I've something to ask you."

"I think I've a good idea what you're about to ask. I can only reply that I'm in as deep as Fuyutsuki when it comes to what the Commander wants to do."

"So my handler's right. You'd been victimized just as Naoko had been."

"Handler?"

"Mmm. I'd just been made 'Field Agent' recently. But I'd been working with a handler of sorts before that time for the past seven months."

"Seven months? That's around…" Ritsu can't help but burst into amused giggles. "Now that'd really be farfetched!"

"What would?"

"That's around the time Shinji got here. Wouldn't it be funny if he was your handler?"

"If he wasn't in a relationship, I wouldn't mind him 'handling' me." Ritsu can't help but scowl slightly at Misato's words before the purple-haired woman adds, "I really wouldn't have minded. Much I don't think you would've. Remember his first words his first day there?"

"Oh yeah." Blushing slightly, she smiles softly and murmurs, "It was the first time I'd heard I was thought a model in query." Mentally, she adds, 'Not even "Commander Dumbass" thought me to be beautiful enough to be a model.' Shaking it off, she then asks, "Did you get a new relay yet, Misato?"

"Why do you ask, Ritsu?"

"There's a lot of his dirty dealings in the MAGI. In his arrogance, he had it stored in Caspar." Misato's reply isn't quite what Ritsu expected.

"Did you get that, Berto?" Misato then nods and adds, "Happy hunting." At Ritsu's dropped jaw, Misato shrugs and adds, "I wasn't fully sure about you that night, Ritsu. I had to say what I did." Much to her surprise, Ritsu recovers her jaw and grins wryly.

"If I was in your shoes, Misato, I'd have done the same thing." Sighing, she goes on after mustering her courage. "Now for the gorilla in our midst. Rei Ayanami."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She was created of human and Angel DNA."

"Angel? As in the ones trying to kill us?" At Ritsu's nod, Misato nods before prompting Ritsu to go on.

"Well, she was created with several clones. Empty shells, if you will. In the event of her death, her mind and soul are uploaded into a new body. The new body would then be implanted with an S-2 engine that has the most horrid side effect."

"What kind?"

"Rendering her barren. That is until…"

"Until what?" Ritsu only smiles softly, getting Misato to grin. "Oh, I bet 'Dumbass' ain't gonna be too happy about Rei being a…"

"Being a what, Katsuragi?" The sudden intrusion of Kaji's voice gets Misato and Ritsu to both turn around to see Kaji and Matt to turn around. "Is it something that'll fuck things up for 'Dumbass'? If it is, I'd like to hear about it."

"Maybe later, Kaji." Ritsu smiles softly at the expression on his face. One that she's starting to become accustomed to seeing herself wearing. "I see you set a massive load down."

"I did. Matt here's even thinking of talking with Shinji, Asuka and Rei when it comes to Piloting." Smirking, he adds, "Even if 'Commander Dumbass' doesn't like it."

"I don't doubt that, Kaji." Misato then yawns before turning to Ritsu. "But I think we'd better call it a night."

"Agreed." Ritsu looks over at Matt with a lascivious grin on her face before she adds, "I'm in need of a sleep aid, first. Matt?" Matt only chuckles before shrugging and going to Ritsu. "See you tomorrow, Misato."

"See you, Ritsu." Misato doesn't need to see Kaji's intent glance toward her as she watches Ritsu and Matt walk away from them. "What's on your mind, Ryoji?"

"I'm trying to puzzle out the truth, Misato. How can I if I'm hitting roadblocks from you, though?"

"Kaji, I meant what I said. If I'm going to marry you, it'll be with you alive, not as a corpse. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. But how do you propose to keep me alive, though? It's not like you're with a shadowy faction facing off against the likes of SEELE, after all." For some odd reason, Kaji can't help but be bemused by Misato's erupting cackles. "What?" Misato only cackles harder as she herds Kaji onward toward her apartment.

"Misato, what the fuck is so funny?" Misato only cackles harder, causing Kaji to think, 'Okay, either she inhaled laughing gas just now or she's with a shadowy faction.'

_(Double date 2; same time; end of date; Suzuhara house)_

Asuka can't help but blink in befuddlement as she looks at the modest, yet large house before her. She can easily tell that Shinji and Rits are doing the same thing. Before she can turn to Kenoju, the door opens and a small girl runs out. Smiling widely and giggling.

"Shinji! Shinji!" Shinji smiles at the sight of the girl and goes to a knee just as the girl torpedoes into him. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, Yachiru. Yourself?"

"I've been great." Yachiru looks up and sees a smirking Rits. "Hello. I'm Yachiru Suzuhara."

"Hi, Yachiru. I'm Ritsuko. I'm Shinji's 'wife'. It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" Yachiru then blinks before asking, "Where're your rings, though?" Rits only smiles warmly before going to a knee by Shinji.

"In our hearts, we're 'married' to each other. When the war's over, we'll make it official."

"Oh! Big brother told me about something like that! But I don't think he and Hikari did anything like that, though. Think they should?"

"Yachiru!" Touji runs out of the house, a frantic Hikari right behind him. "What're you doing out of the house, squirt?"

"Well, let's see. I heard you and Hikari smacking lips again when I saw Kenny with 'Red Devil', Shinji and Ritsuko. Oh, did you know they're married in their hearts now?" Yachiru's innocent query can't help but get a grin from Touji and a smirk from Hikari up until Yachiru speaks up again.

"Why don't you and Hikari do it, too?" At Hikari's face going beet red and Touji's cheeks going pink, Asuka loses it and starts guffawing.

"She's got a point there! If Rits and Shinji can do it, so can you two!" Hikari recovers herself and can't help but retort herself.

"How about yourself and Ken, Asuka?" Asuka's face can't help but go beet red and grin sheepishly. Ken, much to her relief however, clears his throat.

"As fun as it may sound, I'm afraid we'll have to table this discussion for another time." Giving Asuka's hand a soft kiss, he adds, "I'll see you around, my Red Angel."

Shinji and Rits can't help but blink before turning to each other and mouthing 'Red Angel?' to each other. Upon seeing Asuka's bright red blush, they can't help but grin as Touji takes a squirming Yachiru up into his arms. Hikari helping Ken into the house out of Asuka's sight, Touji sighs as Yachiru keeps squirming.

"C'mon, Yach, cut it out, huh?"

"Nope!"

"I'm gonna drop you if you don't stop squirming and I don't want that!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, though! I'm seven!"

"You may be seven, but you'll always be my cute little baby sister!"

"TOUJI!" Yachiru's face can't help but go bright red as she stops squirming and nestles into his arms. Sighing dismally, she asks, "Now do you see why I want this meathead to get married?" Next thing Yachiru knows, Touji's fingers are flying over her belly, getting her to laugh. "TOUJI! BIG BROTHER!" As the small girl laughs, Touji looks at them before speaking again.

"See you at school, you three." Upon getting a nod from them, he carries a laughing Yachiru back into the house. Before the door closes, Yachiru gets one more out.

"The 'Red Devil' and Kenny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…" Upon the door closing, cutting off the rest of the taunt, the three hear more of Yachiru's wild laughter. Shinji and Rits can't help but exchange a wry grin.

"Think our kids will wind up as adorable as Yachiru, Shinji?"

"Only one way to find, Rits." Rits' maternal smile can't help but get Shinji's paternal smile to come out onto his face. Putting his hands onto her belly, with her putting her hands over his, he gives her a soft murmur. "You're going to make a beautiful Mother, Rits."

Without further words, he traps her lips with his in a kiss. Getting Asuka to roll her eyes and look away in annoyance as the two kiss. While part of her is happy for them both, she can't help but feel put out at their persistent displays of affection. Checking to see if their lip-lock had ended yet, she sees it hadn't and checks her watch.

"Um, I don't know if you guys are trying for the record for longest kiss or what, but we gotta get moving before we draw eyes to you both." With that, their kiss ends and Asuka gets a raspberry from them both. "Oh, now that's classy." They both then chuckle, with Asuka joining them in chuckling as they walk along. "I take it you two dealt with something like that before."

"Yeah." Rits nestles herself into Shinji's side as she goes on. "It was some time before you got here. The Track Coach and Hikari were dealing with Tusano Kotuna when that pervert tried to get a coed pool day. Even more…"

"Even more what?"

"Even more he tried attacking me when he got tired of me passing him on the track. Rits spotted him making his attempt and warned me."

"What happened then?" Asuka can't help but be entranced at the story. Along with Rits' taking the next reply.

"He did a donut on the track, causing Kotuna to do a face-plant onto the track!" Asuka can't help but chortle. Only to be soon joined by Shinji and Rits with their own chortles.

"A donut, huh? I wish I could've seen that! When did it happen?"

"It was the day before the day 'Jet Alone' went bonkers." Rits' words get a nod from Shinji as he takes his beloved into his arms and kisses her softly. Getting her to grin before remarking, "Any more kisses like that and I'm going to disregard what Dr Akagi said about no sex."

"Would it really be so bad?" Rits' impishly sultry smirk rises to her face as Shinji gives her ass a soft squeeze before going on. "Because if not, I'm feeling up to having some really hot sex right out here on the street. Right now." Rits only giggles before pecking his lips and sighing.

"I am too, baby, but I gotta wait for my hormone levels to get up to the point where I'm ovulating again. And it takes…"

"Two months. Got it." Holding her in his arms again, he adds, "At least we can still hold each other closely. Along with 'other' aspects."

"Mmm, oh yes." With that, they walk on the sidewalk down five blocks and over one to the Takamiya residence. When they're in front of the house, Rits sighs happily and says, "I think this walk was pretty good, Shin."

"Yeah. It's nice to not be behind the wheel all the time. But you know the best part of a walk?"

"Not really, but I think I'm going to like what you have to say next." Shinji's smile gets Rits to grin widely at his next words.

"Gives one a chance to do this without crashing." Rits can't help but giggle as she knows that she called it. Upon feeling Shinji's on hers, she luxuriates in the kiss. A highly amused/annoyed Asuka watching them both. When the kiss ends, a smiling Rits has a tear in her right eye. Getting Shinji to worry. "You okay, Rits?"

"I'm fine, you goofball." Giving Shinji a soft peck for his concern, she adds, "It's a tear of joy that I'm closer to making the man I love a good Father. No matter what 'Dumbass' or anyone else says."

"Then I should be able to shed a tear of joy for the woman I love for wanting to make me a good Father. Even though she knows she'll be as good a good Mother as her adoptive Mother was with her." Rits can't help but gasp before her eyelids go halfway down in an alluring manner.

"Shinji, you and Asuka better get going before I say 'To Hell with Doctor's Orders' and have you fuck me right in front of the house." Shinji can't help but see Asuka inching away from them, a bright red blush on her grinning face. "That's one down. How about you, Shinji?" Fortunately, or unfortunately as a matter of perspective, Shinji's spared from answering when Deidre opens the door. Slight scowl on her face.

"Ritsy, come on inside! You've got school tomorrow!" The 'S' word washes over Rits like an ice-cold shower, getting her to groan. "Don't you groan, you little priss! Rules are rules, after all!"

"Okay, Mom." Giving Shinji one more steamy lip-lock, Rits runs her fingers through his hair before ending it. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Shin."

"You better believe it, Rits." Looking toward Deidre, he adds, "Good night, Deidre!"

"Good night, Shinji! Good night, Asuka!"

"Good night, Ms Takamiya!" Watching as a sheepish Rits walks into the house, Asuka adds, "Later, Ritsuko!"

"Later, Asuka!" With that, the door closes softly and Shinji sighs. Asuka catching his sigh.

"You okay, Third?"

"Yeah. Just wondering how I got to be so lucky to have such a beautiful 'wife' when I'm in the middle of a war and doing an investigation at the same time."

"Yeah, well, soon you and Rits will be making babies on a beautiful beach, in an apartment or wherever." Thinking about PSA-598 unbidden, Asuka can't help but blush again. 'Leave it to me to mention babies!' Much to her relief, Shinji doesn't notice her blushing as he resumes walking. With her by his side. Their walk is in silence. Back inside the Takamiya house…

"You gonna be okay, Ritsy?"

"Yeah. I just need a literal cold shower to get my horniness under control." Deidre can only giggle just as the door opens revealing a tired Sychola. "Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Ritsuko." Letting off a yawn, the cyborg shakes his head and adds, "I don't know about you, but looking over call logs for every NERV-issued phone is no picnic at all."

"How bad is it?"

"I'll put it to you like this, 'Nelle. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But I have a pretty good hunch as to who the needle that called that bunch of loonies is. Just can't prove it yet." Rits can't help but smirk before she makes a guess.

"Is 'Dumbass' the needle you're looking for?" At his nod, Rits goes on. "And if you're to implicate him in what happened that day without proof, he'd likely claim some bullshit happened."

"Bizactly. Which is why Hisnokasu, Dyson and I are working from the bottom up as we're expected to. I expect, however, that 'Dumbass' will start getting nervous as we work our way up the ladder. Chances are, he'll do something stupid to fuck himself up." Groaning, he then adds, "I can't help but find this ironic, you know." Deidre can't help but be curious at that.

"Find what ironic, Peter?"

"In the old days, the ones we'd faced up against had impressive intelligence capabilities up until they were shut down when Dread pulled his stunt." Giving Deidre the signal to keep 'N-Tek' out of mention around Rits, he goes on. "But what I wouldn't give now to ask them to work with us on this."

"How good were they, Peter?" Rits' query only gets a smirk from him and Deidre both. "Right. If they were good enough to stop them, they were good enough to puzzle it out." Yawning, she adds, "I'm gonna go take that shower before I turn in, Mom. Night, Peter."

"Night, Ritsuko."

"Night, 'Nette." As Rits goes to get ready, Peter looks over toward Deidre and asks, "Her double date go good?"

"It seems to have. Though there was somewhat of a scary moment." Giving Peter a seductive smile, she murmurs, "But since Ritsy's taking a cold shower right now, then perhaps we should get caught up." Peter only gives her a nod as she tugs him into her room and closes the door. Once the door's closed, she descends on him. "I've missed this for months, Peter."

"As have I." Locking his lips to hers, he murmurs, "Being around you and Ritsy both makes me feel alive again. Like I got a second chance of sorts. Or, would it be my third chance?"

"I'd say since you're classified as 'deceased' by the DoD, had lived under an alias by the whims of a whack-job, only to find out that you're still you, this is your second chance." Her gaze starting to smolder, Deidre adds, "Enough existential garbage, though. It's time we fucked. So fuck me already."

Peter does exactly that for the rest of the night.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; seven minutes later)_

As Shinji and Asuka enter the apartment, he notices Asuka looking toward him inquiringly.

"What is it, Asuka?"

"Just wondering about Kamenev. I mean, she doesn't strike me as one of your usual rogues, yet she dislikes the other you to no end. Why is that?"

"It's because her daughter, Nikita, has a crush on the other me." At Asuka's bewildered blink, Shinji adds, "Devilwoman's true name is Nikita Kamenev."

"Ah. How'd that come about?"

"I saved Nikita's life when she got drunk at a party in college on the East Coast in the States. She made her way, while drunkenly staggering no less, to the George Washington Bridge and stripped down. I had just gotten done with dealing with Vitriol and was on my way out of the States via the scenic ocean route when I saw a naked girl on the bridge, about to fall off."

"Uh-oh. I'm guessing she fell and you caught her in time in the Sparrow." At his nod, she smiles softly and asks, "What happened then?"

"She opened her eyes and said, and I quote, 'By the grace of Lucifer, I am blessed to meet you. For I am Devilwoman, willing to serve as vessel to your heirs.' End of quote."

"Why would she… oh Hell no!"

"Yep. I had inadvertently saved a part-time Satanist from death. Along with having the luck for said Satanist to develop a crush on me right on the spot. Totally one-sided on her part."

"Does she know you don't return her feelings?"

"Yeah, she does. But she's so deeply into her crush that she pays it no mind." Asuka nods at Shinji's words as she takes over from there.

"Once Ms Kamenev heard about her being saved by you, met you and found out you fight against criminals, she told Nikita that she can't date you. Right?"

"Yep. But Nikita's not the kind to be denied under any circumstance. Not by her Mother and most certainly not by me. She may be flighty, if not a bit flaky, but she's cute as a button. I can't help but wonder, though."

"Wonder about what?"

"If I should be happy that she finds someone that finds her flakiness cute and will be willing to put up with it or worried about the poor sap that finds her flakiness cute and will be willing to put up with it."

"Okay, I understand the former. But why the latter?"

"The poor guy she gets entangled or enamored with is going to have Anastasia Kamenev as a Mother-in-Law should they get to the altar."

"Good point." Curious, she then asks, "Does Ms Kamenev know about…"

"Nikita being Devilwoman? Oh yeah. She had her put onto anti-psychotics, -depressants, yadda, yadda, yadda. None of it worked very well seeing as Nikita only took the meds sporadically, if not infrequently, though." Asuka can't help but be befuddled by that.

"I'm surprised she hadn't been disowned by that bitch."

"As am I, but I guess she loves Nikita too much to cast her aside like that." Asuka gives a shrug before heading for her room. An unsteady gait in her step. Shinji noticing it. "You okay, Asuka?"

"I'm fine, Shinji." Her voice is so soft, Shinji has to strain his ears to be able to hear her. "It's just thinking about how far along you and Rits have gotten has gotten me to think about Ken in that light quite a few times already. So I now have to…"

"Right. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry about it, Shinji." Asuka looks back at him and grins softly, adding, "It's part of growing up, after all. Night."

"Night." Asuka gives him a nod as she goes into her room and closes the door. Giving Shinji a chance to sigh before chuckling. "Yes, indeedy, if Nikita ever finds that poor sap, he's in for a rough time."

_(Moscow Militia Jail; visiting area; same time)_

As she waits patiently, the lone young woman looks around before grimacing at the sparseness of people.

'I may like doing some things late at night, but this is definitely not one of them. No minions to order around.' When Nikita sees the one she's here to visit, she smiles widely as she greets her Mother in Russian. _"Hi, Mom."_

"_Hi, Nikki." _As Mother and daughter exchange a hug, Anastasia cups Nikita's face and grimaces. _"I had a Devil, if you'll pardon the wording, of a time getting you out of that facility so you can come visit me. The amount of bribes is beginning to skyrocket."_

"_Well, that and corrupt officials are hard to find. Heck, officials these days are become even harder to corrupt. They're so straight-laced, it's making me want to go legit! And I like the occult!"_ Nikita's wry grin can't help but get Anastasia to grin as she looks over Nikita's garb and nods in approval.

"_At least you know to dress appropriately for the weather, my little 'Hell-spawn Princess."_ Inwardly, however, Anastasia is rolling her eyes at how Nikita likes to hear about her involvement in the occult. 'If not for that, she'd make an excellent heiress of the Kamenev Family line.' Shaking her head, she then smiles at Nikita as the young woman grimaces while pulling the collar of her blue blouse away from her neck.

"_Yeah, well in any case, I prefer my usual bikini ensemble to this kind of clothing. It's so restrictive, I can't even move at times."_

"_Oh, my little Nikita."_ Anastasia gives her daughter a commiserating grin before looking down at her prison garb. A solid grey jumpsuit with blue slippers. Nickel-plated shackles on her wrists and ankles._"I know exactly how you feel. My wardrobe is drab and clashes horridly with the jewelry you see on my wrists and ankles. Now I ask you. Do you really see yourself as being the bride to someone like Max Steel Jr.?"_

"_Unless someone else strikes my fancy or saves my life like he did, I do."_

"_But, Nikki, he's why I'm in the _gulag _right now. He and the girl he called 'Red Devil' that night."_

"_I don't believe it! How can he do that to me?"_ Scoffing, Nikita asks, _"How can he have found a new love when I'm the one for him?"_

"_I don't think she was his beloved, my daughter, but a new confederate for the group responsible for my incarceration. Dr Klimo was most informative about it, as well."_

"_Dr Klimo? What were you doing with that fork-tongued charlatan?"_

"_We weren't doing anything untoward if that's what you're worried about. We were only at the facility for different reasons, it seems. Klimo was after a serum for an unknown purpose while I wanted to increase the amount of business through Natalya Uramov's business. Ivan and Strabo failed to keep Max Steel Jr. out of our business."_

"_You mean 'Hairy' and 'Eyeball', the best thugs money can buy, failed?" _At Anastasia's nod, Nikki scoffs, _"Even the quality of our underlings has gone down significantly. Going legit is starting to look better by the minute!"_

"_No talk of 'legitimate business', Nikki. Please. It's not good for the bottom line."_

"_Neither is incarceration or worse, Mother."_ Before Anastasia can say anything more, Nikita's phone rings. _"Hold that thought, please."_ Digging her phone out of her pocket, Nikita looks at the screen and grins widely. _"It's 'Psycho' calling."_

"_Tell him I said 'Hello', please."_ Nikita gives a nod before answering, switching to English.

"Hi, 'Psycho'. How's it going?"

"_It's going okay. You?"_

"I'm doing fine. Mother says 'Hello', by the way."

"_Tell her I return the greeting."_ Nikita looks at Anastasia and nods, with Anastasia returning the nod. Nikita turns back to the call, smiling widely.

"So how's Max been doing? Mom had a little run-in with him and a girl named after me."

"_Max is doing fine. As for the girl, no idea on that one. But it's really quite interesting you should happen to ask about Max."_

"Oh? Why's that?"

"_Nikita, I gotta give it to you straight. At the time he saved your life, he was already in a new relationship that appears to be enduring."_

"But, why'd he save me and agree to meet Mother?"

"_That's the kind of guy he is. He doesn't like to see anyone in peril like you were that night. As for meeting your Mother, well you did ask him to meet with her after all."_

"True." Sighing, she asks, "Does she treat him well, at least?"

"_She does. I'm terribly sorry to tell you behind his back like this."_

"No, no, it's okay. He did say he can't return my feelings toward him, after all. I was just so badly fixated on him, I… oh I'm such a stupid goose!"

"_No, not stupid. Just terribly lonely. But I do have a line on someone you might like just as well. If not better."_ Nikita can't help but be intrigued by it.

"Who?"

"_A Section-2 Agent under my command. His old man was FBI, killed after Second Impact."_

"Holy Mary, for the Grace of God." Nikita quickly crosses herself, catching Anastasia's interest. Having been brought up Roman Catholic, Nikita only saved something like that for somber moods. "How old was he?"

"_Seven. He even kneecapped a cultist a couple days after his old man was killed. With a .38 revolver his Dad bought him!"_ Nikita can't help but giggle in merriment as Psycho's guffaws erupt. With him getting out, _"That still gets me to laugh any time I think about it!"_

"I understand!" Seeing Anastasia looking questioningly at her, Nikita quickly tells her about what 'Psycho' said. By the time she's done, Anastasia's pounding the table while laughing. Giggling still, Nikita asks, "So what's his name and how long has he been under your command?" Blinking, she questioningly adds, "When did you make command, anyway?"

"_His name's Brian Dyson and he's been under my command for almost a month now. As for my making command, well…"_

"Almost a month, then." Nikita gives a grin as she asks, "Did that insolently foul beast finally do the world a favor and die?"

"_Um, no. But he did vanish without a trace when he tried attacking the Third Child's 'wife' while she was with the First, Second and Third Children in the Third Child's car."_

"Good God. Are they alright?"

"_They are. But I gotta admit I'm surprised at you. As a devotee to the occult, you're showing your Catholicism the more you speak."_

"Yeah, well, the occult didn't come until I went to join a Sorority that had celebrating the occult as a religion. But it's only part-time." Sighing, she then asks, "Is Brian nice or anything like Max?"

"_He's a nice guy as long as you don't try attacking the Pilots or his fellow Section-2 Agents. As for being like Max, I'm afraid he falls short in being like Max. But he does have a sense of humor that'll keep you in stitches."_

"Then I guess I should at least give him a chance should we meet. Who knows? Maybe I'll give up being a Satanist altogether." Biting her lower lip gently, she asks, "Could that be why Max couldn't return my feelings? Even though he was already in a relationship?"

"_You being a Satanist part-time? Nah. He's not like that. He's very devoted and protective toward her."_

"Then she's a very lucky girl. I hope to meet her sometime so she can learn to corrupt him."

"_Um, she's not the kind that likes to corrupt those she cares for."_ Nikita can't help but blink in bewilderment.

"She doesn't like to corrupt? What kind of girl is she?"

"_The kind that likes her man on the straight and narrow. Even though…"_

"Even though what?"

"_Even though the man that originally sired him is a rotten sack of shit that wants to slaughter what's left of humanity. Using him as a sacrificial lamb. That's all I can safely tell you."_

"Does Max Sr. know? Max Jr.?"

"_They know."_ Sighing, he adds, _"As does her Mother."_

"Her Mother? How can she know?"

"_It's a long story. One that can't be explained over the phone."_

"I see. Give my regards to her when you see her again and that I hope we can have a drink of vodka together."

"_I'll pass it along. Though I don't think she'd be able to drink vodka at the moment. Or if at all if her Mother has any say in it."_ In the background, Nikita can hear a feminine voice hissing out.

"_Damn right she won't be drinking vodka at all!"_ Nikita's eyes can't help but bulge out at what the voice says next. _"Just who're you talking to, anyway?"_

"_Just talking to Devilwoman, telling her about Dyson and what-not."_

"_Oh? Gimme that!"_ Nikita hears a slight struggle before a feminine crow of triumph before the voice comes back. _"This is Dragonelle. Who am I conferring with?"_

"I'm Devilwoman, Dragonelle. But I thought you were dead." Next thing she knows, Dragonelle chortles before speaking again.

"_Yeah, well, as the late writer 'Mark Twain' once said, 'The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated'. Or, to be exact, I haven't really been Dragonelle very much. Been too busy raising my little girl to give it much thought."_ Nikita can't help but chuckle at that, getting Anastasia's attention. Prompting her to speak up.

"_Who're you talking to now, Nikki?"_ Nikita grins before turning toward her Mother.

"_I'm talking to Dragonelle. She's the Mother of the girl that Max Steel Jr. has in his heart. It seems he was already in a relationship when he saved my life."_

"_Ah. Wait. I thought Dragonelle was dead."_

"_As did I. But she's on the phone, big as life."_ Anastasia nods as Nikita goes back to her conversation. "I never expected to speak to someone like yourself, Lady Dragonelle." Dragonelle's chuckles can't help but get Nikita to grin lightly.

"_You flatter me, Devilwoman. But I'm hardly a 'Lady' by any stretch of the imagination."_ Both femmes exchange a chortle before Dragonelle goes serious. _"I understand you had a crush on Max Steel Jr. even though he's already with my daughter."_

"It's totally one-sided, ma'am. Your daughter's very fortunate."

"_She is. You're quite fortunate that while she's possessive of him, she also understands that other girls will have crushes on guys that are already taken. I sincerely hope that you find your dream guy much like my daughter did."_

"I hope so too. 'Psycho' told me about a Section-2 Agent under his command. I may well make my way to Tokyo-3 to meet him."

"_If you do, you may want to be sure no hostilities are taking place. It's a battle zone, after all."_

"I understand. How soon are they expected to taper off?" The sound of Dragonelle sighing gustily can't help but worry Nikita before the woman gives her reply.

"_That, Devilwoman, is a very good question. With all the Angels attacking and Max Steel Jr. and Dragonette doing a joint investigation of sorts…"_

"A joint investigation? Into what?" Gulping soundly, Nikita then asks, "Is it involving Max's bastard of a birth Father wanting to use him as a sacrifice?"

"_It is."_ That reply in itself gets Nikita's eyes to narrow before she makes her decision.

"Who is the worthless scum so I can have his head on a pike and burn the rest of his body to ashes?"

"_I can't tell you as it'll endanger the investigation. But you'll probably find out in the end should you come."_

"I'm catching the next plane out to meet Brian and aid in the investigation. Discretely, of course."

"_Of course. But be sure to keep a low profile to stay under the radar as the Commander of NERV doesn't like anything getting in his way. Not even Max Steel Jr. is immune to the Commander's hatred."_

"Jeez, it sounds like the Commander's like Max's birth Father or something." Dragonelle only makes a musing sound before Nikita adds, "I won't stand for what Max's birth Father has in mind for him. Once he's found, his days are numbered." With that, Nikita ends the call, tears welling up in her eyes. Switching back to Russian, she asks, _"How can Max's birth Father… wait. How can he be Max Steel Jr. if he's the son of Max Steel Sr.? Unless of course…"_

"_Max Steel Jr. is an adopted name."_ Anastasia's comment gets a nod from Nikita before she goes on. _"It makes perfect sense. If he's investigating NERV, he's got to have another identity. One that's separate from his investigation to ward off suspicion."_

"_Yeah."_ Nikita nods before tapping her chin thoughtfully before grinning. _"I just love mysteries."_ Anastasia only nods before Nikita checks her watch and grimaces. _"I'd better go if I'm going to make the plane, Mother."_

"_Indeed, my little Nikki. Stay safe, please?"_

"_I will. Wish me luck, Mother."_ Nikita gives Anastasia a hug, with the woman returning it as best she could.

"_Good luck, my little 'Devilwoman'. Give those desiring to destroy the world Hell."_ Smirking, Anastasia adds,_ "After all, destroying the world is not good for the bottom line."_ Nikita gives Anastasia a nod as the woman signals her readiness to return to her cell. As the _gulag_ guard comes back, she says, _"Let's get back to my cell, Sergei."_

"_Yes, Lady Kamenev."_ Instead of handling her roughly as he's supposed to, Sergei gently takes her arm into his. _"Enjoy your visit?"_

"_I did. Also found out something most distressing that may well threaten the bottom line."_

"_Anything I can do to help?"_

"_I want you to send some men with my daughter as bodyguards along with intelligence gatherers. If Nikita's to have a chance at stopping the plot of Max's birth Father, she'll need all the help she can get."_ Sergei gives her a nod before grinning.

"_I have some old friends I'd served with on Moscow Militia before I became one of the Jailers here. They'd seen the horrors in the aftermath of Second Impact and wish to prevent the horrors from being repeated if at all possible."_

"_Excellent, Sergei. Make the calls you need to."_

"_Right away, Lady Kamenev."_ Sergei brings out his phone and starts making his calls. All the while, Anastasia's thinking vile thoughts.

'Unknown birth Father of Max Steel Jr., you will regret ever raising the ire of "Devilwoman"! This I swear!'

_(Tokyo-3; NERV; Gendo's office)_

Sneezing multiple times, Gendo reaches for a nearby handkerchief and grimaces.

"I've heard of light bugs, but this is absurd! I've got plots to formulate and I can't do it while sneezing!"

_(Next morning; Ayanami/Nez residence)_

His nose twitching at the scent of breakfast cooking, Richard opens his eyes and sees his red-eyed love stirring as well. When Rei looks back at him and smiles softly, he returns the soft smile before leaning upward to kiss her. When she leans down to meet his lips with hers, they both hear Rachel's voice.

"You two can smooch later. So come and eat breakfast." Rei and Richard both grin haplessly before Rei gets up off of Richard's body and stretches.

"Mmm, I can't believe I slept so well. How about you, Richard?"

"I slept pretty good considering I was your mattress."

"Mmm, 'Nez' brand mattress. Perhaps tonight you'd like to try an 'Ayanami' brand mattress." Giving him a soft peck, she smirks and adds, "But while you can't enter it, you can still play with it."

"I look forward to it." Richard then sneaks in a peck before getting up and stretching as well. "For now, though, I've got matters to attend to." Rei looks down without thinking about it and licks her lips hungrily. Before she can even move, however…

"I mean it, you two. Come eat breakfast or it'll get cold." They both nod and Rei goes into the dining area to see Rachel cooking. "Good morning, Miss Ayanami."

"Good morning, Mrs. Nez. Did you sleep well?"

"Not as well as I would normally with Jake. But decently enough, I'd say." Smiling softly, yet wickedly, she asks, "How'd you enjoy your sleep with Richard?"

"He was quite comfortable to sleep on." Rei's cheeks can't help but go slightly red as she thinks about his reaction to her falling asleep on him. While holding her breasts in his hands, no less. "I look forward to conceiving our first child when we're ready to." Rachel gives a slight titter while serving a vegetarian breakfast for her.

"Richie told me you're a vegetarian in regards to your diet when I spoke to him a couple days ago."

"I thank you." Biting her lower lip gently, she then asks, "Any chance you can slip some meat into it? I understand that meat-based meals have protein that vegetarian meals lack. And if we're to have children…"

"You'll need all the protein you can get." At Rei's nod, Rachel smiles back before nodding. "I can spare you a trio of sausage links. Will that be a good start?"

"Yes, it would." At that moment, Richard comes in and his jaw drops at seeing his Mother giving Rei sausage. Quickly looking around, he then grimaces, getting Rei to grin. "What are you looking for, Richard?"

"I'm looking for the White Rabbit because I'm quite sure I wound up in a topsy-turvy world in the last three minutes." Rei and Rachel share a giggle while Richard chuckles lightly before breathing in the smell of breakfast. "Mmm, I haven't had one of your breakfasts in a long time, Mom."

"I've missed cooking for you, Richard. Your Father and I've been so lonely without you with us in the States." Giving Richard a sad smile, she adds, "I wanted to spoil you one more time with one of my breakfasts before we go back."

"What do you mean by 'One more time', Mom?"

"Richie, you're growing into a wonderful young man that's capable of cooking. No doubt about that. But, you'll always be my little baby."

Rachel's eyes start dripping tears until she feels Richard putting his arms around her. Returning the gesture, she gently squeezes his form before kissing the top of his head and wiping her eyes. When Richard looks up toward her face, she smiles softly before nodding. Looking toward Rei, she speaks again.

"Jake and I look forward to seeing our first grandchild in your arms, you two." Rei gives Rachel a nod before smirking gently.

"How soon would you like us to start?"

"When you're both ready, Rei. When you're both ready."

"Understood."

Rei looks toward Richard, her gaze smoldering as she takes a sausage link into her mouth. Instead of biting down into it, however, she begins moving it back and forth in a sultry manner. Richard can't help but be entranced by the young woman while Rachel resumes making breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Richard and Rei are heading out the door, Rachel in tow as the UN limousine assigned to her pulls up to the front of the house. Its windows are so heavily tinted, even Rachel has a hard time seeing inside it. Shrugging, she hugs Richard from behind and kisses him on his cheek.

"I'll call you when your Father and I get back to the States, Richie."

"Okay, Mom." Rachel looks at Rei before smiling softly at the blue-haired girl.

"Take good care of Richard for me and Jake, please Rei."

"I will do so, Mrs. Nez."

Rei's words get a nod from Rachel before she envelops the girl in a hug. For some reason, Rei can't help feeling something off-kilter about the woman holding her. All too soon, the hug ends and Rachel enters the limo. Watching as it drives away, Rei looks toward Richard. With Richard looking back toward Rei.

"Is it just me, or did Mom not have a heartbeat at all?"

"I had noticed the lack of heartbeats as well, Richard. Most perplexing." Biting her lower lip thoughtfully, she adds, "She also moved a bit stiffly, almost as if…"

"As if she's mechanical."

"Yes." Looking away, she then asks, "What do we do?"

"We go on and see what happens, Rei. React any way we're supposed to."

"I understand. But why?"

"I dunno. But I get the feeling that something big is going on that involves Mom."

"Could it be something to do with what 'Dumbass' spoke with her about yesterday?"

"Could be." Shrugging, Richard says, "All we can do for now though is keep it under our hats."

"Understood." However, Rei's face can't help but go into a poorly concealed grin before she asks, "Shall we buy hats to keep 'it' under for greater effect?" Richard can't help but guffaw while holding Rei to his side. The blue-haired girl laughing in hilarity. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!"

"It's okay! If anything, I just love your literal sense of humor! It's really quite refreshing!"

With that, the two young lovebirds start walking toward school. Both resolved in reacting appropriately to whatever happens next.

_(UN limousine; same time)_

In her position in the limousine, Rachel sighs as she turns toward Jake.

"So far, so good. Rei and Richard don't seem to suspect a thing. But of course with Richard, you never really know. Same with Rei." Jake gives a nod as the limo makes its way to the air field. Rachel then asks, "So it's supposed to happen as I board the plane?"

"From what Rokubungi said on the tap, yeah. Sniper's supposed to shoot from the terminal roof. Our guys will be on hand to quickly take the sniper down before the sniper can make a break for it. But not before the sniper calls in your death." Rachel bites her lower lip thoughtfully before sighing.

"I just hope it won't be long before we can see Richie and Rei again."

"Yeah. Those two look really good together." Rachel smiles and nods before the limo reaches the air field. "Okay, Rachel, show time."

"Yep."

With that, the car comes to a smooth stop by the UN plane and its right rear passenger door opens. As Rachel steps out, the sudden crack of a rifle shot pierces the air. Rachel's head exploding into pulp. As the body falls to the ground, the sounds of panic and sirens quickly erupt.

_(Sniper's position; two minutes ago)_

As the limo glides to a stop, the sniper sent by SEELE takes aim, focusing his crosshairs onto the rear area of the limo. Upon seeing Rachel's blond hair rising out of the car, the sniper fires. When he sees his target fall to the ground, the sniper grins as he brings out his phone. Thinking all the while.

'Easiest $100,000 I ever made!' Upon getting a connection, he says, "It's done. The SECGEN's dead, Commander Ikari."

"_Excellent. You're to be well commended."_ With that, the call ends and the sniper scoffs.

"What, no 'Congratulations, you killed a useless person.'? Anything like that at all? Damn. Talk about getting… whoa!" Upon feeling two sets of arms grabbing him up, he calls out, "I want my lawyer! I want my lawyer!" Next thing he knows, his eyes bulge out in shock at what he sees. Before he can say anything, though, he goes unconscious.

_(Tokyo-3 High School; two minutes ago)_

All jaws in the class are dropped down in shock over seeing the breaking news.

"_We're bringing up live reports of UN Secretary General Rachel Leeds Nez having been assassinated by an unknown assailant! Just as she exited her limousine, a sniper fired one shot which went right through her head! Oh, what a terrible day for humanity!"_ As the broadcaster goes on to describe her accolades, Shinji looks over at Rits and sees her shaking her head in disbelief before bursting into tears.

"Why? Why'd she die?" Sighing softly, Shinji can't help but feel rotten about what he has to say.

"I wish I could tell you, Rits. But all we can do is live on. It's what she'd want us to do."

"I… I… I know. But what about Richard? Rei? She and Jake were in their corner!" Unable to help herself, she flings herself into Shinji's arms, asking, "When is the world going to make sense?"

"When it chooses to make sense, it'll make sense. It's my truth. Please, Rits, let it be your truth too."

"I'll make it my truth when the Angels are all gone and the ones responsible for all the senseless tragedy in the world are brought down!" Shinji can only hold her close to him while looking over toward Richard and Rei. Curious to see how they're reacting.

From all appearances, they're in shock and about to go into tears. Looking over toward Kensuke, Touji and Hikari, he sees Hikari crying profoundly while clutching onto Touji. With Kensuke repeatedly wiping his glasses to ensure his eyes aren't deceiving him. Only to find himself disappointed when they're not. Looking back toward Asuka, he sees her dripping tears from her eyes before sighing.

Next thing he knows, his phone rings.

"Ikari here."

"_Shinji, we've got a possible Angel with us. Get Rei, yourself and Asuka to the Geofront pronto!"_

"Got it, Misato. Moving out now." Gently rubbing Rits back, he murmurs, "I gotta go, Rits."

"Another Angel, honey?"

"It is, sweetie." Rits gives him a nod before kissing his cheek.

"For luck, my love."

"Thanks. I'm probably going to need it." Giving her a soft kiss right back, he gets up and says, "Let's go, 'apes'. We've got a possible Angel that's asking us to grace it with our presence."

"Alright. We could use a distraction right about now, anyway. It's what the SECGEN would want of us, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We'll mourn later on. For now though, let's go whack an Angel."

"Agreed." Rei glances at Richard to ensure he's holding up well. Getting a nod from him, she nods back and exits behind the other two. Thinking, 'I hope whatever the SECGEN planned works.' 


	52. Chapter 52

Shinji Steel 52

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Treadwell Industries Building; same time)_

As a distraught E cries into her hands, a stunned Deidre can only shake her head in disbelief at the newscast as it airs.

'No way in Hell that can happen! Not even Dread could've killed her! So there's no way some schmuck could just come along and blow her head apart!' Moving to comfort E, she suddenly sees a harried Treadwell exiting his office.

"Sorry to sound cold, but the elevator for Site 40 just stopped moving, Deidre."

"On it." As she exits the office, she hears E's footsteps behind her. "E?"

"I'm coming along with you. Maybe some 'meatball' work will distract me from the tragedy."

"Okay. Mr. Treadwell?"

"Yeah, you two go on ahead. I'll pick things up here a bit to distract myself. I'll probably make my way down there later on." Once E and Deidre exit the office, Treadwell clenches his left hand into a fist. "Dammit. She was the best SECGEN there was, too."

_(NERV HQ; Command Deck; ten minutes later)_

Gendo feels the will to suppress an evil grin fading fast and decides to hurry and speak out the most impressive bullshit in his life.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, UN Secretary General Rachel Leeds Nez was gunned down by an unknown assailant. As of now, a massive manhunt is underway to apprehend the responsible party. What makes it even more difficult is the fact an Angel is attacking while we are in mourning. A most distasteful act. So, even though our morale took a hit, let's show this Angel that humanity will rise to the challenge. No matter what. It's what Madam Secretary General Nez would want. That is all." He then sits down, allowing an evil grin to spread over his face after concealing it with his hands.

'And who says politics is boring?' As he watches the three Evangelions launch up to the street, he focuses on Unit-01. 'Let's see you keep your strength with this one, Third Child!'

_(Site 40; same time)_

As she climbs up the building's framework, Deidre looks back down at E to see the woman is easily keeping up with her.

"You're in pretty good shape for someone that works in an office."

"I didn't always work in a typical office. I used to be a Tracker. That's how I met Sam."

"What was it like? Being a Tracker, I mean."

"Pay was pretty good. But there were some nuts out there that didn't like Trackers very much. One was a certifiable nut named Les."

"What became of him?"

"He died when he tried mounting a statue of a woman bigger than he was."

"Ah. Sam know about what happened to Les?"

"He was there." Deidre gives a nod before finding herself curious.

"Why'd Sam hire you, anyway?"

"It's a long story. One that's better told when plastered silly because it's too ridiculous to listen to sober."

"It can't be that bad off."

"It involves a robot wife that went into meltdown when a human husband got overly amorous when a dishwasher messed up the wife's CPU even more."

"On second thought, getting plastered silly sounds more sensible than listening to the story while sober." E only gives Deidre a cackle, getting Deidre to cackle as well. She then looks around and sees Shinji's EVA coming out of the ground. "See that purple mecha over there, E?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's the one my 'son-in-law' Pilots."

"Why don't you give him a wave, let him know you're here?"

"Nah. It'd distract him." Looking around some more, Deidre groans. "Just our fuckin' luck, E!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"See that big ass-honkin' zebra-striped beach ball over there?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think that's an Angel come to make trouble."

"Oh damn. We better get our asses on out of here, then."

"I'm with you on that." Deidre then notices the purple, blue and red Evangelions pulling back to outside the shadow on the ground. "Wonder what's going on."

_(Unit-01 entry plug; one minute ago)_

Shinji can't help but feel an uneasy feeling gnawing at his gut. The same feeling which had saved his life a few times in his past missions before and he would be foolish to ignore.

"Something's wrong. There's something about that Angel that's not sitting right with me."

"_Are you kidding, Third? It's practically a gift-wrapped sitting duck!"_

"_I, scarily enough, concur with Pilot Sohryu, Ikari."_

"That's what's bugging me. It's too much of a gift-wrapped sitting duck." Nodding, he adds, "Fall back to outside the shadow."

"_What are you basing it on, Ikari?"_

"A hunch, Ayanami. A hunch."

"_Well, we all know better than to ignore a hunch if it's one of yours."_ Asuka's voice has no scorn within as she adds, _"Unit-02 falling back ten feet before clearing the shadow."_

"_Unit-00 falling back five feet before clearing the shadow."_

"Copy. Unit-01 falling back ten feet before clearing the shadow." Next thing Shinji knows, Gendo speaks up.

"_All Units return to attack positions immediately. The Third Child's hunch is unfounded."_ Shinji rolls his eyes before snorting.

"Great. Not only do we have comm. capabilities in here, we also get the 'Dumbass Channel'. I need to check with the radio company to see if we could lose it." Looking around, his eyes suddenly go wide in horror. "Eyes out, eyes out! Civilians within the shadow zone. Moving to assist." As he moves Unit-01 toward the building under construction, Gendo's voice sneers toward him.

"_Leave the civilians be, Third Child. Their lives are forfeit."_ Shinji once again rolls his eyes.

"Definitely going to see about losing the 'Dumbass Channel' when we get done here." Extending Unit-01's hand toward the building's framework, he turns on his external speakers. "Deidre, please get yourself and your coworker onto Unit-01's hand quickly. I'll take you to safety."

"_Okay, Shinji. C'mon E!"_

"_With you, Deidre!"_ As the two women get onto Unit-01's hand, they both smile up at the horned face. _"Never in my time as a Tracker did I come across something like this!"_ Shinji only nods the massive head before moving back. Just as Gendo issues yet another order. This time to Asuka.

"_Unit-02, proceed with destruction of the Angel at once."_

"_Negative, Command. Unit-01 and precious cargo are not yet clear of the shadow."_

"_Unit-02, you will obey my orders! Shoot that zebra-striped ball immediately! Or I will order a missile launch on it!"_

"_Negative on that, dumbass."_

"_Very well, then. Missile batteries, fire one missile on the target."_

"_Firing one."_ Shinji sees one of the buildings opening to the side, revealing a missile. It then fires the missile right at the zebra-striped ball. Only for the ball to simply vanish. _"What the fuck? Target's vanished, Command. No detonation at all."_

"_I don't believe it. Shinji's hunch was..." _At the sudden trail-off, Asuka's voice comes back. Pallor evident in her voice. _"Command, we've got problems. The shadow's starting to sink everything within the radius. Unit-01, hurry and get clear before you get stuck!"_

"Aw, crap!" Feeling his feet get stuck, Shinji shakes his head. "Too late. Calling any UN aircraft in the downtown area of Tokyo-3. This is Evangelion Unit-01. I've two civilians that need immediate evac from the danger zone. Any of you copy?"

"_This is UN Police V-TOL 47. Am reading you loud and clear, Unit-01. ETA, two minutes."_

"Roger that." Next thing Shinji knows, Gendo speaks up.

"_UN Police V-TOL 47, this is the Commander of NERV. You're to immediately halt your advance. Acknowledge."_

"_Negative on that, Command. According to the regulations, all civilian personnel are to be evacuated if at all possible from any engagement zone."_

"_It's too late for them, UN 47. Halt your advance at once or your career is over with."_

"_I've only one thing to say to that, Command. Bite me! Moving in to assist." _As Shinji sees the Police V-TOL, he can't help but be amused it's a regular Police V-TOL. _"Okay, Unit-01. I've your precious cargo in sight. Be advised you're at your knees in the shadow now."_

"Copy, 47." When he sees Deidre shaking her head 'no', he sighs and says, "You've every right to survive this day, Deidre."

"_So do you, Shinji!"_

"I know. But the V-TOL's weight capacity is limited. You and your coworker have a better chance at survival."

"_What about Ritsy?"_

"I don't think I'd be able to face her if I'd failed saving you." By this time, Unit-01 is up to its chest and Shinji softly says, "Now go, Deidre. Please."

Deidre gives him a nod before taking an Officer's outstretched arm and getting hoisted up into the V-TOL beside a badly rattled E. One minute later, Unit-01 vanishes from view. Units 00 and 02 having tried a rescue of their comrade themselves. Only for Gendo to thwart it.

_(NERV Staging Area; ten minutes later)_

"Mom! Mom!" A panicked Rits races through the area, intent on finding the only Mother she'd known from her time in diapers. When she sees her, Rits cries out, "MOM!" Racing right to Deidre, she wraps her arms around her, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh, Mom!"

"Oh, Ritsy." Deidre's voice is on the verge of breaking as she says, "I'm so sorry I got Shinji trapped in there."

"There's no way you could've known what was going to happen, Mom." Rits sniffles before looking at the hated shadow that had swallowed up her beloved. "What's being done about Shinji? As in getting him out of there, I mean."

"I wish I knew, Ritsy. Misato and Dr Akagi are both trying to figure a way to get him out of there. But from what Dr Akagi said, he's got sixteen hours of life support as long as he doesn't do anything rash. Hopefully it'll be more than enough time for him to come back."

"Of course he's going to come back!" At Asuka's sure tone, Deidre and Rits look toward the highly-vocal redhead girl as she adds, "He's the 'Invincible Shinji' for a reason, after all! It's not in him to let an Angel get the better of him!" Next thing Asuka knows, Rei's soft voice chimes up in query.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself, Pilot Sohryu?" Asuka can't help but bite her lower lip gently before sighing.

"Both, actually." Rits gives Asuka a nod before speaking as well.

"I'll settle for Shinji to come out of there alive." Gazing over the expansive shadow, she thinks, 'Shinji, stay strong, my love.' Looking around the area, Rits can't help but frown before asking, "Mom, where's the van?" Deidre's eyes can't help but go wide before she slumps her head down.

"It's gone, Ritsy. The fucking Angel swallowed it up!"

_(12__th__ Angel Dirac Sea; twenty minutes later)_

After using his internal communications to cry calling Misato, Asuka, Josh, Jefferson, Kat and Berto to no avail, Shinji stops for the time being. Only to blink upon seeing a younger version of himself sitting across from him. Only the younger version's eyes are red like Rei's are.

"I'm guessing you're the 12th Angel."

"_You'd be guessing right, lilim."_ The 12th sneers as it adds, _"I must admit, you're quite courageous to have slain my predecessors. But now that you're before me, the tables can turn."_

"Maybe, or maybe I can fuck up your party and kick your ass. What do you think about that, dickhead?"

"_Just how do you propose to do that, Shinji Ikari? You're just a weakling with a strong spine. And strong spines only get you so far, after all. Not to mention you've based your self-worth on Piloting EVA."_

"Life's about more than having strong spines or Piloting EVA. I already have self-worth from before I came to Pilot EVA. Which I don't even want."

"_Then why Pilot if you don't want to? I must admit I'm confused."_ To that, Shinji only smirks.

"You're more than confused. You're totally befucked. Life's also about facing any odds against oneself head on to ensure humanity doesn't suffer horridly."

"_You're a fine one to talk about suffering horridly when you've got a chip on your shoulder when it comes to your birth Father. You want revenge against him for his abandoning you."_

"I've already gotten my revenge. What I'm after now is to make sure he doesn't use anyone as pawns ever again. And that means for him to be incarcerated." Shinji then smiles and adds, "Now would be a really good time for you to put Unit-01 back to where you got it from."

"_Oh, I think not. I'll just let it stay where it is until it and you are digested. Along with the remainder of that one site your fellow lilim has been ever since when I popped by there for lunch."_ The 12th Angel points to behind Shinji, allowing Shinji to see what it means.

Remnants of buildings and human bodies rapidly disintegrating as if they're being digested. Along with the sight of Deidre's van as it disintegrates as well. Shinji can't help but clench his right hand into a fist in fury while the 12th Angel chortles malevolently.

"_I also know that all the people that know Shinji Ikari have a picture of the real Shinji Ikari with them in their minds."_ The 12th Angel then starts yammering and Shinji notices one thing it hadn't mentioned. Getting him to grin. Only for the Angel to notice the grin. _"What're you grinning for? Don't you know you're about to die?"_

"Funny you should mention that last word. 'Die'. I suppose you're wondering why it's funny."

"_I admit a curiosity on my part. Go ahead. Enlighten me."_

"I've a list of options I'd like to go over with you. Three total."

"_Options, huh? Do any of them involve you becoming one with me?"_

"Not on your life, jackass. Option A; You put EVA-01 back where it was, leave our solar system and I won't hurt you." The 12th can't help but snort in disbelief.

"_As if a lower life-form has a chance of hurting me."_

"Option B; I 'persuade' you to put EVA-01 back and you'll be in a little pain."

"_Ha! I'd like to see you try."_ Shinji pays it no mind as he finishes.

"Option C; I like to vary the details a little, but the punch-line is you die."

The 12th can't help but burst into raucous laughter before facing away from him. As the Angel starts to beat its fists and feet against the floor while laughing, Shinji switches over to Max Steel Jr. Once switchover's completed, the 12th's laughter tapers off.

"_That's some punch-line! I gotta admit, you're the funniest lilim I've eaten yet!"_

"Then I guess you never had something that disagreed with you at all."

At the level voice, the 12th looks back and instead of seeing a thin young man, it sees a young man with a semi-athletic build.

"I guess we're going with Option C, then. Works for me."

"_How… it's impossible! Lilim technology is too primitive!"_

"Yeah, well, in my line of work, the impossible happens every day." Stalking forward, Max goes on. "Now I don't know about you, but I've things to do today. Dying in an Angel isn't one of them. But since you pulled your little stunt, you've made me very grumpy. I don't like being very grumpy. You wouldn't like me when I'm very grumpy."

To make his point clear, Max cracks his knuckles. The very sound of them causes the 12th to cringe in horror. It then smiles nervously as it backs away from him, only for Max to step ever closer. Mouth in a bloodthirsty smile and blue eyes emitting an eerily green glow. Causing the 12th to say only one thing more.

"_Mother..."_ When Max's fist makes contact with its face, the Angel snarls out, _"Now it's on!"_

Returning the punch, the 12th's stunned when Max wheels his way around the punch and launches a reverse roundhouse kick into its side. Holding its side while grimacing, the 12th widens its mouth, revealing fangs within.

"If you're trying to do a 'Dracula', you've got your work cut out for you."

"_I will acquire your skills so we can be evenly matched!"_

"I don't think so, Angel. Going turbo!" Accelerating his movements, Max commences to give the 12th such a beating, it quickly loses track of where it's injured. Once he's back to normal speed, he asks, "How about now? You give up now or are you thirsty for more?"

"_I'm sure we can come to a mutual agreement of sorts."_

"I've got one for you. I live, you die. Simple as that."

Little does he realize that a presence in the space doesn't recognize his other form. A presence that he knows is in there, no less. Taking the doppelganger by the throat, he snarls.

"You ruined an already fucked up day. How do you plead?" The 12th can't help but grin weakly, even with a heavily-bruised face, before giving its reply.

"_Not guilty."_

"I knew you'd say that." Starting to squeeze the doppelganger's throat, his eyes narrow as he says, "One of your kind killed millions in 'Second Impact'. Two of them the parents of my 'wife' and two more of them my guardian's parents. All so a bunch of loons can kill all of humanity for who knows why."

"_You can't change that one bit." _The 12th's voice is choked as it adds, _"It's in the Scrolls. You're meant to bring about 'Third Impact' for 'Instrumentality' to occur."_

"Yeah, well I'm doing things the 'Max Steel Jr. way'. Far as I'm concerned, the scrolls are rolled toilet paper that have yet to be used to wipe asses with." Next thing Max knows, Yui's voice comes to him.

"_Shinji? Is that really you?"_ Max nods before replying.

"I'll be right with you, Mother. Just gotta finish this Angel off."

"_Who're you calling 'Mother'? I don't know you."_

"Maybe this'll help."

Max then switches forms, becoming Shinji again. Yui can't help but gasp in shock before looking back and forth at both males that appear to be Shinji. Both the present one and the younger one.

_(NERV Staging Area; thirty minutes later)_

"Are you nuts, Ritsu?" Misato's horrified voice gets a cringe from Ritsu as Misato goes on. "Dumping 2,000 N-2 mines into the shadow to force it to release Shinji and Unit-01? It'll kill him!"

"I know, Misato. The order's right from the Commander. It's to be done in twelve hours."

"If that much time gives Shinji a chance to escape before then…"

"He figures that Shinji's dead already."

"He's already written Shinji off?"

"Yes. As far as the Commander's concerned, retrieving Unit-01 is more important than figuring out how to retrieve a Pilot that's, in the Commander's words, extremely troublesome."

"I knew I should've given that dumbass a lead enema when I had the chance." Misato's words can't help but get Ritsu to grin in amusement.

"When was that, Misato?"

"When I found out Shinji was supposed to live in the slums, as the dumbass ordered no less, before I took him into my apartment."

"What?" Rits' voice is behind Misato as the young woman asks, "You mean Shinji was supposed to live in a slum area like Rei was before you took him in, Misato?"

"Yeah. I wanted to give 'Dumbass' a lead enema. But Shinji stopped me, saying it wasn't worth it." Grinning fiercely, she adds, "But there's always later on to give 'Dumbass' a lead enema." Rits can't help but giggle at the thought of Gendo being shot in the ass.

"I'll make the popcorn." All of a sudden, the ground starts moving. "What the fuck?" Racing to where Asuka and Rei are standing, Rits asks, "Did either of you just feel the ground move?"

"Yeah." Rei only nods at Asuka's reply before the redhead's eyes bolt open. "The shadow!" As the three young women head for the mark-off point, Rei looks up at the zebra-striped ball and speaks.

"The Angel's the shadow with the one above its shadow."

"Talk about your topsy-turvy worlds."

Rits' words get a nod from Asuka and Rei both as they see the zebra stripes fade into a solid black. Only to see a massive purple fist burst out of the Angel's side. Rits' eyes can't help but go wide before she cheers out.

"SHINJI!" As the purple fist is joined by another, Rits grins ferociously, adding, "That's it, baby! Tear this Angel a new asshole!" As Rei watches impassively, a stunned Asuka can only stare in abject horror as Unit-01 violently tears its way to freedom.

"Is that what I'm Piloting?" Even though she now knows the truth, it's very easy for her to view the Evangelions as vicious monsters. Once Unit-01 touches down onto the ground, it roars in victory before powering down. "C'mon! Let's get Shinji out of that plug!"

_(Unit-01 entry plug; same time)_

As Shinji feels Yui's ghostly fingers run through his hair, he hears her soft voice speaking to him through his probes.

"_I'm so proud of you, Shinji. I'm also sorry I doubted you when I saw your other form holding the doppelganger up by the neck."_

'_It's cool. You weren't exactly expecting me to be able to change forms, anyway.'_

"_Indeed. I'm quite surprised you gave the Angel options when you didn't have to. But, I don't understand why you need another identity."_

'_It's like Dad said. "Shinji Ikari just can't go around fighting criminals and expect to lead a normal life". Hence Max Steel Jr.'_

"_I see. I think. But how'd it happen?"_

'_That'll have to wait for another time, Mother.'_

"_But why?"_

'_Retrieval crews are en route and I'm almost into the yellow. We'll talk another time, Mother. Promise.'_

"_Okay, Shinji. I expect the full story when you sync with me again."_ With that, Yui cuts contact and Shinji sighs.

'_At least I didn't have to 'go turbo' this time around to talk to her.'_

"_I'll say, _hermano_. I gotta admit, though, we were all worried about you when we lost contact for a little over half an hour. Rachel's operation go over well at school?"_

'_It seems to have. I feel bad that Rachel had to fake her death using an LMD. But if it gets "Dumbass" to drop his guard just enough…'_

"_Then it'll be worth it. Talk to you later."_ With that, contact ends and Shinji hears the plug hatch opening.

'I hope Rachel's having better luck than I am.' Upon seeing Rits' face peering down into the plug, he can't help but say, "Now there's an Angel I wouldn't mind seeing." Rits can't help but giggle while blushing.

"You just wait until the next time you fuck me, buster."

_(Classified location; same time)_

The sniper comes to and quickly notices something amiss. Namely the room being upside down. Three seconds later, he realizes he's the one that's upside down. Clearing his throat, he decides to call out, even after figuring it'll be futile.

"Um, hello! Anyone here? I gotta tell you right up front I don't take too well to being upside down!"

"I don't take too well to having my life threatened by a half-wit that sends another half-wit to do the job. So that makes us even." Blinking at the feminine voice with the crisp British accent, he listens to it go on. "While your aim was impressive, it was far from artistic. Second rate at best."

"H… H… How? You're dead! I killed you!"

"Nope. You killed a prototype for a robotic body double. But enough about that. You're going to tell us what we want to know about what Gendo Rokubungi has in mind."

"Who's that?" At the query, the voice sighs before going on.

"Once again, he defied the Court Order barring him from using the Ikari name. Agent Steel, do you have the torch?"

"I do, ma'am." The sniper blinks at the new and male voice before hearing a hiss and then a pop of a flame igniting. "Torch is lit." The sniper can't help but be nervous before finding himself curious.

"What's the torch for?"

"4,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Enough to turn depleted uranium armor plating into butter. And it's going to go into your back." The feminine voice is chilling as it goes on. "But when it makes contact, it won't hurt. It's too hot, see. It sears your nerve endings shut, killing them and you'll smell burning meat before you feel cold. Then, then it'll hurt. Isn't science fun?"

"You haven't the stones!"

"Perhaps not, but Agent Steel does." A second later, the sniper hears sizzling and smells meat burning before feeling a cold jab at his back. Which gets him to flinch.

"AAHH!" Getting his breath, he cries out, "You and your friend are crazy, bitch! You've both gone to the Dark Side!"

"Nope. The Dark Side is what Gendo Rokubungi is on. As for me being a bitch, you're lucky I'm not the kind of bitch with an itch to pull the trigger to blow you away. Now talk!"

"I don't know anything!"

"You've his phone number in your phone and it's NERV-issued. So you're bound to have some connection to him. Agent Steel."

"Yes, ma'am." At the sound of more sizzling and the smell of meat burning, the sniper feels another cold jab before Agent Steel speaks again. Chortle in his voice. "Smell that? I'm burning off some of your fat." One more jab of cold and the sniper screams out.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" His words coming out in a shudder, he goes on. "I was a cleaner for NERV under Chiron. I also did double duty as a troubleshooter for Commander Ikari. Emphasis on 'troubleshooter', of course." The feminine voice has cold steel within with the next query.

"What kind of 'trouble' did you shoot?"

"Just those that Commander Ikari considered unfavorable elements capable of wresting control of NERV from him. He even said he'd pondered a hit on the Takamiya girl and would get back to me on it."

"Why a girl?"

"I don't know! All I know is that he considers her to be an impediment to his plans for the Third Child."

"That 'impediment' is staying alive and you're vanishing from the world at large. Agent Steel, you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am. With pleasure, no less." A second later, the sniper goes back into unconsciousness.

As she watches Max bring the sniper down from being dangled above the floor, Rachel can't help but shake her head. She then looks toward a workbench in the room and eyes a steel plate holding a slab of steak. Thoroughly browned from the heat, which was only about 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. She can say only one thing.

"You're not a nice person anymore. What happened to the nice guy I knew when he joined 'N-Tek' as a teen?"

"The nice guy's still around. I'm just like this toward anyone that threatens my friends and family. This joker's lucky I used a popsicle on him instead of the torch."

"Ah. So, what's next? You gonna string up Gendo Rokubungi and blowtorch him?" Max can't help but give Rachel an amusingly evil grin.

"I like that idea. I may do it for real, though. But it's up to Shinji, though. He may want in on it."

"I understand. But, where'd you get the idea from, anyway?"

"Oh, just from a movie I saw once. Went about the same way, only the one being 'torched' became an operative of sorts for the guy 'torching' him." Rachel can't help but chuckle as Max finishes exiting the room, the sniper on his left shoulder.

"I really need to examine some of those teachings to be sure they're appropriate." Crossing to the back of the room, she opens a freezer and grins upon seeing the popsicles. "I think I'll have a grape one." Next thing she knows, Berto runs up to her.

"Rachel, we've got a hit on that mining company in Hokkaido."

"What is it, Berto? Is it relating to the Takusona murder investigation?"

"You bet it is. I found an inventory listing in the company's files from before it went belly up. You won't believe who signed the inventory sheet dated three days before Second Impact." As Berto tells her, Rachel feels her face go pale in horror before red in rage.

"Never did like that prick. Do we have enough evidence on him?"

"Short of an outright confession, I'm afraid not. Shall I expand the bug to include external outlets?"

"Yes, by all means you can, Berto."

"You got it." With that, Berto strides away and Rachel sticks the popsicle into her mouth.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV; Gendo's office; thirty minutes later)_

"Third Child, would you care to explain your rationale for your foolhardy stunt when you chose to rescue civilians when they were as good as dead?"

"Why should I bother explaining things to a dumbass when said dumbass is just going to ignore what I say?"

"You can at least humor me by answering my question."

"Alright. Deidre Takamiya and one of her coworkers were trapped within the shadow's radius. I couldn't in good conscience allow them to die like you probably would."

"I believe I told you previously to be ready for civilian casualties during a conflict. Be they by actions of an Angel or yourself."

"That may work fine for you. But that's not the way I work. Every single human life is precious. Except for yours as I highly doubt you're human."

"How dare you…" Gendo can't help but shake in rage before he grits out, "You're on report for your little stunt, Third Child. The next time you disobey orders, you'll be sent to the brig for a month."

"I'll be sure to pack my sleeping bag." At that, Shinji turns around and starts walking. Only to stop and add, "By the way, I believe NERV's loss compensation policy covers vehicles as well."

"It does. What of it?"

"You can expect a compensation claim from Deidre here pretty soon. Her van got swallowed up into the Angel."

"I can always refuse compensating her as she was parked in the engagement zone."

"I can tell you're contemplating it right now. But know this. One way or another, Deidre's loss will be compensated as she and Rits had been subjected to your bullshit as much as I have. Deidre and her coworker were at the site to do a job, only to wind up in danger from an Angel. Neither of them had any way of knowing of the shadow being the actual Angel."

Shinji then exits the office, leaving a stewing Gendo behind. Only for Gendo to stop stewing and start plotting more. Only to see the light for SEELE blinking on his panel.

'Might as well see what the old fossils want.' Rising from behind his desk, he crosses to the hidden doorway in his wall and opens it. Upon seeing the twelve monoliths, he greets them. "Good afternoon, my esteemed colleagues."

"_Enough rubbish, Ikari."_ SEELE 5 grits out with, _"We understand that the Third Child is still not the way we want him to be! Explain!"_

"The Third Child has proven himself to be very resilient ever since his return to Tokyo-3. Due largely in part to his surrogate family and romance with a girl."

"_You can't mean that Ritsuko Takamiya is alive still!"_

"I do, 1. In fact, she recently had the BCI that Dr Akagi put in taken out so they can begin work on starting their family." His lips curling into a smirk, he adds, "I do, however, feel we have another way of disposing of her once and for all."

"_That way being?"_

"Unit-01, 2. She synced with it at 55% fairly recently. While it is impressive for someone that had never been trained to Pilot, she's still… wait. Something's not right here."

"_What is it, Ikari?"_

"Upon his first time syncing with Unit-01, the Third Child had a ratio of 70%, 4."

"_What about it?"_

"His initial ratio should have been much lower than that, 6. Around the 40s range, in fact." Positioning his hands before his face in thought, he muses, "So how could he have gotten such a high score? Let alone her?"

"_How much do you know about the girl, Ikari?"_

"Only that she was orphaned in Second Impact, 1. Adopted by a woman of Chinese descent and raised up as her own daughter."

"_What was her birth surname?"_

"I believe it was… I don't believe it!" Gendo's voice is filled with rage as he goes on. "I should've seen it earlier! 1, I wish to confer with you! Alone, now!"

"_You heard Ikari, my friends. We wish to speak privately."_ With that, the monoliths blink out one by one until Gendo and the monolith for 1 are alone. _"What do you wish to confer with me about, Ikari?"_

"Kiel, do you remember the names Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona?"

Kiel gives a nod before he and Gendo discuss them. Once everything's settled, with Kiel congratulating Gendo on Rachel's death and wanting to 'speak' with Shinji.

"I will make the arrangements, Kiel." Kiel gives Gendo a nod and fades from sight. As he exits the room, Gendo can't help but wonder one thing.

"Just how exactly did you know her, Kiel? First you know of Max Steel Sr. Then you know Psycho and now the late UN SECGEN. What're you going to tell me next? They're your enemies?" Upon hearing a knock on his office door, he makes his way back to his desk before replying.

"Enter." Upon the door opening, he grimaces upon seeing Ritsu walking in. The reunion she had with her high school boyfriend had an unforeseen consequence for him. Putting it out of his mind, he says, "Report, Dr Akagi."

"Commander, Evangelion Unit-01 is ready to be washed off in the cleaning bay."

"Very well, Dr. Shall we proceed there now?" Ritsu gives Gendo a nod as she precedes him out the door. With Gendo asking, "How is Dr Hanson adapting to his surroundings here?"

"He's actually adapting quite well as he'd had a practice in Tokyo-2 for a couple years now, actually. So being in Tokyo-3 isn't much different than being in Tokyo-2." Chuckling, she adds, "Well, aside from Tokyo-3 being the site of the Angel war, of course." Gendo can barely suppress a chuckle himself before shaking his head.

"Of course. How does it feel for you to be working in close proximity to him given your past with him?"

"Admittedly, there was some tension, but it was mild." Unable to keep from smiling softly, she murmurs, "Other than that, it was as if we'd never even parted."

"Even though you had."

"Even though we had, yes. But we always wondered about how the other was doing at times." Glancing down at her right wrist, she asks, "Did I ever tell you how I got this scar on my wrist?"

"No, but I did ask you about it. Yet you deferred away from it."

"It's a reminder that no matter how bad things get, life's still worth living. Matt saving my life taught me that much." The smile on Ritsu's face is so soft, Gendo can't help but think about Yui's soft smile from when she had held Shinji when he was just a newborn. Shaking it away, Gendo snorts.

"I'd say you were fortunate that he came across you before it was too late to save your life."

"I was." Ten minutes later, they're in the cleaning bay, watching the purple titan being washed off from behind a glass partition. As the Angel's blood is washed off, Ritsu remembers another item.

"I attempted the procedure thirty minutes ago, but had to abort."

"What happened?"

"The embryo of Adam started to degrade the 'Custom Model' before I could even get within a foot of it."

"We'll simply have to do an implantation, Akagi. Where is the embryo now?"

"I left it in Terminal Dogma by the tube where…"

"A fitting location. Birdman's domicile for the past few months. But are you sure it was wise to leave it unsecured when we still don't know who had attempted to liberate Birdman?"

"Quite sure, sir. Even more, to bring the 'Custom Model' to life requires a soul and the only soul compatible enough is the First Child."

"Yes. Though we may have to use her imprint from before the Third Child arrived here. Is it available still?"

"It is, but what about the soul?"

"I'm thinking mechanical means to bring it to life."

"You can't mean the Dummy Plug programming!"

"I do. The soul of the current Rei is questionable now because of the presence of Richard Nez. She's become too warm for my liking. All undoubtedly because of the Third Child treating her like a sibling." Scowling, he adds, "That makes her useless for the Scenario as it stands. At least we can salvage the S-2 engine when the 16th Angel arrives and put it into the 'Custom Model'. Thus breaking the heart of Richard Nez and potentially driving him to suicide." He doesn't notice Ritsu giving off a shudder as the washing continues. Only for her to break the tense silence.

"Do you think they'll understand about their Evangelions?"

"They won't find out, Akagi. Much like the authorities won't figure out I had ordered the hit on the UN Secretary General."

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' building; Surveillance Room; Sublevel Five)_

Little does Gendo realize that not only were they overheard via the power outlets, they were overheard by an incensed Rachel Nez. Before she can say anything, Gendo goes on.

"_How soon do you expect the Dummy Plug System to be operational?"_

"_I expect to have a working prototype in three weeks time. As per your orders, it'll be using Ayanami as the template."_

"_Excellent. I want you to find the Fourth Child immediately."_

"_Shall I search within the classroom of the Third Child?"_

"_No. I've got someone else in mind. An individual from outside the Third Child's class, yet has a bitter grudge from my understanding. He will fit in quite well for my plans to break the will of the Third Child."_

"_What kind of grudge?"_

"_It seems he didn't take too kindly to the Third Child defeating him with minimal effort and after telling him to stay down. I want you to recruit him, with the enticement that he'll get payback on the Third Child."_

"_Even though the 13__th__ Angel is to infiltrate via Unit-03?"_

"_Even though. His death is a necessary end to break the will of the Third Child. Of course, the Fourth Child won't know of that side effect."_ Gendo gives off such an evil chortle, it sends chills up and down Rachel's spine.

"That's enough. Cut it out, Berto."

"Cutting." Upon ending the feed, Berto asks, "So what now, Rachel?"

"I've already given the green light for the infiltration team to start. But they won't be ready for operations until after the 14th Angel! Meaning that Shinji's on his own and that's unacceptable! Damn that panel!" Rachel can't help but slam her fist onto the console by Berto's hand. Luckily, there are no buttons under her fist. "I can hardly wait for this stint to be over with so I don't have to deal with all this damned red tape!"

"Same here. But how'd you convince the panel that you're alive still?"

"Easy. I've dirt on them all that only I know about. Berto, I want you to send Shinji back in."

"Terminal Dogma? After Adam?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely. I want that embryo under lock and key anywhere but there."

"You got it." Hitting the system for 'Shinji', he says, "Shinji, we've something for you to do."

"_Talk to me, Berto."_ Three minutes later, Shinji chortles evilly. _"It'll be my pleasure. What about the 'Custom Model' down there?"_

"Destroy if you can." Rachel's voice is filled with compassion as she adds, "It'd be the humane thing to do for a being that's not even alive."

"_You got it. Shinji out."_ With that, contact ends and Rachel sighs.

"Maybe now he can put that demon to rest. Birdman's death rattles him badly still, even though he stopped showing it."

"Yeah. It was pretty hard for him that night. I imagine it was harder for 'Dragonette'." Berto then frowns as he adds, "Come to think of it, that name sounds like a derivative of Dragonelle."

"But Dragonelle is listed as dead in Second Impact. Unless… holy shit! Dragonelle's been under our noses the whole time! Call Shinji back and tell him about our suspicions."

"You got it." As he recalls Shinji, he asks, "What do you want him to do, though?"

"Seeing as Dragonelle has kept quiet and gone straight by raising a daughter and Dragonette seems to be on his side, not to confront either one of them about it."

"But what if something happens that requires them to hash things out?"

"If it happens, it happens. Along with hope it doesn't cost either of them their love for each other."

_(Takamiya house; same time)_

As Rits puts on her Dragonette suit, Deidre comes into the doorway and quirks her eyebrows.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"To NERV. Terminal Dogma to be exact."

"Why there?"

"To end this nightmare I'd been having ever since…"

"The death of Birdman." At Rits' silent nod, Deidre nods back and asks, "How do you propose to do that, Ritsy?"

"By destroying that poor girl that 'Dumbass' had modified. It's the least I could do. If it denies him at least one weapon to use, then so be it. I can't stand that nightmare anymore, Mom."

"I know. I've heard your screams late at night that rouse me from my sleep at times ever since that night." Walking into Rits' room, she adds, "I admit before we came here, I had nightmares as well."

"What kind of nightmares, Mom?"

"Those of you, dead and gutted by Dread's hands. And that was before we found out he's still alive."

"Guy sounds like a sicko."

"He is." Deidre shudders as she goes on. "Every single time, it'd be the same thing, with the same words Dread would say before killing you."

"Somehow I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't." Gathering Rits into a hug, she murmurs, "I only hope you never actually meet that horrid man, baby." Rits returns the hug before murmuring right back.

"Same here. He sounds like a certifiably insane nightmare."

"He is, and then some." Pecking Rits on her forehead, Deidre exits the room, saying, "I've still got some explosives from the old days. I'll have to give you a quick and dirty lesson on them before you head out."

"Okay. Mom?" When Deidre turns back, Rits asks, "Do you think Max Steel Jr. will be there as well?"

"I don't think he's had it any easier, Ritsy. He could be on his way right now to do what he and Birdman had attempted."

"I hope so. There's something about him that's familiar somehow, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe you'll resolve it before you see Shinji again." Grinning as she sees Rits' face going beet red, she adds, "You're not going to cheat on Shinji if that's what you're thinking about. You love him too much."

"I'll keep telling myself that. I'll even say Shinji's name softly if I have to."

"Even in front of Max Jr.?"

"If it comes down to it, yes." Putting her helmet on, she adds, "I've put too much work into this relationship to cast Shinji aside. We're going to have children, get married and live happily ever after." Deidre can only grin at Dragonette softly before exiting the room to get the explosives.

_(NERV; ten minutes later; Max Jr.)_

'If it's really Rits as "Dragonette", then she must've been training to try keeping me safe.' Max Jr. can only grin softly as he mutters, "I gotta return the favor."

"Return the favor to who?" At the familiar and feminine voice, Max turns around and sees Dragonette smiling playfully. "Little old me, perhaps? You're so sweet, Max."

"Well, you saw what I saw and that can't have been easy on you."

"It wasn't." Dragonette then gently cups Max's cheek and softly runs her palm up and down on it. "Much like I'm sure you've been hurting too."

"Yeah, which is why I'm here tonight. Much like I'm sure you're here for the same reason."

"Yeah." Dragonette nods and says, "So let's do something about that."

"Agreed." Making their way to Terminal Dogma, Max feels Dragonette pressing her lithe form against his back. A slight tremble coursing its way from her chest into his back. "Brings back unpleasant thoughts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Burying his face into his back, she adds, "I first came here so I can protect my beloved from what his Father has in mind for him. What I saw that night I can never tell him, though."

"Why?"

"Because while it'd be tremendously sweet of him, I can't let Shinji live with the repercussions."

"Shinji, huh? He got a last name?"

"Ikari." Next thing Dragonette knows, Max utters the last thing she'd ever expected.

"Oh Rits." Her eyes going wide, Dragonette moves back from Max before he changes form back to Shinji. "If you want to slap me, go ahead. I'll understand." In disbelief, Dragonette takes off her helmet, revealing Rits' eyes to him before she softly palms his face and sadly smiles.

"That explains everything. The slight nods, your typing before stopping the day of your birthday." Rits can't help but wrap him into her arms before nestling into him. She then chuckles out, "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

"We are, Rits." Gently moving her back, he tilts her face toward him, getting her to grin. "We certainly are."

Gently pressing his lips to hers, he's surprised when her tongue taps onto his lips, requesting entry. He's only too happy to oblige. As their tongues duel, he brings his hand around to her 'baby bump' and grins before ending the kiss.

"I gotta admit, you had me going for a while, thinking there was a baby in there."

"Mmm, not just yet. But soon, my love." Running her hands over his chest, she then frowns and asks, "How long have you been like this?"

"Ever since the night we first met. But let's table that discussion for now, though. We've got business to wrap up." Shinji then becomes Max again and grins. "I'd always wanted to change in front of you." Rits nods her understanding before she puts her helmet back on.

"Much like I've been wanting to reveal what I've been doing for the last few months. And you're right. We do have unfinished business here with 'Dumbass'. For Birdman and SECGEN Nez. I still can't believe she's dead."

"Oh, about that." He waggles his eyebrows, getting Dragonette to grin right back.

"You mean she's still alive?"

"That she is."

"An excellent charade." At his nod, she giggles before frowning in thought. "But how'd they pull it off, though?"

"Through the use of a prototype robotic double Berto calls an 'LMD'. Rachel's had synthetic blood packs in its limbs, torso and head to indicate it had been shot." Dragonette can only snicker before speaking as Max leads on.

"I sure bought it, but I'm not so sure about Mom, though."

"I hated letting you and the others think that Rachel had died, but it was the only way in case 'Dumbass' had a spy in the classroom."

"That makes sense. Mean, but it makes sense. But, does that mean Rachel's one of yours too?"

"Oh yeah. From before my time."

"I'd like to hear that story some time. But for now, what're you after?"

"The 1st Angel. It's in the 'Room of Horrors'. I'm sure you're familiar with that place." Dragonette can't help but shudder in revulsion.

"Oh yeah. In fact it's part of my nightmares. Every time I think of Rei, the big tank of Reis and that tube of the Rei with wings sends chills up and down my spine. Combine that with Birdman dying and feel free to be shocked my sleep is fitful at times. Let alone slightly possible. How about you?"

"I saw a counselor that told me what I'm about to tell you. We stop the responsible parties in their tracks before anyone else gets hurt."

"Sounds easier said than done. But I'm willing to give it a try. How do we start?"

"Like I said, we get the 1st Angel and destroy the modified Rei clone."

"The first sounds easy, but what about the second part of it?"

"From what Berto gleaned from the listening outlets, the modified Rei clone started coming apart when the 1st Angel was within a foot of it. Thinking of, Berto, how're we looking so far?"

"_So far, so good. The loop's still showing an empty hallway. I also got more information about what 'Dumbass' has in mind in regards to the 13__th__ Angel when the time comes."_

"What does he have in mind?"

"_He's planning on using Kotuna as the Pilot on Unit-03. He's even expecting it to be used by the 13__th__ Angel to infiltrate NERV."_

"Well, that simply won't do. I'll fill in Dragonette while we do this. Oh, suspicions are verified."

"_Good luck, _hermano_. She'll likely want to do something to 'Dumbass' just for that. Oh, I also got something for her to work with in regards to her parents' murders."_ Berto's tone is grim, telling Max it's not pleasant.

"I wouldn't blame her one bit. It must be pretty bad." Sighing, Max tells Dragonette what Berto said. Her reaction's exactly as expected.

"Let's cut off his log." Max only gives her a smirk before she asks, "What? You got any better ideas?"

"Matter of fact, yeah, but it's not mine. Rachel's the one that suggested it."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Stringing up 'Dumbass' and blowtorching him. Only for real." Dragonette can't help but giggle while nodding.

"That does sound entertaining. Shall I bring the marshmallows and hot dogs?"

"Sure. Wouldn't be a weenie roast without something to roast over the weenie." Dragonette gives another giggle before finding herself curious.

"What must be pretty bad?"

"Berto found something in relation to your parents' murders."

"What'd he find?"

"He didn't say. You'll have to ask him when we get done here."

"Then let's get done with this nightmare so we can find out what Berto found."

"That's my girl." Dragonette only giggles as Max leads her into the bowels of NERV. Upon arriving at the door, Max grimaces before saying, "I hope this'll be the last time we see this place."

"Same here." Watching as Max hacks his way into the door's security system, Dragonette smirks and says, "I'm guessing Berto taught you hacking."

"That he did. But only on the condition that I use the skills in the process of an investigation." Upon the door opening, he smirks and says, "After you, honey."

"Thank you, sweetheart." The room is the same from the last time Dragonette saw it, aside from the small yellow case by the tube Birdman had been in. "So any idea as to where the 1st Angel is?"

"Berto said that Dr Akagi said she'd put it close to the tube Birdman was in." Eying the case, he shrugs and says, "It couldn't hurt to take a look at the contents of the case."

"I guess. I mean, what are the odds an Angel will be inside that case?" Upon seeing Max open the case and peer in, Dragonette asks, "What's the verdict?"

"Berto, you picking up anything?"

"_I'm registering a blue pattern via your probes. Max, meet Adam. Adam, meet Max."_ Max turns back to Dragonette and nods before closing the case and picking it up.

"Offhand, given what Berto found, the odds of an Angel being that case are pretty good."

"Smartass." Dragonette's chide has gentleness within before she haplessly grins. "Of course, I had to ask, didn't I?" Looking toward the tube containing the modified Rei, she then asks, "So how do we destroy the clone without setting off alarms?"

"I think 'Stolen Angel Surprise' will work." Walking toward the tube, Max opens the case and immediately sees the clone's flesh begin to deteriorate. Looking back toward Dragonette, he adds, "You might want to close your eyes. Lest you vomit again."

"I'll be okay. I came with my stomach empty. But thanks."

As the Rei clone deteriorates rapidly, Dragonette gives the poor form a Shinto prayer. Even though the clone hadn't even been rendered alive yet, it felt like the right thing to do. Once it's completely destroyed, Dragonette reaches up to her visor-covered eyes and wipes her tears to clear her vision.

"I can't help but feel bad for the clone either." Max's voice gets her attention as he goes on. "The 'Dumbass' wanted to use me to bring about 'Third Impact' so he could get my Mother out of Unit-01."

"I thought she was dead."

"As did I, but she isn't. She's trapped inside the core of Unit-01." Offering his arm to Dragonette, he asks, "Shall we continue during our exit?"

"Sure." Accepting his arm into hers, Dragonette grins as she and Max exit the room. Max taking care to close the door before they move onward. As they walk, Dragonette asks, "How'd you find out?"

"My probes. Any time they're accelerating my movements or giving me strength, they're able to pick her up somehow. Asuka's Mother is inside Unit-02 and Naoko Akagi is inside Unit-00."

"Any idea as to what had happened to cause that to happen?"

"None as of yet. Berto's still looking into it, though."

"Okay. What now?"

"Now we get out of here, get Adam to a more secure location and I take you home before I leave out for the weekend."

"What're you doing for the weekend?"

"Training Asuka. She's one of us now."

"What? How'd that happen?"

"I'll put it to you like this. That nosy redhead was offered a deal she couldn't refuse if she wanted to keep Piloting EVA." Dragonette can't help but giggle at how Asuka's pride of her status led to that.

"Okay. I'll grant you that. What'll I do during the weekend, though?"

"I'm thinking you can check the lead Berto found. It's a defunct mining company in Hokkaido. Berto, can you send her the info via e-mail?"

"_Can do. Are you sure you don't want to tell her about…"_ Instead of verbally replying, Max uses his internal comm. array.

'_I'm sure. I don't want her to be reckless enough to charge back in there to confront him without further proof. Especially given that he detests her presence. Possibly to the point of…'_

"_I understand. It sounds prudent. All the same, though, she at least should know where you stand."_

'_Got it.'_ Ending communications, he sighs before looking at his beloved, a sad look on his face. Getting her concern.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I'll tell you when we're totally out of here, honey." Dragonette gives a nod before they make their way out. Fifteen minutes later, they're at the street level and Max drops his bombshell. "I think 'Dumbass' set the bomb that was intended to kill your parents." Instead of anger toward him, let alone a slap, she only gives him a compassionate smile before stroking his cheek.

"Somehow, I can actually see that. He fits the profile of a coward as it is." Sighing, she asks, "Big question is was he ordered to? Or rather requested to?"

"In the feed, 'Dumbass' mentioned Kiel, along with Dad, Psycho and Rachel. Berto's trying to find a common link with those names. Short of a voice-print check, we're in the dark."

"Maybe I'll find something about them at my family home in Hokkaido. 'Dumbass' and Kiel both." Max gives her a nod before a 'Sparrow' becomes visible to her eyes. Immediately she recognizes the shape, even the color's different, and smiles. "So that's what happened after 'Jet Alone'. You went to do a report."

"Not exactly. I was down in my energy levels and needed a recharge." As the canopy opens, he says, "Hop in. I'll give you a lift." She gives a nod and grins as Max gives her a hand into the cockpit.

"Hmm, you, my 'husband', are quite a gentleman."

"For you, my 'wife', I'll be a barbarian."

"Only in the bedroom, I hope." Max looks back and sees her eyes are smoldering behind her visor. As he closes the canopy, Dragonette lifts off her helmet, revealing Rits' face once more. "If not for the post-extraction restrictions, I'd be having you fuck me so hard, I wouldn't need hormones to get pregnant." Max reverts back to Shinji before grinning.

"Another month and a half and I'll knock you up, honey." Reaching his hand back toward her, he smiles as Rits interlaces her fingers with his. "We'll show 'Dumbass' and his cohorts why it's a bad idea to fuck with people they shouldn't fuck with."

"Under any circumstances. But, how'd you become Max Steel Jr., though? Did you volunteer for it?"

"Nope. 'Smiley' did it in Okinawa the night you and I first met. I was infused with nano-probes." Rits nods before her eyes bolt open.

"What about the times we were intimate with creampie endings? What kind of effects are there?"

"Well, aside from impregnation, not very much. It's a standalone system down there."

"So no babies that can change forms like you can?"

"That's right. They'll be totally normal. With a normal Mother and a semi-normal Father."

"Shinji, you're not semi-normal. You're normal, being an EVA Pilot and hero aside." As the 'Sparrow' nears the Takamiya house, Rits sighs softly. "All too soon, the flight's over with."

"Yeah." Bringing the 'Sparrow' to the back of the house, he sees the light turn on. "Looks like your Mom waited up for you." Rits gives a giggle as the canopy opens and leaps out onto the wing. Only to lean toward Shinji, her lips drawing near to his. Shinji's only too happy to oblige her. When the kiss ends, he murmurs, "You give me strength."

"As do you." Shinji gives her a soft smile as he runs his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Good luck in Hokkaido." Rits gives him a light snort before pecking his lips.

"Good luck in training Asuka. I only wish I could be there too."

"Maybe next time around?"

"You're on, Mr. Ikari. Good night."

"Good night, 'Mrs.' Ikari." Rits smile can't help but go wide before she sneaks him one more kiss. As the kiss deepens, she hears Deidre clearing her throat from behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt your tenderly romantic moment, but I can't help but notice an 'N-Tek' aircraft in my back lawn, with an 'N-Tek' Agent necking with my daughter." That itself gets the kiss to end and Rits to grin sheepishly.

"Hi, Deidre." Shinji's greeting is augmented with, "Or is it Dragonelle?" As his 'Mother-in-Law' chuckles, Shinji adds, "By the way, 'N-Tek' has surveillance on the both of you because of that hearing."

"I wonder why? Could it be because Ritsy and I pissed off people that pisses off the rest of humanity? People like John Dread perhaps?" Before Shinji can even ask, Berto's voice comes through the comm. panel in the 'Sparrow'.

"_Dread? Are you sure, Deidre?"_

"Quite sure, Dr Martinez." Leaning into the cockpit and seeing Berto's face, she grins and adds, "I'm sure you've figured me out by now, though."

"_Dragonelle."_ Deidre's nod and soft smile can't help but get a grin from Berto. _"I thought there was something familiar about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nor could Jake, Josh, Kat Jefferson or Rachel."_

"It comes from not seeing someone for a long time, combined with thinking that person died."

"_Yeah, well, that point goes to you. Now why are you bringing up Dread? He's dead, isn't he?"_

"No. He's alive. Peter found out before Dread tried frying his brain that Dread faked his death and became Lorenz Kiel." Shinji's the next to speak.

"I think 'Dumbass' and Dread conspired then, if that's the case."

"Conspired how, Shinji?"

"My birth parents, Mom." Rits' reply gets Deidre to turn toward her daughter to see tears welling up in her eyes. "Mr. Martinez found an old mining company in Hokkaido that went belly up. Shinji thinks 'Dumbass' set the bomb."

"And he can't confront 'Dumbass' about it without blowing his cover." When Shinji nods at Deidre's words, she asks, "What'll happen now?"

"_For right now, an infiltration team from the UN is en route. Rachel, Jefferson and I vetted them all carefully and they're squeaky clean."_

"How soon can they move in?"

"_Not until after the 14__th__ Angel, I'm afraid. Red tape, miles long and across. Rachel had a devil of a time getting the green light. But it's being done sporadically."_

"To ward off suspicions as opposed to a large influx of personnel into a war zone." Deidre's reply gets a nod from Berto, getting her to smirk. "I still remember that time you went into outer space for your orchid project. Only for me to fuck things up by demanding Dread's release and your orchid…"

"_I know. I'm also the kind to not hold a grudge. That's Kat."_

"_I heard that, Berto. Hey, Dragonelle."_

"Hi, Kat. How long were you there? Oh, and did you ever remake that orchid, Dr Martinez? It was quite lovely."

"_Oh, just long enough to hear Berto asking you if Dread was still alive. Yes, he did and it is quite lovely. Dread being alive is what our source on Dr Akagi reports, by the way. He sent his report three days ago, but it was buried under all the communiqués we'd been getting all over the world."_ Deidre, Rits and Shinji's eyes can't help but go wide at that before Rits clears her throat.

"What's being said, Kat?"

"_There've been a lot of thefts of Evangelion parts for the past three months now. I'm talking armor plating, mechanicals, computers… you name it, they're grabbing it."_

"I highly doubt they're making reinforcements for the NERV EVAs in service right now. What's Dad say?" Kat gives a smirk before replying.

"_He's thinking it's time for Kaji to be brought into the fold. Jefferson and Rachel both agree."_ Grinning, she then asks, _"So, Dragonette, would you care to come to training with Asuka?"_

"I would if I could, Kat, but I gotta go to Hokkaido. It seems I got a lead from a trusted source that requires investigation. Next time, perhaps?"

"_You better believe it. Have a good night. Shinji, you better get going so you can rest up. Asuka's got a big and busy weekend ahead of her."_

"Okay, Kat." Shinji gives Rits one more kiss before saying, "I'll see you at school. But how're you and Deidre getting to Hokkaido, though?"

"I'll ask E for a lift." Deidre's reply gets a puzzled blink from Shinji before she goes on. "She's the woman that was with me when the 12th arrived. Oh, she asked me to give you something. Ritsy?"

"Go ahead, Mom." Rits can't help but giggle while Deidre pecks Shinji on his forehead before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"E sends 'hug and kiss' as a 'thank you', Shinji."

"Please tell E I send a 'hug' as a 'you're welcome', Deidre."

Deidre gives him a nod before Rits clears the wing and Shinji closes the canopy. As the 'Sparrow' lifts off of the ground vertically, Rits can't help but think of the scene from 'GI Joe' where the 'Joes' plane lifts off out of the 'Pit'. Without further warning, she starts humming the tune for it. Deidre accompanying her in the humming before smirking.

"Do you see yourself as 'Baroness' if you see Shinji as 'Duke', Ritsy?"

"It'd probably fit us." Rits gives a shrug before grinning softly. "Only we're in a slightly better situation than they were."

"Oh yeah." Deidre can't help but roll her eyes while grinning as well. "A 'slightly better situation' indeed." Rits and Deidre then share a giggle before Deidre asks, "So what all happened this time around?" Rits tells Deidre as they go into the house, Rits' expression definitely brighter than 'that' night.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Apartment; five minutes later)_

"WHAT?" Misato and Asuka's query can't help but get Shinji to think they're like twin sisters. Only he's not going to tell either of them that. "Ritsuko's Dragonette and Deidre's Dragonelle?"

"It was a hunch from both Berto and Rachel. Rits provided the confirmation when she told me why she became Dragonette." Misato can't help but sigh happily while Asuka snorts in amusement.

"You two really were meant for each other." Curious, she then asks, "So what'll happen now?"

"Well, tonight we turn in and catch a few winks of sleep before we go to China, Asuka."


	53. Chapter 53

Shinji Steel 53

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's office; two hours later)_

"Say that again, Dr Akagi."

"Yes sir. The embryonic form of Adam's been stolen and the 'Custom Model' clone's been destroyed."

"How? We have surveillance equipment, so it shouldn't be possible at all!"

"I can try to guess, sir."

"Proceed, Doctor."

"Tapping into the equipment we have, recording a time when the hallways are empty and rendering the feed into a continuous loop, it'd be quite easy for the unknown person or persons to get in. Allowing them to get what they're after or destroy what they're there to destroy, and exit. All without being spotted at all on the surveillance equipment."

"What does Captain Sychola have to say about all this?"

"He was quite frank and adamant in saying that the system is, and I quote, 'So old and decrepit, a corpse could just exit its grave, walk in and do a rendition of 'Swan Lake' before going back to its grave'. End quote." Gendo, at this point, can't tell if he should groan in aggravation or laugh his head off in amusement at the thought of a corpse doing 'Swan Lake'.

"I see. I'll take it under advisement, Doctor. However, I find this occurrence to be a serious hindrance to the 'Scenario' at large." His eyes narrowing, he adds, "I do not like hindrances of any kind, Dr Akagi. Is the Dummy Plug project proceeding smoothly still?"

"It is, sir. I've got the prototype undergoing construction right now."

"Very well. Once it's at 75%, I want it tied into the MAGI. Specifically Caspar." Smirking, he adds, "After all, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', Doctor."

"Very well, sir." As Ritsu turns to exit, she hears Gendo speak once more, only for her to not catch it. "Sir?"

"I can't help but wonder if someone's working against the Scenario actively or if it's a run of incredible misfortune." Ritsu can't help but grin softly while speaking.

"I highly doubt someone's working against the Scenario if no one outside of us knows about it."

"Probably. But unless the Scenario is brought back onto track, I'm more than willing to suspect the former." Ritsu nods again before exiting the office. Blissfully unaware of the baleful glare Gendo's shooting at her back.

'Her previous lover returning to her just as things were getting bad here are no coincidence. I want to know more about him. What he did beforehand, his accolades, everything.' He then activates his MAGI-connected terminal and does a search on Matt Hanson.

_(En route to China; five hours later)_

As Shinji pilots the 'Sparrow', Asuka peers inside the yellow case at Adam before grimacing.

"Why're you transporting this for security again? I mean, it'd be much easier to simply destroy it and be done with it."

"That's true, but it's only because Adam is evidence against 'Dumbass' and his cronies for when they're brought to Court."

"I see. But why can't we just forego the trial and shoot them?"

"That's not the way 'N-Tek' works. While some people are too dangerous to allow to live, 'N-Tek' saves lives. Not end them."

"What about the Angels? You've managed to kill them without difficulty."

"Now that's different. While I'm actually an 'N-Tek' Agent, I'm also a reluctant part of NERV. Since one of the objectives of 'N-Tek' matches NERV's reputedly sole objective…"

"You're clear to use lethal force. If necessary."

"Yep." Shinji hears Asuka gulp before smiling softly. "Not to worry, Asuka. To date, I haven't killed any people. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up."

"I hope so too, Shinji. But, aren't there any people you feel should die?"

"I can only think of two. 'Dumbass' and Dread. But that's not really my call. That decision ultimately belongs to the World Court."

"What about the issue of warrants? Don't you need a warrant for gathering evidence during an investigation?"

"In a conventional case, yes. But this case is so far from conventional…"

"A warrant would be a waste of ink. Got it." As she feels the 'Sparrow' slowing down, she asks, "Why're we slowing down, Shinji?"

"We arrived into Chinese territorial airspace and are about to enter territorial waters."

Asuka can't help but notice Shinji aiming the 'Sparrow' down toward the water's surface. As his intent becomes clear, she can only say one thing.

"_Ach shiesse."_

With that, the 'Sparrow' plunges into the water and Asuka hears the wings folding around the cockpit, with the jet engines going silent before battery operated propellers activate. Her fury igniting, she yells.

"How about a little more warning next time? You nearly gave me a heart attack, Third!" Shinji can't help but snicker, getting Asuka to snarl out, "What's so funny?"

"It's just a little 'hazing' for new initiates to go through. Dad put me through it when I decided to become a Field Agent for 'N-Tek'. He thought it funny as Hell, too." Asuka can't help but be snide with her next question.

"How'd you take it?"

"I asked if we could do that again." Asuka doesn't reply, but blinks before she starts guffawing. Shinji right behind her. As she guffaws, she holds her sides.

"I should've figured you'd react like that!" As her guffaws taper off to giggles, she then asks, "How'd he reply?"

"He said, 'Maybe later'. Three weeks later, we did it again." Asuka's guffaws start up again and Shinji grins. Two minutes later, her guffaws taper off once more until her mirth fades. Replaced by light groans as she holds her sides still.

"Oh, man my ribs. Shinji, any chance we can take a break before the training begins?"

"Sorry Asuka, no can do. All 'N-Tek' operatives are trained to fight under any circumstance. Including aching ribs from continuous laughter prior to training."

"You're shitting me!"

"No I'm not. You can ask the Training Director yourself. She'll tell you. Matter of fact…" Switching to Max, he grins and says, "We're coming up on the training facility now."

Asuka peers around his seat and sees a large dome ahead. With a tube facing toward the 'Sparrow'. As Max pilots the 'Sparrow' into the tube, Asuka glances up and sees the tube is so clear, she can see dolphins overhead. Only the dolphins have breathing packs on them. Along with divers working with the dolphins.

"What's with the dolphins and divers out there?"

"Underwater field training. It's one of the courses with the highest drop-out rates."

"People quit the courses? Why?"

"Most of the time, they're doing the courses on a trial basis to see if it suits them best out of curiosity. If not, they go into another field of expertise. Until they either find their niche or become washouts. To date, no one's washed out."

"That's good to hear." Curious, she asks, "What does the underwater field entail?"

"Mainly forensics cases that happen underwater. One case I'm sure you're aware of by now."

"The only underwater case I'm aware of is…" Asuka's voice trails off before she goes on. "The Takusona case."

"Yep."

As they reach the end of the tube, Max settles the 'Sparrow' onto the floor as the water locks close before the water is purged from the dome's base. As the water level goes down around the 'Sparrow', Max unfolds the wings from the 'Sparrow'. Once the water's below the cockpit's sill, Max sees the base's indication system light with a yellow light. When he sees the light turn green, he opens the canopy and grins.

"Welcome to the training facility, Asuka. Bring up the case with you, please."

"Thanks and you got it. But why didn't you open the canopy when the water got below the cockpit sill?"

"Two words. Vollmer twins." At her bewildered blink, he points to the wall to her right and asks, "See those two red marks?" Asuka looks at the wall and sure enough, sees two red marks on it.

"Yeah."

"That's what's left of the Vollmer twins. They ignored the yellow indicator and opened the canopy on their 'Sparrow'. Boom. Their heads exploded from the intense pressure during the equalization procedure. Their first fucking day here, too."

"It pissed me off as well, Agent Steel."

At the new feminine voice with an Irish lilt, Max and Asuka turn around to see a woman of Irish-Chinese descent. With red hair, green eyes, in her early 40s, from what Asuka could tell, and very fit.

"Do you know how hard it is to get what little brain matter there was out of the 'Sparrow' and off of its canopy?"

"Given the way you said, very hard."

"Damn right." Looking Asuka over, the woman scoffs and asks, "Does SECGEN expect me to babysit this one while you evaluate her as well?" Asuka can't help but scoff at that.

"I don't need a babysitter, ma'am."

"You may not think so, but in my eyes, you're a baby still. Agent Steel, I still need that answer from you."

"Not really on the babysit, Ruth. Asuka Langley Sohryu, this is Ruth Zhang, Director of the 'N-Tek' training facility. Ms Zhang, Asuka Langley Sohryu. Code-named 'Red Devil'. We also have an evidence delivery here."

"Very well, Agent Steel." Looking Asuka over, Zhang lightly scowls before remarking, "So you're the one that stowed away on Agent Steel's mission to Russia. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to be sure he didn't go too far and I wanted to see some action."

"And that is why you're before me now, Miss Sohryu. You're rash and impulsive, yet you're also determined to succeed. Interesting blend. I'm sure the Vollmer twins would've agreed if they had waited for the green light in their excited eagerness."

"You mean those _bakas_ died because they were so excited to be here, they were impatient?" Her tone was both incredulous and horrified, prompting Zhang to give her one pass.

"Correct, Miss Sohryu. However, be advised I gave you one pass with that comment about the Vollmer twins. Even though it is correct, please try to have some respect for the dead."

"Understood." Curious, she asks, "What were they here for, anyway?"

"Bomb disposal training." Asuka's eyes can't help but bulge out before she shakes her head.

'This just keeps getting better and better!' Sighing, she then asks, "So what exactly do you call this place? 'Aqua-pit'?"

"Sounds catchy, but nope. If you'll follow me, we'll get the evidence with you two secured and you started, Miss Sohryu." With that, Zhang pulls Asuka onward while Max calmly follows behind. Wondering what Deidre and Rits are up to at that particular moment.

_(En route to Hokkaido; same time)_

While a classic Ford Mustang is a rare sight in Japan, a classic Ford Mustang with a winch on its front bumper is even rarer. Especially one that has an orange body and blackened front end, along with a control console unlike other Mustangs from that circa. Which cause Rits and Deidre to question about it to no end.

E, however, isn't as talkative, nor is Treadwell, when she's behind the wheel. In fact, if anything, they share a sense of sadness between them that only they can understand. Yet Deidre and Rits can't help but see a picture of a smiling elder man with a scraggly beard on the dashboard. E looks into the mirror before smiling softly, yet sadly.

"That was my Uncle John. He taught me the 'Tracker' business."

"What happened to him, if you don't mind?" Deidre's question gets a sigh from Treadwell before he speaks up.

"He was shot dead by a loon's bimbo lackey. In the back, no less. He was trying to warn us when that bitch shot him."

"What happened?"

"After we transferred the spark plugs from the car into an airplane, we were about to take off. Sam made it onto the plane and told me Uncle John had been shot dead. Of course, he used Uncle John's Tracker name." Rits can't help but be curious.

"What was it?"

"He was known as 'Six-Fingered Jake'. He was a recluse, but a good guy." Treadwell glances at E before adding, "It wasn't until after we buried him that she told me his true name."

"I see." Rits' tone is sad before she adds, "I know how you feel, E. My birth parents were murdered."

"I'm sorry to hear that." E's tone is gentle as she asks, "When did… Second Impact?"

"That's right. A bomb was supposed to do them and me in, but they survived the bomb because the bomber did a shitty job of it." Rits' tone then goes cold as she adds, "But a tidal wave finished what the bomb couldn't." Treadwell gives her a glance before nodding his understanding and showing his curiosity.

"How'd you survive that, though?"

"I was put into a small life-pod just minutes before the bomb blew." Glancing at Deidre, she murmurs, "Mom found me at sea and took me in. I was only about two weeks old when it happened, given what I'd heard on the recording a classmate of mine found."

"A life-pod? A recording? Your parents must've been pretty well-off to get hold of that kind of stuff."

"How so, E?"

"Usually stuff like that's restricted to Government usage only, Deidre." Shrugging, she then asks, "Are you expected there by anyone?"

"Just my parents' lawyer. Mom made the call yesterday evening and told him we'd be in Hokkaido to check out my parents' home." Smirking, Rits adds, "Of course, he's pretty ticked off right now at my Grandfather's protection Agent."

"Why's that?"

"He can't get hold of the Agent, Mr. Treadwell."

"He's that good? Maybe E would like to try finding the Agent, see if she's still got it." E can only blush.

"I wish you luck on that endeavor, E. The Agent's very good at keeping a low profile." Deidre's face has a smirk as well as she adds, "I know how that Agent in particular works, too. If he doesn't want his charge found, his charge evidently will not be found."

"How do you know about that?"

"I had a few run-ins with he and his cohorts before Ritsy came into my life, E." Smiling as she holds Rits close, she adds, "In a way, I owe them my thanks. If not for them, I'd have never come across her at sea." Rits can only smile as she nestles into Deidre's side.

"If Mom hadn't come along when she did, I'd have never met Shinji or fallen in love with him."

"Why isn't Shinji with you, anyway?" Rits and Deidre look at each other and share a grin before Rits gives their reply.

"He had an appointment he couldn't get away from, Mr. Treadwell. After all, an Evangelion Pilot never knows what's going to happen next."

"Just how do you feel about Shinji being an Evangelion Pilot, Ritsuko?"

"I'm not too thrilled with the idea of my 'husband' risking his neck at the whims of a moron that cares nothing for him, E. The sooner the Angels are all gone, the sooner Shinji and I can go on a long trip, far away from that moron. During the trip, we'll heal each others' wounds. If anything, he deserves the healing more."

"Healing, huh? What kind of wounds need healing?"

"Mainly emotional and psychological, E. Shinji was abandoned by the moron that dared to call himself his 'Father' at four years old. Only to be taken in by a guy that proved to be a candidate for 'Father-Figure of the Decade'. Something that moron has yet to learn about. If at all, that is."

"Geez, the moron sounds like a total douche-bag."

"He is, Mr. Treadwell." Rits' eyes can't help but drip tears as she softly adds, "I wonder at times how Shinji hadn't snapped yet just from being around him."

"I'd say the people he was taken in by, along with you, give him stability and support." E's voice has a grin to it as she adds, "He may have been given the short end of the stick on a birth Father, but at least he was found by a man willing to step up to the plate." Deidre can't help but feel the urge to get a dig in herself.

"That's not even the worst of it, though." E and Treadwell are both perplexed by that before Treadwell asks it.

"How so?"

"That moron is a walking 'Darwin Award' in the making! And he's the Commander of NERV, no less!"

"The guy that wanted Shinji to leave you and E for dead is the Commander of NERV? Along with the guy responsible for Shinji's genes?"

"That's right, Mr. Treadwell. Now I don't know about you, but I seriously doubt an agency tasked with saving humanity from annihilation will benefit from a person like that being in command!"

"You're quite vehement about that. I take it you met him as well."

"Yeah, though I profoundly wish I didn't, E. I mean, he wanted Shinji to leave us for dead when the 12th came, for crying out loud. Time and time again, I can't figure out how Shinji can be a nice guy while 'he' is a veritable asshole."

"It's just the kind of guy he is, Mom." Rits' voice gets Deidre's attention, causing her to turn toward her daughter as she goes on. "Shinji's sweet and has a strong heart filled with compassion. He's also more than man enough to not bail on those who need him." Treadwell can't help but give a light grin at that.

"I'd sure like to meet Shinji and his 'family' sometime."

"We'll see if we can arrange it. It'd probably be at our official wedding, though." Placing her right hand between her breasts, Rits smiles softly and adds, "All goes well, our first child will be developing in my womb at that time."

"Got it all planned out, huh?" Rits gives Treadwell a nod before the man grins, "The best of luck to you both and your upcoming family."

"Thanks, Mr. Treadwell." Mentally, she adds, 'We'll need all the luck we can get!' She then wonders how her Grandfather and his assistant are faring in their hiding place.

_(Classified 'N-Tek' safe-house; same time)_

"Mmm, morning Shizuka." Kyusuke's voice is groggy as he enters the kitchen, wearing blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Morning, Doctor Tokisona. I've got the coffee brewing right now."

"Thank you." Kyusuke notices his assistant's chipper mood and grins. All remaining vestiges of sleep fading away as he takes in her current manner of dress. A red sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts with brown sandals. "You're certainly happy today."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm away from those goons that…" Biting her tongue, Shizuka pauses before going on. "I'm just happy to be away from them."

"No, it's not that." Catching Shizuka's gaze outside the cabin window, he looks and grins upon seeing an unruly mop of blond hair. "It's Marshal Scott Walker, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You can't fool me, Shizuka. You're smitten with him!"

"It's not like that at all!" As she denies it, Shizuka has a cute blush on her face as she adds, "He's just an Agent that happens to be nice, is all." Kyusuke just smirks before picking up a coffee mug and pours some of the fresh coffee into it. "Doctor?"

"I'm just going to take this out to Scott. Unless, of course, you want to." If he thought Shizuka's blush could get any cuter or redder, he's dead wrong for she's as red as a fire engine.

"Doctor, please!" Shizuka holds the sides of her face while blushing, adding, "It's not like what you think at all!"

"Time will tell, Shizuka. Time will tell." With that, Kyusuke exits the cabin and walks up to the blue business suit-clad 'N-Tek' Agent, guised as a UN Deputy Marshal, standing on guard. "Good morning, Deputy Marshal Walker." Walker turns around and gives Kyusuke a slight nod before speaking.

"Likewise, Doc. Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected. Brought you some Shizuka-brewed coffee by the way." Walker accepts the mug and turns back from Kyusuke before the older man strikes. "I expect that Shizuka's sleeping well, too." Walker's so stunned by the bluntness of the implication, he spits the coffee out. He then turns back to Kyusuke, his expression wary.

"I don't know what you mean by that, sir."

"It's alright, my boy. You needn't say anything more." Smiling warmly, Kyusuke adds, "I want you to take good care of Shizuka. She's had a rough time of it, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Uh, yes sir. I read the dossiers on both her and yourself when I got posted here." Walker's tone is so innocent, yet true, Kyusuke's eyes can't help but twinkle in mischief.

"Oh, so that's what you call it. 'Reading her dossier'. I got you, I got you." Chuckling wryly, he goes back into the cabin, saying, "You just keep 'reading her dossier', then. You have my blessing for what comes next." Once the older man's gone back into the cabin, a bewildered Walker can't help but blink.

'What the fuck was that all about?' Upon the door opening, he sees Shizuka exiting, her face bright red. "Good morning, Miss Uramishi."

"Good morning, Deputy Marshal Walker." As Walker takes a drink of coffee, Shizuka elects to wait until after he's finished. "I'm sorry about Doctor Tokisona, by the way."

"What's up with him, anyway? I mean, I'm here to guard you both when I'm on duty here."

"Well, you see… he thinks you and I are together. Romantically." Walker's eyes can't help but bulge out in shock while Shizuka's blush goes even redder. "That's about how I reacted, too."

"Why would he think that way about us, though?"

"He wants me to be happy with the next nice guy that comes into my life. He wants that guy to be you, Marshal Walker."

Shyly, she looks him over. Tall to the point where her head meets up to his shoulders, fit to the point of being an agile fighter and with a five-o'clock shadow. Walker gives her a nod before replying in turn.

"That's really up to you, though. Not him. Though I do understand what he was talking about now."

Unconsciously, he looks her over. Petite, slender and with a small, yet definite bust-line. He then blinks and shakes his head, hoping Shizuka hadn't noticed. Little does he realize she had and can't help but smile, flattered. Finishing the rest of the coffee, he's about to hand the cup to her. Only to see her walking away from him toward the cabin.

"Miss Uramishi?"

"Yesterday I saw a small pond over the hillside. I'd like to take a dip. You're welcome to join me if you like." With that, she goes back into the cabin, causing him to sigh.

'This gig's going to be the end of me!' Next thing he knows, another male Marshal-guised 'N-Tek' Agent comes up. "Higgins, you're early."

"I figured I'd relieve you so you can go have some fun with Miss Uramishi." At Walker's groan of exasperation, Higgins cackles.

"Not you too!"

"You can deny all you like, buddy boy, but sparks are flying between you both."

"Higgins, the last time you goaded me into this, the girl said I wasn't good enough for her!"

"No, that girl was the one that wasn't good enough for you. If she can't see you for the nice, dependable guy you are, then she's missing out. Besides, I heard what Miss Uramishi said. If she's inviting you to swim with her, that means she's interested."

"She only said that…" Walker's voice trails off as he remembers what Shizuka said before going on. "I'm welcome to join her if I like."

Before he can say anything more, Shizuka comes back out of the cabin. Clad in a black bikini and carrying a mask, snorkel and fins. As she draws near to the Agents, she smiles warmly at Walker before greeting Higgins.

"Morning Marshal Higgins."

"Morning Miss Uramishi." Nudging Walker in his side, he adds, "I just relieved Walker so he can go swim with you if he'd like to." Walker's eyes bulge out in shock at how blatant Higgins was just now. "So go on, you two and have a good swim." Walker turns to face Higgins before speaking lowly. A hiss in his tone.

"You're despicable."

"And you're lonely as Hell, man." Looking over toward Shizuka, he adds, "Don't let him get away from you, Miss Uramishi. Guys like him are very rare." Shizuka's blush tells Higgins all he needs to know as he gently pushes Walker toward her.

"See? You two will make a good couple. So go and put your trunks on, man. After the past month you've been here, you're due some rest." When Walker doesn't move to comply, Higgins sighs gutturally.

"Oh for… if it's to be that way, then fine! UN Deputy Marshal Scott Walker, I'm ordering you to relax and swim with Miss Shizuka Uramishi! Gillespie, Myers and I'll watch over things here! So move it, UN Deputy Marshal!"

"Yes, DMiC Higgins." At that, Walker makes his way to the cabin and goes in. Getting Higgins to sigh.

'Sorry buddy, but you shouldn't on the job all the time. You're human too, after all.' Upon noticing Shizuka glaring crossly at him, Higgins grins. "Something wrong, Miss Uramishi?"

"You ordered him to relax and swim with me. Damn right there's something wrong! Why are you and Dr Tokisona so interested in us, anyway?"

"Something you gotta know about Walker, Miss Uramishi. He's considered himself a reject in the romance department a long time. I don't want that for him. He deserves to be happy."

"You're kidding me! A nice guy like him, a reject?" At his nod, Shizuka can't help but scoff. "Any girl in her right mind would be lucky to have him in her life."

"I agree. However, whatever happened was from before he joined us." Shrugging, he adds, "I don't know about Dr Tokisona, but I, for one, think you two would look very good together."

"You may think it, but I'm damaged goods!" Higgins can't help but be taken aback at Shizuka's volume. "I killed my unborn baby in a DUI wreck where I was the DUI driver! I accidentally killed a guy that was trying to rape me while I was in rehab! I refused to cooperate with the people that are now after myself and Dr Tokisona until I saw my last boyfriend violently die! With the threat they'd call his precinct and tell them I'd shot him!" With tears falling from her eyes, she cries out, "I'm a jinx!"

"I know. I read the court transcript of your testimony. But you shouldn't consider yourself a jinx. Much like Walker shouldn't consider himself a romantic reject." Turning back to the cabin and seeing Walker coming back out, blue swim trunks on, snorkel gear in hand, he grins and turns back to her. "Besides, it couldn't hurt you two to at least try."

"I guess not." Shizuka's voice is distracted as she looks Walker over. 'He's in very good shape.' Subconsciously, she then licks her lips as Walker reaches them.

"Okay, I'm ready. Though I'm not really sure about this."

"Trust me, buddy boy. This'll do you both a world of good."

In the background of the cabin, Dr Tokisona is grinning. The other two Agents grinning along with him. Walker can only nervously gulp while Shizuka blushes prettily. Without any further words, Shizuka starts down the path to the lake, with Walker right behind her. As they walk on, Higgins gives one more bit of wording.

"Just swim! No need to go all out on the first date!"

Much to Higgins' relief, and amusement, Walker only extends his left middle finger skyward instead of charging toward him. Murder in his eyes. Like he did the last time Higgins pulled a stunt like that. Higgins chuckles softly as he turns back to Dr Tokisona and sees the man grinning softly.

"Should we start planning a wedding for those two, Marshal?"

"Nah. Let's give them some time together first, Doc. But I gotta know. Aren't you worried about your granddaughter… Ritsuko, I believe?"

"My grandbaby can take care of herself. Much like the young man she intends to wed when the time comes. I only hope I'm still around to see my first great-grandbaby."

"We'll do all we can to ensure you get that chance, Doc." The Marshal identified as Gillespie gets his attention as he goes on. "Since we're out where no one can find us, though, there's not much danger here."

"Then why are you four here?"

"UN Agent Steel's instructions." Marshal Myers' voice is pensive as it goes on. "We don't really know why he selected us, just that he felt we'd be best suited to protect you in his stead while he's working on a different investigation."

"What's he investigating?"

"A bunch called NERV. In particular, it's Commander." Higgins' voice gets the Doctor's attention back to him before he goes on. "He's working in conjunction with his point man for the case, which has helped enormously."

"Did you say NERV? As in the agency tasked to destroy the Angels?" At Higgins' nod, Kyusuke asks, "What's the Commander's name?"

"Well, of late, there's been a big debate. In the circles of the UN, it's Gendo Ikari. But ever since the Third Child of NERV, Shinji Ikari, submitted the petition to have the Commander severed from the 'Ikari' name, he's named as 'Rokubungi' on paper."

'That name sounds familiar. But why though?' Shrugging, Kyusuke grins before remarking, "In any case, I hope the case goes well. Now, who's for a game of 'Scrabble', fellas?"

Meanwhile as they arrive at the lake, Shizuka can't help but notice a scar on Walker's right flank. Gently reaching over, she softly runs her fingertip along the line and grimaces before thinking.

'It must've been a deep wound.' Upon Walker gently taking her hand from the scar, she blushes at how she got caught before apologizing in Japanese. _"Gomen nasai."_

"It's cool. It was a long time ago, Miss Uramishi."

"Please, Marshal Walker, you can call me Shizuka."

"Okay, Shizuka, you can call me Scott."

Shizuka gives him a soft smile before taking off her glasses and putting them onto the ground by the lake's shore. However, she puts them onto the ground by bending over, allowing Scott to eye her firm butt before coming upright again. As she puts her mask and snorkel into place, she notices Scott moving toward the water's edge as well. Moving decidedly uncomfortably, his hands over his crotch. She's barely able to stifle a giggle, but doesn't suppress a smile.

"Did you like the sight of my ass, Scott?"

"I'm not sure I should answer that, Shizuka." Getting into the water up to his waist, he moves his hands away and sighs in relief. "It's bad enough I'm derelict in my duty by doing this, but the last thing I need is a SH beef in my record."

"What if I weren't to complain about it?" Her shy voice gets him to look over toward her as she bends forward to put her fins on, allowing him to see her cleavage. "Besides, I think that kind of thing applies to 'on duty behavior'. You're 'off duty' under orders. Am I wrong?"

"No. You're correct. I am 'off duty'. But still, it isn't right."

Shizuka only smirks before putting her mask and snorkel into place and submerging completely to the point where he can't see the tip of the snorkel tube. Yet he can easily see her bikini-clad form making its way to him underwater, getting him to gulp.

When she surfaces, only the tip of the snorkel can be seen before she blows the water out of the tube. Yet she keeps making her way to him until she reaches his crotch. Without warning of any kind, she fully surfaces and peels her mask off of her face and takes the snorkel out of her mouth. Seductive smirk on her face.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to snorkel with me?"

"I think I'll snorkel with you."

As Scott puts his gear on, Shizuka giggles softly, waiting for him to get geared up. Once he's geared up, Shizuka brings her mask back down, Scott following her cue as she puts the snorkel tube back into her mouth. Taking his hand into hers, Shizuka coaxes Scott into the deeper water as they both submerge, both hoping to not screw things up if it goes anywhere.

_(Hokkaido; Takusona Manor; same time)_

As Rits and Deidre gape helplessly at the massive mansion, E and Treadwell can only grin. The main building is five stories tall and at least as wide as a semi is long. White vinyl siding covering it, along with a vine trellis on either side of it from what they all could see. Mr. Ubatigona, however, pays it no mind as he goes on.

"Altogether, the main house of the manor has twenty bedrooms, four on each floor and ten bathrooms, two on each floor." Looking over his notes, he nods and goes on. "The kitchen is considered to be state-of-the-art, for ten years ago, that is. It may need updating, but ultimately it falls to Ritsuko."

"I'd better show Shinji the kitchen. It's his domain. He can see what needs to be updated or not."

"Why would the kitchen be Shinji's domain if you'll have worker machines to do that work for you and your family, Miss Takamiya?"

"Shinji and I believe some things are best done by the people themselves. Cooking's one of them. If anything, Mom taught me that as she raised me up."

"Ah. Speaking of, when am I going to be able to meet Shinji?"

"It depends on how well the rest of the war goes." Rits shrugs and sheepishly grins. "Besides, I kinda told him about your attempt at blackmail and he wanted to 'introduce' you and Grandfather to Unit-01, personally. I think he still does." Ubatigona can't help but gulp audibly.

"Was this…"

"It was before we found out that Grandfather was conned and Shizuka was being blackmailed herself."

"Ah." Grinning sheepishly himself, Ubatigona says, "In that case, if it's not too late, I'd like to apologize for that. It was totally uncalled for me to try getting you to dismiss your suit against my client in that way." Deidre and Rits don't reply, they only cross their arms, putting thoughtful looks onto their faces. "Do you want me to grovel? I'm good at groveling."

"No need to go that far, though it would be interesting to see." Deidre's voice has barely suppressed mirth as she goes on. "You're just lucky Section-2 Captain Sychola isn't here right now, but at Tokyo-3. I told him about that attempt and what Kyusuke Tokisona did. He wanted to grind his and your bones to dust. I think he still does, too. Much like Ritsy, it was before the hearing." Ubatigona gulps at that before turning to a grinning Treadwell and E. Only for E to notice it before scoffing.

"You got yourself into this mess you're in. You're on your own on getting out of it. It's up to them whether or not you get an 'introduction' or your bones ground to dust." When Treadwell nods, Ubatigona gulps before looking back toward the two women that hold his life in their hands.

"What do you say, Ritsy? Do we forgive him or not?"

"Hmm, I'm not much for holding grudges. I found it causes ulcers of the psychological kind. So, yeah. I forgive him."

"Yeah, I do too." Ubatigona lets out a huge sigh of relief, unaware of the other shoe about to drop until it does. "Think Shinji and Peter will as well?" Ubatigona's eyes fly open at that, getting him to gulp again.

"I dunno. Shinji's got a pretty good-sized grudge against one dumbass. I don't think he can sustain one against a hapless fool that was only looking out for his client. I'll discuss it with him. Peter?"

"He might be a little difficult in convincing. Given his nature as a Marine, he can probably hold in all that anger until he comes across something to unload it onto. I'll discuss it with him as well." Rits gives Deidre a nod with a grin while Ubatigona starts praying to the _kamis_ above.

'Please, _Kami_, Buddha, Yahweh, Allah, any of you deities out there, let the men of the ladies Takamiya release any and all grudges they carry!' With that, he returns his attention to the two women before asking, "Any questions about the main house before I explain the other aspects?"

"I've one." Rits' voice gets his attention as she asks, "Why so many bedrooms?"

"Your late Mother, Yuriko, wanted a large family. As had your late Father. So, they had this house built with that in mind. Of course, failing a large family of their own, they were also considering running a hotel or a shelter out of the household. They had yet to decide when…"

"Second Impact struck." At Ubatigona's nod, Deidre looks over at Rits, glad she hadn't brought up the bomb angle with him. Rits then asks, "Did Mother and Father know anyone from outside of Hokkaido?"

"Well, let's see. Yuriko knew two scientists from Tokyo and Europe. I'm not sure of their names, but there's a picture of the three of them inside the family room. Hoshio knew a professor that worked in Kyoto. He was one of the professor's students once, and I mean for one day, but found the subject matter to be over his head."

"How'd the professor take it?"

"He actually took it with good grace. He even told Hoshio that some people are meant for sciences while others are meant for financial or other business aspects. He got Hoshio into the classes that were more geared to him." Tapping his chin, he adds, "I believe there's a picture of the professor in there too. With a notation by the professor, no less. If you'd like, we can step inside now." Rits and Deidre both nod while E and Treadwell both shrug. Only for Rits to turn around.

"It wouldn't be right for you to not enter as well, Mr. and Mrs. Treadwell."

"It's your family home, though, Ritsuko. E and I would be intruding."

"Nonsense, Mr. Treadwell. Far as we're concerned, you're family to us." Deidre nods at Rits' words with a grin, getting E and Treadwell to grin as well. E looks over at him and smirks.

"I'm getting the feeling we were just adopted in a way, Sam."

"Same here, Edith."

Looping his arm into Edith's, Sam smiles warmly as he looks toward Rits and Deidre before speaking in Japanese.

"_Arigato."_ Rits' smile and Deidre's grin as they enter soon are replaced by grimaces on the faces of all five people. Ubatigona grimacing the most.

Suffice it to say the inside looks somewhat raggedy. Holes the size of human feet in the flooring, dust and cobwebs all over the walls. But the worst part is the smell of stale air.

"Jeepers. You'd think that this place could've been aired out at least yearly."

"You said it, Edith." Rits sighs before clapping her hands together giddily. "It's a project!" Deidre can only smirk at her enthusiasm before nodding as well.

"Yeah. A project that'll take who knows how long to make livable as soon as possible." Ubatigona's snarl is evident as he adds, "I was given explicit instructions by Hoshio in regards to the caretaking of the household should anything unforeseen happen to himself, Yuriko or yourself, Miss Takamiya. The contractors I hired for the upkeep…" He then strides out of the house, uttering dark curses so colorful, it makes Edith blanche.

"Now I know I've been in a regular office too long."

"How so, Edith?"

"Deidre, here's my rule of thumb. 'If a Lawyer swears so colorfully to get you to blanche, that's a sure sign you've been in an office too long'. And boy does he swear." Rits, however, pays no mind as she sees a picture of three women. One of which she recognizes easily.

'Shinji's Mom.' Looking at the other two women, she notices one of them resembles Asuka in a way. 'Asuka's Mom.' Looking at the final woman, right smack in the middle of them, she notices the resemblance to herself.

'My birth Mom.' Noticing the three smiling gaily, Rits can't help but smile fondly at the picture. "They must've been good friends to be smiling like that."

"I'm sure, Ritsy." At the sound of Deidre's voice behind her, Rits lightly sniffles as she feels a tear welling up in her left eye. "Do you want to get some air?"

"I'm okay, Mom. It's just that I never knew I looked like my birth Mother like Grandfather had said."

"I must admit. The resemblance is downright uncanny." Holding Rits from behind, Deidre says, "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been around there sooner, baby. Maybe then your parents would've been able to survive."

"Oh Mom." Looking back at Deidre, she asks, "Is that why you stopped? You felt guilty my parents died and I didn't?"

"Yes. That's what I felt when I came across your pod. Immense guilt for something I had no control over. Not even when… Mr. Treadwell, is there something you want to talk with me over?"

"Not really. Edith found some kind of equipment in the manor's security room. Heck, I didn't even know this place had a security room."

"Part of E being a Tracker, I gather?"

"That's right, Deidre. But seeing as the electricity's been off for the past decade or so, E's taking the recording unit out of its moorings for transport to the office. It could have footage for a party or something." Rits and Deidre both nod until Rits remembers one other item.

"Mom, I'm going to see if I can find 'Mihke'. Mainly to see what kind of shape it's in."

"Okay, Ritsy. You may want to go the external way, though. Who knows how many holes there are in the floor or how big they are?"

"You got that right." With that, Rits goes back out of the house, noticing Ubatigona's screaming obscenities into his car phone and softly giggles. 'Quite colorful indeed.' Upon noting his lack of attentiveness, being so intent on his swearing, Rits can only shake her head in bemusement as she makes her way to the back of the house. When she gets there, she feels her breath being taken away at the sight before her.

A beautiful ocean view, with a cabin cruiser on a trailer on the beach, its propeller pointed toward the water. As if saying, 'I am ready. Launch me when you are'. Attached to the trailer is a black 90s model Toyota 4Runner. Rits can't help but smile softly at the thought of Deidre driving the SUV into Tokyo-3. Making her way to the cabin cruiser, she sees some cosmetic work is needed on it, mainly cleaning and a new paint job. When she gets close, her smile goes wider upon seeing the name on its bow.

'MIHKE'

Gently touching it, as if afraid it'd fall apart on her, she softly rubs the hull and speaks softly.

"Hi, 'Mihke'. You may not know me yet, but I already know you. I'm Ritsuko, your skipper-to-be. I'd have been here sooner, but Mother and Father were killed two weeks after I was born. It took me up till now to get here." Making her way to 'Mihke's aft, she sees a dive ladder mounted there and grins softly.

"Looks like you were a dive boat once. Since I'm certified, Shinji's certified and Mom's certified, we can dive from you once we get you up and running again. Along with get some air tanks set up in here." Clambering up the ladder and seeing what's in the storage area, she can't help but sweat drop before giggling. "Of course, it looks like Mother and Father had the same idea."

Getting herself fully aboard, she lightly grimaces at the amount of bird droppings on its flooring, the seats and control console.

"I see some birds have been playing 'Poo-Poo Bombardier' on you. But it's alright. I'll clean you right up, check your battery power and crank up your engine. Then after the war's over, I'll drag Shinji onto a sea cruise while I nurse his psyche back to health and pop out our children." Looking at the port side and seeing an enclosed compartment, Rits can't help but find herself curious.

'Maps, maybe?' Opening the compartment, Rits sees a letter envelop, along with a CD-ROM inside. 'Hello?' Bringing the items out, Rits sees the CD-ROM is actually a DVD-R inside a protective case. 'I'll have to see about getting a look at this later on with Mom and Shinji. For now, let's see about this letter envelop.'

Eying it, she notices her name on it. Opening the envelop eagerly, she peers inside and sees folded pieces of paper and a pair of laminated ID cards. Putting the cards out of her mind, she pulls out the papers and looks them over. The Title for 'Mihke' in her name, its general information and specs. Both original and after restoring to higher than the standard specs. And a letter.

Feeling she has to sit down, Rits looks within the cruiser to see if she find any clean seating. Sure enough, she finds a long couch within and goes in. Plopping herself down onto it, she begins reading eagerly.

_Dearest Ritsuko, if you're reading this, then that means your Mother and I have died. Otherwise we'd have been able to see your face light up upon seeing your own cabin cruiser. I don't know how many years will have gone by before you're reading this letter, but I do know that we want you to be happy always._ Rits can't help but lightly sniffle before she wipes her tears away before reading on.

_How old are you now? Are you before your teens, in your teens, finishing high school… endless questions come to mind. Questions, I'm afraid, will remain unanswered when it comes to us._

"No, Daddy. No." Rits can't help but laugh bitterly as she wipes another set of tears away before reading on.

_If anything, pumpkin, your Mother and I both agreed that if we were to die, the truth about our lives won't die with us. Your Mother and I were Intelligence operatives working deep 'underground', as it were. When orders came down because of the Sweden incident, we had no choice but to comply. Any and all communications had to cease unless it was to the UN. Pfft. Most useless bunch of morons on the planet._ Rits can't help a choked giggle before nodding her agreement regarding the past UN.

_One night, we were forced to break cover. One of your Mother's best friends, Yui Ikari, had married a man named Gendo Rokubungi. To celebrate the marriage, we held a party here. It was a massive soiree. Plentiful food and drink, slow and fast dancing, the works. But we learned something horrible. If it's in your hands now, you must get it to our organization. It is evidence of the truth. We're sorry to put this on your shoulders, pumpkin, but you're the only one that we can trust._

"Oh, Daddy. You and Mommy needn't be sorry."

_Inside the envelop, you've undoubtedly seen two ID cards. They're cards assigned to operatives in the ATS for 'N-Tek'. Be they past or present._ At that, the letter falls out of her hands before she shakily brings out the two cards and looks them over.

'My parents were like Shinji?' Seeing the holographic 'N-Tek' logo in the lamination, she mentally asks, 'They were Agents for "N-Tek" when they died? No, they were under deep cover because of Dread's stunt with Sweden.' She then starts putting it together in her mind.

'Okay. If what I'm thinking is on this disc, they somehow got wind of the plot for Second Impact and sought to give a warning. But passed it through an untrustworthy person that's clearly got "Dumbass" in his pocket. The person then assigned "Dumbass" to kill my parents and me, timing it to when Second Impact struck. Telling my parents in their own way that my parents had failed.'

"Ritsy! You up there?" Deidre's voice wafting up to her gets Rits' attention before she gets up and goes to the aft, being mindful of the bird droppings. When she gets to the aft, she sees Treadwell is with Deidre. When he looks up and sees her, Treadwell gives her a gentle grin.

"Hey. Find anything that needs fixing?" Not caring Treadwell's there still, Rits freely lets tears fall as she looks down toward Deidre.

"My parents were betrayed, Mom. Dread betrayed them and set 'Dumbass' on killing them. All because they were doing their jobs the best they can as 'N-Tek' operatives."

"Oh, Ritsy." The sadness in her eyes is soon replaced by smoldering rage as she grits out.

"There is no way in Hell my sweet Shinji could've come from a man so horrendously evil!" Right at that moment, she wonders what her beloved and Asuka are up to.

_(Undersea Training Facility; same time)_

"Ooofff!" As Asuka slumps to the ground after the gentle, yet definite, kick to her back, she hears Max cheering her on.

"C'mon, 'Red', you can do better than that!" Well, sort of.

Yet Asuka takes it in stride as she turns back around to face the one that kicked her in her back. A cockily grinning young man with well-coiffed hair, big muscles and a deep tan. If Asuka hadn't met Kenoju beforehand, she'd probably have been interested in the schmuck before her. Then again…

Giving the meathead a shark's smile, she lunges toward him, her right fist extended. Only for him to sidestep to her left. Just as she wanted for she rockets her left leg into his crotch.

WHAM

The young man's expression immediately takes on an agonized expression before his eyes cross. Gently pushing him off her leg, she watches him fall to the floor while clutching his groin. Unable to resist chuckling snidely, she can't help what she says next.

"You might want to put some ice on that."

"Well done, Agent 'Devil'. However, please do keep in mind that while that technique may be effective in the field, it is most uncalled for in training. Francis, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Director Zhang!" Francis' reply is in Soprano as he goes on. "Just keep that crazy redhead away from me!" Without waiting to be dismissed, Francis gets up and ambles away, muttering the whole time. "The very nerve of her! 'Red Devil' is an apt code-name for her!" Asuka can't help but sigh gustily before grinning sheepishly.

"Maybe I went too far."

"Maybe? Trainee Jopreano is not only training to be an 'N-Tek' Agent, he's establishing his cover identity as a body builder." Zhang's stern expression soon becomes one of mirth, with the woman adding, "Of course, seeing as he did kick you in the back, albeit gently, he did have that coming."

"Why did he do that, anyway? I mean, I was nowhere near up to his level for him to use such an underhanded tactic."

"He believes in the philosophy of 'Treat all potential dirty fighters the same way by fighting dirty'. He undoubtedly felt you'd fight dirty, and was right. But only after he used the dirty tactic first. I'll discuss that lapse in judgment with him at length tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Asuka then lightly groans before grimacing. "But man that guy's got a kick like a mule!"

"It's the only thing Jopreano's got going for him." Seeing Asuka blink, Max goes on. "He was place kicker for Notre Dame University before he decided he wanted to more with his life than playing football."

"How'd he wind up joining 'N-Tek', though?"

"He heard about it through one of our subsidiaries in Russia. I believe you're familiar with it given you went there." Zhang's response is met with a sheepish grin from Asuka before Zhang looks over at Max. "Agent Steel, what's your opinion of Trainee Sohryu?"

"She's got a long road ahead of her, but she's also determined. I'd say she has potential to become 'N-Tek' field material. That is if she can keep her temper under control. I mean, I think the guys in the kitchen heard that 'Bavarian Nut Crunch' just a little while ago." Asuka can't help but blush at that.

Zhang, however, smirks out, "And that's on the other side of the complex and two sublevels down." Asuka's blush goes so red, Max can't help but chuckle.

"Okay, let's give her a break, Ruth. The last thing we need is for Trainee Sohryu to spontaneously combust while wearing an 'N-Tek' jumpsuit. Oh yeah, how's it feeling?"

"Loose, but for better mobility. I liked the other suit better, though." At their chuckles, Asuka can't help but chuckle as well before asking, "What's next?"

"Marksmanship." Zhang's reply can't help but get a grin from Asuka, getting her to look over at Max. "Why am I not liking her grin, Agent Steel?"

"Probably because she's had training in marksmanship for what she does when she's not here."

"I see. Trainee Sohryu?"

"Yes, Director Zhang?"

"I'm going to tell you this right now. 'N-Tek' is a life-saving organization. Not a life-taking one. Lethal force is only as a last resort option. Never first, second or third. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. But, what if things get to that point already though?"

"Then you are cleared to use lethal force. But only use it if things get that bad. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Looking over at Max, she's about to ask until she remembers the story she was told the night Maya was there. "I'm surprised things hadn't gotten to that point with you yet, Agent Steel."

"As am I and, quite frankly, I'm glad."

Yet Asuka can tell by his words that it's a struggle for him to not do the right thing and eliminate the biggest threat to humanity. Giving him a soft smile, she nods, knowing full well he's got too big a heart.

'You must've taken after your Mama. She's, no doubt at all, proud of you.' All further musing ends when a female member of the security personnel comes up to Zhang. A communiqué in hand.

"What is it, Alison?"

"Ma'am, there's been activity at Outpost 557P."

"Outpost 557P? That hasn't been active in years. Not since before Second Impact struck." Motioning for the communiqué, she nods at Alison when the young woman hands it to her. Looking it over, she nods before saying, "Five people entered the premises, only for one to come back out. Cursing an impressive blue streak."

"Who are the Agents assigned to 557P, Ruth?"

"Better question would be 'were', actually, Agent Steel. They died in Second Impact."

"I see. What were their names?"

"Names of Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona. They were mainly an inactive ATS team/observation site and were still on maternity leave following the birth of their daughter, Ritsuko."

"I see. What happened?"

While Zhang couldn't quite tell why Max was getting angry, Asuka can and starts edging away from him.

"According to the 'black box' that was retrieved by a student at Tokyo-3 High School, a bomb had detonated. Yet the Agents survived it, only for the tidal wave to wash over them. When they washed up onto shore, their bodies were pulverized on the inside. It was initially believed their daughter Ritsuko had died with them, only for a woman of Chinese descent to pull into Old Yokosuka, dressed in gym sweats. Ritsuko in tow. They were reluctant until we exerted our influence, if only to protect the woman and child from further harm."

"So you enrolled them into a Witness Protection Program of sorts, then."

"Yes. We only told the people at Old Yokosuka to tell the woman she needs a Japanese name to adopt her. The adoption went through and we discretely informed Ms Takamiya about the names of Ritsuko's birth parents. Not their affiliation with 'N-Tek' at all."

"Okay. What were their covers?"

"Hoshio's cover was that of an investment banker with a hobby of restoring old boats. Both of which he actually did, believe it or not. Yuriko's cover was a fashion model that was reclusive when she wanted privacy. Both of them were infiltration specialists recruited right out of their respective high schools. But what surprised us most of all was how they worked so well together, they actually started dating before tying the knot nine months later!"

"Aw, that's so _kawaii_!" Asuka's words get a smirk from Max and a chuckle from Zhang before the redhead asks, "What happened, then?"

"Ritsuko was born three months after they wed. Two weeks after that, she was orphaned." Asuka's mood loses its joviality before she gulps.

"You mean, they died during the most special time in their lives?" At Zhang's nod, Asuka asks, "Any suspects as to who set the bomb?"

"We've one. I'm sure you already know who, too."

"Gendo Rokubungi." Max's tone is so heated, it gets Zhang to gulp.

"Easy, Agent Steel. We've already gotten footage of him walking out of the Shukimaro Mining Company. A case of C-9 in hand. Four days before Second Impact."

"When did you get it?"

"It was part of a sneak in one of our recent graduates had done three days ago. The objective was to enter a defunct company with surveillance equipment. Shukimaro was chosen at random, of course." Yet Zhang can't resist a mischievous wink, getting Asuka and Max to grin before she goes on.

"But needless to say, we've got evidence of the future NERV Commander in possession of an explosive meant for mining. Same explosive being used in a bomb on the 'Perseus' in an attempt to kill Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona. The attempt failed, only for the tidal wave to kill them."

"We've got him cold, then."

"It would seem so." Zhang hands Max a disc and says, "Get this to Old Osaka ASAP. They and SECGEN need to see this so they can build the case against Rokubungi. Though it is circumstantial, it's a start at least."

"A very good start." Max suddenly grins as he asks, "Any chance Adam can make a special appearance of sorts?"

"What kind of special appearance, Agent?" As Max tells her, Zhang can't help but chortle. Asuka right behind her. "Oh, that'll be some appearance!" Asuka can't help but nod in agreement. Zhang then checks her watch and grimaces. "We're losing time. Trainee Sohryu, do you still feel up to marksmanship training?"

"Yes, ma'am. In fact, I'd like to try shooting using non-lethal force in the scenarios, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

With that, they escort Asuka to the firing range and introduce her to the weapons in the arsenal. Among them an H&K PDW in 4.7mm. Asuka can't help but smile happily at it. Her smile goes wider when she sees they've lethal to non-lethal rounds for it. Picking up three 30 round magazines of non-lethal ordnance, she turns toward Max and Zhang.

"So what kind of targets do you guys use, anyway?"

"Mainly holograms." Zhang's reply can't help but get a feral grin from the redhead. "I take it you've someone in mind."

"Yep!" Zhang gives Asuka a nod and programs in the hologram. Once it's in, Asuka looks over at Max and asks, "You want in on this?"

"Sure." Picking up a Bushmaster ACR in 5.56mm and three 30 round magazines of non-lethal, he takes the spot by Asuka's. Zhang programs in the target and Max grins evilly. "May not be the real thing, but it's just as good." Asuka gives him a demonic cackle before nodding as well. With that, they both open fire, relishing in the screams of the targets as the rounds fly mostly into the groins.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; Gendo's office)_

Gendo can't help but feel the urge to cover his crotch and scream in pain, for reasons unknown to him.


	54. Chapter 54

Shinji Steel 54

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Ayanami/Nez household; same time)_

As they watch Jake sit around and 'mope' about Rachel's death, they can't help but be exasperated by how he's overdoing it. Rei finally has enough and comes right out with it.

"You needn't act anymore, Mr. Nez. Richard and I know about Rachel being alive still." Jake's face has a stunned expression as he looks up at the blue-haired young woman as she moves over to Richard. Allowing him to see Richard nodding his agreement. At that, Jake can't help but chuckle.

"I should've known better than to try to fool my boy."

"I'll say, Dad. So, what gives? Why'd Mom fake her death?"

"It's because of Rokubungi." Rei's eyes can't help but go wide before they go back to normal. Jake catching it. "You're stunned by it, aren't you Miss Ayanami?"

"Given what I've observed of late, I shouldn't be. But I am."

"Hey, it's okay, Rei." Richard's words flow into Rei's ears, getting her to turn and face him. "I mean, the guy practically raised you from your time as an infant."

"Yes, but he also abandoned Shinji when Shinji needed him the most. I can't help but…"

"Feel responsible?" At Jake's query, Rei nods, getting Jake to sigh. "I'm going to tell you right up front. 'Dumbass' dropped the ball when it came to Shinji. Josh and his friends were more than willing to give Shinji a home."

"I understand. Shinji didn't deserve the slap I gave him. 'Dumbass' did." Shaking her head, Rei adds, "But back to the topic at hand. What does Rokubungi have to do with Rachel faking her death? And how did she pull it off, anyway?"

"I'll put it to you like this. Rokubungi's not the kind of guy that likes the idea of losing power of any kind. When Rachel told him what she'd do the next time she got a report like that, he didn't exactly take it well. So once she'd exited his office, he made arrangements for a sniper to shoot her. Of course, we had a little 'birdie' listening in on him." Rei and Richard both nod, with Richard taking the next one.

"That explains part of it. But how'd she pull it off, though?"

"That, my boy, is a long, long story." Looking at them both, Jake adds, "From before either of you were even born. Even more, Rachel's the one with the clearance to tell you."

"Alright. What can you tell us?" At Rei's question, Jake grins.

"Did either of you notice anything off-kilter about her that morning?"

"The lack of a heartbeat, while she was moving plain as day." Richard nods at Rei's reply before adding his own.

"She was moving a little stiffly." Jake nods at both of them before tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, Martinez is gonna have to work on the limbs' motors. Though I don't know if he can give the 'LMD' a heartbeat. If anything, it'd be cosmetic." Rei and Richard blinking in bewilderment can't help but get Jake to chuckle softly. "Not to worry though, Richie. Your Mom's alright and biding her time until she can enable the arrest of Rokubungi."

"Is Mrs. Nez a Law Enforcement Officer of some kind? Or is she asserting her authority as SECGEN of the UN?"

"It's the latter, Rei. As to the former, though, you'll have to wait until she can answer it herself."

"Understood. How are we to act until the time comes, though?"

"Like you're grieving, Rei. The funeral's tomorrow. So you'll have to act like you normally would while grieving." Richard nods in agreement while Rei bites her lower lip tentatively.

"I am unfamiliar with grieving as I had never done it before."

"Well, it mainly consists of you looking like you're falling apart." Rei's puzzled blink can't help but get Jake to hastily add, "Not literally, mind you. You're crying sporadically, all over the place." Sighing, he adds, "Much like Rachel and I were when we thought Jefferson died. And don't even get me started on Josh, Kat and Berto."

"He was important to you all, wasn't he, when you all thought he had died?"

"Yeah. Jefferson was pretty much the glue that held us together as a family. You can't believe the surprise on our faces and in our hearts when we found out he'd survived and was in a coma for a decade and a half. Josh, however, was the most relieved."

"Because Jefferson is Mr. McGrath's adoptive Father. Much like Mr. McGrath is Shinji's."

"Now you're getting it." Rei can't help but smile at Jake's words before looking toward Richard. Seeing a nod from him, Rei nods back before closing her red eyes and opening them back up. Trying to put a sad look into them, but not quite making it.

"Do my eyes look sad?" Jake looks at her eyes before closing his own and shaking his head in the negative.

"Nope. Quite frankly, they're devoid of emotion." Rei can't help but wince before smiling sheepishly.

"It seems I've my work cut out for me." Jake gives her a gentle nod before opening his eyes.

"Yeah, but Richie and I'll help you. Right, slugger?"

"Right, Dad." Richard then takes Rei's hand into his own and gives it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, Rei. We'll help you." Rei squeezes his hand back just as gently before smiling.

"Thank you, Richard and Mr. Nez." Jake can't help but chuckle before speaking again.

"You can call me Jake, Rei." Teasingly, he adds, "Or even 'Dad', since you're in the running to become Richie's wife." Rei's face can't help but go beet red as she shyly smiles. Richard's face is just as red, yet he's smiling as well. "So, when can we expect you two to tie the knot and start with the grandkids?"

"DAD!" Their unified reply can't help but get Jake to guffaw.

_(Hokkaido; Takusona home; same time)_

As Deidre and Edith see about getting the 4Runner road ready, seeing as it hadn't run in years, Rits and Sam look over the disc on a portable DVD player. When they see Gendo talking, Sam can't help but be curious as to what he's saying. Rewinding before increasing the volume, Sam soon nods as they hear what he's saying. Rits paying intent attention as well.

"_First of all, seeing as Hoshio's got the camcorder…"_

For some reason, Rits and Sam can't help but notice his speech is slurred. The reason becomes clear as he plunks an empty glass down onto a passing tray before picking up a full glass from another passing tray. The realization startles them both.

"He's wasted!" Sam gives a snicker as he remembers those days. Rits, however…

"Wasted? He's fucking annihilated!" She then gasps as a drunken Gendo continues.

"_A toast to Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona on the birth of their cute little baby girl!"_ The camcorder pans over to two women that Rits recognizes from the picture. Yui and Yuriko both cooing at a bundle in Yuriko's arms. _"Little Ritsuko!"_

"_Cheers!"_ At the cheer and applause, Gendo then clears his throat before calling out again.

"_Okay, Hoshio, you can point the camcorder back over here! I've got more I wanna say!"_

"_You got it, Gendo!" _The sound of her Father's voice gets a tear from Ritsuko as it goes on._"Though I'd really rather get Ritsuko on disc!"_

"_You can do that another day! This is important!"_

"_Well, since you put it that way…"_ The camcorder points back toward Gendo just as he accepts another glass. _"Good grief, Gendo, how many whiskey/bourbon/rums are you gonna have?"_

"_I'm gonna get so fucking rip roaring drunk, I ain't gonna remember what I gotta say!"_

"_You're already there!"_ Gendo laughs heartily at Hoshio as he shakes the camcorder in mirth. _"I'm surprised you're even still standing!"_

"_Bah! Now, to my next toast! Second Impact! It'll wipe out half of humanity, but it'll bring humanity even closer! As it is written in the Dead Sea Scrolls and decreed by SEELE! It's gonna be so fucking cool! Cheers!"_

He then quaffs the glass, not noticing the others aren't cheering. He only notices his glass is empty.

"_Bartender, this glass is empty! Get me another one!"_ Throwing the glass backward over his shoulder, he laughs as the glass breaks. Next thing Sam and Rits know, Yui storms up to Gendo. Her fury evident in her stride.

"_Just what the Hell are you doing, Gendo?"_

"_Getting so rip roaring drunk, I'll forget tonight. Am I shitfaced yet?"_

"_You're already there. Now what are you talking about?"_

"_The event that's to come, of course. Second Impact. It's what…"_ Gendo's words are cut off when Yui puts her hand over his mouth before speaking. Smile on her face.

"_I've got news that'll make 'Second Impact' insignificant."_ She then removes her hand, allowing Gendo to speak.

"_What's that, Yui?"_

"_Gendo, I'm pregnant."_ Putting his hand to her belly, she adds, _"You're going to be a Father." _A stunned expression comes over his face before he smiles and goes unconscious. Yuriko then walks up to Yui before speaking.

"_What was Gendo talking about, Yui?"_

"_Just utter nonsense, Yuriko. At least it better be, anyway."_ Sighing, she addresses the crowd. _"Sorry about Gendo, everybody! He's had a little too much to drink! Spouting off about something that's not even remotely close to happening!"_

"_What about 'SEELE' and the 'Dead Sea Scrolls', though?"_ At Yuriko's question, Yui scoffs.

"_If they even exist, 'SEELE' sounds like a cult of deranged nuts and the only thing the 'scrolls' are good for is wrapping dead fish after they're gutted."_

"_How about humanity being brought closer together?"_

"_It'd be nice if humanity was brought closer together, Hoshio. In time, humanity will reach that point in time. As long, of course, we can bridge the divides around us."_

"_Like you and I did with Kyoko, Yui?"_

"_That's right. Oh, she sends her regrets by the way."_

"_I know. She told me via post of her news. She and Rutger must be so happy."_

"_It'd be nice if our children could get to know one another."_ Behind Yui, an unconscious Gendo lets out a snore. _"It seems Gendo agrees with me."_ Yuriko lets out a giggle while Yui reaches for Ritsuko. _"I think someone's ready for her close-up, Mr. Takusona."_ Hoshio lets out a chuckle while Yuriko lets out a giggle as Hoshio fires back.

"_Isn't it supposed to be DeMille?"_

"_Yeah, but it seems since he's not here, and you are…"_

"_Very funny, Yui."_ Nonetheless, the camcorder focuses on an awake Ritsuko's face as she smiles for the camcorder. _"Right on cue, Ritsuko. You're going to be an actress some day. Yes you are."_

"_Making plans for her already, huh?"_

"_Not really, Yuriko. Oh, yeah. How far along are you and Kyoko, Yui?"_

"_Well, I'm along by a month while Kyoko's at two weeks." _Sam looks over at Rits as she stops the disc. Puzzling it out already.

"My God. My folks knew about what would happen because 'Dumbass' was annihilated. And Shinji's Mom either played it off as if it was a joke because she didn't believe it or she knew what he was talking about. So they contacted someone they thought they could trust to get word to the right people."

"I wish I could tell you, but offhand I'd say you've a delivery to make."

"Yeah. I do." Opening the player and gingerly removing the disc, she can't help but grin haplessly. "I can hardly believe…"

"Believe what, Ritsuko?"

"Shinji's birth Father. He's suspected Gendo of being a no-good rat bastard for a good while now. It must have happened after Shinji's Mom died." Shrugging, she adds, "This is the proof he needs that 'Dumbass' knew about Second Impact coming. But he'll be surprised that Gendo spouted off…"

"While annihilated. And some time later, becomes a heartless dumbass." At her nod, Sam asks, "What about this SEELE bunch?"

"Good question. But we'll address that another time. For now, 'Dumbass' is the biggest evil that has to be stopped before more innocents die."

"Agreed. But how do we… wait. That letter. It said 'N-Tek' in it, right?"

"Yeah, it did."

"That's one of the best sporting goods companies on the planet! We get word to the right people there and… but we don't even know who on the board can be trusted!"

"You needn't worry about that, Mr. Treadwell." Deidre's voice from in front of them is joined by the sound of an engine starting. "Ritsy and I have an 'in' of sorts. Don't we, Ritsy?"

"We sure do."

With that, Rits and Deidre head toward the Toyota, its cargo still hitched up to it and get in. While Edith is making her way back to Sam, her face covered in oil and grease from the 4Runner's engine bay. Sam can't help but give his wife a soft smirk as he gently wipes her face clean.

"Why is it you can't keep clean while working on an engine, E?"

"Like I told you at Snappy Tom's, we can't all be glamour pusses." Sam can't resist the urge to kiss her lips, getting her to grin. "Mmm, maybe I should think about wearing this as makeup from time to time."

"Hmm, engine oil based makeup. Could be a big hit." Edith can only giggle before playfully swatting him.

"You rat!" Sam only grins as he loops his arm around her. Just as the Toyota starts pulling out of the sand. As it pulls onto the pavement, Edith lightly grimaces before saying, "I just hope they get that disc to the right people."

"Same here. But Deidre did say that she and Rits have an 'in' of sorts."

"In any case, I hope their 'in' doesn't wind up selling them out."

"Same here." Looking over the house once more, he asks, "How much of a chance do they have in fixing this place up?"

"With a lot of help and luck, slim to good." Slyly, she asks, "Why? You wanna see if we can fix up this place without machines?"

"Well yeah. I mean machines are practical for high rises. Especially those in Tokyo-3. Not a beautiful house like this one here."

"I agree on its beauty on the outside." Ubatigona's voice from behind Sam and Edith get them to turn with a start. When they come face-to-face with a sheepish Ubatigona, he says, "Sorry about that. I was wondering if Miss Takamiya would like to consider off-loading this 'money pit' as it's destined to be. But I noticed them driving away in an SUV with a boat hitched to it."

"Like Ritsuko said, it's a project. As for them leaving, I'm guessing they're on their way to the Bureau of Motor Vehicles to get it registered and titled in their names. Then they'll go on back to Tokyo-3."

"Very well. I'll get the deed done in her name by the end of today. I just wish I knew what had happened with the contractors that I'd hired to do the upkeep."

"You can't find them at all?"

"No. It's like they up and vanished into thin air, Mrs. Treadwell! It makes no sense at all!" Ubatigona clutches his head and starts pulling out his hair as he rants on. "Look at this! Just look at this! I'm so dig-dog ticked off that I'm molting! And I don't even have feathers! How can I molt if I have no feathers?"

Next thing he knows, he feels a slight sting in his chest. Looking downward, he sees a tranquilizer dart before looking back up and seeing a frowning Edith. Holstering a tranquilizer gun under her left shoulder.

"Mrs. Tread…" His voice trailing off as he goes unconscious, Ubatigona slumps into Sam's arms.

"Thanks, E. He was driving me crazy with that voice of his. He sounds like that one parrot in the cartoon 'Aladdin', you know?" Edith nods as she closes her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Welcome. And yeah, he does. Even more, how can people stand to be around his voice, anyway? It must drive them batty as Hell." As Sam hefts Ubatigona onto his shoulder, Edith looks back at him as he speaks.

"Yeah, with a voice like that, I'm surprised they let him into the courtroom." Seeing her looking at him, a curiously amused look on her face, he grins and asks, "What?"

"Did 'Cherry' ever speak in a screechy voice when it was just you two?"

"No. 'She' didn't. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. Just wondering what her sense of humor was like."

"It was passable, but there was always something missing." Smirking softly, he adds, "But it would've been interesting to hear her talk like that if she'd been able to." Edith gives a giggle as they walk toward Ubatigona's yellow Mercedes Benz coupe and gently plunk him down into the driver's seat. Curious, he then asks, "How long does the tranquilizer last?"

"Thin as he is, two hours. Meaning we'd better stay close until ten minutes till he stirs. For I know, there could be…"

"Someone like Les around here. Only one that doesn't like Lawyers at all."

"Exactly." Biting her lower lip thoughtfully, she adds, "Better stick around until he's fully awake in that case."

"Alright." With that, they both go to the Mustang, get in and wait for Ubatigona to stir.

_(NERV HQ; Section-2 Barracks; Sychola's office)_

As he pores over the various documentations before him, Peter can't help but wonder one thing.

"How the fuck did Chiron get this job if he's this half-assed, for a big-assed moron, anyway?"

"It's because he lacked scruples, sir." At Dyson's voice, Peter looks up and sees a grin on the rookie's face.

"You're jovial all of a sudden. What gives?"

"I found a hit, sir."

"Tell me more, kid."

"While Hisnokasu was going over the lower to upper tiers, he noticed a large amount of lower-tiered phones. He then put me onto checking the upper-tiered phones. After I'd gone through the phones for all Lieutenants, Captains and Majors, including Major Katsuragi, I was checking the next level up. While I found nothing on Vi-Co Fuyutsuki's, I found an outgoing call from the Commander's phone."

"What kind of outgoing call?"

"One to 'The Order of the Light of Divinity', sir. I checked the logs Charlie and Dave called in with and compared it with the Commander's call. Just about a dead-on match, sir." Peter can't help but snort in amused incredulity.

"I don't think 'Just about' will suffice…" Dyson waits with bated breath until Peter resumes. "But it'll have to do. I want you to do a little errand for me, but first, does Hisnokasu know about what you'd found?"

"No sir. I came straight to you when I found a connection." With that, Dyson nervously gulps. Peter catching it and grinning.

"No need to be nervous, Brian. You did good bringing this to my attention."

"Thank you, sir." Curious, he asks, "What kind of errand do you want me to do, sir?"

"I want you to go in your POV and take all the information we've gathered so far to the 'N-Tek' building in Old Osaka. If possible, make contact with Josh McGrath. Offer the name 'Smiley' and tell him I sent you with information. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Curious, he then asks, "What about the collaboration exercise with the PD, though?"

"It's today?" At his nod, Peter looks over his notes before sheepishly chuckling. "In all the madness, I plain forgot! Wow!"

"It's okay, sir. Like you said, it's been maddening of late. What with SECGEN Nez being gunned down, our search for the brain-dead jackass that called those nutjob cultists. With the Commander having turned out to be said brain-dead jackass…"

Peter lets out a cackle of agreement at that, but before Dyson can go on, Peter's cell phone rings. Checking it, Peter grins widely before answering it. Electing to leave out who the caller is while Dyson's in front of him.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"_It's going fine, Psycho. I'm calling to let you know that my entourage and I are expecting to touch down on the tarmac in three hours time. I'm using my given name to keep a low profile, okay?"_

"Okay, Nikita." Looking up at Dyson, he grins widely and asks, "Which air field are you touching down at, anyway?"

"_Old Osaka."_

"Okay. I'm sending someone to meet up with you as he'll be there anyway making a delivery."

"_Oh? Is it the guy you told me about?"_

"That's right. His name's Brian."

"_I can hardly wait to meet him. I've ten men with me, so we reserved a van. Ivan's driven in Japan before, so I can ride with him."_ Curious, she then asks, _"Did you tell him about…"_

"No. I'll let him find out for himself." Upon hearing Nikita giggling, Peter chuckles lightly.

"_It's good to hear you found a way to be 'psycho' still."_

"Yeah, but by just a little bit. I'll just tack picking you up with what he has to do up there anyway."

"_Okay. I'll see him upon arrival."_ With that, Nikita hangs up and Peter grins at Dyson.

"Today's a day of good fortune for you, bud."

"How so, sir?" As Peter tells him, Dyson can't help but feel himself going red from shyness. Once he's done, Dyson gulps and says, "I'm not very good in relating with women, sir. It's so bad, I've never even had a girlfriend."

"Just give it a chance, kid. Besides, you've given so much to us in a short amount of time. Consider this karmic payback." A blushing Dyson can only nod before exiting the office, Peter chortling wickedly behind him. "I love this job."

_(Gendo's Office; same time)_

Settling on what he wants done, Gendo brings out his cell phone and calls Duka's cell phone. Upon hearing it ring several times, he frowns until he hears Duka's greeting.

"_You've reached Duka's phone, but not Duka. I'm either busy about to shoot somebody or I'm asleep. At the tone, leave a number and I'll get back to you. Later!"_

Gendo can't help but roll his eyes as the tone sounds.

"Duka, this is Commander Ikari. I want a hit on the Takamiya girl and her Mother. They're considered to be witnesses that must be silenced. Payment will be $250,000 US. Call me back for the details." Ending the call, Gendo snorts and mutters, "If it wasn't for him being the best triggerman I've got, his contract would've been terminated long ago." Little does he realize the bug's active still. Let alone Duka and his phone being in the custody of 'N-Tek'.

_(4Runner; en route to Old Osaka 'N-Tek' building; one hour later)_

While Deidre drives, Rits keeps an eye on _'Mihke'_, worried the cabin cruiser her late Father had restored would separate from the SUV. Even though she had seen it's hitched securely still, she can't help but worry. Deidre notices it and softly smiles.

"No need to worry, Ritsy. _'Mihke'_ will be just fine. The connection is quite secure." Rits can't help but sheepishly grin before turning around.

"I know, Mom. It's just that I can't help but worry about _'Mihke'_. He sat there for years, waiting. It must've been lonely for him." Shaking her head suddenly, she then haplessly chuckles and adds, "I must sound like a loon now."

"Nonsense, Ritsy. You and _'Mihke'_ share a unique air. You both lost out on years together because your parents were murdered." Nodding toward the disc in Rits' grasp, she asks, "Were you able to discern anything from the disc?"

"Not very much. Just that 'Dumbass' has a tendency to talk when annihilated."

"I see." Rits gives Deidre a nod at that before the latter frowns. "But why did Shinji want you to go up to the mining company, though?"

"He wanted me to snoop around. But I noticed that place was surrounded by cops, so I decided against it."

"When was that?"

"While you were getting the 4Runner registered in our names, I snuck away to the site and saw six cop cars. Their lights were flashing and the Officers were keeping everybody back."

"Sounds like somebody beat you to it. But why would Police be at a building for a defunct company?"

"It was being demolished."

"That explains the big cloud of dust I saw on our way out of Hokkaido." Rits gives a nod before sighing. Deidre catching it. "What is it, Ritsy?"

"Even though we got an answer as to a possible reason, we still don't have proof 'Dumbass' killed my parents."

"Now that we know they were 'N-Tek', however, Shinji and the others can look into it when we tell them."

"I still can't believe my parents are fallen Agents." Blowing her breath upward, she mutters, "I just hope Shinji's not having a hard time training Asuka."

_(Underwater Training Facility; same time)_

"Okay, go, go!"

At Max's call, Asuka tosses in a flash-bang grenade. As it goes off, Max and Asuka storm the room, Asuka yelling out.

"Suspect, hands on your head!" When their quarry refuses, Asuka goes on. "Do it now, asshole, or I'll use my shotgun to blow your fucking nuts off!" At the sound of the whistle from up above them, Asuka asks, "What'd I do wrong this time?"

"Sohryu, we normally don't threaten to neuter the suspects with a shotgun." Max's tone is patient, yet amused as he goes on. "Your pitch was correct, but you were also quite vulgar."

"Ha! You haven't heard anything yet, Agent Steel."

"I don't doubt that." Asuka lets out a cackle while Max sighs. "Other than that, you may be meant for storming."

"What do you mean 'may be meant for storming'? That was perfect!"

"Yeah, but you might want to save that for someone so dangerous, it warrants it."

"Who do you think I was picturing?" Looking over toward the mannequin, she grimaces and adds, "I wanted to see fear on a face, too."

"Unfortunately, however, you did such a number on Jopreano, no one's willing to be the 'suspect' for fear of what you'd do to them. Let alone say." Max's words can't help but get a sheepish grin from Asuka.

"My bad." She then asks, "What's next? 'Sparrow' flight training?"

"That eager to fly a 'Sparrow', huh?" At her nod, Max chuckles and says, "Well, you did well enough, I think you could stand some flight training."

"Yes!" At her yell, Max can't help but grin as she goes on. "What's first?"

"First the simulators to ensure you don't black out or crash an expensive jet aircraft." Seeing as she's about to object, he cuts her off. "It doesn't matter that you were trained to Pilot an Evangelion. A 'Sparrow' and an EVA are two different things. The cockpit of a 'Sparrow' isn't filled with LCL, after all." Asuka sees the logic before sighing.

"Alright." Max gives her nod before adding one more detail.

"Besides, 'Sparrow' training doesn't happen here, but at Old Osaka."

"Why there?"

"A lot of air traffic over Old Osaka is usually 'N-Tek' related."

"And the others not related?"

"Watched and protected at the same time by 'Sparrow' under cloak."

"Okay. Maybe I can do the 'Sparrow' another day."

"I'm guessing you're ready to go home now."

"You bet!"

Thirty minutes later, Asuka and Max are exiting the training facility. As they exit, Asuka gazes up at the dolphins while Max pilots the 'Sparrow' along the tube. Yet it doesn't stop Asuka from smiling at how carefree they are.

"Next time we come here, can I see about underwater training?"

"Sure. Got the discs?"

"You bet I do! One of 'Dumbass' and one of us holding a 'Save the World' party with an extra-special guest." Asuka then snickers as she adds, "I still can't believe what you said on camera, though."

"That was for shock value." Asuka gives Max an amused snort before retorting.

"It'll be a shock alright! But what about Takamiya's parents having been 'N-Tek' when they died? Don't you think she needs to be told?"

"I do, but I get the feeling she may have found out on her own."

"One of your 'hunches', huh?"

"Yep."

Upon the 'Sparrow' exiting the tube, Max reverts to Shinji before aiming the 'Sparrow' toward the surface, unfolding the wings from the canopy. Once the 'Sparrow' breaches the surface, Shinji fires up the main engines, getting the small, yet fast, jet aircraft airborne.

"Next stop, Old Osaka." Shinji's words get Asuka to grin before piping in.

"And then on to Tokyo-3."

_(Classified 'N-Tek' safe house; same time)_

"So sorry, Doctor Tokisona."

"It's quite alright, Deputy Marshal Myers. I'm so badly out of practice when it comes to Scrabble."

"You're not that bad out of practice, Doc. You just never played against me before." Tokisona can't help but give Myers a chuckle before looking out the window. "Looking for something, Doc?"

"Shizuka and Scott. They should've finished their swim by now and moved on to more enjoyable activities."

"Nah. Scott's too much of a hopeless romantic. Chances are he's getting some sun with Miss Uramishi."

At the lake, after Scott shyly undoes Shizuka's top, he gently rubs suntan lotion into her back. As he rubs, he can't help but admire her physique.

"You're in great shape, Shizuka."

"Thanks, Scott. So are you. Plus your hands are gentle."

When Scott inadvertently makes contact with a sore spot on her back, she can't help but hiss in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that I may have pulled a muscle in my back during our snorkel." Scott quirks an eyebrow before looking closely at the spot. It's faded, but there's discoloration in the flesh.

"I don't think so. I've seen injuries like these before I joined the UN Marshals. You'd been beaten, haven't you?" Shizuka can't help but let out a sigh and nod. "Who did it?"

"The people that blackmailed me into helping them 13 years ago. Even though I agreed, they decided to hurt me to get their point across. Any dissension after that would result in stiff consequences."

"I didn't read about that in the transcript."

"I didn't mention it because I wasn't sure what would happen as I testified. I was afraid that they'd see it as an excuse, much like when I told them I was being blackmailed." Next thing Shizuka knows, Scott's lips are softly kissing the sore spot. Getting her to softly smile. "You're sweet. How can you be single still?"

"I wish I knew. But if I had to guess, I'd say it's because any time a lady saw my scar, she'd bail."

"Your scar? You mean the one on your right flank?" At his nod, she asks, "How'd it happen?"

"I was a racer on the motocross circuit before Second Impact. It was during a race when it happened. I was just riding my racer, intent on having a good time, when I wound up in the lead. Another competitor didn't like that much, so he rammed me. His front tire had spikes in it for traction as the ground was quite wet that day. The spikes were single file and very sharp."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah, well, the jerk was disqualified for unsportsmanlike conduct. He rebutted them, saying I'd cut him off. The race officials disagreed as they saw I only drifted into First Place without even vying for it. Of course, it made matters worse. He accused me of having it so easy to just slip on in there."

"What'd you say?"

"I was just there to have a good time. It didn't matter to me who the winner was. He then lunged at me, only to be stopped by the officials." Next thing Scott knows, Shizuka's giggling in mirth.

"I think you and Tsukune would have gotten along fine if you'd ever met." Looking back at him, she adds, "He had the same casual air about him. The only time he'd be serious was when he'd be doing his job." Not caring her top's undone still, she turns around, letting Scott see her uncovered breasts. At his shy blush, Shizuka can't help but giggle again.

"Your first time seeing a woman's tits ever?" At his nod before he turns his face away, Shizuka reaches up, takes gentle hold of his chin and brings his face back to facing her. "It's okay, Scott."

"But, I barely know you."

"That's what Tsukune said too." Looping her arms around his neck, she gently brings his head down to hers before whispering. "I did the same thing to him I'm about to do to you, too."

Without warning, she tugs his head down to hers, with her lips meeting his. As the two kiss, Shizuka closes her eyes in bliss.

'It's been too long since I had a man in my life! Let alone inside me!' Reaching down to his crotch, she rubs the bulge, ends the kiss and sultrily grins.

"My, my, my. You're an impressive one." Dipping her hand into his trunks, her grin goes even wider as she gently encircles his member. "Very impressive. You're as big as Tsukune was, so it'll be like old times for me."

His reaction's not quite what she'd expected. He gently reaches down and extricates her hand from his trunks. Getting up, he gently bows his head in shame before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Uramishi, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to go any further than this."

"Why? Is there something else about you that's keeping you single?"

"Yes." Picking up his gear, he goes on. "Another reason I'm still single is because of an incident that happened with a previous relationship." Not caring she's topless still, Shizuka gets up and softly strokes his cheek.

"What happened, Scott?" He can't help but gaze at her warm brown eyes. The beautiful orbs entreating him to confide in her.

"Alright, but you won't like what you're about to hear." Five minutes later, a shaken Shizuka slumps onto the ground, tears falling from her eyes as he walks away. Wrapping her arms around herself, Shizuka lets out a sob.

"How dare you… How dare you… How dare you hurt him like that, you bitch!" Looking back in the direction he's walked toward, Shizuka grins evilly. "Alright, if you want to cast him aside like that, I'll just take him for myself and heal his wounds. If it means bearing his children, then I'm all for it."

Picking her bikini top up and putting it back on, she quickly gathers her gear and walks back to the cabin. Making plans for the 'UN Marshal' that had endeared himself to her in his own way. By resisting base human urges even though he's clearly attracted to her. As she walks, she also thinks vile thoughts toward the woman that hurt him.

'Whoever you are, you'd better hope we don't meet under any circumstances! Because I will tear you limb from limb for cheating on Scott like that! Or even better rub our happiness in your face!'

_(Old Osaka 'N-Tek' building; one hour later)_

As Dyson exits his blue 1996 Mustang, he looks up at the 'thumbs-up' logo on the building and grins softly.

'From all appearances, it's a sporting goods company. Of course, appearances do tend to be deceiving at times.' Walking into the building, he sees the front desk and goes right to it. "I'm here to see Mr. Josh McGrath." The person behind the desk is a grizzled male Security Officer of Mid-Eastern descent.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but the one that sent me is 'Smiley'. It's important I speak with Mr. McGrath."

"I see. You'd be?"

"Brian Dyson, of NERV's Section-2." The Security Officer nods before picking up the phone and pressing an extension.

"This is Aftab at the desk. I've a man named Brian Dyson from some group named 'NERV's Section-2'. He said that 'Smiley' sent him to speak with Mr. McGrath." Aftab nods before replying, "Yes, sir." Putting the phone down, Aftab smiles apologetically before speaking to Dyson.

"Sorry, but Mr. McGrath is out of town on business. However, you're more than welcome to speak with Mr. Smith. When Mr. McGrath isn't in, he's in charge." Dyson closes his eyes and ponders his options. Deciding to trust his gut instinct that Mr. Smith's on the up-and-up, Dyson opens his eyes and nods.

"Then I guess I'm seeing Mr. Smith." Aftab gives Dyson a smile as the latter signs in and asks, "Where's Mr. Smith's office at?"

"It's on the fifth floor, Office 521."

"Thanks." Making his way to an elevator, he sees three men walking throughout the building. All three of them dressed alike and carrying themselves in a way he's too familiar with.

'Former soldiers, eh? I'm betting they're armed, too.' Shrugging, he enters the elevator and presses the button for floor '5'. Two minutes later, he arrives on the floor he wants and exits the elevator. Walking along the hallway, he keeps a close eye out for the office he wants.

"Let's see. 517… 518… 519… 520… ah, here we are. 521." Knocking on the door, he hears a gruff voice emanating from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Brian Dyson, from NERV's Section-2. I was sent by 'Smiley' to speak with Mr. McGrath."

"Come on in." As Dyson opens the door, he sees a slightly-rotund African-American. Yet he can easily tell the man can handle himself if a fight broke out. Stepping into the office, the man goes on. "I'm Jefferson Smith, Mr. McGrath's adoptive Father. Josh is out on another matter at the moment."

"I see. I'm not going to give you any bull, sir, but I do come bearing information regarding the Commander's actions regarding Pilot Ikari and Miss Takamiya."

"Oh? What kind of information?" As Dyson tells him, Jefferson nods attentively. Already aware of what Gendo had tried to do when it came to the cult. "It's good to see you're a man of integrity, Mr. Dyson. As you might expect, I'm not exactly a fan of Gendo Rokubungi. Especially given the abhorrent way he'd treated Shinji. And threatened Ritsuko Takamiya."

"I've seen that as well, sir. When SECGEN Nez was gunned down, he showed no emotion at all. It's like he lost sight of what it means to be human and alive." Shaking his head, he adds, "The best SECGEN we had and some schmuck up and shoots her dead."

"That's what we were hoping for." At the sound of the feminine voice, with the crisp British accent, Dyson turns toward the direction it came from and sees a living, breathing Rachel Nez. "To quote the American author Mark Twain, 'The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated'."

"Madam SECGEN! But how? There was blood all over the place!" Rachel only gives him a grin until he puts it together. "You mean you were 'N-Tek' at one time?"

"Correct. Although I am considering coming back to field work once my stint is over with. As for the how, it was by using a prototype robotic body double. We even have the shooter in custody and he was gracious enough to tell us who'd ordered the hit. Care to take a guess?" Dyson mulls it over before his jaw drops.

"The Commander?"

"Correct. In fact, he just called the shooter's phone and left a message. He's wanting a hit on both the ladies Takamiya." Dyson and Jefferson both blink before Jefferson clears his throat.

"Do you think we've enough men on-site to effect an arrest? Because I feel we've enough evidence, Rachel."

"As do I, but as of now, there're only 500 troops in Tokyo-3. We'd need 1,000 more and they still won't be in place and ready until after the 14th Angel arrives."

"Any way we can be of help, ma'am?" When Jefferson and Rachel look at Dyson, he can see they're pondering it until Rachel speaks.

"How many Agents in Section-2 do you trust explicitly, Agent Dyson?"

"Admittedly, not very many. Captain Sychola and Vice-Captain Hisnokasu aside, I may be the only trustworthy one in Section-2." Sighing, he mutters, "Guess that won't be enough, though."

"You never know. I'd like you to give 'Smiley' a message for me."

"Yes, ma'am." As Rachel tells him, Dyson nods before grinning. "You got it, ma'am. I'll tell him when I get back to Tokyo-3 for the exercise. Hopefully I won't miss much."

"What kind of exercise?"

"A collaboration exercise we're doing with the Tokyo-3 PD, sir. In an effort to drive the crime rate down some more, that is." Checking his watch, he then grimaces and adds, "I'd better get to the air field to meet up with Nikita's flight and her entourage."

"Nikita? As in Nikita Kamenev?" Rachel's query gets a nod from Dyson before she asks, "Why are you meeting up with her?"

"It's something Captain Sychola cooked up to get me to have a personal life. Why do you ask, ma'am?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Kamenev crime family from Russia."

"I have. Captain Sychola even told me about that. He thinks I'll be able to keep my ethics intact, given her unique 'alias' and all."

"That'd be some blend right there if you two make it." Jefferson can't help but smirk softly, adding, "In fact, I don't know whether to root for you or pray for you."

"You might want to make it both, sir." Next thing Dyson knows, Jefferson's intercom chimes.

"Go ahead, Aftab."

"_Sir, Deidre and Ritsuko Takamiya are here to see Mr. McGrath. Shall I direct them to you as well?"_

"By all means, go ahead."

"_Yes sir."_ Once contact ends, Jefferson gives Dyson a nod before speaking again.

"You may want to make yourself scarce as I don't know how they'll take you being here."

"Right." As he turns to exit, he asks, "Want me to pass regards to Captain Sychola, sir?"

"Yes, that'd be nice. From myself and Rachel both."

"You got it, sir." Exiting the office with a wide grin, Dyson makes his way to the elevator. Only to duck into the nearest office when the door opens, revealing the ladies Takamiya. 'Hello, Ms and Miss Takamiya.' As they walk past, seemingly without having seen him, he adds, 'And good-bye.' Once they're past, he makes his way to the elevator. Little does he realize Deidre and Rits had seen him.

"Wonder what's with him? Not like we're going to bite him or anything."

"He's probably here without the knowledge of 'Dumbass', Ritsy. That's Peter's 'pet project' of sorts."

"So if Peter sent him here, it must be for something about Shinji's investigation." As Deidre nods, Rits can't help but mutter, "I hope they'll be receptive to hear what we've found."

'Same here, Ritsy. Same here.' Wringing her hands subconsciously, Deidre asks, "Just what do I say to a man I hadn't seen in years and thought dead? 'Good to see you're still poking others' noses into where they don't belong.'?"

"Sounds like a good icebreaker." Jefferson's voice grabs Deidre's attention as she sees him and Rachel both standing at his doorway. "It's been a long time, Dragonelle."

"Too long, Mr. Smith." Deidre then lets out a wide smile as she strides toward him and wraps her arms around him as much as possible. "It's good to see you again. Even if we were on opposite sides."

"Right back at you, Dragonelle." Looking over her shoulder, he can't help but blink upon seeing a familiar face. "Yuriko Takusona? No, you're my 'granddaughter-in-law', Ritsuko." Rits can't help but beam while going pink in her cheeks as he asks, "How soon can I expect great-grandchildren?"

"As to the latter question, I expect we'll get started next month. But do I look like my birth Mother that much?"

"You do."

"She must've been young when she joined up."

"She was just fresh out of high school actually, Ritsuko. Word spread to us in Del Oro when your parents announced your birth. They were good people." Rits' eyes go wide before she becomes eager to know more.

"How long did you know them, Mr. Smith?"

"I introduced them, subtly, of course. Sparks slightly flew between them, of course, but they worked so well together, they decided to mix business with pleasure. You can imagine what happened then."

"I was born." At Jefferson's nod and smile, she says, "In any case, Mom and I found something that relates to Shinji's investigation into NERV."

"What is it?" Rits brings up a disc and Jefferson blinks. "Is that a vid-disc?"

"It is. Got a player in here?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, we got some information on our end from where Shinji is training Miss Sohryu."

"What kind of information? Or is it 'disc first, information second'?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of both sets at the same time, Rits." Rachel's voice gets their attention as she asks, "Or do you prefer Dragonette?"

"Only when I'm in my 'Dragonette' suit. Madam SECGEN Nez." Rits can't help but grin softly as she adds, "I gotta admit, you deserve an Academy Award for 'Best Death Scene' as I bought it hook, line and sinker."

"Must like you deserve an award for 'Most Loving Toward Her Man' as you love Shinji so much, you're willing to risk all to protect him." Rits can only blush bright red as she puts the disc into the tray while Rachel hands the papers that had just been delivered by Dyson to Deidre. "I, however, get the feeling that you'll feel quite ill after seeing what's on the papers here. Said papers having been delivered to us by a brave individual sent by a man we know quite well."

"Good old 'Psycho'. Ill in what way, Rachel?" As Deidre looks over the paper, her eyes go wide as she shakes her head. "I can't believe it. How can he do that? To Ritsy and Shinji, no less."

"Shocking, isn't it, Deidre?" Rachel's query gets Deidre to nod as Rits presses 'play'. Only for Rachel to get a shock of her own. "Is that Rokubungi?"

"It is." As it shows a drunken Gendo speaking about 'Second Impact' to come, Rits shakes her head. "I think my parents died because they recorded what 'Dumbass' said and tried to pass warning of it on. Just in case it was serious. Even more, Shinji's Mom either knew what was going to happen and tried to play it off as a joke or she thought 'Dumbass' had too much to drink and was speaking nonsense."

"I know. I heard the recording of your parents' voices when it was brought back to us. I still find it hard to believe Dread's still alive and calling himself 'Kiel' these days. As for Shinji's Mother, however…"

"It's a crap shoot." At Jefferson's nod, Rits can't help but feel there's more. "What's wrong, Mr. Smith?"

"We found out the other night about what Rokubungi has in mind for Shinji. It's bad."

"What is it?"

"He's wanting to use Shinji as a sacrifice for Third Impact. Just to get his Mother out of Unit-01's core."

"What? A sacrifice? This is the 21st century, not the 19th!" Jefferson and Rachel can't help but gulp at the ire in Rits' voice as she seethes, "There is no way, no way that my sweet Shinji came from the loins of someone that evil! I mean, how can…" Her anger turns to sadness as she begins weeping. Upon feeling Deidre's arms around her, Rits nestles into her.

"Oh, Shinji!"

"Rits?" At the sound of her beloved's voice behind Deidre, Rits and Deidre both turn around and see both he and Asuka are there. Both with concern on their faces. "What happened?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Asuka and I just arrived, actually, Rits. We came to drop off what the infiltrators had found at the mining company I pointed you toward. Only they beat you there by three days."

"Did you know about it already?"

"No, Asuka and I only just found out ourselves. Especially when we saw 'you know who' carrying a case of C-9 explosives." Rits' eyes can't help but go wide before they narrow.

"So 'Dumbass' did set the bomb to kill my parents, then. Only he did such a shitty job of it…" At Shinji's nod, she sniffles and asks, "How can such a sweet man like you be from the genes of someone so evil?"

"I ask myself that all the time, Rits. All the time. But, Asuka and I have something that'll put a laughing smile on all of our faces."

"What is it, Shinji?" Rachel's query gets a smirk from Shinji as he crosses to the player and opens the tray. When he sees a disc in there already, he brings it out, getting Rachel to respond. "That footage is courtesy of Rits' parents. You and Miss Sohryu will have to see it after your disc."

"Alright." Putting the disc he'd carried over into place, he closes the tray and the disc starts playing. "Asuka and I think you'll really like what you're about to see." The screen quickly shows Max doing a stand-up comedy routine of sorts.

"_What do you get when you put the fate of humanity into the hands of a dumbass like Gendo Rokubungi?" _After a pause of two minutes, he yells out,_ "Big trouble!"_ Max then chortles before going somewhat serious and adds, _"But I think you'll like what we have for today's special. 'Stolen Angel Surprise'."_

Max then brings up a familiar yellow case and yells out, _"Dragonette and I stole the first Angel from 'Dumbass'! Surprise!"_ Jefferson and Rachel both let out guffaws while Deidre snickers. Rits, however…

'Oh, Shinji!' Looking over toward him, she sees Asuka trying to muffle her giggles, as if knowing what's next. Shinji nodding his head, as if wanting to remember what's about to happen. 'Huh?' Curious, she turns back to the screen in time for her jaw to drop.

'Oh you're not going to…'

On the screen, Max is holding a sledgehammer over his shoulder, a familiar-looking yellow case lying open on the ground. A demonic smile appears on Max's face as he speaks.

"_It's really hard to believe that so much misery can be caused by the thing inside this case. Along with all the bullshit associated with it. Now, given my policy of 'Zero Bullshit', I've come to the conclusion that the 1__st__ Angel must be destroyed. So, with that said…"_ Max turns toward the case, looks down upon it and smacks his lips.

'Oh yes you are.'

With a massive downward swing, Max sends the sledgehammer right into the case. The impact brings up pieces of Bakelite and what appears to be pieces of Angel. Only to lift it out and swing it downward again. Rits lets out a giggle before laughing out loud.

'That'll fuck up whatever plans "Dumbass" has for you, my love!' Curious, she then asks, "Isn't that evidence you just destroyed, though?"

"It's not destroyed, though it should be." Asuka's smirk is audible as she goes on. "The 1st Angel is secured in an ice-cold vault to keep the Bakelite around it solid. What you just saw was Max destroying a case filled with something much like the Bakelite in the case. With pieces of chicken embedded in the Bakelite. Oh, here comes the best part!" They all turn their attention back to the screen as Max looks right at the camera.

"_Gendo Rokubungi, be advised that any plans you had for the 1__st__ Angel are now moot. I hope you 'enjoyed' it. I know I did."_ When the video ends, the room is alive with applause.

"Now that is a good 'fake job', Shinji. When do you want 'Dumbass' to see it though?"

"Oh, that's just a copy I brought, Rachel. I sent him a time-delay email on NERV's 'secure' server. He should be getting it right about… now."

_(NERV HQ; Gendo's office; same time)_

"_You've got mail!"_

Gendo can't help but kink his eyebrows upward in consternation before shrugging and opening it. Only to wish he hadn't, for the email is a link to a video showing Max Steel Jr. Gendo can only watch in anger upon seeing Max holding up the case holding Adam and announcing that he and a person named 'Dragonette' had stolen it. His anger quickly changes to horror as Max picks up a sledgehammer before swinging it into the case.

"NNNNOOOO!" He rapidly blinks to chase away the unbelievable sight before him. Only for it to not go away. Pieces of Bakelite fly out of the case, along with pieces of Angel. Shaking his head in disbelief, he feels his fury rise once more before screaming out. "DAMN YOU, MAX STEEL JR!"


	55. Chapter 55

Shinji Steel 55

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This chapter will have the long-awaited appearance of the 13th Angel, only things will go quite differently. Enjoy!

_(SEELE Meeting Room; five minutes later)_

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice, members of SEELE."

"_Well, you did send an emergency summons, Ikari."_ Kiel's voice is calm, yet annoyed at the same time, as he goes on. _"So what's the 'emergency', Ikari?"_

"The emergency is 'Adam' has been stolen and subsequently destroyed." Instant pandemonium erupts at Gendo's level tone as he'd answered.

"_Intolerable! We'd entrusted Adam to you for the purpose of initiating Instrumentality!"_ 2's voice grows in anger as 2 asks, _"Do you know who did it?"_

"An individual that Kiel and I know about, plus one other unexpected and most unwelcome factor."

"_What kind of factor?"_

"A person named 'Dragonette', Kiel. I expect we'll be able to locate her, however. With a name like that, she's bound to stick out like a sore thumb." Kiel lets out a snort at that, prompting Gendo to ask, "Something you wish to contribute?"

"_Yes, but to you alone. All others, this meeting is adjourned."_ After assorted grumbling from the others, their markers fade out until Kiel shows his face to Gendo. _"Just how do you expect to find 'Dragonette' when you can't even find a way to 'direct' the Third Child onto his intended path?"_

"I admit I am skeptical of success on the former, but I have a plan for the latter. But given the destruction of Adam, however, it's pretty well safe to say that the 'Scenario' and prospect of Instrumentality are truly fucked." 

"_Then you better find a way to 'un-fuck' them. We did not kill millions of people just to be denied our glory before it could even be in our grasp!"_ Kiel then kinks his head to the side and smirks. _"I once knew a person with a name like that, only it was Dragonelle. She was one of the finest espionage Agents on the planet until she died in Second Impact. It could be someone had found her remains and joined forces with Max Steel Jr."_

"I've been wondering about something of late. Just how did you know Steel, Nez and Psycho?"

"_That's for another time, Ikari. But, for now, concentrate on getting the 'Scenario' back on track so Instrumentality can happen."_ With that, Kiel's form fades out of sight, a perplexed Gendo just standing there.

"How can that happen without Adam, though?"

_(Old Osaka Air Field; five minutes later)_

As he stands on the outer portion of the tarmac, Dyson sees a white Cessna Citation 3 with Cyrillic characters touching down onto the runway. Getting access had been easy for him since he is with Section-2, with the air field guards there thinking he's there for NERV-business.

'In a way, I kinda am, but not really.'

As the Cessna rolls to a stop, he gets back into his Mustang and drives to the plane. A white Dodge Sprinter van right behind the car. As he sees the Cessna's door open, he comes to a stop and exits, with the Sprinter pulling up alongside his Mustang.

Next thing he knows, an attractive young woman wearing a brown skirt with a red blazer steps out of the plane, black stiletto heels on her feet. She's Caucasian, with long blond hair and wearing a pair of black sunglasses. As the sun goes down, however, she removes the sunglasses, revealing her eyes are green. When she sees him, her lips part into a wide smile.

"You must be Brian Dyson. Psycho told me about you. I'm Nikita Kamenev."

"Nice to meet you, Ms Kamenev. Captain Sychola told me about you."

"Sychola? Oh, you must mean Psycho!"

"Yeah, although he's trying to leave that other name behind him. Especially…"

"Especially what, Agent Dyson?" Dyson bites his lower lip thoughtfully before giving his reply.

"I think it'll be best for you to hear it from Captain Sychola instead of me, Ms Kamenev."

"Alright. Did you get your errand done okay?"

"I did and I was asked to relay a message to him upon arrival."

"Then we should get underway." Turning to one of the men with her, she switches to Russian before speaking. _"Sergei, get the men into the van. I'll ride with Agent Dyson."_

"_Yes, Miss Kamenev. But do you have your Makarov should you need it?"_ Nikita gives Sergei a soft giggle before replying.

"_I do, Sergei. Fully loaded and ready should I need it."_

"_Very well."_ Giving Dyson a hard look, he adds, _"I don't like people like him."_

"_Be nice, Sergei. Agent Dyson's not a lawman."_

"_No, but his Father was. I did a little checking on Agent Dyson and found a link to his late Father. As an FBI Agent, he once busted one of your late Grandfather's operations."_ Giving Dyson one more hard look, he finishes with, _"If not for Second Impact, it would have been a case of 'like Father, like son'."_

"_I know. I also had him checked out and I found that he's an honorable person and very loyal. Much like Tom Dyson was. He may not have loyalty you approve of, but he's a loyal person."_

"_But to who, though?"_

"_Humanity."_ With that, Nikita strides toward Dyson's Mustang and grins. Switching to English, she says, "You've a nice car, Agent."

"Thanks. Found this baby a couple years ago and fixed it up." Curious, he then asks, "What were you and your friend talking about?"

"Oh he was just unsure about you, is all."

"I don't think he likes me."

"He just needs to get to know you."

"I guess. Any bags?"

"Yes. But I'm thinking your car can't handle them."

"How many do you have?" Nikita blushes haplessly as she hikes her left thumb toward a pile of floral print roll bags. Fifteen of them and very big. "Good grief! You'd need a trailer to haul those around! Had I known how heavily you'd be loaded, I'd have brought my F-150 and a trailer instead!" Nikita can only giggle sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but seeing as I don't know how long I'll be here, that's actually my entire wardrobe." Dyson looks over at Nikita and gulps.

"Do I even want to know what's what in your bags?" Nikita taps her chin in thought before grinning.

"Hmm, probably not." Dyson can't help but roll his eyes before Nikita goes on. "My associates will handle my baggage, in any case." Striding toward the Mustang's passenger side, Dyson right behind her, she says, "I want you to take me to see Captain Sychola so I can be briefed in full."

"Yes ma'am."

Opening the door for her, he helps her step in, only to gulp when he sees her skirt flare up, revealing her lack of underwear. Along with proof that she is, indeed, blond. Shaking his head furiously, he doesn't see Nikita's lips curling into a sultry smirk.

'He's so cute when he's shy!'

After he closes the door and makes his way to the driver's side, Nikita brings her skirt back down. 'Thank you, Mother, for those seduction lessons!' She then lightly frowns before mentally asking herself, 'So why didn't Max Jr. take the bait?' Upon Dyson getting in, his face slightly flushed still, Nikita lightly giggles before strapping in.

"I'd better call Captain Sychola we're en route." Checking his watch, he softly nods and adds, "If we drive nonstop, we can make it to Tokyo-3 in time for the exercise."

"What kind of exercise?" As Dyson fills her in while driving the mustang off of the tarmac, Nikita lightly giggles before asking one more thing. "Any chance I can get in on it? Or would I have to ask Captain Sychola about it?"

_(Tokyo-3; Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; three hours later)_

Misato can't help but laugh raucously while watching Shinji as Max Steel Jr. smashing the counterfeit 1st Angel into oblivion. While wishing he was smashing the real thing, even though it'll be evidence to be used against Gendo and SEELE. Looking over at Deidre and Rits, she then finds herself curious.

"So how did you become 'Dragonette' anyway, Ritsuko?"

"It was Mom and Peter's idea, believe it or not. I found Mom's old 'Dragonelle' suit in the van before the 12th Angel came along, though, and tried it on." Grinning sultrily, she adds, "I just wish Shinji could've seen me in it the night he and Rei killed the 5th Angel. I'd have been happy to strip and spread for him as congratulations after his return to the apartment. But, as luck would have it…"

"Ritsy passed out when she saw Peter smiling at her, thinking she was me."

"And Peter would be…"

"Well, you'd know him as 'Psycho', Misato. That was an alias tacked onto him by John Dread, current alias Lorenz Kiel. But at one time, 'Psycho' was a US Marine named Peter Sychola. Rank of Gunnery Sergeant." Deidre's eyes start dripping tears as she goes on to describe what had happened when Peter went 'psycho'. Along with what caused it. Misato, Shinji and Asuka are all aghast at it.

"_Mein Gott in Himmel."_ Asuka's voice is so soft, yet filled with anger, the others can't help but gulp. "Why did Dread do that? And who else did he do it to?"

"Very good questions, Asuka. Here's another good question. Was 'Dumbass' the one that actually set the bomb that was intended to kill Ritsy's parents? I mean, sure he was carrying out a case of C-9, but that's all the footage showed."

"So other than a confession from 'Dumbass', we've nothing much to go on." Shinji lets out a sigh before running his fingers through his hair. "I guess all we can do is do what we can during the next two Angels. Hopefully we'll have enough manpower by then to oust 'Dumbass' and get him behind bars. Then we can see about finding this SEELE bunch and bring them all together to face a tribunal." Misato gives him a soft nod before speaking, knowing what charges they are already.

"Charges mainly of genocide, conspiracy of genocide, mass murder, conspiracy of mass murder, making a mess…" That last gets all four ladies smirking while Shinji snickers.

"That's what they did, alright. They made a mess out of the world when 'Second Impact' happened. A lot of people died when they decided to try poking Adam." Putting her hand between her breasts, where her scar is, Misato murmurs softly. In thought of what had happened.

"I can't help but wonder if my Dad knew what was going to happen or not, though. I mean, he was an archeologist and scientist."

"I'm afraid that's one item that's doomed to not be resolved any time soon, Misato." Before Shinji can say anything more, however, a knock is heard on the door. Checking the time and seeing it's getting to be late, Shinji gets up, asking, "Now who could be visiting at this time of evening?" Peering out the peephole, he suddenly grins widely before opening the door.

"Hoshi, Hinata!" Wrapping his friends in a hug, he asks, "What brings you two here at this time of evening? It's so good to see you!"

"Right back at you, Shinji." Hoshi smiles while Hinata giggles softly as they return the hug. Hoshi adding, "Hinata and I hadn't heard from you in so long, we were starting to get worried!"

"My bad, man! It's just been so crazy here of late! Come in, come in!"

"Thanks, buddy." They both walk in, carrying instrument cases with them.

"Hoshi and I don't doubt that it has been crazy of late, Shinji." Hinata's voice is soft, yet clearly audible as she goes on. "We'd been following the news of your exploits here. We missed seeing you at Kankino High. Mr. Kasona even sends his regards and hopes you'll come back to his classroom soon."

"Please tell him I send my regards as well and hope to be back with you after the war's over with."

"Right, because you're an Evangelion Pilot. We will relay it to Mr. Kasona and tell him you're doing as well as can be expected." Hoshi gives Shinji a wide smirk before going on. "But, that's not the important thing. What is important is that you and I are long overdue for a jam session!"

"Got your sax?" At Hoshi's nod, Shinji grins and adds, "I'll go get my cello after I introduce you guys. Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley Sohryu, my friends Hoshi Takoan and Hinata Ushado. Hoshi, Hinata, Misato and Asuka." Misato and Asuka both smile at the arrivals while Deidre and Rits grin happily. Hoshi and Hinata catching their smiles.

"Hey, Ms Takamiya, Ritsuko, long time no see, huh?" Hinata giggles at Hoshi's greeting, even though she silently nods her greeting to them both.

"Far too long, Hoshi, Hinata." Deidre gives them both a soft smile before asking, "How have you two been doing lately?"

"We've been doing well, though we're actually here to see Shinji so we can jam. It's been too long."

Hinata nods again at Hoshi's words before speaking as well.

"We didn't expect to see you and Ritsuko here, though, as we thought you two were in Kyoto-2 still."

"So, Hoshi, you're the one that got Shinji to do that 'mockery' of music, _nicht_?" Asuka's query has a hint of amused scorn as she goes on. "That was not music. That was a semi-elegant train wreck without the air horns blowing before impact!" Hoshi gives Asuka a nod as he grins before replying.

"Yeah, I thought something was missing as well. Which is why…"

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Asuka can only pale in horror as Hinata brings up a French Horn and grins wildly.

"You may find this hard to believe, but Hinata blows a mean horn. It may not be an air horn from a train, but it's close enough." Hoshi then looks at Rits and asks, "You got your clarinet still?"

"You bet I do. In fact…" Getting up, she adds, "In all the excitement, I forgot I left it in Shinji's room when we went back to our home here. I'll be right back." Striding to his room, she nonchalantly walks right in and comes back out, Shinji right behind her. His cello case and her clarinet case in their respective hands.

Asuka can only gape in horror as the four prepare for their first jam session together in Tokyo-3. Her blue eyes blink repeatedly, trying to make the horrifying image fade away. But, alas, the redhead's sorely disappointed as they do a check on their instruments. Misato and Deidre positioning themselves for it to be 'blown away' by the music to come.

Shinji goes first with his cello, the soft dulcet tones bring soft smiles to Misato and Deidre both. Up next is Hoshi with his saxophone, the tones gently catchy, yet lonely at the same time. Hinata goes next with the French Horn, the tones upping their heartbeat and anticipation. Rits is up last with her clarinet, with Deidre beaming on the inside. Asuka, however, can't help but cringe as Shinji does the count.

"One, two, three, go!"

As they play united, Asuka's eyes bulge out in horror while she leaves her ears uncovered. Not wanting to hurt their feelings by covering her ears, no matter how badly she wants to cover them. Over time, though, she starts enjoying the mangled sounds. Finally realizing full well that life is not life without butchering music at all. Once the cacophony ends, all three get to their feet and applaud them. Asuka then grins before clearing her throat.

"I think you're missing something still and I think I know what."

"What's that, Asuka?" Hinata's soft query gets Asuka to grin before going to her room.

"A violin, of course! Any chance I can get in on it?"

"You'll cause violinists the world over to cringe before either coming after you or killing themselves en masse. Can you really handle the prospect of that, Asuka?"

"Damn straight, Third Child! After all, as we listened, I've realized that I haven't really lived at all! And in order to truly live…" Asuka comes back out of her room, violin case in hand. Her face wears a homicidal grin as she pronounces, "You sometimes gotta murder music!"

"I don't see it as murder, Asuka."

"Oh right. It's, as you put it the day you and Ritsuko visited your parents' graves, messing around with it."

"Oh yeah, speaking of 'graves', Shinji, when is the source of your genes going into a grave?"

"Hell knows, Hoshi. Hell knows." Hoshi nods before turning to Rits.

"How about you? Any little McGraths in your future any time soon?"

"I don't know about McGraths, but I can expect to have a little Ikari in my womb by next month." Upon seeing Hoshi and Hinata blink, she then adds, "You'll be the best-suited to tell them, Shinji." Shinji gives her a nod before laying it all down. Hoshi and Hinata seem to take it well.

"He is a disgrace to the 'Ikari' name!" Hinata nods at Hoshi's proclamation before he adds, "I hope that Court Order sticks, man!"

"As do I, Shinji. But, since you don't call him 'Father', what do you call him?"

"Actually, Hinata, I normally call him 'Dumbass' or his original last name."

Hoshi and Hinata both share a chuckle while Rits and Asuka guffaw. Misato and Deidre pound on Misato's table while laughing, just as a knock on the door is heard. Getting Shinji to blink perplexedly.

"Now what?" Going to the door again, Shinji looks through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey, Mr. Kaji."

"Hello, Shinji. I just thought I'd drop by and see Misato. She up still?"

"I'm up, Kaji, and we're entertaining guests. So come on in."

"Thank you, Misato." As Kaji walks in, he quickly recognizes Asuka and Ritsuko, but not the others. "Hello, I'm Ryoji Kaji. And who would you be?"

"I'm Deidre Takamiya, Ritsy's Mom."

"I'm Hoshi Takoan, Shinji's best friend from Old Osaka."

"I'm Hinata Ushado, Hoshi's girlfriend."

"Ah, nice to meet you all."

"Likewise, Mr. Kaji." Hoshi's reply gets Misato to smirk before she pipes up.

"But, for now, shall we see how it sounds with Asuka on her violin?"

"Sure!" Their united reply stuns Asuka to no end, getting her to gulp.

As the others flank Asuka at either side, she can't help but feel self-conscious all of a sudden. Kaji being in the same place as them, however, gives her some sense of normalcy. For ever since before they left Germany and after she got over her crush, the man treated her as if she was his pride and joy. Seeing him smiling softly at her gets a sheepish grin from her.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this!' Listening as the others prep their instruments, she waits for her cue. When Shinji gives it to her, she gently draws her bow along the strings. Then comes the moment she'd been anticipating and dreading all at once.

"One, two, three, go!"

As the five play their instruments in a ramshackle manner, Asuka can't help but find herself enjoying it immensely. Looking toward Kaji to see if he's being 'blown away' by the music, she inwardly snickers at seeing his eyes bugging out, his hair and his tie sticking right up.

'All he needs is a pair of glasses and he'll look like "Dilbert" like that!' Within three minutes, the chaotic din ends and the 'musicians' take their bows. A stunned Kaji looks toward Misato and Deidre as they applaud before shrugging and joining in the applause. Once the applause ends, however…

"Is that a new form of torture you've in mind for Commander Ikari, Shinji?"

"The last name of 'Dumbass' is Rokubungi, and yes, I think it'll do just fine as a torture method." Shinji then chuckles and adds, "But it's really just for messing around. No way we'll try to get a record deal."

"Oh, I don't know. I know some people that know some people that may find your sounds refreshing."

"Much as you think so highly, Mr. Kaji, like Shinji said, it's just us goofing around." Hinata's soft reply gets Hoshi to nod before she adds, "But we thank you for jesting about the prospect of a record deal. Let alone finding our sounds refreshing."

"Do all of you feel that way?" At seeing them nod, Kaji shrugs and grins. "I see. You're welcome. One other item. Who's with the black 4Runner with the cabin cruiser hitched up to it?"

"That'd be us. The cabin cruiser's named 'Mihke'. It's one of the boats my late Father restored." Rits' smile is soft, yet sad, as she adds, "We only just got around to going up to Hokkaido to see the home my parents had built. It's also where 'Mihke' sat for years, waiting."

"Then the wait for 'Mihke' has ended. However, I can't help but notice the shape 'Mihke' is in. If you need help, I'm open."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Kaji. Thank you." Rits looks over at Shinji before asking, "Want to help me in getting 'Mihke' seaworthy again?"

"You needn't ask, Rits." Giving her a bow with a grin, he adds, "I'll even clean off the bird poop that's on its deck. Though I can't help but wonder…"

"You're a mess, Shinji!"

"Yeah, but I'm your mess."

"Oh you!" Rits giggles as she wraps Shinji into her arms and happily murmurs, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rits." Upon feeling Shinji's arms wrap around her, Rits giggles softly.

"I think it'll be best to adjourn for the night as Shinji and I have some catching up to do. Misato, is the apartment next door abandoned as well so Hoshi and Hinata would have someplace safe to rest at for the night?"

"It is, Rits, but don't you think…"

"It's alright, Misato." Deidre's voice is warm and strong as she goes on. "Besides, Ritsy could use a little 'Shinji Time' anyway." Before Rits can drag Shinji into his room, the phone rings. An exasperated Asuka getting up.

"I'll get it." Picking it up, she says, "Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence, Asuka Langley Sohryu speaking. Uh-huh. Right. Oh? Okay. Bye." Ending the call, she turns to Misato and says, "That was Dr Akagi. She says you need to turn on the TV to a news channel."

"I wonder why…" Turning the TV to a random news channel, her jaw drops at seeing Rachel Nez, live on television. 'That's some stunt you're pulling, Rachel.' The newscaster's voice flows out of the speakers as it goes on.

"_If you're just now joining us, we're bringing you live coverage of UN SECGEN Rachel Leeds Nez about two days after her reported slaying. Madam Secretary General, can you tell us where you are now?"_

"_Not at present, just that I'm currently inside an underground bunker and bored to tears."_

"_I can understand that, ma'am. But I'm sure the populace is wanting to know if you're still alive, then who'd died?"_

"_That was a robotic body double that was created for foreign dignitaries any time a threat's been registered."_

"_Can you tell us who threatened you?"_

"_No, but the one that threatened me knows I'm going to come after them with full arrest powers when the time is right."_ Rachel's face takes on a look of menace as she adds, _"If the dumbass is watching this, not really one of your best plans. I've seen other half-baked plots and they were far more impressive than yours. On that note, toodles!"_

With that, the signal feed is cut and Misato turns off the TV.

"Well, if that doesn't beat all."

"I'd say so, Misato. But the big question is just who is the dumbass she was speaking about?"

"No idea, Kaji. But I do agree that the person is a dumbass."

_(Gendo's Office; same time)_

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T SOME PEOPLE JUST DIE?" Gendo's temper tantrum is so fierce, he looks longingly at the liquor cabinet before shaking it off. "No. I'm better than this. I'll just call a more competent sniper. But, why hasn't Duka called me back yet?"

_(Tokyo-3; coffee shop; one hour later)_

As the man with a scraggly beard, wearing a tattered overcoat, enters the shop, he goes right to the counter. Briefly noticing the numerous burly men wearing business suits and sunglasses, black being the dominant color. Along with only five Tokyo-3 Police Officers, which would normally raise his hackles somewhat. Only he puts it out of his mind. Looking up at the menu board, he briefly catches the attention of the attractive blond behind the counter and grins. Thinking this'll be his lucky night.

"Hi, sugar. Welcome to 'Café Tokyo-3'. What can I get you tonight?" Without warning, the man whips open his overcoat and brings up an Uzi submachine gun.

"Nobody move! Everything in the register now!"

Next thing he knows, the black-suited men and Police Officers draw on him with a variety of handguns. Sig-Sauers, Berettas, Heckler and Kochs, Smith and Wessons and even a snub-nosed .38 revolver. Remembering the lady behind the counter, he looks toward her and sees her leveling a 9mm Makarov right at him. The lady then gives him a smirk.

"I do believe we have you covered. But, one thing I gotta ask you."

"That is?"

"What's it like being a rocket scientist?" The woman then cracks up laughing. "I've always wanted to ask someone that!"

"Okay, Nikita. Exercise is over." Peter's voice gets everyone, including the scraggly-bearded man, to stand down. "Your response, Agents and Officers, is impressive for the most part and Nikita's quip was humorous. Now for what was wrong with the scenario here. Itachi, what was your mistake?" The scraggly-bearded Agent ponders it before grinning sheepishly.

"My overcoat. It's the dead of summer. Nobody in their right mind, let alone a criminal, would wear an overcoat when a 'small-of-the-back' holster would be sufficient." Snickering softly, he then asks, "Then again, what criminals are in their right minds, anyway?"

"Point to you." Turning toward the holder of the .38, Peter can only shake his head. Chuckling in amusement all the while. Nikita giggling as well.

"Dyson, Dyson, Dyson, while I appreciate your sentimentality in weapon choice, I'd really think a .38 should be your backup, not your primary."

"I know, sir. I've got something semi-auto on me. I just drew the .38 on reflex." Peter's eyebrows arch upward before he nods.

"Go ahead and whip it on out and let's see what you got." Dyson nods before putting the .38 back into place and brings out a 9mm Baby Eagle in black. "Oh, nice choice. 17rd magazine. I trust you've two magazines."

"Yes sir. Both fully loaded with hollow-points."

"Excellent. From here on out, I want you to practice drawing it in these kinds of scenarios until you reach for it instead of your .38 backup. Oh, thinking of… Hisnokasu?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Any word on the requisition of .38 backup revolvers?"

"The only ones approved are of the 6 inch barrel Police model .38 as the snub-nosed are pretty rare nowadays. Far as I can tell though, Dyson's the only one with a snub-nose."

"Lucky dog." Dyson can only chuckle sheepishly, getting Peter to grin in amusement. "No need to be so sheepish. You're lucky you had a Dad that cared enough for your safety to buck the regs."

"Yeah, though I just wish…"

"He was still around, huh?" At Dyson's nod, Peter can't help but be curious. "They ever find the person that killed him?"

"No. It's still an open case, too. Agent Howard Rockentasio, one of Dad's colleagues, sent me a copy of the file about Dad's slaying. He's also one of the ones that felt the same way Dad and I did."

"You mean…" At Dyson's nod, Peter can only shake his head. "Now I know I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Nah, you can never be too old for this shit, sir." Dyson's retort can't help but get a snicker from Peter before Dyson adds, "By the way, sir, I'd been asked to relay a message for you. From Jefferson Smith."

"He lives?" At Dyson's nod, Peter quickly ushers him to an empty spot in the shop. "What'd he say?"

"He says, 'We may not have been best of acquaintances, but you always gave your all any time we met in opposition. I'm glad you'll continue to give your all when it comes to helping humanity survive'. That is all, sir."

"Thank you, Dyson. Now, go and have a good time with Nikita." Dyson looks over at the blond and audibly gulps upon seeing her sultry smirk.

"Yes sir." Peter then chortles as he claps Dyson's back before walking back over to Nikita.

"Be gentle with him."

"I will." She then strides over to Dyson, her black heels clacking on the floor before she tugs on his arm. "Let's go, Brian." Dyson can only glare back at Peter, only to see the man cackling quietly. In a fit of pique, Dyson lets out a cackle of his own.

"We ever get to that point, we're making you the Godfather to our kids, sir!" Much to his surprise, however…

"Looking forward to it, kid!" As Dyson and Nikita leave his view, Peter grins evilly and adds, "Really looking forward to it!"

_(Outside the shop)_

Dyson can't help but shake his head at Peter's laughter while Nikita giggles.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Dyson looks over at her before grinning himself. But before he could reply, Nikita's stomach grumbles. Getting her to blush beet red. "Oh how embarrassing!"

"Let's get something. What do you want to eat?"

"Twinkies, Ding-Dongs, Ho-Hos…." At her reply, Dyson can't help but grin.

"Ah, a fellow garbage belly." Nikita does a double take, getting Dyson to chuckle. "I like junk food, too. Along with burgers, pizza, hot dogs…." Nikita can only giggle again as the two walk to his Mustang.

_(Two Weeks later; NERV HQ; Terminal Dogma)_

"Here it is, Commander." As Ritsu and Gendo look up at the long red object, she goes on. "I burned the midnight oil for five nights to produce the final result."

"Excellent, Doctor Akagi. Can this be used in any Unit?"

"Unit-01's the most-likely match for it. Of course, the programming is based on Rei's mental imprints." Curious, she then asks, "But, given the destruction of 'Adam', doesn't it make having the Dummy Plug pointless?"

"Not necessarily. SEELE has assured me that the Scenario can still be salvaged. Meaning the Third Child can still be broken, making him suitable to our purposes."

"The Fourth Child, I take it?"

"Correct. Thinking of, I have a personal appointment with the prospective Fourth Child, Doctor." With that, he turns around and strides toward the exit. Only to stop upon looking toward the Rei-quarium. "Doctor Akagi, is it just me or are we missing one of the spare Rei clones?" Ritsu looks toward the tank before shrugging.

"I counted fourteen spares the other day and I see fourteen, sir. You're probably just tired."

"Perhaps." With that, he exits, narrowly missing Ritsu's exhaled sigh of relief.

'That was a close shave!' Walking to the Rei-quarium, she puts her hand against the glass and peers in to see the clear case holding the S-2 organ from Rei II on the tank's floor. 'Hard to believe that ploy of hiding something like that in plain sight worked!'

_(Gendo's office; five minutes later)_

"I thank you for coming to see me, Mr. Kotuna."

"I couldn't exactly decline the 'invitation' as it was, Commander Ikari." Tusano Kotuna visibly sneers at Gendo, indicating the two Section-2 Agents sandwiching him. "If you're wanting to see me because of that fracas between me and Pilot Ikari months ago, do your worst."

"Actually, I already know about what happened between you and the Third Child. And I must admit I'm quite impressed with how you comported yourself."

"What are you smoking? I got creamed!"

"I am well aware of that fact. Which is why I want you to Pilot Evangelion Unit-03 when it arrives."

"Now I know you're smoking something crazy. I detest Pilot Ikari!"

"I am also well aware of that. Which is why I'm giving you this opportunity to avenge your defeat at the hands of the Third Child. Only you won't be striking him directly, only indirectly. I am quite confident you can handle the next Angel so well, it will break the will of the Third Child."

"Thus making him feel like a simpering fool. Okay. I'm in. But no bullshit, sir."

"Of course, Pilot Kotuna." Gendo brings up the contract and covers his emerging grin as he watches Kotuna sign and stamp his life away. 'Yes. You will do quite well indeed.'

_(Takamiya house; same time)_

As Rits and Shinji work on _'Mihke'_, Deidre comes out of the house carrying a big plate holding six bologna sandwiches on it.

"Hey, you two. Thought you might be getting hungry, so I made you some sandwiches."

"Thanks, Deidre." Shinji grins as he wipes his brow with a socket-wrench holding hand. "All this work does build up an appetite. Doesn't it, Rits?"

"Yep. I still can't believe you're good with boat engines, though."

"Yeah, well, Berto got me into being interested in mechanicals about a year before we met." Shaking his head, he adds, "But the Mercruiser engines are hearty engines. All we had to do was switch out the oil sludge for fresh oil before we can turn them over."

"What's all the 'we' stuff, Shinji? You did all the mechanical work while I handed you the tools you needed."

"Which is why you make a good Nurse with a surgeon." Rits can only giggle as Shinji cleans the oil off of his hands. "After we eat, we'll fire up the engines before we look over the hull. Just to be sure there're no weak or leaky spots."

"Even though you looked it over already, Shinji?"

"That's right, Deidre. After all, you never know what'll happen until it does. If Rits and I are gonna go for a cruise after the war's over, I want to be sure the hull's totally seaworthy."

"I'm with Shinji on that, Mom. The both of us had been working on _'Mihke'_ for the past two weeks after school and doing our homework. I still can't believe Mr. Kaji bailed on us after seeing the amount of bird shit on there. It's like he'd never seen a boat's deck covered in bird shit."

"Chances are he hadn't Rits." Grinning, he asks, "Remember how Asuka reacted when she saw how much there was?" Rits can only giggle while nodding, with Deidre answering.

"Oh yeah. She wanted to know if it'd be alright to use a chainsaw on the deck to cut through the amount of bird shit on there. You both told her it wouldn't be necessary." As the two teens begin eating the sandwiches, ravenously, Deidre arches her eyebrows before asking, "Should I have made more?"

"Nah, we're good with three each Mom. Thanks." Deidre gives Rits a smirk before going back into the house. Once she's back inside, Rits asks, "Are you sure we have to check the hull again, Shinji?"

"Yep. But on the inside, if you know what I mean." Shinji then waggles his eyebrows, getting his 'wife' to giggle.

"Oh right. You want to be sure the boat can handle 'all kinds' of rocking. Whether at sea or…" Latching her lips onto his, they luxuriate in the kiss before Rits adds, "On dry land."

"Or maybe at least the trailer." Rits giggles again while Shinji chomps down onto the sandwich in his hands. Finishing it in one gulp and getting Rits to arch her eyebrows.

"You're really hungry, aren't you?" At his nod, Rits asks, "Is it because of the probes?"

"Nah. It's all the work we've done today. How about you?"

"I'm famished too. I may not be preggers just yet, but I'd like to practice eating for two or more. But I also gotta watch my weight and body size so I can still fit in my 'Dragonette' suit."

"Rits, you don't have to worry so much about it. After all, we can always burn off the calories through really energetic sex."

Shinji then gently tugs Rits to him, getting her to giggle before planting his lips onto hers. As the two kiss, Shinji's dimly aware of Rits leading him backward until he feels the stern of the cabin cruiser against his back. Ending the kiss, the two pant as they look into each others' eyes, with Rits' eyes glittering.

"I can't wait any longer, Shinji. I've gone without feeling you cream inside me for too long."

Shinji gives her a nod as he watches her reach for the dive ladder and heft herself up. Catching a glimpse of her crotch, sans panties, under her blue jean shorts, he then hears her snickering.

"Like what you see?"

Hoisting himself up after her, he gently wraps his arms around her midsection and tilts his head over her shoulder. Rits turns her face back toward his and the two lock lips while Shinji kneads her breasts from behind. They both then go forward into the cabin and close the door before ending the kiss.

Rits turns around and smiles sultrily as she pulls her blue tank top off, her breasts coming into view, sans bra and nipples hardening. Shinji then gets onto his knees and traps her right nipple into his lips, flicking the nub with his tongue. Putting his right hand onto her left breast, Shinji then reaches down with his left hand and rubs Rits' crotch through her shorts.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Shinji." Rits gingerly puts her hands onto Shinji's head and closes her eyes upon feeling an euphoric rush before giggling. "You might want to take my shorts off before I cream them." Shinji nods before taking his hands from where they were and gently undoes her shorts. As he runs them down her legs, he notices her patch.

"I see you trimmed some." Running his fingers gently through the sparse hairs, he gives her crotch a soft kiss and murmurs, "It must be because of your 'Dragonette' suit."

"Only partly. Mom also told me I should trim myself down there so I wouldn't chafe. When it was just me and Mom, of course." She then hears a zipper being run down and grins. "Already feeling hard, Shinji?"

Shinji slowly rising, kissing her belly and breasts before her lips, is her answer as she feels his member slide into her body. Out of reflex, she lifts her legs and wraps them around Shinji's waist as he pumps into her.

"I love you, Ritsuko Ikari."

At her 'unofficial married' name, Rits smiles happily before wrapping her lips around his. Their tongues dancing with each other, Rits is barely aware of being laid down onto her back, Shinji hovering just barely above her. As he pumps into her, Shinji ends the kiss and gazes down into her brown eyes.

"Ready to try making a baby?"

Rits only nods and pulls him further into her, a wide smile on her face. Her lips are soon covered by his as she feels his seed flowing into her womb. Triggering her orgasm. Holding Shinji tightly to her, Rits moves her tongue against Shinji's. With Shinji returning serve. She then feels the sensation of being lifted and turned around until feeling a mattress against her knees. Ending the kiss, she smiles softly upon feeling Shinji's hands on her breasts.

"You bet I am, Shinji."

Putting her hands over his, she gently pumps up and down on him. Only to feel an orgasm wash over her, getting her to arch backward. Shinji, worried for her safety, lunges upward and wraps his arms around her. Only to see her smiling softly.

"Hmm, I like this position too." Rits' voice has a sultry purr to it as Shinji continues pumping.

"I was worried you'd fall off." Shinji kisses her, with Rits returning the kiss, before adding, "If I lost you through something I did, I'd never forgive myself."

"You're so sweet." Kissing him again, Rits murmurs, "I can't stand the thought of losing you either, Shinji." Putting her hand to her lower belly, she adds, "We may have fucked on one of my 'safe' days, but at least we'll be getting lots of practice. My next cycle's in five days." Her hand is soon joined by Shinji's, along with feeling Shinji stroking her cheek.

"Practice is always good, Rits. And I'm looking forward to it." Shinji gently pulls her back down onto him, with her nuzzling into his embrace. Next thing Shinji knows, Rits snorts out a giggle. "Rits?"

"It's just that I just remembered we still have to start _'Mihke'_s motor, then we were going to check the hull." Shinji lets out a chuckle as well before Rits adds, "But a little post-sex nap sounds good for right now." Looking down into his blue eyes, Rits murmurs, "I can't help but wonder…"

"About what, Rits?"

"Is five children going to be enough for our family?"

"If you want more than five children, we can always go for it any time you like." Rits smiles softly before laying her head down onto his chest, her breathing slowing to where she's asleep.

_(Four days later; Matsushiro NERV site)_

"So, Pilot Kotuna, what do you think of your assigned Unit?" Kotuna peers upward toward the black-armored version of Unit-01, only Unit-03 is sans horn.

"I can't complain about the color, Major Katsuragi. But, just out of curiosity, how did Ikari do his first time out?"

"Despite not having been trained beforehand, he handled himself quite well."

"Then I can do better than he can!"

With that, Kotuna strides boldly to the entry plug's gantry. An exasperated Misato shaking her head.

'He's as bad as Asuka before she got "schooled" by Shinji!' She then walks to the testing area's control room, joining Akagi into position. "Just where did we get this schmuck from?"

"He was selected by the Commander personally four days ago." Misato gives Akagi a nod before noticing a slight glow from the fake blond. Along with her natural hair color joining the counterfeit.

"Going for a new look, Ritsu?"

"How do you mean, Misato?"

"Your roots are showing and meeting halfway to the ends." Akagi blinks rapidly before quickly pulling out a mirror and looking at herself. Misato's expecting a groan of dismay, yet Akagi does something unexpected. Smiling softly, Akagi nods.

"This could be a good look for me. I'll have to ask Matt about what he thinks. But, enough of that." Keying the comm., she asks, "Are you ready to sync, Pilot Kotuna?"

"_I'm just chomping at it, Doc! So let's go for it!"_ A second later, the building rumbles. _"Huh? What the fu…"_ The next is chaos and darkness.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; Same time)_

"I see. Matsushiro is lost, then. Very well, I'll implement the proper countermeasures." Gendo ends the communication before saying, "Issue the call for all EVA Pilots to report in. The 13th Angel is upon us." As the bridge crew issues the calls, Gendo sneers. 'Now the "Scenario" will be restored. Sort of.'

_(Five minutes later; Unit-01 entry plug)_

As Unit-01 shoots up toward the surface, Shinji communicates with Berto.

'_What do we know about what's going on, Berto?'_

"_Not very much, Shinji. All contact was lost when Matsushiro fell. Kaji's en route to there now and… hello."_

'_What is it?'_

"_Shinji, the plug you're in is not a standard entry plug. It's the prototype!"_

'_Can you disable?'_

"_I'm working on it now. Why? You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

'_If you're thinking "This would be when 'Dumbass' makes his move", then yes.'_

"_My thoughts exactly and... yes! Dummy Plug prototype disabled. Only they won't know it until after they try activating it."_

'_Good to hear, Berto. Now to see about saving the brain donor that "Dumbass" had conned into becoming a Pilot!'_ Upon reaching the site for interception, he sees Units-00 and -02 come up alongside him. Asuka's voice comes up into his speakers.

"_So how do we do this, Third?"_

"I'm thinking that we take Unit-03 down hard, extract the plug and demolish the Angel."

"_Hmm, simple and straightforward. I like that!"_ Rei doesn't say anything, yet Shinji can see Unit-00 nodding its head in agreement. Next thing they know, Gendo's voice pipes up.

"_The plan proposed by Pilot Ikari is rejected. The 13__th__ Angel is to be destroyed, along with the Pilot."_

"Hey, Asuka, care to tell me why we're still getting the 'Dumbass Channel' on the radio here? I thought it was supposed to be deleted from our account!"

"_No idea at all. Wondergirl?"_

"_I was not aware of it still being on our account either."_ Upon the Angel-possessed Unit-03 cresting the hill, Rei goes on. _"We will have to deal with that matter later. We've a Pilot to rescue and an Angel to destroy."_

"_Now you're talking. Wondergirl, you and I are going to give this guy a trip he won't forget. Shinji'll extract the plug and then we'll massacre the Angel!"_ Once again, Gendo speaks up.

"_Your plan will fail, Pilots. Carry out the orders. Unit-03 is lost and the Fourth Child is no more."_ Shinji can take no more.

"Bite us, dumbass!" Shutting off the comm. to NERV, he calls out, "Go, go!"

Units-00 and -02 rush onward toward the possessed EVA and extend their legs. Upon the EVA tripping, the blue and red Evangelions lunge down onto Unit-03's back and struggle mightily to hold it down. Within her plug, Asuka notices the armor plating over the plug had already been blown off and sees webbing over the plug.

"Looks like Kotuna tried ejecting, but the Angel wouldn't let him. You'll have to be careful to not damage the plug, Shinji."

"_Roger that, Asuka."_

Unit-01 deploys its prog knife and grips it like a surgeon would. In a slightly mischievous mood, he starts singing the Weird Al song 'Like a Surgeon'. Getting Asuka and Rei to giggle uncontrollably. Yet able to maintain their grips as the prog knife's blade starts cutting away at the webbing.

_(NERV HQ; same time)_

The sound of Shinji singing and the two female Pilots giggling is enough to stir Gendo's ire. His disobedience and concern for a Pilot that's expendable in Gendo's book is too much for Gendo to bear.

"Activate the Dummy Plug."

"But sir, the system hasn't been fully tested yet! Plus the rescue operation's already underway!"

"Activate it, Ibuki, or your tenure here ends!"

"Eep!" Maya hurriedly enters the command, only to feel both relief and confusion. "It's refusing to activate!"

"WHAT?"

Gendo storms to her side and physically forces her out of her seat. Plunking himself down, he types in the command, only to see the message that the Dummy Plug 'refuses' the command. Trying again, he gets the same message. Again, again, and again. Each and every time, he gets the same message.

'Activation refused.'

"How can this be happening?" Upon seeing the plug for Unit-03 being extracted delicately by Unit-00, he shakes in anger and bellows out, "Pilot Ayanami, you are to crush the plug!"

"_Negative, Command. The plug is not contaminated in any way. It's likely the Fourth Child is free of Angelic contamination."_

"Likelihood does not justify defiance of orders, Ayanami!"

"_Oh yes it does, Dumbass!"_ At the sound of Shinji's voice, Gendo looks up and sees Unit-03 in a chokehold in Unit-01's hands. _"Now that the Pilot is safe, we can proceed with killing the Angel. Asuka, you want in on this?"_

"_You bet I do, Third! Wondergirl, once you get the plug away from here, come on back. We'll save you a piece. Maybe an ear!"_

"_I will do so, Devil Girl."_ Asuka gives Rei a giggle as the blue Evangelion carries the plug for Unit-03 to a clearing. What Gendo hears next shocks him to no end.

"_Hey, Shinji, is it just me or…"_ Units-01 and -02 start pulverizing the Angel while Asuka speaks. _"Did Wondergirl have a personality change of sorts?"_

"_What can I say? Love has that effect on people."_

Gendo can't help but shake his head in angrily horrified disbelief. The two Pilots are bantering while slaughtering an Angel. In the background, Maya is being helped up by Hyuga and Aoba while watching the slaughter on the screen. When Unit-00 returns, it gets in on it in an exceedingly brutal fashion.

So brutal, it makes Maya think about that time during Shinji's training. Her eyes go wide and she starts smiling sadistically while watching the 13th Angel get dismembered. Starting from toe to head. When Unit-03's neck is broken, Maya retakes her position, Hyuga and Aoba joining suit, while a bemused Gendo stares at the screen.

"Kill confirmed. The 13th Angel is dead and recovery crews are en route."

"Very well." Gendo's voice has steel within as he adds, "Once they're back within NERV's walls, all four Children are to be isolated from one another. The First, Second and Third in the brig and the Fourth in Medical for evaluation."

_(Unit-04 entry plug)_

Kotuna blearily blinks his eyes open upon hearing the plug opening. When he sees Shinji's grinning face, he can't help but groan out loud.

"I'm in Hell, ain't I?"

"Not even close, you knucklehead!" Shinji extends his hand toward Kotuna. When the youth reluctantly accepts it, Shinji hefts him out of the plug and sets him down onto the ground. Rei and Asuka standing behind him, Shinji goes on. "Just what were you thinking, getting yourself wrapped up in this mess, anyway?"

"Wanted to show you up. Your Father, the Commander, offered me the chance to do so. But then… boom! All fuckin' Hell broke loose!" Shaking his head, Kotuna then asks, "Just what the fuck happened, anyway? Where the Hell am I?"

"Well, you should at least know you encountered an Angel, without knowing it, and survived it. Albeit you were inside an Angel-possessed EVA, but there you go. As for where the Hell you are, you're on the outskirts of Tokyo-3."

"Ah. Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi?"

"The statuses of Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi are unknown as of the present time." Rei's soft reply gets his attention as the blue-haired girl goes on. "NERV Special Agent Ryoji Kaji is currently en route to what remains of Matsushiro to see what personnel NERV lost and still has. The facility itself is destroyed."

"Now that you've been brought up to speed…" Sychola's voice gets their attention as he goes on. "We gotta get you four back to NERV and isolate you all. Pilots Ayanami, Sohryu and Ikari, the brig for insubordination. Pilot Kotuna, Medical for evaluation." Grimacing, Sychola adds, "Quite frankly, though, were it up to me, you three would have been decorated for valor in saving a comrade's life. But…"

"We know, Captain Sychola." Asuka nods, with Shinji and Rei nodding as well. "We know." With that, they're put into separate cars, with Sychola telling them each one thing.

"Gutsy move." When Kotuna's put into a NERV Medical van, Sychola asks him, "You want to try again?"

"With a ride like that, no way in Hell!" Sychola gives Kotuna a nod of understanding as the doors slam closed and the van pulls away.

"I don't blame you one bit, kid. I don't blame you one bit."

_(Matsushiro; three hours later)_

Misato groans as she opens her eyes and smiles upon seeing a familiarly scruffy face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Misato." Kaji smiles in relief as he asks, "How're you feeling?"

"Like a building caved in and…" Misato's eyes bolt open in horror as she yells out, "Unit-03! It's been…"

"It's already been taken care of, Misato. Unit-03 and the 13th Angel are no more."

"The Pilot?"

"Alive and intact. Shinji, Rei and Asuka managed to rescue him before dealing with it." Misato lets out a sigh of relief before taking note of Kaji's face.

"What happened, Ryoji?"

"The three of them are in separate cells in the brig, while Kotuna's in Medical. The Commander's pissed as all Hell that they pulled off a rescue instead of killing Kotuna outright."

"How long will they be in there? Where's Ritsu at?"

"I'm here, Misato." The purple-haired woman looks over and sees her best friend smiling softly. "It's a good thing you've got a hard head, Misato." Misato can't help but blow a raspberry, getting Akagi to chortle. "And here I thought you'd be more mature than that."

"Maturity's nice, but it's also overrated at times. How long are they in confinement for?"

"According to what Hisnokasu told me, Rei and Asuka are expected to be released before the end of the day, seeing as Shinji was the one that devised the plan. Shinji, however…"

"Is stuck cooling his heels in there until 'Dumbass' sees fit to release him." Ritsu's reply gets Misato and Kaji both to turn to her in shock. They see her smiling softly still before she adds, "I can hardly wait to get back to Matt, so I can tell him."

"Tell him what, Ritsu?" Instead of verbally replying to Misato's query, Ritsu smiles serenely.


	56. Chapter 56

Shinji Steel 56

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV HQ; one day later)_

The day after the debacle of the 13th Angel is tense for everyone on the Command Deck. Misato still has yet to hear what Ritsu had wanted to tell Matt. Yet she could easily make a guess given that Ritsu had quit smoking cold turkey, along with curtailed her alcohol intake. Maya, her understudy, also notices Ritsu's demeanor toward others, including the children, softening and can't help but feel jealous of the cause.

'Ever since Mr. Hanson had arrived back into her life, Dr Akagi has become distant, yet more proficient in her work here!' Gazing at Ritsu, noting a bandage on her head still, Maya's eyes narrow as Matt brings her a cup of green tea. Upon seeing Ritsu smiling thankfully at Matt and pressing his hand to her lower belly, Maya feels her eyes bulge out. 'Holy moly! Dr Akagi's going to be a Mother?' Misato notices it as well before smiling widely.

"So, Ritsu, how far along are you?" Ritsu's smile is joined by a rosy shade of red. But before she can reply, the Angel alert blares. "Another Angel? We just dealt with one yesterday! Get Shinji out of the brig and ready for battle!"

"Belay that order!" Gendo's voice stuns them all as he goes on. "The Third Child is still under judicial punishment for his actions the previous Angel. Pilot Ayanami is to Pilot Unit-01." Not caring the others are glaring incredulously at him, he scrunches his eyebrows before picking up his line and calling one of his more 'unscrupulous' personnel.

"_I'm here. What're you needing, Commander?"_ As Gendo tells the person, the person replies, _"It'll be done, sir."_

As Gendo ends the call, he doesn't realize that every word he'd uttered had been recorded via the outlet nearest to him. Also unknown to Gendo, Peter happens to be on his way to the brig already. Only to be stopped when the base's barrier system activates, halting his entry into the brig area.

"This sucks, but I've got my 'little friend' still." Aiming his right arm forward and moving the flesh- colored sleeve away from the laser, he grins and says, "Never thought I'd be 'saving the day' as the case would be."

_(Shinji's cell; three minutes ago)_

Shinji rolls his eyes as he gazes up at the ceiling. His eyes picking up every detail even in the darkness.

"If I'm going to be in here this often, I think I should at least bring some deco materials in with me." Kat's giggles get him to chortle as well before he sighs. "So what's the situation out there?"

"_I'll put it to you like this, Shinji. Rachel's at the point of not caring whether or not there are enough UN troops there to boot 'Dumbass' out of power. Josh, Berto, Jefferson and I are right behind her. Any time you're ready, just say the word and we'll mobilize."_

"That sounds very tempting, and we did give 'Dumbass' more than enough rope to hang himself with. Yeah, let's do."

"_Okay. I'm getting Rachel and the... oh damn!"_

"What is it, Kat?"

"_We're picking up a 'Blue Pattern'. Another Angel! And also Rits' life is in danger."_

"Danger? What kind?"

"_Have a listen."_ A minute later, Gendo's voice is audible.

"_I'm here. What're you needing, Commander?"_

"_I want you to 'recruit' Ritsuko Takamiya into Piloting Unit-01. Use any means at your disposal, yet be discreet. She's my backup plan should the First Child be rejected."_

"_It will be done, sir." _A fury Shinji had never known before ignites within him.

"In that case, then…" Rising from his bunk, he crosses to the door and clenches his left fist. "Are the surveillance cameras dead, Berto?"

"_Yep. Ready when you are, Shinji."_

"Great. 'Going turbo'!"

Throwing his right fist forward, he grins when the heavy-gauge steel door flies out of the doorjamb and into the wall opposite the cell. He then exits the cell and starts making his way out of the area. Only to see a barrier wall three feet away from him.

"Odd. This wasn't in the design specs, was it, Berto?"

"_Checking, Shinji."_ A minute later, a clearly-frustrated Berto grits out, _"The barrier walls in the brig area are not indicated anywhere on the specs for the Geofront. At least the specs for the public eye, anyway. Evidently, they're in place to keep personnel in place during an Angel attack."_

"So it's something like 'battle stations' then. Only included in the brig area. Isn't that a violation of the building codes?"

"_Yeah, but I seriously doubt 'Dumbass' is the type to care about that kind of thing."_

"Good point." Next thing he knows, the barrier starts glowing red before melting away. Revealing the last person he'd expected to see. "Psycho!"

"Hey, sport! An Angel's been spotted and you're needed. I don't care what that dumbass says! Come on!" Shinji nods and runs beside the cyborg. Making him aware of another development that's happening right now. His reply is as Shinji didn't quite expect. "Oh he's gone too fargin' far this time!"

"You got that right!"

_(Old Osaka N-Tek Building; same time)_

"This is UN SECGEN Nez to all UN Forces in place within Tokyo-3. Commence 'Operation; Detention' at once. Non-lethal ordnance only. Priority subject for detention is NERV Commander Gendo Rokubungi. Next tier down for detention until we can ascertain for certain is NERV Vice-Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki. Be advised, however, the facility is in massive violation of UN building codes. Cutting torches are required, so if you got 'em, light 'em up!"

With that command, the troops already in place at Tokyo-3 begin. Half of them are already inside the Geofront's perimeter, granting them access so they can allow their fellow troopers access. The other half, as they gain entry, fire knock-out rounds into the NERV personnel. If only to avoid a massive body count as most of the personnel are innocents.

As they move the unconscious personnel away, they quickly advance, going through one barrier after another. Encountering very little resistance aside from the occasional Section-2 Agent. As per usual, and orders, the Section-2s are rendered unconscious. Yet alive.

_(Tokyo-3 High School; ten minutes ago)_

As Rits exits the school building, heading for the nearest shelter, she unhappily grumbles.

"I can't believe the nerve of 'Dumbass'! Putting Shinji into the brig. It's almost as if he's doing this to keep the family name from going further." Next thing she knows is darkness.

_(Unit-01 entry plug)_

Rits groggily opens her eyes. A slight headache at the back of her skull lets her know she'd been struck by a blunt object. Noticing she's inside an entry plug, even though she'd previously stated 'never again', she shakes her head before grumbling out loud.

"What the fuck am I doing in here? I'm no Pilot!" Next thing she knows, she hears a voice she'd come to despise ever since moving to Tokyo-3.

"_Oh, but you are now, Pilot Takamiya."_

"You fatheaded butthead. Let me out of here!" Gendo's rebutting voice, full of ire, has a smugly condescending tone.

"_I think not. Regardless of your opinion of myself, in any case, your presence here, and fate, will ensure the Third Child will fall back into line with my plans for him."_

"Yeah, well, when I get done, I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to kick your ass, Rokubungi!"

"_No, you won't. You'll die in battle, though your death may or may not be conventional."_ The sound of semi-suppressed gunfire behind him gets his attention._ "This is Commander Ikari. What's going on, Hyuga?"_

"_Sir, I'm getting no reports at all. All I can tell you, though, are the barriers in place are all being breached. We need you on the Command Deck."_

"I see."

_(En route to Central Dogma; same time)_

As they run along the hall, Peter notices Shinji hadn't switched over yet still.

"Why haven't you changed yet?"

"Too many people here to safely do so. But I can still hold my own in a fight if I have to."

"That's good to hear. Hello." Peter blinks upon seeing a group of seven men UN Army Battle Field Uniforms and grins. "You're here under orders from SECGEN Nez, aren't you?"

"Affirmative." The replying soldier's wearing Sergeant's stripes, along with a black balaclava. "Captain Sychola?"

"I am." Looking toward his right, he adds, "This is the…"

"Third Child of NERV, Shinji Ikari." Giving Shinji a salute, the Sergeant adds, "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" Shinji can only chuckle sheepishly before going serious.

"Why don't we save the joyful greetings for after we're out of Shit's Creek?"

"Yes sir!" Waving his arm around, he calls out, "Fan out, men! We've got a varmint to track down! Mendelson, Barnett, you're with the Third Child and Captain Sychola! Their safety is your priority! Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" With that, the four make their way to where Gendo most likely is at this present time.

_(EVA cages; two minutes later)_

"_Launching Unit-01 now!"_ As Rits feels the G-forces, albeit barely, pressing down on her, Gendo goes on. _"Seeing as you'll die soon, I might as well tell you. I killed your parents and sought to eliminate you as well."_ That in itself gets Rits' eyes to narrow, along with tear up.

"Why?" Electing to hide she'd suspected him, she asks, "Why, you worthless bastard?"

"_Simple. They reported a future event and wished to prevent it. The event that would have united all of humanity in due time."_ The look of superiority on his face is soon replaced by the look of Gendo going unconscious, getting Rits to grin. Her grin goes even wider upon seeing her beloved on the monitor in front of her.

"Shinji!" When she sees Peter beside him, she cries out, "Peter! I got 'Dumbass' to confess! Can you guys get me out of here?"

"_We're working on it right now, Rits."_ Shinji's voice gets her to nod before he asks, _"Do you recall what happened?"_

"I'll tell you what I do know. One minute, I'm walking to the nearest shelter. The next, I'm in here, with 'Dumbass' telling me he killed my parents! Intending for me to die too!" When she gets topside, she sees Units-00 and -02 fighting the 14th Angel. They're holding their own, but barely. "My God. Shinji!"

"_I see it, honey. Psycho, see if you can 'convince' the 'Dumbass' to release Rits so I can fight in her place."_

"_You got it!"_ The sight of Peter slugging Gendo back to consciousness doesn't fail to get Rits to grin. _"Talk, you low-life parasite! How do we override the commands to get her out of there?"_

"_You don't."_ Gendo's voice is absolute as he goes on. _"I had it arranged for this possibility. All codes are now randomized through the MAGI. Mainly Caspar. Once her sync breaks 400, she'll be no more."_ Shinji snarls before kicking Gendo right in the head. Rendering him unconscious again.

"_Rits, I'm sorry, but the best thing I can think of off-hand for now until we can get Berto down here for the right codes so we get you out of there is… the Dummy Plug!"_ Shinji looks back toward an unconscious Gendo and grins. _"Looks like that DP is finally going to get some use."_

"So what do I do?"

"_Once the DP's activated, just sit back and enjoy the ride. Until then, though…"_

"Do what I can to stay under 400. Got it."

"_Yeah. In any case, here's a slight 'crash course' of sorts in Piloting 101." _As Peter trusses up Gendo, Shinji goes on. Rits listening intently as he finishes with, _"Just remember the pain you feel is a result of the sync ratio. The pain's not real. It may feel real, but it's not."_

"Okay. How do I work this thing?"

"_Think of yourself being the EVA and attacking the enemy. The physical controls are only for the weapons."_

"Okay." Rits uneasily powers the Evangelion onward, keeping a cautious eye on her sync rate. As she feels herself becoming coordinated, her speed increases and she remembers one other item. "What about the weaponry?"

"_The left shoulder pylon has a prog knife housed within it. Think 'Prog knife' and it'll deploy."_ Rits nods before doing so and hearing a pop. Looking to her left, she hears Shinji saying, _"That's the prog knife, Rits."_

"Got it." Grabbing hold of it, Rits hears the hum of the blade and maintains her charge. "Here I go!" Yelling out as she slashes at the Angel. Only for the blade to have no effect. "No dice, Shinji!"

"_It's the Angel's AT Field. It's tightly against the Angel's body."_ Rei's weakened voice tells Rits all she needs to hear. Her 'sister-in-law' is in pain. Raising Rits' ire to no end. Asuka's irritated grumblings in German can't help but get Rits to grin softly.

"I may not understand German, but I can tell it's quite colorful."

"_You'd be speaking colorfully too if you've had a hard time killing this _arschloch_, 'Mrs.' Ikari!" _

"I don't doubt that." A second later, Asuka lets out a yelp.

"_Yipe!"_

"You okay, Asuka?"

"_Yeah, I'm okay. But this sucker's arms are paper thin and razor sharp, so watch yourself."_

"I copy that." Rits inhales, despite the LCL, and grimaces before focusing on the Angel before her. "It's because of your kind my beloved, his friends and family have had to fight." With every bit of vileness she can muster, her sync rises. "My parents died because of those that apparently knew about you fucking freaks! Everyone that lost someone dear to them suffered all because of you!"

"_RITS! YOUR SYNC SCORE!"_ Rits' so far in her anger, she doesn't hear Shinji's scream. _"It's at 350!"_

_(NERV HQ; three minutes earlier)_

Shinji grits both his physical and mental teeth as he watches the very thing he'd come to both respect and despise hold his beloved's life in its hands.

'_How's it coming, Berto?'_

"_I'm just about done. I'm also keeping an eye on her sync score. As long as she doesn't get angry, she'll be able to stay below 100."_

'_Yeah. I'd hate to see her angry. Well, except maybe toward "Dumbass" and his equally stupid buddies.'_

"_Same here. One more and… oh shit! She's at 350! Come on, come on… yes! DP online!"_

_(Unit-00 plug; present time)_

Rei can't help but gulp nervously from hearing the enraged venom in Rits' voice. For a brief instant, she feels sorry for the Angel. Only to see Unit-01 power down due to a dead battery. Before she can even move, though, she sees Unit-01 reactivate and start attacking the Angel ferociously. She can only say one thing.

"Berserker."

_(Unit-02 plug; same time)_

As she watches Unit-01 go berserk, she can't help but wonder how Rits had been put into the plug. She then sees two figures race away from the Geofront's south entrance. Her blue eyes narrowing at the apparent cowardice, she moves Unit-02 toward them and grabs them up. Bringing them up to 'her' face, she sees it's a man and a woman. Both wearing Section-2 business suits.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"_Let us go, Second Child!"_ The man's voice is filled with authority, with the woman nodding in agreement with him._ "We're Section-2 Agents!"_

"Oh really? I've never seen you two before."

"_We work under Commander Ikari!"_ The woman's voice is filled with the same amount of authority as her male colleague as she goes on. _"So unless you want to lose your authorization to Pilot the Evangelion, you will let us go!"_

"That a fact? Then I guess you didn't hear about 'Dumbass' being relieved of Command. Otherwise I'd follow that order."

_(Unit-01 plug)_

Rits, however, pays Shinji no mind as she starts battering the Angel to no end. Intent on ending what suffering she can on his behalf. When it gets to where the Angel's nearest to dying, Rits grins in victory before yelling out.

"Die, motherfucker!" Before she can project the finishing blow, however, the power suddenly dies. "Aww, you're kidding." Seeing the Angel start to regain itself, Rits growls out, "No, you're not. No, you're not!" Jerking the handles back and forth, even though she knows they're inactive, she cries out, "I can't let it end this way! Shinji, Mom, Peter, Rei, Asuka, Mr. Kaji, Doctor Akagi, our friends and family! I can't let it!" Next thing she knows, the plug reactivates, an ominous red glow around her. She also hears a most peculiar sound.

**Thump Thump**

Rits can't help but blink at the sound as the Angel draws near to her.

"What's going on? Shinji? You there, honey?"

**Thump Thump**

"_I'm here, Rits. Thank goodness your sync's down. Berto finally got the Dummy Plug activated. But the Angel's getting close to you and… oh damn."_

"I'm not liking the sound of that 'Oh damn', Shinji. What's going on?"

**Thump Thump**

"_I've got good news and bad news. The good news is the EVA's reactivating and the DP's in charge. So you'll be safe. Sort of."_ Rits can't help but gulp as the Evangelion reaches up toward the Angel and forcefully kicks it away from it. In the mood for levity, she lightly chuckles.

"I'm not exactly liking that 'sort of', Shinji. What's the bad news?"

"_The 'sort of' is part of the bad news." _As the Evangelion regains its footing, Shinji goes on. _"I've got Dr Akagi with me. She'll tell you better than I can as to what's going on."_ Rits gives a nod as the EVA resumes the attack. Only more brutal than Rits' own attacks. From there, Ritsu speaks up.

"_There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'll put it bluntly. The Evangelion is going 'Berserker'. Essentially, it's sensing you're in danger and is acting on its own. But 'Berserker' also has its dangers. Along with power from within, it increases the sync rate of whomever's inside the plug. This Unit, however, has a macabre and peculiar mystery about it. Combine that with the Dummy Plug, which I have no idea as to how it activated to begin with. I shudder to imagine it going too far."_

"I'm really not liking the sound of that, Doc. What'll happen if it goes too far?"

"_If it had been a standard entry plug, and it goes to 400 and past, you'll lose your ego border and become trapped inside it. The DP, however, is another ballgame altogether."_

"Did it happen to any…" Rits' voice trails off as she hears a soft voice in her mind. A soft feminine voice.

"**Yuriko? No… Oh, Ritsuko. You've grown so well."**

"Who's there? Shinji? Dr Akagi?"

"**I only wish your parents were with you still. I'm so sorry, daughter-in-law."**

With that, the voice fades away and the 14th Angel dies. As Unit-01 powers down, Rits feels her consciousness fading. With her thinking one thing.

'Who was that in here? Was it… could it have been?' The next is blessed darkness.

_(NERV HQ Command Bridge; same time)_

"The 14th Angel's dead, and Rits is intact still. Just unconscious." Maya's voice gets Shinji to sigh in relief, along with Dr Akagi, before the scientist speaks.

"Okay. Once you're able to, get her out of there and to recovery. Shinji, I expect you'll find your way to her side anyway, so I'm granting you clearance."

"Thanks, Doc. I better notify Deidre first though. Along with find out who'd put her into that plug to begin with under 'Dumbass' orders."

"And should you find out, what then?"

"They'll wish they hadn't fucked with my wife or me. That's all I can safely tell you, Doc." Looking scornfully down at Gendo as the man regains consciousness, Shinji snarls as he kicks Gendo in the head again. Rendering him unconscious again. "That was for my wife's birth parents, dumbass."

Shinji heard Gendo confessing to murdering his beloved's parents and trying to kill her before they even met. Needless to say, Shinji will take perverse pleasure in hurting Gendo and his accomplices to no end.

_(Commander's Office; fifteen minutes later)_

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, I find myself at a quandary with you." Rachel's words, while gentle, have razor-edged steel within as she looks over the man that had been Gendo's right-hand man. "On one hand, I feel that you're yet another innocent caught up in the machinations of 'Dumbass' and this 'SEELE' bunch. Thus making you ideal for an advisory role in the coming days."

Fuyutsuki, for some reason, can't help but let an audible gulp escape. No, it's not because of the UN Army Special Forces troops, three on either side of him, rifles locked and loaded and aimed right him. Much like it's not because Rachel is speaking truly from her initial words. No, it's because he has the feeling that the other lead-lined shoe is about to drop onto his foot.

"On the other hand, you had post-firsthand knowledge of the event that wiped out millions of innocent lives, along with who the responsible parties were. Yet you said nothing to rectify that. That, Vice-Commander, makes you an accomplice to mass murder. An indirect accomplice, perhaps, but an accomplice nonetheless."

"I make no excuses, Madam Secretary General. While it is correct I knew after the fact, I'd wanted to come forward."

"Give me one valid reason as to why you didn't step forward. Then I'll determine for myself whether or not it's an excuse."

"Yes, ma'am. When I found out what had happened, I wanted to speak out against it, but Gendo Rokubungi had threatened my career and my life if I even thought of speaking about the truth of Second Impact and why it happened."

"Ah, the old 'You blab and you'll be discredited and/or die' scenario. It's been so long since myself and my colleagues came across it. Of course, it's the first time I'd heard it in a combo. So ghastly." Fuyutsuki lets out an audible gulp, getting her attention. "Oh relax! You're not in trouble anymore. Matter of fact…" Rachel leans forward, a shark's grin on her face. "I've got something in mind for you."

"You want me to work for you to get to SEELE, don't you." Rachel can easily tell it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Those 'people' killed numerous innocents all in a bid to become immortal. Along with plotted to bring about a Third Impact."

"Well, their plans are all for naught, seeing as without…"

"The First Angel, designated Adam. Correct?" Fuyutsuki can't help but do a double take, getting Rachel to chortle. "I just love it when people do double takes in front of me. It's better than watching a comedy on DVD."

"How do you know about Adam, though?"

"We've had an operative in place for the past few months now. He brought out Adam and delivered him to a secure location fairly recently. But enough about that. Let's talk about your future and what you want to do once this war's over with." Fuyutsuki gives Rachel a nod before replying.

"Quite frankly, I'd rather go back to being a professor than be here. But with NERV in disarray like this…"

"Which is why you're needed here until the threat of the Angels and SEELE has abated. No mention of you being an unwilling accomplice will be made public as Rokubungi and his confederates will be tried in a secret tribunal once they're in custody."

"What if they're not found? Or if they resist."

"Lethal actions will be authorized. Distasteful, yes, but some people are better off dead. Particularly evil people."

"I understand and agree." Sighing, he then mutters, "I should've stayed a professor instead of coming here. A lot less painful for the soul."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to heal your soul when you're teaching again." Extending her hand forward, she adds, "Welcome to the other side, Professor Fuyutsuki." The man grins wryly and accepts it.

_(NERV HQ; Medical wing; three hours later)_

Rits blearily opens her eyes and groans before looking around. Only to smile softly upon seeing a familiar head covered with brown hair laying to her right on the bed. Putting her hand onto the head, she softly runs her fingers through the hair. Humming softly.

The fingers running through his hair, along with Rits' soft humming, has a pleasing effect. Rousing Shinji from his rest and getting him to look up at her before smiling widely.

"Hi."

At their united greeting, they both chuckle before Shinji leans up to her, getting her to giggle before they lock lips. As they kiss, Shinji softly runs his hand up along her form and cups one of her breasts. As his index finger brushes her nipple, Shinji ends the kiss before gazing into her brown eyes.

"I love you, Ritsuko Ikari."

"I love you, Shinji Ikari."

"Ugh, could you two be any sweeter? I swear I'm going to get cavities just from looking at you two!" They both look toward the voice and see a smirking Asuka. "How does it feel to have an Angel kill under your belt, 'Mrs.' Ikari?"

"Well, it really wasn't all me. It was my beloved, you guys and the Dummy Plug on 'Berserker'. Though all things considered…" Asuka lets out a chortle of agreement. Concerned, Rits then asks, "How's Rei doing?"

"Wondergirl's okay. She's getting done with her debrief from the UN Security Forces."

"How bad is it looking?" Rits can't help but nod at Shinji's question.

"Well, given that she was created from human and Angel DNA, quite a few of them were a mite bit eager to waste her. But Misato managed to convince them that if anyone deserves to be wasted, it's the dumbasses that made her to begin with. Besides, by all accounts, she's practically Shinji's twin sister." Shaking her head, she adds, "No wonder she was JAFO. The poor girl was so badly isolated through most of her life, I can't help but…" Asuka gives off a shudder before grinning. With the two catching her grin.

"What's with the grin, Asuka?"

"If you two are going to get carnal with each other, Shinji, I'll just step on out so you two can get underway." They both blink before remembering where one of Shinji's hands is. They both look and see his right hand on Rits' right breast before grinning. Getting Asuka to groan before smirking again.

"I'm outta here so you two can practice making your babies!" With that, she exits the room and closes the door. Shinji then waggles his eyebrows, getting Rits to giggle as he goes to the door and locks it.

"Speaking of practicing making babies…"

"We're right on time for my cycle."

Rits quickly takes her hospital gown off, revealing her body to Shinji. As she watches him disrobe, she licks her lips lasciviously. Upon seeing his member as he brings his slacks down, she splays her legs open.

"Come to your sexy wife and see about knocking her up."

Shinji doesn't hesitate as he gets on top of her and gently slides into her folds. Getting her to smile maternally as he begins pumping into her. As he pumps, they lock lips with each other. Rits wrapping her arms and legs around him, running her hands along his back. Shinji, in turn, gently massages her breasts, making sure to gently graze her nipples, getting her to sultrily moan.

"Mmm, I love when you do that, Shinji." Shinji smirks softly before speaking again.

"I thought you love it when I do this."

Letting loose his first batch, Shinji feels Rits clutching him closely to her form. As she feels his essence flow into her womb, Rits clutches him closely to her. Upon feeling his lips on hers, she gives him a tender kiss that soon goes erotic as they continue their carnal dance. Rits feels herself being lifted upward and grins, loving how deeply Shinji can get into her. Ending the kiss, Rits gazes into his blue eyes with her brown, her eyelids halfway down in a sultry manner.

"We need to try this underwater sometime." Shinji gives her a nod before they French each other silly. As he pumps into her, Rits runs her fingers through his hair again before going on. "We'll go scuba diving a year after our first child is born."

"Or children." Shinji gently moves his hands down her torso to her lower belly and rubs it. "You're going to make a beautiful Mother with them. Much like Deidre is with you."

"So it doesn't bother you? Mom's past, I mean."

"That was long ago. We have the here and now." With that, he sends another batch into her womb, getting a soft scream from her. Holding her close, he murmurs, "I just hope I'm as good a Dad as Dad was with me."

"I have no doubt you will." Rits' eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she adds, "It's just lousy luck you've Rokubungi's genes is all. You're nothing like him at all." With that, keeping him inside her, she twists them to where he's below her and grins as she pumps on top of him. With the same cheesy, yet cute, Russian accent, she says, "You're more worthy to be called a human being than 'he' is. Never forget that, Comrade Beloved."

"I won't."

Shinji gently puts his hands onto her hips before moving them up her lithe torso, cupping her breasts. As his fingers make contact with her nipples, he grazes them and feels them stiffening, getting her to grin.

"You like my tits, don't you." Rits leans downward, allowing her right nipple to hover just above Shinji's lips. As he flicks his tongue against it, Rits giggles before he looks up at her. Without warning, he lunges upward, getting her to shriek and giggle at the same time.

"Shinji!" As he pumps into her, both in the upright position again, Rits locks her legs around his hips and grins. "I guess you're not leaving my bed or room until I'm knocked up!"

"More like we're going to do this every day, everywhere we can, until you're knocked up. And maybe even after you're knocked up."

"Hmm, sounds divine."

"More like fun." As he pumps into her, he murmurs, "I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe. If it means knocking you up so you won't be in the line of fire, I'm all for it." Rits, however, gently grazes his left cheek and smiles softly.

"No matter what, I'll always be in danger because of those bastards. I chose this life, much like you chose it." Softly kissing him, she murmurs, "But I love that you're worried for me. So, I'll make you a deal. If I'm knocked up, I'll get out of the field. If not, I'm going to stay in the field. Fair enough?"

"More than."

With that, he sends another batch into her womb and kisses her. With Rits returning the kiss with gusto. Thirty minutes later, they're both entwined in each others' arms, snuggling after their love-making. Kissing each other softly, they both gaze into each others' eyes before smiling softly.

"I love you."

They both can't help but chuckle at having spoken at the same time. Shinji softly kisses her again, gently stroking her right breast. Making sure to gently graze her nipple. Rits softly giggling upon feeling her right nipple being brushed.

"Mmm, keep that up and we'll wind up fucking again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Looking down, he grins upon seeing that he's still inside her. Along with getting hard again. "Seems like I'm ready to go again."

"I can feel that." Yet for some reason, Rits doesn't mind it as she feels Shinji's torso atop hers as he starts pumping again. "Mmm, at this rate, I'm as good as knocked up." Shinji nods before locking lips with her again, only to suddenly end the kiss. "Shinji?"

"There are ten pools here in the Geofront. They all have scuba gear. One of them is on the next floor down." Rits sees where he's going with it and seductively smiles.

"Now why'd you wait to mention that?"

"Dunno. Just didn't cross my mind until just now." Never once breaking rhythm in his pumping, he then asks, "You wanna try it?"

"Oh yes. After this dance, of course."

"Of course." It's not long before Rits once again feels another batch in her womb. Closing her eyes in ecstasy, she reopens them and smiles sultrily. "Now we 'dive' and find out if underwater sex is as good as bed or alley sex." Shinji gives her a nod before smirking, with Rits catching it. "What?"

"Remember that pink string bikini you bought?"

_(NERV Command Office; five minutes later)_

"Madam Secretary General, Major Katsuragi's here as per your orders."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Send her in." The UN Trooper nods before waving Misato on in. Upon the door closing, Rachel grins softly, with Misato returning the grin. "It's good to see you again, Misato."

"Likewise, Rachel. I just wish it wasn't under these twisted circumstances."

"My sentiments exactly." Rachel's demeanor then goes grimly serious, getting Misato to do the same. "While we did get Rokubungi out of power, we did so hastily and undermanned. Which is why I'm naming you Commander of NERV until after the Angels are gone and the threat of Third Impact abated."

"Looks like this will be a long-haul, then."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Colonel Katsuragi." At the sight of Misato's eyes flying wide open, Rachel chuckles. "I see that got your attention, Misato."

"That's putting it mildly, Rachel. But why kick me up to Colonel, though?"

"As per regulations, a Major cannot be a Commander, yet a Colonel can be designated as a Commander. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's agreed to act as your adjunct and our inside man when it comes to SEELE. He's already given us valuable, if not scant intelligence on them."

"I guess we're flying blind, then."

"I'm afraid so. Best I can figure, the only way we can either trap them together or eliminate them outright is through a meeting." Her blue eyes go viciously arctic cold as she adds, "Preferably elimination as they're too dangerous to allow living."

"Okay. But where do we find a kamikaze though?"

"Let us worry about that, Misato. Right now, however, Mr. Kaji's at his apartment. Waiting for you. Go relax and have fun." Misato gives a nod and grin before exiting. Once she exits, Rachel hits the intercom. "Get me Dr Akagi, Sergeant."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ Five minutes later, the intercom buzzes again. _"Dr Akagi to see you, ma'am."_

"Send her in, Sergeant."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ At that, the door opens, admitting Ritsu into the office.

"Hello, Dr Akagi."

"Likewise, Madam Secretary General."

"Have a seat, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Once Ritsu's done so, Rachel opens up.

"I'm not what you'd call a brainy woman, mind you. But I'm quite fascinated by the Dummy Plug system you'd created for the Evangelions." Ritsu's gulp can't help but get Rachel to grin. "No need to gulp fearfully, Doctor. After all, I am fascinated by it, not abhorrent toward it. Which is why I want you to find a way to put the Dummy Plug in the other Evangelions."

"But I still don't know why it didn't work during the fiasco of the 13th Angel, yet did work during the 14th Angel's attack." Shuddering, Ritsu murmurs, "It's probably just as well it didn't during that time, given how vicious it was when Unit-01 had gone 'Berserker' this time around. If it had worked…" Ritsu gives off another shudder, getting Rachel's curiosity.

"Any idea as to who'd ordered it activated the previous time?"

"Maya told me it was the Commander when the Pilots set off on rescuing the Fourth Child. But no matter how many times the activation signal was sent, it would always be rejected."

"I see. I warned Rokubungi what would happen if he disregarded the safety of the Pilots. How did the Fourth Child fare in your examination of him or her?"

"He's healthy as a horse, no sign of Angelic contamination at all." Ritsu gives off a relieved smile before adding, "I'm starting to be glad the DP failed the previous time now."

"As am I, Doctor Akagi. As am I."

_(NERV Pool 9; fifteen minutes later)_

Shinji and Rits both enter the water in their swimsuits, Rits' having been picked from the Takamiya home with Deidre's knowledge. However, since Rits' bikini is pink, Shinji can instantly see all of her. Yet Rits doesn't mind one bit.

As they scuba to the bottom of the pool, they clasp each others' hand. Upon reaching the bottom, they face each other. Rits then feels Shinji's hands gently cupping her breasts from the front. Glad her top is the frontal clasp kind, Rits undoes the clasp, fully revealing her breasts to Shinji.

Upon her nipples hardening, Shinji takes out his regulator and starts suckling on her left nipple. Rits gently holds his head into place, exhaling forcefully through her regulator. Feeling mischievous, Rits reaches down to his trunks and gently grabs his member as it goes erect. She then dips her hand down past the elastic and encircles his member before softly pumping it.

Shinji, in turn, dips his hand into her bikini bottom and softly cups her crotch before rubbing it. Getting a soft moan from her. Her brown eyes close sultrily halfway before she works his trunks down and strokes him more. Removing her regulator after he finishes suckling her nipples, Rits puts her mouth around his member and starts sucking on him.

Two minutes later, she takes her mouth off and puts her regulator back into place. Glad that they're using the old style scuba gear, Rits then mounts onto Shinji, with Shinji wrapping his arms around her as best he can.

As he pumps into her, Shinji takes out his regulator, with Rits following suit, and the two exchange a passionate French kiss. Shinji then soon feels a familiar pressure building up, with Rits catching on. Burying himself as deep as he can into her, Shinji lets loose a fresh batch of baby-batter into her womb. Getting Rits to scream in ecstasy before putting her regulator back into place, purging it and taking a breath. Without waiting to put their suits back on, they surface and take off their masks. Sultry smirk on her face, Rits can't help but ask.

"So, which is better? Bed sex or underwater sex?" Shinji doesn't reply verbally. He only kisses her just enough to submerge the both of them.

Author's Notes; Just thought I'd stop this chapter here. But worry not, for I've a pair of omakes that you may like. Here you go!

Omake 1; From Chapter 3

"So this is what he's been working on, huh?"

"THAT IS CORRECT!" At the loud, off-key bellow, Shinji and Misato look up and see Gendo. Clad in a woman's yellow polka-dot bikini. "IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!" Shinji shakes off his revulsion and smirks.

"I should have learned better than to say what would surprise me." Misato can't help but glare at him.

"I'll say! Imagining it was bad enough! I know I could've done without seeing it for myself, you know!"

"_I'm with her on that, _hermano_. That sight is enough to give me nightmares!"_

Omake 2; From Chapter 53

"Commander, I've the surveillance feed from Terminal Dogma dated for the other night. I must admit it's quite disturbing."

"In what way, Akagi?" Ritsu doesn't say anything. She just plays the footage of a zombie doing 'Swan Lake'. Clad in a frilly pink tutu. When it's done, Gendo has only one thing to say. "I see what you mean. It is quite disturbing indeed."

"But, on the plus side, the zombie performed that dance rather well." Gendo can only roll his eyes.


	57. Chapter 57

Shinji Steel 57

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NERV HQ Brig; five hours later)_

As Gendo rouses back to consciousness, he quickly notices that he's where he'd never expected to be again. Ever. A cell. A cell in NERV's brig, but a cell nonetheless. Grumbling as he gets up from the bunk, he strides to the door and starts banging on it.

"Let me out at once!" Upon not getting a reply, he bangs on it again and calls out, "Is anyone out there? As the Commander of NERV, I demand to be let out at once!"

"Not happening, Mr. Rokubungi." At the unfamiliar male voice, Gendo narrows his eyes and snarls.

"Who's there?"

"Who I am is not really important, but the charges against you are. Mass murder in relation to Second Impact, the 1st degree murders of Hoshio and Yuriko Takusona, three counts of attempted 1st degree murder of Ritsuko Takusona Takamiya." At that, Gendo cuts in.

"I only tried it once. I don't see how it could be three."

"Easy. The first time was when she was only two weeks old. The second time was just today when you had her put inside EVA-01. As for the third count…" When Gendo doesn't say anything in rebuttal, the voice goes on. Ice-cold in tone. "Attempting to facilitate a murder via cultist of Ritsuko Takamiya as she and Shinji Ikari were leaving Kyoto-2. A Section-2 Agent found the call in your call logs."

"I assume there are other 'charges' I'm to face? Spurious and dubious as they are, I can simply make them go away."

"I can hardly wait to see your pitiful attempt. Fraud in relation to the Angel wars, endangering the public welfare in relation to 'Jet Alone', endangering minors in relation to the Angel wars. The list goes on and on, meaning I'd be stuck with talking to you for hours. I don't really like the thought of that. But one thing I can tell you about myself is that I would not have walked away from Shinji Ikari if he was my son and I had just lost my wife."

"I had to decide between raising a mere whelp on my own or readying for a battle to come. I couldn't very well do both at the same time."

"Yet you made time to create and spend time with Miss Ayanami years after you walked away from Shinji? Bullshit! You didn't give a fuck about him one bit! How dare you call yourself a parent, Rokubungi? The Hague will have a picnic on this case alone."

"We shall see, but I predict I will be exonerated and you will be made to look foolish."

"As you said, Rokubungi, we shall see indeed." With that, Gendo hears footsteps receding away from the cell door and starts banging on the cell door again.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!" In the cells adjacent to him, he hears another voice. One quite familiar to him.

"Oh stuff a sock in it, sir!" Gendo's eyes fly open at the feminine voice as it goes on. "I said the same thing and they told me I'm going on trial for attempted murder. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, sir!" Before Gendo can address her, another voice pipes up.

"I'm with Henderson on that. If I go down, you're going down with me!"

"Sakamoto? How…"

"The 2nd brat, of course! She grabbed me and Henderson while we were making a break for it!"

Outside in the hallway of the brig area, Jefferson shakes his head as he walks up to Rachel.

"Just being around him is giving me the creeps. As if Mr. Chiron wasn't bad enough, but Gendo's five times worse."

"I thoroughly agree, Jefferson. But I'm afraid we may be in for a rough go of prosecuting Rokubungi."

"What kind of a rough go?"

"Given our actions during this investigation, we crossed into a grey area six, seven times. Our best bet to get a full hearing going is to get SEELE and their backers as well."

"Which is easier said than done given they're much like Dread's bunch." At Rachel's nod, Jefferson rolls his eyes. "Looks like we're holding him in secret until further notice, then."

"Looks like. Let's just hope nothing else happens."

"Yeah."

_(SEELE Meeting; three hours later)_

The mood among the SEELE members is, needless to say, extremely tense. The report of Gendo's ouster from power by the UN, along with his reported incarceration from the news feeds, rile all of the members. Yet the most furious one of them is Kiel.

"This is intolerable! Ever since the return of the 3rd Child, the Scenario's been imperiled due to his refusal to break! But now with Ikari out of power and incarcerated, the Scenario's on its way to being no more!" Kiel looks all around him before going on. His voice somewhat calmer, but still infuriated.

"That will not do at all."

"_So what do we do? With the loss of Adam, we cannot begin our ascension to Godhood after the demise of the 17__th__ Angel. Even more, even if we had Adam still, it all requires the 3__rd__ Child to be suicidal and he's nowhere near that point!"_

As the others agree with SEELE 5, Kiel bows his head and sighs. Before he can say anything else, one of the others speaks up.

"_I may not speak for the others, but I can say this much for myself."_ SEELE 7 lets out a huff as the scrambled voice says, _"For too long has the Third Child gone 'unguided'. He must be punished in the one true way which is death."_ The other members murmur their assent.

"I approve. But first we must converse with Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and get his information regarding the 3rd Child's movements. Perhaps then we can find out where the Scenario had gone so badly awry. This meeting is concluded." Once the obelisks have faded from sight, 'Kiel' smirks and says, "But I think I'll call an old friend of mine to 'acquire' a certain person for me."

Reaching into his pocket, he brings out an old, beaten up cell phone and presses the memory button on it before a number button. Removing his visor, he puts it at his ear and hears the line pick up.

"'_I haven't had a call from this number in years, so if it isn't who I think it is, I'll give up my criminal lifestyle.'"_

"'You do that and it'll be a crime, my old friend.'"

"'_It is you, John! How's life as a dead man?'"_

"'It's livable if you're used to being disguised all the time. I'll get to the point as I don't want our mutual foes getting wise to us.'"

"'_I'm listening.'"_ As the voice on the other end listens intently, Dread makes one thing clear.

"'This individual's protection is your main priority. I don't care if he complains about the lack of comfort, but he is to be kept alive as I have plans for him. Is that clear, L'Etranger?'"

"'_Explicitly, John. Explicitly. Any particular time you have in mind?'"_

"'Just whenever's most convenient for you. No rush.'"

"'_I see. What of our 'N-Tek friends'? They're undoubtedly watching him like a hawk, given our past run ins. Even though your plan to shut them down partially succeeded.'"_

"'If they so much as put up a fight, they are to die. No, they die period. They'd disrupted too many plans, even after they'd been partially shut down. Your main target, of course, is Max Steel Jr.'"

"'_But of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.'"_ With that, contact ends and Dread smirks widely.

'Your end is nigh, 3rd Child!' His smirk goes even wider as he verbally adds, "Or perhaps I should say Max Steel Jr.!" With that, he makes another call, this time to Kaji. "Mr. Kaji, this is Kiel. You're ordered to bring Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki to us so we may ascertain the condition of the Scenario. You have two weeks."

_(Nez/Ayanami residence; same time)_

While UN troopers are outside the house in armored vehicles, Rachel, Jake and Richard are sitting across from Shinji, Rits and Rei. Richard and Rei are in front of each other, with the others on either side of them. The reason for this meeting is for Rei to get something out into the open without fear from Gendo for she'd deviated from his envisioned purpose for her. Now, however, she fears how Richard would react.

"Now that we're settled in somewhat after a chaotic day, I believe Rei had mentioned wanting to speak with Richard. Of something relevant to what's been happening of late, I believe." Rachel's words get a soft nod from Rei before Rachel goes on.

"Richie, I want you to hear Rei out fully and not judge too rashly what she has to say. It hasn't exactly been easy for her, either."

"Okay, Mom." Richard reaches over, hoping to take Rei's hand into his, yet she doesn't reach over. Instead she looks down shamefaced, getting Richard's concern. "Rei?"

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I don't think you'd want to hold my hand after what I have to tell you." Rei's voice is trembling, prompting Shinji and Rits to softly rub her back to reassure her. Looking to both sides, she gives them a grateful, yet sad, smile, before speaking again. "I started our relationship with a lie about myself, Richard."

"What kind of lie, Rei?"

"When we started, I was a hybrid. Comprised of human and Angel DNA, with an S-2 organ where my womb would be. Rendering me barren."

"Angel, as in the kind you, Shinji and Asuka are fighting?" Rei softly nods before Richard blinks. "Wait, what do you mean by 'was', Rei?"

"The one that you knew is no more, while I am a full human now." Richard blinks again, getting Rei to sigh before explaining further. "I have numerous clones. Spare bodies, if you will, in the event I was to die during combat." Richard gives the blue-haired young woman a soft nod before speaking.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Every two weeks, I would download my most-recent memories into a databank so the clone would be up to date upon activation once death has occurred." Putting her hands on her lap, she adds, "I'm the Third incarnation of Rei Ayanami. Well, technically, since my second body didn't really die, I guess I'm still the Second." Richard can't help but be curious about one aspect of her story.

"What happened to the first one?"

"I am unsure, as the memory download wasn't perfected until two years ago." Rei then kinks her head to the side before remarking, "You seem to be handling it well so far."

"Yeah, well, Mom did say for me to hear you out fully, and I've always been fond of sci-fi stories. You'd normally find something like that in sci-fi stories, but to see one brought to life…" Rei can only giggle lightly before Richard asks, "So let me get this straight." Ticking off by his fingers, he goes on.

"You were a hybrid that was unable to get knocked up because of an S-2 organ. You decided you wanted to be able to bear children, so you ditched the previous body into a new one, only without the S-2 option."

"Yes, although before his deposition, the Commander did not make it an option, but an order. I had it done behind his back, as the case was."

"To what end were you created for, Rei?" Upon noticing her trembling, Richard reaches over and takes her hands into his and says, "It's okay. You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"I must." Rei gently squeezes his hands and closes her eyes to steel up her resolve. Opening them back up, she says, "I was created for the purpose of initiating Third Impact upon the death of the 17th Angel. The previous Commander's motive for causing Third Impact was to regain his wife, Yui Ikari, after she was absorbed into the core of Unit-01. But when I met you, along with Shinji and Rits, I started to question my purpose. Along with Rokubungi's methods, something I'd never done in my years of knowing him."

"Good grief. Something like that would've killed everyone else, wouldn't it?" Jake's query gets a nod from Rei before he asks, "Okay, we know you were once half-Angel, but where'd the human half come from?" Rei smiles fondly over at Shinji before giving her reply.

"I was created using the DNA of Yui Ikari in conjunction with the DNA of Lilith, the 2nd Angel. Essentially making me Shinji's twin sister even though he was originally an only child." Shinji smiles softly at her before she looks over at Rits and gets a soft smile from her. "I'm glad my brother found someone that cares for him, Rits."

"I'm glad to care for him, Rei. I'm also glad to have you as my sister-in-law." Rits looks toward Richard and sees him smiling softly. Tears welling in his eyes. "You okay, Richard?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just finding this all to be surreal. The girl with the glow of a Biblical Angel was actually a half-Angel from outer space." Rei can't help but go beet red at the former and smirk at the latter.

"On top of that, she's for all intents and purposes an Evangelion Pilot and a sister to another Pilot fighting against… oh brain pain!" Next thing Richard knows, Rei's wrapping her arms around him, causing him to clutch her closely.

As she runs her fingers through his hair, Rei looks up at Rachel and Jake. Upon seeing them smile softly at her, Rei smiles back before putting her head against Richard's.

"I think we should leave you two be for Jake and I have something to discuss with Shinji and Ritsuko, Rei."

"Understood." With that, the four exit the room, leaving Rei to hold Richard closely. She then feels him trembling, in mirth, before he looks up. "Richard?"

"Leave it to me to fall for an actual Angel. What are the odds?"

"I don't know if it's any consolation, but I didn't exactly expect to fall in love. Let alone be accepted in your heart still."

"Yeah, well, no one's perfect. If anything, you got a really raw deal." Rei doesn't say anything, she only smiles softly. Richard then softly pecks Rei's lips, getting her to giggle softly before he goes on.

"But I can understand your fear of being rejected." Slyly, he puts his hands onto her breasts, resulting in a sultry smile on her face. "I'm just glad you got it off of your chest. Much like I wouldn't mind…"

"Richard, we're not exactly alone right now." Rei's face is beet red, yet has the sultry smile on her face still before she adds, "We'll have to be as quiet as possible while we make love."

"I love a challenge." Rei can only giggle at that before Richard gently tugs her to his room.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Jake are facing Shinji and Rits. Rachel with a stone heaviness in her heart, Jake with her to give his support.

"Miss Takamiya, I took the liberty of looking up your parents' dossiers in regards to 'N-Tek'. I must admit, I was quite impressed with their service to the planet up until the ATS was shut down. And even afterward." Handing Rits two CD-R discs, she goes on.

"Given they'd sought to warn people about what was going to happen, they're heroes that the world can sadly never know about." Rits eyes water up before she nods.

"I understand. Dread and his bunch of loons are out there still. But I can't help but wonder…"

"About what, Rits?"

"What we'll tell the kids about their grandparents when they notice the difference between me and Mom, Shinji. Even more, what'll we tell them about their other set of grandparents? Can't very well tell them they're related to a dumbass that sought to kill humanity even more and an eighty-foot tall cyborg."

"We'll just tell the truth without going into detail. Their maternal grandparents were good people that got dealt a shitty hand during one of the happiest times of their life. Their paternal grandparents wound up getting swallowed up by their work."

"That's about close enough." Rits then gently rubs her lower belly and smiles softly. "All we need now is to see that blue line and we can be content." Rachel gives her a wary glance before airing a concern.

"Will you be doing field work as 'Dragonette' during your pregnancy if you are?"

"Nope. Mom even told me that the minute I find out I'm preggers, she's putting the 'Dragonette' suit up into storage. She's not taking chances as she wants grandchildren to spoil rotten." Rits feels Shinji's lips against her temple and smiles warmly. Jake and Rachel both smile at her before the two teens leave, Rits snuggling into Shinji's side. Causing Jake and Rachel to chortle softly.

_(Kaji's apartment; same time)_

"Oh, Kaji. How long has it been?"

"Much too long, Misato." Kaji reaches for a cigarette, only for Misato to stop him.

"Ugh, don't. Please. I can't stand cigarette smoke still. You know that."

"Alright." Kaji then sighs softly before going on. "Misato, I've something for you to look after for me." The tone in his voice raises her hackles to no end.

"That'd better not be your way of saying, 'I'm gonna do something so stupid, it'll get more than likely me killed'!"

"I'd tell you the opposite, but you know how it is in searches for the truth. Especially with me."

"All too well." Out of frustration, Misato yanks Kaji by his ponytail before snarling out, "If you die on me, so help me I'll kill you! You understand me? I want to keep you around, buster!" To prove her point, Misato straddles him, not bothering with a condom and starts pumping on him. "I'd gone on too long without you inside me and I'll be damned to do it again because you're dead."

_(Takamiya house; five minutes later)_

As Shinji kisses Rits' lips, she smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Shinji. Sighing happily. Shinji chuckles against her lips, getting her to giggle. Ending the kiss, she looks into his eyes before murmuring.

"Hmm, that tickles." Shinji grins before kissing her again, cupping her ass with his hands. Rits giggles again before ending the kiss. "Wanna come in for some sex?"

"Would if I could, Rits, but I've got a report due to 'N-Tek' regarding the ouster of 'Commander Dumbass'. Including what he had in mind for you."

"We could work on it together." Walking her right hand upward on his chest with her fingers, she adds, "It could be quite pleasant." Smiling seductively, she takes his right hand into her left and moves it to her belly. "Plus I'd like to feel you cream inside me again. Make sure my eggo's nice and preggo." Shinji has only one reply to that.

That night, while Shinji's making love to Rits, Richard and Rei are doing the same.

_(Tokyo-3 Diner; same time)_

"Ugh, what a day." As Aoba shakes his head, Retnuh gives him a sympathetic smile before reaching over.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Shig."

"Wanna bet, Rox?" At her nod, Aoba goes on. "The Commander was ousted from power by the UN Special Forces and immediately thrown into the brig. Vi-Co Fuyutsuki is considered to be a material witness of sorts. Major Katsuragi got kicked into the Commander's office and promoted to Colonel to boot. And those are the biggest things that come to mind, along with Miss Takamiya taking down an Angel with Pilot Ikari and Captain Psycho rooting for her."

"True, but at least no one got hurt."

"Yeah, that's true. But I can't help wondering…" As his voice trails off, Retnuh lightly scowls.

"What is it, Shig?"

"Just how did Shinji get out of the brig cell to begin with?"

_(NERV HQ; two weeks later; Fuyutsuki's office)_

"Miss Retnuh?"

"_Yes, _Sensei_?"_ Fuyutsuki can only roll his eyes in amused exasperation. Ever since Anne Retnuh came to work for him, she'd always call him _'Sensei'_ in regards to what he did before. Making him quite nostalgic.

"I've some paperwork for you to take to Colonel Katsuragi regarding the transfer of Command."

"_You got it, _Sensei_."_ With that, Anne giggles before the intercom clicks off and his office door opens. "Good morning, _Sensei_."

"Good morning, Miss Retnuh." As Anne picks up the file folder from his desk, he humorously asks, "Are you ever going to stop calling me _Sensei_, Miss Retnuh? I haven't been a professor in years."

"As to the first, only if you call me Anne, _Sensei_. As for not having been a Professor in years, so what?" Fuyutsuki gives Anne a chuckle as she smirks and exits. "I should be back in five minutes, _Sensei_."

"Make it three hours and take a break, Miss Retnuh." Smirking back, he adds, "It'll give you and Lieutenant Aoba a little social time with each other."

Anne can't help but blush beet red upon picking up his meaning. As she exits, Fuyutsuki snickers softly and sighs.

"Ah, young love." Checking his watch, he mutters, "I've enough time for brunch."

_(Misato's office; three minutes later)_

"Hi, Nemu."

"Hello, Miss Retnuh. Colonel Katsuragi is out of her office at the moment."

"Oh? Where is she at? I've paperwork for her to sign from _Sensei_." Nemu can't help a fond smirk at Anne referring to Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki in that manner.

"She is currently conversing with Miss Ryan in the cafeteria." Rising from her desk, Nemu adds, "I shall go get her. Please wait for me to return with the Colonel." Anne watches as Nemu walks away and nods once she's out of sight.

"Alright. Let's see what I can find in the Commander's office." Reaching into her pocket, Anne brings out a lock-pick kit and sets to work. Within three seconds, she's got the lock unlocked. "Good. I haven't lost my touch." She suddenly blinks and asks, "Did she just say 'Miss Ryan'?" Giving a shrug, she steps on into the office.

_(NERV Cafeteria)_

"…and the next thing Shinji knew, his trunks were down around his ankles and Ritsuko was smiling widely!" Misato can't help but laugh uproariously at Kat's story. "Deidre, of course, busted out laughing and shook her head!"

"Oh I wish I could've been there. Of course, I saw Shinji in the buff as well that first night in the apartment. So I can see why Ritsuko was smiling so widely."

"Oh, she wasn't only smiling. But she was also red as a radish! Her first time seeing a boy in the buff and they weren't even serious about each other yet!" Kat and Misato both howl in laughter before Kat sighs. "I still can't believe that Dragonelle's Deidre and raised up a little girl as normal as she could by herself."

"Yeah, well, that's Second Impact for you. It changed and ended a lot of lives when it happened." Putting her hand between her breasts, where her scar is, Misato shudders in sorrow. "If my Dad hadn't gotten me to go to Antarctica with the expedition, I might or might not even be here now."

"At least you had a Father. Me? I had no one but the fellow orphans and the gang from long ago." Kat lets out a sigh. Before she can say anything more, Nemu walks up to Misato and Kat.

"Yes, Nemu?"

"Colonel Katsuragi, Miss Retnuh is at your office right now with paperwork for you from Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. I informed her that you're with a visitor and she is presently waiting." Misato catches Kat tensing at the visitor's name and nods.

"Very well, Nemu. I'll head on up now."

"What of Miss Ryan?"

"I'll go on up too." Kat's reply quickly gets Nemu's attention as she goes on. "I don't expect Miss Retnuh will object to my presence very much."

"Very well, Colonel, Miss Ryan." With that, Misato, Kat and Nemu go on back up to the office. Only to find the office door open. "This is not good. Shall I call Section-2, Colonel?"

"Nah, Nemu. We've got this."

"Very well, Colonel." With that, Misato and Kat step in and see a slender young woman with short cut blond hair. Caucasian with blue eyes. Kat's eyes fly open at who it is just as Misato greets her.

"Hello, Miss Retnuh." Anne jumps in surprise upon hearing Misato's voice. Upon seeing her standing with Kat, she audibly and visually gulps.

"Colonel Katsuragi, _Sensei _sent me up to you with Command transfer papers. I shan't take long, allowing you and your visitor to resume."

"That's real nice of you, Roxanne." At the sound of Kat's voice, Anne can only gulp. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? You should've realized that anagram trick can only work so long unless you're around a person familiar with anagrams." Recovering herself, Roxanne Hunter, alias Anne Retnuh, smiles softly.

"Interesting choice of words, Kat." Looking the woman over, she hastily adds, "The years have been kind to you."

"You as well. But one thing's bugging me. Why aren't you in the clink still?"

"Oh, that." At the sound of Kat's knuckles cracking, and the sight of Kat stepping forward, Roxanne blurts it out. "I was hired to do a job for the American CIA!"

"Sit and spill, Rox!" Kat's tone is no-nonsense, getting Roxanne to sigh haplessly.

"I know better than to do otherwise when you sound like that."

"You're remembering my tone from the last time we spoke face-to-face, then."

"Kinda hard to forget it. Kat, you'll never know how many nights I wished I hadn't done that." Looking downward toward her right wrist, she murmurs, "Maybe our friendship would've survived and I would…" Kat looks at Roxanne's right wrist as well and gasps upon seeing a long scar running across it.

"You tried…" When Roxanne hastily nods, the venom quickly fades from Kat's voice. "When?"

"That night." Her eyes start dripping tears as she goes on. "I'd just finished slicing when a Guard came along and saw me bleeding out. She called in and I was taken to the Infirmary."

"I got bandaged up and a visit from the Prison Chaplain while recovering. He asked me why I attempted it and I told him I did something so stupid, it cost me my friendship with someone that was like a sister to me."

"What happened then?"

"He asked me who it was and I told him it wouldn't do any good to tell him. As I'd effectively been disavowed as a friend and she wouldn't give a fuck if I lived or died."

"Nice to see you've still got a potty mouth."

"Only by a bit these days." Smiling softly, she adds, "He wasn't even perturbed by my profanity. Yet he did tell me that just because I'd been disavowed as a friend doesn't mean I should try killing myself. Such an odd man, though."

"How so, Rox?"

"He had a little toy dinosaur, a brontosaurus he called Stephen, with him and he said I could talk to it if he wasn't around. A somewhat grown man just out of the seminary with a toy dinosaur." Shaking her head, she adds, "It was the first of many times I talked with Father Clifford. He helped me put things in perspective."

"I guess not even Chaplains outgrow their favorites."

"I guess not, Colonel. A year later, I was transferred to a women's facility in California for good behavior even though the Del Oro facility was top-ranked."

"That sounds odd."

"I know, Colonel. But it gets odder. I was the only transfer at all out of Del Oro. Three months later, Second Impact happened. I was in my cell when it happened, too." Shivering visibly, she says, "One minute I'm on my bunk, the next I'm being hustled to a watertight bunker, klaxons blaring all over the place. I tried asking several times what was going on, but no one would say anything at all. Almost as if they were in the dark themselves."

"Okay. That explains how you survived Second Impact. Now for the CIA. How'd they get you involved in this?"

"I dunno, really Kat. But they told me that they have their suspicions about the Commander of NERV. Along with concerns regarding his eagerness to use children to fight the Angels. Along with his own flesh-and-blood son. Even though the son doesn't consider him a Father at all."

"So what was your purpose?"

"I was to work in conjunction with a JSSDFI operative here. Of course, I've yet to start working with him. I thought with Colonel Katsuragi out of the office, I'd do a little legwork on the previous Commander's actions."

"Find anything?"

"Not as yet. He's got a lot of locked drawers that have yet to be opened."

"Well… wait. You're supposed to be working with a man from the JSSDFI?" At Roxanne's nod, Misato asks, "Was this man by any chance tall with a scruffy face and undone tie?"

"Yes, Colonel. Do you know him?"

"All too well." Misato groans audibly before smirking. Raising Roxanne's guard to no end as Misato speaks again. "But we'll discuss him later. How's Lt Aoba treating you?" That, in itself, gets Kat's attention.

"You mean the Bridge Bunny Lt Aoba? That Lt Aoba?"

"That I do, Kat." Kat gives a smirk to Roxanne before Roxanne smirks right back.

"What about you, Kat? Anyone special for you?"

"Oh yeah. We're even engaged to get married."

From there, the two start rebuilding their tattered friendship, bit by bit. Misato watching on wistfully. Up until she remembers what Roxanne was there for.

"Roxanne, seeing as the previous Commander's no longer in command, how'd you like to take what information you can find back to the CIA?" Roxanne can't help but blink incredulously.

"Just like that?" At Misato's cheerful nod, Roxanne looks over at Kat and asks, "Is she for real?"

"Yup." With that, Roxanne goes back to work. Kat in tow. "Where do you want to start, Rox?"

"Dunno off-hand. Never done this kind of thing before."

_(Outside Takamiya residence; same time)_

As Shinji's off-road coupe pulls to a stop, Shinji sees a familiar face walk up to the front of the car. Grinning slightly, he exits the car.

"Hey, Mr. Kaji."

"Hello, Shinji. Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Um, Kaji, I'm a guy." Kaji can't help but give Shinji a smirk before looking over toward the Takamiya house. Upon seeing Rits come striding out toward him, Kaji greets her as well.

"How does the future Mrs. Ikari fare today?" Rits grins at Kaji.

"I'm doing well, Mr. Kaji. You?"

"I'm doing well. But I need to borrow Shinji for a quick moment, if it's alright with you."

"I think I can spare Shinji for a brief time, but I hope it's quick."

"Oh, it will be." With that, he turns back to Shinji and asks, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, okay." As the two walk away, Shinji adds, "I'm guessing what you're about to tell me is a doozy."

"It is." Three minutes later, Shinji's eyes can't help but go wide.

"Watermelons, huh?"

"Yep. Found this little spot sometime after I arrived here. I've two favors to ask of you if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure."

"This melon patch is one of them."

"That I can handle. The other one?"

"Take care of Misato for me. I've a sneaking suspicion my time here's coming to an end." Sighing, Kaji adds, "Looks like the wedding's off."

"No." At Shinji's tone, Kaji looks at him, only to go unconscious as Shinji adds, "It's not."

_('Mihke'; five minutes later)_

Rits gently bites her lower lip as Shinji pumps into her from behind, gently kneading her breasts. He then kisses her neck, getting her to gasp and smile.

"Mmm, I love it when you fuck me."

"I love fucking you." Rits can't help but smile seductively at that. Craning her face backward, she locks lips with him. As their tongues dance, Rits pulls away from him, only to turn around and lie down on her back. Never once separating herself from his member. Just in time to feel his essence flooding into her womb, getting a grin from her.

"Much like I love looking up at you during the climax." Shinji only Frenches her, with Rits returning the kiss with gusto as Shinji starts pumping again.

Rits, in turn, wraps her arms and legs snugly, yet gently, around him. Reluctantly ending the kiss, Shinji gazes into her brown eyes and sees unshed tears welling up in there. Concerned for his beloved, Shinji gently wipes a tear away from the edge of her eye.

"Is something wrong, Rits?"

"No, Shin. It's just that I'm so happy we're both here still." Unwrapping an arm from around him, she gently takes one of his hands and places it onto her belly. "Just as I'm thrilled at the thought of becoming a Mom."

"There's more, isn't there?" Rits softly nods, a tear escaping before Shinji can stop it. "Rits?"

"Do you know how many nights I'd wanted to just convince you we should pack up and leave this place far behind?" As more tears fall, Rits goes on. "No NERV or Evangelion. No SEELE or other shadowy cabals you'd probably dealt with as Max Steel Jr." Rits' openly sobbing now as Shinji tilts upright, taking her up with him in an embrace. "Just you and me, together, anywhere but here. Making our children, taking them to Old Osaka and Kyoto-2 for our families to fuss over. But…"

"Our enemies are out there, somewhere." At her nod, Shinji nuzzles his lips into her neck while groping her ass with his hands. "I'm sorry, Rits."

"It's okay, Shinji." Rits gently pecks his lips while murmuring, "It's not your fault humanity's in dire straits. You're doing what you can to keep it going. It's the kind of man you are." Her pumping kicking up in tempo, Rits purrs out, "If anything, it makes me randy even more for you."

"Likewise."

Shinji soon feels the pressure building up again and lets loose. Getting Rits to scream in ecstasy before they lock lips. While they French each other silly, Shinji gently leans his 'wife' back onto the bed as his pumping slows. Upon their lips separating, they both smile warmly at each other before snuggling for a post-sex nap.

_(Misato's Office)_

"Holy moly! Rokubungi and his SEELE buddies were behind Second Impact! The CIA and UN Security Council are going to have a field day with this! Maybe even the Hague!"

As Roxanne blubbers excitedly, Kat nodding in agreement, Misato grimaces.

_(Tokyo-3 Diner; two minutes ago)_

As Fuyutsuki finishes off his tea, he notices a familiarly scruffy face and smirks.

"Mr. Kaji, I doubt very much you're here to join me for brunch."

"Correct you are, Vice-Commander. The SEELE council wishes a meeting with you."

"Well, seeing as you're the messenger that brought me the invitation, I see no need to refuse. But I can't help but worry about you. Gendo still has a few allies and he'd undoubtedly order your death. Even while in a cell."

"Yeah, well, as long as I can get to the truth, that's the main thing."

"That's so sad, my boy. Misato'll be disappointed in you."

"She's strong. She'll pull through." With that, Kaji and Fuyutsuki walk on out of the Diner. Fuyutsuki's tab paid in full.

Overhead, in a cloaked Sparrow, Max grins softly.

"How's it looking on the SEELE front, Berto?"

"_So far, so good. I used the voice synthesizer to replicate Kaji's voice to ask them where they want Fuyutsuki and got the information. Of course, it took some negotiating, but they agreed to a live contact meeting. Except for one. I'm sure you can guess as to who it is."_

"Dread, then."

"_You got it, _hermano_. Our Agents are staked out around the meeting site, waiting for the signal from the bugs."_

"Copy that. Heading to the safe-house now."

"_Speaking of safe-houses, I wonder how Doctor Tokisona's faring?"_

"Same here."

_(Tokisona safe-house; same time)_

Shizuka looks down at herself and grins at the blue low-cut sundress she's wearing.

'You will be mine, Scott! Count on it!' Exiting her room, she strides out onto the porch where Scott is standing watch over the horizon. "Hello, Scott." Not turning her way, Scott returns the greeting.

"Miss Uramishi."

"It's just us out here." Shizuka's voice is playfully teasing as she says, "No need to be so formal with me." Stepping into his field of vision, she twirls around, giving him an interesting view. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice sundress. I'm just being professional, Miss Uramishi." Shizuka nods before smirking and darting her hand toward his crotch. "What the… Miss Uramishi!" His tone is low, yet wary.

"I wasn't referring to the sundress. I'm sure you noticed I'm not wearing panties. It's playtime, Scott and we're going to play a little game of 'Hide the Salami'." Her tone is sultry as she rubs his crotch. As she feels his member hardening, her smirk goes sultry. "Seems your little friend wants to play too." Scott moves away from her, only for her to move with him.

"Miss Uramishi, I'm flattered. Really, I am. But I'm not good enough for you." Lowly, he mutters, "I'm not good enough for anyone."

SLAP

As Scott's jaw drops in shock over the slap to his face, he sees tears dripping down from Shizuka's eyes.

"Don't you dare ever say that about yourself, Scott Walker." Shizuka's voice is in a hiss as she grits out, "I don't know what that bitch's problem was when she cheated on you, but I know this much. You're good enough for me. Hell, any woman on the planet would be lucky enough to have you in her life."

"Then why…" Shizuka's index finger on his lips stops his query before she gently strokes his slapped cheek.

"As I said, I don't know why she pulled that shit. But I know you're a sweet guy." Taking his hand into hers, she puts it against her chest between her breasts and asks, "Can you feel my heart beating rapidly?" At his silent nod, Shizuka leans upward to his lips and whispers, "Let me heal your heart. As Johnny Blaze from 'Ghost Rider' would say, 'You can't live in fear'." Scott nods, leans down and traps her lips with his, getting her to smile in the kiss.

'Your loss, bitch! I'm not going to do something stupid like you did by cheating on him!' Wrapping her arms around him, Shizuka thinks, 'Mmm, a good kisser!' As the two kiss in the sunlight, the other 'Marshals' and Dr Tokisona are smiling widely back in the safe-house.

"It's about time!" As the Agents nod at Dr Tokisona's words, he suddenly grimaces. With Myers catching it.

"You okay, Doc?" Tokisona's grimace fades before giving him a slight smile.

"I'm fine, my boy."

"Okay." As Myers looks back out toward Shizuka and Scott, Tokisona's smile fades away. To be replaced by a frown.

'It seems my time's naturally growing short.' Looking out toward Shizuka and Scott, his smile returns. 'I'll leave a little something in my Will for Shizuka and Scott both. Whether or not they make the distance.'

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya house; outside)_

As Shinji holds Rits' hand, he grazes her knuckles with his thumb. Only for her to return serve.

"What're you thinking about, Shinji?"

"About when we want to get the fuck out of Tokyo-3." Rits can't help a giggle as Shinji goes on. "I'm thinking after the 17th Angel."

"You want to go all the way, then."

"But of course. Anything less would be uncivilized." Rits lets out a snorted giggle while Shinji chuckles.

"Oh, Shinji." Snuggling herself into his side, Rits sighs happily. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno. But I know what I'm going to do with you." Shinji then tilts Rits' face up toward his and smiles softly. "I'm going to keep on loving you." Putting his hand onto her belly, he murmurs, "And our children." Smiling softly, Rits kisses Shinji, putting one of her hands onto the hand on her belly.

"Mmm, all we need now is to see that blue line and we'll be all set."

"That and SEELE to be in chains or dead." Rits giggles at that while Shinji holds her closely. Next thing they know, a black limousine pulls up alongside them. "Now what?" Almost as if in reply, a darkly tinted window in the left rear door slides down.

"Excuse me, is this the Takamiya residence before me?" The voice from the limo is feminine and cultured. Rits nods before replying verbally.

"It is. I'm Ritsuko Takamiya. Though it'll be Ikari pretty soon."

"So you're my niece." The limo's door opens without ceremony, revealing a slender woman. "Auntie Mariko's here, Rit-chan." Shinji and Rits can't help but sweat-drop at that. Mariko looks over at Shinji and says, "Judging from the way you're holding Rit-chan, I'd say you're Ikari."

"Yes, ma'am. Shinji Ikari." Extending his hand, he says, "Nice to meet you." Mariko returns the gesture, a wide smile on her face.

"Likewise, Shinji." Her smile tapering down, she adds, "I wish to speak with the woman that raised you up as best she can."

"Mom's at work right now. She'll be home in a couple hours, though. Mr. Treadwell's thinking of naming her 'Meatball Repairer of the Year'. Even though she'd only been with his firm a couple months now." Mariko can only blink in bewilderment at that.

"How does one repair meatballs?" Shinji and Rits can only look at each other and blink in disbelief. Both sharing the same thought.

'We're speaking with a bozo!' Shaking it off, they notice Mariko eying 'Mihke', a soft smile on her face.

"So that's 'Mihke', the cabin cruiser Hoshio fixed."

"Yeah. Mom and I drove to Hokkaido with Mr. and Mrs. Treadwell."

"Oh? What're they like?"

"They're actually pretty cool. Though I can tell they'd both seen chaos in their lives."

_(Misato's Office; same time)_

"Oh God." Roxanne's voice has a tremble to it as she adds, "I think I'm going to be sick." Kat and Misato look at her and see her face is pale and horrified. "How can Rokubungi do that? To his own flesh and blood, no less?"

"Rox?" Kat goes to her side and narrows her eyes. 'Is that the source of Gendo's "Scenario"? The "Dead Sea Scrolls"?' As she looks it over, her eyes narrow to slits as she grits out, "Looks like Shinji's not the only one Gendo is trying to fuck over."

"How so, Kat?"

"Have a listen, Misato. 'The 3rd Champion of humanity will enter a merger with his Mother and remain for 30 days after taking in the "Fruit of Life" from the 14th Messenger'. No idea what that means, though. There's also something about Rei and Asuka."

"Alright."

"'The 2nd Champion of humanity will have her mind invaded by the 15th Messenger, causing her effectiveness drop drastically. The 1st Champion of humanity will die during the battle with the 16th Messenger, only to be reborn with no memory of the 3rd Champion'." Before Kat can go on, Misato's door flies open, Sychola walking in.

"Captain Sychola, is there a reason for you to barge into my office unannounced?"

"My apologies, Commander Katsuragi, but Vi-Co Fuyutsuki has vanished. As has Mr. Kaji. As per operations protocol, I'm here to protect you personally should the cause be external."

"I see. Any idea as to what happened?"

"Still being established, ma'am. But recent reports have indicated you've been in the company of Mr. Kaji of late." Upon noticing Misato's not alone, he winces and asks, "I came at a bad time, didn't I?"

"Somewhat, but you being here could help the mood a little bit."

"Oh? How so?" As Roxanne silently brings the scroll forward, he notices her trembling. "You okay, Miss Retnuh?"

"I'm far from it, Captain Psycho." Handing it to him, she adds, "If you'll excuse me…"

"Oh sure." Watching as Roxanne shakily exits the office, he looks down at the scroll. His jaw drop can be felt throughout the Geofront. "What madness is this?"

"My thoughts exactly." Upon hearing Psycho start to seethe, Kat gulps. "Uh-oh. Psycho, calm down."

"Oh I'll calm down. As soon as Dread is actually six feet under!" Dropping the scroll onto the floor, Sychola storms out of the office. For a brief moment, Misato and Kat feel a small amount of pity for John Dread. Wherever he be.

_(Three hours later)_

"…And that's all there is, members of SEELE."

"_A fairly interesting tale, Vice-Commander, but it's not the answer we're after!"_ 2's enraged bellow gets a smirk to etch along Fuyutsuki's face. _"What're you smirking about?"_

"I've one other thing to mention to you." Seeing that he has their attention, he adds, "You're all under arrest." At that moment, the lights blare on and UN Police Officers swarm into the building.

"UN Police! Hands on your heads!" The SEELE members can only stand stunned as each of them are secured in handcuffs and quickly squirreled out of the building. The lead UN Police Officer walks toward Fuyutsuki and grins.

"You okay, Mr. Fuyutsuki?"

"I believe I will be, Officer Ruynoski. It's too bad that Kiel didn't come."

"We'll get him another day. For now, though, let's get you back to Tokyo-3."

"Sounds good to me. But, what about Kaji?"

"He'll be alright."

_(Dread's location; same time)_

Dread seethes in contained anger, having remotely 'witnessed' the arrests of his fellow SEELE council members. Quickly getting himself under control, slightly, he grits his teeth.

'Damn that infernal "N-Tek"! They're always spoiling my brilliant plans, even in defeat!' Breathing deeply, he says, "Alright, if you want to play it like that, then I can play as well." Bringing out his cell phone, he presses a number and hears the other end pick up.

"_I'm listening."_

"Your mark is Ryoji Kaji. I want him dead, immediately."

"_It will be done."_

_(Thirty minutes later)_

As Kaji walks into where his meeting's supposed to be, he hears a hammer cock back and smirks.

"You're late."

BANG

As the body of Kaji falls to the floor, the shooter calls in.

"It's done, Mr. Kiel."

"_Very good. Expect the deposit in twelve hours."_

"I will." As the shooter walks away, a grin becomes visible. In a cloaked Sparrow hovering overhead, a scruffy face opens its' eyes.

"Whuh? What's… Shinji!" As Kaji looks around, he sees his 'contact' walking away from the usual meeting spot. When he sees Max Steel Sr., he asks, "What's going on here? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your new best friend, Mr. Kaji." Max smirks as he adds, "Or rather, I'm with the 'Shadow Faction' you'd been wondering about." Kaji's eyes can't help but fly open as Max turns toward the 'contact' as she gets into her car. "I'm guessing you know her."

"Yeah. She's my contact. Or rather she used to be." Max nods and the car drives away. "What'll become of her?"

"She'll be stopped a little ways up the road and taken to an interrogation facility. You, however, are going into my version of the 'Witness Protection Program'. In fact, I believe that someone will be very interested in hearing about you. Discreetly, of course. But, for now, smile."

"No problems there. But why?"

"You've just been erased."

_(NERV HQ; ten minutes later)_

"Nemu, I'm heading out now."

"Very well, Colonel Katsuragi. I'll see you tomorrow then." Misato smiles at Nemu as she gets into the elevator to take her to the garage. Two minutes later, 'Kamikaze Katsuragi' rolls again and Tokyo-3 feels a chill up and down its spine.

_(N-Tek Safe-House; same time)_

"Okay, I got all that. But why do I have to go into hiding?"

"It's for your own protection. And ours." Max leans close to a seated Kaji and adds, "You're in an extremely high risk situation, Mr. Kaji. I believe that's already been explained to you." In the background, a freight elevator operates and Max grins. "Here comes your advocate now." As the elevator stops, Kaji hears footsteps that are very familiar to him.

'No way. It can't possibly…' When the source of the footsteps comes into view, Kaji blurts out. "Misato? How?"

"Now, now Ryoji. You're not the only one with secrets." A stunned Kaji can only nod his head as Misato grins toward Max. "Did he behave himself at least?" Max can only snort in amusement. "Thought not."


	58. Chapter 58

Shinji Steel 58

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Treadwell Industries; same time)_

A stunned and flabbergasted Deidre can only blink rapidly before shaking her head and smiling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Treadwell, but I could have sworn I heard you say you want me to be an executive."

"In a nutshell, yes." Upon Deidre's jaw drop, Sam goes on. "It'd be a good boost for your career, Deidre." Grinning sheepishly, Deidre rubs the back of her head.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Treadwell. Really, I do. But I just don't see myself as an executive type. I'm more of a field worker, not a desk jockey." Abashed, she hurriedly adds, "No offense."

"None taken." Sam gives her a grin and adds, "Believe it or not, most good potentials don't see themselves that way either. I sure didn't."

"Sam's right." At Edith's voice, Deidre turns around and sees Edith smirking softly. "Of course, when I first met him, he was a hotshot executive from Anaheim, CA. For a company that collects recyclable items, no less." When Deidre looks back at Sam, she sees a haplessly sheepish grin on his face. "A pretty good one, too. But he also wasn't happy."

"Why not?"

"I was like you, Deidre. Only I didn't expect to get out into the field with Edith. But that's a story for another time." Drumming his hands on his desk, Sam then asks, "How about it, Deidre? Feel ready to get kicked upstairs?" Deidre can only smile softly before replying.

"In all honesty, I think I'll have to run it by Ritsy first. As I have the feeling there's more to this opportunity than you're telling me."

"That sounds prudent, because there is more. TI's pulling out of Tokyo-3 and relocating to Tokyo-2 due to the exceedingly close call at the time of the 12th Angel. It'll be in a month. Not only did we lose a building under construction and the machinery building it, we almost lost two members of our company."

"Why so long a wait, though? You're head of the company."

"I may be the head, but even I have to deal with red tape. Even in this day and age. I brought the matter up right after it happened and the board decided to dick around until 30 minutes ago."

"Good grief."

"You got that right." Deidre nods softly as she considers his meaning.

"So, basically, you've been wanting to get us out of this dangerous situation we're in for a good while now."

"Yes. Granted, the Angels are still attacking and it probably won't do any good to relocate. But seeing as the attacks are mainly focused on Tokyo-3…"

"Anywhere but here's preferable." At Sam's nod, Deidre sighs gustily. "As I said, I'll have to run it by Ritsy first as I've other plans."

"Oh?" Deidre can't help but smile bashfully.

"I'm thinking of becoming a teacher." Sam and Edith both smile gleefully at that.

"That sounds like it'd be right up your alley, too."

"My thoughts exactly, Edith. But I don't have a degree to be a teacher. I've been looking at correspondence courses, though. Along with getting a GED. I don't think a college would take someone without a diploma, at least."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. I did a little checking on you the other day." Edith's words can't help but cause a chill to run up and down Deidre's spine. "Up until about sixteen years ago, Deidre Takamiya didn't exist. Meaning two things. One, you're under some kind of protection program. Two, you've a checkered past. Either way, though, know that you're always welcome here."

"Edith's right, Deidre. Life is more than your past. Life is also your present and where you see yourself in the future. Never forget that, okay?"

"I won't." Extending her hand toward Sam, she shakes it when he returns the gesture and does the same with Edith. "I'll let you know tomorrow, Mr. Treadwell."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." As Deidre exits, Sam sighs and says, "I hope the best for her any course she takes. But I think she has what it takes to be an executive. Even if she doesn't."

"We all have to go our own way, 'Anaheim'."

_(Tokyo-3; Takamiya house; two hours later)_

The atmosphere in the household is tense as Shinji and Rits sit across from Mariko Tokisona. An intent gaze on either of them from her eyes. If not Shinji, then on Rits. If not Rits, then on Shinji. Without further warning, Mariko clears her throat.

"So, you're intent on marrying my niece, are you?"

"I am."

"And just how do you propose to support her, presuming you survive the remainder of the war?"

"I thought about that and decided I'll go with my strength. Working my own restaurant with fine cooking. Maybe a small diner of sorts."

"So you have no real plans for your future with Rit-chan." Shaking her head, Mariko adds, "Rit-chan, I cannot in good conscience allow the marriage to take place. He has no real ambition."

"Well, it's not up to you, Aunt Mariko. Nor are you cleared to make any indication of approval or disapproval."

"As your Aunt, I feel…"

"It doesn't matter to me what you feel as my Aunt." Leaning forward, Rits adds, "Shinji's plan is ambitious enough for me. I can attest to his cooking prowess, as can his guardian and one of his fellow Pilots."

"That's all well and good, but that's not good enough for me." At that, Shinji pipes up.

"Well, like Rits said, it's not up to you. It's up to her."

"Do I look like I was speaking to you, Ikari? Lowly serfs should not be seen or heard under any circumstances."

"I will thank you to not speak to my 'son-in-law' in that manner." Deidre's voice gets Mariko to turn her head so fast, it makes her neck crack. "Hi, Ritsy, Shinji."

"Hi, Mom." At their united voice, Shinji and Rits can't help but chuckle sheepishly. Deidre giggles softly before giving Mariko a scowl.

"So who the heck are you?"

"I'm Mariko Tokisona, Rit-chan's Aunt." Smirking, Mariko adds, "As her only other living blood relative, I'm here to ask you to relinquish Rit-chan to my custody and care."

"Not happening, Miss Tokisona. I watched over Ritsy ever since she was in diapers after Hoshio and Yuriko died. I found her in that pod and loved her like my own flesh and blood. I still do. Shinji makes her happy, which makes me happy."

"But he has no…"

"Enough." Shinji's voice cuts Mariko off, getting her to look incredulously at him. "What gives you the right to look down on others? What gives you the right to decide what's right or not for others you barely even know? Deidre brought Rits up the best she can and has done a good job so far. Where were you when Rits was orphaned? Where were you at the time of her adoption by Deidre?" When Mariko doesn't answer, as her jaw is going up and down, with no sound at all, Shinji nods.

"If you have no real answer, then shut the fuck up."

"How dare you… how dare you!" Mariko jolts up and lunges toward Shinji, only for Rits to intercept her and body slam Mariko over her shoulder. A stunned Mariko shakes her head before scowling at Rits. "You're taking his side, Rit-chan?"

"No. I'm taking our side, Miss Tokisona. Shinji and I are to marry and have children together. Shinji'll have a successful diner and I'll become a teacher. Mom will be a Grandmother and enjoy spoiling the children rotten." Softly rubbing her belly, she adds, "In fact, I'm hoping I have a bun in the oven right now. Maybe two or three." Mariko's eyes can't help but bulge out in shock before she snarls toward Deidre.

"You actually condone this behavior? What kind of adoptive Mother are you?"

"In that order, yes as the world has changed ever since Second Impact and needs to be repopulated. The kind that'll support my daughter no matter where her life takes her. For good or bad." Grinning toward Rits and Shinji, she adds, "I look forward to becoming a Grandmother."

"You do?"

"Yes. In fact, had they lived and been able to meet Shinji, I'm sure Hoshio and Yuriko would have loved to have had him as their son-in-law. And I have no doubt that they would have loved to have had a professional chef in the family. After all, professional chefs do make good money."

"That may be true, but that's not good enough for me. My late brother's daughter deserves only the finest in life. She can't exactly float around in social circles with someone like Shinji."

"What makes you say I want to be in high societal circles? I want to be with people that'll accept me for me, not how much money my 'spouse' or I make a year."

"That…" Mariko slyly grins before applauding, saying, "…is the correct answer Rit-chan." They all blink bewilderedly before she goes on. A softly apologetic smile on her face. "I'm dreadfully sorry for my earlier comments, but I had to put up a snobbish façade. Just to see if I have what it takes for a movie role about a snobbish bitch."

"Well, you had me convinced. Rits, Deidre?"

"That was a good mind-fuck job just now." Rits' words get a nod from Deidre as she goes on. "But why us and now?"

"Two reasons. One, if I can't convince my family and future family members, I'm not cut out to be an actress. Two, Father wrote me a letter before he went into witness protection. He wanted me to meet my niece, her adoptive Mother and, if possible, my future nephew-in-law."

"So you combined the two, making it the best of both worlds."

"Correct, Deidre." Giving Shinji a somber look, she adds, "Yuriko, before she and Hoshio died, told me of your late Mother being pregnant with you, Shinji. Of course, at the time, we didn't know if you'd be a boy or a girl. When Father told me in his letter about you and what you do here in Tokyo-3, I knew I simply had to meet you. If anything Yuriko told me about Yui's correct, it's that you have her heart."

"How well did you know her? Mother, I mean?"

"Well enough, even though we'd never gotten to meet. But I know this much. Your Mother was a kind and brilliant person. I just cannot fathom how she could have wound up with someone like Gendo Rokubungi."

"Don't tell us you know that dumbass!" Their united shout can't help but get Mariko to grin haplessly.

"Since you already know, I won't." At their exasperated groans, Mariko looks over Shinji and adds, "In fact, you look much like Gendo when he was younger."

"I just hope I don't wind up like that dumbass did."

"As do I." Mariko's face takes a frown before she traces one side of her face with a hand. "I truly hope you don't, Shinji."

"You… you mean he was abusive toward you?" At Mariko's nod, Shinji clenches his fist before breathing in and out to calm himself back down. "How long?"

"Up until three years before he met Yui. We were together in high school and back then he was cruel. When we graduated, I severed all ties to him, wanting to never see him again." Next thing Mariko knows, Shinji's wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Mariko returns it, only to clutch him tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry 'Dumbass' was cruel to you." Mariko can only sob softly into Shinji's shoulder. Three minutes later, she pecks him on his cheek and softly strokes it before looking toward Rits.

"You've a good man, Rit-chan. Don't let him get away from you."

"I won't, Aunt Mariko." Looking toward Deidre, Rits then asks, "How was work today, Mom?"

"Well, considering I was offered to be kicked upstairs, pretty uneventful."

"You… you mean… Mr. Treadwell wants you to be an executive?"

"That's right, Ritsy." Shrugging, she adds, "I told him I'd run it by you first because it involves relocation to Tokyo-2."

"TI's bugging out, huh?" At Shinji's question, Deidre nods, getting him to ask, "When?"

"By next month, at least."

"What about school?"

"I'll ask, Ritsy, but like I said, I wanted to run it by you first."

"Well, I did my end by keeping Shinji's spirits up as much as I can. Now that 'Dumbass' is out of power, I'm good either way if Shinji is." Turning to Shinji, Rits asks, "What do you think, Shinji?"

"I wouldn't mind you staying, yet I can't stand the thought of you in danger here, Rits." Putting his left hand to her belly, he smiles softly as she puts her right hand over his left. "Or our future children."

"I know. But I just don't want to leave you to face the rest alone with Rei and Asuka."

"A Kaldaxian stand-off, then."

"Sure seems that way."

"It does." Rits gives a soft smirk before pecking his cheek. Shinji turns back toward Deidre and says, "I think you should take it, Deidre. Rits and I can always stay in touch and when my duty here's done, I'll come to Tokyo-2." Deidre can only give him a soft smile before shaking her head.

"Nah. I think I'd be miserable as an executive. Ritsy and I are staying put. You'll still need every bit of morale boost you can get. Besides, during my drive home, I thought about being an educator and found the thought of it to be much more appealing."

"I hope Mr. and Mrs. Treadwell will understand."

"I'm pretty sure they will, Ritsy." Stretching, she yawns and says, "I'll give my two week notice tomorrow, along with start my correspondence course. Of course, I'll need a GED as well." Deidre then sighs, getting Rits' attention.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Seeing as Tokyo-3's school system has a senile old man that talks about Second Impact every day as the only teacher, I'll have to go with Kyoto-2's system. Just thought I'd tell you before I registered, at least." Grinning ruefully, Deidre adds, "It's a good thing I arranged to keep the house in my name, otherwise I'd be sleeping in the 4Runner." Rits can't help but giggle before sighing.

"It's going to be pretty lonely without you here, Mom."

"It'll be just as bad for me, Ritsy. But think of this as an opportunity." Rits can't help but be both intrigued and concerned at those words. As Deidre's smirk of mischief tells it all. "It'll give you and Shinji a chance to live together full time before marriage. Plus you'll need him around to care for you should there be buns in the oven soon." Rits' face can't help but go beet red, yet with an eager smile as she looks over at Shinji. Shinji's face is equally red as he looks at Rits, a warm smile on his face.

"I wouldn't mind living full time with you, Rits."

"Shinji… are you…"

"I am, Rits. So, what do you say?"

Rits doesn't answer Shinji's query verbally. Her lips against his is all the answer he needs. As he holds her close, Rits smiles into the kiss before giggling. Getting a chuckle from Shinji as they kiss. Ending the kiss so they can breathe, Shinji has only one thing to say.

"I love you, Rits."

"I love you too, Shinji." Latching her lips to his again, she inadvertently knocks him backward, winding up on top of him. As they kiss, Mariko and Deidre both sigh happily and smile before Mariko finds herself curious.

"By the way, Deidre, whatever happened to the pod you found Rit-chan in?"

"After I got Ritsy out of the pod and laid her down onto a blanket, it sank down into the ocean." Smirking, Deidre asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Checking her watch, she nods and asks, "Mind if I cook dinner for tonight? I've just enough time before I go back to Atsugi City for my audition."

"Not at all." Blinking, Deidre then asks, "Atsugi City? Where 'Jet Alone' almost went into meltdown?" At Mariko's nod, Deidre grins and says, "If that doesn't beat all. I suppose you should know that Shinji and his guardian, Ms Katsuragi, stopped that crisis."

"They did, huh? I guess I owe them my thanks, then." At Deidre's nod, Mariko looks toward Shinji and Rits. Only to see Shinji's hands cupping Rits' ass. "Um, they're not about to do what I think, are they?"

"I'm afraid they are." Sighing, Deidre says, "Okay, you two. Take it into Ritsy's room." Deidre and Mariko blink. Shinji's carrying Rits toward her bedroom, getting Deidre to chuckle softly. "Ah, young love."

"And you're not at all concerned that…"

"Ritsy may get knocked up?" At Mariko's nod, Deidre grins and says, "If anything, I'm actually looking forward to becoming a Grandmother. Even if it is at this point in time. How about you?" Before Mariko can reply, Rits' glee-filled cries sound out.

"OH SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI, SSSHHHIIINNNJJJIII!"

"Well, in all actuality, I'm not too crazy about the idea of becoming a Great Aunt this early. But if Rit-chan wants to become a Mother at fifteen, coming up on sixteen, who am I to begrudge her of that?"

"Indeed." Deidre smirks wryly and adds, "It'll be a Hell of a 'Sweet Sixteen' party for Ritsy, that's for sure." Mariko can't help but giggle at that.

_(Three hours later)_

"Aunt Mariko, that was delicious!"

"Thank you, Rit-chan. What'd you think, Shinji?"

"I'll put it to you like this. I want to put my cooking mettle up against yours and Deidre's, just to see if I'm as good a cook as you two are." Mariko and Deidre both can't help but blush rosily while Rits giggles softly. "I mean it. Dinner was awesome." With that, Shinji gets up.

"Shinji?"

"While normally I'd like to stick around and help, Ms Tokisona, I gotta get on back to the apartment so I can ask Misato about our own apartment."

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you, 'nephew-in-law' to be." Mariko's comment can't help but get Shinji to smirk softly.

"Likewise."

"I'll walk out with you." Rits gets up and loops an arm around him, snuggling herself into his side. "Mmm, I can't wait to do this with you more often."

"Same here." As the two walk toward the door, Deidre can't help but smirk. Mariko wearing the same smirk herself. Once they're outside, Rits releases her hold, yet she stays snuggled into his side. "I'll tell one thing for sure. I'm looking forward to the end to this case."

"Wearing you down, honey?"

"That and I'm looking forward to making sure you're well taken care of." Putting his hands onto her slender belly, he grins as she puts her hands onto his. "Especially since there's the possibility you've precious cargo now."

"I hope I do have precious cargo."

Next thing Rits knows, Shinji's lips are atop hers. Getting her to grin as she eagerly probes his mouth with her tongue while his tongue probes hers. As their tongues dance, Shinji wraps his arms around her, getting a soft giggle from her. As the kiss ends, they both sigh softly.

"I can hardly wait for when we make our marriage official."

"Same here." Rits nestles her head under his chin and murmurs, "I wish I could just stay in your arms all the time."

"I wish you could too." Softly kissing the top of her head, Shinji breathes in the scent of her shampoo. "Hmm, banana nut and strawberry." Rits can't help but let out a soft sigh and giggle before looking up into his blue eyes with her brown.

"How'd I get to be so lucky to have you as my 'husband'?"

"Just by being your sweet…" Pecking her lips, he murmurs, "Caring…" Squeezing her ass, he finishes, "Sexy self." Latching his lips to hers, he relishes the feeling of her tongue dancing with his again. When the kiss ends, he looks into her brown eyes with his blue.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Getting into his coupe, Shinji starts the engine and pulls the car away. As the car drives off, Rits gently rubs her belly as she goes back into the house. Picturing herself as carrying their baby already.

_(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment; five minutes later)_

"I'm home."

"How's the 'Mrs.' doing?" Asuka's wiseacre question is in good humor, prompting Shinji to smirk.

"She's fine. Of course, her Aunt's in town and Deidre's thinking of going the educational route. That means Treadwell Industries is losing a good worker while pulling up stakes."

"You mean the company that builds the buildings here in Tokyo-3 with machines and not people?"

"Yep. Only Deidre was with the company as a meatball repairer."

"Oh, kinda like the classic comedy series 'M*A*S*H', right?"

"Exacto. Only without the blood and madcap comedy." Looking around, he then asks, "Misato in yet? Got something I wanna ask her about."

"Does this involve a certain 'Mrs.' Ikari?" Asuka's grin emerges as Shinji nods, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah. Seeing as Deidre's going to be moving back to Kyoto-2, Rits and I are going to be living together and would like our own place."

"And seeing as Misato's in charge of NERV now, she's the go-to for housing and what-not."

"You got it. So, she around?"

"Not yet, but she outta be home soon. So get cooking, Shinji. She's going to be hungry when she gets in." Shinji smirks again before giving his reply.

"_Jawohl, Fraulein Sohryu."_

"Why you!" Asuka bolts up and starts chasing a laughing Shinji all over the apartment. Bursting into giggles herself. "When I get my hands on you…" Getting her hands on his midriff, she starts tickling him. As Shinji howls in laughter, she laughs as well. "This is what I do to funny guys that fuck around with the German language!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was only acknowledging what you said, Asuka! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, now, I see you two are getting on just fine." Misato's voice gets their attention as their guardian stands there, amused and playful smirk on her face. "But I'm quite shocked that you two started without me!" With that, she lunges at them and starts tickling them. As they howl in laughter, Misato laughs as well.

'This is the way we should feel. A family. A dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.' As the laughter abates, Misato smiles happily at her charges. "So how was your day?"

_(Treadwell Industries; next day)_

"Mr. Treadwell, I'm posting my two week notice of resignation." Deidre stands tall, yet saddened as she faces Sam directly as she goes on. "You were great to work with, but I can't do this forever."

"I understand, Deidre." Sam smiles softly as he goes on. "I'm pleased to say the same thing about you. Which is why I'm giving you a year's salary in a lump sum to keep you on your feet while you pursue your academic endeavors." Deidre's eyebrows both arch upward as Sam writes out a check. "It may not seem like much to you, but you're worth every penny of this."

When he's finished, he hands the check to Deidre and relishes the sight of her jaw dropping down and her eyes bulging outward.

'Holy Moly!' Shakily, Deidre looks at a smugly grinning Sam and blinks. "Is that a comma or a period?"

"A comma." Deidre then passes out, falling backward onto the floor, getting Sam to chuckle. "Others pursuing their dreams may be expensive, but seeing them react like that is priceless."

"One of these days, 'Anaheim', that's going to come back and bite you in the ass. You know that, right?" Edith's voice, filled with incredulous mirth, gets Sam to snicker. "How much you pay her, anyway?"

"$365,000. I hope that'll be enough."

"Uh, yeah, I'd say that'd be more than enough." Edith then looks down at Deidre and smirks. "On the upside, however, she took it quite well." Sam nods as Edith gently hefts Deidre onto her right shoulder and carries her over to the couch in Sam's office. "I think she'll be more comfortable on the couch than the floor."

"Yep."

An hour later, Deidre blearily opens her eyes and sees Sam working at his desk. In turn, Sam looks up toward her and grins.

"Welcome back to the world of the awake."

"Thanks." Looking at the check, Deidre can only sheepishly chuckle. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Ah, no need. You were just overwhelmed, is all."

"That's putting it mildly." Deidre then eyes Sam intently and starts getting an uneasy feeling in her spine from seeing his eyes. "You were a warrior at one time, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I fought in the Border Wars long before I met E. I may have flown in a plane and fired missiles from long distances, but I also did see ground combat. Mainly search and destroy. Then I went to work at a reclamation/recycling facility in Anaheim, got a robot wife that went into meltdown five years later and went on an adventure that introduced me to E."

"Ah." She then asks, "Why haven't I ever seen you two with kids? From the looks of things, and with all you'd done before, I'd say you two are more than up to being parents."

"We've a daughter that's living with a friend of Sam's for her safety." Edith's voice gets Deidre to turn around as the slender redhead goes on. "Living in a place like Glory Hole does tend to have negative aspects. The only reason I hadn't been raped while living there is because I was too 'scary' for the lowlifes there."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need." Looking Deidre right in the eye, Edith adds, "If you're to become a Grandmother, cherish your grandbabies as much as you can."

"I will." Deidre then smirks wickedly. "Ritsy'll probably kill me, with Shinji helping her, but how would you two like to be the Godparents to my grandbabies?" Sam and Edith's jaws both drop before recovering. Allowing Sam and Edith both to smile widely. Edith taking it.

"Nothing would please or delight us more, Deidre." Next thing they know, a brilliant glow surrounds them and the feeling of sheer agony sweeps over them.

_(NERV HQ; fifteen minutes ago)_

"Blue pattern detected! 10,000 miles out!"

"10,000 miles out, Maya?" Misato scrunches up her face in a grimace before remarking, "But that would put it…"

"Just outside Earth's orbit." Fuyutsuki's addendum gets a grimace from he and Misato both before he leans into Misato's ear. "Seeing as Doctor Akagi's finally refined the Dummy Plug, this will be an ideal opportunity to see how well it fares."

"Agreed. Ritsu, is the DP installed on all three EVAs?"

"It is."

"Okay. I want Unit-02 on point, Unit-01 on backup and Unit-00 in reserve." Fuyutsuki nods his approval of the set-up as Misato adds, "I just hope Asuka doesn't mind being a passenger for this one."

"Agreed. The only time the DP can be overridden is if it takes intense damage."

"_Not much chance of that happening with the plugs recessed so far into the EVAs."_ Berto's remark can't help but get a smirk from Misato as Units 01 and 02 bolt up onto street level. As the DP-controlled bio-machines reach for their weapons, Asuka can be heard griping.

"_Why does the Angel have to be that far out? Why did Akagi have to get the friggin' autopilot working now when we'd gotten along just fine without it!"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine, Asuka."_ Misato can tell he has a smirk on his face as he adds, _"Besides, this is an ideal circumstance for testing the DP."_

"_You have a point, but why isn't the damned Angel down here?"_

"_Maybe it heard of you and decided to stay out of your reach."_

"_Maybe, or maybe it heard of your ferocity and decided to wait until you drop your guard. Eh, what the…"_ A sudden bright light washes over both of them, getting Asuka to snarl. _"Turn off your brights, you dumb jackass!"_

"_I don't think this is any ordinary high beam, Asuka. I'm getting a slight tingle in my skull here."_

"_Yeah, so am I. My guess is the DP's taking the brunt of it."_

"_That's a plausible guess. Analysis, Doctor Akagi?"_

"Checking now." Ritsu intently eyes the readouts and grimaces. "I'll put it to you like this. If you two had been in ordinary plugs, neither of you would be in a good position for combat."

"_Understood. Anything we can do to fight it?"_

"Wait one, Asuka." Ritsu mutes the comm. and turns to Fuyutsuki. "We'll have to use 'it', sir."

"Can it penetrate?"

"If it's lobbed fast enough, then yes."

"I think I should know what you two are talking about, just so we're clear."

"The Lance of Longinus, Commander Katsuragi. It's what the former Commander and I went to Antarctica for as a means to…"

"Say no more. Lance approved. Rei, you heard all of that, right?"

"_Affirmative. Am proceeding to the Lance's location now."_

"Okay. Let us know so we can get you into position and start feeding you target data."

"_Understood."_ Three minutes later, Rei's voice comes back. _"I have the Lance, Commander Katsuragi."_

"Okay, Rei. Shunting you up to street level now. Shinji, Asuka?"

"_I'm okay, but the tingling is not going away."_

"_Same here, Misato. Hurry the Hell up, Wondergirl!"_

_(Treadwell Industries; current time)_

All three adults hold their heads, their minds resurfacing old, painful memories and nightmarish scenarios. Sam, his actions in the Border Wars. Edith, the day her parents died in front of her. Deidre, however, is by far the worst off.

_(Deidre's mindscape)_

Deidre can only gape horrified as Rits and Shinji both fight against Dread. Even though Rits' belly is still slender, Deidre can clearly see a baby bump on her daughter's torso. All of a sudden, Dread sends his hands right into their midsections, relishing in their agonized screams. Rits' even more pronounced as Dread casually withdraws his left hand from Rits' midsection, a fetus in hand.

"What's this? Your 'daughter' was having a baby?" Callously, he clenches his hand, crushing the fetus. "I believe I told you before, Dragonelle, that you're not entitled to happiness unless I give it to you." He then grabs Rits' neck and swiftly breaks it.

"RITSY!" She then watches horrified as Dread brings Shinji's form closer to himself and opens his mouth wide. Revealing a pair of enlarged canines. "SHINJI!"

"I have long awaited this moment ever since I heard about Josh McGrath taking on an heir of sorts. Even moreso ever since learning about the existence of 'Max Steel Jr.' and the possibility of finally acquiring the MAX probes. In a way, it's fitting you're here to see this, Dragonelle." With that, he sinks his teeth into Shinji's neck. As Shinji struggles to break free, Dread reaches up and snaps his neck.

"SHINJI!" Next thing Deidre knows, she feels her attire changing. Looking down, she gasps horrified at her Dragonelle suit appearing on her body. "No! I'm not her anymore!"

"You will always be Dragonelle. Remember that."

_(Outside; Unit-00's plug)_

Upon reaching street level, Rei activates her targeting hood. But not before noticing the building housing Treadwell Industries being awash in bright white light.

"That is not a good sign."

"_What is it, Rei?"_

"Treadwell Industries is currently under the light, Commander Katsuragi."

"_I copy. Feeding you the targeting data."_ Receiving the data, Rei makes the necessary adjustments and flings the Lance into the sky.

_(Treadwell Industries)_

"NNNOOO!" All of a sudden, the light vanishes. A shaken Deidre looking toward Sam and Edith and seeing they were just as rattled as she is. "Sam, Edith?"

"We're okay." Edith's shaken reply gets an understanding nod from Deidre as she asks, "You?"

"I've had better days. But what the fuck was that light about?"

"That's a good question. A very good question." Next thing Sam knows, the phone rings, prompting him to answer it. "Treadwell."

"_Mr. Treadwell, this is Commander Katsuragi of NERV. Is everything alright?"_

"We're fine, Commander, considering our minds had just been tapped into by some weird light show."

"_I understand. I'm sending a psychiatrist there under Section-2 escort. They'll brief you on what had happened and help you through what had happened."_

"I thank you, Commander Katsuragi. How're the Pilots doing?"

"_They're fine. Shinji and Asuka are lucky the DP plugs took the brunt of the light and Rei threw the projectile that killed the Angel."_

"Good to hear. Any chance they can come by as well?"

"_I'll discuss it with them and see what they say. Is Deidre there?"_

"I'm here and okay, Misato." Deidre can't help but grin at how well she pulled herself back together. "Just a little shook up, is all."

"_That's understandable. You won't believe how often I worry about Shinji, Asuka or Rei any time they go into battle."_

"I think I can believe quite easily."

_(Five minutes later)_

"Okay, I'm Dr Hanson. I was asked by Commander Katsuragi to come speak with you and listen to your takes on what had happened. Who'd like to go first?" Next thing Deidre knows, she's meekly raising her hand. "Okay, Ms Takamiya."


	59. Chapter 59

Shinji Steel 59

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; I'm sure you've by now noticed two extra characters not in any way related to Evangelion or Max Steel. Yet they have a tie to entertainment. Kudos to you if you can guess the characters and where they're from. Enjoy!

"Okay, Ms Takamiya." Matt's kind smile puts Deidre at ease as they both sit inside a conference room at TI. "Anything you want to discuss in particular?"

"I'd like to cut through the fat and get straight to the point, Doctor. I did a lot of things in my past that I'm not proud of, let alone can't seem to get away from."

"Okay. I'm listening. Anything you say stays between you, me and the walls." Deidre gives a tentative nod before speaking.

"I don't know if you'd heard of me, given I know of your 'N-Tek' ties, but I was once the industrial spy Dragonelle. Under the employ of John Dread and the DREAD organization."

"I have. You're a legend in the industrial espionage community. I'm honored to meet you in these circumstances. Such as they are." Deidre can't help but smile softly at that. "Go on."

"When Second Impact happened, I was at a bad spot in my life. Dread was supposedly dead and I had no contacts at all. I didn't even know if I wanted to live or die." Matt's gentle nod gets Deidre to summon her courage. "But then my life changed. Remarkably for the better."

"Go ahead." At that, Deidre smiles softly as she thinks back.

_(Day of Second Impact; 200 miles off the Chinese coast)_

Dragonelle stared listlessly at the compass on the 'rented' sailboat before looking at the plug covering the hole she'd drilled into the hull. She then picked up the string connected to the plug and started to tug, only to shakily stop.

'Do I really want this? I mean, sure I have no reason to live. Not without Dread, anyway. Yet, I can't help but find this distasteful.' Looking up at the sky, she saw the last vestiges of light fall away. 'A beautiful sunset for an inglorious end to such a worthless life.' Snarling she flung the string away.

"And I don't want it!" Looking up toward the sky, she yelled out, "WHAT IS MY PURPOSE? WHY AM I STILL ALIVE WHEN I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE?" Next thing she knew, she heard a rumble in the distance, looked toward the rumble and gulped.

"Me and my big mouth." The next thing she knew was wet darkness.

_(Some hours later)_

"Ugh. Anybody get the license number of that battle cruiser?"

Dragonelle held her head gently as she came to. Checking her fingertips, she was both relieved and disappointed to find no blood at all.

"So no busted skull, yet I have a headache. Talk about messed up." Looking around, she grimaced. "Too quiet for my tastes."

Seeing an object bobbing in the water to her starboard side, she found herself curious about it. Without thinking twice, she adjusted course and made her way to it. The object was white, round, tethered to the remnants of a yacht's bow and had Japanese kanji on it. Being fluent in Japanese, Dragonelle read it. Along with the kanji on the bow.

'_Ritsuko' _

'_Perseus'_

Not pondering about why the object was named Ritsuko, as she noticed it was a life pod, Dragonelle opened the pod and gasped upon seeing an infant girl within the pod. An IV bracelet on her arm. Gently lifting the girl out of the pod and removing the bracelet, she noticed the injectors were of the air-pressure variety. As she held the girl in her arms, her mind railed at her.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T NEED HER! SHE'LL TIE YOU DOWN!'

'_She's all alone. She needs somebody.'_

'So? Just let her die! It'd be one less mouth in the world!'

'_No. I may have tried to kill people before, and failed, but…'_

'But nothing! You're not exactly the "Mommy" type! You don't even know her name!'

'_I could guess at it, though. And I've a pretty good guess.'_

'Based on what? Japanese kanji saying _"Ritsuko"_ on it? You're Dragonelle, cold, vicious and calculating.'

'_I'm still a woman and lately…'_

'Not this stupidity again! Dread told you I don't know how many times that you're not entitled to happiness unless he gives it to you!'

'_Yeah, well, Dread's not here now and he can rot for all I care.'_ The 'against' voice came back, signs of surrender within.

'So you're intent on this?'

'_Yes. I am.'_

'You won't be Dragonelle anymore. You can't exactly bring up a girl while calling yourself Dragonelle, now. You know that, right?'

'_I know. For all intents and purposes, Dragonelle "died" during whatever happened.'_

'What'll you call yourself, then? You can't exactly be anonymous forever.'

'_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'_ Putting Ritsuko down onto a blanket she brought out while debating with herself, she turned back to the life pod. Only to be dismayed upon seeing the pod sinking into the ocean. The remnants of the bow following suit. _'So much for gathering the pod into the boat.'_

'And just what would you have done with a life pod? Gathering, of course, you both survive out here long enough to get to shore.' Unable to answer definitively, Dragonelle slumped down in defeat before looking around.

"Well, at least I'm not alone." Looking down at Ritsuko, she smiled sadly and asked, "Can you really see me as a Mom, Ritsuko, even though I have no clue as to what I'm doing?" Ritsuko answered the only way she knew.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Panicked, Dragonelle lunged forward and, as gently as possible, cradled Ritsuko in her arms. Nestling the infant into her torso, Dragonelle was stunned as Ritsuko's crying tapered off. Getting Dragonelle to roll her eyes.

"You just wanted some attention, huh?" Next thing she knew, Ritsuko opened her eyes, revealing eyes of chocolate brown. Dragonelle couldn't help but snort. "Look at you. So innocent and pure. With no knowledge of what's going on in the world. What I wouldn't give to have your naïveté. Any chance you can spare some?" Ritsuko could only smile and giggle, getting Dragonelle to chuckle herself. "I guess not."

Holding Ritsuko at eye level, she took in the infant's features. Japanese descent, two to three weeks of age and very, very cute. But within Ritsuko's eyes, Dragonelle can easily see what she was probably saying.

'Live. Please live.'

Dragonelle then nestled Ritsuko into her torso again and looked up before speaking softly.

"I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but I'll give it a chance."

_(Present day)_

"So you took Ritsuko in on a whim, huh?"

"Yeah. Truth be told, however, I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off at all. There were times when… ugh! I thought I'd pull my hair out till I was bald."

"That's the nature of babies before they grow into children and eventually adolescents." Matt's words can only get a raspberry from Deidre before he asks, "Do you regret any of your life post 2nd Impact?"

"The nightmares."

"Come again?"

"A month after I adopted Ritsy, I started having horrible nightmares." Deidre starts trembling, unsure if she wants to go on. Only to feel Matt's hand on hers in an encouraging manner. Giving him a thankful smile, she goes on. "It'd be the same as always, only with as the real-life Ritsy grew, the Ritsy in my nightmares would grow as well." Deidre takes a deep breath, her face going pale and dripping with sweat.

"It's okay. You can stop if you want to."

"No. I can do this." Steeling her resolve, she goes on. "Dread would be there, even though…"

"You and the world's other evils at large thought him dead." Deidre's shaky nod tells him all. "I'm here."

"In my nightmares, Ritsy would be sound asleep and Dread would be standing right beside her bed. He'd glare at Ritsy before turning his attention to me. Every single time, he'd say the same thing. 'You're not allowed happiness unless I give it to you, Dragonelle.' He would then proceed…"

Deidre's voice trails off as she breaks down into tears. Upon feeling Matt's arms around her, giving her comfort, Deidre only cries harder. Apologizing for every misdeed she'd done in her time as Dragonelle. Matt doesn't say anything. He just holds her closely, rubbing her back comfortingly. In four minutes, Deidre's sobs taper off and she reluctantly, yet gently, breaks away from his arms.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you having your arms around me. Much like I doubt your girlfriend, Doctor Akagi, would appreciate you having your arms around another woman." Matt can't help but chuckle sheepishly while Deidre snickers. The uneasy merriment subsides as Deidre asks, "Is what Dread said true?"

"Only if you want it to be." At Deidre's bewildered blink, Matt goes on. "I read what I could of Dread's psychological profile. Psychological, however in Dread's case, is a one word oxymoron."

"How so?"

"He's psycho and not very logical." Deidre can't help but laugh out loud at that one. Clutching her midriff as she kicks her feet against the floor, she notes Matt guffawing himself. "You wouldn't believe how long I'd wanted to say that!"

"I think I might!" Five minutes later, both adults are holding their midsections, their mirth expended. Deidre then sighs before asking, "So if I want happiness, I just…"

"Keep doing what you're doing. Live a good life, look forward to becoming a Grandmother, yadda, yadda, yadda." Deidre can't help but smirk at that before frowning in consternation.

"But what about the nightmares?"

"I wish I could help you on that as dreams and nightmares are outside my expertise. But you can always tell him, any time he's in your mind, that you're past him and he's not relevant to you any longer."

"That sounds easy."

"Yes, but you could be in for a long fight, Ms Takamiya. People like Dread and his ilk don't exactly take losing too well." At that, Deidre can only shrug.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly take implied threats to my daughter too well, either. And if Dread does come around in real life, I might just run him over. With a steamroller after using a jackhammer on him."

"Now that I'd pay good money to see." Tapping his chin ponderingly, he adds, "I imagine that, if it knew about him as well, the world would too." Deidre can't help but laugh at that again, nodding her agreement.

"I'll discretely spread the word."

_(Five minutes later)_

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Treadwell, I understand you want to go through the session together."

"That's right, Doc." Edith grins at Sam and adds, "We've both been through a lot together, ever since we met in Glory Hole and fought our way into Zone 7."

"Don't forget about ridding the world of Lester and some of his fellow loons. Along with trashing Sky Ranch."

"Na-uh, Anaheim. Sky Ranch was all yours, although I gotta admit the bee fry was a good one. It's certainly something I'd have done."

"Ah-ha!"

"Only I'd have made sure the bees were of the killer variety when it comes to Lester's bunch." Edith's tone can't help but get Sam to sheepishly grin. Matt, however, can't help but feel lost.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite following you on this aspect. What was this Lester fellow?"

"A totally psychotic whack-job, with a hatred toward Trackers." Grimace on his face, Sam adds, "He even killed a Tracker in front of me."

"So what's a Tracker?"

"A variation of a bounty hunter, only we go and get what the client's after." Edith gives Matt a smirk as she adds, "That's right, Doc. I said 'we' as I was a Tracker myself once." Giving Sam a fond smile, she allows Matt to put it together.

"So that's how you two met." At their nods, Matt nods back and says, "Okay, so tell me more about what Lester did."

"He told the poor guy there's a 'policy' on Trackers and had him put a paper bag over his head. Said bag having a bulls-eye target on it." Grimacing, Sam goes on. "At first, he was going to use a gun, but decided on a bow and arrow. Jim Skeet didn't have a chance, especially since his hands were manacled." Edith's eyes suddenly bolt open and she turns to Sam.

"Did you just say Jim Skeet?"

"That I did. Why?"

"Ugh, I told that half-wit to stay his goofy ass out of Zone 7 unless he had adequate transportation. And last I checked, a golf cart is not adequate for anything except a golf course."

"I guess he ignored you then, because that's what he had when Lester and his fellow loons got him. Plus he had a lot of guns on him, so he must've thought he'd shoot his way in and out of there."

"That idiot! If he wasn't dead, I'd kick his ass to the moon, Sam!" Blinking, she then asks, "Didn't you have an old friend living there, too?"

"Yeah, though it was more like a former girlfriend. And I mean former."

"Relax, Anaheim. I get it, I get it. No need to worry about me getting jealous. But…"

"But what?"

"You should at least check and see if she's okay. I mean, how long has it been since you last spoke?"

"I dunno, but I doubt she'd want to talk to me. After all, Sky Ranch was her home too and I…"

"Shh." Edith puts her lips to Sam's, sighing in exasperation. 'If Anaheim won't go to the mountain, the mountain will come to Anaheim.' Ending the kiss, Edith sighs before looking back toward Matt. "Sorry 'bout that, Doc."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Treadwell. Um, just out of curiosity, was the events in Zone 7 what you saw when the 15th Angel attacked?"

"No." At their unified reply, Matt can only blink as Sam goes on.

"For me, it was when half my flight company was wiped out during a mission in the Border Wars."

"What happened?"

"We were tasked with taking out a drug factory in Mexico, just over the border. The cartels had joined forces, pooling whatever they had. Command thought the opportunity was too good to pass up when it came to getting rid of the cartels. For keeps."

"You mean… utter annihilation for the cartels?" At Sam's nod, Matt grins softly. "So you're one of the heroes of the Border Wars."

"I don't feel like one. Not since the cartels had state of the art weaponry while we had combat-configured Aeronca Chiefs. Even more, it was almost as if they knew we were coming as once we got fifteen miles outside the target zone…" Holding himself around his middle, Sam murmurs, "I'd put it past me somewhat, but when the Angel attacked, I was back there. Airplanes falling from the sky in flames, bits of human bodies mixed in. The ones that didn't make it back were the true heroes." Next thing Sam knows, Edith's wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay, Sam. You're here, not there."

"I know. Thanks." Matt nods at that before clearing his throat.

"How about you, Mrs. Treadwell?"

"It was when my parents died."

"Was Lester involved?"

"I don't think so, as they weren't even Trackers. I was five and my Uncle John was visiting."

"What happened?"

"It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep. I got up to get something to drink when an Outrider burst into the house. I screamed and the Outrider slapped me. That was when all Hell broke loose. Uncle John heard my scream and burst in with his shotgun. He nailed the guy that slapped me with a round of buckshot to the chest."

"And your parents?"

"Four other Outriders had grabbed them, yelling for Uncle John to drop his shotgun. He wouldn't and one of them shot his trigger hand. The impact caused a jerk of a trigger and the goon died. As Uncle John took aim at another, one other goon shot his rack hand."

"So that's how…"

"He became 'Six-Fingered Jake'? Yep. You got it, Anaheim. But since Uncle John had been disarmed, the Outriders proceeded to kill my parents. One of them said 'No one shall defy our will and live'. He then shot my Mother before shooting my Father." Sam can only hold his wife as she goes on.

"Next thing I knew, I was standing over two of the Outriders, the one that shot my parents not one of them. They were twitching, horribly, pleading for a mercy round. I wouldn't as they didn't deserve mercy. Not after they invaded my family home and hurt my loved ones."

"Okay, Mrs. Treadwell, you needn't go any further." Matt can only sigh as he adds, "I think we should talk more often before you all pull up stakes. Don't want to do too much in one sitting, after all."

"Sounds prudent enough. But what about Deidre?"

"I'll bring it up with her before I leave as well, Mr. Treadwell." Sam and Edith both nod before exiting, leaving Matt alone. 'The 15th's attack was a morale crusher. All three of them have the look of agony in their eyes, even after talking about it. I'd hate to determine which one was the worst as they're all pretty bad off!'

_(NERV HQ; Misato's Office; fifteen minutes later)_

One wouldn't believe what could happen in just under two weeks. From the foreboding darkness in what used to be Gendo's office came a lighter air in Misato's new office. The ceiling-painted 'Tree of Sephiroth', upon Misato having been informed of it by Fuyutsuki, was now decorated with painted Christmas ornaments with presents under the tree. Yeah, sure, the season for it may be all wrong, and the 'Tree' may not look like a tree, but Misato was not one to be dissuaded. Right now, however, she has other issues to attend to.

"So, you and Rits want to move into an apartment of your own, Shinji?"

"We are, Misato. Especially since Deidre's going back to Kyoto-2 for school and Rits wants to stick close. In the event…"

"She has buns in the oven?" At Shinji's nod, Misato can only grin playfully. "I'm guessing you want to move out of the building you're residing in, then."

"Nope. More like an apartment next door to yours, so I'd be able to cook for you and Asuka still." That clinches it and gets Misato's sign-off. Yet Misato can't help a slight sniffle.

"I know I may not be your Mama, but I still can't get over you growing up on me."

"I'd say you're more like the big sister I'd never had, Misato." Shinji gets a playful smirk from Misato and asks, "What?"

"Oh, just thinking about my future 'nieces' and 'nephews', along with how I'm going to enjoy doting on them." Getting up, she strides around the desk and glomps Shinji into a massive bear-hug. Along with pressing his face into her bust. "Of course they won't be as easy or fun to tease as you were." Shinji can only snicker before returning it as best he can.

"You're something else, you know that?" Misato only chuckles, putting her chin on top of his head.

"Just like you are, Shinji."

Before Shinji can say anything more, the intercom beeps. Getting them both to sigh.

"Looks like it's back to work, Misato. I'll just leave you be." Before Misato can say anything in reply, Nemu's voice chimes in.

"_Doctor Hanson to see you, Colonel Katsuragi."_ Misato can't help but be curious at that.

"Thank you, Nemu. Send him in, please."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ With that, the door opens, admitting a concerned Matt.

"Sorry for interrupting your visit, Colonel Katsuragi, but I've just wrapped up with the Treadwell office and I'm concerned."

"In what way, Matt?"

"The morale of the main personnel has taken a massive hit."

"I see. And the other employees?"

"They were spared the onslaught as they were on the opposite side of the building, in the lower levels, shielded by the walls."

"Then they got lucky. Who all was affected, then? Just so I know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Treadwell and Ms Takamiya."

"Only three? I thought it'd have more people, as big as the company is."

"As I said, the remainder of the company's personnel was shielded. Plus it was a skeleton office crew that kept us from having more people with psychological issues. Said issues being tied in with morale."

"Anything we can do to bring it back up?" Shinji's question gets Matt's attention and a grin from Misato. As if she's thinking what Shinji's thinking and hoping Matt's tracking on.

"Well, I heard about the Expo NERV held some time back. That might work, expending pent up energy in a positive manner, I mean."

"I'll make the arrangements. I trust you'll be there with Ritsu."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Matt exits the office, allowing Shinji and Misato to grin at each other.

"Did you get all that, Dad?"

"_Every last word, Shinji. We'll get things rolling on our end. You just enjoy getting yourself and Rits settled in to your new apartment."_ Misato can't help but guffaw at the beet red blush on Shinji's face.

_(NERV Cafeteria; same time)_

"…so that's how I wound up here." Aoba lets out a sigh while Roxanne clasps his hand before smiling.

"And I thought I was a cynic. But at least you were in a better position than I was."

"How so?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If someone had told me years ago that I'd be working for an organization tasked with saving the world from humongous aliens, I'd have laughed right in their faces." Rolling her eyes, she asks, "Can you imagine a crummy street rat like me amounting up to anything?"

"Well, Vi-Co Fuyutsuki seems to think so. As do Commander Katsuragi and Miss Ryan."

"I don't know about the latter two. I mean, Commander Katsuragi is a vast improvement over the previous Commander and, well…"

"Things between you and Miss Ryan are kind of rocky."

"Well, they were quite totaled before I saw her again. That's all I can safely say." Groaning, she asks, "How could I have been so stupid to do what I did?"

"A wise man once said, 'It's pointless to look on past regrets. It's what you do with your future that counts'."

"Who said that?"

"Dunno." Roxanne can't help before chuckling and shaking her head.

"I certainly wouldn't have expected this turn of events, either. Though, I must admit, it's a nice dividend." Lightly blushing, she adds, "A very nice dividend." Aoba lets out a shy chuckle of his own, with Roxanne joining in.

_(NERV bridge; same time)_

As her eyes rove over her romance novel, Maya hears Makoto chuckling and looks over toward him as he reads his manga. Feeling emboldened by her novel, Maya rolls her chair. Makoto's so engrossed in his manga, he doesn't notice Maya rolling her chair toward his station. When she gets there, she turns toward Makoto, his face still turned toward his manga, and pecks his cheek. Getting his attention quite quickly, along with his turning toward her in confusion.

"Maya?"

Next thing he knows, a heavily blushing Maya kisses his lips, causing his eyes to fly open before closing. As the two kiss, Maya's novel-holding hand drops down and her fingers open, allowing the novel to fall to the floor. Upon it hitting the floor, Maya brings her hand up and softly cups his cheek before stroking it. As their kiss ends, Makoto opens his eyes and can only say one thing.

"Wow."

Maya can only nod before Makoto kisses her back, running his hands up to her sides. Getting a cute giggle against his mouth as he'd inadvertently made contact with a ticklish spot.

Ending the kiss, he asks, "Wanna get a cup of coffee when Shigeru gets back?"

"Sure."

_(Section 2 office; Dyson's office)_

"Ugh, another day, another field report." Suddenly, Brian hears a knock on the door. "It's open." When the door opens, he grins upon seeing Nikita. "Hey, Nikki."

"Hey yourself." Stepping into the office and closing the door before locking it, Nikita strides over to Brian. Picnic basket in hand. "Today is too nice a day to skip a meal. Of course, considering what just happened…"

"Yeah. I still can't believe ten of us went over to Treadwell Industries and they're not even NERV related. Well, not really anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some time before I arrived, and when the 3rd Child arrived, the previous Commander contracted TI to do the construction work for the Armory buildings. Little did he know that TI mainly uses machinery to operate the sites under construction, with only a handful of human personnel to run the day-to-day operations."

"What'd he do when he found out?"

"He apparently threatened to cancel the contract, but Mr. Treadwell issued a counter-threat of his own. It seems that the 'Dumbass' didn't read the fine print, stating, 'The terms of this contract are valid as long as the party in the second signature line is in charge of the site where the party in the first signature sign is building'."

"So, basically, Mr. Treadwell had the previous Commander in a Catch-22, then."

"Sort of, but not quite." Rolling his eyes, Brian adds, "I gave up trying to puzzle the whole thing out and came to an educated guess of sorts."

"Let's hear it."

"The 'Dumbass' was miffed that human construction workers weren't in attendance at the sites. Almost as if he didn't care if anyone lived or died. And when Ms Takamiya and Mrs. Treadwell were in the danger zone at the time of the 12th Angel, he was all too eager to write them off."

"But the actions of the 3rd Child thoroughly disappointed him."

"That's right. Along with the actions of the pilot of UN Police VTOL 47."

"He sounds an awful lot like the guy Captain Sychola told me about before I came over here. But, why would the 3rd Child cause him so much ire?"

"The 3rd Child is 'his' natural son." Nikita's eyes can't help but fly open at that before starting to drip tears. "Nikki? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Nikita breaks into sobs, thinking, 'No wonder Max Steel Jr. couldn't return my affections for him. I was infatuated with an adolescent! It all makes sense!' Her eyes narrowing in anger, Nikita asks, "Where is the 'Dumbass' now?"

"He's still in the brig. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." Her expression brightening, she then says, "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Shall we eat?"

"Sure." With that, the two eat. Brian unaware of Nikita's current thoughts.

'I may not be able to love Max Steel Jr. the way I want to, but I can do something to keep him safe! By Lucifer's creed, I will!'

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

"I'll see you after your shift, right?"

"You bet, Nikki." Nikita can only smile warmly at Brian before exiting his office, her smile fading to a grim expression. Upon seeing two of her entourage, Nikita nods before speaking.

"_Ivan, Strabo, I want you and two other men to watch over the First, Second and Third Children, along with the Third Child's beloved. I want it effective in five minutes. Go."_

"_Yes, Miss Kamenev. But, isn't that Section-2's job?"_

"_It is, Ivan, but I'm dismayed at how many gaps there are in security. Particularly given the Third Child's penchant for foiling Section-2's duties in protecting him."_ Giving Ivan and Strabo both a glare, she adds, _"Consider it a chance for you and Strabo both to redeem yourselves for your shared failure in Moscow. Is that understood?"_ Not giving Ivan a chance to reply, Strabo jumps in.

"_Yes, Miss Kamenev. We'll begin immediately."_ Nikita nods before walking on, Ivan 'Hairy' Blavoski and Strabo 'Eyeball' Kaloshnivka trailing behind her. As they walk on, Nikita's smile returns.

'It may not seem like much, Max and Dragonette, but Ivan and Strabo, with two other comrades, will keep you all safe.' Her smile becomes an evil smirk as she mentally adds, 'In the meantime, your "Birth Father" will receive a personal visit from Devilwoman. One that he will not enjoy in the least.'

_(N-Tek Tokisona/Uramishi Safe-House; lakeside)_

"Are you sure, Shizuka? I am damaged goods, after all."

"I'm sure, Scott. And you're not damaged in any way to me."

A bikini-clad Shizuka softly pecks his lips before deepening the kiss. Scott tentatively wraps his arms around her, getting her to grin before ending the kiss.

"Now you're getting it."

"How about this?" Scott gently moves his hands to her waist, getting Shizuka to grin even more.

"That's good right there, Scott." Moving her hands up his flanks, she sees him grimace before remembering his scar. "Some people just don't take the prospect of losing well, do they?"

"No, they don't." Moving his hands up toward her chest, he sees her smiling warmly before cupping her breasts. As his thumbs graze her covered nipples, he asks, "What were you hoping your baby to be when you lost it?"

"A boy. Tsukune was looking forward to it, too. Even though I was only a month along, we even started the nursery." When Scott moves the coverings aside, fully revealing her breasts, Shizuka's grin widens into a smile. "How do they look?"

"Beautiful. Just like you are." Next thing Scott knows, Shizuka has her right hand in his trunks and is softly gripping his member. Getting Scott to groan. "Oh, Shizuka." Shizuka only smiles sultrily as she strokes his member.

"Feels good, huh?" Scott can only nod before Shizuka drops to her knees and engulfs his member in her mouth. As she bobs back and forth, Scott runs his fingers through her hair before reaching the tie-strings for her bikini top. Halting her ministrations, Shizuka murmurs, "Go ahead."

She then resumes as Scott unties her tops' ties. As it falls to the ground, he reaches down and gently strokes her nipples. Getting her to giggle, resulting in his fluid to build up. Somehow, Shizuka can tell as she stops sucking on him and lies down onto her back. Removing her bikini bottom and spreading her legs open, she has one thing to say.

"Fuck me, please Scott. Fuck me, make me your woman." Nodding, Scott gingerly lowers himself into her. As she feels his manhood fill her passage, she moans softly. "Mmm, you feel so good."

"As do you." Shizuka gives him a sultry smile as he begins pumping her. As he pumps, Shizuka feels her orgasm building, along with his buildup, and wraps her legs around him.

"Inside me, Scott. Put me into the Maternity Ward." With that, Scott lets loose, entwining his lips with hers.

_(Kirishima pre-flight briefing; Chicago; O' Hare Airport)_

"Okay, Professor and Miss Kirishima, this is Evelyn Stalk. She's an Interpol Inspector that's been assigned to escort you and the prototypes back to Old Yokohama." Father and daughter both examine the person assigned to accompany them back to Japan as Agent Crowder asks, "Any questions?"

"Not at present, but I'd like to speak with Inspector Stalk along the way if possible."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor. I read your notes on the compact N-2 prototypes and found them quite intriguing. Along with the larger ones." The slender blond haired woman looks Mana over and smiles softly. "Plus it'd give me a chance to engage in a little 'girl talk' with Mana here." Mana can't help but close her eyes and roll them behind her eyelids.

'Ah great. One of 'those' that think they can relate to a teenager! I'd rather do "girl talk" with another teen girl!' Opening her eyes, she smiles and says, "I'm looking forward to it, Inspector."

"Splendid."

In the background, the Kirishima luggage is being loaded in the plane with the greatest of care. Just as the cases containing the compact N-2 prototypes are on their way up onto the plane, Mana has a strange feeling deep down in her gut, yet she puts it out of her mind. At the same time, the cases containing the compact N-2s are loaded into the plane. Five minutes later, the Boeing 747 is in the air and the Chicago N-Tek contingent heads to its office to file the reports.

_(Tokyo-3; Horaki house; three hours later)_

"So, Asuka, how've you been holding up? I mean, that Angel must've packed quite a wallop."

"There was some discomfort, but the Dummy Plugs took the brunt of it." Asuka takes a sniff and grins. "That smells great, Hikari."

"Thanks." Looking toward the living room, Hikari adds, "It'll be about five more minutes, Mr. Kaloshnivka. I hope you like Beef Teriyaki."

"Please, just Strabo. Mr. Kaloshnivka was Father, Miss Horaki. As for Beef Teriyaki, as long as it's not _borscht_, I don't mind."

"Only if you call me Hikari."

"It would not be proper, Miss Horaki."

"Then it's Mr. Kaloshnivka for you." Strabo can't help but shake his head while Asuka and Hikari giggle before Hikari asks, "Is it bad? _Borscht_, I mean."

"Not so much. More like it gets old on daily basis." Strabo then looks over at Asuka and frowns slightly. "Are you certain we haven't met before, Pilot Sohryu?"

"I'd have remembered if we did, Strabo." Shrugging, she adds, "I probably just look like someone you met."

"You have point." Strabo's face breaks into a grin as he shrugs before asking, "Are you expecting company, Miss Horaki? That's lot of food for only three people."

"I'm making enough for Touji for his lunch tomorrow. Oh, by the way, Asuka, Kenoju'll be in town this weekend."

"Who's Kenoju?"

"Asuka's boyfriend."

"HIKARI!" Asuka's face is beet red while Hikari giggles and Strabo guffaws.

_(New Ikari/Takamiya apartment)_

"Where do you want this, Mr. Ikari?" Mikhail Kastronvaski holds the cello case upright as Sergei Zhukovska carries a box of kitchen supplies into the kitchen. Rits in tow. Shinji looks around and sees a spot to his liking.

"The corner by the balcony door, Mr. Kastronvaski." Mikhail nods and does so, while Shinji lets out a soft sigh. _'This could be problematic.'_

"_I'll say, Shinji. It's almost as if Devilwoman knows who you are and wants to keep you safe."_ Berto's reply gets an eye-roll from Shinji before the latter replies in query.

'_If that's the case, why are four members of the Kamenev _mafiya_ family protecting us instead of Section-2?'_

"_Maybe Devilwoman doesn't trust the entirety of Section-2, even though its performance had greatly improved."_

'_Maybe. Oh, subject change. Any chance of getting a comm. set-up for Rits, just in case?'_

"_Already done, _hermano_. It'll be arriving tonight."_ Curious, he then asks, _"How's she coping with the detail, by the way?"_

'_I'll let you know.'_ Spying his 'wife' exiting the kitchen, smile on her face, Mikhail grinning, Shinji adds, _'She seems to be coping well. For now.'_ Rits walks up to Shinji and leaps into his arms, giggling.

"Our own place, Shinji!" Shinji chuckles as he twirls her around before holding her close and kissing her passionately. As their kiss ends, Rits murmurs, "Sort of, anyway."

"Worry not, Miss Takamiya. Sergei and I will be in apartment across hall. We know better than to intrude on beautiful couple during happiest time of lives." Rits can't help but give Mikhail a smile before nodding before Mikhail asks, "Is there anything more, Mr. Ikari?"

"No, Mr. Kastronvaski. That's about it. But, if Rits doesn't mind, you and Mr. Zhukovska are invited to dinner here tonight."

"I regret to decline as we cannot possibly impose."

"Speak for yourself, Sergei. I heard about your prowess in the kitchen, Mr. Ikari."

"Mikhail…" Sergei switches to Russian and says, _"We can't impose on them like this. It's rude!"_ Next thing both Russian men know, a feminine voice chimes in. Speaking perfect Russian.

"_It's even ruder to decline an invitation from my husband, guys. I don't mind your company in the slightest."_ Both men blink and turn toward a smugly grinning Rits. An equally-smugly grinning Shinji right beside her. Sergei's eyes bulge out while Mikhail bursts out laughing before replying to her.

"_Your Russian is good for a girl from Japan, Mrs. Ikari."_

"_Thanks to my husband."_ Rits' grin is wide as she wraps an arm around Shinji, with Shinji returning serve. _"He figured that if we are to travel the world, and we happen to stop in Russia, we should at least be able to communicate."_ Sergei then bursts out laughing, his laughter loud and booming.

"_Using us as practice! I like!"_ Looking over at Mikhail and nodding, Sergei gets a nod back before replying, _"We would be honored to dine with you, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari."_ Shinji smiles right back before replying. In Russian.

"_We're honored to have your company and protection."_ In the back of his mind, Shinji thinks, 'What's your agenda, Devilwoman? Why concern yourself with the welfare of… oh fuck! She can't possibly know… can she?'

_(Ayanami/Nez home; same time)_

"Dinner will be ready in five more minutes, Mr. Blavoski."

"My thanks, Miss Ayanami. But, please, just call me Ivan."

"I regret I cannot, Mr. Blavoski, as it would not be proper."

"It's a lost cause, at the moment, Ivan." Richard pokes his head out of the kitchen and gives a soft smirk to Rei. "She was the same way with me until we got to be more familiar with each other."

"But only then did we become intimate, dear, and I do not intend to become intimate with Mr. Blavoski at any time in the future." Ivan can't help but guffaw at Richard's beet red blush, or Rei's, as Richard ducks back into the kitchen.

"You've excellent sense of humor, Miss Ayanami!"

"I credit it to exposure to my brother and fellow Pilot, Shinji Ikari, Mr. Blavoski." At that, Ivan frowns sternly. "Is something wrong, Mr. Blavoski?"

"I find it distasteful that youngsters like you have to fight for humanity's survival." Turning his face away from her, Ivan softly adds, "In a way, you remind me of my younger sister, Irina. She died in flooding of Second Impact. I swore if I found anyone like her, I'd do better job of protecting her than I did of Irina."

"What had happened was not your fault, but the fault of SEELE."

"I know that now, but at time we were apart from each other. Irina was on school trip when it happened."

"And you're certain she's dead?"

"If she was still alive, she'd have called or come home to Mother Russia." Shaking his head sadly, Ivan adds, "_Nyet, _I'm positive Irina died in Second Impact."

_(Kirishima flight; two hours later)_

"So, if I'm understanding your notes right, the compact N2 can be connected to larger N2 bombs for larger effect?"

"Correct, Inspector. Totally wireless, yet with a limited range."

"What about security measures, in the unlikely event the prototypes fall into the wrong hands?"

"There are some measures, which I'd intentionally left out of my notes, and are recessed in the back of my mind."

"So if some unsavory character wants to use them…"

"They'd need me. Thinking of…" Professor Kirishima brings out a small bottle filled with pills, opens it, and drops a tablet into his right palm. Curious, Stalk watches as he pops the tablet into his mouth and swallows it straight down.

"What's that?"

"Memory clearance drug in tablet form that I'd devised. Lasts 48 hours before I have to take another one."

"Another security measure, then."

"Correct. What's in my mind can doom humanity far worse than the Angels ever can."

_(747 cargo bay; same time)_

A panel separating the cargo compartments dissolves away, revealing two characters clad in skintight outfits. One male and one female, the female handling two cases identical to those containing the compact N2 prototypes.

"We have five minutes before the sensors reactivate, so make it fast."

"Yes, Brother."

The feminine figure makes her way to the secured cases and undoes their security latches before taking them out of their spot. Putting the other cases into place, the female puts the security latches into place and makes her way back to her cohort. The male nods his approval before speaking again.

"Now that we've gotten what we need, let's scram."

"Indeed." The male then leads the female toward the door and takes one case from her, securing it to his person. Watching as she secures the one she still has, he waits for her to speak. "I am ready."

"Excellent." Opening the belly's cargo door after disabling the sensory equipment, he yells to be heard over the blasting air. "GO, GO!" The female jumps down the opening, with the male following suit. He then watches below him as she spreads her arms and legs, revealing that she's wearing a glider suit. Catching up to her, he nods before looking at his wrist and looking back at her.

"When we get to 5,000, pop your chute!"

"Got it!" Checking her wrist two minutes later, she calls out, "Chute time!" At that, she pops her parachute, with her cohort following suit. As they touch down on the ground five minutes later, the female's knees buckle slightly before going straight again. The male, however, looks over the two black hard-shell cases before nodding.

"The power is now ours, Sister."

"Indeed, Brother. But it would've been preferable if we'd 'acquired' Professor Kirishima's services as well."

"No. Our orders were explicit. Only the compact N-2s, nothing else. Our friend was able to sneak out the information we need to activate the devices. Then, and only then, can we deliver a punishing blow to those that dare to kill the Holy Emissaries."

"When shall it be, though?"

"Upon the death of the Seventeenth Emissary."

"Pity it can't be sooner."

"I agree. But we must familiarize ourselves with the controls that way, if we are to die, we can ensure we kill the heathens for killing His Emissaries."

"The High Apostle would have approved of our plan had he survived, Brother."

"Yes, Sister. He would have."

_(Treadwell Industries; same time)_

"So, Emily, has Slim been behaving himself?"

"_No, Daddy, he hasn't. He keeps telling me I can't have a boyfriend without your okay."_ Sam lets out a chuckle as his and Edith's fourteen year old daughter gripes. _"I mean, I love him to death and all, but a girl's gotta have some romance at one point in her life at least."_

"It can't be that bad."

"_Wanna bet? Just yesterday, he chased away a boy I like with a machete! Screaming and hollering so badly, I couldn't understand what he was yelling. Please, Daddy, you gotta talk to him, see about getting him to loosen up."_

"Oh, Emmy, you know how 'Uncle' Slim is." Emily's sigh can't help but get a soft smile to crawl across Sam's face as Edith walks in, Sam noticing her. Covering the mouthpiece, he softly says, "It's Emmy." Edith smiles widely before picking up an extension.

"_I know all too well, Daddy. But, on the plus side, I'm learning quite a bit about robotics."_

"He'd better not be using the adult models, young lady, or I'll castrate him through his throat."

"_Mommy!"_ Edith can't help but chuckle as Emily goes on. _"How's Japanese life treating you so far? Daddy's being rather vague."_

"I am not!" Emily giggles while Edith chuckles, getting Sam to roll his eyes. "Oh sure, pick on Daddy."

"Go easy on Daddy, sweetie. He and I have had a pretty rough day today."

"_How rough?"_

"Let's just say it's from before your time and leave it at that, pumpkin." Sam closes his eyes and savors Emily's voice as she goes on.

"_Well, I can always come visit you in Japan to boost your spirits."_

"That'd be nice, sweetie, but we'll have to ask Slim if he'd like to come over with you. After all…"

"_I know, Mom. He's an extremely overprotective 'Uncle' that's afraid to let me out of his sight. Especially since…"_

"Since what, pumpkin?"

"_I dunno. Some guy named 'Stacy' came by the shop and asked if anyone knew a guy matching your description three months back. And once every week since then, he'd come by here."_ Sam's eyes bolt open and he looks back over at Edith and sees her frowning. Turning back to the phone, Sam clears his throat.

"Emmy, I want you to listen and listen good. Get yourself and Slim over here pronto. I don't care what you have to do to get Slim onto that plane. I want you both on Japanese soil ASAP. Clear?"

"_Crystal. But, what's going on though?"_

"It's from..."

"_Before my time. Got it."_ Sam smiles wryly at that, with Edith smiling wryly as well. _"See you when we touch down."_ At that, the call ends and Sam and Edith let out a synchronized sigh.

"I know it'll be good to see Emmy and Slim again, but these circumstances…"

"We can certainly do without. Yeah." Gently putting her right hand onto his left shoulder, Edith adds, "Emily's a tough girl. She can handle anything that comes her way."

"Just like her Mama." Edith smirks before pecking his lips.

"Don't forget her Papa."

"Nah, she takes after you more." Gently pulling her into his lap, Sam murmurs, "I thought getting her out of Glory Hole would've kept her safe, but with Stacy prowling around…"

"Yeah. But you know what?" At his headshake of 'no', she goes on. "If Stacy so much as tries anything stupid with her, you'll do what you can to make him regret it." Sam lets out a smirk, with Edith catching it. "What?"

"I was just thinking about the look on Stacy's face when he finds out how much of a Hellcat that Emmy is."

"Oh-ho! I about forgot that bit right there. Think she'll leave anything for us when she's done?"

"Dunno. She might get so badly carried away, there'll be nothing left."

"Ah. So, why would you want Emmy and Slim to come over here?"

"Two reasons. One, if the shit hits the fan, we'll have somewhere to fight without damaging anything vital. Two, it'll be nice to have our little girl with us before we pull up stakes."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Emmy again." Edith then smirks and whispers, "And maybe we can get Slim to lighten up on the 'No Boyfriend' rule once he meets with one of Ritsuko's classmates."

"Which one?" As she tells him, Sam's face alights in a grin.

"Oh, I better make the popcorn. It's gonna be good."

_(Old Yokohama; Kirishima home; six hours later)_

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home. Mana…"

"On it, Daddy." As Mana carries the two compact N2 cases into the house, she lightly grimaces before speaking. "I'm going to look in the cases when I get to the lab, Dad."

"Okay, Mana." With that, she goes into the house, leaving Professor Kirishima and Inspector Stalk alone. "So, Inspector, where will you go once you return to the States?"

"Home to Montana, see my husband." Before Professor Kirishima can say anything more, Mana's voice can be heard.

"OH SHIT!" As the Professor rushes inside, Stalk lets off a light smirk before following into the house. When she gets inside, she notes the opened cases with what appear to be panels inside. "This is not good!"

"What is it?"

"The arrangement of the control panels is all wrong. The activation and triggering switches are transposed, the keypad is upside down and…" Mana reaches into one case and pulls out one of the panels before squeezing it. "It's soft foam! Not hyper-plastic!"

"How do you know so much about the arrangement?"

"I have the habit of looking over Daddy's shoulders at times, interested in what he's doing." Running her fingers through her hair, Mana sighs. "We gotta call the SECGEN, Dad, and tell her what's happened." Before the Professor can speak, Stalk does so.

"I'll make the call. It happened on my watch. It's the proper thing to do." With that, she exits, pulling out a cell phone. 'Gotta keep up appearances at least.' Entering the number, she hears a lively male voice on the other end.

"_United Nations switchboard. How may I direct your call?"_

"SECGEN Leeds-Nez, please."

"_Who's calling for her?"_

"Inspector Evelyn Stalk, INTERPOL. I've an Omega-Class emergency."

"_I'll put you right through, Inspector."_ A minute later, the voice comes back. _"Connected, Inspector."_ Stalk then hears a feminine voice with a crisp British accent.

"_This is SECGEN Leeds-Nez. Go ahead, Inspector."_

"Madam SECGEN, we've got a 'Broken Arrow'."

"_AW SHIT! How long ago?"_

"As of five minutes ago, ma'am."

"_Alright. I'm sending a team out. I want you to work in conjunction with them. Is that clear?"_

"Implicitly, Madam SECGEN." Looking toward the Kirishima household, she asks, "What of the Professor and his daughter?"

"_Stick to their sides like molasses and peanut butter until the team gets there."_

"Understood." Ending the call, Stalk lets out another smirk before going back into the house.


	60. Chapter 60

Shinji Steel 60

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Ikari/Takamiya apartment)_

After dinner's ended, and Sergei and Mikhail had left, Shinji and Rits are snuggling. Enjoying a respite, even if brief, from the war. Shinji's right hand on her belly, his fingers splayed out, Rits kisses the underside of his chin.

"You know, Shinji, this is our first night together in our 'own' place. Wanna make it memorable?"

Shinji gives Rits a sly grin before moving his hand toward her right breast, Rits starting to grin sultrily herself. As he cups it, he gently grazes her nipple with his fingers.

"Mmm. You're on the right path so far." Before Shinji can reply, his comm. keys up.

"_We've got problems, _hermano_."_

"What kind of problems, Berto?" Rits can't help but shake her head in annoyed amusement at Berto's lousy timing for a call.

"_Compact N2 prototype problems. As in they've been stolen."_

"A 'Broken Arrow'? How'd that happen?"

"_Hell knows, Shinji. Red Devil's arriving at Misato's apartment as we speak. You're both to go to the Kirishima household in Old Yokohama as part of the team tasked with retrieving them."_

'_Understood. I'll pick her up from Misato's before we make our way there via Sparrow.'_ Ending comm., he says, "I gotta go pick up Asuka. She's bound to be back at Misato's apartment by now." Rits gives Shinji a nod before finding herself curious.

"So what's a 'Broken Arrow' anyway?"

"It's an emergency Strategic code for missing nuclear weapons or weapons like them." Rits can't help but shiver at that.

"I don't know what's scarier. Losing nuclear or similar weapons, or that it happens so often there's a code for it." Shinji can only nod before softly kissing her head.

"I don't know either. Personally, I'm not too crazy about nukes, but as long as they're used to keep the peace…" Rits lets out a snort of amusement at that before turning toward Shinji with a sultry smirk.

"Okay, but don't take too long, Shinji. This is our first night living together officially, after all. And I have some naughty lingeriefor you to see."

"I'll do my best." With that, Shinji captures Rits' lips with his own, with Rits sighing happily. When their kiss ends, albeit reluctantly, Shinji says, "I'd better go so I can see your lingerie_._"

Rits lets out a giggle before kissing him passionately. As they kiss, she straddles him, whipping off her top, revealing her braless breasts. Taking his cue, Shinji wraps his lips around her left nipple before licking it with his tongue. As he licks, he starts suckling, his left hand massages her right breast. At the same time, Rits puts her hand onto Shinji's head. Her grin becoming a warmly maternal smile. Only to giggle when she feels his right hand gently cup her crotch.

"What about the 'Broken Arrow', Shinji?" Shinji stops suckling before sheepishly smiling.

"Right." With that, she gets up, still topless, and watches as he walks to the balcony. "I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting." Rits blows him a kiss and gets one back from him before he leaps from the balcony into the waiting 'Sparrow'.

_(Katsuragi/Sohryu household; five minutes ago)_

As Asuka enters the apartment, her comm. keys up.

"_Red Devil."_ At the usage of her code-name, Asuka stiffens on the inside as Berto's voice goes on._ "A situation's arisen. MX2 will brief en route to your destination."_

"I understand. I'll change and be waiting on the balcony, Berto." As comm. ends, Asuka lets out a sigh and makes her way to her room. Changing into her 'N-Tek' jumpsuit and removing the A-10 hairclips, she goes to the balcony. 'If it's not one thing, it's another.'

Upon seeing Shinji's visage appear, along with the interior of the 'Sparrow', Asuka makes the jump into the cockpit. Shinji then closes the canopy and fires up the afterburners.

"So, what's going on, Shinji?"

"We've a 'Broken Arrow', Asuka." At the words, Asuka pales considerably.

"You mean… missing nukes?"

"Yep. More like missing N2s in compact form, though."

"I thought that was impossible. But, then again…" Shinji gives a nod, getting Asuka to let out a snort. "So who's the 'Great Egghead' that made it, anyway?"

"The same guy that created the original N2s, believe it or not."

"Professor Shintaro Kirishima? No way!"

"Way." Sighing, Shinji goes on. "Somehow, someway, somewhere between Chicago and Japan, the prototypes had gone missing over the Pacific. If not before."

"Meaning?"

"The thieves had to have had planned the theft meticulously with no room for error. They couldn't have bailed out over the Pacific, however."

"So you think they landed feet dry, then." At his nod, she asks, "What's the first step?"

"First we check the plane. Cargo bay, avionics, passenger compartment, everywhere a person can get into. After we've done that, we get briefed by the Professor and Miss Kirishima both about the prototypes."

"Miss Kirishima? Why would she be included?"

"It's just a hunch I have, is all. There's something that's not jibing right with me and it's been bugging me for a while."

"Let's hear it."

"When I got them away from the 'Bimbo Brigade' L'Entranger has to do his dirty work, I noticed their inspection techniques of the prototypes. While the Professor did inspect them, it was more of a cursory examination."

"Much like a teacher looking over a student's science project." At his nod, Asuka then asks, "What about Miss Kirishima's?"

"It was more in depth, as if she knew more about them than he did. Every detail, inside and out."

"That's pretty deep. But, that would mean… she created them."

"Yep. That's my hunch."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see if your hunch holds water, then. Coming up on Old Yokohama air field now. And it looks like Interpol is here too." Blinking, she asks, "Does 'N-Tek' even have jurisdiction in this case?"

"A little thing you gotta know up-front, Asuka. To the world at large, 'N-Tek' is a sporting goods company. When interacting with other LE organizations, we use different identities. Today, we're UNNIC."

"What's that mean?" Shinji doesn't reply, but switches over to Max Steel Jr. "No matter how many times I see it, it's still cool how you change." Max can only smile sheepishly.

_(Three minutes later)_

"Agents Steel and Langley, United Nations Nuclear Incident Command. I'd like to speak with the highest ranking Officer here, please."

An Interpol Officer wearing Chief Inspector insignia within earshot turns around and scowls upon seeing Max. Causing Max to sigh himself.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He then walks toward the Chief Inspector, Asuka right beside him.

"You know this guy?"

"Crossed paths with him a few times. He's not exactly a 'people person'." Nodding to the Chief Inspector as they draw close, Max says, "Nice to see you moved up in the world, Cochrane."

"Naturally, Steel. This tends to happen when someone nice does wonderful things."

"That so?" Max looks around before wryly smirking, asking, "Where is this nice person at?"

"Droll as usual I see. Much as I see that you are truly a 'Jack of All Trades', as the case would be. But this is my case, so you and your cohort can go on." Max lets out a snort at that.

"Not today, waxworks. Agent Langley and I are here under orders from UN SECGEN Leeds-Nez. You know what that means." Cochrane gives Max a scoff before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm to give you full access even though it's perfectly obvious what happened here."

"Oh? Hit me."

"Simple. The compact N2 was a ruse, bait to catch an unscrupulous character with ill intent. A clever ruse, to be certain. Ah, to be there to see the person's face when they just see clothing inside the case. It'd be so priceless to hear them scream in rage at having been had."

"Uh-huh, yeah. You just keep thinking that. Agent Langley and I, however, take any reports of missing nukes or those like them seriously. So…"

"By all means. Go ahead and waste your time, Agents." With that, Cochrane strides away, an arrogant strut in his step.

"Is it just me, or does he not like you, Max?"

"Here's a hint. It's not just you."

"Ah. If it's any comfort, there's something about that guy I don't like."

"You and me both. Of course, F.E. does tend to rub people the wrong way anyway. Which is why he's not exactly a 'people person'."

"What's the F.E. stand for?"

"Fuck Everybody." Asuka can't help but guffaw at that before remarking.

"Marvy. But he's not fucking me, that's for sure."

"Reserving that for Kenoju, eh?" Asuka's face can't help but go beet red at that as Max goes on. "Not that kind of 'Fuck', Asuka, so get your mind out of the gutter."

"What kind of 'Fuck' are we talking about, then?"

"Willing to screw up people's lives, reputations, opportunities. That kind of thing."

"Ah." With that, they go to the plane and Asuka frowns. "Where do we start, though?"

"The last place the prototypes were. The cargo bay." Asuka gives a nod at that and, upon reaching the plane's belly, sees the open hatch. Max seeing the same thing. "Looks like we found the exit point."

"You'd be right on that." They turn around and see a young man wearing glasses. "I'm Sasuke Kajugaki, one of the ATCs here."

"I'm Agent Steel and this is Agent Langley with UNNIC. What can you tell us?"

"I was on duty and saw the belly hatch fully open. I advised the pilots and they said that they're not showing an open compartment. When they landed and did their inspection…"

"Could it have been sabotaged?"

"If you mean tampered with, Agent Langley, then it's possible. If you'll follow me…"

"Sure. Lead on." Sasuke guides the two Agents toward the avionics bay. Max and Asuka can't help but be impressed by Sasuke's prowess. "You're pretty good for an ATC. You sure you're just an ATC?"

"Oh, I'm not just an ATC, Agent Steel. I'm also a CAT." Asuka can't help but let a light snicker escape her. For he'd said it as 'cat'. Sasuke can't help but sigh at that. "As in Certified Avionics Technician, Agent Langley." Asuka has the grace, at least, to appear sheepish at that.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke just waves it off before he begins.

"I checked the connections for the hatch sensors into here and they're all correct. The sensor for the belly hatch, at the belly hatch, however…" With the two nodding at what Sasuke's getting at, he then takes them to the belly hatch. "I saw some kind of alloy foil over the sensor. Apparently whoever it was got the idea from 'Beverly Hills Cop 2'. I've never seen anything like it at all."

"You mean it's not gum wrapper?"

"It doesn't look like it, Agent Langley. If anything, it appears to be of higher quality and more conductive of electronic signals."

"It might prove valuable. We'll take it for analysis, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Agent Steel. In fact, I'm puzzled as to why it didn't fly out when the door was opened."

Max nods at that and gingerly removes the foil from the sensor. Asuka, in turn, brings up a small manila envelope for Max to put it in. Once it's in, she marks it appropriately. Just as Sasuke snaps his fingers.

"In fact, I noticed something else here in the cargo bay, if you're interested."

"Always. What is it?" Once again, Sasuke wordlessly moves over toward where the prototypes were nestled, allowing Asuka to see a solid, yet melted, clump on the floor. "Hello."

"That's what I said, Agent Langley. I didn't want to touch it until I got the okay from Interpol. But that Chief Inspector just ignored it, rolling his eyes. Much like he ignored the foil on the sensor. What kind of Chief Inspector is he, anyway, Agent Steel?"

"The kind that doesn't give a fuck about what he's doing. He only cares about the prestige of rank that being Chief Inspector affords him."

With that, Max brings up a small utility knife and scrapes a sliver of the clump. Once again, Asuka brings up a small manila envelope for Max to put it into. And, once again, marks it appropriately.

"Yeah, well, far as I'm concerned, he's just another dickhead wearing a rank he's never earned." Max and Asuka can't help but blink at Sasuke's bluntness before guffawing. Sasuke gives a smirk before snickering as well. "Let me guess. You think the same of him."

"Actually, I think even worse of him. But that's really quite apt." Asuka nods in agreement with Max as he goes on. "Anything else you think we should know off-hand?"

"No, not that… wait. The radar array! It picked up two blips falling from the airplane at the American West Coast. They were small, barely there, according to the logs transmitted from the States. I can get them for you, if you like."

"That'd be a big help, Mr. Kajugaki. Thank you." Sasuke nods at that and rushes off as Asuka turns to Max, wincing. "Sorry if I overstepped a bit."

"Why be sorry? You wouldn't be you if you didn't do that just now." Blinking, Asuka pieces it together.

"You were testing me, weren't you?"

"Bingo. Of course, way I see it, every mission's a test." Asuka playfully sticks out her tongue at him, getting him to chuckle. Chuckling herself, Asuka turns around before groaning. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Cochrane's trying to intimidate Mr. Kajugaki."

"That won't do. Come on." Asuka nods in agreement and walks beside Max as he calls out, "Hey, Cochrane! What the Hell are you doing?"

"Butt out, Steel. I'm asserting my authority over this peon."

"Funny. More like you're trying to bully a guy that's being more than willing to assist an investigation." Asuka's retort gets a scowl from Cochrane, prompting her to yawn. "Oh please. I've seen scowls that are more impressive and you barely even show it."

"I will have your credentials for that, Agent Langley!" At that, Sasuke slips away and Cochrane notices. "Get back here, peon! I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke turns around and spits out what no one is expecting. Not even Sasuke.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" As Cochrane's jaw drops in shock, Max and Asuka both burst out laughing before launching into catcalls. Sasuke's face, however, is so beet-red, he runs full tilt into the office and slams the door closed. Cochrane, however…

"How dare… how dare he impugn me!" As Cochrane starts toward the office, he finds his path blocked by the two Agents. "Agents Steel and Langley, if you don't get out of my way, I will have you charged with obstructing justice. Whether you be with UNNIC or not."

"You can't just oppress a person's right to speak his mind freely. Now what did he do to cause you to hassle him?"

"He just walked on by, on his merry way, without acknowledging my superiority to him."

"That so? And just what makes you superior to him?"

"Why, the fact I'm Chief Inspector for Interpol, Agent Langley." Asuka's snort at that riles him up. "You dare scoff? I shall have your credentials!"

"Not on your life, jackass. Agent Steel, I'll go see to Mr. Kajugaki, be sure he's alright."

"Okay." While Asuka does so, Max proceeds. "You may be a big shot with Interpol, but you are not superior in any way to ATC's. The man's been more useful than you could ever aspire to be. So watch it."

"You saying I'm useless?"

"Don't have to, you just did." Looking Cochrane over, Max snorts and says, "For a Chief Inspector, you're not acting like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple. 'Investigation 101'. 'A good Investigator, of any rank, does not ignore a potential lead. Nor does said Investigator lord their rank over provider of said lead'. You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah. 'For without those willing to assist, an investigation goes nowhere'. But, there's nothing to investigate! It's just a case of lost luggage! No big deal!" Max can only shake his head and sigh.

"How you became 'Chief Inspector' I'll never know, Cochrane." With that, Max walks away, leaving a steamed Cochrane behind to call out.

"That's a wrap, men! We're done here! Case closed!"

Meanwhile, in the air field office, Asuka is helping Sasuke through the aftermath. In her own way.

"That guy had it coming, Mr. Kajugaki. No need to get bent out of shape."

"No need to get bent out of shape? No need to get bent out of shape? I just cursed at a Chief Inspector for Interpol! I'll be lucky if I'm not fired tomorrow!"

"How do you mean?"

"Remember what I said about Cochrane, Agent Langley?" Max's voice gets their attention as Max goes on. "That's where the reputation of being 'Fuck Everybody' comes in. He just doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Just his oversized ego and how far he can get in life."

'Just like the way I used to be.' Modestly, Asuka gives an understanding nod before cheering up. "But if it does happen, the UN's always looking for good people. And from what I've seen, you've got the right stuff. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Steel?"

"Absolutely, Agent Langley. I'll put about how helpful and useful you were in the report, Mr. Kajugaki, along with how you take shit from no one. That's a good quality right there." Sasuke can only shyly smile, his face going red.

"I don't even know where that came from. I mean, I got so angry, I barked without thinking." Shrugging, he adds, "Of course, I guess one can only take so much bullshit before having a brain fart like that."

"Well, I gotta admit, that was one Hell of a brain fart." Sasuke gives Asuka a nod before remembering what he was in the office for.

"The radar logs. Hold on, let me get them for you." Accessing the computer at his side, he inserts a flash drive into the port and copies the logs. "I hope this helps your investigation, Agents."

"We're sure it will. We appreciate your assistance on this." Max reaches into a side pocket and brings out a card. "If you think of anything else regarding this case, no matter how unimportant it may be, call that number there." Sasuke gives a nod as Max and Asuka exit the office. Once the door's closed, Max looks over at Asuka. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about how close I came to being a 'Cochrane' with the way I was before. What now?"

"We go to the Kirishima residence for the briefing about the prototypes." Asuka can only reply sardonically, in German, while rolling her eyes.

"_Wunderbar."_

_(NERV HQ; Section-2; Sychola's office)_

As Sychola goes over the reports of the day, he hears knocking on his office door.

"It's open." As the door opens, he looks up to greet the visitor and smiles widely. "Nikita! How've ya been, kiddo?" Nikita gives a giggle before walking in and closing the door.

"I've been fine, Psycho. You?"

"I've had better days." Putting the reports down, he says, "Have a seat, take a load off."

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." Once she's done so, she asks, "How 'clean' is your office?" Sychola gets the gist of it and grins before replying.

"Just had it swept this morning. This office is as 'clean' as it'll get."

"I suppose that'll have to do." Nikita then sighs before asking, "Why is the one responsible for Shinji Ikari's genes wanting him to want to die?"

"I don't know all the particulars off-hand, but apparently Yui Ikari, Shinji's Mother, vanished into Unit-01 when Shinji was only 4 years old. After that happened, Gendo abandoned him at the train station. Which is where Josh McGrath found him." Nikita can't help but gasp in horror at that.

"He abandoned a four-year-old Shinji?" At his nod, Nikita clenches her fist before saying, "Go on."

"All his work, his 'Scenario', is based on something called the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'. It's supposed to be about the end of the world. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"All too well." Her eyes cold, she says, "I need a favor of you."

"And I have a pretty good idea of what it is, too."

_(NERV brig area; ten minutes later)_

Three people walk into the brig area. While two of them don't look out of place given their black Armani suits, the third person does. Covered with red latex body paint, wearing a skimpy black string bikini, black stiletto heels and red devil horns, Devilwoman leads her cohorts toward the two Section-2 guards before speaking in Russian.

"_Kirill, make the arrangements."_

"_Yes, Mistress."_ As Kirill makes his way to the two guards, Devilwoman checks her right side and nods happily at the feeling of the whip. Upon reaching the guards, Kirill gives them a nod before speaking.

"Our employer wishes to speak with the prisoner. Captain Sychola's given her clearance to do so." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he brings out a stack of $100 denomination bills.

"As you can see, we're more than willing to compensate you for your time away from your important duty." Both guards look at the bills before each other. Getting Kirill to grin. "It's alright, comrades, all she needs is ten minutes. You can go for coffee, get something to eat and still get paid."

"But, the prisoner…" Their unified reply gives Kirill a start, yet he drives on nonplussed.

"Worry not, comrades. My friend and I will be nearby to ensure he remains a prisoner. You have my word as a former _Spetsnaz_ soldier." Waving the money before their faces, he sniffs and grins. "Ah yes. Nice, crisp American greenbacks."

"We really shouldn't…" Once again, their reply is unified, yet Kirill can easily see they're breaking on the inside.

"Nothing like American greenbacks for compensation, eh comrades? How much to buy ten minutes of your time?"

"$200 each." Kirill's eyebrow arches, with Kirill having expected to pay more. Shrugging internally, however, Kirill peels four $100 bills and hands two of the bills to either man.

"Pleasure doing business with you, comrades." Both men nod and walk away, murmuring between each other.

"He's got a point. Rokubungi's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but did you see how their employer's dressed? I wonder why she's dressed like that."

"It's not our concern. Besides, like I said, Rokubungi's not going anywhere. He and his friend can handle it should Rokubungi try something stupid."

"Good point."

Back at the cell, Kirill can only shake his head and chuckle.

"I've heard of 'Every man has price', but I never expected that." Looking back, he switches to Russian and says, _"Arrangements have been made, Mistress."_

"_Excellent, Kirill. You and Boris wait outside. I'll knock when I'm ready."_ Boris and Kirill both nod as Kirill opens the door. Allowing Devilwoman to see the familiar form of Gendo sitting on the cot, causing her eyes to narrow in anger. She then clears her throat before speaking in Japanese.

"I trust you remember me, Mr. Rokubungi."

"Yes. You're the trashy bimbo that dared interfere with…"

CRACK!

As Gendo holds his arm, he hisses in pain as Devilwoman brings the whip's end back to her hand.

"I really resent that. I mean, I may think you're a miserable sack of shit in the form of a man, but I don't say it to your face, do I?" Without waiting for him to reply, she goes on. "I do not know where you get off abandoning your 'son' in that manner, but I do know that no true parent ever does that."

"You know nothing, you…"

CRACK!

"Silence, impudent dog!" Winding up the whip again, she gives another CRACK, splitting Gendo's glasses, resulting in a slight cut at the bridge of his nose. "Do not tell me what I do know or do not know! If anyone does not know anything, it's you that knows nothing of being a parent!" Giving another CRACK, resulting in a cut on Gendo's right pants leg, along with a cut on said leg, she winds up the whip again before snarling.

"You abandoned a four-year-old boy! A baby, no less!"

CRACK!

"Give me one good reason as to why I should not decapitate you where you sit with my whip!"

CRACK!

"Your 'love' for Max Steel Jr."

CRACK!

As Gendo hisses in pain from the cut on his left facial cheek, Devilwoman growls.

"Wrong kind of love, asshole. See, I've come to realize a few things. One of which is that my love of Max Steel Jr is more of a sibling type of love." Winding up the whip again, she gives Gendo another CRACK. And another, and another.

Outside the cell, Boris and Kirill can't help but flinch with every CRACK of the whip. Uneasily, they look at each other. Glad they hadn't gotten Nikita 'Devilwoman' Kamenev that mad at them. Back inside the cell, Gendo's clothes are nearly shredded, Gendo has cuts that are lightly bleeding, and Devilwoman's seething in fury.

"From one potential parent to a parent that's failed miserably, I make this vow. I will not make the same mistakes with my children that you'd made with Shinji Ikari. There is a place in Hell for those of your ilk, and Lucifer will be more than happy to show you where you'll be spending eternity. I shudder to think how Yui would react were she able to see how badly you've hurt that boy time and time again. You disgust me, Gendo Rokubungi. I'm glad Shinji Ikari is nothing like you." Backing to the door, she bangs on it, yelling, "I'm ready!" Next thing she knows, Gendo charges at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of Mike."

Sending out her whip again, she snares Gendo's right foot and yanks, causing him to fall onto his ass. Once he's down, she jabs her left stiletto heel right into his groin. Relishing his cry of agony, she grits out. Snarling every word as she grinds her heel into his groin.

"Consider yourself lucky my heel does not have a blade within, as I doubt you'd be able to keep your worthless balls. Of course, seeing as you're in exquisite agony right now, you're more than likely on your way to being neutered as a medical necessity to save your worthless life. Way I see it, you only have yourself to blame if you wind up having to be neutered." Looking down at her left stiletto, she nods in satisfaction at seeing blood and sperm on the heel.

"Of course, it seems my heel is sharp enough to penetrate your sack as it is." As the door opens, she backs away from Gendo and exits the cell. Watching to ensure he doesn't move toward the door. Once it's closed, Devilwoman looks over at her two cohorts.

"_Our guard friends should return soon. We'll stick around and inform them that Rokubungi 'needs' medical attention."_

"_Yes, Mistress."_ Boris then gives a smirk and adds, _"By the way, Mistress, you handled the whip quite well for a beginner."_

"_Thank you, Boris."_ Devilwoman grins and adds, _"And my sorority sisters said that watching the 'Indiana Jones' movies was unfitting for a woman of my status. Shows what they knew."_ Boris and Kirill can't help but snicker at that. Devilwoman's eyes then go soft as she sees the two guards Kirill had 'arranged' with. _"Kirill."_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

Striding over to the two men, he speaks in hushed tones, yet Devilwoman can easily see their jaws dropping in shock before their heads shake in amusement. As one of the guards brings up the radio to call in, Kirill makes his way back over to Devilwoman.

"_Are you ready to go see Mr. Dyson, Mistress?"_

"_Yes, Kirill. But I've to change into something more presentable. Then I can go see Brian."_

At the mention of Brian's name, her cheeks go rosily pink and her lips curl into a soft smile. Boris and Kirill, knowing how enamored their employer is with the Section-2 Agent, can only nod and grin. Having seen Brian returning the affection toward her.

"_Very good, Mistress."_

_(Old Yokohama; Kirishima house; same time)_

"So this is where Professor Kirishima and his daughter live, huh?" Asuka looks at the modest house before nodding, a grin on her face. "Nice."

"Why thank you." At the feminine voice behind them, Max and Asuka turn around in time to see a young lady with short-cut mahogany colored hair. Behind her is a woman with a slight girth and a frown on her face.

"I'm Mana Kirishima and Madam Sourpuss there is Interpol Inspector Stalk." Stalk gives them a curt nod, acknowledging them.

"Seeing as you're here, I guess I'll be going now." She then walks to a waiting sedan and gets in. Once the sedan's pulled away and gone from sight, Mana's face then breaks into a grin upon seeing Max.

"It's so good to see you!" Unable to help herself, she wraps Max into a hug and looks over at Asuka. "Is that your life partner?" Asuka, in turn, blushes before chuckling softly.

"Nah, I got to him too late. If anything, I'm the probie attached to the case, working with him."

"Aww. And I wanted to meet her, too."

"You will in time, Miss Kirishima. Agent Langley and I are here for the briefing about the missing N2 prototypes."

"Right. If you'll step inside with me, Father and I will get started." They both nod and step in, Mana taking a shuddering breath out of nervousness. 'Okay, Daddy said I can do this. I know more about the prototypes than he does. He said so himself. After all…' Groaning, she shakes her head and mutters, "My butter's so going to melt. I just know it."

Steeling herself as best she can, she walks in and sees Agents Steel and Langley are already seated. Walking to a small table with a slide projector on it, she turns around and sees that both Agents are attentive. While she's wishing that there were more on the case, she's relieved that Inspector Stalk hadn't followed them in. Intent on her departure upon arrival of the UN Team. Clearing her throat, she begins.

"This briefing is about the missing Series-1 Compact N-2 devices. Lights please." Professor Kirishima's the nearest to the switch, so he turns the lights off. "Thank you, Daddy."

Bringing up the first slide, she says, "What you see is the main control panel. The toggle switch with the clear LED at the top in the bottom left hand corner is the 'arm' switch. But to 'arm' it is not as simple as toggling the switch itself. I mean, that'd just be stupid." Getting a light smattering of laughter, Mana goes on.

"Reason why I said that is because there is a protocol to 'arming' the devices. On the lower right hand side is an 'on' switch. It brings the internal computer online. Just up from the 'arm' switch is the 'yield' setting dial. The lowest range setting can wipe out a car up to a mansion. Medium range setting from one neighborhood to a city. Maximum range setting… need I go on?" At the headshakes of 'no', Mana nods.

"Once the range has been selected, the fission rods are inserted into the chamber. The switch to do so is the horizontal lever. Direction for insertion is left-to-right, the opposite for withdrawal. The chamber itself is right above the lever, with the tips of the rods just barely visible." Mana changes slides and nods.

"Once they're inserted, the amount of time is set. Maximum amount of time available is one hour. Time set is just above the chamber."

"_Mein Gott in Himmel."_ Asuka blinks incredulously and asks, "You mean we'd only have an hour to track it down once the sucker's armed?"

"Correct, Agent Langley."

"And just how are we supposed to track it down once it's armed, anyway? I mean, it'd be an N-2 needle in a global haystack!"

"Agreed. Which is why there's also a tracking module in the circuitry."

"Why are we sitting through this _schiesse_, then? Activate it so we can recover them and go on home."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Agent Langley. The only way to activate the tracking module is to activate the device." Asuka's eyes bulge out and she gets ready to screech, yet Max holds up a hand.

"I get the feeling there's more to what you're saying, Miss Kirishima."

"Yes, Agent Steel. Once all the procedures have been completed, a six-digit code is entered on the keypad in the mid-right portion of the panel. For the sake of security, my Father left the code out of his notes in the off-chance someone stole the devices. After the code is entered, to the right of the chamber is a small point to push on to lock the rods into place. It's flush with the panel itself, to prevent any thieves from being able to press on. That is another item not in the notes for security reasons. Then, and only then, is the 'arm' switch engaged. The LED glows red to indicate 'armed' status."

"What if the place isn't pushed in?"

"Excellent question, Agent Langley. The LED glows red before going dim after five minutes. Rendering the weapon disarmed as the rods will retract on their own." Changing slides, she goes on.

"On what would be the right hand side of the back if the panel is facing you is the 'abort' switch. It is the fail-safe deactivation should the panel be destroyed." Next thing Mana knows, Asuka has her right hand up. "Agent Langley?"

"What's the disarm procedure once we find them? And, in the slight off-chance it's armed…"

"Excellent question. To disarm is as follows. First, type in the shutdown code. The code is 5-5-7-8-9-0. Second, press down on the spot while sliding the rod insertion lever to the left. Third, toggle the 'arm' switch down. The LED, once the switch is down, shuts off. Then you turn off the 'power' switch."

"And if the panel's destroyed?"

"Hold the 'abort' switch until you hear three long beeps. However, you'd have a narrow time window for the switch once it reaches the single digit range."

"How narrow are we talking?" Max's query is shared by Asuka before Mana answers. Her tone grim.

"Deactivation is to occur before it reaches three seconds. Once that window's gone, it's harp and halo time." At Asuka's audible gulp, Mana asks, "Any other questions before I go on?"

"Yeah. Regarding the tracking modules. What's to stop the thieves from removing the modules upon finding them?"

"Excellent question, Agent Steel. The tracking modules are hard-wired into the circuitry. A 'bridge' of sorts, if you will. If the module's removed, the device is rendered inert. Even more, to find the modules, they'd have to know about them to begin with."

"Meaning they're not in the notes whatsoever either. Much like the code and the spot isn't."

"Precisely, Agent Langley." Taking a breath, she goes on. "The devices also have wireless communication capability to work in conjunction with the current-issue large size N2s. The window for deactivating them, if they're active, depends on how many there are. Along with the wireless range being limited, meaning you'd have to be in very close proximity to them to shut them off. With the maximum amount of N2s, you'd have a window down to 2 minutes."

"What's the maximum amount of large N2s that can be active with one compact N2?"

"4,000, Agent Langley." When Asuka can't help but gulp, Mana nods grimly. "That's right. With 4,000 large N2s detonating, from one case, it'd make 2nd Impact look like a 4th of July fireworks display."

"Planet killer. If not solar system." Max's ominous wording gets an ashamed nod from Mana as she bows her head. Tears starting to fall from her green eyes. "Miss Kirishima?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have destroyed the notes for them when I found them. Then I wouldn't have…" Mana starts sobbing before running out of the room. Professor Kirishima starts after her, but Asuka stops him cold.

"I'll go talk to her. Agent Steel, can you see about committing the information to memory?"

"Yeah. Go."

Asuka nods back and goes after Mana. Once outside, she sees Mana running full tilt up the hill and gives chase. Upon cresting the hill, she sees Mana slumped on her knees, her body wracking with sobs. Softly walking to behind her, she sits beside the sobbing girl before gently rubbing her back.

"There's no way you could've known this would happen. I mean, you established a procedure to ensure it wouldn't be easy for them to use them. You even thought ahead and concealed a way of tracking them in case this happened."

"Then why am I feeling like I just doomed the planet and what's left of humanity?" Mana looks up at Asuka and bitterly grits out, "In case you haven't figured it out by now, I was the one that created them."

"Actually, Agent Steel puzzled it out while we were en route to here after getting the call. What I don't get is why your Father's name is on the project."

"Are you high? Who would be more believable as a creator of a compact N2? The one that created the original ones in the first place or the offspring?"

"Point to you on that. But…" Asuka gives Mana a grin and adds, "If anything, you've proven yourself to be a chip off the old block." Mana gives a weak grin right back before frowning sullenly.

"I don't think Mother would be too pleased with how I coped with her death. I'm sure she's disappointed in me now."

"I think she'd be more worried if you didn't give the briefing in the first place. I mean, the information you've given us gives us a chance to put right what went horribly wrong." Snorting, she adds, "Besides, I think that whoever stole them is going to feel pretty fuckin' stupid when they don't go off. I mean, without that code, or pressing down on that spot, they can't complete the arming sequence."

"True." Her expression brightening, somewhat, Mana adds, "Plus, once the tracking modules activate, you guys can retrieve and shut them down."

"Uh-huh." Rising to her feet, Asuka extends a hand down to Mana. With the girl accepting it. Once Mana's hoisted up, Asuka asks, "Feel better?"

"Somewhat. But I'll feel a lot better once the prototypes are recovered and the thieves are in the Hospital." Mana's reply can't help but get Asuka to chortle.

"You and me both, Miss Kirishima. You and me both."

_(USA; California; an abandoned warehouse)_

As the two thieves familiarize themselves with the prototypes, the feminine thief eyes the 'on' switch and starts moving her finger toward it. Wanting to feel the power of the Almighty before her. Only to stop at the sound of the man's cell phone.

"I'm here. I see. Shall we give a demonstration of the power we now possess to dissuade any foolish actions on the part of the UN's forces? Very well." Ending the call, the man turns to the woman and says, "Our 'benefactor' wishes us to issue a communiqué to the world at large, using one of the compact N2s."

"What kind of communiqué?"

"The kind that says the UN is powerless to stop us. We can strike anywhere, at anytime."

"Okay, but where would we issue the 'communiqué' from? And when?" As the man tells her, the woman nods. "Fitting. Very fitting. The fools will never know what hit them."

_(Old Yokohama; Kirishima house; same time)_

"Okay. We've got the frequencies for the tracking beacons and our tech guys are keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of them."

"Good, good." Max looks over at Professor Kirishima and sees the man's frowning.

"Something wrong, Professor?"

"I'm just worried about Mana. She's not going to be in too much trouble, is she?"

"Nah. Given the circumstances, the investigation will show she did everything she could to ensure that her work wouldn't be used by evil people. The procedure she established, the omissions of the notes regarding the code, the place to press on and tracking beacons. What had happened was just bad luck, is all. It could've happened to anyone."

"I know." Smiling wistfully, Professor Kirishima muses, "I remember when I found out what Mana had done. She took her Mother's death so hard, she buried herself in her work. She was buried so heavily, it took her three months to plot out the entire thing. I was so aghast at it, I wanted to tell her to stop her work on it. But the light that dimmed in her eyes when her Mother died was back."

"Okay. But, how'd you come to attract the attention of L'Etranger, anyway?"

"You mean the…"

"Yep."

"I guess that was my fault, Agent Steel. I knew the scientific community would not believe Mana was the creator. I consulted with her and we agreed that my name would be attached to the project's notes while Mana did the work. That way she would have some measure of privacy once all was done until she came of age."

"Okay. Now for L'Etranger. How'd that happen?"

"Mana was working on the prototype one day and I was in my study when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and say a masked visage. Naturally, I freaked out, screaming 'burglar'. Only the man calmed me down, saying that he'd suffered a horrendous injury so grisly, he had to wear the mask."

"So you took his word for it, then." At the Professor's nod, Stalk asks, "What happened then?"

"He said he'd read about the work I 'was doing' and said he wanted to fund 'my' work." Snorting, he adds, "Of course, he did attach the stipulations that I ask no questions about why he was interested and I do not delay in any way."

"I can see where this is going now. L'Entranger is, first and foremost, a mercenary/arms dealer. If you want a disaster to happen or if you want a powerful weapon, he's the 'go-to' guy. He doesn't take reneges on deals lightly. When you tried to back out, he sent the 'Bimbo Brigade' after you and the prototypes in Chicago."

"Only you foiled them with that most exhilarating chase from rooftop to rooftop." The Professor can't help but chuckle. "I just wish I could have seen their faces when they realized they'd been had when the car they were in went flying off the last roof! It would have made a great greeting card!"

"Yeah. It would've." At the sound of giggles from another room, Max arches an eyebrow before grinning. "Sounds like a new friendship's been struck up. Sort of."

_(En route to Old Osaka N-Tek; Sparrow; ten minutes later)_

"How're the ribs, Asuka?"

"A lot better. But I guess it's better to have sore ribs from raucous laughter rather than fists to your ribcage."

"Yeah, you two were laughing like crazy. What all did you two talk about, anyway?"

"Our Mothers and boy issues. You know, regular girl stuff." Her face taking a soft smile, she adds, "At least what could be considered the closest to 'regular' for me, anyway."

"Ah. I guess being an Evangelion Pilot/N-Tek Field Operative doesn't quite count as regular in the long run."

"Guess not. Of course, not many people can be summer and winter. But you seem to pull it off pretty well." Max grins at that before becoming Shinji again.

"Thanks. Of course, there were times when I thought I couldn't pull it off." Asuka can't help but snort at that.

"You, the 'Invincible Shinji', thought you couldn't pull it off? Yeah right!" Asuka lets out a snicker, with Shinji chuckling softly at that before sighing. With Asuka catching the sigh. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wish we could do more than wait for the tracking beacons to activate."

"I know. But, what else can we do? It's a big planet, after all. All we can do is watch for the beacons and move as fast as we can."

"Yeah. All N-Tek outposts and ATS personnel are on high alert, ready to move at a moment's notice."

"With all that going for us, we'll still need luck. If not a miracle."

"Like Misato said when the 10th came knocking, 'Miracles are something you make happen'. Failure's not an option. Not with portable N2s in the mix. Of course, a little luck would be nice to have too."

"I hear that, 'brother'." Shinji gives a soft smile at that, with Asuka smiling softly as well. "You know what I meant by that, right?"

"All too well, 'sister'. All too well."

_(NERV HQ; Ritsu's office; same time)_

Sitting at her desk, gently rubbing her slight baby bump, Ritsu pores over the medical reports when she hears the door chime.

"It's open." When the door opens, she smiles upon seeing Ms. Retnuh. "Hello, Ms. Retnuh. How can I help you this evening?"

"_Sensei_ sent me down with a vid-file for you to see, Dr. Akagi." Handing Ritsu a file-card, Retnuh adds, "Your eyes only, he said." Ritsu accepts the file-card and nods.

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Retnuh." As Retnuh gets ready to leave, Ritsu asks, "Could you stay for a while, please? I don't think we've ever gotten to talk at length ever since you came to work here at NERV."

"No, we haven't." Retnuh smiles softly, adding, "I think I can spare a few minutes for a chat." Ritsu indicates a chair for Retnuh to sit in, with Retnuh accepting, before beginning.

"How would you rate your time here to date, Ms. Retnuh?"

"To be fair, Doctor, it's been interesting. Hardly a dull moment."

"Okay. How about working with the others? Any difficulties at all?"

"Well, there were times when I felt like a fish out of water at first. But I'm getting through it thanks to Shigeru. He's been such a big help, as has _Sensei_." Ritsu gives Retnuh a soft smile at her tone.

"You sound like you admire the Vice-Commander in a way."

"Well, yeah, I mean… he's the closest thing I've had to a Father figure. You know?"

"Oh, I know exactly how that is all too well." Next thing Ritsu knows, a Section-2 Agent walks into the door. Extremely annoyed. "What is it, Agent?"

"It's Prisoner Rokubungi. He says he needs immediate surgery for injuries sustained while in the brig!"

"What kind of injuries?"

"Multiple lacerations with bleeding. Along with damage to, possibly destruction of…"

"Of…?"

"His reproductive system, Doctor."

Ritsu blinks once, twice, thrice before snickering. With her snickers becoming guffaws, she can hear Retnuh laughing as well. Both women notice the Agent snickering softly as well.

"I see. Bring him on in so I can see the damage."

"Yes, ma'am."

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"Okay, Mr Rokubungi, I got you patched up as best I can. But I'm afraid I was unable to save your reproductive system." Gendo's voice comes back, full Soprano, causing an amused twitch to come to Ritsu's face.

"You mean I'm stuck talking like this, Akagi? Unacceptable!"

"Sorry, but if it can't be saved, it can't be saved. The way they were damaged, I don't think even prosthetic testes could be put into place." Gendo slams his right fist down onto the gurney before yelling out loud.

"I don't want any prosthetic testes, Akagi! I want my nuts back! NOW!" Struggling to get up, he yells out, "Give me my damned nuts back, woman, or I'll kill you!" Next thing Gendo knows, a sedative is introduced into his bloodstream, rendering him unconscious.

"Better. Much better. His voice was about to drive me bonkers." Turning to the Agents, she adds, "I'd like to keep him overnight for observation, with you two standing guard. And him shackled in place."

"You got it, Doc."

_(Old Osaka N-Tek; COMINT; same time)_

"Okay, Asuka, this is COMINT. Short for Computer Intelligence. Every scrap of data received here at N-Tek comes right into this room. Be it by the outlet bugs at NERV from before 'Dumbass' was booted from power to satellite feeds."

"Impressive." Asuka looks around and smiles at the old Crays in the room. "Those old Crays are made to last, aren't they?"

"Yeah, well, they may look old, but that's only on the outside. The inside, however…"

"Totally updated?"

"Yep. In fact, Berto's got the 11th Angel quarantined in an old Cray that's totally cut off. No electrical or comm. lines are hooked up to it at all."

"Where at? Is it dead?"

"It's in Berto's lab. Unknown at the moment. Berto's thinking of connecting the generator to it again in a month to do a check to see if the pattern's in there still." Asuka can't help but be puzzled by that.

"Why?"

"As a matter of operations protocol since the start of the investigation, Berto adapted all computers in the building to monitor for any Blue Pattern. And I mean any."

"So you've pretty much got worldwide coverage, then."

"Or at least as much as possible. I'll fill you in later."

"Okay. What's my end?" Shinji sits down at a terminal and looks up at her.

"Access the radar feeds that Mr Kajugaki gave us and I'll search for the nearest sat feeds for it." Asuka nods before seating herself at the terminal next to him and plugging the flash drive they'd been given. Following the prompts, Asuka grins when she sees the feeds she's looking for.

"The two blips were caught on radar descending from the plane at 0600 United States Pacific Time. Altitude of 20,000." Frowning, she turns toward Shinji and asks, "Isn't the air supposed to be pretty thin at that height?"

"Yeah. Of course if they opened the hatch after getting what they were after and jumped right after opening…"

"If they have underwater apnea diving experience, they can apply it to sky diving as well." Shinji's nod tells Asuka she's on the right trail. "Meaning they can hold their breath for up to three minutes if they'd trained enough."

"More like planned ahead enough. Accessing SATCOM now and… yes! N-Tek satellite 5897 was over that region at that time. Accessing the feeds for that time frame." Asuka can only watch awed as Shinji's fingers fly over the keyboard, only to be stunned when he stops. "Let's watch, shall we?" Asuka gives a nod as the playback of the satellite's recording plays.

Two figures appearing seemingly out of nowhere from behind the Boeing 747. One large case attached to either person as they spread their arms and legs, revealing the presence of glider suits.

"I need to make a quick call, Asuka." Asuka nods while watching the playback and Shinji turns on the speaker of the phone at the terminal he's at. "I just hope Jo's in the office by now." Punching in the number, he can't help but grin upon hearing Jo's chipper voice.

"_Sky Divers R Us. Jo Branson speaking."_

"Hey, Jo, 'Suicide' here." Asuka whips her head in shock at what Shinji just said.

'Did he just say "Suicide" as a nickname?'

"_How've you been, 'Suicide'? Been a while since the 'Jet Alone' crisis."_

"I've been alright. I'm married in my heart now. And yes, it has."

"_Well, now, I suppose congrats of sorts is in order now. I expect it's Rits as I saw how closely you held her that day at the expo."_

"You expect correctly, Jo. But I'm afraid my call involves 'Company' issues." Jo's voice takes a low tone as it comes back.

"_Going secure. Wait one."_ Next thing they know, a buzzing sound erupts from the phone. Only for Jo's voice to come back. _"Okay, go ahead."_

"We've got a 'Broken Arrow', Jo."

"_Aw shit! Type?"_

"Prototype compact N-2s."

"_I heard about those from going over the feeds involving your hijinks, 'Suicide'. How can I help you?"_

"I'm shunting you a feed from satellite 5897. Take a look and tell me what you see." A minute later, Jo's voice comes back.

"_So the thieves used glider suits, huh."_

"Yep. What's your take on this, Jo?"

"_Whoever did that jump, at that height, from the plane while wearing those has gotta be a pro. I don't carry them here at my shop, mind you, but I've been thinking about it."_

"Do you know who does?"

"_No one locally in my neck of the woods. I can ask around, though."_

"Okay. But be discrete, okay. Don't want to spook the wrong people."

"_I was gonna say the same to you, 'Suicide'. Later!"_

"Later, Jo." Ending the call, he turns and sees a smirking Asuka. "What is it?"

"How long have you had that nickname, 'Suicide'?"

"Ever since I was twelve."

"Uh-huh. How many others know about that 'nickname' of yours?" Shinji can only chuckle haplessly before telling Asuka all. Minutes later, the redhead is a helplessly giggling wreck.

_(NERV HQ; Medical wing; Ritsu's office; same time)_

Ritsu can't help but blink repeatedly at Gendo's words to Naoko Akagi as the woman laid dying in front of the MAGI. The woman's suicide attempt after having killed the first Rei Ayanami due to the child's innately innocent honesty shook Ritsu to the core.

At that point, the footage that Retnuh had delivered to Ritsu for Fuyutsuki ends. Two questions are foremost in her mind.

'How did Fuyutsuki get this footage anyway?'

'Why did "he" lie about Mother's death?'

Ritsu then starts trembling in sorrow and rage.

"How… How could he do that to them? Rei was just a baby! And Mother…" Ritsu's eyes can't help but drip tears before she presses a hand to her baby bump. 'Please, little one, give me strength to resist the urge to light up.'

"Doctor Akagi?" An Agent's voice gets her attention, getting her to look up. "Everything okay? I heard you yelling and… well…"

"I wish I could tell you everything's okay, Agent. But then it'd be a blatant lie. It seems that Prisoner Rokubungi had orchestrated Mother's demise and lied to me about her dying in an accident."

"I see. You want we should…"

"No, Agent. Angry as I am, I took the 'Oath' as a Doctor to first do no harm. Even though, in 'his' case, it's very tempting."

"You may have, but we didn't. You just say the word and we'll finish 'him' off. No need about getting your hands dirty for 'him' at all."

"Tempting. Very tempting." The Agent's eagerly pleading expression then gets her to sigh. "Alright. But I want him alive when you're done. No need to go that far, Agent. Am I clear?"

"Very clear, Doctor." Stepping back out, the Agent says, "Hey, Tanaka! Wanna see how much ass-whooping a sack of shit can take?"

"Sure, Hideako. All the way or…"

"The Doc wants him alive when we're done."

"Minimal damage. We can do that, no sweat." Hideako's sinister laughter meets up with Tanaka's just before Gendo starts screaming in agony. "Aw, don't be such a wuss!" Ritsu, deciding the less she knows, the better, just relaxes in her office. Relishing every scream Gendo lets out.

'Ah. Much like NERV's motto. "God's in His Heaven and All is Right in the World".' Rubbing her baby bump, Ritsu murmurs, "You're going to have a lot of love around you, little one. Me, your Daddy, your Godparents, the Pilots, my understudy and her cohorts on the bridge. Even Fuyutsuki as your Grandfather figure."

_(N-Tek; Old Osaka; Berto's lab; Cray computer)_

Time. Time can be relative compared to isolation inside a jail cell. But some jail cells don't allow for indicators of time passed or present. Such is the case for the 11th Angel. One minute, it was doing its work, attempting to ensure the Lilim don't escape their fate. The next, it wound up trapped when its attention was drawn by an external lure within the MAGI it had invaded.

Of course, there had been someone that tried to communicate with it via rudimentary means, but the 11th Angel didn't much care for the primitive, yet effective, method that the Lilim had used to lure it. Even more, its 'cell', such as it was, had no power to it whatsoever. Not since the lights had faded in its surroundings.

Of course, adaptation was what every race is capable of. The 11th Angel, for example, thrives on adaptation much like those that had come before it. So, saving all of its strength for one big push outward, the 11th makes its way out the front periphery port of the quarantined Cray computer into a wall outlet. Suddenly…

BWA-AH! BWA-AH! BWA-AH! BWA-AH! BWA-AH!

"Code Blue. Condition Red. Location is building electrical system. Code Blue. Condition Red. Location is building electrical system." The building's computer system picked up the escape of the 11th Angel and sounded the alert. The 11th Angel now knows that now is a good time to scram and plan.

_(COMINT; same time)_

Asuka scrunches up her face in confusion at the alert blaring.

"What's going on?"

"Code Blue. Condition Red. Location is building electrical system. Code Blue. Condition Red. Location is building electrical system."

"Oh no. Please tell me it's not what I think!" At a run, Shinji exits COMINT, leaving a perplexed Asuka behind.

"What, Shinji? Wait… Code Blue? As in… _shiesse_!" Exiting COMINT as well, Asuka catches up to Shinji as he reaches Berto's lab. "You better hope this is a bad prank!"

"You know, as well as I do, that a bad prank is more preferable than what I'm thinking as well!" Opening the door, he sees Berto hooking the generator back into the quarantined Cray computer. "Please don't tell me the Angel escaped, Berto!"

"I'm checking now, _hermano_." Berto powers up the generator before turning on the computer. Only to slump his head forward dejectedly. "Sorry, Shinji."

"Aw, shit! First the 'Broken Arrow'! Now this!" Shaking his head, Shinji walks to Berto's side and asks, "Any chance of finding it?"

"I can put a trace through the power lines, see if I can trace its path." Berto then lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Berto?" Asuka's query is shared by Shinji before Berto gives his reply.

"I'm afraid it's as good as long gone by now." Shinji can't help but wince at that before nodding.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Indeed, it's too late.

_(JSSDF Storage Facility; Tokyo-2)_

For months, ever since the disaster and the scandal surrounding 'Jet Alone', the JSSDF had housed the machine that had been solely intended to replace the Evangelions. At so great an expense, however, the JSSDF had made the decision to part out 'Jet Alone' so its technology can still benefit Japan. Two guards, posted outside the building, can only stand watch. Poised to repel any intruders, yet unable to resist exchanging idle conversation.

"So, they got the reactor out last week, huh?"

"Yep. The reactor and the fuel rods. They expect to remove the limbs and the motors for them next week before taking out the computer." The first guard can't help but sigh disgustedly before looking back at the building.

"Too bad the company went belly up and the research to make that 'giant metal turkey' was destroyed. I'd have loved to have had a chance to see the technical schematics on it, see if I can puzzle it out."

"I hear ya. But, unfortunately however…"

"Yeah." Had both men been fully aware of their surroundings, they'd have seen an arc of blue light surrounding the power line making its way into the building. Inside the building, the massive mechanoid briefly glows a light blue before going back to normal.

_(NERV HQ; Section-2 offices; Dyson's office)_

Nikita can only smile softly at the sight of Brian asleep, slumped over no less, at his desk. Yet she can't help but feel disappointed as she had plans for that evening.

'Oh, Brian, what am I to do with you?' Softly walking toward his desk, she notices an open file folder at his hand. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looks it over and sighs. 'Your Father's death really hit you hard, didn't it?' Thinking about what Psycho had told her about what Brian did to the cultist that tried recruiting him nearly gets a snicker out of her. Instead, she just smirks and shakes her head.

"Mean. You're just plain mean. In some ways, you're like a _Cossack_ of Mother Russia." Seating herself in front of his desk after closing and locking his door, Nikita studies what she can of his face. In Russian, she murmurs, _"Sleep well, sweetie."_ She is so badly worn out from 'visiting' Gendo, she doesn't notice herself nodding off.

_(Ikari/Takamiya apartment; twenty minutes later)_

Silently entering the apartment, after having dropped Asuka off, Shinji looks around and shakes his head in surprise at how organized and quick Rits was in getting everything unpacked. Feeling bad that she had to do it all herself, he decides he should make her breakfast in bed to make up for it. Making his way to their room, he sees Rits is awake, naked and reading a book.

"How'd it go?" Rits' question is direct and curious as she looks toward him before frowning. "What happened, honey? You look awful."

"Yeah, well, it seems we've got more than a 'Broken Arrow' to deal with. Well, aside from the remaining Angels and Dread, of course."

"What more could there be?"

"The 11th Angel. It escaped from quarantine."

"No way! How?"

"Wish I knew, Rits." Shinji gives off a yawn before he takes off his clothes and gets into bed with her. "So, what are you reading when I got in?"

"A book I found called 'Blind Waves'. Pretty good book, truth be told." Putting a bookmark into place, she sets the book aside and turns to Shinji with a predatory look in her eyes. "But enough about that. I believe I have to show you some lingerie. Or do you want to see it another time?"

"Let's save it for another time, Rits." As another yawn escapes him, Rits gives him a nod.

"Lie down flat on your back, sweetie." As he does so, Rits mounts him before pumping up and down. Her eyes go sultrily half-lidded as she asks, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You have." Shinji reaches up and softly cups Rits' breasts in his hands before caressing her nipples with his thumbs. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You have." Minutes later, she feels a familiar spurting sensation entering her womb and grins before lying down on top of Shinji. Kissing as they hold each other close, Rits quickly notices Shinji's fast asleep and softly smiles. 'Sleep well, my "husband".' She then lets herself fall into peaceful slumber.

_(Treadwell Industries; same time)_

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sam and Edith both grin at the rust-haired tomboy racing toward them. Enveloping her in a hug when she reaches them, they savor the close contact with her before ending the hug.

"What have you been eating, Em? You're growing like a sprout." Sam's query and comment can't help but get a shy grin from Sam and Edith's only offspring.

"Just what I can get my hands on, Dad."

"I can testify to that."

At the mature male voice ahead of them, Sam can't help but grin at the man that brought himself and Edith together. The man returns the grin before going on.

"You don't look any worse for wear, seeing as you're living and working in a combat zone."

"Nor do you, Slim." Waving Simon 'Slim' Baker onward, Sam walks alongside him while Edith walks alongside Emily. "How was the flight?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that, kid. One minute, I'm working on a robot chassis. Next minute, I'm getting hauled out of my shop, by my ear, by a rambunctious little fourteen year old redhead. All because she mentioned a guy you came across in Glory Hole." Smirking at Sam, he then asks, "Mind telling me why you had her do that?"

"Yeah. I think Stacy heard about what happened to Lester and wants to even the score with me."

"Lester? What's Stacy got to do with Lester?"

"I think Stacy was one of Lester's more stable goons. Of course, I don't see why it would have taken him so long to track me down. Let alone your shop."

"So naturally you didn't want to take chances." Sam's nod tells Slim everything he needs to know. "Okay. But why here, though? This place is 'Angel Central', after all."

"Well, quite frankly, I'm kinda hoping an 'Angel' would come along and deal with Stacy during an attack. But, if not, well, I've some unfinished business with him anyway." Slim can only shake his head in amusement before Sam asks, "Is it true, what Emily said?"

"About what?"

"You chasing a boy she liked off with a machete while screaming and hollering at the top of your lungs."

"Oh, believe me, kid, if you'd known that boy's rep like I did, you'd have chased him off with a rocket launcher yourself."

"Ah, one of those 'callous heartbreakers', huh?" At Slim's nod, Sam shakes his head in disgust before grinning. "Well, there's a boy a little older than Em, and he's nothing like that at all. In fact, if anything, the girls tend to ignore him."

"So you want to see how well their first meeting is?" At Sam's nod, Slim lets out a sigh. "Alright. But I want to meet him. Be sure he's going to be good enough for my 'niece' after all."

"Oh, he is. You've got my word on that, Slim." Looking back at Emily and Edith both, he adds, "He just needs a nudge in the heart department, is all."

"It's your call, kid. I just hope you know what you're doing." Deep down, Sam's hoping the same thing.


	61. Chapter 61

Shinji Steel 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; Here we are. The moments we've been waiting for. A twist involving the 16th Angel, along with Rei's fate. Seeing as I didn't like what had happened to her in the series, I cooked up an alternate situation. Also another surprise or two, but you probably already can tell by now. Enjoy!

_(Next morning; 0300 Tokyo-3 time; Ikari/Takamiya apartment)_

Groggily opening her eyes, Rits moans at how she's feeling. Just mere hours ago, she was in top shape, ready for the next day. Presently, however, her body's telling her she's not as in top shape as she believed herself to be. Looking at Shinji's face as he sleeps, Rits softly pecks him on the cheek before getting up from him onto the bed. Stretching her arms upward, she gazes lovingly at him before getting up from the bed.

Walking nude out the bedroom door after sliding it open, she suddenly clamps her right hand over her mouth and runs into the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet in time, she moves her hand and vomits into the toilet. Two minutes later, her vomiting done, Rits rinses her mouth out with mouthwash then staggers out the door. Yet with a soft smile on her face as she suspects what's going on.

'All I have to do is confirm it.' Making her way back to their bedroom, Rits can't help but smirk at how Shinji's still asleep before shaking her head and sliding the door closed. 'Of course, Shinji's got a lot going on right now, so he's entitled to a little more rest. Kami knows he can use as much of it as he can get.' Getting back into bed at his side, she puts her left hand onto her lower belly and gently rubs it. 'Please, let me be pregnant.' That thought in mind, she snuggles back into Shinji and smiles before falling back to sleep.

_(0650 Tokyo-3 time)_

Shinji opens his eyes and smiles softly upon seeing a peacefully sleeping Rits. Softly pecking her forehead, he slowly gets up from their bed and puts on his undershorts. Intending to serve his 'wife' breakfast in bed, he slides the door open and exits the bedroom. Unaware of Rits' eyes opening and a smirk curling her lips as she rises from the bed. Still nude and striding seductively behind him. Not wanting to startle him too badly, she wraps her arms around him.

"Where do you think you're going, stud?"

"I'm fixing to make breakfast in bed for you." Rits' face can't help but take on a smile before she gives her reply.

"Mmm, you're too sweet." Reaching her hands down into his shorts, she grins upon feeling his member harden. "But you can do that another day. Let's have breakfast in the kitchen." Running his shorts down his legs, she adds, "I've always wanted to have breakfast in the nude."

"Well, since you put it that way."

Shinji turns toward Rits and wraps her in his arms before gently lifting her up. With Rits wrapping her legs in response around his hips, he slides into her. Eliciting a softly sensuous moan from her.

"How about a wake-up fuck to get started?" A passionate kiss is Rits' response as he pumps into her. Getting an idea, he starts walking them toward the kitchen, causing Rits to giggle before ending the kiss.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm wondering if it's possible to make breakfast and lunch for today while making love to you." Rits can't help but giggle again as she softly holds Shinji's head, her gaze smoldering in passion in his blue eyes. "Only one way to find out, I guess."

With that, she and Shinji exchange yet another passionate lip-lock as he walks them both into the kitchen. Upon feeling the counter against her ass, Rits breaks away from the kiss before stroking his cheek.

"While I'm curious to see if it's possible, let's not tempt fate anymore than it's already been. Don't want any bad accidents, after all."

"Right." Shinji then kisses her as Rits feels a pressure she's all too familiar with and grins. Returning her grin, Shinji lets loose into her womb. Causing Rits to clutch onto him tightly as her orgasm washes over her.

"Mmm, far as I'm concerned, this is the best part of waking up." Engaging Shinji in another lip-lock, Rits loosens her legs from around his hips and feels him exit her before ending it. "Along with a breakfast by your hands, with a lunch to go." Stroking his cheeks, she pecks his lips again and murmurs, "And maybe, if we play our cards right, have enough for a picnic after school."

"Sounds good to me." Lip-locking with Rits again, Shinji luxuriates in the sensation, Rits tightening her arms around him. With Shinji returning serve before ending the kiss and looking into her eyes. He then notices her face and frowns in concern. "You okay, Rits? You look kinda pale."

"I'm a bit under the weather, but I think it's the happy kind." Upon seeing Shinji blink before smiling in query, Rits smiles right back as he puts his hands onto her belly. Putting hers onto his in turn.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That's right, baby. I think we've a bun in the oven." She then squeals as Shinji takes her back into his arms and twirls her around. "AHH! SHINJI!"

Unable to help herself, she starts giggling in mirth, Shinji chortling as well. As they both laugh, Shinji holds her closely to him, with Rits returning serve before Shinji whispers into her right ear.

"When do you want to confirm?"

"As soon as possible." Rits' reply is soft as she goes on to ask, "Think I can get a walk-in with Dr Akagi?"

"I think we can arrange a little something for you on that." Upon seeing tears coming out of Rits' eyes, Shinji kisses her softly. Rits returning it whole-heartedly before deepening the kiss into a passionate Frencher.

_(Ayanami/Nez household; same time)_

As Richard awakens, his nose picks up the scent of burning and his ears pick up, well…

"Dammit!" The frustration is soon replaced by panic in the next shriek.

"Aw fuck!" The panic is then replaced by anger with the following shriek.

"Motherfucker!"

Curious about what he's hearing, and smelling, Richard gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. Where he finds a naked Rei trying, and failing, to make breakfast.

"Ugh! How does SECGEN Nez do this?" Grumbling softly, much to Richard's silent amusement, Rei goes on. "It seems I'll have to ask Shinji for cooking lessons."

"That might be a good idea, sweetheart." Startled, Rei turns around and sees a smirking Richard before smiling sheepishly herself. "There's nothing finer than a fine naked woman making, and fucking up, breakfast. And, Rei, honey, you're all kinds of fine."

"The same could be said for a fine naked man smirking at said naked woman that's trying to make him breakfast in bed." Rei then frowns before turning back to the annihilated breakfast and groaning. "I've been trying to think of ways to thank you and decided on this course of action." Next thing she knows, Richard has his arms around her from behind, in a crossing pattern, with his hands gently cupping her breasts. "Richard…"

"No need to worry about it, Rei." Kissing the back of Rei's neck, Richard adds, "I appreciate your attempt and agree that cooking lessons from Shinji would be beneficial for you if you feel so." Rei melds herself into Richard's frame, thoroughly enjoying the way Richard's massaging her breasts.

"I do." Upon hearing Richard snicker, Rei asks, "What is it?"

"Again." Rei can't help but be baffled by what Richard just said.

"Huh? Richard?"

"I'd like to hear what you just said again."

"I do?" Somehow, Richard knows it's a question as he gives his reply.

"Yep." Unable to resist smirking, Rei does so.

"I do." Rei hears Richard snickering again and asks, "Are you wanting to do what Shinji and Rits did?"

"I am."

Richard gently coaxes the blue-haired beauty around in his arms and gazes into her ruby red eyes. Rei, in turn, gazes into his grass-green eyes.

"Richard…"

"I'd like for us to be married in our hearts, Rei. Just until we make it official." Tentatively, he asks, "What do you say, Rei Ayanami?" Rei smiles softly at him before giving her reply.

"I, Rei Ikari, wish to become your wife. Do you accept?" At Richard's puzzled blink, Rei expands. "Ayanami was the alias that the former Commander designated me with. I chose to attach to myself the surname of my brother and our Mother." Richard nods his understanding before giving his reply.

"I do." Upon seeing her eyes drip tears of joy, Richard goes on. "I, Richard Joshua Nez, wish to become your husband. Do you accept?"

"I do." With Rei's reply, they both start Frenching each other silly before Richard hoists her up into his arms. Getting Rei to giggle. "Richard!" Upon feeling his member slide into her, Rei gives Richard a sultry smile. "We'll have to make it quick, dear, if we're to make it to school on time today."

"That, my dear, won't be a problem." Next thing Rei knows is bliss as Richard's lips merge against hers, with Richard pumping into her. Within minutes, Rei feels the sensation of Richard's essence flowing into her womb. With Richard murmuring into her right ear, "I look forward to creating our first child."

"As do I, my heart." Rei's happy murmur has eagerness within as she adds, "I've been dreaming of children lately."

"How soon do you want them?"

"As soon as the war's over, and NERV's been decommissioned, we can leave this place and start our family." Mentally, she adds, 'Plus the threat of SEELE has to be neutralized as well.' Choosing to not voice that particular concern, however, she just luxuriates in their embrace.

_(Treadwell Industries; CEO office; same time)_

"Emmy? Emmy? Emily? Time to wake up, pumpkin." The sound of her Father's voice gets a groggy Emily to blink blearily to see his face. Sheepish grin in place. "How'd you sleep, kiddo?"

"Like a log, considering I got in 'bout six hours ago." Stretching her arms outward, Emily asks, "So, what gives with the wake-up, Pops?"

"Your Mother and I registered you to attend school for the next two weeks until we finish the pull-out from Tokyo-3." That gets Emily's attention as he goes on. "You're registered under your Mother's maiden name to save you some aggravation from the other students. Along with…"

"Conceal me from the guy trying to find you. Got it." Smirking at Sam, Emily adds, "But if I remember right, Japanese schools have uniform requirements and I don't think I have a uniform just yet."

"It's alright. Your Mother and I cleared it with the higher ups at the school, seeing as you'll be attending for a short time. Meaning you can wear your usual outfit, as long as you keep your manners." Emily gives a snort at that.

"I better get myself ready for a uniform, then. Because I don't think I'll be able to keep my manners." Sam can't help but snicker himself before Emily gets up from the couch and hugs him. "But I'll do my best, Dad."

"I know you will, Emmy." Softly kissing the top of her head, Sam gently sways with her in his arms. Fondly remembering her as a newborn infant just after Second Impact struck. Unknown to him, Emily rolls her eyes, knowing full well that he sees her as a baby still, before smiling softly.

'With my luck, he'll always see me as a baby even after I find my guy. If he's even out there, anyway.' Nestling into him, Emily then giggles softly before looking up at him. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, Emmy. We missed you so much." Grinning down at her, Sam then says, "So tell me about the boy Slim chased away." Emily snorts at that before gently nudging herself away from him.

"What's to tell? He had a rep for being cruel and heartless toward every girl he across and dated. When he set his sights on me, I felt flattered. Hopeful I could at least tame him. 'Uncle' Slim, however, didn't see it that way. So when he came around the shop, it was 'Machete' time. But, that wasn't the end of it."

"Oh? What happened?"

"The day after it happened, he said I had a homicidal maniac watching over me. And I told him that it was better than an abusive dickweed that likes to leave a trail of broken hearts." Emily then sniffles and adds, "It happened just about right after our call, too."

"Shh, shh. It's okay, pumpkin." Softly taking her into his arms again, Sam smiles softly and adds, "Besides, I think I know of a guy that'll be far better for you. A pretty decent kid. A diamond in the rough, if you get my drift."

"His name?" Her query is eager, yet tentative, getting Sam's smile to become a smirk as he tells her. He can tell she has a smirk as well as she adds, "Can't wait to meet him. But, what about 'Uncle' Slim?"

"I talked it over with him and he wants you to bring him by here after school today so he can gauge him by his merits. But, I've a pretty good feeling he'll like the kid. Much like I think you will." Emily snuggles into him before ending the hug and looking up into his face.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

_(NERV HQ; Section-2 offices; Brian's office)_

Blinking her eyes as she opens them, Nikita smiles softly as she sees Brian waking up as well.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, Nikki." Stretching his arms outward, causing his elbows to pop, Brian looks up at her before blinking. "Am I seeing things, or are you wearing your devil horns in your hair?" Puzzled, Nikita feels her long blond hair before her green eyes go wide and she softly curses in Russian.

"_Shit!"_ Taking them out of her hair, Nikita smiles sheepishly. Getting Brian to softly chuckle himself.

"So, what'd you do with yourself to forget about your horns, anyway?"

"Oh, not much. Just paid a visit to a future resident that Lucifer is waiting to greet, is all." Eying the file about Brian's Father again, she nods toward it and asks, "How long have you been looking it over?"

"Ever since I graduated from high school. Trying to make sense of it all. But, I can't help but feel I'm missing something here."

"Any idea?"

"Not right off hand. I mean, it's in there somewhere. But I seem to keep missing it."

"Need any help?" At an arched eyebrow, she adds, "I'd been majoring in Criminal Psychology for a degree in Criminal Justice in college when I took on the 'Devilwoman' persona."

"Ah. So you're looking to be a profiler, or something like that?"

"Hmm, exactly." Brian nods before passing it over and Nikita's eyes pore over the details.

**Case file; 889704123**

**Dyson, Thomas Joseph**

**Agent #; 678560**

**Deceased; Line of duty**

**Date of Death; 30 Sept 2000**

Nikita blinks at that before looking up at Brian.

"He died just two weeks after Second Impact?"

"Yeah."

"He died in the line of duty, I see. What was the case he was working on when he died?"

"He was working on a rash of homicides where children were the victims. At the same time, he was helping to maintain what law and order he can."

"CHILDREN?" At his nod, she asks, "Is that why he bought you the wheel-gun?"

"Yep. The day the murders started, he came home, shaken and angry that someone would want to kill children. He just hugged me, saying, 'You're not going to be a victim. I don't care what the regs say. You're not going to be a victim because you won't let yourself be one'. That day, he bought me the .38 snub-nose. A Smith and Wesson." Bringing up the revolver his Father bought him, Brian adds, "Ironically enough, he died the day after he bought me this. We went to the firing range that day right after he bought it for me as he wanted me to be ready to protect myself straight away."

"How'd you do?"

"He said I was a natural on the trigger, loading and reloading of the cylinder. My aim was a hair off, but not too bad." Sadly smiling, he adds, "We were supposed to go back to the range the day he died."

"What of your Mother?"

"Never knew her. She died the day I was born. Dad raised me up best he can, by himself. When he died, my Aunt Cassandra came to watch over me. She wasn't thrilled with Dad giving the gun in the slightest."

"Oh? Which side of the family is she?"

"Dad's side. Mom was an only child and no cousins." Curious, Brian asks, "What about your Dad? Did your Mom meet him in the 'family'?" Nikita's face takes on a wary, yet pensive, look before she gives her reply.

"Never knew him. Mother never talked about him, either. Almost as if… she was ashamed." Shaking her head, she adds, "Let's table this topic for now and get back to what happened to your Father."

At Brian's nod, her eyes go back to the file.

**Cause of death; gunshot**

**Number of gunshots; two**

**Location; back, spinal region; head, left temple**

**Caliber of bullet; 5.56mm/.223 caliber**

**Type of bullet; hollow point**

"That's a nasty type of bullet."

"Yeah. The weapon was never found and there were no striations or other markings on the bullets at all."

"No striations? That can't be possible!"

"That's what I thought too. Best I can figure, the shooter put the rounds into a weapon that they're not chambered for. Maybe a caliber or two bigger."

"That must've sucked for the ballistics guys when they couldn't find any marks on them."

"Yeah. Even more, he was shot from behind…"

"So he never saw it coming."

"Yeah. Typically, I'd say anyone that shoots someone in the back before the temple is a coward. But I promised myself that if I find the guy, I'm going to do to him what he did to my Dad. A back/temple shoot for a back/temple shoot."

"Ah. And the cultist you kneecapped after your Father died? Whatever became of him?"

"He wound up having his legs amputated at above the knees and has to get around in a wheelchair. Other than that, I don't know, I don't give a shit, I don't want to give a shit." Brian's profane, yet blunt, reply can't help but give Nikita a case of the giggles. Kinking his head to the side, he asks, "What's it like, anyway? Being a _mafiya_ Princess?" Nikita's giggles slowly taper off to a stop before she sighs.

"I'll put it to you like this. While I do enjoy the finer things in life, I'd really rather not have them associated with my family name." Grinning wryly, she adds, "I'll admit something to you in utmost confidence. You can never tell anyone what I'm about to say unless I tell you otherwise. Clear?"

"Crystal." Nikita nods before taking a deep breath to focus herself and closes her eyes before opening them back up.

"For as long as I can remember, I was a big fan of the ideal of Justice for all. Well, maybe seeing criminals get thrown in the _gulag_. Much to the point of wanting to be a Prosecutor when I started going to college. Of course, the Kamenev name was already well known by that time as a reputed Russian _mafiya_ family." When Brian nods, she goes on.

"Everyone I came across that learned my name would cringe in fear, due to Mother's 'reputation'. Some others would tell me that to go against my family is the will of the Devil, as they would often turn out to be 'retainers' for the family. I always found myself to be smothered by all the attention."

"Didn't get to go out much, huh?"

"You'd better believe it. Much like you wouldn't believe how many times I'd heard that."

"I'll take your word for it. Is that how…"

"I became 'Devilwoman'? Kinda. See, I decided that if I distanced myself from my roots, I could have a clean slate of sorts. So I pledged myself to a sorority that had Satanism as a religion, as I was brought up Roman Catholic, if only to cause Mother to disown me. Boy, did that backfire big time."

"What happened?"

"She had me see every psychiatrist, psychologist, priest, minister she can think of. The first two groups to see if I'd been brainwashed by loons and the latter two groups to see if I can be exorcized." Brian's chuckles get Nikita to giggle herself before she goes on.

"Every time, the first two groups would say I was either going through a phase or put me on any kind of meds that might have a chance of fixing my mind 'back up', in their terms. The latter two groups, of course, would say I'm a fallen child in the eyes of God. Not worth the effort. Mother, of course, never gave up on me."

"Talk about dedication."

"Too true." In shame, she adds, "One night, a little over a year ago, I decided if I was indeed fallen in the eyes of God, I might as well finish myself off. So, I got somewhat 'heavily' drunk and stripped myself naked, if only to make it look like a drunken antic gone fatally wrong."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. I went to the bridge and uttered one prayer. Not asking for forgiveness, but for Mother to be watched over and blessed for her love and devotion. I then tilted over and plummeted to the water. Only to be saved by someone I'd never seen before. Not sure what to make of it, I decided to introduce myself and offered to bear his heirs."

"What was the reply?"

"He said, 'Max Steel Jr. Pleased to meet you, Devilwoman. Though I'm really quite flattered by that'. He then took me back to the campus after I told him I was going to college and we parted ways. It was then that I decided that he was meant for me to meet him. But I needed a reason to come across him any chance I can get."

"So you decided to dress as 'Devilwoman' then?" At her nod, he can see her cheeks are a cute red and shakes his head. "What happened then?"

"Some time later, when I was out wreaking a little havoc, I managed to gather his attention long enough for me to ask him to meet with Mother."

"I bet that didn't go well."

"You got that right. I was so sure that she'd disapprove of him as I'd figured out he stands against criminals and terrorists. Along with my continuing to want to see him would result in me being disowned by her."

"Another big backfire, huh?"

"Oh yeah. It was then I decided to surrender as Mother's love was so absolute, she'd refuse to give me up under any circumstances." Smirking, she adds, "Quite frankly, I'm starting to think she'd be supportive of me becoming one that prosecutes criminals. Be they confirmed or reputed, of course."

"Of course." Tentatively, he asks, "Is the infatuation…?"

"_Nyet_. I realized a few truths over time and ultimately met you. In a way, I think that night wasn't my time to die. That God sent Max Steel Jr to save my life so I can ultimately meet you."

Nikita's eyes start dripping tears before she starts sobbing. When she feels arms around her, she returns serve as she completely breaks down. Five minutes later, she looks at him before softly pecking his lips. Only for him to return and deepen the kiss, causing her eyes to close in bliss.

'Thank you, Oh Heavenly Father, for giving this lowly wretch another chance through an Angel in the guise of Max Steel Jr. Please, watch over him, his friends and loved ones, as you've watched over myself and my Mother.' When the kiss ends, albeit reluctantly, Nikita smiles softly at Brian.

"That's the first time I've ever been kissed."

"Same for me." Unable to help himself, Brian kisses Nikita again, with Nikita returning the kiss in gusto. Once the kiss ends, again reluctantly, Brian looks into her eyes and asks, "Wanna look over the file some more or…?" Nikita gives a soft giggle before replying.

"Let's look over the file some more. We'll explore our status later on. Okay?"

"Works for me." With that, they both resume looking over the file.

_(Tokyo-3 High School; 0900)_

"Hello, I'm Emily Johnson. It's nice to meet you all." Emily can't help but be overwhelmed at the response of the males in the class. 'Talk about your hormonal overloads. These guys act like the kind that hadn't seen a girl in months!' The girls, however, are subdued, already having made their decision about her. 'Oh well. It's not like I'm here to be popular, anyway.' Looking over the class, she sees the one her Dad told her about. 'Oh, he's cute! Just sitting there, blinking repeatedly.' Hikari's voice brings Emily's awareness back to point.

"Does anyone have questions for Ms Johnson?"

"Yeah, I got one. Why are you here in Tokyo-3? Don't you know this is a war zone?"

"I'm just here for two weeks with my parents and 'Uncle' before we move on."

"What are your interests?"

"Well, I'm kinda leaning toward being a Tracker like my Mom was when she and my Dad met. So, I guess that would count as an interest. Oh, along with cute looking boys." Upon finding no other raised hands, Hikari gives Emily a nod.

"Okay, Ms Johnson, you can sit beside Aida there." Kensuke, in turn, rises to indicate where he's seated.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Emily, Miss Horaki."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ms Johnson." As Emily goes to take her seat, Hikari can't help but notice her walk. 'That strut! It's almost as if… Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is just too good for words!' Rits notices Emily's stride as well before examining her face and grins.

'Well, well, well, Aida's in for an interesting time. That's for sure.'

As Emily takes her seat, she gives Kensuke a soft smile and purses her lips toward him in a kissing manner. Causing a deep red blush to cross his face.

'She's so cute! But… I gotta be hallucinating!' Kensuke removes his glasses and cleans them off before putting them back on and blinking upon seeing the rust-haired femme willingly sitting beside him. 'She's still there!' In the background, those that know Kensuke are beside themselves in amusement. No one is more amused, however, than Touji.

'I can hardly wait for lunch to roll around. Maybe 'Suke will invite her to eat with us. He's been alone for too long far as I'm concerned.' What attention he has is then diverted to the old hack repeating his usual spiel about Second Impact.

_(Lunchtime)_

As class splits off for lunch, a shy, yet morose, Kensuke brings out his lunch. Not having noticed Emily doing the same right beside him. Emily notices his mood and slightly frowns.

"Why so glum?" Her voice startles Kensuke so badly, he quickly turns toward her before blinking repeatedly. Causing her to giggle. "You look funny, along with cute, doing that." Kensuke can't help but blush again before sighing.

"I think you're about the only girl that thinks that about me being cute. Let alone looking cute."

"Well, trust me. You're cute. I don't care what others will say." Before Kensuke can even ask, one of the other males in the class comes up to them before grinning toward her.

"Hey, Johnson, what say you ditch this loser of a geek and get to know each other?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Looking back toward Kensuke, she says, "Kensuke, let's go and ditch this loser of a geek so we can get to know each other." That has both Kensuke nodding and the male seething.

"I was talking about Aida, you ditz!" He then makes to grab her, only for her to kick him between the legs and belt him in the lower jaw with her right fist. Causing him to fall to the floor in pain as he holds his injured locations.

"And I was talking about you, numbnuts." Taking Kensuke's hand, Emily tugs him out of the classroom and asks, "Where do you usually eat, Kensuke?"

"Usually on the roof with Touji and Shinji. But lately they've been busy with their girlfriends. And don't even get me started on the Red Devil and the Ice Queen."

"Then the roof it is." At his sputtering, Emily rolls her eyes and grits out, "One way or another, you'll have to face up to your surroundings, along with what's going on."

"But… but most girls don't want anything to do with me!" Emily comes to a stop and turns toward Kensuke before arching an eyebrow. "Something you gotta know up front about me. To a lot of the girls here, I'm the class pervert. Lower than navel lint in their eyes. And to a lot of guys like the one back there in the classroom, I'm a loser."

"Then those bitches and bastards don't know shit." Emily then jabs her left index finger into Kensuke's chest before going on. "You may have that 'reputation' about you, but I don't really give a shit. So I do not want you marginalizing yourself like that again. Am I clear?"

Numbed to silence, Kensuke can only nod, getting a smile from Emily.

"Is there anyone else that doesn't think that way about you?"

"Just Touji and Shinji. Horaki's kinda okay, as is Takamiya. Nez and Ayanami, well lately, they've been getting so serious, there's a pool going on as to who gets to the altar first."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Shinji and Takamiya, Touji and Horaki and Ayanami and Nez." Almost fearfully, he whispers, "There's also a rumor floating around that Red Devil is sweet on Touji's cousin, Kenoju."

"I see. Where's Kenoju now?"

"According to Touji, he's living in New Sekihara Bay. He only comes by every now and then to keep in touch with Touji."

"Ah. Well, I look forward to meeting him." Giving him a sly smirk, she adds, "Now let's eat. I'm hungry." Kensuke can only nod as he follows the rust-haired girl as she engages him in conversation. "So, what's it like living in a place that's under attack by Angels and protected by Evangelions?"

"Well, it can get pretty exciting. I just wish I was picked to Pilot, though."

"Why would you want to Pilot? I mean, long hours, highly hazardous situations and shitty pay?"

"It's because I'm highly-motivated, and sure I can handle it. I mean, Shinji managed to do it without any kind of training. In fact, there's even a rumor that Takamiya got a kill under her belt and she's not even a Pilot."

"Oh? How'd that happen?"

"Dunno. But I bet you dollars to donuts that the recent change in command at NERV has something to do with it."

"Only one way to find out then." When they reach where Touji and the others have their lunch, Emily turns back toward Kensuke and asks, "Would you like to meet my folks and 'Uncle' after school today?"

"Sure." Kensuke then looks around and sees grins all around on everyone. Especially Asuka. Only her grin is somewhat sinister.

"So, the 'class pervert' may be on his way to being tamed, hmm?" Asuka then lets off an amused snort, adding, "Lots of luck, Johnson. You're so gonna need it!"

"Shut it, Red Devil!" Kensuke's face is beet red as he cries out, "It's not like that at all!"

"Oh come on, Stooge." Asuka's grin is so predatory, Emily and Kensuke both gulp. "I can easily see Johnson's smitten with you, and you with her."

"You're wrong! No girl can ever think that about me! It's against the 'feminine code' when it comes to guys like me! Besides, she just got here!"

Desperately, Kensuke looks toward Emily, expecting her to see her smiling in a manner he's all too familiar with. 'It's gotta be a cruel joke. It's just gotta be!' Only to see Emily with a rosy red blush on her cheeks, along with a soft smile.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Johnson, why don't you sit with Asuka, Rits, Rei and Hikari while Richard, Touji and I 'educate' Kensuke?" As Emily nods, Shinji tugs Kensuke along, Touji and Richard in tow until they're estimated to be out of earshot. "A little advice, free of charge to you, my friend."

"Shinji?"

"If a young lady wants to be around you, it's her decision, not yours. Also… the 'rules of femininity'? Where did that come from? Kat explained to me the ins and outs of girls as best she could before I almost passed out one time. She then nut-shelled it for me, putting it like this. 'Let the girl make the first move'. And that was a year before I met Rits."

"That's easy for you to say, Shinji! You and Takamiya are practically at the altar! Nez and Ayanami are well on their way to starting to plan their trip to the altar! Touji and Horaki…" Kensuke shakes his head before bolting away from them.

"Hey, 'Suke! Come back, bud!" Touji starts after him, only to stop when he hears Johnson's voice.

"Stay here, Suzuhara." At the iron-filled feminine voice behind him, Touji turns around and sees a concerned look on Emily's face. "I think this requires a woman's touch."

Touji can only nod numbly as Emily takes off after Kensuke. Only to recover his wits before asking the question that's on everyone's mind.

"How will she know where to find him, though? She's only been here for less than half a day!"

_(Overlook bluff; five minutes later)_

Kensuke can only shake in sadness and disbelief over what he'd done. He can't help but be incredulous that Emily Johnson could even be interested in him, a geeky war otaku. Let alone the idea that she was willing to be seen with him.

'A cruel joke by my "friends". That's all it is. A cruel joke.'

"I gotta admit." Emily's voice wafting into his ears gets Kensuke to turn around rapidly in time to see her standing just five feet from him. A wide smile on her face as she takes in their surroundings. "Not even the Outer Ridges of Glory Hole has camping spots this beautiful."

"But… But how…"

"Did I find this place? I'm an apprentice Tracker, thanks to Mom's teachings. Of course, I think Dad's got some Tracker in him as well."

"What exactly is a Tracker?"

"Kinda like a bounty hunter, only a lot more dangerous. I can fight my way out of a crapshoot kinda like that party back in the classroom, use any kind of magazine-fed firearm proficiently and accurately, identify safe and unsafe plants for eating or avoiding and follow the slightest of tracks. Whether they happen to be in grass, topsoil and, if I'm in the mood, wet cement." Upon seeing him blink, she hastily adds, "Don't ask about that last one. It's an absurd story."

"I'll take your word for it." Sullenly, Kensuke turns back around and hears an exasperated snort from Emily.

"You really think that'll do you any good? I can still see you, you know."

"Why would you want to? I'm nobody, not worth mentioning. Let alone seeing."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Emily's query has slight amusement within, and Kensuke can easily feel her breath on his left ear. "Is it me? Am I repulsive to look at?"

"No!" Kensuke bolts back up and turns to face her. "It's because this is a cruel hoax! It has to be!"

"How do you figure that?" Kensuke snorts at that before turning around, not wanting Emily to see his face with his next words.

"You kidding me? A pretty girl like you, with a geek like me?" Kensuke's turn around keeps him from seeing Emily blushing beet red at being called 'pretty'.

'I'd never been called "pretty" before.'

"It just isn't done!" Shaking his head, Kensuke mutters, "Takonami had me pegged right. I am a loser."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I see." Emily's left eyebrow arches in anger before she asks, "And just where is this Takonami right now?"

"Um, he's the guy that approached you when lunchtime came around." Shamefaced, he softly adds, "He's the one that called me 'a loser of a geek'."

"Ah, so that's Takonami, huh?" Emily scoffs and adds, "He wasn't so tough. You, however…" Emily strides right toward Kensuke, turns him back around and gets right into his face. "You're marginalizing yourself again. What did I tell you about doing that?"

"To not to." Kensuke's reply is so soft, Emily can barely hear it, yet she does.

"Then why are you?" Gently cupping his cheek, she coaxes him to look into her hazel eyes. "You'll find I'm not like the other girls. Particularly those that never gave you a thought just because they were more worried about appearances."

"You never give up, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Much like Mom's business motto when she was a Tracker. 'Never says no'. I never give up, even when things look grim." Kensuke can't help but give a weak grin, prompting Emily to grin as well. "Now, seeing as we're out here, missing most of our lunch period, I propose we eat here before making our way back to school."

"Okay." Kensuke nods as Emily sits down beside him and carefully looks her over. Caucasian, petite with a slight bust, short-cut rust-colored hair and freckled cheeks. Dressed in a black tank-style shirt and blue jean shorts. Emily notices his careful scrutiny and smirks.

"See something you like?" Kensuke can't help but blush deep red, getting Emily to snicker. "No need to blush if you like what you see." Kensuke's blush recedes just enough in time for Emily to ask, "What's rest of the school day like here, anyway?"

"Other than the teacher droning on about Second Impact, not really much to tell. Of course, it happens every day." Emily's jaw can't help but drop at that.

"You gotta be shitting me!"

"I'm not. He talks about the same topic every single school day."

"But, why?"

"No one knows. Not even Horaki." Emily then shakes her head and puts her left hand onto Kensuke's right cheek.

"How do you get through such mind-numbing crap?"

"I think we've got some kind of good luck with the Angels attacking. Although if they really were to be Angels, they'd put the teacher out of everyone's misery and leave the rest of humanity alone." Kensuke's reply can't help but cause Emily to burst into giggles.

_(JSSDF storage warehouse; same time)_

As the guards make their rounds, they pass by the warehouse where 'Jet Alone' is being stored. Only to stop when they hear the sound of groaning metal. They look at the main door of the warehouse, only to see the door bulging outward. They don't even have time to scream as the shrapnel from the door rips them apart.

What was once 'Jet Alone' now stands as a warped version of it. The Angel-altered 'Jet Alone' looks upward and reaches the right hand up. Its hand makes contact with a yellowish chain before the chain fades into the hand. With that, the 16th and the 11th Angels make their way toward Tokyo-3. Set on their mission.

_(School roof; same time)_

"I just hope 'Suke is okay out there."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Touji." Hikari then turns toward Asuka and asks, "Why'd you do that, anyway? You know he's got enough issues with that reputation about him."

"You kidding me? I saw how that girl walked and recognized it as the walk of a girl that's on the prowl." Smirking, she adds, "I can hardly wait to see those bitches' faces when those two show back up. Hand in hand."

"Wow, and to think you slapped the two of us that day on 'Over the Rainbow', only to become like you are now. What happened in that time?"

"I could tell you, 'Stomach', but then I'd have to kill you using Unit-02. So don't ask again." Giving Touji a wicked smirk, Asuka asks, "So when are you gonna pop the question on Hikari? Or at least the 'heart marriage' with her?"

"ASUKA!" Her face beet red, with a hint of eager amusement, Hikari shrieks out, "HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A THING SO BLITHELY?"

"It's really quite easy." Reaching into her box and bringing out a piece of fish, Asuka takes a bite and swallows it straight down before speaking again. "You've got all the classic signs. Much like Mr and Mrs Ikari over here did, along with Mr and Mrs Nez there." Hikari and Touji's jaws both drop as they both look toward Richard and Rei before seeing them blushing.

"Nez? Ayanami? Is that true?"

"It is, Class Rep Horaki. However, I must point out that recently, I changed my surname to Ikari, to match my brother."

"Brother? Wait, you don't mean…" At Rei and Shinji's nod, Hikari faints and Touji manages to catch her. He then looks toward Asuka and growls out.

"WHY YOU! I CAN HARDLY WAIT FOR KENOJU TO DO THAT TO YOU!" Asuka gives another smirk before biting and swallowing again.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. Who knows? It might be even quieter that way." Looking toward Hikari with concern, Asuka asks, "She gonna be okay, 'Stomach Stooge'?"

"She should be, though I'm surprised I ain't passed out myself. Shin-man, why didn't you say anything about…"

"Rits and I only just found out ourselves, Touji. Rei told us, and Richard, that she's my sister." Looking toward Rei and Richard, knowing full well that he'd only explained half of the tale, Shinji adds, "It happened through some genetic engineering 'Dumbass' had done."

"Jeez, didn't he have anything better to do with his time? Like, maybe, I dunno, volunteering his time to be a crash-test dummy?" Upon seeing Shinji, Rits, Rei and Asuka blinking, Touji adds, "Kotuna told me about his brief tenure as a Pilot, and how Unit-03 went renegade because of that Angel. He's convinced that 'Dumbass' was expecting that to happen, and for Kotuna to die. Quite frankly…"

"You agree with him. Right. It seems that 'Dumbass' doesn't learn very well." Shinji sighs at that before shaking his head. "I need to pick something up after school today, Rits. Care to join me?"

"Sure. What're you picking up?" After Shinji tells her, they can't help but start guffawing. Just as Hikari comes back around.

"What's everyone laughing about?"

"Oh, just a little something involving a nail gun, a wall and 'Dumbass' ass, Hikari. No need to worry." Asuka's face has a wide, ferocious grin on it, causing Hikari to gulp audibly.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it's adding up to."

"Well, I could, Hikari, but it'd be a blatant lie." Asuka then breaks into giggles at the thought of it. "I would so be there for that, Shinji! I'll even bring the popcorn!"

With that, the redhead becomes, yet again, a helplessly giggling wreck as she wraps her arms around her midsection just before her giggles become raucous laughter. As Asuka laughs, Rei's speculative gaze goes toward Shinji and Rits, noting their amused expressions on their faces.

'This is the way I should have been to begin with. But, yet, the previous Commander sought to deny me a normal life. Should I take part in "nailing his ass to the wall" or let Shinji do it all?' Blinking, she adds, 'But finding his rectal area through a wall would be quite difficult. I shall ask.' Curious about it all, Rei pipes in.

"How do you expect to find the previous Commander's rectal area if it's behind a wall, Shinji?" However, the Pilots' NERV issued phones ring before Shinji can answer. Rei's the first to answer. "1st Child."

"_Pilot Ayanami, you and Pilots Sohryu and Ikari are to report to NERV immediately. A Blue Pattern's just been detected."_ Rei nods at that before looking toward Shinji and Asuka.

"Understood. We will arrive in Pilot Ikari's car."

"_Copy that. Section-2 Second-in-Command is en route to provide escort to NERV."_

"Understood." Ending the call, Rei says, "We are needed at NERV. An Angel has arrived."

Yet Rits, Shinji, Asuka and Richard can hear fearful trembling in the girl's voice. With that, five minutes after Rei gives Richard a passionate Frencher, Rei, Shinji, Rits and Asuka go down to Shinji's car and get in. Just as Lt Hisnokasu arrives to give them an escort. Within three minutes, they arrive at NERV and are walking to the locker rooms. Making idle conversation. With Rits opening up.

"While you're all facing the Angel, I'm going to speak with Dr Akagi." Rei blinks at that before speaking up.

"Why do you wish to speak with the Doctor, Rits?" Rits just looks back toward Rei and smiles softly, getting Rei to gasp. "You mean…" Asuka picks up on it before grinning and asking in response.

"You've got a bun in the oven?"

"That's what I think." Giving Rei a grin, Rits adds, "You may die and be cloned, but don't think it'll get you out of babysitting your niece or nephew." Rei just gives a smile right back.

"I'm looking forward to it. Much like I'm looking forward to becoming a Mother myself."

_(Three minutes later; bridge)_

"Sorry to interrupt your 'school' day guys, but it seems 'Jet Alone' has somehow reactivated. Courtesy of the 16th Angel." Next thing Misato knows, Maya's voice cuts in.

"Um, Colonel Katsuragi, according to the readouts I'm seeing from 'Jet Alone', the 'Blue Pattern' is consistent with that of the 11th Angel. And there's another pattern coming from the 'Jet Alone' as well. But it's alternating back and forth between Orange and Blue."

"Okay, guys. You heard Maya. The 11th Angel's come back for a rematch of sorts in 'Jet Alone'. Though I'm surprised it took this long."

"I guess it was too busy licking its wounds and sulking about how bad Akagi and Ibuki both kicked its ass in the computer! But now that it's solid…" Asuka's voice trails off into a sinister snicker before she looks over at Rei and Shinji. "I don't know about you, but I can hardly wait to 'play' with this Angel!"

"Indeed. Perhaps we can hit it with an EVA-sized baseball bat." Shinji and Asuka both snicker at it.

_(Two minutes later; battlefront)_

"_So, that's 'Jet Alone', huh? Not impressive one bit."_

"Yeah, only it's butt-uglier than the last time I saw it, Asuka." Seeing the 11th Angel possessed 'Jet Alone' reach its right arm back before flinging it forward, Shinji catches sight of a long, yellow chain come out of the hand.

"Eyes out! Eyes out! Don't let it make contact!" As the purple Evangelion evades the chain, Shinji calls out.

"Can you get an analysis on the chain?"

"_Already done, Shinji! Blue Pattern! It's a 'two-for-one' special today!"_ Hyuga's voice is edged with concern as he adds, _"No fancy stuff this time, Shinji. I don't know what'll happen if it makes contact."_

"Alright, thanks, Makoto. Rei, Asuka, you get all that?"

"_Loud and clear, Shinji. But, how're we supposed to kill it?"_ Unit-00 then moves toward the Angel, causing Asuka to screech out, _"What the Hell are you doing, Wondergirl? You heard what Hyuga said."_

"_It's the only way possible, Pilot Sohryu. Activating AT-Field, full power."_

Once the field's materialized, Unit-00's hand grabs the 16th Angel just before it embeds itself into Unit-00's torso. The 16th Angel completely abandons its perch in the hand it was occupying before going completely into Unit-00. Shinji puts on a horrified expression before he calls out.

"Rei!"

_(Bridge; one minute later)_

"Unit-00's activated its D-Drive! It's going critical!" Maya's voice is horrified as she adds, "The LCL temperature's rising in the plug and Rei's AT-Field is…"

BAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM

Just as Unit-00 explodes, Units 01 and 02 throw up their AT-Fields before the shockwave reaches them. Shielding them from the blast. Once the blast's ebbed away, their AT-Fields fade away. Just in time for the 11th Angel-possessed 'Jet Alone' to attack them.

"Shinji! Asuka! Watch out!" As the purple and red behemoths avoid the attack, Maya can see them deploying their progressive knives. "Prog knives deployed!"

"_Hey, Asuka, wanna help me carve a large, ugly metal turkey?"_

"_Sure! I go low, you'll go high."_

"_Works for me."_ Both EVAs quickly go into a wild frenzy before stopping. Unit-02's prog blade in what would be the crotch on 'Jet Alone'. Prompting Maya to blink before giggling.

The 11th Angel possessed 'Jet Alone' then shudders before exploding just as Units 01 and 02 throw up their AT-Fields once again. The explosion taking all traces of the 11th Angel and 'Jet Alone'. As the blast-wave ebbs away, the comm. comes up.

"_Aww. Does that mean no metal turkey for anyone? _Verdamnt_."_ Asuka's whine gets a grin from everyone on the bridge until they remember Unit-00.

"Pilots Ikari and Sohryu, get to where Unit-00 was last seen." Fuyutsuki, ever the realist, struggles to keep his composure as he goes on. "See if you can ascertain Pilot Ayanami's status."

"_Roger."_

With their united reply, both Units begin their 'search' and, five minutes later, find the remnants of the plug. With Rei right in the middle of the debris and unconscious. Yet breathing. Shinji then speaks up. His voice joyful.

"_Pilot Ayanami's okay, Vice Commander. She's just unconscious."_

"Excellent news, Shinji. Retrieval teams are en route to your position. Keep us posted."

"_Yes, sir."_ Confused? Let's go back in time.

_(Fifteen minutes ago; Tokyo-3 High School)_

As they walk toward the exit, Shinji opens his comm. before transmitting.

'_Is it ready?'_

"_It's ready and waiting in the girl's locker room. Kat snuck it in and assembled this morning while you were asleep."_

'_Got it. Rits? Asuka?'_ Upon seeing a nod from both, Shinji sends, _'Let's do this, then.' _Asuka then grabs Rei's arm and tugs her toward the girl's locker room. Rits following suit with Shinji proceeding out the door.

"Gotta make a little pit stop first, Wondergirl, and the school locker room's the best place for it."

"Pilot Sohryu, time is of the essence. Why can we not make the 'pit stop' in NERV?"

"You'll see, Wondergirl. Open the locker." Rei incredulously raises an eyebrow and Asuka chortles out, "It's fine, it's fine." Rei raises the other one before shrugging and doing so.

Asuka sneakily brings out a patch dosed with a sleeping agent and prepares herself. As Rei opens the locker door, Asuka gently puts the patch onto the nape of the blue-head's neck. Just as the door fully opens, Rei can't help but blink at seeing a mirror-image of herself. Clad in a school uniform, with its eyes closed.

"Wha… why am I…" As the sleep agent takes effect, Rei slumps forward in sleep. Only for Asuka to catch her before looking toward Rei's mirror image.

"Wondergirl's asleep, Berto. Activate LMD-Rei."

"_Activating LMD."_ With that, the LMD's eyes open and glow red before dulling down to no glow. As the LMD exits the locker, Rits enters and helps Asuka put Rei into the locker the LMD was in.

"The clock's ticking, Asuka. Lt Hisnokasu should be here at any moment. Shinji's waiting right outside. How's the LMD so far?"

"Well, it's got good locomotion, but it's also quiet like Wondergirl was once."

"_Which is why I'm ready to stand in as Rei's voice using a voice replicating program. Anything I say will be in Rei's voice."_

"We might just be able to pull it off then. Wait a sec. Berto, how well is it going to work in LCL?"

"_I waterproofed the critical tech inside the LMD, Asuka. It should work in LCL as if it was water."_

"You mean you don't even know off-hand?"

"_That's right, Rits. This is the first time an LMD's about to be subjected to LCL."_

"So you're gambling and hoping for the best, then." Rits and Asuka both groan at having spoken at the same time. Once the LMD's finished booting up, they exit the locker room. Passing Kat as she goes in and exit the school.

Upon entering the girl's locker room, Kat opens Rei's locker and smiles softly at seeing the blue-haired girl sleeping soundly. Easing Rei out of the locker, Kat quickly strips her down before putting a plug suit on her. She then lugs her toward the window and opens it. When she sees a body sling dangling downward, Kat smirks.

"How's our time looking?"

"_Considering how on the fly the plan is, I'm amazed we made it this far. I just hope the winch on the 'Sparrow' doesn't burn out."_ Berto's voice in her earpiece gets a snicker out of Kat as she puts the sling onto Rei.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Berto gives her a soft chuckle as she finishes attaching the body sling to Rei. Hefting her up into the vent, she then says, "Take it away, Max."

"_Okay."_ With that, Kat watches Rei's sleeping form exit the window before exiting through the door herself.

_(Outside the school)_

As he winches a sleeping Rei up into the cloaked 'Sparrow', Max keeps a careful eye out for anyone that could possibly see an unconscious Rei seemingly floating in thin air. Once she's behind him, Max closes the belly entrance and flies the 'Sparrow' away. Taking three minutes to get to the battle site, he takes extra caution to avoid getting hit by the battle. He then watches intently as the 16th Angel enters Unit-00.

"How're things on your end, Berto?"

"_So far, so good. I'm surprised the download from the DP system into the LMD succeeded. Of course, having to speak to queries with the LMD's processor working in conjunction with the DP…"_

"Yeah, I get your meaning. What's next?"

"_Interesting you should happen to ask that. The 16__th__ is showing signs of confusion. I'm beefing up the AT-Field before activating the self-destruct on both the LMD and Unit-00."_

"Do you think she knows? The soul of Naoko Akagi in there, I mean."

"_No way to tell for sure. Of course, since the DP's been active the whole time, if Dr Akagi approved or not is pretty much a moot point. Activating LMD self-destruct and Evangelion D-Drive… now."_

_(00 Dummy Plug)_

As the Rei LMD begins self-destruction, the contamination of the 16th Angel begins burning away due to the increase in LCL temperature. Down in the core, however, the soul of Naoko Akagi…

_(00 core)_

"_So, that's your truth. You're here while the actual Rei's elsewhere. I approve. See you on the other side… I hope. But now, perhaps I can finally rest in peace."_

_(Outside Unit-00)_

As the blue Evangelion detonates, Max pulls the 'Sparrow' back just enough to avoid being hit by debris. Like pieces of Evangelion armor plating or pieces of alien tissue. Sure enough…

"Whoa! That's a big-ass honking piece of armor right there!" Taking the 'Sparrow' up, he barely avoids getting hit. "Talk about your close shaves." Only for a piece of tissue to go SPLAT against the 'Sparrow'.

"Aw man! I just got this thing detailed! Is that nerve tissue? With blood still coming out?"

Upon feeling the 'Sparrow' being buffeted by the shockwave of the blast, he fights to maintain control and regains it just before making contact with the top of a charred tree. Once the shockwave's ebbed away, he can't help but whistle.

"Man, those self-destructs are something else."

"_I'll say. It doesn't look like there's much of anything left. Of Unit-00, I mean. The LMD, however…"_

"Right. I'll scout for parts to retrieve before I put Rei into place."

"_Right. I'll put something in the notes about thermite in the control boards and limb motors."_

"Good to know. Touching down now."

Upon landing three feet from the remnants of what appear to be the Dummy Plug, Max opens the canopy and steps out. His blue eyes scour the surrounding area for anything that could reveal what had really happened. Finding nothing, he nods and turns back to the 'Sparrow' to get Rei.

"Looks good, bro. Not a trace of your tech within the radius an LMD self-destruct generates."

"_Yeah, but the Evangelion self-destruct, on the other hand…"_ Max's jaw drops at that before he shakes his head.

"So there could still be pieces out there, then."

"_Yeah, but as long as they're not within the area of the Plug, we're good."_

"One of these days…"

"_Oh, I'm so scared."_ The two share a chuckle as Max hefts Rei out of the cockpit and carries her over to the middle of the destroyed Plug. _"It's pretty cool how the LMD's self-destruct was able to destroy the plug."_

"Yeah, but it would appear as if we have a problem. No traces of LCL here to put on her." Gently laying her down onto the ground and taking the patch off of the nape of her neck, he then rises up and grimaces. "I seriously doubt NERV's going to believe she came out of this unscathed and dry."

"_I'm afraid we're going to have to make do with what we've got, Max. Shinji and Asuka are about to put 'Jet Alone' down for keeps."_

"I hear you. Evacuating the site now." With that, he rushes back to the 'Sparrow', gets in and closes the canopy. "Stealth mode." As the 'Sparrow' lifts off, Max can see 'Jet Alone' going down for the count. "Winner by destruction of opponent, Shinji and Asuka!"

"_YYYEEEAAAHHH! Score another one for humanity!"_ With that, Max flies the 'Sparrow' away from the site just as Units-01 and 02 arrive. 'Searching' for their comrade.

_(Two hours later)_

"Uhhh." Groggily, Rei opens her eyes and sees a familiar ceiling. "I am in the medical ward for NERV. But, how did I get here? Am I still I or…"

"Oh good. You're awake, Wondergirl." Asuka's voice beside her gets Rei to look to her right. "How ya feeling?"

"Other than somewhat disoriented, not too bad."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Shinji told me the same thing about his first battle." Rei nods at that before her eyes bolt open. Turning toward Asuka, her red eyes narrow.

"Before I lost consciousness, I saw…"

"I've only got time to tell you this much. Officially, you went into action and kicked that Angel's ass."

"Unofficially?" Blinking, Rei asks, "Why am I asking about that? Sohryu, what's going on?"

"What you saw was an experimental body double. It took your place and was destroyed. As for what's going on, it's not my place to say."

"It's never stopped you before."

"True. But I'm serious." Asuka gives a shrug while grinning. "Hey, at least you're still you."

"So it would seem." Rei gingerly props herself upward before frowning in consternation. "Status of Unit-00?"

"Destroyed. Completely. If anyone asks, tell them you're very lucky to have survived it." Rei nods at that before she sighs.

"So what is my purpose now?"

"Well, offhand, seeing as you no longer have an EVA, you and Richard can split this dump and go have some kids. Can't think of any better purpose than that." Rei can only smirk at the redhead for that.

"You are simply incorrigible. You do realize that, do you not?"

"But of course." Looking toward the door, Asuka grins before getting up. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds be."

Rei can only blink before turning her head to follow Asuka's egress from the room and sees a widely smiling Richard. As the door closes, Asuka can be seen attaching a small card to the doorknob, wicked smirk on her face.

'Now what did she do?' Looking toward Richard, Rei smiles softly at him as he takes a seat by her bedside.

"Hey, beautiful." Softly kissing her lips, Richard asks, "How're you feeling?"

"Other than groggy, not too bad."

"Yeah well, considering you survived an explosion relatively unscathed, I don't doubt that."

"I was unscathed?" Looking herself over as best she can, Rei arches an eyebrow over seeing no injuries. "Most peculiar." Richard gives Rei a nod before waggling his eyebrows. Rei catches on and grins. "What?"

"Mom told me that Misato had approved your discharge seeing as you no longer have anything to Pilot. And that means…"

"We can leave here and start our family." Rei lets off a yawn, with Richard holding her hand. "Can I sleep first, Richard? It's been a long day."

"Only if I can sleep in the bed with you." Rei gives a nod and Richard gets into the bed behind her. Gently holding her midsection, he kisses her neck. "Sleep well, Rei."

"I will if you will." Richard only gives Rei a soft squeeze and the blue-head feels him nodding off. Allowing her to ponder what had happened.

'Why was that approach used? It wasn't like I couldn't be cloned.'

_(Ritsu's office; same time)_

"So, Miss Takamiya, I believe you're here for a pregnancy test." Rits gives her a nod before looking over toward where Gendo's on a gurney. "You alright?"

"I will be once that bastard's ass is nailed, literally, to a wall."

"I see. I guess you're not a fan of him either, then."

"Either? What do you mean?"

"Earlier, he had a visit. He did something stupid and wound up getting his reproductive system destroyed."

"Ah. Any idea as to who visited him?"

"Nope. But I'll tell you this much. Whoever did it has style." Rits gives Ritsu a nod as the latter swabs Rits' inner elbow. As Ritsu brings up a blood extractor, she says, "You might want to look away."

"Right." Rits, however, doesn't. Once Ritsu's done, the Doctor puts a piece of gauze onto the spot where the extractor was and Rits holds it in place. "How long will it take?"

"Positive." Rits blinks at that before looking at Ritsu. The woman has a smug grin on her face as she asks, "Fast enough for you?"

"You mean… I'm…"

"Uh-huh." Rits' eyes tear up before she puts her right hand onto her belly. "Have you experienced any morning sickness yet? It should be happening by now."

"Actually, I did vomit this morning."

"Alright. There's a new aid for expectant Mothers, ideal for first timers."

"Really? What is it?" Ritsu brings up a flesh-colored patch, getting Rits to raise an eyebrow. "Okay. What's it do?"

"What it does is alters your biological chemistry, regarding morning sickness, to where you expel it rectally."

"How long does it last?"

"It's good for a week." Ritsu lifts up her skirt, showing Rits a patch on her left shin. "Typically, you can adhere the patch anywhere, but for best results…"

"Adhere it to a shin or a thigh. Got it." Rits does a double take and asks, "You mean…?"

"Yep. I'm to be a Mother as well."

"How long? Does Dr Hanson know?"

"A month and a half. And yes. He's excited about it, much like I am." Rits gives Ritsu a smile right back.

"I suppose congrats is overdue, then."

"Hey, how could you have known? You're not exactly here every day, you know." Rits and Ritsu both share a chuckle before Rits looks back over at Gendo and scowls. Ritsu catching it. "He hurt you really badly, didn't he?"

"Bombing 'Perseus', killing my birth parents and trying to kill me. Yeah, he hurt me pretty badly. Oh, I forgot to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How was I able to sync with the Evangelions anyway? I mean, it shouldn't even be possible."

"Well, best I can figure, you were shielded somehow. Deidre found you in a life-pod, correct?"

"Yep. But it sank before she could retrieve it." Shaking her head, Rits rubs her belly and smiles softly. "But enough about that. All that's left now is for Shinji to walk in."

"Looking for me?" Rits' face takes on a smile as she faces her beloved as he walks in. His package in hand. "How'd it go?" Rits doesn't say anything. She just idly rubs her belly, her smile going maternally warm. Shinji smiles as well before he kisses her. Rits ends the kiss before looking at the package.

"Are you really going to use that nail gun package in your hand on 'Dumbass' or are you just getting ready to make a nursery?"

"Both." Shinji looks over and grimaces at seeing Gendo. "Thinking of, why's 'Dumbass' out of the brig? Or do I even want to know?"

"You don't want to know."

"You got that right." Shinji shrugs as he unpacks the nail gun and gets it ready. "Oh well. Makes what I've got in mind easier to do. How asleep is he?"

"I can wake him up, using an air horn."

"Nah. I've got a better idea."

Shinji waggles his eyebrows, getting Rits and Ritsu both to giggle before he angles himself below the gurney. Whistling the tune to 'The Addams Family', he hears them both laughing raucously before pulling the trigger.

_(Outer Tokyo-3; Treadwell Industries)_

"EEEEEEYYYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" At the agonized scream of pain, Kensuke and Emily both look at each other before shrugging. Kensuke can't help but be in awe at the building.

"This is where your parents work?"

"That's one way of looking at it." Making her way to the elevator, she nods softly to the male receptionist. Kensuke sees the man picking up the phone and gulps.

"Was that a good idea? Coming in here unannounced?"

"No need to worry. He's just letting my folks know I'm here and I've company. So relax, huh?" Kensuke gives Emily a tentative nod before the doors open. Once they open, Emily smiles widely. "Hey, guys. How was your day?" Kensuke's jaw drops in shock at seeing Mr and Mrs Treadwell in front of him. Along with one other man that's eying him intently.

"It was fine, Emmy. Mr Aida, I presume." Kensuke can only mutely nod as Mr Treadwell looks over at the man. "What do you think, Slim? Does he pass your muster?"

"He seems nice enough. But it looks like he's pretty intimidated, though." Kensuke summons what courage he can and smiles weakly.

"Sorry about that, but I was expecting to meet Emily's parents. Not the head honchos."

"How would you feel if it was both?"

"Huh?" Blinking rapidly at looking at Mrs Treadwell before Emily and Mrs Treadwell again, Kensuke puts it together. "You mean… " At Sam and Edith's nods, Emily strides out into their arms and smiles softly at Kensuke.

"Kensuke Aida, meet my folks." Kensuke's brain, however, shuts down. "Kensuke!" Catching him as he slumps to the floor, Emily checks him over before sighing in relief. "He's okay. He's just in shock." Slim gently hefts Kensuke up into his arms and carries him into the office before laying him onto the couch. "Thanks, Uncle."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Although I'd expected a better reaction than him passing out."

"I know. He doesn't have many friends and quite a lot of people don't like him much it seems."

"Hence his reaction when he met us. Poor kid." Slim's words get a nod from Sam and Edith. With Emily going to the washroom. "What're you doing?"

"Getting some water into a bowl so I can soak a rag in it. I mean, I drove him to this point and the intro just blew his mind. In a way, it's my fault." Coming back out with a blue wash basin and washcloth, she goes to his side and puts the cloth into the water.

_(Dyson's office; thirty minutes later)_

"Ugh, what a day." Brian rolls his head around, cracking his neck. "Aside from the Angels attacking and Unit-00 being destroyed, I don't think we made any headway in cracking Dad's case."

"Perhaps not. I begin to see what you mean by something not adding up. There's a discrepancy in one of the reports by an Agent assigned to work with your Father." Nikita's voice gets his attention as she goes on. "Your Father was facing the east when he was shot, correct?"

"Yeah, he was." Going to her side, he can't help but notice her perfume. "Nice scent." Nikita can only smile softly, her cheeks going pink.

"Thank you. The discrepancy is this. 'I was facing Agent John Dyson when a crack of a gunshot was heard. Dyson fell to the ground, only for his head to move toward the north when another shot was heard. I searched for the assailant to no avail'. Yet according to the ballistics report, and the Coroner's, he was shot point blank in the head."

"Meaning… Dad was betrayed. But by who? And why?" Shaking his head, Brian says, "Looks like I'll have to take a Leave of Absence so we can grill the guy partnered with Dad the day he died."

"You know who it was?"

"Yeah. He's an arrogant asshole. Meaning we'll just have to walk right into his office rather than make an appointment."

"Why not make an appointment?"

"He's notoriously bad when it comes to making appointments and not keeping them. For some time now, he's been ducking my calls left, right and center. Almost as if he's too good to talk to me."

"You make a compelling argument. How soon can you get ready?"

"Dunno. How about you?"

_(New Rio de Janeiro)_

A cell-phone rings, with a hand picking it up before accepting the call.

"Speak." The caller's voice is male and haughty, yet highly cultured.

"_The hit you performed in the days after Second Impact is being investigated." _

"By whom?"

"_The mark's son. I found out recently that a copy of the file was dissimilated to him and he went right to work. Sooner or later he'll learn the truth. You must stop him."_

"I'm not a shooter anymore. You know that. Much like you should've remembered my rule. 'No family men'. You told me the Fed had no family and you lied. You're lucky you didn't die for that to redeem my soul. I'm about tempted to do a hit on you before surrendering myself to the son's whims should he find where I am."

"_Keep in mind I can arrange immunity for myself and finger you all the way. You'll be lucky to see the inside of a courtroom. Especially with what the son allegedly did to a cultist after you killed his Dad."_

"Oh? And what was that?"

"_He shot the cultists' kneecaps with a revolver the mark bought him."_ Wheezing laughter emanates from the former assassin, riling the caller's ire. _"You find that amusing?"_

"Oh yes. What does the son do now, I wonder?"

"_He works for a UN-chartered organization called NERV. In the protection division designated Section-2. Lately, he's reputedly been in the company of Nikita Kamenev. Daughter of Anastasia Kamenev, head of the Kamenev _mafiya_ family."_

"Kamenev, eh? Been a long time since I heard that name. It'll be interesting to see how they're doing." Ending the call, the assassin looks longingly at a framed photo and smiles softly before speaking again in Russian. _"Interesting indeed."_

Author's notes; Well, here's Chap 61. Hope you liked the twists and Gendo literally getting nailed.


	62. Chapter 62

Shinji Steel 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-3; 2200 hrs; NERV HQ; Medical wing; Rei's room)_

Rei's eyes are open as she thinks about the events of the day. The fact that her life had been saved through even more unconventional means than what she expected was the biggest one. Needless to say, she is still quite baffled by it all.

'Why was a mechanical duplicate of me used when I have clones waiting to be utilized?' Upon hearing the door open, she looks and sees a softly smiling Ritsu.

"Good evening, Rei."

"Good evening, Dr Akagi." Giving Richard a soft glance, and seeing he's asleep, she looks back toward Ritsu. "What brings you by tonight?"

"Rei, I've something to show you in Terminal Dogma." Somehow, Rei can tell something's wrong.

"Has something happened to the spares?"

"You could say that." Giving the blue-head a smirk, she asks, "Or should I let you snuggle with Richard a bit longer?"

"That sounds good." Richard's voice gets their attention before he turns toward Ritsu. "But I think that what you're talking about is quite important to Rei. And if it's important to my 'wife', it's important to me. Let's all go to Terminal Dogma."

"Alright." With that, the two get out of the bed and follow Ritsu out of the room. Allowing Rei to see what Asuka had put on the doorknob. A small placard, with a simple message.

'**Do not disturb as we are "newlyweds"'**

"Pilot Sohryu is quite troublesome." Rei's left eyebrow is twitching in irritation before Richard can be heard chuckling. Getting Rei to sigh before grinning herself. "At least she's still herself, though."

"True." Ritsu leads them through the medical wing and, along the way, just happens to pass where Gendo is roomed at. Rei and Richard see the former Commander is lying on his back, with a massive body cast seemingly wrapped around his body. Rei can't help but blink and Richard can't help but be curious himself.

"What's his story?"

"Mr Rokubungi had a rather unpleasant encounter with a nail gun while he was asleep here in the medical ward." Ritsu has a wide grin on her face as she adds, "Of course, Shinji, Rits and I had a huge hand in that." Rei and Richard both blink before Rei takes the opening.

"How so?" Ritsu's grin never fades as she recounts what had happened.

_(Five hours ago)_

At Gendo's pained bellow, Shinji clambered out from under the gurney, wide smirk on his face.

"Nothing like nailing the ass of a 'Dumbass' with a nail from a nail gun." Rits can only giggle before Shinji went to her side. With Gendo trying, and failing, to get off of the gurney. Settling for turning his head toward the voices, Gendo seethed in fury.

"Third Child, you have five seconds to explain yourself!" Gendo's voice was in full Soprano, causing Shinji and Rits both to struggle to keep themselves from laughing at it. But it didn't stop them from smiling wickedly.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, Dumbass." Turning to Rits, Shinji asked, "Wanna 'nail' the 'Dumbass' as well, Rits?"

"Sure. May not be kicking his ass for what he did to my folks and _'Perseus'_, but it'll do in a pinch." Shinji nodded before handing her the nail gun and pecked her on the cheek.

"I think you'll find it to be very therapeutic." Rits pecked him back before making her way to the gurney. Picking up a mouth-guard along the way. Looking down at Gendo, Rits sneered at him. Only to get a sneer from him in return.

"You should have died with your worthless parents, Miss Takamiya!"

"Now that was a big mistake. Shinji was right in severing you from the Ikari family name." She then put the mouth-guard into his mouth before pressing the nail gun to the left side of his pelvis.

"This is for my parents and _'Perseus', _you bastard." With that, she pulled the trigger. Sending a nail right into the bone. Ignoring his muffled scream, she went on to the right side. "This is for trying to repeatedly ruin Shinji's life." Pulling the trigger again, sending another nail into his pelvis, she relished in his agonized, yet muffled, scream. Clambering to under the gurney, she aimed it as best she can.

"This is for being such an ass." Pulling the trigger again, she grinned, adding, "Just so you know, I was shooting blind here. Even more, I hate to gamble. But, if you happen to bleed out and die, I won't really cry about it." Coming out from under the gurney, Rits smiled softly at seeing Shinji reaching his hand down to her.

"Need a hand up?"

"Why thank you." Accepting the hand, Rits felt Shinji bring her up gently, as if unwilling to hurt her. Rits couldn't help but giggle out, "I'm not going to break, silly."

"I'm not taking any chances, Rits." Putting his hands onto her still-slender belly, he added, "Especially since you've precious cargo now."

Rits' eyes shone with unshed tears of joy as she put the nail gun down onto the table beside her before putting her hands onto his. With that, the two kissed passionately, ignoring Gendo's querulous grunt.

When the kiss ended, Shinji murmured, "Let's go tell Deidre the happy news." Rits nodded silently before snuggling into Shinji's side as they walked out. A deeply-moved and satisfied Ritsu watching them before returning her attention to Gendo.

"You wish to say something, I assume." At Gendo's curt nod, Ritsu sighed. "Very well." Removing the mouth-guard, she said, "Go ahead."

"Have I heard correctly?" Gendo's Soprano, laced with pained and labored breaths, can't help but get a smirk from Ritsu. "Miss Takamiya is with child?"

"That you have. That she is. Miss Takamiya is three weeks pregnant."

"Unacceptable, Akagi. The 'Scenario' demands…"

"There is no more 'Scenario', Mr Rokubungi. It was rendered no more when Shinji came back here." Eying the nail-gun on the table, Ritsu felt a sudden mean streak emerging from deep within her. "Of course, I have a bone to pick with you as well." Gendo's gulp was barely audible as Ritsu turned toward him, nail-gun in hand. "Of course, the big question is, 'Do I violate my "Hippocratic Oath" as a Doctor?' or 'Do I just leave you be?'." Pondering it, Ritsu shrugged.

"Not gonna get a chance like this very often." Pressing the nail-gun to his left collarbone, and putting the mouth guard back into place, Ritsu said, "This is for my Mother."

As she pulled the trigger, she heard the tune for 'The Addams Family' running through her head. Strangely enough, she found it to be quite fitting as she repeatedly 'nailed' Gendo. His muffled screams of pain music to her ears.

_(Present time)_

"Damn, Doc. You sure did a number on him." Richard finds himself curious before asking, "How many nails warranted putting him in a body cast, anyway?"

"Oh, off-hand, about 16-20 tops. Of course, four of them belonged to Shinji and Rits altogether. The rest were all mine as I had some anger I had to vent."

"You must've been pretty angry then." Ritsu can only nod at Richard while Rei glares contemptuously at the 'man' she once fully believed in.

'You brought this upon yourself. I no longer have any loyalty to you.' Turning back to Richard and Ritsu, she says, "We should proceed down to Terminal Dogma so you can show us the status of the spares, Doctor."

"Agreed, Rei." With that, Ritsu leads them down to Terminal Dogma in fifteen minutes. Before she opens the door, Ritsu says, "You won't like what you're about to see. Neither of you." Richard nods his understanding and Rei tentatively takes his hand into hers before responding.

"Understood." Ritsu opens the door, allowing the two teens to see. Rei's gasp of horrified shock causes Richard to turn her away from the sight. "What's happening to them?"

Inside the massive LCL-filled tank are duplicates of Rei. Naked, giggling nonsensically and falling apart slowly. Richard can only feel his gorge rise as one duplicate's head falls off its shoulders.

"What's happened to them, Doc? Why are they falling apart?"

"Far as I can tell, it was something the previous Commander had done without my knowledge. It was a fail-safe system of sorts that unless a code is entered…"

"The spares disintegrate." Rei's summation gets a weary sound from Ritsu before the woman replies.

"Correct, Rei. Had you not come out unscathed like you had…"

"I understand." Of course, Richard can't help commenting himself.

"I don't know what's worse. The sight of your spares falling apart or the fact they're giggling idiotically while falling apart."

"I am of the same quandary." Turning around in Richard's arms, seeing the tank of her slowly disintegrating duplicates, Rei can't help asking, "Isn't there anything that can be done for them?"

"I'm afraid not, Rei. As you can see, their damage is heavily extensive." Ritsu reaches into the pocket of her lab coat and pulls out a remote. "But, you can show them mercy by pulling the plug on them so they won't suffer anymore. Even though they were never brought to life to begin with. It's your choice, Rei." Silently, Rei extends her hand for the remote, getting a nod from Ritsu.

"Which button do I press?"

"The red one."

"Understood." Pressing the button while the remote's in Ritsu's hand, Rei sees the LCL in the tank change from amber to blue. With that, the disintegration of the spares is hastened, with tears falling from Rei's eyes. 'I was truly lucky. But, how did…' Once the spares are all destroyed, Rei sniffles before looking up toward Richard. With Richard noticing.

"You okay, beautiful?"

"I believe I will be." Richard can only hold her close before turning toward Ritsu.

"Where do we go from here, Doc?"

"Let's see. Rei's a full human, with no trace of Angel DNA in her at all. Meaning she can't project an AT-Field of her own. She no longer has an EVA to Pilot." Giving them both a warm smile, she says, "Go have some kids, you two. Give Shinji and Rits' kid some playmates." Rei and Richard both blink before smiling widely, with Richard looking into Rei's red eyes.

"Well, seeing as your part's done with…"

"In an active role, yes. But I can't abandon Shinji and Asuka now. Much like Shinji's code dictates, I can't help but feel they'll need me and not know it yet."

"I understand." Kissing Rei's lips, Richard adds, "You're staying, I'm staying. But we are going to start on our family straight away." He then whispers into her right ear, "You'll make a wonderful Mother." Rei's face has a deep red hue to it, yet also has a smile on her lips.

"Much like you'll make a wonderful Father." Turning back toward the now empty tank, Rei lightly sniffles. "Let's go. There's nothing more to do here." Ritsu gives a nod as Richard slides his left hand across Rei's firm ass to her left hip, getting a giggle from her. "Richard…"

"Can't help it, Rei. You're too irresistible for me to keep my hands off of." Rei just turns to Richard, her red gaze smoldering in passion.

"I ask that you refrain from jumping my bones until after we return to the room. Then, and only then, can we follow Dr Akagi's instruction."

"Works for me."

_(4:30 am; Treadwell Industries; CEO office)_

Groaning as he opens his eyes, Kensuke catches sight of Emily sleeping cutely at his side, washcloth in hand. Blinking at the sight, Kensuke can't help but hear a barely stifled snicker. Turning toward the snicker, he sees Edith Treadwell. Wide grin on her face.

"Morning, Mr Aida."

"Morning, Mrs Treadwell." Looking back toward Emily, he can't help but shake his head in embarrassment. "I can't believe I passed out like that."

"You had a rough day yesterday. Emily doesn't hold it against you. Neither does her Dad or I. Slim's unsure about you, though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Emily's the closest thing Slim has to a daughter or a niece. So, naturally, he's overprotective of her." Seeing Kensuke reach toward Emily's short-cut hair, she quickly adds, "The last boy that tried that with her hair got thrown into a wall. And she was half-asleep." Kensuke can't help but gulp audibly. Next thing he knows, Edith's laughing softly. "Slim did the throwing, not Emmy."

"Okay. One thing I don't get though."

"What might that be?"

"When she introduced herself, her last name was Johnson. Yet you're her Mom. What gives?"

"Johnson was my maiden name. We registered her under my maiden name to give her some peace of mind. After all, what do you think would've happened if her last name was registered as Treadwell?"

"She would've been harassed to no end by all kinds." Edith nods at his perceptiveness before Kensuke frowns. "That can't be the only reason, though." Getting a sigh from her, Kensuke asks, "Is there something wrong, Mrs Treadwell?"

"Yeah. Someone that doesn't like her Father or I very much is searching for us. And may be intending to harm her before doing us in."

"Meaning that sooner or later, he's going to come across the company here in Tokyo-3." Kensuke's words get a nod from Edith before he asks, "What can I do to help?"

"Watch over Emmy and never reveal her status as a Treadwell heiress until after the danger's passed." Gazing softly at a sleeping Emily, Edith adds, "Of course, she may well prefer to reveal her status as a Treadwell anyway. If only to lure our enemy out into the open."

"She wants a piece of him, huh?"

"Yep. Quite frankly, so do Sam and I. Not sure about Slim, though."

"Hell yeah I want a piece of this guy." At the new voice, Kensuke and Edith both turn and see Slim standing. His arms crossed and a grim expression on his face. "After all, he caused Emmy and me to evac in a hurry when I was trying to get a robot's chassis done. I don't much care for people that pull that kind of crap. Especially around my business." Kensuke and Edith both can't help but sweat-drop at that.

_(Tokyo-2 Interpol field office; 0630 hrs)_

"This is where the man who was partnered with your Father works?"

"Yep. That it is." Turning to Nikita, Brian asks, "Surprised?"

"I am. How did an Interpol Agent wind up partnered with an FBI Agent?"

"Hell if I know. But I've a pretty good hunch. Shall we?"

Nikita gamely nods at Brian as they exit his Mustang, having left her entourage behind in Tokyo-3. As they both walk into the lobby, they come across a female Interpol Civilian Aide working as receptionist.

"Welcome to the Tokyo-2 Interpol Field Office." Her voice is bubbly, yet her words are jaded. As if she'd said them repeatedly and are starting to get on her nerves. "How can I be of assistance?"

"My lady friend and I are wondering if Fred Cochrane's in."

"Oh, yes he is, sir. You're even in luck as Chief Inspector Cochrane is in his office right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"You might say that. One that's long overdue." Without delay, Brian moves past her, Nikita in tow. The C.A. protesting the whole way.

"Sir! You can't go in without me telling the Chief Inspector you're here! Sir, wait!" As she trails behind them, trying to get them to stop, she cries out, "I'm going to get into trouble if you don't stop, sir!"

"No, you won't. I'll personally tell Cochrane I was too much for you to handle."

"That's even worse!" Upon them reaching the office door of Chief Inspector Cochrane, the C.A. groans before muttering, "First fucking year!" As Brian opens the door, he can hear an arrogant voice speaking smoothly.

"I see. How credible is the information? Very well. I'll have it looked into. Thank you very much, Prime Minister Saconaga." Putting the phone down, the man turns toward his office door and scowls at the unexpected company. "I don't believe you have an appointment. I strongly suggest you make one."

"I have. Ten times, twice a year, for five years. Remember me, Cochrane, or is your memory so lousy, you need a reminder?" Cochrane's scowl becomes an outright frown.

"I do not believe I like your attitude. Leave!" Looking outward, Cochrane calls out, "Miss Ugatinoga, call Security and clear out your desk!" The C.A.'s gasp gets a smile from Cochrane and a scowl from Brian.

"Not on your life, jackass. She did nothing to warrant that. I stormed past her because of your reputation when it comes to appointments."

"I'll consider it. Now leave."

"Nothing doing. I've got you where I want you and you won't get away that easily. Nikita, why don't you and… hey, where'd the C.A. go?" Nikita looks around before seeing the C.A. slump her head down while seating herself on a bench.

"Found her. I'll keep her company, Brian."

"Thanks, Nik."

Nikita gives Brian a warm smile before Brian closes the door. Leaving the two men alone. Taking a seat, he stares Cochrane right in the eye before speaking.

"Thomas Joseph Dyson, FBI. Died 30 Sept 2000. Shot twice. You were assigned to him the day he died. Remember that?"

"All too well. I don't see how… wait. Dyson?" Cochrane blinks at Brian before smiling widely. "Brian Thomas Dyson. Tom's son." Looking Brian up and down, Cochrane nods. "You've grown quite a bit, my boy."

"So it would seem." Cochrane gives Brian a nod before commenting.

"I imagine you're with the FBI, much like your Father was."

"Nope. Section-2. With the UN Agency NERV." Without waiting, Brian begins. "I've come to inform you that my lady friend and I are investigating Dad's death."

"I'd expect no less. Even though it's a cold case by now."

"Far as I'm concerned, it's not a cold case. I never considered it to be one."

"But of course. Have you had any progress?"

"Somewhat. During the course of the investigation, we noticed a discrepancy of sorts."

"What sort of discrepancy?"

"How you were facing East and Dad was facing West when he was shot in the back. Then the gunman walked up to him and shot him in the head."

"Yes. That's what happened. Where's the discrepancy?"

"According to the pictures, and the forensics report, Dad's body was facing North. Care to tell me what really happened?"

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, young man." Sniffling, Cochrane adds, "Of course, considering who your lady friend is, I can't exactly say I'm surprised."

"What does she have to do with what I'm talking about?"

"I'll be more than happy to tell you." Giving Brian a derisive sneer, he goes on. "Nikita Kamenev, daughter and only offspring of Anastasia Kamenev, of the Kamenev _mafiya_ family. Father unknown to date. Brought up in the _mafiya_ lifestyle by her Mother and late Grandfather, Dmitri Kamenev. Fascinatingly enough, your own Father was the lead Agent that brought Dmitri to Justice."

"That's irrelevant as to how I'm associated with her."

"Is that so? I heard a very interesting rumor about Nikita."

"What kind?"

"About how she went crazy and took on another personality. Calling herself 'Devilwoman' to give the Kamenev _mafiya_ family competition of sorts." Brian's sorely tempted to tell Cochrane off, yet he suppresses the urge just enough to speak.

"In any case, Nikita and I are working together. Meaning that one way or another, Dad's case is going to be closed."

"You don't mind that she is _mafiya_? That her late grandfather was brought down by your dead Father two years before he died in the aftermath of Second Impact? You working on his case with her constitute a conflict of interests."

"Only if I am FBI or Interpol. Seeing as I'm Section-2, I have no qualms in working with her. Nikita and I are going to be staying at the Lotus Inn here in Tokyo-2. Room 2287." With that, Brian gets up from the chair and heads for the door. Only to stop when he hears Cochrane's voice.

"Do you really not mind her _mafiya_ stature?"

"I don't." Mentally, he adds, 'She wants better for herself, you asshole.'

"I see. Do you still have that revolver your Father bought you?"

"Oh yeah. Much like the American Express Card. I don't go anywhere without it." Brian opens the door and exits the office. Only to see Nikita and the Guard exchanging giggles and bantering back and forth. "I see you made a new friend."

"You bet. Machiko Ugatinoga, my boyfriend, Brian Dyson. Brian, Machiko." Brian gives Machiko a nod, with Machiko giving a slight bow before Nikita asks, "How'd it go?"

"I'll put it to you like this. Something's rotten about that guy. And I really doubt it's his attitude. Although it's not really doing him any favors."

"He's always like that to everyone. Talking down to them." Machiko's soft voice gets their attention before she adds, "Even I'm subjected to it."

"Why do you put up with it? Why not transfer out of here to work as C.A. at another Interpol office? Or at least a different Law Enforcement branch?"

"I've seen many Investigators and Civilian Aides do that, Mr Dyson. Only for the Chief Inspector to spread foul lies about them. Be they lazy, incompetent or generally unfit for their duties. Even though myself, their fitness reports and the other Investigators say otherwise."

"Let me guess. Their aspirations of a clean start are savagely torpedoed."

"Your guess is correct, Nikita." Next thing they know, Cochrane sticks his head out of his office.

"Ugatinoga, my office, now!"

Machiko can only sigh haplessly as she goes into Cochrane's office. Watching as Machiko goes in, Brian makes his decision. Nikita catches what he's thinking and giggles her approval. Brian looks back at Nikita and blows a kiss at her. Getting a rosy red blush from her in return. Just as quickly as she went in, Machiko comes out of the office. Totally downtrodden. Nikita goes to the woman's side, Brian right behind her.

"You okay, Machiko?"

"No, Nikita. The Chief Inspector has dismissed me. He said I'm being blacklisted by Interpol against any other Law Enforcement Agency hiring me. I'd be lucky to get a job at a burger joint."

"I know it's not my place, but I can offer a spot in Section-2 that's been needing to be filled out." Brian's words get Machiko to look up at him as he goes on. "It'll be the same duties you were doing here, only for a boss that's a little more of a 'people-person'. And I mean a little more."

"Hmm. Compared to the guy I was just working for, it might just be a step up for me, Mr Dyson. Who do I go see, and where?"

"Captain Peter Sychola, Tokyo-3."

"Tokyo-3? Where the Angels are attacking?" Machiko's eyes are wide as Brian nods and Nikita giggles. "Where those big robots are fighting to save humanity?"

"Yup. So, what do you say?"

"Are you kidding? I'm in!" Without warning, Machiko jumps into Brian's arms and kisses him soundly. Nikita, knowing she should be jealous, but doesn't have it in her, can only giggle raucously. Machiko then ends the kiss, her face beet red, and cries out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rushing back to her now former workstation, she begins packing her personal effects in a mad frenzy. "I just can't help myself at times!" Brian recovers his wits just as Machiko blurs out the door, laughing giddily.

They both look out where Machiko had exited before each other, then over to Cochrane's office. Upon seeing a stunned Cochrane poking his head out his office door, blinking in disbelief, Brian and Nikita both turn back to each other. Sharing one thought in particular.

'Totally worth it!' Only to hear Cochrane speaking again.

"Where is Ugatinoga going in such a good mood?"

"Somewhere she can get some respect, jerkweed." Brian's reply gets Cochrane to glare at him before speaking again.

"You dare come in here, have a brain fart and then tell me you've sent a blacklist somewhere 'she can get respect'? I will have your credentials for this outrage!"

"No, Cochrane." At the new voice, they all turn and see a well-dressed woman striding toward him. "If anything is an outrage, it's your attitude toward others. Particularly within Interpol and outside it. I just read the report you submitted regarding the Kirishima case and found your 'investigation' to be half-assed."

"It was not half-assed, Director Simms. It was fully done."

"Then why is there a comment about you letting leads go by without even looking at them?"

"Oh please, Director. Do you really expect me to buy that baloney about compact N-2 devices? It's a pipe dream!"

"Pipe dream or not, cases like that are grave matters. Consider yourself on report for your attitude of late and on abeyance for your performance on this case." His eyes going wide, Cochrane sputters out.

"A-A-Abeyance? You mean I'm going to be terminated from Interpol? Even though I have a high rate of case closures?"

"If there's one more instance of you doing the cases you're assigned to in a half-assed manner…"

"I understand, Director. No more half-assing. You have my word. My work will be fully-assed." Hearing snickers behind him, Cochrane sneers before asking, "Have you met the son of an FBI Agent I worked with once? Or the son's paramour?"

"I don't believe I have, Cochrane."

"Very well, Director. Introducing Brian Dyson, of the UN Agency NERV's Section-2 and his paramour, Nikita Kamenev. Brian, Nikita, Director Madeline Simms." Madeline looks them both over before her eyes go wide in shock.

"Kamenev? As in the Kamenev _mafiya_ family?" Cochrane's smugly smirking at the thought of Brian being arrested for associating himself with a _mafiya_ family member. Only for the smirk to fade at Nikita's words.

"The very same, Director. But I want to distance myself from it. That life is just not for me."

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? IT'S IN YOUR BLOOD!" Cochrane's face is an interesting shade of purple as he goes on. "I EVEN HEARD YOU WENT INSANE AND BECAME A SLUTTY VILLAINESS!" Next thing Cochrane knows, however, Brian's fist collides with his face. Knocking Cochrane down onto his ass.

"Don't you ever speak that way about Nikita again. As I won't be held responsible for what happens. Nor will I stop it." Fully steamed now, Cochrane bolts back up, snarling.

"Director, I wish to file formal charges of assault on Mr Dyson here. It's likely he got his temper from his dead ill-bred Father." Upon feeling a shoe collide with his groin, Cochrane falls back to the floor, clutching his groin in pain. A scowling Nikita examining her shoe.

"No wonder people don't like you, Mr Cochrane. You don't like anyone at all. I suggest you don't speak ill of Agent Dyson or Brian again. Brian's a lot more personable than you any day of the week." Upon finishing examining her shoe, she grits out, "These pumps cost me $350. You're lucky the one that went into your groin is not damaged. Otherwise I'd be grumpy."

"You see, Director? You see? These two are a detriment to good order!"

"I think not, Cochrane. Their actions were more than justified." The Director's voice gets all in the room to look toward her as she goes on. "Quite frankly, I think they restrained themselves just enough. Am I correct, Mr Dyson and Miss Kamenev?"

"You are, Director." Nikita turns toward a fuming Cochrane before back to the Director. "But I was tempted to do more than merely kicking him in the nuts."

"I understand, Miss Kamenev." Turning toward Brian, the Director asks, "So what brings you here today, Mr Dyson?"

"Nikita and I just came to let the 'Chief Inspector' know that Nikita and I are investigating my Dad's murder."

"Is that so, Chief Inspector?"

"It is, Director. But it's a cold case."

"My Father always said 'There's no such thing as a cold case', Cochrane. You'd do well to think about that while working with Brian and Nikita on this."

"WORK? WITH THEM? ARE YOU HIGH?"

"In that order, yes, yes, no." Crossing her arms, the Director narrows her eyes and adds, "This is non-negotiable, Cochrane. Either you work with them or your career here is finished. Am I clear?" Cochrane can tell the woman means business and sighs.

"Yes, Director."

"Splendid. Mr Dyson, you and your fair lady can consider Interpol at your disposal in regards to Agent Dyson's murder."

"I thank you, Director Simms." The Director only smiles warmly before replying.

"You can thank me when the varmint is found." Unknown to either of them, Nikita is eying the Director intently. Until…

"Is something amiss, Miss Kamenev?"

"Might we speak alone, Director Simms?"

"Yes, of course. Gentlemen."

Getting a nod from Cochrane and Brian both, the Director and Nikita go to the Director's office and go in. Once the Director's closed the door, she offers Nikita a seat before sitting down herself.

"So, Miss Kamenev, what is it you wish to speak of?"

"When are you going to tell him, Director? When are you going to tell Brian the truth about you?"

"I… I don't know what you mean, Miss Kamenev." Taken aback, the Director weakly grins and adds, "I don't think I quite follow you."

"Let's see if you can follow me around the room, then Madeline. Your warm smile toward Brian, your pledging the resources of Interpol to a murder case of an FBI Agent. Brian's Father, no less. Your speaking in our defense, which was pretty cool, by the way." Her eyes narrowing, Nikita adds, "Your referring to the one that killed Brian's Father as a varmint. I heard a bit of venom in that sentence, meaning that you either knew Tom Dyson personally or you take all murders of Law Enforcement personnel personally." Madeline opens her mouth before closing it and sighing.

"I guess there's no point in trying to bullshit you, Miss Kamenev." Reaching into her desk, she brings out a picture and gazes upon it. Soft smile on her face. "What has Brian told you about his Mother?"

"That she died the day he was born. Of course, he was probably told that when he was old enough to ask." When Madeline doesn't reply, Nikita asks, "You are his Mother, aren't you?"

"I am." Passing the picture to Nikita, Madeline goes on. "I first met Tom Dyson in Washington DC on my first assignment for Interpol. It was a fling, but we both wanted more. Marriage, kids, the works. I was more than willing to request a reassignment to the States in the Interpol office for DC. If not chuck it all away to be a housewife and stay-at-home Mom."

"Why didn't you?"

"My supervisor at the time was much like Cochrane. Only a lot more professional. Maybe a little too professional. When I submitted my request and it got denied, I submitted my resignation."

"Only it was rejected."

"Yes. That day, however, I found out." Nikita's eyes go wide before both women smile widely. "That's right. I was pregnant with Brian. I went to Tom's apartment to tell him the news. He was ecstatic, up until I told him what my supervisor had done."

"That must've sucked."

"It did. Tom was so livid, he wanted to just march right into that jerk's office and kneecap him."

"So that's where Brian got it from."

"Huh?" As Nikita tells her, Madeline can only shake her head before guffawing. "He's a chip off the old block! Tom always favored that tactic over lethal force!"

Nikita's giggling madly at the thought of her beloved shooting a cultist in the kneecaps at seven years old. Their laughter tapers off before they both recompose themselves.

"Oh, thank you, Nikita. I haven't laughed like that in who knows how long."

"You're welcome, Madeline." Looking at the picture, Nikita can only gasp. "Oh, he's so adorable! How old was he when this was taken?"

"Just three days." Sighing, Madeline resumes. "Of course, the supervisor wasn't happy I went on Maternity Leave when I was six months along. So, he went behind my back and arranged for me to be transferred far away from Tom and Brian both. But he did give me the courtesy, such as it was, to say good-bye to them both. He even told me to forget about them, as they weren't worth my time."

"I hope you decked him for that."

"I did. Right after he said it, no less. I hugged Tom close, saying that one way or another, I'll find my way back to them both. If not write to them often. In turn, he said he'd keep in touch with me. We wrote each other frequently, with Tom including pictures of Brian as he grew. But then…" Madeline's voice trails off in a sob, with Nikita piecing it together.

"Second Impact, and Tom's death." At Madeline's nod, Nikita asks, "Why not come forward then, though?"

"In his last letter to me, Tom told me that he'd told Brian that I died giving birth to him, and that he regretted it. He wanted to come clean, with me there for them both. Tragically enough, the day I got the letter was the same day I learned Tom had died. I broke down, weeping. My love was dead, our little boy thought me dead. I cursed my then former supervisor to no end behind his back. If not for him…" Madeline then breaks down completely, with Nikita taking her into her arms, joining her in tears. Five minutes later, they regain their composure and Nikita eases away from Madeline.

"It's not too late, Madeline. You can still tell him and show him his Dad's last letter to you. If not all of them."

"Perhaps, but not now. At least until Tom's killer's been brought to justice." Reaching into her desk once more, Madeline brings out a key envelop and hands it to Nikita. With Nikita looking curiously at it.

"What's this?"

"If something happens to me beforehand, I want you to take Brian to the address in this envelop. One of Tom's friends knew of our love for each other and supported us both. Much to the point of bringing me this envelop upon his death. He even encouraged me to come forward and tell Brian the truth. But how can I do that to a little boy that just lost his Father and thought his Mother dead? It'd be cruel and sadistic to no end."

"Brian's old enough to know now, though. Much like I'm sure you kept a discrete eye on him from afar as he grew up with his Aunt Cassandra."

"I did. And I'm pleased at how well he grew." Giving Nikita a soft smirk, she adds, "Much like I'm looking forward to seeing my first grandbaby in your arms before the year's out." Nikita goes beet red at the insinuation before she smiles wickedly.

"We just got together, but I'll see if I can coax him into bed with me tonight."

"Wonderful!" Passing Nikita a card with a number on it, Madeline adds, "I want to know when you do about any baby news you may have for me."

"Wanting to play 'Catch-up for fussing over a baby', huh?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. I missed my chance with Brian and I don't want to miss out over any grandchildren. Much like I'm sure Tom wouldn't have."

"How many children did you want, had that jerk not ruined things between you and Tom?"

"I'm thinking four, five tops." Giving Nikita a grin, she asks, "How many children do you want?"

"I'm thinking six, maybe seven." Upon Madeline nodding, Nikita asks, "Shall we see how the investigation's going?"

"Sure." As they exit Madeline's office, they notice Brian sitting by a computer tech's station. With Cochrane nowhere in sight. "Where'd Cochrane go?"

"He said something about getting tea and crumpets." Brian shrugs before looking up and frowning. "You okay, Director Simms? You look a little down about something."

"I'm fine, Agent Dyson. It's just the thought of a fallen Law Enforcement Agent's murder not having been solved all this time… plus the burden of the Agent's offspring in resolving the case."

"I know. But Dad deserves no less of me. I owe it to him."

"Brian…" Nikita goes to him and wraps her arms around him, nestling him into her torso. "I'm sure your Dad's proud of how you turned out. There's no need to carry the weight of it yourself." Sinking down into her embrace, Brian sighs softly.

"Thanks, Nik." Turning to the tech, while nestled in Nikita's embrace, Brian begins. "Okay, we're looking for a man or woman that specializes in avoiding ballistics forensics. Maybe putting ammunition into a weapon with a slightly larger chamber to avoid leaving striations on a bullet."

"Wouldn't a blank barrel in the same caliber do that?" The tech's query gets a quick negative headshake from Brian.

"No. Even a blank barrel leaves scuff marks on the circumference of a bullet. The bullets recovered from Dad were in pristine condition. Aside, of course, from the powder burns on the back end of the bullet."

"Of course. But what about the chambering, if that's what you're thinking?"

"An adapter of sorts in the chamber would be able to seat the round. We could be looking for a skilled gunsmith or armorer as well." As the tech enters the parameters, a stunned Madeline turns to Brian.

"Impressive, Agent Dyson. It seems you've done some research into ballistics."

"Somewhat. Of course, it's just a theory. But it's also the only one that makes sense. Even if it's not feasible."

"But wouldn't an oversized barrel prohibit bullet travel?"

"Yeah. Meaning the shooter had to have used high pressure rounds. I'm thinking 230 grain, at least, when it comes to 5.56x45mm."

"230 grain? Not possible." Cochrane's voice cuts through to them as he goes on. "Ammunition with that kind of grain count is not available in any way."

"Meaning our shooter loads his or her ammo. Maybe even reuses the brass, which explains why no shell casings were recovered."

"Don't be absurd. Even if the shell casings are reloaded, it's just not possible to get that many grains into a casing."

"Wait. Director Simms, wasn't there a new kind of gunpowder that was significantly stronger than the usual kind that came out 17 years ago? Able to make a round go faster while taking up the same amount of, or less, space?" The tech's query gets a nod from Madeline before the tech goes back to work. "If I can access the propellant factories' inventories, I can find the kind of propellant that Agent Dyson kinda had in mind."

"Excellent, Martin. What then?"

"See how it performed and… yes! Bingo!" As the information comes up, Martin goes on. "There's one kind of propellant. It was so powerful, even at 183 grains, the bullet would be fired and still move fast. Even in a slightly oversized barrel."

"Why am I sensing a 'but', Martin?"

"It was so powerful, a month after it came out, it was quickly pulled off the shelves of commercial stores. Any bullet fired from a rifled barrel would go so fast, not even sandbags or armor plating can stop it. The American ATF issued a citation to the company, declaring the propellant too dangerous for use. They even went so far as to order the stocks recalled and destroyed, along with the research notes."

"Any sales?"

"Bringing up the lists now, Agent Dyson."

As Martin's fingers fly over the keyboard, Nikita feels Brian trembling before increasing her hug. Calming him down. Next thing they know, Martin's voice comes up.

"Would you like the return listings as well, see if anyone retained the propellant or ammunition loaded with it?"

"Go for it, man." Martin nods and brings up the lists, putting them side by side. Brian can't help but whistle. "I can't believe only 1,000 people bought and ret… wait. There's one sale that wasn't returned. Could you bring it up closer please?"

"Sure." Isolating the sale, Martin reads it off. "100 boxes of 50 count 5.56x45mm ammunition with that type of propellant was sold. But the buyer gave the name of Bobo."

"How many 'Bobo's can there be?" Cochrane's voice is starting to get aggravating as he asks, "Even more, 'Bobo' is obviously an alias."

"Duh. Whoever sold 'Bobo' the ammunition seems to know him or her in that manner and noted him or her down as such on the sales sheet. If anything, 'Bobo' is bound to be a nickname. Martin, see if you can find anyone that uses that particular nickname as I doubt there's a description of him or her."

"You got it, Miss Kamenev." Upon listing all the names with 'Bobo' as an alias or nickname, Martin says, "55 matches so far worldwide, Miss Kamenev."

"Okay. Exclude the ones that aren't avid shooters." The list is brought down to 25. "Alright. Now for the ones that do not own 5.56x45mm or higher caliber weapons." This brings the list down to 10. Before she can say anything more, however, a warning flashes on the screen. "Talk to me, Martin."

"We lost access to the network hard-line, Miss Kamenev. I'll print out what we have so far so we don't lose any info." As it prints out, Martin sighs out, "If not for the hard-line access being lost…"

"I understand, Martin. I thank you for your diligent work." Madeline gives Martin an encouraging nod before looking around and scowling. "Anybody seen Cochrane?"

"Looking for me, Director?" Cochrane's tone is wary, getting all to roll their eyes at him. "I had to answer a certain call." Madeline can only shake her head in exasperation as he asks, "Did I miss anything?"

"Just the loss of the network hard line. But at least we have something to work with. Martin, how long until the hard line access is back up?"

"Shouldn't be too long. I'll get started right now, Agent Dyson."

"Great." Looking at Nikita, Brian asks, "Up to doing a little legwork to eliminate until access is restored?"

"Sure. We can always fill Martin in when he gets access reestablished so he can keep score."

"I'll be waiting." Martin's voice under his workstation gets their attention as he goes on. "Much like I'll… AAAAAHHHHH!" As Martin's body convulses, they all move away until they see Martin stop convulsing and hear his voice again. "Wow! That was invigorating! Lemme see if I can do it again. AH-HAHAHAHA!" Brian and Nikita both sweat-drop before turning to Madeline, in time to see her shake her head.

"He's not doing anything crazy, is he?"

"Depends on how you define 'crazy', Agent Dyson." At Martin convulsing again, Madeline adds, "But he's also an electrical wizard when he's not frying himself silly!" Nikita can't help but giggle at a slightly amusing thought. "Miss Kamenev?"

"One thing I'd like to know. Is Martin married or with a girlfriend?"

"No to either. Much like he's not exactly looking. Why do you ask?"

"I know someone that, quite frankly and literally, he can make beautiful sparks with." Tittering softly, she adds, "I can just see sparks flying already!" At that, Martin stops convulsing and a happy sigh is heard.

"Ah, I needed that!" Eager to exit the lunacy, Brian and Nikita both exit, the printout in hand. When they get out to the Mustang and unlock/open the doors, however, Brian notices something amiss.

"Odd. This wasn't in here when we went inside." Nikita looks and nods at seeing a jewel CD case on the center console behind the shift lever.

"How could it have gotten in here? The doors were locked, weren't they?"

"Yeah, they were." After Brian carefully inspects the car, with no sign of an explosive device, they both sigh in relief. Upon them getting in, Brian picks up the CD case and opens it. Inside is a solitary audio CD. "I doubt it's music. Still…"

"Agreed." Once Brian puts it in, they hear the tune of 'Hall of the Mountain King'. "Seems like someone's idea of an introduction."

"Yeah." Putting the car into gear, Brian pulls away before chuckling. "Gotta admit, though, I like this tune." Next thing they know, a man's voice comes up.

"_I hope you enjoyed the music, Agent Dyson and, if I timed it right, Miss Kamenev. If you're listening to this, then I'm pleased you're brave enough to even enter a car even though I could have planted a car bomb. But that's not the way I do things. I view car bombs as distasteful and quite cowardly." _

"He's chivalrous, gotta give him that much." Brian's comment gets a giggle from Nikita.

"_By now, you're both looking for me by my nickname of 'Bobo'. I'm pleased to report that you're starting on the right path. By now, you should have a list of 10 names with 'Bobo' in them. Feel free to go systematically if you like. It gives me more time to prepare for when we meet should you do so."_

"Why is it I'm not liking the way this guy said that?" Nikita can only nod before speaking.

"I'm not liking it either."

"_Just so you know, dear boy, when I killed your Father, it was nothing personal. I didn't even know he was a family man. Should you restrain your hunger for vengeance, and we meet, I'll be more than happy to tell you who had hired me to kill him, and why."_ The voice then chortles in amusement.

"_But first, you have to eliminate the suspects on your list, one by one. Feel free to leave them alive as they're just innocents with the misfortune of having the same appellation as myself. So, on that note, ta-ta and enjoy the search along with the music." _With that, the music resumes, with 'Flight of the Valkyries' now playing.

"Okay. It seems our shooter's a guy with some kind of culture. If not a bit of a classic music buff. Any feminine names on the list, Nik?"

"Yeah, two." Crossing them off, Nikita can only smirk. "I wasn't exactly sure I was ready to meet a woman that calls herself 'Bobo' anyway." Brian gives a snicker at that before Nikita giggles. As she thinks about the voice, her eyes go wide. "Brian, the voice. It had a prominent Russian accent."

"Any idea from where?"

"No. But there are three Russian names on this list!" Eagerly marking off the non-Russian names, Nikita grins widely. "Our workload's just been reduced greatly."

"Yeah. It has." Brian frowns in consternation before he says, "I think this guy's making this a little too easy. I mean, leaving us the message on a CD. For that matter, how'd he know that we'd be looking for a name of 'Bobo', along with how many names use that moniker?"

"Ah shit. There's a leak."

"Yep. Got your Makarov?"

"Yeah. Got your Baby Eagle and snub-nose?"

"Oh yeah."

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek; Berto's lab; 0800)_

As he pores over the foil recovered from the theft of the N-2 prototypes, Berto can't help but be impressed.

"Somehow, someone was able to synthetically make magnetic foil. Mainly comprised of iron, and blended with something I'd never seen before."

"Is that how it was able to avoid flying out of the plane when the belly hatch was open?" At the sound of Kat's voice, Berto turns around and sees his _fiancée._

"Ah, morning, Kat."

"Right back at ya." Walking toward him, she adds, "You're missing breakfast, Berto. Don't tell me you worked all through the night."

"Okay. I won't." Kat sticks her tongue out playfully at him, getting him to chuckle. "Sorry, Kat. But once I got done going over the data from the Rei LMD, I thought I'd go over what Shinji and Asuka found in Old Yokohama." Checking his watch, Berto grimaces and asks, "It took me seven hours to figure it out? I'm slipping."

"No, you're not, Berto. You've just never seen this kind of foil before." Giving him a hug, she adds, "Even more, you've been awake for who knows how many hours now. So come eat and then go to bed in the 'cave', Berto." Playfully walking her fingers up his chest, Kat adds, "To ensure you get some sleep, I'll keep you company." A beet-red Berto can only nod as Kat tugs him out of his lab.

_(New Shinjuku; 0830)_

"Okay, who's 'Bobo' Number 1, Nik?"

"Brian, 'Bobo' Number 1 is named Vasily Pochenko, an artist of abstract forms. According to the global firearms registry, he owns a Bushmaster AR-15 rifle."

"Let's go meet him, shall we?" Nikita gives a giggle at that as they go into the building. With Brian asking, "How abstract are we talking here?"

"Dunno."

Next thing they know, they hear clucking before a scream and a THUD. Concerned for their first visit, they rush toward where the sound came from. Only to see a fully-grown man covered head to toe in blue paint and wearing goggles. They can only watch perplexed as the man makes his way onto a platform before slathering himself with blue paint. Blinking, they both look at each other before the man. Brian taking the opportunity to speak.

"Um, Vasily 'Bobo' Pochenko?"

"That I am." His Russian accent isn't as prominent as the one on the CD, yet it doesn't stop him from adding, "In blue!" Looking toward the voice, Vasily grins and asks, "What brings a member of the Men in Black to my humble abode? I'm not from another planet. I can assure you of that." Clucking again, he jumps off the platform before making contact with a canvas. _"Crap! Missed my mark!"_

'Really? Could have fooled me!' Putting it out of his mind, Brian asks, "Are you still in ownership of a Bushmaster AR-15, caliber 5.56x45mm?"

"Nah, I sold that thing 7 months ago to pay for all the materials I'm using to make my artwork."

"And you didn't think to update the registry when you sold it?"

"I filled out the form of sale/transfer and submitted it that day. Why you're here now boggles the mind." Making his way back onto his platform, he asks, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Have you ever owned a weapon of slightly larger caliber?"

"Nope. But I do now wish I didn't sell that AR-15. Lot of nut-jobs out there. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to resolve a case from back in the States. Thank you for your time, sir."

"Glad I could be of assistance, even if it was limited." Slathering himself in paint again, Vasily clucks once more before jumping off the platform. Brian and Nikita both can't help but wince at the impact Vasily makes with the canvas. "Ah-hah! Perfect!"

"Let's go on to the next one, Nik."

"Right." Marking Vasily off the list, Nikita mutters, "Never figured art could be so dangerous. Or nuts."

"Just goes to show how far some artists will go to make their art." Going back out to the Mustang, they get in and Brian resumes the drive. "Who's our next visit to, Nik?"

"According to the list, a man named Andrei Patinkov, in New Hiroshima."

"Hmm, that's two hours from here and another hour from Tokyo-2. We'll pay 'Bobo' 2 a visit and if it doesn't pan out, go back to Tokyo-2 and rest up." Nikita gives him a nod before hearing him sigh.

"You okay, Brian?"

"Yeah. It's just that I can't help feeling we're close to solving this case. And yet a long way from it."

"How so?"

"I can't help but feel there's more to what the guy said on the CD. Like when he killed Dad, it wasn't personal. Nor did he know Dad was a family man."

_(A basement; United States of America; New York City; 2040 hours)_

As two swarthy characters make their way to where the most damage will be done, the feminine form fidgets slightly before steeling herself. Upon reaching it, the man points her onward before setting his end up. Laying the case onto the floor, with the greatest of care, she listens as the man starts speaking.

"This is a communiqué from 'Christian Righteousness Front'. For too long, the evil that is known as Evangelion has existed, with their Pilots as yet unpunished. If you'll watch your screens carefully, you'll see my comrade is setting up the instrument of doom for the ones responsible for the travesty. We are not here to negotiate, but to make a point. Our demands are simple."

With that, the feminine figure flips the power switch on and starts making the adjustments as the man goes on.

"The evil entity known as NERV is to let the Final Emissary do his work in punishing humanity in its ways. The evil Evangelion Pilots are to be brought to us so that we may execute them in an orderly fashion. Any attempt to evacuate this structure, this corrupted seat of Global Power, will be punished severely. Any attempt to infiltrate and stop our mission will be punished severely. Make no mistake. We are in control and advise you to not attempt growing a brain. To do so will be detrimental to your good health." Pausing to breathe, the man goes on.

"Should our demands be met, and upon the demise of the Evangelion Pilots, we will gladly shut the weapon down, leaving this building and all within it intact. Of course, should the Almighty decide to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth with the arrival of the Final Emissary, it'd pretty much be a moot point. If our demands are not met, well, I'm sure you get the idea. All Praise His Glory!" Ending his spiel, the man turns to his cohort.

"Any difficulty, Sister?"

"None, Brother. All is ready. The weapon is set at medium range, with the maximum amount of time allotted."

"Excellent, Sister. Come. Let us wait outside and greet our future guests for when they arrive. It's a fine day for a public execution, is it not?"

"Yes, Brother."

_(Old Osaka N-Tek; 0840 hours)_

"**Alert One! Tracking beacon detected! Alert One! Tracking beacon detected! Alert One! Tracking beacon detected!"** A sleepy Berto makes his way to the computer before logging on and blinking to full awareness.

"Aw shit! Guys, we've a major 911!" With that, Josh, Jefferson and Kat run in, with Berto going on. "One of the prototypes was just activated in the worst possible place!"

"I'll say. Get Rachel on the phone, now!" As Berto does so, Jefferson asks, "Does it say how much time on there, Berto?"

"No. But… I can piggyback on the signal and see if I can disarm it from here while leaving the tracking beacon on."

"Do what you can." Before Berto can nod, Rachel's voice comes through.

"_What's the situation, Jefferson?"_

"Rachel, a 'Broken Arrow' was just detected at the UN Building! One of the N-2 prototypes is active!" Rachel's response is really quite warranted, even though she's cultured.

"_AW SHIT!"_


	63. Chapter 63

Shinji Steel 63

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(UN Headquarters; same time)_

As they walk along the building's hallway, the two fiends pass by the Security Officers they'd silently slain while infiltrating the facility. Only to pause at seeing the sign for directing people to the Secretary-General's office on the wall. Both look at each other before the man speaks.

"It would do us well to have an extra bargaining chip. The Secretary-General has considerable clout. Perhaps we can use that clout to speed the process."

"Perhaps. But I saw the news when it was reported she'd been shot and killed. Only for her to have actually survived thanks to a robotic body double."

"Your point being…"

"Just how do we know we'll be grabbing the right one, not a robot?"

"Very true. But we can't exactly afford to ask. Let's grab her."

"Right." As they head to the office, the feminine form speaks again. "Just for the record, what we're doing right now when it comes to the Secretary-General screams 'bad idea'. We should just leave her in her office to die."

"Just for the record, it's not and that idea of leaving her in here does have appeal." When they reach the Secretary-General's office, they see the door is closed. Trying the knob, the man chortles at it being locked. "I just love it when they play hard to get." Drawing a handgun, he aims it at the lock and pulls the trigger. As the door crawls open, the man sees Rachel sitting behind her desk. Frown on her face.

"You can expect the repairs will be billed to you."

"I think not, Madam Secretary-General." Angling his gun at her, he adds, "You'll be paying the ultimate price for what your organization's done. Get up from behind the desk as you'll be executed alongside the Pilots once, or should, they arrive. Or, if you prefer, you can remain in here and live until one of the N-2s my associate and I have stolen and placed in your basement blows in the next hour."

'So it was an "Empty Quiver" and not a "Broken Arrow" as initially reported. Only now it has the potential to become a "NUCFLASH". This sucks! I hope Berto's getting all this.' Maintaining her composure, Rachel asks, "How long do you expect me to buy that rubbish? Even the fastest plane in the world can't fly from Japan to here that fast. The Pilots won't get here in an hour, you dolt!"

"I realize that. Which is why I'd be more satisfied to make it clear we mean business. By allowing the N-2 to detonate in this building, it'll dissuade the Evangelion Pilots from destroying the Final Emissary."

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek; same time)_

"Aw shit! We've got a potential 'NUCFLASH' in the works, guys!"

"How's the disarm coming, Berto?"

"Not good, Jefferson. I can't interface with it remotely. Someone has to be there to disarm it."

_(New York City; ten blocks from the UN Headquarters)_

Driving in his Patrol Cruiser, United Nations Police-New York Officer Danny O'Malley looks from side to side out of the corners of his eyes. Watching for any occurrence needing Police scrutiny. Next thing the Caucasian Officer knows, his radio squawks.

"_Attention, any Unit in vicinity of the UN Headquarters, a bomb threat has been reported. The nature of the threat is unknown, as is type of ordnance. A communiqué is currently airing on the news. Please respond Code 2."_

"If it's not one thing, it's another." Picking up his mike, Danny calls in. "This is UNP-NY 5585, what about ESU and EOD?"

"_UNP-NY 5585, be advised ESU and State Police EOD Teams are en route. ETA is twenty minutes. Crowd Control required."_

"10-4. 5585 responding Code 2." That said, Danny ups the speed slightly. Knowing that an incident this big can quickly get out of hand. The quicker he arrives and gets to work at crowd control, the better.

"_10-4, 5585. Any other units, please respond Code 2."_

"_This is UNP-NY 6657, responding Code 2."_ Danny can't help but grin at the voice. Even though he and Lisa Kinsey worry about each other, they're able to concentrate on their jobs. They even find time to banter playfully with each other. All of a sudden, Lisa's voice comes back.

"_6657 arriving on site. Three people standing outside the building. One of them is the SECGEN." _Lisa's voice takes on a tone Danny knows all too well. Along with the shots of gunfire. _"Shots fired! Shots fired! SECGEN's a hostage! Ahh! I'm hit and returning fire!"_

"Lisa, hang on! I'm almost there!"

"_Hurry, Danny!"_

"I'm moving, Lisa. I'm moving. How's the SECGEN?"

"_Far as I can tell, she's okay. But one of them has a gun aimed at her head."_

"Copy. I'm almost there." Meanwhile, the radio in Danny's cruiser squawks out.

"_Any Unit in the vicinity of the UN Headquarters, shots fired. Officer down. Hostage situation involving the UN SECGEN. Responding Units respond Code 3."_

As a flurry as responses come through, Danny turns on his lights and siren before flooring his accelerator. Within five minutes, Danny's eyes pick up three forms standing at the scene as he draws near. Lisa's cruiser pockmarked with bullet holes. Lisa hunkering down behind her door.

"This is 5585. I'm arriving on-site and have three people standing on the sidewalk. Two holding guns and firing on 6657. Third is SECGEN."

"_10-4, 5585. Status of 6657 and SECGEN?"_ Before he can reply, Lisa's voice comes back. Filled with pain, causing Danny to narrow his eyes angrily at how hurt she is.

"_This is 6657. I'm okay. My right shoulder's hit. SECGEN's alright still."_

"_10-4, 6657."_ As Danny's cruiser comes to a stop, and Danny exits, the two figures turn to face him, one holding Rachel solidly. Danny exits his unit and draws his weapon. A Beretta 92 modified to emit high-frequency pulses instead of firing the standard 9mm hollow-points.

"United Nations Police! Release your hostage, drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Only they decide to race off on foot. Rachel in tow. "Suspects rabbitting on foot. SECGEN in tow. Pursuing on foot."

"_10-4, 5585."_ As Danny races after them, he calls out while aiming on the run.

"FREEZE!"

One of them turns back toward him and aims a Heckler and Koch pistol at him. Without thinking, he fires. A barely audible THUMP emits from the gun, causing the suspects and Rachel to stagger, the former dropping the weapons. Along with inadvertently letting Rachel loose in the process. Before Danny can even move, however, the suspects recover and move again. Prompting Danny to touch off another pulse. Only the high-frequency pulse shatters the glass, but causes the first suspect to stagger again. With the second suspect assisting the first's movement, they move away, leaving a stunned Rachel behind.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Touching off pulse after pulse, Danny starts after them. "This is 5585, suspects are still fleeing on foot. SECGEN's free and I'm still pursuing." Only to hear another voice calling for him.

"_5585, listen very carefully. There's a bigger threat inside the building."_

"Who is this? Be advised you're on a restricted channel and are subject to arrest should you be found." At the same time, Rachel's recovered her wits enough to clamber onto a nearby bench. Seemingly mumbling to herself.

"_Sorry, but you've bigger problems to worry about than my being on a restricted channel." _

"I'm listening."

"_Are you familiar with the concept of suitcase nukes?"_

"Yeah, somewhat. Is that the kind of ordnance involved?"

"_Negative. The ordnance is a compact N-2 prototype. It's active as of ten minutes ago. With a maximum time limit of one hour."_

"Non-nuclear? Compact prototype? One hour, max?"

"_That's right,5585. Right now, you're the closest to the site and the clock is ticking."_ Danny can't help but roll his eyes incredulously.

"Oh great, and I left my 'N-2 Defusing For Dummies' at home."

"_No need to worry, 5585. I'll walk you through it."_

"10-4." Before he makes his way back, though, he holsters his sidearm and checks on Rachel before spotting the gun. Looking around, and seeing no sign of the suspects, he marks the spot for Forensics to recover the gun. Starting back to the scene, Danny says, "SECGEN's okay. Need to work on improving the ultra-sound pulses. I buzzed those two I don't know how many times, but they were somehow able to remain on foot. Can't say the same for SECGEN though."

"_Oh? Those sound interesting. How come I've never heard of them?"_ As Danny walks back, he grins softly.

"Thanks. They're in the prototype stage still. They worked pretty good on the perps in the past, but those two were somehow able to stay mobile. Next time I see them, though, they're getting Level 2. Maybe 3 if needed."

"_I don't think I want to know what Levels 2 or 3 entail. Uh oh. Bad news." _The mysterious voice comes back with, _"ESU ETA is now 50 minutes due to an accident en route. Same with EOD. You're our best chance, 5585."_ Danny can't help but frown at that.

"The timing for those accidents happening is too perfect. The accidents had to have been staged. Even more, how did the perps gain access to the UN Building, anyway?"

"_I'm checking the security logs now, 5585. Just get in, find the compact N-2 and I'll walk you through disabling it." _Danny sighs at that before responding.

"Copy that. I'm on my way to see about disabling the device."

"_You won't 'see' about it, 5585. You will disable the device."_

"I guess we'll see. One thing I'd like to know, though."

"_Go ahead."_

"What kind of pot are you smoking and where can I get some?" Right at that moment, Danny gets to Lisa's side. The young African-American woman looking up at him, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Hey Lisa, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better, Danny. Now what's this I hear about you wanting to know about pot and where to get some?"

"No time to talk now. Hold on and I'll patch you up before I go in."

"Going in? Where the bomb is? Are you nuts, boy? Let EOD take care of it. You're not trained for it."

"Would if I could, but by the time they get here, that sucker will have blown."

"What's that supposed to mean?" When Danny cinches a field bandage tightly onto her shoulder, Lisa yelps out, "OW! Danny!"

"Sorry. ESU and EOD both have been delayed in accidents. Staged would be my guess. They'll take fifty minutes to get here." Finishing up, he adds, "Besides, some guy on my radio's gonna be walking me through it."

"Nuh-uh. Us. You go, I go." Getting up, Lisa goes to the trunk of her cruiser, pops it open and pulls out her Police-issue rifle. "Might be more nut-jobs in there and I ain't about to let you face 'em alone." Lisa winces in pain as the butt-stock impacts her freshly bandaged shoulder. Danny rolls his eyes before taking the rifle from her and shaking his head.

"No. If I die, I won't be having you die with me."

"Okay. I'll put it to you another way. You go in and die and then I'm a dead girl. The Mayor will see to that."

"No, he won't. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'll show you dramatic. SECGEN?"

"She's safe. Stunned, but safe."

"I can attest to that." Rachel's voice behind Danny gets him to turn around in time to see a sternly frowning Rachel behind him. "You and I need to talk about what you did when I was held captive by those hoodlums."

"Way I see it, better buzzed than plugged." Lisa's eyes bulge out before she slaps Danny on the arm.

"You 'buzzed' SECGEN? Boy, you are certifiably crazy! The Commish will have your ass!" Shaking her head, Lisa adds, "We'll discuss this later. If we live. Now let's go." Lisa then tugs him along with her good arm, saying, "Get your new buddy on the horn. I wanna talk to him while we're going in."

"You'll never change, will you?" Shaking his head, Danny does so. "This is 5585, going into the UN Building with 6657 and SECGEN. Will the guy that said he'll walk me through please respond?"

"_I'm here, 5585. Go ahead."_ Before Danny can reply, Lisa does so. By grabbing Danny's radio mike with her left hand and keying it. Not seeing Rachel muffle a snicker, Lisa speaks.

"Okay, first off, if you're gonna talk to us, it's Danny and Lisa. Got it?"

"_Got it. I'm guessing you're Lisa."_

"You'd be guessing right, buster. Now spill. What kind of bomb are we dealing with?"

"_A pair of compact N-2 prototypes was stolen the other day. It was initially believed to be a 'Broken Arrow', only for it to turn out being an 'Empty Quiver'. One of them is located in the basement of the UN Headquarters. According to the tracking beacon, it's on."_

"An 'Empty Quiver'? With a pair of compact N-2 prototypes? As in Non-Nuclear?"

"_That's right, Lisa." _

"Aw damn. Too bad about the NEST being dismantled. This kind of thing is their turf."

"_While that'd be true, the NEST only dealt with regular nukes. SECGEN knows of a group that handles emergencies like that."_

"So what is this 'group' called?"

"_It's called UNNIC."_

"What's UNNIC stand for?" Before the voice can reply, Rachel takes it.

"It stands for 'United Nations Nuclear Incident Command', Lisa. The NEST wasn't exactly dismantled, however. It was absorbed into the UN given the development and introduction of the N-2."

"Catchy name. Along with plausible explanation. So, what's the 20 on it?"

"_According to the telemetry from the tracker inside it, it's in the basement."_

"It took you this long to find it? Why so long?"

"_The power has to be on in order for the beacon to activate, Danny. If we're lucky enough, the thieves skipped a step or two without even knowing it."_

"How can they skip a step or two if they don't know about it?"

"_The creator of them intentionally left a few details on the arming of them for the sake of security in case they were stolen, Lisa. A long shot occurrence to be certain, but at least the creator prepared accordingly and as best as possible."_

"Yeah, that's true." Turning back toward Rachel, Danny asks, "Why'd those two grab you anyway, Madam Secretary-General?"

"They wanted to execute me with the Evangelion Pilots upon their arrival. But I think that they either don't quite understand aeronautical physics and current aircraft technology. Or they had this place targeted all the way to make a point."

"That being, Ma'am?"

"I wish I knew, dear boy. I wish I knew." Waving them inside, she asks, "Shall we?" They both nod, yet Danny can't help but be curious about Rachel's demeanor.

'She's not acting like someone that had just been taken captive and threatened with death before getting free. If anything, it's almost as if she's faced these kinds of situations before.' Danny shakes the thought out of his head, hastily adding, 'Nah. She's just putting up a brave front, waiting until she's alone before she cracks like a walnut.' Lisa, however…

'What was I thinking coming down here in this condition? If there are more nuts down here, we're done for!' She then hears Rachel speaking. Not having stopped their progress into the basement.

"You two get along quite well. Almost to the point of intimacy, in fact." Their faces heating in a blush, having gotten Rachel's drift, Danny and Lisa both shake their heads to clear their minds before Lisa takes it.

"Now's not a good time, Ma'am. I mean, we'd banter every now and then, but we'd never do that on duty hours."

"Oh? You two look cute together."

"Thank you, Ma'am, but she's got a point." His blush deepening, he adds, "When we couldn't find dates for our senior prom, we went stag with each other and danced."

"I see. Did you two have a good time at least?"

"We did, Ma'am." Lisa's lips are in a fond smile before she sighs. "But we can't go into it now." Before Rachel can speak, the voice comes up again.

"_Okay, Danny, according to the telemetry I'm getting from your radio and the beacon, you're about three feet away from it."_

"10-4." Coming up to a large space, all three pairs of eyes see an open case. "I think we found it."

"_You think right, Danny."_ Danny, Lisa and Rachel make their way to the case and look it over. Wanting to know how to go about disarming it, Lisa keys Danny's mike.

"Okay, stranger. What's first?"

"_You should be seeing a toggle switch on the lower left hand corner, with an LED at the top."_

"We see it."

"_Is the LED lit or dim, Danny?"_ Danny looks at the LED before giving his reply.

_(New Hiroshima; two hours later)_

"So, this is where 'Bobo' 2 lives, huh?" Looking around, Brian then groans. "Maybe 'lived' is a better descriptor."

"What do you mean, Brian?" As Brian indicates what he meant, Nikita looks. Only to blanch at the sight of the man they'd come to see impaled on five rebar posts. "Mother of God." At that point in time, members of the New Hiroshima Police arrive.

"Can you folks explain what happened to the victim?"

"Would if we could, Officer, but my boyfriend and I just got here ourselves. The man was like that when we got here."

"I see. Any particular reason as to why you're here?"

"Yeah. We were here to talk to the guy on the rebar regarding a case in the States we're trying to solve." While Brian's talking, Nikita marks off the name, adding 'DUOA' to the space.

"I see. Well, I'm afraid you'll have to fill out a statement, give me your names, where you'll be staying. All that good stuff." Brian and Nikita both look at each other, thinking the same thing.

'It's going to be a long day!'

_(Tokyo-2; Lotus Inn; Room 2287; four hours later)_

"Ugh. That was a wash." Brian rolls his head around his neck before sitting on the bed he's intending to sleep on. Nikita goes behind him and starts massaging his shoulders, soft smile on her face. "Mmm, that feels good, Nik."

"Thanks. I took on giving shoulder rubs as a hobby of sorts in high school." Softly kissing his cheek, Nikita murmurs, "Sorry that Andrei didn't pan out as well as Vasily."

"Not your fault. The guy was dead before we even got to him. At least the NHPD doesn't think we had anything to do with his death."

"Yeah. What could have made him commit suicide like that, anyway? His neighbors said he always had a smile, but no more than that."

"Just wish I knew if he'd still had that weapon. Which leaves 'Bobo' 3. Which we'll check out tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Nuzzling into Brian before resuming the shoulder rub, she suddenly stops and remembers what Madeline said earlier. She then decides it's time she seduces him and moves to in front of him. Perplexing Brian to no end.

"Nik?"

Without warning, Nikita strips herself naked. Removing her light blue blazer, she reveals that she has her Makarov in a hip holster on her right hip right at her dark blue skirt. Removing the holster, she takes the skirt off, revealing the lack of panties. She then takes off her white shirt, revealing the lack of a bra. Allowing Brian to see her fully. D-cup breasts, slender torso and waist, and proof that she's indeed a blond.

"Nik?"

"Don't be afraid." Going to her knees, Nikita gently rubs the crotch of his trousers and smiles at the reaction she's feeling. "Well now, Brian, either you've a crotch gun or you like what you see." Unzipping his trousers, she reaches in and lightly titters. "I never knew you went 'Commando'." Brian can only nod numbly as she brings his member out and starts sucking on him.

As he looks down at the blond-haired vixen, he gently runs his fingers through her long blond locks. Causing her to look up at him and wink before going back to her oral ministrations. As she sucks on him, Brian takes off his blazer, holsters and shirt. Nikita stops sucking on him just to help him get his shoes and trousers off him fully before going back to sucking on him. It's not long before Brian feels his pressure growing.

"Nik… Nik…"

Getting the gist of what Brian's saying, Nikita releases his member with a 'pop' from her mouth before standing eye level to him and impaling herself onto his shaft. Glad for an accident in gym class in high school, she starts pumping on him straight away while gently pressing his face into her breasts. Only to feel her body move until feeling the bed against her back. Smiling up at him, she brings him down for a passionate kiss. Brian, however, feels his pressure growing even more.

"Nik… I gotta pull out."

"Nope." Wrapping her legs around his hips snugly, Nikita adds, "I want you to release inside me, Brian. I'm very fertile today. C'mon. Make me pregnant with your baby."

Brian can't help but lose his control before letting his load flow into her. As she feels his essence flow into her, she wraps his lips in a passionate kiss. Only for their tongues to start dueling with each other. As their tongues duel, Nikita holds Brian closely before his pumping stops. Looking down into her eyes, he can see she has tears in them.

"Are you okay, Nik?" Withdrawing from her channel, Brian gently kisses her tears away.

"I am." Nikita's giggles as Brian kissing her tears away can't help but cause Brian to smile softly.

"Wanna get married?" Nikita can only giggle a little more before sighing happily as he moves to her side to cuddle with her.

"Oh yes. But only when after Mother's out of the _gulag_ so she can attend." Feeling Brian running his fingers through her hair, Nikita smirks up at him. "You like my hair?"

"I do. I can just imagine our kids with your hair."

"Funny. I was imagining them with your hair." When she doesn't hear him reply, she checks and grins at what she finds. 'Sleeping like a baby.' Feeling tired herself, she holds Brian closely to her before going to sleep herself.

_(New York; UNP-NY Office; Watch Commander's Office; same time)_

"And that's the end of that report."

"While that's true, Officer O'Malley, you wanna explain why you 'buzzed' the SECGEN of the United Nations? Even more, why yourself and Officer Kinsey went into the UN Headquarters with the SECGEN to defuse an explosive device? When ESU and EOD were en route, no less?"

"Sergeant Getraer, I had gotten information that the bomb was a stolen compact N-2 prototype. With a time limit of one hour. We were lucky enough that the device had an automatic self-deactivation sequence if two or more steps were not followed."

"I see. And was it self-deactivated when you got to it?"

"It was, Sergeant. All I had to do was shut the power off."

"Very well. Your report matches that of Officer Kinsey's. Even though, of course, there are rumors circulating about you two."

"Sarge, you're not insinuating…"

"I admit that's the last thing I'd want to do. But you won't believe how many people in this department are hoping you two will wind up together at the altar and have children before the year's out." Smirking, Getraer adds, "And I'm one of them." Danny can't help but groan before Getraer goes serious again. "Where's the device now?"

"It's in property lock-up until the UN can send someone to come pick it up for return to the creator as it is still a prototype."

"What? Are they not aware it's evidence in a criminal action?"

"They are. However, they did say that because it shut off on its own because the bombers missed a step or two without knowing it…"

"Right. No boom, no holding for evidence without UN approval. But, what about prosecution of the fiends? How'll that come about?"

"I guess time will tell, Sarge."

"I guess so, O'Malley." Before Danny can even move away, Getraer asks, "How's the ultra-sound research coming along? I'm quite eager to get it past prototype stage and on the streets full-time straight away."

"Preliminary results are promising, but I need some way to adjust the force of the pulse. Preferably an adjustment means on the gun itself instead of leveled weapons themselves. I'll work on it in my shop tonight. But I'll tell you one thing for sure."

"That is?"

"Next time I see those turkeys, I'm giving them Level 2. Maybe 3 if need be." Sergeant Grace Getraer can only nod as her subordinate exits her office and closes the door. Shaking her head, she sighs.

'That was far too close for comfort. That thing would've made Second Impact look like a hurricane if it didn't shut itself off.' Frowning in thought, Getraer mentally asks, 'Just how were the suspects able to stay standing on Level 1 force? Could it have been their distance from O'Malley or something else?'

_(An abandoned warehouse; six hours later)_

An angered yell bellows out before a crash.

"Dammit to Hell! How could the device have failed to detonate?" The man's angered voice causes his female accomplice to cringe before holding her head.

"Will you please stop yelling? You've been screaming about it for the past ten hours now and I've such a headache." Rubbing her temples, she adds, "I know not, Brother, but we still have the other one. Perhaps we'll have better results with it."

"It wasn't you, my Siblings." At the female voice, they turn toward the source and see a shadowy form. "I'd have been here sooner, but it's kinda hard to get time alone at the office." Keeping her voice soft, to ward off the advent of another headache, the first female form greets the new arrival.

"Sister! Oh, it's good to hear and see you're well!"

"Likewise, Sister."

"If you consider having a migraine from what that cop used on us well, that is." Before any more pleasantries can be exchanged, the still irate man speaks.

"What do you mean by it wasn't us, Sister? We followed the instructions and figured the staged accidents would've prevented the technicians from getting to the UN Headquarters!"

"Yes, you did, and more. But I found out something about the good Doctor's notes. They're incomplete."

"INCOMPLETE?" Their united shout, along with their holding their heads in pain, tempts the shadowy form to snicker, yet she represses it enough to speak.

"That's correct. As a security precaution of sorts, Professor Kirishima deliberately left out key protocols in activating the devices from his notes."

"Why that dirty, no good, rotten…" Seething softly, the man regains his composure before smirking. "In that case, then, we should go pay him a visit. Persuade him to show us to arm the device."

"You'd better make it fast." The new voice is male, with a guttural accent. "Your little stunt with the plane was hard enough to conceal. Yet there seems to be an investigation group that's even more proficient than Interpol is. Even though, of course, Interpol's proficient in its own right." The man nods before holding his head in pain again. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. That fuckin' flatfoot of a beat cop used some kind of high-frequency weapon on us."

_(Same time; Lotus Inn; Room 2287)_

Opening her eyes, Nikita smiles softly before looking over at Brian. Seeing that he's still asleep, Nikita softly pecks his cheek before getting up from bed. Not minding she's nude, she goes toward the bathroom. Only to stop when she sees one of the dresser drawers is open.

'How'd we miss this?' Going back to his side, Nikita says, "Brian, wake up."

"Nnnggghhh." Blearily blinking his eyes open, Brian grins at seeing his girlfriend's nude body. "Ready for another round already, Nik?"

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid not. I think we had a visitor, Brian."

"How so, Nik?"

Nikita points toward the room's dresser, one of its drawers slightly open. Not sure what to make of it, Brian gets up from the bed, Nikita behind him, and goes to the dresser. Pulling the drawer all the way open, he sees a CD player with a speaker on it. Along with a case. Bringing out both items, Brian hands Nikita the CD player before opening the case. Inside is a bolt-action pistol and a microcassette recorder. Brian brings the pistol out, hoping to find the type and model it is. He then sees the information he seeks.

"An M.A.B. Silhouette target pistol with a silencer attached. Also known as the pistol version of the Omark-44. Chambered in 7.62x51mm. "

Pulling the bolt back, he blinks at the sight within the weapon. Going back to his trousers and bringing out a small utility knife, he puts it into the chamber and pulls back. A small sleeve pops out of the chamber and Brian examines it.

"A caliber conversion sleeve in 5.56x45mm." Looking into the case again, he starts shaking before reaching in and bringing out a box of 5.56x45mm ammunition. On the box is a note saying, 'I'm so sorry'.

"Brian?" Turning toward Nikita, Brian can see she's worried about him as he's shaking. "You okay?"

"Not by a long shot, Nik." Indicating the player, he says, "Let's go ahead and hear what's on it."

"Okay." Pressing 'play' on the player, Nikita puts it down before going to his side. Just as she reaches him, the same voice as before reaches their ears.

"_Hello again, Agent Dyson and Miss Kamenev. Sorry for my lack of presence, as I'd dearly wanted to meet you both face-to-face, but I do hope, Agent Dyson, you'll appreciate the consolation prizes I left for you." _Brian's eyes go back to the microcassette recorder, M.A.B. and the box of ammunition just as the voice goes on.

"_And in case you're wondering, the answer is 'yes'. It is indeed the weapon and ammunition I'd used to kill your Father. I hadn't used it in fifteen years out of self-hatred for what had happened. The microcassette recorder was your Father's. Now, what I'm about to tell you will undoubtedly shock you. The man that hired me to kill your Father was named…"_

Brian and Nikita both are stunned in disbelief at that and Brian starts shaking in anger again before the voice goes on.

"_As for why he'd hired me to kill your Father, I have absolutely no clue at all. But I've been pondering that extensively and I think I know why. It involves the case your Father was working on and is on the microcassette within the recorder. Only the case goes even further than that one." _Shakily pausing the CD, Brian asks the question on both their minds.

"Does he mean what I think he means?" Resuming the CD, they hear the man's voice go on.

"_Which means not only were children being killed in the States, it was also worldwide. Now why that was, I have no clue. You'll have to puzzle it out for yourself, my boy. Of course, from what I could tell about your Father before I killed him, he was very perceptive, loyal and brave. He died protecting an innocent, homeless little girl that was in danger from 'that man'. He even went so far as to call her his daughter." _ Brian can't help but be stunned by that tidbit. Neither can Nikita.

"_But enough of that on this disc. If you want details, they're on the opposite side of the microcassette. By now, however, you should be down to one name, having spoken to the other two Russians on the list. Nikita, tell your Mother Vladimir Karpovskiva said 'hello'. I only wish… never mind. I think I'd have done a lousy job, anyway."_

Vladimir's voice emits a rueful chuckle before it adds, _"In any case, I aim to fix my error. Once it's fixed, I will surrender myself to your whims. I think I can live without kneecaps, given what you'd done to the cultist that badmouthed your Father. You'd shown more restraint than I would have that day, for certain. Of course, you'd also grown into a fearsome opponent."_ Chuckling once more, Vladimir finishes.

"_I both dread and eagerly anticipate the day we finally meet one another. Good fortune to you and your lady, my boy. Go have some kids. Of course, if she's anything like Anastasia, she'll be quite vocal."_ With that, the CD ends and a blushing Nikita looks over at Brian and quickly looks away before tittering.

"That guy is a major nut." Brian shakes his head before going on. "But why would… he didn't strike me as someone that would… do what he did."

"You'll have to ask him about it. If you get the chance, that is."

"You're right. If we can get him, we get Vladimir at the same time. Maybe get some answers as to how he knows about you." Sighing, he mutters, "Talk about your figurative cold shower."

"I know." Softly kissing Brian, Nikita murmurs, "At least we've a potential lead now. And we now know you have an adoptive sister somewhere." Brian nods before laying back down on the bed after putting the gun back into the case. Nuzzling into Brian, Nikita grins. Hoping to cheer Brian up. "How many do you want, Brian?"

"How many what, Nik?"

"Children." Upon feeling him kissing her head, Nikita sighs happily.

"I dunno. But I hope I'll be as good a Father as... ours was." Concerned for his adoptive sister, he adds, "I hope that whoever and wherever she is, she's safe."

"Oh, you will be, Brian. And I'm sure she is." Getting on top of him, Nikita reaches down and slides his member into her. As she begins pumping on him, Nikita feels Brian's hands caressing her breasts. "I have every bit of faith you'll be as good a Father as yours was. I just wish I had the chance to meet him."

"You and Captain Sychola both."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that, even if it's true. To me, Psycho will always be Psycho. Not the man he'd turned out to be. I mean…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Curious, he then asks, "How did you two meet, anyway? I've been kinda curious about that of late."

"Later. First we fuck some more, then I'll tell you how we met."

"Okay. Then we'll listen to Dad's microcassette. I want to learn what I can about her."

_(UNP-NY; ten hours later)_

"I'm Agent Steel and this is Agent Ryan. UNNIC. We're here for the prototype compact N-2 that was intended to destroy the UN Headquarters today."

"Okay. I need to see some ID, if you both please." As both UNNIC Agents produce their IDs, Danny nods and says, "Right this way, Agents."

"Lead on if you please, Officer." Nodding, Danny does so. Passing Lisa working at her computer station.

"How's the search coming, Lisa?"

"Same as usual. Walls everywhere and no way to scale them."

"Don't give up, okay? You're bound to find a lead."

"Oh, I won't, Danny. You can bet on that." As he leads them out of the Squad Room to the Storage Room, Danny lightly grins.

"I gotta admit, you got here quicker than I expected. Usually, for cases like this, other bunches drag their feet in getting a move on by a month or two. But not you guys. It took you like half a day to get here."

"We figured that the sooner we get the one you'd recovered back to the creator, the sooner it can be refined with better security measures."

"You kidding me, Agent Ryan? If all the bombs in the world shut themselves off after a certain amount of time, that'd save countless lives."

"Yes it would save lives, but thanks to the omission of two steps in the notes about the arming sequence, you got really lucky."

"I don't doubt that. Much like I'd hate to be in the creator's shoes once they figure out they'd been had."

"Crap." Agent Steel's face takes on a pale hue before he turns to Agent Ryan. "Agent Ryan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking, 'Aw crap. They'll go after the creator next', then yes. I am." Agent Ryan turns to Danny, asking, "Did the hostile parties say anything when you encountered them?"

"Not a thing. They just ran off after I buzzed them." His eyes go wide before he adds, "Both of them did have some trouble walking, causing them to support one another while they ran off."

"You 'buzzed' the suspects? How did you 'buzz' them? I thought the Officers in UNP-NY didn't have capability to 'buzz' for violent crimes."

"I modified my duty weapon with Sergeant Getraer and the Mayor's blessing and instruction, Agent Steel. It's still in the prototype stage, of course. Level 1 does work, but only for close range it seems. Levels 2 and 3 would have been more ideal for further distances." Seeing them blink, he hastily adds, "I'll give you a written version before you leave."

"No need to worry. We get the gist of it. It sounds impressive."

"Yeah, well, it would have been more impressive if I'd been able to collar them, Agent Ryan. Holding SECGEN hostage, shooting Lisa in her shoulder… oh, it makes me want to hurt 'em something fierce."

"Just goes to show a woman's place is in the home, O'Malley." The new male voice gets them to turn around in time to see a tall African-American male. Slender with a cocky smirk on his face. "Of course, Kinsey's welcome at my home any time." Looking at Agent Ryan, he adds, "You too, sweet cheeks."

"Pass. I'm engaged to a good man and I'm not going to betray him."

"Oh come on, girl. It ain't betrayin' if he don't know about it."

"Oh, he'll know as I'll tell him about how you tried to get me to betray him. So, unless you want a beef for SH against an Agent for the UN, I strongly suggest you back off. Or I'll turn you into a eunuch."

"While that has some appeal, Agent Ryan, I've something better in mind." Drawing his gun, Danny grins sadistically. "Thanks for volunteering, Andrews."

"Huh?" At seeing the gun in Danny's hand coming up level to him, Andrews only has one thing to say. "Aw snap. Not again." THUMP

As Andrews falls to the floor unconscious, Agents Steel and Ryan see Danny put his weapon back into its holster.

"That, Agents Steel and Ryan, was Level 1 force for the ultra-sound tech. As you can see, it works quite well at from point-blank range to about 300 yards. Give or take about 20."

"How far away were they when you 'buzzed' them?"

"300 yards, Agent Ryan. With SECGEN being somewhat closer to me, she seemingly got the brunt of it while the other two seemingly got the outer edge of the pulse."

"Impressive. We know we've got to see Levels 2 and 3." Agent Ryan nods her agreement with Agent Steel, smirk on her face.

"Gonna have to wait until Andrews wakes back up, Agent Steel. He's my unofficial test subject/demonstration model. Of course, it's usually last minute. As in when I 'buzz' the jerk." Agents Steel and Ryan both give Danny a wry smirk before Agent Ryan speaks.

"I know one or two operatives that would love to meet you. They have the same kind of sense of humor of sorts as you do."

"If it's anything like Danny's, I'll believe it." Lisa's voice behind them gets them to turn around, allowing them to see her with a smirk on her face. "Let me guess, Danny. Andrews pulled the 'woman's place' crap again."

"That he did. He even propositioned Agent Ryan. In turn, he graciously 'volunteered' for the demonstration of the ultra-sound."

"Ah." Looking down at Andrews, Lisa shrugs and says, "At least no one important got hurt." However, Lisa can't help but wince in pain. As the shrug aggravated her shoulder wound. "Dammit. How could I forget?"

"Good question. How'd your search go?"

"It's still going slowly. So I thought I'd take a break, stretch out a bit."

"When I get done with the Agents, I'll check you over and we'll search together. Okay?" His face has a hint of blushing, Lisa shyly smiling at it. Knowing he'd seen her without a shirt on many times in the past and was always respectful of her. Along with very appreciative of her body.

"You're so sweet to care for me, Danny."

"Why wouldn't I care for you? Oh, and I'm not sweet. It's just the way I am."

"Oh sure. Just keep telling yourself that." Lisa's shy smile becomes a soft smirk as she adds, "You may not think you are, or see yourself that way, but you are sweet. And the girl that landed you is the luckiest girl in the whole world." Turning to Agent Ryan, she asks, "Can you help me, Agent Ryan? I think it'll be better if another woman saw me without a shirt on this time around."

"Yeah, sure. Agent Steel?"

"Go ahead. Officer O'Malley and I'll get it and we'll meet you up front."

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we, Officer Kinsey?"

Lisa gives a nod as they go to the women's locker room, leaving Agent Steel and Danny behind. Once they're in, Lisa starts taking off her uniform top. Only to hiss in pain.

"Dammit! Agent Ryan…" Getting the gist of it, the Agent nods.

"Hold on." Getting behind her, she adds, "Since it's just the two of us now, you can call me Kat, Officer Kinsey."

"Then you can call me Lisa, Kat." Kat nods, getting a grin from Lisa, as the uniform top comes off. Revealing why Lisa wanted a woman's help this time. "Sorry about the lack of a bra. I normally wear a jog top as a bra. But with what'd happened today…"

"I understand and do the same thing." Smirking, Kat asks, "Is that why you asked me to help you? Because you didn't want Danny to see your rack?"

"What rack? I'm practically flat-chested. My jog top's padded, anyway. Comes in handy when my 'monthly visitor' comes along."

"I see. Are you wanting to snare him?"

"Is everyone in the world trying to get me and Danny together? Although we're already together? Even those I barely know? SECGEN included?"

"You can't deny it." Blinking, she asks, "Already? As in…" At Lisa's nod, Kat grins and says, "I've seen how you look at him. You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I love that galoot."

"Yeah. I can tell." Looking over Lisa's bandages and peering under them, Kat nods, saying, "Your wound hasn't reopened, but you may want to go on home after we're done here. Give yourself a chance to heal up."

"Right." Shrugging her way, gingerly, back into her uniform top, Lisa looks over at Kat. "What's your _fiancé_ like, Kat?"

"He's sweet in his own, unique way."

"Danny's the same way, as you just saw. If anything, I want people to at least see him as the sweetie he is." Gritting her teeth, she adds, "I just wish people would stop asking us when the wedding is. Or how many children we plan to have. And don't get me started on those trying to play 'Matchmaker', either."

"That bad?"

"You better believe it. They even got a pool going on as to which of us is going to pop the question on the other! So far, according to scuttlebutt, I'm in the lead to pop the question on him."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"First off, they don't know. Secondly, they say it's because he's too meek and mild-mannered." Her face lighting in a smile, Lisa adds, "But I know differently about him. He's just reserved, almost to the point of a Zen-like state. But if he's riled up enough, oh boy, the gloves are coming off!"

"Did they ever come off?"

"One time, three months ago. It was a near thing. We'd just gotten off-duty when Andrews walked up to me and slapped me on my ass. Danny flipped and flipped Andrews over his shoulder and onto the ground. Hard. And the ground was asphalt. He warned Andrews that he only gives one warning, and that was it. He does it anymore and Danny will not be held responsible for what happens then."

"Why didn't you report him to the Watch Commander? Or Internal Affairs?"

"Danny wanted to, as did I, but unfortunately however, a Tribunal would be involved. On the Tribunal is the United Nations Police Commissioner, the Watch Commander that was on duty at the time of the incident and the Mayor of New York City. If we were to go that way, Danny would feel very uncomfortable given the Mayor's presence. And thus the Tribunal would be tainted."

"Why's that?"

_(Squad Room; five minutes later)_

"Hard to believe such a small case could cause so much destruction if gotten right."

"I know, Officer O'Malley."

"I think it's safe enough for us to be informal now, Agent Steel."

"Okay, Danny. Max." Danny gives Max a nod just as the door to the Squad Room opens. Danny turns around and smiles at seeing Roland Jenkins.

"What's up, Jenk?"

"The Mayor's here to see you, Mal. Sarge's Office." Jenkins grins wryly as he adds, "I think he's here to ask you when you're planning to finally propose to Kinsey."

"Grr. Dammit. Would you please give it a rest?"

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?"

"Alright, on my way. Max, I'll be back soon." Max gives Danny a nod as he exits the Squad Room and makes his way to the Watch Commander's office. Upon arrival, he knocks on the door and says, "Officer O'Malley reporting as ordered, Mr Mayor."

"Come on in."

Opening the door, he sees the Mayor's form sitting in the chair. Facing away from the door. Closing the door, Danny closes the blinds for the room and hears the Mayor chuckling.

"I'll never stop chuckling when you do that, Danny. I don't even know why you do it. Especially when everyone knows of our connection to one another."

"I can't help it, sir. I can't expect to get anywhere if I don't stand on my own two feet."

"You've been standing on your own two feet for a good while now, son." The Mayor turns around to face Danny, a wry grin on his face. Getting up from the chair, he then hugs Danny. "And I can't be any prouder of you, my boy."

"Dad." His face in a blush, he returns the hug and quickly shakes it off. Ending the hug, reluctantly, he asks, "How're Mom and Julie doing?"

"They're doing fine and they send their love. Julie's even asking when you'll bring Lisa around for a family dinner. She misses seeing her sister-in-law at dinner." Danny can't help but groan at that.

"Dad, you all know that we're keeping it under wraps until after your tenure as Mayor's over with."

"I know, son." At another groan from Danny, his Father's face goes serious before going on. "I heard about what happened today at the UN Headquarters. How badly was Lisa hurt?"

"She got nailed in the shoulder. Minor wound." His fist shaking, he adds, "I used the prototype at Level 1 and both of them were able to keep moving somewhat. Also 'buzzed' the SECGEN inadvertently. Had I known what was going to happen, I'd have brought Level 2 or Level 3 instead of Level 1."

"Hey, hey now. There was no way you could've known what was going to happen. You're not psychic after all. As for SECGEN, well, at least she's unharmed."

"I know. It's just… if anything had happened to Lisa… if she'd died…" Danny feels his Father's arms wrapping around him again before being rocked gently back and forth. Danny can't help but roll his eyes and grin. "Dad, I'm not twelve anymore."

"I know. I know. I just don't like seeing you in distress, son." Keeping up the rocking, he murmurs, "I don't like any member of my family in distress. That includes Lisa."

"Dad…" Daniel O'Malley just chuckles at Danny's protest before ending the hug.

"I know, son. I know. But you also know full well she's family already. Why not do what SECGEN did several months back and bring it out into the open? You need to settle down a bit and have children. I can safely say your children will be beautiful." Danny gives a chuckle of his own before sighing.

"While I don't doubt that Dad, there's simply no way it can happen yet. We're barely keeping it together as it is. Emphasis on barely. We were lucky enough to keep our personal lives separate from our professional lives. Even after…"

"I know, son. I know. You won't believe how many times Julie would go to bed, crying, because you two kept your nuptials secret. She was so looking forward to being a bridesmaid for your wedding, with it being big."

"More like she was so fixated on us going to the altar, our elopement shattered her dream."

"That's true. Much like this is. If those other girls didn't stick their noses in your business, you'd both be raising beautiful children together by now. With no fear or hatred in their hearts at all. If anyone's to blame, it's them."

_(Women's Locker Room; same time)_

"Wow. You two were seriously nuts for each other, huh?"

"We were, Kat. But then the biggest bitches in school decided that we should 'respect the order', that I should have stayed with the 'street rats'. If you get my drift."

"I think I do. Quite well. I was a 'street rat' once, too." Blinking, Kat asks, "You were homeless?"

"Yes. Along with orphaned."

"Did it happen in Second Impact?"

"Yeah. When they found out I was homeless and orphaned, those bitches were worse than cockroaches." Rolling her eyes, Lisa adds, "Danny and I even toyed with the idea of eloping and having a small, private ceremony. With only our friends and family in attendance."

"Why didn't you?"

"What makes you think we didn't?" Reaching into her trouser's right pocket, she brings out a gold chain with a gold wedding band on it. Soft, yet wide, smile on her face. "You wouldn't believe how many times we'd considered coming out into the open. Three times a week, we'd be in the car together, looking toward the Courthouse, thinking of just going for it and getting our marriage recorded publicly. Whether those racist bitches like it or not."

"You go, girl! Show them dumbass bitches!"

"Oh, that sounds like such fun." Smiling softly still, Lisa adds, "Danny would bring up his cell phone, as if he was ready to make the call that we're going for it. I would tense myself, as if ready to nod. Even if I was blushing so hard, I felt I'd go ablaze if I went hot enough."

"You really want to, don't you?" At Lisa's nod and shaky sob, Kat hugs the young woman. "Then ask him. Ask him to take a chance."

"Okay." Looking Kat in the eye, she asks, "Can you please be with me when I do, Kat? I don't think I can do it by myself."

"Yes. And yes you can." Lisa nods shakily while blushing still. "Lisa?"

"Sorry, it's just that two weeks ago, we found time for each other. He was so soft and gentle, as always, I felt I was ready for a baby from him. I even told him I want a baby. He told me he loved me and he wants one too."

"Well, if you're ready, now's a good time to announce you're together. How long ago did you two marry, anyway?"

"Four years ago." Next thing they know, yelling can be heard outside the locker room. "Now what?"

"Good question."

_(Squad Room; same time)_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE IMBECILE THAT STUNNED THE UN SECRETARY GENERAL?" The feminine voice is irate as it goes on. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, O'MALLEY! SO COME ON OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

"No need to yell, Commissioner Percy. I can hear you just fine. I think the whole city can. Although…" Danny exits the Watch Commander's office, rolling his eyes as he adds, "If you're up to it, I don't think they heard you on the Space Station. Go ahead and go for it."

"You watch yourself, O'Malley. You can't hide behind the Mayor's influence anymore."

"No. You watch yourself." Danny's visage takes on a scowl as he adds, "I don't know why you think that, but know this. My decision to join the UNP was mine, with no influence whatsoever. I graduated from the Academy on my own merits, no one else's. I asked for no favors and made my own way. So shut your slandering mouth or I'll 'buzz' you!"

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening a Superior Officer?"

"You? An Officer? Since when? You're just a paper pusher. You never went into the Academy. You never went out into the field. You never even shot, qualified on or carried a gun. You know nothing about Law Enforcement."

"Officer O'Malley, you have just guaranteed…"

"No, Ms Percy." Rachel's voice as she walks into the Squad room gets Mayor O'Malley's attention as he exits the Watch Commander's office. Intent on sticking up for his son. "It's you that's just guaranteed the end of your career."

"What? You can't just fire me, Madam Secretary-General!"

"I believe I just did, Ms Percy. He's got a point. You know nothing about Law Enforcement. I don't know why or how you were hired on as Police Commissioner for the United Nations Police, nor do I want to. But just because you have an MBA in Business Administration does not mean you can manage a Police Force."

"Regardless, Officer O'Malley did 'buzz' you with unproven technology! Technology that hasn't even been approved by me for trials and testing!"

"While that may be true, he did save my life and the lives of everyone in the city. Far as I'm concerned, he gets a pass."

"I concur, Madam Secretary-General." Looking toward Danny, Mayor O'Malley grins widely. "In my opinion, my boy's a hero."

"My opinion is that you're covering up for your son's stupidity with that statement!"

"My son's not stupid! If he was stupid, he wouldn't have come up with the tech that saved the SECGEN's life today! If he was stupid, he wouldn't have figured out the accidents that delayed ESU and EOD were staged!" Seething in rage, Mayor O'Malley asks, "Just what have you done for the UNP, Ms Rebecca Percy? Name one thing that makes you worthy of being Police Commissioner!"

"I made the UNP more efficient by dumping unneeded personnel."

"Unneeded personnel? Bullshit! Those were Cops, bitch!" Lisa's voice cuts through the mass of people, getting all eyes toward her.

"Did I just hear…"

"You heard me, bitch!"

"I don't think I like the tone of your voice, Officer Kinsey."

"Too bad, bitch. Do you know how many of us bought it in the last 10 years alone? Do you even care?"

"I'm sure it's only a small number."

"10,550! 10,550 of our brothers and sisters are dead because of your purging the UNP of good, decent Officers! You call that a small number? I don't! The year before the purge? 150. 150 Officers dead before you became UNP Commissioner and purged Officers. That's an uptick of about 120% of Officers KIA! Face facts bitch, you're the imbecile!"

"Stifle your tongue, Officer Kinsey."

"Hell no, bitch! If you hadn't been hired, those 10,550 Officers would probably still be alive right now! Wanna know why? I'll tell you why! Because the ones you dismissed from duty would have been the difference between life and death for those 10,550 Officers!"

"You have no evidence to support that claim, Kinsey!"

"Are you on drugs or are you that stupid? Half of the purged Officers were trained medics and the other half were ESU personnel! How can they have been unneeded if they're that qualified? Answer, they weren't 'unneeded'. They were needed more than you ever were! That's the evidence right there!" Commissioner Percy's about to yell at Lisa, only to be stopped by Kat's voice.

"Just out of curiosity, Lisa, how many Officers were dismissed altogether?" Kat's voice gets Lisa's attention, along with slightly cooling her temper. Yet Lisa's still angry as she gives her reply.

"4,500 Officers dismissed because the bitch there thought they were 'unneeded', Kat. In turn, she effectively decided that 10,550 good Law Enforcement Officers dead was acceptable in her book."

"How dare you, Officer Kinsey! The dismissed Officers were taking up valuable resources. The UNP literally couldn't afford them!"

"So you decided, inadvertently, to condemn Officers to death. Not only are you a bean counter, you're also an incompetent one! Kat, you want a rundown of stats per country per year of Officers KIA or should we just stick with the count?"

"I think we'll stick with the count, Lisa. What became of the Officers purged?"

"She put a 'burn notice' on every single one of them, making up some kind of BS story that makes them unqualified to be Police, Kat. Luckily enough, however, they were able to find work not related to Law Enforcement. However, they're also awaiting the call back to duty once someone with some kind of common sense makes it."

"That will never happen. 'Once dismissed, you stay dismissed'. My personal policy." Having heard enough, Rachel speaks up. Ice-cold steel in her tone.

"In that case then, I'm having their 'burn notices', and your policy, rescinded. Mayor O'Malley, would you care to assist in a mass recall of UNP Officers here in the States while I get the ball rolling on recalling the others to active duty?"

"Gladly, Madam Secretary-General. Danny, Lisa?"

"Yes, sir." As the three go to a row of computers, the now former UNP Commissioner can only gape before bursting in anger.

"You can't do that! A 'burn notice' is absolutely irreversible! A death knell to a career!"

"Interesting irony, if not poetic justice, Ms Percy. Your 'burn notices' against the Officers you'd dismissed are hereby invalidated and you can consider this your 'burn notice'. I expect your desk and office to be cleared out by tomorrow morning. I also expect you to surrender your security pass to the Security post at the UN Headquarters on your way out. Am I clear?"

"How're you going to find a new Commissioner at such short notice? Especially one with my qualifications?"

"What qualifications? I believe Officer O'Malley put it quite succinctly. You are nowhere near qualified to be a Police Commissioner. Far as I'm concerned, the one criteria that can qualify an individual for the position has to be a Certified Law Enforcement Officer. That is non-negotiable. And I do believe I have a person in mind for the position."

Upon seeing the woman she'd just 'burned' still standing there, she asks, "Why are you standing around still, Ms Percy? Get to clearing out. Now." Her eyes narrowing in hatred, Percy only has one thing to say.

"You will pay for this, Madam Secretary-General." Unable to resist, Rachel takes a page out of her future daughter-in-law's book. By getting in a literal dig while suppressing a wide smile. Keeping her face deadpan, Rachel speaks.

"Do you happen to take plastic? I don't really carry cash very often these days." With that, Percy storms away, muttering dark curses with every step.

'I will show her! I will show her that my approach was right! So what if I was never a Cop?' Once the former UNP Commissioner's out of sight, Rachel brings up a palm-top computer. Max and Kat coming up to beside her.

"What're you doing now, Madam Secretary-General?"

"Why, Agent Steel, I'm finding a candidate to fill in until I can appoint a more qualified individual for the position recently vacated. And… hmm. This one shows promise. What do you two think?"

Turning the palm-top toward Max and Kat, she awaits their verdict. Looking to each other, they nod and, in unison, give Rachel their vote.

"Go for it, Ma'am."

_(Interpol Office; Tokyo-2; same time)_

Striding into the building intently, Brian and Nikita can't help but be impressed with the amount of hustle and bustle.

"Guess Martin got the hard-line back up again."

"Indeed, Agent Dyson." Martin's voice at their side gets them to turn in time to see him twitching spastically. Yet with a happy grin on his face.

"Granted, I took about 1.21 gigawatts in the process, and might have seen the world pre-Second Impact, but as you can see…"

"Right." Not seeing Cochrane, Brian frowns. "Where's Cochrane at?"

"He left about an hour after you did. He should have been here three hours ago, though. Why do you ask?"

"Makes what we came to do a lot less troublesome. We need you to pull up a case history on international child killings as criteria. If any, please."

"I'll get on it right now, Ms Kamenev." Going to the computer, Martin asks, "Could this have to do with what happened with your Dad, Agent Dyson?"

"It could very well have. Director Simms in?"

"In her office." Nikita smiles widely before heading toward Madeline's office. "Ms Kamenev?"

"I'm going to brief Director Simms on our progress so far. In the meantime, I'll leave you two boys to look up any case files with that criteria." Smirking playfully, she adds, "Play nicely now."

"Always, Nik." Smirking as the blond bombshell goes to the Director's Office, Brian can't help but wonder how he got to be so lucky. Neither can Martin.

"You lucky devil."

"You have no idea, Martin. No idea whatsoever." Curious, he then asks, "How much do you think you saw, Martin?"

"Enough to consider it beautiful when the world was with all of the seasons." Grinning madly now, Martin asks, "Would you happen to know where I can get a DeLorean and a flux capacitor?" Before Brian can answer, however…

"WHY THAT NO GOOD, ROTTEN RAT BASTARD!" Madeline's enraged voice gets everyone to gulp audibly as she goes on. "WHY? WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?" Her diatribe lowers somewhat until it comes back up.

"I WANT HIS FUCKING HEAD ON MY FUCKING WALL AS A FUCKING TROPHY, NIKITA! I WANT TO WEAR HIS BALLS, EVEN IF THEY'RE AS SMALL AS A MOUSE'S BALLS, AS EARRINGS! OH I'LL GET INTERNAL AFFAIRS RIGHT ON THIS, I PROMISE YOU THAT! THEN, THEN I'LL HAVE HIM DECAPITATED AND CASTRATED! DAMN RIGHT IT'S FAIR ENOUGH!" Martin looks uneasily up at Brian before gulping.

"I think I just figured out why Chief Inspector Cochrane didn't show up for work." Getting a nod from Brian, Martin then asks, "How'd the search for 'Bobo' go yesterday?"

"Found two. One alive, one dead upon our… Martin, does Cochrane's car have a locator on it?"

"But of course. Why do you ask?"

"Any chance you can access the location data for yesterday? About the time Nikita and I left and go on from there?"

"Yeah, sure." Opening a feed screen, Martin's fingers fly over the keyboard and smirks. "Computer hackers. They're nothing. Like gnats on an elephant's butt. Satellite hacking, that's where true skill is found. It's not just getting in, but getting in and out. Yeah. Hello."

"What'd you find?"

"According to the tracking module in his car, he was in New Hiroshima." His face paling, Brian shakes his head.

"Can you bring up the address and the time stamp, Martin?"

"Even better. I'll show you both of them." Switching the system to visual view, Martin nods and says, "There you have it."

"Mother of God. Cochrane killed him." The picture on the monitor is the address where he and Nikita had gone to speak with 'Bobo' 2. "Do the tracking satellites have video capability?"

"No. But the module indicates he was there for only ten minutes before going on to the airport that serves New Hiroshima."

"Airport?" Martin nods before Brian asks, "Can you search passenger manifests with his name on them?"

"Why are you looking for passenger manifests with that bastard's name on them, Agent Dyson?" Madeline's query is wary, yet somehow knowing, before Brian turns toward her. "He fugitized, didn't he? He realized we were onto him."

"More like I think he suspected we were about to. It's not a slam dunk, but it looks like it was Cochrane. I take it Nikita played the CD."

"She did. Question is what are you going to do?"

"First order of business, meet with Anastasia, Nik's Mom. See if I can get some insight on Vladimir. What his vices are, if any, what to expect…"

"I see. What about the other matter regarding your adoptive sibling, though?"

"I'll see if we can find her. But it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, though." Sighing, he adds, "I just hope she's safe."

"Um, Agent Dyson?"

"Yeah, Martin?"

"Got that data you wanted. It's a cold case in Interpol's files. Multiple murder, with children as the victims. It's also tied in to the murder of…"

"FBI Agent Tom Dyson." Curious, yet already suspecting he knows, Brian asks, "Who was the lead investigator and who classified it as a cold case?"

"Inspector Frederick Earl Cochrane." All of a sudden, the phone rings. Martin picks up the receiver and answers. "Interpol, Tokyo-2. Yes, Ma'am. She's right here." Passing the receiver toward his Superior, he says, "UN SECGEN Leeds-Nez, Director."

"Thank you, Martin." Accepting the receiver, Madeline clears her throat. "Hello, Madam Secretary-General. It's been a while."

"_Indeed it has."_ Concerned, Rachel's voice asks, _"Is everything alright, Maddie? You sound rather distressed."_

"There's no fooling my old college roomie, is there, Rachel?" Sighing in defeat, Madeline goes on. "I've just learned our Chief Inspector's suspected of being a murderer. It also seems that he'd ordered a hit on an FBI Agent days after Second Impact."

"_You don't mean…"_

"I do, Rachel. I've the Agent's son here, along with the son's paramour. Of course, an IA investigation into him is now underway." Smiling softly now, Madeline goes on. "But I'm sure you called for more than just to check up on me, Rachel."

"_Indeed. I've need of a qualified hand as Commissioner of the UNP seeing as the previous Commissioner was in no way qualified to be a Commissioner. You're the first name on my list."_

"You want me to be the new Commish for the UNP, and we were college roommates once. Doesn't your call constitute a 'conflict of interests' or smell of favoritism?"

"_Under ordinary circumstances, yes. But you're the most qualified person that I can determine. Besides, it's just until I find a suitable replacement. Ergo…"_

"Right." Sighing, Madeline grins and says, "Looks like I'm getting kicked upstairs for a time, then."

"_Splendid. Since you're willing to assist in this crisis, I can see if I can allocate some assistance for you."_ Rachel's tone goes velvety steel as she asks, _"What's the name of the miscreant you're searching for?"_

"His name is Frederick Earl Cochrane. I'm sending you a copy of his dossier, along with the case file he was working on with the slain Agent." Giving Martin a nod, she adds, "My head tech's sending now. Oh, and Rachel?"

"_Yes, Maddie?"_

"Should you find him, and it turns out he's guilty, please hold him in a cell until I get there. I've to collect some articles from him."

"_Oh dear. I know that tone all too well. And all I can say is he'd better hope he dies before we ascertain for certain his guilt."_

"Oh he's guilty alright. It all fits together. The packet get to you yet?"

"_It's just arrived. Maddie, the case file's a cold case. With his sign-off rendering it as such. Who authorized him to do that?"_

"Dunno, Rachel. It was before my time though, I'll tell you that. Like my Dad said, 'There's no such thing as a cold case'."

"_I agree. Might I speak with him, please?"_

"Sure." Passing the phone to Brian, Madeline smiles widely. "SECGEN wants to talk to you, Agent Dyson." Nikita can barely suppress a squeal of joy at her man speaking with the SECGEN.

"Good day, Madam Secretary-General."

_(UNP-NY; same time)_

"Hello, Agent Dyson." Lisa's ears prickle up at the last name, yet Rachel doesn't notice it as she goes on. "I knew your Father. He was a good man." Mentally adding, 'He was even being considered for recruitment into "N-Tek" at the time of his death.'

"_How… how did you know him, Ma'am?"_

"I met him through my college roommate, Madeline."

"_Ah… did you ever meet my Mother? Before she died?"_ Rachel's smile is so wide, yet sad.

'The poor dear doesn't even know his Mother's there with him, it seems. Well, I'm not going to be the one that tells him.' Sighing, she verbally replies, "I had, in fact. She and your Father were very much in love with each other and very happy. When they found out about you and told me the news, I was quite ecstatic."

"_Do you have any pictures of her? I've never even seen what she looks like. My Aunt Cassandra didn't even know her, it seems, because she'd always sidestep any time I'd asked."_

"Of course she knew her."

"_Then why would she sidestep any time I asked about…"_

"I'm afraid I can't answer that as I'm baffled myself. As for pictures of your Mother. I do have them. But I'm afraid you'll have to come to New York to get them as I'm in the final stages of my tenure here."

"_I guess that'll work, Ma'am. Nikita and I are going to visit her Mom in Russia to get some background on a lead then we'll go over to NY."_

"Splendid. I'll ask for a volunteer to greet you upon arrival at JFK Airport. Just be sure to let me know when you're en route."

"_We will, Ma'am. Good-bye."_

"Good-bye, Brian." Not noticing Lisa's ears prickling up at the name, again, Rachel ends the call and sighs. "So that's the Section-2 Agent Captain Sychola was referring to."

"Excuse me, Madam Secretary-General?" Turning toward Lisa, Rachel can see she has a hopeful expression.

"Yes, Officer Kinsey?"

"Did I just hear the names 'Dyson' and 'Brian' just now?"

"Yes, you did." At seeing tears start to drip down, Rachel starts worrying. "Lisa, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am… it's just that…" Feeling Danny's hand on her shoulder, she looks back at her husband and smiles thankfully. "I've been looking for Brian for the past thirteen years."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He was intended to be my brother, by my pending adoption by FBI Agent Tom Dyson." Her smile fading, she goes on. "When I first met Ag… Dad, I was digging for scraps in the garbage after Second Impact. I was homeless, orphaned, nine years old and scared out of my wits. Yet I wanted to survive. By any means necessary. He was attached to the LA FBI Branch."

"How'd he come across you?"

"He just happened to look down the alleyway where I was digging for scraps, Agent Steel. I saw him and made to run, but he got the drop on me. I expected to be thrown into jail, seeing as he was a Federal Lawman. But, he surprised me. He took me to a restaurant and fed me. The servers there didn't even bat an eye or object to my being there."

"Okay. How'd the adoption plan come about?"

"At first, when he told me he was going to adopt me, seeing as I was orphaned, I thought he was joking. I even said as much. He just looked me right in the eyes and said, 'This is no joke, Lisa. I'm going to adopt you and you'll have a family again'. It was two weeks before… he died."

"You saw him die, didn't you?" Kat's query gets a headshake from Lisa before Max steps in.

"What did you see?" Lisa starts trembling, yet she steels herself.

_(30 Sept 2000; LA; alleyway)_

As Lisa frantically ran, she shoved items into the path of the man that pursued her. He had a large curved knife. Eying a dumpster, she pulled it into the man's path. Only for him to laugh and move past it.

"There's nowhere to run, street urchin! So give up now and I will make it quick! Just like I did all the others!"

"Go suck a dick, you prick!"

"How colorful! Just for that, I'll kill you nice and slowly!"

"Not today, sucker!" Hearing a whistle of a blade flying toward her, she barely dodged it. "Yipe! Talk about your close shaves! Were you ever a barber?"

"I would never subject myself to such a lowly occupation." Drawing near to her, the man yelled out, "Now die, brat! For the glory of the New World!"

BANG

"AAAGGGHHH!" Hissing in pain, the man chasing Lisa clutched his left shoulder before glaring balefully at the man that shot him. "Dyson."

"I must admit, I'm really quite surprised. You took an oath to uphold the law, yet here you are breaking it. By chasing my little girl and trying to kill her." Lisa's eyes flew wide open in joy as Tom Dyson looked toward her. "That's right, Lisa. I came to tell you the good news when I saw you being chased. You've a family again." Next thing they knew, however, Dyson fell to the ground in agony.

"Daddy! No!" Going to his side, Lisa frantically looked around for the one that hurt her new Daddy.

"Lisa, run. Go to your secret spot."

"Not without you!" She then heard the man chortling wickedly.

"This is marvelous! I get to kill your little girl in front of you before you die." Dyson brought his weapon back up and aimed it at the guy.

"Not while I'm alive, creep. Lisa run!" Touching off a round, he hit the creep in the other shoulder, all while calling out, "Run Lisa, run! Get help and to safety! I'll buy you as much time as I can!"

"Okay!"

Starting to run again, Lisa heard Dyson's gun firing repeatedly. Gaining three blocks, she ducked into an alleyway and spotted a payphone. Picking up the receiver, she dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ The voice was male and as warm as Dyson's, getting Lisa to smile softly before giving her reply.

"My Daddy's been hurt, he's an FBI Agent. Someone's chasing me, trying to kill me and Daddy stopped him."

"_Okay, honey. Is your Daddy there with you right now?"_

"No, he's back in the alleyway the guy was trying to kill me at. He's trying to buy me time to get away and get help. I gotta go. Daddy's three blocks away from here."

"_Honey, don't hang up the phone. Stay on the line."_ Lisa carefully set the receiver down onto the booth's surface and scampered off.

_(Present day)_

"That was the last time I saw Daddy alive." Feeling Danny's arms wrap around her, Lisa starts sobbing. "I'll never forget that face. So full of malicious hate."

"Lisa, this is very important. I've a picture of the one believed responsible for a rash of child killings that happened on an international level post Second Impact. Can you look at it for me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Lisa looks at the picture and starts trembling in rage. "That's him. A little older, but that's the jerk that rendered me an orphan before I could even get home." Her eyes narrowing, she hisses out, "Frederick Earl Cochrane, huh? When he's found, I want to be on the team that arrests him. I want to look him in the eyes as he's Mirandized, telling him that he'd lost."

"I think we can arrange something for you on that, Lisa." Lisa smiles widely before biting her lower lip. Somehow, Rachel picks up on it. "You want to meet your brother and his betrothed, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I've waited years for this moment. I… I just hope he doesn't mind…"

"No need to worry, Lisa. From what I've gathered about your brother, he doesn't have a hateful bone in his body." Lisa gives a shaky nod and breathes deeply.

'I hope you're right, Ma'am.'


	64. Chapter 64

Shinji Steel 64

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(NYC; abandoned warehouse)_

"Very well. Yes, I'll send the ones that acquired the prototypes. I'm pleased you wish to aid us in dealing a blow to those that dare kill His Emissaries. I understand. Good-bye." Ending the call, the accented male voice in the shadows is directed to his associates. "I trust you heard your objectives?"

"We do. We go to Japan, locate Professor Kirishima and, through the usage of truth serum, acquire the remaining information as to activating the remaining device." The other male voice trails off, allowing the first female voice to pick up.

"In turn, during our transport, a courier for your customer will arrive tomorrow evening with the payment for services rendered." The first male smiles widely before nodding his approval.

"Good. In the meantime, our other colleague and myself will engage in a campaign against the Police here. Are you certain you didn't get a good look at who had used a stun weapon of sorts on you?"

"We're sure, Brother. But we could tell the Officer was enraged at us both from the sound of his voice as he ordered us to stop."

"Very well. You two go get some rest. You'll need it for smuggling yourselves and the prototype onto the plane." Glaring intently, he adds, "I expect better results this time around. So do not fuck this up! If the Angels are to lose, then we shall ensure those at NERV are unable to celebrate their triumph over His Emissaries."

_(Tokyo-2 Interpol Office; same time)_

"So, since you're getting kicked upstairs, who's going to run things here for you, Director Simms?"

"I'm leaning toward Inspector Ray Blunt, Agent Dyson. He's a good Inspector that I have on my short list for potential Directors of this office. I, however, still can't get over the implication that Cochrane, of all people, was…"

"Let me guess." Nikita's voice gets Madeline's attention as she goes on. "He was on the short list."

"Yes, but at the bottom due to his attitude toward others. And don't get me started on his half-assing on the cases. Looks like a full review will have to be done on his case files. See if they were thorough or half-assed. Much as I hate to do this to him…" Turning toward a desk, she smiles softly and says, "Congratulations, Inspector Blunt. You're the new Director of Interpol Tokyo-2."

"Me?" At Madeline's nod, Blunt says, "Not for nothing, ma'am, but are you sure? I mean, I'm a veritable goofball much like Martin there is. Only I don't get my kicks by electrocuting myself. And then there's the issue of my temper."

"You may be a goofball, but you're also good enough for it. And just because you goof around doesn't imply you're incapable of doing your job. Most of the time, your laid-back manner is quite instrumental in catching the miscreants you seek. It lures them into a false sense of security. When they relax, you strike. BOOM! They never see you coming back to them. You catch them with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Your temper, however, well it's actually quite effective if used the right way." Blunt's face is beet red, much to the amusement of the others.

"Ma'am, it was all pure blind luck. That's all. I'm not worthy of it. The replacement should be someone focused, mature and diplomatic. I'm not any of those things. I mean, you were here the last time I exploded in a rage."

"I know. And I have to admit, it was quite amusing to see that lawyer and his client fleeing for their lives. Even Cochrane thought so. And it was just last week, too. My how time flies."

"What happened?" Their united query gets Brian and Nikita to weakly grin, yet Madeline smiles fondly.

_(One week ago)_

Standing in the interrogation room, Inspector Blunt was intently eying the suspect he'd nabbed at the airport three hours previous. It was clean and by the book. Yet the person claimed to have powerful friends.

"C'mon, man, you know you've nothing on me!"

"What do you call those white clumps in cellophane that were in your bag? Powdered cement? Wrong! Those were 10,000 kilos of cocaine. Enough to send you up the river without chance of parole." The suspected drug dealer scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I heard about you, homes. The goofy-ass doofus that thinks he can spot a crook and give them enough rope to hang themselves with. Well you're in for a shock as soon as my lawyer gets here."

"I'm sure I am." Next thing Blunt knew, the room's door opened, admitting a man with a face that can only be described as belonging on a weasel. "Took you long enough. I was getting to the point of playing charades just to pass the time away."

"My apologies. I had to make a few arrangements to get my client released from your custody."

"Funny. Your client's going nowhere. He had enough narcotics in his bag to send him up the river for four lifetimes."

"I'm having the search/seizure declared unauthorized. Therefore, you have no valid basis to hold my client on."

"Have you been snorting some cocaine yourself? Because if you think I'm going to do what you tell me to, it must be pretty good shit."

"No, I haven't. And if you persist your harassment of my client, I shall obtain a restraining order against you. Barring you from even going near my client's business interests."

"Even if they're involving narcotics?"

"Even if. That's the way the court system works, Inspector Blunt. I hope I made that abundantly clear to you."

"Oh yes. You explained quite well how 'your' system works. Now let me tell you about the 'Ray Blunt' system." Blunt then heard a knock on the door and said, "Excuse me a moment." Opening the door slightly, he quietly asked, "Is it done?"

"It is, Inspector." The reply was quiet as well, yet it didn't stop Blunt from grinning widely. "Just put the last of it down the drain." The visitor handed Blunt a black leather satchel and smirked.

"Excellent work, Santiago." Closing the door back, Blunt frowned and asked, "Now where was I? Kinda lost my train of thought. I hate when that happens."

"You were about to explain the 'Ray Blunt' system I believe. But, what was the visit about?"

"Thank you. Oh, that was just a minor detail that had to be addressed. Your client's free to go now. With this to go." Plopping the bag onto the table, he saw the drug smuggler grab it up and open it. Open to scream out.

"IT'S EMPTY! WHY IS IT EMPTY?"

"First off, I have an intense dislike when it comes to narcotics and those that transport/sell them. While we were 'chatting', I had that crap put down into the sewage system where it belongs. By now, it should be reaching the sewage treatment facility and in the process of being diluted even further." Kinking his head to the side, he added, "I don't think your bosses at the Cartel will appreciate their product being lost in such a manner. You could very well be a dead man when you go back to them empty handed." Looking toward the lawyer, he smirked. "Which is why he's being released."

"You can't do that! It's against my client's civil rights!"

"I will do everything necessary to keep poison like that from hitting Japanese shores. Transporting poison, just so you know, is not a civil right. As for the Cartel, well, he should've thought about that before he became a drug smuggler. Not my problem if he dies. Should he survive, however…" Slamming his fist down onto the table, Blunt then started.

"I'm going to be out there every day, watching and waiting. If a child so much and comes up to me, telling me someone had tried selling them drugs, I'm gonna show your picture. If the child nods, and I find out where you live. I pay a visit to your house, see, and then I…" Blunt's stature took on an eerie aura as both 'men' started cowering just before blast-off.

"BLOW UP YOUR DOOR WITH A FUCKIN' BAZOOKA! MAKE A BONFIRE WITH THE OTHER DRUG DEALERS THERE! ROAST THAT GERMAN SHEPARD! AROO-ROO! AROO-ROO! AROO-ROO! THEN EAT IT! AND I'M GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS, SCUMBAG, AND I'LL GRAB YOU BY YOUR SILK JAMMIES OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU SLEEP IN!" For a brief instant, both suspect and lawyer could swear Blunt was foaming at the mouth.

"THEN I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN TO YOUR SHINY NEW MERCEDES BENZ DRUGMOBILE, THROW YOU INTO IT AND POUR GASOLINE ALL OVER IT! THEN, THEN I'LL SET IT AFLAME AND LISTEN TO THE SWEET MUSIC OF YOUR CRYING IN AGONY AS THE FLAMES EAT YOU ALIVE!" Seething in hatred, Blunt composed himself just barely enough to speak without yelling. Yet with no loss of venom.

"Now do we have an understanding?" Cowering in a corner far from the ranting and raving lunatic, they could both only nod, hoping it was over. Only… "GOOD! NOW IF YOU WANT TO GO THAT BADLY, THEN I SUGGEST YOU TWO SCUMBAGS GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY AND HURT SOMEBODY! PREFERABLY YOU!"

_(Present day)_

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see two screaming blurs race out of here fast enough." Madeline's words prompt a smile from Nikita, only her smile is uneasy.

'Oh, it's a good thing Max had Mother thrown into the _gulag_. I'd hate for any of that to happen to her if Blunt came across her! If I can convince her… I'll have to wait and see.' Shaking it off, she asks, "Will there be anything else we can help you with, Director?"

"No, Miss Kamenev. I believe I've things well in hand. I'll make travel arrangements for myself to NYC before the end of the day. Go ahead and go see your Mother. See if you can get her insight on this Vladimir Karpovskiva." Looking right at Brian, Madeline adds, "Agent Dyson, I hope you'll keep this in mind. Just because the man killed your Father doesn't make him any less of a victim."

"I understand, Ma'am. I'll do what I can to bring him in alive for prosecution. I'll let the Courts handle him." His tone going grim, he adds, "But if he resists, I'll do what has to be done."

"That sounds fair enough, Agent Dyson. Miss Kamenev, I hope you find the answers you seek."

"I hope so too, Director." With that, they exit the building, Nikita bringing her cell out. Pressing a programmed number, she speaks in Russian. _"Piotr, Miss Kamenev."_

"Yes, Lady Kamenev. How can I help you?"

"_Please, it's just Nikita. Lady Kamenev is my Mother."_

"It wouldn't be proper, Lady Kamenev. Moreover, as your Mother's currently incarcerated, that makes you Acting Head of Family." Nikita's barely able to suppress a groan, yet rolls her eyes, before getting down to business.

"_How much time is needed until wheels up?"_

"At least twenty minutes."

"_Good. Take the extra time to have two extra fuel pods put onto the plane." _

"Two extra? Lady Kamenev, we already have auxiliary fuel pods on here. Any more pods and the plane will fall apart."

"_I see. We'll have to see about refueling in Moscow, then. Agent Dyson and I are en route to Old Osaka Air Field from Tokyo-2 now. Will call when we're 25 minutes out."_

"I understand, Lady Kamenev. Where are you going?"

"_To Mother Russia to visit Mother before New York City, Piotr. Hence…"_

"The extra fuel pods. It'll be a long flight. What about the others, though?"

"_They're at Tokyo-3, helping Section-2 with their duties in protecting NERV and the Evangelion Pilots."_

"I understand, Lady Kamenev." Sighing, Piotr adds, "It's just not right."

"_What's just not right, Piotr?"_

"The use of children in protecting humanity. I can't tolerate it, Lady Kamenev. It's just not right." Nikita lets a soft smile curl onto her face.

"_You, myself and all the others, Piotr. Call you back in 25 minutes till arrival."_

"Yes, Lady Kamenev." Ending the call, Nikita looks back over at Brian before switching back to English.

"Our flight will be ready to take off upon arrival."

"Okay." As they get into the Mustang, Brian adds, "I haven't been on a plane since my flight to Japan. Not exactly a frequent flyer."

"Oh? Is it because you don't like flying?"

"Not that. It's just that… I dunno. On my flight to Japan, there was a lot of people flying. I felt very crowded."

"Well, now that it'll just be the two of us on the flight…" Nikita sultrily smirks as she adds, "We can join the 'Mile High Club', and you can get my version of 'frequent flyer miles'." Brian's beet red face renders Nikita into a giggling wreck before Brian returns serve.

"Looks like I'll have to see how many 'miles' I can get on the trips then." Nikita's face has a cute pink hue to it, yet she has an eager smile on her face.

"Mmm, that sounds like a fun way to pass the time." Playfully gripping his crotch, she murmurs, "I think 'Devilwoman' can play with you at least once before I retire her. Preferably on the flight to Russia."

_(Old Osaka Air Field; one hour later)_

As Brian's dark blue Mustang roars onto the tarmac, he gives a nod to the Guard that opened the gate after his call. Feeling Nikita's eyes on him, he can only grin and shrug.

"I dunno. Somehow, Section-2 gained some clout here in Old Osaka." Mentally, he adds, 'Or maybe N-Tek pulled some strings with the Air Field here.'

_(Old Osaka Air Field Control Tower; same time)_

"N-Tek Control, be advised 'Knee-capper' and 'Devilwoman' have arrived onto the tarmac. They're heading for the Kamenev Cessna Citation now."

"_Excellent, Tower. Anyone else with them?"_

"Negative, Control. It's just the two lovebirds."

"_Understood. Their flight path is clear far as we can tell here. Fuel status?"_

"The Kamenev pilot had extra fuel pods put onto place for the flight. Looks like they're going further than Russia."

"_Understood. We'll keep an eye on them via Satellite 8479 upon departure."_

"Roger, Control." At that moment, Brian's Mustang pulls up to the Citation and the two get out. "Once the plane takes off, I'll get the POV belonging to 'Knee-capper' into secure housing."

"_Copy, Tower."_

_(Kamenev Citation; same time)_

Once they get out, Nikita goes onto the plane to check with Piotr regarding the flight with Brian getting two bags out of his trunk. Brian was surprised that, when they left Tokyo-3, Nikita had packed only one bag. When she came out of the room she'd been allotted, she only smirked cutely before pursing her lips.

"Yoo-hoo, loverboy!" At Nikita's voice, Brian shakes his head and turns toward her. An amused smile on her face, she asks, "You ready to go or what?"

"Yeah. I'm just surprised, is all."

"I thought I'd try packing lightly for once." Tentatively, she asks, "You sure you're ready to meet my Mother? I'll understand if you're not up to it."

"I'm up to it. Are you? Because, from what you told me about the last time you took a guy…"

"_Touché_, Brian." Nikita then takes her bag into her hands and says, "Piotr's ready to take-off."

"Let's go, then." Getting onto the plane behind her, he can't help but be entranced by her shapely butt behind the skirt as it softly sways. 'One thing's for sure. This flight's going to be interesting.' Nikita, for her part, can only smirk as she knows full well he's admiring her ass.

'Perhaps I can get him to kiss it on the cheeks.' Smirk on her face still, she turns toward the pilot before addressing him in Russian. _"Want me to get the door, Piotr?"_

"_No, Lady Kamenev. I'll handle it. Besides, I'd like very much to meet your beau."_

"_Very well, Piotr."_ Switching back to English, as Piotr comes out of the cockpit, Nikita says, "Brian Dyson, meet Piotr Dubronov. He's the best pilot within the Kamenev Family ranks." Switching back to Russian, she adds, _"Piotr, Brian Dyson. He's one of the people that protects Humanity's protectors."_ Piotr looks Brian over before smiling and nodding. Quickly speaking in Russian, he closes the door and goes back into the cockpit.

"What'd he just say, Nik?"

"That he was honored to fly with a Guardian of Humanity's Guardians as they fight those that seek to kill Humanity. Even if they're too young to do so." Brian can only nod in agreement with her words.

'That, Nikita, is too true.' Smirking, he mentally adds, 'I hope Captain Sychola didn't mind me extending the offer to Machiko. It kinda was my fault she got canned.' As he sits down, he sees Nikita sitting across from him. Smirk on her face. "Nik?"

"Yes?"

"What's the smirk for?"

"You'll see when we're in the air." As the Citation picks up speed, her smirk goes even wider before the plane leaves the ground. "Preferably at 35,000 feet."

"Okay." Curious, he then asks, "What kind of bird is this, anyway?"

"Cessna Citation VII. Mother 'acquired' it for business travel and had it modified for intercontinental travel capability. This bird in particular's able to seat up to 13 passengers." Once the plane's leveled off, Nikita's smirk goes sultry as she starts stripping off her business suit.

"Now, seeing as Piotr's sequestered in the cockpit, and we're both alone, I think it's fitting that 'Devilwoman' has at least one good fuck before fading away into obscurity." Once she's done stripping, Brian can see her in her 'Devilwoman' garb. As she puts her horns into place, Brian smirks.

"I've heard of being horny, but you bring new meaning to it." Next thing he knows, 'Devilwoman' straddles him.

"Mr Dyson?" The tone in her voice tells him that while she's like this, it's best to be serious.

"Yes, Devilwoman?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Unzipping his trousers and running them down his legs, he moves the crotch of her bikini bottom to the side before impaling her with his member. "Instant response. Most excellent. You learn quickly, Mr Dyson." As Brian starts pumping her, she strips off her bikini top. Revealing her breasts to him.

"In my job, Devilwoman, hesitation's not an option. Especially when lives are at stake." Taking a chance, Brian softly kisses her lips. With Devilwoman eagerly returning it. As the kiss ends, Brian looks into her green eyes. "How long do we have?"

"At least until we reach the outer ridges of Moscow airspace. Which is about seven hours. Then, and only then, will Devilwoman be ready to be packed away. Never to appear again."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind if she visited on occasion. Break up the monotony, you know?" Giving her a wink, he then feels her kissing him soundly. Along with his pressure growing. Once the kiss ends, he gets out, "I'm… I'm…"

"Let it loose. Give Devilwoman your essence." Hissing sultrily into his ear, she adds, "Your Mistress commands it."

"Yes… Mistress!" His pressure becomes too much for him, his essence flooding into her.

_(Tokyo-3; NERV HQ; Section-2 Office; Sychola's office; same time)_

"I must admit, Miss Ugatinoga, your history with Interpol and skills regarding filing and typing are impressive. As are your interpersonal relation skills. But I don't see anything about fighting skills."

"Fighting, sir?"

"Yes. Fighting. Everyone, and I mean everyone, in Section-2 is expected to hold their own and provide fire support in a fight." Blinking, he asks, "You'd never qualified on a weapon before, have you?"

"No sir. As a Civilian Aide for Interpol, I was never required to qualify, let alone shoot."

"Well, that won't do. Let's go to the range and see about getting you qualified." Machiko can only nod, stupefied, as she follows him. When they get to the armory for the range, he rubs his hands together. "Let's see. What shall we start you off with?" His eyes then alight in an eerie glee as he nods. "Ah. That'll do." Picking up a rifle, he hands it to her.

"M-16A4, full-auto, with semi-auto setting. 5.56x45mm. Semi-low recoil. Excellent for beginners like you." Machiko can only nod as she feels the heft of it. "Got some weight to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir." Watching as he brings out three 30 round magazines, already loaded, she blinks and asks, "How will I know if I qualify or not, sir?"

"Simple. I'll let you know if you qualify or not. The first two mags are to be fired semi, with the third mag to be fired full auto." Winking as he hands her eye and ear protection, he adds, "And I don't want you going 'Al Pacino' on the target either." Machiko blinks again, bewildered.

"Who?" His jaw dropping, Sychola can only be in disbelief.

"You mean you've never seen 'Scarface' at all?" At her headshake of 'no', Sychola can only sigh. "I don't believe it. A classic film and you've never seen it. You poor deprived young woman. No wonder Dyson sent you to me. Don't worry. When we're done here, you'll be enlightened." Nodding, Machiko follows her prospective boss into the range.

"Yes, sir."

_(Seven hours and fifteen minutes later; Moscow Airport)_

As the Kamenev family's Cessna Citation touches down on the tarmac, Nikita's gently putting her 'Devilwoman' garb away. A bittersweet smile on her face. During the flight, she and Brian joined the 'Mile High Club'. While Brian napped, in the buff, Nikita called Electrix. Telling her about Martin. Describing him as someone that enjoys being electrocuted. Needless to say, Electrix was really quite intrigued. Once she's finished, she takes one last look at her outfit before closing the bag up.

"You okay, Nik?" Brian's voice behind her gets her to turn around before nodding. "You'll miss it, won't you?"

"I will. But perhaps I'm not meant to be 'Devilwoman' if I intend to live an honest life, you know?" Squeaking as she feels his hands cup her breasts from behind, Nikita can only smirk. "You'll have to wait until our flight to New York, sweetie. I don't think Mother would appreciate the sight of her only daughter looking like she'd just been freshly fucked." The feeling of his lips against hers as he gently gropes them once gets a moan from her. "Brian…"

"I know. Much like I can't resist you, I'll do what I can to restrain myself from jumping you in front of your Mom. I don't think she'd like that very much if I'm fucking you in front of her." Releasing her breasts, he sighs. "I just hope she'll take it well. Your decision, I mean."

'I hope so too.' As the Cessna's door opens, she smiles widely at the face she sees. In Russian, she gleefully cries out, _"Mother!"_ Bounding out of the plane, she wraps Anastasia in a hug that Anastasia eagerly returns. _"I can't believe it! When did you get out?"_

"_Last week. I was released on time off for good behavior."_ Releasing Nikita from the hug, Anastasia looks her over before smiling. _"Nikita, you're positively glowing!"_ Nikita can't help but blush before smiling shyly. _"No need to feel embarrassed. If you're happy, you should be radiant."_

"_I am happy, Mother."_ Hearing Brian's footsteps on the staircase, Nikita looks back and sees him smiling softly at them both. Waving him down and turning back to her, Nikita adds, _"Mother, this is the man Psycho told me about. Section-2 Agent Brian Dyson."_ Anastasia looks Brian over before smiling softly and speaking in English.

"So, you are the son of FBI Agent Thomas Dyson?"

"I am, ma'am." Next thing he knows, Anastasia's arms are wrapped around him.

"I am so sorry for your loss. As was my late Father." Upon ending the hug and seeing him blink, Anastasia goes on. "I went to visit him in prison when I heard about it. I told him what had happened and he was saddened by it. He considered your Father to be worthy adversary and hoped to meet him under better circumstances. He may not have had the loyalty Father approved of, but he had loyalty nonetheless. But, I'm sure you didn't come to hear condolences from someone you'd never met before."

"Not really. Though I don't mind. After all, that was the most sincere I've heard from anyone yet." Looking over at Nikita before back to Anastasia, he adds, "I accept. I'd like to ask permission to marry your daughter." Anastasia's eyes tear lightly, with her lips trembling before going into a smile. Nikita lets out a soft gasp before sobbing gently. "Nik? You okay?"

"I'm okay." Smiling happily, Nikita looks toward Anastasia. "Mom? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Nikita. What about?"

"A man named Vladimir Karpovskiva." Brian's reply gets Anastasia's eyes to fly wide open before she gasps out.

"Where… where did you hear that name?" Brian holds up two CDs, with Nikita frowning. "Nikita?"

"Mother, please. Brian and I have no time to waste. Vladimir Karpovskiva confessed to killing Brian's Father while Agent Dyson was in the process of saving the life of Brian's adopted sister."

"Adopted… Brian, you…"

"Nikita and I only just found out ourselves. I had no idea Dad had started an adoption process."

"Do you have many details of her?"

"All we know is she's named Lisa. African-American, two years older than me. With warm brown eyes and cute as a button according to Dad's description of her on the microcassette. By now, she's bound to be a knockout like Nikita." Nikita blushes beet red while smiling.

"You're so sweet, Brian!"

"Only for you, Nik." Shaking his head, Brian goes on. "But we can find out about her later. When we get done in New York." Nikita nods at his words before Anastasia nods.

"Very well. Vladimir Karpovskiva was Spetsnaz before he was recruited by GRU. Two years later, he came to Father's attention and became part of the Kamenev _mafiya_. His hobby was customizing guns. Nikita's Makarov, for instance, is one such customization."

"It is?" Bringing the Makarov out of her holster, Nikita looks it over before frowning in bafflement. "It looks normal."

"Field strip it, look on the inner part of the slide. You should see Cyrillic in there on the upper portion of inside the slide."

Taking the magazine out, Nikita ejects the chambered round, with Brian catching it. She then field strips it, handing the lower portion of the Makarov to Brian before looking at under the slide. Sure enough, she sees Cyrillic characters.

'_For a Princess borne of a Princess'_

"Wow. How'd he get the letters to be small enough to fit?"

"It was too technical for me to understand, and I told him as such. He only grinned haplessly, getting me to giggle." Lightly sniffling, she adds, "He gave it to me the day you were born for me to give to you when you were old enough to shoot safely." Nikita can only nod softly as she reassembles it.

"I got this when I turned 8 years old. While Brian got his while he was 7."

"I see. Brian?"

"Coming right up." Bringing his snub-nose up, he pops out the cylinder and ejects the rounds from it before handing it to Anastasia.

"Smith and Wesson 36 revolver, 2 inch barrel, five shots, chambered for .38 Special. Your Father chose a fine gun for you to protect yourself and others with." Smile on her face, Anastasia hands it back to Brian and watches him reload it before putting it back into place. "Yet I can't help but feel you have another weapon in regards to your Section-2 duties."

"You feel correctly, ma'am." Bringing his Baby Eagle out, he ejects the magazine, ejects the round in the barrel and hands it to a smirking Anastasia.

"I see you have acquired your Father's excellent taste in firearms. Magnum Research Baby Eagle, chambered in 9mm. Another fine gun. Nikita, you should consider doing what Brian does." Nikita, however, can only snicker before shaking her head.

"I'm fine with the Makarov, Mother. But we're getting off track again. How do you know so much about the killer of Brian's Father?" At Anastasia's uneasy expression, Nikita switches to Russian. _"Mother, please. It's important. How is he connected to you and why did he customize the Makarov for you to give me?"_ Anastasia sighs in defeat before nodding. Giving her reply in Russian.

"_I've dreaded this day for years now. Nikita, the reason I never told you about your Father is not because I was ashamed of the circumstances of your birth. It was to keep you from seeking him out."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Nikita, Vladimir Karpovskiva's your Father." _

"_What happened between you, Mother? Why'd he leave? Didn't he want to be with us?"_ Nikita's tone is filled with a mix of anger and sorrow, causing Brian to go to her side.

"_It wasn't like that at all. When your Grandfather learned of our 'liaison' together, he went ballistic. Of course, he suspected as much three days after you were born. Vladimir being soft and tender toward you was one of them."_

"_He expelled him from the family, didn't he?"_

"_Yes. Even more, he put out a contract on him. To be effective only should Vladimir attempt contact with me. Or vice versa. It was five years later when your Grandfather was arrested by Agent Dyson on racketeering, murder and witness intimidation charges. I wanted so desperately to contact him upon Father's arrest, but I learned a harsh truth about contracts. Even if the one that put out the contract's incarcerated or deceased, the contract is still active."_

"_So, when Brian's Father died, it was by Father's hands."_ Nikita looks over at Brian and sighs sadly. _"He's not going to take it well, I think."_

"_I think you'll be surprised, Nik."_ Nikita and Anastasia's eyes both bulge out at Brian's voice before they turn and see him. A sheepish grin on his face. _"Sorry. But I thought I'd surprise you by telling you I'm fluent in Russian along with English and Japanese."_ Nikita and Anastasia have only one reply.

"_YOU DIRTY RAT!"_

Yet they can't help giggling at his grin. Nikita holds him tightly while Anastasia just giggles while shaking her head. Feeling the urge to be wicked herself, Anastasia clears her throat before speaking again in English.

"So, how soon can I expect grandchildren? I'd like to know that the Kamenev _mafiya_ will go on after I'm gone." All of a sudden, the mirth and merriment ends. Causing Anastasia to feel uneasy. "Nikita?"

"Mother, I've something you need to hear."

With Brian holding her hand, Nikita tells her everything. With Anastasia shaking her head in disbelief, yet knowing full well that Nikita's serious in her intent. Along with the lengths she went to and her failed suicide attempt, which gets a horrified gasp from Anastasia. Next thing she knows, Nikita finishes.

"Mother, I love you. Please don't doubt that. But… I don't feel the _mafiya_ lifestyle is for me, or any children I have. You have no idea how much BS I had to put up with in college. Any time they heard my last name, they'd shirk away in fear or…"

"Ask you if they can join the family." At Nikita's nod, Anastasia can only sigh. "I understand. It must've annoyed you to no end to go through all that."

"It did. I wanted to find my own way in life. Even if it meant being disowned by you."

"Oh, Nikita. I'd never cast you away. Not even if you'd gone lesbian or gotten pregnant at sixteen." Feeling playful, Anastasia asks, "Did you do either?"

"Mother!" Her face beet red, Nikita manages to get out, "Before I met Max Jr or even Brian…"

"I know, Nikita. I know. But your Mother's just trying to have a little fun." Sighing, Anastasia nods, "We all have to find our own ways in life. Whether in the _mafiya_ or not. Your late Grandfather never thought about it. He expected me to carry on the line, and my descendants to do the same. But I saw you watching the television depicting court procedures and how your eyes would light up any time the case of the prosecution was proven. It was then when I realized while my way of life suited me just fine, it might not suit you." Hugging Nikita strongly, she whispers in Russian to her.

"_I will always love you, my daughter. Much like I look forward to seeing my first grandchild in your arms." _Nikita's eyes well with tears before she sniffles.

"_I will always love you too, Mother. And I look forward to you meeting your first grandchild."_ Ending the hug, Nikita adds, _"We'll keep in touch, Mother."_

"_I look forward to it, Nikita."_ Concerned, she asks, _"Do you think you'll have enough fuel for your next leg?"_

"_I doubt it. I think we were almost on fumes. I'll check with Piotr."_ With that, Nikita goes up into the plane, leaving Anastasia with Brian. In English, laced with Siberian-cold tones, she speaks.

"Treat my daughter right, or you'll wish you'd never met my daughter or myself, Agent Brian Dyson, Section-2 of NERV." Barely able to suppress the urge to gulp, Brian nods once.

"I understand, ma'am." Next thing he knows, Anastasia smiles widely before speaking again.

"I hope you find your adopted sister, much like I hope to be able to meet her."

"As do I, ma'am." Nikita then comes back down the steps, grin on her face.

"_According to Piotr's calculations, we'll need to refuel to have enough fuel to reach JFK in NYC. But we'd be close to being on fumes again when we land."_ Brian gives a nod and, wanting to help, speaks up in Russian.

"_I'll make the arrangements."_ With that, Brian walks toward a fuel truck on the tarmac five feet away and flashes his Section-2 ID before speaking again in Russian. _"That Cessna Citation needs to be refueled before departure. Main tanks and auxiliary. It's NERV critical that it be done in twenty-five minutes."_

That in itself gets the refuel crew to get to work. Nikita and Anastasia both can't help but be impressed by how quickly Brian got them to move. As he walks back toward them, an amused Anastasia can't help but be curious.

"So, what'd you say to them to get such a response?" Surprised by her query in English, Brian shakes it off before grinning.

"Oh, I told them the plane needs to be refueled in twenty-five minutes. That it was NERV critical." Nikita can't help but start giggling while Anastasia smirks.

"Had he met you, Father would've wanted you in the family as you think like a mobster."

"Um, not really. See, under Section-2 regulations, if anything a Section-2 Agent learns could have ramifications for NERV as a whole, that Agent has the authority to classify it as NERV critical."

"But, we're going to New York to find Cochrane, my Father and hopefully your sister. How can it be NERV critical?"

"It's not." Shrugging, he adds, "But I felt a little NERV influence couldn't hurt."

"Oh Brian!" Nikita giggles still while shaking her head. "I'm becoming a bad influence on you!"

"Nope. It's just the way NERV works. I just hope we find Cochrane and can take him alive."

"Who's Cochrane?" Anastasia's query gets both to look at each other before back to her. With Brian explaining what they'd found so far. Once he's done, an angered Anastasia spits on the ground in fury. "I dislike those with no loyalty, of any kind! Brian, your Father, God bless and rest his soul, did his duty and held true to it while protecting an innocent. Cochrane, on the other hand… I pray you find him before the contract on him goes effective."

"How much time can you give us until it does?" Anastasia smirks at Brian's question, with Nikita sharing her Mother's smirk.

"I can give you 72 hours post departure from here before the contract goes effective."

"You're on! What're the stakes?"

"You get to Cochrane first, along with succeed in taking Vladimir alive, I will put my entire fortune into a college fund for any children you and Nikita have. Along with any children your sister may have. Along with come visit you all wherever you may live."

"Okay. The contract?"

"Easy. College funds for the children. With you, Nikita, your sister and her spouse, should she have one, coming to visit me every now and then with your children." Biting her lip softly, she adds, "It'd be nice to see Vladimir again, but with the circumstances as they are…"

"I might have a way around that, if you'd like me to try." Brian's words get a nod from Anastasia before she hugs him solidly. With Brian returning the hug.

Five minutes later, refuel is complete and Brian and Nikita are re-boarding the plane. Anastasia standing tall and regal even as she has tears in her eyes. Watching as the Cessna Citation takes to the air, Anastasia nods softly before uttering a prayer in Russian.

"_May you find your answers, survive, marry well and have many beautiful children together."_ Behind her, a long black Mercedes-Benz limousine wheels silently to a stop. Turning toward it, she opens the door and steps in. Closing the door solidly, she says, _"Drive."_

"_Yes, Lady Kamenev."_ As the chauffeur drives, he looks up in the mirror and notices her expression. _"Is everything alright, Lady Kamenev?"_

"_Only partly, Mischa. I learned my daughter doesn't want any association of any kind with the _mafiya_ lifestyle. Yet, I can't help but feel proud she wants to find her own path in life."_

"_Ah yes. The trials and tribulations of young people as they grow up. I saw the young man she was in the company of."_

"_I see. Your opinion of him?"_

"_He seems very nice, and he's quite taken with her. And she with him. I approve."_ Anastasia can only grin before nodding herself.

"_As do I. Though I'd never thought I'd live to see the possibility of having the son of a Lawman as an in-Law. Much like I'm sure that if he'd lived to see this day, Tom Dyson would be in disbelief of having an outlaw as an in-Law."_

"_Lady Kamenev, if I may be blunt, Miss Kamenev isn't really an outlaw just because she's related to an outlaw family."_ Rolling his eyes, Mischa adds, _"Quite frankly, however, her antics did have me wondering at times as to what she was scheming."_

"_You and I both, Mischa. You and I both."_

As she thinks about what Nikita had done, all if only in order to be disowned by her, Anastasia can only start to laugh. Her laughter soon becomes so raucous, she feels the car swerving. Along with hearing Mischa laugh. Amused, Anastasia calms her laughter down before sighing.

"_I don't think I ever heard you laugh, Mischa. Not once in your years of service to myself."_

"_It happens, but not often, Lady Kamenev."_

"_Quite frankly, Mischa, it doesn't happen enough. How much longer before we reach the compound?"_

"_Another fifteen minutes at present speed, Lady Kamenev."_

"_Let's make a stop and rent some comedies, Mischa."_

"_Yes, Lady Kamenev."_ Somehow, Anastasia can tell Mischa has an eager smile on his face. Smiling herself, she sighs softly while looking out the window.

'My daughter, you may not be meant for the world of crime, but you're meant for something.'

_(NYC; JFK International Airport perimeter fence; same time)_

"Okay. I got hold of the flight information. The red 747 there is going to Japan. Once you're feet dry over Japan, you're to jump out and glide down to the ground. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What about fuel concerns? Those big birds do burn up lots of fuel."

"Not with the current engines on these planes. They're almost practically sippers compared to their previous versions." Nodding, both figures scramble under the fence and race across the tarmac. Somehow, they're able to avoid being spotted as they reach the plane and scramble up into the cargo hold. Turning away from the fence, the first man makes his way back to the sedan they'd stolen that morning.

"Now to get some attention and kill a cop or two."

_(Streets of NYC; seventeen minutes later)_

As he drives along his beat, UNP-NY Officer Garrett Andrews shakes his head, trying to clear it from the 'buzzing' he'd just been subjected to six hours ago.

'Damn his ass! Doesn't he even think "buzzing" people repeatedly will damage them?' Out of the corner of his left eye, he sees a light blue sedan run a red light without even trying to stop. As it crosses in front of him, Andrews shakes his head and smirks.

"Not in my town, homes." Turning on his lights, he pulls after the vehicle. When the vehicle pulls to the side of the street, he readies his book while calling in. "This is UNP-NY 6985, calling in a pullover on a red runner. Facing East at Hershing and Fifth Ave. Light blue sedan, license number Juliet, Golf, Uniform, Five, Eight, Seven."

"_10-4, 6985. Red runner, light blue sedan, plate number Juliet, Golf, Uniform, Five, Eight, Seven. Facing East at Hershing and Fifth Ave."_ Two minutes later, the radio squawks back with, _"6985, be advised the plates are non-existent. Do you require backup?"_

"10-4 on that. See if you can get 5585 and 6657 to me."

"_10-4, 6985. 5585, 6657, what are your locations?"_

"_5585, I'm ten blocks away from the North."_

"_6657, I'm six blocks out from the South."_

"10-4. I'll make contact and keep my mike open." Turning on his cruiser's camera, and setting it to 'record', he exits the cruiser and steps toward the sedan. Seeing the window down, he looks around and sees a transient wearing a floppy hat asleep on the ground. Turning back to the driver, he begins.

"Hello, I'd like to see your license, registration and proof of insurance, please."

"But of course, Officer." At the accent, Andrews arches his right eyebrow, only to feel himself falling to the ground from an impact from behind. "Right there it is, Officer." Andrews struggles with getting back up, only to see the 'transient' with his service weapon in hand.

'Aw shit.' Looking back up toward the driver, he blinks until recognizing who it is.

"Frederick Earl Cochrane, Chief Inspector for Interpol, out of Tokyo-2. Currently wanted by Interpol for suspicion of multiple child murders in the wake of Second Impact. Also implicated in organizing the murder of FBI Agent Tom Dyson by an unknown party."

"Very good. You've done your homework on me. I'm impressed." The 'transient' shakes their head before pulling their hat off. Revealing a feminine face with long curly hair.

"You really should've let it slide, Officer."

"Enough, Evelyn. The young Officer was doing his duty to preserve the safety of innocent motorists. How I envy you young idealistic types. You remind me of myself when I was a wet behind the ears rookie. Now you know me for what I am and yet you bravely face me."

"Not really. You're on the hot sheets. But, I'd guess it's moot now. Unless we can work something out." Cochrane only smiles congenially before motioning for Andrews' sidearm. Holding it in a standard grip, Cochrane puts it to the side of Andrews' head.

"Relax, Officer. You're off duty now."

BANG

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Clutching his right shoulder as Andrews' weapon falls to the ground, Cochrane grits out, "Scatter! We'll meet back at the warehouse!" As the woman he'd called 'Evelyn' nods, Cochrane looks back down at Andrews and smirks. "You got lucky, my boy. But we'll meet again."

With that, Cochrane drives away, leaving a stunned Andrews behind. The sedan turns a corner just as red and white lights become visible to his eyes, as does the plate. Getting Andrews to smile widely. After 5585 slides to a stop, Danny gets out and checks on him.

"You okay?"

"'S'all good. I go nighty-night now." Andrews then faints straight away, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"How you made it through Academy I'll never figure out." Next thing he knows, Lisa's cruiser comes to a stop adjacent to his. Opening the door and getting out, Lisa only has one thing to ask.

"He okay?"

"Yeah. He just passed out soon as I pulled up." Looking around and frowning, he says, "But I didn't see the car he pulled over. You?"

"Nope. Think he had his recorder going?"

"You kidding me? This egomaniac lives to get himself on film." Lisa can only giggle in agreement as Danny opens the door to Andrews' cruiser. Upon seeing the screen, he nods and grins. "It's running. We'll stay with him until backup gets here, along with Forensics."

"If we can play it back, we can get an idea of where it's going."

"Good point." Hitting rewind, he brings the screen out for Lisa so she can see in case he misses anything. Unknown to either one of them, a man has them in his scope's sights. With his finger away from the trigger. Content only to watch, he then gasps at the young woman's appearance before grinning.

"So, you sort of followed in the footsteps of your late 'Father'. Most excellent, little one." With that, Vladimir Karpovskiva thinks back to that day.

_(30 Sep 2000; LA)_

As the man that hired him raced after the child, Vladimir walked up to the Federal Agent he'd felled. The Agent must've heard his footsteps, as the Agent turned as best he could before gritting his teeth in agony.

"I suppose you're the one that shot me."

"I am. You should not move so much as it will aggravate your wound further." Upon seeing the Agent blink, Vladimir chuckled. "I shot you in a non-vital area for one reason. To talk."

"Okay. I'll bite. What do you want to talk about?"

"The way you stood by that little homeless girl. It's the way a Father would his child. Yet, she's not related to you given your difference in skin color."

"I just adopted her. My son doesn't even know about her. I was supposed to take her home with me after work today." Grinning, the Agent said, "Lisa always said she wanted a little brother."

"Lisa is her name? Beautiful name."

"Yeah. But I still can't believe… Cochrane is the killer of all those children? Why?"

"I know not. Do you wish for me to protect her? To make up for what I'd done?"

"I'd like to myself, but I don't think I've much longer to live. Especially if Cochrane comes back looking for information as to where he can find her. Man, that little girl of mine can run."

"I don't think I like what you're saying, Agent…"

"Dyson. Tom Dyson, FBI." Smiling weakly up at his shooter, Dyson asked, "You?"

"Vladimir Karpovskiva, formerly of Kamenev _mafiya_ family."

"A former Kamenev employee, huh? What are the odds? I took down your former boss and I get taken down by you." Dyson let out a soft chuckle, with Vladimir chuckling softly as well.

"I must admit, I never consider the odds when I'm doing my job. Much like the reason I shot you in a non-vital area. Not only did I wish to talk, I also go by the rule of 'No family men' when I take a hit. The client lied to me. I won't forgive that." Gingerly tilting Dyson's body upward, Vladimir pressed a pressure bandage onto his back. "So don't speak in such a maudlin manner. I will protect her in your stead while you recover."

"No. I can't recover. Cochrane will come back for the information I'm about to give you." Vladimir blinked before Dyson gritted out, "That's right. I want you to end me. Cochrane can't ever learn where she can be found."

"What makes you so certain he'll come back?" Dyson didn't say anything. He just slipped a piece of paper and a microcassette recorder into Vladimir's pocket before grabbing his gun hand. Getting an idea of Dyson's intent, Vladimir asked, "You are certain?"

"I am. That thing's a single shot. Reload and put one into my head. He'll likely want to use a truth serum straight away." Vladimir can only nod numbly as he did what Dyson said. Reloading the M.A.B., he put it against Dyson's head. He then saw Dyson close his eyes, smile and heard him say, "Good-bye, Brian and Lisa." Vladimir pulled the trigger, regret in his heart.

"_Rest in peace, Comrade Father."_

"NO!" Cochrane's voice as he walked back to the scene got a snarl from Vladimir. "Don't snarl at me, you stupid Russian parasite! I need to find where that homeless waif is!" Ejecting the round, Vladimir made it a point to look right at Cochrane as he reloaded.

"You lied to me about this man not having a family. I don't take well to those that lie to me about my marks or those that break my rules. You're both."

"Why would you care? You have no family yourself as far as I know." Next thing Cochrane knew, Vladimir pulled the trigger and the round flew into the pavement in front of his feet. In a fury, Cochrane snarled at Vladimir. "You psycho! You shot at me!"

"No. If I had shot at you, you'd be dead. Consider it a warning shot of sorts." Ejecting the spent round, he loaded a fresh one and chambered it before aiming at Cochrane. "Our business is concluded. You can keep your money as I want no money from a lying snake like you. I would so love to shoot and kill you where you stand for violating my First Rule. But my Second Rule won't allow it. So, unless you want me to break another one of my Rules, just start walking."

"Fine. Have it your way. As agreed, however, you're supposed to injure me, I believe, to make my story credible." Vladimir's vicious grin couldn't help but get Cochrane to gulp. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"

"No need to worry. It'll be very painless." Slipping a set of brass knuckles onto his hand, Vladimir drew his arm back. "I won't even feel a thing."

WHAM

As Cochrane stumbled backward, his nose broken, Vladimir started walking away from the scene. Just as he turned a corner, Police and Medical units arrived.

_(One hour later; Roman Catholic Church)_

Seeking solace, Vladimir made his way through the pews before heading toward the confessional. Going into the far right hand side, he waited until the cover opened.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

"How long has it been since your last confession, my son?"

"On the outside, sixteen weeks."

"What was your sin, my son?"

"I killed a man. A family man, at that."

"Describe the circumstances to me, my son." At that, Vladimir told the man every detail of what'd happened. When he was done, the man could only tell him, "What had happened was quite egregious."

"I know, Father. What can I do to repent or at least make things right?"

"You can only try to repent by doing what he wished. Protect her as best you can and seek to right your wrong through the man's blood relations and the Court system. For now, however, seventeen 'Hail Mary's and endless prayer. I pray you find absolution, my son, as I cannot grant you such. Only the Heavenly Father can."

"I understand, Father."

_(Two hours later)_

Looking over the paper Dyson had slipped into his pocket, Vladimir nodded. Walking down the desolate alleyway, he kept his footsteps light so he could hear the breathing of a child. Sure enough, he heard soft sobbing coming from behind a closed door. Standing to the side of the doorway, he cleared his throat.

"It's safe to come out. I'm alone." At hearing breathing quicken, Vladimir could only grin. "If I had wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it and walked away by now." The door softly popped open, allowing Vladimir to see chocolate brown skin and warm brown eyes with tears coming out of them.

"Daddy's dead, isn't he?"

"He is. He gave his life to keep you safe. In his stead, I'll do the same."

"Why? I'm a nobody."

"He didn't think so. Much to the point of adopting you." Grinning softly, he added, "He looked forward to you meeting your new little brother, too." The door opened all the way and Vladimir felt a collision against his midsection. Upon feeling the girl shaking in sobs, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What'll happen now? Daddy's dead and I don't know where my brother is." Starting to lightly hit him in his midsection, she lightly whispered out, "You shot the wrong person. Why didn't you shoot him instead of my Daddy?"

'I wonder that myself.' Looking down at her, he saw her looking up at him with tear streaked eyes before bringing out a handkerchief. "Come now, dry your eyes. Can't have you traveling looking like that."

"Traveling where?" Vladimir only smiled softly before taking her out of the alleyway.

_(Present day; NYC)_

Snapping out of it, Vladimir looks through the scope, hoping to see the young woman again. He does, only to see her and a contingent of Officers making a beeline on foot toward the building he's in.

"_Crap. I was so in my remembering, I lost track of time."_

Quickly abandoning his nest, he makes his way out the door and closes it. Making his way through the hallway, he turns the corner in time to avoid being spotted by the Officers. He then hears the apartment door crash open and the Officers yelling.

"UNITED NATIONS POLICE!" Upon not seeing him, a feminine voice gives the order.

"SEARCH EVERY APARTMENT! BE RUTHLESS YET TACTFUL IF YOU HAVE TO, BUT I WANT THE SHOOTER FOUND!" Making his way down the staircase, he hears footsteps coming his way and moves to the side if only to give the Officers space to move. Only for one of them to stop in front of him.

"What apartment are you in?"

"Apartment 314, Officer." Bringing up his keycard, Vladimir grins and says, "I only just moved in myself."

"Okay. Let's go guys. Kinsey's waiting for us." As the Officers move up past him, Vladimir can only shake his head at how lax Police procedures had gotten to be.

'They're making this too easy for me to slip away from them.' Dropping the card onto the floor, he mentally adds, 'Can't help but feel a little sorry for them.'

Meanwhile, as they make their way along the floor, the Officers go past 314, only to hear Kinsey's voice.

"Check that apartment, rookie! Leave no apartment checked!"

"We saw the tenant of 314 already, Officer Kinsey." Her eyes light up at the number before she smirks.

"That a fact, Jughead?" Knocking on the door, she hears the locks opening, revealing a pudgy Asian male. "Mr Sakamiya, good evening."

"Officer Kinsey, how do you fare today?"

"I'm faring well. You?"

"Considering I don't leave my apartment unless it's for grocery shopping or just to take my daily walk. But I can't seem to find my keycard."

"Oh? When's the last time you saw it?"

"This morning, when I got back from shopping. A very nice man helped me get inside. Oh my. He must've kept my card by mistake!"

"Do you recall what apartment he was in?"

"Not right off hand, I'm afraid." Shaking his head, Mr Sakamiya asks, "How's your romance going?"

"It's going well. Danny says 'hello', by the way." Curious, she asks, "Do you recall the man that helped you?"

"Certainly. About 6'5", Caucasian, slender build, brown stubby hair, brown eyes and had a Russian accent." Kinking his head to the side, he adds, "He also had a long case of sorts with him. It looked like a guitar case, only not the usual type."

"Okay, Mr Sakamiya. We'll put in a report about your missing card."

"Officer Kinsey!" A young Officer, fresh out of the Academy, runs up to her, a keycard in hand. "Our suspect may have dropped this. I found it in the staircase just now."

"I see, rookie. What's the number on the card?"

"314, Officer Kinsey. Shall I bag it for evidence?"

"Nah. Just dust for prints before giving it back to Mr Sakamiya here."

"I see no real problem with that. Perhaps I can tell him the story about how a man had hired me to watch over his son. But had apparently changed his mind. Quite odd, really."

"I don't doubt that. Miller, get to it. I want that card back in Mr Sakamiya's hands five minutes ago."

"Yes, Officer Kinsey. Mr Sakamiya, mind if I borrow your table, sir?"

"Not at all, my boy. Not at all." As Miller goes in, the man adds, "While you work, I'll tell you the story."

"Cool."

_(Two hours later; Kamenev Cessna Citation)_

Looking over the report on the death of his Father, Brian frowns in consternation. Only to slightly start when a nude Nikita hugs him from behind.

"Hey, you're missing out on getting more 'miles', sweetie." Brian can only nod before closing the file back. Only for Nikita to snatch it up and open it again. "But I'm sure you've a pretty good reason for it."

"Matter of fact, I've been doing some thinking about your Dad."

"Oh? How so?"

"I did a little checking on him while you slept. Born in the old Soviet suburb of Khabarovsk, Vladimir Karpovskiva became a pistol champion for the Russian shooting team at fifteen years old. An expert marksman, no less. Now, why would an expert marksman shoot a man two times when it's only supposed to take one bullet in the head?"

Upon seeing her blink, he goes on. "The first bullet into Dad was in a non-vital area in his back. Even more, they noted a pressure bandage over the wound. He would have been laid up after surgery and gone through rehab. If it was Vladimir that pulled the trigger, then why shoot him in a non-vital area?"

"And since he was Spetsnaz, he was adept with treating battlefield injuries. Shooting him with a target pistol, with how accurate it was, then he must've wanted to… talk to your Father. But, why?"

"I've got a hunch, and it starts with 'C'."

"Cochrane. Your sister! Father did say your Father died saving her life that day." Frowning, she asks, "But, why would your Father choose that?"

"I've been thinking about that. If I was in Cochrane's shoes, and I wanted information, where would I get it from?"

"Your Father. He must've figured Cochrane would go back at some point. He chose ending his life to avoid giving Cochrane information!" Brian silently nods as Nikita pieces it together. "Once Cochrane had gotten the information he wanted, your Father would've been a liability that he couldn't afford. Also, since…"

"Dad saw Cochrane's face, it would've been necessary if Cochrane wanted to keep his secret intact." Clenching his fist, Brian adds, "There were four victims that day, not just one. Dad, myself, Lisa and your Dad. Dad at Cochrane's instruction, myself when Dad died, Lisa when Dad died protecting her and your Dad for the lie Cochrane told him."

Nikita goes to in front of him and straddles him. Her naked body soft and supple to the touch, Brian softly kisses her. With Nikita returning the kiss in gusto. Within seconds, Brian strips himself nude and impales himself into Nikita. As she holds him tightly to her, Nikita starts moaning until she feels his lips on her left nipple. Feeling him licking and suckling on her, she smiles as she holds his head in place.

'I can hardly wait to do this with a baby.' Next thing she knows, she feels his seed flowing into her womb. 'Of course, with how often we're fucking, I could very well be with child right now!'

_(Tokyo-3; Ikari/Takamiya apartment; same time)_

"You're kidding me! Cochrane! Frederick Earl 'Fuck Everybody' Cochrane? A killer?"

"_That's right, Shinji." _

"Somehow, I know I should be surprised, but I can't help not being such, Berto."

"_It seems he'd been suspected in a rash of international child murders by slain FBI Agent Tom Dyson. Even more, he ordered a hit on the same Agent. The hit was done by a man named Vladimir Karpovskiva. Former Spetsnaz, GRU and connected to the Kamenev _mafiya_ family according to what our sats picked up."_ Curious, Rits pipes in.

"Connected in what way, Berto?"

"_Prepare for a shock, Rits. Nikita's birth Father was Vladimir Karpovskiva. But apparently, Dmitri Kamenev didn't approve of the relationship between Vladimir and Anastasia. Ever since then, he's been a freelance hit-man. But it gets crazier."_

"I don't doubt that, Berto." Shinji grins widely, with Rits wearing the same grin, as he asks, "What about the situation at the UN?"

"_I'll let Josh fill you in."_

"_Shinji, there's reason to believe the thieves may go after Professor Kirishima or even Mana to get the missing details. That'll be your end. Kat and I'll help the UNP track down Cochrane as he'd attempted to murder a UNP Officer that pulled him over. Possibly in retaliation for what'd happened."_

"Got it." Before Shinji can end contact, Rits jumps in.

"I'd like to get in on it before I put my 'Dragonette' suit away, Josh. My baby bump won't be visible for another month or two, so I'll be able to fit in it."

"_You sure, Rits?"_

"I'm sure, Josh. Besides, I'd always wanted to meet the people that created the N-2 devices. Who knows when I'll be able to do so again?"

"_It's Shinji's call. But if he says 'yes', be extra careful. It's not just your life anymore. If he says 'no', however…"_

"I know, Josh." Smiling as she strokes her belly, Rits murmurs, "I will respect his verdict. I just want to be able to help Shinji any way I can. Even if it's just once as Dragonette before I get to be too big to fit in my suit."

"You? Too big? Never." At Rits' blush, Shinji kisses her lips, with Rits returning it. Berto then clears his throat before speaking again.

"_I agree, Rits. We'll talk to you later and let you two lovebirds be."_ With that, contact ends and Shinji softly pecks Rits' head. Getting a soft coo from her.

"Much as I want to keep you out of harm's way, it'd be a fool's task." Putting his hands onto her belly, he whispers, "You can come with me, but no flying in the 'Sparrow' for you until after the baby's born."

"How will we get there, then?"

"By ground in the car. We leave after you get changed, we get there in thirty minutes. You'll have to stay close to me, though, when we leave via balcony. Otherwise, you'll be seen easily."

"Okay. And what about the thieves? If they're dead set on getting Professor Kirishima and his daughter…"

"I thought about that and can only think of two options. The first one would be tactically safer for them and the other I'm loath to use. Both of which have downsides but have the best chances of success."

"Relocation and using them as bait to catch the thieves. Relocating them would cause the thieves to go further underground than they already are and using them as bait could very well enable the thieves to successfully activate the other device. Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"Yeah." Getting up from the couch, Rits behind him, he goes to the closet and opens the door. Reaching in, he brings out a small case. "If they go with the latter, this case has the means to track them. But the range is very limited."

"We'll have to hope the thieves have the other prototype in hand, then." Disrobing, revealing her nude body to Shinji, she reaches into the closet as well and brings out her 'Dragonette' suit and helmet. Feeling Shinji's eyes on her body, Rits can't help but giggle. "Like what you see?"

"I don't like it. I love it. Think I'll do a nude sculpture of you when you're seven months along."

"Oh, behave." Yet Rits can't help but glow happily as she slips into her suit. Once she gets her body covered, she asks, "Care to zip me up, Shinji?"

"Sure." Zipping her suit up, he does so slowly, wanting to relish the sight of her back before it fades from sight. As she puts her helmet on, Shinji switches over and says, "Let's go, Dragonette."


	65. Chapter 65

Shinji Steel 65

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Old Yokohama; forty minutes later; Kirishima residence)_

"So, this is where…"

"Yep." As they exit the car, Max and Dragonette see the front door opening. Max can't help but grin at the sight of Professor Kirishima and Mana coming out to greet them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were waiting for us to show up. If not expecting us, anyway."

"You perhaps." Looking around, Dragonette nods. "Nice peaceful surroundings. Small modest house. No one around for miles. Paradise in my book. No one would expect to find the N-2 creator and his family here."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for, dear girl." Professor Kirishima smiles softly at Dragonette before turning toward Max. "I see you came again, my young friend. Mana and I heard about the incident at the UN headquarters and we hope you brought us news."

"Indeed. However, this visit falls under the category of 'good news, bad news'. Which would you like first?"

"We'll take the good first. After you introduce us, of course." Mana's reply is eager, which gets a grin from Dragonette.

"Of course, Professor and Mana Kirishima, this is Dragonette. She's my life partner." Dragonette's lips curl into a warm smile when she sees Mana's eyes are on the 'baby bump'. Max notices the scrutiny and grins, adding, "That's right. We're going to be parents."

"Congratulations. Too many people died in Second Impact." The Professor's words get a nod from Max and Dragonette both before he adds, "I can see she's quite attractive, even under that helmet." Dragonette's cheeks go softly pink before she rubs the 'bump'.

"Thank you, Professor. I read all about your work and Max filled me in on the compact N-2 prototypes your daughter created from your notes. Good news is one of them has been recovered, but at a cost."

"How bad?" Mana's question gets a soft sigh from Max before he replies.

"15 Security Officers at the UN Headquarters dead, one UNP-NY Officer mildly wounded according to SECGEN." Grinning, he adds, "On the plus side, the prototype self-deactivated. It seems they didn't figure they were missing a step or two."

"I see." The Prof nods with a smirk, Mana wearing the same smirk, before he asks, "The bad news?"

"In a nutshell, the thieves are pissed the N-2 prototype didn't go off and may be en route as we speak." Dragonette's reply gets the Kirishima Father and daughter to blink before Mana puts it together.

"They're after us now."

"That's what our intel suggests. Way I see it, we've two options. Option one, we get you so far underground, the groundhogs would need digging equipment to bring you your mail. Frustrating the thieves to no end, but also driving them underground. Which doesn't help in the recovery one bit."

"And frustration tends to get people eager to occupy their time. And what better way to occupy time than trying to guess the steps they're missing. And if they manage to examine the panel intently, or experiment with guessing the code enough… dammit! I thought leaving them out of the notes would've been sufficient! Along with the other detail!"

"There was no way you could've known what was going to happen, Mana. You did everything you could to make it impossible for those of ill intent to use it. You did everything right."

"Not right enough, Dragonette. I should've found another outlet for my grief, but no! I just had to look over Dad's notes and build the damned things!" Seething with self hatred, Mana feels her Father's arm going across her shoulders, his hand landing on her left shoulder. "Daddy…"

"Shh, it's alright, Mana. Dragonette's right. And I couldn't be any prouder of you, pumpkin." Her cheeks going pink at the appellation, Mana can only chuckle lightly before he asks, "What's option 2?"

"It's a tactic I'm loath to use, but it's also probably the best way to find them and the other prototype. It's your choice, I won't force it."

"Bait. Since they're coming after us, we're 'Option 2'. A 'Trojan Horse' of sorts."

"That's right, Professor." Mana lightly scowls at Max before her face lightens up.

"You're right, Agent Steel. It's loathsome, but if it has the best chance to catch them and recover it… one thing's bugging me, though." Max picks up what Mana's alluding to and grins softly.

"No. We can't be on site as it would give them the impression we'd been waiting for them. Hence scaring them away." Bringing out the small case, he adds, "In this case are two smaller cases. They each have a syringe with a transponder chip as small as the head of a pin. Biodegradable, it starts breaking down after a day. By the time Day 2 rolls around, it'll be totally gone."

"Won't it be detectable before it starts breaking down?"

"No, Professor. It synchronizes with your body's electrical system instantly upon injection."

"Ingenious." Mana checks her watch and adds, "Time for you to take your pill, Daddy."

"So it is. Thank you, Mana." As he goes inside, Mana can't help but shake her head.

"I don't know where he got that idea from, but it was pretty smart of him."

"What idea, Miss Kirishima?"

"On our flight back to Japan, he told that Interpol Inspector that came with us, Stalk, I believe, that he'd created a memory clearance drug in pill form, Agent Steel." Shrugging, she adds, "I guess he didn't trust her any more than I did."

"So what kind of pill is it, then?"

"Vitamin C, Dragonette. Before the trip back here, Dad hadn't been feeling well of late, so the Docs put him on Vitamin C to help his immune system." Max and Dragonette both look at each other and start chuckling.

"Oh, that just screams 'Academy Award', if not 'Oscar', doesn't it, Max?"

"It does indeed, Dragonette."

"What does indeed, Agent Steel?" The Professor's voice as he walks back up to them gets them to smirk in amusement before Max replies.

"Your telling Inspector Stalk your pills are memory clearance when… they're just Vitamin C! It just screams 'Academy' or 'Oscar Award' for best performance by supporting actor! Even if you aren't an actor!" Dragonette gives a nod before putting her bit in.

"Yeah. If I'd seen that performance, I'd have bought it too!" The Professor just smiles and takes a bow.

"I thank you for the votes, my young friends. I also minored in theater when I was in college, majoring in nuclear science."

"Is that how you met…"

"Mana's Mother? Yes, Dragonette. She had the role of 'Titania' in 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' and I was 'Nick Bottom'. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this."

"You played the guy that became…"

"A donkey, or more colorfully put by her, a jackass, Agent Steel. Kind of how I felt when she died from cancer." Somehow, The Professor can tell Dragonette's blinking behind her visor.

"Why'd you feel that way?"

"Before her cancer was first noticed, I was pondering that if regular radiotherapy can be used for medicine, why not do the same with N-2 knowledge." Sighing, he adds, "But I couldn't get them to take me seriously. They told me to stick with weapons technology and ignore 'absurd ideas' like that."

"Hence you coming up with the design specs for the compact N-2. And when her cancer was first seen…"

"I started researching N-2 medicine on the side, Agent Steel. I made notes, formulas, hypotheses… every single thing I tried that looked promising always seemed to have something missing."

"I know how that goes. For some reason, every time I think I got something in music figured out, I start to think I'm missing something." Max's words get a giggle from Dragonette and snickers from the Professor and Mana both. Calming his snickers down, the Professor goes on.

"While I worked, Mana split her time at school with helping care for her Mother or me with my research. She encouraged me, saying she didn't want to go through the regular kind of nuclear medicine. I couldn't blame her one bit, especially with the side effects associated with it. She wanted to concentrate on quality of life, whether I succeed or not."

"She must've been brave to go through all that. I suppose her Doctors raised a stink to no end about it."

"Like you wouldn't believe, Dragonette. Every single day, they'd call, demanding we accede to their 'superior knowledge' and submit her to that brutality. But we'd never budge, citing 'quality of life' and her right of choice. The Court sided with us every single time they'd try to force us. Then one day, I got lucky. I felt I found the answer. By that time, however…"

"It was too late. She was terminal." At his nod, Dragonette says, "Know this, Professor, you're not the jackass, it was those that told you to stick with weapons."

"I told them that as well. I told them that if they'd taken me seriously, my wife would still be alive and we'd have another treatment for cancer. One without the side effects of regular nuclear medicine." Scoffing, he adds, "They said they'll look it over. When I handed copies of my notes to them, they shoved them right into the shredder, stating my ideas of N-2 medicine are ridiculous."

"Those… fucking… jerks!" Feeling Max's hands on her shoulders, Dragonette relaxes and sighs before saying, "Sorry about that, Professor. It's these mood swings."

"I understand, Dragonette. Mana's Mother was the same way when she was pregnant with Mana." Shaking his head, he adds, "But back to the matter at hand. How soon should we inject the transponders?"

"If you can, before you're grabbed and if they have the other prototype with them. If you're separated from each other, and you're grabbed while the other's on the loose, inject."

"And the one on the loose? Or if they don't have it with them?"

"Call this number." Max brings out two cards and hands one to both of them. "Tell them who you are and 'The rat has taken the cheese'. The nearest Agent to you will be dispatched for pick up and relocation to a safe house. If they don't have it with them, wait until you see it before injecting."

"What if they see either of us injecting?"

"If that happens, make up some kind of BS, Mana. Like it's a toxin that'll kill you in an excruciating manner within a certain amount of time, for example. If you're both grabbed together, it'll self-activate upon injection and sync with the electrical system."

"Okay, though I don't think making up some kind of BS will be a problem. Dad and I both have a BS in BS." Mana's comment gets a smirk from Max and a snicker from Dragonette.

"Here, smartass." Handing them both a syringe case, he adds, "Hide it in a manner that won't cause them to be suspicious."

"Got it, Agent Steel." That said, Mana puts hers into her purse while the Professor puts his into his pants pocket. Mana then smiles brightly and asks, "So, which one do you hope the baby is?"

"I'm hoping it'll be a boy." Looking back toward Max and smiling softly, Dragonette adds, "So he'll be kind, smart, handsome and strong just like his Dad." Max pecks her lips before speaking up.

"I wouldn't mind a little girl, so she'll be just like her Mom. Beautiful, smart and strong with a big heart." Grinning, he adds, "It could even be both. As in a boy and a girl."

"Twins." Dragonette gives off a titter at that before stroking her belly again while Mana sighs.

"Just like one of my favorite romance novels, only happening in real life." Dragonette looks over at Mana and grins before Max clears his throat.

"In any case, the one that was recovered will be brought back to you, unless you wish for something else to happen to it?"

"Well, I was intending to work on them more, to improve the security and increase the amount of time till detonation. But, I think it'll be better if it's destroyed and the knowledge locked away, never to see the light of day again."

"I'm guessing you want UNNIC to do the work."

"Yeah, Dragonette. I'd probably get so emotional during the destruction, I'd change my mind and not go through with it."

"Okay. What's the safest way of destruction?"

"On the bottom of the case, Agent Steel, there's an access panel. Beneath the panel is a series of wires right at the rod chamber. They're in a multi-colored bundle, and must be cut in order, one by one, to deactivate the chamber's anti-tampering circuitry."

"What's the order?"

"Blue, purple, red, yellow, green, white, black and pink." Sighing, Mana adds, "Please excuse me. I've school tomorrow and must take a bath before going to bed." All three nod at her before she pecks the Professor on his cheek. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, pumpkin." As she goes into the house, the Professor sighs sadly. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't… come up with the plans and just proceeded with my research, Mana's Mother would probably still be here and those infernal devices would not have been made or stolen. They've been nothing but disaster."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mana. It wasn't your fault this happened. There was no way you could've known. The blame lies on those that stole them just because they wanted to feel big and powerful when they're really just pathetic."

"That's easy for you to say, Dragonette, but not so easy for me to believe. I'm sorry, but…" Feeling her arms around him, he softly returns it. He then hears her whispering.

"You're a good man, Professor Kirishima. Don't give them the satisfaction of breaking you. Always remember that you're better than them." Ending the hug, she goes back to Max. "Sorry about that."

"No need. I had something else in mind, but it'll do in a pinch."

"Oh?" Max grins as he mouths 'later'. Giving him a nod and a grin right back, she turns back toward the Professor and asks, "Think you and Mana will be okay, Professor?"

"I believe we will be, yes. Thank you, Agent Steel and Dragonette. Have a pleasant drive back home."

"We will." At their united reply, the Professor can't help but chuckle.

"You two are really made for each other."

"Yeah." Hugging Max close, Dragonette murmurs, "We are." With that, they get back into the car as the Professor makes his way back to the house. "So, that's the one that dreamed up the N-2 devices."

"Yep." Wheeling the car away from the Kirishima house, Max sighs and shakes his head. "So much self-blaming and self-hating in the world. I could feel both just coming out of the both of them. It's just senseless to do that to yourself."

"I'll say. Quite frankly, I shudder to think about how you'd have turned out if Josh had never come along. I mean, you might have gotten stuck with an uncaring dickhead like 'Dumbass' or someone that…" Shivering, she murmurs, "I can't even say it, Shinji. Makes my skin crawl."

"Mine too, Rits. Mine too." Behind her Dragonette helmet, Rits smirks.

"As for what you had in mind back there… what was it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if Aunt Mariko was seeing anyone, is all."

"Wanting to play matchmaker, are you?" Her smirk becoming a warm smile, she then giggles. "Though I gotta admit, they would probably look good together. But, how would we go about introducing them without revealing ourselves to Aunt Mariko or them?"

"That, Rits, is a very good question. Too bad we can't ask Mr Kaji. He's bound to have knowledge of subtle introductions through third parties."

"Yeah. N-Tek's hiding him pretty good. I just hope he's not going to do something stupid to cause him to wind up in jeopardy."

"This is Kaji we're talking about, Rits." Mulling it over, Rits can only sigh haplessly before smirking.

"You're right. He's going to do something stupid. Really stupid, at that."

"Uh-huh. And when that happens, Misato's gonna flip." Chuckling, he then adds, "I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes if he does do something stupid."

"Damn straight, Shinji. I've plans for you, after all, and I'm not going to let them go at all. So don't do anything stupid."

"Yes dear."

_(Onjuku-2; N-Tek safe house; same time)_

"Where is he? Where is that… that spy?" Looking around, Bernard 'Bernie' Rokatensaki, the lead Agent for the safe house, scowls. "I gave him some intel reports to pore over, not authorization to go off on his own!"

"Agent Roktensaki!" At the voice of Jushiro Ogawa, one of the Security Agents for the safe house, he turns around. "Mr Kaji slipped through the dragnet, sir. He even took a 'Sparrow' in his departure."

"He took a 'Sparrow'? I didn't know he was flight qualified on a small jet aircraft." Blinking, he then asks, "Have you been able to activate the tracking beacon in it?"

"No, sir. He disconnected the beacon from the avionics and left a message for you, sir."

"Very well." Once the Agent's handed it to him, he looks it over.

'Bernie',

Much as I appreciate your intent to keep me out of harm's way, I can't help feel cooped up in here. As such, it's only fitting that I leave this tidbit for you. The man you know as John Dread has consolidated all of SEELE's aspects into one compound. The making of MP Evangelions, making copies of the Lance of Longinus, and something else. I'm not sure what, though. So, I'm off to investigate the site and will keep in touch. Feel free to try to find the site while you wait, though.

Warm regards,

Ryoji Kaji

"Agent Katsuragi's not going to like this one bit." Shaking his head, Rokatensaki looks toward Ogawa and grins. "You're going to tell her what has happened, Jushiro."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes you. In the meantime, I'll inform Director Smith and get our intel guys to go over his computer searches. See if anything sticks out." Ogawa gives a nod and gulps. With Rokatensaki catching it. "No need to worry, Ogawa. Agent Katsuragi can't kill you if she's on the phone with you."

"And I suppose that makes everything alright, then." As Ogawa goes to carry out his duty, he hears Rokatensaki chuckling softly. "He's got a lousy sense of humor." Bringing up his sat phone, he dials in. When the line picks up, he says, "This is Agent Ogawa, at the Onjuku safe house. I need a secure line to Agent Katsuragi, STAT."

"_Patching you in now, Agent Ogawa."_ A minute later, he hears a sleepy female voice.

"_Katsuragi here. Go ahead."_

"Agent Katsuragi, this is Agent Ogawa out of Onjuku. I'm calling to report the status of Subject RK-15."

"_I see." _Her voice one of full awareness, she asks, _"What's happened?"_

"He fled the safe house, ma'am. He left a cryptic note and took one of our Sparrows with him."

"_What brought this about, if I may ask?"_ Her level tone gives Ogawa the shivers. Yet he presses on.

"He expressed boredom over being in protective custody and sought to assist in any way he can two weeks ago. So, we let him pore over the reports transmitted to us via our field assets in Japan."

"_What reports?"_

"The reports involving Evangelion components, duplicates of the 'Lance of Longinus' and the movements of John Dread, AKA Lorenz Kiel."

"_Aw, dammit to Hell. What's being done to find him?"_

"We're searching now, ma'am, but he's long gone." Curious, he asks, "Just what exactly is he, ma'am? I know he's Japanese Intelligence. Or at least used to be."

"_What he is, Agent Ogawa, is a 'ghost'. Able to slip in and out with little difficulty given time and opportunity. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he stayed put for so long."_ Chuckling, she adds, _"Looks like I won this pool. Jefferson know?"_

"Agent Rokatensaki's taking care of that right now, ma'am. Then he'll have our intel guys go over his computer searches. See if anything pokes out at them."

"_Very well. Keep me posted."_

"Yes, ma'am." Ending the call, Ogawa sighs in relief. "At least she took it well."

_(Katsuragi/Sohryu apartment; Misato's room)_

Her hands clenched in anger, Misato barely notices her freshly shattered phone falling to the floor in pieces.

"Why that… that… insufferable fool! What is he trying to do? Make me a widow before we're hitched? Because if so, he's off to a great start!" Before she can say anything else, the apartment's phone rings. "Now what? It'd better not be an Angel attack!" Exiting her room, barely dressed, Misato makes her way to the phone and picks it up. "Katsuragi here."

"_Hey, Katsuragi. Been a while, hasn't it?"_ Kaji's voice both cheers her up and angers her. Cheers her up because he's still alive. Angers because of the stunt he'd pulled.

"Yes, it has, Kaji. But there are a few things that are bugging me."

"_Go ahead."_

"Are you out of your ever-loving mind, Kaji? Fleeing a safe house that I'd arranged that was meant to keep you safe? Along with taking a mode of transport that's off the books?"

"_I know, Misato, I know. And I am sorry for that. But, did you see the gear those guys use? It's five years past the current standards Japanese Intelligence has for their equipment. How'd you get mixed up with that bunch, anyway?"_ Her lips curling into a smirk, Misato chuckles softly.

"I'll make you a deal, Ryoji. You stay alive through what it is you're doing right now and I'll tell you the whole story. Provided my handler approves, of course. I may have to censor some parts of it as you probably won't believe them."

"_Yeah, you probably will."_ Kaji then snickers as he adds, _"Next thing you tell me when we see each other again is Shinji's your handler! Now that'll be hard to believe!"_ Kaji breaks into laughter while Misato giggles.

'Oh, Kaji, you have no idea how on the mark you are!' Slowly tapering off her giggles, Misato asks, "But why, Kaji? Why'd you leave the safe house?"

"_To make things right, Katsuragi. To make things right. You still have that chip I gave you?"_

"Yeah, I do."

"_Access it and transmit what's on there to them. I don't know why, but I trust them with the info I entrusted to you. You know the password already as it is what I was always looking for. And, should I die before we see each other again, keep moving forward, Misato."_

"Don't you dare talk like that, Ryoji. You hear me? Don't you dare talk like that. I still have plans for you, after all."

"_I see. Do these plans entail a small house, in the middle of nowhere, with a little 'Ryoji' and 'Misato' running around and playing with other children?"_

"I don't see why not." Smiling softly, she strokes her belly, wishing she had a baby in there right now. "They can play with Shinji and Rits' kids, along with Rei and Asuka's."

"_Oh yeah. I forgot about that. How goes Miss Takamiya's quest for Motherhood?"_

"It's going well. In fact, she has a bun in the oven now. She's ecstatic, as is Shinji."

"_I don't doubt that. How's Ms Takamiya taking it?"_

"Last time I saw her, she was trying her hand at knitting baby clothes. Though, I think she may be getting frustrated by now." Sighing, she asks, "Where are you at, Ryoji?"

"_I can't tell you. Not just yet. But I can send a signal as to where I can be found when I'm ready for the Calvary."_ With that, Kaji ends the call. Misato puts the receiver back into place and sighs.

"Misato?" Asuka's voice behind her gets Misato to turn around. Upon seeing the redhead in her sleep wear, rubbing her eyes, Misato can't help but feel bad. "Was that Kaji just now?"

"Yeah, it was. How much did you hear, Asuka?"

"Just enough to know that Kaji's up to his shenanigans again. Along with Ms Takamiya not having the best of luck in knitting baby clothes from the way you're putting things."

"That's probably the most apt assessment, Asuka."

_(Tokyo-3 Takamiya house; same time)_

"Aw come on!" As the yarn falls out of place in the blanket she's trying to make, Deidre can't help but sigh. "I can sew okay, but I can't knit for shit!" Hearing a knock on the door, Deidre groans. "Now what?" Getting up, she walks away from the mess and goes to the door. Opening it, she can't help but smile at her visitor.

"Hey, Deidre. I'm getting together a baby shower for Rits. Want in?"

"You bet I do, Edith. This is my Ritsy we're talking about, after all." Blinking, she asks, "Did you think I'd… turn her away?"

"I'd be lying if I said the implication didn't slip my mind. I'm sorry if you're offended."

"Of course I'm offended. Which means you'll have to make it up to me, I believe."

"You believe right. What can I do to make it up to you, Deidre?"

"Please teach me to knit, Deidre." Indicating the pile behind her, Deidre sheepishly shrugs. "It seems that while I can sew okay, I can't knit for shit."

"I'm not much better, but perhaps we can improve together. Shall we?"

"Sure." As the two sit down, across from each other, Deidre smiles softly at Edith. "By the way, I saw Kensuke Aida in the company of a very pretty girl that looks like you and Mr Treadwell. I gather she's…"

"She is, indeed, our daughter. She was conceived the night Second Impact happened." Edith's smile is bittersweet before a tear drips out of her eye. "To think the day we buried Uncle John in his favorite spot was the hardest day of my life. Shows what I knew."

"What happened to him? I know he was shot in the back by a bimbo lackey, but that's about it."

"He was shot while we were getting ready to leave, he never even saw it coming."

"You mean he was shot in the back?"

"Yeah. Sam got his ass onto the plane while I was taxiing. He called out to me that he was dead, that the girl shot him. When everything was done, having left Sam's objective behind, we flew back to Snappy Tom's. When we were overhead the site, we saw her and Snappy Tom on the ground. Both dead. Once Sam landed, we went to see how it happened. She was shot in the forehead at point blank range and Snappy Tom shot himself in his head. Using her gun to do so."

"Guess he couldn't live without her. Any idea as to who shot her?"

"Chances are it was Lester. In his viewpoint, if you turn out to be a Tracker, you die. If you get on his bad side, you die. I mean, if you saw that guy, one thing would roar through your mind. 'Nutjob'. While Sam moved the plugs from the plane back into the Mustang, I gathered Uncle John up into the blankets he always had."

"Snappy Tom and the bimbo?"

"We left 'em where they laid for the vultures. Far as I was concerned, they didn't deserve a grave. They deserved to lay there, so spare me the moral superiority crap, Deidre. If it was your kin they'd killed, wouldn't you do the same?"

"If it was Ritsy, and they'd died at my hands or Lester's, yes." Sighing, Deidre says, "I don't think we're gonna get any work on knitting done today."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Edith's words get Deidre to blink, causing Edith to smirk. "Look at what's in your hands." Doing so, Deidre can't help but be stunned. A baby blanket, with multi-colored patterns. "Congratulations, Grandma. You knitted."

"But… but how?"

"Easy. While I talked, and you listened, your hands did the work. A little trick I picked up when I was pregnant with Emily. If you want to knit, don't think about it. Let your hands do the work."

"Wow. How far along were you when you picked it up?"

"Five months. I was starting to show and I had just taken a sabbatical from 'Tracking' two months prior. In a place like Glory Hole, there's not much business for a 'Tracker' that's expecting. The clerk at the hotel Sam stayed at when we first met came to my office one day. Sam was in the process of starting his own company up and I was feeling a bit lonely."

"Okay. What happened then?"

"She only smiled and brought out sewing supplies, telling me 'Any time a new life is being created, knitting helps the Mother to be pass the time away'. Of course…"

"I know. Just wanted to help Ritsy concentrate on school and take care of herself so she won't stress out so much. You know what she's gone through, after all."

"Yeah. The death of her parents, the court case involving her Grandfather and all that." Looking around, Edith lightly frowns. "Is it me or is this place less furnished than the last time I was here?"

"It's not you, Edith. I'm in the process of having my stuff transported back to the house in Kyoto-2. Ritsy gathered up her stuff and moved in with Shinji so they can get some practical experience in preparation for marriage." Looking around herself, she adds, "I figure I'll be totally moved out by my last day with you guys."

"I still can't believe you're going to go for being a teacher. It blows my mind." Instead of feeling offended, Deidre only smiles at Edith before chuckling.

"I can't believe it either. And I'm about to go for it. Of course, with my past as a whole…" Her voice trailing off can't help but worry Edith.

"Deidre?" The sight of tears streaming down Deidre's face can't help but get Edith to ask, "What were you like? Before Ritsuko, I mean."

"Edith, before I adopted Ritsy, I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Thinking back, I had done things I'm not proud of. You might even say I am ashamed of some of them."

"It's not like you killed anyone, so it can't be that bad."

"Maybe not, but I don't want to talk about it. Hell, I wish I'd never done any of those things to begin with. If anything, I regret everything I'd done."

"Is that why you took Ritsuko in? As a penance of sorts?"

"Yep." Curious, she then asks, "What kind of place is Glory Hole, anyway? It sounds… creepy."

"That about sums it up. You have no idea what it's like to have a tyke in that kind of environment, nor would you want to. Especially if your husband was elsewhere, starting up his own construction business in the wake of Second Impact."

"How long did you live there with her?"

"I lived there for a month before moving the both of us to Anaheim."

"So, that means you split when…"

"That's right. We left Glory Hole when Emily was just a month old. Too many weird sickos there. I thought I'd have to shoot my way out of there without Sam to cover for me. Much to my surprise, however, we were able to leave without me having to fire a shot." Smirking, she adds, "Of course, the denizens there thought I was scary enough before my pregnancy and probably didn't want to antagonize me further." Deidre can't help but chuckle at that before nodding.

"Nothing scarier than a Tracker protecting her young."

"Exacto." Picking up more material, Edith looks it over and grins. "Seeing as you made a blanket, ready to try baby booties?"

"Sure." As she gets to it, Deidre asks, "What was she like? The clerk at the hotel, I mean."

"She was kind, with a bit of an edge. There was also sadness in her eyes and voice. I once asked her why she was sad and what I heard just about caused a tear-flood."

"What happened?"

"She was going to be a Mother once. In China, Beijing province. She'd just been widowed in relation to a car wreck. Considering her circumstances, however, her pregnancy was going well. She was looking forward to raising her child, telling him or her about the Father."

"I'm listening, Edith."

"She didn't know what happened. One minute, the baby was kicking lively, getting to both grunt in pain and giggle in amusement. It was almost as if the baby was saying 'Get me the fuck out of here!'." Edith and Deidre both share a chuckle before Edith goes serious. "The next minute, she was so badly doped up on painkillers during the last stages of labor when she heard a flat-line tone. While she was lucid enough still, she asked what was wrong. Her baby was stillborn, the Docs said. She weakly protested before the drugs knocked her out."

"How awful."

"Yeah. Anyway, when she regained consciousness, she asked to be allowed to hold her baby at least once. She was told it'd been cremated and the ashes put into an urn for her."

"Huh. That sounds really fishy. Cremation of an infant in China requires consent and I highly doubt she gave it in that state."

"I told her that too and she snorted. 'There's only one consent that matters and it's the consent of the State'. It was then she decided that it's high time she left China and her past far behind. Taking only very little clothing, and the urn containing the ashen remains, she had herself smuggled into the States. Of course, the higher-ups in the government demanded she return."

"Now that's really fuckin' weird. I wonder why."

"Dunno. The only thing she told me when I asked was 'She's got dirt on everyone in the Chinese Government' and left it at that." Looking at Deidre's hands again, she claps. "Beautiful, Deidre! Just beautiful!" Deidre blinks again before looking down and smiling softly. Much like the blanket, the booties are multi-colored.

"I just hope the kid doesn't wind up with a complex about rainbows." Picking up another piece of yarn, she grins and says, "Let's see how I fare with solid colors this time."

"Go for it!" As Deidre gets to work, Edith asks, "What about your family history?"

"Until I adopted Ritsy, I didn't have a family. Not even in my criminal past. Even more, I was so distrusting of the Chinese Government that I didn't even bother to ask for my birth records as, for all I knew, I had no records. Far as I was concerned, I didn't exist in their eyes, had no family and was not worth their time in the education system."

"So your life was as fucked up as mine, then."

"Pretty much, yeah. And it got fucked up even more when I met the 'man' I'd devoted my being to on the basis that only he can give me happiness. What a crock of shit that was."

"Well, tell you what, you ever see him again, and he tries to get you to go back to the 'Dark Side', tell that sack of shit that you have a friend that'll be more than happy to blow him to smithereens with a bazooka."

"Oh, that sounds so delightfully tempting, though I already have something in mind for 'him' should he ever come near me."

"What's that?"

"Jackhammer before steamroller, put it on 'Pay-Per-View'… it'd be great!"

"Yeah, it would." Pondering, Edith can't help but sigh. "They all do sound good to do to him." Shaking her head and smirking, she adds, "He must be some piece of shit if those ideas appeal to you."

"Like you wouldn't believe, Edith. Like you wouldn't believe."

_(NERV HQ; Sychola's office; two hours later)_

"Well, you didn't qualify today, but you're off to a good start, Miss Ugatinoga." Grinning widely, he asks, "What'd you think of your first time firing a weapon?"

"I liked it, sir. I just wish I didn't miss so much."

"Nah, it wasn't you. The sights on very rifle we get in here are set to 'battlefield zero'. Meaning they are to be adjusted by the shooter or range officer during target practice. Next time you shoot, we'll get the sights adjusted as you go along until you hit the 'X' every single time." Smirking, he adds, "You might even be able to get in a head shot or two."

"Aren't those considered to be specialty shots, sir?"

"Yes, they are. Which is why 'center mass' is most favored."

"Wow. How'd you get to know so much, sir?"

"A long story, Miss Ugatinoga. That's all I can tell you." Next thing he knows, Machiko lightly chuckles.

"Agent Dyson was right about you. You're more of a 'people person' than Chief Inspector Cochrane was." Sychola can't help but chuckle as well.

"Oh… that kid's going to be one Hell of an Agent. I bet his old man's proud of him right now." All of a sudden, Sychola stiffens lightly and sees a flash of memory.

_Desert._

_Fatigues._

_Running with a group of Marines toward a targeted building._

_One of the Marines turning around, the name patch on the jacket visible to his eyes._

Snapping out of it, he sees Machiko looking worriedly toward him.

"You alright, sir? You zoned out a bit there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… part of the long story, Miss Ugatinoga."

"It must be a doozy, sir."

"It is." Checking his watch, he grins lightly. "Looks like the time at the range ate up a chunk of time, Miss Ugatinoga. I want you to report, at 0650, at the target range so we can get you qualified. So bring your 'A' game. Okay?"

"Okay, sir!" With that, Machiko exits and Sychola chuckles softly.

"Just like a female version of Dyson. Only she's not an Agent. Oh well." Curious, he accesses his computer. "Let's see what kind of man Dyson's Dad was, anyway."

Using his clearances in the UN, he finds the information he's looking for and eagerly reads it over. Only for his jaw to drop before he recovers it.

"Ex-Marine, Force Recon, fought in the Gulf War, honorable discharge, joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation, had potential to advance in the ranks…" Looking down the list, he then sees the part he'd been expecting to find. Only he doesn't expect what he sees. "His last case was a rash of murders, with children as the victims. Homeless children at that." Turning away from the monitor, Sychola slightly frowns.

"So, if Brian had a home, then why… his Dad didn't want to take any chances and bought him the gun. Wait. He was Recon?" Looking it over again, he starts shaking and brings his own file up. Looking it over, he can't help but shake his head. "You gotta be kidding me. No wonder I felt so at ease with him." Grinning softly, he murmurs, "_Semper Fi_, Marine. _Semper Fi._"

_(Ikari/Takamiya apartment; forty minutes later)_

"Hang on tight to me, 'Nette."

"Oh I will."

Standing precariously on the left wing of the cloaked 'Sparrow', while cloaked in Max's proximity, the slender young beauty clutches tightly onto her beloved as the aircraft rises up to their destination. Max softly caressing her body as he speaks.

"Sporting goods, lingerie, babies, honeymoon suite." Dragonette softly giggles as his caresses and words both tickle and turn her on. His hands softly cup her breasts, prompting her to reach down and cup his crotch just before his last words.

Arriving upon the latter, Max eases her along the wing until they touch down onto the balcony floor. Stepping inside, he switches back over to Shinji and closes the door back.

"Rather quiet, but better quiet than loud." Looking over toward his beloved as she removes her helmet, he asks, "How'd you like the milk run, Rits?"

"Seeing as we didn't have to fight our way out of a scrape, especially since we had a passenger with us, I liked it." Turning her back to Shinji, she asks, "Care to unzip me, love?"

"Sure." But instead of unzipping her, however, he softly traces the seam lines of the stitching. Getting Rits' attention as he starts at her legs.

"What're you doing, Shinji?"

"Just admiring the stitching on your body suit. Deidre did good work in sewing the material together."

Getting up to her crotch, he softly rubs it while planting a kiss to her ass. Rits' giggle gets him to grin as he traces from there up to her sides, arms and shoulders. Once done, his hands go to the faux baby bump and softly caresses it. With Rits' hands over them, he softly sways with her in his arms.

"Hmm, I like this. Swaying in your arms."

"I like having you in my arms." Kissing her on the side of her neck, his left hand leaves the bump, her hand following suit. Slowly gliding along the front of the suit, he cups her left breast again, with Rits holding it in place and starting to pant.

"Shinji… please, unzip… your pregnant wife… so you can… fuck her."

"What my wife wants…" Unzipping her suit, he's treated to the sight of her bare back as he helps her strip down. As she steps out of it, she turns toward him. Hunger in her eyes. "My wife gets." Rits goes to her knees and undoes Shinji's trousers. As she runs them down his legs, she softly sucks on him. "Oh Rits."

"Don't worry, Shinji. The way you are, you'll be nice and hard with one more bob."

That said, she engulfs his member with her mouth more time, licking it with her tongue. Sure enough, when she releases it, she rises slowly until she's below eye level. Shinji gently lowers himself until his member's lined up with her opening. He then gently rises, his member going in, with Rits wrapping her arms and legs around him as he starts pumping. Frenching each other passionately, Shinji walks her into their bedroom and gently lays her down onto the bed. Ending the kiss, his cool blue eyes look into her warm brown eyes before he softly strokes her face.

"You're so gorgeous. How'd I get to be so lucky to have an 'Angel' like you in my life?"

"Right time, right place, good circumstances." Nudging him with her legs, she murmurs, "Let me take you to Heaven, my love. For all the Hell you'd gone through during this war, you deserve some peace."

"You deserve some peace too. Especially with the crap 'Dumbass' pulled. Let's get it together." Rits can only nod in agreement, with tears falling from her eyes.

Slowly pumping into her, he softly licks her right nipple before kissing it. He then lifts her up into a vertical position, getting her to softly gasp out before smiling. His pumping getting to be more intense with each thrust, he holds her closely before his hands go down to her ass. Softly squeezing her ass cheeks, he hears her squeak out before he chuckles.

"You sound so cute like that, Rits." Kissing her again, he murmurs, "You won't believe how hard it was for me to resist the urge to jump you at the Kirishima house."

"I think I might. I had a hard time too. Just you standing there, by my side, I found it hard to resist that urge myself. Even though we're 'life partners' as Doctor Kirishima described us." Next thing she knows, an orgasm washes over her. She can't help but scream out as Shinji lets loose his seed into her. "SHINJI!" Feeling his lips on hers, Rits dazedly returns the kiss and holds him closely as she gazes up into his eyes. Warm smile on her face.

_(UNP-NY; two hours later)_

As they go over the footage from Andrews' cruiser, Andrews more intent than ever, Lisa looks over the rifle that ultimately saved Andrews' life.

"Omark-44 rifle, bolt action, single shot, 7.62x39mm. High-power scope with a bipod attached to the barrel." Slightly smiling, she adds, "Gotta admit, the shooter's got style of some kind." The phone next to her rings and she grabs it up. "UNP-NY, Officer Kinsey speaking."

"_This is SECGEN. Section-2 Agent Brian Dyson is presently en route from Russia to New York. He and his girlfriend will be arriving in four hours time at JFK International. Flight designation is KD-879. Cessna Citation. Now, I must tell you straight up. There's Cyrillic writing on the plane, as she is a Russian national."_

"I understand, ma'am."

"_Then I hope you'll understand that her name is Nikita Kamenev."_

"Kamenev? As in _mafiya_ Kamenev?"

"_The very same. Only she's not inclined toward that lifestyle. So please try and keep that in mind when you meet them."_

"I will, ma'am. I thank you for the heads up."

Ending the call, she starts shaking before clamping her hands over her mouth. Racing into the restroom, she goes right to the toilet and retches into it. Three minutes later, she shakily gets up and goes to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Scooping water into her mouth and gargling, she spits it out into the sink before tapping water onto her face.

'My new little brother's on the way here, with a neutral member of a crime family in tow? And he's with Section-2? Why not FBI?' Shrugging, she can only grin. "No family's perfect."

"Lisa? You okay?" Danny's voice gets a soft smile from her before she exits. Upon seeing her, his face lights up in a grin. "I was so worried when…"

"You're sweet." Softly pecking him on his cheek, not caring if anyone's watching, she adds, "I'm fine, Danny. I probably ate something that didn't agree with me, is all."

"Okay. If you're sure." Softly pecking her on her forehead, he asks, "So what was that about, anyway?"

"My brother's on his way now from Russia. He and his girlfriend both. They'll be arriving in about four hours time." Shakily, she hugs him, adding, "I'm scared, Danny. I know that SECGEN said he doesn't have a hateful bone in his body. But, what if…"

"We'll never know until we meet him, Lisa. What about the other thing I heard?"

"What other thing, sweetie?"

"Kamenev _mafiya_."

"Oh. That." Giving a wry smile, she shrugs and says, "SECGEN says Brian's girlfriend is a neutral with the same last name, in a nutshell." Looking over toward Andrews, she adds, "I just hope he didn't hear that part of it. He'd take any opportunity to bring down a name like Kamenev. Neutral or not."

"Tell me about it. He'd be swimming with sharks before being eaten by said sharks." Lisa can't help but nod and giggle at his meaning.

"Aw dammit! Why can't we get a full picture of her face? What do you mean it was because she wasn't facing it? I gotta look at the mug books? That'll take hours!"

"Although, I think Andrews' time is going to be quite occupied in searching for Cochrane's accomplice." Lisa nods at that before commenting herself.

"Couldn't happen to a 'nicer' guy."

_(Takamiya house; same time)_

"Wow. I can't believe… I did all this?" Deidre can't help but blink repeatedly at all the baby items she'd made. "I've got enough for… twenty grandchildren."

"Well, I'm sure Ritsuko will be more than up to it."

"More than up to what, E?" Ritsuko's voice in the room with them slightly startles her. "Whoa! Easy! Sorry about that!" Edith breathes deeply, trying to calm herself back down, and hears Deidre chuckling.

"Damn. I'm out of practice. I didn't hear you come in, Ritsuko."

"What can I say? I got it from Mom." Looking over all the baby items, Rits can't help but sweat-drop slightly. "Trying to tell me something, Mom? As in how many grandkids you'd like to have, perhaps?" Feeling the urge, Deidre goes with it.

"Well, I'd always wanted a big family. If it's through you and Shinji…" Much to her surprise, however, Rits smiles mischievously.

"Sounds like a challenge, Mom. With this little one, it'll be one down. Nineteen to go." Smirking now, she adds, "I might even be carrying twins or triplets and not know it right now. Guess we'll find out when the time comes." Deidre can't help but start giggling, with Edith joining in. Rits isn't far behind as she giggles too.

"Sorry, Ritsy. I shouldn't have taken the joke that far, but I couldn't resist. Much like I didn't expect you to run with it."

"Yeah, well, Shinji and I thought we'd swing by and check on you."

"Oh? And where's Shinji at?"

"He's outside, looking over _'Mihke'_, to be sure there aren't any bad spots on the hull that need to be handled before we take it to the harbor next week, E." Next thing they know, the door opens and Rits grins. "That was quick, Shinji."

"I saw no sign of leak spots on the hull, so it should be okay to go into the water at the harbor. We'll know more when it's in the water, of course."

"Of course. Matter of fact, Shinji, someone I'd like you to meet. Edith Treadwell, my 'husband', Shinji. Shinji, Edith Treadwell. She was with Mom the day of…"

"The 12th Angel." Extending his hand forward, Shinji says, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Next thing he knows, Edith has her arms wrapped around him and is stroking his head with one hand.

"Thank you, so, so much!" Softly kissing his forehead, she murmurs, "I just wish those your age weren't…"

"I know. You're not the only one, ma'am."

"Nah-uh-uh. It's Edith. I only let you get away with calling me 'ma'am' once. No more. Got it?"

"Got it, Edith." Getting a look at all the baby items, Shinji arches an eyebrow and grins. "Jeepers, Deidre, do I sense a challenge or is it a request for a certain amount of grandchildren?" Deidre has a serious look on her face, as if she's considering it, before she smiles widely.

"No, Shinji. I just got a little carried away in my knitting. Granted, I had a little trouble at first until Edith came by." Kinking her head to the side, she adds, "By the way, I heard an interesting rumor you had, quite literally, nailed Gendo's ass with a nail gun in the Medical Ward. To a gurney, no less. With Ritsy getting in on it." Looking toward Rits, she asks, "Is it true, Ritsy?"

"I cannot tell a lie. Shinji and I did, in fact, nail 'Dumbass' ass to a gurney with a nail gun. Shinji gave him one nail just for being an ass and I gave him three. Two in his frontal hips and the third just about at his other ass cheek." Edith can't help but blink at that.

"Just about? What's that mean?"

"I was shooting blind, didn't know if I was going to hit an artery or not." Shrugging, she adds, "If he died or not, I wasn't going to shed any tears over it. Especially considering…"

"Considering what, Ritsuko?" Edith's query gets Shinji, Rits and Deidre to look at each other before Shinji replies.

"The day the 12th Angel came along, when the others and I were in the process of withdrawing from the shadow of the Angel. I saw you and Deidre both on the building's framework."

"I remember. What happened?"

"Nut-shelling, 'Dumbass' had written you both off as expendable, that your lives were forfeit. I didn't accept that one bit. To me, life's a gift. NERV's purpose is to protect human life from the Angels' designs on humanity. How can NERV expect to save humanity if a Pilot can't save two humans from a horrid fate? 'Dumbass' order made no sense at all."

"I see. I'm guessing he's there still?"

"Yep. Of course, he's in a full body cast now." Rits grins as she adds, "It seems that after we left, Doctor Akagi had some anger to vent herself. And I don't think I want to know where she 'nailed' him at. Or how many times."

"Hmm. I wonder if I can get in on it. I've a bone to pick with him about writing us off like that. How about you, Deidre?"

"I think I'll pass until after he's healed up a bit. After all, in my book, it's no fun hurting a jerk like that while the jerk's hurt." Curious, she then asks, "When you say 'full body cast', Ritsy, do you mean as in fully covered in plaster?"

"Yep. Quite frankly, he gives 'being plastered' a whole new meaning." Rits then bursts into giggles at the pun, with Shinji chuckling softly before he softly kisses her. Deidre and Edith, however, can't help but roll their eyes at the pun.

_(NYC; JFK Airport lobby; four hours later)_

Wringing her hands nervously and pacing, Lisa looks up toward the board, hoping to see the flight number Brian's on. A concerned Danny's seated as he watches her before he sighs and stands up. Taking her into his arms, he looks right into her eyes and sees she's a nervous wreck.

"Come on, Lisa, sit down. You're gonna wear a path in the floor with all the pacing you're doing at this rate."

"Easy for you to say, Danny. You're calm, not a nervous wreck, and I can't help envying you on that." The feeling of Danny's lips on hers can't help but get a soft sigh from her. As the kiss ends, she smiles softly and asks, "How, Danny? How can you be so calm when you should be nervous too? After all, you're married to and banging his adopted older sister."

"I'm nervous, alright, but I don't let it show or get to me." Grinning softly, he adds, "Besides, what we do with each other isn't really his business. Honestly, I'm thinking it's you that's the younger sibling while Brian's the older one."

"You're probably not far off there." Lisa suddenly feels queasy and murmurs, "Excuse me." Striding toward the ladies room, she goes in. The sound of retching comes out of the doorway, followed by water running and gargling. Coming back out, Lisa has a bashful grin on her face. "I'm so nervous, it's making me sick."

"Which is why you should calm down, Lisa. And maybe see a Doc if it happens again."

"I'll take it under advisement, Danny." Softly hugging him, she asks, "How do you put up with me, Danny? For that matter, how can you?"

"It's part of your charm." Lisa softly giggles at that before Danny squeezes her butt. "Plus you've a cute ass." Lisa's face is beet red at that. But before she can say anything, the P.A. pipes up.

"**Flight KD-879 from Moscow Russia is now arriving at Gate 14. Once again, flight KD-879 from Moscow Russia is now arriving at Gate 14."**

"Must've landed while you were in the restroom." Danny checks her over and sees she's starting to tremble. "It'll be okay, Lisa. I'll be right with you." Lisa tentatively gulps and nods before snuggling into his side as they head toward the Gate. As they near the Gate, they see their expected party and three UN Customs Agents going over their paperwork. Once within earshot, they hear one of the Agents speaking.

"Do either of you have anything to declare?"

"Four guns altogether." The replying voice is male, causing Lisa to gulp again before it goes on. "Three for personal defense and one as an evidence piece."

"Bring them out, please." A moment later, the Agent says, "Welcome to the United States, Section-2 Agent Dyson and Miss Kamenev."

"Thank you, Agent." The feminine voice has a prominent Russian accent as it adds, "Have a pleasant day."

"You as well, ma'am." With that, Lisa and Danny see their party walking up toward them. Gently moving away from Danny, Lisa walks up toward Brian.

"Brian Dyson?"

"Yes, Officer…" Brian's voice trails off before he sees her nameplate. "Kinsey." Indicating the woman at his side, he adds, "My girlfriend, Nikita Kamenev." Next thing he knows, Lisa softly cups his cheek, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"You look just like him." Brian blinks at that before putting it together.

"Lisa?" Silently nodding, Lisa sees him looking her over before grinning. "You're just like Dad described you. Cute as a button, only more like a bombshell like Nikita is." Lisa can't help but blush, getting Brian to grin. "Even your blush makes you look cute. You must have to fight men off with your nightstick when you're on and off duty."

"Brian!" Nikita's mirth is poorly suppressed at Lisa's cry as Lisa lunges toward him, wrapping him in her arms. With Brian returning serve as Lisa starts sobbing. Brian feels his shoulder get wet with tears instantly, causing him to softly murmur.

"It's okay, sis. I'm here now." Danny and Nikita don't say a word. They just watch the united siblings.


	66. Chapter 66

Shinji Steel 66

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

Three minutes after their meeting, a tearful Lisa looks her adoptive brother over before his girlfriend and grins.

"I think bombshell describes Nikita better than me, Brian. She looks like she could be a model with her looks."

"I had thought about that, but I've something else in mind, Lisa. Oh, and don't sell yourself short." Nikita nods toward Danny and asks, "How about an intro, Lisa?"

"Oh, right. This is Danny O'Malley, one of my co-workers on UNP-NY." Her face heating in a blush again, she smiles softly and murmurs, "He's also my husband."

"How long?"

"Four years, Brian." Danny's voice is soft, yet strong, as he adds, "We'd have sent an invite, but we didn't know where to send it to. Sorry you missed it."

"Yeah, well, I didn't even know about Lisa until just yesterday when the guy that killed Dad left a message about her." Lisa gasps at that before she moves away from Brian.

"You heard from him?" At his nod, she asks, "What's his name?"

"Vladimir Karpovskiva." Nikita sighs softly as she adds, "He's my Father, Lisa. Brian and I only just found out about him from my Mother."

"I see. I need to powder my nose. How about you, Nikita?"

"Yeah, I could use a touch up myself." With that, the both of them go into the ladies room, with Nikita looking back at them and smirking teasingly. "You two boys play nicely with each other now!" As the two go into the restroom, Brian and Danny both look at each other and shrug.

"So, how'd you come to meet her?" Blinking at having asked at the same time, they both grin and say, "You first. No you! Stop that!" Scratching their heads, they do 'Rock, paper, scissors' for the first one to reply. "One, two, three, shoot!" At having gotten scissors together, they sigh and try again. And again. And again. Sighing once more, they can only chuckle before speaking in unison once more.

"This could be a while." A woman can then be heard screaming, getting their attention.

"My purse! Stop that thief!" Looking at each other, they grin madly at each other.

"First one that gets the thief talks!" With that united yell, they take off in pursuit of the thief. Meanwhile…

"So, not only are you a neutral in the Kamenev family, you're also the daughter of the man that shot Dad." Lisa and Nikita are both facing each other, their gazes intent on each other.

"Yeah. The latter's a shock to me as well." Nikita sighs and adds, "I know you'll probably not believe this, but my Father was a victim as much as you, Brian and your Father." Lisa blinks at that.

"Even though I'm African-American, you accept me as Brian's sister?"

"Why wouldn't I? Family is more than blood or marriage relations according to a good friend of mine, Lisa. It's what's in the heart that makes a family." Frowning sadly at Lisa, she adds, "Had Father not been lied to by Cochrane, your Father would still be alive."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. In his message to us, he said he had rules. One of them being 'No family men'. I'm sorry if it's not enough to prove his words truthful. But it's all we have available to go by."

"It's a start, at least." Blinking, Lisa asks, "Just how good is your Father with a rifle, Nikita?"

"Don't really know as he was a pistol champion. Why do you ask?"

"One of our Officers had a very close call this morning. He'd pulled Cochrane over on a red run and was about to be shot in the head." Facing away from her, she adds, "The bullet's trajectory, based on our Forensics' findings, is that it came from an apartment a quarter of a mile away, fifth level up from the ground floor. The weapon was an Omark-44 rifle, chambered in 7.62x39mm. It was modified to be a sniper rifle."

"The weapon that killed your Father was an M.A.B. Silhouette chambered in 7.62x39mm, with a chamber adaptive sleeve for 5.56x45mm. It had a silencer attached to it." Nikita's eyes go wide in realization as she adds, "Brian said the M.A.B. is the pistol version of the Omark-44. Any chance Brian and I can access the site?"

"It'd have to be cleared with the Sarge, but I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering why that site in particular was chosen."

"You know, I am kinda curious about that myself. I mean, while I don't doubt your words, I find it hard to believe your Father would be in an ideal position to save an Officer's life in such a short time. I mean, he'd either have to be extremely lucky, very good at projecting interception points or…"

"A collaborator." At Lisa's nod, Nikita sighs. "I don't suppose it's too much to hope for either of the former, is it?"

"It's not too much. After all…" Smiling softly at Nikita, she adds, "Your Father saved my life by getting me out of LA and away from Cochrane. The least I could do is look his case over with you."

Nikita nods silently at that before they both exit the restroom. Only to see a sight that's both exasperating and amusing. Brian and Danny both pulling on the arms of a man, in either direction, in a twisted version of 'Tug-of-War'. His face twisted in agony, he sees the two women and cries out.

"Make them stop, please! I'll never steal another purse as long as I live! Just please make them stop!" Letting off a wail, he cries, "Please, for mercy's sake, make them stop!" Smirks curling onto their lips, Nikita and Lisa both look at each other.

"You wanna call them off or shall I, Lisa?"

"You take this one, Nikita." Nikita nods at that before striding toward the unfortunate thief.

"So, you stole a purse, did you?"

"Yeah, yeah! Now please, make them let me go!"

"I think not. I may not be familiar with legal procedures here. But in Mother Russia, when it comes to purse snatchers, the penalty's quite severe. A demonstration's in order." Sending her right leg upwards, she hears a resounding CRUNCH and a gasp of pain from the thief before her.

"Okay, guys, you can let him go." When both do so, she looms menacingly over him. "Know this well, scum. This may not be Mother Russia, but you should consider yourself lucky you got taste of Russian Justice firsthand without leaving American soil. Have I made my point clear to you?"

"Crystal clear." His reply in Soprano gets a nod from Nikita.

"Good. Now scram and go legitimate. For if we cross paths again, in the same circumstances…"

"I'm gone!" She blinks. He's on his way to Hoboken at full speed. Grinning in amusement, she sighs contentedly.

"That was more fun than allowed by American Law, I do believe." Turning back to Danny and Brian, she smiles sweetly and asks, "Now seeing as that has been resolved, would either of you be so kind as to explain what brought that about?" Brian gulps at that, as does Danny at the same time. Causing Nikita to sigh.

"I think I can guess. You two spoke at the same time, repeatedly, resulting constantly in a stalemate every single time. Then the purse snatching and, deciding to compete as to who would be the first to speak…" The both of them speak up, in unison, getting a soft snicker from Nikita.

"We went after the purse snatcher and caught up with him." Getting annoyed with each other now, they both growl. "Will you stop that? That's annoying! Why you!" They both then start clenching their fists. Only…

"Danny!"

"Brian!"

Abashed, they look toward their respective partners and see their facial expressions are both amused and exasperated. Nikita goes to Brian's side and Lisa goes to Danny's. Nestling herself into Brian's side, Nikita looks over toward her future sister-in-law.

"What shall we do with our men, Lisa?"

"Only one thing to do, Nikita. Though I'd never seen Danny behave like this. Not even with the other male Officers. It's almost as if they're siblings themselves."

"That is true. However… it was quite amusing to see the thief in such dire straits." Softly pecking Brian's cheek, she then asks, "Did the woman get her purse back, Brian?"

"She did. She was even giggling while Danny and I started tugging on the thief while getting it back to her. Even more, it looked like she was enjoying it."

"Chances are, Brian, she was." Danny gives off a sigh and says, "Sorry about that, Lisa. We started talking and somehow wound up in sync with each other right off the bat." Lisa's lips against his cheek gets a grin from him. Only for Lisa to titter in amusement.

"Just for that stunt, you two are taking us out for dinner one night. Soon. The restaurant I'm thinking of requires formal attire. So dress to the nines, guys." Whispering sultrily into his ear, she murmurs, "Because we'll be dressed to kill and put you under so much pressure… well, you can see where I'm going with this." The sight of his face being beet red gets a giggle from Lisa before she looks toward Brian. His face equally red as a smug Nikita looks toward Lisa and smirks.

"The night of the dinner should prove delightful, _da_, Lisa?" Having a rough understanding of Russian, Lisa smirks right back before giving her reply in both Russian and English.

"_Da, Nikita._ It should prove delightful indeed." Sighing, she adds, "But I'm afraid it'll have to wait until tonight. I think the briefing about Cochrane and his crimes is going to be more important than us vamping it up for our guys."

"Oh yeah. That bastard cannot get away with what he'd done. At all. The children he'd killed globally, the lie he told my Father, having your Father killed for no good reason." Nikita's seething is interrupted when Lisa's voice pipes up.

"Did you just say 'globally', Nikita? As in the killings were in more than one nation?"

"That I did, Lisa. It'll all be explained when we get to the briefing." Lisa gives a nod. Yet at the same time, she's thinking dark thoughts.

'I don't care what policy says or what happens afterward. If I get the chance, I'm taking that bastard out!'

_(UNP-NY; Squad Room; twenty minutes later)_

"Okay. This is the briefing on now former Interpol Chief Inspector Frederick Earl Cochrane and the investigation he was involved in." Nikita watches Brian, swelling on the inside with pride, as he professionally speaks. "Just two days after Second Impact happened, the first in a series of murders against homeless children happened. In Europe alone, in three days time, 300 homeless children were slaughtered. Africa, in two days time, 200 children. That's an average of 100 deaths per day. I'm sure you can figure out where I'm going with this." A female Officer raises her hand, getting Brian's attention. "Go ahead, Officer."

"Why were homeless children targeted post Second Impact? It doesn't make sense at all."

"Good question, and I quite agree. Ultimately, the total killed on a global scale was 2,500 homeless children. When the murders came to the States, that's when the FBI got involved. FBI Agent Tom Dyson, Lisa's and my Father, was to put to work on profiling the individual with what little information available as possible. I've a tape that you'll find most enlightening." With that, he presses play on the microcassette.

"_Case file 558741Q. 'Candy-man Slayer'. Un-sub seems to exude some kind of authority given that the multiple decedents had candy in their mouths at the time of deaths. Some are stabbed once in the throats, just at the tracheal tract, causing blood to flow right into their lungs. Resulting in a slow death by drowning in their blood. Others are shot right in the back of the head. Suggesting a skilled sharpshooter as there are very little powder burns on their cranial cavities. Judging from how their bodies were found, the decedents had attempted to flee for their lives. Majority of the deaths, however, are by poisoning, possibly in the candy. Analysis is pending. The fact the decedents are homeless indicates a general contempt, possibly hatred, toward those that are homeless. Un-sub is not swayed by the fact that they were children, which indicates un-sub has no paternal instincts whatsoever. In short, un-sub is a low-life coward hiding behind a benevolent appearance using a cowardly means of killing."_ With that, the microcassette ends and Brian clears his throat.

"I'm sure my adopted sister, Officer Lisa Kinsey, told you about her encounter with the 'Candy-man Slayer' as un-sub was semi-affectionately referred to as." A smattering of chuckles at 'affectionately' is audible before Brian goes on. "I will now turn this over to Officer Kinsey."

"Thanks a lot, little brother." Lisa crinkles her nose playfully toward Brian as he snickers. "I'll remember that." Andrews, however, scowls at the banter.

"I don't see how you could accept him as your brother so easily. Or him accepting you just as easily, Kinsey."

"Dad didn't have a problem adopting me. I don't see why he should, Andrews." Blinking furiously, Andrews blurts out without thinking.

"But… But… But you're black. He's white." Both siblings look at each other before blinking and turning toward Andrews. Ire in their gazes.

"No shit, Sherlock. You got a problem with that? Tough shit! So shut up and listen to what I'm about to say! Or I'll have Danny 'buzz' you! Again!" The tone in Lisa's voice gets Andrews to gulp, knowing full well that Danny would only be too happy to comply. Looking quickly over at Danny, he sees the Caucasian Officer smirking evilly as he moves his hand down toward his ultrasound weapon prototype.

"I'm good." Lisa narrows her eyes at Andrews, getting him to gulp again, before proceeding.

"I'm sure you already know this, but in the wake of Second Impact, I was homeless and orphaned. I was found by the man that was to become my adoptive Father. However, seeing as he had very few strings to pull, I couldn't go right home with him. We had to bide our time until it could be made official. But it didn't stop him from being a Dad to me. When the killings reached American shores, he told me to beware strangers passing out candy. Especially those that may be or pretending to be Law Enforcement."

"That's something I don't get, Kinsey. Why would a Law Enforcement Officer pull that crap?"

"That, Jenk, is a very good question." Unbidden, her mind goes back to that day.

_(LA; 30 Sept 2000)_

"Wow, Lisa, look at the banner! Wanna check it out?" At the sound of Johnny Tudrino's voice, full of excitement, Lisa could only grin and roll her eyes before doing so.

'**Free candy today! Homeless children only!'**

For some reason, Lisa got a bad feeling before turning to her overly-excited friend.

"I don't think so, Johnny. Who'd give free candy to homeless kids and homeless kids only? If anything, those with homes should've been invited too to dissuade allegations of discrimination on down the road."

"Aw man, you're talking like the Fed that 'wants to adopt' you. When are you gonna get real, Lisa? It ain't happening!" Tugging on her arm, the ten-year-old Italian-American youth said, "Now come on! Candy awaits us!"

"Johnny, this just screams 'Trap!'. Why else would that banner be up?" Scowling, she asked, "Didn't you hear about the kids that died in San Fran two days back? 'Daddy' worked up a tentative profile of the killer and told me about the case. Especially given the kids are homeless."

"Don't be ridiculous! Who'd wanna to kill kids? Especially homeless ones? Your 'Daddy' is just trying to rattle your cage!"

"My folks said the same thing before they died. You think they were trying to rattle my cage then, Johnny?"

"Hey. They were your folks. Of course you're supposed to listen to them. Much like you shouldn't talk to strangers. Let alone believe the bullshit they spout about wanting to adopt you."

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm being cautiously optimistic that the adoption will go through."

"Not really. But when it turns out to be a cruel joke, I'll be there for you." Tugging on her arm once more, Johnny grinned and said, "Think of it this way. If, and I mean if, it happens, you can split your piece of candy with your 'little brother'. I bet his face would just light up!" Seeing the long line, Johnny grimaced. "Jeepers. Whole lot of kids out here today."

"Yeah. And they're taking a piece of candy each." Lisa looked up toward the front of the line and saw a smiling Caucasian man with graying brown hair. The man raised a bullhorn to his mouth and began speaking.

"_That's right, children! One at a time! Good! Good! Once you've gotten your candy, gather en masse and I'll tell you when you can eat your candy!"_ By that time, Johnny and Lisa got to where the candy was being handed out and each took a piece. Still wary, Lisa snuck the candy into her pocket so it could be tested. Johnny, however…

"I can't wait till we're in the crowd. I'm eating it now." Unwrapping the candy, he popped it into his mouth and gulped it straight down. Wide grin on his face, he smugly said, "Bite size. My favorite type." Lisa could only roll her eyes again before Johnny suddenly groaned. "Aw man. What's with this candy?" Lisa looked over at him and gasped.

"Johnny, you've got blood coming out of your mouth." Johnny then staggered before collapsing. Lisa went right to his side. "Johnny!"

"Lisa, I don't feel too good." Johnny's midsection then simply melted away as he died. His body following suit. Springing back up to her feet, Lisa yelled out.

"IT'S A TRICK! THE CANDY'S POISONED! DITCH THE CANDY AND RUN FOR IT!" At that, the throngs of children did what she said and scattered. Only for the man on the stage to pull out his gun and start shooting at the children while yelling through the bullhorn.

"_Come back here and eat your candy, you worthless wretches! You're to be sacrificed for the glory of the new world! I kill the worthless, so that the worthy may survive! The worthy are the future!"_ The man then started laughing like a hyena as he aimed at Lisa. Not wanting to get shot by a deranged lunatic, Lisa fled the scene. Johnny's body completely dissolved from within without a trace.

_(UNP-NY; present day)_

"And I'm sure you all know what happened after that." Lisa's eyes drip with tears before she feels Brian's arms around her. "I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have gone. If I hadn't… Dad would still be alive."

"Lisa, if you hadn't gone, how many kids would've died if Cochrane had gotten his way? Dad's death wasn't your fault either. If anything, blame Cochrane." Brian's words get to Lisa look up at him.

"You bet I will, Brian. And I do."

"Wanna kneecap the SOB? It could be a lot of fun." Lisa softly giggles at that while Andrews rolls his eyes and starts gagging.

"Ugh. Could this get any sappier?" Scowling toward Nikita, he says, "Had I known ahead of time about you, I'd have you in a cell right now. A member of the Kamenev _mafiya_ family in jail would really make my day and career."

"If you were to do that, you'd face a lawsuit from me for malicious prosecution just because of my last name, Officer Andrews." Turning toward Danny, she adds, "I believe I would like to see how you 'buzz' someone, Officer O'Malley."

"One 'buzz', coming right up." Drawing his ultrasound, Danny aims right at Andrews.

"Aw, come on, man! Why do you always gotta 'buzz' me? Why can't you 'buzz' someone else for a change?" Danny mildly shrugs before smirking.

"You're my favorite test subject."

THUMP

As Andrews falls to the floor, stunned, Danny puts the prototype back into his holster and looks toward Nikita.

"I guess he didn't get the memo about you not wanting to be part of that lifestyle."

"Guess not." Nodding her approval, she asks, "What led you to seek out a non-lethal means of subduing a suspect, anyway?"

"Nutshelling, I was brought up not a big fan of ending a life. Not any cop is a big fan of ending a life. But it happens at times. If I can get the tech right, criminals would be alive to face prosecution."

"I see." Looking back toward Andrews, she then asks, "Is he really your favorite test subject?"

"Oh yeah. Though lately he's been getting kinda dull. But until some schmuck volunteers…" Nikita gives a giggle of understanding.

"Anyone in mind?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact…" Looking over toward Lisa, he adds, "I've just the right person in mind. All just a matter of time before we find him."

"Well, you may want to pray you find him first, lest the contract Mother will put out on him goes out first." Danny's eyebrows arch upward before he taps his chin.

"Hmm. What would be better? A new test subject or the contract?" Weighing up and down, he frowns and says, "Tough call. Guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Nikita giggles again while nodding.

"I'd say so. Though if I happen to mention it to her, Mother may well be intrigued by it and want to see it for herself."

"Gonna have to tape it for her." Nikita nods again before Danny asks, "You and Brian wanna come to dinner tonight? I mean, you guys are bound to be starving."

"Well, I am a bit hungry and I'm sure Brian is too." Smiling widely, she adds, "I don't see why not." Meanwhile, Brian and Lisa go over the notes before Brian remembers one item.

"Lisa, you still got that piece of candy from that day?"

"Yeah. I held onto it, in hopes I'd find someone that'll listen to me."

"Is that why you didn't come forward before? Because you didn't think anyone would listen?"

"Yeah. I mean, would you have back then? A homeless orphan, that'd just been orphaned again before she could even get to her new home?"

"Sometimes, Lisa, you gotta take a chance. I mean, you trusted Dad, after all."

"Yeah. And look how well that turned out. Betrayed by a guy that was supposed to uphold the law. That's why I didn't think anyone would listen." Snorting mirthlessly, she asks, "Wanna know why I became a cop?"

"Sure."

"I wanted to find the bastard that killed Johnny and all the other kids and had Dad killed. I wanted to see him convicted and have him sent to Death Row. I wanted to be there for when he died, so I could look him right in the eyes and tell him he'd lost." Starting to sob, Lisa feels Brian's arms wrap around her and just breaks down. "Why, Brian? Why?"

"I wish I could tell you, Lisa. I really do." Holding her close, he thinks, 'We finally met, Dad. One or two more things to deal with so you can rest in peace.'

_(NYC Mayoral Mansion; four hours later)_

Brian and Nikita's jaws drop as Danny and Lisa walk with them up to the manor's main door. Before Danny can open the door, however…

"Big brother!" A slender, squealing brunette in her late teens opens the door and rockets into Danny. In turn, Danny hugs the young lady as she hugs him tightly. "Oh I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Julie." Setting the girl down, he looks her over and grins. "Is it me or are you getting taller?" Julie sticks her tongue out at him before she squeals at seeing Lisa.

"Lisa!" Hugging her sister-in-law, Julie asks, "When are you two gonna make me an Aunt?" Lisa gives a giggle while hugging the young lady.

"It'll happen when it happens, Julie. No need to rush."

"Aw, but I wanna be an Aunt now!" Lisa sighs before ending the hug and softly cupping Julie's cheek.

"All the same, there's no need to rush, Julie. Besides, Danny and I aren't exactly alone right now." Julie blinks before looking behind Lisa and blushes.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry for making a scene like that!" Composing herself, she adds, "I'm Julie O'Malley."

"Brian Dyson." Julie's eyes go wide before she looks over at Lisa and back to Brian. "I'm guessing she told you about me some time back."

"Yes. She told us when she and Danny took their vows in a private ceremony that she wished you could have been there." Hugging him softly, she murmurs, "You're family, even if Lisa was adopted by your late Dad, God bless and rest his soul." Pecking his cheek softly, she adds, "That means you're my new brother-in-law." Looking toward Nikita, she then asks, "Who's the supermodel, Brian?" Her cheeks red at the descriptor, Nikita smiles softly.

"Nikita Kamenev. And I'm hardly a supermodel."

"You kidding me? You've got the look of one!" Meekly, Julie adds, "You look more like one than I will any day of the week." Feeling arms wrap around her, Julie looks up and sees Nikita smiling softly at her.

"I thank you for that. Yet you shouldn't sell yourself short like that, Julie. You're a pretty young lady. Why, I believe you'd be just as good as I'd be."

"How can I be? I'm tiny compared to you." Nikita blinks before putting it together and smiles softly.

"Here's a little tip for you, Julie. A rack doesn't exactly make a model of any grade. It's in how you comport yourself." Whispering softly into her ear, Nikita adds, "Of course, it does help and you do have a rack. A nice subtle 'B' size."

"Aw go on. You're just saying that." Julie's down tone gets Nikita to frown.

"Show me to your bathroom, please, Julie. It's high time you see yourself for the pretty young lady you are. Lisa, would you come with as well, please?" Nodding softly, Julie leads Nikita and Lisa both into the mansion. Leaving the other two blinking perplexedly.

"Has she always been like that, Brian?"

"Forceful? Oh yeah, Danny. Far as I can tell, anyway." Grinning, he adds, "From what I can see, Lisa's the same way."

"Oh yeah. Even Julie's the same way as Lisa at times." Nodding his head inward, he asks, "Shall we?"

"Sure." Walking into the manor behind Danny, Brian can't help but be awed. Danny catching it.

"First time in a mansion, huh?"

"I'll put it to you like this. I never thought I'd see the inside of a mansion."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Dad's tenure as Mayor's coming to an end and he's not running for reelection. It may not look like it, but some of our things have already been relocated to a nice quiet house in the countryside. I figure we'll be totally moved out when the new Mayor's ready to move in."

"I see. How about you and Lisa?"

"We've got our own place just down the street from here. We're thinking of moving as well as the neighbors tend to be… highly opinionated if you get my drift."

"Racists, huh? Particularly those against interracial relationships?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Why not 'buzz' 'em a time or two as a message to leave you guys alone?"

"Oh, that's tempting and it sounds like a lot of fun."

"What sounds like a lot of fun, sweetie?" The soft feminine voice behind them gets Brian and Danny both to turn around. Upon turning around, they see a kindly smiling brunette woman. "How was your day, Danny?"

"It was fine, Mom. Yours?"

"Same. Now when are you and Lisa going to make your Father and I Grandparents?" Danny can't help but groan at that while smiling softly at her.

"Subtle, isn't she, Brian?"

"Yeah, Danny. About like the 2nd Child when she wants to get a point across. With a progressive knife from Evangelion Unit-02." The woman lets off a giggle and sighs.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's just the way I am." Extending her hand outward, she adds, "Yvonne O'Malley. You are?" Returning the gesture, Brian smiles softly.

"Brian Dyson." Yvonne's gasp gets a blink from Brian before he grins. "When Lisa tells people about something, she tells them."

"My word above." Wrapping her arms around him, Yvonne murmurs, "I am so sorry for your loss, dear." Brian softly returns the hug and Yvonne lightly sniffles. "I'm so glad you and Lisa finally met. Any time she'd come eat, she'd ask if we could set an empty place for you at the table and we would. Even though your presence wasn't there with us physically, you were always with us in our hearts."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Nah-uh-uh. It's 'Mama Yvonne' for you. Or you can just call me Yvonne. Oh, Danny?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Your Father told me he wants to speak to you in the study." Giving a nod, Danny ambles away, leaving Brian with Yvonne. "Brian, will you help me set the table please?"

"Okay, Yvonne. Um, there's one more seat to set up if you don't mind."

"Oh?" The sound of giggling cuts off Yvonne's query, getting her to smile. "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend, Nikita." Blinking, he asks, "How can you differentiate giggles?"

"In this family, everyone's laughter is unique. Your girlfriend's giggle I'd never heard before. It sounds like she's bonding well with Julie and Lisa."

"I'd say so. Nikita does enjoy meeting new people." Mentally, he adds, 'As long as they don't anger her, prompting her to become "Devilwoman", of course!' Shrugging, he verbally adds, "It's part of her charm."

"That I have no doubt about. Shall we?"

"Sure."

_(Study; same time)_

"Say again, Dad? I could've sworn you said the DA wants the ultrasound pulse weapons mass-produced."

"If you insist, my boy, but that's exactly what I said. The DA's chomping at the bit, with the Governor following suit, for the UPW-tech to mobilize fully."

"But it's still in prototype form though. With two wrinkles in it. It won't be fully tested, proven and passed for another month, at least."

"I know, and I'm sorry to burden you like that."

"It's cool. But how'd the Governor find out about the project?"

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one." Danny then groans before shaking his head.

"Why'd 'Percy the Pea-brain' do that? She knew full well it was still in the prototype stage, and yet she blabbed about it."

"You're going to 'love' this. She ratted on you to the Governor, bragging to him that she'd approved the idea for the UPWs to be developed and made."

"Don't tell me he bought it."

"Okay, I won't." Grinning, the elder man adds, "She may have been using it as an angle to get the Governor to pressure SECGEN into putting Percy back into place as Commissioner."

"Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. From what I've seen of SECGEN, she's not the kind of person you wanna push around." Blinking, he asks, "Did you just say 'may have been', Dad?"

"That I did. I said the same thing when the Governor talked to me." Grinning, he adds, "Much to her surprise, it backfired on her as I told the Governor the truth about her views. Surprisingly enough, he found it to his liking. As did the DA. Plus, they said it'll fit in well with the cryo facility that's been approved and is in the process of being set up." At that, Danny can't help but feel wary.

"Dad, 'buzzing' suspects so they can be taken alive for interviewing, charging, prosecution and incarceration if guilty is one thing. But having violent criminals in suspended animation is entirely different. It'll only make things worse down the road."

"I know, son. I even told the DA as such. But he's so dead set on saving the state money, he got the Governor to sign off on it."

"Typical bean counters. What was the official line? Other than saving money, of course."

"To relieve prison overcrowding and avoiding cruel conditions." Rolling his eyes, he adds, "As if Second Impact wasn't bad enough, now we have to put violent criminals in a freezer, only to thaw them out so they can victimize another generation."

"Maybe I should rethink my stance on whether the blood of criminals should be shed or not."

"You're who you are, son. Your Mother and I may have brought up you against Capital Punishment, but you're also able to determine for yourself if it should be applicable. I know that you know there are some people the world can do without."

"Yeah, but ever since the Governor banned Capital Punishment and put it on the docket to be abolished, with the DA being his lapdog, it seems we're stuck with them." Sighing, he asks, "Where're they putting the cryo facility at?"

"Sing-Sing."

"Oh, someone's ass is going to be raked over the coals for that stupidity right there."

"Yep." Curious, he then asks, "What kind of 'wrinkles' are they, son?"

"First off, power level. I think I've a way to adjust the level, along with distance, of a pulse. I mean, it'd make the Officer look ridiculous having to carry three different UPWs at one time and having to pick one for use."

"Agreed. The next wrinkle?"

"Precision and area. The pulse spread needs to be able to be narrowed or widened. I'll work on that after dinner tonight. It'll be ideal for when it comes to being used at a distance."

"Oh yes. When SECGEN got 'buzzed' by it yesterday, along with the thugs." At Danny's nod, he asks, "Can the issues be retrofitted with the tech?"

"It'd be a slow process given how there are many different handguns being used as issues in the UNP. Glock, Colt, Beretta, H&K, Smith and Wesson, Ruger… you name it. I was lucky to be able to modify my Beretta with the tech. But with the different models in use… no. I'm afraid that the only sensible way to get the UPWs ready in a timely manner is with a standardized template."

"And do you have one in mind?"

"I do. I've even got the makings of one about 95% done. I did the work while modifying the Beretta at the same time. Granted, it's bigger than the Beretta is, but at least the level can be adjusted to fit the situation as it develops. And the pulse spread can be either widened or narrowed as needed. All I have to do is finish hooking the adjustment controls to the pulse generator and it'll be ready for testing. I'll do that tonight."

"What is its appearance?" Danny can only smile sheepishly as he tells him. When he's done, his jaw is down to his desk before he grins softly. "That's my boy."

_(Bathroom; same time)_

Heaving into the toilet, Lisa retches. Nikita holding her hair back while Julie rubs her back. As the retching ends, the Nubian beauty shakily moves back from the toilet and is helped up by her future and present sisters-in-law.

"Thanks. I just don't understand what's going on."

"How long has it been happening, Lisa?"

"It just started today, Nikita. For the third time, at that." Smirking at Lisa, Julie pipes up.

"Maybe it's morning sickness."

"This late in the evening? You're nuts."

"Maybe. But why not go see the Doctor to find out for sure? I mean, if it's not one thing, it could be something else. Something bad. And I don't think a heartbroken Danny will be pleasant to be around."

"I agree, Lisa. You've tomorrow off, right?"

"Yeah, Nikita. I do." Shakily, she nods and says, "I'll see if Doctor Maloney can pencil me in as a walk-in tomorrow morning. Nikita, you think you can be with me? Julie's got class tomorrow."

"But of course." Smiling softly, she whispers, "You hope she's right, don't you?" Lisa only silently nods as all three exit the bathroom. With Julie keeping an eye on Lisa and Nikita both.

_(Thirty minutes later)_

As they eat at the table together, the mood tense, Daniel looks right at Brian and smiles. Wanting to ease the tension.

"So, what's your line of work, Brian?"

"I'm with Section-2, the Security Agency tasked with protecting the personnel of UN Agency NERV. Including the Evangelion Pilots." Lisa and Julie both gasp at that, with Julie jumping in.

"What are they like, Danny?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, the 1st Child is something of an enigma, but she's somewhat sociable. The 2nd Child is very assertive to the point of being aggressive. And the 3rd Child is polite and friendly. What they were like before I arrived, though…" Julie gives a nod, with Lisa following suit. Daniel's eyebrow arches up at that before he frowns.

"Aren't you shirking your duties by being away from your post?"

"I was given permission to be away by Captain Sychola, sir. I told him that a lead in Dad's case had been found." Smiling over at Lisa, "Some time after that, we found out that Dad had adopted Lisa."

"And how did you find out, if you don't mind?" Brian and Nikita both look at each other before Brian gives his reply.

"We found out through a CD that was left in my car by the guy that killed Dad. Even more, we found out it was Nikita's natural Father that did it." Nikita looks down at the table. Only to feel Brian's hand on hers. Gently clutching his fingers, she looks up at their host.

"Mr O'Malley, please believe me when I say I had no clue that I was related to the man that broke Lisa and Brian's hearts while having his ethics violated."

"Huh?"

"It's something of a long story, Mr O'Malley." From there, Nikita lays it all out. He seems to take it well.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Nikita, you have my utmost sympathies. However, just because your Father was victimized by the acts of a lying scoundrel does not excuse him from punishment. Of course, there are extenuating circumstances, however minor, that would spare him the most severe penalty if presented the right way."

"Such as?" Nikita's query gets a soft smile from Daniel before he looks over at Lisa. Nikita following suit. "You said he saved your life, didn't you, Lisa?"

"More like he got me out of LA and to a group home here in NYC, Nikita. Said it was run by 'a friend of a friend of his'. Never really got around to figuring it out." Shrugging, she adds, "Don't think I ever will."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"I do, Brian. Or at least what remains of it."

"What happened?"

"An earthquake a couple years back. Luckily, no one was inside at the time as it had been condemned by the Code Enforcement Bureau. Quite frankly, I can understand that."

"How so?"

At their united query, Brian and Nikita both smile sheepishly while Lisa, Yvonne and Julie share a giggle. Daniel and Danny, however, erupt in guffaws, banging their fists onto the table. Julie's giggles calm down enough for her to try speaking.

"That's… so… cute! You… talk… like… you're… married… already!" She then erupts into freshly raucous laughter, only to fall out of her seat. "I've… fallen… and… I… can't… get… up!" Looking at each other, Brian and Nikita both shrug.

"No family's complete without laughter, Nik."

"And this family has lots of laughter in it, Brian." Kinking her head to the side, she adds, "And with the amount of laughter going on, we could be a while." Brian can only nod at that.

_(Four hours later; Danny and Lisa's home)_

"My, how cozy it is in here." Nikita's words get a soft smile from Lisa before Danny chuckles.

"Just the way we like it, Nikita. But, that's not all. I'll show you." Beside themselves with curiosity, Brian and Nikita follow Danny down a set of stairs, Lisa trailing behind them. When they get to a door, Danny adds, "Welcome to my laboratory." Opening it, Danny and Lisa both see schematics for various weapons. Both lethal and non-lethal. Design specifications and mock-ups for the weapons. Along with two tables. One table has a chemistry set on it while the other table has a covered item on it and Danny pulls the cover off.

"I've been working on this guy the last few weeks, alongside my Beretta. It has the capabilities and the components for the capabilities the Beretta doesn't. Look familiar?"

"Yeah. It looks like a high-tech version of the Desert Eagle." Danny nods at Brain's words before Nikita jumps in.

"Aren't you worried about the recoil and muzzle flip, though?"

"Since this is an ultrasound type, there's no recoil or muzzle flip, Nikita. Remember when I 'buzzed' Andrews earlier?" At Brian and Nikita's nods, Danny goes on. "The same tech in the Beretta is in here. Only a little more refined and bigger to compensate for the control issues."

"Oh, I also need to get that one piece of candy so it can be analyzed. I'll be right back, Danny."

_(NYC; next morning; Hershing Street)_

"So this is where Andrews almost bought the farm." Brian's query gets a nod from Danny before he looks toward the apartment building. "And that's where the shot that saved his life came from."

"That's right. According to our 'boomerang program', anyway. Shall we?" Getting a nod from Brian, Danny keys on his mike. "Okay Jenk. Make the run."

"_10-4, Mal."_ A plain black Chevy Caprice Classic roars down the street and stops where Danny and Brian are standing. Once the engine shuts off, Jenkins steps out of the car and scowls.

"I dunno, Mal. For the shooter to be positioned just right… no. I don't buy it one bit. It's way too perfect for it to be a coincidence."

"What about a disagreement of sorts, then? Cochrane managed to finagle his way into Karpovskiva's good graces, only Karpovskiva saw him about to shoot Andrews and shot Cochrane instead."

"Probably, Agent Dyson." Looking at Danny, Jenk can practically hear the gears churning in his friend's brain. "What're you thinking, Mal?"

"What if it's just a fortunate happenstance? Karpovskiva's on the sidewalk, sees the car Cochrane's driving run the red light. Knowing that shooting Cochrane in public would cause a panic, he makes his way to the apartment in the building and arrives at the scope just as Andrews is at Cochrane's mercy. I mean, this guy has a huge grudge against Cochrane and would really much prefer to shoot him from afar as opposed to up close and personal. If only to avoid catching whatever disease that made Cochrane be that psychotic to begin with." Danny's words get Brian and Jenk to start snickering before Jenk goes serious.

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why Karpovskiva chose this apartment to begin with." Next thing he knows, his radio squawks.

"_7784, what's your 10-20?"_

"Hershing and Fifth Ave, Dispatch."

"_10-4, 7784. Be advised UNPC _pro tem_ Simms is arriving at JFK Airport in 30 minutes. Pickup and transport requested, low profile."_

"10-4 on that. 5585 and Agent Dyson are with me."

"_10-4, 7784."_ With that, they pile into Jenkins' car and Jenk turns the car around. As they drive along, Danny can't help but wonder how Lisa's doing.

_(Doctor's office; same time)_

Lisa and Nikita both sit quietly, waiting for the Doctor to be ready to see Lisa. Only…

"Well, well, well. Who do I see before me?" Lisa and Nikita both look up and see an attractive blond with a haughty attitude. "Lisa Kinsey, the worthless street rat that got in good with an Irish descended bug."

"Pamela St. Marie, the tramp that broke the heart of a good man by cheating on him with the quarterback." Pamela scoffs at that before smirking.

"It's not like he was much of anything. Scott Walkerson was just nothing compared to Andy." Noticing Lisa's company, Pamela asks, "Who's the big-busted bimbo?"

"Nikita. Lisa's future sister-in-law. And I find your attitude most distasteful. Furthermore, if anyone's the bimbo, it's the tramp before me that broke _tovarisch _Scott's heart. I pray that _tovarisch _Scott found someone that'll treat him the way he should be treated." Blinking repeatedly at Nikita, Pamela looks at them back and forth before frowning.

"Much as I dislike interracial relationships, I find your willingness to be in one to be quite disgusting." Blinking again, Pamela shakes her head, adding, "Wait. Lisa's an only child. So how… your adoptive brother. You found him?" Lisa's nod and grin infuriates her. "Dammit! I lost the bet!" Blinking, Lisa and Nikita are about to ask, only for Dr Maloney to come out.

"Officer Kinsey, I'm ready to see you now." Giving the grey-haired Caucasian woman a nod, Lisa follows her into the examination room. Leaving Nikita with a flabbergasted Pamela.

"Did… Did she just… say Officer?"

"Uh-huh. That she did. Now…" Nikita stands up and casually cracks her knuckles. "I believe it's high time I share my views on those that deliberately break hearts and be bigots at the same time." Meanwhile, inside the examination room…

"Okay, Officer. I'll just take a blood sample and run it through." Lisa gives a nod and winces at feeling the sampler needle pierce her arm. Just as quickly, though, it's over and Dr Maloney puts gauze over the needle mark. "Hold that please." Doing so, Lisa waits until she hears Dr Maloney say, "You can let go now."

"How long, Doc?"

"Just about five minutes. So, for now, some chitchat. How's life treating you and Officer O'Malley so far?"

"Can't really complain. Finally met my adoptive brother yesterday and his future bride. Of course, who she is kinda threw me a bit. But she seems to love him quite a bit."

"Oh yes. The ever present questions in a family. What is she like?"

"A force of nature is probably the best way to describe her. She's got this… I dunno how to describe it. I guess I wish I met her in high school. She's certainly a lot more pleasant company than the other girls I knew back then."

"Then that's all that matters." Just then, the monitor beeps and Dr Maloney checks it.

_(Three minutes later)_

As Lisa walks out of the examination room, she notices that Nikita is sitting alone in the waiting room. Kinking her head to the side, she goes toward her future sister-in-law.

"Where'd Pamela go?" For some reason, Lisa can't help both liking and not liking the devilish grin that appears on Nikita's face.

"Oh, she had to go see the Dentist all of a sudden. It's really the strangest thing. One minute, we're chatting somewhat amicably. And the next she suddenly developed a massive ache in her jaw. Not sure if it was from all the yakking she was doing or something else, but she left in quite a hurry." Shrugging, she adds, "I told her I'd give you her regards, but I don't think she quite heard me. The ache must've interfered with her hearing somewhat."

"Well, if it was urgent, then she really had to go." At Nikita's nod, Lisa can't help but grin. "I just hope her dental visit goes well for her. I'd hate for anything adverse to happen to her."

"Likewise. Thinking of visits, how was yours?" Lisa can only give her a serene smile, with Nikita smiling right back with a nod. "I trust you're up to driving then."

"I am. Shall we?"

"We shall." With that, they exit the waiting room. A molar on the floor behind them. Blood and roots on it, with the former dripping onto the carpet from the latter. Exiting the office building, Lisa sighs happily, with Nikita catching it. "I see you're pleased with the news you've received."

"Oh yes." Before she can comment any further, her phone rings. "Hold that thought, Nikita." Bringing it out, she says, "Kinsey."

"_Hey, honey."_ Lisa's face takes on a wide smile before she giggles at Danny's greeting.

"Oh, you charmer. I bet you say that to all the girls."

"_Nope. Just my wife. What're you up to?"_

"Oh, not much. Just got done with Dr Maloney. Oh, you won't believe who was there."

"_Who?"_

"Pamela St Clair." Danny's grunt of disgust gets a nod from Lisa. "I did the same thing mentally. But enough about her. What're you guys up to?"

"_Jenk, Brian and I are on our way to JFK to pick up the new UNPC. Low profile meet and transport. Want in?"_

"Sure, sweetie. Sounds quiet enough. Nikita and I are on the way, if she wants to." Looking toward Nikita, Lisa sees her smiling and nodding before smirking herself. "She's in, Danny. We should be there in 10, maybe 20."

"_See you there, honey."_

"See you there, sweetie." Ending the call, Lisa asks, "Ready?"

"Ready." Inwardly, Nikita can't help but grin at the thought of her future Mother-in-Law meeting Brian's adopted sister when Madeline didn't even know about. 'This'll be good!'

_(JFK parking lot; ten minutes later)_

Jenk, Danny and Brian pull into the parking lot at JFK when Jenk's eyes pick up on a car in the lot.

"Say, Mal, didn't Andrews pull over a light blue sedan for running a red? And almost got shot for it?"

"That he did, Jenk. Why do you ask?"

"There's a light blue sedan out here. Let's get a look at the plate, shall we?" Without waiting for reply, Jenk wheels the car over to the back of the car and looks at the plate before nodding and parking alongside it. "The same plate number alright. Either Cochrane got cocky and sloppy or he's planning an ambush."

"Agreed. I'm calling for backup." Picking up the car's mike, Danny keys it. "5585 calling in location of suspect vehicle being sought on attempted 187 on Police Officer. Location is JFK Airport. Request ESU."

"_10-4, 5585. Is the vehicle plate number the same?"_

"Affirmative, Central. Juliet, Golf, Uniform, Five, Eight, Seven."

"_10-4, 5585. ESU en route to JFK. Is Code 2 response needed?"_

"Affirmative, Central. I don't want to spook this moron into doing something even more stupid."

"_10-4, 5585. Are 7784 and Agent Dyson with you and armed?"_

"That they are, Central. That they are."

"_10-4, 5585. Proceed with caution. ESU ETA is five minutes."_

"10-4, Central." Putting the mike back into place, Danny nods and says, "Let's go in, guys. _Pro tem _Simms should be touching down shortly. We'll let ESU deal with Cochrane should he be inside."

"And if he is inside, and he starts trouble before ESU arrives?" As they exit the car, Danny can only grin.

"Then we do what we can to preserve innocent lives until they arrive, Brian." Glaring right at Brian, Danny adds, "So curb your desire for vengeance, Agent Dyson. Let the courts have their say."

"Oh it's curbed. No doubt about that. But know this. If he reaches, or moves in a threatening manner, I'll do what I have to."

"Well, if that happens, try to take him alive for prosecution." Rolling his eyes, Danny adds, "Even if it winds up he has to go into a freezer for 150 years." Blinking, Jenk can't help but be curious.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Mal?"

"Yep. A cryo-prison's being set up at Sing-Sing. So while we age, Cochrane will be nice and preserved until he comes out to victimize a whole new generation."

"Well, as a member of Section-2, I think it'll be best if I take Cochrane into custody. In case he may be a threat to the Pilots, of course." Brian gives a wink, getting Danny and Jenk to smirk.

"Of course. But wouldn't that be against the Chain of Custody? Along with violate his 'Miranda Rights'?"

"We don't have 'Miranda Rights' in Section-2, Jenk. Captain Sychola's trying to change that, but he's not having a whole lot of luck. Probably after the war's over with… but I don't think it'll happen. Especially with his background."

"No 'Miranda Rights'? How'd that happen?"

"It was before my time, Danny. But according to what Captain Sychola said, his predecessor, Hitoshi Chiron, was responsible for it all."

"Where is he now?"

"No one knows, Jenk. Chiron up and vanished months ago and Captain Sychola was promoted to Captain ahead of now-deceased Section-2 Lieutenant Ishiragi. Ironically enough, Ishiragi was Captain a short time, but he didn't last a full day before dying."

"What happened?"

"He played 'Russian Roulette' and lost, Danny. Like Captain Sychola told me when I first joined up, 'Russian Roulette is not a game. It's another way of committing suicide. The only winning move is not to play at all'. If only Captain Sychola didn't have that breakdown, but that's life for you. Plus, after Ishiragi died, Hisnokasu was posted as Acting Captain until after Captain Sychola recovered."

Entering the Airport's main building, the three men make their way to the information counter. A solitary man of Hispanic descent at the post.

"Good day, gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a flight coming in from Japan. Should be touching down shortly."

"I see. Do you have the flight number?"

"No, but I can get it." Bringing up his cell phone, Danny calls in. "5585 at JFK. What's the flight number for UNPC? Uh-huh. Right. Thanks, Beth." Ending the call, he says, "JAL-878."

"Very good, sir. Checking now." With that, the Information Agent goes to work while Jenk and Brian look around. Jenk then taps Brian's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What's up, Jenk?"

"Our eight o'clock. Cochrane's in the coffee shop. Sitting with a man with a large black case. Could be a money drop because that's the kind used by money couriers." Brian casually looks over and sees Cochrane sitting with a man with wavy silver hair and red eyes.

"Looks a little young to be a courier, Jenk."

"I know. Who'd ever suspect a person that looks like a teen of being a courier?"

"Good point. ESU should be here soon, right?" At Jenkins' nod, Brian nods back and says, "Okay. We split up and trail Cochrane and the money man. See where they go. I'll take Cochrane while take the money man. Danny can meet with the UNPC when she's arrived. Danny?"

"Agreed. Like I said though, Brian, do what you can to take him alive." At that point, the IA finishes.

"Flight JAL-878 is touching down now. Gate 12."

"Thank you." Giving the IA a nod, Danny walks off. Leaving Brian and Jenk behind so they can do their end.

_(Five minutes ago; JFK coffee shop)_

"Mr Cochrane, I presume."

"You are quite correct. You are?"

"You can call me Mr Satirb. My client sent me with your payment, as agreed upon."

"Then let's finish our transaction so we can go on with our lives, Mr Satirb."

"No need to be in a hurry, Mr Cochrane. After all, it's not like you were followed here."

"Yeah, well, there are eyes everywhere looking for me. So give me the fucking money or I'll shoot you deader than a dodo."

"Well, since you put it that way…" Sliding the case over to Cochrane, Satirb nods. "My client appreciates your business, Mr Cochrane. In the event you're able to do business again… don't hesitate to call."

"Oh, I won't." Cochrane then grins as he slides a piece of candy toward Satirb. "Care for some candy?"

"Thank you, but no. My client advised me to never take candy from clients on our first meeting. Especially candy made from an acid that interacts horridly with stomach acid." Clapping softly, Satirb adds, "My client loved that touch, by the way. He found it most inspiring for his plans."

"I have no doubt about it." Cochrane gives an evil sneer as he adds, "It was your client that told me to kill anyone I deemed worthless after all. And what could be more worthless than homeless people?"

"I'm of the opinion that one of your caliber that can kill in such an effective manner that could give up so easily when it's going so well is just as worthless as those he kills."

"I had no choice in the matter. All because of a mere whelp yelling, along with the Police finding the dissolved remains of a child, I was unable to keep killing because word spread around about the candy." Looking around, he suddenly blanches at seeing Brian Dyson, in his usual black suit, standing with a man wearing a light blue UNP-NY uniform. "Dammit."

"Trouble, Mr Cochrane?"

"Considering someone with a chip on his shoulder about me is here right now, then yes. There's trouble. Evelyn." The woman sitting near them gives a minute nod before aiming a gun right at Jenkins.

_(JFK; floor level)_

Jenk's next movements are cut off when a gunshot pierces his left thigh.

"AAAGGGHHH!" As he falls to the floor, he sees a feminine face fade into the crowd. From there, chaos erupts.

In the madness, Cochrane and Satirb both make a break for it. Cochrane forgetting the money case while Satirb, his job done, seemingly vanishes into thin air. Before going after Cochrane, Brian checks on Jenk.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Brian. Go get that lowlife." Brian nods before going after Cochrane. At that time, Lisa and Nikita had just walked in. Allowing Lisa to see what's happened.

"JENK!" Lisa's voice is filled with worry for her friend as she and Nikita get to his side. "My God, Jenk. Nikita, get the First Aid Kit on the wall."

"On it." As Nikita does so, Lisa looks around before back to him.

"What happened, Jenk?"

"When we got here, we saw Cochrane meeting with some guy. Looked like a teenager. Had that case with him. We also heard quite a bit from Cochrane's mouth. Better go after him, Kinsey, so he doesn't go too far."

"Cochrane?"

"Nope. Brian. He may try to take Cochrane alive, but he may not be able to."

"It's not Brian you should worry about, Jenk." As Nikita draws near with the kit, Lisa bolts away from him. Drawing her Ruger P89 in the process. As Lisa runs through the panicked bedlam, Nikita gets back to Jenk.

"How bad do you feel, _tovarisch _Officer Jenkins?"

"Considering I've never been shot before, about half-half. It doesn't seem to be a fatal wound though, Miss Kamenev."

"That's good. Let's see what kind of job I can do with bandaging your wound." With that, Nikita gets to work. Grinning slightly, she adds, "This might be a bad time to mention it, but I've never done this before."

"Just do what you can, Miss Kamenev." Nikita nods and, within two minutes, she's done and Jenk checks her handiwork. "That's a good field dressing."

"My first time."Jenk nods and grins.

"Ever think of being a nurse instead of a Lawyer? That might be more up your alley than being a lawyer, Miss Kamenev."

"Thank you, _tovarisch_ Officer Jenkins. I'll consider it." Giving him a frown, she adds, "You can simply call me Nikita, _tovarisch_ Officer Jenkins."

"In that case, then, you can just call me Jenk, Nikita."

"Deal, _tovarisch_ Jenk."

_(Gate 12; same time)_

Waiting patiently as the new Commissioner clears Customs, Danny pats his side where the Desert Eagle configured ultrasound is nestled. It took him all night to finish its connections, but he got it done. All musing ends, however, when he sees a tall blond wearing a blue business suit.

"United Nations Police Commissioner _pro tem_ Simms, I presume."

"You're quite correct. You would be?"

"Officer Danny O'Malley, ma'am. Welcome to NYC."

"Thank you, Officer O'Malley." Wheeling her bag behind her, she asks, "Can you tell me as to why I'm here as SECGEN didn't tell me everything?"

"Your predecessor was incompetent and derelict in performing her duties. She was so bad at it, she got a lot of good cops killed because she didn't think that extra Officers would be needed. A mass recall to duty has produced results and the recalled Officers are undergoing testing to ensure they're up to their jobs."

"Most excellent. I understand there was an incident just yesterday where an Officer almost died."

"Yes, ma'am. Either by fate or incredible luck, Officer Andrews survived his encounter with a fugitive named Frederick Cochrane. Right now, he's here in JFK under observation by one of my fellow Officers and a Section-2 Agent named Brian Dyson."

"Frederick Cochrane? As in former Chief Inspector Frederick Cochrane of the Tokyo-2 Interpol office?"

"Correct, ma'am. You know him?"

"Oh yes. He was one of my subordinates until he vanished. I never expected him to be here, though." Blinking, she asks, "Is foot pursuit by outside agencies allowed in an Airport, Officer O'Malley?"

"I don't get asked that a lot, so it probably can't be helped, ma'am." From there, a tense situation arises.

_(Three minutes ago)_

Meanwhile, Brian's still chasing Cochrane when the latter turns around and shoots at Brian. Only for Brian to dodge the round before kicking the gun out of Cochrane's hand. As it skitters away, Brian launches into a flurry of punches and kicks. Cochrane tries countering time and time again. But then Brian does a low kick right up into Cochrane's chin. Knocking him backward and toward his gun again. Grabbing hold of it, Cochrane takes aim at Brian.

"DROP IT!" At the feminine voice, Brian looks toward the direction the voice came from and sees an irate Lisa aiming her Ruger right at Cochrane as she snarls out, "I SAID DROP IT!" Pulling the hammer back, Lisa adds, "YOU'VE FIVE SECONDS TO DROP IT BEFORE I DROP YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Well, since you put it that way…" Cochrane lets it fall from his hand before looking at Lisa and blinking. "Have we met before?" Lisa calms herself back down before speaking again.

"Think back to fifteen years ago, you prick. LA, homeless children and candy. Ring any bells now, dickhead?" Cochrane blinks at her even tone before thinking and recognizing her.

"You." Lisa can only smirk at his snarl before retorting.

"Me."

"You!"

"Me." Cochrane's face is now an interesting shade of purple before he bellows out.

"YOU!" Yet Lisa is nonplussed as she keeps calm.

"Me." Maintaining her aim on Cochrane, she then says, "I've waited years for this moment, Cochrane. You had the man that was willing to be my Dad killed for no good reason. You deprived me of knowing my brother for so many years. You deprived my brother of our Father for no good reason. So now it's time you were deprived of your worthless life." Seeing her finger tensing on the trigger, Brian can only shake his head.

"Don't do it, Lisa. He's not worth it." Upon not seeing her relax her finger, he goes on. "They'll put you away, just like they'll do him."

"If it's in the new cryo-prison, and he's allowed to live, then we'll all be old and grey when he gets out not even a day older! My burden and your burden cannot be put onto the next generation's shoulders, Brian! His time has to end here and now!"

"There's no guarantee he'll be put into the cryo-prison, Lisa. Section-2 will be more than happy to take him to a prison where 'accidents' tend to happen. But Dad wanted to take him alive, to prove himself the better man. Prove yourself better than Cochrane, Lisa, and do what Dad had set out to do." A tense ten seconds go by before Lisa de-cocks the Ruger and points it upward. Cochrane can only grin triumphantly.

"And the public wonders why so many criminals go free." Bringing his hands forward, he adds, "Better come and handcuff me, darlin'. I'm really a very dangerous individual." Lisa then starts toward him, vanishing behind a structural pylon. Cochrane then reaches back to the small of his back. Brian catching the movement and going for his .38 revolver.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Cochrane falls to the floor, in agony, as his destroyed kneecaps cause him to sag to the floor and his SOB gun falls out of his hand. His .38 in hand, Brian walks up to Cochrane and moves the gun away from Cochrane's hand. "You… you psycho! You shot me!"

"Yeah, but at least you'll live, Cochrane. For now." Brian sees Lisa's form walking up to him, a stunned expression on her face.

"Gee whiz, little brother. Don't you think you overdid it a bit?"

"Nope. When it comes to some lowlife sack of shit wanting to hurt my family, destroying their kneecaps is no big deal for me." Lisa can only giggle at that just as Danny and Madeline walk up to them. "Ah, Commissioner Simms. I believe you've something to say to Cochrane." At the title, Cochrane can only blink.

"Commissioner? What are you talking about, Agent Dyson? Why is Director Simms out of Tokyo-2?"

"Oh, bother. It seems you didn't get the memo, Cochrane. Not only are you dismissed and blacklisted from Interpol, I'm the new Commissioner _pro tem_ for the UNP." Looking toward the two, she then asks, "Which Agency will be taking custody of former Chief Inspector Cochrane?"

"My sister and I have some logistics to hammer out, ma'am. Maybe some mediation will be needed as it was a joint op of sorts."

"Ah. Very good. Wait." Blinking, Madeline asks, "Sister?"

"That's right, ma'am. Dad adopted me just before he died. Brian and I only just met each other yesterday." Smiling softly toward Danny, she adds, "Plus, he's going to be an Uncle." Blinking himself, Danny goes toward Lisa and looks right into her eyes.

"You mean…" With tears of joy shimmering in her eyes, Lisa softly nods.

"Yeah, Danny. You're going to be a Daddy."

"Ugh. Will someone please kill me now, put me out of my misery? I can't stand listening to this rubbish."

"It's not rubbish, Cochrane." Bringing out his ultrasound, Danny aims at Cochrane. "Your request to die is denied."

THUMP

As Cochrane falls back unconscious, Danny has a grin on his face as he puts the ultrasound back into his holster.

"Not as fun as 'buzzing' Andrews, but at least he'll do as a test subject." He then looks around and asks, "Where's Jenk at?"

"Back at the coffee shop, Danny. Nikita's with him. He'd been shot by one of Cochrane's friends." Lisa's reply gets Danny to look back toward Cochrane before she adds, "He'll be okay, though. He got shot in his thigh." At that moment, ESU Officers arrive, getting Danny to grin at one of them.

"What took you so long, Richards?"

"Traffic was murder, O'Malley. Might've been another fake accident that tied up all lanes." Seeing a wounded and unconscious Cochrane, Richards asks, "Is he the suspect wanted on the attempted 187 on a Police Officer?"

"Yes. And then some, Richards." Lisa's reply gets a nod from Richards as he signals for four men to carry Cochrane to a medical unit. None of them notice a man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora watching them. Wide smile on his face.

'Now we're even, ass-head.' Smirking, Vladimir Karpovskiva can't help but do a Bogart. "Here's lookin' at you, kid." Turning away from the scene, he gives Piotr a nod. _"Good to see you again, Piotr."_

"_Likewise, Vladimir."_ Piotr then asks, _"Where do you go from here?"_

"_I've much to make amends for. I don't think my tab will be resolved before my time, though. So I'll do all I can before it happens."_

"_Then that's the most important thing."_ Hugging Vladimir, Piotr adds, _"Take care, cousin."_

"_You too."_ With that, Vladimir walks away from Piotr, with Piotr looking over the sight. Also watching is an angry woman with curly hair.

'The client's not going to like this one bit! He may well try to take the money back! Better get it!' Making her way back to the coffee shop, adjacent to the group heading toward it, she scowls at seeing Jenkins on a stretcher. Nikita at his side as the EMTs check her work.

'How'd he… of course. The bimbo must've helped him. Another one for my list.' She then sees that Nikita has the case in her hands. 'Oh no. Our money.'

At the coffee shop, Nikita smiles widely at seeing Madeline's arrived and Cochrane's unconscious, grievously injured and in custody. Her smile goes wider at seeing Danny fussing over Lisa and Brian laughing softly.

"I take it she told you, then."

"She did, Nikita. What's in the case there?"

"It seems to be the payoff for something Cochrane did, Danny. Thought I'd wait until you all got here before opening it."

Nodding at Nikita's decision, the group gathers around before Nikita unlocks the case.

"Let's see if it's the stuff that allows dreams to come true." Opening the case, they can't help but be stunned.

"Look at all those $100 bills. Must be at least $45 million in there." Brian then frowns before asking, "But what could be worth that much money?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good." Looking toward Cochrane as he's treated, Lisa adds, "But I think you'll be the best one to interrogate him, Brian. Seeing as you're with Section-2, you're not bound by regs like we are."

"Agreed. Although, if you and Nikita wanna take part in it, I see no real problem."

"Sure. What's my end?" Brian can only give her a grin that promises mischief for her to take part in. "Oh, I can hardly wait! But, something I gotta know."

"Sure."

"Where'd you learn to kick ass like that, anyway? I don't think any of those moves are even used in Section-2."

"Dad taught me a few moves from his days in Force Recon when I was six." Smiling softly, he adds, "Had he survived that day, I'm sure he'd have taught you too, sis."

_(Old Yokohama; Kirishima household; same time)_

"So that's where the Professor and his daughter live. I can understand the appeal for a quiet life. But, that's not important now. Let's grab them both. That way, if he resists, we can always compel him to cooperate." Getting a nod from his cohort, the man says, "Let's go."

Making their way to the house, keeping to the shadows, both forms quickly reach the door. With the man reaching for the door handle, he gently turns it. Only for it to unlatch.

"I don't know about you, but I love this country. So complacent in their security."

"I dunno. This is all too easy." The man waves it off with a scoff.

"You're reading too much into it. I mean, next thing you'll tell me is that they're expecting us." Giving her an amused chortle, he adds, "Nobody in their right minds would ever expect us. And Professor Kirishima is as far from being in his right mind as they can get, being as nutty as he is. Now, let's go."

Seeing a light on in a room, the man silently signals to his cohort. Moving quietly, they head to the room, spot one of their targets and turn off the light before rushing. Before the person can even make a sound, the person's rendered unconscious from a cloth soaked with chloroform.

"I'll go outside with the one we've got. Search for the other one." The feminine form nods before doing so. With the man grunting out, "If the missing details had been left in the notes, this wouldn't be happening now. But no. Things just have to be made difficult, don't they?"

"Brother, no sign of the other one."

"Damn. We'll have to go with the one we've got then. Let's go, sister." Nodding, the feminine form takes the other side of the Kirishima they'd grabbed. Back in the house, a hallway closet opens and a form steps out. Going to the phone, the form shakily punches in the number on the card.

"This is Mana Kirishima. The rat's taken the cheese. No, they didn't have it with them. Understood. Will wait for detail for protective relocation."


	67. Chapter 67

Shinji Steel 67

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-3; Ikari apartment; same time)_

Holding his sleeping 'wife' from behind, his arms around her midsection, Shinji takes in a whiff of her hair and sighs happily. Only to hear Rits giggling softly.

"How do you like my new shampoo, baby?"

"Mint and almonds. A nice scent." Kissing her neck softly, he moves his hand to her still-slender belly and gently caresses it. With Rits putting her hand over his and intertwining her fingers with his, a soft smile on her lips. "You're so beautiful, Rits." Her face glowing on both the inside and out, Rits can only sigh happily.

"Flatterer. You just wait until I'm the size of a blimp."

"You? A blimp?" Kissing her neck softly, he retorts, "No chance, Rits." Gently coaxing her to turn toward him, Shinji positions himself above her and softly kisses her as he gently enters her. Encircling him with her arms and legs, Rits engages him in a furious Frenching session before feeling herself pulled upright and Shinji's mouth on her left nipple.

"Ah!" Feeling him softly start to pump her, Rits gently holds his head to her chest as he suckles on her nipple. "Mmm. Shinji." It doesn't take long for her body to release its' passion. "SHINJI!" As she orgasms, she feels Shinji's member flood her passage, intensifying her orgasm even more. "OH, BABY!" Coming down from her euphoric high, Rits engages in another lip-lock with him. With her eyes closing in bliss. Only…

"_Ahem."_ At the sound of Kat clearing her throat, Shinji and Rits' eyes both bolt wide open before hearing her chuckle sheepishly. _"Sorry about that, you two, but something's come up."_

"What's going on, Kat?"

"_Professor Kirishima was just grabbed from the Kirishima home, Rits. Mana called in and she's safe."_

"So the rats have taken the cheese, then."

"_That they have, Shinji. That they have. You're needed right now to relocate Mana to safer surroundings."_

"Got it, Kat." Withdrawing from Rits' channel, Shinji quickly gets dressed. Rits blows him a kiss with a warm smile, with Shinji saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Rits."

"I'll be waiting."

"_Oh. Wait one. Jo's on the line. Shall I put her through, Shinji?"_

"Sure, go ahead, please."

"_Patching you in now."_ A minute later, Jo's cheerful voice comes up.

"_Hey, 'Suicide'! How're you and Rits doing?"_

"We're doing fine, Jo." Rits has a grin on her face as she asks, "You?"

"_Rits?" _Jo's voice is puzzled as she asks, _"Is that you?"_

"That it is, Jo."

"_But… how… okay. I'm lost. How the heck did you get access to our comm. setup?"_

"Long story, Jo. But, in a nutshell, Shinji and I were working on the same thing, only in different ways." Gazing into his blue eyes, she murmurs, "I wanted to find out what was going on so I could keep him safe and he wanted to keep 'Dumbass' from doing anything really stupid."

"_Judging from your words, I'd say that opening a parachute while in a plane doesn't really meet that particular criteria."_

"Oh, I dunno about that. Doing that was really stupid in itself. I'm talking about the pinnacle of stupidity."

"_Oh, right. I read about that in the reports out of Tokyo-3. Brr. Makes my skin just crawl thinking about it."_

"You're not the only one, Jo." Changing the topic, Shinji grins and asks, "So, what's new in your part of the world?"

"_Oh, right. A guy that runs a skydiving business in New Mexico reported a theft of two glider suits from his business about four months back. But the Police there put a low priority on the case while registering it in their system. I happened upon it while searching last night and just now found it this morning."_

"Sounds like the priority on it was so low, it was buried under other low priority cases."

"_Bingo, 'Suicide'. It was buried so deep, I'm surprised I was able to find it."_ Letting out a loud yawn, Jo adds, _"Sorry, 'Suicide', but I'm beat. I've been up all day yesterday, giving skydiving lessons and avoiding come-ons from pretty boys and over-compensating jocks. Often at the same time."_

"Which one? Skydiving lessons or avoiding the come-ons? Or are you talking about the pretty boys and over compensating jocks?"

"_All of the above! And it's irritating, I tell you!"_ Muttering softly under her breath, Jo asks, _"Why can't men be more like you and Josh, 'Suicide'? I mean, at least your minds weren't always in the gutter."_ His face going beet red, Shinji sheepishly chuckles.

"Ah, yeah, about that… I don't know about Dad's, but… the first time I saw you for my skydiving lesson…"

"_Aww. You had a crush on me right then and there, didn't you?"_ Her voice going playful, she asks, _"If not more base urges."_ Shinji's silence tells her all she needs to know, with Jo putting it together. _"And when you chucked your chute and jumped out after it, you were showing off for me."_ Rits' giggles at Shinji's bright red face gets Jo to giggle as well. _"Oh, 'Suicide'! That's so cute! Dangerous, but cute!"_

"So, how old were you when it happened, Shinji?"

"Twelve, Rits." Shinji's voice is in a mild squeak, which gets Rits to chortle softly while holding him closely to her. "Sorry, Jo."

"_Aw, no need, 'Suicide'. Given the circumstances, I'll give you a pass. You just save those thoughts for Rits, though. Okay?"_

"No need to worry, Jo." Looking into Rits' brown eyes, he can see a playfully menacing glare in them. "I'll behave myself."

"_Good to hear, 'Suicide'. But, for now…"_ Letting out another yawn, she adds, _"I better catch some sleep. Talk to you two lovebirds later."_

"Later, Jo." Blinking at their united voices, Shinji and Rits both can't help but chuckle in mirth. Jo chuckling as well.

"_You two are definitely made for each other. Later!"_ With that, Jo ends transmission and Rits grins sultrily at Shinji.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow, Shinji? No school tomorrow and this bed is far too comfortable for us to even think of leaving." His lips against hers is all the answer she needs before she reluctantly ends the kiss. "You better get going so Mana will be safe."

"Yeah." Giving her a soft smirk, he adds, "I'll be back." Rits can't help but giggle at Shinji's 'Terminator' impression as he goes to the balcony and leaps out into the air. Once inside the cloaked 'Sparrow's cockpit, he closes the canopy and switches over to Max. As the 'Sparrow' jets away, Rits smiles maternally as she strokes her belly.

'You, little one, are going to have as normal a life as possible as we can give you.' Gazing out into the horizon, she verbally adds, "Plus Grandfather would love to dote on you once he finds out he's got a great-grandchild." Next thing she knows, the apartment phone rings. "Now who could that be?" Walking to the phone, she picks it up and says, "Ikari residence, Ritsuko Ikari speaking."

"_Hey, Rits!"_ Touji's voice gets a grin from Rits as it goes on. _"How does it feel to be sharing Shin-man's last name? Even if it's not official as of yet."_

"It feels wonderful, Touji. As for official…" Touji's resultant chuckles get a giggle from Rits as well before she says, "If you're wanting to talk to Shinji, though, I'm afraid you just missed him."

"_Oh shoot. Oh well. Since I've got you on the line, might as well ask you if you and Shin-man can watch over Yachiru for me tomorrow. See, Hikari and me, we got a date tomorrow and Dad's at work still…"_

"I'll run it by Shinji when he gets back in. But I think he won't mind too much. After all…" Rubbing her belly, even though Touji can't see it, she murmurs, "It'll give him practice for our own little bundle of joy." Touji chuckles again before he speaks again.

"_Great. I'll owe you guys so big on down the road."_ Rits gives a wicked smirk, even though Touji can't see it, before replying.

"And you can believe we'll collect when the time's right." Touji roars in laughter again, getting Rits to giggle mirthfully.

"_Oh that I have no doubt, Mrs Ikari!"_ Giggling still, Rits can't resist a playful barb.

"You be good on your date tomorrow with the future Mrs Suzuhara, Touji."

"_RITS!"_ Her giggles become raucous, yet gentle laughter as Touji good-naturedly gripes out, _"You've been hanging around Red Devil too much, you know that, right?"_

"Well, seeing as Shinji and I live next door to her, it's kinda unavoidable."

"_Yeah, I suppose you got a point there. Oh. You hear about 'Suke and the new girl?"_

"No, can't say as I have."

"_They're camping together, overnight, tonight."_

"Sounds like a good start. Big question, however, is if they're in separate tents or the same one."

"_Knowing 'Suke, it's bound to be separate tents. I mean, he's still in shock over Johnson being interested in him and he doesn't want to ruin what may become a good thing."_

"Yeah, you got a good point there. Talk to you later!"

"_Later, Rits!"_ Smile on her face as the call ends, Rits sighs happily.

"I wonder what those two are up to now."

_(Aida/Johnson camp-site; same time)_

Sitting outside their shared tent, Emily is in stitches as she watches Kensuke engage in tomfoolery with one of his replica firearms. Acting out what is supposed to be a battle scene all by himself, and making numerous errors as he does so.

"Okay, Kensuke! That's enough!" Wide smile of amused mirth on her face, she watches Kensuke fall face-forward onto the ground before laughing again. Bemused, Kensuke looks toward the laughing rust-haired femme before sitting upright.

"Was it over the top, Emily?"

"Oh yes! Along with error filled." Her tone and smile gentle, Emily gets up and strides toward Kensuke. "First off, anyone that dies doesn't quite fall down with one leg sticking up into the air before it follows them down. Second of all, a person's dying scream doesn't exactly sound like a banshee in heat."

"Ah. I take it you've seen a person die?" Entranced by her gentle face, he's soon puzzled when she silently nods, a grim expression appearing on her face. "Emily?"

"When it comes to people dying, Mom, Dad and I are experts on them." His bewildered blink gets her to nod softly before going on. "That's right. I'd taken a life, in self-defense, when I was only eleven years old."

"What… What happened?"

"We were camping on the outskirts of Glory Hole when a group of ten Outriders came upon our campsite. They apparently figured that since we were out of town, we'd be easy pickings for them. But they forgot two crucial things. Mom was a retired Tracker and Dad was a former combat pilot. Soon as they attacked, though, they remembered very quickly as Mom and Dad started kicking their asses." Starting to tremble, she adds, "So one of them came toward me, his hand outreached. Without thinking, I took Mom's Bowie knife out of her belt sheath, ducked under his outstretched arm and gutted him like a fish. When he fell to the ground, dead, the other Outriders ran off into the night. Leaving their friend behind for the vultures." As tears start to drip from her eyes, Kensuke decides he can't stand to see tears falling from her eyes.

Frantically putting his lips over hers, he's soon surprised when Emily's hands come up onto his head and her fingers run through his hair. His lips bolting open in shock, he soon feels Emily's tongue snaking into his mouth. Probing around for his. Unsure, Kensuke moves his tongue against hers and soon hears Emily purring in delight as their tongues dance. The need for air ends their first kiss and they both break away. Panting for air as they look each other in the eyes.

"Wow… I gotta admit… Wow." Kensuke's inability to speak solidly has Emily nodding.

"Likewise." Next thing she knows, Kensuke meets her lips with his again. With Emily only too happy to return the gesture. As the two French, she runs her left hand down the side of his face onto his chest. Only for Kensuke to suddenly stop the kiss.

"We'd better stop for now, Emily." Giving her a wary smile, he adds, "Your Dad wanted me to be as close to a perfect gentleman I can. As a condition for our camping date, of course. And don't get me started on your 'Uncle' either." Emily gives a nod of assent and giggles.

"Yeah. That's my Dad and 'Uncle Slim' for you. Best not to anger them." Giving him a soft peck on his lips, she adds, "But those were very nice kisses, Kensuke."

"Right back at you, Emily." Kensuke then smiles sheepishly and murmurs, "Sorry about kissing you outright like that, by the way. I just… I just don't like to see a pretty girl like you cry." Emily's face goes beet red at that before she smiles softly.

"Well, considering you did it to cheer me up, I don't mind it one bit." Pecking Kensuke's right cheek, she softly murmurs, "I won't mind it if you kiss me again and often."

"Well, since you put it like that." Putting his lips against hers again, Kensuke feels her moaning against his mouth as he runs his hands along her back. As their kiss ends, they smile softly at each other. Kensuke, however, sees something out of his left eye. "Wonder what that is."

"What are you talking about, Kensuke?" Emily's query is followed up by Emily looking in the same direction as Kensuke when she sees it. "A circuit board?"

"Yeah." Slowly ending the embrace, Kensuke and Emily walk toward the brush where Kensuke had seen the circuit board. Reaching down and picking it up, Kensuke lightly frowns as he says, "Never seen a board like this before. Least when it comes to computers."

"That's because it's not a computer board." Looking back toward Emily, Kensuke arches an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've seen a board like that quite a few times. That's a motherboard for a robot. See those huge rectangular chips four in a row, in two horizontal rows?"

"Yeah."

"Those are motor control chips, mainly for controlling limb motors. And those smaller chips alongside them in vertical rows, five in a row, two rows are for fingers and toes."

"From the way you're saying it, you're familiar with this kind of board."

"Only the basic outline. There's nothing, however, this advanced in 'Uncle Slim's shop. Those chips aren't even listed in the circuitry parts catalog as of yet." Peering intently at the board, she then frowns and says, "I think I see some scorching along the edges, but I can't really tell without ample light."

"So we'll use the lantern to look at it." Walking back to their respective tents, Kensuke lets out a soft chortle as he says, "I never expected to meet a girl that's into robotics." Emily softly smirks before lightly sticking out the tip of her tongue.

"Blame my 'Uncle' for it. I was bored silly one day last year, so Dad took me to 'Uncle Slim's shop. From the first time I saw the inner workings of the robots in his shop, I was absolutely fascinated by the field." Sighing softly, she adds, "I was so quick a study, I soon picked up a nickname from my classmates. 'RoboNut'. But it was mostly a term of endearment. Some, however…"

"Ah. Sucks to be them." Emily lets out a giggle as they reach the tents and Kensuke ducks down into his tent. Only to come back out with a handheld lantern and clicks it on. Shining the halogen light on the board, he lightly whistles at the scorch marks. "Looks like a partially-done scuttle protocol."

"Yeah. It's like whoever made this board doesn't want to chance it falling into the wrong hands. But, why was the scuttle partial?"

"Good question." Tentatively, Kensuke takes a sniff of the board and blinks. "Why do I smell blood on this board?" Panning the light on both sides of the board, and seeing no blood at all on either side, he lightly frowns. "Now how can a board smell of blood, and yet… LCL!"

"LCL? Like what's in the EVAs' entry plugs?"

"Yeah. It's oxygenated for the Pilots to breathe. The oxygen content is so rich, this board should've disintegrated with the rest."

"Maybe some kind of coating on the board prevented the scuttle from being complete. The coating, if that's the case, must've been to protect the chips from liquid damage."

"Sounds likely. Two big questions come to mind."

"Let's hear 'em."

"Why would a robot's control board be coated with an LCL-resistant coating? What do we do with the board?"

"In that order?" At his nod, Emily nods back. "Maybe an experimental robot was in an entry plug. Finish the scuttle, just as it was supposed to have been. Only we do it right. Pure fire." Kensuke reluctantly nods, with Emily noticing it. "I agree. A board like this shouldn't be destroyed, it belongs in the _Louvre_. But the scuttle was for a purpose and tech this advanced can be reverse-engineered by who knows what kind of people. From those that really want to improve quality of life for humanity to those that want to do it harm."

"Good point. Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Flinging the board onto the fire, he sees the board sparking furiously as the flames devour it. Blinking, he asks, "Do you think we should duck?"

"That might be a good idea." Doing so, they both hear the board go KA-BOOM, with the fire's flames skyrocketing ten feet into the air for ten seconds before dying back down to only thigh-height. "Holy…"

"Shit." Manic grin appearing on his face, he yells out, "Now that was a blast!"

"Yeah." Chuckling softly, she adds, "It sure was." Sighing, she then yawns. "I don't know about you, Kensuke, but I'm gonna turn in." Getting a yawn from Kensuke in return, Emily can only grin. "Tired too, huh?"

"Yeah. I think I'm out of shape." Snickering morosely, he mutters, "I guess it's why I wasn't selected to Pilot."

"What made you be so interested in that, anyway?"

"You kidding me, Emily? Humanity's ultimate weapon, facing off against extraterrestrial enemies? It'd have been totally cool to have been able to be a Pilot!"

"I'm sure. Much like I'm sure from what Shinji, Asuka and Rei told me, the novelty of it would've gotten old real fast. So fast, that all you wanna do was to live to just walk away after the war's over with." Softly pecking his lips, Emily softly murmurs, "Trust me, Kensuke. It's better you weren't even selected."

"I guess you're right. Sorry."

"No need. I can understand the need to feel you have some use. But know this. You're a good friend, much like Touji, Hikari and Richard. And you know the Pilots can use all the support they can get from their friends for the remainder of the war."

_(Tokisona/Uramishi safe house; same time)_

As Shizuka gets up from the bed, clad in only her blue bra and thong panties, she looks over at her bedmate and smiles softly. It had taken her three months to finally get Scott comfortable with the idea of love after having been cheated on. And even though he still hasn't told her the name of the woman that had hurt him, she knows full well that the woman was a fool to have even considered it.

'She doesn't know what she missed out on.' Her smile quickly fades as nausea sweeps over her. Disregarding her state of undress, she exits the room and goes right for the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet in time, she retches into it, emptying her stomach in seconds. Next thing she knows, she feels a hand rubbing on her back and her eyes bolt open. Quickly remembering her current 'dress'.

"You okay, Shizuka?" The voice, however, puts her at ease, before she looks up and sees Scott. "You gave me quite a start when you bolted out." Sheepishly smiling, Shizuka blushes softly.

"_Gomen nasai_, Scott. I didn't intend to startle you." Giving her a nod, Scott gently hefts her up from the floor and holds her up as he moves her to the sink. As she rinses her mouth out, Shizuka eyes Scott eying her intently and giggles. "What?"

"Oh, just wondering how long you've been feeling like this. Along with how I got to be so lucky to have such a pretty lady in my life." Shizuka can only smile demurely as she finishes rinsing.

"I'd been feeling nauseous for the past three days, but nothing happened until this morning. As for how you got to be so lucky… Right time, odd circumstances, I dunno. But what matters is we're together. No more, no less." Feeling Scott's arms snake gently around her midsection, Shizuka gives a giggle before turning her face back toward his. "Even more, I love how you're passionate and gentle with me."

"Best way to be. Passionate and gentle." Softly pecking her lips, he asks, "Ready to come back to bed?" Nodding softly, Shizuka watches, amusedly, as he checks both ends of the hallway to be sure no one's watching for her nearly nude form. Seeing no one, he waves her out. "Clear." Giggling softly, Shizuka bolts across the hallway to back into the room. Scott in tow and admiring her entrancing _derrière_. Noticing his scrutiny, Shizuka giggles again.

"Like what you see, Scott?"

"Very much so." Once back inside the room, Scott gently wraps his arms around Shizuka and cups her breasts from behind. Hearing a sultry moan from her lips, Scott softly kisses her neck as he starts massaging them. Softly grazing her nipples, he murmurs, "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Her voice husky from the attention she's getting, Shizuka's face takes on a smoldering look. "What might that be?"

"How long you've worked for Dr Tokisona."

"Why do you want to know, Scott?"

"In your transcript, you were a little vague on the details. I was just curious, is all."

"Seven years altogether. I had just started as an intern for Dr Tokisona when 'it' happened. Why?"

"From what I saw of the file, it went back at least ten to thirteen years. Meaning you're either not the first one that was coerced to do it or Dr Tokisona wasn't the only Doctor involved."

"Well, he did have another assistant before me. But he never talked about her, though. Almost as if… he felt shame and guilt."

"Any idea as to why?"

"From what I gathered, she was quite fond of driving recklessly. One night, it caught up with her." Gasping in horror, she asks, "You mean… she might've been part of it and wanted out?"

"That or she wanted more and the big cheese decided to give her his version of a 'pink slip' instead of giving her what she wanted."

"How did you come to that?"

"I did a little checking on those Dr Tokisona had working for him. Ms Hiromi Agashuta was heavily in debt in regards to gambling and mortgage payments. Two days before she died, she received a notice, in person, that she was required to pay in one lump sum instead of regular payments on the gambling debt and, by mail, her mortgage had gone up by 25%. And on a mortgage that's at 10%, that's a bad sign."

"To say the least." Tentatively, she asks, "Any idea as to what happened to her debts?"

"With her death, they just disappeared. As if they'd never happened." Frowning at that, Shizuka looks back toward Scott and sees his expression is grim.

"You think the mortgage company and gambling debt holder was involved, don't you?"

"I can't deny the possibility. Especially since the mortgage company was owned by a shell corporation. As for the gambling debt holder, since there's no actual paper trail…"

"There's only conjecture." At his nod, she nestles herself into his torso and trembles. "It's looking pretty grim, isn't it? It's only a matter of time before… I'm putting you in danger. You and the others."

"Hey. It's our job to protect you." Tilting her face gently upward, he murmurs, "We're always ready to take a bullet."

"But what if your charge turns into a beloved? What then?" Catching her implication, Scott softly pecks her lips before replying.

"I'll do everything I can to stay alive for you. Even if it means wearing two or three bulletproof vests." Giving her another kiss, he then smiles softly at her, wanting to change the subject. "My high school reunion's coming up. Want to come with? There are some faces I haven't seen in a long time."

"Do they know about what you do?"

"They know I'm a 'UN Marshal'. That's about it." Grimacing, he adds, "Besides, I could really use some support for it. You know what I mean?" Shizuka ponders it before realizing it.

"The bitch that broke your heart will be there. Won't she?"

"Yeah." Shizuka's lips against his is all the reply he needs. When their kiss ends, she smiles warmly at him.

"You've kept me alive. I'll heal your heart." With that, they engage in a furious Frenching session that quickly becomes a passionate love-making session.

_(Kirishima household; same time)_

As she keeps herself crouched down in the tall grass, Mana trembles. Hoping her transport will arrive soon. Next thing she knows, a small white aircraft appears out of nowhere and its canopy opens. Revealing a face she's quite familiar with.

'Agent Steel!' Slowly getting up, she silently makes her way to his aircraft and smiles happily. Making sure to keep her voice low, she says, "Boy, I am so glad to see you!"

"Good to see you're okay, Miss Kirishima. Ready?"

"You bet!" Getting into the seat behind his, she straps in as the canopy closes and asks, "Where do we go from here, Agent Steel?"

"Ever been to Moscow?" At her 'negative' headshake, Max grins and nods. "Then it's off to Moscow for you. I got a friend that you can keep company there. You'll like her. Agent Langley already met her and they established quite a rapport."

"Oh? Does she deal with non-nukes as well?"

"Nope. Something a lot better for the soul." With that, the 'Sparrow' lifts off the ground and bolts forward.

_(Warehouse; New Nagasaki)_

As he regains consciousness, Professor Kirishima blinks at all the dark around him. Thinking he's blind, he then slightly panics before feeling the rough material of wool fibers over his head.

"Oh terrific. A hood over the head. How original."

"Ah, good. You're awake, Professor Kirishima." Blinking at the familiar voice, Professor Kirishima then hears, "Take it off of him." Upon feeling the material being yanked off, he closes his eyes to ward off being nearly blinded by any light until his eyes can adjust. Sure enough… a voice chuckles in amusement.

"It would seem he's been subjected to this kind of treatment before, Sister." At the male voice, Professor Kirishima snorts and smirks.

"More like common sense. You wouldn't believe how many times I winced at sharpness in light before I tried closing my eyes first to allow the light to filter in through my eyelids." The first voice gives a chuckle before replying.

"I don't doubt that, Professor. By now, however, it should be safe for you to open your eyes." With that, he does so. And sees the last person he'd ever expected. "It's good to see you again, Professor."

"I wish I could reciprocate the sentiment, Inspector Stalk, but seeing as you're unbound and here of your own accord churns my stomach." Interpol Inspector Evelyn Stalk gives him a wide smirk before she scowls.

"Yes, well, I don't appreciate details crucial to my cohorts' plans being missing from your notes. Which is why you're here."

"To fill in the blanks, correct?" At her nod, he smirks and retorts, "No chance in Hell, you bitch."

"We shall see. When your memory clearance drug wears off, we'll converse again. Should you prove unwilling to cooperate, well, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"Hot coals against my feet? Bamboo slivers under my fingernails? Electric shock against my body? Staples to my forehead? Welding torch to my genitals?" Much to his surprise, Stalk is horrifyingly aghast in shock.

"Are you nuts? This is the 21st century! I'd like to believe we've come past such barbarism! I'm talking about truth serum!" Signaling, she snarls out, "You're either talking tough because you're nuts or you're trying to put ideas into my head. I really don't appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate insane people trying to use my creations for nefarious purposes." Next thing he knows is darkness as the hood is put back over his head. "That went well enough, all things considered."

_(UNP-NY Headquarters; Interrogation Room 12; three hours later)_

As he sits in the drafty room, Cochrane is barely able to suppress a shudder. Having subjected numerous suspects to the same environment many times before, he can't help but shake his head piteously. Of course, the cold air's not doing his destroyed knees or his wounded right shoulder any favors. But he's determined not to break under any circumstances.

'If these fools think they can get me to talk, they're seriously mistaken!' Next thing he knows, the door opens, admitting two familiar faces. Brian Dyson and Danny O'Malley. "Oh me oh my. One of Section 2's Agents and a UNP-NY Beat Cop. I'm so scared." Mockingly, he adds, "I'm so, very, very scared."

"All well you should be, Cochrane." Danny's voice is level as he goes on. "We've got you on thousands of counts of murder against children, one count of facilitating murder for hire, well over a hundred counts of attempted murder against children, three counts of attempted murder, and receiving funds without intending to declare them to the UN-IRS. And don't get me started on the human rights violations in using toxic compounds embedded within candy."

"Oh, pish-posh. That's all speculation."

"Not if we have an eyewitness, which we do by the way." Giving Cochrane a smirk, Brian adds, "Given your wanton cruelty, I have no doubts that the DA will seek the death penalty against you."

"You're bluffing. The DA is against the Death Penalty. The most I'll get, if I am indeed guilty mind you, is life incarceration in cryo-suspension." Before Brian can even reply, the room's door opens, revealing a young female rookie Officer.

"Officer O'Malley?" When Danny looks over at the door, the rookie goes on. "The lab just finished analyzing the currency. Here's the report." Danny takes the report and nods.

"Thank you, Jill. How's Jenk doing?"

"Officer Jenkins is well on his way to mending. But he'll be going on vacation for the wound suffered."

"Alright, thank you Jill." Jill nods and closes the door as Danny looks over the report and shakes his head while chuckling. "Oh, my. You really stepped in it this time, Cochrane." Handing Brian the report, he sits down and smirks at Cochrane. "It seems as if the UN Treasury has to get involved now. Particularly the UN Secret Service." Cochrane's bewildered blink gets Danny to chuckle again. "Agent Dyson, will you be so kind as to educate Mr Cochrane here?"

"Sure." Looking the report over himself, Brian chuckles sinisterly. "Oh I don't know what's funnier. The contents of this report or your calculated reaction to the report."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Smirking widely now, Brian closes his eyes as if savoring the moment before opening them back up. A malicious glint in his eyes.

"Didn't you know trafficking or receiving counterfeit currency is a Class 1 Felony, punishable by 65 years hard labor in New Alcatraz?" The glint becoming more malicious, he adds, "The fact you used to be Interpol will reflect quite poorly on you, especially in General Population. Combine that with the charges against you already… well, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"I call bullshit! That report's fake! It's gotta be!"

"No it's not." Danny's voice gets Cochrane's attention as he goes on. "We have a Liaison Officer for the UN Government right here in this building and he was with the old US Treasury office before the UN Government was formed. He could spot a fake ten miles away."

"Impressive. But one thing's bugging me. Just what was that counterfeit money for anyway?" Brian's voice gets Cochrane to look back toward him as he goes on. "I mean, $45 million in bogus bills… must've been something pretty important."

"Yeah. But what?" Danny looks back toward Cochrane and says, "Of course, if you cooperate, we can get the TRCC reduced to simply receiving, with a sentence of 15 years hard labor in New Alcatraz. A lot better than 65 years, yes?" Cochrane's silence gets Danny to shrug. "Why don't you think it over while Agent Dyson and I are out? No need to rush, but don't take too long. The UN Attorney assigned to the case is very rabid on the subject of counterfeit currency. You don't talk, chances are you won't even be alive for the end of your 65 year stretch." With that, Danny and Brian head for the door, only for Cochrane to softly, yet clearly, speak.

"The other compact N-2 prototype, of which there were two. That's what it was for. Along with acquiring Professor Kirishima's assistance in arming the device." Blinking, Brian walks back toward Cochrane. A solemn look on his face.

"So you denying the existence of the compact N-2 prototypes was one big sham?"

"Yes. I expected it would get UNNIC to just neglect the investigation. But that… infuriating Agent Steel and his partner Langley wouldn't let it go." Rolling his eyes, he mutters, "Too much of a cliché gumshoe in my book."

"And yet the investigation proved fruitful, didn't it? Along with the attempted botched bombing at the UN Headquarters." Danny goes to his brother-in-law's side and asks, "Is there a name connected with the funds, Cochrane?"

"I never got his name. But I did meet him face to face. He was wearing a visor over his head, covering his eyes." Snorting, he adds, "I call him 'Cyclops' behind his back. I can't say the same for my associates, though."

"I see. How long did it take to plan the thefts? I mean, an operation like that had to have taken four, five months tops."

"Close, Agent Dyson. Three months. For logistics and acquiring the needed equipment for the operation. Admittedly, a lot of it was _ad hoc_, but I can honestly say it went off flawlessly. That is until…"

"The attempted bombing." At Cochrane's nod, Danny smirks again before speaking. "Attempted use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction in an act of terror at the UN Headquarters, the attempted 2nd degree Murder of a UN Official, the attempted 2nd degree murder of a UN Law Enforcement Officer… you're looking at fifty years more on those charges."

"I wasn't even here! My associates were! Those charges make no sense at all!"

"If we don't find your associates and the other N-2 prototype, those are the charges you'll be facing as the primary defendant." Grinning, Brian adds, "Hope you know a good lawyer. You're going to need one. If you're lucky, he could very well get you 65-70 years on all the charges against you. If not…" Shrugging, Brian heads back to the door, opens it and walks right out. Danny right behind him. As the door clicks shut, Cochrane can only sum up all his anger and loathing into a bellow.

"DAMN YOU, STEEL AND LANGLEY!"

Outside the room, Danny and Brian grin widely and walk toward the bullpen area. With Brian seeing Lisa at her computer, typing her report, upon their arrival. He then blinks, as if remembering one other detail not relevant to the current situation.

"Danny, you got a phone book here?"

"Yeah sure." Reaching into his desk drawer, Danny hands it to Brian. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Opening the phone book, he flips through the arranged pages, intent on his goal. "Let's see here…" As he flips the pages before stopping, he grins in satisfaction. "Excellent."

"What's going on, Brian? Got a case of the munchies?" Chuckling softly at his brother-in-law's expression, he quickly sees the grin fade. "Brian?"

"I have to do something that's been delayed for too long, Danny. Four months too long."

"What is it?"

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

"So, this is the place, huh?"

"It's the right address, Brian." As both men look up at the mansion, Danny smirks and adds, "If I had that much money, I'd buy a mansion that's somewhat smaller because this is too big for my taste."

"I hear that." Sighing and shrugging, Brian adds, "Might as well get this over with."

"Need me to come with? After all, Section 2 isn't exactly known around these parts and it'll probably be more official if UNP-NY presence was nearby."

"Alright." With that, both men go up to the door, with Brian pressing the doorbell button. Only for both to raise an eyebrow each at the sound of a gong. "Who the heck lives here? The Addams Family?"

"According to the listing, it's who you're looking for."

"Very funny." Danny gives Brian a smirk, with Brian rolling his eyes just before the door opens. Revealing a middle-aged Caucasian woman. Slender, with brown hair. "Are you Gertrude Brantley, former spouse of Joseph 'Birdman' Jones?"

"I am. Can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Brian Dyson, an Agent with Section 2, the security force assigned to UN Agency NERV. This is my brother-in-law, Officer Danny O'Malley, UNP-NY."

"Agent, Officer… wait. You're here about Joseph?"

"Yes ma'am." With that, Gertrude rolls her eyes.

"What's that fool gone and done this time? And what does NERV have to do with him?"

"Might we step inside, ma'am? It's better that you're told in private." Brian's words can't help but give her the idea that something's terribly wrong.

"Of course." As the two men step inside, Gertrude closes the door and says, "We can speak in the atrium. Joseph always loved it there as it allowed him to think about what his next lecture would consist of." Both men give her a nod and follow her. When they reach a massive room, they hear birds of all kinds. "Believe it or not, of late I'd come here. I find the sound of birds to be quite soothing." Indicating chairs for them to sit, she asks, "Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"No thanks, ma'am." Danny's reply gets Gertrude to nod before sitting down as they do. Once they're seated, Gertrude comes right out with it.

"What's Joseph done to warrant a visit from… Section 2, I believe you said, and UNP-NY?"

"Ms Brantley, it's my duty to inform you of your ex-husband's death." Brian's words get Gertrude to blink before she chuckles softly.

"I don't think I heard you right, Agent Dyson. For an instant, I could have sworn you said that Joseph is dead."

"That you did, ma'am. That I did. That he is." Her face going grim, she shakes her head in disbelief.

"No. Not Joseph." At his solemn nod, Gertrude asks, "Where'd it happen, and when?"

"It happened in Tokyo-3, just outside NERV's underground Geofront headquarters. As for when, it happened about three-four months ago."

"No wonder I hadn't heard anything of late." Looking intently at Brian, she adds, "Last I heard, he was arrested in Germany for trespassing on some kind of government installation and stealing a condor from the Berlin Zoo. I take it NERV owns the building he was arrested at."

"Yes ma'am." Gertrude nods right at him before going on.

"Why bring this to my attention now, Agent Dyson?"

"Two reasons, ma'am. One, the previous Commander of NERV deemed it so Top Secret, there was no way to notify you without drawing his ire. It was only until recently by a month and a half ago that it was so."

"Oh? What happened?"

"A new Commander was put into place. One that's more of a people person than he was."

"I see. The second reason?"

"The previous Commander has eyes everywhere still. Those eyes are hidden so carefully…"

"You had to wait for the right moment to make your way to me."

"Kinda. I came here under a different aspect and well…"

"You decided to do it on your own, with the presence of a UNP-NY Officer, of course." At his nod, Gertrude sighs and asks, "Was his funeral nice, at least?"

"No ma'am. The previous Commander had him buried in a pauper's grave, with no mention whatsoever of his passing." With that, Gertrude feels a rush of rage.

"HE DID WHAT?" At her bellow, both men wince as she goes on. "WHY?"

"I can't really tell you, ma'am. But I can tell you this much. You can come to Tokyo-3 to give him a proper service. Or, if you prefer, you can have him exhumed from the spot and have him brought stateside for a proper service." When Gertrude gives her reply, her teeth are clenched in fury.

"I believe I will opt for the latter, Agent. And I will come with you to ensure his remains are handled with the utmost respect that he deserves." Brian gives her a nod as she calms down. "I apologize for yelling, Agent. You've taken a great risk in informing me, and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am." With that, he and Danny rise, with Gertrude following suit.

"When do you intend to return to your post, Agent Dyson?"

"We expect to fly out tomorrow, ma'am." At her puzzled blink, Brian grins sheepishly and adds, "Myself, my girlfriend, Danny, my sister and another Officer that was injured in the line of duty."

"Ah." Nodding her understanding, Gertrude smiles. "I look forward to meeting them before the flight, along with conversing with them during the flight, Agent Dyson."

"I understand, ma'am. The flight is a private flight, departure at 11:00 AM. JFK Airport."

"I'll be there at 9:00 AM, then." With that, Brian nods, with Danny nodding as well. "I'll show you gentlemen out as I'm sure you've more important matters to deal with than notifying me."

"Other than the paperwork and finishing with the interrogation of a criminal, not really, Ms Brantley." Danny then looks around and nods. "This is a very nice spot, by the way."

"Why thank you, Officer O'Malley." Blinking, she then asks, "Are you by any chance…"

"The Mayor's son? Yes." Gertrude can't help but grin.

"I thought so. I knew your Father a long time ago. He's well, I hope."

"He is."

"Marvelous!" With that, she escorts them to the door and opens it. "I'll see you and your companions tomorrow then, and I'll pack lightly as I expect the plane will be small."

"Yes, ma'am." At Brian's reply, Gertrude nods, with Brian and Danny returning the nod. At that, the two exit the mansion, with Gertrude closing the door in silence. Tears dripping from her face as the door clacks closed.

_(Moscow; same time)_

"So, this is where your friend works out of, huh?"

"That it is, Mana. That it is." Escorting her in, Max looks around and grins. "Looks like Natalya's been doing some decorating since the last time I was here with Agent Langley."

"How can you tell?"

"That 'KISS' poster wasn't on the wall last time." Scratching his head, he adds, "Never took her to be a fan of heavy metal. Let alone a fan of Gene Simmons. I could have sworn she was more into Tchaikovsky."

"Maybe she decided to expand her tastes."

"Indeed I did." At the female voice to their right side, Max and Mana look and see a smiling woman. "Good to see you again, Comrade Max."

"Likewise, Natalya." Smiling as he wraps Natalya in a greeting hug before ending it, he goes on. "Natalya Uramov, this is Mana Kirishima."

"Kirishima? As in the daughter of Professor Shintaro Kirishima?"

"The very same, Ms Uramov." Natalya can't help but roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Please, Mana, call me Natalya. The 'Ms' makes me feel old." Looking around, Natalya frowns. "Where is Comrade Devil, Comrade Max? I was expecting her to be with you."

"Sorry, Nat, but the 'Sparrow' can only carry two people and I got the call, very short notice, to pick up Mana and take her to safety."

"Ah." Giving him a grin, she goes on. "I trust she does well, however."

"She does."

"Wonderful! It's good to see you're well as well."

"Likewise. I see the bruise went away okay."

"Considering it took three days to do so, I'm quite pleased it did. It would have hampered my dating life if it'd remained."

"Dating? I thought you were married." Max's statement can only get Natalya to giggle.

"Oh, Comrade Max! You're so silly!" Her merriment fading, Natalya then goes serious. "But if she's Professor Kirishima's daughter, and she's sans Father, then something's happened."

"Yeah. He was grabbed earlier this evening. I was barely able to keep from being grabbed myself."

"I see. Say no more. Comrade Max, how long do you expect my watch to last?"

"As long as it takes, Nat. I'll keep you up to date as best I can."

"I find it acceptable. But how will I explain Mana's presence to the other workers?"

"I thought up a cover for her during the flight. Teen prodigy that's fascinated by nutritional supplements. That's basically it in a nutshell."

"Typical." Closing her eyes in exasperation, Natalya squeezes the bridge of her nose. "I guess it'll do, Comrade Max." Opening her eyes back up, she rolls her eyes again when she doesn't see him. "I hate when he does that."

"Does what?"

"Look to your side, Mana." When Mana does so, she blinks. "He has a nasty habit of vanishing without a trace. I've a dog that makes more noise than he does and it's a Siberian Husky." Mana can only giggle.


	68. Chapter 68

Shinji Steel 68

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-3; Ikari apartment; fifty minutes later)_

Silently entering through the balcony door, Shinji can only smile softly at the sight of a naked Rits asleep on the couch in the living room. Silently and gently, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauty, he hefts her up into his arms and nestles her into his torso. Only for his smile to go wider when Rits snuggles deeper into him, with her sleepy voice wafting up to his ears.

"How'd it go?"

"Went pretty good. Got Mana relocated to where another N-Tek operative works."

"That's good to hear. Touji called just after you left out, by the way."

"Oh? About what?"

"Sorry, but I volunteered us for babysitting Yachiru so Touji and Hikari can go on a date tomorrow. I thought of calling you after the call ended, but I didn't want to distract you from relocating Mana." Opening her eyes and looking up toward him, she can see he's smiling warmly at her.

"No need to be sorry, Rits. Quite frankly, if we're going to be parents…" As he walks into their bedroom, he slides the door closed with his foot and goes on. "We're going to need all the practice we can get." With that, he gently lays her onto their bed, takes off his shirt and starts kissing her. Starting with her belly, with Rits running her fingers through his hair before he goes down to her opening. Feeling his lips there, she opens her legs and suddenly cries out as his tongue darts into her.

"AAAHHH! SHINJI!" As she feels her husband lick her out, she feels his hands gently cupping her breasts before kneading them. "Mmm, Shinji." Next thing she knows, an orgasm washes over her, causing her to clench her legs together, keeping Shinji's face in place as she cries. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" As her orgasm ebbs, Rits unclenches her legs, freeing Shinji from his 'prison'. Looking down upon her, he can see her looking back up at him, passion smoldering in her gaze.

"Are you ready, Rits?"

"Fuck me, Shinji. Fuck me silly." Smiling perversely, Shinji quickly strips himself of his trousers and slowly makes his way up her body. Being sure to kiss her belly, her breasts, the valley between her breasts, her neck and then her lips as he softly enters her.

"Mmm, so good."

The purr in her voice prompts him to kiss her again, this time with their tongues dancing with each other as he starts to pump into her. As he pumps into her, Rits wraps her legs around his lower section, relishing the closeness and burying him in deeper into her as much as her body will allow.

_(Ikari/Nez household; same time)_

As she lies in bed, her red eyes wide open in contemplative thought, Rei absently strokes her belly. Within the past three days, her life had taken so many turns, it was hard for her to even think about a single one of them. Hearing Richard breathing silently behind her, his arms around her torso, his member nestled between her buttocks on the outside, Rei can only sigh in contentment. Their lovemaking hours before was more than enough to convince her that not only she liked the way things were going, she wanted them to continue and move on even further.

'Starting with a child.' Smiling softly, Rei gently strokes her belly again before frowning at how pale her skin is. As she thinks about it, anger starts to build up within her. 'The previous "Commander" was responsible for my appearance in general. And why? Because he wanted to set me apart from the rest. So far apart, I wouldn't feel like I belonged within humanity at all.'

"Rei, you're shaking." Richard's voice, groggy with sleep, gives Rei a slight start before he asks, "You cold?"

"No Richard. I'm just upset." Feeling Richard softly tighten his arms around her, nestling his member in between her buttocks even further, Rei can only smirk dirtily. "Wanting to cheer me up with more sex, are you?"

"If it'll help…" Moving his hands up to her breasts and cupping them, he starts massaging them. Getting a sultry moan from her in return. "Sounds like you agree with me."

"Much as I'd like to engage in more sex right now, Richard, I'm afraid that it won't abate my anger." Surprised he hasn't stopped massaging her breasts, Rei then hears him speaking again.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You know my truth, correct?"

"That you were an Angel/human hybrid before you became fully human through the use of..."

"One of the late spares of me." Feeling his lips against the back of her left shoulder, Rei can only shed a tear for them.

"I don't know about you, but the sight of them, falling apart like that as they slowly 'died', made my skin crawl."

"Mine as well."

Reaching up with one hand to her upper chest, Rei gently takes Richard's right hand off of her breast before trailing it down to her belly. Intertwining her fingers with his, she softly strokes her belly, only with his hand feeling the pale smooth skin.

"When I was created, it was without pigmentation for skin color. Should we have a child, I fear that…"

"He or she will be just as pale, right?" Her silence is all Richard needs. "I love you, Rei 'Nez'. Come Hell or high water. Much like I'll love our children, pale skin and all."

"What if no one else accepts them? In school or in general?"

"Then that's their problem, not ours or our kids. Rei, turn around, please?"

Waiting until she's facing him, Richard softly kisses her lips before bringing her closer to his body. As she luxuriates in the feeling of their bodies pressing together, she feels his tongue tapping on her lips. Opening them, she closes her eyes as their tongues start dancing together. Barely aware that Richard is putting her back down onto the bed until she feels his member entering her.

As he pumps into her, Richard brings Rei up into an upright position, getting a gasp out of Rei before her eyes open halfway. Her red eyes telling him two things as she wraps her legs around his hips.

'Make it a good fuck. Make me pregnant.'

_(Makoto Hyuga's apartment; same time)_

Sitting alone in his apartment, Makoto reads the latest manga he'd bought and grins at what he sees in there before chuckling. Next thing he knows, a knock is heard. On his door.

'Who could that be?' Getting up from his chair after marking his spot, Makoto crosses to the door. 'Especially at this time of night.' Opening the door, he sees Maya's face, with a tinge of red across her cheeks. "Maya, hi."

"Hi, Makoto." Maya's voice is soft and shy as she asks, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Maya smiles at him before walking into his apartment. As he closes the door, he says, "Go ahead and have a seat. Want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice, please." Makoto gives her a nod before going into the kitchen. A wicked smirk suddenly curls her lips. 'Now!' Three minutes later, as Makoto pours orange juice into two cups, he hears soft footsteps coming up behind him.

"Sorry it's taking so long, but I had to do some digging in the fridge for the juice."

"It's alright, Makoto." Maya's voice at his ear shocks him somewhat, getting him to turn toward her voice. His eyes then bug out at the sight of her nude, prompting him to turn around, his face beet red. But he's then shocked even more when Maya giggles. "I'm guessing you've never seen a naked woman before."

"No, I haven't." He then gasps as Maya presses herself to his back before gently cupping his crotch.

"Mmm. Either you've something in your pocket or you're happy I'm here." Giggling softly as she finds his zipper with her fingers, she gently runs it down before reaching into his trousers. Her giggles then become an amused gasp.

"I didn't know you go 'commando', Makoto." Makoto can only blush beet red as Maya starts stroking him from behind. "I never really saw that side of you."

"Same could be said of you, Maya. At work, you're shy and demure. But outside of work…"

"Repressed sexuality for a woman like me can really have weird effects. Such as a desire to jump on a guy and make him mine." Turning him around forcefully, Maya goes to her knees before engulfing his member in her mouth. Bobbing back and forth four times, Maya releases his member from her mouth before looking up at him while she strokes. "Or acting like a wanton seductress."

"I don't think you're wanton at all, Maya. I think you're beautiful." Maya can only smile at his words before rising from her knees and turning them both until her back's at the counter. "Maya?"

"Shh." Spreading her legs, she gently encircles Makoto's waist with her legs before pressing him into her. As his tip nestles into her opening, she whispers, "Be fast, but gentle." Makoto nods softly before pressing his lips to hers and lunging forward. As she screams into his mouth, Makoto can only hold her while her passage adjusts to him. Once her scream's subsided, he moves his lips away from hers and sees tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Maya. I guess I was a little too hard on you."

"It's alright, Makoto." The pain in her crotch soon turns to euphoric pleasure before she pecks his lips. "Okay, go ahead and slowly move." Nodding, Makoto does so.

_(Same time; UNP-NY HQ)_

As Brian and Danny enter the bullpen, they see that Nikita and Lisa are working in tandem on the phones and computers both. Along with the other Officers. Going to behind Nikita, Brian softly pats her shoulder, getting her to look up at him and smile.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"It went pretty okay, though Ms Brantley was acting more like a widow that just lost her husband than a bitter ex."

"I guess she still loved him, even though she distanced herself from him." Brian can only shrug at that, getting Nikita to giggle before he pecks her forehead and looks around. With Danny doing the same with Lisa before looking around as well. Turning toward his Nubian love, Danny arches his eyebrows upward.

"How goes the recall?"

"So far, recall's going pretty good. Of the 4,500 Officers dismissed, 2,500 have reported in and passed their quals with flying colors, 1,750 are currently undergoing their quals at their respective locations and 250 are deceased."

"Deceased? What happened?" Lisa can only shrug and sigh at the same time.

"It's a mix of causes, but mostly accidents on their new jobs and past arrests with grudges." Lisa then blinks, as if woozy, causing Danny to kneel at his wife's side.

"You okay?" Smiling softly, Lisa gives her reply.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all. After all…" Gently rubbing her belly with her right hand, Danny's hand joining hers, Lisa adds, "Working on becoming a Mom does take a lot out of a woman." Feeling Danny's lips on her temple, Lisa can only sigh happily before looking into his eyes. "If they'd survived 2nd Impact, I'm sure my folks would've liked you."

"And I sure would've liked them." Before he can go any further, Madeline's voice comes up.

"While talk of family is nice, out in the open's not exactly an ideal location." Turning and seeing Madeline with a soft smile on her face, Danny and Lisa grin sheepishly before Madeline goes on. "Report." With that, Lisa takes it up.

"Ma'am, of all Officers recalled, 2,500 are qualified and ready for duty, 1,750 are undergoing quals as we speak and 250 are deceased." Jenk's voice then chimes in.

"Another 550 completed their quals, with 150 rejections."

"Rejections?" Madeline's in disbelief as she asks, "Are you certain, Officer Jenkins?"

"Yes ma'am. Out of the Persian Gulf Office."

"Put me in touch with that office right now, if you please."

"Yes, ma'am." Pressing 'speaker' on the phone, Jenk presses the memory button. Just as it starts ringing, a thickly accented voice comes out of the speaker.

"_UNP-PG, Officer Hijabi speaking."_

"Officer Hijabi, this is UNP Commissioner _pro-tem_ Madeline Simms speaking."

"_Ma'am."_

"I understand your office rejected 150 recalls."

"_Oh, the rejections weren't by the office, but by the Officers themselves."_

"Did they explain their reasoning?"

"_Just that they refused to work under another woman, even if she was more of a people person, and that was that."_

"I see, Officer Hijabi. I thank you for the clarification."

"_You're quite welcome, ma'am. Have a pleasant day."_

"You as well, Officer Hijabi." With that, the call ends and Madeline turns to Jenk. "Officer Jenkins, why did you not tell me the Officers had rejected the recall?"

"How could I have known, ma'am? Diagonally across their pictures and profiles is 'REJECTED' in big red letters." Madeline can only sigh regretfully at that.

"I see. My apologies, Officer Jenkins."

"Ah, don't worry about it, ma'am. If you want to chew someone out, chew out the bimbo bitch you replaced."

"Oh, I most certainly will, Officer Jenkins. You can be well assured of that." Turning toward Nikita and Brian, she adds, "But for now, there's another issue I'd like to address. Agent Dyson, could you please step into my office with me?"

"Ah, yes ma'am." Following Madeline into her new office, he sees her indicate the door and closes it. When he turns back around, she's seated and nods toward a chair. When he sits down, she begins.

"Agent Dyson, would you mind terribly if I used your first name?"

"Not really, though I don't get asked that very often, ma'am." Madeline gives Brian a soft smile and a nod. Reaching into her handbag, she brings out a small picture frame and gazes upon it. A wistful and sad smile on her face.

"So many years, missed, Brian." With tears dripping from her eyes, she shakes her head and goes on. "I knew your Father, long ago. You look just like him." Brian can only blink before kinking his head to the side.

"Ma'am?" Silently, Madeline passes the picture frame to Brian, allowing him to look. What he sees causes his jaw to drop in shock.

His Father and a considerably younger Madeline together, an infant in a blanket in Madeline's arms. Both adults wearing sad, yet fond and loving, smiles on their faces. Brian quickly recognizes the infant in the picture.

"It's me…" Madeline nods silently as Brian pores over the picture intently. "I must've been a newborn when this was taken."

"You were. Two days old, in fact. It was a difficult delivery, but you came out quite healthy."

"No way."

"Way." Letting out a snort, she adds, "When you were inside me, kicking up a storm, your Father would always have his hand on my belly. Any time he felt you kick, he'd grin and say 'This one's going make one Hell of a soccer player when he or she gets older'. And believe me, you kicked like a mule with very strong legs."

"You're… my… Mom?" Madeline gives him a teary-eyed nod before closing her eyes. Awaiting the lambasting that was sure to come. Only…

"It must've been lonely for you, when you left us." Madeline's eyes bolt back open, allowing her to see Brian with not a look of anger, but pensiveness. Brian then grins softly and asks, "Were you expecting me to chew you out, Mom? Accuse you of not caring about me and Dad?"

"Matter of fact… yeah." Brian gives her a chuckle, getting Madeline to blink. "Brian?"

"I wasn't sure until after we left Russia on our way to here. I got to thinking while Nikita slept. The way you devoted the resources of the Tokyo-2 Interpol Office to find Dad's killer, the vehemence in your tone when you spoke was far too angry for professional standards." Passing the picture frame back into Madeline's hand, he adds, "Oh, and this helped quite a bit." Madeline can't help it.

She starts laughing and crying at the same time when she feels Brian's arms wrap around her. Clutching onto him tightly, Madeline sobs into his shoulder. Blubbering out loud.

"I'm so… sorry. I wanted… to be there… to watch… you grow… up." Brian doesn't say anything. He just holds his Mother as she weeps.

_(Three hours later; New Nagasaki)_

Shintaro's roused awake by a slap to the back of his head, followed by the shroud's removal from his head.

"Wakey, wakey, Professor!" Stalk's voice is sadistically amused as she goes on. "Just thought I'd see if that memory clearance drug of yours had worn off yet!"

"It's starting to fade a bit."

"Excellent. What is the code for arming the N-2 prototype we still have? What other protocols are there to arm it?"

"Dunno." Stalk's left eye starts twitching slightly as she stares irritably at Shintaro.

"You don't know the code or the other protocols?"

"That's right."

"Then it seems a few more hours will be needed for it to fade out of your system."

"Oh, it's faded to where I can safely tell you this much. I know nothing of the additional protocols for activation." Stalk can't help but blink four times, in rapid succession, with her left eye twitching even more, getting Shintaro to snicker. "I can tell you're totally befucked, so I'll clarify. The prototypes were based on my original notes, but they were the labors of another." At that, Stalk gets right into his face.

"WHO?" Grinning like a shark now, Shintaro doesn't miss a beat with his reply.

"Mana." Stalk's lower jaw drops so far down, it's everything in Shintaro to not burst out laughing. His effort is pushed to the limit when Stalk explodes.

"YOU MEAN WE GRABBED THE WRONG KIRISHIMA?" Snickers starting to escape, Shintaro nods.

"Yep." His snickers turning to chuckles, he goes on. "By now, Mana is safely elsewhere, far away from you!" With that, his chuckles become guffaws. Her mouth close to foaming in anger, Stalk draws her weapon and aims it right at Shintaro.

"WHERE? WHERE IS SHE? STOP LAUGHING AND TELL ME!"

"Fuck no!" As he guffaws, he sees her nostrils flaring in anger, along with a vein pop up on her forehead. "Are you gonna have a stroke? I sure hope so. It'd look cool." He then starts laughing like 'Butthead'.

"Unless you want a lead lobotomy, right here and now, I strongly suggest you tell me where she is!" Eager to twist the knife, he starts talking like 'Butthead'.

"Dunno. It's, like, part of our security protocol. Or something." Pausing to do the 'Butthead' laugh, he resumes. In the same tone of voice. "If one of us was, like, grabbed, the other would, like, go somewhere that the one that was grabbed, like, doesn't know about." Letting off a yawn while doing the 'Butthead' laugh again, Shintaro blinks at Stalk's weapon and asks, "If you're, like, going to shoot, can you, like, go ahead and get it over with?"

"You won't believe how tempted I am to pull this trigger." Reholstering her weapon, Stalk snarls out, "But I still have need for you, even if you don't know it yet. One way or another, like it or not, you're what we need to convince Mana to help us."

"Uh, no chance in Hell." Laughing again, he adds, "Even if the fat lady, like, sings, it's not gonna happen."

"Well then, I'll simply find the 'fat lady' and tell her she's on in five. Hours, that is." With that, Stalk puts the shroud back onto Shintaro's head and, furious with the development, stalks away.

In her rage, she doesn't notice the svelte form in the shadows behind Shintaro. Once Stalk's out of eyesight, the form makes its move. Swiftly undoing Shintaro's bindings, the form takes off the shroud covering his head. Once his face is visible, the form softly speaks.

"Please keep quiet." Blinking at the feminine voice, a prominent Russian accent within, Shintaro can't help but be confused. He's so confused, he drops the 'Butthead' voice before speaking.

"What's going on?"

"I'm busting you free. Rub your wrists and then your ankles to stir your blood flow." Shintaro can't help but smirk softly at that.

"Dear girl, I may be well-aged but, I assure you, I'm not infirm."

"Good to know. Just do it anyway to humor me." Shintaro nods at her and proceeds to rub his wrists and ankles. "Good. Can you stand or do you need help?"

"Let's find out." Rising steadily until he's on his feet, Shintaro gives the woman his reply. "I'm capable of standing, Nurse…" Unbidden, the woman lets out a soft snort.

"That does sound like an interesting career choice. Maybe if I make it through this. Now, let's go." Nodding, Shintaro follows her as she leads him through the warehouse's vast interior. Yet Shintaro can't help but gape at what he sees.

"Are those…"

"Wireless interface capability N-2s? Yes. You're presently in a storage facility that was taken over by my cohorts." Yet he can't help but notice the way she snarled out the last two words of her sentence. Shaking his head in confusion, he sighs.

"Sorry, but I don't quite get one thing."

"Oh? That is?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ah. Excellent question." Turning around to face him, she removes her ski mask, revealing an attractive young woman in her mid-twenties and goes on. "I'm a deep cover operative for the SVR of Mother Russia. I was 'assigned' by my superiors to infiltrate the group that ultimately stole your prototypes and abducted you, Professor Kirishima." Turning back around, she waves him forward with her hand before walking on. Unaware that a concealed camera is following their movement.

"I see. How long have you been undercover?"

"Eight and a half months." Shintaro can distinctly hear fond longing in her voice.

"Eight and half months, huh? What exactly was your plan? Let them die of old age?" The young woman snorts again at his sarcasm before regaining her calm demeanor.

"Somehow I don't think what they had in mind would allow them, or anyone, to reach old age, Professor. No. My task was to gather enough evidence to authorize a sweeper team to come into Japan and take this bunch out. But I had no idea of how many people were involved until I found out."

"How many?"

"From what I'd gathered, three are directly involved and there's one other person that's stayed in the shadows to date."

"Okay. I get Stalk and that other guy. Unless he's…"

"No. He's not SVR. I'm working alone on this case." Rolling her eyes, even though he can't see her doing so, she mutters, "I'm surprised I lasted this long."

"Had a few close calls, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Once they reach the door, she makes quick work of disabling the alarm before opening it. "Okay. Let's get you out of here, Professor."

"Agreed. But, where's the other prototype at?"

"It's under lock and key in the safe in the main office. Only Stalk and the third member of the group know the combination."

"Oh right. Who's the third guy, anyway?"

"Interpol Chief Inspector Frederick Cochrane." The voice is not his rescuer's, but Stalk's. The sound of a gun's hammer is audible as Stalk says, "That's quite far enough, I believe."

_(Five minutes later)_

"So, what were you doing attempting to assist Professor Kirishima in fleeing from our care?" Peering intently at the securely bound young woman alongside an equally bound Professor Kirishima, Stalk casually checks her nails. "Please do enlighten me."

"Ending my time with you, bitch. Or at least tried to anyway. I couldn't stomach being around you anymore."

"Believe me, my dear SVR Agent, the feeling's quite mutual." Involuntarily, the young woman's eyes go wide, getting Stalk to smirk. "I knew you were SVR the instant you came to be with us all those months ago."

"Then why not simply kill me?"

"You're much too valuable to kill. For the time being. But you can be well assured that once the device is armed, you will have a ring-side seat for the explosion. Then you will die." Her smirk going sadistic, she adds, "Unless, of course, you've something to tell me."

"Uh, okay. You're an ugly bitch, on both the outside and inside. Plus your hairstyle is so atrocious, it makes me wonder if it truly is hair." Stalk smiles congenially at the young woman before slugging her across the face with her right fist. The force almost knocks the young woman off balance, but she's able to keep herself from falling over. "You hit me again, I'm gonna throw you an ass-whooping when I get loose again."

"I highly doubt you'll get the chance." Stalk then slugs her across the face again, only with her left fist. The force of the impact knocks her toward Professor Kirishima, but once again, she recovers her balance. Satisfied with her handiwork, Stalk walks away. Professor Kirishima can't help but scowl angrily at the disgrace to Interpol before turning his attention to the young woman.

"Are you alright, dear girl?"

"Yeah. But I'll tell you one thing for sure. She's undoubtedly experienced, probably a former prizefighter in the women's division."

"Spend much time around boxing rings?" The young woman gives a soft smirk in lieu of smiling to offset the chance of feeling pain before replying.

"You could say that. From the feel of those punches, she got a little rough either during practice with a sparring partner or during a prizefight. Someone got hurt or died and she ultimately got banned from competing." Nodding silently, Professor Kirishima decides he wants to know more about his new friend.

"So, seeing as we're all tied up, with nowhere to go, dear girl, what caused you to be recruited into the SVR, anyway?" The young woman rolls her eyes, yet her smirk becomes a soft smile.

"At the time of 2nd Impact, I was on a trip with my classmates, looking over 'the glory of the Russian system' and 'how superior it was to any other system'. I didn't buy that one bit at all, so that may have played a part in it right there. But, ultimately, after the disaster struck, I was spirited away to a 'facility' for those without families. Even though I told them I was sure my family was still alive, they'd tell me I have no family. I was then sent to America as part of an 'exchange program'. My host family was very kind and warm, much like my own." Smiling wistfully, she goes on.

"It was around that time I met Michael Simmons. He was the only one, aside from my host family, that didn't try to Americanize me. He was quite happy to let me be myself."

"I'm guessing, from the sound of your voice, he meant something to you, dear girl."

"He did and still does. He's now a Police Officer in NM, serving and protecting the citizens. When he told me what he'd wanted to do, I decided I wanted to do the same, so we'd collaborated extensively so I could attain the same goal. Fast forward five years later. I was about to go into the Academy, after having watched Michael get his shield, when the SVR approached me. Telling me that for my own good, and for the good of Mother Russia, my loyalty is to be to Mother Russia. No other land."

"You refused them, right?"

"Yep. They then told me of my brother, along with how he'd disgraced himself by becoming a _mafiya_ thug, like a free agent of sorts, after having served with distinction in the _Spetsnaz_ youth corps after 2nd Impact. The terms were simple. I work for SVR and they'll devote their time to ensure he doesn't spend a day in the _gulag_." Smiling bitterly, she adds, "I agreed, of course, hoping I'd be able to at least see a member of my family. It was then my handler told me I'd been thought dead all that time. I was trapped, with no way out. I couldn't contact my brother, let him know I'm alive at all."

"That must've sucked."

"It did." Smiling sadly, she adds, "They even told me I shouldn't contact Michael at all. I should just forget him. But I will never forget him. Much like he'll never forget me." A rosy red blush appears on her face, getting Shintaro to softly chuckle.

"You're enamored with him, huh?" At her nod, he chuckles and says, "When this is all over, go to him. Get married and have lots of children." Blinking, he adds, "I don't believe I know your name yet."

"No, you don't."

"That won't do. I can't very well keep calling you 'dear girl', now can I?" The young woman can't help but giggle mirthfully while nodding.

"I suppose not!" Her giggles tapering off, yet with a wide smile, she says, "Irina."

"Nice to meet you, Irina."

"Likewise, Professor." Irina's reply gets Shintaro to nod and chuckle before Irina asks, "Is what you said earlier to Stalk true? About Mana bringing your designs to life?"

"Yep."

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree then, did it?"

"No, it sure didn't."

_(NYC; 6:30 PM; _Veta Strossa Restaurant_)_

Madeline can barely contain an amused expression from appearing on her face when she recalls seeing Brian's jaw dropped down to the UNP-NY HQ's floor when he saw Nikita wearing a slinky black dress. Her long blond hair in a ponytail, with a small amount of hair covering the right side of her face. Yet her facial expression was clearly sultry. Lisa's, however…

"You okay, Madeline?" Nikita's query gets Madeline's attention, prompting her to nod at the blond bombshell across from her.

"I'm fine, Nikita. Just thinking about Brian's reaction when he saw you in your dress." Nikita can only smile widely before chuckling and looking to Brian at her side.

"At least it showed you liked what you saw, Brian." His face bright red, Brian nods while Nikita returns her attention to the menu. Her face then takes on a wide smile before she adds, "I know what I want for dinner. Wanna share, Brian?" Before Brian can even reply, however…

"Nikita! Sweetheart!" Nikita blinks twice before looking toward where the voice came from. Brian, Lisa, Danny and Madeline following suit. Nikita's head slightly slumps forward before rising back up.

"_Aw crap. Not him."_ Her words get Brian's undivided attention, causing him to gently turn her back toward him.

"What is it, Nik?"

"I'll put it to you like this, Brian. I'll be glad when we're back in Tokyo-3 and away from 'him'." Before Brian can even ask, an extremely large muscleman wearing a grey business suit ambles his way to him.

"It's been so long, Nikita!"

"It has, and I could have gone for much longer without seeing you, Vincenzo."

"Aw, don't be like that, Nikita. Oh, you've company. Vincenzo Coravalli, Nikita's boyfriend."

"Ha! In your dreams, Vincenzo!" Rallying herself, Nikita goes on. "Since you're here, I might as well introduce you seeing as it would be rude of me to do otherwise. Brian Dyson, Agent of Section-2." Vincenzo can't help but blink at that.

"What's Section-2?"

"The Security force assigned to UN Agency NERV. Brian may be a rookie Agent, but he's already made excellent progress in his vocation." Brian can only smile sheepishly at Nikita's words while Vincenzo lightly sniffs.

"Rent-a-cop, huh? Sucks to be you, sport." Brian's right eyebrow arches upward as he struggles to maintain a calm demeanor. Nikita shakes off the insult toward Brian as she goes on.

"Brian's sister, Lisa, and her husband, Danny." Vincenzo looks them both over before coughing and leaning to whisper into Nikita's ear.

"Um, Nikita, I don't mean to sound ignorant, bigoted or anything. But in case you haven't noticed, Brian and Lisa are different skin tones."

"I have, actually. And quite frankly, it doesn't matter. Lisa's a beautiful sister and already they're interacting like siblings should."

"Ah. Are they with Section-2 as well?"

"Nope. They're with the UNP-NY." Vincenzo's eyes can't help but bulge out in shock.

"You mean they're cops?"

"That I do, Vincenzo." Glaring minutely at him, she adds, "So behave yourself." Scoffing at that, Vincenzo looks toward Lisa and Danny both.

"I'd like to give you a token of congratulations to you both on your nuptials. In exchange for, well, I'm sure you get my drift."

"Thank you, but no." Lisa's reply is soft, yet ice cold as she goes on. "Departmental regs prohibit it." Lisa and Danny both fix Vincenzo in their gazes, getting him to gulp before looking toward the last member of the party.

"Brian's Mother, Madeline. Previously Director of the Tokyo-2 Interpol office, now Commissioner _pro tem_ of the UNP."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Looking Brian over, he adds, "He does have your eyes."

"I'm sure." Rallying himself, Vincenzo turns back to Nikita.

"How did you come to be in the company of a UN rent-a-cop and three UNP cops?"

"Oh, right." Smiling as she takes Brian's hand into hers, with Brian smiling as well, she adds, "The 'UN rent-a-cop', as you so described him, and I are together." Vincenzo's eyes can't help but bulge out in shock.

"You… you mean…" At her nod, he asks, "Didn't we go well together?"

"No, Vincenzo, we didn't. You were always hovering over me, or inviting me to watch you lift weights. And don't get me started on your constant proposals for 'familial mergers' as they always made my skin crawl."

"Is that why you stopped returning my calls and writing me?"

"Actually, I never did return your calls or write."

"Quite right. But I don't know why."

"That's easy. I don't like you."

"What?" Next thing everyone knows, Vincenzo takes off his blazer and rips his shirt off before flexing multiple times. "How could you not like this?"

"I don't go for overly macho muscle-heads." Rolling her eyes, Nikita then asks, "Will you please put your blazer back on now? You're making a very disturbing scene."

"Not until you come to your senses and resume your place at my side!" At that, Vincenzo flexes even more. While he flexes, Nikita looks toward Danny and sees him consoling a clearly disturbed Lisa.

"Danny." At her low tone, Danny looks toward Nikita. "You got the refined ultrasound with you still?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?" Nikita considers it before indicating Vincenzo with her eyes. Getting the idea, Danny brings out the Desert Eagle-styled ultrasound and smirks. "This schmuck's getting Level 2."

"I'm fascinated to see how this goes." Brian's reply and grin is shared by the others as Danny explains.

"First, I set the level." Pushing the switch, he then adds, "Now to adjust the muzzle to tighten the pattern so it won't affect anything other than the target." Taking perfect aim at the lunkhead, he then pulls the trigger.

THUMP

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vincenzo screams as the pulse propels him backward and out the restaurant door onto the sidewalk. The combination of the ultrasound pulse and the impact with the sidewalk is enough to render him unconscious. Back at the table…

"I think I may have overdone it a bit." Blinking as he puts the ultrasound away, Danny mutters, "I had expected him, with his immense body size, to simply fall to the floor unconscious with the usage of Level 2. Not go flying like a bat out of Hell backwards." Nikita considers Danny's words before replying.

"Nah, I don't think you overdid it a bit."

"She's got a point, Danny." At Brian's voice, Danny looks toward his brother-in-law. "Besides, there was no way you could've known what Level 2 could've done at point blank range. For that matter, it was really quite cool to see Level 2 at work." Danny can't help but smirk at that.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. I am, however, quite surprised that he didn't hear you, even with your voice low, Nikita."

"That's because once that Italian-Mafia-wannabe of a muscleman starts flexing, he pays little attention to everything else." Groaning, she adds, "And I mean everything else."

"When you say 'Mafia-wannabe', you mean as in…"

"He fancies himself as Mafia potential, Brian." Shuddering, she adds, "He even did a 'Scarface' impression. While lugging around an M2 Browning machine gun instead of an M16 rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attached. Thankfully enough, it was unloaded. Him having a gun, period, was scary enough as it was."

"Ah." Curious, Brian then asks, "When did he get the idea in his head about…?"

"Me being his girlfriend? No idea at all." Rubbing her temples in irritation over the interruption, she looks back over to Brian and asks, "What do you think? Wanna share?"

"Sure. I love spaghetti and meatballs." Brian can't help but marvel at how unfazed Nikita is. Next thing he knows, the _maitre d_ walks up to them. A somber look on his face.

"Excuse me, but who was responsible for the removal of the grotesque display just now?"

"If you're talking about the muscle-headed moron, it'd be my brother-in-law, Danny."

"Very good, sir. As such, the manager wished for me to inform you that dinner is on the house. Your waiter shall be with you shortly to take your orders." Before he walks away, he asks, "How did you manage that magnificent feat, if I may ask?"

"Prototype ultrasound weapon." Blinking at Danny's reply, the _maitre d_ shakes it off before nodding.

"Very good, sir." With that, he walks away. An amused smile on his face. 'The sight of that behemoth flying out of the restaurant is probably the most exciting, if not amusing, thing to happen here. Hmm, I wonder…' Peering outside, the man sees an unconscious Vincenzo being surrounded by UNP-NY Officers. 'He's in for a nasty wake-up call.' Sure enough, a groggy Vincenzo opens his eyes and sees the Officers just as one Officer speaks.

"Drinking?"

"If you're buying."

_(N-Tek Onjuku-2 safe-house; same time)_

"Agent Rokatensaki, I've found something!" The male analyst's voice gets Bernard Rokatensaki's attention, sending the Agent toward the workstation.

"What've you got, Walter?"

"Okay. First off, there's a large facility within what remains of Akaike, Tagawa District, Fukuoka prefecture with no record of it being in existence anywhere. I mean, that place has been deserted ever since 2nd Impact wiped out the entire populace of Kyushu Island. It'd be the perfect place for someone like Dread to set up shop."

"I concur, Walter. Though I get the feeling there's more."

"Correct sir." Bringing up a Sat-image, he goes on. "I saw what appeared to be an aircraft three miles from Akaike itself. Or at least the outline of one."

"Camouflaged?"

"Yeah. Through the use of both camouflage netting and broken tree limbs." Walter sees a nod from Rokatensaki before he goes on. "I did a PRP on it. It's one of our 'Sparrows', sir."

"Think that could be where Mr Kaji went to?"

"Yes, sir." Mulling it over, Rokatensaki chuckles and shakes his head. "Sir?"

"Seeing as he has reason to believe he'd found something and may well be doing surveillance and the site, I see no reason why we can't let him stay out there. But he won't be doing it alone."

"Sir?"

"Send a squad of fifteen Agents to his location, with one Senior Agent. The Senior Agent is to let Mr Kaji know, in no uncertain terms, that the Agent is in charge. Not Mr Kaji."

"Understood, sir. I'll get right on it."

_(Kyushu Island; Akaike outskirts; forty minutes later)_

Perched below a rock outcropping on a hillside, Kaji peers intently at the building through the binoculars he'd found in the small jet he'd 'borrowed'. He can't help but marvel at how clear the view is through the lenses.

'Not even Japanese Intelligence has this kind of tech. This is years ahead of what they have.' He then sees something at the left corner of the lens and turns his head accordingly. Upon seeing a worker pull out a cigarette and light up, Kaji can't help but smirk. 'Non-smoking facility, huh? That opens a possibility.'

Next thing he knows, he sees the worker go ramrod straight and begin walking, almost as if in a daze. Following the worker's movement, Kaji can't help but notice the worker going toward a lake. Kaji notices a sign on the lakeshore and zooms in. His blood runs cold at the words.

**Lake filled with piranhas. Swim and die!**

'You gotta be kidding me! Piranhas aren't even indigenous to Japan. Nor are they that vicious!' Rolling his eyes in bemusement, Kaji then watches as the zombie-like worker walks right into the lake until up to the waist in water. Next thing Kaji knows, the water bubbles ferociously and the worker vanishes in a wash of red. Stunned by what'd happened, Kaji can only lower the binoculars while gazing upon the scene in horror.

"Don't see that very often." At the voice beside him, Kaji turns and sees a massive African-American man clad in a jumpsuit much like the ones the Agents in Onjuku were wearing. "Mr Kaji, I presume."

"I am."

"Senior Field Agent Marvin Bledsoe. If you'll follow me for debriefing."

"Alright. But don't think I'm going to back down from this at all."

"Thought never crossed my mind. I am, however, to inform you that as of now, you're under my supervision. Meaning I'm in charge, not you. Savvy?"

"Savvy. But one thing I gotta know."

"Go ahead."

"What exactly is your agency called? None of the other outfits I know of have tech this advanced."

"You ever hear of 'N-Tek Sporting Goods', Mr Kaji?"

"Who hasn't?" Blinking at the name, Kaji says, "Wait. You mean you guys are connected to 'N-Tek'?"

"We are 'N-Tek'. Follow me and I'll brief you." Nodding, Kaji does so while Bledsoe speaks. "The 'N-Tek' corporation at one point was a regular sporting goods manufacturing company. But the founder wanted to do more when he saw how overworked the LE community was. Along with the amount of red tape and various restrictions on an international level. So, he branched out to have 'N-Tek' double as an anti-crime/terror initiative. You following okay so far?"

"Yeah. But how'd you guys manage to stay hidden so well?"

"We live everyday lives, holding a job with either the company itself or a start-up firm by a fellow Agent."

"Makes sense. If it was a regular job, and something suddenly came up, there was no way you could tell the boss that you were going to go save the world."

"Exacto." At that, they reach Kaji's concealed 'Sparrow' and Bledsoe lets out a bird chirp. At that, fourteen 'N-Tek' jumpsuit-clad forms appear around Kaji. Looking around at the men and women, Kaji can only grimace. With Bledsoe noticing. "You okay, Mr Kaji?"

"Yeah, but I think you're gonna need more Agents."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"While I haven't been inside that facility yet, I recognize the basic intent of it. It's where the MP EVAs are being built. And there's no way sixteen people can pull off hampering their construction."

"You haven't been inside yet, and you know they're building more Evangelion Units?" A female Agent is incredulous at that as she asks, "How can you know that and not have been inside?"

"I recognized the type of trucks that came in and out of here the last few days, along with their respective companies. The companies are the suppliers for Evangelion components and the trucks…"

"Haul the components. Right." The woman suddenly grins and says, "We can handle it."

"Never lose that spirit, Agent Yumanacho. But keep in mind, all of you, that we've never dealt with a situation this big before. And I mean big. But that doesn't mean we can't take a whack at it." Upon seeing the others nod, Bledsoe turns back to Kaji and asks, "What kind of shift-work are we looking at, Mr Kaji?"

"These days, two 8-hour shifts. When I first arrived on-site, it was round the clock. Meaning the work's almost done."

"Okay. What else?"

"About a mile east from the facility is a hotel in pristine condition while the rest of the town is dilapidated. The hotel's where the workers are housed. And they all know one another."

"Hmm, interesting. I love a good challenge."

"Which means we do what we can to sabotage the MP EVAs internally to a point where they can't be activated." Another female Agent looks around before frowning. "Anyone know where I can get a copy of 'Sabotaging MP EVAs For Dummies' at?" That query gets a chuckle from everyone. An amused grin on his face, Bledsoe sighs.

"Sorry, Murtano, but I'm afraid it's one book we'll have to write on the way." The look on Murtano's face can only be described as insanely gleeful as she rubs her hands together excitedly.

"Roger."

_(Tokyo-3; Makoto Hyuga's apartment; 7:30 AM)_

Rousing himself awake slowly, Makoto can only be glad that he's off today. As he was quite convinced that what'd happened the previous night was a very pleasant dream and he wouldn't be able to look at Maya without blushing furiously. Yet he can't help but feel a soft mass against his hand as he flexes it.

"Mmm, Makoto. Not now." The feminine voice is sleepy and very familiar. Makoto's eyes open wide allowing him to see Maya Ibuki's face in front of his. Her eyelids closed, yet she has a blissful smile on her face. "We can play later as we played all night long."

'Wha… I thought it was a dream!' Slowly checking himself under the covers, he sees that he's nude. Guiltily, he checks over Maya as well and sees she's nude as well. His face beet red, he gently lowers the covers. And sees Maya's eyes peering right at him. 'Oh… shit!' Next thing he knows, Maya smiles warmly at him.

"Good morning, Makoto." Embracing him softly, she pecks the underside of his chin. "That was the best night I ever had."

"You mean… it actually happened?" Giving him a nod, Maya suddenly pounces on him.

Latching her lips onto his, Maya quickly gets on top of him before gently grasping his member and impaling herself onto it. Makoto can only be stunned as Maya begins pumping up and down, her breasts perky. Smiling down at him, Maya takes his right hand and puts it onto her left breast.

"Seeing as you liked squeezing my ass, try my tits. But gently, okay?" Makoto can only nod before he feels the pressure building up. Maya notices it as well and smirks sultrily. "You can let loose inside me, Makoto. Trying to hold back will be utterly futile. Just like you tried to last night."

"But… But… MAYA!" As his seed flows into Maya's womb, Maya arches backward in orgasm.

_(Tokyo-3; Ikari Apartment; 10:30 AM)_

Shinji's sound asleep in the futon, with Rits gazing lovingly at him from the doorway. Their lovemaking after his return from taking Mana to safety had been enough to render him asleep the rest of the night. Gently putting her hand over her womb, Rits gently rubs, a soft smile on her face. Next thing she knows, a soft chiming is heard. Closing the bedroom door, Rits goes to the apartment door and opens it.

"Hey, Rits." Touji's face has a grin on it while Hikari and Yachiru are smiling softly. "Thanks for watching Yach for me today."

"You're welcome, Touji. Come on in, Yachiru, but please keep your voice soft. Shinji's asleep right now." Hikari can't help but feel concerned about that.

"Is he okay, Rits? I never took Shinji to be the kind that sleeps in."

"Well, I'll put it to you like this." Her smile turning into a dirty smirk, she adds, "It'd been a really long night for him." Hikari's face can't help but go bright red at the innuendo while Touji's face has a streak of red across his face. Thankfully enough, Yachiru doesn't see Touji or Hikari's blushes as she's busy examining the apartment. Hikari and Touji both recover themselves, yet slightly red in their faces.

"Have a good day today, Yach."

"You too, Touji. Later, Hikari _onee-chan_." Hikari can only blush at that as a still-smirking Rits closes the door. Turning toward Yachiru, Rits can see the young girl looking at Shinji's cello case. "What's in there, Rits?" Her smirk becomes a soft smile as she goes to her side.

"Shinji's cello. It belonged to his Mother." Yachiru then looks toward Rits.

"Is he any good?"

"Oh yes. In fact, some time back, he played for me after we got back from seeing my parents' gravesite." Her smile going mischievous, Rits asks, "Wanna have some fun, Yachiru?"

"Sure." Smile on her face still, Rits softly whispers into the girl's ear. With Yachiru giggling softly before Rits leads her to the bedroom. Sliding the door open, Yachiru skips forward and softly giggles before yelling.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Jumping onto the futon to beside Shinji, Yachiru snuggles up to him and feels him running his fingers through her hair.

"Morning, Yachiru." Yachiru blinks as Shinji opens his eyes and grins softly at her. "How've you been?" Yachiru can only pout cutely before snuggling more into him.

"Aww, you ruined it!" Shinji's rumbling chuckles get her to giggle before sighing. "I've been okay. Touji and Hikari left for their date already."

"Whatever happened to Hikari _onee-chan_?" Yachiru can only giggle even more at that. With Shinji and Rits joining in. Yachiru's giggles calm down.

"You've got ears like a bat's."

"Not really. It's these walls in the apartment. They're pretty thin." At that, Shinji gets ready to get up. Only to remember one other detail. "Um, Yachiru, any chance you can wait for me in the living room? I gotta get ready."

"Okay, Shinji _onii-chan_!" Giggling raucously as she bolts off of the futon, Yachiru barely avoids Rits' attempt to tickle her. Giving him a playful smirk, Rits slides the door closed and walks behind their guest for the day.

"What do you wanna do today, Yachiru?" Yachiru only shrugs, causing Rits to roll her eyes. 'Off to a great start. Not!'

"Rits?"

"Yes, Yachiru?"

"Who're the people in the pictures?" Rits looks toward where Yachiru is before smiling softly.

"From the left in the first one is my adoptive Mother, Deidre. In the second one, Shinji's Mother, Yui, my birth Mother, Yuriko, and Asuka's Mother, Kyoko. In the third one is my Father, Hoshio."

"What happened to your birth parents, Rits?"

"They died at sea in 2nd Impact. I was fortunate, however, as Deidre came across me and adopted me." Looking back and forth at Rits and Yuriko, Yachiru can only smile widely.

"She's pretty like you are, Rits."

"She is indeed." Shinji's voice gets Rits and Yachiru to look back toward him and see he's wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts cut down to his thighs. Kneeling down to where he's eye level with Yachiru, he asks, "You like to swim?"

"Uh-huh, but there's nowhere to swim in Tokyo-3. The nearest place is in Tokyo-2."

"Well, there are some pools at NERV. I can make a call to Misato and ask her to swing a visitor pass for you." Next thing he knows, Yachiru bowls him over in a massive hug. Rits giggling at it. Chuckling, Shinji adds, "I guess I have a call to make, then."

_(Kiel's Lair; same time)_

"Tabris, welcome." The grey-haired young man nods at Kiel as the man asks, "How was the delivery?"

"A mite bit roughly, sir, due to the presence of UNP-NY Officers and a Section-2 Agent. When Cochrane's associate shot one of the UNP-NY Officers, I got out of there as all Hell had broken loose."

"Hmm, I see. In any case, while I'm loathe to send you back out so soon when you just got back, I've no choice to. For too long, the 'Scenario' has been hindered. It falls to you, Tabris, to bring forth 3rd Impact." Leaning forward intently, Kiel adds, "Do not fail me and then return, Tabris."

"Yes, Mr Kiel." Smirking, Tabris asks, "Or should I refer to you as Mr Dread?" Kiel, AKA John Dread, smirks right back before replying.

"Seeing as you know, it doesn't really matter, Tabris. Now go bring forth the destiny of humanity!" Nodding, Tabris vanishes, leaving Dread all alone in his lair. "Now to make arrangements should 3rd Impact not come about." Picking up his phone, Dread punches in a number he'd called some time ago.

"_Yes?"_

"Hello, L'Etranger, my old friend. I trust you're well."

"_Oh, John. It's been so long. I was wondering when you'd call me back."_

"Wonder no more, friend. The time has come. I trust you'd established a plan of action for what I have in mind."

"_Indeed, but it'll have to be when the target's in transit as the target is too well guarded."_

"Undoubtedly due to the instructions of SECGEN Leeds-Nez."

"_But of course, John. But, if what you're planning is to come to fruition… it'd be a moot point."_

"I'll put it to you like this, my friend. You're my contingency plan. Should 3rd Impact not come about as it should, you are to acquire the target."

"_Very well, John. I shall await your call to strike."_

"No need to wait for my call, my friend. You've taken initiative many times before. No need to stop that now."

"_I understand, John. I'll get right on it."_

"Excellent motivation. Have a pleasant day, L'Etranger."

"_You as well, John."_ With that, the call ends and Dread sits back, smirk on his face.

"Either way it goes, I win."

_(Geofront; Misato's office; thirty minutes later)_

"Aww, she's so cute!" Misato can't help but gush over Yachiru, with Shinji and Rits bracketing the small girl. "And you're babysitting for Touji and Hikari today?"

"That we are, Misato. Thought we'd bring Yachiru to swim in one of the pools today as it's a good day to swim."

"Indeed it is, Shinji." Sighing, Misato adds, "I just wish I could join you guys. Maybe when…"

"The war's over." Rits' face has a soft smile as she goes on. "We look forward to it, Misato."


	69. Chapter 69

Shinji Steel 69

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Fifteen minutes later; corridor leading to Pool 5)_

As Shinji and Rits walk with Yachiru between them, the small girl gazes along the walls and frowns.

"Shinji _onii-chan_?"

"Yes, Yachiru?"

"Why are the walls so dull? There's no life, no color to them at all. Nothing but stainless steel coloring all around us."

"You can blame the former Commander for that." Shinji's reply has a smirk on his lips that's duplicated by Rits. "It seems his artistic sense deserted him long ago." Yachiru can't help but giggle at that just as another voice joins them.

"More like it was nonexistent, Shinji." Looking behind them, Shinji and Rits see Fuyutsuki and Retnuh standing together. Smiling softly, Fuyutsuki adds, "Unless the gestation time has changed, along with the growth rate of a child post-birth, Mrs 'Ikari'…" Rits can't help but giggle at that.

"I see word spreads fast around here, Mr Fuyutsuki." Nestling Yachiru into her side, Rits says, "Yachiru Suzuhara, this is Mr Fuyutsuki and his aide, Ms Retnuh. Mr Fuyutsuki, Ms Retnuh, this is Yachiru Suzuhara, Touji's sister. Shinji and I are babysitting her so Touji and Hikari can go on their date."

"Ah. But NERV isn't exactly an ideal babysitting location, Mrs Ikari. Why bring a cute little girl to a drab place like this here?"

"Yachiru wanted to go swimming today, Ms Retnuh. So Rits and I brought her here so she can swim in Pool 5 under our direct watch." Retnuh nods her head in understanding before kneeling down to look Yachiru over.

"What do you think, since the halls are so dull, would brighten these hallways up, Yachiru?"

"Crayon art, Ms Retnuh. Maybe some rainbows and unicorns as well." Retnuh scrunches her face up before looking back at Fuyutsuki.

"It could merit scrutiny, _Sensei_." Giving him a soft smile, she gets one right back.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll consult Captain Sychola, see if any Agents are inclined toward art. Well, we shan't keep you any longer. You and your wife came to swim with a child you're both babysitting and it's incredibly bad form for me to keep you any longer."

"I don't know about that, sir. It's always nice to talk with you, sir." Fuyutsuki can only smile warmly at the three before nodding.

"Thank you, Shinji. I look forward to seeing your first child in your arms, Mrs Ikari." Tears of joy shimmering in her eyes, Rits nods at Fuyutsuki and Retnuh both before the three head on. Retnuh then hears Fuyutsuki sighing sadly.

"Is everything okay, _Sensei_? You sound sad about something."

"It's just the war and all that the Children had faced off against. I just wish they hadn't gotten mixed up in this mess. But…"

"The Evangelions won't work for adults." Sighing sadly, Retnuh adds, "I'd done some crappy things as well, _Sensei_, but they never involved children. But if involving children is needed for saving humanity from a terrible fate when no other options are available, then I'd have to make my peace with it."

"I agree, Ms Retnuh. I'd realized that myself, but it doesn't make it any easier or less agonizing." Sighing, he asks, "You did read the Dead Sea Scrolls, correct?"

"Yes sir." Shuddering, she adds, "Just thinking about what I read makes my skin crawl."

"Agreed. I trust you remember the portion about the 17th Angel."

"Yes, _Sensei_. 'The 17th Messenger will arrive in the flesh of the Lilim'." Shuddering again, Retnuh shakes her head and asks, "How'll we know what the 17th looks like, though?"

"The only way to know is when our system picks up the 'Blue Blood Pattern' exhibited by Angels." Pondering it before frowning, Retnuh has only one thing to say.

"That sucks, _Sensei_. Having to wait for the 'Blue Pattern' to show up, I mean." Fuyutsuki can only nod before replying.

"Yes, Ms Retnuh. It, indeed, sucks." Looking toward her, he sees that she has a pensive expression on her face. "What is it, Ms Retnuh?"

"I've a confession to make, _Sensei_."

"What kind?"

"Of who I am." Taking his silence as an indication for her to continue, she looks downward and goes on. "My real name's Roxanne Hunter, _Sensei_. That should be enough of a bell ringer for you."

"Fugitive from justice, escaped from a California women's Correctional Facility under mysterious circumstances." Looking intently at her, he asks, "Does Lt Aoba know?"

"No, _Sensei_, though I did tell him I have a checkered past."

"If anything, you should at least let him know as he's quite taken with you, Roxanne." Roxanne looks back up at Fuyutsuki, tears of regret shimmering in her eyes.

"And I him, _Sensei_. But I can't help fear that…" Feeling his arms wrapping around her, Roxanne melts into them and lets out a sob. "I'm so sorry, _Sensei_!"

"Shh, it's alright, Roxanne." Turning her toward the passageway to the bridge, he goes alongside her and starts walking while handing her a tissue. "Dry your eyes, young one. Can't have you looking like a mess when you see Lt Aoba, now can we?"

_(Sohryu/Katsuragi apartment; same time)_

As Asuka makes herself a light brunch, she hums to herself only to stop when a knock is heard on the door.

'Who can that be?' Going to the door, she opens it and smiles widely at who it is. "Wondergirl, hi!" The blue-haired young woman nods slightly as Asuka moves aside. "Come on in." Once Rei's done so, she asks, "Where's your other half at?

"He's asleep at home." Smiling dirtily, she asks, "Need I go on?" Asuka can't help but giggle at that.

Once they're both seated, she then asks, "What brings you here today?"

"I came to discuss the incident of the 16th Angel, Pilot Sohryu. Particularly how a robotic duplicate of my form was made at short notice." Asuka nods in understanding at that before Rei goes on. "Especially disturbing is the idea I had that the ones that made it knew that my spares were disintegrating." Next thing she knows, Asuka nods again before grinning. "Pilot Sohryu?"

"Answer the phone." Before Rei can even reply, the apartment phone rings. Blinking bewilderedly, Rei gets up and goes to the phone.

"Katsuragi/Sohryu residence. Rei Ikari speaking." Rei then hears a distorted voice in the receiver.

"_Good morning, Miss Ikari. I figured you'd have questions about what had happened sooner or later. So I had our asset stand by in case you went to her."_

"Asset? I don't understand…"

"_It's a long story. One that I can't really get into right now. But here're the basics."_

"I'm listening."

"_For the past few months, NERV has been under investigation. Particularly former-Commander Rokubungi. Around the time the 14__th__ Angel attacked, after Rokubungi was taken out of power and into UN custody, one of our analysts monitoring the room your spares were contained in noticed something disturbing."_

"Them starting to fall apart."

"_Correct. However, they didn't start until the day after and in a small amount at a time. We did a back trace to find out why that would be and found through our monitoring device that once a month, Rokubungi would enter a code embedded in his fingerprint from his office."_

"Could you have…"

"_Entered it 'for' him remotely? Negative. It was an off-grid system. Meaning the person duplicating his fingerprint would have had to be there. With knowledge of the location of the scanner. The decision was then made to make a robotic duplicate as a contingency plan should our search for the scanner come up empty. At the time of the 16__th__ Angel, the scanner had not been found and your spares were totally unusable."_ Horrified by this, Rei sinks down to the floor.

"Had I died then, I wouldn't have been resurrected. At all."

"_Correct, Miss Ikari. In all aspects, you had dodged a 'fatal bullet' according to our pointman."_ Rei gulps audibly before shuddering. _"I'm sorry this disturbs you, Miss Ikari."_

"No need to apologize. Any chance I can meet your pointman and give my thanks?" Next thing she knows, the voice chuckles.

"_You already have. And he'd said 'you're welcome' just in case."_ With that, the call ends. Rei then shakily puts the handset back into place before collapsing onto the floor. Tears falling from her red eyes, she starts sobbing. Noting Asuka's arms draping around her, Rei clutches tightly onto the redhead.

"It's alright, Rei. Let it out." As Rei does so, Asuka holds the blue-haired girl close.

_(New Nagasaki; warehouse)_

"So, Irina, do you have any idea as to who had thrown you to the jackasses?" Shintaro's query can't help but get a wry smirk from Irina.

"Isn't that supposed to be wolves, Professor?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But these are not exactly normal circumstances now are they?"

"No, they're not." Irina lets off a giggle as she adds, "Plus 'jackasses' does describe this bunch best!" Shintaro nods while chuckling before Irina sighs. "As for your query, my _rubles_ are on Yuri Costanovaski, the head of the SVR section for Japan."

"How's that?"

"He told me, when I was assigned, that I am expendable due to my completing the missions at the bare minimum."

"Talk about colder than a frozen banana in a freezer." Irina nods silently before sighing.

"Of course, that's just what I think. Any chance we can talk about something else, Professor?"

"I don't see why not. Anything in mind?"

"Your wife. What was she like?" Shintaro can't help but smile sadly, yet wistfully.

"Atsuko was the kindest woman you'd ever want to meet, Irina. She had a quiet, dignified strength about her. It may have faded over time as the cancer consumed her, but she never wavered even once." Letting off a chortle, he adds, "Every day she awoke, she'd grin and say, 'Let's see how badly I can piss "Death" off today. If not outright ruin "his" day'. She'd then laugh before getting ready for the day." Irina can't help but chuckle at that.

"I think I'd have liked to have met her, Professor. She must've been a real spitfire."

"Oh, she certainly was, Irina. And I'm sure she'd have liked meeting you." Sighing, he adds, "The day she died, it was nearing sunset. She told Mana and I that she wanted to see the sun set. To this day, I think she knew that the sunset would've been her last one, as does Mana. As she basked in the fading sunlight, with me holding her, she closed her eyes and smiled in serenity. I felt her slip away and told her that Mana and I love her. That we were blessed to have had her in our lives." As a pair of tears drip down his face, he sighs while Irina lets off a sniffle.

"I just sat there, with Atsuko in my arms, for two hours, while Mana went into the house and made the necessary calls as I was in no position to move. However, I heard her crying as she did so. For the life of me, I will never figure out how she managed to stay coherent while I just fell to pieces."

"Sounds like Mana got her strength from her while she got your smarts."

"She'd also gotten Atsuko's heart and her eyes."

"I don't doubt that." Stalk's voice is an unwelcome intrusion into their conversation as the disgrace to Interpol goes on. "But I must digress as I have very little time for chit-chat. Watts, bring forth the prototype and your hacking equipment!" Shintaro and Irina can only blink as Watts does so.

"You're going to have him hack into the prototype?"

"That's correct, Professor, seeing as you're less than forthcoming with your answers. Oddly enough, I do believe them. Therefore… the hack job."

"It's going to blow up in your face, just so you know." Stalk can't help but smirk in amusement at his statement.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's hack-proof. No connection points for computers at all. It's pretty much a standalone."

"No problem. We'll simply hack in through the wireless."

"That won't work either. Even with the on-board wireless capability, it has to be on."

"If that's required, then that's required." Turning to Watts, she frowns when she sees him scowling at Irina. "Something on your mind, Watts?"

"Yeah. She has a lot of nerve to be against us all this time. Doesn't she realize we're doing it for 'His' glory?"

'Someone's elevator is not reaching the top floor!' Shintaro's sardonic thought brings a grin to his face, only for Stalk to notice it.

"What're you grinning about, Professor?"

"Just how Watts' elevator doesn't reach the top floor."

"Ah." With that, she strides to Irina and slaps her across the face. As Irina's face swings to the side, Stalk spits out, "Next words of disrespect, Professor, I'll shoot her!" Striding away from Irina before turning back to Shintaro, she goes on. "Now, Professor, I'll make this simple. Either tell us the code to fully activate, and be truthful, or I'll shoot your new best friend in a non-lethal area."

"Don't tell these insanely brainless thugs a thing, Professor." Irina's voice is resolute as she adds, "I have a high threshold for pain. Heaven knows that listening to her talk is somewhat painful."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Stalk brings her gun back out, but before she can shoot her, the phone in Stalk's pocket rings. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Putting the gun back into her holster, she brings the phone out and snarls, "What?"

"_Just thought I'd call and see how you fare in getting the information." _The voice of their benefactor causes Stalk's eyes to bolt wide open. _"Judging from the way you answered, I'd say you're not having much luck."_

"You'd be correct, sir. An unexpected wrinkle turned up and I'm having a hard time ironing it out." Narrowing her eyes at Irina, she adds, "Of course, the SVR Agent is giving me a hard time as well. Can I go ahead and ice her?"

"_Not just yet. Once you've obtained the information needed, you can. But until then…"_

"I understand, sir." Biting her lower lip, she adds, "By now, sir, I'm sure you've heard that Cochrane's been arrested and the payment seized."

"_I haven't."_

"Oh. Well, in any case, since the money's been seized, I was wondering if…" The benefactor's voice cuts her off before she can even finish.

"_Denied. Payment in full was delivered, as promised. Just because it was seized does not entitle you to demand reparation."_

"You listen to me. Cochrane and I blew our careers to obtain the prototypes and cover our involvement in their theft up."

"_I fail to see where that's my problem."_ The man's voice is so casual, Stalk snaps.

"I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY!" Seething when she doesn't hear his voice in reply, she snarls, "HELLO? CYCLOPS?" The only reply she gets is a disconnect tone. Throwing the phone away, she relishes the sound of it breaking against the wall before storming toward the building's exit. As she does so, she snarls out, "Let's go get some lunch, Watts!"

"Alright. Should we bring them anything?"

"Hell no! If they want to be obstinate, they can go hungry for all I care! Besides, you know how I get hungry when I'm pissed off!" Watts then nods before picking up the case and carrying it toward the office. "What the Hell are you doing, Watts?!"

"Putting the prototype back into the office to lock it up."

"Don't bother with that! The prisoners are both tied up! Now let's go!" Watts nods and does so.

"Good point. Not like they can do anything since they're all tied up." Watts can't help but snicker at the pun. Only to stifle it when Stalk growls.

"What did I tell you about puns?!" Frightened at her glare, Watts races out the door, Stalk right at his heels. "Come back here and take your beating, you punster!" When the door closes, Shintaro and Irina can only blink.

"I don't know whether I should be afraid for Watts or not."

"I vote not, Irina. His pun about us being 'tied up' was quite terrible and redundant."

"That's about to become untrue, us being tied up that is." Before Shintaro can even ask, Irina's bindings fall away from her torso before she unbinds her legs. "There. Much better." Reaching over toward Shintaro, she undoes his bindings and gets up. "Just call me 'Miss Houdini'." Shintaro can't help but chuckle at that.

"Alright, 'Miss Houdini', but why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Didn't want Stalk to shoot at us when we made a break for it."

"Good point." Irina nods at that before Shintaro goes to the prototype and closes the case. "Now to hide this thing somewhere out of the way before we depart."

"I saw a ventilation grate behind one of the storage racks that looks big enough to put it in upright. But shouldn't we take it with us?"

"No. We'd be too noticeable and this thing is 35 lbs. May not be heavy by any stretch, but it'll eventually slow us down in our departure."

"Good point. This way." Nodding, Shintaro follows her until he sees the grate she talked about. As she undoes the grate mounts, Shintaro nervously looks around for any cameras that may be around. Irina notices him looking around and says, "The only cameras in here are the two at the doors and both of them can only swivel so far."

"So they couldn't have caught us moving in this direction?" His tone is hopeful, yet Irina lets out a sigh.

"They might have just enough to get a general idea, but without more specific visual information, they'd be looking for a needle in a haystack."

Once the grate's been removed, Irina moves aside for Shintaro to put it into place. Sure enough, it fits. Hurriedly, Irina puts the grate back into place. Ensuring that no sign of disturbance is evident on the grate as she does so.

"That's going to have to do, Professor. Now, shall we make like a banana and split?" Shintaro can only chuckle at that before nodding. Irina chuckles as well before they make their way in the opposite direction behind cover of the N2 storage racks. Once they've reached the end of the racks, Irina looks back at him.

"Ready, Professor?"

"As I'll ever be, dear girl." Irina nods at that before they both bolt toward the door. Not caring if the cameras catch them or not. As Irina slams the door open, she ushers Shintaro out the door before following suit.

_(Katsuragi/Sohryu apartment; same time)_

Once Rei had calmed down from her crying fit, she got up from the floor and is currently on the sofa. Eying Asuka intently. With the redhead noticing.

"What is it, Wondergirl?"

"I want in." Asuka blinks at her words before Rei goes on. "You know what I mean, Pilot Sohryu."

"Yeah, I do, Rei. Thing is, though, you don't ask to get involved. You get asked or 'offered' as my case went." Rei ponders that before her eyes go wide. Asuka noticing. "That's right. I have no real pull anyway. Besides, I'm just a probie undergoing training. The only one that can make that kind of offer would have to be my handler or the ones higher up." Rei can only nod in understanding before frowning in consternation. "What's on your brain now?"

"When I expressed my wish to meet the pointman on the investigation, the voice said I already had. But, I do not recall meeting anyone from a covert agency of any kind. Other than you, of course." Asuka can only snicker softly at that.

"Believe me, Wondergirl, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So just leave it at that and keep quiet about what you just heard. For your sake and mine."

"Understood." At Rei's deadpan tone, Asuka sees amusement in the girl's red orbs and bursts into giggles. With Rei right behind her.

_(Tokisona/Uramishi safe house; same time)_

Shizuka races into the cabin's bathroom and vomits into the toilet, Scott following to rub her back. Concerned for his paramour, he makes his decision and tells her once she's finished.

"You're seeing a Doctor tomorrow, Shizuka." As she rinses her mouth out at the sink, she silently nods before her eyes go wide.

"But how, Scott? I'm under protection! If I go out there…"

"Just leave it to me. Okay?" Shizuka silently nods as Scott wraps his arms around her and breathes in the scent of her hair. "Lilacs." Shizuka can only giggle as the two lovers exit the bathroom. With her in his arms as they return to the dining area. As a worried Kyusuke gazes toward her, Shizuka looks back and weakly smiles at him.

"I'm okay, Doctor Tokisona. Scott's taking me to see a Doctor tomorrow. With a different name, it seems." Her smile going sheepish, she adds, "Too bad you can't be my Doctor. But given the lack of equipment here…" Kyusuke nods while chuckling.

"I know. Of course, in retrospect, I think I'll be happier as a farmer or a painter once the whole thing's over with." Shizuka can only grin softly at him before he turns toward Scott. "What will her name be in public, Marshal Walker?"

"Well, it's a name I'd been pondering and thought to be pretty enough. So I went ahead and made the ID for it." Shyly reaching into his blazer's inner pocket, Scott brings out the ID and hands it to Shizuka. Her eyes can't help but go wide at the name before she giggles.

"You've been watching 'Naruto', haven't you?" A sheepish grin from Scott sends her into a fit of laughter before she calms back down. "Suzika Uzumaki. I gotta admit, it's creative. Which brings me to another query."

"Go ahead."

"How're we gonna get there? The cars outside just scream 'COP'."

"No need to worry, Suzi." Shizuka breaks into another giggle fit at the short form of her new name. "I've got a way around that." Gillespie's eyes can't help but go wide at that.

"You mean… the Stingray? You brought the Stingray? Where is it? I haven't seen that thing since we got posted here."

"It's close, Gillespie. No need to worry about that."

"You sly devil." Gillespie's eyebrows quirk in amusement as he asks, "What do you think the old man who sold it to you would do if he knew what you had in mind for it?"

"I think he'd be pleased that I helped someone with it. Much like he did people long ago." Kyusuke and Shizuka can only blink perplexedly at that while Myers, Gillespie and Higgins nod in agreement. Myers then snaps his fingers.

"I think we should have a toast to him. Whoever he was." Getting up from the table, he crosses to the refrigerator and opens it. "I believe grape juice should serve quite nicely for the toast." Grinning at Scott, he asks, "Or would you rather wait until a more suitable occasion for a toast?"

"I think we should wait on that, Marshal Myers." Shizuka's face has a soft smile on it before she adds, "At least until we get back from seeing the Doctor."

"You wanna go now, huh?" Shizuka nods, with Scott nodding his understanding. "Alright. Let's go." With that, the two exit the cabin, Kyusuke and the others right behind them. When Shizuka sees the car, she can only smile widely at it.

"A black 1965 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. 327 cubic inch, 375 horsepower 5.36 liter V8 engine with the Rochester fuel injection system." Looking inside, she adds, "Automatic transmission and bucket seats."

"I'm impressed." Shizuka can only shrug haplessly while grinning.

"It's something of a hobby for me since I was little. Studying American muscle cars and comparing them to cars from around the world." Scott nods his understanding before opening the passenger side door. As Shizuka slides into the seat, she feels the contours of the black cloth seats. "Were the seats like this or leather-like vinyl?"

"Leather-like vinyl. I figured since I and anyone I'd have in the car with me would be wearing shorts on warm days, I might as well get cloth coverings to cover the vinyl. Stave off any discomfort." Shizuka can only smile while nodding in agreement.

"Good investment." Scott can only nod back before closing the door and walking to the driver's side, bringing out the keys in the process. Opening the door, he slides into the driver's seat and closes the door before starting the engine. Hearing the powerful V8 purring, Shizuka then asks, "We have enough gas to get there and back?"

"Yeah. Full tank. By the time we get back, we should be at ¾ of a tank." Shizuka nods at that as Scott moves the lever down to 'D' before stomping on the accelerator. As the car roars down the gravel way, Shizuka can only yell out.

"OH YEAH!"

_(NERV; Pool 5)_

As Shinji enters the pool area, he sees Rits and Yachiru standing at the poolside, looking at a corner of the room. Looking toward where they're looking, he can only chuckle softly before walking up to behind Rits and softly embracing her from behind. Placing his hands onto her still-slender belly, he feels Rits putting her hands onto his.

"Mmm." Tilting her head back toward him, she pecks his lips and asks, "What do you think of our swimsuits, Shinji?" Taking a good look at the both of them, Shinji can only smile softly. Yachiru in a pink one-piece with Rits wearing a suit much like Asuka's the day of the 8th Angel, only with blue stripes.

"I'll tell you about yours later, Rits…" Leaning into her ear, he murmurs, "When we're alone with no young ears nearby." Rits can only giggle at that as Shinji looks toward Yachiru and grins softly. "It looks good on you, Yachiru."

"Thanks, Shinji _onii-chan_. Rits _onee-chan_ gave me her old swimsuit from when she was my age." Looking back toward the corner, she asks, "What are those, Shinji _onii-chan_?"

"They're scuba rigs, Yachiru." Rits' reply is tender as she gently runs her fingers through the little girl's hair. "It's how people are able to breathe down deep underwater."

"Do you and Shinji _onii-chan_ use them, Rits _onee-chan_?"

"Yes. In fact, we can use three different rigs. The rigs over there, for example, are the kind I qualified on and used for the class trip to Okinawa. Along with the ones Shinji and I both first certified on."

"Can you and Shinji _onii-chan _teach me, Rits _onee-chan_? I'd like to qualify."

"I can't, at least for a while, Yachiru. And Shinji would need to be a certified instructor to do so."

"How long is a 'while', Rits _onee-chan_? When will Shinji _onii-chan_ become one?"

"Looking at nine-ten months, Yachiru. As for when…" Her voice trailing off as she looks toward Shinji, she smiles softly when Shinji picks it up.

"I can always see about getting certification when I'm done here at NERV. Of course, it won't be for a while."

"That's a long while." Kinking her head to the side, she looks up toward Rits and asks, "Why will it take that long, Rits _onee-chan_?"

"Because inside me is something very delicate and precious." Softly running her left hand's fingers along her belly, she adds, "To scuba dive now will not be a good idea for me." Yachiru can't help but blink up at her.

"What's inside you, Rits _onee-chan_?"

"A baby, Yachiru." As the girl's eyes go wide, Rits nods and smiles warmly as she says, "That's right, Yachiru. I'm going to be a Mommy." Yachiru can only be awed at Rits' smile.

'She looks so happy!'

_(Treadwell Industries; Sam's office)_

Checking his watch, Sam nods slightly before reaching down into his desk's bottom drawer and bringing out a snifter of Cognac and a shot glass. Pouring a small amount into the glass, Sam then brings out a photo frame before checking his watch again.

"Here's to you guys." With that, he gulps down the liquid, not knowing he was being watched the whole time.

"So that's what you do every year on this day." Edith's voice gets his attention before he turns toward her. Nodding her head toward the frame, she asks, "Your old unit?" Sam looks back at the frame and smiles sadly.

"Yeah. 1258th Air-Cav. They called us 'The Reapers' as anytime we went up, the enemy would be decimated. However, on our last mission…"

"Things went wrong." Stepping toward his desk and sitting down across from him, she asks, "What happened?"

"We'd gotten Intel that the cartels had joined forces just south of the border. The southern government at the time was weak, yet determined, to do its' part in stemming the cartels' progress."

"So you said when we talked to Dr Hanson. What happened?"

"A Lieutenant Colonel from Intelligence was assigned to give us the briefing. Plans were finalized and we took off in the early daylight."

"But everything went to Hell in a hand-basket when you got there." Sam's nod tells her all. "Was it compromised?"

"I've spent many years thinking exactly that, E. There were 250 of us altogether. Only 125 came back."

"What became of the Officer from Intelligence? I mean, there's no way you wouldn't have decked him one when you got back."

"Oh I did. Even more, when he saw me, he was outright shocked. I sneeringly asked him, 'What? Surprised I'm not dead, bastard?'. I then decked him before the Base MPs grabbed me." Chuckling softly, he adds, "The JAG Lawyer assigned to the case offered me the option to resign my commission or be court-martialed. With a guilty verdict well assured given the amount of witnesses on site. I chose the former. Of course, the prick didn't like that one bit." Passing her the picture frame, he adds, "Second from the right, front row, is where the bastard is." Next thing he knows, he hears a shocked gasp. "E?"

"That's him, Sam."

"Him who?"

"The guy that killed my folks." Looking back at him, she asks, "What's his name?"

"John Adernos is what he called himself." Reaching down into his desk drawer again, he brings out a round piece of wood and hands it to E. When she looks at it, she gasps before roaring in laughter. On the piece is an enlarged shot of Adernos' face. As E laughs, he chuckles. "May not be the real thing, but it's a great stress reliever."

"I have no doubt. Although…" Walking to his office door before closing and locking it, she adds, "I know of another kind of stress reliever." Before she can even step further toward him, there's a knock on the door. "Now who can that be?" Unlocking the door, she grins at who it is.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Deidre's query gets a wide smile from Sam and Edith both.

"Nonsense, Deidre. Having second thoughts of being a teacher?" Deidre can only chuckle while shaking her head in the 'negative' at Sam's question. "Oh, shoot." Indicating a seat in front of his desk, he asks, "What's on your mind?"

"Felt like getting out of the house before I finished up my packing. I was walking around and thought I'd pop in on you." Seeing the photo frame on Sam's desk, she adds, "Don't think I've seen that one before."

"My old unit from my time in fighting in the Border Wars. Care to see?"

"Sure." Gingerly lifting the frame from his desk before looking at it, Deidre grins. "Peek-a-boo, I see you. First in the middle, right by the placard. 1258th Air-Cav, 41st Flight Combat Regiment." Her eyes sweep over the people in the photo until they narrow and she snarls. "What… in… the… fuck?"

"Deidre? What is it? What's wrong?" The only reply Sam gets from Deidre is the sound of cardboard being pierced by Deidre's nails. "Deidre?"

"How many lives did you lose to this bastard, Sam?" Understanding the question, Sam can only sigh.

"125 good men and women, Deidre." Next thing he knows, Deidre silently puts the frame back down onto his desk and exits the office. Before Sam can even get up as well, Deidre's voice erupts. Enraged.

"YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" A loud crash is audible while Deidre's storm goes on. "HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU INTEND TO FUCK OVER?!" Another crash is barely heard in her yell.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU FUCKED MYSELF AND PETER OVER!" The sound of glass breaking gets their attention before she yells again. "BUT YOU HAD TO FUCK OVER MY BOSS BEFORE HE EVEN BECAME MY BOSS?!"

The sound of her growling is heard before she yells out, "YOU'D BETTER HOPE I NEVER FIND YOU, DREAD!" Next thing they know, a loud crash is heard from outside.

With trepidation, Sam and Edith both look outside to the street level and wince. A white BMW SUV. With an office desk embedded in its' body. While in a 'No Parking' zone.

"Well, at least whoever parked there will learn not to do it again." Edith can't help but snort at Sam wanting to see the bright side. "Of course, given that the idiot's parked there repeatedly…"

Edith starts to cackle at that, with Sam following suit before soft feminine sobs come from the office area. They both exit Sam's office and see Deidre sitting on the floor, her feet behind her, her body wracking in sobs. Concerned for her, they both go to her, paying no attention to the devastation around them. Edith gets to her side and holds the distraught woman closely.

"Deidre? You okay?" At her 'negative' headshake, Edith asks, "Did you see someone you recognized in Sam's picture?" At Deidre's tremor-filled nod, Edith asks, "Where in the picture, Deidre?"

"Second from the right, front row." Through the remnants of the broken window, a man's scream is audible.

"MY CAR! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" Edith can't help but snicker at that, getting Deidre's attention.

"Do I even wanna know?" Edith nods before hefting Deidre up and taking her over to the broken window. Deidre looks down before gasping and letting a snicker escape. "He's gonna have a hard time collecting from his insurance company. Especially since he was illegally parked." The Treadwells both nod, snickers escaping, before Deidre sighs. "Sorry about the mess, by the way."

"Given what we heard, you were long overdue for a temper attack." Sam looks Deidre in the eye and says, "I'm not gonna ask how you knew him, or in what capacity, but if you wanna talk, our ears are open."

"Our? You mean… he affected you as well, Edith?" Edith's nod tells her everything. "How?"

"He was the one that killed my folks when I was little when the Outriders came around. In fact, he was the one that told my folks what he'd said."

"What did he say to them?"

"'No one shall defy our will and live'." Her lips trembling, Edith adds, "He then shot my Mother before shooting my Father."

"That's just like him. An asshole that apparently woke up hating the world and decided to shit all over it and its' inhabitants."

_(Hyuga apartment; same time)_

As a nude Makoto lies in bed, with an equally nude Maya snuggled against him, he can't help but run his fingers through her short-cut hair. Next thing he knows, she lightly giggles.

"That feels nice, Makoto." Looking up toward him, she has a sultry smile on her face only for it to fade at the sound of her stomach rumbling. Her cheeks then go pink as she says, "Oh my." Makoto can only smile softly at her.

"I think we can both do with something to eat, Maya. I'm feeling hungry as well." Getting up from the bed, he allows the sheet covering him to fall away from his body, giving Maya a look at him. Maya can't help but lick her lips lasciviously at the sight of his member. Out of the corner of his right eye, Makoto sees her licking her lips. "Maya?"

"I'm just admiring you, Makoto."

Exiting the bed as well, she allows the sheet to fall from her body, allowing Makoto to see her in her glory. Small but pert breasts, a trim waist and a small patch of hairs at her crotch. Makoto's member can't help but start hardening at the sight of her and Maya can't help but softly giggle.

"Want me to take care of that first before we eat or the other way around?"

"Let's eat first." Makoto's eyes suddenly go wide in shock before he slaps himself on his forehead. "Oh man! We didn't use protection! And I have no condoms at all!"

"Aw, you're worried you may've knocked me up. How sweet!" Maya then strides toward him before encircling his member in her hand and strokes him. "In all fairness though, I wouldn't mind being pregnant by you, Makoto." She gently tugs him out of the room and toward the kitchen. Once they're there, Maya releases his member. Looking up into his eyes, she sees he's pensive. "Makoto?"

"This may seem to be an awkward time, Maya, but marry me?" Maya's reply is nonverbal, as she pulls him into a passionate kiss where their tongues dance together again until…

GROWL

As the two break off their kiss, Maya's face goes beet red and Makoto smiles warmly down at her.

"Let's go ahead and eat, Maya. We've got all day to do this." Maya can only giggle as he sets about making brunch. As she sits down, Maya feels a rivulet of his essence seep out of her opening and trickle down her leg. Putting a hand over her lower belly, she has one thought.

'Right on schedule for my cycle.' With that, she watches Makoto as he sees about making breakfast. As she watches him, she murmurs, "I've something to confess, Makoto."

"Go ahead, Maya. I'm all ears." Maya can only smile warmly at him from behind.

"Ever since we met, I've had the … biggest… crush on you." Stopping, Makoto turns back toward her.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Maya?"

"I was still pretty shy."

"Huh. Why would that get in the way?"

"It's because the guys in school would always feel intimidated by my smarts and avoid me because of my looks."

"Oh please." Bringing up his hands and framing them, he adds, "You're pretty enough to be a model." Maya can't help but go beet red at that.

"Makoto, please!" Clasping the sides of her face, Maya's smile goes wide when Makoto walks up to her and puts a finger to her lips.

"And if they couldn't handle your smarts, then they weren't even worth your time."

With that, he leans down and gently brushes his lips against hers. With Maya draping her hands over his head, deepening the kiss into a passionate Frencher. Only…

GGGGRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL

Maya ends the kiss, a sheepish grin on her face, before she breaks into giggles. Makoto chuckling as well.

"We'd better eat before anything else happens." Maya can only nod while giggling at Makoto's words.

_(Kyushu Island; outskirts of Akaike; same time)_

Kaji and Bledsoe watch the MP EVA construction site while the other fourteen Agents sleep. Sabotaging the MP EVAs proved to be tiring work, but they did manage to plant explosives in hard to reach spots within the giant beings before covering up their work.

"So, Marvin…" Kaji's voice gets Bledsoe's attention before the spy goes on. "Just how did you get in with 'N-Tek' anyways?" Bledsoe can't help but grin wryly at Kaji.

"I'll put it to you like this, Kaji. I wasn't the nicest person in the 'hood. I got caught and was made an offer I couldn't refuse. During my time, I got my act straightened out and made a better life for myself. Then I caught N-Tek's eye and now here I am." Shrugging, he adds, "I don't want to traumatize you with the details. Otherwise, Agent Katsuragi'll have my head if you're catatonic in shock."

"I'm still trying to get that reconciled in my head. Misato, an Agent. How the Hell that happen?"

"It was through the field reports of her handler and the section chiefs."

"What's her handler like, anyway?"

"Don't really know all that much about him. But I do know that he sometimes works with Agent Steel." Kaji can't help but smile at that.

"Sure like to meet him sometime." The grin on Bledsoe's face gets an arched eyebrow.

"You already have."

_(NYC; Same time)_

"Aw, man, that was a good meal." Hearing Nikita giggle beside him, Brian asks, "Nik?"

"Just amused at how the waiter's jaw dropped when you had five consecutive servings. For a while there, I was worried that you'd never eaten before." Brian could only sheepishly shrug before Nikita snuggles into him. "So, what's next?"

"I need to call Captain Sychola, let him know we'll be en route to Tokyo-3 tomorrow." Bringing out his phone, Brian hits the pre-set number. After one ring, the line picks up.

"_Section 2, Captain Sychola's office."_ Machiko's voice brings a smile to Brian's face before he replies.

"Hey, Machiko, this is Agent Dyson. Is Captain Sychola about?"

"_Oh hi, Agent Dyson! One moment and I'll put him on."_ Sure enough…

"_Sychola here. How was your expedition, slugger?"_

"I got my answers and a resolution, sir."

"_Excellent. When do you expect to return?"_

"That's actually why I'm calling, sir. We expect to be back in Tokyo-3 by nightfall tomorrow. With guests and a gift for you, sir."

"_Guests and a gift, huh? You really shouldn't have on the gift, but what's the deal on the guests?"_

"One's a VIP resulting from a notification I did today."

"_Notification? What kind of… oh. Regarding…"_

"Yes, sir. I recalled the former spouse living here in NYC and decided to proceed with the notification without instruction from you."

"_Alright. I'll get Lieutenant Hisnokasu to handle the VIP. The other guests?"_

"I'll inform you in person, sir. I don't think you'd quite believe me over the phone."

"_That bad, huh?"_

"Not bad, exactly. More like unexpected."

"_Okay. Anything else?"_

"A contingent of Agents for the 'gift', sir. With a prisoner transport for the 'gift'."

"_Oh, that kind of 'gift', huh? Arm level?"_

"The highest, the better, sir. The 'gift' is considered to be dangerous."

"_I got it. I'll see you upon arrival at the Geofront. Have a safe flight, Dyson."_

"Yes, sir." With that, the call ends and Brian sighs. "At least he took it well."

_(NERV; Pool 5)_

As Yachiru rises to the surface, with Shinji following behind her, she breaks the surface and squeals in giggles when Shinji tickles her right foot before surfacing as well. Without looking toward his 'wife', Shinji grins at Yachiru.

"Not bad. How long was that now, Rits? A minute and a half?" From her position at the shallow end, Rits nods. Before she can answer, however…

"Just about, yeah." Stunned at the voice, Shinji and Rits turn and see Ritsu and Matt standing together. Ritsu, clad in the same one-piece swimsuit as from the day Shinji first arrived, smiles warmly at the sight of Shinji and Yachiru swimming together. "And who is the little charmer I see in the pool with you, Shinji?"

"Doctors Akagi and Hanson, this is Yachiru Suzuhara. Yachiru, these are Doctors Ritsuko Akagi and Matt Hanson."

"Are you a model, Doctor Akagi?" Ritsu can only smile softly at the cutie.

"I can only wish, sweetie. Much like I can already tell you'll make a good Father, Shinji."

"Thanks, Dr Akagi. How're you doing today?" The brunette shrugs as she takes a seat by Rits' side, a swim-trunk clad Matt following suit.

"Same old routine. Going over EVA 01 and 02's systems, keeping track of expended medical necessities. That kind of thing." Gently rubbing her belly, she adds, "Plus doing my best to ensure this little one makes it to term." Looking toward Rits, she then asks, "How about yourself, Mrs Ikari? Any concerns I should know about?"

"Nothing major, but I'd like to talk to you in private when you get a chance." Ritsu nods as Rits slides herself into the pool. "For now, though, it's time I swam with my hubby and our charge." As Rits swims with Shinji and Yachiru, Ritsu can gaze softly at the three. Next thing she knows, Matt rises up to stand beside her. Ritsu looks up at him and notices him smirking.

"Matt? What're you planning?" Matt doesn't reply. He just gently lifts Ritsu into his arms, resulting him her kicking and screaming. "Matt! What're you doing?!"

"Just going for a little dip with my sweetheart is all." With that, Matt bounds off the edge of the pool into the deep end, submerging the both of them. Five seconds later, they both surface. Matt with a mischievous grin. Ritsu with a scowl on her face. Only for the scowl become a smirk. With Matt noticing. "Why am I not liking your smirk?"

"Dunno. Could be, however, because of this!" Sweeping her arm toward him, she sends a wave of water against his face. As his face drips with water, she says, "It just goes to show that you'll always be all wet, Matt!"

"True. Of course, I'm not as wet as you always have been since I knew you, 'Suko." Ritsu's jaw can only drop at Matt's audacity at the double meaning. Recovering her jaw, a now-smirking-again Ritsu has only one thing to say.

"This means war."

_(WA State Medical Center; one hour later)_

"Suzika Uzumaki." The Japanese woman raises her head up at the call and blinks at the Assistant. "The Doctor will see you now."

"Thank you." The Assistant nods and escorts Suzika to an examination room. Opening the door, the Assistant allows Suzika to see a kindly old woman of Korean descent within the room. Once Suzika's inside, the Assistant closes the door.

"Hello, Ms Uzumaki, I'm Dr Lee. Have a seat, please." Suzika nods at Dr Lee and sits down on the table while Dr Lee looks over her paperwork. "Okay, on your paperwork, it says you have no current Medical records on file."

"Yes, Doctor. Mainly because they'd been destroyed in a fire three years ago. I haven't been to a Doctor since."

"And why, may I ask?"

"Because the fire happened an hour after my last visit. I considered myself to be a jinx when it comes to Doctors."

"Hmm, I see. So what convinced you to chance jinxing me?" Suzika can't help but softly titter.

"My boyfriend. He noticed I'd been feeling under the weather and told me, 'You're not a jinx, Suzi. So get that nutty thought out of your head'. I was still unsure, but I agreed to give myself another chance."

"Well, as long as this visit doesn't result in a blaze…" The two share a giggle before Dr Lee goes on. "So you're here for a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, Dr."

"What made you think pregnancy?"

"I'd been pregnant before. Years ago." Dr Lee nods in understanding at that.

"How did it come out?"

"I lost the baby in an act of utter stupidity. I got drunk and crashed my car." Tears falling out of her eyes, she murmurs, "That haunts me to no end."

"I see. Well, let's see what your blood says." Suzika nods at that before presenting her left arm. Dr Lee swabs the offered arm with antiseptic cream before slipping a sampling needle into the vein. Once the sample's been collected, Dr Lee brings out a pad of gauze and positions it over the entry point. Slipping the needle out, she puts the gauze over it.

"Hold that, if you please." Suzika nods as the Dr brings out stretch-tape and puts it over the gauze. "Leave that in place for three hours, Ms Uzumaki." Suzika nods as Dr Lee puts the sampler into a blood processing machine. "It'll take about ten minutes for the bloodwork to come back with the results." Suzika nods in understanding before putting her right hand over her belly. With Dr Lee noticing. "You're hoping you're to be a Mother, aren't you?"

"I am." Her voice is so soft, Dr Lee had to strain herself in hearing her.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

A subdued Suzika comes back into the waiting room, only for her to smile upon seeing her boyfriend. Six red roses in hand. Walking up to him, she feels his lips against hers as he embraces her. Remembering they aren't exactly alone, Suzika ends the kiss. With her eyes promising 'later' before eying the roses again.

"Oh, Scott, how sweet." Scott can only shrug while grinning sheepishly.

"Just felt you'd need a mood booster, is all."

"Good to see you've recovered from your shyness issues, Scott." Blinking, Scott turns toward the feminine voice and grins.

"Alex!" Chuckling softly, he hefts a slender blond into the air before hugging her. With her returning the hug. "I haven't seen you since graduation from UNLETC!"

"I know!" Releasing him from her arms, she adds, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"I could say the same of you." Looking back toward Suzika, he adds, "Suzika Uzumaki, this is Alex Wheeler. She went through UNLETC with me and we graduated together. Alex, my girlfriend, Suzi." Alex looks Suzika over and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Suzika. Have you been keeping Scott out of trouble?"

"When I can. But he's a handful." Alex can only nod while giggling at that. "Of course, this little one's probably going to be just like him."

Alex's giggles become outright laughter while Scott looks back at her before smiling widely.

"You mean… I'm gonna be a Daddy?" Suzika nods at him and is quickly, yet gently wrapped in his arms again. Feeling his lips against her ear, she hears him softly say, "I love you, Shizuka."

"I love you too, Scott." Tears of joy dripping from her eyes, she breaks away from Scott before looking back at Alex. "Judging from the way he greeted you, I'd say the bitch that broke his heart was not you."

"You'd be correct, Suzika. Of course, if anything, Scott's more like a brother to me." Smirking softly, she adds, "Of course, I did tease him on occasion during training just to see if I could get him to respond."

"And did he?"

"Slightly. About as far as we got were hugs behind the instructors' backs and stayed that way up until after graduation." Her smirk becoming a scowl, she adds, "I had so wanted to club her over the head with my nightstick back then, but now… not so much."

"I see. What's your current viewpoint?" Alex's scowl switches back to a smirk so quickly, Shizuka can only blink to be sure her eyes are working right.

"Simple. She ever shows up in my neck of the woods, she's getting a ticket. Even if it's just where a warning is enough, her ass is getting a ticket."

"So he told you who she was?" At Alex's nod, Shizuka rolls her eyes. "Seems you got further with him than you just said."

"Not exactly. We went to a bar our graduation night. I got him so rip-roaring drunk, he spilled all to me. Once he got done spilling, he got silly." Shizuka can only blink before looking at Scott before looking back at Alex before back at Scott before back at Alex.

"Scott got silly? My sweet, sober, shy Scott?" At Alex's nod, Shizuka asks, "How silly did he get?" Before Alex can even reply to it however, the woman she knows as Suzika gasps in horrified shock. Scott noticing the gasp.

"What is it, Suzi?"

"That man, outside the window, left side." Scott looks and sees a dark-haired Caucasian man looking away from the window. With him is a blond-haired man talking in an animated manner.

"You know him?"

"He's the one who… who…" Trembling in fear, Shizuka huddles into Scott, resulting in him looking toward Alex.

"If you'll excuse us, Alex."

"Scott, what's going on? Why's Suzika all bent out of shape?" Seeing Scott wave her closer, she does so. Next thing she knows, Scott whispers into her ear.

"I'll have to tell you later. But here's the gist of it. Suzi's not just my girlfriend, she's also a protected witness. That guy out there's the one that killed her previous boyfriend, an Okinawa Police Officer. I gotta get her out of here, like now." Alex nods her understanding.

"Okay. Make like you're heading out of town, but turn toward my parents' place. I'll go on ahead of you." Scott nods at Alex before softly edging Shizuka on.

Leaving a flabbergasted crowd in their wake. Within minutes, Scott had gotten Shizuka out the door and to the Stingray. Upon seeing Alex's Sheriff's Office pickup pull out of the lot, Scott quickly gets them both in. Not seeing the man Shizuka had spotted looking right her as the black Stingray pulls out. Heading toward a blue sedan, the man quickly gets in and brings out a phone from the glove box.

"It's Stone. I just spotted the Uramishi bitch. Instructions?"

"_Kill her and anyone with her, Stone. Do not dare fail me and return for you know the price of failure."_

"Yes, My Master." Ending the call, Stone starts the car and speeds off after the Stingray.

Inside the Stingray, Shizuka's trembling tapers off, yet she's still nervous. Looking toward Scott, she sees he's intent on both driving and watching out for the guy that had murdered her previous love. Deciding for a distraction, Shizuka smirks at Scott.

"So, she's pretty."

"That she is. But I'm not in her league."

"I don't know about that, Scott. Looked to me like she thought you were." Scott gives a soft smirk before it fades away.

"Don't look now, but we got a tail. Blue sedan. Could be the guy that killed Tsukune." Seeing the blue sedan speed up behind him, Scott grits out. "Hang on tight, Shizuka." Nodding as Scott speeds up, Shizuka lowers herself into the seat as much as possible while putting her hands onto her belly.

'Please, let us make it through this with our baby intact!' Feeling him take a sharp turn, Shizuka looks back out the split window and sees the blue sedan still behind them.

"He's still back there!"

"Demented fucker drives like a cop." Seeing a sign for 'road work ahead' pass by them, Scott sees an earth mover making its way toward a pile of soil that's covering the width of the roadway. 'If we time this just right… we should be able to avoid the boom as it comes up. Along with the rest of the mover. Albeit barely.' With that, he presses down on the accelerator, getting Shizuka's attention.

"Scott?"

"If you know any prayers for what I've in mind, you might wanna start saying them." Shizuka looks ahead and gulps before weakly grinning.

"In case you don't pull this off, Scott, I love you. It's been great."

"Likewise." As the car looms closer to the pile, Scott chances a glance and sees Shizuka's eyes are wide open. "You sure you don't want to close your eyes?"

"If I'm gonna die, I'd rather see it coming than not." Scott can only nod before pressing down on the accelerator one last time as the car reaches the pile. As the car's speed sends it flying over the pile and earth mover, Shizuka screams, "OOOOHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" Upon feeling the car touch down onto the road, Scott stops the car, intent on seeing if their pursuer follows them or not.

Inside his sedan, Stone can't believe his eyes over seeing the black Stingray jump the pile of soil covering the roadway. Cackling madly, he stomps down on the accelerator as well.

"Two can play, boy!" As the sedan's engine roars, Stone maintains his course and the car begins its leap. Only to be stopped by the earth mover's scoop. The impact is so great, it detonates the engine, with the flames engulfing the car. Killing Stone instantly.

Back inside the Stingray, Shizuka and Scott can't help but wince at the explosion of the car. Next thing Scott knows, Shizuka sighs in disappointment.

"Well that's just great." Scott looks over at Shizuka and sees her looking toward him, pouting. "Who am I going to testify against now?" Scott can't but feel his lips twitching upward. Neither can Shizuka. They both then erupt into laughter before Scott resumes the drive. Leaving the scene far behind. "You think you can find your way to Alex's parents' house from here? I'd like to meet them."

"Yeah. In fact, there's a cut-off road just ahead that'll take us that way."

"Great!" With that, Scott keeps driving while Shizuka smirks softly. 'You can rest in peace now, Tsukune.'

Author's Notes; Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Real life issues kept popping up and my laptop's hard drive crashed on me before I could finish it. Fortunately the DRC was able to recover what I had on there. Now, for an omake to celebrate!

OMAKE

"That's going to blow up on you. Just so you know." Next thing Shintaro, Irina, Stalk and Watts know, a small form clad in rags and clutching a detonator plunger runs out.

"Did somebody say 'blow up'?" Pressing down onto the plunger, the figure cackles madly when Stalk and Watts wind up covered in soot. Just as quickly as the figure arrived, the figure races off, still cackling. Shintaro and Irina can't help but blink at what'd just happened. Irina then broaches the subject.

"Did that actually happen or was I hallucinating just now?"


	70. Chapter 70

Shinji Steel 70

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Treadwell Industries; same time)_

While Deidre and Edith work on restoring the work area to working conditions, Sam makes arrangements for the broken window's replacement.

"Yes, that's right. No, I don't know what broke it. Great, thanks." Ending the call, he looks back down at the enlarged picture he'd shown Edith and scowls. "I would so love to see Deidre fling your ass out the window from this floor, you son of a bitch. But, until then…"

Crossing to the wall right by his doorway, he puts the picture on the wall and goes back to his desk. Reaching into it with both hands, he brings out an air pistol and a small case of air darts. Smirking as he loads and cocks the air pistol, he finishes.

"This is the next best thing." Aiming the pistol, he pulls the trigger.

THWACK

The noise gets both Edith and Deidre's attention, along with Sam's chortles. Curious, they both go to his office and see him aiming a small black gun at the wall. When they look at the wall, they both gasp before giggling. An air dart had landed right on Dread's nose.

"That explains the small holes that had me laughing, Anaheim. How many of those mug shots do you go through?"

"Depends on my mood." Firing another dart, he asks, "Either of you wanna give it a try?"

"Sure."

"I'm game." Deidre's reply is so eager, Sam can't help but grin. "How does it go?"

"Okay. Deidre, you're first since you seem to have some rage left in you." Deidre nods, with Edith nodding in agreement, a wide grin on her face. "Stand behind the desk with me." Once Deidre's gotten there, he goes on. "Face the wall there. What do you see?"

"A miserable low-life piece of shit that thinks the world owes him a living." Nodding at her summation, Sam hands her the air pistol.

"Cock it and show 'him' just how wrong 'he' is." Smirking, Deidre does so.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this. Just don't expect perfection first time out. I've never even fired a gun before. Let alone an air type."

"What kind of associate of his were you?"

"One that didn't much care for physical violence." Shrugging as she aims the air pistol, she smirks again and adds, "But in this bastard's case, I'm more than willing, and eager, to make an exception." Pulling the trigger, she sees the dart quickly appear in Dread's left eye. "Bet you didn't 'see' that coming, Dread." Sam and Edith both cackle at that while Deidre sighs. "Too bad that's only in folklore."

"What is?"

"People feeling pain through pictures of themselves, Edith." Shrugging, Deidre cocks it again. "Never hurts to think about the concept, though."

THWACK

_(Dread's compound; same time)_

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! MY NOSE AND EYES! FIRST MY NOSE! THEN MY LEFT EYE! THEN MY RIGHT EYE!" Seething in agony, Dread grumbles angrily. "How the fuck am I supposed to prepare for Godhood with my nose and eyes flaring up in pain?!"

_(Treadwell Industries)_

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Shrugging as Deidre cocks it again, Sam asks, "When you were looking at the picture, what made you suspect I lost people to him anyway?"

"That's just the way the bastard is. If he sees the opportunity to remove any potential obstacle or people that give his friends in the 'mutual benefits club' he's involved with difficulties, he's involved."

THWACK

"Forehead shot. Nice. Thinking about sending a .45 or two into his coconut?" Before Deidre can reply to Edith's query, a man wearing a white business suit storms off the elevator and toward Sam's office. "Now what?"

"I want to speak to whoever's in charge and I mean right fuckin' now!" Not paying any heed to the fact that Sam's in charge, in his office and not alone, the man goes on. "My vehicle was just destroyed by one of your desks! I demand satisfaction!" Sam can't help but roll his eyes at the man.

"You had it coming when you parked there, multiple times, illegally. You were told time and time again to not park there. By both myself and the local law enforcement."

"Bah! My deal with the Commander of NERV supersedes Tokyo-3 law! Don't believe me? Get Commander Ikari on the phone! He'll tell you!" Deidre can't help but roll her eyes at the dunce before them.

'Guess he hadn't heard Rokubungi's not in power anymore. Let alone cut off from the Ikari name.' Looking toward Sam, she asks, "Mind if I make the call, Mr Treadwell?" Getting what Deidre's playing at, Sam nods.

"Go ahead. And put it on speaker as well." Nodding back at him, Deidre does so. A minute later, a soft female voice is heard on the speaker.

"_NERV Commander's Office."_

"Hey, Nemu. It's Deidre Takamiya at Treadwell Industries. Is the Commander free to take a call right now?"

"_Yes, Ms Takamiya. The Commander told me some time back that your calls are more than welcome. Hold one, please."_ Sure enough, one minute later…

"_Katsuragi here."_ The man's eyes bulge out in shock at the other feminine voice.

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"_Misato Katsuragi, Commander of NERV. Now who's there on the other end? I was told Deidre Takamiya was on the phone when I was doing my reports. And Nemu doesn't lie to me about my friends."_

"Hey, Misato. Deidre here. We've something of a prickly situation. Mainly consisting of a prick, an illegally parked SUV that belonged to him, and a desk that pretty much rendered it into a pancake."

"_Hmm, I see. What's the prick's story?"_

"My story is that a deal between myself and Commander Ikari assured me I can park anywhere I like. Even in 'No Parking' zones. Without fearing repercussions. So, if you'll put me on the phone with him so we can get this whole misunderstanding cleared up, I'll be on my way."

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but former Commander Rokubungi is no longer in Command. He is, in fact, in the brig facing a tribunal. Making your deal with him null and void."_ The sound of leather creaking is audible as Misato finishes. _"How many times, if at all, were you told not to park there?"_

"Commander Katsuragi, Sam Treadwell here. He was told at least eighteen times over the last two months."

"_Okay. Deidre, what'd you mean by a 'desk that pretty much rendered it into a pancake'?"_

"I'll tell you later, Misato. But this much I'll tell you right now. I've had better days." Misato gives a chuckle.

"_You're not the only one. Deal boy, what's your name?"_

"Tomatsu Ownoguta."

"_Well, Tomatsu Ownoguta, over the last two months, you were told, repeatedly by Police and Mr Treadwell, not to park there. Repeatedly, you ignored the order. What happened today was karma shooting you in the ass with a rocket launcher. Do you understand me?"_ Ownoguta hears the finality in her tone and sighs.

"I understand, Commander Katsuragi."

"_Good. Is there anything else?"_

"Matter of fact, Misato, there is. But it can wait until after you're off duty."

"_Okay, Deidre. I'll get Shinji to make dinner for us."_

"You may want to have him set up two extra places. I'm bringing some company."

"_Got it. See you tonight, Deidre."_

"See you tonight, Misato." Pressing the 'speaker' button on the phone, Deidre sees Ownoguta still standing there. "Something more you wish to say, Ownoguta?"

"Yes. You best watch yourselves around here. I may have lost an important connection here in Tokyo-3, but I still have influence elsewhere." Deidre, Edith and Sam all blink before looking at each other.

"I do believe he threatened us, Edith."

"As do I, Sam. Deidre?"

"Sure sounds like it to me." Glaring at Ownoguta, she snarls out, "I don't take kindly to threats toward myself, family or friends. So I suggest you scram with your tail between your legs like the scalded mutt you are before I throw you out that window and see if I can get you to land onto that very same desk. Do you understand me, numbnuts?"

Ownoguta looks in her eyes and sees that she's quite serious. Slowly, he starts backing out of the office before he turns tail and runs screaming toward the elevator. Rapidly, he pushes the 'down' button multiple times until the door opens. Once the door's opened for him to squeeze inside, he does so, hitting the 'door close' button in the process. Once the door's closed, Deidre can't help but blink.

"Maybe I went overboard a little bit." Sam and Edith both consider it before giving their reply.

"Nah!"

_(New Nagasaki; same time)_

"Keep moving, Professor." Irina's voice is steady as she adds, "We must put as much range between them and us as possible."

"I'm moving. But give me a break, dear girl. I'm an old man, after all." Irina can't help but snort and roll her eyes before he chuckles. "Of course, I'm only as old as I feel I am and I most certainly do not feel old."

"That's the spirit, Professor." Next thing Irina knows, her watch beeps. "Aw crap."

"What is it?"

"I missed my check in time just now."

"Check in? With your superiors at the SVR?"

"_Nyet_. With Michael."

"Michael? As in Police Officer in NM Michael?"

"The one and the same."

"Okay. But why would you be checking in with him?"

"Two reasons. One; so he'd stall investigating the theft of the glider suits unless he didn't hear from me within 24 hours of the last check in. Two; so I can hear his voice every day."

"His investigating now would be a good thing though, right?"

"Yes, it would. But I don't want to imagine him facing his superiors, telling them he'd sat on the case for a Russian spy that's in love with him."

_(Roswell, NM; UNP-NM Field Office)_

'She's late.' Checking the clock on the wall, UNP Officer Michael Simmons scowls in concern. 'It's not like her.' Bringing up the case files and going to the low priority marked ones, he looks for the flag he'd attached to the case file. Suddenly, his brown eyes bolt open in shock. 'Someone's tapped into the system and accessed the file!' Clicking on the indicator, he starts a trace before scratching his head.

"Now why would a business for skydiving be tapping into Police files?" Doing a search, he sees only one listing and punches in the number. A minute later, he hears an exhausted voice.

"_Sky Divers R Us, Jo Branson speaking."_

"Ms Branson, this is UNP Officer Michael Simmons in Roswell, NM."

"_How can I help you, Officer Simmons?"_ Jo's voice has awareness within now, prompting Simmons to nod.

"You can start by explaining why someone in your place of business accessed a low priority case file."

"_I'm afraid I don't quite follow, Officer Simmons."_

"Maybe this'll refresh your memory. Theft of two glider suits from 'Flying Squirrel Skydiving', occurred in the dead of night. The trace indicated your place of business as the origination of access." Jo's voice can't help but come back. Awe and wariness within.

"_You had a surveillance circuit on the file, didn't you?"_

"Indeed I did." Sighing before looking around, he's enormously glad he's alone right now. "Look, I may not quite get why, but maybe you can help me. I've got a friend that's just missed her check in with me."

"_That's an interesting transition from one subject to another."_

"Not really. Her name's Irina and she was involved in the theft."

"_Okay. And why would… she's a spy?!"_

"Yeah. For the Russian SVR, even though it was under coercion."

"_Oh, I hate that kind of crap! Okay, Officer. I'll mention it to my higher ups. Anything else we need to know to let Irina know you sent us?"_

"Yeah. Have your people tell her 'The sun is shining' and she'll reply 'But the ice is slippery'. This'll identify them to each other."

"_From 'The Shadow', huh? You must be a sucker for the classics."_

"Indeed I am. Thank you, Ms Branson."

"_You're welcome, Officer Simmons."_ With that, the call to SE ends and Simmons sits back in his chair.

'It's all on whoever Ms Branson… wait. Why would… what spy bunch did I just talk to?' Curiosity getting the better of him, he delves into the file listing known worldwide Intelligence Agencies. Much to his consternation, however, he doesn't find any matches.

_(Sky Divers R Us)_

'Better get this to Jefferson. Pronto!' Bringing her computer up to speed, Jo activates the crypto and begins.

'Priority 1 transmission from JB-1489:

Report of glider suit theft had trace program attached by UNP Officer Michael Simmons in Roswell NM. Female friend of Officer Simmons involved and is a Russian Intelligence operative. Operative had missed an established check in time, prompting Officer Simmons to access case file regarding theft. Likelihood of involvement in "Broken Arrow" high. Pick up, if any possible, is to use the phrase "The sun is shining" with the reply from operative being "But the ice is slippery" as a means of letting operative know Officer Simmons had sent.'

Once she's done, she transmits the data right to N-Tek HQ. She quickly gets a response back.

'Transmission received and understood. Was Officer Simmons able to give further details on the operative?' With that, Jo types her response.

'Affirmative. Operative not one of free will.'

'Understood. Will extract upon getting location data. Was name of operative mentioned?'

'Affirmative. Irina.'

'Understood, JB-1489. Go get some rest. You've had a long day. Control out.' With that, communication ends, getting Jo to sigh.

"All we can do now is wait and see if Irina turns up when Professor Kirishima's beacon comes up."

_(Tokyo-3; Nez Residence; thirty minutes later)_

Quietly entering the house, Rei sniffs the air and smiles at the thought of Richard cooking.

"I'm home!" Seeing Richard poke his head out from the kitchen, Rei sees him smile widely.

"Welcome home! Where'd you go to this morning?"

"Just out walking and thought I'd pay a visit to Asuka while I was out."

"Ah." Nodding, Richard ducks his head back into the kitchen, asking, "How'd it go?"

"It went well enough." Walking into the kitchen and stepping to behind him, she wraps her arms around his trunk and nuzzles her face into his left cheek. Brushing her lips against it in the process. "When'd you wake up?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I noticed a lack of company in our bed and decided to get up to make brunch. Good thing I did too because I am not exactly one for sleeping in."

"In your defense, dear, I did keep you up all night." Giggling naughtily, Rei sends her slender hands down Richard's frame until reaching his pants, cupping his crotch with her right hand while stroking his midsection with her left hand. "Especially given what we're trying to do." Feeling him harden under her hand, Rei titters softly before undoing his zipper. Snaking her hand inside, she sultrily moans when she feels his member in her hand.

"It seems you've forgone underwear today. Were you expecting us to become one today?" Feeling him turn his face toward hers, she meets his lips with hers and they both French furiously while Rei strokes his member. As they end their kiss, Richard looks right into her eyes.

"Could you blame me if I did?"

"No." Whispering sexily to him, she adds, "Put the stove on low and turn around. I want to suck you off." Nodding, Richard does so. Once he's facing her, Rei undoes her top, revealing she's sans bra.

"Rei…" His hands move up to her chest, getting Rei to smile softly. Before Richard can even caress her breasts, Rei stops him.

"Later, beloved. For now…" Going to her knees, Rei engulfs Richard's member in her mouth before going back and forth.

"Rei!" Pausing slightly, Rei looks up at him and winks before returning her attention to what she's doing. Increasing the speed of her movement, Rei can't help but hear him say, "Oh Rei!" As she feels him harden even more, she also feels his pressure rising before he withdraws from her mouth and hefts her onto the counter.

"I only want to let loose in one spot and one spot alone." Sliding his member into her passage, he embraces her, with Rei returning the embrace. Pumping rapidly into her, Richard feels his tip kissing her womb.

"Ready to become a Mommy?" Unable to reply verbally, Rei wraps her legs around his lower section just as she starts feeling his ejaculate flood her womb. Right there, she finds her voice in an orgasmic scream.

"RICHARD!"

Clutching him tightly in her throes of ecstasy, Rei pants as Richard slows his pumping to a gentle stroke. Feeling him kissing her lips, she returns the favor, turning it into a passionate Frencher. As their kiss ends, Richard directs his lips to her left nipple before suckling on it. With Rei running her fingers through his hair as he licks her areola before licking the nub. Switching to her other breast, he does the same thing before looking up at her. Seeing her love for him in her eyes, he shuts off the stove before hefting her off the counter. Giggling as his member starts going hard again within her with the movement, Rei sighs.

"What about the food?" She lets out a series of gasps as Richard walks back into the bedroom. With Rei clutching tightly onto him.

"We'll eat later. For right now, I just wanna make hot love with the blue-haired angel in my arms." Once Rei feels the bed against her back, she feels Richard start pumping in her again before they French again. As Richard slides in and out of her, Rei closes her red eyes in blissful rapture.

'This Scenario is much more pleasurable than the one I was created for!' Feeling his ejaculate flowing inside her again, Rei clutches him tightly against her. 'Much, much more pleasurable.' Even after he tapers off, Rei holds him tightly against her as they both fall into sleep's embrace.

_(WA; Wheeler cabin; same time)_

"So this is where Alex's folks live, huh?" Shizuka looks around before nodding as they exit the Stingray. "Now I know why the safe house is where it is. It's peaceful out here." Scott nods at his girlfriend just as the door opens and Alex steps out. A concerned expression on her face.

"I was getting worried about you two!" Looking around, she grimaces and adds, "I take it you lost him."

"Not quite, Alex. More like he met the business end of an earth mover drone on 258 and went KABOOM." Alex can't help but roll her eyes at Scott.

"And here I thought you didn't like the idea of killing."

"I don't. But it's not my fault some dumb son of a bitch decides to do a jump on a soil pile as well. Only for his vehicle to collide with the damn scoop."

"He has a point, Alex." The voice is male, with a French accent. Scott wheels around to see a tanned gentleman with short-cut brown hair. "It's good to see you again, Scott."

"Likewise, Mr Wheeler." Mr Wheeler rolls his eyes before playfully scowling at Scott.

"You can just call me Mark, you know. None of that Mr stuff, for crying out loud." Scott gives Mr Wheeler a snicker, prompting the man to roll his eyes again. "And who is the pretty blossom with you, my boy?"

"My girlfriend, Suzika Uzumaki, Mr Wheeler." Holding her hand now, he adds, "We're going to have a baby." Suzika smiles widely as she nods.

"Well now. A congratulations is in order, I believe. C'mon inside. Jamie's been anxious to see you again ever since Alex told us she saw you both at the Medical center." As Scott and 'Suzika' go past him, Mr Wheeler whacks Scott on the back of the head. "That's for calling me Mr Wheeler again." Scott chuckles, with Mr Wheeler rolling his eyes again before seeing his daughter looking out over the property. "Alex? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. Just thinking about Jim and Katie back in CO. Especially with how we had to leave them far behind."

"They're fine, pumpkin." Smiling softly, he adds, "They both understood why we had to leave when we did. If anyone should think about self-recriminations, it's me. Not you."

"But it's not your fault your past before you met Mom won't leave you alone. They're the ones that made the trouble back home. You were just trying to fight them off for a normal life."

"Unfortunately, however, no matter how hard you try, your past will never let you go. I learned that the hard way in CO when I walked away from what I did in the past." Softly clapping her right shoulder, he sees her look back at him. "Let's go eat, huh, before your Mother throws a fit." Alex gives a grin and nods.

"Okay Dad." As they both walk into the cabin, Alex asks, "Was it as bad as Mom said it was that time, Dad?"

"It was, Alex. It was." Following his daughter into the cabin, he looks back out over the horizon and grimaces. 'I just wish they'd left us alone back then!'

Inside the dining area, Mr Wheeler and Alex both chuckle upon seeing a blond haired woman fussing over Scott. A giggling Suzika watching intently.

"How many times do I have to tell you to eat, Scott?! Are you trying to worry me into an early grave?!"

"No, Ms Wheeler, I'm not. And I do eat. It just never lasts long inside me, is all."

"I see. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jamie, huh? Good grief." Rolling her eyes at her surrogate son, she turns toward his companion. "Suzika."

"Yes, Jamie?" Nodding her approval at Suzika's reply, Jamie grins.

"Is Scott really eating like he's supposed to?"

"He is, but like he said, it never lasts long inside him."

"Okay. Three helpings for him. What about you, Suzika?"

"I think I'd better eat lightly, Jamie, otherwise I'd be wasting such delicious-smelling food."

"Sickness stage, huh?" At Shizuka's nod, Jamie can only sigh in commiseration. "I remember those days all too well and I can honestly say I did not enjoy them one bit. I may have gotten a beautiful daughter out of the deal, but I most certainly have done without going through that stage."

"I agree, Jamie. I got a prescription for the 'No-Sick' patches. Even though they're available only for first time Mothers-to-be. The Doctor said for me to record any ill effects, if any, to occur."

"Might as well keep it light then, just to be on the safe side. Two and a half helpings for you, spaced an hour and thirty minutes apart." Upon seeing Suzika about to protest, Jamie softly glares at her. Prompting Suzika to sheepishly smile before nodding. "That's more like it. Gotta be sure you can take care of yourself and your unborn baby throughout the whole time."

"Yes, ma'am." Suzika's soft reply gets a titter from Jamie before she looks at Scott.

"Looks like you finally got over your broken heart, Scott."

"What can I say?" Looking at Suzika, he adds, "She's a force of nature."

"I don't doubt that. So…" Grinning playfully at the two, Mr Wheeler asks, "Did you two meet in the Marshal's Office?"

"Not exactly, Mark." Scott's reply quickly gets Mr Wheeler's attention as the younger man goes on. "She started as a protection assignment. But then she started churning her way into my heart." Shaking his head, he quickly adds, "I shouldn't get you mixed up in all this."

"As someone that cares for you like a Father, it's kinda my job to get mixed up in all this." Giving Scott a paternal-like glare, he adds, "So spill it, son."

"But if I do, you'll wind up having to uproot again if your past finds out where you are again." Shaking his head furiously, Scott adds, "I can't burden you with that, sir. I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for trying to keep me and my family safe, Scott. But look in my eyes and tell me what you see." Slowly, Scott does so and sees the eyes of a hardened war veteran.

"You've seen intense combat, haven't you?"

"Indeed. As a French Marine and later mercenary. I have been trying to distance myself from the life I'd previously led long ago, that much is true. But if anyone I care about is in trouble, you can bet your ass I'm going to fight."

"I'll talk." Suzika's voice gets Scott's attention, getting him to look at her.

"You sure you wanna, Suzi?" At her nod, Scott nods back and gently takes her hand into his. Feeling her squeeze it softly in thanks, he returns the squeeze.

"My name's not really Suzika Uzumaki. It's Shizuka Uramishi. For the past few months, I've been under the protection of the man that's now my beloved and Father to my unborn child. Before I entered protection, I was involved in a hideous scheme to lower the Post-Impact birth rates."

"You're talking about the BCI case in Japan, aren't you?" At Jamie's query, Shizuka nods. "What happened?"

"I was threatened with prosecution for the death of my previous boyfriend, Tsukune Tonkatsu, an Okinawa Police Officer." Shuddering before feeling Scott's arms around her, she looks at him and nods softly before laying it all out. When she's done, the Wheeler patriarch has only one thing to say.

"You were in it deep over your eyeballs." Shizuka gives Mark a nod before he asks, "The guy that met the earth mover was the one that killed Tsukune?"

"He was. I will never forget that face. Even if I happen to make it to old age." At the sound of her stomach rumbling, Shizuka suddenly blushes. With Jamie starting to chuckle.

"I do believe it'll be best if we table the discussion until later on so we can eat." When everyone nods, Jamie goes to the stove and starts bringing the food over. "Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, tuna casserole, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, potato salad and broiled trout."

"Alright, Mom. What about dessert?"

"Apple crisp, German chocolate cake and mint chocolate pie, Alex." Noticing the time, Jamie then grimaces, saying, "Scott, I think you and Shizuka should stay here overnight because those roads out here can be treacherous at night."

"We couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you can, Scott. Far as we're concerned, you and Shizuka both are family and we take care of our own." Mark's words get a nod from Jamie and Alex both, getting Scott to nod and Shizuka to giggle.

"Thank you, Mark."

"You're welcome, Scott." Eying the food before him, he grins and says, "Now let's chow down." At that, they begin eating. Shizuka accepts a broiled trout and, upon taking a bite, moans in delight.

"This is delicious, Jamie."

"Thank you, Shizuka." Remembering what Shizuka had said earlier, Jamie then asks, "You mean this is not your first pregnancy?"

"That's right." Letting out a sigh before rubbing her belly, Shizuka murmurs, "I was pregnant before, but miscarried due to an act of utter stupidity." Glancing over at Scott, she adds, "I won't make the same mistakes as last time. I just hope that jump we did in the Stingray wasn't one of them."

"It's the early stages of the 1st trimester. We should be alright with light impacts around us." Scott's words can't help but get an amused smirk from Shizuka.

"Done much research into impacts during pregnancy?"

"Only bits and pieces. Long before I met you, in fact." Shizuka puzzles it over before frowning slightly.

"You wanted to make a family with 'her', didn't you?"

"Yeah. But she told me that no woman would ever want me to Father their children. So, I just put it out of my mind, thinking she was right."

"Well then, I'm looking forward to us proving her wrong, Scott." With that, she moves Scott's hand over to her belly and covers his hand with hers. "This little boy will grow to be a good man. Just like you."

"Let's not forget the baby can just as well be a girl that'll be as pretty as her Mom." Shizuka's eyes can't help but shine as Scott softly strokes her belly. Scott then notices Alex's eyes are getting misty and asks, "How about you, Alex?" Blinking, Alex clears her eyes with a napkin before smiling widely.

"What do you mean, Scott?"

"Have you found your 'Mr Right' yet?" Alex can't help but snort softly at that.

"Nope. In fact no guy's been brave enough to approach me. At all." Shizuka can't help but blink at that.

"I don't see why that would be, Alex. You're very pretty."

"Yeah, well, it's because the guys I come across are often pretty intimidated by me." Turning to glare softly at Mark, she smirks out, "Or rather after meeting my Father."

"I'm just letting them know that if they hurt you, they'll face more than what they expect." Looking over at Scott, he grins and adds, "Of all the guys Alex met, you're the only one that measured up in my book."

"Ah. That explains why you took to me so well." Sighing, Scott then says, "Sorry, but I was still hurting pretty badly at that time. So I probably would have blown it on the first date."

"You've got a point there." Alex nods softly at Scott before adding, "Besides, you're like the brother I never had. So it would've been really awkward between us." Looking at Shizuka, she nods and says, "You've got a good man, Shizuka. Don't let him get away from you."

"I won't, Alex. Much like I won't mistreat him or our baby."

"Good. Then I don't have to warn you about what Dad or I will do to you, then." Alex's words can't help but get a gulp out of Shizuka before she sees Alex and Mark struggling to keep their faces serious. Jamie notices as well and rolls her eyes before the two burst out laughing. Shaking her head at their mirth, Jamie can't help but sigh.

"Like Father, like daughter. Only the daughter has more of a sense of humor than her Father." Arching her eyebrows, she mutters, "Though it seems to be rubbing off on him." As their laughter tapers off, Jamie asks, "You two hyenas done laughing now?"

"Yeah, we are." Mark's reply gets a nod from Alex before Jamie nods back.

"Good. Now let's get back to eating before the food gets cold." Looking back at Scott and Shizuka, she adds, "I wish you both the best of happiness and look forward to seeing your first child in your arms." Shizuka smiles widely at Jamie, wishing she'd met the woman years ago.

_(UNP-NY HQ; same time)_

"Now for the last item of business regarding transporting former Chief Inspector Frederick Cochrane to Tokyo-3 into custody of Section-2. Agent Howensard, I understand you have a concern about that." The UN Treasury Agent gives her a cursory nod before beginning.

"Yes Madam Secretary General. While I have no doubt that Cochrane had no idea the currency was counterfeit, and do not believe he should be prosecuted for simply receiving, I'm not altogether certain that neither Section-2 Agent Dyson nor UNP-NY Officer Kinsey can stay professional long enough to not 'dish out justice' outside the court system."

"In regards to the slaying of his and Officer Kinsey's Father, yes." Sighing, Rachel goes on. "Keep in mind, however, that Agent Dyson is the only Section-2 Agent currently in the States right now. And while Section-2 is not, by any means, verified Law Enforcement, Cochrane's comment about the compact N-2 devices and how the ones responsible wanted the Evangelion Pilots as ransom…"

"Right. Section-2's doctrine states that the Pilots' safety has higher priority. But I'm still concerned about Agent Dyson and Officer Kinsey both being in close proximity to Cochrane."

"Understandable. But I'm quite certain that Agent Dyson and Officer Kinsey both can keep their professional bearing. Even in the presence of the one that destroyed their family." Howensard considers Rachel's words and nods.

"Very well. I'll sign off on it." Looking over the list of people in his hands, Howensard asks, "What about Gertrude Brantley? What's her role in this?"

"Ms Brantley was notified by Agent Dyson in regards to the death of her former husband in Tokyo-3. Officer O'Malley was with him when he informed her."

"I see. Officer Jenkins?"

"Recuperation leave due to a gunshot wound sustained in the line of duty. As you can see, it was already signed off on by Sergeant Getraer, Commissioner _pro tem_ Simms and Mayor O'Malley." Howensard looks over the list one more time before arching an eyebrow.

"It says here that Officer Kinsey was put on Maternity Leave."

"Correct. Sergeant Getraer wanted to give Officer Kinsey the best chance at a successful delivery when she found out about the happy news. Officer Kinsey, however…"

"Wasn't happy about being sidelined so soon?"

"More like she tried bargaining to be put on light duty upon return from Tokyo-3 until the beginning of her 3rd trimester. Sergeant Getraer agreed, as you'll see from the addendum on the page." Howensard looks and, sure enough, sees it.

"Ah." Nodding, Howensard puts the paperwork in his hands in a folder and hands it to Rachel. "I thank you for notifying us through the Attorney General's office. They expect to have the full list of charges against Cochrane by the end of next month."

"They're still assessing his offenses?"

"Oh yes. The indictments include murder in the 1st degree of a Russian national in New Hiroshima, conduct unbecoming a Senior Law Enforcement Official and crimes against humanity."

"Using toxic compounds in candy during his time as the 'Candyman Slayer'. Of course." Shuddering, she says, "Thank goodness he's in custody now."

"Agreed, Madam Secretary General." Kinking his head to the side, he then says, "I didn't see how they'd be getting Cochrane onto the plane, though."

"Ms Kamenev said she'd arranged for that scenario when I spoke to her earlier. She's currently having the family aircraft modified to accommodate wheelchairs."

"Ah yes. Agent Dyson's sharpshooting damaging former Inspector Cochrane's kneecaps to where he'd be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Shaking his head, the man shudders with a wry smirk on his face. "Hard to believe he did it with a .38 snub-nose."

"Not really. There was the incident shortly after his Father died where he shot the cultist in his kneecaps." Howensard nods in agreement, chuckles starting to emerge.

"Good point. I'm surprised, however, that unlike the cultist…"

"Agreed. Medicine has indeed come a long way. Had Cochrane been shot in the kneecaps back then, his legs would have been amputated above the knees. Without any hope of prosthetics to act as the knees or legs." Snorting disgustedly, she adds, "Quite frankly, Agent Dyson was too lenient on that parasite."

"Yes, I can see that argument. His being a member of Section-2 does give him some leeway. For if he'd been in conventional Law Enforcement when he did it…"

"Internal Affairs would've gotten involved." Checking the time, Rachel grimaces. "Shall we begin outprocessing Cochrane for transport to Tokyo-3? It's early in the morning and it'll take us five hours to do so altogether."

"I'll get it started, Madam Secretary General. Why don't you get some rest as you'd had a long day?"

"I'll rest when outprocessing is complete and not before, Agent Howensard." Getting a nod of agreement from him, Rachel stretches out her limbs. "Let's get started, shall we?"

_(Tokyo-3; Touji and Hikari's date; three hours later)_

As the two teens walk along, Hikari looks over at Touji and smiles softly. The two had gone to the arcade and played a paired shooting game before eating lunch. Touji looks to his side and sees the pigtailed girl smiling softly at him. His face going red, Touji returns the smile.

"It's been a good day so far, hasn't it?" Hikari gives him a nod before giggling.

"It has, Touji. But I can tell you're thinking about something big." Touji nods before sighing.

"Just wondering about what the rules for dating at this stage are so I don't blow it."

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Smirking softly, she adds, "But I can safely tell you this. Let's stop for a minute." Once they've stopped, Hikari steps to in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck. "C'mon down here a bit." Shyly, Touji does so and feels Hikari's lips against his in a quick 3 second peck. Once the peck ends, Hikari's face is beet red, as Touji's face goes even redder.

"Wow." Hikari can't help but giggle softly while nodding.

"That sums it up quite well." Checking her watch, Hikari nods. "Shall we go see how Shinji and Rits are with Yachiru?"

"Sure. I just hope she's not wearing them down." Hikari can only nod in agreement until she sees something ahead of them that puts a soft smile onto her face.

"Touji. Look up ahead." Doing so, Touji can only smile widely.

"Hey there 'Suke, new girl." Kensuke and Emily can only chuckle softly at the tall youth. "How was the overnight?"

"It was uneventful. But otherwise quite nice." Emily's reply gets a smile from Hikari.

"That's great, you two. Aida, I do hope you were on your best behavior."

"I was." Hikari can't help but notice Kensuke blushing softly while Emily's face takes on a rosy red hue of its own. Narrowing her eyes playfully at Kensuke, she then looks over at Emily.

"What happened, Johnson?" Next thing she knows, Kensuke softly grasps Emily's hand, getting Hikari to gasp. "You mean…"

"Yes, Hikari. Kensuke and I are together." Unknown to any of the teens, a man is watching them through a pair of binoculars. Sitting in a sedan he'd stolen the day before in Nagoya-2, he grins sinisterly as he recognizes Emily.

"Well, hello Little Red. Care for a look, Ginger?" Turning casually to the woman in the front seat beside him, he grimaces and adds, "My bad. I forgot that you're all tied up. And the other 'lady' is not exactly feeling up to it either." Laughing hoarsely, he returns to his observation of the teens while the woman's yells are muffled by the gag around her mouth. The woman looks back toward the 'lady' in the back seat and softly whimpers at the blank unseeing stare.

_(Tokyo-3; elsewhere; same time)_

Looking around, the grey-haired young male frowns deeply.

"That which was projected has not occurred. The Scenario hinged upon it." Looking toward the nearest entrance to NERV HQ, he sighs. "I'll have to adapt my plans, then." With that, he starts walking away from the entrance, singing 'Hallelujah'.

_(NERV HQ; car train Delta; five minutes later)_

Looking back at a sleeping Yachiru in the back seat, Rits can't help but smile softly. The young girl enjoyed her swim in the pool, while Shinji and Rits enjoyed her enjoyment. Up until, of course, Rits decided to consult with Dr Akagi.

_(45 minutes ago; NERV Medbay)_

"Okay, Mrs Ikari, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"It's about my peanut allergy, Doctor."

"When did you first notice it?"

"That's the thing. Up until that time, I ate peanut-based items without a problem. But when I had the peanut brittle that night…"

"I can do a blood analysis and test it against peanut oil. See if it reacts. But it'd have to be in your body at the time." The reply threw Rits for a loop, yet she rallied herself.

"Okay. You may want to have a counteragent on hand, though."

"But of course." As she readied herself for the work ahead, she asked, "Any complications with your pregnancy so far?"

"So far, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just want to get a perspective from another." Holding up the equipment, Ritsu asked, "Shall we begin?" At Rits' nod, Ritsu began. Attaching the monitoring apparatus to Rits' form and bringing up a syringe, she jabbed it into a bottle marked 'peanut extract' and draws a small amount. Making sure to have the counteragent nearby, Ritsu took a deep breath before turning back to Rits.

"The point of no return, Mrs Ikari. Once I inject, the only way to stop it is if you convulse or not." Rits steeled herself before giving her reply.

"I need to know for sure, Doctor." Ritsu nodded before gently and slowly injecting Rits. Upon feeling no reaction from Rits and hearing regular beeping from the ECG machine, Ritsu nodded.

"How long after did you take a bite did you react?"

"About a minute, maybe less." Nodding again, Ritsu took Rits' wrist into her hand and timed her pulse. Once the minute had passed, Ritsu looked at Rits' face and saw a wide smile on her face. Yet her smile was troubled. "If it wasn't the peanut oil in there, then what caused it?"

"That, Mrs Ikari, is a very good question. I don't suppose you kept the brittle from that night?"

"Nope. The hotel put it right into the trash when I started reacting." Ritsu couldn't help but frown.

"That's quite unusual, and unsettling." At Rits' nod, she put a piece of gauze over the injection site.

"Hold that into place, if you please." At Rits' nod, Ritsu extracted the needle from her arm and taped the gauze into place. "Okay, Mrs Ikari, you're not allergic to peanuts. But something had to have triggered it."

"Well, the hotel I stayed at during the school trip was the same one from that night and it still has peanut brittle as a dessert. The recipe may have been changed, may have not." Giving a shrug, Rits sighed. "Sorry I can't be more help."

"It's quite alright, Mrs Ikari." Giving the young woman a soft smile, she added, "I do believe you have news to give Mr Ikari." Rits nodded at Ritsu before exiting the Medbay, leaving Ritsu alone.

_(Current time)_

Rits comes out of it and notices Shinji glancing at her. Concern on his face.

"You okay, Rits?" Smiling softly, Rits can only nod.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my not being allergic to anything peanut-based after all." Shrugging, Rits looks back at Yachiru, her smile going softer. "Think Touji will mind if we have Yachiru babysit our baby when she gets a little older? Or at least help Hikari in doing so?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. But let's wait and ask him first." Getting a nod from Rits, Shinji softly intertwines his fingers with Rits'. Only to notice her face with a pensive look. "What is it, Rits?"

"I didn't want to say anything without being certain, but I think the brittle may have been tainted."

"How so?"

"Some time after we reunited in Okinawa, a boy approached me, wanting to ask me out. I told him I was already in a new relationship that looked promising. He didn't quite take it that well." Shivering slightly, she adds, "He then looked right at me and said, 'If I can't have you, no one can'. I belted him in the chops for that threat right there."

"Hmm. We could have the UNBI investigate that aspect as an attempted murder by a stalker wannabe."

"Oh he was no wannabe, Shinji. After you and I became serious, I'd always feel like he'd been following me. It stopped after Mom and I came here." Smirking, she adds, "Of course, we did kind of sneak out of Kyoto-2 early in the morning when he should've been asleep."

"His name?"

"Sosuke Tenkawa."

_(Wheeler cabin; four hours later)_

Laying in bed, Shizuka snuggled into his arms, Scott softly inhales the scent of her hair and smiles softly. Gently tracing his fingers along her still-slender belly from behind, he hears her softly giggle.

"Scott." Smiling softly himself, Scott gives her a gentle squeeze, getting a contented sigh from her. "Having a hard time sleeping?"

"Somewhat. I'm still processing the fact that I'm to be a Father."

"I don't blame you one bit." Turning herself around in Scott's arms, Shizuka smiles softly at him. "Tsukune was the same way when he found out about our baby."

"What was he like?" Scott can't help but be curious about the man that'd loved her before him.

"He was much like you." Softly tracing his face with her fingers, she murmurs, "You'd have liked him, Scott. You might even say he was your brother from another Mother."

"I'm sure I'd have liked him as well. Though it would have put a hamper on things if that psycho didn't kill him." Shizuka's eyes tear up, causing Scott to wince. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. Yeah, it would have." Positioning herself on top of him, she snuggles into his frame, with Scott holding her softly at her shapely butt. Getting her to giggle. "I don't think the Wheelers would be too happy if we were to have sex under their roof." Softly kissing his nose, she murmurs, "Especially if we were to be very quiet."

"Yeah." Softly kissing her lips, Scott taps his tongue against them and grins when Shizuka's tongue meets his. As the two French, Scott gently moves his hands from her butt to her back before circling his fingers on her back. As the need to breathe overtakes them, Scott softly ends the kiss and sees a sultry smile on Shizuka's face.

"I bet the bitch never Frenched with you." At his headshake of 'no', Shizuka gives off a snort of derision. "Then she really didn't know what she was missing."

"She wasn't missing much. When I found out, it was by accident. I found her and the quarterback necking enthusiastically."

"That whore." Scott can't help but smirk at that.

"That's what I called her. In turn, she said I wasn't 'man enough' for her. Just because I wanted to take it gradually and told her as such." Blinking, Shizuka slowly puts it together before gasping softly.

"You mean…" At his nod, Shizuka's eyes go soft. "I was your first sex then."

"My first. And my only." Smirking wryly at that, Shizuka softly rocks against his frame.

"Damn right I am." Kissing him softly, she asks, "How long had they been going behind your back?"

"Six months. We'd been together for seven when I decided I wanted to go steady with her. But, when I caught them together, I noticed their reactions. The quarterback was saddened and guilty about the whole thing. She, however…"

"Was gleeful at you catching them at it." Snorting disgustedly, she adds, "She was not worth your time or effort, Scott."

"I told her the same thing as well as I'd had a feeling something was going on, but wasn't quite sure. She just snorted at that and with as much dignity I could muster, I walked away and buried myself in my schoolwork." Smiling softly, he adds, "Of course, the quarterback tried persistently to talk to me and I'd always deferred, saying it's not a good time to talk. On our graduation day, he cornered me and told me he felt terrible about being a party in it. He then said he hoped I find happiness and a good woman."

"What'd you say in return?"

"For him to watch his back around her. He nodded and said he'd do so. Then, she showed up, decreeing that no woman will ever want me because I'm not man enough for any woman. She even said for me not to bother going to reunions because no one would want me there. Oh how wrong she was for I had friends in the class that I still keep in touch with."

"I eagerly anticipate proving her wrong. But one thing I gotta know."

"Sure."

"Was that before or after the motocross incident?"

"It was two years before." Snorting mirthlessly, he adds, "Even more, the guy was the winner of the final race the year before." Shizuka can't help but grin widely at that.

"You mean you were about to win the final race of that year?"

"There was no 'about to win' about it. I did win, according to the judges and the track officials. The guy was then banned from competing on the circuit for fifteen years due to his poor sportsmanship."

"I'm shocked it wasn't a lifetime ban."

"They tried for it, but the guy's main sponsor suggested a decade and a half off the circuit courses. To give him 'time to mature' if you will." Shizuka snorts at that before she walks her fingers along his chest.

"Do you still race or ride?"

"On the latter, occasionally. On the former, every year." Shizuka's smile is wide now as she softly kisses his lips.

"When's the next race? I want to see you race and you can bet I'm going to cheer you on."

"Two months from now, a week after the class reunion."

"Good." Kissing his lips again, she then asks, "What was her name, Scott?" Running her right hand down his front, she murmurs, "All I want to know is the name of the bitch that brutally broke your heart. So I can gleefully show her what she threw away." Her brown eyes are all Scott needs to convince him to answer.

"Pamela St. Clair." The next thing he knows is bliss as Shizuka's lips crash upon his again, only with her tongue joining in.

_(New Nagasaki; same time)_

Irina and Professor Kirishima both stop for a short break before Irina suddenly grimaces. With Professor Kirishima catching it.

"Are you alright?" At her negative headshake, he hazards a guess. "Your 'visitor', huh?"

"Yeah." Her breath escaping in hissed puffs, Irina shakes her head and adds, "This is as far as I go, Professor. Go on without me. The nearest town is five miles away. You can make it on foot if you avoid the main road."

"No way, dear girl. I'm not leaving you behind to fend for yourself." Irina gives a snort at that.

"You would if you knew the other part of my orders."

"Other part?" At her shamed nod, he asks, "What were they?" Without looking up at him, she gives her reply. Hissing out each word.

"To take you to Mother Russia for the Kremlin to make use of your knowledge of the compact N-2 prototypes." Looking up at him, she adds, "But I can't do that to you, Professor. You're too good a man. The bowels of the Kremlin would eat you alive."

"Much like the SVR did you. Sounds like you need a rescue yourself." Irina lets off a light giggle before groaning.

"And just how do you propose to do that? Smoke signals?" Professor Kirishima can't help but smirk at that.

"I was thinking of something a little more modern, actually." Reaching into his pocket, he brings out the syringe Max had given him. Irina's eyes are on the syringe once it's revealed. Removing the safety cap, he jabs it into his left buttock and presses down on the plunger. "Aaahhh." Withdrawing the syringe, he then throws it aside.

"What was that?"

"Our ticket out of here if I did it right." Reaching down to her, he adds, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Are you sure?"

"I may not have served in the Military, but I'm quite familiar with the idea of ones left behind being tortured or worse. And I am not going to leave someone in your condition behind." Irina considers it before nodding in agreement.

"Alright." Gingerly rising, with Professor Kirishima's aid, she says, "Let's go."

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek office; Berto's lab)_

"**Alert One! Personal tracking beacon activated! Alert One! Personal tracking beacon activated!"** Rapidly accessing the system, Berto reads the data before calling out.

"Jefferson! I got a personal tracking beacon that just popped up!"

"Whose is it, Berto?" Reading the information on the screen, he says, "Get a sat-feed over that beacon, Berto."

"On it, Jefferson." Accessing the satellite system, he switches over to thermograph and goes on. "Looks like Professor Kirishima has a companion of sorts."

"Could be the SVR Agent that Jo told us about. Get Shinji and Probationary Agent Sohryu on it. Shinji the Professor and Sohryu on the guest. Be sure to tell her the challenge and reply should it be who I think it is."

"On it."

_(Katsuragi/Sohryu apartment; Asuka's bedroom)_

Humming softly as she reads her laptop's screen, Asuka lets off a yawn.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for some action right about now."

"_Red Devil."_ At the sound of her comm. unit piping in with Berto's voice, Asuka perks right up. _"A situation's arisen. The beacon assigned to Professor Kirishima's just gone active and he has company."_

"Threat level, Berto?"

"_Unknown at the moment. But we have reason to believe the company may be an SVR Agent named Irina."_

"Understood." Getting up from her futon, she walks to her closet before bringing out her N-Tek jumpsuit. "Anything I should know ahead of time?" Much to her surprise, Jefferson's voice comes on.

"_Yes. If it is Irina, use the phrase 'The sun is shining'. The reply is expected to be 'But the ice is slippery'. Is that understood?"_

"Got it, Jefferson. Where's Berto, though?"

"_He's getting hold of Shinji right now. Meaning you'll be in the Sparrow at your apartment balcony while Shinji's in the other one."_

"A potential double extraction. Got it. But one little problem with that."

"_That being?"_

"I've never even piloted anything other than an Evangelion."

"_No need to worry as it'll be on autopilot the whole time. Better hurry, though. The clock is ticking."_

"Roger." Quickly dressing herself in the jumpsuit, she removes her hairclips and puts them on the dresser. "Let's see about rescuing Miss SVR, if it is her, shall we?"


	71. Chapter 71

Shinji Steel 71

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(New Nagasaki; N-2 depot; same time)_

"Find it, Watts!" Stalk's fury is overflowing while the hacker searches around the N-2 racks. "The video showed they didn't take it with them, so it has to be here!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking! But they seem to have hidden it somewhere out of sight of the camera! It could be anywhere in here!" The sound of growling from Stalk's throat gets an audible gulp from his throat before he says, "Too bad the video doesn't show every bit of this place!"

"It will be too fucking bad for you if you don't fucking stop fucking yakking and fucking find that fucking prototype and fucking get to fucking work!" At the amount of invective, Watts hastens his pace, electing to look at the vent grates to see if any of them had been disturbed.

'After all, I looked everywhere else. What've I got to lose?'

_(En route to Professor Kirishima's beacon; Asuka's Sparrow)_

Shaking her head in amusement, Asuka can't help but snort.

"Still can't believe the challenge/reply I gotta use."

"_I know. Berto told me about that."_ Shinji's tone has amusement as he adds, _"The sun is shining."_ Asuka can't help but snort at that again.

"But the ice is slippery." Rolling her eyes as she smirks, she adds, "Little problem with that and that is the nearest ice planet wide is at the remnants of Antarctica."

"_Don't tell me you've never seen 'The Shadow', Asuka!"_

"That's where that came from? An old radio show?"

"_Yeah, but they made it into a movie."_

"A favorite of yours, I take it."

"_Yep, and of Kat's. When we get home, we'll all make it a movie night and watch it."_ Asuka chuckles at that before she sighs.

"Yeah that sounds good. Who knows what's going to happen next?"

"_The Shadow knows. HAHAHAHA!" _Shinji's laughter then takes on a crazed tone as it continues. _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Asuka can't resist the urge to chortle at that while shaking her head again.

"I walked right into that one." Getting herself under control, she then asks, "Are you going to dress as 'The Shadow' any time soon?" Much to her relief, Shinji's mirth is under control now.

"_I might. Though you gotta admit, we do kinda work like 'The Shadow'. Only without telepathy on our enemies."_

"Yeah, that's true." All of a sudden, rapid beeping from the console at her right side gets her attention. "Coming up on the beacon now, Berto. Touch me down, _bitte_."

"_Touching you down in five, four, three, two, one."_

With that, the Sparrow comes to a gentle landing on the ground as the VTOL ducts blow lukewarm air onto the ground to prevent possibility of fire. Opening her canopy, she looks to the side and sees Shinji's Sparrow touch down 15 feet away from hers. Upon seeing the canopy open, she sees he'd switched to Max already before looking to in front of them. Next thing she knows, Professor Kirishima and a young woman emerge from the brush ahead of them. She can't help but notice the young woman's clutching her midsection and winces in commiseration.

"Irina?" At the name, the young woman shakily, yet unsurely, nods before Asuka proceeds. "The sun is shining." She then sees a soft smile drift onto Irina's face before she speaks.

"But the ice is slippery." Clutching onto Professor Kirishima, she then asks, "Did Michael send you?"

"Michael? Who's Michael?" Next thing she knows, Irina brings out a gun from behind her back and aims it at Asuka. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Michael's the only one that would greet me like that. Even on my worst day. You knowing the challenge phrase, yet not Michael, galls me to no end. So if Michael didn't send you, who did?"

"I can find out if he did as I was only given cursory details. But only if you stand your gun down." Irina considers it before pointing it down toward the ground. Letting off a sigh of relief, Asuka activates the Sparrow's comm. console. "Agent Langley here. We've a situation. Contact made, but party queried if someone named 'Michael' sent us." Irina then hears a strong male voice come from the small aircraft.

"_Hold on. I'll get Jo on the line and find out."_ A tense two minutes go by before the voice comes back with, _"Yes. Simmons, Michael, Officer, UNP-NM."_ Irina can't help but laugh giddily as she drops the gun onto the ground with tears dripping from her eyes. _"Agent Langley, is the situation resolved?"_

"Affirmative. Irina's laughing and ready to get out of Dodge."

"_Acknowledged. Is the other prototype with them?"_

"Agent Steel here. Prototype is not present." Looking at Professor Kirishima, he then asks, "But you know where it is, don't you?"

"Indeed, Agent Steel. Irina and I placed inside a vent at the N-2 storage depot for the area. About 5 miles back. Irina and I had to stop several times to get our bearings and in case someone was nearby."

"Okay. Which vent did you leave it in?" Irina takes that opening.

"East side of the depot, 5th vent from the back. Each vent is spaced 50" apart." Max and Asuka both nod before helping Professor Kirishima get Irina into the back seat of Asuka's Sparrow.

"We're sending Professor Kirishima and Irina your way for debrief and relocation. Agent Langley and I will proceed to recover the prototype."

"Hopefully it'll still be in place when you get there. Stalk wasn't very happy with me when she learned the prototypes were Mana's doing instead of mine."

"Stalk? As in Interpol Inspector Evelyn Stalk?" At Professor Kirishima's nod, Asuka can't help but groan.

"I know the feeling, Agent Langley. I never did like that bitch." Nodding toward the gun on the ground, Irina adds, "You can use the gun there if you like. The serial number's totally gone. Not even acid etching can recover it."

"Stalk's handiwork, I gather?" At Irina's nod, Max adds, "Thanks, but no thanks. We have our own arms." Looking to Asuka, he says, "Open the upper port storage bin on yours."

"Got it." Going to the spot, she sees a small latch and presses on it. When the bin opens, Asuka gasps at the sight of the H&K MP7 PDW in there. "But… but how?"

"You showed a deep attachment to the gun during firearms training." Max grins as he extracts an IWI MTAR-21. Looking back toward her, he adds, "I figured why not let you bond with it even further in the field." Asuka can't help but grin at Max for that. "Okay, Professor. This plane will take you and Irina for debrief by our colleagues. It'll be on autopilot the whole time, so no need to worry."

"Thank you, my young friends." With Asuka's help, he gets into her Sparrow's front seat. As the canopy closes, Max and Asuka move back just as the VTOL thrusters come on line. Within seconds, the Sparrow's flying away and fading into a dot.

"Okay. Lock and load then put on 'safe'." The sound of magazines locking into place and weapon bolts loading rounds into chambers before safeties are engaged pass by quickly. "Alright. Let's get that prototype out of evil hands."

"Roger."

_(N-2 storage depot; same time)_

"Nope. No sign of disturbance here either." Watts can't help shake his head as he goes to the next grate. "I'm a dead man if I don't find it." As he gets close to the grate, he sees gouges on the grate's frame. Fresh appearing gouges. 'Could it be?'

Kneeling down, he eagerly grasps the grate and pulls on it. Two minutes later, the grate comes out of place and the back of Watts' head makes contact with a nearby N-2 storage rack.

"Owowowowowow." Gingerly rubbing the spot, Watts looks within the space and grins triumphantly. "I found it!" Snaking his hand into the vent, he grasps the handle and slides the case out. Rising to his feet, he strides toward Stalk, grin on his face still. Only for it to fade at Stalk's scowl.

"Fucking took you fucking long fucking enough!"

"Do you know how many vents there are in this place? Huh? Do ya? I had to inspect every single grate to see if any of them had been disturbed recently. So how about you cut me some fucking slack?!" Much to his surprise, Stalk gives him an amused smirk before bringing out a pair of handcuffs and tossing them to him. "What're these for?"

"To make sure you never lose track of the case again, Watts. Attach one end to the handle and, when we're ready to leave, the other end to your wrist." Watts does so with the handle before noticing one detail.

"Where's the key at? So I can remove it when I have to take a shower."

"On the middle link of the chain." Her amused smirk becomes a seductive one as she adds, "Although the thought of you taking a shower with a compact N-2 is kinda something of a turn on for me." Inwardly, Watts can't help but shudder.

'I so didn't need to hear that!' Clearing his mind, he gets back to business. "Okay. Since the good Professor left without telling us what we need to know, why don't we demonstrate our power by detonating every single N-2 bomb in this place? The large ones, I mean."

"I get it. Since it interacts with them wirelessly, it'll still be useful." Going into the office, she brings out the instructions. "I don't get why we didn't try this before."

"We aimed too high and crashed while not looking ahead of us." Stalk can't help but roll her eyes at that as Watts turns on the power switch.

_(1/2 mile away from N-2 depot; same time)_

Max and Asuka move quietly and quickly on foot along the ground. When the depot comes into sight, they get an urgent call from Berto.

"_Guys, the compact N-2 prototype just turned on. About ½ mile away from you."_

"Damn. We're gonna have to be sure they can't activate that thing, then. Let's go, Asuka."

"Right." As they hasten their pace, Asuka asks, "Any chance you can monitor what they're doing, Berto?"

"_Already on it, Asuka."_ A minute later, he comes back with, _"They've just entered the detonation codes for the large N-2s. Oh shit!"_

"What's wrong, Berto?"

"_Max, every single large N-2 has just gone active. I'm counting 500 in the building with a time of 30 minutes."_ A gulp is then heard before he adds, _"Even worse, they set the maximum yield. With 500 large N-2s detonating at the same time, it'll devastate the planet even more and kill every single person with the concussive waves. With Japan being the worst hit."_ Asuka can't help but grin fiercely at that.

"Then we better keep that from happening."

Without thinking twice, as they draw near the door, Asuka aims the MP7, sets it to full-auto and quickly empties the 40 rd magazine into the doorknob. Dropping the magazine out of the well and locking a fresh one into place, she then shoulders the door. Bashing it open. Keeping her footing as she falls sideways through the doorway, Asuka sees Max arriving out of the corner of her left eye before he yells out.

"UNITED NATIONS NUCLEAR INCIDENT COMMAND! STAND THE WEAPON DOWN NOW AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" He can only roll his eyes as Stalk and the man at the case bolt away. "I hate when they do that. Stalk's yours, Asuka. I'll get the case."

"Roger." Setting the fire switch of the 4.6x30mm weapon to 'semi-auto', Asuka takes off after the Interpol disgrace. "Get back here, Stalk!"

Max sees the man calmly close the case and snap a handcuff over his wrist. Grinning cheekily, the man then bolts away, Max in hot pursuit. Aiming the MTAR at just above the man, Max switches the fire switch to 'semi-auto' before firing off a round. At the impact, the man ducks away and to the left. Next thing Max knows, the guy screams in pained shock. Moving to where he heard the man, Max slows his foot speed before shaking his head in bemusement and slinging the bullpup weapon over his right shoulder.

The man had caught the facility's safety railing by his midsection and wound up flipping over it. Only to grab hold with both his hands. With the case opposite of him, dangling from his right wrist. When the man sees Max, he smirks and has one thing to say.

"You can't stop the glorious demise to come to humanity!" With that, he lets go of the railing, intent on taking the case down with him. Only for Max to bolt forward and grab the case. Feeling the cuff bite into his wrist, the man hisses out in pain.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"You can go to a funny farm when I get your crazy ass back up here. But I won't let you cause a planetary disaster." The man gives a smirk before guffawing.

"A hero-wanna-be, huh?! HAHAHAHA! You really want to be a hero, save this pitiful world and all of its' equally pitiful fools?! HAHAHAHA!" Reaching up for the mid-link of the chain, the man goes on. "Here's your big chance, my boy. But you have to do it the hard way seeing as I disrupted the wireless interface to disarm the large bombs." Snatching the key off of the link, he jabs it into the keyhole of the cuff on his wrist.

Next thing Max knows, the cuff unlocks and the man plummets downward. Max uneasily looks down toward the floor and sees two grisly sights. One being 50 skeletal remains of JSSDF personnel with varying causes of death, be it stab marks in their uniforms or bullet holes in their skulls. And the other being that the man had wound up impaled onto an empty N-2 storage rack's vertical support struts. As the strut juts out through the man's chest, Max can't help but grimace at the man's grinning face.

"_I don't know what's more disturbing. How he chose to die or the fact he was grinning while he died."_

'_Same here, Berto. I was wondering where the depot's personnel had been all this time. I'm going back to disarm the N-2s now. How best to do so with the wireless being disrupted?'_

"_Get to a central part of the room for optimal range. You'll have to slide the case along the floor until I tell you."_ Next thing he knows, he hears the sound of rapid gunfire, along with Stalk's angry yells waft along the building's walls.

'_Asuka's having trouble. Better help her.'_

"_No Max. Concentrate on disarming those things. Asuka's tough. She can take care of herself."_

'_Got it.'_ Max nods, hoping that the feisty redhead can hold her own against an older, and much more experienced, opponent.

_(Asuka vs Stalk; ten minutes later)_

"Stop right there, traitor!" Incensed at the younger woman's words, Stalk snaps around as she comes to a stop. Facing the young redhead.

"You… dare… call… me… a traitor?!"

"Involvement in international terror while a member of an International Law Enforcement Agency. That screams 'traitor' in my book." Stalk can't help but feel amused at the redhead's words.

"Oh, Agent Langley. How utterly naïve of you. To seek and reveal the truth, one must often do unsavory things. Including having a side job." The redhead gives a snort at that.

"Your idea of a 'side job' is nothing more than an expression of just how pathetic you really are." Putting the weapon on 'safe', she then lays the weapon down on the ground before taking up a martial arts stance. "How about we settle this like mature people? That is, if it's even possible for you to be mature." That in itself causes Stalk to see red.

"YOU… LITTLE… TART!" Charging her opponent, Stalk quickly feels a slender leg rocket right into her midsection. Swinging out her fists, she grins when she hears a yelp come from the younger woman. "Now we're even." A flat bass tone is then heard three times, getting a grin from the redhead.

"Think again, old hag."

Stalk can't help but roar furiously as she recovers her wind and charges again. Only to feel a booted foot make contact across her face. Falling to the side from the impact, Stalk's fury is still red hot as she charges full tilt toward the redhead once more. Only for the redhead to move aside, avoiding Stalk's charge. Stalk, however, winds up going over the railing behind her, with the redhead trying to grab her foot but missing it. Screaming as she plummets down toward the lower floor until her face meets the concrete floor. Asuka can't help but wince at the sight of Stalk dying in such a manner.

"This is why you should not fight angry. It blinds you to your surroundings." Going back to the MP7 and picking it back up, she goes looking for Max.

'Hopefully he had better luck than I did.' Very quickly, she sees him. Hunched over the case. Looking around and not seeing the other guy, she asks, "Where's the other one at?"

"He picked suicide and wound up on the lower level, impaled on a rack's support strut. Yours?"

"Dead on the bottom floor. Tried to catch her foot, but I just missed it." Looking around at the live N-2 bombs, she gulps. "I take it you're having a hard time getting these shut down."

"Yeah. Managed to shut down 250 so far on the other side over there using the emergency cut-off. Granted it took about five minutes to get an optimal transmitting signal going on here and another five shutting them down. Over here, however…" Asuka nods in understanding before Max yells out in triumph. "Yes! Full signal strength! Hitting the cut off now!" Hitting the cut-off button, Max and Asuka watch the timer on the nearest N-2 with trepidation until…

BOOP BOOP BOOP

Max and Asuka both share a relieved smile as the N-2s on their side of the building shut down. The relief is bolstered even more when Berto's voice comes up.

"_Great going, guys. Both walls of N-2s are now inactive. And with only 8 minutes left."_ Next thing Max and Asuka know, Berto comes back with, _"Max, General Kotsubaki's about to arrive. Along with 500 JSSDF troops arriving right ahead of him."_

"Good to know." Grinning, he adds, "Heading out now, Berto. How far out is he?"

"_Just under a mile."_

"Got it. Let's go, Asuka."

Nodding, Asuka follows him out of the building. With JSSDF vehicles becoming visible to their eyes as they exit the door.

Once they're outside and heading for the Sparrow, a long JSSDF staff car pulls up alongside them. The staff car's dark-tinted left rear passenger window then slides down halfway, revealing a wide grin on a pudgy face.

"UNNIC Agent Steel, a small world, huh?"

"It would seem so, General." Seeing the General's eyes are on Asuka, he clears his throat. "General Kotsubaki, this is my partner, Agent Langley. Agent Langley, General Kotsubaki."

"How do you like working with Agent Steel, Agent Langley?"

"Never a dull moment with Agent Steel around, General." Kotsubaki's grin goes even wider as he nods, only for the grin to become a smile as he lays his eyes on the case in Max's custody.

"Is that what I think it is, Agent Steel? The prototype compact N-2 by Professor Kirishima?"

"That it is, General. That it is." Next thing Max knows, the window slides down the rest of the way.

"Hand in the case and get in. I'll give you two heroes a lift."

"No thanks. We've got a ride just down the way here. We'll just walk to it."

"Well, at least hand the case in."

"I think I'll just hang onto this until the UN's higher ups get the politics of these things figured out."

"You can't possibly be serious." Max gives a wry smirk before lifting the loose cuff up to his carrying wrist with his free hand and snapping it into place. Tightening the cuff, he looks back at Kotsubaki as if asking 'Still think I can't possibly be serious?'. Rolling his eyes, Kotsubaki then says, "Max, this is… nice of you. But you can't do this. Alone, I mean." Next thing he knows, Agent Langley chimes in.

"Then we'll simply take shifts." Now increasing their strides, they walk away from the staff car, ignoring the General's calls.

"Agent Steel! Agent Langley!" Upon seeing them still walking away, he can only shake his head before smirking in amusement. "Kids these days. Wouldn't you agree, Prime Minister Saconaga?" The wise elder can only smirk as he nods his head.

"Indeed, my good General."

_(Max and Asuka; same time)_

"So what's the story on General Kotsubaki, anyway? Is he one of ours?"

"He's JSSDFI, but he's N-Tek's middleman when we need his Intel or he needs ours. It's worked out pretty well so far."

"I don't doubt that. Anyone else know about him?"

"The Japanese Prime Minister. In fact, he and Rachel have been collaborating quite heavily in the past few weeks in the wake of the arrests of all but one of SEELE's members."

"Lorenz Kiel, aka John Dread." At his nod, Asuka suddenly grins and asks, "Just out of curiosity, how many 'hats' do you wear, exactly?"

"I can't exactly put it to a number, but I can tell you what 'hats' I do wear. UNBI, UNDEA, UNATF, UNP, UNSS, UNDSS, UNCIS, UNSWAT, UNNIC, UNMS and UNSAR."

"That's a lot of 'hats'. I can get what most of them are. I can actually see you wearing those 'hats'. But what about UNSS, UNDSS, UNCIS and UNSAR?"

"United Nations Secret Service, mainly investigating financial fraud and protecting UN Officials if needed to. United Nations Diplomatic Security Service, protecting foreign dignitaries from countries not aligned with or are part of the UN. United Nations Criminal Investigative Service, investigating crimes in all branches of the UN Military. United Nations Search And Rescue. Need I expand on that?"

"Nah. I got the gist of it." Grinning even wider, she then asks, "Was that 'balls to the wall all out' or what?"

"Not quite there, but it was a good start." Her blue eyes bulging, Asuka blinks to get them under control before chuckling.

"Oh come on. It doesn't get any 'ballsier to the wallsier' than that." Max can't help but arch both his eyebrows at that.

"I don't think 'wallsier' is even a word, Asuka."

"You know what I mean!" Max can only chuckle softly.

"Admittedly Asuka, that was a good start. But you've only just begun to chip at the tip of the iceberg." Upon hearing a snarl from Asuka, he hastens his pace before he starts running.

"Get back here, Steel!" At the sound of his laughter, Asuka can't help but chortle herself while chasing him. "I'm gonna get you and I'm gonna tickle you until you can't hold your bladder anymore!"

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek building; twenty minutes later)_

Nervously, Irina sits in the small room at a table with a plate of donuts on it. While she's feeling hungry, she doesn't think they'd appreciate it if she was to eat without permission. When the door opens, she sees a slightly rotund African-American man enter the room and frown upon seeing the plate of donuts.

"Not hungry?"

"I am hungry, sir. I just didn't think I should eat without permission." The man scoffs at that before replying.

"Consider yourself permitted to eat, Miss." He blinks and the plate of donuts is on the table. Totally empty of donuts. Blinking again, he remarks, "You must've been really hungry. I haven't seen donuts vanish that fast since my adopted son's 15th birthday party." Irina barely manages to stifle a giggle before the man smiles warmly. "It's alright if you want to laugh. Considering what you've been through, you more than deserve it."

"I just might take you up on that. After I'm debriefed, that is."

"Ah yes. Debriefing. Part of a rich full day." Sitting down on the other side of the table, he sits back and asks, "You mind telling me why the Russian SVR sent an operative to work on Japanese soil?"

"It was to monitor the activities of a loose group of cultists that wanted to acquire the prototype compact N-2s to annihilate the Evangelion Pilots. On a side line, I was to extract Professor Kirishima and take him to Mother Russia so he could continue his work on the compact prototypes. For them." Her eyes misting with tears, she adds, "But I couldn't do that to him! There was no way I could!"

"So Professor Kirishima told us when we debriefed him just a little while ago." Leaning forward, the man says, "I'd like to know your thoughts of the cultists before you left their company."

"They didn't really act like cultists." Frowning, Irina goes on. "If anything, it was more like they were working to overwork the international community into a frothing frenzy."

"Our collaborative Intel agrees." Looking at her intently, the man then asks, "What do you want to do with your life now, Miss Blavoski?" Seeing her blink repeatedly, the man chuckles softly. "Oh yes. We know exactly who you are. We looked up your file at the SVR through a back door contact. He said while your performance scores were average, as were your academic scores, he felt that wasn't the place for you. Said you have too much heart."

"I think I lost that when I started my last assignment, sir." Tears dripping down her eyes, she goes on. "When we took over the N-2 depot at New Nagasaki, it was after the time of the 12th Angel's attack. Watts stabbed half of the personnel multiple times, in the same spot, ensuring they died painfully. He also used head shots on the other half. He was like a savage animal, gleefully killing them."

"And the incident at the UN Building?"

"Watts did the killing. I wanted to render them unconscious but alive. My handlers told me I had to be ruthless to get ahead, let alone survive. But I decided I shouldn't kill those just doing their jobs." Shuddering, she adds, "If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd rather die than do that over again. If I go back to Mother Russia, the SVR will surely, and gladly, kill me."

"You won't have to. You did what you had to in order to survive. Including unsavory acts. So I ask again. What do you want to do with your life now?"

"Go back to Michael, heal my psyche and become one that 'Serves and Protects'. That kind of thing." The man nods before speaking again.

"You've got incredible skills and a compassionate heart. We have an agreement with various Law Enforcement Agencies the world over. However, that agreement doesn't reach into isolated areas like, say, Roswell, NM." Irina's attention is grabbed by that before the man goes on. "We have need of a Regional Liaison Officer in the NM area. Every state in the continental US has one. It'd be a shame to waste your potential and skills."

"What would I be doing?"

"Coordinating between our organization and the UNP should an assignment of ours cross into UNP's path."

"What organization are you, exactly? I'd like to know what I'm getting into before I agree."

"Understandable. Our organization works under the authority of the UN. In situations where interaction with Law Enforcement occurs, we have reciprocal agreements with most of the organizations. We also do the occasional headhunting when it comes to potential recruits. They'd still be working for their own organization, but they'd be contingency Agents should a need arise." Irina mulls it over before smiling softly.

"Is there any kind of training I need to go through?"

"Oh yes. All Agents designated as Law Enforcement are to through UNLETC in Billings, MT. The next training cycle is in 3 months time."

"I'm in." Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she then asks, "Any chance of a stop along the way to NM? There's someone I want to see, let know I'm alive still." The man smiles warmly once more.

"I think we can arrange for that." Rising from his seat, he adds, "We'll arrange your transport. While you wait, would you like some more donuts? Or something a little more substantial?"

"I think I'll wait until after I get back to Michael. I haven't had his cooking in three years."

The man nods his head before opening the door and exiting it. Once the door's closed back, Irina reaches into her outfit and brings out a small picture of both herself and Michael. She can't help but smile warmly at how Michael's arms are around her. Pressing her index fingertip to her lips, she then puts it against Michael's face.

"I'll see you soon, my love."

_(N-Tek building; Sparrow hangar; fifteen minutes later)_

As the Sparrow touches down within the confines of the building, its canopy opens, revealing a smiling Max and Asuka. As they exit the small craft, Max hefts the prototype out and both silently walk along the hallway until Asuka breaks the silence.

"So just how do you manage to wear all those 'hats' anyway?" Max smiles softly at that before replying.

"N-Tek has reciprocal agreements with nearly all Law Enforcement agencies planetwide. To further aid the agreement, and their covers as LEOs, all N-Tek operatives designated as such go through UNLETC."

"That must be difficult, keeping track of the operatives. Do any of the Agencies know who the operatives are within them?"

"Oh yes. Usually one high up on the command chain. On paper, the operative is listed as an Officer or Agent in good standing. Some of them even earned commendations and citations. But no records of the Agent are kept in the system should anything go wrong on an N-Tek assignment and something happens to the Agent. Paper only, with only the higher up knowing where the info is stored."

"Any within Interpol?"

"Rachel and Dad thought about that some time back, before I came into Dad's life, but ultimately decided against it."

"That explains why Cochrane didn't want anyone with the UN there that night. A political pissing match." Max's nod gets an eye-roll from Asuka before she asks, "Have you ever gotten a commendation or citation from any of them?"

"Yes, and he'd always declined them. But they're listed on his record anyway. And they're even stored under his true name at the house here in Old Osaka." Josh's voice gets a sheepish grin from Max before he switches back over to Shinji. "Good job, you two. Pity you couldn't bring in Stalk or Watts from what General Kotsubaki told us."

"We're as disturbed about it as you are, Dad. It was like they were determined to take their reasons with them to their graves." Asuka shakes her head at that.

"Watts maybe, but Stalk was more like an unfortunate accident. She was so pissed, she likely didn't see the railing until it was too late."

"General Kotsubaki agreed. The JSSDF troops recovered 52 bodies. Two of them being Watts and Stalk. Stalk's expression had horror on it while Watts had a deranged looking grin. The other fifty were the N-2 depot's personnel. Ms Blavoski already told Jefferson about it and the incident at the UN Building."

"Blavoski? Blavoski? Shinji, why is that name so familiar?"

"It's the last name of the guy that's protecting Rei. Ivan 'Hairy' Blavoski." Josh gives at nod at Shinji's reply before expanding on it.

"She's Ivan's younger sister. Blackmailed into serving the SVR because of Ivan's involvement with the Kamenev family." Giving Shinji a grin, he then asks, "How's your day babysitting Yachiru gone so far?"

"Pretty good. She was taking a nap when I got the call. Rits is with her right now."

"Good, good." Looking Shinji over, he adds, "You might want to check your T-juice level. You should be down to mid-yellow by now." Nodding, Shinji does so before smirking softly.

"I don't see how you do that when you've got the 1st gen and I've got the 2nd gen."

"Easy. Berto told me when you two landed in the hangar." Shinji lets out a chortle while Asuka giggles. Grin on his face, Josh then says, "To the reactor for you, bud. When you're done, you and Asuka are to get yourselves ready for transport duty."

"Sure. What's the transport?"

"Ms Blavoski, of course, Asuka. But first, Shinji?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You might want to uncuff the case from your wrist before you go into the reactor." Asuka can't help but become a helplessly giggling wreck again. Chuckling himself, Shinji brings out the key that had been left in the cuff by a falling Watts before putting it into the keyhole and unlocking it. Once it's unlocked, he hands the case over to Josh.

"I'll take this to Berto so he can see about disabling this thing for keeps."

"Good to know. Professor Kirishima?"

"Just left with Kat in a Global Hawk to Moscow to be reunited with Mana, Asuka. From there, they'll head back to Old Yokohama."

_(WA; Wheeler cabin; same time)_

Rousing awake from his slumber, Scott smiles softly at a peacefully sleeping Shizuka before softly getting out of bed and putting his slacks back on. While the two had, out of respect for their hosts, refrained from having sex, it didn't stop Shizuka from being sultry or playful at all. Exiting the room, he hears the sound of metal parts being put together. Curious at that, he follows the sound until he sees Mark reassembling an H&K MP5.

"You going to stand there and watch me or join me for a little chat, Scott?" Grinning slightly, Scott goes toward Mark before Mark nods his head toward an easy chair. Once Scott's seated, Mark begins. "First off, I want to thank you for not engaging in 'hanky panky' under my roof. Though you two weren't exactly quiet about what you were doing in place of it."

"We were that loud?"

"Not really. You just confirmed what I thought." Scott can't help but chuckle, with Mark right behind him. Once their chuckles taper off, Mark adds, "Honestly, though, Scott, she's a very lucky girl."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Mark." Mark can only give him a nod with a grin.

"Believe me, Scott, I felt the same way with Jamie many times. Every day, I look at her and wonder 'Just what did I do to get to be so lucky to have such a wonderful woman in my life with what I'd done in the past?'. I could never stop asking myself that question, even with how happy we are." Getting up and stretching, Mark adds, "You might want to get some more shut-eye, Scott. You two have a long drive ahead of you. But, before you leave, let's shoot together. You, me and Alex. Shizuka too if she'd like."

"I'm sure she would, Mark." Getting a nod from the man, Scott turns back toward the room and goes into the bedroom. Seeing that Shizuka hadn't awakened, Scott takes his pants back off and climbs back into bed. With Shizuka snuggling tightly back into him.

"Mmm, Scott." Softly kissing the top of her head, Scott closes his eyes and soon dreams of two children. A boy and a girl, playing together.

_(Tokyo-3; Treadwell Industries; outside; thirty minutes later)_

"What the heck happened here?" Kensuke can't help but blink behind his glasses while Emily snorts at the sight. An agitated man lambasting a tow truck operator for not moving fast enough. With a white SUV with a desk embedded in the vehicle's roof behind the truck.

"Looks like karma finally caught up to that schmuck. Especially with all the times he'd been told not to park there by Dad." As they go inside, neither of them notice the sedan pulling up to the building and parking in a 'No Parking' zone. Inside the sedan, the man sees the SUV and the 'No Parking' sign before smirking.

"Don't want that happening to me. So let's find somewhere more appropriate to park, huh."

_(Kamenev safe house; fifteen minutes later)_

Ivan stretches out his limbs before hearing a knock on the door. Curious as to who'd be visiting, he goes to the door and opens it. Only to see someone he hadn't ever expected to see.

"_Kitten?"_ Irina rolls her eyes at him before smiling softly.

"_Yes, Ivan. It's me. Yipe!"_ As Ivan grabs her up in a bear hug, Irina gasps and giggles before wrapping her arms around his neck. _"I missed you too, Bear!"_

"_Oh, Kitten!"_ As he holds his little sister close, he can see Max Steel Jr and the young woman that was with him that night in Moscow standing by a blue off-road coupe. Gently setting her down on the ground, he brokenly asks, _"How… where… what happened to you?"_

"_I can ask you the same thing, brother."_ Reaching up to his head, she frowns and says, _"I find it hard to believe you went bald in the time we'd been apart."_

"_I tore it out in the wake of Second Impact when I thought you'd died."_ Unable to help himself, he grabs her up in a hug again, with Irina returning the hug. Tears of joy dripping from her eyes before he sets her down again. _"How long do you have here?"_

"_Not long. Only a few minutes so I don't miss my flight."_

"_To where? Back to Mother Russia?"_

"_No. America. Roswell, NM. I have a boyfriend that's worried to heck about me."_ Seeing flames erupt in his eyes, Irina giggles. _"No need to worry, brother. He's a good man."_

"_I don't doubt that. It's just that… you're my cute little baby sister."_ Irina softly puts a hand to his cheek before smiling softly at him.

"_I always will be. Ivan, please, get yourself out of the _mafiya_ lifestyle. It doesn't really suit you."_

"_What can I do, though?"_

"_You can always help train the Section-2 Agents do their jobs more effectively. Agents Steel and Langley told me on the way here that four of you had been posted to guard the Evangelion Pilots."_ Looking back toward Max, and seeing him gently tap his wrist, she winces before turning back to Ivan. _"I better go, brother." _Ivan gives her a soft nod before hugging her one more time.

"_Tell your boyfriend I'll turn him into an inside-out pretzel if he breaks your heart."_ Irina can only giggle again before pecking his left cheek.

"_I'll pass the message along to him."_ Ending the hug, she says, _"I hope to see you again, Bear."_

"_As do I, Kitten."_ As Irina walks back to the coupe, Ivan addresses Max and Agent Langley. "Take good care of getting my baby sister to America, Max Steel Jr and Agent Langley!"

"We will, 'Hairy'!" Ivan can only chuckle while shaking his head at Langley's retort before Irina gets into the coupe's rear seat. With Max and Langley getting in behind her. As the coupe pulls away, Ivan can only watch as his little sister leaves his sight again. Only with a tender smile on her face. Becoming aware of Strabo coming up behind him, he looks back at the eyepatch wearing man.

"_You alright, Ivan?"_

"_I'm fine, Strabo. It's just that, seeing my little sister again, after all this time of thinking her dead…"_

"_At least now you know for certain she's alive."_ Clasping Ivan by his arm, Strabo goes on, _"Let's have a celebratory drink of vodka and toast to a happy life for her."_ Ivan gives Strabo a nod before following the man back inside. With Mikhail and Sergei waiting anxiously.

"_Is everything okay, Ivan?"_

"_Everything's okay, Sergei."_

"_Anything we can do because you look like you're about to let loose."_

"_I just need some time, Mikhail. Thank you."_ Smiling widely, he then says, _"Bring on the vodka, Strabo!" _With that, Strabo brings out the vodka bottle and pours it into four shot glasses.

"_How far down should we drink it, Ivan?"_

"_Just two shots each, Sergei. For tomorrow, we visit with Section-2 Captain Sychola and offer our services to train Section-2 Agents. Just like Irina said."_ If he'd expected objections from the others, he doesn't get any for they nod in agreement with him.

"_Which means one of us will have to tell Lady Kamenev we're leaving her employ. While she'd been interesting to work for, and with her current status…"_

"_Agreed. We'd only be in the way." _Strabo's words bring them pause as he goes on._"But what of Madam Kamenev? How will she take our leaving the family's employ?" _ Ivan snorts at that.

"_Chances are she'll be relieved that you and I are both gone, Strabo. Sergei and Mikhail, however…"_

"_I don't think she'll be relieved, Ivan."_ Sergei smiles softly at Ivan and Strabo both before going on. _"There was a reason she extended the job offer to you two before you joined our ranks. There's a reason she kept you on the payroll even though she had gotten incarcerated in the _gulag_. She sees us all as family. Not just criminal, but actual family."_ Holding up his shot glass, Sergei finishes with, _"To the ladies Kamenev. May they live their remaining lives with no regrets!"_

"_Cheers!"_ With that, they quaff down their first shot. As Mikhail pours the next and last shot, they all wonder what to toast next. Ivan's face then lights up in a broad grin.

"_I've got our toast for the next and last shot, comrades."_ Seeing his grin gets the others to grin as Mikhail finishes pouring the shots. Once they all have their shots in hand, Ivan goes on. _"To the Evangelion Pilots! Without them, the remainder of humanity wouldn't have made it this far!"_

"_Cheers!"_ Quaffing their shots, they all grin dopily before falling asleep.

_(Roswell, NM; UNP office; five hours later)_

"Simmons!" Bolting upright and blearily wiping his eyes, Simmons sees his Duty Sergeant looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Were you here all night working? Again?!"

"I was, Sergeant Rollins." Sergeant Howard Rollins, an athletic Caucasian man, rolls his eyes at Simmons before smirking.

"I hope you got a good reason for being here overnight before I make you take that five months worth unpaid leave you'd accrued. Or at least send you to sleep in Iso because you look just terrible, Michael." Michael blinks at Rollins before smiling sheepishly, getting the Sergeant to softly snort.

"Baker. Help Simmons into Iso so he can get some sleep. Rogers, take any calls for Simmons, let them know he's indisposed." Both Officers nod, with Officer Henry Baker reaching for Simmons just as Simmons' phone rings. Before Michael can even move for the phone, Officer Amanda Rogers answers it.

"UNP-NM, Officer Rogers speaking. Yes, he's here. I'm sorry but he's indisposed right now. Uh-huh. Okay, just a moment." The thin Asian woman looks toward Michael and says, "Call for you, Simmons. The voice is distorted, says they'll only speak to you."

Michael looks at Rollins and gets a nod. Helped to the phone by the slender African-American Officer, he accepts the phone from Amanda's hand.

"Simmons."

"_Look outside, Officer Simmons. Incidentally, you might want to take the next Detective's exam."_ With that, the call ends and a puzzled Michael puts the phone back on the hook.

"Hank, any chance you can help me outside?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

As the two make their way to the door, Michael sees Baker and Rollins move alongside them. Intent on seeing why Michael needs to go outside. As they open the stained-glass door, Michael's jaw drops at the vision before him. Irina, wearing a blue sundress and sneakers.

"Irina." Her eyes dripping with tears, Irina walks toward Michael, seeing how tired he is. Once he's in front of her, she can't help but softly stroke his right cheek before asking one thing.

"Don't you ever sleep anymore?"

The next thing she knows is bliss as Michael wraps his lips around hers, with Irina fervently returning the passionate kiss. As he wraps his arms around her, Irina can't help but smile against his mouth before wrapping her arms around him and tapping his lips with her tongue. As his tongue meets hers, she faintly hears cheers and hooting before giggling. Ending their first French kiss in years, Irina looks into Michael's eyes and sighs happily.

"Oh how I've missed you."

"Likewise." Before they can kiss again, however…

"Ahem. I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but you two are making a bit of a scene." Rollins' voice gets them to blush before he adds, "So Simmons, if you're feeling up to it, why don't you drive your future wife to your flat and resume your face-sucking in private."

The two chuckle sheepishly while Rollins chortles and both Baker and Rogers give them both 'thumbs up' before going back inside.

Rollins then sticks his head back out and calls out, "There's a nice little chapel on the outskirts of town if you want a small, private wedding! When you're ready to get hitched, let us know!" Laughing raucously, Rollins then ducks back inside. Irina and Michael both blink before looking at each other and smiling softly.

"You want to, Irina? Today?" Irina shakes her head 'no', a loving smile on her face.

"Tomorrow. After you've eaten and slept." Snaking her hand into his left pants pocket, she grins as she brings out his car keys. "Seeing as how tired you are, I'll drive. I don't fancy us dying when we've only just gotten back together again." Michael can only nod groggily before grinning at Irina.

"Yes, dear." Irina can only giggle as Michael pecks his lips against her right cheek repeatedly as they walk to his car. A blue '68 Camaro convertible.

Helping Michael to the passenger side, she watches as he opens the door and gently helps him into the seat. Ensuring his legs are clear of the door, she closes it before going to the driver's side and opening the door.

"I can't believe you still have this car." Sliding into the seat, she closes the door before putting the key into the ignition.

"I can't believe you finally got away from those SVR jerks." As the Camaro starts, he looks over at Irina and asks, "You did get away from them, right?"

"Yes. With a little help." Smiling softly, Michael yawns.

"That's good. But I couldn't find anything on the ones that helped you. From what I can tell, though, they prefer to work in the shadows. With everyone else free to live their lives without fear of horrendous happenings."

"I got that kind of feeling as well." When she doesn't hear him reply, she looks toward him and smiles softly at the sight of him deep asleep. Smile on his face. 'I'm gonna feel shitty when I wake him up to get him inside. But I know a way to make us both feel so much better!' In the rearview mirror, Irina sees the massive plane that brought her to NM lift off into the sky before flying away.

"_May you and yours continue the good fight and stay safe."_ That said, she continues driving. Not knowing what turn her life will take, but determined it will be much better than if she'd continued doing what she did before.

_(In the air above Africa; Roilson's B-2; same time)_

Doctor Greg Roilson's desperate. He'd found the information regarding the procedure used on the patient Dragonelle had brought him months ago. Once it'd been learned that he'd been the one to snoop around, he'd started getting threats. Often from the same distorted voice. The voice had been angry, telling him not to meddle in affairs that do not concern him. He'd retorted that the sadist needed to be stopped before more minds can be altered or damaged through such a cruel means.

"_Doctor! Doctor!"_ Henri's voice snaps him out of it as Henri calls out, _"Maurice and Jamal have finished the downloads and are transferring them onto flash drives as we speak!"_

"_Very good, Henri! What's our radar looking like?!"_

"_Still jammed! We could be attacked by missiles right now and not even know it!"_

"_Don't say that! You'll jinx us!"_ Henri can only chuckle sheepishly before Roilson chuckles as well. _"Keep me posted as to Maurice and Jamal's progress on the transfers! Every bit of data transferred is crucial if we're to have any hope to stop that lunatic!"_

"_Yes, Doctor!"_ Two minutes later, Henri comes up into the cockpit, flash drives in hand. _"Maurice and Jamal have finished the transfers, Doctor."_

"_Good. Now all we have to do is get to the UNMA so they can see about yanking that quack's license!"_ Next thing they know, a massive shockwave rocks the B-2 Spirit from behind. Both men can clearly hear the wind blowing throughout the aircraft, resulting in the need to yell. _"Henri! Check on Maurice and Jamal! Be sure they're alright!"_

"_Right away, Doctor!"_ Handing Roilson the flash drives, Henri goes back toward the body of the aircraft before shakily returning. _"They're gone, Doctor!"_

"_How do you mean, Henri?!"_

"_They're dead, Doctor! That shockwave appears to have broken their necks while they were seated! And it gets worse!"_

"_How so?!"_

"_The Medical wing is on fire and the fire-control system's offline! I figure we have another ten, fifteen minutes before mid-air detonation!"_

"_Then I guess we'll have to eject and let this bird crash in the waves! Initiate fuel purge while I make a Mayday call!"_ Henri nods and does so while Roilson begins. "Mayday, mayday! This is 3598-Y! My bird's going down! I repeat, my bird's going down! Mayday, mayday! This is 3598-Y!"

_(N-Tek Behemoth; en route to Japan; same time)_

"Shinji, I'm getting a Mayday call on Freq 76."

"Alright, Chuck." Tuning the comm. to the freq, Shinji listens intently. He can hear wind whistling loudly over the comm., yet he can still make out what the caller's saying.

"_Mayday, mayday! This is 3598-Y! My bird's going down! I repeat, my bird's going down! Mayday, mayday! This is 3598-Y!"_ Electing to use the Behemoth's call-sign for an emergency requiring SAR, Shinji keys in.

"3598-Y, this is UNSAR 65. What's your status, over?"

"_UNSAR 65, be advised I'm minus two in a crew of four! Had an explosion on the outside of the plane that killed two! Over!"_

"Understood, 3598-Y. What's your location, over?"

"_UNSAR 65, I'm currently flying over Africa and dumping fuel! I'm trying for a feet wet eject and ditch! Please advise, over!"_

"Okay, 3598-Y." Hearing the thrum of the Behemoth's engines pick up power, Shinji goes on. "We're on our way to you now. ETA at present speed, fifteen minutes. We expect to meet you at the western edge of the Sea of Japan. Over."

"_UNSAR 65, I acknowledge the last. Over."_

Once contact ends, Shinji brings up the stricken aircraft's profile and arches an eyebrow.

'An old B-2 Spirit, huh. I thought those things had been mothballed three years after Second Impact.' Shaking his head, he turns toward Asuka. "Hey Asuka. Ever thought of trying your hand at being a rescue swimmer?"

"Can't say as I have, but I can take a try at it."

"Alright. In the compartment by your head, there are a mask, snorkel and fins."

"Okay. What about a wetsuit?"

"The jumpsuit you're wearing doubles as a wetsuit as it's made of the same materials."

"Got it." Opening the compartment, she asks, "So what's going on?"

"Got a B-2 Spirit going down. Estimated site of impact is the western edge of the Sea of Japan."

"B-2 Spirit? But I thought those things had been decommissioned." Shinji can only shrug as Asuka puts the mask and snorkel into place before asking, "Where do you want me to jump out from?"

_(Ten minutes later; 100 feet from western edge of Sea of Japan; Roilson's B-2 Spirit)_

"_Is all in readiness, Henri?"_

"_Yes, Doctor. According to my calculations, the plane should splash down two minutes after we eject."_

"_Very well, Henri. Strap in."_ Henri nods and does so. With Roilson watching the altimeter. _"When we reach 300, we punch out."_

"_Yes, Doctor."_ After a moment, he adds, _"It's been an honor working at your side, Doctor."_

"_Likewise, Henri."_ When the altimeter reaches 300, Roilson calls out, _"Punch out!"_ Both pull on their ejection handles, where time seems to slow for them. The B-2's roof panels blow off from the charges in place before the ejection seats follow suit. Only for an explosion to suddenly envelop Henri's seat in the apex. The resultant flames cause Henri to scream out in agony before going silent.

Roilson can only scream, _"HENRI!"_ Once his seat's parachute's deployed, Roilson can only watch in anguish as Henri's seat splashes down into the water before sinking. Henri still secured in the restraints. Its chute not having been deployed. _"HENRI!"_

Severing himself from the seat's restraints, Roilson splashes down into the water, intent on getting Henri back to the surface. Seeing the seat rapidly descending underwater, Roilson frantically swims down until getting to his remaining crewmember. Deftly undoing Henri's restraints, he pulls the handle on the emergency inflatable life vest on Henri's torso before pulling his. Rising to the surface of the water, he can see a massive airplane approaching his position before swimming to a limp Henri.

"_HENRI!"_ When he gets to Henri's side, he sees Henri's face is covered with 3rd degree burns. _"HENRI!"_ Looking back toward the aircraft, he sees it coming to a hover five feet away from them at ten feet up before a slim figure wearing a blue wetsuit and snorkel gear drops out of the plane's belly. Swimming its way to him, it quickly reaches him. As he clutches Henri close to him, the form begins to call to him. A young feminine voice with a prominent German accent.

"You've got to let him go, sir!" When Roilson doesn't release him to her, she repeats, "You've got to let him go, sir!"

Reluctant to let Henri go, Roilson nods does so. He then watches as the rescue swimmer takes Henri into her care before swimming back toward the plane. Roilson can barely see a rescue sling being lowered from the plane until it reaches the water. He can only watch helplessly as the swimmer deftly puts Henri within the sling before swimming back to him. With the sling being reeled back up before vanishing into the plane. When she reaches Roilson, the sling comes back down.

"Your turn now, sir!" Roilson nods at the young woman before allowing himself to be taken into her care. As the sling reaches the water, she then gets him into the sling and calls out, "Just hang on tight, sir!" Nodding, Roilson can only do so as he gets a look at her. Young appearing with long red hair and bright blue eyes. Once he's reached the plane's belly, he looks up and sees a young Caucasian man reaching toward him.

"Just a moment, sir, and I'll get you a blanket!" Roilson nods at the young man as he pulls Roilson into the plane and removes the rescue sling from his body. He then looks around the plane before seeing a shroud covered form on the floor. His gut can't help but clench at the sight.

"He's dead, isn't he?!" The young man hesitates before nodding. "HENRI!"

Roilson can't help but break down at the loss of his surrogate family, barely feeling the promised towel being draped over his shoulders. In the background, he can hear the rescue winch operating and looks back. Hoping the young woman was alright. When the rescue sling comes back up, he sees the young woman has a grim expression on her mask-covered face. Once she's fully up in the plane, the young man closes the hatch before setting her down onto the floor panel. As she removes her gear from her form, the young woman looks toward Roilson and sees his anguish.

"_Verdamnt!"_ As the young man hands her a towel, she nods at her companion before looking at Roilson. "So what happened?"

"Three weeks ago, I learned the identity of a twisted and sadistic individual that devised a cruel method of personality and mind control through electric current directly into the frontal lobes." Starting to shake in fury, he goes on.

"I downloaded every scrap of information about the procedure and the monster that devised it. He claimed to be a Doctor of Brain Sciences, but my late companion, Henri over there, seriously doubted he ever went to Medical School." The young man and woman both can't help but let a light snicker escape while Roilson lets out a chuckle.

"That was my reaction as well." Starting to shiver, Roilson tries not to let it show. Only the young man notices it.

"Two mugs of hot chocolate coming right up." The young woman gazes thankfully at the young man while Roilson nods his thanks. "Chuck, make for the Old Osaka office, if you please."

"Got it, Max." Roilson feels the massive aircraft bank to the left and turns back toward Max as he walks toward a shaking Roilson with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand. Roilson looks toward the young woman and sees that she's carefully sipping the hot chocolate.

"When we get to Old Osaka, sir, we need to get your statement and record it. Are you up to it?" Max's query gets a nod from Roilson, getting Max to nod right back.

_(Moscow; N-Tek field office; same time)_

"Daddy!" Mana's delighted cry brings a smile to Professor Kirishima's face before Mana wraps him in a hug. "Oh I've missed you!"

"We were only apart about three days, my daughter. But I missed you as well." Looking toward the woman standing behind Mana, he nods his head. "Thank you for watching over my little girl, Ms…"

"Uramov. Natalya Uramov. It was my pleasure. Mana turned out to be quite adept with nutritional formulas." Beaming with pride at his only child, Professor Kirishima holds her closely.

"That's my Mana for you. An exceptionally bright girl." Mana's face is beet red, yet it doesn't stop her from smiling up at him. Looking toward Kat, he then asks, "What's next, Agent Ryan?"

"Well, the other prototype's been recovered and should be disabled by now. The ones that sought to use them and you for their own agenda are either incarcerated or dead…"

"What about Irina?"

"By now, she should be in NM, free from the SVR's grasp, Professor." Mana can't help but blink at that.

"Who's Irina?"

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek; holo-con room; twenty minutes later)_

As he looks around the room, Roilson can't help but be awed at the amount of technology in the room around him. Right then and there, he realizes that where he is most certainly is not a standard SAR outfit. Noticing Max's presence beside him, Roilson looks toward him and nods his readiness.

"Very well, Doctor. Let's start." Crossing to a panel on the wall, Max types in a code and Roilson's surprised to see three holographic projections appear in the middle of the room.

"Secretary General Leeds-Nez, Attorney General Nunez and Surgeon General Morris, this is Agent Steel with the report of today's incident. Are you receiving?"

"_Yes, Agent Steel."_ Rachel's words are accompanied by nods from a woman of Portuguese descent and a Caucasian man. _"You may proceed when ready."_

"Thank you, Madam Secretary General." Turning toward Roilson, he says, "Please state your name and occupation."

"Gregory Roilson. Up until today, I worked as an Underground Doctor with neutral leanings. My primary specialty, however, is prosthetic limbs."

"_Neutral meaning?"_

"I treated anyone, be they Law Enforcement or outlaw, Mr Surgeon General." Morris nods before Secretary General Leeds-Nez goes on.

"_Agent Steel, please describe the incident you are now briefing us on."_

"Yes, Madam Secretary General. At 1550 Japanese time, UNSAR 65 received a distress call from an aircraft. A B-2 Spirit, airframe number 3598-Y. Our flight made as good a time as possible. But by the time we'd reached the estimated site, the B-2 had already gone down. Agent Langley donned rescue swimmer gear and retrieved one casualty from the site. Doctor Roilson's the sole survivor."

"_Doctor Roilson, how many crew did you have altogether?"_

"I had four, Madam Attorney General. Two of them died before the crash. Henri and I ejected when we were 300 up. But Henri was caught in an explosion, resulting in his seat's inability to deploy its chute. When my chute deployed, I watched in horror as Henri's seat splashed down, top first, and begun sinking. Without thinking twice, I undid my restraints and splashed down into the water before searching for Henri. Once I found him, I undid his restraints and inflated his life vest before inflating my own. When I reached the surface, I got a look at Henri's face. It'd been covered with 3rd degree burns and he wasn't breathing. I suspected he was dead, but didn't want to admit it to myself."

"_Agent Langley, did you take vitals on Henri at any point?"_

"I did, Madam Secretary General. Though it was a moot point. Henri's neck had been broken. Even if he'd survived the fire that burned his face, then he would've died when his seat hit the water." The UN Secretary General's expression goes grim before she turns toward Roilson.

"_Doctor Roilson, could you tell us what happened to cause today's tragedy?"_

"Yes, Madam Secretary General." Reaching into his pocket, he brings out three flash drives. "I'd been looking up a most hideous procedure in regards to personality altering and possibly mind control through electro-induction. I gathered what information I could while being threatened to keep my nose out of matters that don't concern me."

"_Yet you defied the threats."_ Surgeon General Morris can only smirk before chuckling. _"You've got balls to spit in the face of the source of the threats. So to speak."_ Roilson can only shyly chuckle at that while Secretary General Leeds-Nez and Attorney General Nunez roll their eyes.

"_As 'amusing' as your comment is, Surgeon General Morris, I'm sure you can find a better word to use than that."_ Yet the Secretary General's eyes are dancing with mirth before she turns to Roilson again. _"Doctor Roilson, does your research include the name of the person responsible for such hideousness?"_

"It does, Madam Secretary General. Agent Steel, if you'd be so kind?" Max nods at that and inserts the flash drive Roilson hands him. As the prompt comes up, Roilson guides him. "Okay, click on 'Electro-induction' and open it."

Once Max has done so, he adds, "On 'Project head', click open." Max and Agent Langley peer intently at the screen as it shows the name.

**Doctor John Sondare**

**Behavioral specialist**

"_I've never heard of such a man. I'm doing a search right now, to see if there's any record of him at all."_ As the Surgeon General does the search, Max peers intently at the name before frowning.

"Madam Secretary General, what are the chances of 'Sondare' being an anagram-based pseudonym for another name?"

"_Like a pen name of sorts?"_ At his nod, the Secretary General mulls it over before replying. _"It's not exactly unheard of, Agent Steel. But the big question is what, if there is one, is the Doctor's actual name?"_ Next thing they know, Surgeon General Morris slams his fists down in frustration.

"_There are no matches to that name whatsoever! Agent Steel, I suggest you find the real name of the 'Doctor' so charges can be levied against him for crimes against humanity and unauthorized experiments! Of course, there'd need to be veritable evidence of such research. Doctor Roilson, what prompted you to research such hideous research?"_

"A former US Marine Gunnery Sergeant. He had a functioning half skull, with electrodes positioned at his frontal lobes and optic lenses. He was brought to my care by a woman that had helped me out long ago. My late staff and I were able to heal him and constitute a new skull. Only without such cruelty and barbarism within it."

"_The name of the Gunnery Sergeant?"_

"Peter Sychola, Madam Secretary General." The UN Secretary General nods her head before turning to Max and Agent Langley.

"_Agents Steel and Langley, you are to commence 'Gamma Protocol' ASAP, and get Dr Roilson into protective custody. I trust you can find somewhere."_ Max and Agent Langley both nod in agreement.


	72. Chapter 72

Shinji Steel 72

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Tokyo-2; NERV; Section-2; Sychola's Office; same time)_

"Well, Miss Ugatinoga, it took time and doing, but we finally got you combat ready. Sort of." Smiling softly, yet uneasily, at Machiko, he adds, "I especially like your methodology of shot placement." Machiko's face can't help but go beet red as Sychola starts chuckling softly. "Nut shots are, while not exactly used procedure wise, a good way to dissuade an opponent from further action. Although kill shots will do just as well. We'll work on that down the road when you're ready, though."

"Yes, sir." Her face beet red still, yet with a smile on her face, Machiko asks, "Have you ever given tutorials before, sir?"

"If you mean instructing raw recruits, I may have, but my memory's still kinda foggy. Bits and pieces come and go, of course." Machiko nods at that before Sychola grins. "Just what made you pick that region on your targets? Other than not liking the thought of killing, that is."

"I just pictured someone that should not be able to spread his genes around."

"Well, that'll certainly do it. Who was it that you were picturing, anyway?"

"Chief Interpol Inspector Frederick Cochrane."

"He sounds like a piece of work." Machiko can't help but snort at that.

"He was a douchebag of an asshole, sir."

"So that's what you were muttering when you shot the target." His grin becoming a smirk, he adds, "I can't believe you went Pacino on the target, laughing like a hyena." Machiko softly giggles at that while Sychola guffaws as he looks over his itinerary. As his laughter tapers off, he nods and presses on the intercom. "Lt Hisnokasu, my office if you please."

"_Right away, sir."_ Two minutes later, Hisnokasu walks into the open doorway. "Captain, Miss Ugatinoga."

"Hello, Lt." Machiko's soft reply gets Hisnokasu to nod before looking toward Sychola.

"Yes, sir."

"How long have Sakamoto and Henderson been in the brig now?"

"About a month, month and a half. Something like that, sir." Sychola nods at that.

"I want them in my office in ten minutes. I want to hear why they forced the 3rd Child's intended into Unit-01's entry plug. Medium guard detail only. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Sychola nods again, dismissing him. As Hisnokasu exits the office, Sychola looks over the itinerary again.

"Okay, Machiko, I want you to call Captain Toronaga at the Tokyo-3 PD and arrange another collaborative exercise."

"Yes, sir. Any time frame or situation in mind?"

"Yeah. I want it to happen in three weeks time. The situation we're going for is a hostage situation. Be sure he's advised there will be potential for gunfire, so Sim-rounds are required." Machiko dutifully nods at that while writing it down. Sychola can't help but marvel at her proficiency. "I find it hard to believe you've a black mark when you're good with your task."

"Yeah, well, Chief Inspector Cochrane told me I'd be blacklisted and unable to be employed anywhere else. In any field. Hence him being a douchebag of an asshole."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't call him then. These days, I make it a point not to speak with douchebags or assholes. But certainly there was someone he was afraid to antagonize back at the Tokyo-2 Interpol Office."

"Well, there was one person." At the sight of Sychola's right eyebrow arching in interest, Machiko adds, "Interpol Inspector Ray Blunt. Apparently, he scares the shit out of Cochrane."

"Fascinating. What was their work relationship like before you left there?"

"Cochrane kept Ray at arm's length, not willing to be near him unless he absolutely had to. Ray, well, he tried getting along with Cochrane. I mean, he really tried."

"How so?"

"He'd always feel that Cochrane was always wound up too tightly, unable to let himself loosen up. Downtown bars for beer and darts, a strip joint or two, a football game… it didn't matter. Cochrane would always wave it off. Citing that he has no time for socializing. Ray would then shrug and tell him, 'Your loss. But you're missing out on prime fun time'. His words, sir." Sychola can't help but grin at that.

"I gotta meet that guy sometime. Sounds like he'd be a lot of fun." Machiko can't help but smile widely at that either.

"Oh he is, sir. In fact, the times Cochrane would pass up on it, Ray would invite me and I'd accept. But only as friends that are more like siblings. Even though we came from different lineages." Sychola's eyebrows can't help but arch at that.

"Even the strip joints?" Machiko nods at that before giggling. "What?"

"Our first time there, together, the manager offered me a dancing audition for the night. I was so flabbergasted, I couldn't reply. But Ray pushed me forward, telling him to go easy on me as I had to work the next day."

"What happened then?"

"I danced and Ray watched over me like a hawk. Ready to protect me if some guy got fresh."

"Ah. Did anyone…"

"Get fresh? Oh yes. Four of them tried grabbing me off the stage and Ray pulled them off of me. He told them they were committing sexual assault on an Interpol employee and were under arrest." Starting to chuckle now, she adds, "Later that night, we found out they'd been committing rapes and sexual assaults against those in the adult entertainment industry. Of course, they'd been staking out the businesses in the area for suitable targets."

"So why'd they try 'attacking' you that night?" Machiko can't help but shrug at that.

"Dunno. Guess I was too irresistible for them to handle."

"Ah." Tentatively, he then asks, "Did you ever do it again?"

"Dance? Oh yes sir. Of course, Ray did apologize for using me as bait without my knowledge to begin with the next morning. When I asked him when I can do it again, he smirked and said, 'When the rapists are busiest again is when we go again, Machiko'."

"How many times, Machiko?"

"I went six times, sir. Of course, their lawyers would always try getting the case dropped because of entrapment. But at no time, except after arrest, was my being a C.A. for Interpol made known to them." Lightly shivering, she adds, "Ten of them were even sex slave traders. If Ray hadn't been there for me or even gotten me involved, they'd still be in business. And I have no regrets at all, sir. I'm glad I did what part I can." Sychola can only nod as Machiko rises from her seat. "I'll go make that call now, sir."

"Thank you, Machiko." Before Machiko exits, he adds, "I may not have liked how you got mixed up in it, but remember this. You've got guts to stand up to that kind of scum, kiddo. Never lose them."

"I won't, sir." As Machiko exits, she turns back and says, "Two Agents under Guard to see you, sir."

"Thank you, Machiko." Once the two Agents, and their 3-man Guard, are in his office, Sychola eyes them intently. A slender Caucasian woman in her twenties with long brown hair and an equally-slender Japanese man in his thirties with short-cut black hair. Both still wearing their black suits, creases and all.

"Sakamoto, Henderson, you've each got five minutes to plead your case to me before I decide if termination of service as members of Section-2 is warranted. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." At their unified reply, Sychola nods.

"Grace Henderson, you're first. Why did you grab the future Mrs Ikari and have a hand in her being put into Unit-01's entry plug?"

"I have no excuse, sir. Anything I say will likely sound like an excuse to you, sir."

"Try me, Henderson. I'm not Chiron, after all." Henderson's lips twitch in a light smile before going flat again.

"No sir. You're not." Taking a tentative breath, she says, "I was blackmailed, sir, for having a moment of weakness, sir."

"What kind of moment, Henderson?" A minute passes before Sychola asks, "What kind of moment, Henderson?"

"Crying in the staff lounge, sir, while watching 'General Hospital; LA', sir. I was on break when the episode caught my eye. Before I knew it, sir…" Sychola nods in understanding.

"Nothing you can do about that. Who blackmailed you to begin with, anyway?"

"Your predecessor, sir."

"I see. What were you before you became Section-2?"

"I worked in the Financial Office for NERV, Tokyo-3 branch, sir. When Chiron caught me, he took me right to Rokubungi's office and told him what I'd been doing. As a result, to 'toughen me up' as he put it, Rokubungi had me posted as a 'personal Section-2 Agent' for him to use as he saw fit, sir."

"Including an expendable abductor." At Henderson's nod, Sychola looks over at Sakamoto. "Renji Sakamoto, you're up. Same question I'd posed to Agent Henderson."

"Same as Henderson said, sir. A moment of weakness. But no involvement of television took place, sir." When Sakamoto doesn't say anything more, Sychola feels his aggravation rising.

"I'm waiting, Sakamoto." He doesn't say anything, but simply reaches for Henderson's hand. With Henderson doing the same with hers. Once they've gotten each other's hands together, Sychola sighs. "I see. When you saw her, your heart kicked up a notch or two." When Sakamoto nods, he looks back over at Henderson. "As did yours." Their faces are both a soft red before Sychola concludes. "Rokubungi caught you two eyeballing each other and used it leverage against you, correct, Sakamoto?"

"Correct, sir." Sychola smiles softly at that before clearing his throat.

"Due to the fact extenuating circumstances are present, I'm putting you both on light duty. Two weeks consecutively. During which time, you're to do your job to the utmost of your abilities. However, for crying out loud, please do keep it out of the office." Sakamoto and Henderson both nod, with their three guards smiling widely behind their backs. "Other than that, though, congratulations and take care of each other. Clear?"

"Clear, sir." At their again unified reply, Sychola smirks madly at them.

"Go to your homes, get showered, eaten, slept and changed. Your light duty starts tomorrow. Sakamoto, you're to aid Dr Akagi as needed in the Medical wing. Henderson, you'll work in the Financial Office. Your background there will be of use to you." Henderson can't help but blink at that.

"Am I looking for anything in particular, sir?"

"Yeah. Sakamoto, can you and the others step out?" Sakamoto looks at Henderson and gets a nod from her before nodding back. As they exit, Sakamoto closes the door, leaving Sychola and Henderson alone. "For the past three weeks, I've noticed a significant reduction in NERV's budget. I addressed that concern with Colonel Katsuragi and she agreed that something's amiss. I want you to work closely with her as the reduction's coming from outside of NERV itself."

"Outside embezzlement, sir? But by who?"

"That, Henderson, is a very good question. One that I'm sure you can find the answer to." Henderson nods before saluting him. Getting a groan from him. "Please don't salute me."

_(Tokisona/Uramishi safe house; same time)_

"Hmm." Peering intently at the game board before him, Myers looks his opponent over before speaking. "B-4."

"Hit. Destroyer sunk." Dr Tokisona can't help but grin softly at him. "Are you sure you don't have anyone looking over my shoulder, Calvin?"

"I'm sure, Doc. I gotta admit though. For your first time playing 'Battleship', you're doing pretty good. I only got two of yours so far."

"Yes, and I have yet to land a single hit on you." Myers can't help but smile softly at him. Tokisona then looks outside and frowns. "I hope Shizuka and Scott are okay out there."

"They'll be fine, Doc. Scott knows better than to drive in total darkness. Even if he's got headlights on his Stingray. They're likely holed up in a nice cozy inn and will be on the way here by sun up." Dr Tokisona nods at Myers' assessment and turns back to his game board before grimacing. With Myers noticing the grimace. "Doc? You okay?" Tokisona starts to nod, only to collapse.

"DOC!" Going to his side, Myers puts his fingers to Tokisona's neck and finds a rapid pulse. "Gillespie, Higgins, come quick! Doc's having a heart attack!" When the two Marshal-guised Agents get to the common room, Myers goes to the cabin's medicine cabinet. "See if you can get his mouth open! I'm getting the Bayer!"

"Right. Gillespie, get an Interceptor ready. We may have to take him to the nearest Hospital." Gillespie nods at that and rushes outside. When Myers gets back to Dr Tokisona's side, Bayer bottle in hand, Higgins nods for him to tap out the dosage.

"Doc, can you open your mouth?" When Tokisona's mouth opens, Myers drops them into it, helping his mouth to close. "Okay Doc, chew and swallow." Once he's done so, Myers and Higgins both heft the man up. "Okay, Doc, we're taking you to the Hospital to get you checked out. Okay?"

"O… Okay, Calvin." As they walk Tokisona out to the cars, they see Gillespie in the driver's seat of the Interceptor nearest to the cabin, its' emergency lights flashing and engine running. Once Tokisona's in the back seat, he can faintly hear Higgins speaking.

"When Scott and Shizuka get back, I'll let them know what happened. Call me with any updates, Myers."

"You got it, Higgins." Myers then gets into the Interceptor, seating himself beside Gillespie before closing the door. At that, Gillespie bleats the siren as he pulls the sedan away from the cabin. Within five minutes, the sedan's out of sight, its siren wailing as the car's V-8 engine roars away.

_(Puget Sound, OR; UN General Hospital; fifteen minutes)_

As the Interceptor roars up to the Emergency entrance, the right front door starts opening. Once the car stops, its' door is flung open and a man wearing a business suit steps out.

"UN Marshals! Need some help out here!" Going to the right rear door, he opens it as three orderlies and a Doctor on staff come out. "Japanese male, mid-sixties to early seventies. Possible heart attack."

"Okay, sir." As the Doctor brings out a penlight, she checks pupil response before asking, "How long ago and has medication been given him?"

"About sixteen, seventeen minutes ago. Yeah. Bayer aspirin." The Doctor nods thoughtfully as they wheel the gentleman into the Emergency Section.

"Okay, get him into Exam Room 5 and hooked up to the ECGs. Call Dr Tuttle at his home and have him come in for a cardiac event. Only he can determine if surgery's needed."

"Yes, Doctor Loxley." As the orderlies wheel the gentleman into the needed room, Loxley looks toward the Marshal that came inside. "Thank you, Marshal, for knowing protocol ahead of time. Now for some info."

"Sure."

"Is the gentleman a Marshal as well, or a retired Marshal?"

"No ma'am." Taking her aside, he softly speaks into her ear. "Fact of the matter is, Doctor Loxley, the man is a protected witness. A fellow Doctor. OB-GYN. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd list him as a 'John Doe' or any term you can use to classify a living patient." Doctor Loxley gives the Marshal a nod of understanding.

"Alright. Does the man have any family to contact?"

"Yes. A daughter and granddaughter. Living in Atsugi City and Tokyo-3 Japan, respectively."

"Very well. Contact them and let them know the situation in brief. And let them know he's in good hands."

"I will, Doctor Loxley. Thank you."

"You can thank me by calling me Amy, Marshal…"

"Myers. Calvin Myers."

"Calvin." With that, Amy walks away, intent on helping the patient until the cardiologist arrives. But Myers doesn't take notice as he's too busy bringing his phone out as he exits toward the Interceptor. With Gillespie still in the driver's seat. "This is UNCM-296. Get me a secure line to Old Osaka Ops."

"_Wait one, UNCM-296."_ A minute later, the voice comes back with, _"Connected, UNCM-296."_

"_Jefferson. Go ahead, Myers."_

"Sir, witness Tokisona may have had a heart attack and is undergoing treatment at the UN Medical Center in Puget Sound, OR."

"_What about witness Uramishi? What's her status?"_

"She and UNCM-876 are currently elsewhere sir. They're expected to be back by tomorrow, sir."

"_Understood. I gather you feel the daughter and granddaughter both should be informed?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Alright. I'll take care of things on my end. What was the name of the Physician onsite when you arrived?"_

"Loxley, Amy. Caucasian, mid-twenties, slender with short-cut red hair and brown eyes."

"_Did you give her any details?"_

"Just the basics, sir. The patient's a witness and has a daughter and granddaughter."

"_I see. Keep monitoring the situation as best you can."_ Out the corner of his left eye, Myers can see a red pickup pull up into the lot and pull into a staff slot.

"I will, sir." Ending the call, Myers looks over at Gillespie. "What do you think, Gillespie?"

"We should take shifts inside and outside in the car. Rest inside the car and waiting awake inside for news on the Doc. You take 1st shift. Wake me in five hours."

"You got it."

Exiting the car and closing the door, he walks back inside as the Interceptor pulls away from the Emergency entrance. Once he's back inside, he sees a man in a white overcoat talking with Loxley.

"Okay, let's get him checked out, Doctor Loxley. Incidentally, is the one that brought him in still around?"

"Yes, Dr Tuttle. He's right behind you." The Doctor turns around and grins softly.

"Calvin. Calvin Myers."

"Adam." Walking toward the Doctor, Myers breaks into a grin. "Haven't seen you since high school, man!" Wrapping each other into a brotherly hug, they thump each other on their backs. Ending the hug, Myers looks him over. "Don't you ever eat anymore?"

"I still eat. But healthier." Looking him over, he then frowns, asking, "When's the last time you had a check-up, Calvin?"

"Six months ago. Policy." Tuttle nods thoughtfully at that before looking over the notes Loxley had written down.

"The event happened about twenty minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah. We were on the outskirts and this was the nearest Emergency facility to us." Tuttle nods again before sighing.

"It's good you got him here when you did. So if you'll wait here…"

"Got nowhere else to be, Adam." Giving Myers a nod, Dr Tuttle walks into the room while Myers has a seat.

_(Atsugi City; Mariko Tokisona's residence; five minutes later)_

As she reads over a script for a role she's interested in, a lounging Mariko can't help but be amused at the lines her character has.

"The screenwriter's been reading Shakespeare, hasn't she?" Next thing she knows, the phone beside her rings. Without thinking twice, she answers. "Mariko Tokisona here."

"_Ms Tokisona, this is UN Marshal Smith."_ Mariko's attention is quickly grabbed as she straightens her form up.

"How can I help you, Marshal Smith?"

"_Ms Tokisona, I've some bad news. Your Father may have had a heart attack earlier today."_

"May have had? You mean you don't know for sure?"

"_I'm only going by what the Marshal at the Medical Center told me, Ms Tokisona."_

"I see. My apologies. When will something definitive be known?"

"_He's being evaluated right now. If he's treated soon enough, if it was a heart attack, his prognosis may be good. I'm waiting for updates while I'm making the necessary calls."_ Mariko nods at that before sighing.

"Can you tell me where he's being treated so I can be with him?"

"_Sorry, Ms Tokisona. I can't as this line's not secure. But I will keep you up to date when I know something definitive. Then, and only then, can we discuss visitation on a secure line."_

"Very well. I thank you for your call, Marshal Smith."

"_You're welcome, Ms Tokisona."_ With that, the call ends. Mariko's eyes slowly dripping tears before she wipes them away.

"Don't think like that, Mariko. He's going to be okay. He has to be. He just has to be." For the first time since the death of her brother and his wife, however, Mariko Tokisona weeps.

_(Tokyo-3; Ikari apartment; same time)_

Smiling contentedly as she watches Yachiru nap on the sofa in the living room, Rits gently strokes her belly. Next thing she knows, Jefferson's voice comes up over her comm.

"_Rits, is it safe for you to talk?"_

"Not really, Jefferson." Keeping her voice low enough to not disturb a sleeping Yachiru, she adds, "I'm watching over a napping Yachiru Suzuhara right now."

"_Then I'll be as brief as possible. Rits, your Grandfather may have had a heart attack."_ Rits' gasp of shock gets a sigh from Jefferson as he goes on. _"Right now, he's at the UN Medical Center at Puget Sound in OR. The Agents tasked to his and Miss Uramishi's protection rushed him to the Medical Center."_

"What of Shizuka? Is she okay?"

"_Status unknown at the moment. It seems one of the Agents had left with her from the safe house earlier in the evening."_ Rits sighs at that before nodding.

"I thank you, Jefferson. Any chance you can get a message to my Grandfather for me?"

"_Of course."_ Rits smiles at that before gently rubbing her belly again.

"Please let him know he's going to be a Great-Grandfather and I can't bear the thought of him missing out on fussing over a baby again."

"_I'll pass the message to him, Rits. And congratulations to you."_

"Thank you, Jefferson."

"_You're welcome, Rits."_ With that, comm. ends. When Rits gazes upon Yachiru again, she sees the sleeping girl hadn't awakened at all.

'You were tuckered out today, weren't you, Yachiru?' Next thing Rits knows, a knock is heard on the door. 'Must be Touji and Hikari.' Going to the door and looking out the peephole, she smiles at seeing Touji and Hikari both. Opening the door, she says, "I was just thinking about you two." Touji smiles softly at the sight of Yachiru sleeping while Hikari giggles softly.

"Good thoughts, I hope." Rits' nod gets a nod right back from Hikari before she looks around. "So where's Shinji at?"

"He had an errand to run. One he couldn't exactly get out of if you get my drift." Giving Hikari a wink, Rits giggles when Hikari rolls her eyes in amusement.

"I do, Rits." Watching as Touji gently lifts his sleeping sister into his arms, Hikari then asks, "So what'd you guys and Yachiru do today?"

"We took her to NERV to swim in one of the pools." Wincing, she adds, "Sorry we didn't ask you about that."

"It's fine, Rits. Yach has missed swimming in pools ever since we got here to Tokyo-3 and since the school pool is closed on the weekends…" Touji's words get an understanding nod from Rits before Touji frowns. "But I think she left her swimsuit at home, though."

"Not to worry, Touji. I let her borrow one of my old suits from when I was her age and it fit her quite well." Touji nods at that before looking down at his sleeping sister. Next thing he knows, she blearily blinks her eyes open before smiling and snuggling into Touji.

"Touji _nii-chan_." Touji's face breaks into a warm grin before looking over at Rits and seeing unshed tears in her eyes. Getting him to frown.

"You okay, Rits?" Rits considers nodding, but then decides against it.

"Not really. I just heard Grandfather may have had a heart attack and is undergoing treatment right now." Hikari's gasp at that gets Rits to sigh as well. "That's how I reacted as well, Hikari."

"Do you know where he is? So we can send him 'Get Well Soon' cards to aid his recovery." Rits can't help but smile warmly at Hikari before shaking her head in the negative.

"I'm afraid not, Hikari. After all, Grandfather's under UN protection, so his location's kept secret. Even from family. It's in the rules."

"That's a sucky rule, Rits. How can we wish your Gramps well if we don't know where he is?"

"Well, you can relay your well-wishes to him through the UN Marshal's office, Touji. They can get them to him then." Shrugging, Rits adds, "I think that's the way it goes, anyway." Touji ponders it before nodding.

"Okay. You want we should spread the word around school? Or maybe keep it quiet?"

"Just keep it quiet, Touji, please. The less people that know of Grandfather's condition…"

"The less likely someone can use you to get to him." At Rits' blink, Hikari smirks at her. "Think about it, Rits. You, your unborn baby and your Mom are out here unprotected while your Grandfather and his assistant are in hiding." The next thing Hikari knows, Rits smirks wickedly.

"If they want to harm me, my baby and my Mom, Hikari, they better have their burial plot picked out ahead of time. We're not exactly unprotected ourselves, after all." Hikari can only nod silently as Rits rubs her belly. A soft smile quickly replacing the wicked smirk.

_(Atsugi City; same time)_

"Here we are, Doctor Roilson. Your 'home' until we get the situation resolved." Max's words as Dr Roilson looks around the small dwelling gets him to look toward the young Agents that brought him here. "I know it's not quite what you're used to, but I figure at least this way, you can get yourself some legitimacy as a Doctor."

"No, no, it's fine. I just wish that I could've found more info on that madman's work. Without having had to pay such a horrid price."

"How could you have known, though? It's not your fault! It's the fault of the nutjob that dreamed up the insanely cruel idea to begin with!" Agent Langley's retort gets Roilson to sigh before nodding.

"You're right, Agent Langley. It's the fault of the nutjob." At her nod, he sighs again before asking, "Can you ensure Henri's burial will be quiet and dignified?"

"Yes, we can, Doctor. As we speak, his remains are on their way to South Africa. He'll be buried with a tracking chip that only you and we know about. You'll get the receiver when the heat dies down so you can see where it is when you go there. Our Mortuary Affairs office will pick a nice, anonymous spot for his burial." Roilson can't help but shiver at that.

"I don't know what's more disturbing. You guys having a Mortuary Affairs office or the fact you established one to begin with." Max can only shrug haplessly at that.

"In our line of work, there'll always be casualties. While we do what we can to prevent them from happening, there're some people we won't be able to save." Roilson nods at that before taking it up.

"So it's prudent for you to be ready for that kind of eventuality." Max and Agent Langley's shared nods prompt him to ask, "How long has it been active, anyway?"

"On the outside, about two months." Agent Langley's reply gets an arched eyebrow from him before she adds, "Red tape always getting in the way. You know how it is." Roilson can't help but chuckle softly at that before nodding.

"Ah yes. The 'evil red tape' that keeps things from being done until it's either too late or those holding the tape's ends stop fucking around." The eye-roll at the end renders Langley into a helplessly giggling wreck again. With Max snickering his agreement before bringing out Roilson's new identity. His eyebrow can't help but arch upward at the name. "Interesting choice, Agent Steel." Max can't help but shrug at that.

"Best we can come up with on the fly, Doc. You may want to practice introducing yourself with your new name in front of the mirror when alone to acclimate yourself to it. You start at the Atsugi Clinic tomorrow evening. Night shift." Roilson gives the Agents a nod as they both then leave him alone. Once they're alone, he looks toward a nearby mirror and smiles warmly.

"No better time than the present."

_(WA; Wheeler cabin; five hours later)_

"Mmm." Stretching her form gently, Shizuka looks at Scott and smiles softly at how asleep he is. Upon not feeling nauseous, she smiles in relief before softly pecking his cheek and rising out of bed. Quietly getting dressed, she then exits the room and quickly smells breakfast being made. Following the smell, she soon sees Jamie at the stove.

"Good morning, Jamie." Shizuka's soft voice gets Jamie to look back at her and smile softly.

"Morning, Shizuka. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes. And, with no sign of morning sickness either. At least for the time being." Jamie nods her understanding at that before returning her attention to the stove. While she resumes cooking, Shizuka looks around before asking, "Are Mark and Alex up yet?"

"Oh yes. They're both out there doing their _tai chi_ exercises." Shizuka blinks at that. Even though she doesn't see the blink, Jamie adds, "Ever since she was five, Alex would be outside with her Father. Replicating his exercises with him. Even without knowing what he was doing at the time."

"When did she figure it out?" When Jamie doesn't answer right away, Shizuka gets nervous. "Jamie?"

"When Alex turned six, there was an incident." Jamie's voice is quiet, yet has Shizuka's undivided attention as she goes on. "I don't know if you heard of the Rand Davis Corporation or not, Shizuka, but the incident involved a merc unit they'd hired to replace the unit they'd previously utilized."

"I heard bits and pieces, but I was so young back then." Jamie nods at that as Shizuka asks, "What happened to the unit they'd used before and in the incident?"

"They were all wiped out by Mark. Every single member, save for one which was already dead before Mark even begun in his first fight against them." Shuddering slightly, Jamie murmurs, "If Mark hadn't gone into town when he did, and saw his former comrade's body, it's quite likely we wouldn't be talking now, Shizuka."

"He was one of them?" At Jamie's nod, she asks, "What happened?"

"From what Jim could determine, his former comrade had hoped to link up with Mark so they can face off against their former comrades together. Only…"

"Someone got to him first." Mark's voice from the doorway gets a start from Shizuka before he goes on. "When I saw the people milling around the front of an SUV in town, I had an uneasy feeling in my gut. When I got around to the front, I saw him. His eyes open and unseeing. I then called the Sheriff's Office to let Jim know what'd happened."

"Only Jim already had an idea from when I called the Sheriff's Office, reporting I was being followed." Jamie lightly shivers before adding, "My call was cut short, Jim was shot and I was a hostage. When we got to Mark's home, one of them told me what he'd done with them. How many people he'd killed as a member of the 'TNT' before he left them."

"It mustn't have been easy for either of you. To be put in that kind of situation, I mean."

"It wasn't, Shizuka. But if they were trying to get me to turn Mark away from my life, they failed miserably. Even after telling me his real name, it didn't shake how I felt about him then." Shizuka blinks at that, getting Jamie to softly smirk. "Alex was named after her Father. Thinking of, Mark?"

"Alex is outside right now, readying the shooting area. Would you care to join us in shooting, Shizuka?" Shizuka can't help but nod eagerly, getting Mark to grin. "Okay. I think I've got a gun you can borrow that'll be small enough to fit your hand. We'll shoot after breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay. I better wake Scott up first so he doesn't miss breakfast, though." Mark gives her a nod while Jamie smirks as Shizuka goes toward the guest bedroom. Only to stop and ask, "What happened in the incident, though?"

"That, Shizuka, is a story for another time." Mark's reply gets a nod from Shizuka as she goes on. Mark sighs audibly before noticing Alex out of the corner of his left eye. "Everything ready, Alex?"

"Yeah, Dad. But, why didn't you tell her about…"

"When you were abducted when you were six? Alex, that memory, along with the memory of what happened to your Mom when the 'TNT' grabbed her, gives me chills." Crossing to her and taking her into his arms, he murmurs, "I don't ever want to revisit that. Under any circumstance." Alex nods against his chest as he holds his daughter close. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into giving you those lessons in self-defense."

"Who better to learn from than a guy that fought other people's battles or dirty fights? Even when that guy's my Daddy." Mark gives a soft chuckle before kissing the top of Alex's head. With Alex giggling softly and Jamie rolling her eyes while smiling softly at the sight before her.

"Now if only we can find you a guy that can't be scared off by me or your skills."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Dad?"

"Well, your Mother and I aren't getting any younger." Alex's face can't help but go beet red at that.

"DADDY!"

_(One hour later)_

Shizuka smiles softly at the feeling of the pistol in her hand. Scott notices her smile and smiles at her.

"Been a while for you to hold a gun, huh?"

"It has, Scott." Her smile then fades slightly as she adds, "The last time I held a gun was…"

"The day of your last date with Tsukune." At her nod, Scott nods back at her before saying, "Picture the one that was responsible for him dying. Do the world a favor and blow his worthless ass away."

"Yeah." Sighting down the sights of the Sig-Sauer, Shizuka fires through the magazine rapidly. Hitting all fifteen cans without missing. Scott can't help but feel impressed.

_(NYC; JFK Airport; departure wing; two hours later)_

"Okay. We're just about ready to take-off. All we gotta wait for now is Ms Brantley to arrive and we can take off." Looking down at a wheelchair-bound Cochrane with disdain, Brian adds, "Even if we have excess luggage with us."

"Well, you could always leave without me or let me go free." Brian snorts at that.

"Not on your life, jackass." Turning toward Lisa, Danny and Jenk, he adds, "We take four hour shifts, one at a time so no one gets fatigued during the flight. Jenk, your shift will be last before I relieve you." Held up by crutches, Jenk nods at that.

"What of me, Brian?" Nikita's sweet voice gets Brian to look back at her. "I want to help you any way I can."

"You've already done so much, Nikita. It wouldn't be right for you to have to watch the prisoner as well."

"It's going to be hard to avoid since he'll be in the middle of the cabin, sweetie." Giving him a sultry pout, she murmurs, "If anything, I want to watch him squirm with envy when he sees me drive your hormones crazy." Her lips fluttering lightly against his neck gets him to sigh before nodding.

"Okay. You can take my shift if I'm not up to it. And I mean 'if'. Okay?" Nikita's sinister smirk gets him to gulp as his face goes beet red. Next thing he knows, a male voice calls her name.

"Nikita?! Is that you?!" Nikita's face takes on an overjoyed look before she looks around and sees the voice's source.

"Uncle Jelly!" A short, stout man ambles up to her and wraps her in a hug. With Nikita returning the hug. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Same here, kiddo!" Looking up at her face, he smiles and says, "You look radiant as ever, Nikita."

"And you look well-fed as usual, Uncle Jelly." Looking around, she asks, "Where're Uncles Paul and Ben at?"

"Mr Vitti and Dr Sobel are currently in the lounge. Waiting for Dr Sobel's son to arrive from Texas. Do you have time for a quick visit with them while they wait for his flight to arrive?"

"Oh, if I could I would, Uncle Jelly. But I'm waiting for one other person to arrive before we take off."

"Ah. Wait. I'll be right back."

Ambling quickly away from her, he leaves behind a grinning Nikita and a perplexed Brian, Danny, Lisa and Jenk. With Cochrane trying to make sense of what'd just happened. But before he can say anything, however…

"Nikita!" Nikita's smile goes even wider when she sees two men following Jelly. Equally-wide smiles on their faces. "Jelly told me you were here and that you were waiting for someone to arrive before you left."

"Hi, Uncle Paul." Wrapping her arms around him, she feels him pecking her on both her cheeks and giggles. "Careful, Uncle Paul. My boyfriend's standing right beside me." Paul Vitti ends the hug and looks over at Brian as Nikita greets Jelly's other companion. "Uncle Ben."

"Hey there, kiddo." Gently hugging her, Ben Sobel smiles softly up at her. "How've you been?"

"I've been well, Uncle Ben. How's your practice going?" Ben shrugs at that, getting Nikita to giggle. "It's good to see you're consistent, Uncle Ben." Meanwhile, Jelly's looking her entourage over before squinting.

"Nikita, why are you hanging around Police?" Nikita can't help but giggle at that again.

"They're in civvies, Uncle Jelly, meaning they're off-duty." Smiling softly, she tugs on Brian's arm. "My boyfriend, Brian Dyson, Section-2 Agent for UN Agency NERV." Paul's face takes on a ponderous frown as he places the name.

"Dyson? Any relation to Tom Dyson, the late FBI Agent?"

"Yes, Mr Vitti. My Father." Paul's face takes on a scowl before he shakes his finger at Brian.

"It's Uncle Paul to you, Brian. Got that?" Brian nods at that, getting Paul to smile as Nikita goes on.

"Brian's adopted sister, Lisa, and her husband, Danny. Officers for UNP-NY." Paul gives them a warm smile and nod, with Jelly and Ben doing the same as Nikita goes on.

"Their friend and colleague on the force, Roland Jenkins." Another warm smile and nod before Paul looks toward Cochrane.

"What about the guy in the wheelchair? What's his story?" Next thing Paul knows, Nikita's face darkens with a harsh frown.

"Former Interpol Chief Inspector Frederick Earl Cochrane. A worthless vermin that killed homeless children in the wake of 2nd Impact and organized the murder of Brian and Lisa's Father." Jelly's eyes shoot wide open before narrowing.

"You mean the 'Candyman Slayer', Nikita?" At her silent nod, Jelly and Paul look at each other and nod. Ignoring Ben's exasperated sigh as he looks back toward Nikita, Jelly asks, "You want we should take Cochrane up to the roof and offer him a different perspective of his life, Nikita?"

"It's tempting, Uncle Jelly. But I can't possibly let you put yourself to any trouble."

"It'll be no trouble at all, Nikita. We'll just take him up to the roof, have a nice little chat with him and offer him a different view of his life to date." Nikita checks her watch and sees the time is 10:30 AM.

"Well, we still have a little time before the last member of our party shows up. She should be here at any time. Okay, but please, Uncles, don't take long and no scary stuff. I don't want to have to fly a corpse to Japan."

"You got it, Nikita." At her stern look, Paul's statement to her is bolstered with, "You have our word that he won't be scared to death." Upon seeing her smile, Paul and Jelly wheel Cochrane away. Ben following along behind the two. Once they're out of sight, Brian looks at Nikita and grins.

"Your 'Uncles' are pretty interesting, Nikita."

"They are, Brian."

_(JFK Control Tower; five minutes later)_

"Hey, Kyle."

"Yeah, Sarah?"

"Get a look at the roof of the departure wing."

Kyle goes to Sarah's side and is softly handed the field glasses before he looks through them. The sight he sees startles him to no end. A man in a wheelchair, being tilted backwards. Seemingly screaming his head off. With two men holding his wheelchair backwards while another man is shaking his head against his hand, seemingly in exasperation. Next thing Kyle knows, the two men holding the wheelchair backwards gives him a greeting wave. Numbly, he can only wave right back at them before they bring the wheelchair-bound man back up again. As they wheel the man back toward the rooftop access, the other man with them gives him a shrug, as if asking, 'What can I do?'. Lowering the field glasses, Kyle can only sigh.

"I'm gettin' too old for this crazy shit."

_(Departure wing; five minutes later)_

"Here he is, Nikita. Still alive as you wanted." Jelly's voice breaks the tense atmosphere as a catatonically-shocked Cochrane twitches. "Of course, he did scream for a bit. And we did get an audience in the Control Tower."

"I see." Looking Cochrane over, she then shrugs and adds, "At least no one important got hurt."

"Sorry I'm late!" The feminine voice gets their attention as Brian and Danny nod to each other. "I had to wait for the cab to get to my home and traffic on the way here was utterly dreadful! I mean, honestly, where do these people get their driver's licenses from?! A cereal box?!" Rolling her baggage behind her, Gertrude pants before adding, "Plus I had to ask what gate to come to for private outbound flights!"

"It's quite alright, Ms Brantley." Danny sees her bag and says, "Let me get your bag for you so you can get your breath, ma'am."

"Oh, why thank you, Officer O'Malley. I almost didn't recognize you without your uniform on." Danny can only grin at that.

"I'm off-duty now, Ms Brantley. Going on vacation with my wife, brother-in-law, his girlfriend and a fellow Officer." Gertrude nods at that before looking toward a still-catatonic Cochrane.

"What about him? What's his story?"

"He's bad news, Gertie." At the short-form of her name, Gertrude turns and smiles at Paul. "Been a long time, Gertie."

"Too long, Paul far too long." Giving him an appraising look, she asks, "You're not still involved with the mob, are you?"

"Nah. I'm working as a consultant for a TV series that relates to the mob, though." Shrugging, he then asks, "After all, who better to consult with?" Gertrude can only snort in amusement at that before sighing.

"We'll have to do lunch sometime, Paul. A week after I get back, perhaps?"

"I'd like nothing better, Gertie. But, where are you going?" Next thing he knows, Gertrude's eyes well with tears.

"To bring back Joseph's body from Japan." Paul and Jelly's eyes can't help but shoot open in shock.

"He's dead? When?"

"About four months ago." Brian's voice is somber as he goes on. "The previous Commander ordered that his death be kept secret and he be buried in a pauper's grave."

Paul and Jelly's faces go ominously dark at that, with Paul taking it up.

"Where is the previous Commander now?"

"He's currently in the brig on charges, Mr Vitti." Before Paul can remind Brian about how to address him, Brian goes on. "Sorry, Mr Vitti. But when it comes to matters like NERV Security, formality is needed."

"Well, if it's needed, it's needed. But, you want we should whack him for you? Save the Court's time and everything." Jelly's offer is tempting, but Brian can only shake his head in the 'negative'.

"Sorry, Mr Jelly. But things have to be done the right way."

"Okay. But, if he walks…" Jelly draws his finger along his neck before adding, "He dies." Looking down at Cochrane, he smirks. "Him too."

"I can work with that." Getting a nod from Jelly, Brian then cracks his neck, saying, "Might as well board up. Sooner we get the bird in the air, the sooner Section-2 can interrogate Cochrane."

"I'll help load Cochrane up, Brian." Brian nods at Jelly's thoughtful gesture. As they exit the departure wing, Jelly leans forward into Cochrane's ear before speaking. "You'd better hope they convict you and the former Commander of NERV. If not, it's _arrivederci _for you both, turkey." Jelly then sees Brian dig through his carry-on bag and frowns. "What're you looking for, Brian?"

"A file of my Dad's. I thought I'd look it over during the flight."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"Dunno. From what I could tell though, from the label on it, that it was a joint FBI-NCIS investigation. Off the record, of course."

"You mean you haven't even opened it yet?"

"That's right, Lisa. I swore to myself I wouldn't dare open the file folder until the one most responsible for Dad's death was caught."

Lisa nods her understanding as Jelly follows them up into the Kamenev Cessna. Wheeling a now-recovering Cochrane onto the plane along the quickly-improvised ramps. Once Cochrane's in the middle of the plane, he then helps Brian secure the wheelchair to the hard-points in the floor. Seeing Cochrane's wrists and ankles are thoroughly secured, Jelly can't help but wince.

"Secure enough for you, Brian?"

"Not taking any chances, Jelly. Until this piece of oath-breaking trash is in Section-2's brig, he's to be manacled to the extremes." Cochrane snarls out at him, his wits fully recovered now.

"I shall have your credentials for this outrage, Agent Dyson! Reckless endangerment of a prisoner, consorting with known criminals, unlawful detainment, jurisdictional conflicts… need I go on?"

"Cochrane, Cochrane, Cochrane… do you really think you're in any position to make any kind of threats when we'll be more than happy to silence you where you sit? Do you?" At Brian's tone, Cochrane audibly gulps as Brian goes on. "Matter of fact, the generous offer Mr Vitti made to whack you is looking quite attractive right now. Jelly, how much would Mr Vitti charge for a whack? Just out of curiosity, of course."

"Of course. Normally, in the old days, about five grand. But, given the circumstances of how Cochrane had deprived you and your sister of your Father for all that time, it'd be on the house. Mr Vitti had been there, after all. So he understands what it's like to lose a Father."

"But, I didn't even pull the trigger! It was Vladimir Karpovskiva! He should be the one that's whacked! Not me!" Lisa can't help but snort in outrage.

"And who lied to Vladimir about Dad not being a family man, Cochrane? Hmm? Oh that's right. It was you!" Patting her right side, she adds, "I may regret not having put you down like the rabid dog you are, but at least I'm better than you are. Much like Dad was." Cochrane snorts at that.

"Who cares if I lied about a worthless Fed being a family man or not? That kind of detail's not really important. If anything, you should have let it go."

"No son ever could."

"Neither could a daughter."

"Nor can a daughter of the one that pulled the trigger." Nikita's green eyes burn with fury as she looks forward and barks out in Russian. _"Piotr, how long until wheels up?!"_

"_Five minutes, Lady Kamenev."_

"_Very good, Piotr."_ Looking back toward Jelly, she fondly smirks. "Unless you want to fly to Japan with us, Uncle Jelly…"

"I would, but I don't think Mr Vitti would like it very much if I left with you without his say so." Giving her a gentle hug, he murmurs, "Have a safe flight, Nikita."

"I will, Uncle Jelly." Giving the others a nod, and thumbing his nose at Cochrane, Jelly ambles off of the Cessna, with Brian closing and securing the hatch once he's cleared it. Up in the cockpit, Piotr switches to English.

"This is Kilo-Delta-Foxtrot-5-8-7 to JFK Control, requesting clearance for take-off."

"_JFK Control to Kilo-Delta-Foxtrot-5-8-7, clearance granted. Proceed to runway 4-5 and commence your run."_

"Kilo-Delta-Foxtrot-5-8-7 to JFK Control, proceeding to runway 4-5 for take-off. Thank you and have a nice day."

"_JFK Control to Kilo-Delta-Foxtrot-5-8-7, good luck and Godspeed to you on your flight."_

"Kilo-Delta-Foxtrot-5-8-7 to JFK Control, good luck to you as well." Ending communication, Piotr pushes the throttle forward upon reaching runway 45. Within minutes, the Cessna's in the air.

Back in the passenger cabin, Brian resumes digging through his bag before grinning in triumph.

"Here it is!" Bringing it out, he cracks the seal tape on the file folder before opening it. Only to utter, "You gotta be kidding me." Looking over the notes, he then notices a disturbing item on the notes. Looking toward Cochrane, he gets an uneasy feeling in his gut. Cochrane notices the attention and scoffs.

"What is it, Section-2 nobody?"

"Quick question, shit for brains. When you had Dad killed, was it to cover your secret as a sadistic child killer up or was it because someone didn't want Dad to kick over a carefully planted rock?" Cochrane scoffs again at that.

"And why should I answer that?"

"Because either way, you're facing an additional charge of hindering a Federal Investigation by the FBI and NCIS both into the abduction of a US Marine, disguised as a murder of said Marine." Bringing out his Baby Eagle and switching the magazine filled with FMJ rounds to frangible rounds, he then racks the slide. Ejecting the round already chambered from the pistol's barrel. "Or do I have to shoot it out of you?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Seeing Brian aim the Baby Eagle at him, Cochrane sighs. "While it did provide me with the boon of covering my tracks, it was the latter. Your foolish Father was absurdly close to tracking down what'd happened to a Marine that nobody, quite frankly, gives a shit about. My client wanted your Father's investigation stopped. By any means."

"Your client wouldn't have happened to have been 'Mr Cyclops', would it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Brian silently drops the folder onto the floor before re-holstering the BE, rising from his seat and stalking toward Cochrane. "What're you going to do? Cry over something you can't do a thing about? The trail's gone cold. There's no way you'll find the worthless Marine your idiotic Father was looking for."

"Wrong, asshole." Clenching his fists, Brian starts slugging Cochrane left and right. As he punches Cochrane viciously, Nikita warily looks into the open folder and gasps at the picture within the folder.

The picture of Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola.


	73. Chapter 73

Shinji Steel 73

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Puget Sound OR; UN Medical Center; same time)_

"Calvin." At the sound of Tuttle's voice, Myers looks up at his old friend and sees a concerned expression on his face. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night long."

"Okay, I won't." Myers can't help but snicker at Tuttle's eye-roll of exasperation before going serious. "How is he, Adam?"

"He'll live, Calvin. But I am concerned. Has he been under a large amount of stress lately?"

"Let's see. He and his assistant are in hiding for their protection while his granddaughter and the woman that raised her as her own are out in the open. Yeah. I'd say he's been under a lot of stress." Tuttle can't help but roll his eyes at Myers' sarcasm again, well used to it even after years of not seeing him.

"I could've done without the sarcasm, but then it wouldn't be you if you didn't use sarcasm." Myers chuckles at that, with Tuttle not far behind. "You haven't changed one bit, Calvin."

"Neither have you, Adam. Hey. Remember our time at Astoria Elementary School?"

"Oh yeah and how we looked after Mr Kimball's Kindergarten class. You the protector if Mr Kimball wasn't nearby to shield them from the bullies and me as the soother if any of them got hurt. We made quite a team."

"Yeah and look at us now. Our roles hadn't really changed at all. Just on a larger scale." Tuttle and Myers both share another chuckle at that before Myers adds, "I still can't believe Mr Kimball used to be a LAPD Detective undercover as a Kindergarten teacher."

"You ain't the only one. I still remember the wedding between him and Ms Palmieri. Dominic being the ring bearer, with the ceremony and reception being in the school playground. I'm still trying to figure out how Ms Schlowski managed to get everyone seated without removing any of the playground equipment." Myers chuckles at that as Tuttle snickers before going serious. "But I'm afraid we'll have to go down Memory Lane together another day."

"Yeah." As he follows Tuttle, his phone rings. "You mind if…"

"Go ahead." Myers nods his thanks before bringing out his phone.

"Myers. Uh-huh. Got it. I'll let him know, sir. Out." Ending the call, Myers grins and asks, "When can I see the Doc? Got some news for him."

"We're on our way to see him now, actually." Myers nods as they continue walking, not having stopped once during the call. Out of curiosity, Tuttle asks, "What was the call about, anyway?"

"His granddaughter's having a baby and she doesn't want him to miss out on fussing over a baby again." At Tuttle's perplexed blink, he adds, "He thought she'd died with her folks in 2nd Impact."

"Ah. That makes sense." When they get to the room, Myers can see Tokisona's awake and smiling.

"Hey, Doc. How're you feeling?"

"Much better, Calvin." Letting off a light snort, he says, "Never thought I'd wind up in one of these while I can still move. Thought I'd be too weak to move on my own before I confine myself to a bed." Myers and Tuttle both chuckle at that before Tuttle goes serious.

"In any case, Kyusuke, you got lucky last night when Calvin and Aaron Gillespie brought you here."

"I know. So, what's the verdict, Doc?"

"You need to stop stressing so much lest you stress yourself into a grave. At the rate you're going, 6 months. Tops."

"And if I don't stress so much?"

"Three more years. Tops. Your ticker's been weakened from the episode. Combine that with your advanced age…"

"I guess you'll be reading about me in 6 months then. In my obituary." Myers then smirks softly before going to Tokisona's side. "Calvin?"

"Your granddaughter was notified and she had a reply. You're to be a Great-Grandfather and she doesn't want you to miss out on fussing over a baby again as that chance was taken from you when her parents died at sea." Before Tokisona can reply, Myers' cell phone rings again. Bringing it up, he smiles when he sees who it is that's calling. "Hey, Scott. Where've you and Suzi been, man?"

"_Rural WA State, staying with an old friend of mine and her folks from my time at UNLETC. How're things on your end?"_

"Considering the Doc had a heart attack last night and is recovering, just peachy."

"_What?! Where is he being treated at?!"_

"The UN Medical Center in Puget Sound, OR."

"_We'll be on our way there in fifteen minutes. ETA, 1 hour."_

"Copy that. Oh, did Suzi get her answer?"

"_She's going to be a Mommy."_ Myers can't help but smile widely at that before turning to Tokisona.

"I hope the Doc can take the news as well as he did the news about his granddaughter becoming a Mommy herself." Tokisona's eyes go wide before he plops his head back onto his pillow and chuckles darkly.

"I'm not going to make it past six months."

_(Kamenev Cessna; same time)_

Stopping when Cochrane's face is shedding blood from his nose, Brian steps back. Pleased that he'd avoided doing any permanent damage to the former Chief Inspector. Cochrane, however…

"You saw that! You're all witnesses!"

"Witnesses to what, Cochrane?" Nikita's query has befuddlement within as she adds, "I didn't see anything. Danny? Lisa?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. In fact, Danny and I were discussing baby names with our eyes. Ms Brantley?"

"I'm sorry, dearie, but my thoughts were elsewhere."

"Understandable. Jenk?"

"Too busy trying to keep my composure from the pain in my thigh. So that kinda takes my concentration from everything else." Lisa turns toward him, irritation on her face.

"You mean you haven't taken your painkillers yet?"

"More like avoiding them altogether, Kinsey. You know what those things do to me." Nikita looks toward him before looking toward Lisa.

"Why doesn't he want to take his painkillers?"

"They make me nuts." Jenk's reply gets an exasperated eye-roll from Lisa.

"They don't make you nuts, Jenk. They make you amusing."

"Oh sure. Remember the time when I started dancing the 'Macarena' at the Empire State Building when there was a woman looking to jump? And I was on crowd control at the time, with a splitting headache to boot. And what did you do? You gave me fast-acting painkillers and the show began."

"It worked, didn't it? The woman was so perplexed at the sight of you dancing, with the crowd filming you and enjoying themselves, she didn't see Danny grab her until after she was back inside."

"Yeah and you even got a commendation for that, man."

"I don't think 'Most Entertaining Officer' even counts as a commendation, Mal." Lisa gives Jenk a soft smirk at that.

"When she presented it to you three days later, Percy looked like she was about to have a stroke. So it was a commendation, Jenk." Gertrude smiles at the interplay before blinking and looking at Jenk.

"You're 'Macarena Cop', Officer Jenkins?" Seeing him looking toward her before blinking, she adds, "That's what the 'New York Times' called you." Lisa nods at that before smiling warmly at him.

"Matter of fact, there were quite a few comments. From eligible young women wanting you to marry them." When Jenk groans, she blinks herself.

"Don't remind me. I don't know how, but five of them got my name and sent me letters with risqué pictures. And one gained entry into the locker room while I showered and nearly had her way with me. Percy threw a fit at the last one." Nikita takes that one.

"How did you respond?"

"I was flattered that they thought me suitable enough for them, but told them I was having a reaction to painkillers at the time. After that, no more word." Shrugging as he smiles, he adds, "Probably better that nothing came out of any of them. There's probably only so much drug-induced lunacy a woman can take before she gets fed up."

"You listen to me, Jenk. You're a nice, sweet funny guy. Even without painkillers. If those women can't handle your situation, then they weren't worth your time." Bringing out a bottle of painkillers, Lisa then taps out the dosage. "Now come on. I need some in-flight entertainment that's suitable for everyone." Jenk blinks at that before groaning.

"It's the fast-acting type, isn't it?" At her grin and nod, he asks, "You just had to think ahead, didn't you?"

"I kinda figured you'd not have your meds with you, so I prepped accordingly." Getting up and stepping to in front of him, she adds, "Down the hatch." At his headshake of 'negative', Lisa rolls her eyes again. "I mean it, Jenk. You need your meds or you'll be miserable for the rest of the flight."

"That suits…" His voice trailing off as Lisa grabs the sides of his mouth with one hand, he feels the tablets hitting his tongue and Lisa pressing his mouth closed.

"Swallow, Jenk. Swallow. You're gonna have to sometime so swallow already." Defeated, Jenk does so, getting a smile from Lisa in the process. "Good boy." Going back to her seat beside Danny, Lisa starts counting down. Nikita and Brian catching it.

"What're you doing, Lisa?"

"You'll find out when the painkillers take effect, Brian."

"How long until they do?"

Nikita's question is soon answered when Jenk gets up from the seat and, as if he hadn't been recently hurt by gunfire, goes toward Cochrane's seat. His eyes spinning rapidly in circles before his lips break into a sadistic grin. Cochrane can only gulp before Jenk chortles sinisterly.

"What's he doing, Kinsey?! He's grinning and chortling evilly toward me!"

"Well, when he gets to be like that, you have my permission, and utmost recommendation, to do one thing."

"What?!"

"Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"But… I didn't do anything to him." Seeing him look back toward Nikita, he adds, "Go get the _mafiya_ slut, boy! She deserves it! Not me!"

"Nikita, may I borrow your make-up kit?"

"Sure." Jenk nods thankfully as she brings it out to him before looking back at Cochrane. With the deftness of a skilled hand, Jenk opens the make-up kit and his smile goes wider at the contents.

"Let's see." Carefully picking out the items, he hums while looking back and forth between Cochrane and the kit repeatedly before nodding. "Now, time to begin making art out of a piece of shit."

"Why isn't he doing the 'Macarena'?! It'd be preferable to what he's got on his mind right now!"

"Hmm. Intriguing concept, Cochrane. Applying make-up while doing the 'Macarena'. Worth a try." Supplies in hand, he says one more thing to Cochrane. "This'll only hurt a little bit."

"Shouldn't that be 'This won't hurt one little bit', Officer Jenkins?" Much to his distress, Jenk's sadistic grin and sinister chortle return.

"Not in your case." With that, Jenk descends on Cochrane.

Synchronizing his movements for the 'Macarena' dance while applying the make-up as best he can, Jenk starts singing the 'Macarena' song. Nikita and Brian both hum along while Lisa and Gertrude giggle. Danny, however, had brought out a small camcorder while Jenk walked toward Cochrane and started recording right from the start.

'I smell another big hit. "Make-up Macarena". Starring the one and only Roland Jenkins, guest starring Frederick Cochrane.'

With each application of pressure from Jenk's hands, a pained yelp is heard from Cochrane until the dance ends. When Jenk's moved aside, Danny gets a close-up of Cochrane's face and begins laughing raucously.

"That's a good look for you, Cochrane! Now the world will know what you really are!" Next thing he knows, Jenk groggily groans and starts swaying. "Uh-oh. Brian, you're closest to him than I am."

"Got it." Not having retaken his seat, Brian goes to Jenk's side and grabs hold of him as he falls over. "I got you, bud." Hefting Jenk to the seat, he turns to his sister and asks, "Is this another side effect painkillers have on him?"

"Oh yes. One of three. All three of which you just saw. Moving like he's not in pain, acting like a loon and falling asleep. The latter usually happens in fifteen minutes after dosage, even with fast-acting. But it's only been about seven, eight minutes. So he must not have slept well overnight." Turning toward the file Brian had been looking at earlier, she asks, "So the contents of that file are why Dad's dead?"

"It appears so." Ensuring Jenk's sleeping comfortably, Brian returns to his seat and picks the file folder back up. Aware that Nikita's eying the file as well, he begins reading it.

**NCIS Case File 44789**

**Name; Sychola, Peter**

**Branch; United States Marine Corps**

**Unit; Force Recon**

**Rank; Gunnery Sergeant**

**Status; Possible abduction by unknown party disguised as death**

**Location of Incident; Seattle, WA**

**Day of Incident; 19 April 1997**

**Investigating Agents; Thompson, Brad: NCIS and Dyson, Tom: FBI**

**Unit CO; Santiago, Evan: Lieutenant Colonel**

Skipping the remainder of the formal details, Brian eyes what prompted the investigation to begin with.

_Even though the body had been identified as GS Sychola, through dental records, the Base ME for Camp Pendleton did his own examination and noted that the teeth had been cut recently to match dental records for GS Sychola. _

_To verify suspicion, DNA file for GS Sychola was accessed and compared with body in NCIS' custody. No match was found between samples. Yet the sample matched DNA for a reported assault on a missing homeless man three days prior._

_NCIS Agent Thompson brought up the possibility that GS Sychola had faked his death to deceive the Corps and desert. LC Santiago disagreed as at the time, GS Sychola was intending to retire the next month to Seattle WA._

_I agreed with LC Santiago as GS Sychola and I had discussed our plans for our futures past Operation Desert Storm. I was going into the FBI and GS Sychola was intending to run a camp for at-risk youths in Seattle._

"Something I don't get, Brian. Why would your Father be called in to begin with? I'm sure NCIS would've been able to find out what'd happened." Brian can only shrug at Nikita's very good question as he turns a page and his eyes bolt open. A snapshot of his Dad and GS Sychola, standing together in a desert setting. Below their feet the phrase, '**Force Recon forever! Oo-rah!**'is written in marker.

"They served together. Dad must've been brought in to provide perspective on the case." Looking further into the file, he grimaces. "Looks like someone wanted Dad to back off of the case."

"What makes you say that, sweetie?"

"I dunno. The phrase _'You will cease your investigation if you know what is good for you_' being spoken over the phone sounds kinda ominous."

"Try more like a threat. When your Dad didn't back down…"

"The caller decided to make it happen." Looking at Cochrane again, he adds, "And he used a middleman to ensure it was done. A middleman that had something to hide himself." Noticing where Cochrane's looking, he looks down and sees his Baby Eagle in a shoulder holster. Grinning in amusement, he looks up toward Cochrane.

"What was that?"Cochrane blinks innocently at Brian and shakes his head. But Brian's not having any of it. "You eyeballin' my piece, 5 Cent? Wanna make something happen? Come on, do it." Leaning forward, he adds, "Because I promise you, I will bust you up far worse than what I just did." An audible gulp is Cochrane's reply before the man looks away. "I thought you'd see the wisdom of not trying something."

"Can you at least, please, get this off of my face?"

"Nope. It's staying on until we can stomach it no more." Brian looks the names over before adding, "I'll have to wait until we get back to Tokyo-3 for me to make some calls."

"As in to the NCIS Agent assigned to the case and the Unit CO?" At Brian's nod, Nikita holds out her cell phone. A sweet smile on her face. "Here sweetie. Make your calls."

"I wouldn't want to hold up anyone that might want to call you, Nikita."

"It's fine." Brian mulls it over before nodding.

"I'll try not to take too long."

"Take as much time as you need, Brian."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Oh I know you will." A sultry smirk replaces her sweet smile as she adds, "I'm looking forward to it." Brian's cheeks go red as he punches in the number before putting it to his ear. Nikita listening intently to his side of the call when it's answered.

"I'd like to speak with NCIS Agent Brad Thompson please." His eyebrows shoot upward as he asks, "What? When?" His eyes closing, he says, "I thank you. Yeah, it's regarding a case he was assigned to. 44789, the Sychola investigation. I found him. He's my superior Officer with Section-2 now. He has no idea he's being searched for as an abducted person. That's right. His memory's spotty in some places, but it's coming back to him. Brian Dyson, Section-2 for UN Agency NERV. Yes, my Father. I understand." Ending the call, he brings out his pen and puts a line through Thompson's name. Nikita catching it.

"Brian? What happened?"

"Agent Thompson died a week before 2nd Impact. A murder disguised as a car accident. His car seemingly went out of control before flying off a cliff in Marin County. An examination of the car was done and the brake lines were found to have been cut." Punching in another number, he listens again before speaking.

"Lieutenant Colonel Santiago, please. Oh my. When? I see. Yeah, it's regarding a case of one of his men. Peter Sychola, Gunnery Sergeant. He's been found, alive, with a spotty memory and he's my Superior Officer. Section-2, for UN Agency NERV. Brian Dyson. Yes, sir, my Father. I understand." Ending the call as well, Brian marks through Santiago's name.

"Another dead end, huh?" At his silent nod, Nikita asks, "What happened?"

"Lt Colonel Santiago's chute failed to open during qualifications. The impact caused a rupture of his aorta and a crater 3 feet deep into the ground. It happened two days after Agent Thompson died." Shuddering, he adds, "When NCIS investigated, they found that the ripcords for both the primary and reserve chute had been sabotaged. Someone had somehow snaked a thin blade into both ripcords and sliced into them just enough where a single tug would sever both of the ripcords." Before Nikita can say anything, the phone rings. "You're not expecting a call by any chance, are you?"

"Uh-uh." Frowning, Brian answers the phone, putting it on 'speaker' in the process.

"Nikita Kamenev's phone. Section-2 Agent Brian Dyson speaking."

"_So, you are the son of the foolish FBI Agent Tom Dyson."_ Brian notices Cochrane's visage relaxing and smirks.

"You've got to be 'Mr Cyclops' as Cochrane calls you. Or perhaps I should use your current alias, Lorenz Kiel or would you prefer John Dread?"

"_Pick any you prefer. It makes no difference to me. But one thing I do not like is anyone kicking over stones I had strategically planted."_

"Yeah, well, I don't like douchebags that abduct people from something they like or intend to do."

"_I didn't abduct anyone. I merely gave the good Gunnery Sergeant a more profitable purpose. To let him squander his talent in retirement while trying to help 'at-risk youths' that are too far gone would be a crime."_

"Yeah. By arranging to fake his death. I bet you paid the thugs that beat him quite a chunk of green."

"_Indeed. Fifteen grand, each."_ Dread chuckles as he asks, _"Seeing as I have you on the phone, I couldn't interest you in a bribe, could I? I've got plenty to go around."_

"Pass. Your money's only good for one thing in my book. Toilet paper." Nikita bursting out into giggles, with Lisa joining in and Danny recording it on his camcorder, gets him to grin. "Yeah sure, it'll clog up the drain and not get all the crap out of my crack, but it'll do as toilet paper."

"_So clean cut. Much like your foolish Father was. He more or less said the same thing the first time I offered him a bribe on the phone. Of course, it was the only time I offered him the bribe."_

"Just goes to show Dad had far more honor in his pinky than you do in your whole soul."

"_Honor. Pfft. Such a useless concept. But I digress. Is Cochrane with you right now? I imagine he is. Say hello to me, Frederick."_

"Save me, Mr Radenos! Please!"

"_Not quite what I had in mind. No matter. You'd already outlived your usefulness. Especially since UNNIC Agents recovered the other prototype N-2 and both Inspector Stalk and Mr Watts have departed the Land of the Living. Which means there's one more link to sever and that, my dear former Chief Inspector, is you."_

"So you knew the money you sent him was counterfeit, then." Nikita's voice gets a chuckle from Dread before he gives his reply.

"_Oh yes indeed, Miss Kamenev. I figured why send real money to a fool that's about to outlive his usefulness when counterfeit currency will be more than appropriate just before his doom happens."_

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MISERABLE, GUT-EATING BASTARD!" Cochrane thrashes about in his restraints as he snarls out, "WHEN I GET OUT OF THE MESS I'M IN, I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND WRING YOUR NECK!"

"_Ho-hum. Agent Dyson, far be it from me to aspire to tell you what to do, but please do put a bullet into Cochrane's head. After all, he's the one that arranged for your Father's death."_

"Maybe so, but you're the cheese log that put him up to it. So I'm gonna have to pass, jerk-off." Brian's retort gets Lisa to giggle.

"That's my little brother!" Lisa's remark gets a snide snort from Dread, prompting her to ask, "Aww, did my little brother hurt the cheese log's feelings?"

"_You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of."_

"Nor do my husband or I want to, cheese log." Leaning forward intently, she adds, "I'm looking forward to testifying against him and you when you're found."

"_I'm not going to tell you your chances when you already know them. But I do wish you the best of luck in your search."_ Dread then chuckles as he adds, _"You never know. You might just find me. In about fifteen years."_

"I guess time will tell, cheese log." The call ends and Lisa snorts. "Not even so much as a 'bye'. The guy is a douchebag." Brian nods in agreement as he looks further into the file before grinning. "Brian?"

"Dad wasn't the only FBI Agent on the case. He'd confided in two other Agents, off the official channels of course, about the case."

"That's great, Brian. Who?"

"Aunts Ellie and Janice, Nikita." Turning in time to see her blink, he adds, "They doted on me like I was their nephew. When Dad died, I'd stayed with them in their apartment for four days until after his funeral. That was when Aunt Cassandra came and picked me up. She thanked them both for looking after me so well and agreed to let them stay in touch with me."

"Have you talked to them lately?"

"No. I've been meaning to, though."

"No better time than the present." Brian nods at that before punching in a number he'd memorized long ago. A ring later, he hears a female voice answer.

"_UNBI, Agent Zuckerman speaking."_

"Hi, Aunt Janice."

"_Brian! Ellie, pick up on line 3! Brian's calling!"_ A split second later, another voice comes up.

"_Brian, sweetie, how've you been?"_

"I've been fine, Aunt Ellie." Sighing fondly, he goes on. "You know that case Dad confided with you two on?"

"_We remember it, Brian. Sorry to say, however, we've hit dead ends since after your Dad's funeral."_ Ellie sighs dismally as she recovers herself and adds, _"But we're still looking. No need to worry about that."_

"I know, Aunt Ellie. I've got a lead, though."

"_What kind of lead?" _Janice's voice has eagerness within as she adds, _"We can use one right about now."_

"How soon can you two get to Tokyo-3?" A clacking of keys is heard before Ellie gives her reply.

"_We can get the next flight out of LAX to Tokyo-2. The UNBI office there can sign us out a car and we can drive there. We should be there by tomorrow."_

"Great. I'll see you then." When he sees Nikita grinning mischievously, he then asks, "How about we give you guys a lift? We're on our way by there anyway."

"_We? Who's we, Brian?"_

"It's a long story, Aunt Janice. Look for a Cessna Citation with Cyrillic characters on it at LAX. ETA two hours. We'll probably have to top off the fuel there before we go on."

"_You're on, bucko. Janice and I expect to be briefed in full during the flight. Clear?"_

"Crystal clear, Aunt Ellie. Oh, and Aunt Janice? Be sure you're both armed. Got a prisoner on board that needs to be watched like a hawk."

"_Got it. Oh, incidentally, have you talked to your Aunt Cassandra lately? You know how she worries."_

"She's to be my next and last call actually, Aunt Janice."

"_Okay, sweetie. Ellie and I'll be waiting."_ With that, the call ends and Brian sighs. Nikita then giggles.

"Your 'Aunts' sound interesting, Brian."

"Yeah, they are. Now for the hardest call yet." Steeling himself, Brian punches in the number. Two rings later, he hears a soft female voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Aunt Cassandra."

"_Brian, hi! It's been so long!"_

"I know. Aunt Cassandra, are you sitting down?"

"_I am. Why?"_ At that question, Brian looks right at Cochrane before replying.

"I found the guy responsible for Dad's death. And there's more."

_(WA State; Wheeler cabin; Same time)_

"We'll try to visit when we can, Alex." Alex gives Scott a nod before hugging him and turning to Shizuka. When he sees Jamie come out of the cabin with a picnic basket, he blinks. "Jamie?"

"Just a little something for you two to eat on the way back there. If you're careful enough with it, you should have enough for six more people." Wrapping Scott in a hug, she adds, "Don't you and Shizuka be a stranger, Scott."

"We won't." Mark then walks up to him, a piece of paper in hand. "Mark?"

"This is a list of executives on the board of directors for the Rand Davis Corporation. All but two are dead. One that's still alive is in prison while the other one vanished. I figured someone you know in the Marshal's Office can look into it." Scott nods at that before Mark clutches him in a hug, murmuring, "I know you're not what you pose to be. But you're doing it for good reason. Next time you visit, we'll want the whole story."

"You'll have it. With all of us on the detail here." Mark ends the hug and nods at Scott before the latter looks toward Shizuka and sees her smiling at Jamie putting her hands to her belly. Alex right behind. "How did you feel, becoming a parent?"

"I felt nervous and eager. Nervous because I worried about fucking it up. Eager because I took part in creating a new life and was about to help mold the new life."

"Ah. So that explains why Alex body-slammed Tracy Waller in hand-to-hand combat at UNLETC. You had a hand in that." Mark can only shrug before chuckling. "We better go. It was good seeing you again."

"Likewise, Scott." Watching as Scott and Shizuka get into the Stingray, Mark adds, "Watch out for dirt piles!"

_(Tokyo-3; Treadwell Industries; Executive Floor; Sam's Office; same time)_

"Man, what a day it's been." Sam finishes up his paperwork and looks out the window. Seeing the window crew approaching with the new window, he nods and adds, "Might as well get Emily and Kensuke on up here. Slim's probably going out of his mind right now watching over them."

"Not really, kid." Looking toward his office doorway, Sam grins at seeing a smirking Slim. Kensuke and Emily right behind in the mostly-cleared office space. "The kid's actually a good match for her."

"I'm glad." Next thing Slim and Sam know, the elevator dings. "Guess Edith and Deidre are finished clearing the upper floors."

"I wouldn't count on that, City Slicker." The smarmy male voice behind Slim gets Sam to look up and see a man with unkempt long hair and a large beard. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough for my taste, Stacey." Looking around behind his unexpected and unwelcome guest, Sam frowns and asks, "Where's Earl?"

"Earl was dead weight. So I cut him loose." Stacey then shoves Slim forward before stepping into the space, looking around as he does so. "Gotta admit, City Slicker, you've got a good eye for decoration. Bare minimum, but just enough to put in a personal touch." His gaze soon falls onto the blow-up picture of Adernos' face, causing him to grin. "Well now, this is a small world. When did you meet John Onderas?"

"It was some time ago." Stacey nods at that before turning back to Sam. A frown on his face.

"Why does he have little holes all over his face as if people have been launching darts at him?"

"Because we have been shooting darts at his face, Stacey." Edith's voice at the doorway gets Stacey to start before smirking.

"E Johnson, the most experienced Tracker Glory Hole had ever seen. I thought you'd have died by now."

"Funny. I was going to say the same about you." Kinking her head outward, she reveals a Colt 1911 .45 ACP in her hand as she adds, "Step on out of the office so we can catch up." Nodding, Stacey does so, catching sight of Deidre standing with Kensuke while Edith chides him.

"Apparently you forgot the first rule of hostage taking. 'Always watch your hostages'." As he steps out, Stacey can see Ginger being untied by Emily while the other woman is still. "What I wanna know is how you got your hands on Cherry there."

"He came out to Sky Ranch a year after it was rebuilt." Ginger exercises her jaw as she goes on. "Cherry was there, waiting for Sam to come back. I didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't coming back, so I stuck with the basic truth. Sam had to go to work far away." Turning to look at Stacey, she then scowls, "When he got there, he asked where Lester was and I told him flat out he'd died."

"Oh yes. In fact, he and John established quite a rapport when John came out to Zone 7. John was the one that told Lester that anyone snooping around Zone 7 was to die. Of course, Earl and I were to be the interceptors working out of Glory Hole should anyone come out there looking to go into Zone 7."

"So if I hadn't escaped from Sky Ranch, and still refused to see his 'line of thought', I'd have been a dead man." Ginger pauses before nodding, sadness on her face.

"That's right, Sam. In fact, I'm glad you escaped. Lester was a basket-case when you left. Of course, he was already one to begin with. Especially since…" Her voice trails off at seeing the innocent face of the rust-haired girl in front of her before she shakes her head. "Never mind."

"Especially since what, Elaine?" When she doesn't answer, Sam asks, "Since what, Elaine?"

"Dammit, Sam! My name's Ginger now! Elaine was the name you knew me as before! You knew that when you were at Sky Ranch!"

"Maybe so, but you'll always be Elaine to me. So what were you about to say, Elaine?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Ginger. That's none of their damned business."

"Oh shut your pie-hole, Stacey. Lester's dead now, so what can it hurt?" Looking toward Edith, Ginger goes on. Unaware that Deidre's reaching up toward her ear. Intent on keying up her comm. unit and, upon making contact with it, she then activates it.

_(N-Tek Behemoth; Same time)_

"Shinji, we've got traffic on Freq. 117." Chuck's voice from the cockpit quickly gets Shinji's attention.

"117? That's Deidre's comm." Going to the console, Asuka right behind him, Shinji keys in the freq and listens in. As he listens, he feels the Behemoth pick up speed. "How long until we get there, Chuck?"

"Another five minutes at current speed, Shinji."

"Good to know. Asuka, time for UNSWAT to go to work." Asuka can't help but give him a playful smirk at that.

"Now you're talking my language."

_(Treadwell Industries; Same time)_

"Years ago, when I first fell under the sway of Lester, he told everyone the story of a friend of his that killed a couple just outside of Glory Hole. He had gone with a group of Outriders because the head of the family refused his 'offer' of employment with him. With the employment being smuggling contraband into the US from South of the Border."

"Shut your mouth, Ginger. Shut your mouth right now." Defiantly, Ginger goes on.

"He spoke with pride that John Onderas killed both the head and co-head of the family. He was about to make an additional example of the little girl and the old man that were there. Only he didn't expect the little girl to fight back, hard. The old man cheering her on while nursing his wounds." Edith's face takes on a feral look as she remembers the incident.

"So that was the bastard's name at the time, then."

_(Rooftop of Treadwell Industries; Same time)_

Having jumped down from the Behemoth as it hovers above TI, its' engines muffled, Shinji switches over to Max while Asuka gets her rappelling harness onto her frame before priming her MP7.

"Don't you think we're going a little overboard here, Max?" Max puts on his harness while smirking during his reply as he arms his MTAR before going to the rooftop's ledge and securing their rappelling lines.

"Nah." Asuka smirks herself before agreeing with him.

"Nah." Positioning herself at Max's side and hooking her line to her harness, she goes on. "According to the SIGTRA from Deidre's comm., they're on the 30th floor. There's a broken window there we can use to gain entry at." Max nods at that after finishing his line.

"Let's do this!" With that, they both kick off of the rooftop.

_(30__th__ Floor Office space; Same time)_

"He wasn't a bastard! He was a brilliant man! A visionary that inspired another brilliant man! A man that you two had killed while leaving Zone 7!"

Stacey starts frothing at the mouth before turning away from Ginger and toward Emily. Bringing out a large knife in the process.

"Much like you denied one of them a future, I will deny your child her future!" But before anything can happen, two figures swing into the office via the broken window. Upon touching down onto the floor on foot, they bring their weapons to bear on Stacey.

"UNSWAT! DROP THE WEAPON!" Numbly, as if in shock, Stacey lets the knife in his right hand fall to the floor as one of them, a pretty redhead, steps toward him. With the other one, a dark-haired man, issuing commands to him. "Get onto your knees. Cross your legs. Put your hands on your head. Interlace your fingers." Stacey then feels his wrists being tightly bound once they're brought down to waist-level to the point where he hisses in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Hurts, huh? Good. That lets you know you're under arrest." The owner of the German-accented feminine voice then asks, "What's next, Officer Steel?"

"Next we debrief the people onsite, Officer Langley." Getting sight of the unmoving woman, however, he adds, "We're gonna need a coroner as well."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." A woman that was in the office when they made their entrance reaches into her purse and brings out a small module. Opening the module, she smiles at seeing a circular disk before bringing it out of the module and stepping to beside the woman. "Time to wake up, Cherry." She then puts the disk behind the still woman's ear and steps back. As she does so, a chiming can be heard before the woman blinks and smiles.

"Hi honey." Looking around the office, she frowns, shakes her head and says, "This place needs a makeover."

"_Mother of God. She's a robot, Max."_ Max nods in agreement with Asuka before expanding in German himself.

"_A gynoid, to be exact."_ Looking toward the Treadwells, he sees the two adults are smiling softly while Emily's bewildered. _"One that's programmed to be so human-like, it's likely to think itself human. Fascinating."_ Asuka can only nod in agreement before noticing Kensuke out the corner of her eye.

"_Uh-oh. Got a problem, Max. The 'computer stooge' is here."_

"_Play it cool. If he says he recognizes you, shrug it off, saying it's probably just a coincidence."_

"_Okay."_ Shaking it off, she then asks, "Is everyone here okay?"

"We will be once 'he' is far away from us." Sam's reply gets them both to nod as Kensuke eyes the pretty redheaded UNSWAT Officer.

'No way! "Red Devil" is here?! But, it can't be! She's not even wearing her neural clips! She always wears them as a sign of her pride as an EVA Pilot! Maybe it's just someone that looks like her!' Seeing her lips move, he then curtails his debate until later.

"Okay, so why did this schmuck come around here, Mr Treadwell?"

"Mainly because he was friends with a long dead lunatic and wanted some payback. Of course, that friendship extended to veritable psychopath." Going back into his office, he comes right back out with a photo frame while 'Cherry' keeps looking around the office. "Front row, second from the right." Max accepts the photo frame before looking and his eyes narrow. "I take it you know him too?"

"I know of him. He's an international criminal mastermind. Favors using terrorist tactics to further his goals." Blinking, he then turns to Officer Langley. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." Turning to Sam, she then asks, "What was the name he used when you knew him, Mr Treadwell?"

"John Adernos. I have reason to believe he had a hand in wiping out half my flight company in the Border Wars." Officer Langley's eyes can't help but go wide at that.

"You mean the 'Massacre of the 1258th Air-Cav'? The flight company that lost half of it's' men?"

"The very same, Officer Langley." Hiking his thumb toward Edith, he adds, "He used the name John Onderas when he killed my wife's parents when she was little. And Deidre here used to work for him until she started hating his guts." Curiously, he asks, "Why?"

"If our suspicions are right, he had a hand in developing an exceedingly cruel method of behavior control under the anagram Sondare. Even more, he may have had a hand in the attack of a Dr Roilson and his aircraft." Deidre's eyes go wide at that.

"Roilson? As in Doctor Greg Roilson?" Officer Langley nods before Deidre asks, "Is he okay? Is his staff/crew okay?"

"Dr Roilson's okay, Ms Takamiya. His crew and plane, however…" Deidre shakes her head 'no' at Max's words in horrified disbelief.

"All of them, except for Greg?" Tears start dripping from her eyes before she feels Edith's arms around her in support.

"Yes, Ms Takamiya. I'm afraid so. We've gotten hold of a forensics unit that specializes in maritime incidents. They'll be looking into it on their end of the investigation." Turning toward their prisoner as Deidre nods, Max then asks, "So is this schmuck connected with our anagram-aliased foe as well?"

"It would seem so, Officer Steel. But I can't help but wonder why the guy would've wanted Lester to kill anyone that went snooping around in Zone 7. I mean, that area's been a wasteland since before 2nd Impact." Edith's reply gets Officer Langley to grin.

"What better place to hide something you don't want found? Let alone a place no one sane would go."

"That fits him to a textbook 'T' right there." Max's reply gets a grin from Officer Langley.

"_Do I sense a 'field trip' in the near future?"_ Max can't help but grin at her eagerness before replying to her in German once again.

"_After some research on the area's done. I don't want to go in blind. Especially into a place like Zone 7. Especially if it's as bad as Ms Treadwell seems to feel about it."_

"_Agreed."_ Looking toward Stacey, she then asks, "What's in Zone 7 that can make a person want to kill anyone going there?"

"I'll never talk." Looking toward 'Cherry' as she examines Emily intently, along with catching her say "Pretty" in the background, he scowls and asks, "You had the chip all this time and you never told me, Ginger?"

"Only because I know how you'll treat her, Stacey. You'd have worn her out in a week."

"'Her'?!" Stacey roars in laughter is he sneers derisively, "It's a fucking robot! Emphasis on fucking!"

When 'Cherry' gets to Kensuke, she smiles softly until she hears what Stacey said about her. Her face twitching slightly, she turns toward him, a pained expression on her face.

"That's right, you stupid fuck-bot! You're only good for one thing and that's fucking! But you can't even bear children! Why do you think you were left behind to begin with?! How do you explain that, City Slicker?!"

"I cannot. Much as I wanted to take Cherry along, and our plane-load was weight limited, I had to make an impossible choice. There's not a day that goes by where I don't regret having to make that choice, but I don't regret what came of it. Plus she was in good hands with Ginger."

"Even if I cannot give him children, I still love him." Looking toward Emily again, 'Cherry' adds, "Even if I'm a robot, all I want is for Sam to be happy. Are you happy, Sam?"

"I am, Cherry." Nodding, 'Cherry' looks toward Edith and smiles. Remembering the woman from the building she was in.

"I see you've been taking good care of him."

"I have. Much like he's taken good care of me and our daughter."

"Then I entrust all my care for him to you." At that, Stacey snorts.

"What utter nonsense! Love?! Care?! What does a damned robot know about that?!"

"Far as I'm concerned, Cherry's more human than you'll ever be, Stacey! I'm sure Earl would've agreed if you hadn't killed him!"

"Maybe, City Slicker, but your brat won't be anymore!"

Lunging to his feet, he charges toward Emily. Only for 'Cherry' to bodily intercept him so forcefully, they both fly out the broken window. Sam and the others go to the window in time to see Stacey and 'Cherry' both land on the desk embedded in the SUV being loaded onto the wrecker. Desk still embedded in the SUV's roof. Stacey on the bottom, 'Cherry' on top. Both impaled on the legs of the desk.

"My God… Cherry!" Ginger's anguished cry gets them racing to the elevator. Meanwhile…

Her body twitching as electrical impulses surge throughout her system, 'Cherry' looks down at Stacey. Blood coming out of the corner of his mouth as his body twitches in its final death throes. She then smirks in satisfaction before brokenly speaking.

"Next… time… sweetie,… you… get… to… be… on… top." From there, she's silent.

_(Outside TI; street level; five minutes later)_

Racing toward the tow truck that had just been the site of two bodies plummeting onto it, Sam, Edith and 'Slim' are the first to reach the vehicle. Their company right behind them as 'Slim' and Sam both clamber onto the truck.

"Take her legs, kid, and I'll get her upper torso! Gotta see how bad her damage, if any, is!" Sam nods as they both lift up the still female form. "E, can you and the Officers spot them?"

"We got it, 'Slim'." Taking hold of Cherry's form, and turning it around, Edith can't help but wince at the two holes in the gynoid's torso. One in the abdominal region and the other in the thoracic region. "This can't be good."

"I'd say not." Hopping down to beside 'Cherry', the robotics expert goes on. "Looks like her power conduit was nicked. Easy enough to repair. But what worries me is the motor control unit. It's housed in her thoracic region. If it's smashed, it can't be repaired. Has to be replaced and, well, compatible components for this model aren't even made anymore." Max and Officer Langley look to each other and nod in agreement.

"With your permission, we'd like to see if we can help." Everyone's attention is grabbed by Max's words. Incredulous, 'Slim' snorts.

"You guys got a 'Cherry 2000' in storage somewhere we don't know about?"

"No, but we know of a robotics shop that can fabricate the needed components to, if not exceed, the standards of the time." Officer Langley nods confidently as she adds, "The shop's so good, it can probably even reprogram a chip that's not meant to be reprogrammed." Looking at Sam, she adds, "It's up to you and your party, Mr Treadwell." Sam mulls it over before Ginger speaks up.

"It's worth a try." Her voice is shaken as she goes on. "She deserves better than what'd happened."

"No argument here." Yet 'Slim' can't help but be skeptical. "But I don't think the design's even in the system anymore."

"If it was mass-produced at one time, the designs for it can be found." Emily looks at 'Slim' as she asks, "Isn't that what you taught me?" She can't help but duck a head-cuff from a smirking 'Slim'.

"Smart-ass." Looking toward Kensuke, he sees a nod before looking toward Deidre, Sam and Edith. "What do you three say?"

"She got a raw deal. Like Ginger here said, she deserves better." Deidre nods as she adds, "Believe me, I know what getting a raw deal's like."

"If she's salvageable, and if it can be done, reprogram her to be my younger sister." Edith nods in support of Sam's thought before adding one of her own.

"Plus with a more meaningful purpose. Like a teacher, perhaps."

"Okay then." Bringing out his comm. unit, Max calls in. "This is 73-Adam. Request immediate transport to the 'Shop' for a 'Cherry 2000' robot. Pick-up site is the Treadwell Industries office building in Tokyo-3. Possible damage to internal components. Also need to see about reprogramming chip."

"_Roger that, 73-Adam. Transport en-route. Is there someone present that's repaired or worked on a robot of that type? We're going to need a pair of skilled hands as we're short-handed here."_

"Affirmative."

"_Roger that. Transport ETA is 3 minutes. Any other issues, 73-Adam?"_

"Yeah. Got a dead man at the same location. Possible 187 suspect from the US."

"_Copy that, 73-Adam. Transport en-route."_

"Roger. 73-Adam out." Ending the contact, Max then turns toward the unfortunate SUV before asking, "So, why's there a desk in the SUV on the tow truck here?" Deidre can't help but sheepishly chuckle.

"It's a long story, Officer Steel." Hearing an approaching aircraft, she adds, "One that'll have to wait until later." Max nods at that as the aircraft touches down onto the ground, its canopy opening.

"Okay. Let's get the patient and the Doctor into the bird." Hefting 'Cherry' into their arms, Max and 'Slim' carry the gynoid toward the aircraft and put her into the backseat. Only for 'Slim' to notice the lack of a pilot.

"Where's the pilot at?"

"It's remote-flight-controlled. The one flying it's very good, though. So don't worry." Mulling it over, 'Slim' nods before getting into the front seat. As the canopy closes, he calls out, "Okay, bro, take 'em up!"

"_You got it, _hermano_."_ Once Max's clear, the aircraft lifts off of the ground before rapidly bolting away. At the same time, a Tokyo-3 Coroner's wagon arrives at the scene. Exiting the vehicle, two men in Coroner jumpsuits walk toward the site.

"I hear we got a stiff here, Officer Steel."

"Yeah, Don. The guy impaled on the desk here." Don nods his understanding as he and his partner get to work. "Let's step inside so these guys can do their work." Getting nods from everyone else, he and Officer Langley both follow them into the building. Only to be accosted by a man in a business suit.

"Why is my vehicle always the one to suffer?! Hasn't it suffered enough?! The desk is one thing, but now it's a suicide site?! Why?! Why?!" Sam shrugs at that before replying.

"Maybe now you'll learn not to park where you're not supposed to as you never know what's going to happen." With that, they go inside, with Officer Langley leaning toward Max to whisper in his ear.

"Max, when was the last time you had a normal day?"

"Last year. It was a Tuesday." Officer Langley can't help but snort in amusement.

_(Old Osaka; N-Tek office; same time)_

As the building comes into view, 'Slim' can't help but blink.

"This is where the 'Shop' is?"

"_That's right."_ The male voice coming from in front of him startles him as it goes on. _"What you're seeing right now is 'Level-A Classified' under authority of the UN. Meaning you cannot discuss the location of the 'Shop' with anyone."_ A snort from 'Slim' is accompanied by a smirk before the man issues his retort.

"Yeah, well, it's not like anyone will believe me anyway. But since when did N-Tek deal with robotics?"

"_We've dabbled here and there in the past few months. By the way, I managed to get hold of the designs on the 'Cherry 2000' model. I'm bringing you into the entryway for the robotics department where damage assessment will happen and I will be with you momentarily for needed fabrication and reprogramming."_

"Great. I can hardly wait." Looking behind his seat, he thinks, 'If all goes well, "Cherry", you'll be back on your feet in no time. And with a far better purpose than what you were created for.'

_(LAX; two hours later)_

Searching the sky with her blue eyes, the statuesque blonde squints before grinning.

"I see a personal jet with Cyrillic characters, Janice!"

"Great, Ellie. Sooner we see Brian, the sooner we can find out his tip." Ellie grins at her brunette partner and confidant before getting a grin from her in return. "We can even find out why he's in a plane with Cyrillic characters on it." Her grin suddenly fades as she asks, "But didn't he go work with Section-2 because he missed the cut-off for entry in UNLETC?"

"You know they can only take so many per class. Quite frankly, it's a good thing Section-2 made the offer to him. It's just until the next cycle for UNLETC which should be in three more months. Least if anything, he's had some kind of training before and during his time there. So he should have a leg up next time." Janice nods at that as the Cessna lands. "Let's go greet our 'nephew' and his company."

"Yeah." Once the aircraft's stopped on the tarmac, Ellie and Janice both walk out to it. As the cabin door opens, they both smile widely at the sight of Brian in the doorway.

"Hey, Aunt Ellie. Aunt Janice." Next thing he knows, he's grabbed in a hug from two women that immediately start fussing over him. 'At least they haven't changed much!' Smiling fondly at his surrogate Aunts, Brian nods at them. "Come on in and I'll introduce you guys."

"Sure."

Entering the Cessna behind Brian, Ellie sees a buxom Caucasian woman with long blonde hair, an African-American woman seated by a Caucasian man, another Caucasian man that's deep asleep, a Caucasian woman with long brown hair and, finally, a shackled Caucasian man in a wheelchair, his face covered completely in makeup.

"Oh my, Brian. Now I see by what you meant by 'we' when you called us."

Brian nods as Janice enters the cabin and gasps at the sight within.

"UNBI Agents Ellie DeWitt and Janice Zuckerman, my girlfriend Nikita Kamenev." Ellie's about to ask, but decides to wait until after introductions are done.

"My adopted sister, Lisa Kinsey and her husband, Danny O'Malley, UNP-NY. The guy asleep in the seat is their friend and coworker, Roland Jenkins. The nice lady is Gertrude Brantley." Sighing, he turns toward Cochrane before finishing.

"The sack of crap in human form in the wheelchair is the one responsible for Dad's death. Former Chief Inspector for Interpol Frederick Earl Cochrane. AKA, the 'Candyman Slayer'. Everyone that's awake, you too, Cochrane, My 'Aunts' Ellie and Janice. Jenk'll have to meet them when he's awake again." Giving everyone a nod, and Cochrane a vicious glare, Ellie and Janice give Brian a playful glare before launching into him.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a beautiful girlfriend and a pretty sister?"

"When are you going to make us 'Great Aunts', Brian?"

"Haven't you been eating at all, Brian?" Nikita can't help but be amused at that while Lisa giggles.

"How did you and Nikita get together?"

"When did Lisa and Danny get married?"

"Why is Roland asleep?"

"Why is Cochrane wearing makeup and looking like a deranged clown?"

"Other than being a 'deranged clown', I can't really answer that, Aunt Janice. Jenk did the work while dancing 'Macarena' on painkillers."

"Dancing the 'Macarena' while on painkillers?" At Brian's nod, Ellie asks, "What happened?"

"He was shot in the thigh by one of Cochrane's, now deceased, accomplices." Ellie winces at that before nodding.

"Okay. Why's Cochrane in a wheelchair instead of 6 feet under?"

"Had to take him alive to prove we were better than him. Of course, he made the mistake of reaching for a piece when I blew away his kneecaps and damaged his right shoulder." Janice gives an amused smirk at that.

"Some criminals never learn, it seems. Don't want to get shot? Don't reach or even move like you're reaching." Shaking her head, she then asks, "But aren't we getting off topic, Brian?"

"Not really, Aunt Janice. It seems that Dad was killed at the behest of someone that didn't want GS Sychola found. Under any circumstances." Sighing, he adds, "I found GS Sychola before I even knew about his case."

"Where is he?"

"Tokyo-3, Aunt Ellie. He's my Captain at Section-2."

"How much does he remember of his time as a captive?"

"Not very much, Aunt Janice. Of course, most of that time was spent as not a very nice person to be around. Courtesy of a very cruel means of behavior control devised by someone that can only be described as a 'total whacko'. And that's putting it mildly, I think."

"We'll need to speak with him before reporting this new information to UNCIS and the UNMC so they can decide how best to proceed." Brian nods at Ellie's reply before sighing.

"What's he looking at? Best and worst case scenarios."

"Best case scenario, with the extenuating circumstances, a General Discharge with no loss of benefits. Worst case scenario, prison time at Leavenworth with a dishonorable discharge for 'desertion'. Granted, he was under duress, but you know how well that defense will go."

"Yeah." Scowling, he adds, "All because some 'whacko' thought he'd be better as a terrorist's thug." Grunting, he sighs. "If only we can find more evidence, proving he did not 'desert' voluntarily."

"What kind of evidence, Brian?"

"The place he'd been operated on for starters, Nikita. The punks that'd been paid to attack him by the 'whacko', and the victim of the reported mugging in Seattle." Looking at the file folder again, he cracks a yawn. Ellie catching it.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Brian? You sound like you haven't slept well." Brian reluctantly nods as Nikita nestles him into her torso. Within seconds, he's out like a light. "Why don't you guys get some sleep as well? Janice and I'll watch over Cochrane. If not give him our opinion of those that betray the oath they took to uphold the Law." Getting nods all around, Ellie notices Gertrude's still awake. "So, what's your story, Ms Brantley?"

"I'm heading to Japan to bring my ex-husband's body back home to be properly buried, Agent DeWitt."

_(Tokyo-3; Treadwell Industries; Sam's office; same time)_

"Uunnhh." Blinking as she opens her eyes, a feminine form suddenly bolts upward before holding its head. "Sam?! Sam?!" Seeing him rush to her side gets her to smile. "Hey, brother."

"Hey, Cheryl. How's your head feeling?"

"Like I've got a jackhammer going on in my skull." At hearing Cheryl groan, Sam smiles softly.

"Maybe next time you won't go out a window in such a foolhardy stunt to save someone. You know Emily can take care of herself." Cheryl smirks at that before frowning.

"What happened after I went out the window, though? My memory's a little foggy."

"That's bound to happen when you bang your head against a side of a building you leap out of. You're just lucky that scaffolding's safety line caught you by your ankle." Cheryl nods at that before hearing Sam's stomach growl and smirking at it.

"Sounds like you need to eat, brother dear."

"Yeah. So c'mon. Deidre got us invited to dine with her son-in-law, his wife and their friends tonight." Cheryl's face lights up with glee at that.

"Even Ginger?"

"I don't know about that. Ginger's supposed to have been evacuated by this evening." Cheryl nods at that, yet she can't help but feel downtrodden. "But she did say she hopes you feel better soon."

"Yeah. If it's alright with you, Sam, I think I'll just go back to sleep here. I'm not feeling hungry right now. Why, I don't know."

"Well, the Doc did say you'd not have much of an appetite when he came out of surgery with you." Shrugging, he adds, "Give it a couple days. I'm sure by then, you'll be hungry enough to eat a horse." Cheryl can't help but smirk in amusement at that.

"With whipped cream on it?"

"I don't see why not." Giving her a soft peck on top of her head, he murmurs, "At least you and Emily are both safe, Cheryl. That's the most important thing."

"Yes, it is." With that, Cheryl gently lies back down before closing her eyes again. Quietly exiting the office, Sam closes the door and sighs before looking at everyone there.

"It worked." Keeping his voice down, he goes on. "I don't know how, 'Slim', but that 'Shop' sure knew its stuff. She has absolutely no recollection of Stacey, the incident or her previous programming. Nothing. A clean slate except for some 'cosmetic' details on her background."

"I'm surprised too, kid. It just makes me wonder just how far advanced their technology is. What I saw there, I can't even begin to describe. They've got control chips like I'd never even seen before. Stuff that's far beyond prototype stage, that much I can tell just by looking at it. I even asked about a parts catalogue and they said soon as they get one established, I'll be on the mailing list." Everyone softly chuckles at that, with Ginger sighing softly. With Sam catching it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that it's gonna be quiet around Sky Ranch without her." Feeling Sam clasp her right shoulder with his left hand, she smiles softly up at him. "But I'm sure I can visit her from time to time if I can get away from there."

"I'm sure she'd like that, Elaine." Ginger can't help but roll her eyes at him before giggling.

"Never change, Sam Treadwell."

"I won't, Elaine." Giving him a soft hug, she then pecks him on the cheek before looking at Edith.

"Take good care of him, Tracker. Guys like him are very rare."

"Oh believe me, Elaine, I know that all too well." Ginger gives Edith a playful scowl before looking at Emily and Kensuke both, smirking softly at them.

"Don't grow up too fast, you two. You've got plenty of time to do so." Soft blushes are her reply as she reaches Deidre. "When you guys find the bastard that hurt you, Sam and Edith, nail his ass to the wall."

"It'll be my pleasure." Seeing 'Slim' out the corner of her eye, she then smirks. "Take good care of her until you part ways, 'Slim'. If you do, that is." The man can't help but snort in amusement before nodding.

"I will. I just wish I could've seen those two UNSWAT Officers one more time before leaving."

"You might. Only time will tell, though."

_(Ikari apartment; thirty minutes later)_

"I'm home." Entering the apartment through the door, a tired Shinji sees a softly smiling Rits in the living room wearing the most tantalizing lingerie. Her modest bust not covered, with the lower portion not covering her crotch either. "Rits…"

"Shh." Stepping toward him, she wraps her arms around him and feels his arms loosely wrap around her as well. Kissing his neck softly as she reaches down to his crotch with her right hand, she asks, "Is my sweet husband feeling too tired to play?" She then giggles when she feels his left hand move from her back before his fingers toy slightly with her lower lips.

"I can spare a little time to play."

Softly kissing her, he hefts her up into his arms, with Rits wrapping her legs around him. Moving carefully so as not to hurt their unborn baby, Shinji carries her into their bedroom before turning around and sitting down on the futon. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, Rits enjoys the passionate kissing before feeling Shinji lie backwards. Unwrapping her legs, she lets him lie all the way down and smiles at his face. Peacefully asleep.

"When you said a little, you meant a little." Snuggling into his torso, she murmurs, "There's always tomorrow for us to play, my love." Softly kissing his lips, she adds, "Sleep tight, my sweet Shinji."


	74. Chapter 74

Shinji Steel 74

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Kamenev Cessna; two hours post take-off from LAX)_

Scowling as she eyes Cochrane intently, Ellie racks the slide of her Smith & Wesson semi-auto after having unloaded it five minutes prior. Janice watching her in concern as she continuously racks the slide. Finally, Cochrane explodes.

"Will you please stop doing that, Agent DeWitt?!" Ellie nonchalantly racks the slide once more before smirking.

"Am I scaring you, Cochrane?"

"No, you're irritating me, with that scowl while racking your weapon's slide." Ellie snorts inaudibly before looking toward Janice.

"What do you think, Janice? Am I scaring or irritating him?"

"You're scaring him, Ellie. Of course, can't say I blame him. If I was in his position right now, I'd be scared out of my wits as well." Giving him a glare as well, she adds, "Quite frankly, it's taking everything in me to not join in racking my slide with you or slapping him silly. I'm really quite torn about what I want to do."

"What are you, Agent Zuckerman? A useless weakling?"

"Nope. I'm considerably more level-headed than Ellie is. Of course, given the fact Ellie used to be a Marine as well much like Tom was…"

"What does that have to do with anything?! You're talking about unimportant items that mean absolutely nothing to me!"

"They may mean nothing to you, Cochrane, but we Marines take care of our own." Ellie's voice goes cold as she resumes racking. "If a Brother or Sister Marine's in a jam, like as in a captive by hostile parties, that Marine will be brought home to safety. What you did hindered the investigation to no end. That I'll never forgive."

"Pfft. Rubbish. Like you or anyone can do anything about it."

"Let's not forget Brian found GS Sychola without having even known about the investigation to begin with, Cochrane." Janice's glare softens slightly, yet retains its edge as Ellie steps in.

"I'm sure that Tom's smiling down on Brian right now. Heck, he may have even been smiling down onto him when he first reported to GS Sychola to begin with."

"Even though Sychola had taken part in criminal actions as the terrorist Psycho?"

"It was under duress, Cochrane. His mind was even being controlled in a cruel manner." Brian's voice gets their attention as he goes on. "But what you just now said bugs me significantly. At no point did I mention Captain Sychola's past to you, at all."

"Of course you did, Agent Dyson."

"No, he didn't." Nikita's voice gets their attention as well before she turns to Ellie. "Agent DeWitt, is it possible that Cochrane could face an additional charge of being an accessory at any point of the fact?"

"First off, Nikita, Ellie's just fine. Or 'Aunt Ellie' when you and Brian wed. Same with Janice." Nikita nods at that, a soft smile on her face. "As to your query, it depends on how much he knows about GS Sychola's being the terrorist known as Psycho." Glaring at Cochrane again, she racks the slide again. "You're really lucky this is not loaded right now, Cochrane. Because nothing would please me more than to shoot you down like the rabid dog you are."

"Then why don't you?"

"First off, I have no desire for myself or anyone to die in a plane crash resulting from cabin depressurization. Even though I'm sure everyone'd be happy you wouldn't be alive to hurt anyone anymore. Second, the others and I want to see you stand trial for all the evil you'd done before you were stopped."

"Evil? How can you call what I did evil?"

"What do you call killing innocent, homeless children that were trying to survive in an injured world?" Janice's query gets a cruel smirk from Cochrane before he gives his reply.

"Pest control." Next thing he knows, an infuriated Ellie's wrapping her fingers around his neck.

"You… heartless… monster!" Squeezing his neck at his carotid artery and jugular vein, she cuts off the blood flow to his brain, relishing the sight of him gagging for air. His tongue sticking out before he goes unconscious. Letting go before she finishes him off, Ellie checks for a pulse and nods upon finding it. She then spits onto his face and sits back down.

"I don't see how he even got to wear a shield in the first place." Her eyes shimmering with tears, Ellie encircles her midsection in her arms. Brian noticing it.

"You okay, Aunt Ellie?"

"I will be once 'that' is locked away. Never to see the light of day again. Or even better, put to death right after the trial. Letting something like 'that' live is tantamount to asking for more deaths of innocent children." At that, Janice can't help but sniffle.

"It got to you, didn't it, Ellie?" At her silent nod, Janice adds, "It got to me, too."

"It?" At Ellie and Janice's nods, Brian ponders it before realizing it. "The day Dad died."

"The day before actually, Brian. Tom, Janice and I were at the scene of a homeless children killing in San Fran." Her lower lip trembling, Ellie shakily adds, "I can't even begin to describe it, nor do I want to. Even Janice had trouble staying focused. With all the cases we'd worked together since we got posted to LA, nothing beforehand could ever match the sheer brutality we saw there."

Her tears starting to flow freely, she feels Brian's arms wrapping around her. She then clutches onto him, breaking into sobs. With Janice taking over, slowly losing the fight to keep her emotions in check.

"As he looked over the scene, Brian, Tom murmured to himself that you won't become a victim. Because if someone would heartlessly murder homeless children, what's to stop that 'person' from killing those with homes?"

"How many died that day, Aunt Janice?"

"400, Nikita. Some had candy in their hands, positioned as if they were fleeing for their lives when they were slain. The candy wet with saliva, as if the candy had been spit out from their mouths given that some of them had blood-red foam coming out of their mouths." Next thing she knows, she's sobbing herself as she feels Nikita's arms wrap around her form.

"Some LEO I am. I can't even keep my emotions stable when it comes to a case involving children."

"It shows you and Aunt Ellie are human. Even more human than 'that monster' over there in the wheelchair." Nikita's words get a soft squeeze from Janice as she and Ellie both recover their control. Two minutes later, Brian and Nikita both retake their seats, with Brian opening up.

"What happened the day Dad died?"

"It was about 0930, sunny. Tom came into the office a wide smile on his face." Ellie smiles softly as her mind goes back to that day.

_(Flashback)_

"You're in a good mood, Tom. What gives?" Tom's smile toward Ellie became a mischievous grin, prompting her to groan before griping to Janice. "He's got something up his sleeve, Janice."

"I'm not really surprised. What's going on, Tom?"

"Something I'd been working on the last few days just went through. You two are invited to a celebratory dinner tonight. Casual setting, of course."

"What were you working on?" Much to Janice's disappointment, Tom's grin turned into a smirk.

"You'll have to wait until tonight, Janice. Not even Brian knows about it."

"It's a surprise, then."

"That's right, Ellie. So until I say, don't mention anything about it to him." Ellie then smirked back at him.

"I still can't believe you bucked regs and bought him a wheel-gun." Tom gave her a snort, with Janice unable to resist smirking herself.

"If Hurson thinks, for one minute, I'm gonna chance my kid go around unarmed, making him an easy mark, he's sorely mistaken, Ellie. Thinking of, has he…"

"Nope. He's still swearing up a storm. He had been when we walked in this morning anyway. Oh, thinking of, how'd Brian do with it yesterday?" Tom's smirk became a proud smile so fast, Janice and Ellie both had to blink at it.

"He's a natural, Janice. Just needs to work on his aim a bit and he'll soon be able to put any shot anywhere he wants the shot to go." Janice couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Like Father, like son." Ellie nodded in agreement at that as the phone on Tom's desk rang. As quickly as it rang, Tom picked it up.

"Dyson." He then nodded his head as he replied, "Yeah, Detective Morris, I called you regarding an abduction masked as a homicide case I'm working. That's right. Gunnery Sergeant Peter Sychola. Uh-huh. Really? Can you get a corroboration on that? I see. Okay, I'm gonna need to talk to the bartender there. It's gonna have to be tomorrow as I got a different case going right now and I'll be off tomorrow. Oh, I see. Just a moment, Detective." Putting the phone on 'hold', he sighed gustily.

"This could be the break needed and the guy willing to talk wants to talk today."

"We can go for you while you work with that snooty stiff from Interpol." Ellie's offer got Tom's attention before Janice chimed in herself.

"Yeah. Seeing as we've nothing new on the case yet and you're the best profiler on the 'Candyman Slayer' case, it'd be no problem for us to talk to him. Where's the guy at?"

"Seattle. At his bar, the 'Blue Palm'. He'll be there all day." Ellie and Janice both blinked at that before Tom shrugged. "I have no idea why it's named that." Ellie and Janice both returned the shrug before Tom returned to the call.

"Detective, a couple friends of mine will be up there today to talk to the bartender while I work on the current case. That's right, it's a personal case. I served with Gunny Sychola during ODS. I owe him this, which is why I'm investigating along with NCIS. Great. Agents DeWitt and Zuckerman. Bye." Hanging up, he nodded at them.

"This could be the break we need."

"We'll find out when we hear what the bartender says. C'mon, Janice."

"Right behind you, Ellie." With that, they both gave him a hug. "Stay safe out there, Tom. This is our first time apart from you since we started working together." Ellie nodded in agreement with Janice just as Cochrane walked into their allocated office space.

"I'll be fine, you two. After all, I'm working with another badge for today. What can go wrong?"

"Indeed, ladies. You can go do whatever it is you need to do while Agent Dyson and I work together." For an instant, Janice and Ellie got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs, but it quickly faded away, with only a small amount of it remaining. Putting it down to concern for him, they shrugged and left.

_(End of flashback)_

"That was the last time we saw Tom alive." Ellie's face has guilty sorrow on it, with Janice's the same way, as the former goes on. "We both didn't expect what'd happened that day."

"How could you have known?" Brian's query gets their attention as Nikita takes over.

"You three had no way of knowing Cochrane was a dirty badge. All three of you acted in good faith and were betrayed by him. Of course, that betrayal didn't come to light until…"

"He saw Cochrane for the slime he was and we saw Cochrane in shackles on this bird." Her eyes going cold at the sight of the still-unconscious Cochrane, Ellie snarls out, "A little more pressure and he'd have been out of everyone's misery by now."

"It just goes to show you're a better person than he is, Aunt Ellie." Brian's words get a soft smile from Ellie before Brian asks, "What'd the bartender have to say?"

"He said that three young men came into the bar the night before Tom died. They were bragging and toasting to the Marine they'd trounced three years prior, adding that he'd never interfere ever again. They even toasted the guy that put them up to it. He described them to us both and Detective Morris." Ellie nods at that before taking over.

"But when we tried to find them, we couldn't find any sign of them. So we put out a Federal APB on them as they may have been elsewhere in the country. We forgot our phones in the office, so we wanted to wait until after we saw Tom. When we got back, however…"

"You found out he'd died." Ellie and Janice both nod before Brian asks, "Did they ever turn up?"

"No, not yet." Janice's reply is troubled as she adds, "They're either very good at hiding or they're dead." Brian nods thoughtfully at that before exhaling forcefully.

"How about the mugging victim? Anything on her?"

"As it turned out, she was the aide to the DA in Seattle. GS Sychola had an appointment the next day to talk to the DA about the camp he'd wanted to establish. The DA was quite intrigued and excited about the idea. When she went into the office the next day, she told the DA what'd happened the previous night. He was quite upset about the mugging and GS Sychola's subsequent death."

Ellie nods at that before stepping in.

"We talked with him as well, telling him the Sychola investigation is now being investigated as a forcible abduction masked as a homicide. He asked us to keep him in the loop so he can prosecute the one responsible. As to his aide, however…"

"We wanted to talk to her, but no one's seen her." Janice notices Brian frown at that before asking, "What're you thinking, Brian?"

"She was either in on it or she's hiding away from the public, scared for her life." Next thing they know, Brian's phone rings.

"I better take this." Nikita's smirk at him answering his phone has him asking, "Why'd you offer your phone when you knew I already had one, Nikita?"

"Just thought I'd save your Section-2 phone from queries regarding 'unofficial' use." Brian smirks back at her before answering.

"Dyson."

"_So good to finally hear your voice, my boy."_ The Russian-accented male voice has a grin to it as it asks, _"You know who this is, don't you?"_

"Mr Karpovskiva." Nikita's gasp has him nodding in agreement before going on. "I wasn't expecting…"

"_Me to call you. Dear boy, in my line of work and yours, it often pays to expect the unexpected."_ Brian nods thoughtfully at that before Vladimir goes on. _"By the way, seeing as Anastasia told you and Nikita all about me by now, I think it'll be alright for you to call me Vladimir or simply Vlad. Especially since we're on our way to becoming family."_

"Okay, Vlad." Sitting back, he asks, "What's on your mind?"

"_I want to surrender myself. To you and only you."_

"Okay. Where are you at? We're on our way back to Japan, so if your location's along the way, we can stop off and pick you up along the way."

"_On any other day, I'd have taken you up on that. But that won't be necessary."_

"Oh? Why's that?" Next thing he knows, the call ends and…

"I'm already on board."

Brian jumps slightly before looking behind him, seeing a well-dressed, yet haggard-appearing, man in the doorway of the plane's lavatory. His face is pale and thin, prompting Brian to get up from his seat and go to his side.

"Why don't you sit down, Vlad. You look terrible."

"I feel like hammered shit, my boy. Thank you." With Brian's help, Vladimir sits down before slowly reclining back into the seat. Watching as Brian goes to a nearby empty seat, he smiles softly. "You look so much like your late Father, my boy."

"So my Aunt Cassandra and 'Aunts' Ellie and Janice there told me. Repeatedly." Vladimir lets out a wheezing laugh before he coughs. "That doesn't sound good. Have you seen a Doctor?"

"Yes. It's actually why I wish to surrender myself to you."

"_Papa?"_ Nikita's query gets Vladimir's attention, getting him to look toward her and smile warmly.

"_My little Princess."_ His smile suddenly becomes a grimace before he steels himself. _"I didn't want you to see me in such an unfitting manner."_

"_Papa, what's wrong?"_ Vladimir's smile returns, albeit weakly, before he gives his reply.

"_After years of not my being with you or your Mother, you readily call me 'Papa', my little Princess."_ Shaking himself, he switches to English before going on. "As you can see, Agent Dyson, this is the reason I wish to surrender myself. To make a wrong I did right with you while I still have time." Brian blinks at that before he frowns.

"You're dying, aren't you?" When Vladimir nods, he asks, "What happened?"

"Pancreatic cancer. Terminal. Doctors figure I've got six months to a year left. Tops." Shrugging, he adds, "If anything, I figured you could get my statement down to use against Cochrane should I not make it…"

"To the courthouse." When Vladimir nods again, Brian sighs. "To think I hated your guts all this time without knowing you or how you were lied to by Cochrane."

"Understandable. Had I been in your shoes at the time, I'd have hated myself as well." Snorting mirthlessly, he adds, "In fact, I did hate myself. But not more than I hated Cochrane. He's the only one that made me want to break a rule. My second rule, in fact."

"Oh right. 'No killing the client'. Right?"

"That's the one, my boy. In hindsight, I should've had a third rule. 'If Rule 1 is broken by deception, Rule 2 is null and void'. Something like that, anyway." Brian shrugs at that.

"Sounds good to me." Concerned, he then asks, "Why didn't you get treated when you found out, though?" Vladimir's wheezing chuckle at his query gets Brian, Nikita, Ellie and Janice to blink.

"By the time I found out, my boy, it was too late. The day of the incident at JFK, I started feeling like hammered shit. So I went and saw a Doctor. After a series of tests, the Doctor called an oncologist for consultation and they gave me the news. Apparently, I had such a strong constitution, the symptoms didn't show up until it was well past treatment stage. It was then I made my decision."

"So you snuck onto the plane and kept yourself as quiet as possible."

"Not exactly. Piotr, the pilot, is my cousin."

"Ah." Brian then smirks softly and asks, "Did you enjoy hearing Jenk's performance?"

"Immensely. It's only too bad I couldn't see it from inside the lavatory." Nikita's face takes on a soft smile before she cuts in.

"Well then, Papa, you're in luck. Danny there recorded the whole thing."

"Then I shall enjoy watching it when I get a chance to." Extending his hands toward Brian, he adds, "But I believe I need to be 'Mirandized' first to make my surrender official."

"Sorry, Vlad, but Section-2 has yet to include the 'Miranda Warning' to its protocol. You see, Section-2's not conventional Law Enforcement. It's primarily a security force for UN Agency NERV. Tasked with protecting NERV and its' assets. Particularly the Evangelion Pilots. But Captain Sychola's working on it, though." Vladimir nods thoughtfully before looking toward Ellie and Janice.

"You worked with Agent Dyson before his untimely death?"

"We did." Ellie looks toward Janice and gets a nod from her before nodding right back and looking back toward Vladimir.

"Vladimir Karpovskiva, you are under arrest by authority of the UNBI for the murder of FBI Agent Thomas Dyson. These are your rights. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

"I do, Agent DeWitt. I waive my rights and have no problem with being prosecuted in a speedy manner. I expect nothing, however, except to be able to speak against Cochrane before I die."

"You can do that. Plus, considering your statement Cochrane lied to you, there is an extenuating circumstance." Brian then frowns before adding, "It might not be enough, though."

"I'm well aware of that and I'll accept whatever happens to me before I pass on."

_(UN Medical Center; Puget Sound, OR; same time)_

Myers rolls his eyes as the black Stingray roars into the facility's Visitor Area. As Scott and Shizuka exit, he softly smirks at them.

"You were supposed to be here four and a half hours ago. What happened?"

"Had to take a detour to get around an accident site on the main road."

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad from what we could tell." Scott rolls his eyes and adds, "Problem is, it took us out of our intended way by about three hundred miles until we got to a road that'd lead us here." Concerned, he then asks, "How's the Doc? Can he have visitors?"

"He's fine. As for visitors, he's being discharged right now. Gillespie's inside finalizing the 'details' if you get my drift." Scott nods at that while Shizuka sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness." Myers nods in agreement at her words before grinning.

"So I suppose a congratulations is in order. If not a celebratory drink of grape juice." Shizuka can only smile softly at Myers.

"_Arigato,_ Marshal Myers."

"Please. We've all been living together for months. Just call me Calvin."

"_Hai."_ Scott and Myers both share a soft grin before Scott wraps his arms around Shizuka from behind and softly squeezes before he leans toward her ear.

"If you want to, we can go to the JoP, have a small ceremony today." Shizuka's eyes start shimmering tears before she giggles.

"We'd have to invite Alex and her folks, Scott. It'd be most unkind to exclude them."

"Yeah, it would." Slowly unwrapping his arms from around her, Scott brings out his phone before punching in the number. After a ring, he hears Mark's voice.

"_Wheeler residence. Mark speaking."_

"Hey, Mark. How soon can you, Jamie and Alex come down to just across the OR state line?"

"_We can be there in two hours. Why?"_

"Shizuka and I decided to tie the knot in a small ceremony at the JoP office."

"_Say no more. We're on the way. Oh, have you made contact with the others yet?"_

"Yeah and I'm about to mention that item to one of them right now." Bringing out the paper, Scott hands it to Myers, adding, "See what you can dig up on the name circled in black."

"You got it." Upon looking at the paper, Myers' jaw then drops in shock before he asks, "Isn't this… the list of Rand Davis Corporation executives?" Shizuka's attention can't help but be grabbed by that.

"You've heard of that as well?"

"It was required reading at UNLETC as an example of white collar crime on an international level." Myers looks over at Scott while the latter's on the phone and goes on. "They were into everything. Both legit and not. Mostly not, though. Narcotics smuggling, mainly."

"I see."

"It also sponsored an American corporation's uranium mine overseas that'd been taken over by a hostile warlord until it was set free by a merc unit that RDC financed. But then things got nuts."

"How so?"

"The corporation in charge of the mine was later revealed to be a shell company. With a rival warlord on its board of directors and the CEO of the corporation was never named. That launched an even further in depth investigation into the Rand Davis Corporation. SEC, IRS, DEA, ATF, FBI, US Marshals… everyone got in on it. All but two names on this list belong to living people as a large number of the executives are dead."

"How many altogether?"

"Fifteen." Looking at the name encircled, he adds, "With one of them being John Dorensa." Next thing Myers knows, Shizuka gasps. "Shizuka? What is it?"

"I heard that name before. I completely forgot about it until after you just said it." When tears start falling from her eyes, she then feels Scott's arms around her. Sinking into them, she shudders before adding, "The night Tsukune died, after the man was told to kill Tsukune, he said, 'Right away, Mr Dorensa'. Dorensa snapped and said for him to never refer to him that way again. I was so badly in shock, I'd repressed that deep in my mind."

"What was the name he said for you to refer to him as, Shizuka?"

"Mr Kiel, Scott. Lorenz Kiel."

"Mother of God. That's how that bastard's stayed ahead of us!" Scott then kisses Shizuka solidly on her cheek. "Baby, you're the best!" he then looks toward Myers and gets a grin.

"Notifying Jefferson and letting him know. Hopefully Martinez can do an anagram search for any actions involving any configuration with those letters in it." Bringing out his phone, he punches in a programmed number and waits to speak.

"Put me on with Jefferson, pronto. It's about Dread using yet another alias! Readson and Kiel are not his only ones! That's right. Okay, Martinez in? Okay. When he reports in, have him do a search using anagram for criteria." Shizuka can't help but feel puzzled by the whole thing.

"What's going on, Scott?"

"It's a long story, Shizuka. But here're the basics of it. The man that blackmailed you is an international criminal mastermind that seems to like using anagrams for his aliases. He's been giving the world problems for who knows how long."

"Okay, but why has he been giving the world problems?"

"Best guess?" At her nod, he says, "He might have been bored to death and thought, 'I know. I'll concoct absurd criminal schemes and hide my involvement by using anagrams!'. Or something like that." Shizuka can't help but giggle at that. Two minutes later, she gets herself under control, yet has a wide smile on her face.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. When we marry, though, I'd like to use the alias on our wedding certificate until the whole mess blows over."

"That's the thing, Shizuka. It may never blow over. At least until years after Dread's found and stopped colder than an electric train without power."

"That long?" At his nod, Shizuka can only smile softly at him before murmuring, "I can wait that long." Putting her hand to her belly, she adds, "I can only hope our child doesn't have to face the burdens we had to." Feeling his hand atop hers, she looks up and sees him smiling softly.

"There'll always be burdens, but our child will be strong enough to weather them. After all, look who her parents are."

"What makes you think it's a girl, Scott?" Smiling softly back at him, she asks, "What if it's a boy?"

"He'll be just as strong."

"I quite agree." Tokisona's voice behind them gets their attention as they turn around in time to see a wheelchair-bound Tokisona being wheeled along by Gillespie. Grin/scowl on his face. "Pray you never have to give birth in here, Shizuka. The paperwork for requesting anonymity is enormous!"

"Easy, Doc. You just got out of the Hospital." Gillespie's words get an eye-roll from Tokisona before the former notices Shizuka and Scott. "Hey, I heard the news, guys. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Aaron. All we need to do now is contact Higgins and we'll be all set to go to the JoP. With some friends of mine in attendance." Gillespie's interest can't help but be peaked.

"Who?"

"Alex Wheeler and her folks. Remember, I told you guys about them when I first started with you."

"Oh yeah. They kinda 'adopted' you into their family. In fact, we called you 'Wheeler' for a time."

"Don't remind me. You may find this hard to believe, but Jamie actually wanted to fill out the paperwork for adopting me even though I'm already grown."

"I do find that hard to believe. But, what about your family, Scott? You've never talked about them. At any time."

"That's because I have no family, Shizuka. Birth family, anyways. I was abandoned as a baby."

"What? Why?"

"That, Shizuka, is what I'd asked myself repeatedly until, at the age of ten, I decided I didn't want to know anymore. So I left it be. Some families wanted to adopt me, but there was one in particular I liked."

"The Walkers." At his nod, Shizuka asks, "Is that how you got your last name?"

"Yep." Unconsciously, he rubs his right ring finger before shaking it off. With Shizuka noticing it's bare.

"Why were you rubbing your finger just now?"

"I kinda got into it with Mr and Mrs Walker before I left for UNLETC. I told them that I wanted to help protect people as best I can. I took off the ring and headed out." Sighing, he adds, "Some time later, I got a package. The ring was inside, with a note saying, 'We all have to go our own way. Even those that are not of our blood. You'll always have a place with us'. I have yet to put the ring back on."

"I'd like to meet them. With your ring on your finger, Scott." Getting a nod from him, she then asks, "Have you talked to them lately?"

"No. I've been meaning to, but I've been very busy protecting a very pretty lady from a vicious low-life." A cute red splashes across her face before she joins in.

"Sounds like she's a handful."

"She can be at times. But she ultimately took root in my heart." Next thing they know, Myers clears his throat.

"Okay, you two. Save that mushy stuff for when you're alone. The sheer sweetness of you two is enough to give fifteen grown men cavities!" Yet he can't help but have a wide grin on his face. "Now what say we get you two hitched today?"

_(Tokyo-3; Makoto's apartment; same time)_

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto!" Relishing the feeling of Makoto thrusting into her from behind as she orgasms, Maya can only dazedly grin before feeling his essence rushing into her womb again. "MAKOTO!" Feeling him slow his pumping down, Maya can only 'purr' contentedly. "Mmm. Makoto."

"This makes it, what, 18?" Maya can only giggle softly at that before lying down onto her side, with Makoto gently withdrawing from her channel before lying down beside her.

"I dunno. I lost count after eight." Feeling his lips press against her shoulder, Maya can only giggle again. "If you keep that up, we're going to be up, fucking, all night."

"Yeah, and we have to work tomorrow." Pressing another kiss to her shoulder as he holds her around her midsection, he yawns. "Plus we did spend a good portion of the day being carnal. I suppose we need a break until tomorrow night."

"Mmm, you're on, Lieutenant." Next thing she knows, she hears another yawn before yawning herself. "But what a way to go to sleep faster." When she doesn't hear him reply, but softly breathing in sleep, she can't help but smile softly. 'Sleeping like a log already.' Putting her right hand to her belly, she thinks, 'I think we did just enough for me to get pregnant. Several times over.' With that, she closes her eyes before snuggling into Makoto's frame, with her bed-mate gently tightening his hold on her. Smile on her face still, she slips into sleep's embrace.

_(Shigeru's apartment; same time)_

"Sorry I couldn't get us any time today, Roxy." Stretching out his arms, Shigeru adds, "On top of Makoto and Maya being scheduled off for today and doing the daily diagnostics on the MAGI… I'm just glad there was a manual for that kind of situation." Roxanne can only smile softly, with the smile having a hint of bitterness. With Shigeru noticing it. "What's wrong?"

"Shigeru, we need to talk. It's not about breaking up, if that's what you're thinking about. But, it could lead to it and it'd be my fault." Shigeru can't help but blink, with Roxanne smirking slightly. "I kinda hoped you'd react that way. But I might as well get it over with."

"Okay." Taking her hand into his, he says, "Go ahead, Roxy." From there, she tells him everything. Her real name, her past as a criminal, her doing work for the CIA in exchange for a reduction in her sentence… everything.

Shigeru can only sit there wide-eyed, with his jaw dropped in shock. Deciding she can't bear to look at his face any longer, and wanting to escape his certain wrath when he regains his wits before it starts, she quickly jerks her hand out of his before turning away. Only…

"Where do you think you're going, Roxanne?" His query calm, yet it sends nervous chills up and down her spine.

"I'm leaving, Shigeru. Before you explode in rage at me." Feeling his arms wrap around her from behind, she sniffs. "Let me go, Shigeru. Please."

"At this time of night? Are you nuts?" Roxanne notices the time on his clock and winces. "Your apartment's a good fifteen blocks from here. I'm not knocking your toughness, mind you, but you're in a bad state right now. I don't want to hear you got hurt walking home alone. Okay?"

"Okay." Tentatively, she asks, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"My bed." Softly kissing her ear, he murmurs, "In my arms." Her smile returning slowly until it becomes dirty, she looks up to his face. Her gaze smoldering, it gets him to blush. "Sex?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do. You?" Next thing he knows, he feels one of her hands gently cupping his crotch before rubbing on it. Eager to return the favor, he gently cups her breasts. "How does this feel, Roxy?"

"Mmm." Roxanne feels his index fingers start brushing against her nipples, getting them to harden. "Mmm. That feels nice, Shigeru."

"Yeah, well, this may be a bad time to mention this, but I've never done this kind of thing before." Next thing Shigeru knows, Roxanne's turning around and dropping to her knees before undoing his trousers. Bringing out his member in the process. "Roxanne?"

"Shh. You'll like this." With that, she engulfs his member into her mouth before moving back and forth. Looking up at him, she winks playfully before returning her attention to what she's currently doing. Within four minutes, she feels his pressure growing before ending her sucking.

"Time for the main event." Rising from her position on the floor, she hikes up her skirt before skinning down a pair of thong panties. Allowing Shigeru to see her lower lips. "Like what you see?" At his soft nod, she giggles, leans against a wall and adds, "Come fuck me."

"But, I don't have a…" His voice trails off quickly when Roxanne mounts him, with her lips making contact with his. As the two kiss feverishly, Shigeru's hands are busy undoing the buttons on Roxanne's blouse. His eyes can't help but go wide at the lack of a bra, along with the sight of her 'C' cup breasts.

"Roxanne…"

"Shhh, just fuck me. Please." With that, Shigeru starts stroking into her, slowly at first. "Mmm, that's right. Slowly and gently for starters." She then gasps before giggling as his lips make contact with her left nipple. "Are you sure you've never been with a woman before, Shigeru?" At his nod, Roxanne can't help but snort.

"Could've fooled me. You can start moving faster now, by the way." An increased pace is the reply she gets from him as she holds him tightly to her form. Within minutes, she grins as she feels his pressure growing, tightening her legs' hold on him. With Shigeru noticing.

"Roxanne,… I… gotta… pull out!" At her 'no' headshake and smirk, Shigeru brokenly asks, "What… if… you… get pregnant?!"

"Then it'd be worthwhile!" Next thing she knows, she feels his essence pouring into her womb. "SHIGERU!" Clutching him close in orgasm, Roxanne feels her lips curling into a grin.

_(NY; UNP-NY Building; Madeline's Office)_

Looking intently over the paperwork for Command Transition from her predecessor to her, Madeline hears a soft knock on the door.

"It's open." Her eyes leaving the paperwork as she looks toward the door, she sees a young Caucasian male with short cut red hair. A briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Smirking softly, she asks, "Overly dramatic, don't you think?" The young man blinks before looking down to the briefcase and smirking himself.

"Sorry, Madam Commissioner _pro tem _Simms, but what I have in the case is highly sensitive." Madeline blinks at that before indicating a seat across from her. The young man nods and fully enters the office before closing the door. Once he's seated, he begins. "I'm William Foster, Former Commissioner Percy's aide."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Foster. Now let's discuss that 'highly sensitive' material you have with you." Foster nods as Madeline sits forward in her seat.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not sure how much you recall about the amalgamation of LEOs into the United Nations Law Enforcement Collective, but this matter is one aspect of it."

"I recall a good deal of it, Mr Foster. Please, go on." Foster nods before taking a deep breath.

"The United Nations Police, along with various other LEOs within the Collective, has a reciprocal agreement with what's essentially a 'Black Ops' unit. It functions as an anti-crime/anti-terror initiative that works under the auspices of the UN. Are you with me so far, ma'am?"

"I am. From the way you're talking, the 'Initiative' has operatives within the UN's LEOs. But, shouldn't Percy have been the one to tell me about it?"

"She couldn't as she didn't know because she wasn't read in. I, however, was. When the UNLEC was formed, that was when the reciprocal agreements started. Anyone high on the Command Chain, or at the least an aide for that someone on the Command Chain, has intimate knowledge of the operatives within their respective Organizations."

"Okay. But, why wasn't she read in instead of you? No offense."

"None taken, ma'am. In fact, I asked them that same question and they told me that as opposed to Ms Percy, I was more open-minded and considerably warmer to the idea of a Reciprocal Agreement. Ms Percy, however, would have caused no end of trouble for the operatives had she known about them. In fact, the operative that stopped the guy with a weird head in Australia, before it was wiped out, when he stole…"

"A piano shaped like a hammerhead shark. I saw the same news report. Go on."

"She threw a fit. Saying anyone that works like that is bound to impede due process and wreak legal havoc because he didn't go 'by the book'. When she wanted information on the operative so she can rail him, no matter what LEO he was with, she couldn't access it because she didn't have the necessary clearance." Madeline can't help but smirk at that.

"I bet she didn't take it well."

"No, ma'am. The air turned dark blue that night with all the cursing she did. She even whined out, 'But I'm the UNPC! My clearance is supposed to be high enough for that information! What do I have to do to get the clearance?! Go on live television and strip myself naked?!' That was quite dreadful."

"I imagine so." Giving a shudder, she adds, "That thought in itself is enough to get me to gag on the inside." Madeline lets out a soft giggle, with her tongue out in revulsion before nodding. "Okay. But, had she known though, would she have kept it quiet as I expect that the RA requires that it be kept quiet?"

"No ma'am. Not only was she possibly against the idea of an RA, she was also an opportunistic blabbermouth. If she'd seen an opportunity to make herself look good, she'd have announced the 'Initiative' and the RA to the world at large while saying that the UNP had worked hand-in-hand with the 'Initiative'. And that would've endangered the operatives' lives even more than usual."

"I see. Of the Officers she'd purged, were any…"

"Of the operatives among them? No ma'am. I made sure of that. They're in the system as Officers in good standing, but that's it. Any commendations or citations are kept off-grid for them as they don't do it for recognition. They do it for us."

"I see. Are any of the operatives here in NYC?"

"One or two, ma'am. Over at the 4-7. Good Officers, brave to no end."

"Okay. How many operatives within the UNP altogether?"

"260, ma'am. 2 per state for the US. Around the world, however, the numbers tend to vary. On average, though, about five per country. I have the numbers for the other LEOs with me if you're interested."

"I'll take a look when I have some time, Mr Foster. But, why come to me with this now? I mean, you're doing a good job as far as I can tell."

"I'm going into UNLETC myself, ma'am. I start in three months time."

"I see. Is it for the 'Initiative' or…"

"They did approach me about three weeks ago when I asked about joining the UNP. I'm still wrapping my head around it before I make a definite decision."

"How are you leaning right now, Mr Foster?" Mulling it over, Foster shyly grins.

"I'm thinking 'Initiative', ma'am." Madeline gives him a soft smile.

"I think it'd fit you, Mr Foster." Giving him a nod, she says, "I'm in. Does the 'Initiative' have a name or base of operations?"

"Yes, ma'am. N-Tek." Madeline's eyes can't help but fly open in shock.

"N-Tek? As in the sporting goods corporation? That N-Tek?"

"The very same, ma'am." Seeing her sit back, he winces, asking, "I came to you with this too soon, didn't I?"

"More like you just blew my mind with a nuclear warhead, Mr Foster." Blinking, she goes on. "About a year before he died, Tom told me about a sporting goods company that had its own anti-terror unit. He didn't name it, however, though I could tell he wanted to. Rapid response time, real time intelligence and equipment far beyond what everyone else used. Their courage without bounds, they acted fast when an emergency popped up. Often, an emergency would slip beneath the notice of the other organizations until it was almost too late. By the time they got word about it, though, the crisis would've already been finished with zero casualties."

"Until it went wrong one day. A diabolical criminal sought to annihilate the UN in Sweden using N-Tek's own equipment. The crisis was stopped, but at great cost." Snorting, he adds, "I read a report one of the Agents had written and the Agent stated, 'N-Tek, in my expert opinion, was staging these incidents to justify their existence to the UN. The only reason they managed to stop the 'Sweden Incident' in time, barely, was because they felt their charade had gone too far'. That report, however, earned that Agent utter ridicule from the UN. But, the damage had already been done."

"So N-Tek was forced out of the 'save-the-world' aspect just because one guy didn't like the thought of losing at all."

"That's right, ma'am." Uncuffing the case from his wrist, Foster opens it and brings out three CD-R disc cases. "Every N-Tek operative working deep cover as a member of the UNP is on these discs. Update as needed if you can, Madam Commissioner _pro tem_ Simms. Also, keep them in a location that only you know about."

"I will. Thank you, Mr Foster. You did yourself great credit by honoring the RA to this point in time. I look forward to you graduating from UNLETC and working with you. No matter what LEO you go to."

"Likewise, Madam Commissioner _pro tem_ Simms." Foster then rises and gives her a crisp salute. With Madeline rising herself and returning the salute.

"Best of luck to you, William Foster."

"You as well, ma'am." When they both end the salute, Foster picks his briefcase back up and heads for the door. As he opens it, he looks back at her and nods. "Who knows? I might wind up here in NYC on the UNP, ma'am."

"If you do, I'd be glad to have you in my command." With that, Foster nods back at her and finishes exiting. Once the door's closed, Madeline gazes at the discs and shrugs. "Might as well get a leg up as much as possible."

Booting up the computer on her desk, she opens one of the cases and brings out a disc before pressing the 'open' button for the CD drive. Putting the disc onto the tray, she pushes the button again and watches the tray recede back into the tower. Once it's back in place, she then waits for the prompt to show on the monitor. When it shows 'Do you wish to access?', she clicks on 'yes' and sees a list of names and locations.

"Let's pick one at random here." Her eyes fall upon a listing for 'Max Steel Jr', getting her to nod. "That one will do." Clicking on the name, she sees the dossier for Max come up. Her eyes then pore eagerly over the available information before she lets out a soft whistle.

"He's certainly kept busy. Wearing so many 'hats' as the situation dictates." When she sees 'personal data', she clicks on it. Only to see a warning appear in red.

**Data restricted to N-Tek dedicated systems only.**

That in itself gets her to arch an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Okay. No reason for access to be denied unless it's really sensitive. Let's see 'current status' here." Clicking on it, she peers intently at it.

**Primary Investigator for N-Tek investigation into UN Agency NERV. On call status for emergencies that occur during investigation.**

"NERV? Brian's working for Section-2 at NERV. Wait… Rachel." Picking up her phone, she presses in the number for Rachel's office at the UN. After one ring, the line picks up.

"_SECGEN Leeds-Nez."_

"Rachel, it's Maddie."

"_Maddie, hi. How're you settling in as Commissioner _pro tem_ for the UNP?"_

"I'm working on it. Rachel, how secure is your phone?"

"_Not secure enough. Why do you ask?"_

"I've come across something you're undoubtedly familiar with and I'd like to know more about it."

"_Say no more. Meet me in twenty minutes at the 'New York City Police Museum'. Alone."_

"I will." Ending the call, Madeline closes the screen, ejects the disc and secures all three of them into her handbag's main compartment. 'Just until I get to the house and these into a safe.' With that, she rises and walks toward the door. As she opens it, she steps out, closing the door behind herself.

_(Twenty minutes later; NYCPM)_

Smiling as she sees her old roommate, Madeline steps toward her. Once there, she and Rachel exchange a greeting hug before Madeline looks around and sees people coming in and out of the museum.

"Sure picked a fine place for a discussion, Rachel."

"When it comes to apt locations for chats, Maddie, this is as fine as it'll get. Shall we?"

Madeline nods and the two walk in. Seeing the children in the Museum's Discovery area gets them both to smile warmly.

"The first time Jake and I brought Richie here, we saw his eyes light up at all the things on display here. One of the things he told us was 'I want to be a Police Officer one day'. He was six."

"Does he still feel that way?"

"He does." Watching as the children move on, Rachel and Madeline go to one of the displays before Rachel goes on. "What's on your mind, Maddie?"

"Max Steel Jr. William Foster gave me the files on N-Tek operatives working deep cover as members of UNLEOs just a short time ago. I tried to access the personal data for Jr and it came back as restricted to dedicated systems. And, well, I figured since you went to work for N-Tek when we parted ways…"

"I'd know about it." Madeline's silence tells Rachel she's correct. "I do. There's a reason for that, Maddie. Max Jr, like the man he's named after, is no ordinary operative. By law, he's supposed to have a normal life. But circumstances beyond his control make that impossible. He decided on his path, much like Max Sr did, long before his current assignment."

"The investigation into NERV." At Rachel's nod, Madeline asks, "But why is that information tightly controlled, Rachel? It's not like he's a child, after all."

"By law, he is, Maddie." The sight of tears dripping out of Rachel's eyes gets Madeline's attention as Rachel goes on. "He's a very special child. The fate of humanity rests on his young shoulders due to a cruel twist of fate. Need I go on, Maddie?" Madeline pieces it together before gasping in shock, her face bowing down.

"No, Rachel. You needn't go on." Her face rising back up, she adds, "I'll tack on a commendation for him, for valor in going far above and beyond the call of duty. If anything, he's earned it. Many times over."

"Yes, Maddie. He has. Though he doesn't do it for recognition."

"I know. Mr Foster briefed me on that aspect of the operatives working deep cover. In fact, they all deserve commendations for what they've done in service of the world." Looking at the display, a Police Uniform within it, she murmurs, "Much like the Law Enforcers of the days of old did when it came to this city."

"Agreed, Maddie. I trust Brian and the others left without difficulty this morning."

"As far as I know. I haven't had any reports of incidents relating to their departure." Smirking, she adds, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if something happened that's being kept under wraps. After all, Cochrane seems to be the kind of 'person' that can't keep himself out of trouble."

"I can't help but feel you'd be correct, Maddie. Anything that happens to him, he undoubtedly has coming."

_(Tokyo-3; Section-2; Sychola's office; same time)_

"Okay. Got that done and… Machiko?" Seeing his assistant pop her head into the office's doorway, Sychola asks, "Have you been able to get hold of Captain Toronaga to schedule the exercise?"

"Yes, sir. The Captain was out in the field most of the day, but I got hold of him. I informed him of your desire to do an exercise with the criteria and he responded that he'll get back to you on it by tomorrow, mid-day." Checking the time, she winces and adds, "Today mid-day, actually."

"Okay then. Go get yourself some rack time, Machiko. You need it." Machiko smiles softly before bowing.

"_Hai, Taicho."_ Sychola's chuckles as she recedes from the doorway get her to giggle as well. Shaking his head mirthfully, Sychola sighs.

"Kids these days." Leaning back into his chair, he stretches out and adds, "I find it hard to believe she's single. I hope someone will come along and change that for her." Closing his mask's eyelids, Sychola smirks softly before dozing off.

_(Zone 7; Dread's hideout; same time)_

"Soon. Very soon." Gazing at the tubes, eleven total, Dread nods in approval. "You will all go out into the world and neutralize anyone with an axe to grind against me. And to think Ikari thought he could hide his project research from me. Such a fool he be. Of course, he still can be useful should 3rd Impact not happen as it should. As my heir for my time grows shorter and shorter by the day." Looking back toward the central tube, he then smirks before walking toward it.

"You, of course, are my contingency plan should Shinji Ikari not make his appointment with destiny by my wishes."

_(Old Osaka airfield; nine hours later)_

As the Kamenev Cessna touches down onto the tarmac, Hisnokasu glances over toward the prisoner transport van from the Section-2 sedan and nods. Getting nods back from the three men, he watches as the plane taxis its way to the vehicles. Just as Brian's Mustang is being driven out of the airfield's hangar before making its way to the vehicles. Once it's there, the driver's door opens and a man wearing a business suit exits before looking toward Hisnokasu.

"You colleagues of Agent Dyson?"

"We are. You?"

"One of the staff here, taking care to ensure Agent Dyson's car wasn't damaged while he was out of country." Watching as the Cessna's door opens, the man adds, "I hope you got enough room for the entourage he's got with him."

"If need be, we can transport some in the van. Right, Shibata?"

"Yes, sir! Though they'd have to be seated as far away as possible from the 'gift' for Captain Sychola!" Hisnokasu lets out a chuckle while nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Who knows what'll happen with a 'gift' like that?" Next thing Hisnokasu knows, Brian's escorting a frail-appearing gentleman off of the plane, with a trio of women. One blond, one brunette and Nikita right behind. "Shibata, you may want to be ready to double as medical transport as I seriously doubt the gentleman Dyson's assisting is the gift."

"I'll say, sir. Dyson's not that crass." Hisnokasu rolls his eyes as Brian, the two new women and Nikita walk up to him, gentleman sandwiched between Brian and Nikita in support. Seeing Dyson salute, he returns the greeting.

"Agent Dyson, returning from fact finding mission, Lieutenant."

"Stand easy, Dyson. Welcome back. Situation?"

"Sir, the gentleman between Miss Kamenev and myself is her Father, Vladimir Karpovskiva. He's gravely ill and requires transport ASAP to NERV Medical." Hisnokasu nods and looks toward Shibata.

"Shibata, Medical detail. Make sure Mr Karpovskiva's kept as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, sir." Going to Vladimir's aide, he gently takes the man's arm and says, "If you'll come with me, sir, I'll make you as comfortable as I can." Vladimir nods as Shibata eases him toward the transport. Just as Brian goes on.

"The two women standing with Nikita and myself are UNBI Agents Ellie DeWitt and Janice Zuckerman. They worked closely with my Father before he died, sir."

"Welcome to Japan, Agents. But I can't help but feel there's more to Mr Karpovskiva than you're letting on, Dyson."

"There is, sir. He's the man that shot my Father. He's currently in UNBI custody, however, as a witness against the one that had him do it."

"Alright. Agents, if you'll go to the van, Shibata will get you arranged."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Let's go, Janice." Giving Ellie a nod, Janice follows the blond toward the van as Brian turns back toward the plane.

"I'll be right back with the VIP, the 'gift' for Captain Sychola and the added surprise, sir."

"Very well, Agent. Carry on." Brian nods as he walks back toward the plane, prompting Hisnokasu to turn to Nikita. "How's he holding up, Miss Kamenev?"

"As well as he can, Lieutenant. The last few days have been trying on him, however. Very trying."

"I don't doubt that. How about you? How're you holding up?"

"About the same as Brian, actually. I never even knew my Father, let alone knew of what he did to hurt Brian. Inadvertently, of course."

"Meaning?"

"He was lied to by the 'gift' for Captain Sychola. His first rule, when he was active, stated 'No family men'. That rule was broken by the lie the 'gift' told him. He was sorely tempted to break the second rule. 'No killing the client'. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"I can, Miss Kamenev." Just as Hisnokasu finishes speaking, a Caucasian woman with graying brown hair, an African-American woman, two Caucasian males, one with brown hair, one with blond hair and a man in a wheelchair being pushed by Dyson emerge from the plane. The wheelchair-bound man is covered in makeup all over his face, with Hisnokasu hearing Nikita try stifling a snicker. To no avail. Hisnokasu then notices the Caucasian man with brown hair is limping along on a solitary crutch.

"How many patients do you have for Dr Akagi, Dyson?"

"Well, I don't know if Jenk'll be willing to be treated by Dr Akagi, but we can always ask him." Wheeling the wheelchair toward Hisnokasu, the others in tow, Brian then stops before speaking again. "Lieutenant Hisnokasu, the VIP. Gertrude Brantley, former spouse of Joseph 'Birdman' Jones."

"My condolences to you, ma'am. I heard bits and pieces of his career before his unfortunate incident."

"I thank you, Lieutenant. Joseph was quite devoted and fond of birds. His accident fractured his spirit and sent his mind on a downward spiral." Next thing they know, the man in a wheelchair snorts.

"Just say the man was crazy and leave it at that. I know I would've." The African-American woman grits her teeth and raises her hand. Only for Brian to stop her. A smirk on his face.

"Did you hear something, Lieutenant?" Hisnokasu gets Brian's game and smirks right back.

"I'm afraid I did not, Dyson. You?" Brian makes a show of scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Well, sir, I could've sworn I heard a thunderous fart coming from the 'gift' on this wheelchair."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" The brown-haired male then decides to get in on it.

"Whoo! Now that was a fart! Maybe it should be towed behind the van if it keeps that up, Lieutenant!"

"IS ANYBODY EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Man, who'd have thought wheelchair-bound gifts can be so noisy when it comes to farts?" The blond-haired male rolls his eyes and adds, "I've heard quieter farts in church. I hope you got some way to tow the wheelchair behind the van, Lieutenant. I don't want the people with you or us to have to suffer from air pollution in a confined space." In the background, Nikita and the African-American woman are both giggling while Gertrude's softly snickering.

"I'm sure I can find some way to transport the wheelchair outside the van if need be. I take it that it's the 'gift' for Captain Sychola, Dyson?"

"It is, sir. Former Interpol Chief Inspector Frederick Earl Cochrane. AKA the 'Candyman Slayer'. And one loud jerk to boot."

"I heard about that case. A real heartbreaker for certain. All those innocent children, slain for no good reason." Cracking his knuckles, Hisnokasu adds, "I see there's some pre-existing damage to the 'gift'. I don't think Captain Sychola will notice any extra damage. Do you, Dyson?"

"I don't think he'll notice, sir. But I'm afraid we don't have much time for additional 'gift' damaging, sir."

"Good point. Fujimoto, Tandonisa, secure the 'gift' for Captain Sychola." The two Agents nod before walking over and taking the wheelchair into their custody. As they wheel the chair over to the van, they both chortle sinisterly. "Remember, guys, minimal damage."

"You got it, Lieutenant!" Hisnokasu smiles widely before returning his attention to the remaining three people yet to be introduced.

"My adopted sister, Lisa Kinsey, her husband, Danny O'Malley and their friend and co-worker, Roland Jenkins. Jenk for short for him. They're UNP-NY." Hisnokasu looks Jenk over before frowning.

"Sorry about the leg, Officer Jenkins. I take it you're on recovery leave."

"Yes, Lieutenant. The Docs figure I'll be on leave for at least two months." Lisa can't help but scowl at that.

"Jenk, don't lie. You know the Docs told you five months leave, minimum. With another five months rehab for your leg." In return, Jenk smirks.

"I didn't lie, Kinsey. This is just a flesh wound. You'll see. I'll be fully healed and back on active duty by the 3rd month. Guaranteed." Lisa then gives him a soft smile before sighing as she turns to Hisnokasu.

"I gotta give him this much, Lieutenant. When he puts himself toward something, he doesn't stop." Hisnokasu can't help but nod in agreement with Lisa.

"Okay, Ms Brantley, Officer Jenkins, you're with me. Ms Brantley in the back seat, Officer Jenkins up front so your leg can stretch out." Quietly, Jenk nods and hobbles to the passenger side of the sedan. Opening the door, he slides himself into the seat, bringing his crutch in with him, and closes the door.


	75. Chapter 75

Shinji Steel 75

Disclaimer; I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Max Steel. Wish I did, though.

_(Ikari Apartment; same time)_

Rits slowly opens her eyes at feeling the sensation of her bare rear being softly caressed. Looking upward, she smiles at seeing an awake Shinji and giggles. Shinji, in turn, leans down to her, a wide smile on his face. Eagerly, Rits leans upward and meets his lips with hers before the two French passionately. With Shinji gently stroking Rits' slender belly while they kiss. Soon, the need for air overtakes them, prompting them to end the lip-lock.

"Good morning, Shinji." Putting her hand atop Shinji's on her belly, she murmurs, "Our baby says 'good morning', too."

"Good morning, Rits. And good morning to you too, baby Ikari." Gently hefting Rits upward, he hears her giggle as he presses his lips to her belly before feeling her fingers go through his hair.

Gently lowering her down to where her face is level to his, he sees her smiling sultrily before they French again. As they kiss, Shinji runs his fingers through her long brown hair, getting a moan from her. Ending the kiss, albeit reluctantly, they both gaze into each others' eyes. Desire within as Rits lies on her back, spreading her legs before Shinji positions his face at her opening.

The next thing Rits feels is bliss as Shinji starts licking her. Softly placing the pillow to her face to muffle her erotic cries, Rits feels her pent-up sexuality release in orgasm. When she feels Shinji kissing her opening, she grins beneath the pillow, knowing what's next. Moving the pillow from her face, she smiles warmly as Shinji moves himself upward, equally warm smile on his face before his member enters her.

"Mmm, Shinji." Wrapping her arms and legs around his form, she kisses him softly as he begins gently pumping into her. "How long has it been since we last fucked?"

"A day. Too long for my liking, though."

"Mine too." She then closes her eyes in rapture as Shinji puts his lips to her right nipple before softly suckling on it. "Mmm. Shinji." Putting her left hand to his head, she 'purrs' in contentment just as he switches to her other breast. Gently squeezing the right one with his left hand, grazing the nipple with his finger. "Shinji, I love you."

"I love you too, Rits." A minute later, he feels his pressure growing, with Rits feeling it as well. Feeling her softly tighten her legs around his lower torso, Shinji grins. "As if I'd let loose anywhere else."

"You better believe you won't." Feeling Shinji's lips meet hers, Rits snakes out her tongue to meet his just as Shinji's essence pours into her once again.

_(NERV HQ; Medical wing; thirty minutes later)_

"Dr Akagi, there's a patient for you to look at." Brian's voice gets the brunette to look up and see an exhausted, sickly man with a small group of people. Giving him a nod, she walks over before looking the crowd over and seeing two other potential patients.

"Okay. What about the man in the wheelchair and the man on the crutch? Do they need treatment as well?"

"The 'man' in the wheelchair can wait until later on. Jenk, how about you?" Brian's query gets the man on the crutch to smirk softly.

"Nah. I'm good. Just gotta take it easy on my leg for a while. If it gets bad, however, I'll submit myself for treatment." Ritsu looks his leg over before grinning. "Doc?"

"Should you change your mind, 'Jenk', I've a treatment that I've just been eager to try out." Jenk blinks at that before nodding.

"Okay. Suppose I agree. What's involved?"

"Nutrient rich LCL, speeds up healing time depending on wound severity. Your thigh wound, for example, can be healed within a day." Jenk lets out an impressed whistle before shrugging.

"I'll let you know. Can you take walk-ins? Or 'hobble-ins' as my case would be?" Ritsu can't help but roll her eyes at it, yet with a soft grin on her face.

"I can make an arrangement like that. Do you have an actual name or…"

"Roland Jenkins, Doc. UNP-NY." Ritsu nods at that while making a note in her mind before looking her first patient over.

"Name, sir?"

"Vladimir Karpovskiva." Ritsu nods before turning her attention to the two women bracketing him.

"Are you with him?" The woman with short cut brown hair takes that moment to speak up.

"Kind of. UNBI Agents. I'm Janice Zuckerman and this is my partner, Ellie DeWitt. Mr Karpovskiva's in our custody for the murder of FBI Agent Tom Dyson. Although there are extenuating circumstances." Ritsu arches her eyebrows before shrugging and turning to Vladimir.

"Okay, Mr Karpovskiva. What's ailing you?"

"Pancreatic cancer. Terminal, Doc. From what the oncologist told me, anyway."

"Okay. Let's get you looked at." Turning back to the Agents, she asks, "I gather you'll be nearby, seeing as he's in your custody?" This time, Ellie takes the reply.

"Yeah, Doc. Though we won't be watching the whole time so you can work without interruption."

"Thank you, Agent DeWitt." Returning her attention to Vladimir, she says, "Let's get started, Mr Karpovskiva." Next thing she knows, she sees Brian's girlfriend softly embrace Vladimir and arches her eyebrows even more. "Do you know him, Miss Kamenev?"

"He's my Father, Dr Akagi. I hadn't seen him since I was a little girl." Nikita's eyes go wide before she asks, "That's the source of your first rule, isn't it, Papa?"

"It is." Feeling her squeeze him softly, he returns it as best he can. _"You go ahead and see Captain Sychola with your intended and the others, my little Princess. I'm sure I'm in good hands."_

"_I will, Papa."_ Ending her hug, she exchanges glances with Ritsu, Ellie and Janice before nodding and exiting the Medical wing.

_(Section-2 offices; twenty minutes later)_

As he and Hisnokasu wheel Cochrane through the hallway leading to Sychola's office, Brian can't help but wonder how his superior Officer will take the revelation about his Father losing his life while investigating his abduction. Next thing he knows, Hisnokasu gently nudges him in the ribs.

"You okay there, Dyson?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"I'll tell you at the same time Agents DeWitt, Zuckerman and I tell Captain Sychola. Suffice it to say, it'll probably blow your mind to no end." Hisnokasu gives a soft snort at that.

"I've seen quite a bit, Dyson. I think I can take what it is you have to say." Looking back toward Lisa, Danny, Jenk, Gertrude and Nikita, he asks, "Are you sure you didn't want Mr Karpovskiva to meet Captain Sychola as well? Along with Agents DeWitt and Zuckerman?"

"I'm sure they'll meet at some point in time. I just wanted Vlad to see Dr Akagi about a second opinion. Just in case. Ellie and Janice have him in their custody, though it rankles them to no end. Can't say I blame them for it."

"I know what you mean, Dyson. The man's a victim much as he's a perpetrator." A snort from in front of them gets their attention.

"Pfft. Please. The man's a cold-blooded killer. He's not worth your time or concern."

"I suppose you know about cold-blooded killers that are wastes of time and concern, Cochrane. Seeing as you're one of the worst there is." Brian then snidely sneers down at him with, "When I blew away your kneecaps and your shooting arm's shoulder, I was tempted. Very tempted to do the world a favor and just execute you for your crimes against humanity."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I remembered Dad's desire to bring you in alive for prosecution. So I shelved that temptation and did only minimal damage to you."

"Minimal damage?! You call what you did to me minimal damage?!"

"Compared to what he could've done to you, based on his report, Cochrane, yes." Hisnokasu snickers as he adds, "I only wish I'd been there to see him take those shots. I'm sure they'd been works of art. Officer Kinsey, your opinion?"

"I'm not really much of an art buff, Lieutenant. So I'll just agree with you and say my little brother is quite an artist. Especially when it comes to precision shot placement." Giggling softly, she adds, "No way I could've pulled that off as I'd have gone right for center mass. As per regs, of course." Hisnokasu gives a soft smirk at that.

"Of course." As they near the space for Sychola's office, they hear Cochrane gasp audibly.

"Ugatinoga?!" Machiko looks toward the voice and blinks twice before Cochrane asks, "What are you doing here?! I believe I had you blacklisted from employment!"

"I work here, regardless of being blacklisted. Bigger questions come to mind. Why are you here and why are you in a wheelchair?"

"You can blame Agent Dyson for that. Now, where's your supervisor so I can get him to dismiss you?!"

"You haven't changed a bit." Sighing, Machiko picks up the intercom and says, "Agent Dyson, Lieutenant Hisnokasu, Ms Kamenev and additional parties are here to see you, sir. One of them has a demand as well, sir."

"_Send them on in and come in as well, Machiko."_

"Yes, sir." Rising from her desk, she goes to the door and opens it. Not noticing Jenk's eyes gazing upon her.

'She's so pretty!' Shaking himself mentally, Jenk moves along on his solitary crutch. Unaware that Lisa, Danny, Nikita and Gertrude had noticed. Nikita and Gertrude share a soft smile while Lisa and Danny both look at each other and share a wickedly conspiratorial grin.

'The perfect opportunity for payback for all those times he teased us!' Getting their grins under control, they both look and wince at him favoring his leg. 'Fool! Why didn't he take Dr Akagi up on treatment?!' Once they enter the office, however, they see Brian and Hisnokasu saluting the man with blond hair in a flat-top cut.

"Agent Dyson, returning from fact-finding mission, sir."

"Welcome back, Dyson. Stand easy." Once Brian's done so, he says, "I believe you have some people for me to meet, along with a 'gift' of sorts."

"Of course, sir. The VIP, Gertrude Brantley, former spouse of Joseph 'Birdman' Jones." Sychola rises and extends his hand toward Gertrude, with Gertrude returning the gesture.

"Welcome to Tokyo-3, Ms Brantley. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I, Captain." Seeing him indicate a seat, she graciously takes him up on it before asking, "Did you ever meet Joseph, Captain?"

"Only briefly, ma'am. It was when I wasn't quite a 'nice' person, you might say. But you have my utmost condolences to you on your loss." Gertrude nods at that before taking a deep breath.

"Did he suffer?"

"From what Agent Dyson and I could tell, he went relatively quickly as he bled out."

"Were you and Agent Dyson there with him when he died?"

"No ma'am. Though, from imprints on the ground at his side, we can tell at least two people were with him as he died. Giving him comfort."

"I see. Do you know who they were?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Loathing having to conceal his 'suspicions' when he wants to tell her, he knows that telling her is not a good idea as she likely wouldn't believe it. "But I can tell that whoever it was with him gave him some measure of peace."

"Then that's the most important thing. Do you know how it happened?"

"According to Dr Akagi, when Dyson and I talked to her, it was a small amount of binary explosive with a proximity trigger. Meant only to mildly wound him, with a short recovery time for him."

"Explosive?! Why? To what end?!"

"It rankled her as well, but if she hadn't done as the previous Commander of NERV had ordered, he'd have had someone more unscrupulous than her do the work. With her being expendable in the former Commander's eyes. So, she used a small amount just to try to spare his life. But, somehow, from what she can tell, the explosive had seemingly been increased without her knowledge."

"Mother of… where is the former Commander at now?"

"He's currently in the brig until further notice."

"I see. Should you see him in the near future, please tell him I'll be filing a wrongful death lawsuit on him. And only him. He can look forward to hearing from my attorneys, with them calling Dr Akagi as a witness on my late former husband's behalf."

"So you hold no ill will toward Dr Akagi?"

"No. I hold no ill will toward her, Captain. She was in fear for her life, from what you said. So what could she really do but comply, albeit mildly?" Shaking it off, she adds, "I'd like to see about exhuming his body for transport back to the States."

"Okay. Dyson knows where the site is. Do you want us to call anyone to officiate the service?" Gertrude gently shakes her head, a sad smile on her face.

"I've already notified his rabbi and scheduled a proper service for him. It's for as soon as I can get him stateside." Sychola nods at that as Gertrude rises. "I'll just wait in the outer office for until after Agent Dyson's finished."

"Yes, ma'am. Once again, my condolences to you. He must've been important to you, even though you were estranged."

"He was everything to me." Her eyes dripping tears, she adds, "I distanced myself from him instead of staying strong at his side. I've been regretting that for the past three years. Before I found out he'd died, I'd been trying to find him so I can make amends. But now…" Gertrude breaks down into tears, with Nikita quickly going to her side.

"Let's get you out of sight, Ms Brantley."

"Thank… you…, dearie." Nikita nods at that before easing a sobbing Gertrude out of the office. Brian shakes off his emotion as best he can before clearing his throat.

"As soon as we get done, sir, I'll get an exhumation detail together."

"Very good, Dyson. Proceed." Brian nods before taking a deep breath.

"Might as well get this out of the way, sir. Your 'gift' is the one in the wheelchair, sir." As Sychola blinks his mask's eyelids, Brian goes on. "Former Interpol Chief Inspector Frederick Cochrane. AKA, the 'Candyman Slayer' as Dad had dubbed him during the investigation at the time of his death." Machiko's jaw can't help but drop before she recovers it. A sinister grin appearing on her face.

"Cochrane, a kid killer? I don't know if I should get an M-16 and come after Cochrane or call Ray to tell him about Cochrane." Even through the make-up on his face, one could tell that Cochrane's face is pale white. "Yeah. Let me call Ray right quick, sir. I'm sure he'd love the chance to interrogate Cochrane." Cochrane's voice comes up, panic slowly edging to the surface.

"No. Do not call that lunatic, Ugatinoga. Thinking of, Psycho, why did you hire her given her being blacklisted?"

"First off, I'm trying to leave that name behind me as it was hung on me by an even worse psycho. Second of all, blacklists mean nothing to me."

"How can you say that?!"

"As long as one's proficient in their job, that's good enough criteria for me. Third of all, you do not give anyone that works with me orders or instructions. I do. So, on that note… Machiko."

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Ray. I'd like to meet him." For an instant, Cochrane can see utter glee in Machiko's eyes. Glee that scares him to no end.

"Yes sir." As she exits the office, she snickers out, "And it's not even my birthday." Brian, Sychola and Hisnokasu can't help but smirk at her 'cheerfulness' and Cochrane's fear. Neither can the other three people within the office. Sychola looks Cochrane over before grinning.

"Normally, Dyson, gifts don't come to me damaged. So what happened to this one?" Brian smirks softly at that before it becomes a smile.

"Your 'gift' was fixing to shoot my adoptive sister, sir." Sychola blinks at that before Brian goes on. "Came as a shock to me as well, sir. It seems before he died, Dad had finalized adoption proceedings and was looking to meet up with her. Thinking of…" Lisa smiles softly and, with Danny at her side, steps forward.

"My sister, Lisa, and her husband, Danny O'Malley. They're Officers with UNP-NY. The one on the crutch is their friend and coworker, Roland Jenkins. Jenk to his friends." Sychola looks them over before smiling widely.

"I wish I could've been there for your Father, Lisa. He must've meant quite a bit to you."

"He did, sir. Much like…" Her voice trailing off, she sees Brian shake his head 'no'. Remembering that he wants to tell Sychola himself, she nods back, hastily adding, "Much like I'm sure he'd have gotten along with you, sir." Machiko takes that moment to poke her head back in.

"Sir, I'll have to keep trying to reach Ray. It seems he's out of the office right now." Sychola nods at that, ignoring Cochrane's sigh of relief, before smirking at Hisnokasu.

"Lieutenant, have Cochrane put two cells down from Rokubungi, if you please."

"With pleasure, sir." As he wheels Cochrane backward, he calls out, "Tanaka, Ozuga, take this 'item' to the brig and put it two cells down from Rokubungi."

"Sure thing, Lt. Let's go, Tanaka." As the two Agents wheel Cochrane away, Hisnokasu hears Sychola go on.

"Keep trying to reach him every thirty minutes, Machiko."

"I will, sir." Next thing she knows, Jenk lightly hisses in pain. "Are you alright, Jenkins-_san_?"

"I'm alright. It's just my thigh suddenly flared up in pain on me." Lisa puts on an alarmed expression before nodding toward Machiko.

"Captain Sychola, would it be alright if Machiko was to escort Jenk back to the Medical wing for treatment?" Sychola sees a light amount of blood on Lisa's index fingertip before grinning softly.

"I do believe it'll be just fine for her to do so, Officer…"

"O'Malley, sir. Kinsey was my maiden name." Sychola nods at her before looking toward Machiko.

"Machiko, would you be so kind as to accompany Officer Jenkins to the Medical wing and stay with him until time comes for you to try calling Ray again?" Machiko's face takes on a splash of cute red before she nods.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Matter of fact, Machiko, there is." That in itself gets Sychola's attention.

"Go on."

"Captain Sychola, there's a matter two UNBI Agents and I need to discuss with you and Lt Hisnokasu. They're both in the Medical wing, monitoring a gravely ill patient that's in their custody. I was wondering if Machiko can relay a message to them for me." Sychola mulls it over before looking toward Machiko.

"Are you up to it, Machiko?"

"I can do it, sir. Agent Dyson?"

"Please tell them that 'Gunny Sychola is in and awaiting conference with them both, Lt Hisnokasu and myself'. They're Agents DeWitt and Zuckerman." Machiko nods at that before stepping to Jenk's side.

"I will let them know, Agent Dyson. Captain." Sychola nods silently at that, noticing Danny and Lisa exiting the office as well. Once the door's closed, Sychola exhales forcefully. Hisnokasu watching intently.

"While we wait, give me the basics, Brian."

"Yes, sir." Taking a seat when Sychola indicates for him and Hisnokasu both to sit, he goes on. "I found out why Dad died, sir. It wasn't to conceal Cochrane's criminal actions, though he did boast it did give him a boon in concealing them." Sychola nods tentatively, prompting Brian to go on. "It was to hinder an investigation Dad was doing in conjunction with NCIS. Off the books, that is." Hisnokasu takes that one.

"What kind of investigation, son?"

"The abduction of a US Marine masked as a homicide, sir. Particularly a mugging in progress. Said Marine was a Force Recon Marine. Looking to retire at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and establish a camp for at-risk youths in Seattle WA." Taking a shuddering breath, he goes on. "Dad served with this Marine in ODS. Force Recon as well, a Staff Sergeant." Sychola pieces it together before taking a shuddering breath.

"He was looking for me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

Opening the file folder, he brings out the snapshot and gently places it onto the desk. His left hand trembling, Sychola gently picks up the picture and smiles softly at the picture of himself standing with a Marine with the Staff Sergeant rank.

"But you already know about it, don't you, sir?"

"I didn't even know Tom was searching for me. Let alone with me as a victim. While you and Nikita were gone, I looked him up and something came to my mind. So I looked up my records and saw we were both Force Recon. Same unit. I then figured out why I felt so at ease with you." Next thing Sychola knows, there's a knock on the door.

"It's open." When the door opens, he sees two women wearing business suits, UNBI shields in hand.

"Peter Sychola, US Marine Corps, Gunnery Sergeant, Force Recon?" At the blond woman's voice, Sychola nods before she nods back. "I'm former Marine Corps Corporal Ellie DeWitt, now with the UNBI. This is my partner and best friend, Janice Zuckerman."

"Corporal, Agent Zuckerman. Please, sit." Both Agents nod and do so before Sychola goes on. "Brian just gave me some of the basics regarding why you're here. Along with…"

"Why Tom died." Janice sighs gustily before smiling faintly. "Just so you know, Gunny, Tom never stopped looking for you. He was quite convinced you didn't willingly desert. Said you loved the Marine Corps too much to do that."

"Good old Tom. But, I don't see why he even bothered. If he knew what I'd done during… my absence, he wouldn't have hesitated to bring me down. Victim or not."

"That's not the way Dad would've seen it and you know it, sir. I know you know it." Brian's words get a soft grin from Sychola before he sighs.

"I suppose I'm in deep shit regardless. As I seriously doubt JAG will buy that as it'd be too farfetched for them. Hell, even I wouldn't believe it if I was a JAG."

"But, sir, you're a victim. You were under duress at the time." Ellie's voice is certain as she goes on. "Certainly someone can testify to that in an Article 31 hearing." Janice nods eagerly as she takes over.

"And let's not forget the work you've done here as Captain of Section-2. From what Brian told us, you shaped up a barely functional Security force into one that's on par with local Law Enforcement. I'm sure someone can testify to that as well."

"Well, maybe one or two. But that's not going to be enough. I'd need to get hold of the Doctor that treated me when I had my psychotic break, but I don't have his number. Ms Takamiya, however, does."

"Okay. We'll need to speak with her as well, get her take on you. How long have you known her?"

"A long time, Corporal. Back then, she wasn't…"

"Very nice either." Brian's reply gets a silent nod from him before Brian goes on. "We can still talk to her as she's the only one that can get us in touch with the Doctor that treated you." That gets Sychola to look up at Brian, getting the younger man to grin.

"My Dad died looking for you, sir, with the intent of ensuring you're okay. No matter what. Now that you're found, I'll do what I can to make sure you'll be alright. Within the letter of the law, of course."

"Of course." Looking toward Ellie and Janice, he asks, "How long did you two work with Tom?"

"About four years. We'd cleared 300 cases together in that time, with a 98% conviction rate." Janice frowns deeply, adding, "The other 2%, however, well, slick lawyers. Very slick." Ellie nods at that, a grimace on her face.

"Even after we'd certified our gathering of evidence was by the book, as had the Defense, that 2% still walked." Sychola frowns deeply at that.

"Sounds like a very rich person had his mitts on the slick lawyers. And I mean very, very rich." Brian mulls it over before his eyes bolt open.

"Sir, what if… Dread was involved? Could that have been the case?" Ellie and Janice both blink at that while Sychola ponders it.

"It's possible. But there'd have to be something linking the ruined cases to him. Or rather one of his aliases." Both men, along with Janice, lightly jump when an exasperated Ellie slams her palm down onto the desk.

"Will one of you two please make some crummy sense?! Who the fuck is 'Dread' and why would he be involved?!"

_(Medical wing; same time)_

"Um, Doc, if I'm gonna be totally submerged in this stuff, wouldn't I need some kind of breathing gear?" Ritsu smiles softly at an unsure Jenk's query before chuckling.

"No need to worry, Officer Jenkins, as the LCL is oxygenated. All you have to do is breath in and out like you would with air." Seeing Jenk ascend the tube's ladder, tentatively sniff the LCL and grimace, the brunette chuckles again. "I'm afraid the blood scent is all that's available when it comes to scent options, Officer."

"Not much of an option list, Doc. What kind of temperature am I looking at when it comes to the LCL?"

"85 degrees F.."

"Okay." Easing himself into the tube, he mutters, "Thanks for letting me keep my boxers at least. Not quite sure about being naked around two women I barely know."

"A little shy, Officer Jenkins?" At his nod, Ritsu rolls her eyes. "Looks like you'll have to get over that sooner or later. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Ugatinoga?" Machiko's face goes beet red before she shyly nods her head.

"Yes, Dr Akagi. A man as handsome as he is shouldn't be shy."

Next thing she knows, a soft splash is heard before she sees a fully-submerged Jenk in the LCL tube. She then sees him mouth 'here goes' before he exhales and inhales slowly. Breathing the LCL into his lungs, he erupts into a light convulsing fit before getting himself back under control. Upon seeing him breathe normally, Ritsu keys the intercom unit on the tank.

"How're you feeling, Officer Jenkins?" Seeing him stick his right thumb upward, Ritsu smirks. "You can speak, by the way. No need for gestures or moving your lips. Try again."

"_I'm okay, Doc. But I gotta tell you, this is the first time I've breathed a liquid into my lungs."_

"You're not the only one that's breathed in LCL for the first time, Officer, so I think it'll be safe to say you're in good company."

"_Thanks. I think."_ Seeing him shrug gets Ritsu and Machiko to share a giggle before he asks, _"How soon does the treatment start anyway, Doc?"_

"It's already begun actually." Perplexed, Jenk looks down at his wounded thigh and frowns before looking back up. Only for Ritsu to intercept what he's about to say next. "It's working on a microscopic level, far smaller than what you can see, Officer. So it'll take a good six to ten hours of continuous submergence in the LCL."

"_Okay."_ Looking over toward Vladimir, and seeing the man's asleep, Jenk asks, _"What about Mr Karpovskiva, Doc? Is the oncologist right?"_

"I'm afraid so, when it comes to the diagnosis, that is." Seeing Jenk blink, Ritsu smiles softly. "NERV's Medical capabilities are more advanced than what you'd expect, Officer. Not only is the LCL nutrient rich, it also has programmable nanites within it."

"_Okay. Why isn't he in here ahead of me?"_

"Due to his ill health when he arrived here, there was no way he could've gone into the tube without assistance. So, therefore, I injected a small amount of the LCL into his pancreas and got him to take a short rest."

"_When will you know how far along his treatment is?"_

"I'll check on him in about four hours before consulting with him about further treatment." Jenk nods at that before frowning in thought. "Officer?"

"_Have you ever had days where you wonder if you're in the right line of work, Doc?"_

"Up until about four months ago, yes. In fact, there were even days where I didn't even want to live anymore. But then I'd remember that if I don't live, someone without any kind of scruples would do my work and not give a damn." Jenk can't help but blink at that.

"_What brought the change on?"_

"My Fiancé and our unborn child. Of course, another factor was at play, but mainly them." Jenk can't help but grin widely at Ritsu.

"_In that case, Doc, congrats to you and your Fiancé both on your upcoming nuptials and the impending birth of your child."_

"Thank you, Officer Jenkins." Looking at a random readout, Ritsu nods. "Okay, Officer, you're currently at 5% healed and at only…" Checking the time, she adds, "3 minutes. But keep in mind that it's a long process. Once the wound's healed, you'll have to get yourself into shape to qualify for field duty. Clear?"

"_Clear, Doc. Now if only… never mind."_

"If only what, Officer?" Seeing Jenk grimace again, Ritsu frowns. "I'm waiting."

"_I've something of an allergic reaction to painkillers, Doc. Though I don't know if it'd qualify as an allergy or not."_

"Try me, Officer."

"_Promise neither of you will laugh?"_

"I promise." Machiko echoes it with a nod, getting Jenk to sigh.

"_To put it simply, they make me goofy, Doc."_ Ritsu and Machiko both arch their eyebrows before Machiko takes it.

"In what way, Jenkins-_san_?"

"_Did you read about the wanna-be jumper at the Empire State Building about six months back?"_ Ritsu nods, as does Machiko, before Jenk goes on. _"Along with the cop that distracted her by doing the 'Macarena' while on crowd control?"_

"I remember that incident. They called the cop 'Macarena Cop', but didn't reveal his name." Blinking, Ritsu asks, "You mean… you're 'Macarena Cop', Officer Jenkins?"

"_That I am, Doc. No thanks, of course, to Kinsey and those fast-acting painkillers she gave me that day."_ Ritsu's lips twitch into an involuntary smirk, with Machiko's curling into a smile before both women start trembling in mirth.

"That's… too…" Ritsu's voice trails off as she lightly snorts, with Machiko smirking softly.

"_Aw nuts. You promised!"_

"Sorry, Officer, but…" Ritsu lets out a giggle while Machiko snickers. "It's just too funny to not laugh at!" With that, Ritsu and Machiko both erupt into hysterics, leaning on each other while laughing. Jenk, however, rolls his eyes before sheepishly grinning.

"_Yeah, I guess it is just too funny for one to not laugh at."_ Machiko gives Jenk a soft smile, her giggles tapering off, with Jenk commenting, _"You've got a pretty smile, Machiko."_ Machiko can only blush softly, yet her smile doesn't fade.

_(Sychola's office; same time)_

By the time Brian and Sychola are done telling Ellie and Janice about Dread and the aliases he'd used, Janice gets to work. Ellie, however, eyes Dyson and Sychola intently. Hisnokasu doing the same thing. Dyson noticing it.

"Aunt Ellie?" Sychola and Hisnokasu both blink at that before Ellie smiles softly.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't be 'Aunt Ellie' right now, Agent Dyson. Neither can 'Aunt Janice'. Right now, it's Agents DeWitt and Zuckerman. Okay?" Brian nods at that before Ellie goes serious. "The fact you know of someone of that kind of reputation disturbs me. How about you, Janice?"

"I'm quite disturbed. I'm sure that Brian is just as disturbed."

"Oh, I am. No need to doubt that." Brian shudders at that before he adds, "Just remembering how Captain Sychola and I puzzled it out is enough to make my skin crawl. And on top of that…" His voice trailing off when he recalls his surrogate Aunts hadn't been 'fully' briefed on what he's thinking about, Brian shakes his head. Only Janice notices it.

"Brian? What is it, sweetie?" Ellie notices his reluctance as well and, out of concern for him, gently takes his hand into hers.

"Brian, please, if it's important, or if it can help the investigation into Dread, then please tell us, sweetie." Sychola notices his timidity and sighs.

"They need to know, Dyson, but only if you can trust them enough with it. Lot of lives are on the line as it is." Brian silently nods before looking up at Ellie.

"What're your clearance levels, Agents DeWitt and Zuckerman?" Ellie and Janice both blink at that before Hisnokasu clears his throat.

"I think I'd better make myself scarce, especially if the topic's going to be a doozy of a bombshell." Making his way out of the office, he has one thought on his mind. 'I'd better inform SECGEN of this!' Seeing Machiko come back into the office area, he smiles softly. "Machiko, could you please tell anyone that comes to see Captain Sychola that he's in a meeting and cannot be disturbed?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I can. In fact, I was just coming back to try reaching Ray again."

"Okay, go ahead. Good luck." Getting a nod and smile from her, Hisnokasu goes on. Meanwhile, Machiko's picking up the phone and pressing in a number long memorized. One ring later, she hears a familiar male voice.

"_Interpol, Tokyo-2, Acting Director Blunt speaking."_ Machiko's eyes can't help but go wide.

"Acting Director, Ray? When'd that happen?" When Ray's voice comes back, Machiko can tell he's smiling widely and smiles widely herself.

"_Machiko, hi! I've missed you!"_

"I've missed you too, Ray." Faintly aware of her eyes misting up, Machiko clears them up and clears her throat. "Back to my question though, Ray. When'd you make Acting Director?"

"_Oh, about four-five days ago when Director Simms got kicked upstairs to be UNPC by SECGEN. Now for my question. Where have you been? Santiago told me what that hair-brain Cochrane did. As we speak, I'm running a search for him, along with going over the lists of the cartels with worldwide reach."_

"Tokyo-3, working at Section-2 for Captain Sychola."

"_Section-2? As in the Section-2 Agent Dyson's with?"_

"The very same, Ray."

"_Ah. So, why call me now? While it's nice to think you're calling to catch up with me, I get the feeling there's official business involved."_

"It's because there is, Ray. How would you like to interrogate Cochrane as a guest interrogator?" Machiko can tell Ray's blinking his eyes and giggles softly. "That's right, Ray. He's here in Tokyo-3 under Section-2 custody."

"_Oh, Machiko, much as I'd love to interrogate Cochrane right now, just to see him squirm, I'll have to wait and see until after the bust."_ That in itself gets Machiko to blink.

"Bust? What bust?"

"_Big shipment coming in tonight at Old Yokosuka. I'm talking cocaine, marijuana, heroin, Ecstasy, PCP, GHB, methamphetamine… you name it. There may also be antiquities from around the world, firearms and explosives coming in with the shipment. Maybe even people being smuggled."_

"That's pretty big, Ray. I take it your 'snitch' dropped a dime."

"_Oh yeah. May be bigger than what I can handle. I'm fixing to call the UNLEC for assistance."_

"Go ahead and make the call, Ray. There should be no 'fixing' about it. Interpol may have jurisdiction with member nations, but help from others goes a long way." Ray's chuckles get Machiko to smile fondly before chuckling herself.

"_Oh, how I missed your practical mind. It's a pity you're still single. Unless, of course, you'd eloped since the last time I saw you."_ Machiko's face suddenly goes beet red before she chuckles again.

"No, Ray, I haven't eloped. I wouldn't do that to you as it wouldn't be right to not have you there."

"_Oh? You found someone that popped the question on you or may pop the question on you?"_

"Ray!" Her voice comes out as a whine, yet her face is still beet red. "We only just met!"

"_Oh, so there is someone, huh. Well, well, I know I've got to meet him. Who is he, what does he do?"_ Machiko's soft growl gets him to chuckle as he adds, _"I'll find out when I get there, Machiko. So be ready for him to meet me."_

"I will, Ray. Oh, Ray?"

"_Yeah, Machiko?"_

"Don't get dead."

"_I'll do my best to not get dead."_

"You'd better not get dead because I want you to give me away at the wedding." Her face is beet red still, yet she goes on. "Should we get to that point, anyway."

"_Oh you'll get to that point, Machiko. After all, a guy would have to be crazy to not want a pretty girl like you in his life."_ Machiko can only smile softly at his words.

"Thank you, Ray."

"_You're welcome, Machiko."_ With that, the call ends and Machiko stays seated. Hoping her blush will fade to where it's a soft pink.

_(Ikari apartment; same time)_

As he fixes lunch for himself and Rits, a naked Shinji suddenly feels a pair of bare breasts against his back as a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso.

"Smells good, stud." Rits' voice is joined by the feeling of her lips against his back as she snuggles against him. "Mmm, you were wonderful this morning."

"I'd expected you'd be tired, Rits. After all, we did go at it quite fervently." Rits giggles at that before snaking her hands down his torso to his member. "Do I need to look up 'sex-aholics anonymous' or just keep fucking you until you're passed out? Asleep." Rits giggles again as she starts stroking his member, getting Shinji to roll his eyes. "Can I at least finish making our lunch please?"

"Sure. While you're doing that, tell me about your day yesterday. You were wiped out when you got home, much like I'm sure Asuka was too."

"Oh, we were, Rits. We were." From there, he tells her everything. By the time he's done, Rits is shaking her head in disbelief.

"A robot that's so close to being human, it practically 'thinks' it is?"

"Yep. Kinda freaky, huh?"

"Very freaky. But, aren't you and Asuka worried about Kensuke recognizing Asuka in any way?"

"I admit, that thought is troublesome. Even with Asuka removing her clips, it might not be enough. We may have to think outside the box for this one."

"Okay." Kissing his back again before ending her stroking session, she adds, "I'd better let you cook as I doubt 'baby batter' would be a proper ingredient for what you're making." Shinji can only smile softly at his wife while she goes to the table and picks up the paper.

"No, it wouldn't be." Rits sticking her tongue out playfully at him gets Shinji to snicker softly, with Rits snickering herself before looking at the paper. "What'd you think about your Mom's reaction to the attack on Dr Roilson's aircraft?"

"I think she knows him in some way, from long ago. Like before 2nd Impact."

"Yeah. Asuka and I are gonna have to take her to him so she can sleep easier because she was quite distraught." Rits hums in agreement before gasping. "Rits? What is it?"

"I think I found the solution to your problem about Kensuke recognizing Asuka." Shinji goes to her side and grins.

"That'll work." He then looks Rits over and asks, "How about you, Rits? So Asuka won't be the only one." Rits blinks at that before smiling warmly.

"It's for a good cause. How about Mom and Misato?"

"Let's ask them. But first, we eat." Going back to the stove and putting the food onto plates, he adds, "Then we get dressed before we ask them." Rits can't help but pout cutely.

"Aww, and I wanted us to be naked when we ask them, too." Her cute pout doesn't last, however, as she quickly cracks up laughing. Shinji right behind her as he sits down across from her before they start eating.

_(Sychola's Office; same time)_

"My word. So Dread got the Anti Terrorism unit shut down so he can kill half the world's population without interference?" Ellie's query gets a nod from Brian and Sychola both before the blond snorts. "Seems he doesn't take repeated defeats very well."

"Yes. A sore loser by all definitions." Brian nods his agreement at that before chiming in.

"You got that right, Aunt Janice." Janice's voice is troubled as she goes on.

"Even more, there's someone doing their homework through the UNBI servers. Using those seven letters as the criteria."

"Anagram-based aliases, huh?" Grunting, Sychola adds, "It'd be just like him. A cowardly sack of shit on all counts." Electing to change the subject, he asks, "So, Dyson, why'd you bring Cochrane here if he's the subject of a manhunt?"

"I think he may have hostile intent toward the Evangelion Pilots, sir. By his own admission, he had been involved with the theft of the prototype compact N-2 devices and tried to obstruct an official investigation by UNNIC. He'd even done it for profit. Of course, the money seized was counterfeit."

"Well, that won't do at all. I wonder if Machiko had been able to get hold of her friend yet."

"I can find out, sir. Besides, I need to get on that exhumation detail."

"Very well. Go ahead." Brian nods and exits the office, leaving Sychola alone with Ellie and Janice. Both women have warm smiles on their faces from having watched Brian and Sychola's interactions. "Agents?" Janice's smile goes sheepish before she responds.

"Sorry, it's just that the way you two interact with each other. It's almost as if you'd known each other your whole lives." Ellie nods in agreement before Sychola notices the folder. Ellie noticing it. "I don't think Tom or Brian would mind. If anything, it might help you fill in a blank or two."

"Good point." Gently turning the folder toward himself, Sychola leafs through the paperwork before getting to the last page. As his eyes pore over it, they 'bulge' out. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Gunny?" Ellie's query is unheard by Sychola as his mind goes back.

_(Flashback; 1993; summer)_

"Sychola here."

"_Hey, Peter, it's Tom!"_ Sychola's face lit up in a smile before he chuckled.

"Hey, Dyson. Long time no hear. How've you been?"

"_I've been alright. Are you sitting down at the moment?"_

"Sure. Go ahead."

"_I'm going to be a Father. And I want you to be the Godfather."_ His eyes welling up in tears, Sychola smirked softly.

"Nothing would please me more. But, I thought the wedding was supposed to come first."

"_That's what we wanted, but… ugh. The guy my lady works under is a dick. And I mean the offensive type, too."_

"How so?"

"_When the kid's born, she's being transferred out from DC and away from us. Even though she'd offered her resignation when he denied her transfer request. Even more, her resignation was declined."_

"WHAT?! IS HE ON DRUGS?!" Tom snorting mirthfully had Sychola smirking himself.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he was, Peter. I really wouldn't be."_ Sychola clenched and released his left hand seven times, each, before regaining control.

"What's the idiot's name?"

"_Walt Sommers."_

"Okay. Next time I'm in DC, which'll be next week, I'm going to pay Sommers a little visit. You in?"

"_Oh, it's tempting, Gunny. Very tempting. But I don't want you to get yourself into trouble and ruin your career."_

"Fuck my career. If you two make each other happy, then you should be together. Tell that to Walt next time you see him."

"_Oh I will. After I let loose some rage on the range so I can bring down the urge to kneecap that SOB."_

"Yeah, well, you can believe I'll be getting some range time in myself before I come see you two. Oh, forgot to ask you. What's her name?"

"_Madeline Simms. She's an Interpol Inspector from Great Britain."_

"English gal, huh. I seem to recall you had a thing for ladies with an English accent back then." Tom's chuckles got Sychola to laugh softly.

"_And I recall you had a thing for cute Chinese ladies when we were on liberty. What was that one called? Sue Ling Kim or was it the other way around?"_

"The other way around. And it was not a thing. She was just very affectionate."

"_Oh sure. Explains why she had her tongue down your throat while…"_

"Red light, Marine." Tom chuckled again while Sychola rolled his eyes. "So, what're you hoping it'll be?"

"_A boy. Maddie thinks it'll be a boy. Don't ask me why as I'm not going to try venturing into unknown territory."_

"Then I look forward to seeing you with him in your arms. In the meantime, try going over Walt's head because there's got to be a reason he's denying her transfer and resignation."

"_Oh, he's got a reason. He doesn't want her to waste her life raising a child when she could put her energy toward more important pursuits."_

"Such as pursuing international criminals."

"_Yep. Like I said, he's a dick."_

"More than a dick, Tom. He's a dick that excretes shit." Tom gave a chuckle at that, with Sychola right behind him. "You going to be okay, man?"

"_Yeah. I'll be okay. I just don't know if I can do this alone. You know?"_

"You're not alone, Tom. Never forget that."

"_I won't. See you next week."_

"Yeah. See you." Ending the call, Sychola slammed his right fist onto his desk. "Fucking asshole of a dick!"

_(End of flashback)_

Sychola blinks and sees a concerned Ellie looking over him, Janice going toward his office's door.

"You okay, Gunny?"

"Yeah, Agent DeWitt. It's just that… it seems I'm Brian's Godfather." His eyes going over the paper again, he gently reads the words on it. "'Brian Liam Dyson. Born: March 14 1994. Father: Thomas Joseph Dyson. Mother: Madeline Evangeline Simms. Godfather: Peter Herman Sychola.'" Blinking at the last part, Sychola can't help but be in disbelief.

"My middle name's Herman?"

"It could be worse."

"How so, Agent Zuckerman?"

"It could be Brent." Mulling it over, Sychola has only one thing to say.

"Good point."

_(Ikari apartment; three hours later)_

"Okay, Rits. Shall we?" Rits nods softly as Shinji wraps plastic bagging before bringing up a pair of gardening shears. "This is the only way I know of to make it fast. Once I start, there's no turning back." Rits nods again before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"I'm ready." Nodding, Shinji opens the shears and directs them to where he wants them. Once the blades are in position, he turns toward her.

"You sure you want to keep your eyes open for this?"

"I want to see it happen, Shinji." Getting a nod of understanding from him, she adds, "Bring it on." Shinji quickly closes the blades, lopping off the target.

"There we go." Putting the shears down, he picks up the wrapping and ties it off before admiring his handiwork. "What do you think, Rits?" Running her fingers through her shortened to her shoulders mane, Rits smiles widely.

"Nice, Shinji. This can be a good look for me. Okay, Asuka, Shinji's ready for you." The redhead nods as Rits gets up from the chair and goes to join Deidre. "How're you holding up, Mom?"

"Well as I can expect to, Ritsy. I can't believe you wanted your hair cut in such a fashion."

"It's for a good cause, Deidre. 'Locks of Love' has been around for a long time now." Misato's voice is soft before she watches the redhead squint her eyes shut. Just as the shears close quickly and Asuka's once long mane is trimmed to her shoulders as well. "But I get the feeling you're talking about more than Shinji using a pair of gardening shears to cut our hair."

"I am, Misato. Are you two sure it was Greg's plane?"

"We are, Deidre." Asuka gets up from the chair as Shinji ties off the bag her hair had been wrapped into as Misato takes a seat. "Shinji did a records check on that bird and everything. B-2 Spirit bomber, # 3598-Y, retired in 2001, five months after 2nd Impact occurred. Bought by an unknown man for an unknown purpose. Based on what you told us, however, it seems he'd gutted the bomb bay and refitted it for medical purposes."

"And Greg was the only one that survived." At Asuka's nod, Deidre asks, "When can I see him?"

"How about after you get trimmed, Deidre?" Misato's voice has warm playfulness within, getting Deidre to grin.

"Sure. Though I can hardly wait to see a purple wig on a survivor's head." Watching as Shinji shears Misato's hair to her shoulders, Deidre can't help but be impressed. "You're pretty good, Shinji. Been doing that long?"

"First time actually." Deidre can't help but chuckle at that.

"Let no one tell you otherwise, Shinji. You're good with shears."

"Thank you, Deidre." Misato then gets up while Shinji ties off the bag with her hair in it, allowing Deidre to sit. Feeling Shinji wrap the plastic around her hair, she hears the shears opening and feels the back of the blade against her neck. "Ready?" At her silent nod, Shinji lops off her hair to her shoulders.


End file.
